Chaos, Cosmos, Eternity,Destiny
by shaydoe
Summary: Chaos:Its been almost a year since the battle with Sailor Galaxia, but her legacy still remains. Cosmos:The Demon gate is close to opening, the Guardians are running out of time. Eternity:Now for something completely different...Destiny:The final days are here.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I don't own Sailor Moon. I am just taking the characters out for a spin. This is only the beginning...

**Chaos **

Prologue:Breeding Chaos

The day began with a somber grace, the quiet warmth of the sun peeking over the edge of the sparkling sea. The soft brightness warming the endless horizon, casting the low hanging clouds in a painters glow. The sea and sky seemed to hug the edges of the towers, sprawling over the horizon that was the modern city of Tokyo. The steel and glass outline reaching into the warming light as if to caress the clouds themselves. The millions of people who inhabited the city lay slumbering, softly wrapped peacefully in their dreams, tucked warmly under the covers on their beds completely unaware of the spreading darkness that had converged far off upon the horizon of the sea.

Slowly a dark mist marred the sea's glowing horizon, rolling in towards the bay hanging lazily without true intent as to whether it should take the fated chance and come further inland. Or dissipate onto the wind once more. Deeply fearful of the burning silver power it felt somewhere within that great city. Billowing and rolling in upon itself with uncertainty it hung over the deep ocean weighing its chances. It had only been a short time ago, when that power had fragmented its greater self, casting it back to its primal beginnings within the minds of all who lived within the universe. With its greater self destroyed, the remains fragmented into millions of shadows, wandering aimlessly in the cold expanse of space.

Confused, alone, and frightened hiding within the asteroid belts that lay on the outer edge. Weak and primal it searched for a sustaining resource wishing to live once more. It had felt like hearted spirits lying dormant within millions of the populace here on this small globe, calling it from the cold to this planet of warmth and life. Here there was promise, here it could reclaim its power and glory it had to just be patient take its time to root itself within the hearts of men. Cultivate their darkest desires, feed upon their fears and misery till it could be whole once more.

Then and only then would it reach out to claim this world as its own, before spreading once more towards the galaxy and the thousands of worlds beyond ripe and waiting for it to suck the life from them. It hung heavily around the docks, reaching out with a basic hunger to find refuge from the light of the quickly rising sun. Searching for safe hiding places to grow and become stronger.

As it struck the now bustling docks of this busy metro city it dispersed into the air, a million small wisps of darkness streaming down the streets searching for hearts to call home. In a matter of minutes the wisps of darkness had laid claim to thousands, as the day wore on millions would be affected. An ancient evil slowly began to seed itself in the once peaceful lives, breeding with the like minded, growing in mass and power waiting for the best time to strike out against the silver light that currently ruled this city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Birthday Blues

Several months later...

A soft dark feline lay curled up on the top of a plush pink comforter, basking in the early morning sunlight streaming in through the light white drapes on the window just behind the bed. Purring softly, Luna sighed in her sleep, content and happy, the peace had lasted for nearly a year. The worse stress she had to deal with these days was the latest drama between Usa and Rei. Which was never very intense or lasted for very long. She felt herself slipping into a quiet state of completeness everything in her little world was perfect and had been for a long time. The months of stress, confusion, loss, and endless battles seeming merely a bad dream. That has faded quietly into the night as one wakes to the light of a new day.

A nearly quiet groan floated from the top of the bed, Luna opened one dark brown eye watching with deep affection for the slight, Golden blonde girl, curled up under the blanket. Currently emerging from her own fitful slumber. Whispering softly in her ending dreams turning her beautifully elegant features towards the warmth of the sunlight splintering through the light layers of sheer drapes along her window. The incredibly long loose golden maine, fanned out behind her, glowing under the morning rays. Her bright,clear blue eyes fluttered open, letting out a moan of discomfort as the light shot sharply in her sight. She closed those beautiful eyes lazily once more. Rolling away and pulling the blanket over her head, sighing softly trying to enjoy the suns warmth for a few more moments.

Luna admired her princess, her beloved friend and companion who over the last four years had grown into a strong, almost fearless young woman, who knew her mind and fought for her beliefs creating a beautiful peace they all enjoyed. Where once was an uncertain girl, lazy, unfocused and immature, had been steeled through great adversity into a strong willed, just minded woman, who could focus fiercely towards her goals, ready to take control when things went bad. Displaying an unwavering power and grace of the queen she would one day become. Still easy to cry, innocent in nature, light hearted and pure of soul, filled with a boundless love that amazed, her charming impish self bubbling on the surface of who she was affecting all around her. Luna loved her, with all her heart and soul, would never want to change her...

With a louder groan the slender young girl stretched all her long limbs at once paying no heed to the slumbering feline at the back of the bed. Losing in one swift moment all the grace, Luna had been admiring. Rudely kicking the small cat, and sending her sprawling to the floor with a sharp cry.

"Sorry Luna..." Usagi apologized groggily, emerging from the mass of blankets in a wrinkled white button up shirt of Mamoru's. Taking a moment she gathered the collar under her nose, taking in his soft scent with a longing sigh. Before ducking into her closet to find a suitable outfit for the day ahead. It was June 30th, her 17th Birthday and she could not wait to start the happy festivities planned. Luna lay in a disgruntled lump on the carpet, recovering from the abrupt awakening as Usagi tossed her chosen outfit upon the rumpled bed sheets. Glancing up at the large whimsical chicken clock that adorned the top of her little bookcase that was tucked at the front of her cot. She let out a startled squeal, rushing out of room.

Luna watched sombrely, Usagi's blonde hair fluttering behind her as if a cape. Out the closing bedroom door, her future queen making a mad dash towards the bathroom downstairs to cleanup.

"Shingo, out!" Usagi's voice filtered towards Luna, sharp and stressed.

"I was here first." Her brother argued, his argument was followed soon by a disgruntled sound as Usagi extracted him physically from the room shouting.

"Out!" In the high pitched sound of woman's frustrated fury.

Several seconds past quietly while Luna counted down to the inevitable of her rushing around. Then a startled scream echoed from downstairs, followed by a heavy thud of a small body hitting the hard wood floor of the bathroom. With a heavy sigh the cat bowed her head in resignation and padded lightly out of the room to check on her graceful princess whom most likely had tripped upon something in her haste to get ready.

Minato-ku

Luna paced above her golden haired charge, along the stone privacy walls that lined the streets of Minato ward. They were heading towards the Juban shopping district, leaving behind the moderate suburban homes for the larger more robust buildings of downtown. Azabu-Juban began to emerge over the sprawling fence line, in a series of long modern towers. Usagi rubbed her bruised hip absently, her odangos in their proper place, twin tails of golden hair fluttering behind her, accenting the happiness simmering under the surface. Her birthday landed on a Sunday the one full day they had off from school. She intended to enjoy every minute of this day. Having chosen a soft white gypsy top with cute puffy arms and lace neckline, accented in the middle by her golden eternal shaped brooch. A knee length loose powder blue skirt, white knee length stockings and black dolly shoes finished the outfit. Bouncing along the sidewalk, her diamond heart shaped ring sparkling on her engagement finger, a promise still to be kept. She was feeling content with her choices, certain that this day was going to turn out to be the best day ever. She rounded the corner, catching sight of a dark haired young man walking briskly up the sidewalk towards her. Striding confidently into view around the bend of the tall cement embankment that had risen up beside her as she entered into Azabu Juban. Being quite a warm day, he had chosen a simple white t-shirt, accented with a black jean jacket and black jeans, with similar coloured sneakers. A fine silver chain accented his broad chest, shimmering in the soft light as it moved lightly around his muscular neck, hiding slightly under the collar of his shirt. Upon catching sight of her, Mamoru smiled happily while removing the stylish set of sunglasses he had been wearing, folding them and tucking them into the neckline of his shirt.

"Mamo-chan!" She cried with unbridled excitement, dashing into his arms with all the force of a small explosion. Mamoru caught her, his sunglasses flying into the air upon impact. With a deftness born from such sudden misfortunes from having Usagi as a girlfriend he reached out with a hand and caught the glasses before they flipped to the cement and scratched. While the other arm remained around her waist as he caught her.

"I am sooo sorry I'm late!" She pouted, casting Luna hovering at her feet a quick glare. She depended on her friend for many things it would have been nice if she could have been woken up earlier. Sitting demurely at her feet, Luna blew out air in exasperation.

"I have long learned to work on Usagi time." Mamoru chucked lightly, as her pout deepened. Then proceeded to hug her close for a moment then swiftly bent low to place a tender kiss upon her waiting lips.

"Happy Birthday, Usako" He breathed with a warm smile, his deep blue eyes shinning with anticipation for the morning ahead. Usagi for her part merely giggled in pure glee, clasping his hand in hers as they continued towards the shopping strip and the beginnings of her special day.

Luna kept close, keeping a watchful eye on Usagi. Staying out of sight, and aloof not intruding upon her prince and princess enjoying their time together. Their time to enjoy life with each other had been all to brief in years past having to deal with one crisis after another. This year had been the longest period of peace since the Silver Millennium. Mamoru had placed his education on hold, having missed so much school in the last year. His priorities had changed dramaticly thanks to Sailor Galaxia. Having spent months within a strange state of near death he had plenty of time to think. Coming to many conclusions as to were his true happiness lay. He had enrolled in the University in Tokyo not wanting to stray far from his beloved again. As he waited for school to begin, he focused on his various jobs around the city, and spending as much time as he could with Usagi. Happy to share her with her close friends, family and school work only.

The morning was magical for Usa, having Mamoru all to herself. After having to live without him last year, she sought him out as often as she could not wanting to waste anymore time they might have together. A nagging doubt over this peace lasting still plaguing deep in her thoughts, she never let it draw her in deciding to enjoy all she could till things changed.

Their first stop was a small trendy cafe close to Shiba park that overlooked the tranquility of a large Koi pond. It was a simple building with wide windows that covered most of the walls, allowing the customers a comforting view of the lush wooded scenery beyond. A whole wall was removed on the south side, that over looked a grand log patio filled with quaint small round tables. Just big enough for hushed conversations between friends or lovers. The roof was built in the pagoda style with dark blue tiles, small paper lamps decorating the four corners outside the small cafe. The morning was in full swing, with patrons coming and going, the sunlight warm upon the backs of those who remained at the various tables. A soft wind, filled with the lush scent of flowers, yet slightly damp from the water nearby played threw a small wooden wind chime set out on the patio, sending an eerie melancholy sound around them.

A radio played absently through the main room, the morning hits a soft white noise for the patrons and staff. A few minutes passed as a news report replaced the streaming music, the cafe listened half hearted to the news of the day.

"There has been reports of several attacks, in and around Shiba park. The police have issued a warning to the public to avoid the parks during the evening hours. The attacks are under investigation and the police hope to have apprehended the assailants quickly."

Usa nibbled on a sweet pastry, sipping from a glass of orange juice. Enjoying Mamoru's soft smoky voice, as he updated her on the goings on at his various work places and the new complications at the University. Neither heard the report being to far from the radio, sitting far out on the patio and absorbed with each other. The conversation slowly drew quiet, as Usa was drawn to the leaping fish just beyond the wooden railings. Sparkling like jewels in the morning sunshine, leaping into the air like children at play.

"Would you like to go see them, then?" Mamoru asked with a small smile, finishing his coffee, with one last gulp. Usa nodded eagerly, her bright smile spreading over her sweet face. They headed out onto the short wooden dock beyond the patio's balcony, the remain's of her sweet bread clutched in her slender hands. Once they reached the edge, she bent down and began to sprinkle the surface of the water with the bread crumbs. Giggling as the fish leaped just beyond her, splashing the toes of her shoes, or kissed the water just under the surface, innocent and shimmering in the warm light.

Mamoru stood quietly near by, admiring the soft grace of her features in the morning light. Enjoying the moment in all its perfection. He sought to enjoy all his moments with her now, having missed so much. (It was the simple things he enjoyed, the warmth of the sun. The softness of a caress, the tenderness of their kisses, the quiet smell of the flowers he brought her,...and her sweet, sweet smile.)

As she turned from the water, casting him one of her brightest smiles over a slender shoulder, it brought him back to earth once more. Gathering herself from the dock, brushing down her skirt as she turned to snuggle into his arms. Her soft blonde head tucked perfectly just under his chin, molding herself to him, fitting perfectly, the missing piece to complete his heart.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Usagi sighed with contentment, snuggling a little tighter willing time to stop, even just for a bit.

The conversation between them was light and full of promise as they headed hand in hand down the narrow park paths, playing and teasing each other as lovers tend too. Sharing secret kisses, and soft caresses under the shade of great trees. Slowly finding their way back to the street, the conversation slowly dieing as they passed out of the simple iron park gate. Her mood changing to admire the store windows as they moved through the Juban shopping strip. They took their time along the way to the Hikawa Shrine, which had been built high on Sendai Hill. An older area in Azabu, filled with heritage homes, embassies and shops from a time long before. The streets more narrow, less traveled by the masses, lined by rising stone walls, ancient trees hovering above. The wind blowing warmly, causing the shadows to dance bedside them as the dreaming couple wandered upwards along the street towards the temple. Detouring once in a while as something caught Usa's eye simply enjoying their time together not wanting it to end too soon.

The sun was high as they mounted the steps, hand in hand, laughing lightly as they passed under the Cherry Red Torii of the temple entrance. Usagi caught sight of her closest friends lounging on the steps to the living compound of the temple, with a bright voice she called to them, waving with her free hand in greeting. Rei wore her traditional robes having been cleaning the temple earlier that morning and not having enough time to change. Ami was deep in a book, her reading glasses perched on her small nose, wearing a dark blue button up sleeveless shirt and white shorts with matching sneakers. Makoto rummaged in a large wicker basket beside her on the deck, her hair up in its simple pony tail. Wearing a tight black top that tied behind her slender neck, a large red rose embroidered on the front and light washed jeans and sneakers. Mina always feminine was in a simple white sun dress, with a heavy ruffle along the deep neck line with a wide fringe. A light blue ribbon tied around the middle and white flip flops on her small feet. Irritated by the wind, the blonde tucked her loose hair behind an ear once more, her red bow doing little to keep it under control when the wind rose up.

As they drew closer, Usagi noticed a set of four other girls standing aloof to the north of the steps. Speaking in hushed tones to one another under the shade of the temple grounds grove of trees. Setsuna relaxed against a tree, her simple deep wine red sundress fluttering in the breeze. Hortau stood beside her in a darker blue version, her dress accented with a small white lace baby doll vest. Michiru smiled slightly catching sight of Usa, quickly pushing her aqua green hair behind her left ear as a slight breeze blew it over her serene face. The Senshi of the deeps wore her usual soft colours, of aqua in a feminine short sleeve top, that hugged her hips , and white jeans accented by a wide black belt studded with silver rine stones. Haruka the more masculine in nature, wore a dark green strap top, a white long sleeve button up shirt draped loosely over top. The sleeves rolled up to her elbows, hanging untucked and loose the shirt tails fluttering in the wind. Worn jeans, with rips at the knees, tucked into a pair of beige boots finished her casual look.

With a cry of glee Usa released Mamoru's hand racing towards the trees, bright and innocent in her display of greetings. "Setsuna, Hortaru, Michiru...Haruka!" Usagi called, silencing their quiet conversation instantly.

Running into the waiting arms of Haruka she spoke breathlessly. "You came, I am so happy."

Haruka could not help but embrace her princess warmly, smiling if a bit more brighter. As her cheek snuggled the top of her golden head, taking in her sweet sent, a content feeling washing over her. "How have you been Dumpling?"

Michiru shot her a knowing look, a small smile crossing her soft lips. Usagi was the only person besides herself who could cause the normally stoic Haruka to break down her walls and show her true feelings. "Sometimes, Haruka your love for her makes me jealous." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her breasts with a rueful grin towards the embracing pair.

Usagi proceeded to chatter happily to the Outer Senshi about the morning with Mamo-chan, with all the wonderful things she had seen in the windows of the shopping strip, leaving out the many romantic detours they had shared along the way.

Setsuna passed Usagi a soft smile, before departing the group. Walking gingerly over to the Inner Senshi who were chatting on the steps of the living compound with Mamoru. Hotaru watched her go, a look of trepidation clear in her deep lavender eyes.

"Well, should I get the picnic started then. " Makoto began rising to her feet, as Setsuna joined the group.

"Not quite yet, Mako-chan please sit back down." Setsuna sighed, motioning her politely back to the stone steps.

Makoto caught the serious tone in her voice dreading what was going to be discussed next. Knowing all too well that this was the beginning of another crisis.

"I bring strange news, I don't know yet if what I have felt in the time corridor is serious or not. A negative tremor past threw our solar system a few months back, then it just disappeared. I haven't felt anything since. It could be a new enemy or just a flux in the attitudes of the humans here on earth. It wasn't alarming in anyway, so it could be nothing. I just wanted to put you on alert, in case things went strange. " Setsuna explained softly glancing over at her brightly chatting princess under the shade of the nearby trees.

The melody of the four girls laughter fluttering through the air towards her. "Lets not bring any of this up today. I do not want to dampen her mood. This is her day, we need to make it as beautiful as we can." Setsuna finished, absently watching her princess with the bright eyes full of life and love.

The four girls before her nodded in agreement, they would set up a meeting tomorrow to discuss if something evil had invaded once more. Till then it was time to enjoy themselves, to show their princess how much she meant to all of them. To give her all the love they could, knowing that her love for them was still greater.

Luna and Artemis sat in quiet companionship nearby, on the wooden walkway that surrounded the temples living compound. Watching their wards basking in the warmth of the day. As the Outer Senshi guard the sol system, the Inner, the royal couple, the two felines had taken upon themselves to guard as best they could the whole lot of them.

Makoto quietly prepared the picnic passing somber glances with the rest of the Inner Senshi, who were helping her setup the blanket. They did not wish this peace to end quite yet, and in many ways were dealing with the grief of it. Setsuna had placed many what ifs in their minds, each trying to convince themselves it could be nothing. Knowing deep down their luck wasn't that good.

As the last of the food stuffs were unpacked, Usagi and the others joined the Senshi on the large blue plaid blanket. Setup, out of the way under the shade of the Temples ancient trees in the back compound beyond the prayer buildings. Usa beamed, her eyes shining at all the delicious food Makoto had prepared in her honour.

"I made all your favourites!" Makoto exclaimed in delight, as Usagi passed her a bright grin. Her eyes scanning the vast array of salads, noodles, rice balls and sweets. "It looks sooooo good Mako-chan, you are too good to me." She exclaimed, grabbing a plate and digging in. This special time with her friends, enjoying a great meal was something she had been anticipating all morning. With a quiet sigh of contentment, Usagi glanced around at all her dear friends. Watching them enjoying the meal, chatting happily about simple things not a hint of darkness over some unforeseen crisis hanging in the conversation. This was bliss, she thought, leaning back slightly against Mamoru's side. Feeling his strong frame propping her up, his warmth spreading against her back.

"How is it?" Makoto who had sat just in front of Usagi, leaned towards her anxious as to why she wasn't diving into the plate full of food she had dished for herself. Usagi glanced up, tears of joy misting her eyes.

Taking an eager bite of Makoto's udan noodles, she smiled up at her friend happily. "Perfect..." she mumbled around her mouthful. Makoto gave her a proud smile, turning back to Ami to continue with their discussion over the latest English Test handed back before the weekend.

"Happy Birthday Usagi!" Everyone shouted, as Makoto placed a beautifully decorated cake. In whites and pinks, with small roses accenting the edges before her on the blanket. Usagi leaned forward, if a bit to deeply, and blew out her candles, tears brimming at the corners of her bright eyes. When she pulled back up from the cake, a smudge of icing decorated her pert nose.

Everyone laughed at the innocence of the moment, Usagi sat confused for a second as Mamoru leaned in sucking the icing off the tip of her nose. "Oh..." She giggled, cheeks blushing, cleaning the remainder away with a napkin, slightly embarrassed. She had been trying quite hard of late to become more graceful, more aware of herself and try and stop her klutziness or embarrassing herself. With a shrug, she pushed the improvement thoughts aside, she was who she was and everyone who mattered loved her as she was.

After the large and fitful meal, the friends slowly cleaned up the leftover food containers and plates. Leaving their Prince and Princess a few minutes of alone time on the blanket. As they gathered up their various gifts. They returned to find them absorbed in a passionate kiss, hands grasping and embracing each other totally lost in their passion.

"Ok, break it up then!" Rei exclaimed with a giggle, bouncing her brightly wrapped package off the side of Usagi's face.

"Hey, is that anyway to treat your future Queen." Usagi complained, rubbing her temple in mock grumpiness. As she pulled away from Mamoru, with a quiet whine.

"No one needs to see you two sucking face." Rei grumbled, sitting back down near Usagi, leaning over to pick up her package from the blanket.

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her tongue out at Rei, in mock anger. Rei laughed lightly, sticking her own tongue out. Their verbal sparing had tempered over the years, becoming more companionable and less destructive most of the time, but every once in a while to her regret her temper would flare toward Usagi but they always made up in the end.

She bumped her forehead against Usagi's, handing her; her present. "Happy Birthday Odango Atama."

"Arigato Rei-chan." Usagi grinned, responding in a hushed tearful tone, as she took the package. Noticing from the size and shape it was a new Manga she had her eye on last week. Rei always watching...always aware of her princess.

The Inner Senshi giggled, while Setsuna and Hotaru stood with small smiles nearby. The perfect happiness they saw before them, dampening their mood with quiet despair. Hortaru could sense the darkness spreading through the city, like a near and silent whisper, not knowing if she should take it seriously or not. The Ebb and Flow of the human heart rippled the same way through her minds eye everyday. Her mentor Setsuna seemed confused over the things she sensed as well, the darkness was so weak so unfocused she wondered if it was just the emotions within the populace as well. Setsuna had been discussing her thoughts with Michiru earlier that month, the somber woman had quickly consulted her mirror, finding a faint weak shadow spreading through out the city. She explained that it didn't seem a threat, at least not yet, she'd keep an eye on it though.

Michiru absently gave Haruka's hand a small knowing touch. Haruka glanced down at her with deep affection, before speaking up. " It isn't fair..." she mumbled to her true companion, her voice trembling slightly with grief. The wind of the once hot day beginning to cool, sending goose bumps up her bare arms.

"Ok then, lets get this started." Mina began loud and boisterous. Rubbing her hands together with excitement. As she added her present to the gathering pile in front of Usagi. Usagi clapped her hands together eagerly as well, happy sounds bubbling out.

"Alright. I'm first then." Piped up Makoto, pressing her cheerfully wrapped box towards Usagi. Usagi took it with a smile that lit up her face. Several minutes past, as she unwrapped most of her presents which were both thoughtful and useful items her friends knew were good for her or just plain fun.

"Alright, my turn." Haruka clapped her hands together. Walking eagerly over to Usagi, reaching down to take the young woman's hands and lifted her to her feet. Usagi beamed curiously, as Haruka led her hand in hand towards the side of the temples main building. Usagi's bright smile slowly faded into a strange mixture of trepidation and surprise. Finding a beautiful silvery blue street bike similar to Mamoru's leaning against the stone wall.

" You serious, Haruka-chan!" She exclaimed, brushing a shaking hand along the gas tank and black leather seat. Haruka laughed at the trembling in her princess's voice. The girl had never sat behind the wheel of anything her whole life. Her clumsy nature inflicting an avoidance against anything with wheels.

"Extremely, Princess. I know that its is going to be hard to do at first, and I have probably inflicted a great danger to the rest of the traffic in Tokyo," Haruka smirked, casting a glance towards Mamoru who stood stunned nearby. " But in the end I think it will be good for you, a bit more independence, maybe you won't get lost anymore or god forbid even be on time for things"

Rei turned to Michiru an alarmed look on her face, wondering why Haruka was giving such an extravagant gift, one with so many hazardous outcomes. Haruka came from a very wealthy family back ground, having been orphaned many years prior, she had access to lots of yen. Michiru laughed lightly, catching Rei's uncertain look. "I could not talk her out of it, I tried very hard. I think she is either insane, or bored or just needs a challenge."

"Usagi-chan can't even walk down a street without stumbling over something. I am not comfortable with her going any faster then that. She is going to plaster herself against a building,..."Rei began.

"Or break her legs trying to turn a corner?" Makoto pipped up.

"If she touches it, its going to explode." Mina added with a chuckle.

"Oh, my..."Ami began, breathless with concern.

"Thanks for all the encouragement guys." Usagi griped, swallowing hard, as she tried to mount the seat with her short slender legs. Haruka ran to her side, steadying the bike for her as she got on.

" I will be by next Sunday for your first lesson, Your Highness." Usagi turned to stare in pure terror up at Haruka's beaming face.

"Next week?" She stammered out quietly, her fingers going white as she pressed them hard against the cool steel of the gas tank. She let out a bitter laugh, thinking darkly, (I am gonna die...)

Haruka merely laughed, adjusting the young girls stiff hands from the gas tank to the handle bars. Showing her which was the brake and which was the gas. Mamoru chuckled nervously, watching how her feet dangled barely able to reach to foot rests.

"This is going to be interesting." he sighed, long ago resigned that all these women would do as they pleased, he was merely along for the adventure most of the time.

As the sun began to set, casting the horizon in glowing hues the Senshi began their goodbyes. Usagi couldn't help but tear up not knowing when she would see Setsuna or Hortaru again. Michiru and Haruka had plans to stay close by which cheered her up, yet the thought of her first driving lesson created any icy ball inside her stomach that was now a steady burn of anxiety.

"Well I guess its finally my turn to give you my present." Mamoru smiled, waiting quietly as she slung a full pink backpack she borrowed from Rei over her shoulders, filled with all her birthday loot. He placed a guiding hand on her back guiding her towards her new bike. Usagi took a long breath uncertain about driving this powerful machine. Mamoru laughed, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, knowing that once she got past the fear of it. She would find driving an exhilarating experience, driving was an important mile stone to becoming an adult.

"You are going to love riding this bike, you really are." He commented, pushing a black helmet onto his head, and flipping down the visor. The temple grounds mirrored in the glass, casting his further expressions into mystery.

Usagi sighed with longing, he did mysterious so well. She gave him her best strong smile, placing her own light blue open faced helmet on, and climbed onto the back of the bike behind Mamoru. Chiding herself about being to serious, everything would work itself out. It always did.

With a soft rumble Mamoru brought the bike to life, speeding away along the dirt paths at the back of the temple grounds heading around the large hill it was built on towards the busy four way intersection below. With a slight jump over the curb, zipping between two yellow cement pillars that blocked this dirt path from the traffic beyond. He expertly turned the bike off the dirt path and onto the busy street ducking threw traffic as the long shadows of evening followed their progress downtown. The glow of the street lights streamed above them, the narrow steel railing of Tokyo's expressway reflecting the dieing sun beside them. Mamoru lightly pressed a button on the right handle, bringing the front light to life, banishing the darkness ahead of them. Usagi wrapped her arms a little tighter around his chest, sighing softly as she rested her head against the strong muscles along his shoulders. Basking in the romance of the evening, her thoughts fluttering through past memories which were much more passionate as they had taken their relationship to the next level. Wondering if this night would fall into the same such passion as it had several months back. Her cheeks began to burn as she closed her eyes, reaching for the tender memories, holding them to her heart.

It had happened by accident really, they hadn't started out the evening with the intentions of making love. It had been a quiet evening with Mamoru in his apartment, receiving some much needed tutoring in math. It was deep into the spring season she had just started her second year of high school, her grades suffering yet again in math and other subjects, but mostly math. The days had been filled with rain, but this evening the constant downpours had subsided, the dark clouds retreating to the horizon allowing the sun to shine unhindered.

Everything outside seemed to glimmer more brightly, fresh and clean, looking brand new. The air was crisp and warm hinting at the summer to come. She had decided to wear one of her more comfortable white dresses, with the hood and blue apron, knowing it was going to be a long night in the books. Sitting on the worn carpet,her knees tucked under her, hunched over her current algebra equation, at Mamoru's living room coffee table. Nibbling absently on a fingernail while trying desperately to keep her mind focused. A half eaten piece of pizza sat in front of her books, forgotten. She had been fighting with her homework for the better part of an hour and her mood was darkening.

The evening sun was glowing through the large balcony windows catching her eye, taking a break from the frustrations on her paper she began to bask in the warmth of the dieing sun. Inclining her face towards the soft light, closing her eyes with a tired sigh, enjoying the warmth as it washed over her. As she opened her eyes she found Mamoru's handsome face inches from hers, his deep blue eyes studying her as if he was trying to memorize her face. With a nervous smile, she sought her homework once more, unsure as to how to proceed.

Mamoru coughed lightly, turning back to the books beside her as well, realizing that he had made her nervous. "I miss you." he spoke softly.

It had only been a couple days since the last time they had spent time together, yet she realized that his words had a deeper meaning. Trying to retain his control, he picked up his pencil leaning towards her to check her answers. He had also opted for comfortable as well, having worn his grey sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. As he drew near, she silently appreciated his scent. Like his Guardian, he carried a soft earthy smell, that comforted her like a warm blanket. The sudden statement took her by surprise. She had thought they had worked out all their fears, and her tears at loosing him months ago, things were starting to revert back to normal. Back to the simple things that they used to do before Galaxia. His statement was coming right out of left field, but she knew Mamoru better then anyone else. He was a serious man, who never truly could let things go, she knew he over examined almost everything in his life and was prone to great loneliness. Usagi smiled softly understanding, leaning her head against his shoulder, comforting him silently. She knew he was still haunted by what had happened, she was too. But her less brooding, more upbeat nature made it easier for her to bounce back into the normal flow that was the everyday.

He leaned towards her, a guiding hand turning her chin upwards, as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. She eagerly answered his kiss, turning her body towards him, wrapping her hands behind his head. The kiss began to intensify, as his tongue pushed into her mouth to tangle with her own. The need within them pushing like a rising tide. Seconds later he was drawing a tender line of his kisses to the softness under her chin, placing them just behind her ear, as he began to nibble lower to the softness at the base of her neck. She couldn't control herself, letting out a moan of need, her hand flying into his hair as his kisses sent pulses of pure longing throughout her body. With out thinking, Usagi had climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around his middle, seeking to give him a better advantage to her body. The absolute delinquency of her behaviour the last thing on her mind as she straddled her boyfriend, in nothing more then a light small white sundress...

She had lost track long ago as to how many times, she and Mamoru had engaged in these sexual games. In the end it had only gone so far, they never allowed the acts to play out in there entirety. One reason or another had stopped them over the years, yet this evening seemed different. She didn't know if it was the fresh spring air that had spurn them on. Or the tragic circumstances they had just lived through, but this time, they had allowed their passion to rule and pushed the intimacy to intensify. Things had led onward, and in the dieing sun Mamoru had made gentle love to her, on the soft carpet before the large balcony windows. The quiet of the evening, broken only by the soft sounds of their shared pleasure.

Usagi sighed, opening her eyes to the glowing lights of Minato ward the memories fading away. A full moon was rising over the trees, casting the gardens beyond the parking lot in a silvery light. As Mamoru parked the bike, guiding Usagi off the seat tenderly, they walked the short distance towards the more grand entrance of Shiba park. Disappearing down one of the many wide cement walks, proceeding deeper into the green space. With a soft smile, he reached for her hand, she willingly clasp his, her stomach flipping in excitement and anticipating the sweet moments ahead. A few minutes later, Mamoru had guided her into a small garden space. A secluded grove, filled with the sweet scents of flowers. Rose bushes and oak trees flanked the small grassy alcove, accented here and there with large stones a natural secret garden all to themselves.

Usagi sighed languidly as Mamoru drew her down to the grass, placing a soft kiss to her lips. With a gentle smile he pulled back, digging into a pocket of his jeans. Usagi sat patiently, hands clasped in her lap. Her face turning upward to soak in the silver light cast by her guardian, floating high above them. On this day of days, she sent a silent thank you to the moon for guiding her Mamoru back to her. And all the wonderful friends she now had thanks to becoming a Guardian.

"Usako?" Mamoru's voice drew her back, casting her eyes towards him, she found him kneeling, a glittering silver heart shaped locket dangling from his hands.

With hands trembling, fluttering to her mouth, to keep her cries of joy contained, her bright blue eyes beginning to mist at the beauty of the piece of jewelry. Mamoru always had such great taste in elegant things, she loved him for it. "Oh, Mamo-chan..." She began, her chest heaving with pent up tears.

He gingerly flipped open the clasp of the locket, inside were two treasured pictures. The left was Mamoru and Chibi-usa, the right her dear friends. All smiling at her with love and encouragement. With tears streaming down her cheeks, he placed the locket around her throat.

"Now we will all be with you no matter what." He whispered in her ear. With a shaking breath she enveloped him in her arms, kissing him with all her love.

"Forever." she repeated, leaning her forehead against his, searching his stormy blue eyes lovingly with her own. More kisses followed, beginning to change to something more passionate and full of promise.

Slowly and silently the kisses faded away, finding them laying on the cool grass, staring up in awe at the glowing full moon and the blanket of soft stars above. She had snuggled against him, her head braced against his chest. Hands curling softly in the folds of his shirt, listening to his quiet breathing and steady pounding of his heart letting it lull her near sleep.

"Next spring, Usako, if you want I would like to talk to your father about us." he began, his words awakening her. She propped herself up on an elbow, as he finished his thought. "I want us to be together forever, you will almost be finished high school. I miss you so much when you are not around, the silence is deafening around that apartment." He turned to her, his deep blue eyes searching hers. "Will you marry me, next spring, Usako?"

With a sharp squeal, tears streaming down her cheeks once more, she enveloped him in an intense embrace, kissing him over and over around breathless cries of "Yes!" She knew that this night would come, but he had yet to say the words, she knew that they were waiting till she was grown, till the time was right. All her dreams were becoming reality, her heart was soaring.

The flame of this moment cooled slightly, as slowly Mamoru guided her head down to the grass, his kisses trailing over her cheek, her chin then to the sweet soft skin of her slender neck. Usagi sighed in perfect contentment, her insides on fire with anticipation for the love yet to come between them this warm summer night.

Sitting quietly in the shadows, on top of a large boulder near the edge of the small grove, Luna blushed and cast her eyes away as the passion mounted between her princess and prince. She hopped down from the stones, ducking away giving them some private time.

With a sudden jolt, Mamoru gaze shot up from her neck, his eyes turned cold scanning the darkness of the trees behind them. Usagi moaned at the sudden loss, the switch in emotions Mamoru was feeling confusing her momentarily. Ever since they had reclaimed their past live's, years ago a comforting mental link had formed between them, allowing them to sense when each other was in a life threatening situation, or just the mirage of emotions that naturally coursed within them.

"Mamo-chan?" she inquired, craning her neck to track what he was seeing. Feeling the sudden fright within him. Mamoru never spoke a word, merely jumped to his feet and dashed into the trees.

With a disappointed whine, Usagi pounded a fist at the grass, "Aie, Ya!" she swore, then scrambled to her feet charging after him into the blackness of the trees.

"Mamo-chan!" She called franticly into the night. Silence was all to greet her frightened call. She called again desperation in her shaking voice. Still no response.

"Usako..." a tender whisper echoed silkily for her, she followed the soft calls trying to recognize if it was Mamoru's voice or a figment of her strained imagination.

Slowly she crept forward in the dark, an eeriness falling over her as the whispering drew her towards a strange oak tree. The bark seemed darker, almost black in the moonlight. Branches twisted at odd angles as if the leaves above were too heavy for it to support their weight properly.

"Mamo-chan were are you?" she called, voice shaking as her fingers lightly brushed the rough skin of the tree as she sought to see behind it wondering if he was hurt just beyond.

"You are mine..." The silky voice whispered in hunger near her ear. Usagi let off a blood curdling scream into the night, as a face twisted into view in the bark before her eyes. A ghastly twisted face with burning eyes, sharp fangs almost dripping with moisture glaring just inches away from her.

"Oni!" she cried, scrambling over her feet to back away from the tree. Tripping to the ground as a root rose up to greet her. Cursing her own naivety, Usagi sought to scramble away her limps betraying her in uncoordinated attempts to find purchase on the loose earth beneath her feet.

"NO!" Usagi wailed, as the branches freed themselves from the leaves. Like the many arms of the monstrous Goddess Kali. With lightening speed they wrapped around her, pinning her to the evil, grinning face in the bark of the tree.

Usagi's terrified wail broke the spell clouding Mamoru's mind. Were once he was running blind through the night, now back tracking with a single minded purpose towards the terror filled sounds of his beloved. Tuxedo Mask merged with his senses providing him with greater speed and sharper reflexes. He nearly flew over the branches and stones littering the undergrowth as he made his way to her side. Charging through the sharp mass of bushes he found her pinned to a strange tree. Her clothes ripped from struggling, golden hair loosened and flowing over the branches that were twisting around her. Blue eyes wide in utter terror, searching the darkness franticly for her saviour.

"Usako!" He screamed her name, as a great evil face emerged from the bark, glowing red eyes glaring out at him. Long fangs poised over her neck, dripping with what looked like saliva. He could only stare in disbelief as his world was destroyed. Usagi's blue eyes were wild with panic, wet with tears desperately searching his face. Hoping for one of his close saves.

He covered the distant between them as if hell itself was after him, a faint hope urging him onward. With a hiss a set of branch like hands pushed her head to the side opening her neck for it to strike. Fangs clamped down on her throat with a sickening crunching sound, which echoed in the dark as they found purchase to puncture the arteries there. Usagi let out one last strangled cry, her life's blood oozing over the trees sharp fangs. Tuxedo Mask faded, transforming into Prince Endymion in mid leap his sword ringing from its sheath. Striking out with blinding speed, empaling the monster between the eyes. With a howl of unearthly wind, the devil tree twisted itself back into order releasing Usagi. She crumpled to the ground face first, blood pooling beneath her.

"No." Endymion breathed, madly scrambling to her side, rolling her over, cradling her limp body in his arms. His shaking hands brushing the matted golden hair from her angelic face. Watching in sorrow as her eyes relaxed into peace, her breath becoming more shallow. As a low hum began from her brooch,pinned to her breast of her blouse. Before he could utter another word, Usagi's body began to grow cold, shimmering as the Silver Crystal began to entomb her.

Luna dashed to his side, tears flowing down her fuzzy cheeks. "The Senshi are on their way, Mamoru-san."

As the bone weary sadness set in, Endymion faded away to Mamoru once more. He barely registered his feline companion, absently brushing the fringe of Usagi's golden hair, trailing his fingers down her clammy cheeks, his vision watery at the sight of her lifeless features. Drawing her slight body against his chest, he held her, his mind reeling at how quickly his life had come crashing down around him. Cursing himself for a fool at being lured away by the enemy. Her arms hung limply at her sides, blood trailing down them to drip off her finger tips, the glittering diamond engagement ring becoming dull as it was tainted with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: When Hell came to Town

Mamoru heard the thundering foot steps, long before the four Inner Senshi exploded threw the trees. All were in their current super powered forms, their long ribbons fluttering in the slight breeze of the night. The stones on their tiara's glowing with pent up energy in the faintness of the starlight above, shadowing their grim faces as they came upon the tragic scene.

Mars was the first to arrive, ducking her face low to Usagi's slack lips, dark ebony hair framing her stern face. "Still breathing, but barely." she answered, brushing a few stray dark strands from her cheeks as she sat up.

Mercury pressed her earring activating her visor, as her fingers flew over her data pad. "Looks like the Silver Crystal is taking over her body. Her wounds are close to fatal...but there is something foreign poisoning her. She's still in a bad way, guys." she nearly whispered the last of her diagnosis, tears forming in her soft blue eyes. Ignoring the compassionate looks from her fellow Senshi, she kept her eyes downward focusing on her screen.

Jupiter always the strongest of the group solid and dependable as a protector should be, placed a steading hand on Mamoru's shoulder, seeing the lost look he had as he stared down at the dieing princess.

Venus's voice echoed to them softly from nearby, her voice cracking in horror. "Mars, Jupiter come here." Cursing herself, she had seen this before, yet it still sent cold chills through her. Jupiter and Mars gathered themselves, moving lightly over to a white faced Venus a few yards ahead. Venus had always been the senshi who had seen the most, having been fighting all over the world on her own for almost a year before teaming up with the others. She was the hardest to unglue in a serious situation, so hearing her wavering voice shot the other two into action fast.

As Jupiter reached her side she cried out sharply, her hands flying to her mouth to contain the scream that wished to explode there. At her side Mars swallowed a few times, casting a sorrowful glance back at Mamoru. Before them, littered with dry leaves, lay the grey, cold flesh of a corpse. A middle aged man, dressed in a set of overalls, most likely a grounds keeper. His eyes stared blankly at the stars above, a gapping puncture wound still oozing between them.

"Mamoru-san what happened!" Mars nearly screamed the question back at him. Her hands flying to her hips, hair blowing in the rising wind, accenting the woman's easy temper .

Mamoru looked up at her through his tears, angrily wiping them away as he rose to his feet. "She was attacked by an evil tree spirit." He began, his voice falling silent as he approached the small group catching sight of the dead body before them.

"Oh, God..." He breathed, stoping in mid stride. His face rigid, eyes glaring in horror as to what he had done. He squatted down next to the body, reaching out with a tentative hand to touch the man's pale face. As his fingers brushed the cold flesh of its cheek, the body crumbled away as if made of the earth itself. Mamoru jumped up, the once reaching hand clasp to his chest in shock.

"Was that a person or a yoma?" He inquired nervously, as a dark reality that he had killed someone set in upon his spirit, chilling him to the core.

"We need to get Usagi-chan someplace safe, very quickly." Mercury called to them, pulling the group away from the corpse to more pressing matters. Mamoru raced back to Usagi's side, taking her limp form into his arms. Eager to pursue an avenue in which he could help, not wanting to dwell just yet on his actions concerning the dead man. Swallowing his emotions, he carried her forward away from the corpse. She was so small, so light gathered up in his arms, so very broken...

Mars moved a few paces towards the treeline, as Uranus and Neptune raced into their midst. Uranus burst threw the underbrush, space sword over her head ready to fight, her sky blue eyes burning with fury. The winds howling about her responding to the intensity of her rage. Neptune stood behind, scanning her mirror for information, her emotions more restrained. Uranus's wind storm whipping her skirts, and hair in a flurry about her composed figure. Mars quickly filled them in as to what had been happening. Uranus dashed up to Mamoru taking in her princess's slack form with dread. She hung off the mans arms like a broken doll, her skin beginning to turn grey.

"Lets get her to my car." Uranus stated, turning back towards the underbrush, her strides restrained yet still moving far ahead of the group. Mamoru nodded his throat raw with dread. Mars and Neptune fell into step behind, casting the remaining Senshi concerned glances. Leaving Jupiter, and Venus to keep Mercury company while she took in as much data as she could from the crime scene.

Minutes later, Uranus, Neptune and Mars accompanied Mamoru through the door of his apartment. He carried Usagi to his room placing her tenderly on his bed. Her body had began to stiffen, glittering as the crystal grew more solid around her. Shining over her skin like ice on a clear winters night. Running a nervous hand threw his dark hair, he turned away from her body and headed out to the waiting Senshi in the living room.

"What are we going to say to her parents?" Rei cried, brushing tears away angrily. "Thanks for letting us have her on her birthday, but now she's gotten herself killed and incased in crystal!" She raged bitterly.

Uranus and Neptune raised their eye brows in disbelief at the shallow worry, and sarcastic tirade. Rei blushed realizing how trivial that was right now, and how childish she was acting, when a new enemy had just arrived.

"This is not a good beginning..." Uranus muttered, crossing her arms bitterly and moving to the balcony windows in contemplation.

"Rei go to Usagi's, pack a bag for her, tell her parents that she would like to stay at the temple for a while to train with your grandfather. Tell them he promised to make her concentration better so to better her grades, they should buy that." Mamoru sighed, lightly thumping his head against the wall near the small entry hall. The rhythmic pounding calming his frayed nerves. Mars nodded, her transformation fading as she quietly headed out of the door as Rei Hino.

Neptune drew near Uranus. "We need to find information about this new enemy." Touching the taller Senshi lightly on the elbow.

Uranus nodded, they quietly exited from the living room through glass door to the balcony. Leaping off the balcony, without a further word to Mamoru. Mamoru bowed his head, his mind raging at the death he had caused, the strange vision that had sent him running into the night and the near death Usako lay in. He had not shared the vision that had sent him racing into the darkness with the girls not understanding it enough to express it. Happy to be alone with his thoughts, he had a-lot to work out before saying anything more to the Senshi.

Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury found him kneeling before his bed, head braced in crossed arms lost within his thoughts. Watching the crystal slowly growing around Usagi, his mind running rampant with strange thoughts as to what he had seen that night. He had dimmed the lights in the bedroom long ago, wanting to conceal his tears in the shadows.

"Mamoru-san?" Mercury called softly from the doorway, the light from the living room glowing behind her slight form. Mamoru turned at her voice, wiping a few tears away, trying to look more in control then he felt. They left their sleeping princess, as her body kept turning to crystal. Her small form glowing under the shimmering tomb as it sought to save her life.

Sitting on the couch, Venus and Jupiter remained silent while Mercury paced before the balcony windows. Reciting all the information she had. Her once clean fuku, marred with damp green grass stains and mud from trudging through the underbrush searching for samples of the Onii. Her dark blueish toned hair that framed her sweet features, still had the odd twig hanging here and there. Making her look disheveled and out of sorts, to her normal well manicured self.

Mamoru leaned against the wall near the entrance hall, arms wrapped tightly around his chest, placing a physical grip on his control, absorbing all the details of the night.

"Well, it looks like Usagi's has been poisoned, the crystal is trying to heal her. I know it's quite bad when the crystal feels it has to place her in hibernation to save her. I don't know what kind of poison but I should be able to narrow it down with a few more readings. There is nothing left of the dead body its as if that man never existed." Mercury ran a hand over the back of her sore neck, taking a deep breath before continuing.

" The oak tree is completely normal, except for a trace of dark energy that seems to be fading away. It looks a lot like possession, it has the same energy signature as Pharaoh 90 yet different. " Mercury finished in a business fashion, slowly moving towards Mamoru's room to take more readings. Not knowing how to comfort him over Usagi, or the death he had caused she left everything unsaid focusing on what she could do to help.

"I hate this!" Jupiter jumped to her feet, feeling the need to lash out and not having a target frustrating her. Her fuku as well, was in a state of disorder from helping Mercury, with leaves and twigs of her own stuck in her pony tail.

Venus moved to her side, "Lets go Mako-chan, we'll patrol the streets try and find more information about this new enemy." Placing her hands on her friends back she guided her out of the apartment, Her fuku was just as marred by dirt as the rest of the group. Ever the leader when Usagi wasn't around, she took control refocusing her comrade.

Mamoru sighed, feeling the awkwardness between the girls and him. He moved back to the doorway of his room, finding Mercury kneeling in deep concentration before the bed, the room once more fully lit so she could work. Her data pad twittering softly as she typed, visor over her eyes gleaming as she took readings.

Luna padded into the room, leaping onto the bed and settled herself beside her master. She softly began to thrum her purr, seeking to console herself and maybe Usagi who's body was now fully entombed in a coffin of Crystal...

Azabu Juuban

The streets glowed eerily in the late hours of the night, the thousands of lamp posts obscured by the ebb and flow of great plums of smoke billowing through Azabu-Juban. Sailor Jupiter walked slowly into the smoke, her dark green eyes scanning beyond and to the sides trying to find the cause. Venus swallowed hard grasping the taller girls arm in alarm, pointing at the blinding wall of fire which glowed from the shopping district. A glowing wave of fires were seen over the roofs of near by homes further down the smoke fogged street. As the great towers billowed with flame like massive candles. Both senshi broke into a full run towards the unknown fires, their arms shielding their faces as the intense heat over took them. From a few blocks away deafening alarms rang through the darkness, along with the intense sirens of Emergency vehicles. Two squad cars and a fire truck raced past them, their lights strobing through the gloom,disappearing seconds later as they were enveloped in the smoke. Both senshi merely stood dumb struck on the street corner, taking in the fires of hell that had taken over downtown Azabu.

Mina flipped open her wrist communicator as she came back to her senses first. "Mars, Mercury! We need you girls downtown now!" She would have given more directions, if not for the dozens of screams echoing further on.

"Lets go!" Jupiter jumped into action, leaving Venus struggling to catch up at first. Being the natural athlete, she soon overcame Makoto. Leaping over a mangled car that was on its side landing amid a seven vehicle crash site with several people trapped and frightened, with the surging glow of the inferno closing in from ahead of them.

"Not good..." Jupiter mumbled, scanning the destruction and fast moving fires.

"Love chain encircle!" Mina cried out, as a glowing chain exploded out of her palm wrapping around the handle of a suv's back hatch, she quickly ripped the door off its hinges sending it flying behind her. The front of the truck was crumpled into the back of a large semi tailer. Which in turn had crashed into the side of a building. Scrambling into the truck Mina soon emerged with a nearly unconscious young mother leaning on her arm and a screaming panic stricken toddler held tightly to her chest. Jupiter was in a pinch of her own, working on moving debris from over a group of trapped pedestrians. Pinned under the remains of the store front, that the semi had crashed into.

Several minutes later, found them evacuating a small apartment complex as the fire began to lick at the roof above. Ushering the small crowd through the large hole made in the front of the building thanks to Jupiter's thunder bolts. Making slower and slower progress the deeper they went into the inferno, finding more people in distress then they could handle. Coming to a tragic conclusion that they had to focus on the monster causing this disaster and leave the trapped and hurt populace behind. The people rushed from downtown en mass, enveloping the senshi as they pushed against the surging crowds. They caught sight of hero's, of cowards, lost children and found loves their hearts pulled apart by the suffering and knowing that their duty lay elsewhere. They could not remain and take the time needed to save everyone. They had to find the cause of this massive fire, the yoma that lay at the core of the inferno. Pushing the tears aside, they kept pace with each other, forever eternal comrades in these ongoing battles, ignoring the cries, and dark looks as they passed the hurt and dieing.

A earth shattering cry echoed over the blinding light of the inferno, as they entered into the raging inner fires. The heat nearly brought them to their knees as it stuck with a heavy impact. Venus shielded her eyes with a gloved hand, searching the roof tops for the cry once more. Finding a strange dark shadow looming over a tower complex. Glowing yellow eyes scanned the ground in a cool gaze, red crown on top of a head of white feathers, glowing with the fires below. Raising it's beak to the sky it cried out again, piercing the night, shattering all the glass from the towers near by.

"That's a chicken!" Venus screamed as they sought cover in a nearby alley. The glass crashed to the earth, as a deadly rain covering the street in shimmering dust.

Jupiter cast her eyes upward in shock."That is a very large chicken..."

The ground thundered as it moved on, letting off a hiss, then opening its beak once more a roaring plum of smoke and flame shooting forth igniting the roof top of a small shopping strip.

"And it breaths fire!" Venus shrieked in alarm and disbelief, flapping her arms in frustration. Jupiter merely looked at her, forest green eyes fierce, reaching with a steading hand to Venus's wrist. Venus nodded in understanding this was their duty...their destiny.

Racing towards the great Yoma, they ducked into a half destroyed building heading for the rooftop. Venus raced ahead, to pose at the the edge of the roof. "I am the Guardian of Love, and on behalf of all the people and property you have destroyed I shall destroy you!" She pointed and called out her promise. The chicken clucked absently, its beady dead yellow eyes staring around the area ignoring her small voice. Bent on finding another building to set ablaze.

"I don't think he cares." Jupiter muttered from behind her, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration.

Venus placed a hand on her hip in irritation, with an angry diva declaration ."How dare it, ignore me I'll show it!" With that she cried out with Jupiter their attacks in unison.

"Oak evolution!" Jupiter spun at great speed, sending out hundreds of electric balls towards the giant chicken. That seemed to be absorbed within the grand mass of white feathers, along its massive wing.

"Venus, love chain encircle!" The energy chain once more shot from her palm, wrapping around the chicken's great beak.

"I'll tame this monster..." Venus started, with a mocking smile. It clucked deep in its throat, then snapped its head back. Jupiter had no time to react as Venus screamed suddenly, flying past her and into the night sky her chain dissolving into nothingness as she disappeared high overhead threw the smoke.

"Venus!" Jupiter cried out, forgetting the yoma, Muttering "This is not good, not good at all." as she leaped from the roof.

Deep within Ropongii hills, Haruka and Michiru drove down the glowing streets, at breakneck speeds in her yellow convertible. Their hair streaming behind them unchecked, the husky scents of the city thick in the air. The police scanner chattering between them on the black leather dash, reporting an assault by a strange woman with daggers for hair at the corner of the Roppongii Jr high School, victim is reported bleeding out and medical services had been called in. Several minutes later while in route to the school the scanner went off once more reporting another assault in nearby Sibuya. Victim is again gravelly injured, Medical services has been called. The senshi thought for a moment as to how someone would get around so quickly into other wards?

"She's on the bus.!" Haruka exclaimed, turning the car sharply around the Jr, high. Michiru gripped the door handle, bracing herself with her other hand on the dash against the force of the turn. She grimaced slightly, used to Haruka's great speed when on a mission, she took her fear in stride, trusting her partner with her life as always. As they sped away heading up to the entrance ramp onto the Metro Expressway route 3, heading to Sibuya. Traffic roared around them as they raced down the expressway, A police cruiser clocked her speed, the officer merely shook his head in defeat. Haruka's car was not stock, and he had no way to catch up to her so he never tried. She paid the officer no mind, paying the cruiser a small glance through her side mirror, she was on a greater purpose. Trying to catch up to the Yoma before she struck again. It would only be a matter of time before one of her attacks was fatal.

Setsuna stood before the gates of time, stoic and alert to the winds howling around her in the time corridor. Feet placed firmly apart, she stared down the twisting roads of time, her garnet rod glowing with building power. Casting the world around her in an eerie red glow...Her deep maroon eyes searching the swirling vortex for answers. The once serene passage had been transformed into a raging storm of uncertainty as Serenity had been encased in Crystal. The voice of Chronos thundered with the wind through the dimension in his rage, the time lines were beginning to tangle and twist. She cast an uncertain glance back to the portal to the future, worried about the changes that could be happening there. Then with a stiffness to her resolve Setsuna braved the storm, reaching with her inner eye to find the broken threads of time and try and figure what course to take to make the future whole once more. She disappeared into the maddening vortex the glow from her garnet rod the only sign of her. The howling grew more intense, then with a scream Setsuna was thrown backwards into the Future Door. She groaned as her consciousness faded, sliding down the door to slump on the corridor, her rod still clutched in her left hand. A crack echoed along the stone door where she had impacted, the ornate etchings marred.

Hortau sat in the serene light of her bedroom, her many small lamps casting the dark room in a gentle aura as if surrounded by starlight. Crawling along her bed in a simple black night gown, she reached for the corner of the comforter as she sought to tuck herself into bed. The older Senshi had raced out of the door many hours earlier leaving her home alone and frightened. She could feel the world unraveling around her, powerless in her young form to mend it. The great power of Saturn came and went within her as the tides of the ocean. She could call it forth only when in dire need, her immature body unable to command the power, with a resigned sigh, she sought to calm her mind, closing her eyes as she lay upon her pillow.

The vision struck her like a physical blow. Eyes closed once in peace were squeezed in pain, she arched her back with a sharp cry as the images raced threw her mind. Usagi stood with dead eyes, in her eternal form as Sailor Moon. Darkness billowed around her, licking at her face as if a lovers touch. Her eyes deepened into black, as she opened her mouth to let out an eerie silent scream. In an instant the darkness ripped her apart, silencing her screams of agony. Hortau screamed with Usagi, bolting awake unable to maintain her connection with the vision due to her own fears.

Jupiter raced threw the debris, leaping over cement blocks, that had once been the street. Now melted and crumbling from the Yoma's fire and weight as it trudged through the inferno. She had tried the communicator first, greeted only by static. Resorting to screaming her comrades name, threw the remains of Azabu's downtown core.

"Venus!" She called for her once again, her voice cracking and sore from the smoke. Finally she was greeted by a small moan, from a nearby construction site. Jupiter scrambled threw a hole in the orange plastic fencing. Rounding a stack of lumber, to find Venus sprawled on a pile of sand, staring stunned to the black sky above. Jupiter slid in beside Venus in haste, arms cradling her dear friend, just barely making out her quiet words.

"I can't see the moon, not even a single star, Jupiter. The sky is totally black...its like her light is gone." Venus's voice cracked with pent up emotions, unshed tears welling on the corners of her soft blue eyes. Jupiter held her friend unable to do more right then. The worry over Usagi, and the stress of the dire pinch they were in silencing her words.

"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!" Echoed over and over again threw the massive inferno that was Azabu. The tender voice straining as the hours of calling out for her power had dragged on. Mars lunged for Mercury's arms, pinning them to her sides. The short haired girl glared up at Mars, the inferno glowing behind her. Mar's fuku was smouldering slightly along the edges. Her face was smudged with soot, dark hair flying wildly in the heat. She had been evacuating one building after another for hours, helping her fellow senshi on this relentless mission. Mercury was in a similar state, yet dark lines of exhaustion were forming under her now dark blue eyes.

"No more! You have to conserve your energy for the battle. Let the fire department put out the fires." Mars relented tears of frustration threatening to fall , searching her friends tragic expression and her own building tears. Being the voice of reason, trying to control the other girls great compassion.

"There are to many fires, they can't get to them all, in time. I have to help Mars!" Mercury relented fighting her friends fierce grip on her constricted arms.

"Mercury I don't want you hurt, please slow down." Mars reached for her once more, as Mercury pulled away.

"I will find the power Mars. No one is going to die tonight." She stared at her, deep blue eyes hard and determined. Mars smiled bitterly, having seen that same fierceness in the face of her Princess many times before, when things were at there worst. She believed in her friend, and that was all she needed to pull through this crisis.

The sharp cry rang out as Mercury shot another great mass of water at a burning store front. The fire sputtered and died as her magical water consumed it. The girls stopped for a moment scanning the horizon for the sound, it rang out once more as a great chicken moved into view. Towering over the blaze, buildings crumbling to the earth around its massive steps. Mars's dark eyebrows shot up in shock, Mercury kept her cool at the sight of the tragically insane version of a yoma. Fingering her earring, her visor display shimmering over her eyes, palm pad flipping open in fluid movements.

"How do we fight that!" Mars cried in disbelief, pointing to the clucking monster ahead of them.

"We didn't fare to well, Mars." Jupiter's tired voice floated to them from the other side of the destroyed street. Mars glanced over, finding Jupiter emerging from the darkness of the alley across the street, Venus's left arm draped over her shoulder, limping slightly. They looked exhausted, faces covered in soot, fuku's torn, the bows shredded and awkwardly fluttering in the breeze. The beast let off one last scream, calling the girls attention to it once more. Then as swiftly as it had struck, it merely faded away.

"No!" Mercury cried her fingers tapping furiously on the key pad. Trying in vain to finish her scan.

Mars glanced down in defeat, her gaze falling on the melted remains of the Crown Arcades outside sign. It lay amid a mass of rumble, melted and twisted, her eyes went up to the gutted hollow of what was once the front. Games twisted and melted, amid the ashes of the decor. The Fruits Parlour Crown, that was set beside the arcade hadn't fared well either. The tables and chairs blackened out on the stone patio in front of the building. A little further down the street, was the short staircase that led to the main restaurant above. Glancing up the stairs that led to the second story, she could see the glass blackened with soot, leaving little to the imagination as to how much damage lay within. So many sweet memories, Mars sighed holding back tears. Was this a sign of what hardships were yet to come.

They spent the rest of the night putting out fires, caring for the wounded and evacuating Azabu. Dawn found the girls asleep, inside the tunnel of Ichinohashi park. Slumping against the cool metal of the curving walls, heads leaning in comfort against shoulders. Exhaustion long ago faded their Guardian persona, replaced once more in the average clothes of their everyday selves as they had fallen asleep. The sharp light of the sun, gleamed over the remains of downtown. The light only sharping the tragic focus of the little that was left of the homes and businesses.

The suns glare fell on Rei's elegant face, she blinked, groaned, and turned away by the sudden discomfort.

"Anyone going to school this morning?" she inquired half heartedly, to the slumping bodies of her friends beside her.

Mako grumbled half formed words, leaving the tunnel as she staggered to her feet. Causing Mina who was still slumbering against her to fall suddenly to the cold steel of the tunnel floor. With a sharp cry of pain, she grasped her ankle. Her landing last night had been less then graceful, this was her punishment for losing focus during a fight. The sharp cry woke Ami who leaned forward in concern. Finding Mina clutching her swollen ankle, tears ebbing at the corners of her eyes.

"Lets get you home, Mina-chan." Mako grimaced at the sight, leaning down to offer a shoulder once more feeling guilting for forgetting Minako was sleeping against her and moving away so abruptly.

Within an hours time, Rei was falling into her cot, amid Sendai Hill. So was Ami deep in the high class apartments on the outskirts of Minato-ku. Mina lay in her own bed in on the other side of Minato, tucked in by Makoto with an icepack resting on top of the covers on her ankle. Artemis licked her face in relief, and with a sigh settled down at her side. Mina lightly draped a hand on the soft ivory fur of his back seeking comfort from her little guardian. Artemis sighed, wiggling slightly to get comfortable relieved his mistress had come home safe. Makoto for her part found a comfortable spot in the living room on Mina's brown overstuffed couch, long legs hanging over the pillow top arms. Soft snores soon ebbed through the house as the Senshi sank into an uncomfortable sleep.

Monday...Tired

The afternoon found all the Senshi at the temple, huddled in Rei's room deep in discussions over what had been happening. Mina had opted out of the meeting, needing the time to heal her ankle. The Senshi heal fast, but not instantly. She hoped to catch up with the inners later that night. They had all sought a little sleep that morning then cleaned up and headed to Sendai Hill for the beginning of many war meetings.

Hortaru remained silent, having chosen a black dress with white frills around the collar, looking ever the gothic princess. It complemented her dark mood, she leaned against the paper screen of the side door deep in thought, picking at the hem of her dress absently listening to the older girls.

"Ami we need to know more about what is happening to Usagi!" Setsuna commanded, sitting on Rei's bed fighting exhaustion, her fuku just starting to fade, as her regular clothes shimmered into view. Still wearing the same maroon sun dress as yesterday to busy to change.

" The time corridor is raging...I can't even enter anymore without becoming overwhelmed. I have sealed it for now." She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face weary from the endless night.

"Well, my readings so far show that the poison was used to weaken her body, I have picked up traces of a similar power signature as Pharaoh 90 within her." Ami began.

At the mention of Pharaoh 90, Hortaru let out a small cry, her hands clenching. Sailor Moon had saved her from the possession of Mistress 9 who had come from that same Tau Nebula as Pharaoh 90. Could she be suffering from the same fate, is that why the crystal had taken over.

"The tree, the giant chicken yoma we fought last night and the body gave me the same readings briefly. The power faded away quickly though." Ami pulled out her data pad, uploading the information to the screen. Deciding on a pair of light wash jeans and a white thin strap tank top with a heavier dark blue version over top to complement, the nights had been sweltering.

"The crystal is trying to purge Usagi's body from the invading power." Ami finished, turning from her information as Haruka spoke up.

"So the yoma are possessed people with this dark energy, not monsters from the Tau Nebula?" Haruka stated, trying to come to terms with the inevitable outcomes of fighting with out Moon's purifying powers. She was still wearing her yellow and blue motorbike track suit, having been patrolling the city all day. Unwilling to give up that her yoma had just faded away like the great big chicken had on the Inner's .

"That seems correct..."Ami began, checking her readings, still trying to figure out the strange faded life energy she had collected from the giant chicken. "The life energy seemed to echo with the beat of a human life, yet it seems a shadow of it.

"So Mamoru-san did kill that poor man last night?" Makoto sighed, tapping a finger on Rei's low table. Having no time to stop at her apartment to change, she had borrowed a shirt from Mina. Her own jeans from yesterday still fresh, as well and a simple dark green blouse, with a low neck line. She didn't care for Mina's showy fashion sense, finding this shirt the least revealing to her ample breasts. Her hair loose hanging in damp curls around her shoulders, having had a quick shower on the way over from Mina's.

"We have got to contain these Yoma." Michiru spoke up in a hard tone. Never unable to look anything but calm and collected, in a simple flowered blue sundress."I have scanned my mirror for the yoma, the shadows are increasing everyday. Soon they will overtake the city."

"We can't just kill these people?" Rei cried out, pounding a fist against her white goose down bed spread. Still wearing her robes, having consulted the fire to no avail since she woke up later that morning. She knew she was too tired to call upon the kind of deep focus she needed, to pull visions from the flames.

"We have no choice!" Haruka stood straighter, pulling away from the wall she had been leaning against to come to her partners aid. "We can't let them kill innocent people, or destroy any more the city."

"And we can not let the shadows spread, the tree infected Usagi that must be how they multiply." Michiru added, pocketing her mirror preparing to leave the room with Haruka.

Rei bowed her head in submission. Her long dark bangs hung over her face, obscuring the rage she hide within her deep brown eyes that almost took on a violet tint. Those two could be so unreasonable, so single minded it frustrated her to no end. If Usagi was here she would be able to convince them of another course to take, they responded so much better to her. She was missing her so much...

Hortau fought with revealing her vision, knowing it would only pile more uncertainty on everyone. "I had a vision..." she spoke quietly, hushing the girls instantly.

Rei turned to her in surprise."What happened?" to exhausted to pull anything out of the ancient fire herself.

"Darkness is coming to claim the world, Usagi will been torn apart by it." She blurted it out quickly, losing herself in her bleak thoughts again. Michiru rushed to her side draping a comforting arm around her small shoulders. Hortaru leaned into her, seeking the comfort her mother provided.

"I need to see it, I have to consult with the fire." Rei jumped to her feet, terror running cold through her. Racing out of her room, leaving the girls contemplating the doom ahead.

The evening news brought in new reports of new enemies, several children were missing now in Minato ward. There were two teenage boys found dead near the canals, the report was they had been drown yet no water had been sent threw the canals recently.

"Things are getting worse." Haruka grumbled, heading out the door of their quaint little home with Michiru to investigate. She had changed into a grey jacket and matching plaid pants, with a white button up collared shirt. Michiru, had draped and aqua green shawl around her shoulders heading out behind her partner.

"Good luck, Michiru Momma, Haruka Pappa." Hortau mumbled, as she watched them leave, from a cushioned bench near the back window of the living room. The large window behind the bench over looked the small backyard, that was filled with flowers, tenderly cared for by Michiru. Hortaru watched the last rays of the sun fading from the top of the stone garden wall. Her stomach had been full of anxiousness all day, the darkness only made the unease more intense. Things were going to go bad, and fast. They had asked her to join them on patrol, she had refused stating she was going to head out later with Setsuna sensei, when the older woman got back from checking on the time corridor. In reality she needed to talk things out with her, figure out were they went from here.

The night proceeded as crazy as the last, the inner senshi patrolled what was left of Juban hoping to run into the chicken monster, trying to find leads to the missing children. Questioning the stragglers cleaning up in the area, hearing all kinds of strange stories of Oni. They ran into a few strange situations, nothing life threatening like last night but unnerving non the less. A strange howling could be heard threw out the remains of Juban, no matter what Mercury tried she could not trace it. Small creatures that looked like onii, with glowing red eyes, sharp ears and grey loose wrinkled skin kept popping out of the rubble, following them. They would vanish as soon as one of the girls caught sight of them, they had nicknamed them Nightmares. Thus nightmare after nightmare plagued them as they patrolled Juban, collecting reports. None were attacking or causing trouble just watching from the shadows waiting.

While the outers chased the crazy lady around Shibuya, always one step behind her while the victims kept pilling up. By dawn Haruka and Michiru were just crossing a bridge over the canals.

"Over there!" Michiru pointed, Haruka slowed the car, craning her neck around her partner finding a small boy in a yellow rain coat, skipping along the canal with a bright red umbrella. He was innocent and sweet with bright blue eyes and unruly black hair that bounced in a wild dance as he skipped down the canal. The morning was bright and clear so this was a bad omen.

"Onii..." Michiru questioned, remembering the report from this morning. Haruka quickly pulled the car over, the two Senshi scrambled out and down the grassy incline towards the boy.

"Stop!" Uranus called to him transforming as she ran, her fuku blowing in a slight warm breeze. He turned to her with bright innocent eyes, flipped the umbrella over his shoulder then smiled and faded away. It was then that they noticed the two bodies laying further on.

"My god!" Michiru ran towards the bodies, as Sailor Uranus faded, Haruka pulled out her cell phone from her pants pocket, to call in the medics.

Wednesday-Exhausted

None of the younger senshi had been in school all week, the nights spent on patrol, days trying to get some rest or researching the many cases of onii throughout the city. The evening began as usual at the temple. Rei exhausted or no, had been deep in a trance with the fire for most of the afternoon. Yuchirio sat in silent worry in the corner of the ancient fire room, remaining on hand in case she needed anything. Onjii-san remained aloof around the temple grounds praying quietly, feeling the unease in the city and within his family.

Ami busied herself typing up a course for the inners to take on patrol, to look into all the onii reports from the night before. The nightmares as they had been dubbed last night were weaker with the shadow energy, only causing mayhem not out to cause any real damage they contained no human energy at all. The little demons were like pranksters, hiding peoples possessions, or tripping the unwary, merely observing the senshi as they went about their patrols. They had at least ten places to look into that had valid stories of Oni.

The only lead on the missing children was a report of a man in green, roaming the streets of Minato-ku. Haruka called in on the wrist communicator stating they would be at the canals tonight, their was an onii killing down there. He had already killed four people, the woman just seemed to be hurting men. They hoped to have destroyed the canal onii tonight. They would focus on the others later.

The inner couldn't help the guilt flooding into their hearts, how could they even think of killing these possessed people. But if they came face to face with an Oni tonight then they would have no choice but to kill it. The chaos was getting out of control. Ami had reflected that it was like a plague had hit the city, they had to contain it before it went global. They had all come to grips that Sailor Moon was not waking up quickly, and they were on their own. They had to save the people who were not tainted by the darkness.

Haruka sat on a grassing knoll over looking the canals, knees pulled up to her chest chin braced in clasped hands deep in thought. The night wind was almost frigid the temperature had shifted since last night bringing the dampness of rain, she could feel the ice prickling her skin. Still wearing the white t-shirt and jeans from the heat of the day she was unprepared for the sudden cold as the moon rose. Softly Michiru sat down beside her, handing her a cup of coffee from a thermos. As always she was prepared, wearing dark pants and a bright blue hoody, equipped with donuts and hot coffee. Haruka took the cup grateful for the warmth. Neither spoke, steeling their inner selves with the knowledge that a little tainted boy was going to be taken by their hands tonight.

The images began to flood through Rei, flickering softly in her mind slowly building in intensity until the full vision was ablaze within her. Eternal Moon stood alone and frozen with dead blue eyes, staring ahead into a great blackened void. The void was curling and writhing as if alive, seeking to over whelm the fragile girl. The Silver Crystal shone clear and bright in the palm of her outstretched hands, its lotus shape spinning as it gathered power. Then with a blinding white flare Moon's transformation gave way to Usagi. It wasn't Moons usual method of de-transforming Rei noted, which was usually a stream of pink ribbons of light. The crystal blackened in her palms, dieing silently as the lotus petals pulled inward to form the shape of a simple glass bead. It was then that the void surged forth and overcame Usagi, flowing over her face, her body fading away beneath the blackened depths. Then with a clap of thunder followed by another blinding flash, that lit up the darkness, two lights shot out escaping into a blanket of stars high above.

Rei groaned and came to her senses, "What the hell was that..." she grumbled, retreating to the phone to check in with Mamoru. The vision was going to take some thought to figure out, but she knew Usagi was in trouble...she sensed her death.

The evening was drawing late, when Rei met up with Makoto, Mina and Ami, so they decided to skip supper and head out to the first destination. The girls knowing it was going to be cool that night had dressed accordingly. Rei was in her pink jean overalls and a black t-shirt, with a white plastic spring coat with hood. Mina was in washed jeans, a heavy dark orange long sleeve button up shirt. Makoto was in dark baggy blue jeans and her orange hoody. Ami opted for long black pants and long white shirt that formed to her curves, and hung low around her hips. Accented with a spring jacket of navy blue with a hood ruffled with white feathers.

Destination One:Rose Mansion Case of the Wailing wall.

Countess Rose had left Japan years before leaving the mansion under a skeleton staff. The staff had reported a couple days ago that the south wall near the rose garden was making strange sounds. The police had punched holes in the wall yesterday thinking someone was trapped within, nothing was found. The next night the wailing was back. Rose Mansion was built in the Sendai area, so it was the first stop of the night. The senshi climbed over the stone wall that was covered with white flowering vines, untroubled on the empty street. People were remaining indoors as the sun set, a strange anxious crackling in the air had started as the moon rose. To many strange things had been happening making the streets very unsafe at nightfall. The mansion loomed over them, dark and foreboding. A haunted relief against the pale light of the moon, its meager light flickering threw the rolling mass of dark clouds.

Venus began to giggle, hand meekly placed in front of her mouth. The other three senshi looked at her in disbelief. "Moon would be on her knees right now bawling over how scared she was." Venus explained, with a warm smile her blue eyes glossy with tears.

Mars sighed, casting her elegant face to the foreboding sky, closing her eyes. Mercury smiled warmly, placing a hand on Venus's shoulder.

Jupiter laughed with Venus "Ah...I miss her." she sighed, brushing away a tear.

They checked the whole area not finding anything strange. Mars sensed the evil energy but there was nothing to attack so they left. As a stalling measure Mars left exorcism ofuda scrolls on the broken wall hoping to keep the spirit contained.

Destination Two: High Rise Condo's complex "The Odyssey" Case: Elevator to nowhere

The senshi interviewed as many tenants as they found. All of them had either seen the void inside the elevator or heard about it. No one was taking the elevator anymore. Mercury took readings on the cable car, taking in shadow data but no void appeared. After an hour of frustrated waiting they headed off to the next target.

Destination Three: ... "I am sooo hungry lets stop and grab something?" Sailor Jupiter whined, dragging her feet behind the other three, as she marched down the poorly lit walkway toward the next case. They were just entering back into Minato-ku. The more populated streets sat just below them, homes and business scattering along the hills just below the cement and steel bridge they were crossing. The streets glowing and welcoming them back into familiar territory.

"I second that." Sailor Venus, raised a hand as if this was a committee.

"Ok, fine lets find someplace to eat." Rei sighed, as her stomach growled, betraying her outward stoic mask. She cast the group a nervous smirk, rubbing her belly. They stumbled on a convenience store, with a gas bar out front at the edge of Minato-ku. Fading back to their average selves under the concealment of the nearby trees before crossing the street and marched through the small parking lot. Makoto, Rei and Ami entered the store, the light chiming of the door alarm alerting Mina of their departure. Minako remained outside scrutinizing the vending machine, hands on her hips making slight huffing sounds as she contemplated her options. It was filled with all the usual junk food and beverage choices. Picking a cup of quick noodles, a bag of shrimp chips and a juice box Minako inserted her coins. She watched with exhaustion as her choices fell into the bucket below. With a sigh she bent down to push the flap aside and retrieve her supper. Just as her fingers touched the flap it formed into a massive mouth of metal teeth. And lunged at her hand attempting to bite off her fingers. Minako screamed and fell back on her butt, watching with a strange humour as the bulky vending machine grew metal arms and legs and danced off down the street.

The three girls dashed out from inside the store, arms full of food stuffs and drinks unable to pay due to the screams from outside.

"What happened!" Rei cried in anger. Her dark hair flying around her face as the gust wind caused from the overhang above the gas pumps flowed over her face.

"I really don't know." Mina whispered from her compromised position on the cement , gazing down the now empty street. "The vending machine, just got up and danced away..."

"Huh?" Makoto glanced down the empty street. The glowing lamps over head the only thing moving beyond the gas station.

"It got up, and it danced away!" Mina stood up, nearly crying in frustration. Flapping her arms against her hips.

"Noodles." Non-pulsed Makoto offered, passing her a cup of noodles, after the last few days the story was completely believable. Mina took it gratefully, tapping the side of her head against the taller woman's shoulder. The four friends sat in silence on the cold cement sidewalk before the glass windows of the store, eating their pathetic supper. Taking in the last few nights and their utter exhaustion with a quiet resentment.

Thursday: Beyond exhaustion

None of the girls had changed their clothes since last night, at this point they were opting for sleep over vanity. Ami finished taping up a large map of Tokyo along the south wall of Rei's room. No longer having the control room, thanks to the fire that gutted Crown. Rei's room had become the war room so to speak. Rei lay in her bed, pillow over her face, muffled screams echoing from underneath. Last night was an effort in futility, none of the places they visited had come up with any leads. They were all looking forward to another night of patrolling.

Haruka and Michiru had reported in stating that the canal onii was a no show that night and they were off to Sibuya to track down the woman. Setsuna and Hortau had taken on the missing children case and were currently on steak out at Ichinoashi park.

Makoto was out cold on the grass woven mat on the floor. Laying on her side beside Rei's short table. Head resting on her arm, drooling slightly from the corners of her mouth. Mina sat outside on the porch in the cool evening air, the paper screen to Rei's room pulled open so she could still be a part of the conversation. She was watching the shadows lengthen along the stones in the front of the temple, her mind hazy from lack of sleep. She absently noticed her white tom cat sitting in the high branches of a nearby tree. She cast him a strong smile, he nodded back then disappeared into the leaves. Artemis had been aloof for days researching the moons data base with Luna trying to find the cause of this attack. She had caught sight of him from time to time all week, knowing that he checked up on her. She smiled warmly at the white tom cats quiet guardianship. His companionship was cherished, even if she didn't show it to him often, she couldn't see a future without him. Ami quickly placed little red dot stickers on all the hot spots around town, when she was done the map looked like it had a bad case of the chicken pocks. Ami looked at it with a grimace, not liking how much the shadows had spread in less then a week.

"We really need Moon back..." Ami sighed with a shutter, a tear flowing down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, refocusing herself on the task at hand.

"Mamoru told me nothing has changed, the crystal is as thick as ever over her." Rei stated, with a sigh pulling the pillow off her face."Well lets get the night started then." Rei commented bitterly as she rose from her bed, transforming, kicking Makoto lightly with her white sneaker, in the hip as she left the room.

"Mwhuh..." Makoto stumbled after the two girls, bleary eyed and groggy out of the room. Transforming as she caught up to the rest of the senshi out on the cobble stones beyond. Yuchiro watched them go, remaining hidden in the shadows of the prayer building, leaning on his broom. He had long figured out Rei's secret, back during the battle with Koan, was when it became clear. He would never let on, remained playing the clueless doof around her. He realized he was being a coward about his feelings for her, but he just didn't know how to approach her. With a sigh he bowed his head, and clapped his hands twice. "Keep her safe." He muttered, ringing the bell then clapping twice more. Finishing his call to the spirits, wishing he could be more powerful and help protect her himself.

The bustle of the city fell into a strange surreal hush, as the sun sank in the sky. The suns sharp rays, slicing threw the gaps in the great towers of Tokyo's downtown core. The evening clouds hung, heavy in the sky, threatening a storm that had yet to reach the city. Mamoru stood on his balcony, a silent observer to the deepening evening. The cold wind that had plagued the last few nights, gave a gust of warning to the coming storm. It whipped threw his dark hair, sending a shiver down his back. He absently took a sip from a cup of coffee, needing the warmth inside to chase away the chills. His dark blue eyes scanned the city scape, sensing the unease running threw the populace as the darkness of night took hold. The night brought the strange and surreal to life, as the low howling humming echoing through the streets as the sun set.

Luna stood at the large open glass doors to the balcony, watching her exhausted prince. He had been patrolling the night seeking to protect what he could of his city, and cleanse himself from the guilt and worry that sought to consume him. When he wasn't patrolling he was at his princess bedside, staring hopelessly at the clear crystal coffin trying to reach her threw the faint mental link they shared. He could always sense when she was in dire trouble, it always summoned him to her side. He had hoped to use that link to contact her within the crystal, to comfort her as she healed. He hadn't changed out of his grey sweats and black t-shirt all week. He rarely slept, barley ate. The rate he was going Luna gave him a couple more days before he collapsed. He would not listen to reason and rest, she had tried and failed to convince him, finally coming to terms that she would merely pickup the pieces were they fell.

A scream rent the air, familiar and filled with terror. Luna scrambled out of Mamoru's way as he thundered into his apartment, dashing towards his bedroom set just beside the living room. He made it to the doorway in time to shield his eyes with an arm as a blinding flash erupted from within the crystal, followed by a rending cracking, sending a shower of silver dust over his room.

"Usagi?" He called into the silver mist uncertainly. As the light faded and mist cleared, he found himself face to face with Moon's Eternal form. She stood posed to strike, eyes half seeing slightly confused as to where she was.

"Sailor Moon?" He breathed, trying to reach for her. He never thought her waking would be so savage or dramatic. She dashed past him golden tails flying like ribbons behind her, then thinking better of it, back stepped to his side. Gave him a soft kiss, with a small smile letting him know she was ok.

"They're dieing!" she exclaimed, striding to the balcony in quick steps and leaped into the night. Mamoru faded away allowing the form of Tuxedo Kamen to take hold. In seconds he was on her heels, leaping over buildings while she floated just beneath him, her eyes scanning the streets for her Senshi. Luna had taken to the streets herself, unable to keep up, yet able to track her princess's presence anywhere. She moved with lightening speed through the shadows, leaping from tree to fence to tree again. Her beloved was alive! Yet the battle waged on...

"Flame Sniper!" Mars sent forth an inferno of rage in her last shot. Leaping out of the way as long dark daggers flew all around her. With a scream of frustration she tumbled away yet again, the Onii slicing up her arms and legs once more, as her attack missed setting the near by dumpster on fire. The air was soon thick with smoke, choking the combatants as they scrambled for leverage in the small confines of the alley.

The four senshi stood breathless at the mouth of the alley, fuku's nearly shredded, exposed skin cut and bleeding, glaring down from the mouth of a long alley at a less then worthy Onii. They had thought...

A young woman in a simple red kimono, long black hair flowing around her elegant face, the edges sharpened and deadly dripping with their blood. Her elegant face was painted white with heavy black mascara over dark soulless eyes. Simple red war paint adorned her cheeks in three sharp lines, falling to her pointed chin. She stood awkwardly, having been worn down in the intense battle, having a hard time breathing in the cloud of smoke consuming the far end of the alley.

"This is not going very well..." Jupiter panted, hands on her knees. The stomach of her fuku ripped apart, revealing a blood soaked puncture wound. It was shallow but it stung mightily slowing down her movements.

They had be squaring off against the woman for a long time, finding her attacking a young man near the alleyway. His body lay a few yards away, bleeding from a trauma to the gut. Mercury cast him a worried glance, pulling at the remains of her shoulder pads, her shoulders bruised and bleeding. They hadn't had time to call the paramedics, he lay slumped against a phone booth, skin pale, shivering lightly, his grey face slick with sweat. She knew he was starting to go into shock, they had to finish this quickly.

"Ok, we know she's really damn fast..." Venus panted, wincing as she grasped her side, pressing down on a gash that was seeping badly. Narrowing her eyes in thought, a strategy beginning to form. "Mercury we need you to blind her, I'll trap her. Jupiter...Mars go for the kill." Venus swallowed hard with her last words. The battle was lasting so long because they just didn't have the heart to kill this woman. But if they didn't get the resolve to do what must be done, the innocent man nearby was going to die or they were.

The other three Senshi nodded a cold determination in their eyes. This was going to be the hardest thing they had ever done and there was no going back from it. All four turned to face the enemy, a dark glare in their eyes, beginning their attack movements prepared to end it.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury called out, finishing her kata first, sending a fog into the shadowed alley. The woman cried out in surprise as her sight blurred.

"Love Chain encircle!" Venus cried, a chain of light shooting from her palm, as she felt the chain go taunt she grabbed it with both hands holding tight.

Jupiter and Mars were just finishing their katas, the deadly energy ready for release. As a familiar small form leaped from a building above them, falling into the fog and out of view. The two senshi stopped in mid movement staring in awe with Mercury and Venus.

Moon knew her tier was destroyed by Sailor Galaxia she had nothing to focus her power but her own hands. She reached for the shocked possessed woman as she landed before her, taking her enraged face in her hands seeking to calm her. With her arms pinned to her sides by Venus's chain, the tainted woman could only stand in confusion as what she thought was an angel landed before her. Golden hair flowing in twin tails from a gentle face, a warm smile calming her heart. The younger woman's warm blue eyes, held the other woman's gaze, she couldn't look away mesmerized by the compassion flooding from them. Silver light sparkled within those blue eyes, carrying an ancient power, the shadows within her shivered in fear, recoiling from the woman. She let out a scream, as the angel touched the sides of her face, the crescent moon adorning her forehead aglow with energy. "Moon, Crystal Healing." The angel whispered, a blinding Silver light flowed from her fingers engulfing the onii's body. The positive loving chi entered her body, warming the cold that had taken hold in her soul. All the negative feelings that had been consuming her fading away, at peace with the unfair past that had lead her to become tainted.

As the fog cleared the senshi watched in relief, as Eternal Moon stood before the onii, hands retreating to her sides as the tainted woman fell to her knees engulfed in silver healing light. The woman had a peaceful smile on her face as she collapsed, turning to stardust at Moon's feet. Moon watched in horror as the woman faded away, turning up to Mercury pleading for answers with tears threatening to fall. "Did I kill her?"

Mercury had been taking readings as soon as she recognized it was gleaming over her eyes, data pad in hand. "No...a Shadow has been cleared from Tokyo...this mustn't be a possessed person but an avatar of some sort..." She finished with a nod of certainty.

Moon let go of the breath she had been keeping. Tuxedo Kamen smiled from his perch high above the alley, realizing for himself that the man he thought he had killed wasn't real. The suffocating guilt he had been feeling lifted from his heart, leaving him with a warm hope that now things would get better.

"Moon!" The four senshi rushed the small woman enveloping her in a group hug that took Usagi's breath away. With her arms pinned at her sides she could only offer a strained if bright smile, as the four girls jostled her about in their combined embrace.

Then a piercing cry echoed threw the night cutting the happy meeting short. "Super Chicken..." Venus grumbled pulling away knowing that sound, dreading the battle ahead.

Moon gave them strange, confused looks as the girls raced out of the alley.

"Fires out by the docks!" Tuxedo called to them from the neighbouring roof top, pointing to the south before he leaped to the street below. Dashing to the tragically hurt man's side, "I got him. Go!" He commanded, kneeling before the body to assess his injuries.

He felt her small gentle hands on his shoulder, turning his head as Moon's soft face appeared before him, eyes searching his knowing that they had just got through a bad pinch only to be thrown apart without any words of comfort. He gave her a warm smile of understanding. With a sigh, and a small nod she leaped to her feet, dashing into the night after her soldiers. Tuxedo watched her go, till she was out of sight, shaking his head to clear the dark thoughts. Needing to focus on his task, he laid hands on the man's oozing belly calling forth his powers of healing. The man's torso was a glow with a golden light in moments. Tuxedo maintained his long vigil, till the man's wounds were healed, his face relaxing into sleep. Light headed, from using so much of his power, Tuxedo stood on uncertain feet slipping into the phone booth to call the paramedics. A few minutes past before he heard the tell tale sirens, feeling his work was done here, he leaped to the rooftops once more heading towards the docks. He knew that it had taken a lengthy amount of time to pull that man from the brink of death, his wound had been so deep. He might be spending the rest of the night tracking the senshi down. He was ok with that, he was weakened from expending so much of his power he needed time to replenish his energy. As long as he didn't run into any Onii, he would be by Moon's side come dawn.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Moon exclaimed in fear, as she watched the giant chicken trampling the massive storage buildings along the dockyard. Most of the yard was a blaze, the cool wind blowing off the sea sending the smoke billowing towards them and through the city behind. The four girls stood at the edge of a flat roof of a storage building surveying the new inferno before them. Their hair fluttering in the wind, the fires mirrored in each set of determined eyes. Between the heat and cold wind, all the girls could feel the shivers along their skin.

"We didn't do very well against it last time." Jupiter crossed her arms, glaring at the monster as it let loose with an earth shattering cry, fire blossoming from its massive beak, shooting outward to bathe another building.

Moon's blue eyes widened in horror. "It breaths fire too!"

"Yep." Venus sighed bitterly, scanning the dock yards for anything to give them an advantage over Godzilla the chicken. "A Ha!" Venus snapped her fingers, finding a giant dock crane just a few meters away from the monster. "I got an idea." She smiled smugly.

Moments later the guardians were implementing Venus's plan, which was not to Moons liking. "Why am I the bait!" She screamed, racing for her life, with a very pissed off giant chicken clucking behind her. Her twin blonde tails whipping behind her, as she dashed down the wide cement dock yard towards the crane, leaping over boxes that were in her way, rolling and ducking to avoid the chicken pecking her head off. High above, jumping from building to building Mars shot flaming arrows at the monsters hind quarters. Enraging the dim witted monster to think the small golden girl before him was causing him such pain, fuelling its rage as it chased Moon down the dockyard.

Moon rounded a corner of the storage buildings, screaming and out of breath, casting terror stricken looks behind her as the chicken's beak came crashing down behind her with a growl. The cement flying into the air, as she leaped forward, her slender legs reaching to gain some distance. With relief she saw the crane ahead, looming over a wall of rusted out massive metal shipping containers.

Jupiter stood on the roof of a nearby building, scanning for Moon, poised to strike the wall of metal cargo containers set beside the crane as she lead the chicken beyond them. Venus sat in the cockpit of the crane, hands at the ready over the controls, watching the great chicken closing in along the dock.

Mercury stood on top of the cab, her feet spread wide to keep her balance against the frigid gusts of wind hitting her from the bay, watching the chicken closing in, a screaming Moon in the lead. As Moon ran into view before the metal containers, Mercury let fly her attack. "Shabon Spray...Freezing!" Hands before her, a massive spray of freezing water shot forth towards the cement in front of the crane. She winced in compassion towards Moon, as the last of the trap unfolded before her.

Moon raced before the crane, hearing Mercury's attack as her footing slipped on the slick cement now covered in ice, sliding away screaming even louder on her butt past the crane support legs, crashing into a pile of debris beyond.

"Oak Evaluation!" could be heard echoing behind Moon, as metal containers came thundering around the blondes ears, adding to the disastrous ending to this plan. The chicken clucked in fear as the containers fell behind it, trapping it. As it started losing its own footing on the ice and crashing to the cement slightly stunned. Before it could regain it's coherency, the massive metal magnet from the crane fell on its head with a deafening thud. With a slight whimpered cluck the chicken's glowing yellow eyes rolled up under its outer eyelids and it lay silent.

Jupiter found Moon sprawled on the ice, covered under the debris of wooden boxes and various produce from one of the metal cargo containers, that had been exploded by her hand. As she approached the large pile of debris all she could make out of her fearless leader was two long golden pig tails trailing out from under the debris,and tips of her white boots peeking out. After a few seconds of digging, she gently hauled a dazed Moon onto her wobbly feet.

"You ok?" Jupiter asked with a grimace of sympathy, helping to steady Moon on her feet.

"No, but thanks for asking..." She groaned, standing on trembling legs, holding the side of her bruised head with a gloved hand. Her skirt once dry and covered with soot, now soggy from the ice creating smears of mud, one of her wings at the back of her battle fuku bent and hanging to the side. She glanced back at the broken wing with a sigh, lightly fingering her wet and muddy skirt with distain. All would be mended the next time she transformed, yet she hated how mangled her fuku got when in battle.

The four senshi watched with muffled giggles as Moon walked up to the massive chicken, with a great sigh of embarrassment. Her cheeks burning as she laid hands on its beak and bowing her head to summon the chi to heal it.

"It's like Beauty and the Beast, gone really, really wrong." Jupiter commented at the lunacy of Moon healing a giant chicken.

The chicken dissolved into Stardust, the wind carrying the great cloud of sparkles out to sea. The girls watched the dust spiralling out of view on the dark water with a sigh of relief.

Hours later the four girls were on patrol near the canals, their hearts lighter then they had been in days with Moon safe, and at their side once more. They had just started crossing a simple cement bridge, as a familiar battle cry echoed from further along the canals below.

"Earth Shaking!" Uranus's voice carried to the inner senshi, echoing with an urgent desperation. The five girls broke into a mad dash down the grassy hill off the bridge, descending to the cement upper battlement of the wide canal below. Rounding the curve further ahead they came into the battle near the climax. Sailor Neptune was trapped in a wall of water, drowning slowly, her hands struggling to find release choking on the last of her breath.

A small boy with wild black hair stood, bruised and bleeding an umbrella spinning before him. His dark blue eyes searched Uranus's attacking form with a stubborn hatred. He wore only a pair of navy rain boots and a yellow jacket, a pair of rocket ship pyjama pants peeked out under the jackets hem, and spilled out over the clumsy boots. He looked pretty beat up, his legs shaking in exhaustion with the effort of keeping Neptune trapped and Uranus at bay.

The spinning umbrella was the source of his power, the speed of the spin keeping Neptune trapped in the undercurrent within the water wall. He glared at Uranus with a stubbornness born from the fear of getting caught and punished.

Uranus stood seething, hands curling into fists at her sides. With a small glow forming in her right hand the space sword formed. "Sorry kid, but this is the end." she growled, raising the sword over her head preparing to charge.

Moon dashed past her, tears streaming from her eyes at the tragic conclusion that was going to come. She could not bear to watch one of her loved senshi take a killing blow to a child ,avatar or not, the act would destroy Uranus's heart and soul. Uranus stumbled to a stop, as Moon over took her, enveloping the small child in her arms in one swift fluid movement.

The boy was completely overcome by the compassion, dropping the umbrella, all fight ebbing from him, as the golden haired angel wrapped her arms around his little shoulders. Neptune fell to the cement with a small splash, sucking in air gratefully. Uranus knelt beside her partner, grasping her face in hers with relief. They watched in awe as Moon's pure silver power washed over the child in her arms, healing his wounds and cleansing his soul. He wrapped his small pudgy arms around her neck, a smile of peace replacing the fear and hatred. As he rested his head limply against her shoulder as if falling asleep, shimmering into stardust as the pure light of healing faded away.

With a soft kiss on Neptune's forehead, Uranus gathered herself off the ground and dashed to Moon's side enveloping the small girl in her arms laughing and swinging her around in joy. "Thank god!" She exclaimed, clasping Moon to her breast. Moon blushed unable to stop herself, arms pinned under the older girls embrace, face slightly squished into her larger chest, hanging onto Uranus tightly as she was spun around.

Neptune the ever more contained of the two, merely smiled down at Moon once Uranus had released her. The older woman placed a hand on the blondes shoulder, Moon returned her smile. "I'm glad your ok." Neptune spoke softly.

The happy greetings were cut short once more as Mercury's wrist communicator twittered to life. The gentle natured senshi quickly flipped the light blue circular wrist panel open. "Pluto?" she inquired as Saturn's attack was echoing beyond the fuzzy image on her screen.

Through the dust and debris swirling around the screen, she could make out what looked like a small park. Suddenly Pluto's urgent face came into view, dark hair tinted slightly green flying wildly, the stone on her tiara glowing as she built up energy for another attack.

"Found the kidnapping Onii, I need you at Ichinohashi Park right away!" Pluto exclaimed, her dark maroon eyes darting away as a blast of dust and debris over took her.

"Silent wall!" Saturn's defensive yell was the last they heard as the communicator when blank. Mercury closed her communicator, racing into action needing to catch up to the rest of the group who hadn't waited to hear the end of the communication.

The soft light of dawn was starting to peek threw the metal and steel horizon of the sprawling city. The stars began to fade, the moon's glow dimming as it sank behind the towers giving way to the day. The troop of Senshi raced threw the streets of Minato-ku pushing aside their exhaustion, determined to get to the little park in time to help. Uranus the fastest of the group, leaped over the small stone wall on the north side of the park landing behind the Onii. Neptune was right behind, landing a few meters to the side to backup her partner.

The other five girls circled around to the front of the park, coming up behind a harried Pluto and Saturn. Knowing their roles from years of battle each senshi manoeuvred around the now surrounded Onii ready to attack. Mercury stood away from the battle, slightly under cover behind the simple water fountain, tapping her earring, her visor flashing to life over her eyes, pad in her palm, fingers flying. The first readings began to scroll over her pad, taking her breath away. This was no avatar, he was pure darkness and more powerful than anything they had encountered so far. Before her stood what seemed to be an ancient monk in a green robe, with a long purple cape with a heavy hood. His face was round and cheerful one would not think he had evil intentions. Bright green eyes almost laughed at the group of girls surrounding him. His hair was jet black and cut short around the top of his head, extending in a long pony tail at the back. He grasped a simple wooden walking stick and at his side was a small leather sack tied on a plain strap of hide, that was emitting a large quantity of life energy.

Pluto and Saturn were in bad shape, out of breath and bruised, fuku's battle worn. Their dark eyes glaring with hatred down at the Monk. They had been enduring a stand off for a long time, attempting to keep this Onii here in the hope that with a group attack they could take him down and free the children he had trapped within his small pouch.

Emboldened by her success rate that evening Moon moved forward without her normal hesitation.

"No!" Pluto reached for her, Saturn watched with wide eyes, fingers digging into the handle of her glaive knowing what was going to happen before it did.

The monk turned at the girls approach raising his staff, his face passive and silent. Moon was able to hear the faint screams of children coming from the leather pouch at his side. She glanced towards it with horror before a thunder clap deafened her, followed by a blast of wind that sent her flying backward across the street and into the shadows of the alley beyond. Moon let out a surprised scream as she was fiercely cast away, the world turning with a sickening crack as she struck the brick wall deep within the alley crumpling like a broken doll behind a large metal garbage bin.

"Moon!" She could hear her senshi screaming her name, as she fought to stay conscious. A searing pain began to form in the pit of her stomach, doubling her over as she sought to crawl out from behind the bin. A deep penetrating heat began at the core of her being building and rebounding within her, blinding her vision as it overcame her. A white flash flared up from behind the bin as she released a scream of agony. She could feel her insides tearing apart, her mind going blank, her vision turning white and unseeing as the searing pain consumed her. Jupiter and Mars raced into the cool darkness of the alley finding Moon crawling out from behind a grungy dumpster on shaking legs, her eyes unfocused, tears flooding down her dirty face, groaning in pain.

They quickly helped her to her feet, as her transformation faded leaving her in the shredded blood soaked blouse and shirt she had been wearing the night of her tragic attack. They each draped one of her arms over their respective shoulders, her blonde head slumping forward as she fought to stay conscious.

"Stay with us?" Jupiter cried, casting Usagi frantic looks. Mars had been refusing to give into the worry all week , this time she let the tears fall, helping her dearest friend out of the cold darkness of the alley to the soft morning sunlight beyond.

When they guided her to a bench within the park, settling her down gently, the Onii had already disappeared. With a moaning sigh Usagi leaned forward placing her head between her legs sucking in deep breaths trying to hold down the vomit that was threatening to come up. Her gut was on fire, vision blurry with tears of pain, every muscle felt sensitive and raw as if she has just had an electrical charge shot through her.

"Are you alright?" A hand rested on her shoulder, as Mar's worried voice echoed to her as if from far away, the pain creating a faint whistling in her ears.

"I don't know, I'm having a hard time coming back to my senses..." Usagi whispered, leaning back against the wooden bench, resting her head against the back, the world still foggy. Beginning to spin wildly she closed her eyes, draping an arm over her forehead with another groan.

After a few minutes of deep worry the girls assessed for themselves that Usagi was able to come back from the heavy hit she took. Their concern faded, returning to the matters at hand. One by one the girls powered down to their average selves. The outer senshi , giving Usagi a hug or a comforting pat on the shoulder making plans to hold a meeting later that day at the shrine.

"Soooo School?" Mina inquired with a drawling tone, a smug smile on her lips. Mako, and Rei laughed, while Ami nearly collapsed in tears having missed an entire week of school.

Mako and Mina jumped into action seeking to console Ami, guiding her away with words of encouragement. "Ami your so far ahead in your studies, you will be fine." Mina began, draping an arm companionably around the smaller girls shoulders. "Me on the other hand...I'll never catch up." She finished under her breath, bowing her head in defeat. Mako chuckled, as she over heard the defeated reply.

Rei remained at Usagi's side, silently watching the morning come alive with traffic and pedestrians till Mamoru found them. As he sat down beside Usagi on the other side of the bench, Rei silently gave him a nod and left needing some rest it had been an extremely long and hard night.

"Usako?" He asked quietly, she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Mamoru silently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, circling the other arm around her waist drawing her closer. Usagi rested her head on his chest, just under his chin taking in all the comfort he was offering. Focusing on her beloved's shallow breathing, as the gentle warmth of his healing chi washed through her. Dampening the searing pain in her belly, fading it away to a dull ache. Thankful that Mamoru possessed a healing aura towards the physical body. She released a heavy sigh as the intense pain left her, then rose with a thankful smile from his chest giving him a soft kiss. Without a word, Mamoru took her hand in his, stood from the bench leading her back to his apartment.

He explained all that had happened along the way, seeing her relax as she realized her parents had not been worrying over her the whole week and she still had at least one more day to enjoy with Mamoru. With another sigh of contentment, she snuggled in closer pushing all the uncertain thoughts about the new enemy aside as they walked towards Azabu. Later after she had rested, then she would pull up all that had happened in the last few days and try to reason out what her next move would be. For now she was going to enjoy her time with Mamoru, fate or destiny or whatever horrible end that may be coming for them could just wait.

Mamoru held her tighter, as they past into the rubble that was down town. She had begun trembling with despair at the devastation before her. Azabu had been alive and bustling with colourful stores and cafe's only a couple days before, now it looked grey and dead. Cleanup crews were busy filling trucks with the broken remains of the once grand shopping district. The crews moving sombrely about their work ignoring the young couple wandering through the rubble.

"Is it all gone?" She asked, casting her mournful eyes up to him, tears shimmering at the edges.

"Most of it, yes." Mamoru stated sadly, wiping her tears away with the sides of his thumbs. "They are going to rebuild, so in time this place will be back to how it was." He finished with a hopeful air.

Usagi merely nodded, leaning against his chest as they passed through the destroyed area, Mamoru leading her ever forward toward his home.

The hall outside his apartment was dimly lit, the stale smell of cleaning solvents thick in the air. It was all quite somber, lulling Usagi's already exhausted senses. Mamoru cast a worried glance behind his shoulder as he fiddled with his keys, Usagi raised her head up slowly from the the floor as she felt him looking at her.

Giving him a weak smile, as she leaned heavily against the far wall waiting for him to open the door. "I really need to get cleaned up..." She sighed, pushing off the wall with a groan as she heard the door click open. Picking at her torn clothes in distain, mourning the loss of another favourite outfit.

"No problem. You head to the bathroom, I'll get you some towels." Mamoru, dropped his keys in a small black ceramic bowl he had set on a small cheap wood cabinet in the short entryway of his apartment. Heading off threw the small kitchen, slipping behind a simple cloth divider into an alcove that held his washer and dryer.

Usagi made it only as far as the couch, so tired, the thought of sitting on the soft plush white cushions to temping for her. With a groan she nearly collapsed right there from exhaustion, falling into the cushions like a deflated ballon. Mamoru cast her a knowing look as he headed to the bathroom to start the bath, depositing her fresh white towels on a small bench set before the large whirl pool tub. As he past the couch for the second time, he noted that she was leaning on her knees staring at her hands, fighting with herself to not fall asleep.

Mamoru returned from his bedroom that was just off from the small kitchen, a few moments later, waving a soft blue short sleeve button shirt. She looked up from her folded hands as he knelt before her, with a mischievous smile, setting the shirt on the coffee table before them. Usagi rolled her eyes with a giggle, as he sought to undress her. Lightly lifting the ripped shirt up, she batted his hands away, feeling his fingers brushing the bottom curves of her breasts. She knew by his smile he was only playing, trying to lighten the mood.

She batted again at his insistently roving fingers, with a coy smile "Away, with you." She giggled. Mamoru chuckled, and stood up heading away to turn off the water. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he dipped a hand into the water testing to see if it was too hot, finding it a warm temperature he nodded his approval.

With a groan, she began to pull off the remains of her shirt, her muscles felt extremely tight, fingers trembling, arms shaking. It was a battle in itself to pull it over her head.

Slowly her mind chastised her, used the crystal to much Usagi, what are you thinking you have got to learn to control it better...why is it always all or nothing when you call its powers. After her inner self was done complaining about her lack of senses, it began to attack her with the fact she was undressing in Mamoru's living room. A deep blush, began to spread through her body. Ok, Mamo-chan has seen me naked many times over the years, hell, I've transformed in front of him countless times. But things were different now, they had made love only a few months ago, her body felt different since then more erotic.

Mentally hitting herself, she grew logical, I need a bath, I need to get clean. Mamoru is a gentleman, he isn't going to see anymore to this than it is. Squaring her shoulders, a determined glare in her eyes she stepped forward, fully naked. Her resolution melting as the trembling in her legs began to strengthen.

"I am going to need your help, Mamo-chan..." Usagi's nervous voice, wavered a little as she spoke softly from the doorway. Mamoru turned from the water to find her nude body, pressed demurely against the doorframe, long blond hair loose and trailing along her curves, legs shaking terribly attempting valiantly to hold herself up. Her hands trembling as she rubbed her belly absently, as a wave of nausea struck. The other hand gripping the doorframe tightly to steady herself. He stood dumbstruck, his first instinct was to appraise the beautiful sight she was naked. Quickly clamping down on the passion the sight of her caused, he swallowed hard pulling his wayward imagination back from the erotic brink to the reality at hand.

"Moving is still kinda an issue." She moaned, leaning her forehead to rest against the cool wooden frame. "World is spinning." she whispered, almost pleadingly.

Her breaking voice sprang him into action. He lunged for her, as her legs buckled. "Ok, lets get you cleaned up then." He sighed, carrying her the last few steps to the tub and eased her into the warm water.

Usagi relaxed in the warmth, bowing her head as Mamoru sought to remove her new locket, setting it down safely on the edge of the sink. He returned with a soft sponge, beginning to gently wash her down. She was too tired to even feel embarrassed or indignant that she couldn't do it herself.

"I am not surprised by how exhausted you are, you haven't ate in days and with running around all night using up whatever reserves you had left." Mamoru shook his head bitterly, her road was never easy.

Usagi cast him an almost glower, then slipped under the water, blowing bubbles at him. She did not need the lecture, she knew very well what a dangerous game she played with the Silver Crystal. Mamoru returned her little rebellious act with a stern glare, hauling her from the water with his strong arms, and depositing her dripping form in front of him in one quick movement. He quickly wrapped a towel around her slender body while she wrapped her long soggy hair up in the spare towel. He returned her locket to its rightful place around her slender neck, then he began to move her forward with gentle hands on her shoulders. She leaned against him in her exhaustion as he guided her back through the living room, taking one shaking step at a time.

He helped her dress in his shirt, noticing how badly her hands were trembling, keeping his movements as platonic as he could. She admired him as he dressed her, noticing how he swallowed nervously, trying to touch her as lightly as he could, keeping his mind focused on the task. She loved how intense his attraction was to her, how much he loved her body and soul. She found her feelings for him just as intense, yet she was just too tired to follow through with any impulses to inflame the passion they shared. As he finished the last button, he could not control himself and brushed his hands under the shirt along her curves,sending shivers through her. Resting his hands on her naked hips, fingers grasping her bottom in a small squeeze, he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead. Usagi smiled ruefully under his kiss, laughing silently as his best effort at platonic failed.

"All done." He breathed, retreating to the kitchen, casting an admiring glance over his shoulder, she looked so cute in his oversized shirt. It hung loose over she small shoulders, falling along her breasts so deeply one could almost see her cleavage in it full glory, trailing loosely down her curving hips,the hem almost touching her knees. He tore his gaze away with a sigh focusing on the next task, getting food into her. Knowing how hungry she got after a battle, having watched in amazement in the past, as she polished off most of a pizza all by herself, along with various other massive amounts of junk food over the years.

"Ok, then bacon, eggs, pancakes?" He called back, voice slightly muffled with his head ducked into the fridge.

"Muffin." Usagi responded, feeling really hungry but the twinges in her stomach preventing her from eating to much. Mamoru took it in stride, grabbing a muffin from a plastic container set on the back counter near the stove. He wasn't one for pastries, but within the last year Usagi had been spending much more time over at his apartment. He kept his cupboards stocked with the snacks and pastries she enjoyed.

"Belly still hurts?" He inquired, as he left the kitchen.

She released the remaining towel, allowing her slightly damp golden hair to fall freely around her shoulders, cascading down her back. The damp golden maine curling as it always did when wet. Falling in honey coloured waves down her back to near the back of her knees. She sat heavily on the couch once more, staring at her hands in her lap for a moment, looking up at him nodding mutely at his question.

Then began to rub her stomach with a grimace. Usagi caught the seductive glance Mamoru threw her as she released her hair, blushing anew. Mamoru collected himself and sat down beside her with a resigned sigh, handing her the muffin. She gave him a smile, taking the muffin with a sigh of her own.

"I liked that outfit..." she grumped, glancing darkly back at the torn, and bloody remains that were draped over the couch's arm beside her.

"I'll buy you a new outfit today." Mamoru leaned his head downwards meeting her lips, giving her a light kiss. Before retreating back to the kitchen to get her some juice.

"I can always count on you, my Mamo-chan." Usagi cast him a happy smile, excited about the shopping trip ahead which would be in Sibuya now that Azabu was gone. The shops were more trendy over there anyway so it would turn out for the good.

He set a glass full of orange juice on the coffee table, noticing that she had peeled the paper from the muffin. Nibbled a little from the corner, then set it back down. Then had leaned back against the cushions, head bowed, eyes half closed her long lashes fluttering near sleep.

"Ok, point taken." Mamoru swiftly took her up in his strong arms, she yelped at the sudden movement, arms wrapping around his neck for support. Realizing it was Mamoru, she gently rested her head against his shoulder, allowing him to carry her to his bed basking in the comfort of his earthy scent.

With a contented sigh, Mamoru laid her down on the soft dark blue cotton sheets, watching ruefully as Usagi turned on her side slipping into a deep dreamless sleep, completely content in his bed as if it was her own. He covered her with his heavy navy blanket, brushing away a few stray bangs from her eyes. He sighed happily, his mind and body finally relaxing, they had pulled through yet again.

Mamoru quietly undressed, slipping away to have a shower, something he had neglected for the past few days. His dear, sweet Usako had never commented on how sour he must smell, oh... how he loved her. Once clean, dressed in a white muscle shirt and light green loose comfy pants, he slipped under the blankets snuggling in close to his beloved Usako. She moaned in her sleep, squirming closer to him as she felt his presence next to her. With a contented smile, Mamoru draped an arm over the curve of her hip, nuzzling into her long golden hair that was flowing over the pillows. As he slipped into sleep himself, he noted how sweet she smelled, clean and bright like sunlight he thought.

Luna stood at the edge of a dark alley, hesitant to enter into the shadows she sniffed the air tentatively. Usagi was back there... Padding lightly down the narrow corridor, the acidic stink of stale garbage stinging her nose. The smell increased as she neared the large, greasy garbage bin set at the back of the alley. With a sneeze, Luna wrinkled her sensitive pink nose as she ducked behind.

"Usagi!" The dark feline wailed, finding the young woman curled up in a tight ball, in the remains of the bloody, tattered clothes she had worn on her birthday. Moaning, sweat damp on her forehead, skin ashen. The feline moved swiftly to her side, licking her clammy cheek in sympathy.

"What happened?" She inquired, settling down beside her mistress. With a moan of utter exhaustion, Usagi uncurled herself from the tight fetal ball she had been in for the last few hours, flipping herself onto her back. The pain in her belly still a tight flame, causing her limbs to shake as she slowly relaxed. She felt Luna's comforting presence near her head, heard the cats soft purring, deciding to focus on the soft rumble to try and draw herself away from the pain. Usagi stared up at the clear blue sky above watching the wisps of white clouds rolling through the crack of sky above, worried why her friends hadn't come to find her, even her beloved Mamoru hadn't come for her? Did the Onii kill them? It was sickening thought that twisted her soul.

This was all so strange, she had never been struck with such a powerful attack before. Time crawled by as she watched the white clouds stretching over the blue sky, taking in slow breaths trying to ease the pain. When she felt able to move and endure it she slowly crawled out from behind the dumpster aware of the musty mold stench from the bin, enhanced by the hot days. With another groan, her stomach turning from the putrid smell. She slumped against the alley wall, pulling herself to her feet.

Luna trailed in her wake, deep brown eyes pleading that the girl found the strength to get herself home. It had taken her several gruelling minutes to stumble out of the alley's cool shade, shielding her eyes from the noon glare of the sun she slowly made her way down the street to the safety of home. Her mind was hazy, trying to form coherent thoughts difficult due to the nagging pain in her abdomen. Laying a hand lightly against her belly, she knew she looked a tragic mess with wild hair and ripped clothes. The crowds paid little heed to her, the devastation of downtown Azabu and increased onii attacks making seeing a woman in this state of distress common place.

Usagi stumbled into her home, relieved to be so close to the comfort of her bed.

"It's ok, Usagi lets get you to bed?" Luna's gentle voice, kept her focused, as she sat heavily on the porch, pulling off her shoes with shaking fingers.

"Usagi-chan, dear is that you? Ikuko called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Momma." Usagi answered, her voice strained from the throbbing pain in her belly.

"Your home early from school?" Her mother called back, smart foot steps announcing her approaching the hall.

"Feeling sick, I am going to go and lay down." Usagi called back in a panic, racing upstairs before her mother could catch her. She didn't want to explain her cuts, bruises and tattered clothes. It had been a long week and all she wanted to do was sleep.

With a deep bone weary sigh, Usagi collapsed onto the bed, sprawling face first on her pillow the nagging ache refusing to let her sleep. She remained lying in that position, sobbing into her pillow trying to release the pain and worry. The feline took a deep breath, leaping onto the window sill near the bed, watching her charge cry. The muffled sobs, breaking her heart. The inner senses she relied upon to keep herself safe from danger had begun to trigger around Usagi. Needing to contemplate what it meant, she could only stare with confusion at the girls shaking shoulders, her slender fingers griping and releasing the pillow under her face in despair. Clothes covered in her blood, ripped and torn, face smudged with dirt from her battles. Her hair loosened from her odango's falling away from her face wildly. The young woman looked every bit the battle weary, defender she had been for years. Luna hated herself for having feelings that she was an enemy.

"What happened to you Usagi?" Luna mutter, casting her gaze out to the bright day beyond her window perch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Hello, suffering, Welcome back my confusing and twisted life.

Mamoru's apartment

Usagi came to her senses in the happiest way possible, the smell of good food cooking nearby. With a bright smile, she eased herself from Mamoru's bed her body aching just a little bit. As she got to her feet, she pulled the collar of his shirt under her nose, giggling with joy as she took in his comforting musky sent.

"I can hear you, Usako." Mamoru's voice called to her from beyond the bedroom.

"Coming." Usagi responded, stepping lightly from the room, eager to enjoy Mamoru's cooking. She kept trying to improve her cooking skills every chance she got, but she admitted that Mamoru was better in the kitchen then she was. She guessed it was because he got more practice, living alone and everything.

As she entered the large open living area. She caught sight of him closing the blinds to the picture windows that led to the balcony, filtering the amount of afternoon sunlight. She gave him an eager smile, almost skipping to the low table set before the kitchen's large island. She sat herself down on one of the beige pillows he had placed before the table. Eagerly scanning the two plates full of bacon and pancakes on the table top. It was a north american dish and one of Usagi's favourites.

"Sorry about not having any eggs, used the last of what I had for the batter." Mamoru explained, chuckling as he sat on the other side of the table. She had already begun to dig into the food, her cheeks full and eyes sparkling with enjoyment.

A few minutes past, in companionable silence, the couple enjoying the meal, casting each other small smiles as they ate.

"I almost forgot." Mamoru exclaimed, climbing to his feet. Usagi watched him with a curious air as he went over to the couch on the far side of the large room, quietly pulling out her pink duffle bag that had been sitting behind. "Rei brought this by a few days back." He began not finishing the reasons as to why she would need her duffle.

"Mamo-chan!" She cried, "If that was here I didn't have to wear your shirt, I would have had clothes." She finished with a giggle.

"But you like wearing my clothes." Mamoru retorted with a smile. Usagi merely blushed, nodding her assent. Quickly covering her blush, by turning back to her meal, shoving in another mouth full of pancakes. She wished she could cover her emotions better, she was never able to control them, when she was happy was almost bouncing, and when she was sad it nearly crushed her. Her life was starting along another roller coaster ride, so she figured this wasn't going to bode well for her emotional states in the near future.

Mamoru loved how easy it was to make her flush such a cute crimson, he had been so scared that she was going to leave him when the crystal had taken over her body. All the lonely days he had spent growing up, living on his own had plagued his thoughts. Like a vulture pecking at a fresh kill, those dark memories kept resurfacing over the week, breaking down his defences. Leaving him sobbing silently at her bedside time and time again. After finally finding a family in Usagi he couldn't go back to that solitude again, it would kill him. Taking in a shuttering breath, he moved in next to her, grasping her chin in his strong hand, turning her from her meal, keeping her focus locked in his stormy blue eyes.

She shallowed back her last bite, uncertain as to his intentions just then. He looked so scared, the most frightened she had ever seen.

"You are never allowed to get that hurt again." he breathed, his voice cracking under the pressure of his frightened emotions.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned, blue eyes searching his fear. Realizing how scared he had been over the last few days, she smiled up at him, as he enveloped her in a deep passionate kiss. She responded to his love, leaning into his embrace, lacing her fingers behind his neck, lightly brushing the soft hair there.

As he pulled away, she saw the tears trailing down his cheeks. She blinked in surprise, rubbing them away with her fingers, she had never seen him cry before it was a little unsettling but she understood his fear. "I promise." she whispered, drawing him into another long kiss, seeking to comfort him, to banish all the terrible thoughts he had been having with the warmth of her love.

With a small laugh he pulled away, wiping at the stickiness around his mouth with his fingers."Hmmm, honey...sweet, we could use this." He muttered dangerously, reaching for the honey bottle on the table. Usagi squealed, pelting away to the bedroom knowing where this was headed and encouraging it all the way. Mamoru joined in her laughter, lunging after her playfully as she disappeared through the doorway.

Tsukino Residence

Usagi had found her mind floating in a fugue state, unfocused and near sleep but not quite relaxing enough to allow it. Frustrated, she glanced up at her cute if annoying chicken clock, finding it just past noon. Head pounding, her body still aflame and throbbing, she curled up with a groan, pulling her blankets over her head to shield herself from the sunlight shining into her room from the now open window.

Luna sighed, giving her a tender headbutt from outside her cotton cocoon. "I am going to go check on the girls, I will be back later." She stated, worry etched over her dark furry face.

Usagi merely groaned in acknowledgement, a part of her worry at peace knowing that her friends were safe. Yet her bodies peace eluded her, seeking to fall into sleep so to avoid facing the pain throughout her body. Another hour past without sleep claiming her, and with added frustration she uncurled from her blankets, rolling onto her stomach to pull a stack of manga from her bookcase. With a sigh, she leaned back down on her pillow, beginning to read seeking to absorb herself in something so not to dwell on the constant pain she felt.

By evening Luna had returned bearing news, stating the girls were fine and wished her to relax they would talk on saturday at school about everything, it was their half day so they would have all afternoon to catch up. Happy with that outcome, Usagi past the evening speaking to Luna, discussing everything that had been happening.

Ikuko came and went bearing her supper on a tray. Usagi thanked her loving mother, giving her a small kiss on the forehead as she bent down to place the tray of food in front of her. Usagi attempted to eat a few bites of the Shabu, Shabu, finding it to painful set the food aside on her floor. It was late in the night by the time the pain began to ebb, she disappeared to have a long bath, while her mother changed the sheets on her cot. Once clean and feeling right with herself again, she dressed in one of her more whimsical nightgowns, gave her long hair a good brushing and tucked herself into bed, finally falling into a deep sleep.

Luna sighed from her perch on the red pillow on Usagi's low table, the strange energy still echoing through the girls body, unnerving her. Their conversation tonight proved at least to her that this was her princess's, body and soul...yet that uneasy feeling never went away. Luna leaped to the open window disappearing into the night she needed to find Artemis.

Mamoru had driven them to Sibuya later that afternoon, treating her to clothes shopping, ice cream and supper of her choice. It was a truly memorable day for her, filled with soft kisses, and tender caresses. They never strayed to far from the other's reach all day, and that night the Senshi sent her a message on the communication, to stay in and rest if anything happened they would let her know. She felt guilty for allowing her friends to give her the night off, but Mamoru wouldn't let her dwell on it for very long. He kept her entertained for most of the night, by the end of their escapades she was gasping for breath and grinning with pleasure. Her body relaxing into an almost lazy stupor as she lounged against Mamoru's bare chest.

They snuggled beneath a light white sheet, watching the moonlight filter in through his large picture window near the bed. She had just started to nod off as Mamoru brushed a finger against the tip of her nose. "Remember me?" He questioned still slightly breathless himself.

Usagi lifted her head off his chest, resting her chin against the back of a hand, smiling smugly at her one and only. "Always..."

Not even bothering with clothes, Mamoru tucked them in under the comforter. Usagi settled against him, her head resting against his shoulder, her fingers playing idly along his well toned chest. Mamoru wrapped her small frame in his arms, releasing a sigh of contentment as sleep slowly claimed him. Usagi remained awake, watching his chest rise and fall, listening to the soft sounds of his breathing enjoying the quiet of his presence and warmth of his body.

"Forever." she whispered, closing her eyes finally allowing the exhaustion in, slipping into a comfortable sleep. Silently a sparkling shimmer engulfed her body, with out a sound, she merely faded away, the space she occupied rippling as if she was only a dream.

Mamoru woke to the intense warmth of the sunlight streaming in from his large window beside the bed. With a sad moan he rolled over to face an empty bed. Figuring Usagi had awoken before him and merely retreated to the living area, he quickly retrieved his underwear were they had been cast aside the night before and padded lightly out of the room to find his true love. He was greeted by a silent apartment, there was no sign of his girl. Her duffle remained beside the couch, untouched. Retreating back to his bedroom, he noticed her new pink satin summer dress was still in a small pile by the bed. "Usako?" Mamoru questioned nervously, what could have happened to her, she wouldn't leave the apartment naked? His heart fell, dashing to the phone he had to try and track her down. This was beyond strange.

The white haze that had occupied her entire existence for the last few hours, dimmed, replaced once more with the muted hues and smells of the real world. Usagi blinked in confusion, whirling around in a circle to take in her surroundings. She was standing in a quaint recognizable garden, the cement cool on her bare feet, she could hear the traffic moving just beyond a small stone fence. Before her was the plain white stucco walls of her childhood home. She was home... taking a couple steps back she could see the small window on the south side of her room. The potted plants her mother tended, the small stone bird feeders set along the fence line, the oak trees, and bushes rustling with the birds her mother invited to the yard. A breeze blew threw the slightly private yard, sending shivers over her nude body. With a yelp, her wrapped her arms around her torso, glancing around the empty yard in mortification. The close to public display of nakedness, rising a deep crimson blush throughout her whole body.

"What happened?" she whispered in dread. She needed to get in the house...Dashing deeper into the yard she rounded to the back slipping threw the patio doors. With a groan, hearing her family moving around the house she slipped behind a set of white curtains set along the side of the large patio doors. Usagi closed her eyes in disbelief...catching sight of her father through the living rooms entryway leaving for work threw the front door. She silently sent a wish to the gods, that she made it to her room unnoticed, how in the world would she explain this!

"Gotta get upstairs..." Usagi breathed, dashing threw the living room, hitting the base of the stairs as the bathroom door set just before the staircase began to ease open with a dull squeak. Shingo's voice calling to their mother for help. Usagi leaped up the stairs, taking two at a time, tripping on the upper landing scraping up her legs as she scrambled madly back to her feet slipping into her room further down the hall at a frantic pace.

Usagi bolted upright in her bed at the sound of her bedroom door slamming closed."What the..." She began groggy from her deep sleep, her vision clearing from strange dreams to greet the naked form of... herself.

The girl leaned against the door, gasping for breath, casting nervous looks through the closed door. As she turned her gaze to the bed, her mouth fell in alarm, to find... herself staring back, clutching her bedsheets.

"What the hell?" The Usagi in bed cried in horror.

The Usagi at the door, merely yelped in fright, her hands flying to her mouth trembling with pent up anxiety from the last few minutes of embarrassment and anxiety.

Luna opting for the red cushions on the floor near the bed for sleep opened her deep brown eyes, blinking in confusion as she was greeted with two Usagi's. Letting out a surprised cry of her own, Luna jumped to her feet casting the two girls odd looks before leaping onto the dresser. "This is not good." Luna bowed her head and mumbled.

"Your an enemy!" The Usagi on the bed nearly screamed her accusation, casting her covers away and jumping into a aggressive pose. Not looking very threatening in the least in her pink and white lace night gown.

"No, I'm naked and I need to find some clothes." The Usagi by door, answered tiredly retreating into her closet. The second Usagi could only blink dumbstruck, as she watched herself bustling about her room gathering underwear from her dresser, and her simple white summer dress with hood, and blue apron front. The other woman dressed, without a word then sat herself on the edge of the bed glaring sourly up at her second self standing nearby.

"What happened..." Usagi sighed, sitting herself down beside the other blonde, sensing the confusion and worry in her second self.

"How would I know." The other Usagi groaned, choking back tears as she rubbed her forehead with her palm. This was a complication she didn't need.

"Luna why is there two of us?" Usagi glanced up from the uncertain woman beside her, finding her cat staring completely in shock.

"I have no idea, but do not leave this room till I get back, with Ami." Luna jumped to the bed, then rebounded onto the window sill slinking away to the roof to get the smartest person she knew.

"Were did you come from?" Usagi turned back to the other woman finding her nervously wiping away tears.

"I was naked outside...last I remember I was falling asleep with Mamo-chan." She breathed, refusing to look up, as she felt the other woman rise from the bed.

Usagi could feel her heart tearing apart at the other woman's words, he was her Mamo-chan. How dare she be with him like that! Her chest constricted, unable to take in breath she moved to the doorway, slipping to the floor silent tears of betrayal flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't grasp the reality that Mamo-chan had been with someone other then her...yet this woman was her.

"I'm sorry." the other Usagi whispered, sniffing and averting her eyes to the blanket, where she picked at the fabric absently. She felt horrible for the suffering she was causing her other self. This was all so very confusing.

They sat in silence, lost in their own dark thoughts while they waited for Ami to arrive. A light knock announced the young genius, and Usagi moved away from the door to lean against the wall near the window. Watching unfocused, to lost in her morbid thoughts of heart break. As Luna padded into the room once more through the window. Luna had filled Ami in as to what to expect when she got to Usagi's side, so Ami entered in a prepared manner, all clinical and distant. Dressed in her high school uniform, she took but a moment to transform into Mercury. Thrusting her henshin wand in the air and calling down her powers in a flash of blue light, her body bathed in her water element. Once transformed into her battle fuku, she pinched her earring. Her visor coming to life across her eyes, she pulled out her data computer from one of the front pockets in her dark blue skirt. Taking readings, barely glancing at the girls till she had something to say.

"Our lives just keep getting stranger and stranger don't they." She smiled up at the two Usagi's, a bitterness in her voice.

"So whats the news, Ames?" The Usagi by the window asked, impatient to find out some answers.

"Well, you are both Usagi that's for sure. But things are missing...neither of you are a whole?" Mercury typed franticly trying to make sense of her readings.

"What's that supposed to mean..." Usagi on the bed grumbled bitterly, casting a dark look at her other self by the window.

"I don't know, these readings are confusing...maybe Rei can do a fire reading?" Mercury glanced up from her pad. Sometimes the priestess could sense things her science couldn't figure out.

"Fine." The Usagi by the window, raised her hands in defeat, retreating into the her closet to get dressed.

A half hour later, dressed in her own school uniform they were on the bus heading to the shrine. Ami sat between the two girls on the back bench, nervously picking at her school uniform shirt. The two Usagi's glared at one another, all the resentments and dark complications to their lives souring their respective moods.

Ami tapped on the rice paper divider outside of Rei's room, the dark haired girl called from inside for them to wait a second. She rolled the divider aside a few minutes later, used to the girls showing up at all hours. She was just finishing with her uniform, adjusting her grey shirt as she pushed the divider aside. She glanced up to Ami's sorrowful look, while the two Usagi's being of the same mind merely waved at the Miko nervously.

"What the..." Rei breathed, dark eyes wide with shock. She ushered them quickly inside her room, pulling the divider back into place. The two Usagi's sat on the cushions beside her low table looking depressed.

"Ami-chan?" Rei turned to her friend with an alarmed glare, needing answers.

"They are both Usagi, but I wanted to see if you could sense anything from them or do a reading in the fire. Somethings not right with them, my computer scans will take time, I was hoping for faster answers" Ami shrugged, rubbing a hand on the back of her neck, as the new stress took hold.

"Alright, but we got school so what are we going to do with the extra Usagi?" Rei questioned, her voice thick with sourness.

"I am right here, and who are you calling an extra?" The two blondes responded in unison. Rei and Ami started at them, wide eyed and confused. That had been a really strange trick. Ami transformed and brought out her computer once again taking more readings.

A little more time past, while Mako and Mina headed over, Rei had given them an update as to Usagi's "condition". As they entered Rei's room both dressed in their uniforms, bags packed for school, they found both Usa's cramming their faces full of bean buns looking ever the mirror of one another.

"That's creepy..." Mina stated, getting a bitter look from the Usagi's. Mako and Mina settled down at the table with Rei and Ami.

"I was really worried about what happened to you guys after the battle, when no one came looking for me." Usagi began, tears in her eyes as she stared at her friends. "but I guess you did, cause you found the other me." She sighed, picking uncertainly at a bun in front of her.

Her friends bowed their heads feeling guilty about leaving her on her own. "We didn't know there were two of you." Mako began, reaching across the table to take Usagi's hand.

"Well, we got to deal with what we got. That's two Usagi's and its going to get very confusing calling you both the same name." Rei stated, glancing at her wrist watch as the early morning faded away.

"Well, I guess you could start calling me Serenity. It was my name before." The Usagi in the white sundress responded with the slight if sad smile.

"That works." Mina stated, "But you both can't go to the same school, and were are you going to live?" The girls fell quiet for a few minutes.

"Your not coming home with me!" Usagi cried, "There is no way to explain this to my parents."

"Our parents!" Serenity corrected with a glare, not liking that she was nominated to move out.

"Well, I guess you could stay here, and I could get Onjii-san(grandfather) to en-role you into my school?" Rei offered bitterly, ignoring the escalating tension between the two girls.

"Fine." Serenity huffed, crossing her arms.

"Alright, for now we have a plan." Ami sighed, "We all need to get to school."

Serenity watched the girls leave, leaning against the divider blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. Her other self was off to her normal life, at her school, staying in her room with her family while she was banished from that life. She could feel the cold bitterness beginning to form around her heart...it wasn't fair.

Rei's phone rang, the sharp twittering drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, she right here." Rei handed her the phone, retreating to the mirror to brush her hair.

"Moshi, moshi?" Serenity answered absently.

"Oh, thank god. Usako are you alright?" Mamoru's worried baritone answered.

"I will be, its been a ...strange morning. Can you come to the shrine after school we have a-lot to talk about." Serenity muttered back, sadly.

"You bet. You don't sound alright?" Mamoru questioned.

"I will be, I'll see you later." Serenity hung up the phone, placing the receiver on the bedside table near the wall divider.

"Well, ready?" Rei wrapped a comforting arm around Serenity's shoulder, giving her a squeeze. Serenity leaned her head against Rei's shoulder, smiling ruefully at the young priestess. They could fight like the worst of enemies, but in reality Rei was as close to her as a sister...yet now she guessed she really had a twin sister. Screaming in her mind with the frustration of her ever twisted life, Serenity followed Rei to school.

Usagi sat on the roof of the High School, glancing through the metal links of the fence at her school mates below laughing and running around with out a care, wishing she could go back to that carefree time.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami settled herself beside her friend, pulling out her cute little green lunch box, filled with sandwiches and an apple.

"Hi, Ami-chan." Usagi turned back to the opened Bento in her lap, picking at her rice."Where's Mako?" She asked a few moments later.

"She headed off to Rei's school, she' going to share her lunch with Serenity." Ami answered with a shrug.

Usagi pouted a little, Mako always shared her lunch with her. Sharing everything with Chibi-Usa had been difficult for her but she was younger then, less mature. Grounding her emotions, Usagi promised herself that she could share this time with out jealousy or bitterness. With the recent complication solved she dug into her lunch with the same abandon as before. Ami inched a few meters away to avoid the now flying rice from Usagi.

Unable to wait in his apartment any longer, Mamoru headed to the temple knowing he was early for the meeting but to eager to see if Usako was alright. Strange thoughts over his vision in the park and how the events may be concerning Usagi broiling in his mind all day. He sat on the steps, in a pair of loose fitting jeans and black t-shirt, his sunglasses perched on his face as the afternoon sun glared down on him. Absently flipping through a book, trying to pass the time till the bus dropped off the girls from school. He heard the bright melody of her voice before he saw her. Jumping to his feet, he dashed down to the sidewalk finding Usagi laughing as she walked up with Ami, Mako, and Mina.

"Usako!" He called, racing to her side, and grasping her hands in his. Pressing a thankful kiss to her lips. Usagi blushed, pulling away quickly from the affection.

"What?" Mamoru questioned, suddenly sensing a very familiar presence a few yards away. He glanced sideways, finding another Usagi standing beside Rei. Wearing the same school uniform as the dark haired priestess and a hurt expression. He released Usagi's hands lightening fast, jumping away from her as if she had sent an electric charge through his body, suddenly feeling guilty.

Mamoru sat aloof from the rest of the girls, his back resting against a wooden pillar out on the outer walk. Listening intently to the explanations from Ami as she filled everyone in on the rest of her research. Rei had retreated to the Ancient fire with both Usagi's attempting to delve into the mystery.

"Well based on the energy wave lengths I've gathered. Those two are identical, yet Serenity has the under current of power of Sailor Moon. Usagi is completely Human." Ami sighed, brushing her nose with a finger.

"What about the Silver Crystal?" Mina asked. "Is there two now?"

"No...Usagi-chan has it." Serenity answered as they reentered the room. "My broach was empty."

"How did you turn into Sailor Moon last night?" Mako questioned.

Serenity shrugged.

"She must still be linked to the crystal, but Serenity's body contains Moon's star seed, Usagi does not." Ami continued, passing an uncertain glance at Usagi, who settled herself at the table next to her. She could see the hurt in the girls eyes, as she sought to cover it up by looking down at her hands.

Serenity sat on Rei's bed, brushing at her grey skirt nervously, casting Usagi quick glances feeling horrible for hurting her yet again.

"There's more..." Rei entered the room, her voice somber barely a whisper.

Mamoru turned into the room at the darkness he sensed in her voice. "Usagi is tainted." Rei finished.

"Tainted?" Mamoru crossed his arms in anger. "The Silver Crystal was supposed to have healed her?"

"The infection of darkness spreading through the city, creating Oni." Ami began. "It's originating from the tainted people in the city. So at some point Usagi is going to start creating an Onii if she isn't healed." The short haired girl placed a comforting arm around Usagi, the reality was like giving a patient the news of a horrible disease.

"Serenity-chan was able to clear some of the darkness last night, but it's spreading at a rapid pace. I don't know if we can stay ahead of it?" Rei rubbed her forehead, as a headache began to form.

"If she uses the Crystal's power to much, she'll die. This fight is like a tragic game of Tug of War!" Mamoru grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe I can heal myself?" Usagi pulled out the golden eternity broach from the pocket of her dark blue skirt, placing it on the table before anyone could protest. She lightly brushed a hand across the crystals' flawless surface, reaching for the familiar hum, connecting her soul to its power. An electric shock, exploded through her body as she touched that power, throwing her soul brutally back into her body. In terror at the forceful rejection, she pushed the broach aside, as if it had bit her, watching in horror as it grew dull and cloudy. A sharp ring called out from the crystal as if it was screaming, then a hair line crack formed along its surface.

"You broke it!" Serenity scrambled after the broach as it slid to the other side of the table.

Usagi clutched at her chest, unable to take in air. Her face paled at the broken crystal, in Serenity's grasp. Swallowing, she backed up into the wall, hyperventilating.

Serenity stood in horror, the crystal clutched protectively to her breast, watching with a detachment as her other self lost her mind.

Usagi let out a scream, grasping her bangs in terror with both hands. What had she done, why was this happening?

Mamoru rushed to her side, collecting her in a tight embrace. Soothing her as best he could with soft caresses and gentle encouragement.

Having just arrived to find Usagi screaming, Haruka, stampeded into the room from outside, in her Motor cross suit once more. She froze at the sight of two Usagi's.

Michiru raced in behind her light blue sundress billowing from the wind Haruka was forming due to her intense emotions. She blinked in confusion at the crisis escalating before her.

Setsuna and Hotaru having the power of sight knew what had happened and entered the room sombrely, staying out of the way near the door. Each wore dark dresses, accenting their doom and gloom attitude. Hotaru's vision had come to past, Usagi had been ripped apart by the darkness. Now she would spiral into death if they couldn't stop it.

Serenity glared down at her other self, unbelieving that she could hurt the crystal.

"I never intended to break it?" Usagi moaned, having reclaimed some calm.

"You are tainted!" Serenity screamed furiously "What made you think to use it, in your state, you could have corrupted it, you may have corrupted it?" She whispered, scrutinizing the crystal.

"I don't know..." Usagi breathed, rising to her feet and leaving the room.

Mamoru followed after, passing Serenity a stern look as he left. Serenity groaned, rolling her eyes she knew she was out of line. Understood how worried and desperate her other self was. It was only a matter of time before she created an Oni of her own to terrorize the city. But how could she still draw power from the crystal to heal the tainted people in the city, if it was darkened and cracked?

"Can you use it?" Mina asked quietly.

"I have to fix it first." Serenity sighed, leaving the room and heading down the hall to her empty room in the temple. She had no idea how to heal the crystal, she depended on its power. The last time it had been damaged, her and Mamoru were able to heal it with their love. Yet this time with things as they were with him, she didn't know if it would work out. She felt his love was confused and uncertain, wiping a tear away from her cheek she slipped behind the door of her room needing to think.

"Why is there two "koneko's(kitten's)"?" Haruka raised her eyebrows in threat, needing answers quickly.

"Long story." Mako sighed from the table.

"I am such a baka(idiot)!" Usagi cried, punching her thighs in frustration as she walked down the wide stone path towards the Torri. The moonlight shone upon her face, as she raised it to the sky, her tears almost glowing under its quiet light. The night was warm, almost hot compared to the last few nights with the cold breeze. Yet she was shivering, holding herself tightly as she stared at the ever silent stars above. She knew it was frayed nerves, and anxiety causing her to be cold. She just wished time would stop even for a little while just so she could catch her breath.

"Usako, calm down." Mamoru, ran to catch up to her, gathering her trembling form in his arms. He could feel her heart shattering. She clutched at his shirt desperately, the broken sobs muffled in his chest as she released all her fear and remorse.

"It's going to be ok. The crystal will heal itself. It's power is amazing." Mamoru comforted her , brushing his hand down the back of her head, hugging her tight.

"You never broke your Crystal?" She muttered sourly.

"No, but I have used it as a paper weight." he smiled down at her.

"Have not." Usagi answered bitterly, gathering herself away from him. "Your not that irresponsible."

He smiled at her, as her tears dried, brushing his knuckles down her cheek tenderly. She stared up into his eyes searching for that spark of love that was just hers, her blue eyes still shimmering with tears unshed. Mamoru thinned his lips, resisting the urge to kiss her and take away all her fear with his love. He couldn't do that, without feeling guilty. The last time he had kissed her, he felt like he was cheating. But they were both Usagi, Ami had stated as much. How could it be considered cheating if both girls were the same girl. His heart was so conflicted...

When the kiss Usagi had thought was coming didn't happen, she tucked her head down to her shoulder to hide the hurt and pulled out of his grasp. "I should head home." She breathed, her voice catching as more sobs threatened.

"I'll walk you home." Mamoru answered, grasping her hand in his refusing to go any further with both girls till things figured themselves out. Usagi merely nodded, understanding and accepting the new boundaries bitterly. They took the long walk home, without another word each lost in their dark thoughts. This was going to be very difficult.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Usagi Squared

"Serenity-chan, we got patrol?" Rei ducked her head into the sparsely decorated room the young woman had taken residence in that morning. Finding her sitting at the simple desk in the corner. Her head braced against an arm, fast asleep; with a small trail of saliva down her chin. The broken crystal clutched in her other hand. Rei chuckled, she was Usagi in every way. All that focus and effort she had been putting into healing the crystal had put her down for a nap. The raven haired girl, moved silently into the room casting a somber look around. There was no personal belongings anywhere, the girl must feel so nervous in this place. Rei promised tomorrow, she would take her shopping to pick out a few homey touches for this barren room.

She lightly tapped the sleeping princess on her shoulder."Wakey, wakey."

With a groan, Serenity lifted her head, blinking a couple times coming to her senses. "I don't know if I can transform with the crystal like this..." She muttered sadly.

"Well no harm in trying right?" Rei responded cheerfully, guiding her back to her room were the senshi waited.

After a long session of planning with the map of the city, the outer senshi dispersed to patrol their allotted wards, no longer worried about destroying the onii, knowing they were just avatars.

Slowly the summer evening faded into nightfall. The dull crackling sounds that predominated around Sendai hill after dark began once more. A strange white noise for the five young women hiding in the back gardens of the temple. The inner four remained deep in the trees behind the temple, watching sadly as Serenity's thoughts became a reality.

"Moon Eternal...!" She screamed to the night sky, tears streaming down her face, her hand raised over her head hopeful yet again. "Damn it!" She wailed, falling to her knees on the damp grass, pounding with a fist at the grass. "Usagi, Baka(idiot), Baka(idiot)!"

Mina glanced at Mako as the taller brunette rubbed a frustrated hand down her face. "This is not good.." she whispered.

"I am really getting sick of hearing that." Mina commented back darkly, passing Mako an irritated glower. Mako smiled back mutely, understanding her frustration.

Ami past the girls a nervous look, heading over to their distraught leader. Taking the princess into a soft embrace. Serenity leaned into the gentle senshi's touch, choking on her tears.

"Well, there is nothing for it, we got to go patrol." Rei sighed, turning on her heel to walk away.

Ami gave her a last soft brush of her hands on her shoulder as she stood to go. Serenity knelt on the grass, hands clasped between her knees, as she watched silently as her Senshi moved off threw the trees transforming as they were swallowed by the shadows of the night. The tears remained falling silently for some time, as she stared at the lonely surroundings, casting her eyes up to the crescent moon above. The silvery light didn't fill her with any warmth, she felt lost.

Tsukino Residence

Usagi had found Luna in her room, a large data pad under her paws. The cat never lifted her head as the girl entered to absorbed in her research. She had hauled the pad home from the command centre under the rubble that was once Crown, wanting to finish her reading in comfort. Usagi sat heavily on the bed, filling her guardian in with the latest news. Leaving her poor judgement till the end. Luna had taken it all in, giving Usagi words of comfort as she found out about her being Tainted, but when the young woman got to the end of her story concerning the Silver Crystal her feline lost her cool.

"Usagi!" The cat cried, calming her anger quickly as her charge broke down again.

Wailing into her pillow, sobbing anew. Luna curbed her further retorts, leaving her research to snuggle in next to her princess attempting to comfort her.

"We will get through this...you know that." Luna spoke softly, butting her head against her cheek.

Usagi responded with a muffled cry and nodded her head meekly against her pillow.

Hikawa Shrine

In time, Serenity decided to lay out on the grass to stargaze as she sought to calm herself. The night was still very warm so she was comfortable, stretched out amid the trees of the temples back garden in her grey school uniform. Her thoughts spiralled over the last few days, the leader of the enemy had yet to show itself which was strange. Onii were taking over the night with no plan or guidance what was the enemies objective? She had been deep in thought as a familiar warm energy began to invade her body, bolting to her feet she looked down finding the glittering prism glow of her transformation covering her hands.

"Whats going..." she began, then with a flash of white light she was gone. A blackened spot on the grass the only proof that she had been there.

The world reappeared amid the crashing of large blocks of cement and steel. Moon screamed, arms wrapped over her head scrambling backwards. Only to trip over a metal pipe jutting out of the street, casting a frantic glance upwards finding a razor edge of broken glass rocketing towards her stomach. With another yelp she crab crawled a few paces backward, turning on all fours then to her feet in a mad scramble to duck behind the broken remains of a wall.

"Moon!" Mar's angry cry echoed through the raging battle ahead of her. Moon peeked out from her hiding place assessing the destruction, searching for her friend. "Mars?" She called back, as a cloud of smoke overtook her place of concealment, forcing her to duck away out of sight, hacking and choking as her throat began to burn.

"Look up!" Jupiter responded, with a growl.

Moon glanced up, squinting threw the smoke finding four fuku's billowing in the wind on the roof of a tall tower just a few yards away. With a nod, she burst from the broken wall, dashing for the alley to find a fire escape. She was exhilarated, every sense was tingling, alert and humming with her inner power. Pushing the sense of relief that she could still transform aside, not knowing how it happened, but could be figured out after the Oni was dealt with. Huffing and out of breath she charged up beside her four senshi on the roof of the apartment tower. Hands on her knees she sucked in cool air, as they turned around to greet her, with silent nods.

"What happened?" Mina inquired, taking in her leaders lesser transformation.

"What do you mean?" Moon stood confused, seeing her style of gloves, realizing that she was back in the Super Transformation. With a quick turn, she took in the rest of her outfit, white skirt with yellow and blue trim, long gauze like bow at the back. "I guess when Usagi broke the crystal this is all the power it could give me." Now she was at the same power level as her Senshi once more.

"Well its better then nothing." Jupiter commented, her gaze never leaving the raging debris flying below them.

"I can't see anything, who or what is throwing that stuff?" Rei raged from the corner of the roof, hands balled in frustration at her hips.

"Mercury?" Moon moved to the water senshi's side, glancing at her data pad.

"Their is only one Onii down there, but I can't trace it." The senshi of wisdom, glowered down at her readings, her fingers adjusting the controls on her visor as she sought to see the Onii below.

Moon glanced over the edge, only to squeal and jump back as a block of cement was thrown at her. Landing backward on her butt, she muttered darkly. Staying on all fours, she crawled back up to the edge trying to be less of a target. Scanning the flying debris below the destroyed city block, she noticed a small cloud of smoke moving through the street. It stopped before a lamp post, formed into the body of a human shadow, ripped the lamp out of the cement and hurled it at the senshi. Then faded back into a ball of smoke, moving off to find another projectile all in a matter of seconds, it was the fastest foe she had ever seen.

"I see it..." Moon breathed, tracking it with watery eyes, the dust and smoke still a burning irritation, she rubbed at her eyes in vain.

"Were?" Mercury moved in close, as Moon pointed down to the right near another lamp post on the far side of the street.

"I don't see anything!" Jupiter fumed from Moon's other elbow.

All three jumped back, shielding their faces as the lamp ricocheted off the building just below them, sending shards of glass their way.

"Moon's the only one, who can see it." Venus stated a few moments later, when Mercury's scans came up fruitless.

"Well direct our fire, Fearless leader!" Rei cocked her hands, fingers pointing prepared to let loose her fire. Moon nodded, beginning to call out orders as to where the Onii was standing. Soon the four Senshi barraged the street with their powers.

"It's by the doorway to that store, to the left!" Moon began, pointing vaguely across the street.

"Mars Flame Sniper" Mars cried out, an inferno exploding from her fingers. It crashed against the doorway, blackening it and setting the upper awning aflame.

"Missed." Moon sighed, "It's now over by the gates, near the park entrance!" She pointed again, ignoring the scorching glare Mars was currently giving her.

"Oak Evaluation!" Jupiter spun, sending a massive strike of electrical balls of energy at the entryway to the park that was further down the street. When the smoke cleared the iron gate was melted beyond recognition.

"No, gone, its moved again." Moon sighed in frustration. As it sent a large block of cement over their heads, that slammed down just behind them. Creating a great hole in the roof, and sending tremors through the foundation of the tower causing the senshi to scream and grasp the edge of the roof to stay balanced.

"Moon, this isn't working!" Mars bellowed.

"I'm trying,!" Moon screamed back, not needing the extra stress.

"You have to anticipate it's movements." Mercury commented softly from her elbow. Moon sighed, glancing towards her very logical friend. Mercury was always in control, she never lost sight of what needed to be done. Able to keep the team focused when things went south.

"Ok...it's moving that way..." Moon started pointing towards a bus stop set just past the park entrance.

"Ok, my turn. ! Rolling Heart Vibration!" Venus exclaimed, sending a massive pulse of energy in the shape of a heart towards the bus stop. It exploded in a plum of glass and melted metal.

"It's coming back our way!" Moon screamed, "Send it to the alley, I'll get it there." getting to her feet and racing behind her senshi to the alley side of the tower. Crouching as if a Tiger, her long ribbons fluttering in the breeze behind her as she lay in wait for her prey. The Senshi let fly with their attacks, leading him, then cornering the Smoke like Onii into the alley beside their tower refuge. Moon leaped off the roof, landing before the shadow form, grasping its blank faceless head in her hands calling forth her healing. The alley lit up with the warm silver power, dusting the Onii to starlight. With a smile of pride, Moon cast her bright blue eyes up to her battle weary friends giving them a thumbs up.

A few minutes later she was in full form with her senshi, dashing through the debris of Juban feeling hopeful that things were going to turn out alright. Until they ran into Venus's special vending machine Onii a few streets ahead. All five stopped in utter disbelief, finding the large metal vending machine lazily strolling down the street, swinging its strange muscular arms as if merely going for a walk. Just behind it was a humanoid pop machine and a small crane game machine all with arms and legs. Moon cocked her head to the side, a sweat drop seeming to form on the side of her head. The other four girls merely snickered quietly at the insane onii's. As soon as the three Onii noticed they had an audience, the larger vending machine jumped onto the street striking a pose and breaking out into disco moves. The other two followed suit, as backup dancers for their leader. The four senshi broke out into unrestrained laughter, while Moon hung her head, shaking it in disbelief merely walking away. She just couldn't do it, those Onii were just to ridiculous.

Tsukino Residence

Usagi sighed, her chin braced in an up turned palm, elbow resting on her low table listening to Luna's reading. She absently fingered the silver locket at her throat, having never taken it off since Mamoru had placed it there. She had changed into a cotton pink gown with a white comic bunny on the front, needing to wear something fun to help her mood.

"So this was from the moon kingdom?" Usagi crawled over to the data pad, glancing down at the strange lines of glyphs scrawling down the dimly lit screen.

"Yes, it relates to a strange disease that had originated on earth during the Silver Millennium, caused by a force known as The Lord of Nightmares." Luna glanced up. "The people were tainted, as you are now and the Kingdom of Elysian was plagued by Onii. Your mother from long ago was able to seal the Lord away, and after his influence of taken away the people got better."

Usagi merely nodded, "Rei say's I'm tainted...so eventually I will create an Onii..." She whispered mournfully, moving to sit on her mattress, sliding near the open window near her bed. Crossing her arms on the sill, she rested her chin against them dejectedly staring up at the starry night above.

"Why didn't the crystal heal you?" Luna sighed, tapping on the data pad's screen pulling up new information to scan.

"I don't know, but since I managed to break it. I doubt it can save me now." Usagi groaned, tears of fear forming in her eyes.

"Don't give up...Usagi-chan!" Luna chided. "It's not like you."

Usagi groaned, and stood up. "I'm going to go get a snack." when she was depressed her appetite swung either way. Starving herself or overeating, it was a lose, lose scenario anyway you looked at it.

"Can you bring me back a cup of coffee?" Luna inquired absently, still tapping on the screen with her paw.

Usagi glanced down at her feline companion in shock, her hand still poised on the handle of her door. "When did you start drinking coffee?" She questioned.

"Long ago...you never do any research. You read a page and your asleep Usagi, your never around during my long nights keeping you safe." Luna grumped, not liking the judging tone her princess was using with her.

Usagi scowled down at her cat, she could be so mean sometimes. Without a word she retreated down stairs to prepare some coffee and find a bag of chips for herself. Luna caught the hurt on Usagi's face, immediately regretting her harshness. Rubbing her paws against her temples she padded after the girl to apologize, she was very stressed with all that had been happening but that was no excuse to take it out on Usagi.

Mamoru's apartment

Tux leaped to the balcony of his apartment, looking as dapper and heroic as ever. His dark blue eyes casting one last look at the glowing streets below. It was long past midnight and he had work in the morning, with a flash of light his alternate persona faded away leaving a tired Mamoru in a black t-shirt and jeans. The patrol had been pretty dull, Sailor Moon had taken care of most of the major Onii the night before leaving a few muggings and a robbery in his hands tonight. A soft knock pulled him from his review, sending him moving swiftly to the front door. With a light click, he opened the door to find a somber Usagi standing wringing her hands before her. She was dressed back in the white sundress with the blue apron front, fidgeting with her hands nervously.

"Hi, Mamo-chan." She began with a small smile.

"Usagi, come in." Mamoru moved aside, beckoning her in.

"Uhm, Serenity... I guess. " Serenity corrected, catching Mamoru's awkwardness she pushed on with her reasons for coming. " I just came to get my Duffle Bag, going to need a few things if I'm going to live at the temple." She sighed, moving to the couch to pull it out. Casting a longing gaze at the open doorway to his bedroom. Her room at the temple was barren, there was nothing there to make her feel at home. Her cot was going to be cold and lonely now that her and Mamoru had become full lovers. She was really going to miss the comfort and warmth of his body now, when she had to sleep alone.

Mamoru noticed her lingering gaze at his bedroom, his heart breaking. More then anything he would love to have her stay with him but it just brought on more complications.

"Alright, I got to go. Thanks." Serenity muttered, slinging the long strap over a small shoulder heaving the bag off the floor.

"I can walk you back to the temple?" He offered with a weak smile.

"No, Rei-san's downstairs I'll be fine." She turned to go, her eyes never leaving the floor.

Mamoru grabbed her wrist as she turned with finality towards the front door. She glanced up at him from over her shoulder tears threatening.

"I love you, sleep well." He whispered, placing a firm grip on his need to have her stay. He was not going to offer, he would regret it in the morning. There had been an unspoken break on their relationship with these new complications. He had to stay strong, even though her tears were slowly melting that frozen wall he had erected around his heart.

"I love you too." She whispered back, adjusting the strap then walked out of his apartment, her head held high keeping her cool till he closed the door behind her. She bit down on a knuckle of her index finger to muffle the sobs, as she raced down the dimly lit hall towards the elevator. She felt so alone...

Sunday night, Tsukino Residence

Usagi groaned in her sleep, as her dreams began to go south. She found herself wandering aimlessly through a strange forest, feeling lost and scared, wearing a simple white nighty that hung to just below her hips. Nothing looked familiar and the trees seemed to stretch on forever. She entered into a lush glade, over grown with dark grasses and weeds.

"Miss?" A silky voice called to her. She turned to find a young man about her age, with long silver hair and dark eyes with no pupils, that bore into her soul. He was almost god like in his aura.

Usagi swallowed hard, her frayed nerves screaming to run away from this man. He wore a long black robe, accented with silvery runes and a long cape that flowed around his shoulders shimmering with the power of starlight.

"Who." Usagi started to say, as he approached, holding her entranced with his ethereal gaze.

"I am...whomever you need." He breathed, morphing into Mamoru. Usagi lost her control quickly as Mamoru took her up in his arms, enticing her passions. He took her there in the glade, much more roughly then ever before. Usagi's mind screamed at her that this wasn't Mamoru! That she needed to get away, to hide. As the lovemaking continued, to its climax. Usagi watched as if a third person to the seduction, her dream self transforming to her Oni. Her night gown laying nearby turned black, blonde hair deepening to a darker tone, and glowing red eyes that were slightly slanted.

Mamoru faded away to the man with silver hair, who leered down at her naked body, chuckling smugly at how easy it had been to get her to submit. Her Onii remained entranced under the man's passion, laying on the grass staring blankly up at the sky. Her chest heaving as the Lord of Nightmares thrust his claws into her chest, she screamed in agony to the nothingness above, as the man ripped out her soul leaving her writhing on the grass.

He stood and turned to face Usagi's floating spirit. "You are mine, now!"

With a throat shattering scream Usagi bolted upright in bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Luna leaping onto her lap, with concern.

"Usagi?" she whispered. The girl merely stared into the darkness of her room, a heavy anxious feeling falling upon her.

Monday: Hikawa Shrine

"Serenity, get up!" Rei raged, pulling the covers of her friend sharply.

Serenity curled up on the cot, dressed in her pink flannel pj's, shivering from the sudden chill the loss of covers greeted her with.

"Come on Momma five more minutes!" She whined.

"No, get up girl we are going to be late for school!" Rei howled, leaving Serenity bleary eyed and confused for a moment at her strange surroundings.

A half hour later, Serenity raced out of the temple in her new uniform, leather bag and bento slung over a shoulder. Rei had been standing, tapping her foot anxiously under the Torri. Taking note of her friends slight change in hairstyle, she still had her twin buns and tails, but the buns were drasticly smaller, and she had left a great deal of her golden hair loose to fly wildly behind her.

"I have never been late for school, Serenity!" Rei commented darkly as the blonde took to the stairs, skipping down two or more at a time, the priestess at her heels. They rounded the stairs in time to watch the city transit bus pulling away. Rei screamed, Serenity ducked her head in remorse, refusing to look up at the now penetrating glare directed her way.

Forty minutes later the two friends stood in the hall outside their first period.

"Gomen(Sorry)..." Serenity mumbled. Rei fumed beside her, her face red from embarrassment as her school mates who passed them whispered amongst themselves, chuckling at the supposed Queen of T.A Academy falling from grace.

After last bell, Serenity made her escape from one the worst days of school she could remember. She hadn't slept well at the temple. The strange hard mattress, foreign walls of the room in the darkness, nothing could sooth her. She had remained staring up at the ceiling, wishing Luna was there to comfort her with her purr. Whenever she had trouble sleeping, be it nightmares or a tummy ache from over indulging the feline's soft rumble always lulled her to sleep. The day had passed in an exhausted stupor, she couldn't focus in class, receiving stern warnings from the nuns who taught them. Gym was an effort in futility, naturally klutzy, being tired made it worse. She found herself flat on the gym floor more times then she could count, being on the receiving end of many harsh comments and laughter from her class mates. She ducked out of the front courtyard, before Rei could find her. She wanted to be alone, her feet moving towards Azabu-Juban out of habit. Minutes later she found herself standing before the burnt out remains of Crown. With a shutter and sigh, she bent her gaze down unable to deal with her favourite refuge gone. It seemed everything was leaving her these days...

"Hey, Usagi-chan?" Motoki called, bumping his hip into hers as he stood beside her. Completely oblivious to the change in School Fuku's she was wearing.

"Looks bad right now, but give it a few months we'll have it back and better then ever!" he finished brightly. He was in a plain pair of light blue jeans and an adidas t-shirt, looking too casual in her eyes. She was too used to seeing him in a more formal outfit with his white apron draped in front, it was weird seeing him not in uniform so to speak.

Serenity, merely gave him a strong smile, holding back her tears. Motoki saw the deep sadness behind that facade and quickly took her up in a warm hug. She sighed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him seeking comfort.

"I like your new hair do." he commented, running his hands threw the loose maine of gold running down her back. The complement perked up her mood, she pulled away with a real smile, then pulled back in for more of his embrace.

Mamoru had been heading to his evening shift at Juban Medical Hospital when he caught sight of Usagi being comforted and embraced by his best friend. He had been on the opposite side of the street, having just gotten off the bus. Wearing all black suited his mood, so his outfit was a pair of worn jeans, t-shirt and his jean jacket. Seeing his friend supporting his true love in her time of need only darkened his mood more. He knew she had been hurting when she had dropped by his apartment after midnight Sunday morning. She could have used a little comfort from him then, yet his pride never allowed him to bend. He had chosen to put up walls between them, it was too confusing having two Usagi's and he didn't want to feel like he was cheating on the other by showing either affection. With a growl, his pounded a fist into a near by building as he walked away. He shook his hand numbly, a few drops of blood splattered to the cement from his torn up knuckles. His life right now, sucked beyond the telling of it.

Hikawa Shrine

As evening took hold on the city, Serenity finally made it back to the temple. She mounted the steps with a groan, not looking forward to another night in that unfamiliar room.

"Serenity-chan!" Usagi's sunny voice called to her as she passed under the Torri. Raising her head from her feet, she found her double dashing her way in her own school navy and white uniform, with a huge grin on her face.

"What's going on?" she questioned softly, as the other girl clutched her hand dragging her to the Main hall of the temple.

"I brought you some presents, for your room." She answered, dragging a large box from behind a wooden pillar.

Rei leaned against the prayer house nearby, a knowing smile on her lips. She had taken Serenity shopping yesterday, bought her a soft heavy blanket and a few things to decorate her room. It had been a fun day and Serenity was very thankful for the room improvements, yet it still wasn't her room. Usagi was an amazing girl, know matter what kind of crazy curve balls life throws at her she always managed to pull herself out of the sadness and find the good. She watched with quiet laughter, as the two girls giggled over the contents of the box, disappearing with it inside. Once they were gone, Rei sighed and continued her sweeping, she had to finish her chores, patrol was coming to soon today.

"How did things go, over the weekend." Usagi inquired, sitting on the cot near the little shutter style window in Serenity's room."I had the worst sleep, ever on Sunday."

"So did I." Serenity smiled slightly before continuing. "I couldn't transform for the longest time, then poof I just did and was transported to the battle. But Sunday night nothing happened, so no transforming. Hung out in Rei's room reading her Manga..." Serenity shrugged, " I guess its not under my control, I figure the crystal only has so much energy to give me, I could only power up to my Super form, Eternal is locked away." She sat heavily at the small desk, brushing the broach that had powered down to its royal heart cover with crown.

"Is it losing power?" Usagi swallowed, casting the broach a nervous glance, wringing her hands in her lap.

"I guess, I don't know how to fix it. " Serenity, began quietly. "I can't even reach for it's power."

"I could, if only for a second?" Usagi gave her a dark look. Serenity scowled at her. "Only a descendant of the Moon Kingdom can access it's power." Usagi pushed on.

"So princess Serenity is still a part of you? " Serenity sighed, feeling rejected.

"I guess" Usagi sighed back,the princess had always been a silent part of her being. Usagi shrugged, "Shall we decorate your room then." Pulling out a few choice posters from the box. Serenity smiled and rose to help her go through the box, happy to have the distraction for a few minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: Life and Consequences

Usagi let out a deep, weary sigh, her chin braced on a hand, fingering her locket once again as she sat at her low table in her room. Absently scrolling threw the Moon script on Luna's data pad. After hanging out at the temple with her other self that evening, she felt lost in her thoughts as to why it had happened.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna padded softly into her room, hopping up on the table.

"Luna, I really want you to teach me how to read this." She pushed the pad towards her cat.

"You finish your homework and then I will teach you a little of it." Luna smiled, catching her charges sour expression.

Usagi shrugged, and gave Luna a nod. "Deal." in minutes she was dressed in a plush blue flannel pj set, with short sleeves button shirt with collar and matching pants, her long golden hair free from its twin buns, brushed and glowing. With her legs crossed under the table, a pencil balanced over her lips she fought through her homework.

Hikawa Shrine

Serenity sat at the top of the steps in a pair of jean shorts and pink t-shirt, giving the senshi a small wave as they headed out on patrol. It was annoying that she had no control when she transformed, but she left her trust in the crystal, when she was needed it would send her on her way. Lost in her thoughts she watched the pale moon rise over the trees on the temple grounds, catching sight of the first star of evening she closed her eyes making a silent wish.

"I wish to heal the crystal and become whole again." It was a warm clear night, thinking the gods might hear her plea easier. The Moon was bright, the stars twinkling down at her, she hoped her wish could be granted quickly.

Tsukino Residence

Usagi watched the dream unfold, an unwanted witness to the depraved images. Tears of remorse falling unchecked down her face at the utter betrayal to the man she loved. She could not force her will upon the strange woman that was her avatar, as she made love to an almost god like being within the seclusion of a dark forest. He growled his lust towards her naked flesh, casting his cloak of stars over their writhing bodies, taking her with a fierceness alien to her. It was as if this strange man with long silver hair was trying to devour her body and soul. It was wild and animalistic lacking any emotion of love. Usagi could feel him invading her, controlling her body with rough hands, and her avatar was enjoying this forceful play. Her soul felt dirty and used and she had no control. Her spirit screamed into the void, needing to escape, to hide away from the evil that sought to consume her.

Luna watched from her red pillow as her charge writhed on her bed. Moaning and rolling in an agitated state for most of the night. The blankets were bunched around her legs, as she sought to fend off her dreams. Luna was at a loss as to calm her, all her attempts had failed. Usagi was beginning the terrors again, the dark visions she was plagued by when a major crisis began. Luna's ears perked up as a slight breeze entered Usagi's room, blinking in confusion she watched as the spirit of Princess Serenity shimmered into view sitting next to Usagi.

"Your majesty?" Luna breathed, hopping up to a standing position on her pillow. The Princess cast her a demure smile, before focusing her attention on her current reincarnation.

"She is going to get very sick soon, Luna. I can't stay in her body when it is filled with such evil." She lightly brushed her transparent hand down the girls cheek, quieting her flailing and worried moans, with the purity of her touch.

"Why did this happen?" Luna asked, casting Usagi a mournful glance.

"She sacrificed herself for them, her senshi. Nothing could be done, she forced the crystal to release her before it could finish it's duty to heal her. The crystal couldn't let an evil force corrupt it, so it was forced to split from her. Leaving her earthly body to rot under the evil within her. It created a body for the star seed, knowing that if this planet was to be saved Sailor Moon was needed. Leaving me to wander as an earth bound spirit." She smiled bitterly down at the cat, her simple white dress billowing around her form as the neither world began to reclaim her.

"It takes a-lot of my will to remain in the world, I need to rest." Her cerulean blue eyes darted to the window, seeing a different world then what was there.

"How do we heal the crystal, it's been damaged?" Luna called to her as she stood to leave.

"That is up to her, Luna. The crystal follows her heart." The princess's last words faded on the wind as she breezed out the window, a restless spirit fading away in the moonlight.

Mamoru's apartment

Mamoru began his morning routines, before the moon had even set on the horizon of the city. His mind was in turmoil over Usagi and the mystery enemy. Dressed in his grey sweats, white tank top, with a towel rolled up around the collar to collect his sweat. He finished tying his white sneakers in almost violent movements. Locking the door behind he jogged down the hall to the stairs, after a quick stretch out front of his building he was off along his regular route. His mind wandering down familiar negative paths, as the dirt under his sneakers crunched a steady rhythm.

Why did there have to be two Usagi's now, what had happened. How was this going to change their relationship, things had been going so well. He was starting the feel that his love life was cursed when he realized he had left the park and entered back onto the street near Usagi's home. He couldn't avoid her. He was having a hard time keeping his distance, his heart was aching to resume their relationship as it was before. But he couldn't give her affections, without feeling he was hurting the other version of her. A strange thought fluttered through his mind...maybe I could date them both? Spend just a little time each,... ohhh man that's stupid!

With a yell of frustration he rounded the corner to her street. Squaring his shoulders, he jogged down the street, her white stucco home with the red roof coming into view looming over him like an executioners axe. As he passed the low stone front fence, his face flushed and sweat blurring his vision slightly he slowed with a double take, then stopped. Finding Usagi sleeping on the rail of her balcony, her slim body wrapped up in her flannel pink pj's, golden hair loose and flying lightly in the breeze. She was in a strange half sitting position, with her back leaning against the wall near the balcony doors.

"Usagi?" Mamoru called softly dashing into the yard, stopping in the walk just below the balcony. She stirred with a yelp, then promptly fell off her narrow perch. He caught her, prepared for her sudden weight he staggered a few steps back keeping his feet. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his strong neck, her confused blue eyes searching around her for answers as to what happened. With a groan she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Not again..." she muttered. Not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms, she whined softly as he placed her on her feet before him.

"Why were you trying to sleep on the balcony like that?" Mamoru questioned, taking his towel from around his neck to mop the sweat from his face. Using it avoid the hurt he knew was clear on her face at suffering another physical rejection from him.

"I just seem to appear here..." She breathed, then groaned in dread. "I got to walk back to the temple in my pj's now."

Not able to resist, Mamoru soothed her with a smile, and light laughter. "You'll be the cutest person on the street this morning." his complement was received eagerly.

Serenity gave him a bright smile of her own, with a soft laugh she shook her head. "I'll just sneak in and grab some clothes. Thanks for the save, Mamo-chan." With that she waved lightly, ending the meeting with regret in her eyes.

Mamoru gave her a small wave of his own, jogging away. She watched him go from the doorway, then sighed heavily, pulling the spare key out from a potted plant and entered her house. A kiss would have been nice, but that would have crossed the unsaid line he had drawn. It was what it was, she didn't want to hurt the other version of herself, but she was really starting to miss him.

Mamoru's Apartment

Mamoru made it back to his apartment in record time, needing to relieve his frustrations after the awkward encounter with his true love he had literally ran the rest of the route back. After a cold shower, and fresh clothes. A black sports jacket, dark jeans and beige collared shirt, he began to brew a pot of coffee in the small kitchen. Collapsing into his overstuffed white easy chair, he snatched the paper from the side table. Scanned the first page, absently flipping to the back to check the classified. You never know when a great job would be advertised. With a shutter, all the colour drained from his face. His heart dropped, freezing in his chest as he caught the small photo in the obituary section of the back pages. It was the man he had stabbed in the park, the one that was transformed into an evil tree Onii. (A long time gardener at Shiba Park, Hiro Atashi was found dead in his apartment over the weekend, neighbours having been alerted to the death by the odd smell coming from the apartment. Autopsy confirms death over a week standing, cause of death an aneurism within the front of the brain, directly between the eyes. Mr Atashi is survived by a daughter and four grandchildren the last respects will be held at Aoyama cemetery on Friday at 1pm) A cold sweat blossomed over his face, the collar of his beige shirt damp from anxiety.

"What have I done..." Mamoru breathed. Tonight at the meeting he would have to explain that destroying the Onii with violence would kill the human creating it. With a groan he leaned forward on his knees, resting his elbows upon his lap, cradling his face in his hands as silent tears of remorse slid down his cheeks.

Tsukino Residence

"Intruder!" Usagi screamed, hurling her pillow into her closet. Serenity turned from her rummaging in time to have the pillow connect with her face, sending her backward on her butt.

"Usagi!" she yelped, glaring up at her double.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi squatted down before her. Nervous to have her in the house yet again.

"I have no idea, I woke up on the railing out on the balcony." She grumbled back, turning back to her pile of clothing finds. A pair of short cut off jeans, and pink strap tank top with a white bouncing bunny on the front.

"This is getting very tiring." Usagi huffed, getting out of the other girls way as Serenity left the closet.

"Your telling me." She responded bitterly.

"Girls; I need to speak with you." Luna called the girls over to the bed.

"You haven't visited yet, I am going to get jealous of Usagi if you don't come by Luna." Serenity gave her cat some light scratches behind the ears as she sat on the bed.

Usagi sat beside her in her plush blue version of the same flannel Pj's, the contrast was curious to Luna that the two girls had chosen to wear the same outfit.

"Last night we had a visiter." Luna began sombrely, catching the shiver going through Usagi at the thought of a stranger in her room. "It's nothing like that, Usagi. "she chided. "Princess Serenity's spirit was here."

"So I guess I don't have that either." Usagi grumped.

"Then how are you able to sense the Crystal!" Serenity wailed, her mind twisting in knots. Usagi shrugged, turning back to Luna for answers.

"She told me that you forced the crystal to release you. " she accused Usagi with a growl. Usagi swallowed sensing her companions fury. "You are so rash, Usagi. " Luna groaned in frustration.

"I don't know..." Usagi began. "I could sense the girls were in big trouble and I wanted to help them."

"I understand that, Usagi but because you couldn't be patient and believe in your friends you have sacrificed yourself for them. This darkness inside of you is going to consume you if we can't figure out how to heal you." Luna was near tears by the end.

"Oh, Luna." Serenity gathered up the feline in an comforting hug. "I am working on healing the crystal, I'll figure out how I am able to heal the other people in the city, I'll save her." She finished, giving Usagi's shoulder a squeeze. Usagi smiled back at her, eyes glistening with tears. She didn't feel any different, at least not yet...but the nightmares were getting worse and she was feeling more tired in the mornings.

Luna headed out to report to the senshi what had happened that night, leaving the two "sisters" alone discussing simple matters that sisters would talk of.

"I really want to take, Osa-p with me." Serenity complained, snatching the large overstuffed pink pig from the assortment of stuffed animals stashed in the corner of the room.

"No, Mamo-chan won him for me, at last years summer festival." Usagi started, falling silent under her sisters glare.

"Us..." Serenity finished.

"Fine." She gave in, raising her hands in defeat. She had packed a very thoughtful box of things from their room last morning she didn't need her pilfering more of her treasures.

"Usagi breakfast, lets get a good start this morning." Ikuko called from the bottom of the stairs. Serenity stared longingly at the closed door, she hadn't seen her family in almost two weeks she missed them greatly.

"Go." Usagi deflated onto her back on her bed, casting a hand at the door casually. Serenity flashed her a big smile, dashing out of the room before she could change her mind. She had been bitter about being cast out of this part of her life, but had accepted it because Usagi was losing on being a senshi, and all the extra time spent with the girls and Mamoru out on the battlefield.

School was a blur to Usagi, her mind just wasn't focused, to worried about what was going to become of her as the darkness strengthened. She wandered the streets, soon finding herself at the Hikawa shrine. She stood at the base of the long steps, finding someone a few tiers above brooding in that sexy way only he had, in a black dress shirt and jeans his sunglasses mirroring the traffic below. With a sigh, she climbed the steps, plunking herself down beside him. Absently watching the sunset, casting her silent boyfriend concerned looks as he stared lost at the base of the steps. She wiggled her hips, giving him a nudge.

"Whats bothering you?" she asked, turning to find a silent trail of moisture flowing down his cheek. Suddenly very worried she grabbed his hands in hers.

"Mamo-chan what happened."

"I can't do this, right now. " He growled, shaking off her concern, casting her hands aside if a bit more forcefully then he would have liked, rising to his feet. He headed down the steps, disappearing around the corner.

Usagi sat nervously for a moment then jumped to her feet undeterred by his poor attitude towards her comfort. She knew something very serious was bothering him and she wasn't going to just let him go with out talking it out first. Dashing down the street to catch up, she fell in stride with him, holding her leather bookcase in front of her meekly. Casting him silent looks waiting patiently as was her way, waiting for him to open up. After a long while, they made it to Juban park, sitting on a bench watching the water crash into the large bowl of the large stone fountain, within the centre of the small green space.

Usagi leaned back against the bench, admiring the violet and deep pinks washing the evening sky. The evenings had been warm almost bordering on hot, as the weeks past closer to the end of July.

"When I was Endymion, this wouldn't have bothered me as much as it does. I was used to such things, thanks to the war. " He brushed a hand roughly through his dark hair, leaning back into the bench, releasing a long breath. Absently he pulled Usagi close with an arm, she moved into his half embrace quietly, resting her head against his shoulder. He was always amazed at how perfect she fit there, he needed her right now his worries about crossing the unspoken line forgotten.

"He had been a gardener there at Shiba park," He continued so quietly she had to strain to hear him. Her eyes grew wide as she realized were he was going with this monologue.

"Oh, Mamo-chan." she breathed in sorrow.

"He's funeral in on friday, I guess if you destroy the Onii violently then you kill the person creating it." He finished, wrapping his free arm around her waist, drawing her even tighter into his embrace. He leaned his head on top of hers, more tears falling silently, as her soft, sweet smell comforted his raging mind.

Usagi wrapped her own arms around him, soothing him within her embrace. They remained holding one another silently for a long time, as the moon rose in the sky over the fountain and the stars began to shine high above the red haze of the city lights.

"I'll be with you." She whispered.

"Arigato(thank you), Usako." Mamoru answered, he was going to need her support.

She knew with out asking that he would go to the funeral, his sense of morals and honour pushing him to seek the man's forgiveness even if the apology was to a tombstone.

Mamoru dropped her off at home, taking her up in a passionate kiss with out thinking of the emotional consequences to her double. Usagi, moved eagerly into the kiss, rising up on her toes, gripping his shoulders for support. It was deep and full of a hunger, she knew only to well. She missed him so much, missed this passionate abandon they were used to sharing before her double appeared to curb his love for her. It was so unfair. He broke off the kiss, just as it started to become more then platonic.

"I"ll pick you up after lunch on Friday." He pulled away with a smile, taking another forced step away letting go of her hands and with a curt wave he was gone. Wandering out of her yard, head bowed, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. A shadow of bitterness falling over him as he made his way to his lonely apartment.

Usagi nodded, watching longingly as he disappeared out of sight beyond the outer wall of her yard. With a groan of unfulfilled passion, she cast her face up to the sky bitterly, pounding a fist into her thigh before turning sourly to her door and heading inside.

She called the girls, letting them know about the new development with Mamoru, warning them not to destroy the onii. They in turn let her know that Moon seemed to show up when any of them inner or outer were in a battle with an Onii and healed them. They had given her the nick name of being an Onii seeking missile. After the less then flattering comment made by Mina, she could hear Serenity's uproar in the background. She laughed a little with them, missing not being there. She hadn't really seen her friends other then school in weeks. They were just to busy dealing with the crisis and had no free time to spend with an average human like herself. They had made headway against the shadows spreading throughout the city though.

Hikawa shrine

Serenity sat on her cot, dressed for bed in a simple pink night shirt, snuggling her stuffed pig for comfort, staring forlorn at the broach on her desk nearby. She had spent another evening trying in vain to will the crystal back to life, with no luck she wished the Princess would visit her then maybe they could talk...She wondered if she should give Usagi the crystal back since she seemed closer to taping it's power then she was...she wondered were she was going to wakeup in the morning...so many uncertain things plagued her lately.

With a groan she pulled herself under the covers, her first few weeks of school with Rei was almost done, only two weeks to go before summer vacation. As she settled under the blankets, her thoughts fell bitterly towards Mamoru. Usagi had filled them in on what had happened, she had wanted to go to his side and comfort him, but she figured it was redundant since Usagi had been there for him earlier. If this separation was going to last for a long while she wondered if their relationship would survive it. She clutched her pig closer, feeling very lonely. A soft warm headbutt outside her blanket cocoon announced her little visiter, she pulled her blankets down to meet Luna's smile and brown eyes. With a giggle, she cast her pig aside pulling the feline in close. Luna settled herself down under Serenity's chin, thrumming her purr.

Serenity:

The next week passed at an uneventful pace, the days filled with the mundane, school, homework. She was getting greatly annoyed at the random places she would wake up around her home in the mornings. Luna had explained that it was because of the link to the crystal, and hence linked to Usagi, was why she was pulled to her when her consciousness relaxed during sleep. The universe knew that they were meant to be together and this separation was unnatural, and sought in its own way to bring them back together. Fate which always seemed to conspire against her, managed to find herself in awkward encounters with Mamo-chan more then she would have liked. Her universe consisted of School, awkward encounter with the man she loved, war meetings at the temple, patrol and bed. Repeat!

Serenity had managed to clear a vast majority of shadows from the city, they hadn't had any sightings of the monk Onii which was a constant worry for all of them. Those poor kids had been trapped in his grasp for almost a month now.

Setsuna had retreated back to the corridor of time, now that the current storm had settled. With the visions coming to pass. With Usagi's separation the time line had re-alined some what. The girls were busy researching with the cats, while she fought with the crystal. It hadn't gotten any darker, the crack wasn't very deep yet it resembled a plain piece of glass. Dim and cloudy, with no luster to the once clear surface, the infinite power it gave off silenced. Usagi rarely came by the temple, and Serenity was too busy with the Senshi to pay much attention to it. It had been status que for a long time. Summer vacation was only a week away. She was greatly looking forward to all the free time.

Usagi:

The days were blurring, filled with a sense of unfulfilled promises. She dwelled in the mundane that was her life. Wakeup, late for school yet again, stand in the hall feeling foolish as her school mates muttered and laughed, commenting that the old Usagi was back. She felt ashamed, in her last two years she had been on the right track concerning school, she figured she was turning her life around making something of herself.

She had been so overcome with worry about her condition, she was paying very little attention to her schoolwork, failing a few mock finals, and even quit the few clubs she had joined. She was to absorbed in her own research to find a cure for herself, she just couldn't juggle it all. She rarely joined the girls for lunch, opting to eat in the library, secluded in a study room with Luna's data pad. Every once in a while her friends would track her down, each worrying in there own way, yet encouraging her endeavours. They hadn't the time to help her, so seeing she was helping herself filled them with hope.

She was filled with a cold loneliness everyday, alone in her struggle to save herself. Mamoru had been distant, since the funeral and every meeting they had felt strained and awkward. She sought to avoid him as much as the girls, she needed to focus on healing herself she had little time for any of them. The nightmares were beginning to worsen and she was finally starting to feel the tingling heat under her skin that was the sign of the shadow taint. A sense of anxiousness filled her entire being, her time was running out.

Heading home from school, lost in her thoughts, the fingers of her left hand rubbing her new heart locket that hung loosely around her neck. Working out another set of Moon glyphs in her head, she barely noticed the strange events playing out in Ichinoashi Park. A scream alerted her, out of instinct she ducked behind the set of large potted trees near the entrance. The evening was hotter then usual, yet the strange shimmer in the air near the small play ground still looked out of place. The crowds lining the streets moved around her crouching form, the shimmer in the park unnoticed as well. As is the way with people, they were lost to their own inner drama's much like Usagi had been. With so much self involvement rampant through the city it had been easy for the shadows to plant their seeds of unrest.

Slowly, like a hunter stalking it's prey the mirage moved towards a set of kids, in cotton short and striped t-shirts. Playing on the grey elephant slide within the small recreational area. Without any thought of herself, she rushed forward from her cover, waving her arms screaming wildly to get the kids attention. She made it only two steps, before the shimmer materialized to that of the Monk Onii from before. Usagi back petaled in fright, the last brutal assault he had cast upon her defeating her courage.

With a soft chuckle, "I like the taste of fear, sweet girl." His voice echoed with power, low and menacing.

The two boys stood frozen and silent, one at the base of the slide, the other poised to go down from the top. They stared at the Onii with blank eyes, as if in a trance. Usagi clutched her breast, finding it hard to take in breath, her body refusing to move, muscles shivering in terror.

"Usagi-chan!" She never registered her name being called out, till Sailor Moon leaped in front of her. Blocking the Monks cold visage, with his deep penetrating stare that had bored into her. Shaking her head to clear it, she blinked mutely as Sailor Moon screamed for her to hide, turning to face the Onii with her own determined glare in her bright blue eyes. Usagi swallowed back the bile, that had crept into her throat from the sudden fear, dashing back behind the potted trees. It was then she noticed that Serenity's transformation had lessened in power once more. She stood spouting off a pledge in her original transformation, her golden tiara with the ruby centre glowing as she reached for it. More dread filled her heart, she was falling into darkness, and her only saviour was losing her powers.

The monks laugh was full of menace, as he retied his sack to his hip. "I thought I had taken care of you earlier sweet girl." His voice was like silk, Usagi felt herself being drawn to him once more, while Moon merely let fly her tiara.

With a quick side step the Monk sent a blast her way, with a flourish from his walking stick. To focused on recalling her tiara back, Moon was struck with the blast yet again sending her skyward to the far side of the park. Usagi couldn't look away from the monk, a strong power pulling at her. Urging her to go to his side, to pledge all that she was unto his service. She felt herself moving out from her cover, taking an awkward step forward. Moon screamed in terror, bracing herself for impact again. Thankfully, strong arms caught her as she soared over the metal tunnel that accented the back of the park.

"Careful now, we don't need you hurt again." Tux commented with a smug smile. Setting Moon once more on her feet on the roof of the tunnel beside him. He took in her less powerful form, raising his dark eyebrows in worry.

She smiled at his silent question. "I know, but I can still get the job done." with that said she leaped off the tunnel with a somersaulting flourish.

Usagi crouched lower once more, Moon's re-entrance to the battlefield shaking his hold on her loose. She watched sadly as her old life played out before her, Moon and Tux moved in sync with one another, ducking and attacking keeping the Onii's attention away from the now cowering little boys under the slides ladder. They worked so well together, reading each others movements and complementing each others attacks. A fluid combat duo, much like Uranus and Neptune. Their connection was strong, perhaps stronger then hers now that she was only human. More realizations tumbled into focus, as the tears of loss fell from her eyes. The future everyone had been fighting for, did not lay with a human Usagi, but with Sailor Moon. Her destiny had fallen away from her grasp, she no longer fit in this life. Head bowed in defeat she slunk away from the battle running home, barely able to see her pounding feet through the tears, clutching at her new locket as if it was a life line.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six:Farewell, fair weather friends

"Have you seen Usagi-chan?" Ami called out from down the hall, racing to catch up to Makoto as she left home economics. The afternoon sun had been beating on the windows of the high school for hours, seeming to absorb everyones energy. Makoto gave a great yawn, as Ami fell in step with her. She was heading down to the foot lockers to put her slippers away.

"No, Serenity-Chan checks in with her everyday." It was the last period of the day, and she was headed home." Says she isn't feeling well, kinda tired so since this is the last week before summer vacation I figure she's going to skip. Want to stop by the Tsukino's with a care package?" Mako responded with a smile, going over in her head what kind of treats to pack.

"Sure, I'll get Mina-chan and Rei-chan we'll meet up there." Ami gave her a wave, heading off up a set of stairs to the library to pickup some study manuals for the summer.

Tsukino Residence

With a groan of exhaustion, Usagi rolled away from the sunlight streaming in from her window, tucking the blankets up under her chin. She couldn't shake the anxiousness her nightmares were leaving with her. The dreams themselves were strange and disconcerting, filled with lude behaviour towards a god like man. They left her feeling dirty and nervous, she didn't want to sleep anymore. Lately she could barely get out of bed, she didn't have the energy to even work on her research with Luna. The nightmares seemed to drain her more each night, she felt that soon she would sub come to the darkness growing within her.

"Usako?" A deep concerned voice called to her, luring her out from her hiding place within the covers.

"Mamo-chan?" She whispered, rolling over to find him sitting on the window sill. Luna stood nearby, she past the cat a small smile knowing that her little companion had gone and retrieved her beloved.

"Not doing so good, I see." He moved into the room, wearing a plain pair of beige kaki's and a white button down shirt a small black tie still around his neck.

"You took him away from work, Luna?" Usagi chastised the cat with a glare. Luna for her part merely shrugged, not taking her mistress's sternness to heart.

"I never really liked that job anyway." Mamoru rolled his tight shoulders, from carrying trays of drinks all afternoon.

Usagi couldn't help but giggle as his nonchalant attitude of walking out on a job. She knew she wasn't at her best, with tangled golden hair, and grey circles under her eyes. She had been almost living in her pj's for the last few days so she figured she smelled slightly as well.

"I was thinking that maybe I could try and heal you. " He asked, coming to her bedside. His blue eyes deep with concern, as he took in her pale skin and dull eyes.

"Mamo-chan, your abilities don't heal that way. My wounds aren't physical, their spiritual." She gave him a laughing smile.

"Well at this point, I would like to try anything?" Mamoru responded reaching for her hand to make a link with her.

With a resigned sigh, she sat up, leaning against her pillow, which was propped up against her bookcase. Closing her eyes, reaching for the warm, comforting energy that was Mamoru. It flowed from his hand onto hers, sending a soft tingling up her arm, as slowly he pushed more of his energy into her filling her with the warmth of his healing chi.

His connection began to pull images from her unconscious, strange half formed pictures of a shadow man with a long cape, that shimmered with the light of a million stars. As suddenly as the images began to form, they were torn away as Usagi threw up walls against him.

"No, I don't want you to see this." Her inner voice shouted to him, pushing him away from her mind.

"Usako, I need to know who this man is?" He called back to her, his voice insistent.

"These dreams are shameful, I don't want you to see them." She called back, her voice shaking near tears. He could feel her physical body trying to comply with her wishes, her hand twitching and twisting in his grip trying to free herself.

"Usako...Please I may be able to help. If you let me?" He pleaded with her, tightening his grip. From the brief images he saw, some horrible things had been happening to her in her dreams. It alarmed him that she had never shared these dreams with him, they didn't keep secrets. With a moan of surrender she pulled down her walls, allowing him to walk within her nightmares.

"Who is he?" He asked the shifting white glow beside him, he knew that this was her spirit.

"The Lord of Nightmares." Usagi whispered, as the dream surroundings began to form around them.

"Sweet girl, you have returned to me. I see." The man was strangely thin, with long silver hair that hung loose to the centre of his back. His eyes were pure black, lacking pupils, the stars themselves seemed to glow within there vast depths. He wore a simple black robe, accented with golden runes embroidered into the hemlines , with a flowing silver cape that shimmered with starlight. His presence was very ethereal, almost god like in the power of his aura. He stood tall and strong, his stoic gaze proud as he surveyed the trees. The forest seemed vast and dark, his eyes looking off to the tree line as a small form burst from the unruly undergrowth. Mamoru, heard Usagi whimper but he never cast his eyes away. As a young woman who was the image of her ran into the man's arms with the same amount of need and abandon that she possessed for him. Wearing the simple black shift similar to the moon princess, with dark hair, accented with silver tints, pulled up in an elaborate wave on the top of her head. Her slightly slanted eyes were a deep crimson that seemed to glow with her own powers.

"Is this girl, you?" he inquired as the man drew her avatar up into a warm embrace, guiding her face to his in a passionate kiss.

"Yes...Mamo-chan please forgive me." She cried, ashamed for the lurid images that began to commence between the two dream lovers. "She is, who I will become." Usagi groaned.

"Your Onii." Mamoru breathed

"Yes." Usagi whimpered, attempting to pull him away from the image of the lovers in the glade.

As the two demons fell to the grassy floor, hands roaming, giving into their passion. Silently the image changed to darkness, the anxiousness of the dream filling her spirit once more. It felt almost like a blow to the stomach to rip himself back from her nightmare. The visions of her making love to another tearing his heart, and leaving him bleeding inside.

Wiping the cold sweat from his forehead with a sleeve he sought to compose himself before looking back up at her broken expression, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks in remorse.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan I love only you, you know that, right?" she nearly begged him.

"I know,...I know." He grabbed her up in an embrace, kissing her cheek as she sobbed into his chest.

The vision had been so surreal, he believed in her, and her love, what he had seen was a fantasy. Yet he knew it was a vision of what could become of her if they didn't heal her in time. This Lord of Nightmares wanted her, more then just in the physical sense. He was wanting to possess her power, and then destroy her. The Lord of Nightmares had been feeding on her spirit as she slept, that was why she was getting so weak. Mamoru had to find a way to protect her spirit from that evil man.

Quieting down she pulled away. "I never want this to go that far, when I start to turn..." she began as a sudden loud clambering echoed from behind her door.

They turned towards the door as the girls piled in the room still dressed in their school uniforms, laughing and gossiping.

"Usagi-chan!" Mina rushed her, embracing her into a warm hug, ruffling her hair playfully at the end. "Heard your feeling blue, girl."

Usagi rolled her eyes, her situation was way serious and Mina was making light of it.

"Here, Girl I brought you some treats to perk up your spirits." Mako set a basket filled with baked treats on her low table. Usagi smiled broadly, goodies always made her happy.

Slowly Mamoru extracted himself from the swarm of inner senshi, retreating to the glass doors, finding Serenity sitting on the balcony reclining against the stone rail. She kept her face downcast, brushing her grey school skirt, as the cool breeze played with the loose golden maine she kept free from her two small odangos.

He left the chattering girls to move to her side. "Usagi isn't doing well, is she?" He asked the somber girl. Slumping down beside her on the balcony, leaning his back against the bars,a dull weight of depression pulling his spirit down.

"No, soon her Onii will form and she will die." Serenity heaved herself up to her feet, leaning back against the railing, arms crossed tightly over her breast. Her long conversations with her sister over the last few weeks had drilled into her how serious things had become. They had made a pact that when she started to turn Serenity would kill her to prevent the Onii from forming. She really didn't know if she could do it, she was hoping a miracle would come before it came to that.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru cast the bed ridden Usagi a startled glance.

Serenity sighed. "Once the avatar is formed it is only a matter of days before it absorbs the last of her life energy becoming a full Onii." Serenity answered. "She asked me to kill her before that happens...I don't know if I can do it." She finished nearly breaking down in tears, reclining her head back, closing her eyes as a few tears crept out from her long lashes.

"She has been convincing me that since I exist she doesn't have to and for the greater good she has to be stopped. " Serenity sighed heavily, as more tears trailed down her cheeks.

"No, way!" Mamoru nearly bellowed, watching his as his tone caused the smaller girl to cringe. "I believe that you guys can pull yourselves back together again."

Serenity merely nodded, staring forlorn at her hands. Fighting an inner battle with what ifs, about her sisters's inevitable death. They entered the room sombrely, kneeling side by side next to Usagi. Waiting for her to finish her conversation with Ami. As Usagi noticed Mamoru beside her sister, she gave them a warm smile placing his hand upon hers with a seriousness in her eyes.

Mamoru stared at her in confusion, Serenity with surprise.

"What are you doing Usako?" Mamoru asked with a sternness in his hushed voice.

"I want you to be happy, Mamo-chan, I'm giving you my blessing." she smiled sadly.

The four girls remained silent, staring at the three in confusion.

"Your acting like this is your last will and testament." Mamoru stood, cursing. "You are not to give up, or die. Usako!" He prowled through the room, nearly raging in his near grief.

Usagi nervously played with her fingers unable to look at him, biting down on her bottom lip. She had come to terms with her death, and this was the only way to keep their future. He couldn't accept it now, but she knew that after she was gone he could go on with the other copy of her...she hoped.

"I am going to try to heal you again." He promised, departing the room through the balcony, with an urgency in his voice. He had been so caught up in his own struggles, once more leaving the burden upon her and her senshi. Mentally beating upon himself the whole way back to his apartment, he had lost focus on what was important again. His issues had kept him away from her for weeks, as she had spiralled deeper into the darkness. He should have been there, at her side trying to help. Well he was focused now, and that demon was not getting her soul. This time, he was going to save her, he chuckled darkly. He had made a promise to a certain important person in Usagi life to protect her. If he failed in that promise then he was sure that Starlight would come charging back here just to kick his ass.

Several hours past in warm friendship, as the sun began to set the senshi bid her farewell stating that they had patrol. Leaving Serenity and Usagi together to talk.

"Have Haruka and Michiru arrived yet." Usagi gave her sister a grim smile.

Serenity glanced out of the balcony windows, noticed the yellow convertible parked across the street.

"They have been staking out the house for over a week now." Usagi chuckled.

"Waiting for you to turn, I guess." Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." Usagi sighed. "How did that fight turn out."

"Almost got him, but he faded away. Freed the kids though, so a small victory for us." Serenity smiled. "Here." She dug into the pocket of her grey school skirt, her hand coming out with the pink circular brooch from her first transformation.

Usagi stared at the brooch in alarm, refusing to reach for it.

"At this point I am willing to take the chance that you can use it to heal yourself, or pull us back together." Serenity smiled, as a shimmering engulfed her body. "Looks like I'm needed, see you soon, sis." With that she disappeared, casting her a mock salute with two fingers to her forehead.

"Usagi?" Luna padded along her whimsical blue blanket filled with moons and stars , nudging the brooch closer with her pert little nose.

"I can't Luna..." Usagi sighed shying herself away from it, casting her eyes meekly to the side avoiding it in every way.

Luna nodded, picking the broach up with her teeth and carrying it over to the low table. "In case you change your mind, its close by." She smiled, settling down on her red pillow for the night. At this point she was as desperate to find a way to save her as Serenity was.

A soft tap of shoes on her balcony alerted the two to the new visitor. Usagi smiled with a chuckle as Mamoru slipped into her room once more. "I went and got some reinforcements." He smiled, digging into his pants pocket to produce four gem stones.

Usagi looked curiously at them. "What are they."

"They were my protectors, long ago." Mamoru stated, dumping them softly in her lap. "Their spirits are sealed within the gems, if I ever need council I was able to tap into their spirit energy and speak with them. " He sighed, rolling them back into his palm. The four stones shone with an inner power, a mere flickering compared to the Silver Crystal, yet she could feel a strength within them.

"I want to try something, with you." He started, reaching for her hand once more. Usagi complied settling down on her pillows, placing her hand in his, he pressed the stones between their clasped hands, feeling their connection once more building between them.

Slowly the strange forest blossomed around them, the same ethereal figure looming far down the path. Mamoru stood dressed as he was in the real world, yet the white light that had been Usagi's spirit on his first encounter with her dreams had since grown solid her avatar not yet arriving in this dream, keeping her spirit as a whole presence. Becoming the small form of the young woman in her true life, wearing a simple white lace night gown similar to her Princess's, yet several times shorter, hanging just below her hips like a teddy. It was more plain in appearance, lacking the goddess like luster that Serenity's had, flowing and lacy in a style that Usagi would have chosen. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back in golden waves, just as she appeared, ready for bed in the real world.

This time Mamoru reached for the four warriors spirits laying dormant in his palm. With four different flashes of colour, his guardians stood before them stoic and proud. They stood regaled in their full armour from long ago, glancing around themselves in confusion. Kunzite stood as the tallest of the four, silver hair hanging to just below his shoulders, ice blue eyes glowering at the couple. His armour adorned in silver with runes markings along the breast plate and shoulder guards, a deep navy blue cape billowing behind him.

The next man was Nephrite, his rust coloured hair was more full, and wavy an almost wildness to it. His dark green gaze was alert to his surroundings, searching the area about them prepared for battle. His armour was a dark silver, with similar rune markings on the breast plate and shoulders. A long black cape hanging behind, clasped on his shoulders with golden broaches that looked like the fangs of a beast.

Then came Jedite, with short blonde hair and cold blue eyes. His armour was a bright silver with an undertone of blue, with similar runes as well. His cape was a blood red, that seemed to flow with his muscular body.

Last was Zoisite, his reddish blonde hair was pulled into a simple pony tail that trailed down his back, the light from his deep forest green eyes was focused inward towards his own thoughts. His armour was golden with black accents, it also had the rune markings. His long cape was a deep green that nearly reached to his boots. All four stood before them as powerful as they had been before in life.

Usagi let out a small squeak, ducking behind Mamoru as he transformed into Endymion. Standing before her strong and determined in his dark silver and black armour with the flowing red cape. The evil kings of the dark kingdom, she once defeated long ago, glowered around themselves confused about their surroundings.

"It's alright Usako, these guys are not from the dark kingdom." Mamoru chuckled. He glanced behind noticing her confusion. "It's a long story, but for sure they are here to help."

"Prince?" Kunzite inquired, with a deep rumble in his voice.

"I am in need of your services, all of you." Endymion glanced at each man, sternly. Needing them to hear him out before the Lord of Nightmares got to close. They each gave a small nod. Endy slowly pulled Usagi away from behind him by the wrist, presenting her before the four men.

"She needs your protection from the man currently approaching further up the path. " Endy nodded behind them.

They turned, recognizing the silver haired man for who he was, each face fell into deep scowls.

"The Lord of Nightmares is after your woman, my prince." Jedite nodded, releasing his sword as he spoke.

"Yes." Endy responded, pulling out his own sword.

"There is no way to beat him here, the realm of dreams are his court." Zoisite breathed. "We can only hide for now, wait him out till she can purge this darkness in her physical form.

"Fine. " Endy nodded, dashing into the trees pulling Usagi behind him.

They made it only a few paces, before the instant pull began to tug at his spirit. The connection to Sailor Moon was strong, she was in dire need. Endy groaned in pain as he fought against it.

"She needs you my prince." Kunzite placed a hand on his shoulder, his connection to the spirit realm strong enough to sense the threads between his Prince and Sailor Moon. "We will keep her safe till you return."

Usagi whimpered softly, her face stricken with worry, knowing that he was going to leave her.

"Sailor Moon needs me." He began, bending down and placing a soft kiss on her lips." I will be back."

Usagi nodded her understanding, holding her breath as he faded away.

The Playground, 10th district Elementary School

"Perfect, your aren't even real, sweet girl just a ball of delicious energy...my master could use you." the monk purred, his grip on Sailor Moons neck tightening.

She managed to keep one step ahead of him in the last battle, but this time she wasn't so lucky. Serenity croaked out a small sound of disbelief, as the Onii raised her even higher in the air her feet kicking futilely. The Inner senshi were scattered in unconscious heaps around the playground, the children who had been there long since run away. She could feel a burning pain starting from his palm, her head swimming, tears began to fall down her cheeks as the inevitable began to sink in. She might not be able to save herself this time, he was absorbing her energy to quickly.

"Release her!" Tuxedo bellowed, from his perch on the top of the monkey bars. The monk chuckled, gripping her more tightly. Sailor Moon released a wail of pain as the burning intensified, her vision going black as she reached the end.

Tux cast a rose toward the gloating Monk. It soared towards the onii's gripping hand with the speed of a throwing knife. With a howl it empaled the onii, he never loosened his grip merely glared over to Tux as if he was merely an annoyance. Tux leaped into the air, landing inches away from the onii, lashing out with a fist to the side of his face. The monk growled, tossing Sailor Moon aside no longer caring about her energy his fighting rage turning towards Tux. They two began the dance of combat, fury and rage fuelling their movements as they sent jabs and kicks towards each other. Tux's movements were fast and fluid, from long hours in the dojo, gaining the upper hand quickly. With a howl of rage the monk disappeared in a gust of unearthly wind a few moments later, as he realized he was out manoeuvred.

Tux scrambled to Sailor Moons side, where she lay limp on the dirt under the swing set. "Are you ok? He breathed, cradling her head.

"No, not really." She laughed bitterly, releasing a deep sigh that sounded like a wheeze. The reality that she wasn't real just a construct of the crystal setting in like a shroud of death. Her chest rose and fell once more, with a slight shutter, as a soft white glow began to envelop her.

"Moon!" Tux cried, as the weight of her body began to lessen, her form fading away.

"Keep Usagi safe." She breathed, her form barely visible in the dieing light of evening. Tux cried out to her in vain as she faded to nothingness.

The senshi found him staring at his hands, his eyes glazed over with grief. She was gone, and Usagi was dieing, everything that made him whole was being ripped away.

"Were is Moon?" Jupiter asked in desperation.

"I don't know..." Tux responded, gathering himself up and walking away. His mind blank, moving on auto pilot he walked the streets back to Usagi's. The Senshi followed a discrete distance away, casting mournful looks between them slowly putting the pieces together that she was gone.

The Dreaming

Usagi's four guards flanked her slight form, keeping her in the centre of the small group. As they slowly picked their way through the heavy wooded area, the over growth of roots nearly blocking their path causing them to duck and climb over them as they made their way.

"Where are we headed?" Usagi called, catching sight of Kunzite to her left cursing and hacking at a mass of branches with his sword. She blushed with nervousness at the colourful language, not use to such vulgarity.

"If we are in the eternal forest then, we need to head south to silver moon lake, we should be able to take that portal straight to the Gardens of Elysian, and from there it will only be a short walk to the palace. " He explained, around guttural cries of frustration at the blocking branches. Usagi sighed she knew so very little about Mamoru's kingdom, and Helios the Priest. She wondered if Elysian was part of the real world or part of the dream world. This was all so strange. Time inched forward as they made their way, she noticed that there was no sun in the sky to mark time. It was bright and full of heavy clouds and mists she wondered how long they would be trudging through this time forsaken forest.

"Do you know much about the Lord of Nightmares, he seemed familiar to you." she inquired lightly, as Zoisite pushed through some dried out brambles just behind her.

"He was a sorcerer during the Golden Kingdom, power hungry as they all tend to be, he tried to take over Elysian and failed. Out of vengeance he created the plague of darkness, it nearly brought our kingdom to ruin." Zoisite growled out the explanation.

"You don't like magic much?" Usagi sighed, passing him a small smile.

"I am man of science, I have no faith in that hocus pocus." He returned darkly.

"That hocus pocus saved your ass more then once my friend so don't make light of it." Jedite called back to them mockingly from his position a few meters in front. Usagi glanced behind to find Zoisite glaring at Jed's back. She wondering if these guys got along very well?

Nephrite had been strangely quiet the whole trip so far, trudging to the far left of their position scanning the trees around them, his senses on high alert. The once uneventful little walk soon degraded into chaos, as Nephrite let out a high pitched whistle. Within seconds, Jed lunged backward causing her to scream and duck as he reached her side, sword in a defensive position across his chest. Zoisite had cleared the distance between them as well standing in behind her at the ready to attack. Usagi found herself cowering between the two guards, as they formed a human shield around her. Kunzite whistled back standing off to the right scanning the branches high above. Nephrite called back with a series of whistles. Kunzite returned with more back to him. Usagi realized that they were communicating to one another, and other two guards understood this strange code as well.

"What's going on?" Usagi whispered.

"Scouts...The Lord lost track of your spirit and sent gremlins to sniff you out." Jed replied just as quietly.

Turning his head towards Kunzite as the older man began to wave and tap his chest and point to the south. Both Zoisite and Jedite gave a nod, then in a swift movement Jed had her by the wrist and they were charging through the branches and roots at a great speed.

"What's going on!" she cried in fear, as she watch these two soldiers leaving their friends behind.

Tsukino Residence

Mamoru climbed back into Usagi's room a grim determination in his stormy eyes. He lost Sailor Moon but he was not going to lose Usagi. He found Luna staring wide eyed at the Silver Crystal.

"What's wrong?" he bent to look at the crystal itself, finding it no longer murky, now glowing a soft white. The crack had gotten deeper though. 'It's looking better...yes?"

"Yes..."Luna pondered.

"Sailor Moon's disappeared." he added, kneeling beside Usagi's bed, finding the young woman curled up under her blankets fast asleep, his four jewels clutched tightly in a fist.

The four inner senshi stood outside the on the balcony, watching as Mamoru grasped Usagi's hand re-forming is link. Catching Luna's words and finding some hope. As a flare of golden light washed over the room, the power of the golden crystal being called forth. The bright light glowed through the balcony windows over the senshi's tired faces and with a nod to each other they leaped into the night disappearing down the street to finish patrol.

The Dreaming

Endymion materialized within the forest amid a chaos of howling and flashes of swords. Taking it in stride, his memories of sword fighting as the Prince resurfacing as he ran. Strange little leathery creatures with long ears and a gapping mouth of fangs hopped upon the branches high above. He found Kunzite and Nephrite amid a battle with a small horde of them just south of his position. Leaping over a large root he managed to stumble to their side, entering the battle with a flash of steel.

"Usagi?" He yelled, to be heard over the creatures eerie howling.

"Jed and Zoi have taken her ahead, they are heading south to Silver Lake." Kunzite pointed him in the direction his soldiers had gone.

Endymion gave him a small nod then charged after them, slashing and hacking any gremlin that got in his way departing the battlefield. As he crashed onto the beach just beyond the trees, Usagi's screams echoed towards him. His heart leaped nearly out of his chest,as he propelled himself down the soft sand determined not to lose her. Charging into the battle, Endymion leaned into a shoulder ramming a set of three gremlins aside, sending the little creatures howling into the lake. Jed and Zoi stood nearby in front of a large boulder, numerous scratches, seeping along their faces, armour bend and scuffed in places from the creatures claws.

"Usagi!" Endy screamed, searching for her with frantic eyes.

"Behind us, highness." Jed chucked a thumb behind the great big stone. Endy dashed behind finding her cowering on her knees, arms wrapped over her head. Looking meek, and terror stricken.

"Usagi?" He questioned softly.

"I hate this, I have never been so powerless..." she hissed, her dream of being a simple human long dead with the reality of how weak she was and the strange dangerous life she led. Endy chuckled at the infuriated look on her face.

He didn't have much time to appreciate her anger as another round of howling approached. "Time for round two." He growled, dashing around the moss and seaweed covered boulder, sword shining in the strange half light of the dreamscape.

The Dark Realms

"I was so close!" The Lord of Nightmares, raged within the ebony halls of his prison castle. "I could have had her power by this night.!" He cast bolts of energy out through black pillars off his balcony, watching with muted satisfaction as they exploded into the constant darkness that blanketed the surroundings of his gilded cage.

A small little girl, with long black hair, and wide blue eyes, huddled a few yards away, remaining hidden behind a pillar. She over heard her guardian's rage. She had struck a deal with him months ago, since she was to weak to defend herself against the Silver Crystal. If she had been found out. He told her he would keep the defenders busy, while she corrupted the crystal by invading it's master. She had sent a human under her power to destroy his stone seal. The man had found his seal, deep in the snow of the arctic, and was only able to crack it. The crack was enough to let the Lords power trickle into the real world. From then he began his plague while she weakened the master of the crystal. She had succeeded in hurting it, but now she realized she had been used. He had no intentions of helping her destroy the crystal, he wanted the power for himself.

She had to pull all her power back, she had to hide, he would be after her and her own powers soon.

"The scouts have located her at the Silver Lake." The monk approached him tentatively, nervous about being on the receiving end of his rage.

"Fine..." He huffed, raising his arms he shimmered away.

"Master wait! I have energy to give you..." the monk raced to his side, defeated as his lord disappeared in his haste to reclaim his trophy.

The Dreaming

A thunder clap deafened the participants of the battle on the beach, a flash of light ignited the sand just behind the boulder. Usagi had been leaning around the stone, watching her three knights in grand swordplay against the twenty or more little gremlins. The creatures fought like wild things, with tooth and claw and rawness fuelled by a lust of battle. The three men defended themselves back to back hacking the creatures aside as more raged to take their place. She felt him before she saw him, with a small whine Usagi turned from the battle finding the god like being with the silver hair breezing towards her. He reached for her, a smug grin on his slender face.

Before her will failed, and she was drawn under his spell once more she cried out. "Endy!"

Mamoru whirled around at the desperation in his long ago name. In horror he found Usagi walking with trance like eyes towards the Lord of Nightmares, her arms outstretched for the god.

"No!" Bellowing into the wind, he lunged after her. Jed and Zoi leaped in the way of the charging gremlins taking them down as their prince raced after his beloved.

"Take her and go!" Jed screamed, grunting in pain as a gremlin sunk its fangs deep into the tender flesh behind his calf. Mamoru latched onto her wrist, spinning her around and throwing her over his shoulder in one swift movement. The Lord smirked at the Prince's arrogance,lifting a hand to the sky. The rolling fog that was the sky parted in what looked like a hundred flashes of light. Gremlins rained down upon them, howling their death cries.

"Go!" Zoi screamed, as Endy splashed into the lake turning back to his guardians in regret.

"Get her out of here, we'll follow when we can.!" Kunzite bellowed to him, his voice booming with command.

Endy watched for a second as Kunzite and Nephrite raced into the battle, blooded and half beaten. Their armour dented and scratched, a dark determination in their battle hardened eyes. Jed cast his holy fire at the mass of evil descending from heaven, Kunzite's movements were precise and lightening quick dealing death in a swath of his blade. Nephrite moved among the devils in a fury dealing death with every strike. Zoi the calm and collected killer, planned his attacks seconds in advance never missing a good strike. They were the perfection of warriors and he owed them his life once more. He could hear the Lord of Nightmares rage as he dove into the water with a limp Usagi, propelling himself ever deeper towards the lakes core towards a mystic glowing light, a portal to Elysion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven :Taking a deep breath

The gardens of Elysian were vast, expanding in a great circle with the Palace at its centre. Lovingly maintained by the Maenads, the maiden priests of the Elysian temple. All the floral and fauna that resided up on earth grew within the green boundaries of the garden. Giving the garden an unearthly, variation that was both strange and elegant in its appeal. The night was still, a wind calm and cool through the trees. The forest lay in a hushed state, the large lake with the Temple rising in the middle seemed to glow in the moonlight. The water was still as glass, as the portal deep within the watery depths awoke. With a glow of power the depths of the water came to life, depositing the Prince and Princess into the security of the garden. Quietly the still lake within the garden began to ripple, the moon overhead casting its soft glow upon the surface accenting the purity of the water in a silver light. Slowly the ripples began to flow away with greater strength, breaking against the moss covered rocks, and sandy banks of the beach as small waves.

With a deep exhale, Endy broke the surface, his dark hair plastered to his face. Usagi still draped over his shoulder, she sputtered and moaned, wiping her golden hair out of her own eyes. She wiggled her hips a little trying to let him know she was all right, it only made him grip her tighter. She could almost feel her butt bruising under his straining fingers to keep her still.

"Endy... I'm ok now, let me go." she wailed.

Endy loosened his grip, allowing her to slip down his chest into the cool water. With a soft splash she moved away a few meters ahead, swimming gracefully to shore. Endy followed close behind, casting mournful looks behind, hoping to see any of this guards surfacing behind them. Usagi dragged herself onto the beach on hands and knees, the water collecting beneath her as she moved. Soon collapsing on her stomach with a moan then quickly rolled over onto her back to gaze up at a familiar sky full of stars. It had been nearly two years since she had set foot in Mamo-chan's kingdom. It always filled her with warmth, comforting her body and soul as Mamo-chan's presence did on the surface.

Endy trudged out of the water, sitting heavily down on the sand beside her, as he calmed down his armour faded leaving Mamoru in its wake. Dressed in the clothes he wore in the real world, he braced an arm on a raise knee inclining his head back to view the lost stars of his homeland. His mind drifted backwards towards the past, when he had been much younger then this current incarnation. Running through the gardens with innocent abandon of a child, his young guards at his sides, playing at being soldiers and heros. Their swords had been sticks, magic was clumps of moss or seaweed from the lake. Trudging back to the castle after a long days play, dirty and exhausted. With a tired sigh, the weight of adulthood resting on his shoulders he sent a prayer to the heavens that his dear friends spirits made it safely to Elysian's shores.

Usagi cast Mamoru a bitter look,wishing she could morph the clammy wet clothes away like he had. "Are we going to wait for them?" she asked, clear eyes full of hope.

"No, we better move into the concealment of the garden." Mamoru huffed, rising to his feet and offering a hand to help her up. He didn't want to take the chance that any of those gremlins could follow them into Elysian.

Usagi took his offered hand with a thankful smile. Her prince had charged to her rescue yet again, but at a cost. With a slight sniffle she looked out over the shimmering lake, urging the four men to surface. The water remained silent and still as glass. With a sigh she headed up the beach after Mamoru.

"I like them." She commented lightly, breaking the smothering silence that had followed them from the beach. They wandered down a thin forest path, heading north towards the palace, if one squinted you could see the tip of the tallest tower rising above the trees, but it was very far away.

"Hai." Mamoru responded his thoughts still to far away to acknowledge her comment. With a sigh she continued to chatter, needing to break the eerie silence of the garden at night. The green space of the garden was amazing, the colours more vivid than anything up on earth. The tree's hanging mightier and fuller then real trees. Elysian's magic had come a long way in the last few years. When they had left, it was just beginning to be reborn, the barren landscape budding with life once more. The ruins of the palace had still remained, but with the sight of the tower in the distance she figured it had been rebuilt in that time. Her own castle had been reborn, when she had claimed the Silver Crystal, she had refused to live on the moon then. Her life was on earth now, with her friends. Her birthplace remained patiently waiting for its mistress though.

The stillness of the night was shattered with a boom of thunder as the sky exploded with lightening. Usagi cried out, jumping forward to grab Mamoru's hand in alarm, as a down pour of rain fell upon them. She had just started to feel dry from their late night swim and now she was soaked to the bone yet again. Usagi let out a frustrated cry to the sky, as she clung to Mamoru's arm.

Mamoru chuckled, "I remember the first time you saw a rain storm...Princess."

Usagi remembered as well, glaring up at Mamoru."You could have explained what was going on then, maybe I wouldn't be so terrorfied of them still." There was no weather on the moon, so experiencing something so exciting to the senses as a severe rain storm had nearly put the moon princess comatose in fright. Endy had found them refuge in a cave that night, nearly losing himself to his laughter over her exaggerated fear. She had thought her mother had found out about her little nightly adventures on earth was coming down to earth full of wrath.

Endy never explained what the rain storm was right away, enjoying her screams and clutching sessions as she sought to find comfort in his arms. "Lets see if that cave is still around here?" Mamoru searched the tree line, finding the out cropping of hills just further west of their position. With a chuckle, he grabbed Usagi's hand as she leaped forward as another clap of thunder took her by surprise. They dashed threw the trees as the rain drenched them, climbing up the hillside just beyond. Within minutes they were crawling under the protection of the overhanging walls of the small cave, hidden in the hills of the forest.

Usagi curled up against Mamoru, her knees pulled up to her chest, head resting on his shoulder, meekly watching the rain beyond. Mamoru basked in the small amount of warmth she provided him, Alternating between absently brushing her loose hair with his fingers, or wrapping his arms around her shoulders and rubbing them soothingly. They sat silently watching the rain beating against the world beyond the cave, deep in their own worries. It was Usagi who broke the silence, with as ever an innocent question.

"How did the battle go?" She leaned her head against his shoulder, glancing up at him with wide blue eyes.

Mamoru took a deep breath not knowing where to start, he had to tell her what happened to her other self, yet he paused she was under so much burden right now did she need to know more.

"Fine." He mumbled out, embracing her tighter.

Usagi let it go, understanding that something bad had happened, but he wasn't ready to tell her just yet. They remained in each others embrace silently seeking comfort, watching the sky's of Elysian warm into pinks, bright yellows and oranges as the sun began to rise over the forest.

"I thought I would find you two here." Helios came into view just beyond the cave, a broad grin on his angelic face. The two lovers took note of the worn state of his temple robes, with the white hems hanging low, full of mud and grime. A heavy hooded cloak of dark green was draped over his young shoulders, the hood pulled up concealing his face in shadow, only his soulful brown eyes shone with mirth towards the two visitors.

"Helios." Mamoru, scrambled to his feet, clapping the young man on the shoulder. "I guess you have been out all night looking for us."

"Yes." Helios, commented lightly, pulling down his hood as a damp wind played through his unruly white hair. "I sensed your presence last night, the priestess and I have been searching for you all night." He sighed, rubbing at a tired eye with a fist.

"Sorry my friend , I didn't think to go to the temple." Mamoru sighed, helping Usagi to her feet.

"Your spirits won't be here much longer." Helios sighed, casting his sweet face to the warming sky. "Daylight is breaking on earth your sleep cycle is ending."

"No, we can't leave, The Lord of Nightmare is close to destroying her. Bring us here so she will be safe." Mamoru wrapped a protective arm around her hip.

"I am sorry prince, but she can't stay here, her presence could taint this place. I can not let anything with evil energies here, not again." Helios ducked his head to avoid the dark glare from his prince. "Your guards have made it to our shores, I have sheltered them at the temple." He turned on his heel and began to walk away, killing the debate instantly.

Mamoru clasped her hand in his his, still glaring at the boys retreating back. This conversation was not over, he was the lord of this land and his will would be taken seriously.

"I will allow her spirit to seek refuge here when she is asleep, yet this is only a stalling measure." Helio's called back as he stumbled on his robe hem while exiting the hilltop to the path below. Catching himself on a tree, he cast Usagi a sorry glance.

Usagi past him a bright forgiving smile, she understood his fears. Once back on the shore line, Helios led them down a small dock were a simple gondola style boat waited. Helio's boarded first and with Mamoru's help guided Usagi to a bench near the back by the long rutter. Mamoru sat beside her, holding her close as she huddled into him seeking warmth. The water dropped the temperature and her arms and legs were covered with goose flesh.

"I really need to rethink my clothing when I sleep." she muttered bitterly, casting Mamoru a smirk as he giggled softly.

"I think you look sexy." He kissed her forehead. Usagi's eyes went wide with horror...She had been wandering around for hours with his guards in her "Sexy" little outfit earlier that night...how shameful.

Helios, pushed away from the dock with his guiding paddle ,dipped the long pole into the water and they were off, gliding out to the deeps of the lake towards the glowing white pillars of the temple. They mounted the ivory steps, sombrely. Helios in the lead, casting his gaze outward to the still waters and dark tree line of the garden that surrounded the temple. Usagi admired the sentry statues that flanked the steps on every plateau. The pegasus's stood tall and proud rising on their back hooves, whining towards the garden beyond. The grandeur of the Elysian Temple rose high above them as they stepped up to the wide outer platform before the large double oak doors. Usagi glanced around Mamoru, realizing this platform circled the outer wall, with long elegant stone pillars on the outer edge. A deafening groan brought her back to facing front, admiring the elaborate facade around the oak doors of roses and trees. Rising high above the doors was numerous towers and steeples, they seemed to reach high into the rolling clouds above. As they entered into dull shadows in the short porch, decorated in simple carvings of flowers, they could hear the echoed sounds of heavy boots beyond. The three entered through the archway of the porch to the large entrance hall. The nave stretched onward a vast colonnade filled with pillars and small alcoves. The roof, was broad and vaulted with numerous buttresses and circular windows painted with the pegasus. The light from outside filtered in, anointing the marble floors in shards of warm light. The three passed through the warm pillars of light as they moved deeper into the nave. Usagi's found the building breathtaking, the walls filled with intricate carvings of flowers and trees, the pillars stretching as if towards the sky itself. Mamoru reached for her hand, the gesture guiding her back to earth and to him as well.

She cast him a bright smile. "This place is wondrous..."

"Elysian has come a long way in the last few years." Helios smiled towards her, proud of how much this land had healed. They headed silently across the nave towards a large archway, that led them into a small open court. A large fountain stood in the centre of the courtyard, surrounded by various potted plants and hanging flowers set on the outer pillars. Stone benches were set at the edges of the courtyard, hidden under a upper balcony. The balcony above looked like it held living quarters, with numerous oak doors and small circular windows. As they crossed the small green space four young men could be seen bickering in the shadows of the courtyard under the balconies.

"Minna(guys)!" Mamoru called, letting go of her hand as he crossed over to his guards in relief. Usagi clasped her hands before her with a warm smile, happy that they had all made it safety. After weeks of dealing with the Lord of Nightmares, she knew how powerful and dangerous he was. He had been seducing her nightly, wearing down all of her defences to the point that now as soon as she saw him, she had become his obedient servant. A cold shiver crawled over her body, she was at the end she knew it. Loud bickering drew her back from her dark thoughts.

"He shouldn't have that kind of power over the human world...unless he had help, I must go check on his seal as soon as I can.." Helios muttered, before returning to confront his Prince's anger.

"I don't like that solution, Helios!" Mamoru shook with rage, his guards having moved a few paces away to watch the confrontation respectfully.

"Prince, I can do little else. The plague will spread here if her tainted body resides in Elysian." Helios balled his fists at his sides, standing his ground as the larger man hovered over him.

"How! Tokyo is under that plague right now, it's not spread by the people just being around. The onii spread it through their attacks." He continued, "Exactly, and I can sense that her body's energy is at its end...Prince it is to late for her." Helios's moved away from him, approaching her calmly and cupped her hands in his. He searched her sad eyes with an unsaid apology. "If you can find the energy to keep fighting I may be able to create an amulet that would shield you against him, keep your soul hidden from him when you sleep." Helios cast a stern look behind, catching Mamoru's eye. "I will need the aid of the Golden Crystal to create the ward. That is the best I can do to protect your Princess."

Mamoru nodded, "Then I will stay and help you."

"We will guard the dreamscape, guide the princess back to Elysian when she sleeps." Kunzite stepped forward a determination in his eyes, a fist clasped over his heart as he made his pledge.

"If we all work together we can keep her from him." Jedite nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. Usagi smiled, feeling the warmth they had towards her safety. After so many weeks of feeling all alone in this struggle she had found new allies that were going to fight for her. With a nod to the Priest, she faded away as her physical body called her back upon waking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: Stalling for time

The sleep had been so deep, it took a few blinks of her eyes to clear the haze. With a startled squeak she found nine sets of tired eyes staring down at her, and her Princes' head heavy against her lap.

"Morning.." she commented weakly.

Mamoru groaned and raised his head, taking control the instant he was coherent. Finding all her guardians at her beside, he smiled with satisfaction. They had all sensed her distress last night and had kept a vigil.

"I am going to need you guys to help me stall for time. Usagi-chan is at the end, if the Lord of Nightmares gets a hold of her again her Oni will form by that time we will have lost her." He slowly explained his plan, each senshi would take turns linking their energies to hers. They would basicly become a life support system until he could create the amulet.

"Usako I want to borrow your locket?" Mamoru asked, watching with proud amusement, as she clasped it protectively for a moment before inclining her neck towards him. He quickly unclasped the slender silver chain, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can." He gathered up his four stones, and the golden crystal glowed to life in his other palm, with a shimmer of light he was gone.

Usagi let out long sigh, slumping against her pillows. She glanced around at her friends finding her sister missing. With a groan she realized how the battle had gone."Is she gone for good, now. Has the crystal run out of energy?"

Luna placed her brooch in her lap, she sat up slowly, using her elbows to prop herself forward. Her body was beginning to ache, from being bed ridden for so many days.

"I won't touch it." she stated, commanding Luna through statement to open the broach. The cat complied, allowing all to see that it had returned its glow, yet the crack had deepened.

"I guess we know were Serenity goes when I fall asleep. " Usagi sighed, as the crystal emitted a bright glow, a ball of light shot from it's core to the far side of the room. As the light faded, Serenity stood still transformed as Sailor Moon, taking in her surroundings timidly.

"This is the best place you have sent me in weeks, sis." She sighed, sagging tiredly to the carpet floor, her school uniform shimmering into place as she powered down. Usagi glanced down , finding the crystal once more grey and foggy. All of its energy went into forming Serenity. With a heavy resigned sigh, Usagi flopped down on the bed.

Serenity merely watched her friends faces fall into sorrow, to exhausted to move.

"We'll be back. " Rei brushed a loving hand over Usagi's forehead. The rest of the Senshi bid them farewell as they were off to school and daily obligations. Once they were gone, Serenity slowly made her way to the bed, crawling up next to Usagi, she lay beside her sister completely exhausted. Usagi cradled her sisters head to her breast, an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. While her other hand brushed her hair lovingly as her sister began to confess. Her head was heavy on Usagi 's shoulder as her voice cracked and stuttered with pent up emotion and fear.

"That Onii all most drained all of my energy...I...I don't really exist, you need to pull us back together. You are the strong one...the real one." She mumbled, falling asleep, Usagi brushed a hand down her damp cheeks. Tenderly brushing away the remainder of tears. Feeling how scared her second self had been, how she was still recovering from the ordeal. Serenity knew she was just a construct of the crystal, but when she was awake she felt just as real as any young woman.

Luna took the broach away, hopping back to the table, to activate her data pad and begun to read. Leaving Usagi with her thoughts, as she comforted her sister, who had silent tears falling down her cheeks as she fell asleep.

That night...

"All right Princess I've got you tonight. Be safe." Haruka, brushed her golden fringe from her forehead soothing her nervousness. Haruka clasped her other hand as she knelt beside the bed. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of sky blue and white track pants and a white nike t-shirt.

The rest of the senshi had headed out on patrol leaving Serenity and Haruka behind. Serenity had retreated to the balcony wanting to be alone with her bitter thoughts.

"Lay with me?" Usagi asked quietly, not wanting her friend to be uncomfortable sitting on the hard floor all night.

Haruka chuckled. "I don't want to fall asleep, and snuggling with you would make me too relaxed. (Koneko)Kitten."

Usagi laughed with her. "Ok, then." realizing with an embarrassed blush the compromising position she asked her senshi to be in with her.

Haruka understood the innocence of the offer and didn't press. With that Usagi closed her eyes, praying that one of Endy's guards would be waiting for her. If not she was going to race back to Silver Lake as fast as she could.

The Dark Realms

"My Lord. I still have that energy for you?' The monk found his master, out on the balcony beyond his large master bedroom contemplating the blank sky.

"She is back," he sighed sensing Usagi entering the dreamscape. " Yes, give me that energy." He held his hand out to the monk, who placed his sack in his hand. The Lord poured the crystal dust over his palm, absorbing it with a spreading smile. "This power is as amazing as I thought it would be. This could break the seal..." He chuckled. "She will be mine, and I will be free." His laugh deepened into a fit of malice.

The monk swallowed hard, backing away not liking the underlying evil in the lords voice. He watched in fascination as his Lord reached out with his dark powers, now magnified by the Silver Crystals energy taken from Sailor Moon and threw all of it against the barrier high above his palace. The seal high above came to life, the runes glowing silver and gold as his power pounded against it. The seal fought against his will, crying out as the small crack that had been inflicting upon it in the real world began to widen on the astral side. The Lord of Nightmares, gloated softly, casting his worthy minion a smug smile.

The Dreaming

Usagi materialized in a long white lace nighty, on the wooded path once more, she scanned the narrow worn earth beyond her. Finding it empty, she turned on her heel and raced into the underbrush, her heart thundering in her ears with anxiety that the god would be hunting her. Fighting through the forest, her movements slowing she started to hear the low howling of the gremlins. Terror lodging in her chest like an ice cold blade, she sucked in a sharp breath scanning the trees around her with trepidation.

"Damn..." she breathed, casting her eyes behind trying to catch a glimpse of the little monsters. A soft hand touched her shoulder from ahead, she screamed and jumped back, clutching her breast.

"Calmness, princess." Kunsite chuckled. Crossing his powerful arms over his breast plate, with a smug smile on his elegant face. Usagi glowered up at him. He took her hand and lead her forth, in a few minutes they hit the beach finding the other three waiting for them. Within the hour's time she was trudging up the long steps of the temple, safe in Elysian for the night.

The Dark Realms

"Master..." the monk spoke quietly, trailing behind the god meekly as they made their way threw the shadowed corridors of his castle.

"I am in no hurry, let her feel safe, let her take her guard down. We have other targets to tap, don't you think." He smiled darkly, looking down at his hands with pride.

The monk nodded, then in an unearthly howl he faded away to hunt back on earth for more of that great power.

"Plans, within plans." The Lord muttered to himself, taking a long spiral staircase into the darkness of the bowels of his castle. His little charge, who had been so trusting before was beginning to act strangely and needed to be guarded lest she give away all of his plans for conquest.

Elysian

Kunsite led her into a large study, high up in one of the temples towers. The walls were filled with books and manuscripts. A large oak desk sat in the centre of the room, cluttered with books and papers filled with applications. Mamoru stood hunched over the clutter, fingering his golden crystal in one hand while the other flipped pages in an old dusty book, as he read.

"Maaamo-chan!" Usagi cried in a sing song voice, rushing to him. He stepped away from the table as she charged, a laughing smile on his face. As her attempt at a hug was thwarted, by her spirit passing right threw him. She squeaked in alarm, spinning around at his laughter. Her long golden hair trailed down her nighty, flying wildly with the sudden movements, the moon shining through the large window casting it in an angel's halo of gold.

"Usako, you are not really here. Just your spirit." He continued to laugh, admiring her beauty in the moonlight. He couldn't loose her, not ever.

"So I can't touch you." She pouted, crossing her arms over her white nightgown.

Mamoru merely nodded, returning to his work. Usagi sighed and moved to the table to scrutinize the informational chaos on the table. "Were is Helios?" Usagi asked quietly, moving away from the table, to sit on the cushions of a wide bench that sat against a long window along the sides of the circular room. She glanced out at the shimmering water below, letting the soft lapping of it hitting the shore lull her senses towards peaceful thoughts.

"He went to check on the seal, at the arctic." Mamoru answered pulling out a black velvet sack, dumping several stones on the table. This caught her attention and she returned to his side, a question on her face.

"I have to meld these stones into the locket, each has a certain property to protect you body and soul from him." He sorted them in front of him, glancing down at a chart to his left.

"What are they?" She asked, picking one up that looked black as night before setting it back down.

"Are you truly interested?" Mamoru asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Usagi cried back, bitter that he would think she wasn't serious about her own safety.

"Sorry, I am just not used to you being so serious and studious. It's a nice change." He commented.

"I'm not that immature, flighty little fourteen year old any more Mamoru." Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, her anger rising. Mamoru merely nodded, beginning to explain the stones and the application to bonding them to the locket. Usagi sat at the table, head resting in her crossed arms absorbing as much as she could about the forming of the amulet.

Hours later Helios entered the room, his movements were stiff, eyes cold. "The seal is cracked quite deeply...its only a matter of time before he breaks free." He quickly climbed a wooden ladder along the book shelves. Pulling out a heavy dusty volume and carried it to the table. "It took both of your parents to seal that demon. " He sighed, flipping the book open. "You will both need to learn to harness your crystals to fix that crack."

"I have to get rid of this darkness first." Usagi sighed. "Does the princess ever visit the temple?"

"No, I have found her in the rose gardens before." Helios responded.

"I need to talk to her, were are these gardens?" Usagi inquired with hopeful eyes. Several minutes later, Usagi was wandering aimlessly threw the maze of rose bushes deep within the gardens. It was an amazing and serene place, filled with large oak trees and various rose bushes over every size and colour. There was no man made gazebo's or fences, just the wild growing roses and trees. She bent from time to time to take in the soft scents, scanning the garden around her for the spirit. A few minutes later, as she was deep within the maze, she heard the soft trickling of water just ahead. Large stones and boughs of great oak trees accented the edges, of the creek.

A few meters before the water was a simple stone bench, and sitting serenely upon the bench was the spirit she was searching for. The Princess sat in her simmering gown, with the gold accents, her slender hands folded in her lap as she watched the creek before her.

"Serenity-sama?" Usagi quietly approached her, sitting beside her on the bench. The princess sat meekly, playing with the folds of her lace gown, staring at the slow moving water in the creek before them.

"This was always my favourite place to think." she commented softly. Usagi sighed, wanting to get to the true reason for hunting her down and not wanting to waist time reviewing the past.

"I need you to come back within me." She turned to the golden haired princess, finding her staring at the grass forlorn and shaking her head.

"I can't." she sighed.

"I can't use the crystal with out you." Usagi grimaced.

"I know." Serenity sighed more deeply.

"So how am I going to purge this darkness from my body with out you? I realize now that each of us plays a role. Usagi is the vessel, Sailor Moon is the heart, and you, Serenity you are my soul. I need you to come back home. I need to be whole once more, the Lord of Nightmares is close to breaking free and the Crystal is dieing." Usagi reached for her shoulders, Serenity shot her gaze up, staring at her in pure terror.

"I just can't!" she cried, fading away.

Usagi sagged forward on the bench, letting out a disappointed breath. It was going to take more then determined words to convince the reluctant princess to trust her to keep her soul safe from the darkness. Usagi remained on the bench for the rest of the night contemplating what her next move was going to be.

Haruka was slumped forward as she sat on the floor, head bowed, still holding her princess hand at the edge of her cot, lost in thought. Serenity had long since been called out to the patrol, leaving the balcony empty. She suddenly sensed a presence outside on the balcony, shooting her gaze up and around she found a very young girl sitting on the rails.

She had bright pink hair, up in two heart shaped buns and beautiful innocent blue eyes. "Chibi, Chibi?"

Haruka breathed. A few moments later and the child faded away in a flurry of cherry blossoms. A new player had entered the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine: What once was lost...

"Crap!" Jupiter screamed in frustration as she went flying once more. Landing on her feet a few yards away, taking a shuttering breath at another close call by the monks intense wind attacks. The monk chuckled darkly, keeping the four guardian's at bay easily as Moon cowered further down the street. He had gotten a hold of her once more, draining more of her energy. Her guardian's had come to her aid, breaking the onii's grip on her, allowing her to back petal to a safe distance. In her weakened form she didn't stand a chance against him.

Now those guardians looked badly off, panting and circling around her focusing all their powers to fend him off. "Moon you got to leave, he wants only you. " Rei growled, casting her dark eyes behind her at the crouching form of Sailor Moon. Her gaze returning to glare murderously up at the mocking Onii, hands posed to cast more fire if he was to approach.

An hour earlier...

They had been on patrol in Ropongii Hills, taking care of a few minor Onii here and there. It had been a pretty slow night all and all. The streets were quiet as they had been for weeks, since all these strange things had started up. The night was warm, with a small breeze that smelled oily as they past by several restaurants, heading toward the modest homes and apartment complexes further up the block. The sky was clear of clouds, the stars shimmering in the silence, with the moon glowing at half its strength. The girls were deep in shallow discussions over the days events, mildly tormenting each other to pass the time.

Serenity walked ahead of the group, smiling at the chatter enjoying how real she felt spending time with her friends. She hadn't told them that she was just a construct of the crystal, and she thought she might not ever tell them. She was going to enjoy her time as Usagi till the real version could put them all back together. It was then that all hell broke loose, with the world exploding at her feet and the Monk descending from the sky, falling upon her like a cat upon a meek little mouse. His lightening speed clasping her about the neck and pulling her off her feet, his palm alight with power draining her energy at a phenomenal speed. She couldn't even cry out this time, merely croaked on her voice as her life began to drain away once more.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" A mighty force impacted on the monk, sending him flying into the windows of a near by shop.

Sucking in a grateful breath, as the monk released her upon impact by Saturn's attack. Landing on her feet, Moon glanced up to the roof of a nearby building finding Pluto, Saturn and Neptune glowering down at the Onii. She nodded at them and then turned and bolted away, hiding within the circle of Inner Senshi for the rest of the battle. After Rei commanded her to run she finally agreed. Feeling the coward, and mentally beating herself up as she ran away. But she couldn't let him take any more of her energy, her life was hanging by a loose thread as is. The four senshi watched her fragile form run into the distance. Shocked as she began to glow a bright white then disappeared again.

Tsukino Residence

Usagi felt her sister within the crystal that sat on the table, as she awoke in the soft light of dawn. Running a loving hand down Haruka's hair, subtly nudging the woman from her thoughts, as the older woman had sagged against her cot her head nodding forward near sleep.

"Thank you." Usagi whispered, softly.

"No Problem, Princess." Haruka sighed, releasing her hand. "Chibi, Chibi is back." she commented lightly, sitting at the edge of Usagi's cot.

"Really, where!" Usagi sat up, glancing around her empty room. Haruka chuckled, at the innocence of her sweet kitten.

"She was out on the balcony last night, she left though. " She grinned, ruffling the blondes unruly hair.

"Urghh, I must look terrible." Usagi groaned, brushing aside the covers to rise on wobbly feet. Haruka raised an eyebrow at her choice of sleep wear. Usagi glanced down at the odd look, and blushed she had been wearing one of Mamo-chan's button up shirts for most of the week. "Like Michiru doesn't wear your clothes around the house?" She smirked at her older senshi.

"True." Haruka admitted with a grin, letting her further questions fade. Her choice of sleepwear tipping the dusty blonde off about her princess's new extra curricular activities. She couldn't believe her little princess has had relations with Mamoru all ready. With a silent chuckle she had to admit her and Michiru started their physical relationship in the same grade Usagi was in now.

"I am going to go have a shower I will bring you back some breakfast." Usagi smiled warmly, leaving the room.

Haruka let out a breath, brushing a hand threw her hair. Her thoughts falling onto the questions concerning Chibi Chibi and what trouble that little senshi had brought to earth. They had enough on their plate right now...

Luna padded into the room, casting Haruka a questioning look.

"No issues last night?" Haruka commented to the cat.

"The girls didn't fare as well, Sailor Moon got more of her energy drained." Luna sighed, flipping open the brooch, finding the crack splintered into several new ones. The single crack now resembled a spiders web across the left side of the glass bead.

"Dammit." she sighed, ears folded back.

Haruka glanced at the breaking crystal with a dark scowl. "We are out of time."

Over the next few nights the Sailor Guardian's were on the defensive, no longer purging the city of onii which was now on the rise once more. They were busy keeping that strange monk at bay, as he seemed to hunt Sailor Moon down like a single minded predator.

The guardian's took turns linking to Usagi, as it stood Rei was up to bat the night everything unraveled. Rei was lounging on the bed next to Usagi dressed in her pink overalls and a low cut white v-neck shirt, flipping threw a manga she had read several times before. Usagi rested on her pillow, holding onto her hand lightly, quietly watching her close friend trying to calm herself enough to sleep.

"Rei I'm really worried, I feel so powerless." She sniffed.

Rei squeezed her hand in comfort. "Keep trying with the princess, if you can't convince her I know you can at least wear her down." she smiled smuggled down at her. Usagi huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. Only Rei could speak so candidly in an attempt to cheer her up.

She was about to retort, when a deafening explosion echoed from deep within Minato-ku. Rei jumped out of her cot, racing out to the balcony in dread. Usagi followed silently, at her elbow to stare in terror at the great plumb of smoke rising into the air on the other side of the tree line in Juban park. Rei closed her eyes, taking in several deep breaths calming her nerves. Usagi whined, as more explosions ricocheted across the tree line.

The broach on her table flared to life, the silver light washed threw her room as Serenity was sent back to its refuge once more. Not even thinking, Usagi raced over to the table and picked up the broach. As a sharp cry from her palm echoed out, as the crack splintered yet again.

"Serenity!" Usagi screamed for the princess, panting in near hysteria. Minutes followed with no response. With a dark determination, Usagi raced into her closet, hastily dressing in a pair of jeans and her green button up shirt. Leaving it loose, she grabbed a pink hoody from the back of her door before racing out of the room her broach clutched in her hand.

Rei leaped to the cement walk from the balcony, as Usagi ran out the front door. Rei caught up to her as Usagi mounted her new motor bike.

"Uhmmm. Usagi-chan?" She questioned, unsure if she should get on. "Have you had any lessons?"

"No." Usagi informed her, kicking the stand aside, looking up at the dark haired girl with a hard determination in her blue eyes. Rei understood that look and with a nervous swallow she climbed behind Usagi wrapping her arms around the blonde extra tight. With a blood curdling scream from Rei, Usagi gunned the bike out of the driveway. The front wheel rising up at the sudden speed, as she turned onto the street. Rei glanced around the blondes mass of loose hair watching the traffic speeding past way to close for comfort as Usagi manoeuvred the bike nervously down the street.

Rei cried out obvious observations of near misses as they careened down the busy streets. "Usaaaaagi, watch out!"

"Not helping!" Usagi screamed back, her hands clenched white on the handle bars. Mind racing threw how to shift gears, turn, and brake from all the memories she had of riding with Mamoru. Her heart was beating against her chest so hard she felt it was going to burst right out of her rib cage.

"Truck!" Rei screamed, as the bike skimmed a hairs width from its side as Usagi past it. Usagi turned sharply not slowing down , as Rei screamed. Taking a cross street that would lead to the main entrance to Juban central park.

"Slow down, we are going to die!" Rei wailed, as they weaved threw traffic.

"They are going to die if we don't get there quick!" she shot back.

Rei bit down on her cheek, holding back more screams as Usagi ramped the bike over the curb and into the park. "Brake, Brake, Braaaaaaake!" Rei cried in alarm, as the bike raced into the parking lot heading for the ticket booth.

Usagi compressed the clutch and brake with her fingers, clenching her teeth as the bike lurched forward fiercely. Nearly hopping on its front tire as it stopped. Rei gripped her waist hard, nearly breaking a rib. With a groan the dark haired girl dismounted, her legs trembling, eyes watering and hair wind blown around her face.

Usagi ducked her head, taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves, before kicking out the stand and leaning the bike down. Once done she dismounted herself, watching with a dark humour as the always well put together Rei was brushing her wild mane back down with a fierceness. She could only imagine how wild her own long golden hair might be, but right now she really didn't care.

Another explosion brought them back to reality, Rei transformed as they dashed into the trees. Usagi mind screamed at her that this was a bad idea, she was only human what could she do to help. She was running right into that demon's hands... clutching the broach in the front pocket of her hoody tightly she screamed out to her princess once more.

The cries of battle echoed to them before they entered the destroyed remains of Juban park. The trees were cleared and blackened from the explosions, the grass was reduced to a fine sand, what was left of any buildings or equipment had been twisted and melted to a undecipherable point. Mars held up a warning hand in front of Usagi's face, the blonde nodded backing up, and hiding behind a tree. Once Mars knew that she wasn't going to go running into battle she dashed into the fray, "Burning Mandala!", casting a barrage of fire balls up at the monk who was hovered high up above the destruction.

"Serenity!" Usagi screamed into the night, till her voice grew hoarse. Damn that coward...she fumed.

Elysian

"Alright I'm ready to attempt this...Helios." Mamoru mumbled, clutching the golden crystal in one hand and a small stone in the other. His hands hovering over the locket, deep blue eyes focused on calling forth the melding magic from his crystal.

Helios stood at his elbow, nodding mutely. Evening had fallen on the kingdom once more, an eerie hush had blanketed the garden as if all the creatures knew their prince was about to attempt some great magic and needed the quiet. The moon was rising over the trees as a ghostly white, and a calm cool breeze was blowing just beyond the windows of the study. Several torches were lit around the large round room, casting the two figures in a glowing relief as they flickered in the wind.

"Chrysoberyl for protection against possession..." Mamoru began to meld the stones, the golden crystal glowing intensely in his hand.

"Silk stone, for the spirit.." He reached for another stone, the locket glowing fiery red as the stones were melded into the silver.

"Selenite for physical protection, Sunstone for the Aura, Obsidian for protection against negative energies, and agate against evil. Silver to bind, and keep her safe." He finished, letting out a long breath as the locket cooled.

He looked down at his work, finding the heart shaped silver locket was now filled with the swirling colours of all the stones he had added. Grinning with pride, he pushed his exhaustion aside, jumping to his feet to find Usagi.

"Good job, Prince." Helios commented with a proud smile as Mamoru faded away back to the earth above. He appeared in Usagi's empty room, glancing around briefly he reached out with his mental link finding her scared and worried in Juban park.

With the extra boost from his crystal his link was stronger then just feelings and in his minds eyes he saw her timidly, watching the raging battlefield from her hiding place.

"Damn that girl." he cursed, racing out of the room and leaping off her balcony turning into Tux as he nearly flew to the park.

Juban park

The monk chuckled, as he cast another lightening attack aside with a spin of his walking stick. The eight senshi stood glaring up at him, heaving in air, battle weary and nearly beat. With the small stalemate, he was able to perceive another aura...one he knew was the power his master wanted.

"Sweet girl, I know you are hiding in the trees. After I am finished with this lot, I will bring you back to my master." He called into the shadows of the tree line, his voice thick with arrogance, mocking her guardians with a bout of laughter.

Usagi's blood ran cold, she couldn't breath right, falling to her knees she braced herself against the tree. The pull of the Lords power was urging her to break her hiding place, she had to fight it...she had to find the strength.

With a groan, she clutched her broach to her breast, closing her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt so powerless, so lost, "Serenity!" she screamed once more. The sounds of the battle echoed beyond her hiding place, her friends voices screaming in pain and anger. It was breaking her heart, kneeling in the darkness, with the tears of remorse flowing she kept screaming to the night.

"Chibi?" Usagi opened her eyes, finding the little sailor soldier standing before her, staring up at her with warm blue eyes. With a small smile, the little girl reached out and touched Usagi's forehead with her small fingers. The golden moon, of Usagi's lunarian heritage came to life throbbing and glowing to lighten the darkness around her. Slowly she could see a thin silvery wisps of light flowing from her chest outward into the gloom of the forest before her. Glancing down at the broach she could see another silvery rope connected from her chest to the broach. With a shuttering breath she attached the brooch once more to its place on the breast of her hoody. With a nervous swallow of the lump of dread that was residing in her throat she reached for the silver wisp of light and began to pull it towards her.

She could feel the spirit it was attached to, she could sense the long dead Princess's fear at the other end. The sound of soft cackling echoed threw the darkness towards her, Usagi was so focused on keeping her connection to the Princess's spirit to notice the seven small hands that quickly latched onto her shoulders. With a scream of fright, Usagi broke her connection, allowing the princess to escape into the realms of the dead once more.

Usagi glance up to find seven glowing red eyes glowering down at her from innocent faces of children. "Who are you?" she breathed, finding herself drawn under their spell, her soul submitting to the Lords power.

They all smiled softly, as she rose to her feet, two little boys took her hands and led her away into the darkness. While the other five children trailed behind, casting smug looks back at the battle beyond. Silently, the children kidnapped Usagi, she walked as if a zombie, her blue eyes staring ahead, faded and dead. As they lead her threw a portal of writhing darkness deep in the forest. Taking her home to their master.

Chibi, Chibi followed the troop at few paces behind, remaining hidden within the underbrush of the bushes, slipping silently into the void.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten: Is whole once more.

Tux charged into the blackened aftermath, sending a flurry of roses towards the monk. Taken off guard by the new player, his face was cut several times by those roses. Cursing he glared down at the masked man, before fading away. The Senshi moved to his side, inquiring looks on their faces. Mars dashed past him into the tree line, to check on Usagi.

"Where is she?" Tux asked, turning in the spot as he then followed Mars to the trees.

"I left her hidden right here?" she stated, cold dread sinking in, as the weight of blame began falling on her shoulders.

"I can no longer sense her..." Pluto commented, leaning heavily on her garnet rod.

"Were did she go then?" Tux raged, charging into the trees calling her name.

The other senshi followed suit, calling out to their now lost Princess. Several minutes later Helio's appeared before the group a grim look on his face.

"She is in the realms of darkness now." He stated softly, this time he was in a more versatile outfit of his white pants and dress shirt. In case he was dragged into battle, he wanted to be free with his movements and his robes were just too constricting.

Undeterred, Uranus stepped forward. "Lets go get her back then." she glared at him, hands balled into fists.

"There is no way to enter the realms of darkness its sealed away. You would have to find the original portal that the Lord used to transport her." Helios responded,casting his soft brown eyes threw the dark trees as if he might be able to sense that portal.

With that said, Mercury had her visor on and computer in her palm running scans in seconds. The rest of the night was spent tracking down the invisible portal within the forest.

The Dark Realms

Usagi came to her senses, as a cold hand brushed her cheek. Shaking her head briefly to clear her vision, she found herself in a vast room, flanked by dark obsidian pillars and a grand stone throne set on the far side. The Lord hovered over her small frame, his dark fathomless eyes searching hers with pride. She stepped back, her hand flying to her breast to clutch her broach protectively. Strangely she found herself feeling much stronger against his powers since last time.

"Let me go." she breathed, casting her eyes about for a way to escape.

The Lord chuckled deep in his throat, turning to pace towards his simple black throne. Sitting smugly, he beckoned her forward. Usagi fought his power, keeping her feet planted. He kept smiling, urging more power upon her. With a groan she walked forward, kneeling before him as he lightly began to pet her head like she was a pet rabbit. Mortified by her weakness, she cast her gaze downward desperately holding onto the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You are mine now...it would be easier for you to just let go." He sighed, pulling his power back from her giving her; her control once more.

With a cry she darted away across the room, racing threw the pillars out onto the long stretching balcony beyond. She ran as far as the open balcony would let her, finding herself before a simple doorway that led up a long dull stone tower that disappeared into the black void high above. Gasping for breath, she slipped down against the dark railings, keeping her tears at bay while she tried to figure out a way out of here. She was losing hope, losing herself under his powers once more.

"Guys...Mamoru I need you, I can't do this alone!" she wailed up to the void above, the taint of the darkness throbbing under her skin seeking to overcome her senses. She needed to hide, gathering up her courage, she dashed into the black doorway, heading up the narrow winding staircase to the upper tower room high above. She emerged into the small space, out of breath and exhausted crawling along the cold stones she collapsed below a small window sinking into a fitful slumber.

Chibi Chibi used the Lords distraction with the Moon princess to scamper unseen behind the pillars, heading to the small doorway a the far end of the room. She ducked into the shadows, heading down the staircase to the dungeon far below. Her nemesis lay within a cell far below the castle, weak and terrorfied. Chibi wondered if this was the right course to take, her future would be much easier if she would allow the Lord of Nightmares to destroy her enemy in her weakened state. With a sigh, she realized that with out her nemesis her future would have no meaning.

She had to save her, for the sake of her own future, she made her miserable but this person was important to her. Feeling the ice cold stones with her small hands in the darkness, she slowly moved from the stairs to a small landing. Finding a small arched doorway which led to a narrow corridor, glowing red globes floating along the walls, she quietly moved forward. Creeping in the near blackness, straining her hearing towards the small pathetic moans further ahead. Pressing her ear against a freezing metal door, she rapped lightly making contact with the little girl on the other side. The girl rapped back against the door, vaguely remembering this game that she used to play with the girl on the other side. Memories of long ago...or far in the future, fluttered in her mind as half formed ideas of friendship.

"Cosmos?" she muttered.

"Chaos?" Chibi muttered back, with a smug smile.

She had found her, after long centuries she had tracked her down at the very beginning of her awakening. Maybe this time, things could be different, maybe this time Sailor Moon could save her soul.

Usagi bolted upright, as soft fingers brushed her cheek once more. Coming face to face with the dark bottomless eyes of the Lord himself, his thin lips pulled up in an almost sneer.

"There is no where in the castle you can hide, my love." He sighed, leaning back on his heels taking in all her terror with satisfaction.

"I am not your love!" Usagi shot back, struggling for breath as she felt the heat rising under her skin that was the pull of the darkness, his power over her. She angrily brushed her loose golden hair back from her face, glaring up at his impassive face. He chuckled, enjoying the game of cat and mouse she had begun.

"I will enjoy breaking you, once again princess. " The Lord grinned smugly, sensing the new energy coursing through her, relishing in the torture he had planned ahead. When he was threw with her she wouldn't even be able to form a sentence, with out his approval. She would be his willing slave, her crystal twisted under his evil power becoming black and heartless as he. Her Onii was perfection and he would use her great power to free himself and take over the world above. She was trapped here, he had all the time in the universe to play with her.

Usagi could feel the added energy of all her friends within her, they had recharged her soul with their love. This time he would not get the upper hand, this time she knew how to protect herself. She was the master of the Silver Crystal, it obeys her will and she was confident in her own abilities to keep it safe and purge the darkness from her body. With a groan, she scrambled to her feet, leaping through the window needing to flee and uncaring how she got away just needing to be free from his powerful presence.

She could hear his throaty laughter echo high above as she plummeted into the void. With her heart thundering in her ears, she closed her eyes focusing on the silver threads that bound the two other forces in her existence. If she was going to survive this fall, she needed to get herself back together and retrieve her powers of Eternal Moon before she hit bottom. If she couldn't get them to bind themselves within her once more her body would shatter upon impact with the balcony far below.

Chibi dashed up the stairs, and threw the main room of the castle, the dark haired little girl clasping hands with her. The two little girls ran hand in hand out onto the balcony, as Usagi launched herself out of the window. Chibi looked up sensing her ancestor plummeting upon her. Closing her eyes she reached for her great power, a set of angel wings exploded out of her back. Glancing down at the dark haired girl, who was panting out of breath beside her she gave her a stern look.

"You must repair the damage you have done." Chibi stated, in her sweet quiet voice. The dark haired girl merely nodded, as Chibi took flight dragging her into the dark sky above.

Usagi mentally began to pull upon the silver thread of the Princess, pulling her spirit into the realm of darkness, she could feel her screaming in protest but she didn't care her power was needed and she would have it back.

"I am so sorry..." A small voice echoed through her concentration, as small soft lips touched on her forehead. Her eyes flew open in time to see a small dark haired girl smiling meekly at her, as Chibi Chibi kept pace with her fall with her little white wings. In the next moment in a flurry of cherry blossom petals the two little girls were gone.

The strange heat of the taint that had been tingling under her skin for so long was gone, she felt free once more. With a broad grin of relief she yanked on the thread a few more times, watching as the princess descended before her. Golden tails fluttering in the wind of her fall, dress bellowing around her legs, she took in a breath with a thankful smile.

Usagi smiled back feeling her great relief, "Its all ok, now?" she coaxed the princess closer, reaching for her.

Usagi held out her arms for the uncertain spirit, blue eyes brimming with tears. The princess nodded meekly, clasping Usagi's hands in hers allowing her spirit to fade back into the young woman's body. Feeling the warm power of the moon once more Usagi reached for the Silver Crystal, feeling the burning heat of her star seed come to life once more within her body. Her sister if only for a brief few weeks, floated before her a spirit within her minds eye, dressed in the battle fuku of Sailor Moon. Usagi reached for her, enveloping her in a tight embrace. Her second self giggled bitterly, pulling back, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Life...it was the best feeling. " She muttered through her tears. Usagi broke into sobs, as she watched her sister begin to fade within her chest.

"You will live within me always...sister." she whispered, before calling on the power of her star seed.

"Moon Eternal, power!" She screamed out to the void, raising her hand above her as the rush of great power entered her body once more. Washing threw her arms and legs as her fuku formed, with a tingling on her back she found her great white dove wings spread wide to catch her fall. A storm of feathers fluttering about her slight form as they unfurled from her slender back.

She could have never reclaimed her powers if hadn't been for her friends, without their power coursing threw her she would not have been strong enough to fight against the Lord of Nightmares. As her thoughts fell back to how much she needed them, how much they all meant to her, and gave her life meaning. A flare of light came to life in front of her, she reached for it, sensing the power of a new tier forming to replace the one she lost.

As her delicate fingers found purchase on the slender rod, the light faded away revealing a long ivory rod. It receded to her feet and reached high above her head, to an elegant silver twisting bulb. The silver threads curled about one another like slender wisps of ethereal mist. Cradling within it's elegant sphere, the Silver Crystal in it lotus shape, spinning and glowing in all its glory, absorbing energy from its mistress, increasing it's power as it rebounding within it's crystal petals. The shaft was simple, white as ivory, the symbols of all her senshi etched upon the shaft.

Eternal Moon closed her eyes allowing the new powers to enter her. Calling on the crystal she sent its energy threw the rod, the tier focused that intense power, humming in her hands waiting for its mistress to send it forth. With a small glance above she saw the Lord of Nightmares glowering at her from his perch on the window on the castles high tower. She gave him a small nod, before casting her tier forward creating a portal back to reality. With several mighty flaps of her wings she soared high above the castle and dove threw the portal, leaving the Lord fuming at his loss.

Eternal Moon flew threw the glowing portal deep in the forest, catching an updraft she charged high over the tree tops scanning the forest below for her friends. The night was ending upon the earth once more, the moon slipping silently under the tree tops, as a sliver of light began to form at the base of the world. In a few moments she found them near the parking lot, most of her senshi stood quietly nearby, watching her prince and Mars screaming at each other. With a smile she dove towards them.

"She was your responsibility!" Mamoru bellowed, rage almost unchecked in his voice.

"I had to join the fight, I left her hidden. The others needed me!" Mars screamed back, pushing up into his face. His fury not frightening her at all.

"Calm down." Mercury attempted to intercede, raising a hand meekly. Both Mamoru and Mars directed their anger her way, causing her to duck her head and back away.

"How do we follow her!" Mar growled. Mercury glanced down at her computer, refocusing her attention towards the mysterious portal deep within the forest.

"No need to worry." Moon called down to the them as she fluttered high above slowing her descent. Her great wings glowed in the coming light of day, as they spread from her back. Her eyes shone with happiness, as her friends feelings of relief washed over her.

The girls looked up at the sound of her voice, each letting out happy calls to her. Mamoru sucked in a breath of relief as she landed before him, a huge grin on her face.

"Moon!" The senshi exclaimed rushing forward, but not before Mamoru enveloped her in a tight embrace, kissing her deeply and passionately as he swung her around with a reckless abandon. She clutched onto this shoulders as he lifted her up off her feet, laughing with glee as the first rays of the sun began to warm the sky banishing the darkness once more. He set her down moments later and quietly clasped her locket once more around her neck. As it hung against her breast she could feel a gentle humming of power emanating from it. It was warm and comforting like Mamoru. She was safe...loved...and never alone.

End Arc One...


	12. Chapter 12

**Cosmos**

Chapter One:Goodbyes

The soft warm colours of sunrise was starting to peek through the trees,as Eternal Moon powered down to Usagi. Mamoru reluctantly set her back on her own feet allowing her friends to envelope her into an intense group hug. He stood back, watching the tearful reunion, feeling some of his stress lifting. As he retreated from the mass of girls, Helio's took his opening, approaching his Prince quietly. He had been watching the reunion discretely from the trees, happy to see Usagi whole once more, yet bitter at himself for the course of action he was about to take with her Prince. Things needed to be set in motion, if they were going to survive this next year. The gates to the realms of demons was close to breaking open, it would only be a matter of time before the dark armies began to filter into this world.

Mamoru turned to greet the priest, as the sweet faced young man stood before him a question clear on his face. His white ceremonial outfit, with the elegant long shirt and flowing white pants seemed to glow in the dawning sky.

"I shall offer again, since I feel you understand now how important it is that you learn to fully use your Golden Crystal. Will you return to Elysian and begin your training?" Helios inquired, facing him with his back to the chattering girls. Blocking his Prince's view of his Princess on purpose.

Two years ago, after the battle with Nehelenia had come to a close, Helios had approached him with the need to master the use of his new crystal. Mamoru had turned him down, stating that he was needed here on earth more. That had been a time in which he still held the fantasy of a normal future on earth with Usako. A fantasy of having a good career, a home, and family like a regular person. He had realized after Galaxia, that a regular life was not something he could have, his purpose was greater, he had responsibilities that surpassed that of an average man.

"Yes, but not right now. I want one week with her before I leave." Mamoru past the priest a stern look, his eyes cool, silently telling the young man that this wasn't up for debate.

Helios merely nodded, then disappeared, shimmering away back to the his duties within Elysian. He would wait and prepare for his Prince's arrival.

The streets were still silent, as the first rays of the sun began to lighten the sky. The sound of life began to call from the trees in the park, as the birds began their day. Usagi's joy at being free from the Lord, was contagious. The girls were becoming louder and more boisterous with each other, even quiet little Hortaru was jumping around holding Usagi's hands in unrestrained happiness. A few minutes later, Usagi was able to disentangle herself from the Inner Senshi, she raced up to Haruka, grabbing the older girls hands like an excited little sister, leading her off to the parking lot.

"I did it!" Usagi exclaimed, pointing to the bike, which had fallen over in the night and lay on the pavement on its side. "sorta..." she finished quietly, dashing to the bikes side, gripping the handles and trying and set it back up.

Haruka laughed, dashing up next to her princess and helped her set the bike up properly on its kick stand.

"I nearly died!" Rei commented bitterly leaning close to Mina's ear whispering harshly.

Mina past the raven haired girl a smirk, shaking her head.

Ami ran several scans that morning, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tokyo has been cleared of all shadows...so crisis over."

"For now at least." Mamoru sighed. "We now have to work at fixing that crack in the demons seal." He nodded to Usagi who clutched onto his arm tighter.

"The Crystal is going to need time to heal itself before I can attempt to use it in any real major way." she commented, pulling her broach out of the pocket of her pink hoody, it had powered up once more to the golden heart with the crescent moon, and wing accents. Flipping it open the front to look mournfully at the spidering crack along its surface.

"Well, we have to figure out how to use our crystals together anyway." Mamoru nodded towards her, with an encouraging smile.

"Well, I will give my goodbyes then. The Corridor of Time needs its master, I need to make sure the damage done by this crisis will not affect the future to much. " Setsuna, gave Usagi a quick embrace. Thankful, her future queen was safe once more. She powered up to Sailor Pluto and with a wave of her Garnet Rod, she faded away.

"The winds seemed to have calmed down." Haruka commented softly to Michiru.

"Yes, the sea is calm as well." Michiru added, taking Hortaru's hand in hers. They bid everyone a farewell and headed off.

The four inner senshi, gave Usagi one last hug before departing. This was the first day of summer vacation and all they wanted, was to go home to bed and sleep for a week.

Usagi nearly skipped over to her bike in excitement, holding Mamoru's hand. She made to climb onto the diver's part of the seat, when Mamoru placed a cautionary hand on her shoulder.

"Helmets?" He asked, with a raised brow.

"Ooops." Usagi gave him a nervous smile.

Mamoru shook his head, guiding her off the bike, then kicked the stand out and began to push it down the parking lot. Usagi walked guiltily beside him, casting him small smiles of apology as they headed to her home via foot power.

" I can't believe you took off on this bike with out helmets." Mamoru began in a laughing tone. "You are the most powerful person on the planet, taken down the greatest of evils...and you could have done yourself in, with just one little mistake when driving this thing."

"Gomen(Sorry)..." Usagi sighed, 'Helmets got to remember the helmets' she promised herself. She was completely in love with driving that bike now, maybe later today Mamoru could give her a few lessons, maybe they could go on a ride together this evening?

They had time now...

Mamoru's apartment

The evening was quiet, it had been a long time since the normal white sounds of traffic hadn't been drowned out by the strange howling. Mamoru stood on his balcony, sipping at a cup of cocoa watching the quick moving lights of the cars below on his street. Azabu was coming alive again, the debris had been cleared and the businesses were starting to open their doors once more. A strange feeling of normal had taken place all over the city and it brightened his heart. He glanced back into his living room, looking back at his computer monitor glowing in the half light of the room. His simple black desk sat in the far corner flanking his small T.V. On its little black cart, both tucked out of the way. With a small smile he retreated from the night, to his desk to finish his preparations.

Mamoru was busy researching a booking at a beach house for two weeks. Finding a beautiful vacation spot in Kamakura, he rented a large luxury beach front home on Yuigahama beach. All was prepared with a couple clicks and his credit card. This sunday officially started the girls summer vacation, and this sunday he would take his Usako away for one beautiful week to say his goodbyes.

He booked two tickets on the Jr Yokosuka train line from the Tokyo station, for the first week. The train ride would be less than a hour, so they would not have to rush. Then four more tickets booked for the week after for the girls, she would need them after he left.

From the small city of Kamakura it would only be a short walk to the seaside. The city had many different places to visit, such as temples and museums to keep Usagi and her friends busy during the week after he left. He knew she would need their support and distractions to settle into life without him. He didn't know how long he would be gone, Helios was sealing Elysian away so she wouldn't be able to reach it threw the dreamscape any longer. The Priest was taking every precaution possible to keep his lands safe from demons.

Helios stated that it was possible to bring Usagi to Elysian on every full moon, when her power was at it's peak, only then would he bring down the veil so she could enter. It wasn't much but at least they would see each other at least once every month. This was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he needed to become stronger, able to protect her, he couldn't depend on her guardians alone any more. It was time to claim his own powers as a senshi. There was something hindering his natural development with his powers. The Girls had all been able to call upon greater powers over the years, yet his level of power remained the same. He figured it had something to do with being male, and he figured Helios would be able to unlock his powers since he couldn't manage to do it on his own.

With a sigh, he clicked purchase on the website and began to plan on setting up with her friends a way to cover with her parents for that first week. He didn't think they would approve of their teenage daughter having a romantic getaway with her boyfriend for a week. They had all been through so much over the years, survived and matured under extremely harsh conditions. His Usagi may only be seventeen, but her heart had matured into an adult years ago. Even if her happy go lucky nature didn't always come off in that adult way, it was part of her charm. With being separated from her for years looming ahead of him, he didn't care, this would be their last time together for a very long time and he wanted it to be special.

Saturday turned out to be extremely hot, the sky was clear of clouds, but the recent rains made the air wet and muggy. The girls received a frantic call from Usagi. Pulling them away from their other duties of the day, they raced over to her house. Ami was the first to arrive, wearing a pair of white shorts and and a powder blue sleeveless vest with a white stripe down the middle. Ikuko let her in, stating Usagi was upstairs in her room. Ami gave Usagi's mother a slight nod then headed upstairs. Finding Usagi in her blue and purple mini skirt, with the white lace blouse, mumbling in her closet. Several minutes past, while the gentle girl began coaxing Usagi out of hiding. Rei arrived in a wine red sun dress, with a low collar, a pair of black sunglasses high on her head to keep her hair at bay, looking the refined young woman she tried to be. Mako entered the room in a pair of acid wash cut off shorts and a light green t-shirt with a cartoon monkey holding a mallet over its head, a white set of Kanji written along the side of the cartoon. Glancing around the room, she found the three girls deep in discussion over Usagi's shoe collection deep in her closet. Mina was last to arrive, dressed in a flowing orange short skirt and white form fitting top with cap sleeves, a pair of sunglasses hanging from the collar and toting a large woven beach bag.

"Got a bag of goodies for your trip, Usagi-chan!" she called into the empty room. Glancing around she found the girls all huddled in Usagi's closet, with a chuckle she squeezed in.

The girls sat around Usagi's room grinning, as the young woman let out another squeal, darting around her room attempting to contain her excitement while trying to pack for the train tomorrow. Mamoru had sprung the surprise trip on her just this morning, not leaving her much time to prepare. The girls were covering, stated that they were all going for two weeks on a Pension up to Kamkura so her parents were fine with their trip.

The odango styled blonde disappeared into the closet for long minutes, then sent clothing flying in a flurry out into the room. "I don't know what to pack...Is this cute?" She emerged holding up a simple white sundress with a large pink bow. Tossing it on the bed, she would disappear yet again before any of her friends could comment. They merely stayed out of her way, waiting for the excited energy to calm down before approaching her with advise.

After about a half hour, Usagi sat near tears in the centre of her room surrounded by clothes feeling completely overwhelmed. Mina rushed to her side, noticing the waterfall of tears forming in her friends eyes. Just as she attempted to offer support, placing a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder. A small pathetic, slightly muffled mewling came from the bottom of a pile of clothes near the dresser. Ami dashed to the pile, digging into the mound, rescuing a disgruntled Luna. Whose fur was now standing on end from static. The cat grumbled indignantly, nodding to Ami for the save then retreating to the window sill to lick down her fur.

"Gomen na sai,(I am sorry,) Luna." Usagi smiled at her grumpy cat. Luna ignored her, on a mission to get her fur under control.

"Ok, lets work together and get you packed!" Mina exclaimed, jumping to her feet and pulling out Usagi's pink duffle from her closet.

Several minutes later and Usagi was pacing, mumbling "I should really go shopping, I need to get a few new outfits...maybe a new swimsuit?"

"Your leaving tomorrow morning?" Ami commented, ever logical. "You don't have time for shopping."

Catching Usagi's face crumpling into another fit of anxious tears, Rei jumped to the rescue.

"Anyway, Mamoru-chan will take you shopping when you get there." Rei added casting Ami a stern look, folding and placing several sundresses in her bag. Ami ducked her head, realizing her social disfunction yet again.

"Aie Ya!" Usagi cried, her stomach churning with both excitement and trepidation at being alone with Mamoru for a whole week. This was far more complex then just a casual sleepover, she would be with him for a whole week...like a married couple. With that thought, she jumped with glee, giggling with anticipation. Then she sunk into a nervous depression...she wasn't very good at being a wife. Mamoru might think twice about marring her if she was to terrible at it...

"Mako-chan, I'm not ready for this..." she broke down, sinking back to the carpet chewing on her fingernails.

Makoto chuckled lightly, moving to her side. "Relax, just go and have fun. There's no pressure." She lightly squeezed a small shoulder, her forest green eyes watching her princess with affection.

Usagi merely nodded, taking a deep breath to steady herself. She was going to wing it, Mamo-chan loved her as she was...no pressure.

She didn't sleep at all that night, her mind was racing with excitement and her stomach was upset with anxiety, not a good combo.

Sunday

Early that morning Usagi said her goodbyes to her parents, ignoring her little brother who was still sleeping. Being thirteen now, he was starting to sleep in rather late, becoming more moody and just a ball of hormones. Usagi sought to avoid him as much as possible. She couldn't image being as difficult to live with when she started being a teenager.

Gathering her courage, she boarded the green and yellow city bus heading to Chiyoda ward and Tokyo station. The bus was quite empty, being early in the morning on the weekend. She had her choice of seating, choosing a window seat, she set her duffle beside her. Lost in her own worries over this trip, she absently chewed on a fingernail, watching the city rush by.

Squaring her shoulders, Usagi climbed off the city transit bus to the sidewalk in front of Tokyo Station.

The station was a large historic building of red brick, filled with many long windows. The day was starting out very warm. The sky clear and bright, leaving the sun's heat pounding onto the earth below. She wore a simple white sundress with a loose, flowing skirt that fell just below her hips. A simple straw sun hat, accented with a wide white ribbon with small pink polka-dots protected her head. Her twin blonde tails, trailed down from the hat from behind, swishing with her hips as she moved towards the main doors. A pair of oversized sunglasses, sat on her pert nose as she cast one last look at the clear sky. Perfect weather for the beach, her full lips, shining with freshly applied gloss spread into a wide smile. She was going to have the time of her life, this week, no more worrying.

Admiring the old red brick building with the plain cement trim as she past under the grand archway. The archway had two large pillars on either side of a large cement triangle style awning. Passing underneath to the shade of the short set of steps to the main doors. She entered through the doors, to find the terminal for east Jr. Yokosuka Line.

Adjusting the wide strap on her pink Duffle, Usagi crossed the bustling main floor of the station to the terminal. She stopped at the ticket booth, acknowledging her booking with the slim, be speckled middle aged man. Who checked the computer screen set beside him for a moment before waving her off. Usagi nodded, heading off to the outer platform on the far east side of the building.

As she emerged back into the heat, the glare of the sun hit her square in the eyes, glasses of not it hurt instantly. Blinking back tears, she raised a slender hand over her eyes to shield them as she scanned down the steel grey train cars for her beloved.

The train was more modern then the ones used within the city limits, shimmering under the sun with large windows, a simple painted accent of blue and yellow lines ran along the sides of the cars.

"Usako!" Mamoru's voice echoed to her, as she searched the crowds on the platform.

With a happy grin and a curt wave, she found him hanging out of the stairwell near the centre of the train, beckoning her over. He was wearing a pair of beige kaki shorts and a plain white t-shirt, his sunglasses hanging from the round collar.

Usagi ran to his side, taking the proffered hand, as he helped her up the shallow stairs and into the central cars of the train. He lead her down the aisle, ushering her over with gentle movements to a set of comfortable seats near the windows.

"I can't believe you bought green tickets?" She giggled with happiness, enjoying the better more comfortable ride the more expensive tickets provided.

"Only the best for my girl." Mamoru commented, tucking her duffle into place for the trip.

Within the hour they were traveling east, heading out of the city towards the beach. With her hat and glasses discarded nearby, Usagi clutched onto Mamoru's arm, hopping in her sear briefly with pent up excitement. Mamoru chuckled, his ever sweet and innocent Usagi could barely contain herself.

Mamoru sighed with contentment, as Usagi's head slowly leaned into his shoulder falling asleep beside him. Still clutching his arm lightly, were it leaned on the arm rest between them. He lightly brushed her cheek, with his fingers, watching the lush landscape fly by beyond the windows.

By lunch the train was slowing to into Kamkura. Mamoru nudged Usagi awake with a gentle poke to her shoulder. She blinked her bright blue eyes a few times, coming to her senses with a smile and gentle stretch of her slender limbs.

In moments the two lovers were wandering away from the heritage brown wooden station, Mamoru cast his gaze up to the small clock nestled into a little steeple on the roof catching the time before leading her across the parking lot and towards the street that would lead them down to the beach.

Usagi's mouth dropped in amazement, at the modern beach house Mamoru had rented. It was magnificent, a small white painted wooden stairway led up to a large patio. Massive windows that took up the whole front of the house, overlooked the soft white sand of the beach.

The patio was accented with wicker chairs, loveseats and loungers, a small glass table set between.

She stood nervously, as few steps away near the wicker furniture, watching the busy beach beyond the patio, as Mamoru took the keys from a portly elderly gentleman. She past the older gentleman a small smile and nod, as he left. The old man stopped briefly upon seeing Usagi and cast Mamoru a dark undecipherable look before leaving.

"Shall we." Mamoru called to her.

Usagi nodded, heading through the thick wooden front door to the grand living room within.

Spinning she took in the main area of the home. It was built in a very open style, with vaulted ceilings high above. A spiral staircase sat at the edge of the living room on the far side leading up to three bedrooms that over looked the living room from a wooden balcony, edged in slender spindel railings high above.

The living room was quite large, with a plush forest green couch and two matching chairs flanking it. A long low table sat before the furniture with a massive big screen TV set against the wall beneath the upper balcony.

The whole front of the home was all windows, giving a panoramic view of the beach. On the far side of the living room, still filled with massive windows sat a concealed patio with a hot tub, the outer walls of the patio was built in dull grey stone. Usagi giggled as she saw it, shaking her head in embarrassment over the erotic thoughts flittering through her mind. She was reading to many romance novels lately.

The living room ended in a long step down to the next level further in the home, a large kitchen sat to the far right, a long black marble island with stools breaking it from a hall that lead to a large set of wooden doors that contained the Master bedroom, just off the kitchen.

The Master bedroom was decorated elegantly with deep blues and greens, with simple cream walls. A large king size bed sat in the middle, with simple dressers and end tables accenting the room. Near the back was a simple wooden door that led to the bathroom, she ducked into bathroom finding a massive whirlpool tub taking up most of the room. A simple sink and toilet just off to the side.

"This place is amazing, Mamoru." she breathed, as she found him in the back of the home sitting at the low built in japanese style dining table set just behind the kitchen.

"Had the whole tour then?" he asked, taking her duffle and his towards the master bedroom.

As he ducked inside the room, Usagi could feel her cheeks burning...a whole week alone with Mamo-chan, sleeping...or not sleeping in that big bed.

She quickly pressed her hands to her cheeks, shaking her head vigorously trying to contain the blushing squeal about to explode from her.

Late afternoon, after spending an hour enjoying a clam bake on the beach they were basking in the sun on a set of wooden white lounge chairs. Usagi in a simple white thin strap bikini, laying on her stomach, her straw hat perching sideways off her odango's as she sun bathed. Mamoru, absorbed in a book in a pair of shiny dark blue trunks.

He revelled in the simple afternoon, vaguely listening to the crowds around them, the gentle lapping of the waves against the shore. The sharp smell of the lotion he had enjoyed rubbing all over Usagi's body earlier, and the simple pleasure of a good read. If this was heaven, he was there.

By that evening Mamoru's heaven had turned into hell. Having no time to change out of their swimsuits as he fell ill. He found himself in the bathroom, hunched over the loo, with a concerned girlfriend fretting about in the bedroom looking for medications to help his nausea.

With his body trembling, covered in a slick cold sweat, he found himself clutching the toilet, retching up his previous meal in despair. Usagi rushed back from the bedroom a bottle of aspirin clutched in her nervous hands. She knelt behind him, rubbing his back and soothing him with quiet encouragement.

"Urghhh, this is not how I pictured our first night here." Mamoru groaned, wiping his damp forehead with a soft towel.

"I think you got sun stroke." Usagi added, handing him two tablets.

He took them gratefully, heading to the sink to wash them down. He laboured to the large bed and flopped down on his side, feeling utterly spent. A few moments later he heard the bed creak, the mattress compressing as Usagi molded herself against him from behind.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, her warm breath, hot on his neck, soothing him with her presence.

"I'm sorry, Usako. I wanted everything to be perfect." Mamoru groaned.

"Mamo-chan, you think and plan to much. Everything will be perfect, because we will be together." Usagi chuckled, rubbing his arm in sympathy. "I was really nervous about coming on this trip,...this was our first vacation together alone...like adults. I was worried I wouldn't live up to your expectations." she continued, her voice wavering just a little. "I realized...at about four this morning." She added ruefully. "That just being with you was enough, I didn't need to do certain things or be something I'm not to make this trip happy." she kissed his shoulder for emphasis.

"Usako, you are the wisest person I know...arigato(thank you)." Mamoru squeezed her hand with his own. "I would hug you, but I'm to nauseous to move." he groaned again.

Usagi laughed harder, kissing the back of his neck. She held him quietly as sleep claimed him. When he was breathing deeply she left the bed to check on what was stocked in the kitchen. She was getting hungry, and thought she would try and cook herself something.

All she found was dust and spider webs, with a sigh she realized a grocery trip was in order for the evening. Once dressed in a pair of jeans and a low cut pink v-neck shirt that hugged her curves and hung low over her waist. She lightly pressed a short kiss to his forehead, leaving a small note on the bedside table before slipping on her pink high top sneakers and quietly left.

After wandering threw the small city of Kumakura for twenty minutes, she found a little locally owned grocery store. The owners were an elderly couple, near their eighties. Sweet and overly friendly, the husband was tall and lean with thick glasses. His wife short and round, with sparkling green eyes full of life. The wife took a liking to Usagi right away, following her about the near empty store striking up a friendly conversation about how different life was here in this slow place compared to the fast track of Tokyo. Usagi the ever sweet and kind girl, laughed and enjoyed the older woman's company, going out of her way to make her feel important and useful. Asking questions as to where to find certain items and how to pick fruits and vegetables properly.

She was laughing lightly at a small joke the elderly woman had just told, about to place a five pound bag of potato's into the small cloth cart the couple had lent her when they found out she was staying out on the beach without a vehicle.

She was bending down to place the potato's down, as a strong arm encircled her waist. With a squeal of fright, she spun around swinging the sack of potato's at her assailant. Mamoru ducked, raising his hands in surrender, surprised at how his girlfriend had turned into a little fighter. She had always been so timid in her civilian form, the years had changed her, but in a good way.

"Mamoru, don't do that!" she stamped her foot in anger, a rose red spreading over her cheeks. The older woman laughed at the playful exchange, excusing herself hastily, wanting to leave the lovers to their time together.

"Lucky!" Usagi smiled, clasping her hands to her breast.

Mamoru knew that look, and that exclamation never turned out well for him. With a groan he followed her to the baking aisle, soon lugging a heavy flour sack, while she skipped ahead with a cart full of food.

By the time they made it home, his arms felt like they were going to fall off. While Usagi busied herself in the kitchen, putting the food away and starting a hot pot for supper. He retreated to the hot tub to soak his strained muscles.

"Maaaamo-chan?" Usagi called from the kitchen, finding no response she set the pot of chicken and vegetables on the stove to simmer. Leaving the kitchen to find her lost boyfriend, finding him in the hot tub out on the secluded patio. As she neared the patio door, she found his eyes were closed, strong arms draped on the sides of the tub, looking totally relaxed.

Feeling mischievous, she opened the door lightly, creeping up softly behind him intending on giving him a scare. As she drew near, Mamoru felt her warm breath on his neck.

Usagi realized with a deep blush that her boyfriend was completely naked under the water, before she had time to appreciate that, he grabbed her around the shoulders and hauled her into the water clothes and all.

Usagi screamed in fright, as she went under the hot water. Coming to the surface sputtering, brushing her wet bangs from her face indignantly.

"How could you?" she cried, opening her big blue eyes. Finding Mamoru chuckling at her, a heavy look of longing in his eyes.

"No worries, Princess let me help you." He responded, reaching out for her.

Usagi giggled playfully, pulling away out of his reach not intending for this seduction to go easy for him. After leaving long lingering kisses over every part of her body, he soon rid her of all her clothes. The tender, extended sensuous foreplay leaving her of her senses. As the caress of his fingers, and softness of his lips sent her over the edge she cried out his name. Mamoru responded to the lust in her eyes, sitting back down on the tubs seats, gripping her hips and lifting her upon him taking her slow and gentle, as she clung to his neck moaning in pleasure as he moved within her.

Monday

The morning sun filtered through the plastic blinds on the long window in their room, covering the hard wood floor in thousands of shards of light. Mamoru, vaguely registered the clattering sounds from the kitchen. With a sigh, he began to hear his Usako humming merrily just beyond the doorway. How many years now...how many have they been together in this life...four maybe. His mind lazily reviewed their tumultuous relationship, cursing himself as a coward, he should tell her his intentions before time ran out. Her contented slightly off key singing from the kitchen, killed his resolve once more. Rolling onto his back, he basked in the soft melody of her voice, he was going to miss her very much.

His sad fantasies were cut short, as Usagi yelped then cried out in horror. He turned to the doorway, watching morbidly as a cloud of fine white mist exploded into the bedroom from the kitchen.

Shaking his head, prepared for the cataclysm that awaited him in the kitchen he pulled on a pair of boxers and headed out to start the day.

"Oh...Usako?" He moaned, finding the kitchen in chaos. The cupboards were filled with pots, and dishes now coated in a fine dusting of flour. The eggs were crushed on the floor, oozing from the container forming a sticky dough out of the thick coating of flour on the floor.

He found her crumpled behind the island, knees folded under her, sniffling in regret. Her whole body was covered in flour, looking like a little white rabbit. The large four sack he had hauled last night was loose and empty beside her the bottom torn free under its own weight.

Pinching his nose to try and contain his laughter, Mamoru shook his head at his beloved.

"Do I dare ask?" he sighed

Usagi broke down at that point, bawling with all her might, completely losing control.

"I am a horrible wife!" she wailed

"Usako...Usako its all right." Mamoru began to dash forward to comfort her, losing his footing on the slippery floor and crashing down on his backside, hard!

The loud crack, broke her from her tears, opening her eyes in shock finding Mamoru flat on his back in front of her.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a hush, crawling towards him only to slip on the flour herself, sprawling over his chest, face flushed with embarrassment over the continuing disaster of her morning.

Mamoru leaned his head up to stare lovingly at his girlfriend on his chest.

"How about we clean this up, then go find a nice coffee shop for breakfast?" he offered, with a warm smile.

Usagi merely nodded, pounding her forehead a couple times lightly against his chest, feeling horrible about the mess.

It took less time then she thought to put the kitchen back to rights. Soon they were dressed, Usagi in a simple sweeping mini skirt of plush pink and spaghetti strap tank top of white. Her sun hat in place, and sunglasses perched on her nose. Her blue hip pack, strapped on and a simple set of white flip-flops on her tiny feet completed the outfit. She sat basking in the sun, out on the patio in one of the wicker chairs, the white cushions on top made them plush and soft.

Mamoru closed the door, locking it behind, presenting himself to her in a pair of black kaki shorts and white sleeveless tank top, his powerful arms uncovered to the warmth of the day. Short white socks and his beloved old white runners. Usagi hated those sneakers, but they had some strange sentimental meaning to him. They were grey and wrinkled, the tongue flapping limply when he walked, she nick named them the 'Zombie' shoes long ago. When ever he wanted to be completely comfortable when out for a walk he would put them on. He smirked when he noticed her disgruntled glare at his old shoes, he resolutely placed a pair of black sunglasses on his handsome face, mirroring the world back at her.

Giving her head a rueful shake, she then grinned approvingly to her man, standing up and taking his arm. Her stomach growly loudly as they descended the stairs to the beach. Mamoru laughed at her embarrassment, it wasn't very lady like to have a rumbling belly.

A half hour later as the intense heat of mid morning took hold over Kumakura, they found refuge in a little coffee shop near the Train station called Cafe' Gosto. Passing through the small round red awning, the couple found themselves in a small room filled with little round tables and packed with locals. Still feeling horrible about her kitchen disaster, Usagi offered to stand in line and get the coffee. Knowing how much Mamoru disliked being in a crowed line, he had explained that being larger and taller then most people. It made him nervous about accidentally invading others personal space while trapped in long lines.

He was grateful to his loving partner and quickly retreated to a quiet corner of the cafe' keeping a watchful eye on his small girlfriend. Who absently moved with the line, admiring the modern decorations, and the pastries behind the glass display case. None of the other men in the line paid any attention to the beautiful petite blonde in their midst, which made Mamoru very happy he didn't have to intervene to defend her honour. It had happened in the past, back in Tokyo from time to time, the young men there were just more bold he wagered. Usagi never acknowledge how striking she was, always humble or maybe just naive about her innocent beauty. But Mamoru always stayed on guard in crowded places, when she wasn't beside him you just never knew what could happen. Usagi was a magnet for trouble.

A few minutes later, and he found her grinning as she crossed the room towards him. A large cup of coffee in a plain white ceramic cup, and a sweet bun on a simple white plate. She made it just before the table, before the tip of her flip-flop snagged on a slightly raised board from the laminate floor.

Her blue eyes widened in shock, as the cup flew towards Mamoru, the bun flopping to the floor before her. Landing on all fours before the table she looked up in dread, finding the hot cup had landed squarely in Mamoru's lap.

Mamoru bit down on his lower lip hard to stop himself from screaming as the liquid scalded his crotch. Breathing hard, face going bright red, he picked up the cup with trembling hands, setting it on the table silently. Then jumped to his feet, quickly extracting himself from the room, retreating out through a set of glass doors to the less crowded patio beyond. Usagi cringed, dashing out the glass doors after her boyfriend to apologize and check to see if he was alright.

Finding him brushing the wet spot on his pants, leaning low over the metal railing at the far side of the stone patio, trying to conceal his accident.

"I am so sorry Mamo-chan?" she quietly approached him, meekly raising a hand to press gently on his shoulder.

"I know...I think you are having one of your klutzy days, Usako. All things considered, I think we should go back to the house, have a lazy day there. I think I would only be inviting more trouble if we stayed out in public today. " He answered, taking in deep breaths to relieve himself of the pain.

"Ok..." Usagi responded, in almost a whisper.

She followed behind Mamoru, as they wandered back home. He kept his head down, blushing a deep crimson as every time they met another person on the street as he was subjected to hushed comments about his wet pants. Usagi felt absolutely miserable, nervously pulling on her fingers, wanting to find a little hole to hide in. This day had started out so well...

Barely hanging onto her emotions, Usagi mumbled another apology as she past him at the front door. Dashing threw the house, and into the bathroom in their bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Mamoru sighed, realizing how upset she was, nervously brushing a hand threw his dark hair he followed slowly after her. He changed his clothes quietly, listening sadly as she turned on the faucets in the bathroom to muffle her crying. Once fresh in a new pair of navy cotton shorts, and a loose white t-shirt, Mamoru went to greet the locked bathroom door.

"Usako...I love you. I am going to go out and get more eggs and flour. I'll bring you back a surprise...ok. Please calm down, its really not a big deal..." He finished what he hoped was encouraging words then silently left the house, giving her some time to calm down.

Hikawa shrine

The phone rang shrilly through the wide porch of the living area. Dressed in her robes, Rei dashed on all fours down the hall, a washing rag griped in her hands. Her long dark hair tied up with a white cord into a long pony tail, the swished with her movements. As she past threw the porch, heading to the other side of the living compound, she called our for help.

"Yuichiro! Get the phone!" She screamed, used to the man nearby.

The phone continued to call out, no Yuichiro in sight. Rei called couple more times, to no avail. With a resigned grunt, she wiped her wet hands on her robes with a grimace and dashed for the phone.

Yuichiro, paced just outside the front steps to the main doors to the house, a dozen red roses clutched in his sweating hands. He mumbled incoherently to himself trying to find the courage to enter.

Squaring his shoulders, he mounted the stone steps, silently pulling the paper screen aside, finding Rei on the phone.

"Usagi-chan, calm down. I can't understand you...you sound like a dieing cat, stop crying." Rei leaned against the wall, the corded phone braced on her shoulder as she retied the white ribbon Yuichiro had given her over a year ago tighter to her long ponytail.

Yuichiro stood transfixed on the small intention of love she paid to him, by keeping that ribbon and using it to keep her long hair safe. With a proud smile, he closed the screen, retreating to her room to drop off the roses with a note. One day, he would have the courage to ask her out, but today he was content knowing she loved him silently.

"I broke Mamo-chan!" Usagi wailed "We can never have Chibi-Usa now!" she had found a bulky style cordless phone in the living room, and had retreated back into hiding in the bathroom. Sitting patheticly on the cold white tile floor, her knees tucked up under her chin, wallowing within a deep ugly cry.

"What?" Rei's frustrated voice echoed back to her.

"First I made a huge mess in the kitchen...but then I spilled a cup of hot coffee in his lap!" Usagi continued fanatic, falling silent as her friend broke out into howling laughter.

"Calm down, it is not the end of the world. Mamoru-chan will live...and his parts are not broke...maybe a little sensitive but absolutely not broke." Rei responded, after settling down from her laughing fit.

"You sure, Rei-chan?" Usagi let out a deep sigh, calming her tears.

"Goodbye, Usa-chan." Rei finished warmly, hanging up on her.

Usagi sat silently in the bathroom, wondering if she should find some lotion or something to help Mamoru when he got home. Hanging her head low she cursed herself...why am I such a walking disaster sometimes.

Mamoru returned to find Usagi nesting on the couch. She was curled up under a white comforter, knees drawn up, with her sketch pad against them, absorbed in a drawing. She had only taken up drawing as a past time last year, when she had joined the manga club at her high school. She immediately fell in love with drawing and found out she was actually pretty good at it. Mamoru had only seen a handful of her sketches, but when she was relaxing or needing a distraction her sketchpad was in hand.

"Feeling better?" he asked, as he past the couch, heading into the kitchen with the flour sack.

"I should be asking you that." she smirked.

Mamoru crossed into the bedroom, dropping off a small bag of farewell gifts on the dresser, finding a small container of lotion set for him on his bedside table. Groaning and shaking his head, his Usako was just a nut, sometimes.

"Your surprise is in the paper bag by the door." He called from the kitchen, taking note at how quickly she scrambled out of the blanket and bunny hopped off the back of the couch to get to the front door.

A few moments later, a happy sounding girl retreated back to the couch with her haul of goodies.

"Yummies!" she set out the various treats on the coffee table, arranging them based on the order she was going to devour them. He had covered all the main types, knowing she was a conesure' of the junk food aisle. He had Doritos, several boxes of poky in various flavors. Some Bontam Ame, soft candies. A large bag of Kit-kats, popcorn, and a big bag of Mikamano mini ice cream candy cones. A new candy she had found a few months back that she seemed to love. A box of chocolate chips cookies, and several large plastic bottles of various types of pop. With about six DVD movies to keep them busy for the rest of the day.

After placing the eggs in the fridge, quite pleased with himself he climbed onto the couch, tucking himself under the comforter while Usagi put in the first movie disc into the player. She climbed under the blanket and snuggled into this chest, bringing her bag of ice cream treats with her.

After several hours, they were lulled to sleep on the couch, the comforter forgotten on the floor. Mamoru sprawled sideways with one leg up on the arm cushions and the other hanging off towards the floor. Usagi nestled between his legs on her stomach, using him as a big body pillow, her head on his chest, blonde hair free and flowing over the two of them. Her arms wrapped tightly around his middle, a contented smile across her lips, her little mouth smudged with chocolate.

Mamoru, wrapped his arms over her back comfortably, snoring quietly as the afternoon left them behind.

Usagi moaned softly, lifting her head from his chest, smiling happily at him. He looked so peaceful and innocent, so handsome...she lightly brushed aside some of his dark fringe that had fallen over his eyes.

"How in the world did I get so lucky, no matter how badly I screw things up, you never blame me." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, admiring him once more as she pulled back.

"Because its never your fault." he answered, eyes still closed, his smile widening as she gasped in surprise.

With a growl, he lunged up for her, wrapping her up in his arms and twisting them around so she was beneath him.

"Man, you taste good." he commented, taking in her shocked face, and demure body beneath him. His heart was beating fast, and so was hers.

With her chest rising and falling fast, Usa tenderly reached up to his face, pulling him down for a deeper kiss.

"Sweet like your favourite chocolate?" she breathed, as he began to kiss and suckle at her neck. His hands roaming, then brushing down her side as the passion built between them.

The evening found Usagi, sitting out on the patio in an oversized white t-shirt of Mamoru's. Her mind and body relaxed and tingling after another session of love making with her beloved. She watched quietly as the great ball of fire, sank slowly into the sea, bathing the horizon in glowing pinks and oranges, it was breathtaking. Mamoru silently entered the patio in a pair of black boxers, admiring his angel as the beauty of the horizon was mirrored in her big innocence blue eyes. He wondered if now was the time to tell her? With a sigh, he broke the spell carrying a bowl of popcorn for her to the low table before the wicker furniture.

"Climb down, sit in front of me." Mamoru climbed into the chair behind her, nudging Usagi to the patio floor closer to the table and the bowl of popcorn. She nodded with out a word, kneeling on the patio, still facing the glowing sea.

A few minutes later, she felt his fingers brushing threw her long hair, Mamoru's voice broke her trance once more.

"Hold this?" He commented in a flat tone.

Seeing him offering a long clump of it her hair on her left side. She vaguely reached for it.

She felt him playing with her hair once more.

"This one too." He added a second later.

She felt the parted hair on her right, reaching up with her last free hand to hold it. Now her hands were raised on either side of her head, as Mamoru petted down a mass of loose hair down her back.

"What are you doing?" Usagi inquired with amusement.

"Braiding your hair." he stated matter factly, taking the left part of her hair then the right. A second later he handed different pieces of hair back for her to keep.

Usagi chuckled, then noticed the popcorn bowl in front of her, she really wanted some. Her hands were occupied, with helping Mamoru on his current mission so no help there. With a shrug she dove her face into the bowl in front of her, shovelling up a mouthful of yummy popcorn with her lips. Raising her head back up, proud of her answer to the problem she chewed happily.

"I can't believe you just did that?" Mamoru complained, still busy folding her hair.

"I wanted some?" Usagi pouted back, finishing her mouthful then diving back down for more,her hands up at the sides of her head, holding her hair contently.

"Aie ya!" Mamoru shouted in horror, bending over her and grabbing up the bowl, placing it out of her reach on a side table.

"Hey!" she shouted in frustration.

"You can be patient, till I'm done." He sighed, sitting back down and finishing his first attempt at a braid. That was loose and kinda going sideways...Mamoru scratched his nose thinking he was going to have to start over.

Usagi huffed, her bangs fluttering briefly from the sudden burst of air. Returning her focus on the setting sun, finding the first star of night flickering just above the evenings glow. Closing her eyes she made a wish, that they could be this happy forever.

Tuesday

Taking their time the next morning, Usagi in a white pair of shorts, tennis sneakers and powder blue light hoody that hugged her frame. Her sunglasses perched on her nose, and wicker sun with pink poka- dotted scarf tied around the brim, protecting her head.

With Mamoru in black and white track pants and a white adidas t-shirt they were ready to explore the city.

Several hours later...

Usagi cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out this painting. To no avail, it was just to abstract. Full of colour and movement, shapes and lines all swirling together in a mass of confusion. Mamoru leaned to the little paper title taped the the wall by the artwork, hoping it would help.

"Arai, Tatsuo the seventh of July...made in 1952?' Mamoru stated, scratching his chin." I think they did a lot of drugs back then." He finished matter factually.

Usagi just blinked a few times at that comment, then turned on her heel and headed off.

"Let see if we can find some painting of things, not colours." she called over her shoulder.

After leaving the Museum of Modern Art, they wandered aimlessly threw the nearby residential area, finding another smaller art gallery set up in a heritage home.

"Over here, Usako!" Mamoru beckoned her over to the far side of the exhibition room, where a wall full of paintings from the artist this museum was dedicated to hung. Taking off her hat and sunglasses, holding them demurely in front of her, she headed threw the small porch and up into the larger room beyond. As she neared the wall of paintings, Usagi gasped at the subtle beauty within the everyday captured within the canvas.

"Kaburaki, Kiyokata..." She read the artists name, "He painted in Nihonga(traditional Japanese style)

A few moments later, Mamoru found her transfixed on a romantic painting of a graceful young woman. Dressed in traditional shrine robes from a long time ago, carrying buckets of water from a stone well.

"He paints with such emotion, its breathtaking." She sighed.

After a few more minutes, paying their respects at the front of the home, they reentered into the heat of the day.

Usagi placed her hat back on, slipped on her glasses, taking Mamoru's offered arm with a contented smile

"Shopping?"She inquired hopefully.

Mamoru laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they headed down the cobble stone street.

They wandered back toward the Train Station, heading threw a set of shrine gates into a long street filled with shops, cafe's and restaurants known as Komachi-dori. Usagi spun a quick circle on her heels taking it all in, then grabbed Mamoru's hand hauling him off into the crowds, a huge excited grin lighting up her features.

Several hours later, he as able to extract her from the wonderful street of commercial heaven. Promising that he would bring her back for a romantic supper at the local restaurant she had found. Happy with that outcome, she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Staring up into his deep blue eyes, her own eyes shinning with joy. "Promise?"

"Promise." Mamoru smiled, gathering up the three bags filled with clothes, and various knick-knacks she had fallen in love with. With a giggle, she placed a simple black fedora on his head as he rose up with the bags, admiring him approvingly. He chuckled, she had felt he needed a hat and that this one added some element of adventure to his otherwise stoic appearance. He would do anything to keep her beautiful smile on her face, so he had relented and bought the eccentric hat.

By that afternoon, they were back on the beach, Usagi in her white bikini, with the spaghetti straps looking as sexy as ever. Mamoru spent a long time just admiring her as she rested on the towel beside him. He wore his dark blue trunks once more, yet this time he had his new hat with him to help against another bout of sun stroke.

Mamoru sat basking in the heat of the day, lounging on his towel, propped up on his elbows, watching Usako dashing around in the surf playing an innocent game of splash tag with three little kids. He shook his head, wondering what the magic was with her and small children, they fell in love with her so quickly. Chibi-Usa was the only child that had ever felt comfortable around him, but he figured it was because he was her father.

She was going to make a wonderful mother one day. With that joyous strain of thoughts, he laid back down placing his new hat over his face, daydreaming of the days ahead when he was a father with his Usagi at his side.

He must have fallen asleep briefly, Usagi's screams bolting him awake.

"Stop!" Usagi's enraged voice echoed to him from further down the beach. He shot to his feet, scanning the crowds franticly.

"No..get away, from me!" she cried out again, her voice trembling with fury. Followed by the sounds of her groaning in frustration, as if fighting against someone.

"Usako!" He bellowed into the crowds of people milling around him, dashing past umbrellas, and kicking sand onto towels as he followed his inner sense of her, tracking her down further down the beach.

He barely contained his rage at the scene that greeted him, when the crowds parted. Most of the people paid little attention to the fat letcher currently attempting to fondle his girlfriend. She stood her ground, beside an ice cream cart. Shaking in rage, her ice cream cone in one hand, glaring up at the goliath of a man. He was at least six feet, tipping the scales near two hundred and seventy pounds, in a loose pair of black trunks and a shaved head. His features were soft, with a square chin and dull greyish brown eyes. Hovering over the small young woman, intent on fulfilling his own needs. The crowds around them completely ignored the uncomfortable situation.

The three kids she had been playing with cowered beside the cart, not understanding this stand-off. She kept a slender hand near her bottom, protecting herself from him as he tried to pinch her there once more.

Mamoru hadn't managed to catch up to her, before she thrust her ice cream cone into the older man's face. He growled in rage, as the cone slipped to the sand. Usagi let off a short scream as he lunged for her, wrapping her up in his flabby arms, raising her up off the ground against his ample stomach. His large hands firmly grabbing her butt, squeezing tight. Usagi pounded at his chest futilely, as he attempted to carry her off.

"Excuse me!" Mamoru managed to fight the crowds to her side, tapping the larger man on a thick shoulder. He turned, with a growl, not catching the smug grin on Usagi's face. She merely leaned off the the side exposing his face to her boyfriend. Mamoru took and opening and swung a powerful fist at the man's fat face. The impact was so great that the old man, merely grunted, falling to his knees, releasing Usagi. She side stepped as her feet found purchase on the soft sand. Allowing the man to fall face first onto the sand, eyes rolling back, blood pooling from a broken nose, unconscious.

"(Gomen)Thanks." Usagi, dashed to Mamoru embracing him tightly around the waist.

He grunted, shaking his hand to relieve the stinging. "That stuff is really getting old." she pouted, hating how she seemed to attract that kind of unwanted attention from older men.

"Tell me about it." Mamoru sighed, helping her gather her young charges and lead them back to their parents.

Once back on their own towels, Mamoru broke the uncomfortable silence. Glancing to the side noticing how closed off she was sitting with her knees drawn up under her chin.

She caught the look and with a sigh answered his silent question over the incident. "He was drunk, Mamo-chan, I could smell the beer on his breath." Was all she said, gathering up her towel. "I think I want to head back to the house."

"One swim, Usako. With me, before we go. " Mamoru, clutched her hand, tossing his head to the sea. He didn't want that guy ruining her day.

She relented and nodded with a small smile.

He dashed off to the water, dragging her behind, laughing. The water was warm and soothing, they played in the waves, splashing and diving enjoying themselves and forgetting the stupidity of others.

As the evening set in, Mamoru waited out on the patio dressed nicely in a pair of black pants and dark blue dress shirt. While Usagi finished getting ready for their supper date. He fought an inner battle to tell her about leaving, but he knew as soon as he brought up that conversation it would ruin the rest of the week.

"Mamo-chan?" Her soft voice drew him out of his thoughts, he took in a sharp breath when he turned to find her at the front door. Her beauty was stunning with light makeup around her eyes, and blush upon her round cheeks, her full lips shimmering with a layer of pink gloss.

She wore a short black dress, that hugged her pert breasts, and formed to her slight curves, and hung just below her hips. With a pair of black heels, that shined in the half light of evening. Her long golden hair, was brought up to crown her head, falling in a cascade of curls down her back and framing her angelic face. Her silver locket, that never left her, was glowing in the twilight.

"You are a goddess." He breathed, offering his hand.

Usagi blushed, "Only for you, Mamo-chan." She breathed, taking his arm.

After a romantic supper back in the city, in which Mamoru fought with telling her several times. They were back on the patio,still dressed in their formal clothes, wrapped in the same white blanket, holding each other close on the wicker lounger, gazing up at the eternity of stars above.

"What have you been worrying about?" she asked innocently, not turning from her stargazing, gripping his interlaced arms around the underside of her breasts tighter.

Mamoru was lounging against the back of the couch, his legs spread wide. Usagi had climbed in between, leaning back against his chest, her head braced against his shoulder as they gazed up at the stars.

"Nothing, I'll tell you in a few days." He answered, holding her closer, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment.

Usagi cast him an uncertain look, wondering if she should press the matter. Pushing Mamoru to open up about something when he didn't want to, never went over well. He was a private man, with many thoughts, he would tell her when he was ready.

With a sigh, she turned back to the sky she would just enjoy every moment as it was, that is what kept her happy.

The next few days past in blissful abandon, the lovers swam in the ocean, explored the city taking in all the tourist spots around the shrines and just enjoyed each other as much as possible. Usagi couldn't remember being so happy in all her life. But on Saturday night, all that joy came to an abrupt end, the true reality of this trip hitting her hard. Leaving her shattered inside, her hope for the future dashed away with his farewell.

Mamoru paced out on the patio, in a pair of black jeans, a white button shirt untucked, hanging loose around his hips, and bare feet. The patio had become their special place in the last few days, carrying many tender memories of embraces and kisses. Building up his courage, he glanced up threw the large windows, finding her lounging on the couch in the living room finishing off her bag of ice cream cone treats while watching a program on the t.v.

Casting his eyes out over the fading light on the ocean, he retreated to a wicker chair, rubbing his hands over his face. Saying goodbye was too hard...

"Mamo-chan, are you ready to tell me now?" she sat on the couch beside him, placing a tender hand on his knee. She had silently moved to his side as he had fought with his inner demons.

He raised his head up, noticing that she had her hair down,with two small odango and tails. This was a new version of her hairstyle, the same one her double had taken on. She was wearing a similar white sundress as when they had first arrived but this one had a thick pink bow around the middle.

"Why the change?" He asked, with a tight smile.

"I felt it was time for a change." she smiled back, flipping some of her loose curls behind her shoulder.

"I like it." He sighed, staring at her adoringly.

"You have been worrying about telling me something this whole week, now out with it. I have been patient enough." She let her smile fall into a serious stare.

Mamoru swallowed, loosing his resolve in the depth of those clear blue eyes. They were still so full of happiness and he was about to kill that joy.

"I'm leaving for Elysian tomorrow." He stated, grimacing in pain as he watched the light in her eyes fade.

"For how long." she breathed, clasping her hands in her lap, keeping a physical restraint on her tears.

"I don't know, how ever long it takes for Helio's to teach me how to use my crystal." He answered, lifting his gaze up from his hands. Finding her eyes shimmering, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He looked away from the heart breaking hurt he saw. Leaning back against the cushions on the chair, taking a deep breath to steady himself as he watched the deepening colours of twilight set in above.

"How could you!" Usagi screamed at him. Her fury so wild and out of control, her whole body was trembling.

Mamoru turned back, finding her pacing behind the couch near the stairs her tiny hands balled into tight fists at her sides. "Your breaking your promise!" She shouted back at him, fury burning through her misery.

"I need to become stronger, Usako. I need to know that I can protect you when your senshi can not. " He countered, moving to reach for her.

"No!" she batted his arms away. "What about our wedding?"

"It will have to wait." He stared at her, willing her to understand how powerless he had felt when the Lord of Nightmares had taken over her soul.

Usagi laughed bitterly at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to live without you." she whispered, ducking her head towards her shoulder.

"Helio's will allow you to visit on the full moons, so we will be able to see each other at least once a month." He offered hopeful, with a weak smile. He reached for her again, wanting to take her up in his arms and comfort her.

"No!" she batted his arms away, dashing down the steps in her bare feet. "Leave me be, Mamoru." she stated without looking back, walking off down the beach.

Mamoru stood stunned at how cold she sounded, he never moved from that spot by the stairs till the sun had set and darkness had taken hold over the beach front. It was then he headed out to find his true love, to seek her forgiveness, but still unwilling to stay by her side.

Usagi wandered down the beach, her vision blurred by the constant flow of tears blinding her. She sniffled and hiccuped patheticly, arms wrapped around her belly, holding herself tightly, needing to get away and think. Her true sadness came quietly, not in loud wails or whimpers of dissatisfaction. But with near silent cries of despair, and a constant flow of tears that soaked into the sand as she walked. She paid no mind to the growing shadows, as night took hold around her. Her mind raged at Mamoru and his selfishness, her thoughts immediately turning back on themselves that it was she who was being selfish. His need to become more powerful just to protect her was pure in intent, and with the enemies becoming more powerful themselves, his true power was very much needed.

With a quivering sigh, she noticed a long dock stretching out to the sea. Turning towards the ocean, she climbing up onto the shifting wood, heading to its end. Once there she sat at the edge, dangling her bare feet into the warm ocean. The steady rocking of the dock, soothed her spirit, and quieted her thoughts. Her anguish ebbing away into silence.

Staring up at the shimmering blanket of stars above, she felt her tears begin to slow. The full moon hung over the sea, glowing softy down upon her and the tranquil landscape.

This wasn't going to be easy, but she had gotten through many harder situations then this. She needed to be supportive, and patient...forever patient.

"Usako?" Mamoru's voice called to her quietly.

She turned, finding him approaching the docks edge, sitting beside her, soaking his jeans up over his calves, as he dangled his legs into the water.

"I'm sorry." she stated softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped an comforting arm around her, pulling her into him tight.

"Don't apologize for how you feel." he stated, kissing the top of her head. A few minutes past with silent support, before Mamoru released her and stood up.

"Stand up Usako." He asked, pulling her up to her feet.

Once she was standing, he knelt before her, clasping her hand with the promise ring tightly in his.

"This is my vow, Usako." He slipped a silver wedding ring in beside her engagement ring. "I have loved you since the day we first met, I may not have figured it out at the time, with that test paper hitting me in the head." He smirked up at her.

She smiled down at him with a quiet humour in her shining eyes.

"But as soon as I saw your beauty, and realized what a wonderful person you are, I was yours, body and soul." he continued, gazing up at her with adoring stormy blue eyes. "You are the strongest person I have ever known, sweet and pure like an angel come to earth. You banished my loneliness with your loving presence and made me a better man. I marvel at my luck everyday, that you choose me to love." A few tears began to fall quietly from his eyes, the moon casting his handsome features in an timeless glow.

Usagi held her breath at his speech, a hand clasped before her heart. Her breath was shallow, heart thundering in her ears. There was no priest, yet under the full moon it felt as sacred as a marriage ceremony, as if long ago in some forgotten memory this scene had been played out once before.

"Usako, no matter were I go or how far apart we may be our love will always find each other. My love for you is forever." He finished kissing her hand.

She fell to her knees, chocking on held back sobs, clasping her arms about his neck. She drew into him, placing a kiss on his lips that was filled with more love and passion then ever before.

"Forever yours..." she breathed

They walked back to the house hand in hand, basking in each other and the clear night full of soft moonlight, the stars twinkling at the lovers, wishing them a beautiful future. He carried her into the house bridal style, taking her giggling straight to their bed. Once there they proclaimed their love for each other all night long, as they made love with the fierce abandon of two lovers soon to be parted.

Usagi refused to allow sleep to come, for if she did she knew the morning would come too soon and she wouldn't be able to handle it. Mamoru held her as he slept, his arms wrapped around her small form so tightly, unwilling not to have all of him touching her.

Slowly, ever so slowly his arms grew slack. She took a long time to extract herself from his grasp, retreating from the bed to the bags from their shopping trip days ago. Finding them near the doorway, the half light from the kitchen falling upon the contents, and her naked form as she bent before the bags. Her golden hair fell over her bare curves, shielding her private parts in a seductively demure way, as she focused on her task. She lightly rifled threw the boxes within finding a small one in dark velvet. With a mournful smile, she pulled it open, revealing a silver wedding ring, etched with celtic roses along the band. Her wedding band for Mamoru. They were not wedded in the legal sense tonight, but in the eyes of the universe they were husband and wife, she felt it deep down in her soul.

She gingerly crawled back onto the bed, slipping her ring onto his finger. "This is my vow, I have loved you for over ten thousand years, and I will love you for all of eternity. You are my Prince, my confidant, and my best friend. Your love gives me strength, a compass to guide me. My love will never waiver, and I will fight for it, I will wait patiently for it to return. You are mine, and I am yours. Today, tomorrow and for always." With all of it said, she kissed him lightly on the lips, before lifting his strong arm slipping back under the covers and into his embrace.

Sleep finally did claim her, and when the morning light filtered into the room rousing her from her dreams. She rolled over with dread, patting the empty space beside her, finding Mamoru's pillow cold.

With a choking wail, she pushed her face into her pillow letting out heart wrenching sobs, already longing to see him again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter two:Summer love

Usagi barely registered the excited chatter, entering the house by mid morning, lost in her refuge on the couch. Curled up within the white comforter, having drawn it up around her head so only her patheticly soggy face could be seen from the make shift cocoon. She hadn't moved from that position since waking, wallowing in her sorrow, her eyes red rimmed, nose running, and cheeks splotchy from constant tears. Her heart was breaking and she didn't want to move, or eat, or breath...all of it was too much to bear. All the months of loneliness and dread from last year, plagued her. Leaving her in a limbo state of utter misery.

"This place is amazing!" Makoto called, spinning around in the open living room near the door. She had opted for comfortable clothes for the train ride, a pair of cut off jean shorts and black sleeveless tank top, a pair of beige strap sandals that wove up past her ankle elegantly. She had a large black backpack slung over one shoulder, and a large deep green beach bag in her hands.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami called softly to her, as she entered the house. Dressed in a simple deep blue sundress with frilly sleeves and round neck, and long loose skirts and blue flip-flops, pulling a large white luggage tote behind her.

"Were is she?" Mina inquired, scanning the empty living room, as she pulled her large sunglasses up and set them on her head. She was wearing a sun gold dress that flowed down to her knees. With a low neckline that accented her cleavage, with no sleeves and a simple pair of wooden style clogs.

"Over here." Rei sighed, passing the gawking girls, dropping her red duffle bag beside the couch. She was in a pair of tight jeans and a loose red spaghetti strap tank top, her large sunglass on her head as well.

She had caught sight of the blanket on the couch, and knowing Usagi's depression tendencies from years of close friendship she knew the girl lay within.

"Oh, honey." Mina moved around to kneel in front of the couch, catching sight of the tragic mess Usagi was in. Huddled within her little cotton refuge, sniffling, tears still flowing from puffy red eyes. Looking out of her cotton hood, blue eyes wide and mournful.

Makoto leaned over the couch, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. While Ami meekly moved to sit beside Usagi's curled up feet, lightly petting her calves.

Rei's stern face rose in front of Usagi's face, her dark deep brown eyes that hinted at a violet colour. Giving her an unearthly mystical beauty that seemed to stare someone right down to the soul. She caught Usagi's sight in her own, placing a tender hand to her chin to make sure the other girl would not break contact.

"I will give you today to grieve. But tomorrow, you will join the lot of us in the land of the living and enjoy the last week we have here." She commanded her, in a compassionate way. Not breaking eye contact till Usagi nodded slightly that she agreed.

"Wow, Mamoru-sama must be loaded! This place is Slam'in!" Yuichiro's deep voice rebounded threw the open house. He was wearing a pair of multi-colored shorts and a white muscle shirt, with white sneakers, he looked more like he belonged on a beach in Hawaii then Japan.

Usagi's body jolted, suddenly startled by the sudden boisterous voice. Not expecting the young man.

Rei rolled her eyes, and huffed loudly.

"Onjii-san(grandfather) wouldn't let me come without a chaperone." she commented bitterly.

"I think he had ulterior motives." Mina smiled smugly back at Rei.

Rei merely glared at the Goddess of Love.

The girls disappeared for a few minutes, taking the tour, checking out the rooms upstairs and large bathroom set at the end of the upper living room balcony. It had a large jetted tub, toilet and two sinks, sparkling and clean in all white with silver faucets. Which was the crowning jewel to them all, about the upstairs. The squeal Mina let off upon finding the jetted tub, nearly deafened poor Usagi below the balcony.

Usagi wallowed on the couch, listening to their happy laughter and excited comments as they wandered about. The hot tub was another rage with all the girls, Mako making a promise to herself to have a dip at least once this week.

She listened half hearted to their light footsteps on the upper balcony as they figured out their rooms. Two rooms had two beds each, the larger of the three was a single bed. After a frustrating game of paper, rock, scissors, it was decided that Mina and Ami would share one room, while Makoto took the single and Rei the middle room with two beds.

Usagi clutched her blankets tighter to her throat, watching Yuichiro hauling various items past the couch to setup near the back of the house. Two surf boards, two sets of scuba gear a beach BBQ and a few other items she didn't recognize. He noticed her sorrow, passing her a small smile from time to time as he finished his work.

Makoto stopped at the couch, placing a tender kiss on her temple before heading down the step into the kitchen. Usagi heard the woman gathering cleaning supplies, curious she rose from the couch.

(shuffa, shuffa) Usagi, wandered into the kitchen, her blanket refuge secure around her body as she shuffled to her close friend. The blanket making light scrapping sounds on the hardwood floor.

"What are you doing?" she inquired quietly, her throat raw from crying.

"Cleaning." Makoto answered, lining up the solvents on the dark marble island.

"Why?" Usagi asked confused, the house was still clean.

Mako smiled gently at her friend, with a slight chuckle. "Because I am sure you and Mamoru-chan have been like a couple rabbits in heat around here."

Usagi blushed, well they did have a few romantic moments here and there around the house, but it wasn't that bad.

(shuffa, shuffa) Usagi wandered back to the couch, flopping back onto her side, to stare into space, letting Mako clean to her hearts content.

"Alright, were am I bunking?" Yuichiro called, beginning to haul his black duffle bag upstairs.

"Your staying with Rei!" Mina called from a chair in the living room happily, absently flipping threw a magazine.

"No he isn't!" Rei leaned over the balcony above, a deep blush on her face.

"You have the only spare bed." Mako added amused, wiping down the dark counters with a white rag.

"Aie Ya!" Rei screamed at the sudden realization. Yuichiru, stood stalled on the stairs his large black duffle hanging off a shoulder.

(shuffa, shuffa) Usagi rose from the couch. "He can have the master bed, I can't possibly sleep there anymore. Its to big, and makes me feel lonely." She shuffled in her cocoon into the large room. Emerging several minutes later. Her blanket dragging behind her, wearing an old over sized white t-shirt of Mamoru's and a pair of soft pink pyjama pants. Her golden hair was loose and unbrushed, flaring wildly around her frame, from the static of her blanket. Her duffle slung over her small shoulder and fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. Mamoru's parting gifts clutched to her chest, still in the simple plastic bag. She trudged towards the stairs, her shoulders hunched like the world was crushing her.

Yuichiru vacated the stairs as the blonde past him, heading up. Dropping off her duffle on the floor loudly, in the middle of the room then folded herself back into her blanket and curled up on her new bed. The whole display was the most pathetic thing any of them had ever seen.

The upper bedrooms were quite simple compared to the elegance of the master bedroom. The two beds were simple twins, the mattress was tucked into a wooden base with drawers. Two bedside tables faced each other in the centre of the room, under a large window with white blinds. Each side table had a simple white lamp, that matched the plain white walls. The bedding was cotton of a deep red, one top blanket was solid while the other bed had stripes of white mixed in.

She remained holed up in her room for the rest of the day, emerging only briefly. Mako finished making everyone a nice sized lunch, of rice with yolk, fried mackerel and vegetables. She prepared a bowl for Usagi and disappeared upstairs with it.

Mako found her sitting on her bed, the blanket still wrapped around her head, absently fingering threw the assorted gifts Mamoru had left for her in her lap. Mako sat at the foot of the bed, handing her, her bowl of rice.

"I doubt you have eaten anything today." she stated bitterly.

Usagi smiled and nodded, taking the bowl thankfully.

Mako noticed the wedding band instantly, as Usagi wrapped her slender fingers around the offered bowl.

Blinking in confusion Usagi watched the tall girl as she dashed out of the room.

"Emergency meeting..now!" Makoto screamed down from the balcony.

Seconds later, she reentered the room a serious look on her face. Usagi sat dumb founded, a fork of rice raised to her mouth not understanding what as going on at all. Then the stampeded footsteps of the rest of the girls thundered from downstairs and up the stairs and then across the balcony into her room.

Fork still poised before her open mouth, Usagi stared in fear at four sets of shocked eyes staring upon her.

Yuichiru, sat at the table surrounded by the large lunch blinking in confusion. One second he was enjoying a nice lunch with the girls, now he was all alone...with a shrug he dug into the food.

"What is that?" Rei pointed. Sitting on the other bed.

"She has another ring on her ring finger." Mako pointed out. Sitting back down at Usagi's feet on her bed.

"Now that does mean something!" Ami shouted. Hands clasped under her chin, dancing on her toes in the doorway.

"Definitely something." Mina added, sitting down next to Rei with a wide grin.

"What...do you mean, something." Usagi inquired with a small smile, taking her first bite of rice.

"It means something for sure." Rei answered with a sly look towards Usagi.

"I have no idea." Usagi commented innocently.

"If you mention its something then it is something." Rei raged back at her.

"What do you mean." Usagi answered with a smirk.

The girls all broke out into laughter, remembering the first conversation they had had years ago when Usagi had shown up at Crown with her promise ring.

Usagi let the blanket fall from her head as she laughed, then burst into recounting the most romantic night of her life when Mamoru had pledged himself to her. The girls blushed, and swooned over the beauty of it all, jealous of their friend yet again. They all wondered when romance was going to find them, at least for a little while. They could never commit to anything long term, being entrusted with a greater purpose of protecting their princess, yet a little romance this summer would be nice.

The happiness was short lived, Usagi finished her lunch thanking Makoto then resumed her quiet reflections on the assortment of items in her lap. The girls all left to have their lunch, except Mina who hung back curious as to the collection.

"What are they?" she asked, brushing down her skirts as she sat on the edge of Usagi's bed.

"Memories, of our time here. He kept little tokens of our adventures." Usagi respond in a hushed voice, nearly cracking into sobs once more.

Mina took note, there was a simple white shell, a napkin, a chocolate wrapper, a stone, and a receipt from a coffee shop, and also a few other small items she didn't recognize.

Mina gave her a warm hug, then retreated to the kitchen table her stomach growling.

A few hours later...

(shuffa, shuffa) Rei glanced up from the kitchen table, finding Usagi scaling the cupboards, her blanket on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, picking up her manga that she had been reading and heading into the kitchen.

She glanced up at the petite blonde, who by now was standing on the cupboard bare foot, sliding sideways towards a high cupboard set over the sink. She opened the door deftly, plunging her hands inside, coming back with a half eaten bag of Doritos, and a box of cookies, holding a package of soft candies in her mouth as she leaped back to the floor.

With out a word, she gave Rei a wide eyed innocent look, with shinning tearful blue eyes. Tucking her goodies under her arms. Then like a little candy phantom, she wrapped herself up in her blanket once more and retreated back to her bed upstairs.

The four girls standing around the house sighed,hanging their heads with a sweat drop at Usagi's strange display. Rei had given her permission to be sad today, and she was making the most of it.

"Think we should buy her a large tub of vanilla ice cream?" Makoto asked, crossing her arms over her chest, smirking at the retreating princess.

"You want to add to the whining we are going to have to endure tonight when she gets a belly ache?" Rei answered sourly.

"Point made." Mako resigned, heading into the living room.

A few hours later...

(shuffa, shuffa) Ami had been absorbed in a text book on the couch when she heard the tell tale sound of Usagi's blanket scuffing the wooden floor. She turned her soft blue eyes up from the pages, pulling off her reading glasses and opening her arms wide inviting Usagi into her embrace. Usagi smiled thankfully. Tears still wet in her eyes, sinking down into the cushions with her blanket wrapped around her. Ami wrapped her up in an arm silently. Usagi leaned her head down against her shoulder, content with the gentle support Ami provided. Ami passed her a warm smile, placing her glasses back on and returning to her reading. She understood her friends hurt. It had been almost three years since her correspondence with Ryo had ended. She missed him very much...

Usagi remained in her embrace, enjoying the peaceful silence and her warmth.

"Where is everyone?" Usagi asked quietly, finding Ami so warm and comfortable she was near sleep.

"Well, Mako-chan and Mina-chan have gone to the store to pickup ingredience for a special supper tonight to cheer you up. Rei-chan took off with Yuichiro-san so I don't know what they are up to...but I have my suspicions." Ami finished with a blush.

Usagi giggled, Ami read more romance novels then any of them. She was the easiest to fall into fantasies over forbidden romance, among other more erotic visions.

Needing a nap and not wanting to fall asleep on Ami, Usagi bid her farewell retreating back to her new bed.

The faint light of evening found Usagi emerging from her bedroom, yet again, still wrapped up in her blanket.

(shuffa, shuffa.) was the faint sound of her approach to the supper table. Rei shuffled over giving her room. As she sat down near the end, Rei who had been sitting on the floor next to her leaned over.

"If you do not stop wearing that blanket, I will set it on fire." she threatened, with a dark look. Nodding her head sternly at the blanket, and setting a finger tip on fire under the table for emphasis.

Usagi swallowed, acknowledging the serious threat, dropping the blanket to her waist. As the girls all giggled at her mock fear of the priestess. Makoto was shaking her head with soft laughter, finding Usagi's over acting very entertaining.

She placed a plate of food beside her princess then retreated to her side of the built in table. The group shared a quiet companionship over the meal. At the end Makoto retreated to the kitchen, emerging with one of Usagi's favourite home made cakes...A strawberry shortcake. They all laughed, as for the first time that day Usagi's face lit up with true happiness and delight. Mako cut her a huge piece, while they all watched in amazement as she ate it all, then polished off the left overs, and extra whip cream.

Usagi sighed with contentment, spooning up the last bite of cream as she listened to her friends joke and gossip. She still felt miserable, but life went on and they were all here for her. Tomorrow she would put on her happy face and make the best of it. She would also ask Ami when the next full moon would be. This was the first day without Mamoru.

The next morning

A soft rustling floated through the room, as the shade was lifted up. Followed by bright sunlight, streaming down upon her face.

Usagi groaned and rolled away, pulling her blankets up in frustration.

"Com'on Usa-chan, we want to get out to the beach before lunch." Rei groaned, pulling on the blankets.

"Five more minutes, Mamo-chan...please..." Usagi mumbled barely coherent.

Rei sighed, it took an act of god to get that girl awake in the mornings. She pulled on the blanket more, Usagi clutched onto her side just as tightly. "No...to tired...for love." she whined.

"What!" Rei bellowed. "How much action did you get last week anyway."

Rei's shocked cries, and her sudden groggy confession of her love life, brought her to her senses fast enough. With a deep blush, her face feeling hot enough to catch fire, Usagi pulled the blanket up to her chin and ducked her head.

Rei stood in the doorway, fully dressed in a deep red bikini, with a white towel over her shoulder. Three other questioning faces of the other girls, hung off to the sides of the doorframe.

A half hour later, the girls were waiting by the front door. Makoto was in a deep green one piece suit, with thin crossed straps at the back, revealing much of her curved flanks and back. A fully packed picnic basket in one hand and a large mutli colored oversized beach towel in the other. Her hair was tied up in the usual ponytail with a green visor style head band on her brow.

Mina lounged outside on the patio chairs with Rei, the blonde having bought a brand new outfit for the beach and quite proud of it, she was eager to get on the sand. She had found a soft lemon yellow tankini, with a mini skirt style bottoms and a white lace sarong to keep herself covered if the winds came up. Her long hair was tied up in a red ribbon, in a simple ponytail starting high on the back of her head.

Ami tapped her foot impatiently at the foot of the spiralling stairs, casting impatient looks up to the balcony as if forcing her will upon her slow friend to hurry up. She had never really enjoyed the beach before Usagi came into their life, so busy absorbed in her books. Now, she knew how to have fun and she had a group of really good friends to share the good times with. Swimming was a passion for her, and she couldn't wait to get into the water.

"Coming, sorry guys!" Usagi raced out of her room, with the same free flowing hairstyle as her sister once wore. Wearing her white bikini, a dark blue towel on her arm, sun hat and sunglasses on her hats brim. A pair of white flip-flops on her feet, smacking smartly on the metal stairs.

"Lets go!" Ami nodded approvingly at the hair change then, raised an arm in the air in excitement.

"But I haven't had any breakfast?" Usagi complained.

Ami dashed over to Mako, flipped up a hatch in the front of her basket, grabbed a sandwich. Then scampered back to Usagi's side, shoving the sandwich in her mouth.

Usagi chewed happily, shrugging her shoulders. Mako blinked, with a chuckle.

"Now lets go!" Ami cried impatiently, racing out of the door and down the steps, eager to get on the beach.

By the end of the day everyone had given kind words about her new hairstyle, she was really starting to fall in love with it as well. A special homage to her short lived double, she had only been in her life briefly but she left a mark on her heart.

Out at sea...

"Yuichiro..." Rei's voice wavered uncertainly, she was wobbling on all fours, on top of a slick white surf board with a blue stripe down the middle.

"It's ok, Rei lets just take it slow ok. " Yuichiro's deep voice spoke calmly beside her, standing waist deep in the warm ocean. They had been at the lessons for almost an hour and Rei had yet to find her balance.

As it had been for most of the hour, Yuichiro's warm strong hands found her hips, cupping them tenderly as he urged her to stand. Rei felt the thrill of her intense attraction shoot through her body as he touched her once again. Her constant blushing had tempered over the hour, becoming used his hands touching her, yet the feelings remained.

"If you can ride a snow board, you can ride a wave." He stated, with a smile. Once on her feet, steadied by his hands he guided her back to her stomach on the board. Rei was very talented at skiing, and had just started snow boarding last winter during the girls yearly trip to his chateau.

"Ok, I want to you to try on your own now, just like I taught you on the beach." He raced out of the surf, while she sat on her board admiring his large barrel chest, the muscles rippling as he ran to gather his own board. His toned well formed bottom, that was only made cuter by the jean cut off shorts he wore. Paddling out to the surf towards her, she noticed he had caught her checking him out and had the goofiest grin on his face, his soft blue eyes sparkling under the mass of wild dark brown hair.

Rei turned away, deeply red.

Yuichiro sighed longingly at her as he approached, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Laughing at himself, he had been a world renowned rock star, on the fast track to fame before he met her.

He had been lost before he found the Hikawa shrine, confused about what he really wanted out of life. He had everything a young man could want, but he was empty inside.

Then he had seen this raven haired goddess, smiling and laughing as she tended to the needs of the shrines visitors. It was in that moment that clarity came, she was what he wanted. It was then that he had taken the old man's offer to help maintain the shrine. He had worked hard on bettering himself, in the hopes that one day he would feel worthy of her. She had taken over his heart and soul in matter of moments, he never wanted to leave her side, and he hadn't. It had been nearly four years, he knew she cared for him but was to proud or maybe shy to admit it. He was to scared and perhaps shy to push their relationship further. He had hoped that this week, he'd find the courage to tell her what she meant to him.

"Ok, lets head out, then as the wave comes in I want you to pop up." He cleared his throat, reaching to her and brushing her shoulder encouragingly with his thick fingers.

Rei had started looking forward to all the small touches he was bestowing on her this afternoon. Being away from her friends out in the water with him she felt less shy, perhaps more bold...as the thought of kissing him flew thew her minds eye.

"Hurry!" His urgent voice broke her of her fantasy and with a nod she quickly paddled up to him.

The wave crashed upon them, Yuichiro jumped to his feet, casting his gaze beside him, finding Rei leaping to her own feet just a few seconds to late. The wave slammed into her board rocking it fiercely, with a scream she flailed backward and disappeared into the white foam.

"Rei?"Yuichiro waited only a few seconds before diving off his board after his true love.

The white foam billowed above, as he kicked downward, small bubbles of his breath floating upward as he scanned the green haze below for her. His mind was screaming that she had been sucked into an under toe and dragged further down the beach under the water. He made it only a few more strokes before her stunningly beautiful face appeared before him. Her dark hair floated about her face, in front of his shocked appearance. Then just as quickly she kicked upwards towards the surface. It was only a second she floated before him before she sped past him for the surface. But he saw her dark eyes shining with affection, her elegant lips spread in a warm smile that was just for him.

He broke the surface in front of her, whipping his long bangs back and forth, casting a small fountain of spray over them both. Rei shielded her face, laughing.

"You dove to save me?" she smiled, breathing hard and treading water.

"Of course, I was worried." He answered. Swallowing nervously, as she wadded up inches away, a sly smile on her face. Anticipating that this was going to be their first kiss, he swallowed hard one more time closing his eyes as she drew closer.

Her inner voice urged her on, encouraging her that she could do this, to stay strong and not chicken out. Just as she was inches away, he closed his eyes, she lost her nerve and splashed him.

Yuichiro opened his eyes with a disbelieving burst of air, he couldn't believe it she had splashed him. His hopes dashed but not defeated, he smiled down at her a dangerous smirk on his face. She wadded away, squealing. As he gave chase, cascading her with water from his large hands.

"Hot..Hot..hHot..not. Oh god, no." Mina sat on her towel, basking in the sun commenting softly on all the guys that past the small group of girls.

Makoto laughed at her steady stream of comments, sitting beside her on her own large towel, finishing her lotion application on her arms.

Usagi sighed, lounging on her stomach, chin braced on crossed arms, her towel soft beneath her. Staring out at the ocean watching Ami swimming long laps down the beach line. She was trying to stay positive, but when things went quiet her thoughts would drift back to Mamoru, she wondered what he was doing right now?

"Oneesan(big sister)come play!" Sweet, melodies of three voices floated to her, drawing her out of her thoughts. Finding the three kids she had played with a few days ago, standing before her towel eager smiles on their faces.

Perking up her spirits, she laughed and allowed them to drag her off to the wet sand near the waters edge of build a castle.

Evening found Usagi in great pain, back at the beach house. The day had been filled with good times, with lots of small distractions to keep her mind off Mamoru.

"Owwwies!" Usagi wailed, lying face first on the cold wooden floor before the grande windows. Her back was bright red and throbbing. The cold floor helped her feel slightly better.

She could hear the soft clattering of Makoto busy with preparing supper in the kitchen, Mina's bright laughter as she helped. While she wallowed in agony before the vast windows, her twin tales brushed away from her stinging back, trailing over the floor in lazy swirls, head down on crossed arms cursing her lack of forethought today.

"I can't believe you forgot to put on tanning lotion, Usa-chan." Ami complained, returning from the upstairs with a bottle of aloe lotion for her best friends traumatized skin.

Usagi pouted up at her good friend, as the darker haired girl shook her head at her forgetful bunny. Kneeling beside her, Ami quickly untied her bikini top and rolled down the waist band of her bottoms so the lotion wouldn't stain the material. Usagi sighed as Ami's gentle hands began to rub in the lotion, calming the burning agony on her skin. She turned her head to the side, along her crossed arms to watch the sunset, while Ami continued to rub the soothing lotion all over her back. The sky was bathed in an endless horizon of glowing pinks, yellows, and bright oranges. Slowly the burning sun sank into the calm dark waters beyond, the light of day fading into the deep colours of night. Her second day without Mamoru...

Tuesday

By mid morning they were wandering threw yet another temple, deep in the city. They had seen the Great Buddha and now were crossing under the red Torrii at the entrance to the main shrine, Hachimangu.

The girls were dressed in various sun dresses, Rei's was red with a deep neckline, Mina wore her yellow dress with the wide ruffled fringe and neckline. Ami was more conservative, in light blue with a round neck and puffy short sleeves. Mako's was white with a small pink flower pattern, while Usagi wore her simple white dress. Yuichiro was happy in his white shorts and light green tank top and runners. Amazed that the girls could walk so much in their fancy little sandals.

Rei and Yuichiro were fascinated by the larger, more elaborate shrines. Ami the walking tour guide, had her handy, dandy booklet out reciting the historical significants of everything they saw. Rei and Yuichiro hung on her every word.

Mina had been the camera queen all morning taking as many photo's as she could, the group had done fun poses in front of the great buddha. Cracking funny faces at her through out the sight seeing trip, as she continued to take random pictures. But as the morning drew on, Usagi began to hang further back from her friends her thoughts falling towards her crystal, and the seal. Makoto found her leaning against the long red garden bridge over one of the temples large koi ponds.

"What's up?" Makoto inquired lightly, leaning her smiling face into view.

Usagi turned to her worried friend with a smile. "Gomen(sorry), just lost in my thoughts."

"Glad I was able to find you then." Mako grinned, bumping her hip into the smaller girls, nearly causing Usagi to lose her balance. Scrambling to grip the red wooden cross beam of the bridge she grinned disbelieving up at Mako.

Mako merely laughed, she used to much strength with her little friend. Usagi never made her feel bad about being so strong, even when she screwed up. After righting herself, Usagi sighed heavily. Pulling the golden heart shaped broach from the pocket of her white skirt. Opening it up, to reveal the crystal glowing pure and white the cracks having started to heal. "It's coming along, but slowly. I hope nothing happens, I need this peace to last for just a while longer so the crystal can finish healing. "

Mako looked at the broach, Usagi had opened, with her arms braced on the bridges upper rail, noting that it was looking better.

"Mina wants us to go on a hike down the Gionyama trails." Mako sighed, her feet hurt already from walking on hard shine stone pathways.

Usagi groaned, "Maybe tomorrow...I couldn't handle anymore walking. Lets see if we can convince the others to go grab some lunch. I know this great little street by the station." Usagi grabbed Mako's arm with a bright smile, leading her off back to the others.

When Usagi lead the girls threw the shrine gates into Komachi-dori their eyes lit up like it was christmas day. Yuichiro groaned in dread, hunching his shoulders like a man being lead to his execution.

They ran into shops, laughing a giggling. Yuichiro sat in the heat outside, waiting. Shop after Shop, after Shop...

By late in the afternoon, the girls had dragged poor Yuichiro into every Shop, booth or cart down Komachi-dori.

Mina, Mako, Ami and Usagi had a bag each, walking far ahead each casting mournful looks behind them at poor Yuichiro. Rei had gone on a shopping spree, yet again. His poor arms were packed with bags and boxes, barely able to see,and wobbling under the weight. Rei commanded him about like a drill Sargent all the way back to the house.

But the grewling task was not in vain, and Yuichiro knew it from partaking in many shopping endeavours with Rei in the past. Once back in the cool air of the house, he tenderly placed the bags and boxes down. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he grinned down at his raven haired goddess. She smiled back, leaning in, bracing a hand on his arm as she raised herself up on her tip toes, placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Arigato(thank you), Yui-chan." She whispered, blushing and dashing up stairs with a few bags.

The four girls caught the tender moment from their eavesdropping position in the kitchen. Leaning against the black marble island.

"Oh, thats why he does it." Mako sighed, turning with a smile to finish getting the girls cool drinks from the fridge. Usagi smiled fondly at the couple. She had been sitting in a stool at the island, her chin cradled in a hand as the sweet moment happened. Her thoughts fell on all the tender moments she had in this house, and she wasn't sad.

The evening found Yuichiro fighting with a promise, not feeling the cooler breezes as the sun sank beyond the beach he remained in his shorts and shirt. He had spent that last few hours gathering wood from across the beach front. He had been bragging over supper, that on Hawaii the locals built these huge bonfires. So now he had drug several large logs and tons of branches, building a strange pyramid with them, a smug look on his scruffy face. He built it all up, just a few yards away from the house.

Rei stood on the patio, in a pair of dark jeans, a dark tank top and her red button up shirt tied up high on her hips, shaking her head bitterly at his efforts.

The night set in as Yuichiro began to fight with starting the fire by rubbing two sticks together.

It was warm and clear, the sky sparkled with thousands of stars. Usagi had changed into a pair of jeans and form fitting navy t-shirt with her pink hoody over top. She lay comfortable in the soft sand, arms and legs sprawled about in a lazy star fish position.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ami crawled over to her, laying on her back beside her best friend, an arm braced under her head. She was in a pair of light wash jeans and a long white, long sleeve blouse with a blue vest.

"Whats a penny?" Usagi asked, not taking her eyes of the sky full of stars.

"Never mind." Ami sighed. "The sky is so pretty."

"Mamoru and I stayed up all night talking one time, just watching the stars." Usagi sighed. "When is the next full moon? I am really starting to miss him." she added with a hopeful air.

"In a week and a half, Usa-chan." Ami turned to her, her gentle blue eyes searching her friend making sure she was doing ok.

"Hey all." Mina lounged on the sand beside the girls, bracing herself up with her elbows. "Wow..." she breathed, as she craned her neck back. Mina was in a long orange jean skirt and a white long sleeve v-neck cotton shirt with a slender curving neckline.

"I think Yuichiro-san going to bust a blood vessel...so something." Mako commented, as she sat down beside Mina pointing back to the young man, whose face as a bright red, vigorously rubbing his sticks together.

All four of the girls watched in confusion as Rei approached him, her face turned up in disgust, arms crossed over her chest.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." she commented haughtily, as she past him, heading over to the girls.

Usagi noticed the hurt cross over his features, but only for a moment. It turned into a flurried determination and he bent low over his sticks committed to get that fire going.

Rei deflated beside her girls, casting Yuichiro a disinterested glance.

"That wasn't nice, Rei-chan." Usagi gave her friend a stern look. "He is really trying over there, and instead of making him feel bad you should have helped him."

Rei glared at her...then ducked her head in shame. He had gotten her hopes up about the romance of the fire. She never did deal with disappointment well, she had been to harsh. Kicking a man when he is already down...that wasn't fair. She sighed then gathered herself up, heading back to the fire.

Usagi and the girls smiled approvingly as the priestess bent low next him, secretly brushing a few fingers over the sticks at the base, casting small flames from her fingers.

Yuichiro jumped to his feet, whooping in triumph, pumping his fists in the air. Then with a huge grin he grabbed Rei in a bear hug and swung the startled girl around at a great speed. Rei screamed in fright, her long ebony hair flying wildly behind as she hung onto his arms for security.

"Put me down Yui-chan!" she cried.

He complied, bumping his forehead against her's "Thanks, Rei-chan..." He gave her his best smile.

Rei felt her knees going weak, "What do you mean?" she breathed.

He pulled back dashing into the house. "I got something I want you guys to try, it took me forever to find them." calling over his shoulder. Being originally from North America, he had always wanted to share a little of his traditions with his new friends.

Rei retreated back to the girls, laying down on the sand with them with a sigh.

"You have a strange relationship with that man." Mako rolled her head towards Rei with her comment.

"Huh?" Rei inquired, shrugging her shoulders and focused on the wonder of the stars above.

Staring up at eternity the girls began to reflect, speaking in hushed tones about the past and future confiding in one another their dreams that only the closest of friends could speak of.

"Do you think we will ever have normal lives?" Mina asked, crossing her arms under her head. Her dreams of being an idol long gone, having realized last year what truly mattered to her.

"I doubt it." Mako responded, from her position on the other side of Usagi. She too had cast her dreams of owning a flower shop or restaurant to the winds. Protecting her princess and this planet was just to important to her.

"That makes me happy." Mina answered honestly.

"Your strange Mina-chan." Usagi sighed, she always dreamed of a long peace, and a normal life.

"Well if we are at peace all this time. Then we wouldn't be friends. I think I would be lonely with out you guys." Mina responded, sniffling slightly.

Usagi rolled over on her stomach. "No way, we would still stay together." She stated, the comment slowly fading as she finished, new thoughts entering her mind about the future.

The other four laughed at her in disbelief.

"I am glad that we all became senshi, the battles suck but the friendship rocks." Mako smiled."None of it would have happened without you Usa-chan."

"I blame Luna." Usagi commented in mock bitterness.

All the girls laughed lightly at her comment.

"You are the one who got us together, you have always been the glue in our friendships." Rei smiled, patting her little bunny on the head in a smug condescending manner.

"I don't even want to think about how my life would have been without you guys in it." Ami sniffled, wiping her eyes absently as she stared up at the sky.

"Ami-chan you crying, girl?" Mako raised herself up on a elbow to get a better look at the short haired girl.

"All the good times, and all the really bad times. I wouldn't change any of it." Mina commented with a bitter sweet smile.

"Yeah, It had only been a little while after I lost my parents when Usa-chan found me at lunch time. I was so lonely and she was just so cute." Mako started, pinching Usagi's cheek for emphasis.

"Hey!" Usagi batted her hand away, happily annoyed.

"Really, Usa-chan your friendship was what I had been needing for a long time, then you introduced me to this lot of trouble makers and my life's been full of happiness ever since. I wouldn't change a thing." Mako finished, lying back down.

With all the complements flying her way, Usagi started to blush.

"Yeah, everyone thought I was weird, and the girls at school just didn't want to be friends cause they had put me on this pedestal...I hated it. I am so glad I found you all." Rei grinned.

"The kids at my school thought I was some elitist, but I was just shy." Mina leaned around Mako, and ruffled Usa's bangs with affection.

"No one would talk to me, they all just ignored me or whispered behind my back." Laying beside Usagi, Ami leaned her head against Usagi's shoulder with a warm smile.

"Best Friends Forever!" All five girls shouted, raising their fists to the sky. Then the four inner Guardians, dove on top of Usagi and began to tickle her. "Thanks for getting us together, Usa-chan!" they shouted, as Usagi giggled and screamed attempting to fight them off.

"I got it!" Yuichiro broke their girl power moment with his excited cry. The girls disentangled themselves and wandered up to the fire curious as to the large bag he was carrying. Several minutes later, after a brief tutorial about the science of roasting a Marshmallow. Yuichiro had all the girls ready with long sticks, squatting in front of the grand flames eager to start the experiment of tasting this American treat.

"Now just set the stick in lightly..." Yuichiro started thoughtfully.

As Usagi screamed, jumping up in a panic and swinging her now flaming marshmallow around trying to put out the flames. Yuichiro ran to her side, just as the flaming blackened sticky mass flew off the stick striking him square between the eyes.

He screamed like a girl, as it stuck to his face burning mightily, then raced into the ocean beyond. Usagi stood repenting, dancing nervously on the balls of her feet watching him dive into the dark water with tears in her eyes.

"And Usagi-chan strikes again..." Rei sighed, shaking her head. While the other girls stared at Yuichiro in both shock and sympathy.

Usagi past her a pouting look, while Ami retreated to the house stating she was going to go get the emergency med kit.

Yuichiro survived, with only a little burnt skin between the eyes. He changed out of his wet clothes and into a pair of black sweats, with a red long sleeve shirt.

Soon they were all eating gooey, sticky blobs of sugar in delight, but none were enjoying them more then their little moon bunny. They all watched in wonder as she finished off the bag, her cheeks and lips covered in sticky white sugar a smile of total heaven on her face, eyes sparkling with glee.

"You are going to have such a belly ache." Rei commented sourly.

Usagi cast her an innocent look, "Well worth it." giving the Miko a sticky smile.

As the night drew on, the fire burned down to a comfortable glow. The conversations hushed to silent star gazing again. Both Usagi and Mina took notice how Rei steadily moved closed to Yuichiro as the night deepened. They were all lounging on the sand before the fire, the glow flickering across each persons quiet and reflective faces. Rei was soon just inches from him, leaning lightly against his shoulder. With a warm smile, Yuichiro took the subtle hint and shifted his arm forward so it touched her back slightly. With an awed sigh and nod to each other Usagi and Mina who were on the other side of the fire watched happily. As Rei finally leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder. Yuichiro's grin was so huge it could of relit the bonfire, back to its original glory.

As Usagi tucked herself into bed that night she whispered softly to the dark. "Goodnight Mamo-chan."

She missed him, but things were getting better.

Wednesday

Usagi's rest was rudely interrupted by Makoto scrambling into the room and closing the door. She was in her monkey t-shirt and loose dark green white striped comfy pants, leaning against the door in a state of panic.

"What's going on?" Usagi sat up, mumbling and rubbing her eyes.

"Mina's in memory mode...she is taking ninja pictures." Mako leaned against the door, chest heaving, listening for her friend. She loved the long honey blonde, but at times she got on her every last nerve and so far this morning her nerves were already on edge.

"She took pictures of me eating breakfast!" she cried, shaking her head. After waiting for a moment, Mako cast Usagi a stern look. "You have been warned." Then dashed out of the room, taking a one arm leap over the railing beyond, using her skills as a Guardian or from her self defence training to land smoothly on the floor below and walking away.

"Smile!" Mina's boisterous voice shouted out to Usagi.

A flash of light blinded Usagi, she blinked franticly to clear her eyes. To find a grinning Mina, camera in hand, dressed in a sunny yellow nightgown with lace trim.

"I am still in bed...Mina-chan!" Usagi shouted back, finding her doorway empty, preventing her from further rantings.

A second later, the soft click of the camera's shutter, then Ami screamed. "I am in the bathroom!" then a slamming door, and Mina's little feet scampering downstairs.

Usagi flopped back down on her bed...it was going to be a long day.

(Flash-Flash) Blinded, Usagi stumbled off the path, stubbing her toe on a rock. During the hike, Mina's camera was never to far away. (Flash-flash) "Stop taking pictures of me eating!" Mako raged, during the picnic they were having at the scenic location on the trail.

(Flash-Flash) Enjoying the beach for another afternoon. Mina and her handy, dandy camera darted about catching everyone off guard. "No, more. I am eating an ice cream!" Mako yelled, raising her hand to fend her off. (Flash-Flash) Blinded yet again, Usagi stumbled over a blanket that contained a portly young man, tripping over his ample stomach with a yelp, smashing her cold ice cream into her face. She turned around to apologize meekly to the man, vanilla ice cream dripping off her nose before jumping to her feet and chasing Mina down the soft sand intent on using her powers to dust her.

(Flash-Flash) by evening everyones nerves were raw, her constant picture taking had frayed even quiet little Ami's mood. Mako unfortunately had been the unluckiest with the camera girl that day. Mina always seemed to catch her at the most embarrassing moments all day. By evening Mako's left eye was twitching and if one approached her, you could hear her mumbling about her happy place.

(Flash-Flash) the girls were relaxing in the living room when they heard the crisp sounds of the camera. Then Makoto lost her cool.

"You take one more photo, Mina-chan and that camera is going to have untimely death!" Mako shouted. She was looming over the smaller blonde at the far side of the kitchen, hands on her hips with a spatula clutched threateningly in one hand.

"But I have to keep these memories." Mina complained.

"You don't need a memory of me cooking supper." Mako huffed, turning back to the pots on the stove.

(Flash) "ARGGGGGGGH!" Mako exploded, grabbing the camera and holding it up high out of her reach,her other hand on Mina's forehead to keep her back.

"Give it back!" Mina screamed, flailing her arms wildly to try and retrieve her camera.

Usagi had been relaxing in a large fluffy chair in the living room when she heard the commotion, she leaning out from the arm rest seeing the frustrated confrontation between her friends. That was her que to intervene, she hated when her friends fought, sometimes it was cathartic for them get things off their chests but this time it was out of pure frustration and could end badly.

"Don't make me turn into Neo Queen Serenity?" She approached them with a humour filled smirk, hands on her hips.

"But Usa-chan she is driving me nuts, always catching me at bad times?" Makoto practically whined.

"Gomen(sorry)" Mina stated sadly. "I didn't mean to be annoying, I just wanted to remember everything." It hurt her to realize that these pictures were only important to her.

Makoto sighed heavily handing back the camera. "Can we take a break for tonight, one picture of us when we start the movie night then no more...ok" Makoto asked. "And make sure you get doubles, cause I want my own album ala Mina." She smiled genuinely at Mina.

"Deal." Mina smiled, a weight lifting that Mako found what she was doing was important.

Yuichiro was not going to be a part the chick flick marathon they had planned and took off down the beach to find better entertainment.

After one planned picture of all the girls crowded on the couch, they huddled under their blankets in the chairs or snuggling in companionship on the couch, as the movies began. A few hours later and Yuichiro dashed back into the house, breaking the somber mood with his outbursts of excitement. Wearing a pair of black shorts and a white muscle shirt that showed off his large muscled arms, and barrel chest.

"We got a major Party, happening just down the beach. You guys want to join me?" He nearly jumped on the balls of his feet.

The girls had a quiet debate for a few minutes while Yuichiro waited impatiently, casting looks out of the windows toward the roaring party a few meters away.

"Alright we'll get ready, and meet you there." Rei smiled, jumping up from one of the chairs.

"Righteous!" Yuichiro exclaimed with a fist pump, passing the girls a fake salute and disappearing out the door.

The night was dark for a change, heavy clouds having pulled in after sunset, obscuring the Moon and most of the stars. The party's lights glowed further on, casting the beach in a sharp glow, the mass of shadows that were the party goers writhed and surged as if a living thing. Making all the girls think they were about to enter a battle.

"This is crazy!" Mina exclaimed, as the roaring mass of young people came into view ahead of them. Floodlights were set up on the outskirts of the crowds, lounge chairs were scattered along the edges of the make shift dance floor and far off near the waters edge was a small table that was acting like a bar, filled with bottles, cans and large kegs. A major sound system was set up, with a DJ spinning the latest hits to the crowds.

Mina had decided to wear a short black skirt with a white short sleeve ruffled top with a low neckline, with no sleeves and white sandals.

Makoto came up beside her a huge grin on her face, she was in a pair of cut off jean shorts, with longer black spandex underneath and a black long sleeve shirt that hugged her curves and a pair of tennis shoes.

Rei sighed as she looked at the writhing mass of young men and women, the beats of the music echoing back to the group of girls, washing them with anticipation to join the crowds. Rei wanted to look really good for Yuichiro and had worked really hard to look sexy. Wearing her short wine red dress with the low neckline and white sandals. She hoped to really catch his eye tonight. She was planning on kissing him, tonight felt right. But with the large mass of people ahead of her she felt dread, she might not even find him tonight.

Ami hung back with Usagi, nervous, she didn't like crowds and loud music much. The girls had convinced her to dress nicely though, so she was in a dark navy mini skirt, with flowing crisp pleats and a white button blouse and her blue vest. Usagi was not out to attract attention, so decided on a pair of white shorts and her aquamarine sleeveless vest style shirt with the puffy arms. Her pink hoody draped over an arm in case she got cold, which happened often because of her smaller size.

Linking arms, the group of girls waded into the crowds, finding confidence in each other.

The night flowed into daybreak in a blur of dancing, and good times. Mina found herself a man in the early part of the party and disappeared, knowing the Goddess of Love they were not worried. She was the most experienced of the group and could take care of herself if things got out of her control. Mako spent most of the night sitting beside them on the beach chairs, talking to a young man with long dark hair, and gentle round brown eyes.

Ami remained glued to Usagi's side, dancing with her from time to time and declining dances from boys, which was the same for Usagi. Who flashed her rings for emphasis when their pleas for dances got to insistent.

Usagi asked why she wasn't dancing with the boys, and she merely stated that before she came she had received a secret letter from someone that wanted to get to know her better. She blushed deeply as she retold the story, stating she wanted to follow through with this letter and find out who sent it. Usagi giggled, at the romance of it. Secret letters of love...oh how nervous they made dear, sweet little Ami.

Rei spent the whole night wandering through the crowds never finding Yuichiro, her heart was hurt, and feeling low. Odd thoughts that he had left with another girl, plaguing her. He was a big party boy after all, but she figured he was loyal to her...well she hoped he was.

She ducked out of the crowds for the hundredth time that night, head low and lightly brushed the sand with her feet. She reached the waters edge, turning her gaze up to watch the sun rise out on the ocean the sky glowing with sharp colours. Deciding to turn for home, she began to walk along the shoreline, soon coming to a dock that stretched out to sea. A strong figure in the distance sat at the end, hunched over, kicking his legs into the water. He was in a pair of black kaki shorts and a white muscle shirt. With a warm smile she recognized the unruly brown hair. Sighing with relief, she crossed over to the dock and wandered downwards to him.

Silently she sat down beside him, he was deep in thought, staring at the glowing ripples in the morning water.

"Look, lady I am not interested. Jeez I came out here to get away from you. I was waiting for someone." He grumbled, sadly.

"Would that someone be me?" Rei smiled, touching his shoulder.

"Rei,...finally. I thought you didn't come." He turned to her, his face lighting up with a wide grin.

"I was hoping to dance with you...but some chick kept stalking me all night, finally I took off here to get away from her. I am so happy you found me." he started sadly, casting his chin to the dispersing party further down the beach. The music could just faintly be heard from their sea refuge. "Well, then lets dance." Rei stood up, waiting patiently for Yuichiro to follow.

After a moment he stood, grinning broadly he took one of her hands in his, the other reaching to cup her waist. The music in the background was neither slow or romantic yet the couple moved as if it was. Rei swallowed, exhaling a deep breath she found her courage and leaned against him. He brushed his arms across her waist as the she drew closer, his heart thundering in his ears.

Rei had a hard time trusting men, she relied on only herself. Her lonely, angst ridden past had only proved that men only cared for their careers. Her father had never been there for her or her mother, and when she had died, he had shipped her off to live with her grandfather. She barely knew her father, rarely saw him except her birthdays. He was just a monthly pay cheque to her, and she wanted more from her love life. She wanted someone who couldn't live without her, that was her one and only prince.

She had been watching and testing Yuichiro for years, needing to be absolutely certain that he loved her, was loyal, and would put her first. Over the years he had proven all of it to her, now she was ready to commit to him...now she was ready.

Rei held Yuichiro tightly, resting her face against his broad chest, moving to the music only they could hear. Listening to the fast paced beating of his heart, she knew hers was beating just as quickly. Closing her eyes, she turned her face upward, pushing up on her toes to gently press her lips against his.

Yuichiro had been moving slowly with her, eyes closed enjoying the feel of her body, the smell of her hair, which held a spicy scent to him. He was happy if this was all he was going to get from her this time. Then he suddenly felt her full lips on his, eyes flying open in surprise he pressed his lips into hers intensifying the kiss and wrapping his arms tighter around her slim body. She moaned in pleasure as he embraced her, slowly changing the kiss to something more passionate.

His mind was screaming at him not to screw this up, to slow down, not to scare her. You waited far to long for this perfect moment. When she didn't turn or run away from his passion, he knew she was finally ready for his love. The sun rose without them, the couple paid the world no mind, lost within their own world on the dock. Things never proceeded beyond the first steps of true love, soft caresses and gentle kisses, they would take it slow for now. Explore one another slowly, they had all the time in the world.

The rest of the week flew by, the girls saw less and less of Rei and Yuichiro, happy their friend had finally giving in to her affections for the young man. Soon they were packed and ready to head back to the train and their normal lives. Usagi was the last to leave the house, she brushed a few tears away on her last lingeringly look. She would never forget these two weeks.

"Usagi-chan, hurry up we are going to miss the train!" Rei called to her, breaking her contemplations.

"Coming!" she called, back, wearing her original white dress and sunhat that she had arrived in, she slung her pink duffle on a shoulder and left the house behind catching up to her friends. Moving away from the good times they left here towards whatever fate was lying in wait for her back home in Tokyo.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: All the places mentioned in the fic are real places you can look up on Google maps. If you wanted to add more atmosphere to the story just search the names.

Chapter Three:Family Ties

The lazy days of summer fell over Usagi, in hot and muggy afternoons, leaving her unwilling to do much more then seek refuge in her air conditioned home. Lazing about her bed till noon, relaxing with her cd's and re-reading her manga collection. It was enjoyable, but soon she found herself drawn back into the Moon's archive. Pulling up all the information she could about her heritage and its links to the gods, about the Lord and the plague. Researching down strange tangents about senshi powers and the living aspects of the Silver Crystal. The ebb and flow of the energies of the universe and how the senshi were first created deep within the galactic core, their essence tied to the eternal tides of their universe. It fascinated her more then anything else. She found her thoughts falling on the idea of going on a trip to the Moon Kingdom. She had never allowed herself to contemplate going back to the palace, part of her to scared to come face to face with the shadows that lay within those Palace walls. Convincing herself that her place was here on earth, but things were changing she needed to reclaim her past just as Mamoru was.

With a sigh, she placed the pad down on her blue comforter rising from the bed and ducking into the closet to find clothes, she had been hanging out in one of Mamo-chan's t-shirts all morning. She needed to discuss her trip with her friends, they may want to come as well. They all had bits and pieces of their past lives in their memories, but mostly those memories felt more like a long ago dream then a true life. Pieces were missing, or maybe confused. If they were to spend time up in the moon Palace. She was certain that their past lives would fall into focus, full and vibrant, it was a commitment they all had to make before they left earth.

Once dressed, in a loose white skirt and her aqua vest with the pink bows and white collar, white tennis shoes with short white socks, she was ready. Usagi gave her small odangos with the loose flowing maine tucked underneath her twin tails, a one last look in the mirror. The mirror sat above her dresser, with several photos's tucked into the frame, she glanced lovingly at all the memories, then squaring her shoulders she was ready to face her friends. She had set up a meeting with the remaining Senshi at Rei's temple. Setsuna had retreated back to the Time corridor unless she was needed she would remain at her post. She was forbidden to interfere with the flow of time, unless it threatened the proper future of Crystal Tokyo.

Closing the door to her room softly, Usagi sensed his pressence before she even turned.

"So were are you off too, Baka (stupid) Usagi." He commented snidely, crossing his arms over his chest. He was in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a black t-shirt with a skull and cross bones ironed poorly on the front. His dusty blonde hair was longer, falling over his deep blue eyes, and trailing down over his ears in a wild looking mass. Over this past year, his clean cut look had morphed into a threatening almost delinquent like persona.

"Doesn't concern you." Usagi commented back just as darkly, she would never be scared of her little brother but his angsty persona was disconcerting.

Shingo had grown in the lsat year, nearly reaching the same height as her. He was now attempting to exert some type of physical power struggle with her when ever they met. Trying to intimidate her when he could, as of now he strutted over to her to glare her in the eye.

"What happened to us..." Usagi stared back, holding back her sadness concerning how badly her relationship with her little brother had gotten over the years.

Shingo merely huffed in her face then retreated to his room, he had no time for her, or her stupid emotions.

Usagi paid his closed door a final sad glance before dashing down the stairs and out the front door.

Her thoughts couldn't help but retreat back into better times with her brother when they were both much younger. She had been so happy to be an older sister, when he as born. She had helped her mother feed him, and bathe him. Every early memory of him, she had been by his side, helping him ride his first bike, holding his hand so he wasn't scared on his first day of school. Long ago she had been a constant in his life, like a second mother. When did he stop needing her, and start hating her.

As the bus slowed to the Sendai-zaka stop, she refocused her thoughts to the crisis at hand. They all needed to become more powerful, going to the moon to reclaim their pasts might be the only way to find that power. With a determined look in her eyes she mounted the steps, she would be asking her friends to leave their lives behind, to put what was important to them here on earth on hold, to live on the moon and train. She didn't know how long it was going to take to increase their powers, but she hoped the answers were up there. In the end she could always command them to go, but she would never do that. She was their friend first, their future queen second at least right now. She would rather convince them that this was a good course of action.

As she entered Rei's room through the rice paper divider, she was greeted by her remaining seven Senshi.

"Princess?" Haurka inquired, from her position leaning against the far wall of the room. She was looking smart in a white causal suit and dark blue dress shirt. Uranus, Guardian of the skies, the Elegant warrior, with a heart of gold.

"Well, I have been thinking a lot about...a lot of things lately. " Usagi began, casting her gaze around the room taking in every girl who meant so much to her. Slowly she began to take on a aura of authority, Usagi was politely pushed to the side as the queen she would one day become came forth. Her friends sensed the change in her and would address her as Serenity, the future queen.

Michiru, Neptune, the senshi of the Deeps, the graceful warrior, with her soft face and hard as steel nature. Stood quietly by her partner, in a simple pair of kaki pants and aqua tank top. Hortaru, Saturn, senshi of Death and Rebirth. The youngest of them, a girl of quiet strength, who was the most powerful of them all, yet also the most gentle. Stood beside her mother, hanging onto her hand, wearing a more whimsical dress of purple stripes and white frills. Rei, Mars, the Guardian of War, her advisor ,the wisest of the inner Senshi. Sat on her bed, in her shrine robes, staring up at her, deep in thought. Mina, Venus, the senshi of Love, the strategist and when things were at there worst her sacrifice, as her body double. She had the most courage of all her Guardians, the most responsibility towards the future kingdom. The blonde girl sat at the table in a simple yellow sun dress, showing the world her carefree attitude, hiding her serious nature behind its mask. Makoto, Jupiter her loyal protector, who with out a blink would lay down her life for her. Her physical strength could rival anyone, but her inner strength to never give up when things went bad was the greatest of them all. She sat at Rei's desk, lounging in a pair of jeans and a plain green form fitting t-shirt. And last there was Ami, the Senshi of wisdom, her intelligence was unmatched, the puzzles of the universe were child's play, yet she was the sweetest and most shy of their natures. The dark haired girl sat at the table next to Mina, in a black skirt and white sleeveless tank top. She could count on each one, trust her life and the future in their capable hands.

They all sat quietly as she explained her little training camp at the Moon Palace and, how important increasing their powers would be to overcoming this crisis, then anything else in their lives. Then reviewing her fears over the Lord of Nightmares and his one minion that seemed so powerful none of them had managed to even land much of an attack on him.

" Serenity, We just can't disappear, for a long time." Rei answered, watching her cooly, as her future queen paced before the rice divider.

"We have school." Ami stated, almost shouting in her anxiety that her princess was going to force her to miss more classes.

"So then maybe we go for the rest of the summer, see how much we can accomplish." Usagi stated, passing Ami a smile of forgiveness for giving her a scare. The group nodded that that was a reasonable compromise.

With that aspect solved, Usagi continued with her thoughts.

"The Lord of Nightmares was a wizard during the Golden Kingdom." Usagi began, sitting down at the low table. "He was Endymion's fathers most trusted advisor, but for some reason he made a deal with a demon I believe it was Chaos, but I haven't really figured out all the glyphs yet. It looks like it wasn't quite Chaos, but something close to it." Usagi sighed, scratching her temple, from her research she was realizing that the realms of darkness was more vast and filled with more types of evil then she could ever imagine. Her fears over future enemies, plagued her waking moments ever since. "Anyway, he tried to take over the kingdom. He nearly did, with his plague but my Mother and Endymion's father sealed him away with a set of matching swords into the void or dark realms." Usagi finished, taking a breath, and pushing her darker thoughts aside.

"We need to fix the seal, so we have to find those swords?" Mina stated with a nod.

"I won't use them." Usagi nearly spat out those words, she found the use of sealing swords so hateful.

"What!" Both Michiru and Haruka shot off the wall, nearly screaming at their princess.

"Serenity, you..." Haruka began, falling silent by the hard look Usagi gave her, reduced to bowing her gaze and shaking her head at the stupidity of her young princess.

"I will not destroy him, or cage him for eternity again, he was human once! There is a better way, I am trying to find a way to heal him, to purge the darkness he has merged with." She answered back, her blue eyes determined. This wasn't up for debate.

The two outer senshi merely leaned back, shaking their heads in disbelief. Usagi knew how they felt, her optimistic, idealism was going to destroy the planet. Well her methods hadn't destroyed anything yet..at least not perminately.

Usagi then went on to tell them about the spirits of Endymion's guards and how they live in Elysian right now. How she ran into Chibi Chibi at the Lords castle, and the new little girl with dark hair that cleansed her body of the taint of darkness.

"When are we going?" Ami inquired, knowing she was going to have to come up with a story for her mother.

"After the next full moon." Usagi answered with a small smile. All her senshi nodded their heads.

Within the week they would transport themselves back to the palace, to reclaim the past and hopefully find the power to save their future.

Usagi was in no rush to get home, she decided to walk and clear her head. The sun was lowering into the steel towers of downtown slowly, as she crossed back into Minato-ku. Several minutes later she found herself in front of her old elementary school. Feeling strangely nostalgic, she entered through the stone pillars that was the entrance to the circular playground which wrapped around the school's main red brick building. Soft memories of a simpler time, began to rise in her mind. A childhood filled with hope and innocence in which her dreams were grand and more vivid. She was still full of dreams larger then herself, yet they were tempered by a more mature understanding of how difficult those dreams would be to obtain. Difficult things never stopped her in the past, she smiled ruefully at herself. Crossing into the playground, as the shadows of evening began to crawl across the cement and steel play structures, she found the most unlikely person sitting absently on the swings.

Silently she approached the young man, and sat on the swing next door. The plastic cold on her bare skin below her skirt, steel creaking under her slight weight, alerting the young man with sandy blonde hair. He was looking more like a man everyday Usagi thought. Lean and long, muscles starting to form along his chest, legs and arms, leaving his childhood behind.

"What's up Shingo?" She asked quietly.

"You got me thinking." He sighed, closing his eyes to the blinding sunlight as it sank behind the large brick structure of the school.

"Things were much simpler when we were kids, huh." Usagi answered with a warm smile.

"Yeah, a lot of stuff you don't realize is happening around you, you suddenly notice when you get older. Junior high is tough, Usa. I have never been so confused about so much in all my life." Shingo was near tears, quickly clearing his throat he killed the conversation, pushing back on the swing and lifting his legs up to start the momentum.

"Tell me about it, little brother." Usagi pulled back on her own swing as well, and let go. The two siblings enjoyed the simple pleasures of a good swing, the faint thrill of the motion clearing their minds briefly as the sun fell away to night. A low howling echoed to them from Juban, as the soft white moon rose over the trees in the schoolyard. Usagi's eyes widened, and a cold dread formed in her stomach. She knew that sound...Gremlins in the real world, the Lord was searching for her.

Usagi and Shingo enjoyed each others company on the walk home, joking and grappling playfully like they used to. Spending this quality time with him was really boosting her spirits. The happiness between them grew silent as they approached the front door.

Usagi past threw the threshold first, Shingo offering her entrance like a little gentleman. Usagi past him a rare glowing smile, sitting down on the step in the porch to take off her sneakers. Shingo entered and leaned against the wall, kicking off his ratty grey tennis shoes with little effort. Usagi cringed at the foul smell, wafting from them as they landed before her. She would never understand guys and sentimental footwear.

"Shingo you have a guest." Ikuko called from the kitchen. "He is in the living room."

"K, Mom thanks." Shingo called back, he headed towards the living room As a young man at least a head shorted then him with long black hair that hung in an unruly mass around his shoulders ducked out into the doorway. He had gentle round face, with bright, laughing green eyes. Much more muscular then Shingo, in a pair of low cut jean cargo shorts, and a plain black t-shirt,the sleeve's rolled up as if he was trying to show off the modest amount of muscles there.

Usagi past the two boys silently giving Shingo's friend a warm smile as she headed upstairs. Her smile widened with a slight blush as she over heard the young man's complement towards her.

"Shingo, your sister is hot." He whispered in a voice quite deep for a young man his age.

"Ewww, man. Don't go there." Shingo cried out in horror, leading his friend up to his room.

Shingo's room was a typical mess, with clothes all over the floor. Glasses and plates with crumbs littering his desk, slowly growing mold. Posters of rock bands, and female idols adorned his walls. His cot sat near his window similar to Usagi's room yet he had a small wooden night stand setup beside it, with a simple round black lamp and a box of tissue.

"What's up Hiro?" Shingo asked, falling into his desk chair, swivelling a TV towards the bed, then got up and handed a Playstation controller to his buddy as Madden Football began to load.

A colourful picture tucked under the tissue box, caught Hiro's eye, when he sat on the pale carpet floor.

"Whats this." He asked, pulling out the small poster of Eternal Sailor Moon. It looked like a stock photo from a news cast. She was standing on a roof top, in her eternal form her old crown style tier posed to strike. Golden tails flowing behind, clear blue eyes wide, looking determined to rid the world of all evil.

"Ah, nothing." Shingo leaped to his feet, he was intensely attracted to Sailor Moon. His little boy crush had turned into a full blown sexual hunger for the woman. He had been having trouble sleeping a bit lately, feeling restless and out of sorts. He had found out that he would sleep very deeply after expending a little sexual energy upon the picture at night, hence the tissues near by.

"Its kinda sticky..." Hiro grimaced handing the photo to Shingo. Shingo blushed a deep red, snatching the photo and stashing it on his desk in mortification.

Usagi hummed happily to herself as she grabbed a pen from her desk and approached her new Kitten calendar that was tacked to her wall beside her bed. July boasted a little grey striped feline, sleeping in a hammock. She quickly, placed an x on the date, sighing heavily. She was counting down the days till the full moon. Then quickly undressed, wrapping her white cotton robe around her slender body heading to the bathroom for her evening bath. As she neared Shingo's room she slowed to a stop unable to move as she over heard his friends sadness. She could just make out the young man through the crack in Shingo's partially closed door, sitting hunched over rubbing at his eyes. He may have been thirteen, but he just couldn't handle his emotions right now.

"After dad disappeared, mom's started seeing this guy, been bringing him home a lot. I hate him, he is so fake. He may have tricked my little brother to like him, but he is not my dad I am never to going to give him a chance. I got into a major fight with my mom and I don't want to go home yet, can I crash here tonight." Hiro asked, sniffling .

"No problem." Shingo respond, leaning a little out of his chair, noticing the golden locks hanging just beyond the crack in the door. He quickly stepped in front of his door, blocking his friends view, scowling at his sister. He never had to look up at her anymore since he had grown taller, he felt older, more bold. She could still physically over power him, which frustrated him because she was such a small, slight girl it seemed an impossible feat.

"It's not polite to ease drop, sis." he stated darkly, closing his door harshly in her face.

Usagi blushed, ducking her head in shame heading down the stairs, she always was one to be drawn into other peoples drama, she really needed to grow out of that.

As the evening drew on, Usagi had retreated to her balcony, wearing a pink lacy nighty. Sitting out in the moonlight reading from the small data pad, jotting down notes on some paper. Luna was curled up at her side, purring loudly.

"What are you working on?" Luna asked, she barely got any time with the pad lately. Usagi had taken on all of the responsibilities of the research.

"Well, I have to teach the girls how to read Lunarian, so I am working out a lesson plan." Usagi mumbled back at the sleeping cat.

Luna's brown eyes bolted open in surprise. Usagi...teaching , it boggled the mind.

The quiet was broken suddenly by Usagi' wrist communicator twittering to life. She deftly flipped up the ornate pink top, finding a haggered Mars on the screen.

"We go a major Onii over here in Shibuya. I am near the Italian place, FunkiNoToh. You know it?" Rei glanced behind her shoulder as screams erupted down the street.

"Yah, Mamoru took me there after our big battle at the park." Usagi replied, he had taken her double actually, but when she had merged with her once more. All her memories became hers.

"I am on my way!" Closing the lid, she scrambled to her feet, dashing into her room, grabbing her golden brooch from her desk.

Luna watched with pride, from her perch on Usagi's dresser as the young woman raised her brooch over her head.

After their little re-bonding that evening, Shingo was feeling quite guilty about his cold behaviour towards his sister. He vaguely heard her shouting in her room, as he pulled the silver handle of her door and opened it.

"Moon Eternal...Make-up!"

Shingo stood frozen in the doorway, watching in both awe and total embarrassment as his sister's pink nighty dissolved in a cascade of light. Leaving her bare form in all its womanly glory, before his young eyes.

She had her back towards him, so never noticed her brother watching her transform. Feeling the surge of energy washing over her, she danced within the wave of power as her uniform flowed over her body. Her new ivory tear formed in her reaching hand, the room bathed in a flurry of feathers as her wings formed, and stretched forth. She noticed happily, as she glanced in her mirror nearby, that her new hair style remained, the red armour spheres having become smaller to fit her new odango''s. Her gold hair, flowed down her back in a wavy cascade, dipping over her bottom to curl at the tips near her knees. Smiling with pride, at her power she dashed out of her window, as her wings reformed as part of her fuku and leaped off the balcony.

"ARGHHHHH! I'm blind, I don't see this!" Shingo screamed, pressing his palms fiercely into this eyes, all his erotic fantasies of Sailor Moon going up in flames, with a soul shattering shame...he had been getting off on a picture of his sister for the last six months. He desperately wanted to purge his memory of the sight of her transforming.

Hiro tried for a while to comfort his friend but soon gave up and took off for a walk, very uncomfortable with his friends little breakdown. Giving Shingo some alone time to get over what ever trauma had occurred when he had left his room earlier.

Shingo for his part, had retreated to the corner of his room, thumping the back of his head against the wall mumbling incoherently. After about an hour he had resolved his feelings over the matter, a Tsukino trait was to bounce back quickly when confronted by tragic circumstances.

"I got to find myself a new Senshi to obsess over." He snapped his fingers at the realization, a smile of resolution on his face.

Sailor Moon, reached the cement walk just as an out of breath Jupiter raced past her main gate. The evening had fallen away to night, the moon was glowing over the tree tops of the near by park. The lights on the streets glowing a dull orange, casting the sky just above in a red glow.

"Uranus and Neptune are getting Mercury and Venus. I was the lucky one hitching a ride with you." She panted, taking the open faced helmet from her leader and slamming it down over her pony tail. Moon pushed her own full visored black helmet on, then mounted the bike, waiting while Jupiter climbed on behind. Once she felt her taller friends arms around her waist, she kicked out the stand and gunned the bike onto the street, this trip was much further away and she would have to navigate down the expressway. A few minutes later, as a nervous lump was burning in her stomach. She headed up the ramp, there was so much more traffic up there and they were moving fast.

Jupiter bit down on her cheek, to keep her screams under control as Moon weaved into the rushing traffic. Nearly plastering them into the side rail on the other side, when she over corrected upon entering the express way. The expressway was moving in a state of controlled chaos, as vehicles past one another. The wide street rose into the air curling around other busy streets full of moving lights. Far below the glow of the city sprawled, as various buildings rose and fell along their route. The lamps above were a steady strobe of orange as they flew down the wide expressway, the acidic smell of exhaust and howl of the wind a constant assault on their senses.

Soon she was passing slower traffic, coming upon a familiar yellow convertible further ahead.

A smug smile crossed Moon's face, as she pulled up next to the car. She was getting used to the power and speed of the bike, even anticipating its balance as she manoeuvred it.

Uranus turned as she sensed someone beside her. Noticing the yellow multi layered skirt of Moon's, And the deep green fuku's whipping in the breeze on the silvery blue bike she broke out in a huge smile.

"Hah! Doing great, princess!" she shouted into the wind, as Moon pulled ahead, ducking into a space in front of a cargo truck.

"Wants to race, huh?" Uranus breathed with a smug grin, reaching for the gear shift.

Neptune glanced over at her partner in surprise, Moon was the last person she should be feeling competition from.

"oh my..." Mercury breathed from the back seat, casting Venus a worried look.

Venus smiled smugly, placing bets that Moon was going to beat them there. After seeing her leader driving the bike past them, she had full confidence in her abilities.

The cars engine roared louder, as Uranus gunned it, pulling out of her niche into the adjacent lane chasing after Moon, who's bike was now a couple miles ahead weaving deftly threw traffic.

Minutes later and they were racing down a large street off the express way known as Menji Dori, heading close to the canals into a small commercial district filled with little businesses and restaurants. Flying under a cement walkway that spanned the wide street above, Usagi gunned the bike out of the shadows, emerging into the glowing lights of the main thoroughfare, which was lined with shops and offices. Neon signs illuminated the night, creating a strobbing effect at the corner of her eyes with her great speeds.

"Over there!" Jupiter screamed, pointing past a large parking garage as the sky lit up with a massive arc of lightening. Moon pulled the bike to the side of the street, killing the engine and kicking out the stand. Placing her dark helmet on a handle bar before dashing off towards a narrow side street. Jupiter followed on her heels, with the rest of the senshi racing behind. The crowds moved silently around them, making small noises as the Super Hero's dashed within their midst.

Moon stopped before the narrow street, casting her eyes up at the cement walkway she had drove underneath just moments before, a group of five girls close to her age stood against the rail, laughing and giggling, without a care in the world. It was at moments like these Usagi wished the peace could remain, but always a new threat came to challenge them. A light touch drew her away from the innocent sight, she met Haruka's worried sky blue eyes.

"I'm fine." she breathed, giving the older woman a strong smile, before dashing into the deep shadows of the narrow street.

The group dashed across a small bridge that over looked a narrow waterway, the little bit of water that there, was laying flat. Dormant and green the smell of mold thick in the air. Ignoring the stench the senshi crossed into the narrow, dingy street filled with small shops, the signs hanging old and worn. It wasn't the best looking district in Tokyo but the small Italian restaurant nestled within the shops was highly rated.

Another bolt of lightening, bounced along the street towards them as they left the bridge. They could see Mars standing a few paces ahead, fire roaring from her palms as she finished a kata for " Burning Mandala!" Her red fuku billowed in the heat of her attack, skirt whipping about as she cast balls of fire at her opponent a little further ahead. Long dark hair flying wild around her elegant face, that glowed briefly under the inferno she congered. The street was riddled with scorch marks and long gouges created by lightening strikes, during her battle to keep the onii at bay long enough for backup to show up.

A large white and blue wolf was hunched in a defensive pose. His fur was coarse, and standing stiffly, along its back and flanks. Deftly leaping away from the barrage of fire balls. Its size was ten times larger then average, its body glowing with a fiery aura, while lightening bolts flowed around its flanks. Blood red eyes glared with hatred towards them, as it snarled, barring its massive fangs, threatening death to any who approach.

Mars cursed, glancing behind as she heard the other senshi running up. Everyone took their positions, as Mercury hung back activating her visor and pulling up information. Venus glanced around the deserted street, finding many occupants huddling behind the glass windows in the shops and restaurant. Staring in both fear and awe at the heros, protecting them from evil.

"With this many people about we are going to have the news crews here, pretty quickly. So lets get this thing ended fast." Venus stated, the orange stone on her tiara glowing as she built up her power.

"Alright, Mercury whats the plan, it is human? Am I healing or dusting here." Moon, spun her tier arrogantly in her hand keeping an eye on the wolf.

Before Mercury could relay any information, the wolf leaped into air, soaring high over the buildings, landing on top of the parking garage at the end of the street.

Cursing, both Uranus and Neptune gave chase, dashing out of sight down the street, in seconds heading up on foot to the top of the parkade.

"Dusting, its a full onii." Mercury cast Moon a dark look.

"Ok, then meet me there." Moon unfurled her glowing white wings, taking to the sky in moments.

As the cloud of feathers settled onto the street the four inner senshi were already dashing away, fading along the horizon of the long street headed to the parkade.

Yuichiro stood in the safety of an alley, watching them race off. Wearing a nice black leather jacket and white dress shirt, tucked smartly into a pair of black dress pants, and leather dress shoes.

"Be Safe, you guys." He sighed, headed back down the street and ducking into the small restaurant to wait for his girl. It didn't look like much, just a simple red sign, with its name, and a simple black door that lead to a small dinning room. But like Yuichiro, it didn't look like much but it had a lot to offer. He hoped to bring that up in conversation tonight with Rei, that he just couldn't stand aside and watch her fight. He had to help in any way he could, this was his planet too.

Moon landed on the cement lightly, her boots clicking smartly as she touched down. The Wolf stood glaring over the top parking level's edge, keeping an eye on the Senshi approaching on the street below.

Moon took her opportunity, "You have terrorized the night for the last time, on behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!" She shouted, beginning her kata, spinning her tier as she called upon her powers.

"Moonlight Crystal Cascade!" she shouted to the night, the words for her new attack burning in her minds eye. A blinding white light exploded from the bulb of the tier. Moving like a wave of sparkling starlight, racing towards the onii at great speeds. The wolf barely had time to react, turning his massive bestial head in time to widen his glowing red eyes in surprise as the light engulfed him. He roared in defeat as it turned to stardust.

"Sweet girl...my master has missed you." The monks smug voice whispered by her ear.

Moon screamed in terror, attempting to spin around as the monks strong arms encircled her waist and chest lifting her off the ground. Realizing to late that the Wolf was a distraction so he could separate her from the others, and attempt to kidnap her.

Suddenly a deafening boom exploded from her locket, showering her in a glowing aura of many swirling colours. Everyone of the stones of protection was triggered at once, by his touch and they lashed out towards the attacker.

The monk screamed with an unearthly wail of pain, as the shield of pure chi formed around her, casting him backwards as if he had been caught in an explosion. Moon stood in shock, blinking in amazement at the power of the little stones. The Monk seethed a few meters away, hunched over panting in agony, his robes smouldering, skin blackened and burnt.

"Earth Shaking!" Uranus sent a blast of power along the cement towards the monk.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune attack followed close behind. The ball of water shooting at incredible speeds behind Uranus's attack.

The monk cast the two senshi a dark glare, groaning in pain as he leaped into the air, floating just out of range. The attacks exploded against the upper rail of the parkade, twisting and bending the metal.

He thought he was safe until the four Inner senshi arrived...

"Aqua Illusion" Mercury, uncrossed her arms from her breast, misted the air before him, blinding him.

The Monk cursed, finally feeling nervous about fighting these warriors.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Venus sent her beams of light into the mist, exploding from a pointed finger.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars followed her attack with balls of fire, her arms circling through her kata.

"Oak Evaluation!" Jupiter spun, sending balls of lightening into the fog.

They all listened triumphantly as the monk howled in pain. When the mist cleared the sky was empty. He had retreated back to the realms of darkness.

With the latest battle over, the senshi began dealing with the aftermath of the public. Uranus and Neptune walked over to the edge of the parkade to assess the damages and any emergency vehicles called to the scene.

"What do we got to deal with tonight?" Jupiter inquired, lifting a foot onto the metal safety rail to brace herself, as she leaned over the edge.

"Well, the basics thank god." Neptune answered, pointing down to the one ambulance and two patrol cars parked down on the ruined street. The police milled about controlling the crowds and taking statements.

"Well lets go blend in so we can get home." Uranus powered down, taking Michiru's hand as she cleared her own transformation. They still wore the same clothes as before at the shrine, Haruka in her suit and Michiru in her dress.

Jupiter and Venus, powered down to their civilian clothes as well heading off after the two older girls. Rei dropped her transformation, revealing herself in a beautiful red dress with a shawl of red lace. Her dark hair pulled back on the sides by pearl barrettes.

"Wow, looking hot." Moon responded with a smile.

"Yeah, I was on date, Onii can be so rude." Rei smirked.

"Well, com'on guys?" Mina called from further ahead.

"Sorry, can't power down, I am in my Pj's" Moon stated, with a shrug.

Mercury raised her hand. "Dido." blushing badly.

"Ok, then we'll see you guys later then." Jupiter waved. "Want to join me for supper?" She turned to Mina.

Mina smiled and nodded.

"Not at my table your not." Rei grumped, catching up to her friends.

Soon Moon and Mercury were leaping from roof to roof top, back to her motor bike. In a couple minutes they were racing up the entry ramp, taking the expressway back to Minato-ku.

Rei slowly crossed the crowded dinning room, finding Yuichiro sitting at a back table. The tables were dressed in the typical Italian style, with the red checker board print, a single wooden candle in the middle with a basket of bread sticks. She sat down in the wooden chair set on the other side, smiling warmly at Yuichiro.

"Arigato(thanks), for waiting,gomen (sorry) it took so long for me to get back from the bathroom." She stated, grabbing a bread stick.

"I am just glad you didn't get hurt, that wolf monster looked tuff." Yuichiro stated, reaching over and grasping her hand in his, looking relieved and serious at the same time.

Rei paled, eyes wide in shock, bread stick hovering near her red glossed lips. "We have a lot to talk about don't we..." she breathed.

Yuichiro merely nodded.

Moon leaped toward her balcony, swinging herself over the rail lightly, powering down to Usagi with a sigh.

"The Sailor Moon thing really explains a lot." Shingo commented smugly.

Usagi looked up, finding her little brother in a white t-shirt and grey sweats leaning against the doorframe of her sliding doors. All the colour drained from her face.

A simple two story town house condo near Azabu-Juban was what Hiro had called home all his life. Now it felt little more then just a place to rest his head, if he didn't have better options.

Hiro climbed off the branch that hung over his window, sliding into his room as silently as he could.

The room was small and poorly lit, with one lamp on his desk. He quickly rummaged through the clothes littering his floor, doing a quick smell check on a few select pieces of underwear, shoving them into a very worn black backpack, that looked almost grey. His last item, was a framed photo that he had tucked under the pillow on his cot.

Sitting down on the unmade bed, he drew the picture onto his lap. He missed his dad more then anything, he had been a great father, kind, gentle, always had time for him and his little brother. But he had fallen ill a few months ago, lost all is energy and had to stay in bed. The doctors didn't know what was causing the fatigue. Their mother had to go back to work to support everyone, since their father's job had no workers compensation.

The stress level in the house increased, he tried to not be home as much as possible. Then one day he came home and his dad was just gone, his mother didn't know what happened, she figured he felt guilty about burdening everyone and had taken off. Hiro sighed, staring down at the image of his father the only one he had managed to save from his mothers purge. She had been so angry that his father had taken off that she had disposed of every photo they had of him.

The man in the photo was middle aged, of a heavy build, with short black hair, and green laughing eyes. He looked kind and gentle, as if he wouldn't hurt a living soul.

Tsukino Residence

"Well, I skipped supper and I am starving, so lets go down to the kitchen so I can get something to eat. I guess I'll answer all your question then." Usagi commented lightly, passing her brother at the doorway to her room.

Shingo followed her inside.

A low chattering started down in the bushes of the Tsukino's yard, slowly a small leathery demon, crawled into view, with long pointed ears, and a mouth full of sharp teeth grinning menacingly up at the glowing bedroom window. With a grunt, it used it strong muscular back legs to leap up onto the rail, with glowing red eyes it watched silently as a young girl with long golden blonde hair, and a young boy with dusty blonde hair left the room, closing the bedroom door behind them.

"Hmmmn, good job." The Lord of Nightmares slowly opened his black eyes, the vision of were Sailor Moon lived and who she was in her civilian form faded as he broke his link to the gremlin scout.

"So have we found her?" The monks tired, strained voice carried to the Lord from the corner of the vast throne room.

"Yes, her name is Usagi Tsukino. My plans may have changed slightly but the end is still the same." The Lord chuckled.

"But how will we get our hands on her?" the monk stared down mournfully at his blackened, burnt hands."She nearly killed me." he mutttered.

"We will find a way...any word on the scouts searching for my little charge?" The Lord inquired, moving silently out onto the balcony to check on the damage to the seal high above his prison. With frustration he noted the crack hadn't widened, he could only send one demon at a time to earth. Below the balcony, thousands upon thousands of demonic eyes glowed up to the Lord. The unearthly sounds of hell emanated up to him, cries, howls, odd scratching sounds, eager to feast upon the living realm of light.

"So were's your friend?" Usagi asked, crossing back to the kitchen table with a plate of steamed buns and a large bottle of pop.

"Went home to get a few things." Shingo reclined in a wooden chair, not wanting his sister to change the subject.

"How long?" He questioned.

"I got my Henshin(transform) broach when I was 14." She answered, stuffing a bun in her mouth. She was very upset with herself for allowing Shingo to see her transform tonight. She never wanted to get her family involved in her highly dangerous second life. But if there was something she had gotten used to over the years it was to roll with the punches.

"Wow, you've been at this a long time." Shingo sighed, blinking a couple times putting the strange pieces together over the years of her strange behaviour.

"Why would they want you, your a klutz and a crybaby not much in super hero qualities there." he finished with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not like that now, am I!" Usagi yelled back at him, glaring daggers at her brother. She hated how he felt the need to put her down all the time.

"Well, no not really anymore, you've gotten pretty adult lately." Shingo agreed.

"So all those weird end of the world stuff thats' happened over the years, you saved us?" he inquired.

"Yes, me and my team." Usagi answered, dashing back into the kitchen for a glass.

They talked for a very long time, while Usagi let him in on as much as she felt he needed to know. Still keeping him the dark over the more vile things she had seen, or sacrifices over the years to keep everyone safe.

Several days later...

Usagi leaned on her balcony rail, watching as the full moon rose over the trees across the street. The light of the day finally fading to a glowing line on the horizon. The night was warm almost muggy, from the recent rains. The sky was still filled with the odd cloud that seemed to hide the moon's usual glow as they moved lazily along the sky. Usagi had spent the last few hours preparing herself for finally seeing her true love again. She didn't know quite how to conduct herself on her monthly visits to Elysian so she went with what she knew, she considered this a date and dressed accordingly.

She washed her hair, did it up in her new Ordango style with some of her hair flowing free. Placed a little fragrant lavender oil on her neck, just below her ears. Dressed in one of her better outfits, a deep blue silk dress Mamoru had recently bought her. It was elegant and simple, with a rounded neck, that only hinted at the cleavage it hide, with long flowing skirts that hung near her knees, and a long slit in the material that ran up her leg to her upper thigh. The sleeves were long, trailing tightly along her arms to her wrists. She finished the outfit with a pair of white ballet slippers.

Usagi took a deep breath trying to settle her nerves, she was feeling quite nervous which she felt was strange since a date was something she was used to. She figured since this was the first time traveling to Elysian alone, she just didn't know how this was going to go.

"Maiden?" Helio's voice echoed in her mind.

Usagi glanced to the sky, finding it empty, then she glanced down the dark street full of large glowing lamps, finding a brilliant white shape standing further down.

"Ok..." she breathed, dashing out of her room.

"Were are you going?" Shingo called from the open door of his room as she raced past.

"A date, don't wait up." Usagi called back, for the last few days her little brother had been keeping an eye on her every move. Wanting to know what she as doing and were she was going, it was frustrating the hell out of her.

As she flew past the living room doorway, she could hear the TV droning.

"Bye Mama, Pappa be back later." She called, closing the door before either could respond.

Ikuko made it to the doorway, in time to see her daughter departing yet again. She sighed heavily, her daughter had been slowly pulling away from her for years. At first she thought it was because she was just growing up and becoming more independent, now she was feeling more like a stranger to her everyday. Ikuko wanted to reconnect with her so desperately yet didn't know how.

Usagi jogged down the street as quickly as her dress would allow, her golden hair flowing away from her shoulders, glowing under the soft moonlight. At the edge of the street, standing graceful and proud was a shining white pegasus. As she neared, he bowed his head in greeting, his soft voice echoing in her mind once more.

"Maiden, are you ready to fly to Elysian?" His voice carried a warmth she could feel deep in her soul.

Helios really was a powerful force in Endymion's kingdom, she wondered if his magic could rival that of its king?

Usagi, reached for his nose, petting it lightly. "Chibi-Usa might by jealous if you give me a ride." she giggled.

"Then we shall keep this moonlight ride a secret between us then." Helios's voice seemed to smile.

Usagi merely nodded, as he sank low on the pavement, allowing her to climb onto his strong broad back.

"I will be escorting you tonight, to teach you the way to the Golden path that leads to Elysian's shores." Helios began, trotting down the street as he unfurled his great white wings. Usagi leaned forward, grasping his flanks as he began to beat his wings with powerful bursts, catching the wind as he leaped into the air. Soon they were soaring over Tokyo.

Usagi glanced around in wonder at the thousands of lights below. Helio's ascended into the low cloud bank that had been hovering over the city that evening, bursting threw to the shimmering starlight above. The moon hung heavy in the sky, this high up above the clouds, she felt like she was in a whole new world. She was completely enraptured by the romance within this moment, no wonder Chibi-Usa had fallen so hard, so fast for this magnificent horse. Usagi couldn't help but blush, thinking of her daughter eventually having a love life with this young man. Helios was an honest and good man, she felt she would have no problems with them having a relationship.

"Princess?"Helios called to her, breaking her rambling thoughts

Usagi looked down in shock, noticing that she as now wearing the lacy sheer gown, with the gold accents of Serenity. She hadn't even noticed when her energies had synced with the Princess's spirit.

With a chuckle she lightly fingered the pearl barrettes in her hair, "Well, I guess dressing up was pretty mute." She sighed, with her energy aligned with the Princess of the Moon she would remain this way for the duration of her visit. She wasn't going to fight Serenity on it, Elysian meant a lot to her. If the princess wanted to share in this, she would allow it. She resided within the back of her Psyche most of the time anyway.

"Princess, I need you to call upon your powers." Helios began.

Usagi closed her eyes, reaching within herself for the flash of silver power that ignited the crescent moon on her forehead. Once she had grasped that inner power she knew it was glowing brightly between her fringe of golden hair.

"Alright, good. I want you to reach out with your energies, think about Endymion and the golden path he has created for you to follow to Elysian ,you should be able to see it below my hooves." Helios instructed.

Usagi opened her eyes, bending off the side of Pegasus back, watching as his hooves beat into a narrow golden trail, punching small holes in it, and casting it away into the night behind like golden star dust.

"This golden light is Endymion's spirt, he is reaching out through the realms to you. Every full moon he will send this path of energy to guide you. Your powers are at their peak during the full moon, when your guardian's light is its most powerful, you should be able to tap deeper into the universe on these nights. You just have to learn how to see it, then follow it by linking your energy to its wave length and it will transport you to Elysian." Helios finished his instructions, his voice echoing with a timeless power.

Usagi was some what used to this, having been linking her energy to the Silver Crystal for years. So she reached out for the golden path, sensing its complex waves, feeling its own individual rhythm, like a cosmic melody she could only hear within her own soul. As soon as she felt its rhythm, a slow deep melody very much like Mamoru. She intertwined her own energies to it syncing with the path of light, suddenly a warm etherial wave enveloped her. She felt the reality of Helio's soft back fade away, instantly replaced by the familiar hum that was the energy wave length of Elysian. So similar to Mamoru's, but brighter and more vibrant, considering the amount of life within his lands.

Helios smiled as she faded away, her body glowing silver, wrapped up in a golden aura. Chuckling softly as he thundered through the night sky, his wings beating mightily in the night.

"She is a fast learner." he muttered smugly, and in a burst of gold star dust, Pegasus disappeared from the night sky as well. To finish his flight around the forests of Elysian, falling toward the ivory towers of the temple.

Slowly the white haze faded, dimming into a golden aura, then quietly that fell away as well, leaving the serene vista of Elysian's vast lake before her. The night was quite warm, even being so close to the waters edge, the wind carried a heat mixed with the heady aromas of wild flowers. She figured that even the weather in this magical land was more extreme then up on earth.

Serenity stood upon the beach, warm memories filling her, as she meekly clasped her hands before her, gazing about the quiet surroundings. She felt him before he emerged from the tree line further up the beach. The dark haired man strode powerfully unto the sand, dressed in a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt, untucked and flowing loose about his hips. Once he noticed that his beloved had transformed into her Princess form, he called upon his own power, allowing Endymion's spirit to come forth over his body. In a flash of light Mamoru's clothes changed to the dark armour and red cape of the Prince.

"'I've missed you." Endy reached for her hands, smiling fondly down at her, it had been nearly three weeks since he had seen her.

"Me too." She breathed, pulling into him for a long embrace, then rose up on her toes, taking him up in a passionate kiss that radiated all the longing between them. This was the first time, she had initiated the intimacies. Needing to release all her pent up anxiety, and growing fears over the enemy, with the knowledge of how much Mamoru loved her, needed her. That they could get through these tough times, to a peace once more.

She wrapped her arms around his strong neck, lightly pushing her tongue into his mouth, seeking to intensify the passion. He lifted her off her feet, pressing her lithe body against him in a tight embrace. The kisses soon inflamed the need they shared to be one once more. Falling to the soft sand in a tangle of arms and legs, the rustle of falling clothes soon followed, slowly losing themselves in the passions of lovers. They enjoyed each other under the moonlight, calling out their joined pleasure to the silent stars above.

The moon rose high over the forest as they tired themselves out, slowly smouldering the passionate flames to a dull burn. Serenity sat demurely beside him, her naked form wrapped in his red cape, her lone flowing golden hair trailing down her back to pool upon the sand. As she drew faintly in the sand with a slender finger. Her thoughts wandering the familiar pathways, that always came after their love making.

How much she loved him, needed him, what their future may hold or even if they had a future beyond this moment. The endless battles never seemed to stop for long.

Endymion sat beside her in his black undergarments, his hand retreating under the cape to lightly rub the taunt muscles of her bare back just above her butt, appreciating her beautiful body, and silky smooth flesh that seemed to glow under the full moon. Her Goddess aspects seemed to become stronger when Serenity's spirit was allowed reign over Usagi's body, her natural beauty enhanced by the princess's closer connection the gods. Serenity sighed in contentment as she basked in his tender caresses.

Soon they dressed and were walking the worn paths of the garden, catching up on what had been happening in their separate lives. Making their way through the forest, Endymion began to pick a bouquet from the wild flowers they came across. As they past beyond the perimeter of the trees, a vast stretch of grass land spread before them. Endy found a large stone just under an oak tree at the forests edge, Serenity sat beside him on the cool rock. Clutching her assorted flowers, absently bringing them up to her nose to appreciate their eclectic scents.

The night sky stretched above them clear and shimmering with stars, the moon glowed white and full casting the grassland in a silver light. A warm wind blew across the sea of grass, blowing her now free golden hair about her shoulders as it disappeared into the trees behind them. The wind rose again to play around them, tossing both their hair and rustling the leaves before fading away to calm once more.

Far on the horizon a group of ponies stood in the moonlight, absently enjoying a small meal of prairie grass. With a whiny a few rose up on their hind legs, kicking towards the stars, before thundering towards them. The herd followed the two lead horses, closing in on the two humans watching them from the trees.

Serenity sucked in a quick breath, as the ground shivered under her bottom from the horses pounding hooves. Endy chuckled beside her, grasping one of her hands in his for support, before jumping up to greet the horses.

The two lead ponies came to an abrupt stop before Endy, the male was larger with black flanks and tail, white boots on his legs and a white maine. His deep brown eyes searched the prince for a few moments before he approached timidly, slender nose bowed toward Endy's outstretched hand. His mate was a red coloured roan, with a black main and tail, her eyes sparkled with a mischief Endy knew well. He had a sack strapped to his hip, that Serenity hadn't noticed before. He moved calmly between the equestrian couple, untieing the sack and pulled out two plump red apples, handing one to the male, before turning to his mate with a stern look as she attempted to steal the apple that was being offered.

"Be good." Endy, scratched her nose lovingly handing her an apple.

As the two horses munched contently on their treats, he turned back to his Princess.

"Would you like to try?"He offered with a encouraging smile.

"Not yet..." She responded nervously, as several horses converged around him.

Laughing heartily, Endy quickly emptied his sack, throwing the last of the apples deep into the prairie to lure the horses away.

He returned to her side, sitting down behind her on the stone, pulling Serenity backwards between his legs, with a strong arm. She did not resist, adjusting herself comfortably against his chest. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her lovingly.

"I have been continuing my morning jogs, and run across this herd about a week back. Started luring them with apples, now I think they trust me. Thousands of years ago they were my kingdoms war horses, now they are as wild as the wind." He smiled down at her, placing a tender kiss on her temple.

"The monk tried to grab me in our last battle, " Serenity began, feeling him stiffen behind her.

"This locket packs quite a punch, sent him flying, reeling in pain, I doubt he will try to touch me again." She giggled at the remembrance of his burnt condition.

"You need to be careful, princess. In Shiba park, I can't really explain it, but there was something so evil out there in the trees I had sought to protect you that night." Endy began, his eyes pleading for forgiveness at being tricked. "I hope that it has retreated back behind the seal, when the shadows were cleared." He sighed, changing the subject somewhat not wanting to dwell on the past.

"We need to track down our sealing swords..." Endy began, casting his beloved a gentle glance.

"No... I won't use mine." Serenity breathed her eyes hardening, sensing the prince's anger.

"What do you mean, how are we going to seal the cracks?" Endy began.

"I can use my tier to focus the proper energies at the seal, I will not use a sword, I do not believe in war." Serenity pulled away from him, standing before her prince, hands balled into fists at her sides.

"I want to try and heal the Lord of Nightmares, I don't want to destroy him." She stated, her further words cut short as Endy jumped to his feet in front of her, grabbing her upper arms in fright.

"Are you insane, he is pure evil, he needs to be destroyed!" he shook her lightly.

"He was human once, he made a bad choice, everyone deserves a second chance." She retorted, her voice wavering, near tears at the raw hate she felt washing over her beloved at the thought of her forgiving that man.

"He raped your soul, nightly for weeks!" Endy ranted, letting go of her and prowled a few feet away barely restraining his need to attack something in his rage.

"I know..." she breathed, losing her fighting spirit with the sorrow and guilt that pressed upon her. She sank back down onto the stone. "But this course feels right, Endy. I always follow my heart, it has never failed me." She breathed, searching his eyes for his forgiveness. Seeing only his undieing love and trust in her, she smiled up at him with relief.

"You are to easy to forgive others.." he sighed, crawling behind her on the stone and pulling her between his legs in a tight embrace. The argument metaphorically shelved for now, but this discussion was far from over. Healing that monster put more pressure on her powers, then just killing him outright, Endy didn't think that evil man was worth the extra effort.

"Chibi, Chibi found me at the Lord castle, she was with a new little girl, with dark hair. She healed me, took the shadow taint out of my body. I think she is like Chibi, Chibi. I felt a similar power from her." Serenity whispered, a lost look in her eyes as she reviewed her feelings over the new little guardian. She wondered what had happened to them...

With a sigh she too changed the subject. "Helios taught me some new things about energies." Serenity spoke up again, changing the subject to something more upbeat.

"Thats what I have been learning about as well, as well as weapons combat with Kunsite, and basic magic from Jed. Neph is giving me survival training. And Zoi is trying to get me into the library to learn about my heritage but I am not ready to go there just yet. I can't even bring myself to go to the castle, I know if I do the rest of my memories will surface and I will have the face the war in full." Endy shuttered at the thought, holding her tighter as she sat nestled within his legs, leaning against his chest for warmth.

"The girls and I will be heading up to the Moon for two weeks. We are trying to recover our pasts and hopefully train and become more powerful. This new force is just to much, for me to handle alone, I need..." She sighed, her further words trailing away. As her worry about the future drew her away.

"You are braver then I, Serenity." Endy commented bitterly, casting a look to the north were the tips of his castles towers could be seen rising over the grassland.

"We can go together, on my next visit...yes." She craned her head back, to stare up into his dark brooding eyes.

Endy merely nodded, knowing that reclaiming his memories in full needed to be done.

They remained in each others arms till the morning light began to brighten the horizon, bathing the grassland with vast glowing colours. Serenity turned in his arms, pressing herself upon his strong frame as she wrapped her arms around his neck. With a bright smile, she drew her lips down to his, initiating a deep passionate kiss.

"Till we meet again my Prince." she whispered, her body fading way to the real world.

Endy sighed heavily as the weight of her body lifted, the feel of her fading away from his embrace. He let his arms fall to his sides, watching the horizon as the ball of fire began to peek out over the long grasses.

Usagi found herself appearing in her room once more in her silk dress, with a groan of longing she collapsed on her bed, falling into a deep sleep as the sun rose beyond her bedroom window. Luna padded into the room through the open window, settling down in the crook of her arm, purring softly as she fell asleep with her mistress.

Shingo ducked his head into his sisters room, taking note of the packed pink duffle set near her dresser. With a nod he retreated to his room to pack his own back pack, she was not leaving him behind again.

Hikawa Shrine

"Yui-chan, I am sorry but Serenity doesn't want others involved in our battles." Rei paced in her room, wearing her pink overalls and white t-shirt, while her boyfriend sat brooding on her bed in his shrine robes, of powder blue pants, and flowing white shirt.

"I will be back in a couple of weeks." She knelt before him, gripping his hand in hers, willing him to understand.

"I hate being left behind like some weakling." Yuichiro groused, understanding his limitations, but not liking it one bit.

"Let it go...I don't want another fight." Rei glared at him, a couple evenings back they had discussed this trip rather vehemently. Getting to her feet she grabbed her duffle bag. "I will see you in a couple weeks." Rei sighed, with a small smile.

Yuichiro stood, taking her up in a tight embrace, placing a tender kiss to her lips. Showing her in that small act that he understood his place when it came to saving the world. He watched her as she walked away through the evening glow, towards the torrii. She was always keeping him at arms length, never truly letting him into her heart. It seemed he had made it past one barrier, only to encounter another.

Minato-Ku

"You are not coming, Shingo!" Usagi raged, as she strode down the sidewalk in a pair of blue jeans and a tight powder blue v-neck shirt, and her pink high tops.

Shingo trailed behind her, his black backpack slung over a shoulder. Wearing a pair of frayed and faded jeans and a dark green t-shirt, with a dusty green plaid long sleeve button up shirt draped over top. Hanging off his hips in an casual untucked manner. With his beloved old tennis shoes slapping loosely on the cement.

Luna paced above the fighting siblings along the stone privacy fences, shaking her head, she was coming along to act as a tour guide to the palace and teach them how Lunarian technology worked.

"Your taking your stupid cat, but not me. I want to know all about what you have been doing all these years, Baka(stupid) Usagi!" Shingo ranted. "You can't leave me behind anymore, I want to help."

"You don't even know where I am going!" she shouted back over her shoulder.

"Don't care!" Shingo shouted back at her, with just as much force.

Usagi spun on her little brother, glowering at him her anger pure and unrestrained. The evening sun was sinking into the buildings behind her, casting her usually gentle face in deep shadows.

"I will never allow you to join in my battles." She seethed, nearly hissing the words." You would only get in the way and get yourself killed!"

"But its ok, to go get yourself killed!" Shingo stared her in the eyes, screaming back.

"I have already died several times,.. for your safety, Shingo..." Usagi turned on her heel, breathing out the reality of the horrors of the last few years. In those few words.

Shingo stood, swallowing hard, not grasping how brutal the battles had been for her. Growling, and clenching a fist at his hip he trudged after her.

As she neared Ichinohashi park, Shingo hung back keeping out of sight as she glanced back to make sure he had left. Not seeing him around she entered the park, finding her seven guardians visiting softly near the fountain. Haruka stood near a park bench with her arms crossed, in a pair of ripped jeans and her green and aqua tank top. Michiru wore her matching shirt, with a white mini skirt,holding onto Hortaru's hand. Hortaru was in a jumper of lavender with a white lace shirt underneath, absently listening to her parents discussing something. Ami was in a blue vest with a white strip down the centre, and black jeans, reading a book. Mina in an orange sundress with a wide yellow ribbon and sandals speaking quietly to Mako. Makoto was in jeans, her orange hoody and green cap on her head.

With a wide smile of gratitude, she crossed over to them with a curt wave. The girls stopped what they were doing and quickly rallied around their leader.

Shingo crept up to the parks edge, leaning around the small cement fence waiting for his break.

Not knowing what they were doing, but having a inner sense telling him that he needed to go with them it was important that he remain at his sisters side.

Each girls raised their hensin above their heads, calling forth their powers, transforming within their own elemental power waves. After a few moments, Shingo caught his breath as he felt the deadly powers emanating from the girls in the park, looking fierce in their respective fuku's. They lifted their bags up onto their shoulders, linking hands in a large circle, slowly lowering their heads, chanting softly. Suddenly each girl began to glow in their respective colours of power. Luna sat primely in the centre of the circle, waiting.

As she girls began to focus deeply upon their inner powers, building up the charge growing around them. Shingo took that as his opportunity, and ran towards them bellowing deep in his throat to keep his courage, his heart racing so fast he felt light headed. As he reached the girls, prone forms he leaped into the air above their linked arms, tucked and rolling into the centre of the roaring vortex of energy. His leg accidentally kicked Luna as he landed, sending the feline through the energy barrier under the girls arms. The cat hissed in fright as she was rudely sent, sprawling over the cement no longer within the barrier of the girls teleport.

Shingo squatted in the centre of the girls, gloating at his perfect execution of forcing Usagi to take him along. Each girl raised their heads to the sky, opening their eyes as their symbols flared to life. Moon raised her head, as her symbol flared, her's as the final burst of power to surge into the teleport, finding her little brother smiling and waving meekly from the centre of their circle.

"SHINGO!" Moon screamed in fury, as the teleport finished in a blinding flare of lights, chunks of cement lifting from the ground as the girls and Shingo disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: The Moon palace architecture was based mostly on Persian. The palace and grounds were loosely based off of the Taj Mahal. Columns from the greek.

Arete(greek spirit) of virtue,valour,excellence,and goodness

Also my brain hurts...

Chapter four:Moon Memories

The jump from earth to the moon only took a quick burst of their combined powers, as the swirling energies faded away the group of girls stood with linked hands in the strange twilight of the moon. All eight Senshi stared down at their stow away in varying levels of shock and surprise.

Shingo squatted, on the fine dust of the earths only satellite staring out in fear at the desolation he saw beyond their linked hands. His blue eyes widening even more as he caught sight of the large sapphire and emerald globe hanging heavily in the black sky beyond his sisters shoulders. He didn't know were his sister was going, just focused on tagging along, the tragic realizations of were he was, struck him hard. With tears forming in his soft blue eyes he stared up at his big sister, who glared menacingly down at him.

The girls released their hands, their Star Seeds forming separate glowing auras around their bodies, creating the life support shield that kept them safe from the harsh climate of space. Shingo was not so lucky, as the aura's of the girls retracted to their personal spaces he was left to the ravages of space.

His fear soon dissolved into utter panic, as his body began to freeze, his vision swaying and turning black as the lack of oxygen began to kill him. His skin began to burn, unprotected by the womb of earth the UV rays from the sun were left unchecked upon his soft skin. The last thing he felt before blackness claimed him was the feeling of the water on his tongue beginning to boil...this was a strange death, he mussed.

Moon watched in horror as in less then a minute, Shingo began to sub come to the lack of atmosphere.

With a scream she lunged for him, wrapping him up in her embrace, the pink aura of her Star Seed enveloped him. She gazed down, at her brothers limp form in her arms, tears falling unchecked, as she took in his deep blue eyes stared up at her unseeing. Yet his chest rose and fell, taking in the oxygen her shield provided, with a sigh of relief, Usagi's face twisted back into anger.

"Baka(idiot), Shingo!" she cursed him, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Well, Mercury were are we?" Jupiter sighed, hands on her hips as she scanned the grey dunes sprawling out before them.

"Mare Serenitatis. About two miles out from the Palace." She scanned the horizon, her visor mirroring the dim twilight world around them. On her side of the visor, she could read her display that was filled with glowing yellow numbers and triangulations.

"I am not strong enough to carry him." Moon called out to Jupiter.

The taller woman merely nodded, bending down before her. Usagi manoeuvred Shingo against the brunettes back, with a grunt she stood up, her emerald aura falling over the unconscious boy.

Moon picked up Shingo's backpack, and followed behind Jupiter silently, brooding over her brother.

How are they going to figure out the Moon palaces equipment with out Luna...

The troupe wandered over the soft grey dunes speaking in hushed tones, the somber light, and sprawling hills of sand quieting their spirits. The girls were lost in their own thoughts at finally going "Home" to the place were it all began. As they neared the palace, finally seeing the barest hint of tall spires ascending into the stars just beyond the hills. They slowed their pace, unconsciously allowing Moon to take the lead. Being the smallest of the grown Guardians, she was also the one with the smallest stride, so they all slowed considerably.

As she strode to the the cusp of the last hill, the Palace rose into view, vast and glorious, a jewel glowing white within a dull blanket of grey sand. Moon surveyed her ancient home, with a mixture of fondness and dread.

A surge of multi-coloured energy emanated from the centre of the palace, shooting into the sky from the large main circular rotunda. It lengthened and widened high above the palace, then surged forth at a tremendous speed crashing upon the girls with the force of the gods.

They cried out as the energy bathed them, rebounding within their souls, warming their hearts with the feelings of a lost mother finally able to invite her wayward daughters home. The energy dissipated around them like starlight, leaving the girls transformed into the various gowns of their planets, each standing proud with their respective treasures clasped in their hands, crowning their head, or wrapped around their curved waist.

Uranus blinked to clear her mind of the residual energy, still coursing through her. As she came to her senses she glanced down, noticing mildly amused by the dark blue flowing dress she wore, and underskirt of white lace lightly touching a pair of matching slippers. The dress was sleeveless, with thin straps matching the dress. An elegant silver necklace adorned her slender neck, with the blue jewel that was usually embedded in her tiara, hanging low between her breasts. A small silk cape wrapped around her shoulders, clasped before her breast with a silver brooch in the shape of gust of wind. A comforting weight rested against her hip, as she looked down she took note of her space sword, in its jewel encrusted case hanging upon a silver chain at her waist.

Turning to Neptune, she caught her breath as the stunning sight her lover made. She was taking in her own appearance with a smug smile. A long silk sea green dress,flowed down her ample curves, with thin straps accented with a small circular golden accents. Soft silk slippers adorned her feet of a lighter green then her dress. Her Mirror clutched in a slender hand, she took in her face, finding a simple silk choker of the same colour as her dress and a silk shawl draped over her shoulders, a golden chain hung low with her aqua green jewel.

Just behind her Mercury let out a small squeak as she took in her appearance. A long deep blue dress, with white lace underlay, accented by a darker blue trim over the tops of the breasts. Thin straps, accented by silver tear drops over her shoulders, her dark blue jewel hung on a silver chain, with a long blue ribbon tied around her neck just above it, tied with a bow at the back, with long ribbons flowing down her bare back. In her hand was something that had only really been formed briefly for attacks, was now a true object, her harp, almost glowing in a pure silver, the stings sparkling in her hands made of pure energy. She was fascinated by her transformation, lightly fingering her jewel while gazing in wonder at her harp.

Venus stared happily at her dress, spun of the lightest silk, soft yellow like cornflowers trailing down her form to her ankles. The material flared out from the simple bodice, in flowing waves of silk that moved on either side of her flat belly. A white lace undergarment covered her belly and flowed in waves down her legs, lace slippers adorned her feet. The dress had simple straps with heart shaped accents in gold. Her orange jewel hung from her neck, with a long soft white shawl draped over her shoulders, her glowing heart shaped energy chain was wrapped loosely just under her breasts, receding with the material to her waist, dangling lightly against her hip. She figured that if needs be, if she grabbed an end of it, it would unwrap quickly to become less of a piece of jewelry and become something more deadly.

Mars spun in a small circle taking in her long red silk dress, similar to Venus, in that had had pink lace trailing down from the top of her bodice, the red silk parting down either hip simply. Her slippers were deep red as her dress. The straps accented with golden flames, and long red ribbon tied at the back of her neck, her dress like Mercuries was opened down her back to a point just in the middle of her spine.

While Mars noted Venus'S, back was completely bare, coming back together so low on her back it nearly reached her butt. It was a very alluring hem line.

Mars felt a weight on her back, reaching behind she noted it was a quiver of glowing arrows and over her left shoulder was her glowing red bow, the string made of shimmering energy. At her neck hung her red jewel on a gold chain.

Saturn took in a shallow breath, taking in her dress with mild amusement. It flowed down the girls body in waves of lavender silk, white lace billowed out on either side of her hips, silver accents adorn the straps and a small white cape similar to Uranus was tied off to the side with a silver brooch in the shape of her glaives head. She could feel her deep purple jewel resting against her chest beneath the cape. Simple dark lavender slippers wrapped around her tiny feet and her Silence glaive rested in her hands.

Jupiter grunted, shifting Shingo at her back in her now staining arms. She figured she looked similar to the others and could feel the oak leaves in her hair, but she needed to be free of this young man before she could properly assess her dress. Unwilling to move forward with out her Princess in the lead, Jupiter maintained her stance waiting.

Serenity stood regally ahead of her senshi, feeling the powers of the ancestresses coursing through her body. Her long dress flowed over her slender body in waves upon waves of silver silk and lace. The moon accents that were usually gold, were now silver. The Pearls of Eternal Moon sat upon her head, and her long ivory tIer was clutched tightly in her hand. She was home...

They descended the hill, with Serenity in the lead, crossing into a flat plain of fine grey sand. Moving into the outskirts of the Palace ruins, slowly the dirt gave way to huge blocks of what looked like white marble, yet it seemed to glow with an inner power. In time the sporadic blocks of stone became a wide platform leading them onward toward a colonnade of high white pillars. Which blossomed on top with elegant Corinthian style capitals, spouting something akin to water over into a central pool between them that flowed off in a wide canal towards the palace in the distance. The 'water' pulsed with a familiar lavender energy.

"The Colonnade of Saturn." Serenity whispered, brushing a hand along one of the pillars set beside the mysterious pool, as they past beside the first of the great pillars.

Saturn nodded her head, moving between two pillars squatting before the long pool, dipping her hand into the energy. It felt like her home planet, silent and strong.

"There are four colonnades that lead you towards the outer walls of the palace. The South was for Saturn, North for the planet Uranus, West for Pluto and East for Neptune. They are the outer most portions of the palace." Serenity whispered, as the girls slowly drew in close to her.

They followed along the pools edge for what seemed like miles. As they left the pool behind,they came upon the outer walls of white stone. A vast arch rose over the pool and pillars coming to ground out of view on either side of the stone platform they were on. Once past the arch they entered into the outer courtyard, two long shadows crossed over the stones in front of them.

Serenity stopped, glancing to the Southeast, then the Southwest corners of the empty yard that circled around the inner walls.

"The Inner towers of Mars and Jupiter." She pointed off into the distance on either side, at the looming stone towers at the far sides of the courtyard. They rose out of view into the night sky, each with a small lookout tower at the top. The towers lookout was a simple platform with wide arches, with a dome on top, and a slender spire reaching up to the heavens from the very middle of the roof. At the very tip of the spires was a stone, glowing in the energy tones of its planet as a small beacon in the blackest of night.

"Mercury and Venus are on the other side of the courtyard, built at the Northwest and Northeast corners. The palace sits in the centre, with the Pillar of Prayer directly in the centre of the palace. All of the structures form a grand star pattern, that supports the pillar with their energies. " Serenity kept speaking softly, all her memories surfacing in her mind. The doors unlocking one after another was she was greeted by the majesty of her lost home.

Once at the inner wall they were greeted by a wide archway, with a narrow archway set within. This one engraved along its edges with the glyphs of the moon.

Serenity stopped before the arch, brushing a hand along the engravings as she read.

"All who enter threw the gateway of heaven must be pure of soul and intent." She swallowed with a sigh, turning to her court soberly. They all nodded they understood the warning written on the stone.

Squaring her shoulders Serenity past under the arch, a barrier of energy wavered as her small body past threw it unhindered. The others followed behind, feeling the energy tickling their skin as they moved through it.

The Inner courtyard was much more elaborate. After crossing a short inner yard of barren stone walls they were greeted by the looming pressence of the palaces Southern Gateway. It was a massive structure, with two grand towers on either end of the large building, the sentry platforms high above simple arches on a round platform, with round domes on top. The central wall between the towers, had two levels, that pushed inward to form a semi-circle within the stone wall. With three grand arches, on two levels. The upper arches held elegant balconies, leading to rooms unknown. The arches on either side of the ground level lead into rooms as well, the main arch was open leading them into the shadows of a long hallway.

Serenity stopped once more before the main arch, glancing at Saturn.

"I can not read these glyphs, they are written in your native language." with a small smile she continued on.

Hortau remained behind the others for a moment, staring at the strange curving etchings in wonder. Then with a sigh she continued on, to catch up to the others.

Moving out of the shadows of the gateway they entered into a long narrow, covered colonnade that stretched further threw the inner courtyard. Threw the pillars the girls saw fountains and sculptures, large vases and other antiquities, but no living things. They were plain gardens of stone, simple and lifeless.

The hall, lead them threw another narrow archway straight into the southern entry porch of the palace.

It was then that Shingo began to stir, groaning and wiggling in Jupiter's grasp. Jupiter thankfully set him down on the cool stones at her feet. Moving away, rolling her shoulders and absently rubbing out the kinks. Uranus understood Jupiter's discomfort and moved to her side, beginning to rub her shoulders more deeply. Jupiter sighed, as the taller woman began to work out the knots.

"Arigato(thanks)" Jupiter sighed, hanging her head in relief, Uranus past her a slight half smile, ,moving back to Neptune's side.

It was then that she took in her simple emerald green silk dress with slender stapes accented with gold leaves, and green ribbon tied around her neck, and deep bodice that showed off her ample breasts. The hemline on the back was high, her jewel hanging from a golden chain, and a crown of glowing green oak leaves sat in her hair.

The porch was simple compared to the vast carved walls they had seen upon entering the palace. The walls held etched mosaics of the moon phases, the roof was domed high above them. Three archways flanked the room. One on either side and one directly ahead, the half light from outside filtered in threw narrow windows set high up on the outer walls.

"What happened..." Shingo moaned, pressing a palm to his forehead.

Serenity ignored the young man, standing aloof near the central arch waiting for him to gather his wits so they could continue.

Shingo rose to his feet, glancing around at the impassive faces of the Solar Princesses. No one spoke to him and he was feeling very nervous, with a small laugh he rubbed the back of his head, noticing his sister he dashed to her side.

"Hey, sis, what's going on?" he asked, glancing around at the dimly lit room of stone.

Serenity merely stared blankly at him, then moved through the archway.

Shingo stood dumbstruck. "I know your mad, but you don't have to give me the silent treatment!" he screamed at her.

Mars placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That isn't your sister." She stated, moving after her princess.

"What!" he called after her, completely confused.

"Its a long story, just follow us. Ok." Mercury placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Shingo nodded and walked with the short dark haired girl.

Once through the porch they entered into a vast room, the domed celling rising out of view, grand arches adorned the walls in a semi-circle style room. This room had two levels as well with several balconies lining the walls, stone steps rising along the curved walls on either side.

Serenity lead them threw this room and into a small version just ahead then threw a narrow arch the led to a wide long hall. Crystals's embedded into the walls glowed softly, casting the inner hall in a somber light. The hall stretched into the very core of the Palace, ending in a simple stone arch. Leading them into a grand room, with vaulted ceiling rising out of view. A high stone wall, etched with the glyphs of the moon moved around the centre of the room in a large circle. The top of the wall was accented by millions of small spires, that echoed the faint energies from the crystal monument behind. A massive crystal spire rose into the vast heights of the roof above, set just behind the massive wall.

Serenity quickly took a short stairway through a simple archway in the wall disappearing behind.

The seven princess remained in the outer room, understanding that what their princess was about to do was a sacred act, one she must do alone. Also the prayer room was for only the Royalty of the Moon, they were not allowed within's its sacred confines. Shingo made to go after her when Mercury grabbed his arm, shaking her head. Shingo stopped, his mind reeling all of this was so surreal. His stupid, klutzy, ill mannered sister was some kind of goddess royalty of the moon.

Serenity approached the giant crystal spire, with graceful movements. Her head high with the pride of her heritage, her golden moon symbol glowing between her fringe. The crystal was embedded in a simple octagonal platform, moon glyphs etched around a great band along the sides of the platform. She gently reached for the pillar, lightly touching it, allowing her energies to sync with its own soul. The crystal began to hum, and pulse under her touch, growing stronger, louder. Till its thrum began to beat like that of a human heart, slowly merging to beat in tune with Serenity. The crystal let off a blinding pulse of light, shooting the light threw the star shaped hole in the top of the dome in the prayer room. The light exploded into the night sky, illuminating the side of the moon as it dissipated upon the cosmic winds headed off threw out the universe heralding the ascension of a new queen.

Back on earth, Luna had been on her way over to Mina's to tell Artemis what had happened. Jumping onto another stone wall, cursing Shingo with every human swear she had learned. Suddenly a new wave of power washed over her, she turned her head up to the waning gibbous(half moon)in the sky, as it flashed a pure white. Her moon symbol lit up, pulsing in tune with the pillar.

Artemis was at the window in Mina's room when the wave struck him, his symbol came to life, as he closed his blue eyes humbled by the energy.

As the wave past, both felines bowed low towards the moon acknowledging the new sovereign.

Serenity pulled her hand back gracefully, leaving the crystal pillar to pulse and hum quietly, awake and alive once more. With a single touch she had claimed her legacy, and woke the moon palace from its long slumber.

Serenity faded away, leaving Usagi to crumple to the stones exhausted. Moments later, her friends rushed into the room, they had all returned to their everyday selves. They glanced from her prone form to the glowing white pillar of crystal in awe. Haruka gathered Usagi up in her arms, retreating from the room.

Several minutes later the group of girls wandered lost along another long corridor on the second level of the palace. Hortau, glanced over the rails between two pillars, finding an inner courtyard below. They had found empty rooms, and long halls but nothing with any furniture.

"Well, that doesn't help." she commented bitterly, returning to Michiru's side sadly.

"Were in the seven hells do we sleep in this labyrinth!" Haruka bellowed, the sudden shout, waking Usagi in her arms.

The blonde jerked awake, her arms that were weakly wrapped around Haruka's neck suddenly gripped tightly.

"I'm ok." she mumbled not looking at the girl carrying her.

Haruka nodded and put her down. Letting go of her shoulders when she assessed the girl was steady on her feet.

"Serenity took me on a joyride again, didn't she." Usagi pressed a palm to her forehead to quell the headache forming there.

Ami had filled Shingo in with his sisters past life, and so was no longer confused. Yet he was slightly frightened of her wrath, as she shot her gaze up at him her blue eyes burning with fury.

He swallowed hard as she stomped over to him, small hands balled into tiny fists at her hips.

"You have ruined this trip." she seethed at him before turning on her heel and walking away.

Shingo paled he had never seen his sister so angry, it was very scary.

"So what do we do now?" Makoto questioned, leaning against a wall by a stone doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know. Luna was supposed to be here to teach us how the palace works." Usagi groaned, moving to the stone railing to think.

Shingo turned to Ami a question on his face.

"Luna is from the moon, she can talk." Ami stated, Shingo merely nodded by this point anything was believable.

"Well we need rooms to sleep in." Mako commented, not noticing the room behind flash a white glow then dim into a bedroom.

"And a kitchen to cook in." She finished. As the room behind her flashed again becoming a kitchen.

The girls stared at her in amazement, Mako pulled back from the wall concerned by the looks, turning slowly to the open doorway seeing the kitchen beyond.

"Wow..." the brunette breathed in awe.

"How did you do that?" Mina rushed forward to scrutinize the wall beside the doorway.

Mako shrugged, wandering into the room to check out the new kitchen. It was huge and had everything she would have ever wanted for accessories. There was long counters of emerald marble, a gigantic pantry at the back filled with food. It looked like one of those fancy kitchens on the cooking shows she idolized. Two stoves, two fridges and freezers, a couple microwaves and two sinks set just under a circular window that over looked a stone yard filled with various sizes of rocks. At the very end of the room was a long built in table, with large silver windows framing it. With the large windows, one could see the huge stone yard in full. It looked like a training area, with an obstacle course similar to the one Luna ran them threw during their early days.

"Minna(guys) come here!" Mako called, leaning against the crystal window.

The girls swarmed around her, leaving Shingo wandering aimlessly around the kitchen.

"Doesn't that look like the courses Luna and Artemis made us train through, years ago?" Makoto raised her eye brows with a smirk.

"Yes, it looks very similar, maybe that was were we trained during the Silver Millennium?" Mina answered.

"So how did you get this room this way." Haruka questioned, needing to pull the inner's away from the current obsession topic.

"I was just leaning against the wall next to the door and thought about what I wanted." Mako shrugged.

"Makes sense, the palace functions on energies." Usagi snapped her fingers.

Everyone's jaw dropped, she had figured out something before Ami.

"I guess there is a first for everything." Haruka muttered.

"Well lets keep our rooms to this wing then, its close to the training court. We can make new rooms as is needed." Ami nodded assent, then everyone was off to create their own perfect bedrooms.

Several minutes past in happy chaos as the girls picked their doorways along the outer corridor, showing off their creations to each other. Haruka and Michiru disappeared into their rooms, closing their doorway with an opaque energy barrier. The girls could only guess what the two were up too, smirking and giggling at one another while Ami blushed a warm red.

Usagi found her brother leaning his hand against the wall several doorways beyond every one else. His face was deep red in concentration, hand shaking with the effort he was exerting into the wall. Usagi stopped at the doorway, glancing in the dark barren room.

How long he had been at this she didn't know, but she felt horrible about forgetting him, being so caught up in the excitement with her girls.

She lightly reached out and touched his shoulder. Shingo turned, tears of frustration in the corners of his eyes.

"What am I do'in wrong." He breathed, trying to keep his emotions under control since he was close to crying out right.

"Nothing, let me help." Usagi smiled warmly. "You have to first find your inner energies, then focus it into the wall thinking about what you want in the room."

Shingo nodded, closing his eyes and pressing his hand to the wall, with no results.

Usagi touched his shoulder, "Nothing is happening."

"I know..." he hissed.

"You may not be able to do it, Shingo. You are only human." She commented lightly.

"So are you!" he shouted back.

"I haven't been just human in a long time." Usagi responded, a underlying tone of mourning in her voice.

"Stop belittling me, like I'm useless. I need my Oneesan(Big Sister)." He seethed, then groaned.

"Can't you just read my mind and make my room?" he petitioned

"Gomen(sorry), my powers don't work that way." Usagi apologized, suddenly missing Mamaoru, his powers did work that way. He could have helped her brother.

"Tell me what you want, I will try." She sighed, placing her hand on the wall.

After a little while she managed to create the room how he wanted. He was grateful but a few minutes after she left the room it would just fade back into plain stone.

"It's linked to my energy not yours, I need to be in the room for it work." Usagi entered the room, in a flash of light it reappeared. She payed him a bitter smile, Shingo bowed his head following his sister sadly.

Usagi let out a breath, grasping his shoulder warmly. "You can bunk with me, I'll set you up in my room." With that she gently lead him back up the corridor into the happy, excited chatter of the other girls.

Usagi had decorated her room to look like the chambers of a fairy tale princess, with a large wooden four poster bed, draped in pink linen and a pink comforter. She had a grand window that looked out over the earth, with a stone balcony. The window had sheer lace curtains that folded upon the white stone floor. She had a plush white carpet before her bed, with a wooden end table beside the bed. A stained glass lamp that looked like a silver rose bud, ala Hortaru accented the table. A large wooden desk in the corner with a vast book shelf filled with all her favourite manga and novels. Her room was cut in half, with a doorway into Shingo's half. She had created his side in the way he wanted as best she could. But he was not pleased to be sharing with his sister.

As soon as the palace sensed the energies in the separate rooms, it placed their luggage within them. The energy wave that had over taken them outside of the palace had sent their bags into nothingness, for the time being. Once they were settled it returned them, Usagi had to put in a little effort taping into Shingo's energies to alert the Palace that he was settled as well.

Mako was in heaven in her kitchen, making them all a celebratory supper. They planned that tomorrow they would hunt down the archive and figure out how to use the training grounds. Happy and content Usagi curled up in her bed, quietly listening to Shingo's light snoring next door.

Wondering what he had told the parents before he hitched a ride with them? What was she going to do with him, she was so very worried that this rash behaviour was going to get him killed in the near future.

Breakfast was an experiment in chaos, everyone was rummaging in the pantry and using the counters trying to prepare themselves each separate meals.

Usagi was in her light blue jumper with the white t-shirt with puffy sleeves underneath, fighting over a mixing bowl with Rei. The dark haired girl wore a pair of jean shorts and a bright red t-shirt. Ami was quietly buttering some toast on a plate amid the food apocalypse on the far counter near the sink. She had dressed in her blue vest with gold buttons, and a white mini skirt. Mina was humming a tune of the latest hits at the stove, frying up something that looked like it might have been an egg at some point. But she had been to busy singing to pay attention, and it had turned into a crispy blackened mass. The blonde haired girl had decided to wear an orange sundress with short flowing arms that hung just off her shoulders, and a long v shaped neckline with lace ruffles.

Hortau sat silently at the table with Shingo munching on a bowl of cereal enjoying the show. Shingo saw no reason to look special so wore his grey sweats and deep blue t-shirt covered with white Kanji scrolling down the chest, and his ratty tennis shoes. Hortau had decided to wear something more jovial, coming back to the palace and all the wonder she had experienced yesterday she felt quite happy. So decided to wear a simple white pleated skirt, with a lavender striped short sleeve shirt, and black suspenders with gold clips hanging on her shoulders. Short white socks and black dolly shoes was the last piece to a very cute outfit. Haruka and Michiru ducked into the room grabbed some fruit from a wooden hanging basket near the main island then quietly disappeared. Haruka had decided on comfortable as well, in a pair of ripped jeans, her blue jean vest with the arms cut off, and black t-shirt, finished with her heavy beige boots. Michiru who just couldn't dress down, was in a soft aqua sundress, with lace accents around the rounded collar, and hemline and white sandals.

The breakfast free for all lasted only, as long as it took Makoto to reach the kitchen. She was in something comfortable as well in a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt with her Hammer wielding Monkey ironed on the front. The chaos and ungodly mess that greeted her when she entered her favourite room, caused all the blood to drain from her face. She stood, her mouth slack. As a quivering formed around her left lower eyelid, she stampeded into the room, grabbed a wooden spoon and soon shooed all her girls to the table with threat of bodily harm if they moved.

"Sit!" she screamed, retreating to the cooking area. Asking what each girl was attempting to make and finished said dish. Once everyone was fed, she then stated the girls who created the mess could clean it.

She left after that, with Shingo and Hortaru giggling softly as they followed her out. Leaving the four remaining girls staring at the disaster in dread.

After several hours of wandering the stretching corridors they decided to divide up into teams to try and better their chances at finding the archive.

Ami and Usagi had wandered back down to the lower level of the palace, finding themselves exploring an open corridor that circled around one of the many stone gardens nestled around the inner courtyard.

Usagi leaned around a pillar, taking in the many tall statutes dressed in flowing robes, and ornate carved vases scattered about. She glanced back at Ami briefly then stepped off the shallow step from the corridor into the grey stone garden beyond.

Usagi gazed up to the sky above, finding it as plain as the walls, it moved in a white haze glowing slightly as it reflected the light of the sun.

Ami followed silently, the palace was a somber, lifeless place, filled with greys and silvers. Eerily quiet, lacking any vibrance. Yet it held a regal atmosphere, filled with elegant mosaics along the walls and vast rounded roofs. Graceful sculptures and vases that bespoke of a long and honourable filled history. But it also felt quite sterile and dead...

She caught up to Usagi, as the blonde girl was bending down to read the glyphs etched at the base of a sculpture of a woman in long robes, with curly hair that hung just down to her shoulders.

"When are you going to start teaching us to read Lunarian?" Ami inquired, with a curious air.

"Well, ok." Usagi beckoned Ami closer to the inscription beginning a lesson.

"Grey...Silver...more grey...really these people of the moon really need to discover the colour wheel." Mina groused, crossing her arms over her chest as she wandered around another blind corner, entering into a vast domed room. The outer wall was filled with huge arched windows, the white glow from outside filtering upon the white marble floor in vast shafts of light.

"This place needs some sprucing up." Mina nodded, moving to a nearby wall to start her mental renovations.

Makoto arrived into the room as it shifted around her, swirling yellow energy spiralled and flowed around the large room in a flurry of movement. Leaving a grand entertainment room in its wake.

Makoto nodded in approval to Mina, as she took in the room. One side had a huge wall sized TV, speakers systems in the walls for surround sound. Yellow plush couches and chairs stood before the black entrainment unit sitting below the massive TV, behind the glass doors of the cabinet was filled with DVD's. She looked to the other side of the room, finding several video game consoles lining the side walls. The centre of the room held a large pool table, with orange velvet.

Makoto nodded her approval, pressing her palm into the wall near Mina's syncing her energy to the room so she could use it. They had figured out last night that the palace used energy to form everything within its walls. That if you wanted a room to remain for communal use all the girls had to bond their energy to said room.

"Dance with me!" Haruka, pulled Michiru into a spin, as they twirled around the grand ballroom. The white marble floor was shimmering under a high gloss, a silver etching of their universe sprawling to the furthest corners sparkling with the energies of all the planets.

They had stumbled upon this majestic space, after passing threw the largest set of arch's yet in the palace. The room took up both stories of the palace, with two grand staircases on either side of the vast room, ascending to an elegant set of balconies that accented the outer sides of the room. Everything looked carved out of stone, walls and vaulted ceiling covered in sparkling mosaics and glyphs from every planet. The balconies were built with an open concept, divided by sprawling archways, so one could look down upon the dance floor. The upper balconies were on an outer wall, with grand archways leading outside, to outer balconies that overlooked a massive stone garden.

The lower level had matching arches on the outer wall, leading to a central arch that dwarfed them all, and long steps the wrapped around the entrance outside. Beyond the steps was a garden, with a huge circular pool, surrounded by pillars, the capitals and Corinthian style tops were all carved differently. Making a very eclectic concept to the palaces usual generic and tad boring designs.

Beyond the pool and pillars, were stone benches and tables, stretching towards the inner courtyards stone walls.

"Do you remember our dances here." Michiru breathed, as she was rolled into Haruka's embrace.

"They weren't often." Haruka smiled ruefully. The memories of their lonely past were beginning to flow into their minds, clear and focused as they wandered through the palaces hollowed halls.

"I was called Meliae back then." Haruka sighed, twirling Michiru outwards. A memory shadow formed beside Haruka, a woman very similar in stature, and features a bit more ethereal, wearing a white suit, with a sky blue cape, her sword still shimmering at her hip. Her green eyes much brighter then they were now. The memory mirrored Haruka. Dancing with her long ago partner...

"Yes, the most beautiful warrior." Michiru commented, realizing that even back then they had been lovers. Thankfully the red thread of fate had never strayed from their true love. Her own memory counterpart, formed beside her. Her long aqua coloured hair had been much longer but still wavy, reaching down past her bottom. She wore the same dress as when they first arrived at the palace, clutching onto the shadow of the long dead warrior,(Meliae) mirroring the dancing of her living incarnation. Her past self was even more graceful in features and movement then her current self, warm aqua eyes staring adoringly up at her past love.

"Rhode?" Haruka called lovingly, speaking her ancient name once more after several millennia, twirling her in close. Grasping her chin, then dipping her low, placing a loving kiss to her lips. The memories washing over them both, warm, sweet, and full of regrets.

Rei and Hortau, wandered down a wide set of stairs, crossing over vast stones, heading towards the training grounds. Shingo hung back from the two dark haired girls, feeling overwhelmed by his sisters goddess heritage. He was feeling less and less worthy of being in her presence the more he saw of this wondrous place. She came from the stock of the gods, she was meant to do great things for humanity, her future was tied to the threads of the universe. He was just some lowly human, the palace didn't even see fit to acknowledge. How could he help her...what kind of difference could he make? He should have stayed home, why did he listen to his heart and tag along. His heart only caused him trouble. Shingo's mood was growing darker and more sour, as they approached the dust covered training ground.

A long circular track, with a small stone fence divided it from the inner yard. The track ran around the perimeter of the field. Rising and falling over large or small hills. Rei glanced down the track, memories beginning to ignite within her mind. Crossing over to the other side of the vast running track, she moved under a stone archway and into the inner yard. Finding four stone pillars, with stone spokes sticking out at odd angles. She approached the pillars and began to preform lengthy katas, sweat forming on her brow as the hours of training that had been drilled into her over a millennia ago rose to the surface. A shadow memory formed beside her, mirroring her fighting style, dressed in a full red gi, her Mars emblem blazing on her forehead. Her hair was long and dark, as it was now, yet braided back in a long tail with a red ribbon. Her face was more elegant in its slight curves, eyes a clear violet, and more slanted looking more severe then her current softer versions.

A deep rumbling voice was shouting at her from the eon's past. "Eris! Faster...Harder...Make your movements more precise. You are a princess of Mars...battle is in your blood!"

Shingo wandered to the far side of the stone field, Hotaru in tow. They past the huge obstacle course. To the very end of the yard were four thick stone walls stood, large cracks and broken pieces littering the sand. Shingo guessed these were used for target practice or something like it.

"Rei is remembering." Hortau commented bitterly, leaning against one of the walls as she watched the older woman doing battle with the stone dummy. Shingo turned up from his bitter thoughts, noticing the longing in Hortau's dark eyes.

"Aren't you having any flash backs?" he asked, lightly.

"My mind is blank..." she whispered sadly, crossing her arms over her small chest, her near giddy happiness from this morning dissolving into a bitter depression. Were was she during the Silver Millennium.

"Did you hear that?" Usagi ducked down behind a vase, listening intently.

Ami ducked behind her, not knowing what was going on, yet sensing her unease.

They squatted in hiding, waiting...then they heard the giggling.

Glancing around the vase they stared in awe as two little girls formed before them, not entirely there, looking like spirits, chasing each other around the garden.

One was easy to recognize, as Serenity, with the long blonde hair that had a hint of silver through it. Dressed in a shorter version of her lace dress, a silver ribbon tied around her waist and placed in a bow at the back. Her hair was pulled up in a cascade of curls, held in place with small pearls.

Her counterpart was shorter, with shoulder length dark hair, a blue tint glowing at the tips. She wore a simple silk dress in deep blue, with lace fringe and a darker bow around her middle.

"Serenity, we have to go, play time is over. Mistress Luna will be cross if we don't go study." The blue haired girl finally lunged out and caught the laughing princess by the wrist.

"Maia, you are no fun." Serenity pouted, as the little blue haired girl dragged her off, up the stair and down the corridor.

Usagi and Ami glanced at each other briefly before following the little shadows down the corridor.

They made it back into the dimmer corridor as three more little girls dashed past them to catch up to the shadow memories of Serenity and Maia.

Ami and Usagi stood in shock recognizing those little girls so similar to their current counterparts.

One had long black hair woven into a french braid with a red ribbon, her eyes a fiery violet. Her dress was similar to Maia's yet red. She clasped the hand of a blonde girl, with bright blue eyes, soft and innocent. Her face was slender, and graceful, wearing a dress as yellow as a cornflower. Her light blonde hair seemed almost white, woven up in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon tied in a bow on top.

"Com'on Cytherea, I see them up ahead!" The dark haired girl called, running faster, causing the blonde haired girl she was dragging behind to cry out.

"Eris, slow down..." The blonde cried out, scuffing her slippered feet on the marble and crashing down on her stomach.

The dark haired girl released her hand, rolling her eyes and striding off in a huffy pout. Watching as Maia and Serenity rounded the corner up ahead and disappeared.

"You ok?" A soft brown haired girl, jogged up to Cytherea, squatting down to help her up. She was in an emerald dress similar to the red, her hair cut much shorter then the blondes trailing to the centre of her back, with two small braids crowing her head and tied together at the base of her back with a green ribbon. Her face soft and round, with warm gentle green eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Juno." Cytherea pouted, dusting off her skirts and walking next to the brown haired girl.

Usagi and Ami watched the troupe head down the corridor completely shocked.

"That was me..." Ami breathed, heading after her apparition.

"Did those girls dash past here?" Mako, rushed up behind Usagi, who merely pointed ahead.

"This is very creepy." Mina commented bitterly, as the three girls followed Ami. Trailing after the little girls, the memories flooding through them all like a dam had broken within their souls.

They spent the day wandering through the palace reliving their lives, as the ghosts of the past haunted their steps. Their childhoods playing within the gardens, studying with each other within the vast libraries scattered about the palace, sleepovers in Serenity's chambers as they grew into young women. The balls, and conferences, dealing with the emissaries of other worlds beyond their system. Training to become full Senshi, learning to guard their wild natured princess. Serenity set apart from them, a future queen in training. Spending more time at her mothers side then with her friends, feeling trapped within her stature as the Crown Princess. The crushing weight of ruling her system, terrifying her.

Her obsession with earth, hiding forbidden books and data pads in her chambers. Spending hours looking at the beautiful pictures of flowers, trees, a blue sky. Spending entire nights , staring at the earth, pinning. Trying to gather the courage to go down and explore it for herself. Her eventual rebellion and secret trips to earth. Finding her Prince, and falling deeply in love. Her guardians following her and forcing her back to the moon.

The four girls experienced a fondness for their visits to earth, as if they had found love there as well. Yet not quite seeing the faces of the young men they had met.

They were all quiet during their evening meal, each reflecting upon the days remembrances.

Shingo and Hortau were the only two left out, they retreated to the game room to have fun, and forget how left out they felt, leaving the older girls to their thoughts.

Usagi sat on her balcony, creating a stone bench with a pink cushion set just beside her archway. Golden tresses flowing free down her back, dressed in her pink lace nightly, knees pulled up under her chin. Staring up with wide eyed wonder at the earth hanging in the night sky. There was no weather on the moon, the world was eerie and still outside, the only movement she could sense was the ebb and flow of the energies of the palace and her friends.

"This is so surreal, sis." Shingo leaned heavily onto the archway, crossing his arms over his green tank top. He was ready for bed as well with a pair of white and red polka-dot boxers and his tank top.

"It blew me away too, years ago. Now I have gotten used to the impossible becoming possible." Usagi passed him a wain smile, turning back to gazing lovingly at the earth floating beyond her balcony.

"Mom and Dad aren't doing well these days...you know." Shingo blurted out.

"Nani(what?)" Usagi turned back to her brother with a concerned frown.

"They have been fighting a-lot." Shingo answered as if she should have known.

"I haven't heard them?" Usagi answered shrugging her shoulders and not taking him seriously.

"That doesn't surprise me, you are never around." Hating how nonchalant she was about their parents, Shingo was on the attack now, there was no turning back.

Usagi turned back to him with a heavy sigh, giving him an exasperated look.

"Your either with your friends, or out doing whatever as your alter ego, or fooling around with your paedophile boyfriend!" He screamed at her, his rage over her not being around for the last few years, and a bunch of other angry emotions he didn't understand yet concerning his sister exploding from him.

That last comment sent Usagi over the edge of reason, she had never been so enraged with her little brother before. Mamoru was the most important person in her life and he had called him one of the most vile of names. She stalked up to him and slapped him across the face with all that she had, tears flooding from her eyes.

Shingo back stepped, clutching his stinging face, glaring at her with pure hate.

"I hate you Usa! " He screamed and ran from the room.

Usagi balled her hands into fists at her hips, ducking her head to her shoulder, seething with rage. It would take her a long time to calm down enough to go search for him. She felt absolutely horrible at loosing her composure. She needed to apologize and find out the true reasons her brother was acting out this way, there was way more to it then being worried about their parents. He was really hurting over something.

Ami's room was envisioned with a simple elegance, with a small bed and blue blankets, a silver head board in swirling metal bands that looked like splashes of water. A large window with dark velvet drapes, that pooled to the marble floor. A stone balcony, with a wooden swing hanging from the balconies simple stone awning. She had an end table with a swivel neck lamp, near to the bed. A huge throw rug, that looked like still water and a wooden desk in the corner. A whole wall was filled with shelves, books of every size and description was stacked within.

She shifted under the covers in her sleep, plagued by a vivid dream of a man she used to know. A young man who challenged her, kept her guessing at what grand romantic scheme he would involve her into next. Their love had been filled with quiet moments of affection, long walks full of deep conversations and above all an understanding that they made each other's lives better.

"Zoisite..." she mumbled, rolling over towards the wall, her brows arching up as tears began to drift down her cheeks. The dream did not have a happy ending.

Makoto groaned, gripping her pillow in her sleep. Her room was warm and inviting. With a large window filled with layers of green sheer drapes that pooled to the floor. A vacant balcony sat beyond the window, the stars glittering past the stone rails.

Her bed was a simple sleigh style bed, with dark green blankets. She had small cafe table in the corner with two chairs. Potted plants and hanging baskets filled the room with flowers, the only place in the palace that had any vibrant colours. Makoto was trapped within a remembrance, of a tall man, wild and gentle at the same time. He had loved her with an abandon unknown to a structured guard of the moon palace. He had shown her what is was to be free, and his death by her hands had killed her too.

Makoto screamed, jarring herself awake "Nephrite!" bolting upright and throwing her pillow at the wall, angry tears streaming down her face.

Mina sighed, her arms flopping down as she star fished over her bed, the yellow silk blanket bunched around her legs. She had dressed her room up in the hottest fashions of the day, a large waterbed in a black leather headboard and frame. A huge walk in closet took up most of the room, filled with all the rave fashions back on earth. She had a huge TV against one wall, the remote set on her black stone end table along with a small reading lamp. The roof was covered with mirrors, that shimmered with energy. A large window took up most of another wall, bare with no drapes.

Her dreams were fluttering through better times, with an elegant man twice her size. He was lean, and strong in stature, with long silver hair and kind blue eyes. A leader among men, who carried himself with controlled emotions and pride. She was the only one to pull down his walls, to show him that there was more to life then duty. They had a love that burned like that of the stars themselves, his death killed the light within her.

"Kunsite..." she mumbled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rei rolled back in forth under her red cotton covers, moaning and mumbling strained words. She had recreated her room from home, wanting someplace comforting. The only difference was the large empty window along one wall that showed the stars beyond. The dream had begun with the man she loved, a tall man with unruly deep brown hair and soft blue eyes that was quiet and gentle, his love for her steady and unwavering. The man slowly changed, along with the environment, becoming more rustic and wild. She was dashing through the trees, laughing at an enraged charging figure with short blonde hair and determined blue eyes. Rei sensed that she had loved this man also, who was as fiery in personality as she was. He had fought with her, enjoyed her body and soul with a fierce passion, their love moved like the strategies of war.

Feint, attack, defend...never the same always changing. Until he was taken from her, destroyed by the magic energies he had been trying to tame. She had been powerless to save him, all her training, her warrior heritage had come to nothing to protect the one person she loved more then the galaxy itself.

"Noooo, Jedite...come back to me." She moaned, tears streaming down her face.

It was close to an hour later before Usagi finally found him. He was sitting high on the upper balcony over the grand ballroom. She ascended the staircase, glancing up at his legs dangling through the narrow pillars on the balconies railing. With a sigh she remembered descending this very staircase towards her prince, and the fated last night of the moon kingdom. Now she was rising up the stairs towards another man in her life that she loved very much.

"Shingo?" She breathed lightly, sitting beside him on the cold stone floor, demurely folding her legs to the side and pulling her nighty lower.

Shingo thumped his head against the small stone iconic pillars that encompassed the railing.

"I'm sorry, sis." he groaned, rolling his face from the stone towards her with a sad smirk.

"I know." Usagi, reached out and squeezed his narrow shoulder. He was just leaving his childhood, yet his body still carried a boyish quality.

"Whats going on?' She kept on him, needing him to open up.

He sighed deeply, leaning back on his elbows on the stone floor. He couldn't look at her as he opened up. "Mom and Dad used to think I was the child to be proud of. That I was the one who was going to make something of himself."

Usagi scowled at him, she never thought her parents felt so little of her, ability to succeed.

"You have been doing better in school, and now I find out your a super hero and a goddess! I can't compete with that!" he cried in exasperation, sitting up and pulling at his hair.

"Shingo, momma and poppa will always love you." Usagi smiled warmly at him.

Shingo snorted with a shake of his head.

"I felt like the golden child for so long...its hard coming down from grace." he smirked bitterly.

"So why are our parents fighting?" Usagi tried to change the subject.

"You." he blurted out with out feeling.

"Nani(what?)" Usagi wiped her head back to face him in shock.

"Usa, you are never around anymore. Mom's worried that she's lost you, that you want nothing to do with her and she's hurt. Dad thinks your a complete delinquent, and is just giving up on you. I mean just last year they were so proud of you. You made it into a good class in a decent high school. Now your grades are falling, and all these trips this summer. " Shingo sighed, closing his eyes unable to watch his sister's face crumble into tears.

"Mom doesn't want to give up on you, Dad's just tired of it all. Hence the fighting." Shingo groaned and got to his feet.

"I understand now, how complicated your life is. I will back you, at home, sis. Get the parents to relax, so you can concentrate on fighting this evil or what ever else shows up next." He squatted down in front of her, grasping her shoulders in his strong hands. " That is something I can do to help."

With another sigh he stood up once more, moving away, flipping a hand over his shoulder as an after thought. "By the way, I really like your Mamoru, he's a stand up guy. Don't screw that up."

Usagi began to laugh, wiping her tears away. With Shingo on her side, she was sure to succeed at home. But she figured she would have to have a talk with her mom and dad when she got home. Find out how they are really doing and try and fix her relationships with them, she really had been ignoring them for years.

Hotaru couldn't sleep. Her mind would not let her calm down, to full of anxiety over her lack of memories.

She wandered the silent halls of the palace, in a long lavender night gown, her bare feet slapping the cool stone smartly. She didn't know were she was going, she was allowing her heart to guide her. She needed to find out what had happened to her in the Silver Millennium.

The night drew on, as she crossed out of their wing, pushing further inward, following the pulsing thrum in the floor that was now drawing her onward. It seemed to call to her, pulling her into the small circular room of the Pillar of Prayer. The crystal pillar, pulsed before her on its pedestal, the steady white glow illuminating her grim features.

Slowly, tentatively the young girl drew closer to the most sacred monument in the Moon kingdom. Her mind calling to it in sorrow, a single dark question that had plagued her all day.

"Did I exist during the Silver Millennium?" She called out, her hand gripping her nighty nervously.

The pillar flared a bright white, a beam of remembrance washing over her. Pulling the child down to her knees, her symbol on fire on her forehead, hair flaring around her as the power washed through her.

A Crystal coffin, alone in a barren room. The outer walls were clear glass reflecting the endless nights sky, full of stars. The stone platform under the crystal was black, simple and blank. No glyphs or pictures, nothing. Within the crystal coffin, lay the nude body of an infant, a tuff of dark hair the only distinguishing feature. Hotaru knew that nameless infant was her, sleeping for eternity under the powers of the Silver Crystal.

The gentle voice of Queen Serenity echoed in her mind. Upon your birth, you were taken from your mother, before she could look at you or name you. The Queen, of that time. Sensed the spirit of the harbinger of death and rebirth, and sealed you away within the shrine of Saturn. The temple floats within the inner rings of saturn, hidden and protected by its vast rings of rocks,stones and ice. A child motherless and unloved, denied her life, because of the dark powers she possessed.

There you remained, forgotten for eons until the end of days...

Hortau then saw a vision of herself, a small toddler, barely awakened into to her powers. Wearing an ancient version of her guardian fuku. A simple white toga, very short, it barely covered her hips, with a long deep lavender sash, wrapped around her shoulders, fluttering in the winds of time as she moved through the solar system. Hovering over the dead and dieing of the moon kingdom. Standing upon the remains of the destroyed palace, her face cold and unfeeling as she dropped her Glaive downward ending everything. The horrific memories ripped themselves away like a dagger being pulled forth from a deep and mortal wound.

Hortau flew to her feet, heart hammering in her chest, tears flowing down her young cheeks. With a wail she dashed from the small room, running away from her unfair and tragic past.

Usagi had just made it to the bottom of the staircase. When Hortau burst into the grand ballroom, blinded by her tears, her whole body shaking with great sobs. The little girl never noticed her princess moving to stand in her way, her blue eyes filled with sympathy. As Hotaru drew near, Usagi knelt in front of her, to catch her as she charged into her. Usagi could sense the crushing sorrow filling the little girl, as she clutched her tightly to her breast. Hortau, wrapped her arms around the older girls waist, as Usagi brought them softly to sit on the marble floor. Horatu sobbed into her chest, long, loud, mournful sounds of a breaking heart. Usagi cried silently for her, pressing her cheek into the top of Hortau's dark hair, keeping her embrace tight willing all the comfort she could offer to the hurting girl.

Slowly, ever so slowly her great sobs ebbed into hiccups then to silence. Then and only then did Usagi relax her hold on her, pushing the girl to arms length to assess her emotional state with a kind look.

"Hortau, do you want to talk about it?" the blonde smiled warmly down at her.

"Arigatio(thank you), Usagi for saving me, for fighting for me, for allowing me to live." Hortau broke down into sobs once more, clutching onto her beloved princess, needing her support once more.

Usagi took her strange thanks and sudden wave of new tears in stride. She sensed it had something to do with her reclaiming her lost memories and they had not be pleasant. Usagi felt so guilty for inadvertently pushing the sad past upon her friends. She took the guilt and placed it in her heart, along with the regrets and all the other hard choices she had to force on her subjects. These were the crosses she had to bear for the scales of fate had claimed her as the heir of Silver Millennium. Usagi sighed, cradling the crying girl, as more silent tears fell down her face.

Shingo entered the kitchen dressed in a pair of black sweat shorts and a white t-shirt, the girls had planned to go down to the training grounds and try out the equipment. Grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and a box of cereal left sitting on the counter he wandered to the table. Finding Hortau already devouring a bowl of cereal. She was in a lavender training gi, and matching slippers, to Shingo it looked like a pair of pyjamas.

He raised an eyebrow questionably. Hotaru merely shrugged, meekly keeping her head down to her breakfast.

Soft voices rose from the doorway to the kitchen, Shingo turned to find Uranus and Neptune walking in dressed in similar Gi's, and slippers but their's were in their respective colours of sea green and sky blue.

"Ok, whats up with the pj's!" Shingo cried.

"Their not pj's there training gi's, dumb ass." Haruka taunted back, feeling very nervous about wearing this outfit, because she thought they looked like pj's too.

"So, I guess all you super hero's got new clothes from the palace." He started bitterly. "and the lowly human was left out again." he finished under his breath.

As the morning drew on, they were all out on the training grounds ready to try out the equipment and figure out how to train. The strange half light of the moons version of day glowed warmly above them as they wandered aimlessly around the stone yard.

"So what do we do first?" Michiru asked, hands on her hips. All seven of the girls were standing on the dirt track of the training field, aimlessly glancing around unsure as to were to start. All of the girls had woken up to find a training gi, matching slippers in their colours in there rooms. A gift from the palace since they had planned to come out to the field today.

Shingo sat on the stone wall that separated the track from the inner training yard. Staring up at the glowing white haze that was the Palaces version of a sunny day.

"Well lets do it the way Luna and Artemis taught us...first Endurance training." Usagi stated, groaning at the thought. She was dressed in white, with white slippers. Her hair tied back up in her classic twin tails, with two large Odango's.

The rest of the girls followed suit lining up and crouching down into a ready position. Shingo scrambled into line next to Ami, who was in a deep blue gi and slippers. Without a shout or any kind of mark to start the girls merely rose up and began to run.

They soon left him far behind, except for Usagi who was keeping pace with him. She smiled warmly at him as they jogged down the track. Shingo scowled back, he knew she wasn't giving it her all. She may have been the smallest of her warriors, but she still had super powers.

"If you don't give it your all, sis you are not going to get anything out of this training session." He instructed.

Usagi's, face fell in worry.

"I'll be fine. I am training for myself, to make me stronger I know I can't compete with you and the girls. It's ok, give it your all." He smiled brightly at her, encouraging her.

Usagi nodded, then quickly picked up her pace leaving Shingo far behind.

The goal was to run laps till you felt fatigued, Ami was the first one out. Retreating off the course to the inner yard to find her towel and water bottle. Soon most of the girls and Shingo were sitting on the stone wall watching the last three combatants charging around the course.

Haruka was in first place, glancing backwards laughing merrily at Mako who was determined to at least keep pace with her once. Mako's outfit was deep green, with matching sleepers, that looked almost grey now thanks to the running. Usagi took up the rear, pacing herself, she was never one for competition, unless it was with herself. She always felt she needed improvement in one way or another. Keeping her focused on the task of improvement was a whole nother story. She found her improvement phases never lasted for very long.

Haruka took to the largest hill on the track, feeling Mako's breath on her elbow. It was exhilarating running in these light slippers, like she was running barefoot. She could feel how her feet hit the ground, correct her balance more acutely then in sneakers. She wished the ground back on earth was clean enough to run this way.

As they reached the top of the hill, Haruka glanced back again finding Mako a inch behind her.

To close! Haruka screamed in her mind, realizing she had veered into Mako as she turned her head. Mako's charging leg caught on Haruka's and down they went, rolling in a tangle of limbs to the bottom of the hill.

Usagi never slowed down, just called back over her shoulder. "You guys ok?"

"Peachy!" Haruka shouted back angrily, as the blonde dashed away, her tails fluttering behind as she rounded the next bend.

"Ugggghhh." Mako moaned in pain from underneath Haruka's sprawled legs.

Soon they were taking turns on the stone combat dummies, with Rei instructing since she was the one with the most memories of being out here training. In time though, she was soon loosing her patience, of course it was clumsy Usagi causing the trouble. She just wasn't understanding the complex moves Rei wanted her to do with her arms, she kept getting them tangled either with herself or the dummy.

"Stoping shouting at me, Rei!" She whined, near tears after what seemed like a hundred attempts at getting it right.

"I am not shouting, you need to focus." Rei hissed back, controlling her voice.

Shingo sat on the wall, quite pleased with himself, he had gotten through all Rei's kata's with the dummy quite easily.

"Now, now..Eris keep your cool." A deep voice echoed behind Rei.

"Eeeep." Usagi squeaked, her arms frozen in a crossed movement over her chest. Staring in both fear and wonder at someone behind Rei.

Rei turned to find an apparition similar to the thousands of spirits they had followed through out the palace yesterday.

He was a tall, well muscled man, with dark violet eyes, and a square face, his black hair cut short to his scalp, looking almost bald. He wore the deep red gi of Mars, and in his hand was a long black staff, that glowed with the red energies of his planet.

"Master Remus." Rei bowed deeply.

Usagi followed suit not remembering this man at all.

"Princess you should not be here, senshi training is not in your studies. Please go back to the palace." Remus moved past Rei, staring coldly down at Usagi.

Usagi felt very intimidated by this spirit and swallowed hard, unable to find her voice.

The rest of the girls caught sight of the new spirit and rushed over to find out what was going on.

"Master, things have changed." Rei moved in front of Usagi, feeling the smaller girls fright.

Remus merely stared soberly at his young trainee, waiting for more explanation.

"Its been over ten thousands years...do you not remember the war?" Rei began.

Remus seemed to look inward for a few minutes, his eyes moving threw the memories, of loss, rage and then his own death. With a nod he realized what and were he was.

"The Palace must feel I am needed to continue your training, so has constructed me from what is left of my memories in the archives." Remus sighed, then with a small smile he motioned the group to stand before him.

"Well lets see what I have to work with then." he commented. Nodding at each girl, to power up.

As he got to Usagi his eyes widened in surprise, as she powered up to her Eternal form.

"So the Moon has ascended to its own Senshi now, and she is the most powerful." Remus mussed, rubbing his chin.

Usagi beamed, finally feeling relaxed around his large intimidating figure.

He moved to find Shingo standing beside her, and his proud face fell into a dark scowl.

"What is this human doing here, it is forbidden for the lowly to be here. Leave!" Remus bellowed, pointing Shingo off the yard.

Shingo merely blinked, slightly terrified by the man's deep rumbling voice shouting in his face.

"Wait one minute!" Moon jumped to his rescue, placing herself in front of Shingo and her now enraged instructor.

"I have allowed him to come and train with us." She stated, holding herself in authority towards the much taller man.

Remus pulled back, smiling wanly down at his princess, who carried herself like a queen.

"You have grown a great deal in the last few thousands years, princess." He chuckled. "During the Silver Millennium you would have never dared get in my face, and start spouting orders."

Moon merely kept her face frozen, her eyes hard, even though her insides were quaking with fear.

"I can not train him, he is to weak to withstand it." Remus commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you wish I can guide him over to the soldier's quarter, he might be able to find use of the equipment there. " he smiled, starting to walk out of the inner yard through the nearest Arch in the stone fence.

The girls stared at him with questions. Remus sighed, realizing their memories were still incomplete.

"The moon had a hierarchy, like any kingdom. We had the Queen who was the living body of the Goddess Selene. Her offspring, Serenity born of the union between Selene and the spirit of Arete.

The other planets held that same structures with its ruling god or goddess and their offspring, who became the Guardians of this galaxy. " Remus led them far from the palace, past the inner courtyards and the outer courtyards, past the tower of Mercury, then down Pluto's colonnade. Finally past a simple gateway with no markings. The small gateway of stone, had two lookout towers, the three arches within were modest. Only having one level and two archways on either side of the larger entrance arch.

"Below Serenity and her court, were the outsiders, Artemis and Luna from the planet Mau. They arrived at the time of Serenity's birth to aid in her studies. Her mother at the time was beginning to form alliances beyond our solar system. Under them was the vast caste of humans, brought here eons ago to serve the goddess and her court. Some of the humans trained in the moon's army, living apart from the palace in the soldiers quarter. " He finished his tale, as they past threw the last arch, finding a long building with an angled roof the architecture completely different then that of the palace. It had several small windows carved into the outer walls, with thousands of rooms all in two rows with a central hall that ran the length of barracks. More long buildings of the same type stretched off to the horizon.

Past the barracks, set in the middle was a vast yard, filled with obstacle courses, and weapons racks, full of spears, swords, shields and bows. Stone trunks full of different types of armour, sat beside the racks.

"Can you tell us more about our own planets?" Rei inquired.

"No, if you want to know more look it up in the archive." Remus stated turning on his heel, meaning to leave Shingo here. And take the girls back to their own training grounds.

"I can't train myself." Shingo called out to the retreating man.

Remus merely nodded, bowing his head for a moment. Suddenly another spirit appeared, before Shingo. A tall, lean man with long dusty brown hair and soft blue eyes. He had long scar running down the left side of his face. His face was strong, with a square jaw, full of stubble. Wearing grey leather armour, braces and grieves with black hard hide boots. He stared around himself for a moment as if coming to, from a long sleep. "Master Captain Aciaus, this is your new trainee. Break him, and build him." Remus smiled almost darkly at the middle aged man standing beside him.

"I don't like the sound of that." Moon moved her gaze from the dusty brown haired man to her teacher assessing their emotions.

"This is something I want, Usagi. I have a chance to make myself stronger, to help you." Shingo, grasped Moon's shoulders, staring in her in the eyes, letting her know how serious he was.

"Fine, but I will be back to check on you." Moon acquiesced, leaving the armies training grounds with her senshi casting him uncertain looks over her shoulder as she left. She understood how he wanted to make more of himself. Let him train she thought, it couldn't hurt. But he would never be allowed to enter into combat with her.

"Master Remus, were might we fine the Archive?" Mercury approached her instructor, humbly, giving him all the respect she gave her teachers back on earth.

"The archive is kept secret, it holds all the collected memories and information from our galaxy since the beginning of the known universe." Remus began, "I can not just tell you were it is. The Palace will know when you are ready to find it. Knowledge is not bestowed because one wants it, but given freely when it is required." Remus smiled warmly down at her, quickening his pace.

Mercury growled under her breath, she hated that this vast knowledge was being held in secret as if she wasn't worthy of it.

Shingo did not return that night, to his shared rooms with his sister. Usagi, was worried and anxious and couldn't calm down, Dressed in her white silk nightgown she left the palace in search of him. Finding to her furthering frustrations that the archway in the soldier gateway was sealed off, with an opaque barrier. She pounded and raged at the barrier for over and hour, before giving up and going back to her room, finally breaking down in the solitude there. Worried sick about what horrible fate her brother was enduring for her benefit. She never wanted him involved in her battles!

Baka Usagi! she cured herself over and over through out the night.

A couple days later the Palace created each girl their own data pad to pull up whatever they wanted from the archive. But that was all the Palace was willing to concede, it still kept the archive a treasured secret.

"So what are you reading?" Michiru, sat down beside Haruka at the kitchen table, glancing over at her partners data pad.

"Well, it looks like a strange eyeball, a squiggle, some swirls, and a sideways Rac Donald's sign." Haruka commented bitterly, passing an amused Michiru a small smile.

The other girls sat down with their pads around the table as Usagi and Ami entered the room. It was just after supper, and everyone was in their sleepwear. Usagi in her pink flannel with the collar, and long sleeves. Ami in a pair of blue polka-dot shorts, with lace around the hem and matching button up tank top. Michiru was wrapped in a green cotton robe. Haruka in a pair of grey sweats and white t-shirt.

Hortau in a dark purple nighty, that reached all the way to her feet. Rei wore a white night gown, with a face of a cartoon cat with huge eyes in light blue. Mina wore a more feminine shift, of soft yellow that barely covered her hips, underneath was a pair of matching shorts. Mako dressed similar to Haruka, in a pair of green plaid comfy pants and a white t-shirt.

All the girls sat waiting, with a focused air as the first lesson in Lunarian began. Ami had learned all the glyphs in a matter of hours with Usagi earlier now teaching would go a-lot faster with her help.

The days past, in a routine of training with Remus for most of the day. The evenings spent in the kitchen or entertainment rooms. The girls data pads never left their hands during the hours away from the training grounds, each researching their histories. Usagi and Ami were found together most of the time working out the glyphs concerning their powers and how they worked. Usagi knew she was able to attain her eternal form because the girls had given her power to do so. Which had left them weakened, slightly. She needed to find a way to give them more power, yet not weaken herself. The key was in their crystals, and the universal powers.

So the rest of the two weeks past in the same routines, with no sign of Shingo. Usagi met the other girls on the lower level, in the entrance room they had first found when they arrived. They were all power up in their fuku's ready to leave the palace.

"I am not leaving without my brother!" She shouted to the palace's silent walls. She was still in her civilian form, wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with her pink hoody and her pink high tops.

She waited a moment, the palace never answered her. She past her friends a dark glare, before angrily storming back into the main Palace. They followed her, as she led them back to the pillar of prayer. This was the first place she had communed with the Palace, so she figured that was the place to make it understand her demands.

The seven girls stood aloof, forming a small semi-circle around Usagi in the dimly lit chamber of the Prayer room. Usagi moved to the pillar, a purpose in her stride, and reached for the warm glowing crystal. Pressing her palm against it, she bowed her head, syncing her energy to the pillar.

"You will hear me..." she willed in her mind, feeling the crystals pulsing energy so similar to her own.

"Your brother waits for you in the fields beyond the colonnade of Saturn. He is whole and unharmed, my child. Go to him, he is worried about you." The crystal spoke serenely in her mind, as the voice of her long dead mother. Echoing within her, with the same warmth and love she had known long, long ago.

Usagi pulled her hand away, eyes wide with shock at hearing her mothers voice, not expecting it.

"Arigato(thank you)" Usagi muttered, turning on heel and leading her senshi out of the palace.

Once beyond the colonnade, she powered up to her Eternal Form. Finding the shadow of her brother in the distance. She broke into a sprint, to reach his side. Her girls laughing in happiness with her, as the two siblings were reunited.

He smiled broadly, as she approached, carrying himself tall and proud. Shingo had changed a great deal in the last week or so. His body was lean and taunt, leather armour adorning his chest, dressed in grey leather breaches, wrist guards, grieves and heavy black boots. A sword hung from his hip, on a black belt. He resembled a strong soldier more then a young man, now.

As Moon cleared the distance, standing with a warm smile before him, Shingo wrapped an arm across his hip and bowed deeply.

"Your majesty." He stated with humble servitude.

Moon's jaw dropped in shock, no way!

With a giggle she wrapped Shingo up in a tight embrace. Shingo laughed with her, hugging her back just as fiercely. He felt great about himself, strong, independent, a force for good, everything he wanted to become when he had tagged along weeks ago.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note:

All Oni mentioned so far are from Japanese folk lore.

Amaya means Night rain

Chapter five:The little things

"You are in trouble young lady!" Luna was irate.

Usagi had barely entered her room and dropped off her duffle bag, before her little companion was on her case. The dim evening light was falling into her room, a cool breeze filled with the smell of the flowers her mother grew out in delicate pots in the backyard. The heady comforting scent filled her senses as she closed her door. Her room felt quite peaceful, and she was exhausted she just wanted a quick nap.

"Missed you too." Usagi mumbled bitterly, sinking onto her cot feeling drained from the latest teleport.

"You were supposed to have finished your summer assignments weeks ago. Good thing I thought to check your work." Luna began, hopping up on her short table, were several books and papers were strewn about. "Math, half done, English-barely started, geography?" Luna inquired

Usagi shook her head, nothing was assigned from that class.

"Physics is started...and your composition assignment?" Luna kept going through the list.

"I finished my composition, it's a poem." Usagi sank into her chair at her desk, rummaging through some papers coming up with a plain white sheet with kanji written neatly down the page.

"Well thats a start. " Luna sat, her big brown eyes searching Usagi briefly, waiting of her to sit at the table. With a resigned groan, she rose from her chair and slipped her legs under the low table and began her homework. It was going to be a very long night. As Luna padded away to the open window near her bed she could just hear her cat muttering bitterly about still having to babysit her nearly grown princess.

Shingo dropped in with a sandwich and vegetables, setting the plate in front of her books without a word. Then quietly left her to her work. Usagi glanced up to thank him, just as he slipped out of the room. He was treating her different now. She didn't think she liked him regarding her like royalty, he was just to respectful, too kind, it was strange.

"What happened to Shingo?" Luna noticed the change as well.

"He spent time training in the soldiers quarter. " Usagi gazed at the closed door, her face etched with worry.

"Ah, so he's been trained to guard you." Luna smiled. "That explains his new behaviours."

"Luna, I want my brother back." Usagi moaned unhappily, turning back to her work.

Luna sighed, that just wasn't possible anymore. If he had undergone the Lunarian training to become a soldier for the Moon's army he would have been instructed in many different types of combat and mental disciplines. His first assignment would be to guard the royal family, if he proved reliable then his training would continue.

"Usagi you are going to have to be patient with him, he has been given a greater purpose now." Luna sighed, trying to console her mistress who felt guilty about how much her brother had changed for her.

"Meaning?" Usagi looked up from her math a stern look on her graceful features.

"He is under orders to guard you." Luna began, " It's the very first assignment for new recruits."

"Great!" Usagi raised her hands up in defeat, crying out in frustration. She did not need any more complications. And having her little brother attaching himself to her hip was a major problem.

Later that night Luna disappeared to patrol the neighbourhood, leaving Usagi with her last assignment. The Moon was high casting it's soft glow over the silent streets, and quiet alley's. A warm summer wind was rustling through the bushes, tussling with the trash strewn down the dirt alley's. She lightly padded through her normal route about the area, checking out all the smells and strange sounds around the block. She could sense the little demons around her, they never attacked her, and when confronted would just fade away. They annoyed her to no end, she had been keeping track of them since she had found them a week ago. Usagi had told her that they were scouts for the Lord of Nightmares, she didn't know if they had found out who Sailor Moon was yet. But that would only be a matter of time anyway. It was an inevitability she was prepared for.

The night was unusually hot, the sky marred by heavy clouds blocking the moonlight. Leaving the world below in a thick blanket of darkness. Luna navigated threw the bushes, slinking over the stone wall and across the yard. She had been feeling evil presences all over the block but couldn't track down the sources tonight. Feeling frustrated, she took out some of her aggression on the bark of a tree with her sharp claws before calling it a night.

It was closing in on midnight when she finally gave up and leaped back onto Usagi's balcony, finding Shingo in his simple grey leather armour, sitting on the floor out of sight of the glass sliding doors. His knees were drawn up with his sword draped on them. Arms crossed over the sword, his young head bowed in near sleep attempting to guard his sister within her room.

"Shingo?" Luna padded up to him, this was the first time she had ever spoken with him.

Groggily, he lifted his head and acknowledged her with bleary blue eyes.

"Go to sleep, you have school." Luna sighed, sitting before him.

"Earthly matters are of no consequence, Mistress Luna. " He mumbled. "I feel the evil in the yard." He became alert in seconds, scanning through the bars of the balcony trying to see through the pitch blackness below.

"I sense them too, but they are staying hidden, watching." Luna cast her glowing eyes over her shoulder.

"Scouts." Shingo nodded. "The Lord is watching her, waiting to strike when she is undefended."

"She can defend herself." Luna gave him a knowing smile.

"I have my duty." Shingo past her a dark, determined look.

"You also have a life here on earth to work towards." Luna began "Usagi has been juggling both of these duties for years and now so too must you." She gave his bent leg an affectionate head butt before leaving him. Padding into the room once more, to find Usagi fast asleep at her table. Drool dripping from the corner of her mouth on top of a finished page of kanji notes.

With a sigh, Luna leaped up to the table and butted her furry head into her nose waking her up.

Groggy, Usagi slowly got into her power blue nightie. Pulled the cover back then curled up in her cot, without a word to her feline. Merely moving on auto pilot.

Shingo must have slipped into her room while she was sleeping, Luna sighed, as she padded back out onto the balcony. The young man hadn't moved, he was determined to stand a vigil. The feline knew this was not healthy, she had to make him understand that his training wasn't black and white. This was a new era for the Moon Kingdom and he needed to find his own way to be a good guard to Serenity.

"Shingo, please go get some sleep." Luna stated with a heavy sigh.

"Usagi is our future queen, and our Sacred Guardian. We must protect her, for with out her there is no future." Shingo mumbled sleepily, his chin braced in crossed arms over his sword.

Luna groaned bitterly and left him, she realized how determined he was to guard her tonight.

"Who is that boy?" A vision of Shingo slumped on the balcony filled his mind. The Lord of Nightmares opened his black eyes, a smile of interest pulling at his thin lips.

"Her younger brother." The monk, approached at his elbow.

The were standing out on the dark stone balcony, taking in the growing armies below. They had amassed in the thousands by now and were losing patience. Several Generals had already tracked him down to voice their displeasure about how long it was taking him to finish destroying the seal. They had been trapped for thousands of years and were eager to resume the war.

"We can use him...go find me a Dasyas(slave), make sure she's pretty. Young men fall easy for a sweet face, let her know if she fails her energy belongs to me." The Lord of Nightmares chuckled, as a plan formed in his mind. He would have his treasure very soon. Then she would destroy the seal for him.

The monk rushed away his feet echoing smartly as he crossed the dark throne room set before the balcony, taking a set of wide stairs to the great dark entrance hall below. The Lord listened to his minions feet faintly echo away, dashing out the main doors and into the barren yard far below wading into the masses of demons to find a lowly slave to do his lords bidding.

Tsukino Residence

"Bye Momma!" Usagi's bright voice echoed up to Shingo who had ended up falling asleep on the cold cement of the balcony. He groaned and sat up, catching sight of his sister dressed in her high school uniform skipping away, her leather bag swinging at her side heading out for school.

With a tired groan, he got to his feet and trudged back into her room. Needing to get ready for school himself.

The morning was bright and clear, the birds chirping merrily amid the trees, as Usagi made her way happily down the streets of Minatu-ku. This was the beginning of the last term of her second year of high school. She was determined to pickup her grades before her last year began next spring. As long as the Lord of Nightmares kept the battles manageable she should be able to juggle school and her Guardian Training on the weekends. As she turned the corner past the large cement embankment that separated Minatu with Juban she caught sight of three very familiar girls just a little ahead.

"Minna!(guys)" She called, jogging up behind them.

Mako, Ami and Mina turned back with bright smiles, making space for her to join them. The Girls then continued on, deeper into Juban heading towards the large grey cement and brick building of the !0th District, Juban High school. Chatting merrily all the way to the glass front doors, heading to their foot lockers to start the day.

The room was filled with rows of small metal lockers, that looked like square cubbies. Only large enough to fit a pair of indoor shoes and little else. Young men and women in uniform milled around the large room, catching up on gossip and summer times. The front of the room was filled with windows allowing the warm morning sun to filter in.

Amy quietly opened her small locker to retrieve her school shoes, as the door creaked upon release a small pink folded note fell out. Fluttering to the floor, almost unnoticed by the quiet girl.

"Ohhhh, Ami. A love note." Mina cooed, bending low to pick up the note. She had been buckling her white dolly shoes at the time and was closest to the floor to see it land.

Ami's was blushing a deep red as her blonde friend past the note up, from her crouched position on the floor. Usagi and Mako ducked around the line of lockers with interest as their shy friend read her latest love letter.

"I really hate these things." Ami muttered, shoving the note in a pocket of her blue skirt. "I really have no time to be spending, tracking down this mystery man." She sighed, turning on her heel to head through a short corridor over to a stairwell as her three curious friends scrambled to her side inquiring about her secret admirer.

They never let up with their questions, wanting all the details, keeping the steady red glow on her cheeks all day.

Juban Junior High

"Have you seen the new girl?" Hiro leaned against the nearby locker, in the navy middle school suit.

"I have no time for girls." Shingo muttered, closing his locker with a smart slam. His first period books in his hands.

"You look terrible, man." Hiro commented, as they weaved into the hall traffic.

Shingo was dressed in his uniform, but it looked wrinkled and off centre. He had thrown it on in a rush hoping the buttons were done up properly before dashing out of the house. Skipping breakfast, he had barely made it onto school grounds by first bell.

Shingo glanced at himself in the outer halls narrow windows as they headed to home room. His hair was wild and uncombed, deep grey lines creased under his tired blue eyes. Licking his slightly fuzzy teeth, he realized he had forgotten to brush as well.

"You got any gum, man?" He asked, his newly discovered senses tingling with a sense of uncommon energy, as someone breezed past him in the hall.

He raised his head up in time, catching a young girl with long flowing pale blonde hair with pink highlights pass him near the windows. He followed her graceful movements down the hall, swallowing hard, as she raised her head from her books, casting him a bright smile over her shoulder as she disappeared into milling the crowds.

During that brief encounter he had memorized her, lithe body, her beautiful face, her wide sparkling blue eyes and pouting lips. Her hair was loose, falling free down her slender shoulders, her fringe long, falling demurely over her eyes, trailing down her cheeks.

She was perfect!

"Who was that?" he nudged Hiro, who was chuckling at his side, catching him checking out the new girl.

"She's the new exchange student." He commented, as the last bell echoed down the halls. With a cry of panic the two young men were dashing down the hall to get to class.

Shingo spent the rest of the day gathering as much information as he could about this new goddess in his life. He thought that now he had found a girl worth obsessing over.

Juban High

By lunch the sun was beating down on the school yard mercilessly. The four girls had found refuge under a meager grove of three trees down in the central courtyard. Makoto lightly pulled at her uniform front that was sticking uncomfortably against her neck.

"I'm to hot to eat..." Usagi moaned, setting her bento aside and flopping backwards on the grass. She watched the only white cloud in the sky above slowly crawl along as the sun glared down on them.

"So, who is this guy?" Mina wheedled for the thousands time that day. Leaning against the rough bark of a tree, her arms crossed behind her head.

"I have no idea, he has been sending me little verses all summer. I haven't really been spending much time on them though. To caught up with our research. " Ami answered, killing the line of questions, Mina was itching to ask.

Mina pouted, as her attempt to start the gossip train failed miserably. Mako leaned over Usagi, and popped a rice ball in her mouth.

"You need to eat something." she commented motherly, sitting back down in the shade, as her princess chewed contentedly.

"I have figured out that group of glyphs you were having such trouble with, Usa-chan." Ami continued, pulling out a lined paper from her book bag and setting it on the grass between them.

Usagi rolled onto her stomach to look at the page, her chin braced in a hand. The rest looked down from their cross legged positions to find a vast graph, filled with kanji. Ami slowly began her little lecture, "In the beginning their was the creator who gave life to the universe, to fill the loneliness she felt in her heart. Yet her varied creations could not perceive her, being to lowly and powerless to understand her existence. So she then created her two daughters, who were the two main aspects of existence. The Sisters Light and Dark, hoping they would be good companionship for her. They didn't get along very well, always trying to carry favour with their mother. Their bickering and wars lasted threw out time, destroying their mothers creations. She got tired of their fights and fragmented their beings into the Galaxy Cauldron. From the cauldron was born the Gods, and then the Senshi, who carry out their wars but on a much smaller scale then before." Ami finished her story, with a smile.

'Wow." Makoto breathed.

"So then there are Senshi of both light and dark powers?" Mina inquired.

"Yes, hence the Senshi wars." Ami continued.

"There are two dimensions. Ours, the realm of light and the realm the Lord is from Hell or darkness." Ami took a breath.

"There are forces or Aspects, some are greater Aspects of those powers or minor. Chaos was one of the greater Aspects of darkness. There are also Minor aspects, which are the Senshi be them light or dark, the god and goddesses of the Silver Millennium. The Lord of Nightmares has absorbed a minor aspect of Chaos to gain his powers, which was probably a god or goddess of the dark realms. Below the minor aspects are the demons, and or other more weak creatures from that dimension." Ami took a sip from her water bottle finished her mini lecture, leaving her friends staring at her dumbstruck.

"So, here on the light side, our minor aspects were our parents from the Silver Millennium. The weaker life forms are us humans or any other mortal living things in the universe?" Mina answered.

"So if Chaos was a Greater Aspect of darkness, then what would the greater Aspect of light be?" Mako questioned.

Ami shrugged, unable to answer that question just yet.

"I have been fighting with deciphering those glyphs for months, and you do it in a week..." Usagi chuckled, rolling onto her back once more. "You are amazing Ames."

"Don't pat me on the back just yet, there is still much more to the glyphs I haven't figured out yet." Ami smiled darkly, knowing the rest of the text wasn't going to be good news.

Usagi turned her head from her position on the grass, suddenly sensing someone watching them from the doorway of the school. A tall young man with dark brown hair, that hung in an unruly mass on his head, a soft round face, heavy eyebrows, kind, gentle brown eyes. He leaned against the open doors in a navy high school uniform. Merely staring at them or more acutely at Ami's back. She recognized that boy...short, sturdy build. As soon as he saw she was looking at him, he turned and walked briskly back into the school.

Usagi scrambled to her feet, as her friends called out to her.

Twirling around to face them, jogging backwards for a few moments. She called back to them that she would only be gone a few minutes. Then righted herself and dashed after the retreating young man.

The cool air of the school, struck her hot skin like a thousand small needles. With a groan, she rubbed her arms to rid herself of the tingling feeling, a little light headed at the sudden change in temperatures. She scanned the busy hallway franticly searching for the man with dark brown hair, finding him at the end heading up the stairs.

"Wait!" Usagi called pedantically, waving a hand to try and get him to slow down. He cast her an odd look, then picked up his pace, she cried out in frustration, pushing threw the crowds to catch up.

As she neared the stairs, she looked up finding his shoes tapping high above the long winding staircase the led to the roof. With a determined nod, Usagi took to the stairs at a jogging pace.

Out of breath, and sweating she stumbled out into the bright light of day once more. Upon the schools roof top, trapping the young man who stood a few feet away in shock.

"You have gotten a lot faster since last time. I didn't want to be found just yet." He smirked, as she grinned happily, dashing to his side.

"Ryo!" she screamed, grabbing his hands in her's and bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"Are you back for good?" Usagi kept on, blue eyes sparkling with joy for Ami.

"Yes, I am planning on staying close by for a while anyway." Ryo responded, his voice much deeper then the last time they had talked. He had a shadow of forbidden knowledge cross over his dark brown eyes. It quickly faded away, leaving the natural warmth he carried to show through to the blonde before him.

"Are you Ami's secret Admirer?" She asked slyly, giggling playfully.

"Yes..." Ryo blushed.

"You know she is allergic to Love letters." Usagi joked in mock seriousness, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk. "Breaks out in hives, you know."

Ryo blanched, mouth falling wide. "I had meant to be romantic, I was planning on showing myself to her today."

"We are going to the arcade to check out the renovations, you are welcome to come." Usagi invited happily.

"After I meet up with Ami, sure!" Ryo smiled warmly, as Usagi nearly bounced before him with pent up excitement. They caught up briefly for a few minutes, before she excused herself to return to her friends not wanting to draw attention to Ryo.

Crown Arcade

"Wow!" Usagi breathed as she walked through the sliding doors to the New and Improved Crown Arcade and Fruits Parlour. Since the buildings were next door to each other they had combined the two upon the Reno's.

The Arcade was much larger, taking up the whole lower floor of the building. The walls were filled with swirling neon lights, that reached all the way across the roof. Dozen's of consoles and monitors filled the room. The larger more interactive games lined the back walls, with a lounge set at the back, in its own room, divided from the arcade with large wooden sliding doors. It had a big screen TV and couches. With a pool table, foosball, and air hockey tables. A small stage was built under the TV, with a karaoke machine and speakers set up beside it.

In the main room along one side was a set of booths similar to the ones from the Parlour, set apart from the games by a short wall. The booths were still in the red leather as before. The dinning part of the arcade had wide windows that over looked the stone patio for the parlour. A short stair case sat along the front wall of the arcade, lead up to the parlour. It was just off to the side of the simple wooden front desk. That had a glass case filled with small toys, to be won threw collection of tokens threw the arcade. The upper restaurant over looked the arcade with wide windows as an upper balcony over the dinning area below.

Motoki took them upstairs after their tour of the arcade, pride glowing all over his face.

"Wow!" Mako breathed, taking in the more elegant surroundings of the restaurant, with the now neon lights swirling around the walls, similar to the arcade blending the two areas together. She moved over the open area before the booths. That was part of the large glass balcony the over looked the arcade below.

The booths were the same but in black leather. The wide windows around the outer walls were the same but this time now tinted against the bright sun, making the upper room dimmer and much more comfortable to sit in.

"This place is great!" Mina squealed, "when is the grand opening?"

"This Friday, my sister and I are having a huge party here to celebrate!" Motoki grinning from ear to ear, his excitement barely contained.

The three girls smiled brightly up at him, they had planned to return to the moon friday evening...but maybe they would make an exception.

"I sure hope you guys will make it, it's going to be a blast!" He waved his arms up as he spun, taking in the room with pride.

After the tour, Motoki lead them back downstairs as Ami passed through the glass doors. Usagi glanced behind her wondering where Ryo was.

"Uhm, Ami -chan I thought you had someplace to be?" Usagi dashed past Motoki on the stairs, catching her long time friend just as she stepped through the sliding doors.

"How did you know?" Ami frowned, then a moment later responded. "I didn't go." She finished softly.

"Why not!" Usagi nearly screamed in her face.

Ami pulled back a step really confused by how Usagi was acting.

"I decided I don't want to encourage him, I have to focus on my studies." Ami answered resolutely.

"No way...uh, Lets go!" Usagi grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Arcade.

Mako and Mina watch curiously, as Usagi hauled a protesting Ami away.

Ami cried out in shock as her little friend physically removed her from the building and was dragging her down the sidewalk. As she came to her senses, she wriggled her hand out of the blondes tight grasp.

"Usagi-chan what are you doing!" she wailed.

"You have to met him, it important!" Usagi screamed back, pleadingly snatching up her hand once more.

"Usa-chan I don't want too," she moaned, blushing bright red.

"Be brave Ami-chan, please its important that you go." Usagi pleaded, near tears.

Ami didn't know what to do, her friend was being so determined to get to her go to this meeting.

With a sigh, she squared her shoulders and walked past Usagi, head held up high being brave.

Usagi giggled, and clasped her hands to her breast, hopping in the spot with anticipation. Then followed a few feet behind her friend just to make sure she didn't chicken out.

Ami cast her nervous looks over her shoulder as they headed threw Juban, Usagi just smiled back encouragingly.

Slowly the stores gave way to larger less commercial buildings as they walked through Azabu, towards the Juban library. Just before the main cement stairs, that led up to the large glass doors of the building was a small walk framed with trees and wooden benches.

Ami froze on the other side of the street, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay as she caught sight of the young man sitting on one of the walkways benches. He was hunched over a book, a leg crossed leisurely over his knee, an arm leaning against the back of the bench enjoying his book.

Usagi kept her distance, sensing her friends sudden excitement.

As the traffic thinned, Ami dashed across the street. Ryo raised his face from the book as he heard her dashing feet.

"Ami!" He stood, opening his arms wide for her, smiling broadly.

"Ryo!" She ran into this arms, embracing him tightly. Then pulled back and slapped him across the face , hard.

Usagi cringed as she watched her friend slap Ryo so fiercely. Ducking further behind her hiding spot in the glass bus stop across the street, trying in vain to listen in on Ami's heated conversation.

Ryo rubbed his stinging cheek, trying to repair his poor decisions earlier in their relationship. Seeking forgiveness with his sincere words, finding her regard for him cold.

With a huff, Ami turned on her heel, and ran from him. Leaving him staring in agony as she ran down the street and around the corner out of view. Usagi dashed across the street, urging her feet for more speed attempting to catch up to her hurt friend far ahead in the crowds of Azabu.

Pushing against the crowds, Usagi called out to her. Pleading for her to slow down, to wait for her. Ami never looked behind, never acknowledged her, just kept running trying to put distance between them.

Usagi followed Ami with a frantic desperation as the girl dashed across another street, heading into Juban park. Disappearing down a shadowed path lined with trees, never looking back as Usagi called out to her yet again.

She wandered down the paths for a long time, searching for Ami and finding them empty. She never gave up, continued to push further into the park. Finding a small fountain, with benches set in a semi circle in a quiet clearing. Finally she slowed her steps, sighing mournfully, casting her face to the bright sun. Shielding her eyes with a hand, the breeze rustling the trees sending shivers down her back as it cooled her hot skin. She had never felt so guilty in all her life. She had forced Ami to meet Ryo without knowing the details about their relationship in the past few years. She had forced one of her dearest friends into a painful confrontation.

Usagi hung her head in remorse, absently brushing a few tears away from her eyes, as she walked across the small park and into the darker paths beyond. The trees began to grow thicker, and more full on this side of the park. The humid day becoming strangely cooler as she disappeared further down the path. She could take the park paths home since it followed along the other side of the street, that her house was on. The park sprawled from Juban and far into Minato-ku, these were the same paths that Mamo-chan took on his jogs.

Ami slowly moved out from hiding behind a large oak tree, as Usagi past by. Watching remorseful, over the crushing regret in her best friends face as she moved out of view along a bend. Ami was a private person, she never really confided in any of her friends with much. She liked to handle her problems on her own, specially her hurt. Slipping down the tree, she rested her head against her knees finally allowing the full brunt of her emotions out. Sobbing heavily into her crossed arms, that were braced on her knees. She let out all of her pent up worry and feelings of being unwanted that had accumulated for the past three years. Releasing all the hurt emotions with an unrestrained cry, allowing the tears to fall and soft wails to issue forth, healing herself in her own small ways.

She understood feeling unwanted, when her father first left that was how she felt. But he always wrote to her, sent her drawings, always let her know how important she was to him even though he wasn't around. She had thought Ryo was the same way, she had opened up to him with her letters in ways that even her closest friends didn't know.

She had allowed herself to feel deeply for him, to miss him and have hopes that he would one day return to her so she could show him her true feelings. But the letters just stopped after that first year, she continued to write to him for a few months afterward but soon realized he had stopped caring for her.

At that time, she was able to keep her control around her friends, only allowing herself to mourn the loss of her first love in private. As the years past, the thought of him only made her sad, but today seeing him, after no contact for years, him wanting to just startup were they left off as kids, it made her truly angry.

She had lashed out, telling him she wanted nothing to do with him, to stay away like he had for the last three years. She had crushed him with those words of anger, she had seen the deep hurt in his soft brown eyes. That was when she ran, she had to get away from him and his raw emotions. She was the victim here, not him. She needed to think...needed to figure out if she still had feelings for him, if she was willing to give him another chance.

Tsukino Residence

"Usagi, supper." Shingo ducked into her room. Finding her sitting on her floor, knees curled up off to the side, head resting heavily against the side of her mattress staring depressed towards the opposite side of her room.

"Tell Momma, I'm not hungry, not feeling well." Usagi sighed heavily, small tears escaping down her cheeks.

"Usagi you need to eat." Shingo complained, entering the room to pat her encouragingly on the leg.

Usagi gave him a death glare, causing him to raise his hands in defeat and back away.

"I'll tell her, I'll tell her." Shingo then retreated out of her room, to have supper and report his sister's ill health.

Luna padded in from the balcony a few minutes later, finding her mistress in distress. "What happened?" she sighed.

"I screwed up, again." Usagi groaned, still unable to speak clearly with out her voice cracking.

Luna sat patiently on the bed waiting for further explanations.

Mizuno Residence

Luna made the last great leap from the last luxury condo balcony's railing to the one next door. She had made this climb many times over the years to visit or retrieve the young woman who dwelt within. Her route was as simple as she could make it, taking the fire escape up the neighbouring tower to the roof. Then leaping onto the nearest balcony of this sprawling luxury complex.

Jumping along the outer balconies of the tower all the way around to Ami's balcony. Luna was no ordinary cat, being from Mau she was more powerful and more agile then any mere earth feline. So leaping great distances at fantastic heights was child's play to her. She started her final leap as always, picking up some speed along the current balconies railing, then letting out a cry of courage as she stretched out her front paws, her back paws pushing off with all her might.

Stretching herself as she soared over the great divide between condos, Luna felt like she was flying.

In seconds she landed gracefully upon the balcony of Ami's condo. Then with a proud trot in her step she pranced along the railing, gingerly padding from the balcony onto Ami's wide cement window sill outside her room.

Luna sat for a moment, watching the dark haired young woman sitting at her large antique wooden desk,still dressed in her high school uniform. She looked very sad as well as very focused on a strange task, moving small pieces of pink paper around as if solving a puzzle.

Luna cocked her head to the side in confusion, then lightly scratched at the glass with a dark paw.

Ami turned at the soft sound, she was alone again, her mother stuck at the hospital. Ami had spent most of her life alone, living in a quiet way so hearing something as soft as a scratch was jarring to her. Her focused frown quickly perked up to a small smile, as she rushed to open the large window.

"Usagi told me what happened today. Are you alright?" Luna sat on Ami's bed, mildly licking her paws, finding strange dirt stuck between her pads from that greasy fire escape next door.

Ami's bedroom was much larger then any of the other girls, with a double bed against one wall. Dark blue comforter and various throw pillows on top. Two heavy bookshelves sat against another wall, filled with books. Ami had an antique desk, with a computer and her school books scattered on top. A plush white reading chair sat next to the bookshelves with a silver metal floor lamp and wooden side table. The atmosphere was refined and wealthy, nothing like the childish, girly middle class attitude of Usagi's or Minako's bedrooms.

"I am fine, now." Ami began, staring down at the organized pink notes. "Ryo was sending me a poem...a beautiful one.

I carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)

I am never without it (anywhere i go you go, my dear and what ever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)

I fear no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)

I want no world(for beautiful you are in my world, my true) and its you are what ever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you.

Here is the deepest secret nobody knows(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life. Which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)and this is the wonder thats keeping the stars apart

I carry your heart(i carry it in my heart) EE Cummings

"I acted to rashly with him today. I am going to call him." Ami pulled a small note on white paper closer to her on the desk top. It had been placed under her door only an hour earlier. (please give me another chance, please forgive me, I will do anything to win you back, please call me we need to talk. ) She was impressed he had managed to get past the doorman downstairs, to deliver the tiny paper to her front door.

"We'll have a good talk and work things out. " She finished with a small smile.

Luna nodded, the girl always did have a logical and rational mind. Not like her Usagi, who got all worked up at the littlest of things.

"I know I hurt Usa-chan, please tell her that I don't blame her, and..." Ami dew quiet for a moment, looking down trying to express the words she knew she felt. 'Tell her I love her." with that said, Ami left her room heading into the living area to track down the phone.

Luna padded back out the open window, heading back to her princess with the her dear friends message.

Usagi was relieved, when Luna returned with Ami's message. Finally able to settle down and sleep. She curled up under her blankets and was soon breathing deeply. The Lord of Nightmares could not touch her in real life or in her dreams. She enjoyed the security the locket provided her, sighing in her sleep, gingerly fingering the silver heart dangling from her neck.

Small sounds alerted Luna who perked her ears, and opened her eyes, watching from her position in the curve of Usagi's arm as Shingo in his leather armour quietly made his way to the balcony to sit sentry duty once more. She would wait and see how the week played out, but she would have to tell Usagi what he was up to at night by weeks end. He was following orders, but they were outdated and dangerous to his health.

"Go to sleep." Luan padded out to the balcony just before dawn, finding Shingo sitting against the house in the same sentry position as last night.

"I am not weak." He mumbled.

"Go to sleep." Luna repeated, knowing the boy was barely coherent.

"I have my duty." He mumbled.

"Go to sleep." Luna repeated again being persistent.

Shingo groaned, slowly stumbling to his feet and moving away through Usagi's room. Retreating blearily to his room, shoulders hunched forward, head down in defeat.

Luna sighed, hopping up to the railing to watch the sunrise and think. The future was approaching rapidly, she could sense it. Everything would be changing soon...

Juban Junior High

Shingo wasn't feeling very good, his head throbbed from lack of sleep and he couldn't focus. Leaning his forehead against the cold metal of his locker soothed but only slightly. He could feel the heat of the sun against his back, as it streamed in from the windows.

With another deep groan, he lifted his head up and opened his locker, delving into the chaos within it to retrieve his books.

"Shingo, isn't it?" A sweet soft voice floated from the other side of his locker door.

Shingo slammed the door shut a bit harder then he would have liked. Turning to find the new exchange student standing demurely before him, her slender hands holding her books before her, smiling warmly up at him. Looking beautiful, and completely relaxed around him.

Shingo stared down at her like a trapped animal. She giggled, when he didn't say anything, remaining beside his locker waiting.

Shingo mumbled incoherently, then giggled at himself, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Then ran away from her as fast as he could, dashing into the boys toilets to conceal his humiliation.

Sitting in a cubicle, rubbing his face with his hands Shingo cursed his cowardice or his complete lack of self confidence around the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Great form, man." Hiro's laughing voice echoed to him from the sinks.

"You saw that?" Shingo called back, his voice cracking in anxiety.

"Yep, you looked like a dog trapped in the headlights of a truck." Hiro chuckled.

Shingo groaned.

"We got class man, so ball up and lets get going." Hiro knocked on the plastic door.

Shingo fought with facing the humiliation of his school mates for a few more minutes then sighed dejectedly and decided to get it over with.

Juban High School

Ami had just gotten her indoor shoes on and had straightened up, when she felt two small arms wrapping around her waist from behind. With a soft forgiving giggle she patted the slender arms.

"I am sooooo sorry, I promise to mind my own business from now on." Usagi whined her apology into her friends back.

"Ryo and I are good now, Usa-chan." Ami smiled, as Usagi slowly released her.

They sat on the wooden bench set between the two rows of cubies, catching up on the latest news between herself and Ryo. She watched happily as Usagi's guilty, tearful blue eyes warmed, beginning to twinkle with excitement.

"He stopped writing because his dad kept moving from continent to continent for the last few years. He was just so stressed about fitting in to all these new cultures he had to put me on hold. He hated himself for it, finally he got sick of it and just left his parents, moved back here to be with me." Ami blushed, at how strong and courageous her Ryo had been. He had left his family for her, left every sense of security he had, just for her.

"He said that, when he thought of home...he thought of me." Ami sighed, a passionate look in her eyes as tears formed at the corners.

"Wow." Usagi breathed, finding the whole story very romantic.

"Meet us all at the Crown's Fruits after school?" Ami called, as Ryo rounded the corner of the cubies.

He reached for her hand, and she placed it in his with a small happy smile.

Usagi sighed again, things were working out.

The Parlour had opened early, wanting to drum up business and let the young people know Crown was alive again. The Arcade was closed still finishing up with final preparations, and wiring installations.

The girls had clubs after school, so were meeting there a bit later. The afternoon had been quite hot again, making the sidewalk steam with the built up heat. Usagi could feel the warmth still ebbing from the sidewalk as it flowed through the plastic of the light soles of her black dolly shoes. The sun was falling behind the towers of downtown, casting long shadows along the street. Her manga club had gone on longer then usual and she would be the last to arrive at their table. She could hear the ruckus of massive crowds of kids before the stone patio came into view. With a slight moan of trepidation, she pushed into the milling mass of teenagers on the patio. Being small navigating through larger bodies was difficult and frustrating for her.

After a few close calls, on nearly stumbling into others she made it to the long staircase to the upper restaurant. With a sigh of relief she climbed the stairs and slipped into the glass door with a soft jingle from the entrance chime. Her hopes that the upper restaurant wasn't as busy, was soon dashed away as she waded through the masses once more. A large group of kids was waiting for seats by the front door, chatting loudly with excitement over the grand opening party on friday.

"Usagi!" Mina's screamed over the crowds, standing on the leather seats next to the window, waving like mad as she caught sight of her little blonde friend fighting through the crowds.

Usagi nearly popped out between two larger male bodies blocking her path, as she pushed through.

Straightening her uniform, and brushing the static threw her long loose hair, she righted herself with a bright smile. Skipping over to her group of friends nestled in their accustomed larger booth. Slipping into a stool on the outside, she sighed once more.

Rei sat on the other side of the booth from Mina, casting nervous looks out of the window near the patio.

"Wow getting in here was intense." Usagi cast a frightened look over her shoulder.

As she caught sight of a frazzled, Unazuki in her orange uniform with white apron, dashing about with orders, her red hair flying wildly about her visor completely over whelmed by the crowds.

"I doubt I'll be getting a drink tonight." Usagi pouted, placing her chin in a raised palm.

"I got ya covered, Usa-chan." Makoto chuckled, she sat deep in the booth against the back windows. Pushing a vanilla shake towards her close friend that she had tucked beside her fruit smoothie.

Usagi gave her a grateful smile, eagerly drinking the shake.

Mina sat near the windows at the side, the patio in view below her elbow. She had just finished laughing at a story Ryo had finished about his time living in the states.

The new couple sat next to her in the booth, holding hands under the table and casting each other lingering looks.

"You want to come over after, I'll order in a pizza and we can study for physic's?" Ryo asked, giving Ami's hand a squeeze.

She blushed intensely not used to getting affection from boys. Usagi kept her cooing to herself, at the loving sight, casting Mako a knowing smirk. Mako merely laughed softly at her friends awkwardness, knowing all about first love and that she would get more comfortable with Ryo's touches in time.

Ami contemplated the invitation, calculated the outcomes of spending private time with him. Then realizing that her mother was working late again, and given the choice of going back to their lonely condo or seeing Ryo's new apartment, Ryo won hands down.

She nodded, silently. Getting another hand squeeze from him and a huge goofy grin.

Mina glanced back out of the window, noticing Yuichiro wadding through the crowds below dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a black t-shirt. Then a familiar boy in a Juban Middle school uniform sitting defeated at a patio table. Head resting against the table, hands clasped over the back of his head, while his dark haired companion harassed him and laughed.

Not liking that situation at all, she was off to Shingo's rescue. Excusing herself from the group, who barely noticed she left. She headed out and down the stairs to the patio. She had spent a-lot more time with Usagi's little brother in the last few weeks and realized that he was a really good guy, with a huge heart just like his sister.

Pushing through the crowds, she quickly made it to his table, sitting herself down beside him casting his friend a dark look. He raised his hands in mock surrender and retreated to order a new drink.

Mina looked at the pitiful sight that was Shingo, several shakes scattered over the table, his head on the table not noticing his new companion.

"Hey, kid." Mina chuckled, as his head shot up in shock.

"Oh...hey Mina." Shingo mumbled.

"Girl trouble?" Mina never waisted time with small talk, getting right to the point.

Shingo paled, and swallowed. "That obvious?"

"I am the Senshi of Love, I pickup on these things." Ming smiled smugly, patting him on the shoulder soothingly.

With a groan, Shingo resigned and told Mina the whole sordid tale. Mina took it all in, without a laugh, though she was smiling quite humorously.

"Well you have come to the right gal, love lessons will start right now." Mina, grabbed his hand and lead him off, away from the Parlour. Shingo attempted to protest, but soon fell silent he figured she was older and could probably give him some good advice. He really wanted his next meeting with this girl to go more smoothly, he wanted to be suave and confident.

Several blocks later, as evening began to descend upon Juban. Mina let go of his hand, turning towards a store front.

"Lesson one: you got to look the part." Mina smiled, hands on her hips as they stood before a trendy clothing store filled with suits and dress shirts.

"You got any of that stuff in your closet?" She added, nodding towards the window.

"Yeah, for when I got to go to a funeral or a wedding?" Shingo answer scathingly.

Mina sighed, she had her work cut for her, turning him into a romantic gentleman.

An hour later they were wandering around Juban park rounding the last bend of a pathway that led up to the street near Shingo's home. Mina had given him all her dating advice and answered all his questions about girls, and what they wanted in a man.

"Lesson six: be yourself!" Mina smiled, nudging him in the hip with her own.

"Ok, so lets see here. One:dress nice, Two: be confident, Three:Flowers go a long way. Four:Don't lose focus on your goals. Five: First impression is key, so don't be cheap. Six:be me." Shingo sighed, passing her a tight smile.

"Thats a start, yeah, but there are tons more rules." Mina smiled brightly, she had been making it all up as she went, just wanting to cheer him up and maybe make him more comfortable around girls.

"I still can't talk to her." He mumbled sadly.

"Just try and say Hi, thats it, just Hi, the rest will come." Mina answered, giving him a small hug after they left the path, passing through two small yellow cement pillars to the sidewalk.

Shingo embraced her back, really enjoying his time with her. She was so easy to talk to, she made him feel comfortable and worthwhile. Her body was warm and soft in all the right places, he liked how she felt in his arms. Strange thoughts over his sisters friend flooded through his mind. He wanted to get to know her better.

"I'll let you know how things go tomorrow, maybe you could give me some more lessons on love." He drew back from the hug, eager to spend more time with her.

"Sounds good, I'll see you at Crown after school." Mina nodded, giving him a curt wave as she walked away.

Shingo watched her go, till she was out of sight. Brushing a hand absently through his dusty hair, he chuckled at his own stupidity. There was no way that Mina would ever see him as dateable, she would always see him as Usagi's little brother, but maybe they could be friends first...

Luna lounged within the branches of a tree in the Tsukino's yard, absently watching the cars passing on the street beyond the house. Usagi had been checking the crystal nightly for weeks, and the last lingering crack was not healing. Luna was very confused, the crystal should be fine by now something was hindering it from healing fully.

Her eyes glowed briefly as the lights from an oncoming car, flashed in her sight. With a dull roar the vehicle, passed the house on it way to parts unknown. The night had come on lazily, with heavy clouds building on the horizon. The air smelled of rain to come, cooling rapidly from the intense heat of the last few days.

The moon had moved along its cycle over the last few weeks, weakening to its crescent once more. Its power would be on its way back up in a few more days as it approached its full phase. This time of month made Luna anxious, this was when Moon was at her weakest. Casting her worried brown eyes back to Usagi's window. She watched the golden blonde girl finish brushing her long hair, dressed for bed in a long silk white nighty. She had been feeling very relaxed lately, her guard was down. To many quiet days without being attacked, so they were due. With a sigh, she watched the light go out in her bedroom as she settled into bed. A half hour later on cue, Shingo dressed in his grey armour entered onto the balcony. Settling himself down for his nightly vigil, against the house.

Luna sighed and leaped from her branch to the railing, catching the young man's eyes. Shingo glanced up sensing the cats pressence.

"Luna." he stated in greeting, surveying the empty yard from his sitting position.

"You can't do this every night." Luna dropped to the balcony floor, sitting primely before him.

"I can try." Shingo mumbled darkly.

"Why?" Luna asked bluntly. This sudden intense need to protect his sister was so out of character for him.

"I was really mad at her for long time." Shingo began, looking inward towards the past. "When I was little I was scared of everything and everyone. I don't know why, I just saw the world as a big and scary place. I envied Usagi, she was just so happy and eager to experience everything. She never left me behind, was always patient with me. She took care of me, showed me how to have fun and not to be scared. That the world wasn't going to bite me, but a place of great exciting things. She was always there, looking out for me, playing with me when no one would because I was kinda big baby back then. She would also try and protect me from the bullies on the playground." He chuckled. "She was feisty, but a terrible fighter they would usually push her aside and take my toys or candy or whatever anyway. She would yell and call them names but they would just laugh at her. But she tried really hard every time. I loved her for it, taking on guys double her size just so they wouldn't hurt me." Shingo sighed with a wistful smile.

Luna smiled back, keeping her peace so he could finish.

"She turned thirteen and then just started to change, she was less interested in spending time with me. More interested in girly stuff. I was older too and had my own friends by then so I really never noticed. But she always made time for me, every week we would do at least one thing together. Till the next year past and then I barely saw her. She had left me behind, moved on to better things, and I hated her." Shingo sighed, a dark look in his eyes.

"Then I find out that she had no choice. She had a greater purpose, then spending time with a needy little brother. She was out here in the darkness fighting evil, keeping me safe as always. Well, this time its my turn. I am going to keep her safe, I am not a little kid anymore."

Shingo glared down at the dark cat, determined.

"I understand, but pace yourself, you are no good to her exhausted." Luna commented, heading in to find a comfortable place to sleep on Usagi's cot.

Several hours later and a sharp twittering broke the silence of the night. Shingo bolted to his feet, as the light in his sisters room burst to life. He listened as she spoke to the girls briefly, then a flood of lights streamed from the balcony windows and he knew she had transformed. Standing silently, he waited as the glass was pushed aside and Eternal Moon strode out, her tier fading away from her hand and into her inner self till she called it forth in battle.

"What are you doing here?" Moon questioned in irritation, at finding her little brother in his armour lurking on her balcony.

"My duty, Serenity." Shingo opted for guardsmen stoicism.

"I am not Serenity right now, Shingo do not address me with that name. You have to be able to keep my secrets. Right now I am Moon, and only her. No one must know who I am in civilian form either or that I am the princess of the moon. There are to many enemies out there that want the heir of Silver Millennium dead." With that stated, Moon leaped off the balcony to catch up to the Guardian's and the latest battle.

Shingo watched for a second as she leaped over the stone fence, using an arm at the top to swing her slender form over the edge. Then he was on her heels, dashing down the poorly lit sidewalks of Minatu-ku. Leaping off the staircase that led down into the edge of Juban. His duty, his pledge up on the moon ringing in his ears, he needed to protect her. His sister, his princess,.. his planet.

It was exhilarating chasing after his sister, a slight anxiety formed deep down in his chest with the knowledge he was going into his first battle. But she was pulling further away, her increased strength out distancing his weak human muscles. He wanted to call out to her, to wait as he had done so many times growing up. Rounding another building in downtown he was met with empty streets, no sign of her. Cursing he turned in a circle, seeing only the orange glow from the lamps and neon signs of the stores surrounding him. The parked cars, shadowed alleys between building and the heavy silence, not a soul in sight.

Moon stood high above on a nearby roof, her white boot braced on the roofs edge, staring down with tearful cerulean eyes at her brother. Her long blonde hair caught in a gust of wind, fluttering over a shoulder as her great white angelic wings pushed forth from her back. Stretching eagerly at her sides, ready to take flight.

"I will never allow you to join in my battles." she whispered, leaping into the darkness above. Her wings flapping mightily against the wind, pushing her high over the glowing towers of Tokyo.

Shingo stood alone, frustrated at himself, and despairing at how the battle was going and that he wasn't there. Suddenly a blood curdling scream shattered the silent street, pulling him away from his regret. Shingo's senses went on alert instantly, spinning on his heel he felt the evil from an alley a few blocks back. Releasing his sword from its leather sheath, the blade gleaming with an orange glow from the over hanging street lamps. He rushed into the darkness of a near by alley, his breath catching, heart hammering at the horrible sight before him.

It looked like something about the size of a dog maybe a little bigger. Yet it had eight furry legs, ending in sharp talons. A human torso rose out of the spider body, covered in the same course black hair. The man's body was well muscled, lean and sinewy, his hands slender like the claws of a crone. The face was vile, with sharp planes, beady red eyes and a mouth full of long fangs. It hissed as it rose from the carcass it had been devouring minutes earlier. Deep red gore dripping from its vicious maw, it stood absolutely still, merely staring at Shingo waiting like a predator ready to pounce on new prey.

Shingo glanced down at the gutted corpse, realizing that is was a young girl similar in age. With long brown hair now matted with her blood. Her face was turned into the shadows of the alley's wall, he couldn't try and figure out who she was.

A pathetic whimper issued from the alley floor, Shingo glanced towards a dumpster just before the creature seeing with disbelief the pink haired exchange student from school. Now he realized that he probably new the dead girl before the monster,...a school mate.

"Don't move!" Shingo held up is hand in warning, raising his blade and swallowing hard. This is what he had been training for. If he lived through this then he would have proved to his sister and to himself that he was worthy to fight at her side.

Moon banked away, into the night sky heading toward the blinking beacon that was Tokyo Tower. Keeping her eyes on the streets below, passing over the eclectic lights of foot town, which glowed beneath her as she increased her speed. Flying past the red brick monument that was Azabu tower heading deeper into Tokyo towards Minatu once more. Banking low, heading towards the shopping mecca that was the Ginza district. Finally diving into the vast neon glow of its towers, clubs and malls towards one of the largest intersections in the city.

The huge flat screen TV set on the large tower in the middle of the intersection, flashed through a commercial as her angelic form flew past it towards the street. Alighting on the pavement within the chaos of a mass evacuation. People streamed on all sides of her, screaming in a panic, their eyes filled with terror. Moon cried out in panic as well, wrapping her arms around her face for protection as the surge of people over took her. Her angel wings barely reforming to her fuku in time to avoid injury from the onslaught of the masses.

As the surging crowd fell behind her, she slowly raised herself up from her defensive crouch. Surveying the vast carnage strewn through out the street. The air was thick with the musty stench of blood, countless bodies lay broken further ahead. Their gore strewn over the once clean cement, staining the intersection crimson. She counted at least six dark figures looming over the bodies, gorging themselves upon their flesh. Moon swallowed her bile at the horrors before her, she hadn't seen such a tragic sight since the final battle of the moon kingdom. It felt like the end of days were approaching once again.

She was frozen, unable to make a sound. Merely watching the dark spider type oni's devouring the dead, like the great carrion birds that fell upon the great battlefields.

Blinking back the tears she wished to shed for the dead, who had been hunted and slaughtered like cattle at the hands of these creatures. She would not allow her emotions to rule her just yet, she had to keep her head till these evils were destroyed.

Taking a step forward her ivory tier forming in her hands once more, she took a breath to declare herself as her guardians arrived. Mars raced into the intersection on her left, letting fly with "Fire Soul!" towards the nearest demon spider. Who leaped into the air off its victim, with its strong legs, screeched back at her in fear. Jupiter leaped to the pavement from a roof top, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" a huge ball of lightening thundering from a swinging arm towards the leaping oni. The lightening strike, knocked it fiercely to the cement. It's dark body moving at such great speed it cracked the pavement as it landed.

Further ahead, Venus rounded a corner. "Crescent Beam!" she screamed, as a bolt of light exploded from her finger cutting through the torso of a Spider Oni, sending green gore over parked cars and cement alike. Mercury charged up behind Venus, "Sabon spray freezing!" She cast her attack at a gorging demon just ahead of the one Venus had finished off, emobilizing its eight legs in ice.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus punctured it in the gut, with her light beam. Not missing a step as she dashed past it's crumpling body heading forward to the next demon.

A loud screeching of tires announced Uranus and Neptune exploding into the intersection on the right. The yellow convertible breaking in a sideways slide, as the outers leaped into the air landing next to Moon. They spared her less than a glance before rushing the demons.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus closed in on a dark spider, her weapon glowing white. Her speed was so intense that it didn't have a chance to leap aside, taking a deep gash to its side. As she sent a crescent shaped blast towards it. Screeching in pain, it skittered off its kill, green blood oozing along its flank. Dripping to the cement, melting it with a hiss.

"Acid blood!" Uranus shouted to the girls, now flanking behind her, taking a defensive stance as the beast crouched low before her.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune let fly her attack, absorbing the wounded oni with a choking gurgle in a pillar of a ocean wave. It thrashed within the ball of water drowning in seconds. As the attack dissipated, it fell to the street with a wet slapping sound.

"Four down." Neptune turned and charged another demon further down the street, Uranus dashing to her side.

"Moon..." Saturn, tugged at her elbow awakening her from her trauma. Seeing such a grim sight as this wasn't so disturbing to the little girl. Being a Dark Guardian she was able to maintain her emotions better. She was the senshi of death, she would always be the last thing the doomed saw before the end.

Moon glanced down at the dark haired girl, coming to her senses. "Right." she stated, dashing into the fight.

The Seven Guardians were soon making short work of the remaining demons, the intersection was filled with the lights of their attacks and the screeching death cries of the beasts. Near the end Mars made a strategic error when she had one cornered between two cars.

"Flame Sniper!" she aimed her fire arrow, as the demon leaped straight up. Her fire engulfed the cars, exploded the gas tanks in an all consuming inferno blast. The fire shot into the air after the demon vaporizing it, yet it also nearly over took her.

"Mars!" Yuichiro charge out of no where, snatching up the alarmed girl in his arms and leaped away. His power was only that of a common man intent on keeping his true love safe. But it was enough this time, he landed a few meters away, the fire ball glowing behind him. His long hair waving wildly behind as a hot rush of wind blasted against his back.

Mars hung in his arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Blinking in confusion for a moment never expecting him at one of her battles, especially after their last fight. She thought he knew his place, and that place was no where near her war.

"What are you doing here!" she raged, pushing out of his arms angrily.

"I just saved you..." He stood, answering breathless from his sudden burst of speed to get her out of the path of the fire ball. He was dressed all in black leather, a katana along his back on one side and a bow staff on the other.

"I know, and I am grateful but you are going to get yourself killed, now go home!" she continued to shout, her heart thundering in fear in her breast.

"I can help..." Yuichiro began. "These Demon's their known as Kumi. Vicious but stupid, they hunt in packs normally pretty low level as well." He kept up with his information. Keeping an eye on the remaining demons in battle with Jupiter and Mercury a few yards away. Mars had her back to the battle to preoccupied with her anger to notice.

A demon screeched in pain, as Jupiter connected an electric shock clipping off several talons. It leaped straight at Mars and Yuichiro.

"Away!" Yuichiro screamed pushing Mars harshly aside, pulling his sword free with his other hand. Bracing himself with a wide stance he raised the sword over his head as the demons belly fell upon the tip, sliding down the blades length with a sicking slick sound.

Green blood dripped from the puncture wound falling on his face, oozing over his hands burning his flesh instantly. Yuichiro screamed in pain, casting the weight on the sword downwards releasing the demons carcass to the cement and dropping his sword. To clatter smartly against the pavement. Hissing at his stupidity, he knew their blood was acid, he rushed to the nearest fire hydrant kicking the cap off with his black leather boots to wash the blood away.

Mars sat on the street were she had been rudely cast, staring in awe at her heroic boyfriend. She had never seen him so confident, so strong. When the awe wore off in a few seconds, she was on her feet, rushing to his side raging at him once more.

Yuichiro merely smirked at her anger, dripping wet and happy, feeling very sure of himself in a battle now. He would be there no matter what, to protect her.

Somewhere in Azabu-Juban

With a cry of pure rage, Shingo charged the demon, his sword raised over his head. The demon screeched and leaped over his head landing at the mouth of the alley then dashed away. Its clipped skittering legs scratching the cement at a frantic pace, till the sharp sounds faded away. Shingo's felt his chest heaving the battle was quite short lived? He thought it would have been more intense then that.

Coming to his senses he looked down at the cowering girl.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yes..." she moaned, ducking around the bin her blue eyes wide in horror. Then she broke down into traumatic sobs upon seeing the corpse of her gutted friend behind Shingo.

He never looked back at the gory mass behind, merely gathered up the girl and ushered her away tenderly. They needed to find a phone and report the murder. He knew he had to get her some place safe, then go back and hunt down that demon before it killed again.

"What are you doing out here so late." He asked, his arms around her as he led her down the empty street.

"I'm new here and I got lost. I phoned Aiko to come find me, it took her this long to track me down. Then that thing showed up we ran, but ...but..." She broke down again, falling to her knees and taking him down with her.

He held her tight, as she sobbed into his leather tunic, clutching his arms in fright.

"I'm sorry this happened...I don't even know your name?" Shingo laughed lightly, pulling away briefly to smile at her before enveloping her back into a tight hug.

"Amaya." She mumbled into his chest.

"Pretty" Shingo breathed, brushing her light colored hair with a hand, soothing her as well as he could.

The Ginza Intersection

Two little girls, cowered in the shadows of the alleyway beside the central tower in the intersection. Watching the Guardians battle with the last of the spider demons. One had bright pink hair in heart shaped odangos the other with wild black hair that trailed down her back. They looked much older then before, at least ready to start elementary school. The were each in disguise, Chibi wore a soft yellow jumper with a white t-shirt. While Chaos was in a dark jean overalls, the cuffs folded up several times at her ankles and a black t-shirt. While Chibi wore cute white dolly shoes, Chaos was in a pair of white sneakers with the laces untied.

"You really screwed up this time, Chaos." Chibi glared back at her friend. Those demons had been hunting them for weeks. When they had finally grown to hungry to continue, they attacked the humans nearby, needing to eat.

Chaos cringed with remorse under her stern look. Her fear had caused all this to happen, her fear of Sailor Moon. She was a dark senshi, whose powers were pulled from the dark realms themselves. The kingdom of light didn't always few her kind very well. Even though Chibi had explained that this new Serenity was not like the Queen of old, she was still terrified of her. She had destroyed her greater self, leaving her in this weakened shell.

"We need to ask for the protection of the white moon, we can't make it back home on our own." Chibi sighed sadly, watching her ancestor vaporize a spider demon with a wave of white light from her tier, casting it into stardust.

They would show themselves at the end of the battle.

"Moon you can't do it!" Uranus exclaimed, glaring down at the smaller girl who currently clutched her broach with determined blue eyes.

"I can't allow them to die. If I have the power to save them." Moon moved away from her Guardians. Who were all arguing with her, and themselves. They hated that all these people were dead, but adding her to the body count made no sense either.

"The crystal may not be able to handle giving you that much power. You could damage it further." Neptune called after her, wanting her to see reason.

Moon merely moved further away from them, her face grim. "I know...but I just can't allow innocent people to die. If I have the power to save them, I have to try." With that said, her wings unfurled, her tier within her grasp emitting a soft glow as once more she took to the night sky.

A cloud of feathers, covered the numerous bodies of the dead anointing them with her purity. As she reached a point high over the towers of Ginza, she sensed that there were more dead, beyond the intersection. It looked like these demon's had went on a killing spree throughout, Juban and Minatu-ku as well. With a determined nod of her head, Moon soared higher over the city of Tokyo needing a greater area to cast her power. With her tier raised high over her head, gripped tightly in both hands, she began to spin her body. Her blond tails, and free flowing hair circling in a great arc under her momentum. Increasing her speed as the crystal within the silver bulb built up its power. Its soft humming echoing through out the sky, as she called forth her own pure chi, to sync it with the silver crystal. Pushing all of her healing powers through its core urging it to increase, so to achieve this miracle. Slowly Moon closed her clear blue eyes, her mind completely focused upon one pure wish.

"Crystal Moon Rebirth!" She shouted, the intense light that was growing within her tier exploded into the dark sky, falling upon the city as a rain storm of holy light. One strand strayed off from the rest, moving across the city like a shooting star. In seconds the districts of Juban, Minatu and Ginza fell under a veil of warm holy light. It banished the deep darkness of the moonless night, illuminating the city to that of midday in a flash of white light.

Shingo glanced up from his sobbing friend as a shard of pure white light shot into the alley before him.

His face was lit up briefly as the holy light illuminated the darkness to that of midday, if only for but a second. Amaya raised her head from his chest, feeling the pure light, her heart warming as some of the residual energy entered her. So this was the power of the light realm she mused, a small smile crossing her face. It's power was amazing, no wonder the Lord wanted it. Several moments later the young women with long brown hair that had been dead wandered out of the alley, alive and whole just a little confused.

Shingo rushed to her side, guiding her over to Amaya who embraced her with tearful relief. He left the two girls embracing, his heart lighter. He didn't know how it happened but he guessed this power came from his sister, he could feel her purity and love still lingering in the air. He quickly pushed his worry over her aside, he had a demon to hunt down. Steeling his courage, and releasing his sword he jogged away, eyes dark with determination. That beast was not going to kill anyone else tonight.

The monk watched approvingly from a nearby rooftop as Shingo ran away, the meeting had been a splendid success. He cast his lords slave a stern look, she gazed up at him with soft blue eyes from her friends embrace giving him a small nod. She knew her purpose, she would soon endear herself to this boy so she could get to his sister and weaken her enough for her Lord to consume her.

The light faded from the sky, recoiling back within the crystal as it screamed to its mistress once more and cracked deeper. Moon moaned in dread as she heard it, trying to fight to remain conscious as her wings fluttered weakly towards the ground. She made it down to only several stories above the street, before her tier faded away, along with her transformation and wings.

She had nothing left, the crystal had taken everything. Usagi fell from the sky, head craning back limply. Her long blonde hair trailing above, her silk nighty pressed against her small form as gravity took hold upon her. The lower hem of her nightgown flapping madly, above her knees against the wind. Arms outstretched, legs limply pinned in the material of the gown. The mirrored windows of the tower rushing past her at great speeds. Within seconds she was crashing to the unforgiving cement below. Bouncing limply as she hit the pavement with dull smack. Her hair spread in a wild halo around her angelic face. Her nighty draped like a shroud over her limp form, the white staining red from beneath her as she bled out.

The crowds of people she had brought to life, rose from the ground groggy and confused, merely wandering away leaving their saviour lying prone in their midst.

Crumpled in an odd position, with her arms and legs sprawled at odd angles her long loose hair spread over her broken body. Usagi stared up at the black sky, the light slowly fading from her blue eyes. While her blood continued to pool beneath her, her heart failing and breath becoming more shallow realizing faintly that the crystal had claimed her once more.

She could vaguely hear her friends screaming her name as the world dimmed, but she was happy because she knew she had saved the lives of all the people taken tonight. In the end, she would always be the final sacrifice for the people of earth.

Elysian

The night was unusually dark, filled with heavy clouds that threatened a coming rain. All the creatures of the garden had sought refuge, feeling the storm yet to arrive. The pale light of the crescent moon was barely visible through the mass of clouds, its soft light fighting to reach Elysian's shores.

The Temple still glowed softly through the dark night, a beacon for all, that there was protection or salvation on hand if needed.

The room Mamoru took at the temple was simple, barely more then a cell. Carved out of white stone, with only enough room for a cot on one side, and a small desk and chair on the other. Mamoru's was troubled, Usagi's raw emotions were rebounding within his subconscious. She was having a very bad night back on earth. He had stayed up quite late, laying on his cot, staring up at the plain white roof, monitoring her emotions. He wanted to go to her, but his training had barely started. He had decided to wait it out, she could handle most things, and try and get some sleep.

Hours later, Mamoru bolted upright in his bed, his sense of Usagi suddenly disappearing. He screamed in fright, shattering the silence. Dashing out of his room in nothing but a pair of black boxers awakening Helios from his slumber. The young man ducked his head out of his own chambers on the lower level under the balcony, coming to his senses quickly.

"Pull down the veil, I'm leaving now!" Mamoru bellowed, stampeding down the stairway from his room to the lower courtyard. His four guards, hovered against the balcony railing above watching anxiously as their Prince raced out of the courtyard.

Helios had lived a quiet life for most of eternity, yet the last few months with the Prince's guards and the prince living in the temple, his life had become quite exciting. Helios vacated his rooms quickly,as the Prince with the wild dark hair, dashed past him, his deep blue eyes filled with dread.

Helios followed behind his white robes flying behind him. Muttering the words of power to pull down the shield he had erected months before. Mamoru threw the wooden entry doors of the temple open, not waiting for Helios to finish his chant before ripping his body away from Elysian, syncing his energy to his fading Usako, shimmering to her side in a golden glow.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors notes: Vicodin is a narcotic pain reliever, used with ibuprofen to handle chronic pain.

Chapter six:Crystal Requiem

Shingo adjusted his grip on the hilt yet again, his slick sweaty palms loosening against the silver cords woven there. He had tracked the creature deep into Juban, slowly manoeuvring himself against the side of an old brick building. Taking a deep breath, he ducked his head around the corner scanning the deep shadows within the alley. This thing liked to hide concealed within alleyways, he had cornered it a few times already tonight. Landing a few superficial blows to its abdomen, before it merely leaped over him and ran away. Now it was bleeding pretty good, with it exertions to get away, leaving a nice smoking trail of green blood for the young man to follow.

"Ok, Tsukino lets end this..." Shingo crawled silently in to the shadows, hoping to sneak up on it and give a final blow.

The alley was a cluttered mess of garbage bags and rotting debris. Shingo glanced to the side of the brick building realizing it was a restaurant but a dingy one. This alleyway was so disgusting it would have killed that places health code for sure. Groaning he lifted up his palms looking down at the slimy filth dripping off them, his pants were starting to feel damp as well.

He pushed the stench of rot to the back of his mind, as he wove threw the broken garbage bags, creeping deeper into the narrow corridor. Squinting his tired soft blue eyes, he noticed a small muscular shadow hunched over in the back corner, leaning in exhaustion against a chain link fence. Drawing near he slowly raised himself up to his full height, his sword held at the ready at his side.

The beast lifted its ugly head from were it had been cradling it in its boney hands. It's beady red eyes glowed in the murky darkness. Shingo stopped in his tracks, figuring that it was going to leap over him again and the chase would be on once more. The beast merely stared, unmoving, the many gashes he had inflicted earlier dripping green blood over its long talons, pooling beneath its bulbous under belly.

Shingo swallowed, curbing his fear...(There is no fear the mind cannot conquer) he repeated in his mind, another soldiers motto Captain Aciaus had made him memorize.

"Mwnooo...Mwhor." The spider demon slurred out, casting its head upwards in fear to the sky above the alley.

Shingo looked up noticing that the sky was warming upon dawn, the darkness fading away into soft colours. As he brought his head back down to face the beast once more realizing it was beginning to release smoke, as if its insides were burning away.

"Pwheeze." It pleaded, more smoke billowing from its abdomen and human torso. Cringing from the light, as it fell to its knees hiding its face in its claws.

Shingo swallowed his fear once and for all, a mercy killing, the beast wanted to die quickly by his sword, then to linger in agony as the sun rose. A Soldier's death...a Soldier's kill.

The young man stood before the beast, his weapon raised over his head, eyes cold and resolute with what he must do. The beast never looked up, dropped its claws from it face and stretched its neck wanting it done cleanly. Raising his sword high, Shingo shouted to the heavens, closing his eyes tight as he brought the sword down. Feeling the blade pierce the taunt skin of the beast, the muscles then bone resisting slightly as he pushed it cleanly threw, swinging it low to the ground. The hideous dark head fell with a wet slap onto the dimming shadows at Shingo's feet.

The young man sighed, resigned with his first kill. This was the course he had chosen for his life, he was a soldier now in an eternal war. He never looked back at the smouldering corpse, sheathing his weapon at his hip as he left the alley. He had left his home a scared little boy, with dreams of becoming a strong warrior like his sister. The dawn created a newly born man, confident in his abilities to protect the future queen...his sister the most important person in his life.

The Ginza Intersection

Mamoru shimmered into earths reality, in a glow of golden stardust, standing in nothing but his dark boxers completely uncaring about his appearance right now. Taking but a second to survey his surroundings, the cement was blackened and broken from the Senshi's attacks. Two burnt out cars smoldered a mile off, near the central tower along this wide intersection. The girls were dashing over to his side, screaming and crying. With out further thought, he looked down to his feet, finding his beloved, lying broken and bloodied on the cold pavement. Her face was at peace, golden hair falling in a wild halo around her head. Her silk white nighty pressing tightly against her slender frame, hanging raggedly about her oddly tangled limps. A deep crimson soaking the garment from underneath, staining the once pristine material with her life's blood. Looking like a beautiful fallen angel, cast out of heaven, dieing a horribly mortal death.

Taking a shuttering breath, he knelt down beside her taking her limp cold hand in his. Urging forth all his healing powers, the golden crystal coming to life within the fist of his free hand. Closing his eyes to concentrate, and temporarily block out the trauma of seeing her so destroyed physically. He assessed her condition with his flowing chi, probing her body within his minds eye. She was alive, barely...the heart was still faintly beating, fluttering limply attempting to regulate a pulse yet to many ribs were broken.

"She fell, Mamoru-san, more than seven stories." Ami's shaking voice echoed to him from a world beyond. He never acknowledged the information she began to relay. His powers delving deep into his princess's broken body assessing the damages, determining what needed to be healed first and what could wait. The trauma was extensive, the worst he had ever seen, to many bones broken...

The brain...he cried in his mind drawing his sense away from her chest up her spine towards the skull. Finding it cracked in several places, swelling beginning upon the bruised flesh near the cerebellum, that must have been where her head had struck the pavement. His medical training was coming in handy now, this was the most important moment of his life so far...dragging his beloved back from death.

The senshi stood around Mamoru, slowly powering down to their natural selves, each dealing with the horror of their princess lying broken in a pool of her own blood at their feet. Ami had jumped in to help, assess the damage to Usagi verbally as if the dark haired man before her couldn't do it himself.

She wore a soft blue button up pyjama shirt, with short sleeves and shorts with white lace trim. The battle happened so late at night she had been summoned out of bed. She needed to focus on the logical conclusions, puzzle threw the massive damage to her best friends body figure out were she needed the most medical attention. Otherwise if she allowed her mind to wander to the more emotional conclusions to this situation she would most likely curl into a ball and wail like a lost child. This was the most tragic pinch they had been in since Fiore's asteroid had threatened earth nearly four years ago.

They had just been kids then, barely understanding their powers, she would have never thought her leader would allow herself to get this close to death again. Her sorrow was soon turning to anger, as she lightly touched Usagi's chest and arms realizing that many of her bones were broken and shattered from her fatal fall.

(Damn you, Usa!) Ami screamed in her mind. Sucking in cool air, while she fought to remain calm.

Haruka stood stiffly next to Michiru, her back rigid. Grim face a mask of stone the only thing that gave her away was the deep sorrow, in her glassy blue eyes. Squinting as she took in Usagi's prone body. Haruka had been asleep as well when the call came, wearing a pair of white boxers and deep blue tank top. She nervously brushed her hand threw her dusty blonde hair, casting her gaze away attempting to remain in control of herself.

Silently, softly she felt Michiru's slender fingers clasp her hand. Haruka squeezed her beloved's hand briefly acknowledging the comfort. Michiru had the common sense to grab her aqua green robe before transforming and now stood, with silent tears rolling down her graceful cheeks. Soft green eyes staring down at her princess in shock. Her mind reeling over the sudden outcomes of this battle. The fate of her princess and their fate in the future, this battle to closely resembled the fall of the moon so long ago.

Hotaru stood at her mother side, silent and with out emotion. Dressed in a dark lavender night gown, that hung down to her ankles. Her mind was blank, and resolute that the future would come with or with out their guidance. She could not affect the future, merely deal with the fates accordingly, her thoughts were far beyond her age.

Rei sobbed into the black leather shirt on Yuichiro's chest, clutching at his strong biceps, holding him close unable to look at Usagi. She was dressed in her shine robes. She had been consulting the ancient fire for answers to the were about's of the two little senshi that had escaped the dark realms with Usagi weeks ago. Yuichiro, comforted Rei as well as he could, brushing her long hair lovingly, unable to look at Usagi. He kept his eye averted to the cement, mumbling comfort to his girlfriend.

Makoto stood next to Minako, an arm clutched around her smaller shoulder her head leaning against the side of the blondes temple. The brunette wore a white t-shirt and green plaid comfy pants and pink fuzzy slippers. Silent tears falling down her gentle face, her inner monologue raging against her inadequacies as her princess protector. She should have kept track of her when she was in the sky, caught her as she fell, saved her some how!

Mina wore a simple white nighty with a cartoon puppy with large eyes, and a small body. She sniffled, and rubbed a finger under her nose. Watching in awe as Mamoru's still form finally began to make small movements over Usagi's body, his palm glowing so intensely it looked like a shimmering ball of golden energy.

His hand hovered over her chest, setting it a glow with his healing chi. Mamoru monitored his energy levels as he sought to stabilize Usagi enough to transport her somewhere safe.

Her brain and skull was healed, the electrical current reaching her vital organs correctly. Her heart rate strengthened and began to beat strongly now. He moved to repairing her ribs, then mending any organs damaged from her fall, purging the poisons created by a ruptured pancreas and bladder.

He felt his own sugar levels falling as he exerted himself to far, he needed to draw back his energy as soon as he could. Delve back into healing her when he had enough energy to give her. But not yet, not till she was stable. He pushed himself past the point of no return, forcing his body to give him all the reserves it had.

By dawn, Mamoru finally allowed himself to pull his energy back. Allowing the golden power that had been cocooning Usagi for the last few hours to dim and fade away. He rose his tired eyes from her body, which was now a safe pink colour, her chest rising and falling steadily, heartbeat pumping strongly.

"Lets get her back to my place." He whispered, crumpling onto his side falling unconscious.

Haruka and Makoto jumped into motion. Michiru helped Haruka lean Mamoru on her back, staggering slightly by his weight for a moment as she hauled him to her car, and dumped him in the back seat.

Makoto leaned down and tenderly picked up Usagi in her arms, as her slight weight fell upon her, Mako gasped in alarm. In dread she suddenly felt all the broken bones within the small girls back, arms and legs. Her body literally felt like a chip bag, crumpling into a ball.

"Oh, god...Oh, god..." Makoto cried, attempting to keep Usagi in a proper position as she tried to fold up between her arms.

Makoto had never been so freaked out in all her life, she dashed for Haruka's car as fast she could, gently placing Usagi in the back seat next to Mamoru. Then jumping away, dancing about and shaking out her arms trying to free herself from the strange, disturbing feelings caring such a broken body felt like.

Chibi turned from the tragic scene, grabbing Chaos's hand and leading her away, deeper into the alley.

"Were are we going." Chaos questioned softly, glancing over her shoulder with worry. She had seen the holder of the Silver Crystal drop from the sky like a fallen angel.

"The white moon has enough troubles right now, we need to find a safe place for just a little while longer." Chibi sighed, she knew Moon made it through this otherwise she would have faded away. Yet she could feel all the sorrow and anger, rolling upon themselves amongst her friends. This was a dire pinch, one they would not all survive. Her own anger towards Chaos was increasing with each passing day that they remained in hiding. This whole horrible thing was entirely her fault...

Heading out of Ginza...

The morning light began to brighten the horizon just beyond the expressway, casting the metal towers around them in sharp glowing lines. The darkness slowly fading into the soft colours of day once more, as the yellow convertible raced through the streets of Tokyo.

Mamoru came too as Haruka turned a corner, heading into Duban towards his luxury apartment complex. With a tired groan he raised his head up from the cold metal door frame, instantly searching for Usagi when he was coherent. Finding her broken form curled up next to him in the back seat, still thankfully unconscious. He reached for her hand, hiding under her golden hair, folded demurely under her head sending his healing powers once more into her body. As long as he felt any energy at all, he would be sending it directly into her until she was whole once more.

Haruka glanced up from the steering wheel, catching sight of him moving around in the rear view mirror.

"How is she doing?" Haruka called, her voice shaking slightly.

Mamoru looked up from his dark thoughts towards Usagi, to acknowledge her question.

"If the Crystal is to damaged to keep her unconscious till I'm done healing her, then she is going to be in a lot of pain. We all know she doesn't handle pain well. " Mamoru stated, with a heavy sigh. "Michiru can you get a hold of Ami, I will need her to steal some medications from her mothers hospital, just in case."

Michiru nodded, flipping her aqua wrist communicator open and tapping its screen a few time scrolling down to Mercury's data feed.

"Mercury here." Came the short hair senshi's quaking yet husky voice, she no doubt had been crying and was now trying desperately to sound normal.

"Mamoru needs you to get Usagi some medicine." Michiru stated getting right to the point. As Haruka turned off the expressway, heading back into Azabu.

"Ok, give me the list." Mercury sighed heavily.

"No list, I just want you to get some Vicodin, she may need it. The rest I can get over the counter." Mamoru called from the back seat.

"I'm on it." Mercury stated sombrely, cutting the feed.

By the end of the conversation they had pulled up onto Mamoru's street. Haruka parked right in front of the small cement walk that lead to the front entrance. As the car came to a stop Mamoru jumped out, vaulting over the side with one powerful arm.

"Can you bring Usagi up to the front doors. I'll have to let you in from the inside, I must have left my keys in my other boxers." He commented dryly, feeling a little embarrassed of his state of undress now that the crisis was unwinding.

That was when Haruka finally noted the ring shining on Mamoru's finger.

"When did you marry Usagi!" She scrambled out of the car, casting him a dark look, as she slammed her door.

"Whoa, no its not like that!" Mamoru raised his hands in defence, not expecting this kind of reaction from her senshi.

"Then how is it like?" Michiru came to the rescue. Shaking her head in disbelief, as she cast a look into the back seat and see two rings on Usagi's finger as well. Michiru cursed, they had been together off and on for weeks and neither of them had noticed, how self involved were they.

"Its not legal, you could say it kinda a cos play thing. We said our vows on the last night before I left. A further promise that one day we would be married. " Mamoru explained. "But at this rate, if she keeps getting herself nearly killed it will never happen." He added under his breath, ducking his head away in defeat. As soon as she was well they had to have a big talk. She had to stop thinking she could save the world at the cost of her own life. There was a bigger picture now, beyond her raging emotions of the moment.

The two outer senshi nodded content with the explanation. He then turned into Tux, and leaped into the trees close to the apartments balconies. Soon his black and white, well dressed form was scaling up the building to his own balcony high above.

Haruka kept her gaze on him, shielding her eyes from the sun as her gaze drew upward. As soon as she saw him slip into his apartment, through the glass doors, she turned back to the car to gather up Usagi.

A few minute later and she was carrying Usagi's limp body up the sidewalk to the glass entrance of Mamoru's apartment. Haruka had opted to carry her like that of a small child, pressing her stomach against her chest, with a hand on her bottom, while stabilizing her back with another hand. Usagi's hair was a matted mess of blood, hanging limping and tangled obscuring her dangling feet, that were hanging limply on either side of Haruka's slender hips.

Her sweet face turned into her neck, her head slumped limply against Haruka's shoulder, wobbling strangely as the older woman walked. Haruka kept her cool, steeled her emotions feeling all the little girls broken bones move awkwardly in her arms.

As they neared the front doors, Michiru took note that Mamoru had thrown on a white t-shirt, still in his black boxers but it looked a little more casual then half naked. Haruka fought with her control, as she held Usagi in the elevator, her small body limp against her chest. Feeling the dried blood at the back of her nighty, her hand lightly rubbing in small circles along Usagi's shoulder blades as if comforting her. Even though she knew Usagi couldn't feel her comfort she felt she needed to show her how much she loved her. Seeing her like this was killing her...

Several awkward and tense minutes later and she was quickly depositing Usagi on Mamoru's bed. This was a vastly more tragic repeat of a few months ago. Brushing a hand nervously threw her hair, she moved to the doorway as Mamoru climbed gingerly into his bed, surveying his love once more.

"Go get me a pair of scissors from the drawer right before the stove. " He instructed, vaguely pointing out of the room.

A few minutes later Michiru returned with his black handled scissors, handing them to Haruka.

"What are you going to do?" Haruka inquired softly as she passed him the implement.

"I have to cut away her nighty, so I can get a good look at how broken her bones are." Mamoru sighed, brushing his hand threw his dark hair, a similar nervous reaction as hers.

Haruka chuckled lightly at the sight.

"Need help?" she moved to his side, with a grim smile.

"Yes, I'll cut, you rip the material away. We will slide it out from under her after." He gave her a small smile. Then set the scissors up at the hem of her nighty and began to cut upward.

Michiru leaned against the door frame watching the strange teamwork, of two people who loved Usagi more then anyone else in the whole world. This time she was not jealous of her little princess, this time she prayed she lived through this...

By evening the Senshi were camped out in Mamoru's living room waiting for Usagi to pull through. Mamoru had been pouring every ounce of his strength into her body, mending her broken and shattered limbs, healing her spine and reforming all the nerves within. He rarely emerged from his room. Coming out for a drink of water, a little to eat to rebuild his strength, or to use the bathroom. He was at it long into the night, finally having nothing left, falling beside her naked body completely exhausted. As a new dawn shone bright and clear through his bedroom window.

The Senshi were scattered around his living room, sleeping on the floor, curled up on the chairs or sharing the couch. Luna and Artemis had remained in a corner of his bedroom through out the whole ordeal, the black cat crying soundlessly as Artemis comforted her with small licks to her fussy cheek.

A few minutes after Mamoru collapsed, Luna decided to check on her charge. She leaped up to the bed, lightly padding over to Usagi's serene face. She noted as she neared, the girls face was flushed pink and she was breathing steady and deeply. Mamoru had fallen to his side, an arm draped over her breasts while his leg curled around her hip. He was also flushed and breathing deeply, yet the deep dark circles underneath his eyes gave away his heavy exhaustion.

Luna crept close to Usagi cheek, giving the terribly rash girl a small lick of affection. Usagi mumbled quietly as Luna's scratching tongue touched her tender skin.

"mmmmha, I'm ok Luna..." She whispered in a hushed breath.

Luna blinked, unsure if she had heard her.

"Tell the girls, I can feel their worry." She continued, slowly moving an arm up from the bed as if it weighted tremendously. Falling to rest against Mamoru's head, her hand tenderly stroked the side of Mamoru's face, her fingers lightly brushing his damp sweaty hair.

"Thank you my prince..." she whispered, a deep affection thick in her hushed voice, her arm falling weakly back to her side, as a deep slumber over took her.

Luna settled down next to Usagi, as Artemis quietly left the room with the joyful news. The girls erupted in sounds of relief, as he told them that Usagi was healed but very tired. Speaking quietly amongst themselves they set up shifts to care for their Prince and Princess till they were both on their feet again.

Shingo unfortunately was not in the loop and was left in limbo as to what had happened to his sister for the last two days. His parents where beyond worried, he had told them a cover story that she was staying at Ami's studying for a big test. They bought it, as they always do. Knowing that there was more going on then were allowed to know. Angry that they were shut out of this part of her life, but thankful she was alright.

As long as she was safe, they always told one another. Yet Shingo was pissed, he had went by the High school for the last two days finding out that none of the girls had shown up there either. He didn't know where to look and he was very stressed out, an Amaya would not leave him be. She tagged along after him all day at school, calling him her prince in shining armour. He had told her she needed to keep his alternate life a secret, but she just didn't get it.

She was embarrassing him, with her starry eyed idolism. He had dreamed of being confident to talk to her, to ask her out on a date. But now since he had that dream in his grasp he just didn't want it anymore. He had been trying to avoid her for the last couple days. Now it was friday afternoon, he was again wandering through Juban searching for any of Usagi's friends.

A huge rain storm had passed threw just the other day, and the streets were still full of various sized puddles. The air still smelled moist, the heat of the day leaving the city like a muggy sauna. Shingo absently wiped sweat from his brow, as he walked past the Crown Fruits Parlours stone patio. It was filled yet again with kids, all of them chatting excitedly over the party that was going to start in a couple hours. Shingo shook his head bitterly, he didn't think he could handle the crowds if he went.

A soft jingling of someone exiting a store further up the block, caught his attention. He turned from his contemplations on the crowded patio to find a young woman in a plain white mini skirt with double up tank tops in orange and white. With that unmistakable long blonde hair, leaving a small convenience store. Her face was hidden behind the large brown bag of food she was carrying, but he recognized her shapely body, as much as the huge red bow she wore.

"Mina-chan!" Shingo dashed after the young woman, pushing through an on coming group of high school kids quite abruptly. They yelled and called after him for his lack of manners, but he paid them no mind, sprinting up to the Senshi of Venus.

"Wait!" He breathed, panting loudly the heavy air sucking his oxygen away more quickly.

Mina stopped, ducked her soft face around the paper bag with a wiry smile.

"Fine then you carry it." she stated, shoving the huge bag of groceries at him. She was dressed nicely in a white mini skirt and doubled up spaghetti strap tank tops of orange and white. A long golden chain hung from her slender neck with an elegant heart shaped pendant dangling low between her breasts.

"Ooff." Shingo caught the bag in both hands, the weight nearly buckling his knees.

"What is in here?" He mumbled as he staggered after her. Crossing the street, he kept his eyes down. Unable to see around the bag he kept track of her tan sandals.

"You try feeding your sister for a couple days, after a major battle." Mina answered with a giggle, then suddenly started cursing out someone in front of her. "Hey, watch were your going buddy!"

Shingo stopped in his tracks, wondering what was going on. He felt her small hand lightly pull on the elbow of his deep blue school uniform, taking him off to the side of the sidewalk.

"Your taking up the whole sidewalk." She whispered gently in his ear.

Shingo nodded, enjoying the feeling of her warm breath on his earlobe.

"I can't see a thing." He hissed back at her.

Mina then intwined her arm within the crook of his elbow and guided him away.

Shingo ducked his head to the side, knowing his face was as quite red. This was only her helping him not blindly run into people or things but it felt comfortable like they were a couple.

Several days earlier...

The last two days was a blur, filled with hazy memories of soft voices and gentle care from her friends. Mamoru hadn't moved from his position slightly on top of her, and she did not have the will or energy to adjust him. She vaguely remembered, hearing the calm, serene sounds of rain upon the large window. Makoto draping a warm cotton blanket over her naked body and Mamoru's. Lightly pressing her lips against her temple, mumbling threw quiet sobs that she was so happy that she had survived yet again. Luna's soft rumble never left her hearing in the last couple days, the feline was always near by watching her with gentle brown eyes. She would come in and out of consciousness, her mind feeling strange and sluggish, her body strained and sore. The light of the day sharp in the morning, diluted once evening fell. Or shadows deep into the night, the soft glow of the moon falling upon them. And always his healing warmth was against her even in his sleep she could feel his chi flowing into her.

Taking away all the pain she felt, replacing it with the comfort of pure, unwavering love she knew so well.

As her body required less of his energy, she began to re channel it backward to help revitalize him. Till she felt completely healed once more, severing her link and allowing him to finally sleep deeply and recharge his chi. It was in the quiet of the night that her mind finally became alert once more, no longer consumed within the haze of Mamoru's healing womb. She felt his warm breath on her shoulder, moving her head slightly to the side, she gazed upon his wild dark hair lovingly. His face she remembered was once tense and strained, was finally relaxed, his well formed lips at ease. With a sigh she turned her gaze to the simple white roof of his room, watching the soft light of the moon fall upon the wall. She finally came to realize how close she had come once again to sub coming to death, and how Mamoru had risked and given her all that he had to keep her alive. Silent tears fell from her soft cerulean eyes, cascading down her cheeks as further understandings over her rash actions burned in her mind.

She had allowed her heart to rule over her once more and as such there was always consequences. Harsh, tragic outcomes that drove all close to her to the brink. She had hurt the crystal severely yet again, it had screamed at her to stop forcing her power into its core. This time she had heard it's voice, like a small child crying for its mother to stop the hurt. Then that sickening sound of the cracking, the sharp echoing of it's fragile surface splitting deeper. She cut her power then, pulling it back within her like a snapping cord. Then she remembered the cold feeling of falling, the world growing dark and silent...

She fell back into a restless sleep as all her shortcoming haunted her dreams.

Several hours later, as the evening sun sank into the city limits, casting the sky in glowing half light. Usagi groaned softly, coming back into consciousness once more, her body ached in a deep penetrating way. Mamoru remained draped over her, breathing steadily and deeply lost in a recuperating sleep. She whimpered threw tight lips, as she strained to remove his entrapping arm and leg. Her muscles screamed at her from forcing them to move, tingling and throbbing up to her shoulders. Her hips burning from forced movements, legs twitching as she twisted them away. Slowly, she wiggled herself out from underneath him, to a kneeling position beside the bed. With a heavy sigh, she rose to trembling legs and leaned over him placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Whoa there missy." Mina dashed into the room, noticing her bunny finally moving around. The Goddess of love was just finishing her shift at the apartment. Wearing a white mini skirt and doubled up tank tops of white and orange.

Mina quickly wrapped a bracing arm around Usagi's waist, guiding her naked friend out of the bedroom. The small girls back side was smeared with dried blood, Mina groaned at the horrible sight of it. Settling Usagi down in one of Mamoru's white over stuffed chairs, she dashed down the hall to start a warm bath. Usagi watched with a smile of humour as Mina dashed about, in a frantic panic mode. Nurse Mina...

Soon, and with out to much trauma, even though the water had been to hot at the beginning. Causing Usagi to squeal in pain as she was guided into the tub, her skin was way to sensitive from the constant healing. Mina tried to cool the water, lifting Usagi up as she adjusted the taps, but let go of Usagi to soon causing the wobbly legged girl to fall back into the water and nearly drown. Usagi came up sputtering and laughing, finding Mina soaked along with most of the bathroom floor. Finally, Mina managed to get Usagi bathed and back in Mamoru's plush chair, wrapped in white towels.

"I will go grab you some of Mamoru-chan's clothes." Mina smiled warmly, her hair still dripping and disappeared once more.

Usagi grimaced she hurt all over, her skin felt like a thousands needles were poking her. Her skin was hot and over sensitive from Mamo-chan's healing. She wondered how badly hurt she had been, she knew she was dieing when he had found her but how broken was her body.

Mina returned with a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. The man owned a lot of black clothes.

With gentle hands, she helped Usagi dress, her arms and legs trembling and to stiff to move properly.

"How bad is the pain?" Mina asked, as she sat Usagi back down.

"Its manageable, just feel tingly all over." Usagi smiled, feeling strangely invigorated and full of energy as her skin began to calm down.

"Good, Rei is going to be..." Mina began as a soft click of the apartment door opening took her further words away. Usagi turned to look back over her shoulder as a dark haired girl, in red shrine robes emerged from the entry way. She looked worn, her eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying. Deep dark circles were underneath from lack of sleep.

"Usa-chan!" Rei cried as she noticed the small girl in dark boxers and an over sized white shirt, hanging off one slender shoulder. A white towel wrapped around her head, standing next to Mina. Dashing into the living room, Rei leaped at her and clasping her arms about the smaller girls neck holding tight.

Usagi giggled, and hugged her right back just as tightly. When the two girls didn't look like they were going to release anytime soon. Mina excused herself, stating she was going to go out get some food, knowing their rabbit was going to need a lot of food to recharge her battery.

After a few more moments, Rei pulled back, her once relieved and excited face falling into a dark scowl. She quickly moved away, through the balconies glass sliding doors to rest with crossed arms upon the cement railing outside. Watching the sunset beyond the towers of Juban, lost in her rage as the glowing colours of the sky deepened into the purples of twilight. Usagi legs were throbbing, so she sat down in the white chair once more. Watched Rei for a moment, assessing how volatile her Senshi of War had become, knowing she was in for it regardless, she sighed and rose on shaking feet to meet her fate with her dearest friend.

Usagi, pulled the towel wrapped around her head free and set in on the arm of the chair. Allowing her long golden hair to fall free down her back, still slightly damp it curled in waves down her back. Silently she crossed the living room, and threw the open sliding doors of the balcony. The hot muggy night hit her like a physical blast against her bare skin, sucking the breath from her momentarily. She had barely made it to the dark haired girls side before the priestess rounded upon her, as a hunter pounces upon the unwary.

"How could you!" Rei screamed, suddenly slapping her across the face. Then clutching her attacking hand to her breast, heaving and sobbing in both sorrow and rage towards her selfish princess.

Usagi never expected such a violent outcome with this confrontation, but she took it in stride, understanding her friends feelings. She took the abuse silently, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she lightly rubbed her stinging cheek.

"I am sick of you never listening to me...to us. We told you not to use the crystal!" Rei screamed.

"Your life is worth more then a handful of people!" She continued raging, needing to get it out.

"You have got to stop thinking with just your heart and start thinking with that little head of yours. You have a greater mission that saving a few unlucky people, we need you to seal the demons away. If you had died were would we be...waiting for the armies to break free and hoping our death was fast. As they turned this world into darkness..." Her voice grew softer, then fell silent as she watched her leader crying silently before her. Sobbing quietly in regret, over all the hurt she had caused and all the hard choices she never seemed able to make.

"Usagi...I" Rei didn't know what else to do she grabbed the smaller girl up in a tender embrace, sobbing with her as all the hurt and pain ebbed from them both. This was always how they healed each other. She would attack, Usagi would absorb, her anger, her hurt and together they would mend their friendship in more gentle ways.

Shingo entered the apartment laughing lightly over one of Mina's many jokes. The girl was so full of life and good cheer. He loved spending time with her, with a wide grin he set the huge bag on the floor by the edge of the entryway. Slipping off his sneakers, as Mina moved past him, her hip lightly brushing against his crotch as she moved into the living room. The act was completely unintentional, but it had a sudden effect on Shingo. Suddenly his pants grew tight and a deep blush spread over his face, seeking to hide it he crouched down to the paper bag digging within. Searching for things to put away in the kitchen. When everything had calmed down, he entered the apartment. This was his first time in Mamoru's apartment, and he was in awe. The huge open living area, with large balcony and all encompassing glass windows that looked out over a beautiful vista of downtown Tokyo. Two walls size bookshelves, a couple matching paintings of roses between the shelves. One rose was white the other black, painted in elegant swirls of contrasting colours the background a deep crimson. The walls were a simple beige with white trim, simple yet refined.

A plush couch and two chairs with a low wooden table set between. A simple desk with computer and modest T.V in the corner. A small hall at the end of the living room leading to the bathroom, and just off from the galley kitchen was Mamoru's bedroom. Shingo never even looked in that doorway, not really interested in what lay beyond.

"This is a really nice place. " Shingo nodded, finally noticing his sister through the half closed blinds of the large windows. She was out on the balcony hugging Rei, as if the world was going to disappear if she let go.

"What happened?" He crossed over to Mina, who was sitting in one of the chairs. He slumped down in the other chair. Mina sighed, turning from the touching scene out on the balcony.

"She nearly died again. Used the Silver Crystal to long. Resurrecting all the dead after the battle." Mina stated, her light blue eyes darkening with to many bad memories.

Shingo kept his peace, merely glaring out at his sister. He understood about the crystal and his sister's fatal link to its powers. He was not pleased she would take that chance with her life.

"How many times...has she?" He whispered.

"This was her third near fatal encounter with it's power. Mamoru was able to save her, but it was very, very close this time." Mina wiped a hand down her face, attempting to brush the sadness and worry away.

Shingo's jaw clenched, he was very angry. His sister's situation was so unfair. He understood how she wouldn't be able to just leave innocent people dead...but still how long till that crystal finally took her life for good. It seemed the only reason she had managed to stay alive all this time was because of all her friends looking out for her, taking care of her.

"Shingo!" Usagi rushed to her brother's side. A bright smile covering her tear stained face.

Shingo rose and embraced her, as she charged into his arms. When she pulled away she had a request.

"I need clothes." she stated flatly.

"Ok, fine, be back soon." Shingo waved her off, then left, shaking his head, forever his sister's errand boy.

Half hour later, Makoto had been notified that Usagi was up and about and she was now busy in the kitchen preparing everyone some supper. Mina and Rei were visiting on the couch, enjoying the smells wafting from the kitchen. While Usagi sat on a stool before the bar, happily chewing on tid bits from Mako ingredients, chatting happily with her favourite chef. When Shingo wandered back into the apartment a couple pieces of clothes under his arm. He offered them to his sister, not making it two steps to the living room before she called him back in a panic.

"What is this, a red mini skirt and my orange and black T-shirt...Shingo do you want me to look like a fashion victim on my may home...and where are my undergarments...I can't walk home naked under a mini skirt!" Usagi wailed, almost crying again at her brothers hopeless attempt to help.

"Uhmmm, kinda forgot that stuff...but Usa I really don't want to touch your panties." He hissed quietly.

Usagi scowled at him, staring him down.

"Fine..." He mumbled, reaching around the bar and grabbing a pair of tongs from a container and the now empty paper bag on the counter.

Usagi and the girls stared at him dumbstruck, as he left with his tools to retrieve his sisters underwear.

Several hours later...

With a sigh, Mamoru stretched out on his bed, finding the mattress beside him was empty and cold. Still feeling exhausted but realizing in fright that Usagi was gone. He quickly cast the blanket aside, scrambling out of bed so fast his head swam and he lost his footing slightly as he jogged out of the bedrooms doorway.

He suddenly stopped his mad dash, as he found her sitting on the couch in a very unflattering outfit of orange and red, doodling on a yellow post it pad with a ball point pen. She glanced up as she heard his heavy steps into the room, quickly tossing the pen and paper aside on the couch to scramble into his arms.

He met her charge as always, embracing her tightly as she pressed her face into his chest. Her sweet features crumpling into sorrow, heavy sobs shaking her shoulders as hot tears wet his white t-shirt.

"I am soooo sorry, Mamo-chan." She cried, barely able to speak through her anxious sobbing.

"You do know you are in a lot of trouble with me, Young lady!" Mamoru thundered, pushing her away, to arms length to glare down at her .

"You made a promise to me, that you would keep yourself safe." He finished, his anger fading as he took in her misery.

With a sigh, he drew her back into his arms tightly. "Com' here Usako." He moaned, brushing his hand threw her loose golden hair, as she shook against him, her small hands clenching into the fabric of his shirt. He was just so thankful to have her back, whole and alive.

He couldn't fathom living with out her, he never wanted to even think about it. But when he had been healing her broken body, the thoughts of life without her plagued him like a dark shroud. Her death had been to close.

"You need to learn how to use your crystal, before I will allow you to use it again. Senshi powers only, nothing big." He stated, pulling her over to the couch so they could finish their talk.

Usagi nodded mutely as he led her to the couch. She couldn't transform into Sailor Moon even she wanted to anymore.

"I little desperate, are we?" he chuckled, picking up the yellow post-it pad full of doodles. Which really didn't look too cheery. All her images looked broken, cracked or distorted. Not the usually, cute bunny or kitty drawings she made when doodling. He returned his deep gaze to her shining cerulean eyes, searching her with concern, finding a very defeated looking girl.

"I really hurt the crystal this time..." she whispered, pulling out her golden heart shaped brooch from beside her on the couches side table. She flipped it open tenderly, revealing the small glass bead imbedded within, it was murky and grey, nearly cracked in two. When she touched it lightly with a finger the two pieces nearly moved apart as if two separate shards already.

"Oh...Usako." Mamoru didn't know what to do, he embraced her, closing the lid of her brooch to hide the dieing crystal.

"Its alive Mamo-chan...it screamed at me to stop when I made it use its power to save all those people." She hiccuped, then broke down once more, her sobs ripping from her, a soul crushing sorrow that was killing her. She felt horrible with herself, hating what she had done to the crystal. She had been beating herself up ever since her mind became alert again. Cursing herself as a stupid idiot girl, and a selfish single minded princess, how could she force an already hurt sentient being to channel so much energy. She felt like a murderer... a killer of a small entity, who had always depended on her to take care of it.

Shingo had entered the party late, wanting to find Usagi's friends quickly so as to avoid any unwanted attention from his Junior high mates or the pretty new girl, Amaya. Taking Mina's advice to heart, he decided to dress nicely, give her a good impression, catch her eye, show her he was a good looking guy. So he strutted into the dark, extremely loud and eclectic strobbing glow of the arcade. Dressed in black dress pants and a white short sleeve dress shirt with a dark blue tie, dangling loosely around his neck. Aiming for a casual yet dressy feel, with his hair combed away from his eyes, and a touch of vanilla cologne. He was ready to impress. Teens from all over Juban, Minato and Roponngi were jammed into the arcade, playing the games, or hanging out in the booths or in the lounge. The restaurant was closed off to the public, except for food and drink orders. Wading through the crowds, he headed to the back lounge knowing that Mina liked Karaoke he knew he would find her there. He wasn't disappointed, but the room was just as packed unfortunately.

Taking a quick survey of the faces, he quickly found the group of girls he was searching for. They had taken over one of the couches near the stage. Rei was on the end sitting in Yuichiro's lap, a song menu in her hands. She was in a red mini skirt and black over the shoulder tank top, while her boyfriend had decided on a white adidas tank top and tan kaki shorts. Ryo sat on the other end, with Ami sitting on the plush black armrest beside him. Ami was in a deep blue sun dress, that had a low neckline and flowing short skirt. Ryo wore jeans and a black t-shirt. They were busy leaning into one another trying to have a conversation. Mako and Mina were standing near the stage, Mics in hand waiting for their turn to sing.

Mako was in her deep green triangle top with the thin strap that tied behind her neck, and the embroidered rose on the front. The top showed a-lot of her tan skin along her sides and peeked at her flat toned belly. She wore a pair of worn jean shorts with a wide black belt and long strap sandals in black that criss crossed up her leg. Mina was in all white, looking like the goddess she was, even her bow was white. The dress was low cut along the neck line and open at the back reseeding to the middle of her back. The skirt was a mini barely covering her hips, she looked so sexy. Shingo swallowed hard as he saw her, his young body having a hard time dealing with her beauty. He kept his distance, till he felt under control, finally getting the courage to sit down between the two couples at the couch. With a sigh he was ready to be a part of his new group of friends, as Mina and Mako stepped up to the stage.

He watched them start to sing, laughing the hanging on one another as they belted out one of the newest idol songs that was on the radio. He laughed along with the rest of her friends, enjoying his time within this joyous atmosphere. They lived a dangerous life, so when the chance arose to enjoy themselves the girls savoured every second of it, not knowing if they would get another chance to be happy.

As the song continued,Shingo found himself drawn to Mina's subtle features, that made up her true beauty. Her wide light blue eyes, that seemed to glow under the lights of the stage. Her perfect pouting lips, shinning with pink gloss. Her long soft blonde hair, that shimmered when she flipped it over her slender shoulder. His breath caught, completely transfixed with her. Ami smiled knowingly from her position on the arm of the couch as she watched Shingo, who was currently unblinking in his steady stare at Mina. The boy was falling in love...

Mako rose up from her bow, giving Mina's shoulder a squeeze with a warm hand. Her smile fell and laughter faded as she caught sight of her constant shadow once again. The young man who always looked out for her, a silent friend who was never far from her or her thoughts. He was leaning against the doorframe to the lounge, in a pair of black jeans and white t-shirt, a brown leather jacket draped over an arm. His dark brown hair was longer now, hanging low over his ears and forehead. The always kind features of his face was covered now in a thin layer of fuzz. Giving his boyish looks a more adult feel. His deep blue eyes watched her intently, shining with an inner humour of a friendship with a long history.

She bid Mina goodbye, chasing after the young man who once spotted turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowds of the arcade. Mina cast her a strange look, as she watched her tall friend wade into the crowds beyond the lounge. With a shrug she returned to the couch, passing Shingo a warm smile before wiggling into the cushion next to him. Shingo felt her hips once more pressing up against him and his face lit up like beacon. Mina noticed and giggled demurely, with a hand masking the smile on her face. She thought of him as a cute kid, with a crush, it was very flattering. Suddenly worrying that maybe Shingo might want to take this crush further and how she was going to handle it. She couldn't date him, she was three years his senior...and she was sure Usagi would kill her.

A few minutes past as a new couple of teens entered the stage. Two younger junior high girls, blushing a bright red, giggling and falling over each other with embarrassment. Mina rolled her eyes in distaste these two wouldn't even finish the song they picked.

It was then that the last of the group wandered into the lounge, keeping to themselves next to the doors. Mamoru was in all black, dress pants and dress shirt. While Usagi having found a lost dress at his apartment was now happily fashionable in her pink satin sun dress, from their shopping trip to Shibuya so long ago. Mamoru leaned against the doorframe, holding Usagi tightly against him. She leaned into his warmth, needing the comfort, keeping her hands on top of his circled arms over her belly wanting him to keep them there. They stood silently, listening to the silly performances, laughing and allowing this party to distract them.

The street outside Crown

"Shinozaki!" Mako called out, as she tore through the sliding doors of the arcade catching the young man at the end of the block.

He stopped and turned a warm smile on his face. He raised an arm, as Mako ran into his embrace. He held her for a moment, pressing his face into her hair sniffing her lovely floral scent. He missed her...

"Still watching I see." she pulled back smiling brightly.

"Always." He answered, his voice had deepened since last she had spoken to him. It now had a low rumble when he talked.

"Been a long time." She turned in his embrace, so he had only one arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder, as they were about the same height. Yet he was vastly more broad in the chest and shoulders. Looking heavy and square as if he should be on a football team. Which she found out later he was.

They walked off into the warm night, the streets empty except for them, lamps casting their retreating figures in a warm light. The long time friends heading to a coffee shop to catch up.

The party ended late into the night. The lamps glowing softly outside on the street, as the clear night sky hung overhead with what looked like a million stars. The group bid farewells and slowly parted their ways. Rei and Yuichiro heading towards Sendai hill, Ami and Ryo in the other direction towards Minato-ku.

Leaving Mina chatting with Usagi over trivial observations of what she caught other girls wearing at the party. Mamoru stood nearby, leaning against the brick building catching up with Matoki, who was speaking a mile a minute still too hopped up with excitement at how well the grand opening had turned out.

Shingo stood further away, leaning against a lamp post. He felt like a third wheel, nervous and shaky with sweaty palms he kept rubbing on his pants. He wanted to ask Mina if he could walk her home but his nerve was failing.

"Shingo-kun!" A bright voice echoed to him from the sliding doors.

He raised his head in dread, as a small cute girl his age with long blonde hair that looked slightly more pink then usual. Dashed up to him and grabbed his hands. She was dressed in a sweet black and white striped mini skirt and lace doll shirt with puffy sleeves and a low neckline. It was lacy and frilly in all the right places making her look even cuter then normal.

Shingo smiled politely back at her, desperately wanting his hands back.

"Who's the girl?" Mina scowled, suddenly feeling a sense of competition. That she quickly dismissed as having had to much sugar tonight. Shingo was a kid, stop thinking romanticly about him!

"Amaya." The girl twirled around in an extremely cute manner, crossing her hands behind her back and rocking up on her toes.

By this point Mina was thinking she kinda hated this girl, she was cute and kinda annoying. Shingo wriggled his hands free, stuffing them into his pockets to keep her from grabbing them again.

"I was hopping to ask you for some help with my studies, I am doing terrible." Amaya pouted up a Shingo.

Shingo rolled his eyes, then smiled politely. "In what subjects?" He was in the top end of his class, and the kids at school knew it. Someone had sicked her on him as a tutor and he was going to have to track that someone down and slowly kill them. He figured it as was most likely Hiro, he was evil like that.

"All." Amaya stated with sparkling hopeful eyes.

Shingo glanced up feeling his sisters gaze on him, he noticed she was smiling with a hint of laughter at this confrontation.

"Well,..." Shingo started needing to find a way out.

Usagi's smile faded into a scowl at her little brother trying to evasively back out. Wondering if he would have the cold enough heart to dash this little girls dreams of getting good grades.

"Fine, come over tomorrow we can start studying then." Shingo sighed, rolling his eyes once more. Making his sister happy, and dreading his fate for the next few weeks as he sought to pick up this girls grades. Her super cute, sugary attitude was going to drive him nuts.

"Arigato(thank you), Shingo-kun." Amaya hopped in place with her hands clasped to her breast before dashing back into the party.

"Well since that's the last show of the day, I got to get home." Mina chucked a thumb over her shoulder, preparing to make her departure.

"I'll walk you home." Shingo leaped forward, completely forgetting his fear. Falling in step with her.

"Well shall we head back to the apartment?" Mamoru offered Usagi his arm.

"No, Usagi-chan go home!" Shingo stopped in his tracks a few meters away, upon hearing where his sister was headed.

"What, why!" Usagi called back, her anger flaring.

"Mom and dad are going nuts you need to talk to them!" Shingo responded sternly. Staring intently at his sister, communicating silently how dire it was that she go home.

"Fine, I'm going." Usagi huffed nodding an affirmative, an icy ball of fear growing in her belly. She was going to end up with a major confrontation with her parents very soon. She didn't know how she was going to handle it, but it needed to be done. With a tired sigh she took Mamoru's arm, walking toward Juban park at the end of the street.

Mina kept the conversation light and bubbly as Shingo walked her home. She kept him laughing the whole walk. Once at the doorstep, his nervous belly was back to haunt him. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he twiddled them in his lap. Rubbing the toe of his right shoe in small circles on the cement pad at her front door. As poor heart hammered a crescendo in his chest.

"Good night Shingo-kun." Mina, ever the strategist. Leaned down and lifted his chin gently with her hand, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Watching with half lidded almost seductive blue eyes. As she rose back up, giving him a warm smile then quickly slipped through her front door.

Leaning against the other side, blushing she shook her head wondering what the hell she was doing!

Shingo blushed a bright red outside, lightly rubbing his cheek savouring the last few memories of her. How soft her lips felt, how sexy her blue eyes looked as she rose up from the kiss. Ohhhh...he was falling hard for Aino Minako.

The house was dark when Shingo made it home, he entered through the front door quietly. Taking to the stairs lightly, not wanting to disturb anyone. As he hit the top of the stairs, he could hear the sound of sniffling and soft sobs which sounded muffled. Glancing to his parents room that was across from his, he noticed through the partially closed door that his mothers reading lamp was still on.

As soft heated murmuring filtered from their room.

Now scowling knowing that his sisters conversation with the parents didn't go well, he quickly retreated to her room. He pulled open her door, finding his sister still in her pink dress, lying on her stomach, sobbing in utter misery on her bed with her face pressed into her pillow.

"Usagi..." He called to her, softly.

"Go away." She moaned back.

"What's going on?" Shingo called back hating that he sounded like a scared child.

"I'm grounded. Now please leave me alone." She pulled up from the pillow for a moment to get the words out clearly, showing him her face full of misery and tears. Then pressed her face back into the pillow, letting out a scream of pure frustration. Her parents were so mad at her and she didn't know what to do. The Crystal was nearly destroyed...demons were now killing in the streets and she didn't know how to handle it all...her world was crumbling.

Shingo had nothing to say, he merely left her room to go to bed tomorrow would come and he would deal with everything then.

"Shingo..."Usagi lightly nudged him in the shoulder.

"mhhhh..." He groaned back, batting her hand away.

"Shingo, wake up!" She shook him harshly by the shoulder, bouncing him rudely against his mattress.

"What, Baka(stupid) Usagi. I'm sleeping." He hissed, sitting up to greet his sisters grinning face, as she sat at the edge of his bed.

"That's the Shingo I know and love. " She giggled, embracing him lightly. Happy to finally see the old easily disgruntled Shingo.

"You got to cover for me." Usagi suddenly turned serious, standing from his bed. Fully dressed in a pair of jeans and her orange and black sleeved t-shirt. Her pink duffle slung over a shoulder.

"No...how am I going to do that." He rallied himself, getting out of bed seeing as she was ready to leave again.

"I have to go to the Moon, I need to train and figure out how to fix my crystal." She relented, casting a mournful look out his doorway towards their parents bedroom.

Shingo turned to his window noticing through the blinds that it was still dark outside, the sun hadn't even risen yet. With a sigh he turned back to Usagi's tense face and nodded. She smiled happily then quickly embraced him again leaving silently out of his room. He pulled up his blinds, in time to see her dash off down the dark street, still filled with the sharp orange glow of the street lamps.

Squaring his shoulders he figured he was a smart guy he could cover for her all weekend, no problem. With a groggy smile he climbed back into bed to sleep the morning away.

Usagi rounded the corner of a worn wooded path, deep in Juban park. The trees hung heavily overhead, their branches blocking out most of the now warming dawn sky. She found her senshi milling around the small glade set off behind the treeline.

Rei was dressed in her pink overalls and white t-shirt with a pair of worn sneakers, her black duffle slung over her shoulder. Speaking quietly with Yuichiro, who was still in his blue and white shrine robes. Ami stood off by herself, lost in her thoughts in a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve deep blue top that hugged her curves and her white tennis shoes. Her cap with the metal tag on the front keeping her hair at bay. Her white tote sat in the middle of the glade ready for teleport.

Haruka stood against a tree, with Michiru and Horatu. All in a heavy conversation, Usagi was scared to interrupt. Haruka wore a light blue and white track suit, Michiru was in her white jeans and light green hoody, while Hortau was in an all black gothic style dress with black and white striped leggings and dolly shoes. One could gauge her mood based on her fashion, Usagi knew with this look, the girl was wallowing in the depths of doom and gloom.

Mako chatted lightly with Mina and Mamoru. The tall girl was in a pair of jeans, her orange hoody and green cap. Mina in a pair of black shorts and a yellow frilly shirt, her blonde hair braided up in the french style held in place with her red bow. Mamoru had wanted to tag along this weekend, wanting to talk with Master Remus. There was no record of the earth ever having a Guardian before so Helios had no guidance for him on that front. He wore a pair of black kaki shorts and his white adidas tank top and his loved sneakers, in all their grey and wrinkled glory. Usagi sighed and made herself known, by striding into the glade and dropping her bag loudly on the ground.

Yuichiro, gave Rei a quick kiss then excused himself, heading back to the shrine. They had been arguing off and on for days about him joining in her fights. He was not going to stop, and while she was away he had plans to patrol the streets for demons.

Usagi stood silently, brooding in the middle of the circle of Guardian's with Mamoru. As the others quickly powered up, transporting two extra bodies was going to be taxing on their powers but it could be done when the Outer Senshi were present. Their energies surging threw the underbrush, strobbing through the heavy branches, out shining the faint dawn light with their brilliance. Another greater surge of power echoed through the trees as the group teleported away. Leaving a huge dent in the ground as the gravity of their joined powers carved into the soft earth.

Luna sat on a tree branch watching them go, if things went bad down here on earth she had orders to send them a communication to come home.

The group materialized far off from the palace, deep in the grey sands of Mare Serenitatis. The dim half light of the moon enveloped them once again, drawing them into a quiet reflective mood. As the Senshi dropped their hands from finishing the teleport, Jupiter lunged for Usagi's wrist before the lack of atmosphere could affect her, grasping her hand and pushing her emerald energy over her small body. Usagi smiled and took a breath, the sudden cold of space warming with the familiar, motherly energies of Jupiter

Venus did the same for Mamoru, grasping his larger hand in hers with a warm smile, her soft yellow glow flowing over him. He cast her a thankful smile, as the group headed off once more over the dunes towards the brilliant white glow in the distance. The walked barely a yard before a massive sea of energy greeted them at the cusp of a great hill.

"That's new." Jupiter commented flatly.

The sea stretched out before them, shimmering in the half light silent and still. Far off on the horizon the soft glow of the palace could be seen. The palace seemed to have stretched further then the last time, with more large rotundas and out buildings behind another giant wall of stone that dwarfed all the others they had seen. It wrapped around the vast colonnade of Saturn, Pluto, Uranus and Neptune. Reaching to the heavens, the only structures poking out above was the vast rotunda in the centre of the Palace, and several smaller domes and spires. The tips of the spire domes of Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury glowed like small beacons behind the white stone barrier.

"So now what...how do we get to the palace, I don't see any boats or bridges or even a bloody dock." Uranus grumbled, brushing a hand threw her hair with a deep sigh.

Usagi was drawn to the waters edge, she pulled Jupiter along with her, bending down to lightly touch the slick surface with her fingers. As her fingers dipped into the strange water, thousands of ripples flowed outward from them, surging forth towards the palace growing larger, moving faster. To crash against the outer wall of the palace in mighty waves. A clear crystal path rose from the water, leading from the sand at their feet over the sea towards a massive archway in the grand outer walls.

As the path connected to the palace, Usagi's body began to glow with the bright white light of the moon. Jupiter quickly released Usagi's hand, feeling the intense energy engulfing the small woman. As the light faded, Serenity stood once more in her silver gown of silk and lace. Her golden hair up in its original Odangos and long tails.

"Thats new..." Jupiter breathed, while Venus cast her a dirty look.

"What's new?" Serenity inquired, with a lost look towards Jupiter.

Jupiter pointed to her head, with wide green eyes. Serenity looked around to her friends finding them staring at her in shock, even Mamoru looked stunned. Slowly with trembling fingers she reached up to above her fringe were normally her pearl barrettes rested. They were gone, replaced by a warm heavy crown.

"Oh, god!" Serenity breathed, while deep inside her being Usagi was screaming in fear. Resting on her head was the ornate golden crown of Neo Queen Serenity.

Her eyes widened even more as all her Senshi knelt before her, paying homage to the new Queen of the Silver Millennium.


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: I know the whole crutch of the Henshin sticks/broach had been dealt with several times with other fic's over the years. I also believe that they are unnecessary for the Senshi to achieve a transform so this is to pay homage and thanks for all the other authors that have already delved into that concept and any other concepts I am just rehashing out here in the story.

Chapter Seven:Back to the Moon

Serenity ran down the glass bridge that linked the mainland to the palace, her silvers skirts flying behind her quickly retreating figure. Inside her mind, Usagi was raging in a storm of anxiety and fear.

Urging Serenity to move faster, pushing her arms and legs to reach further with every racing step.

She needed to speak with her mother, and the only place she knew her mothers spirit dwelt was in the central chamber of the Moon Palace, within the Pillar of Prayer. Usagi kept repeating to herself that this was not happening, that it was just a cruel dream, she wasn't ready for this.

The Senshi watched in disbelief as their princess, turned queen sprinted away down the narrow glass platform style bridge. The faint half light of the moon's sky, reflecting off her dashing form, causing her to glow faintly like a shooting star. Which was slowly fading on the horizon of the energy sea before them. They took it in stride, gathering up the luggage and slowly making their way onto the glass bridge themselves. Silently crossing the sea, lost in their own thoughts. This was a complication they didn't need.

Half way across the narrow flat bridge, Venus let go of Mamoru's hand, his eyes widened in fear. With trepidation, he tried to reach for her hand worried that she had just left him to the harsh elements. Then realized that he could breath just find with out contact with her and quickly retracted his hand. Chuckling with embarrassment, Mamoru looked away from Venus's smirk.

"There is a- lot to learn about the Moon Palace." She patted his back lightly, moving ahead a few steps.

Mamoru slowly took up the rear of their little parade, glancing around the endless horizon of sea on either side of the clear walkway. It would take them a long while to walk the mile of sea to the outer dockyard of the Moon Kingdom.

Serenity paid little attention to the new surroundings that greeted her, at the end of the walkway. Taking to the massive stairway that led up to a huge elegantly curving archway in the outer storm wall. The band along the edge of the archway was adorned in runes and glyphs that would instruct the docking masses to which gateway into the palace was ahead. She bolted through the archway, and down Saturn's colonnade once more, her twin tails fluttering behind her. Her slippered feet, slapping against the stones, echoing away as she disappeared within the Palace courtyards.

Mamoru was amazed by the sprawling docks before him, it consisted of two levels. The walkway ended against a massive stone dock, that lead into the great storage yard filled with various domes that he figured stored all the palaces incoming or outgoing supplies. The dock was carved from stone as everything seemed to be, stretching along an embankment that rose up to the outer walls above. Archways were carved into the embankment just behind each cluster of domes he saw, tunnels that would lead the supplies up to the palace beyond. Several large docks stretched out along his line of sight on either side. Reaching into the sea, every few yards, with their own storage domes set off to the side of them. At the end of the dock was a massive staircase that ascended to the upper level, edged with a simple carved railing which seemed a more narrow platform for observing the sea, it followed along the bottom of the outer wall.

Breathing hard, sweat trickling down her back tickling her skin, Serenity finally reached the darker interior of the Palace. Entering the small, serene chamber of the Pillar of Prayer which pulsed a bright white as she entered welcoming her.

"No, no, no,no." Serenity mumbled, in further dread. "Mother I need to speak with you."

A shimmer of silver light floated out of the pillar, landing before the panting and out of breath, new Queen Serenity.

Slowly the light elongated, forming arms, legs and long flowing hair. As the light dimmed the shadow memory of the Past Queen Serenity stood regally before her daughter. With her long silver hair, done up in the same Odango and tails as her daughter, a more elaborate silk dress on her slender figure, and as always her kind and gentle blue eyes, staring adoringly at her beloved daughter.

Once the queen was standing before her, Usagi took control pushing the spirit of Serenity aside, this whole situation was her fault. She had taken control of her body that day and awoke the Pillar of Prayer, setting all of this in motion. She wanted to talk to the Queen on her own terms.

Serenity fought back against Usagi, relenting to her that what she did was something she felt needed to be done and she needed her reincarnation to listen. Usagi was to angry to listen, ripping back her control of her body, pushing Serenity fiercely back into her subconscious.

The silvery light faded from her body, the unnatural glow of her skin dimmed leaving a plain human Usagi in the average orange t-shirt and jeans she had left earth in.

Queen Serenity regarded Usagi with confusion, never having to have a conversation with the human half of her daughters current reincarnation before.

"You Majesty. I need you to explain what Serenity did." Usagi regarded the past queen respectfully, keeping her emotions in check, when in reality all she wanted to do right now was scream and cry.

"She awakened the Palace, syncing your energy with the Pillar. The Palace sees you as the rightful heir of the Silver Millennium and has ascended you to Queen. It has sent out a message to all corners of the Universe declaring you the new Ruler of this Solar System." The Queen answered calmly, her hands clasped before her demurely.

Usagi's gut felt frozen, her face was on fire while a cold sweat trickled down from her temples. As the stress of the new reality of her existence settled heavily on her shoulders, her knees gave out and she collapsed on the stone floor. Taking in slow breaths she tried to keep the tears at bay and her voice clear.

"I'm only seventeen..." Usagi whispered, her gentle blue eyes wide with fear. As she stared unseeing before her, unable to form more of her turbulent thoughts. What more was going to happen to her...

Queen Serenity knelt before her, placing a hand on her shoulder, staring lovingly at her scared little girl. "The responsibilities will come slowly dear, you will have time to acclimate to the role." she assured her with a gentle voice.

"But it's to soon, I'm not destined to take the throne until after I have given birth to my daughter, not until I'm twenty-two... Oh, god! I'm not pregnant am I!" Usagi was completely loosing it at this point, she curled up into her mothers lap, crying like a hurt child.

Queen Serenity sighed, with understanding, brushing tenderly with her fingers, her child's long golden hair comforting her with soft words. Waiting till she had tired herself out, and quieted down once more.

"I can not sense if you are with child or not, my dear that is beyond my powers right now." She began.

"But you would know." she finished, smiling down at her warmly.

Usagi thought back it had only been a little over a month since this new enemy had begun his attacks, and she had copulated with Mamoru several times since then. She couldn't remember if she had bled or not...

After further time she was able to push that worry aside, to pursue the many more questions she had yet to ask the queen.

Pulling away and sitting back up, Usagi reached for her broach from the pocket of her jeans. "The Silver Crystal is broken, has that ever happened before and how would I be able to heal it?"

With light, tender movements Usagi flipped open the broach to show the Queen.

Queen Serenity gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth in sorrow at the sad state of the Silver Crystal. "How?" She breathed, taking the broach softly in her slender hands.

Usagi told her everything that had been happening to her back on earth, silent guilty tears falling from her eyes.

"I see, well the powers of darkness and light are polar opposites. My theory is that the crystal had been weak, from just preforming a great feat with its power by separating your essences. When you touched it the darkness within you exploded within the crystal when it hit the powers of light. Then it cracked, and has been weak ever since." Serenity silently passed the broach back.

"How do I heal it, make it strong again." Usagi asked, keeping her gaze locked with her mother. As she took the broach from her. Unable to look at it, she tucked it back into her pocket.

"The crystal has never been damaged before, I honestly don't know." Queen Serenity shrugged her shoulders, searching her daughter's fear with her own clear blue eyes wishing she could be more helpful.

Usagi groaned, letting out a deep breath as she leaned her head back to stare up at dark sky through the star shaped opening in the roof. It looked like she had been talking with her mother all day.

"Can you teach me how to use the crystal so I don't hurt it any further?" She looked back down at the queens serene face.

"Of course, I am sorry we have never gotten together so I could teach you before now." Queen Serenity smiled, sweetly.

"It's my fault really, I could have come long ago...the palace has been waiting for me for years." Usagi sighed heavily once more, gathering herself off the cold stone she wished her mother a goodnight. Watching solemnly as the memory made flesh once more faded into the Pillar of Prayer. So many wasted years, Usagi thought bitterly as she left the room.

The corridors of the palace were eerily quiet as Usagi made her way up to her bedroom. Silently passing threw the barrier within the doorway of her room, she cast her hand backward pressing her energy upon it turning it dark to seal the doorway. She didn't want any visitors tonight she had to much to think about.

Shuttering she sat on her bed, clasping her hands between her legs squeezing them tightly, her nails digging into the soft topsides. Closing her eyes tiredly, allowing a couple more tears to fall.

"Usako?" Mamoru's deep voice called to her, filled with concern at how hurt she looked.

"I just..." Usagi opened her eyes, finding her beloved leaning against the open window pane to her balcony. He was dressed in dark blue comfy pants and a black t-shirt. She guessed he had been outside, watching the earth as she came in.

He quietly moved to sit beside her on the bed, lightly rubbing her back in sympathy. He never spoke another word, merely sat beside her comforting her with his pressence.

In time she got ready for bed, in a simple pink nighty, never speaking a word. Once they were settled under the blankets, cuddling as they did before sleep. Resting her head on his shoulder, his arms draped around her waist, his head resting against the top of hers. The warmth of his breath blowing softly through her hair.

With the comfort of his embrace, she was finally able to find her words once more. As she absently played with the wrinkles in his dark t-shirt, never lifting her gaze as she found her courage.

"What would you think if I was pregnant?" Usagi proposed quietly, dreading the answer unsure if Mamoru would be ready for such a commitment to her.

"Wow..my god Usako, part of me would be thrilled because I can't wait to have children with you. But also, I am so sorry, because you are to young. I never did use protection all the time with you. To caught up in the moments I guess I am such a idiot." Mamoru began to beat himself up, mumbling bitterly, as he kissed the top of her head.

"If you are pregnant then don't worry, we will get through it together. I will always be here for you." he continued, squeezing her tight, feeling like a horrible man about giving into his urges with out precautions. It was so hard sometimes, she was so alluring and passionate that he would just lose himself.

As much as he loved her, he knew his lust for her could easily over power his common sense. He had to reign himself in, if this turns out to be just a scare which he hoped it was.

Usagi embraced him back, thankful that she could trust that he would take care of her and her unborn children if it ever came about.

"I don't know if I am, but just in case it happens I needed to know. I could count on you." She smiled up at him, as he leaned down an kissed her softly.

"I will be with you for a thousand years, Usako. You will always be able to count on me, no matter what." He smiled warmly, kissing her more deeply. Then pulled himself back, not allowing his passion to rule.

Instead they discussed their day, Mamoru told her about his exploration of the Palace with Ami and Makoto, finding an observatory out near the edge of Uranus's colonnade. Usagi listened happily, he was so excited about what he had seen in her Kingdom it marvelled him to no end. She in turn told him all that had happened with the queen, the conversation falling silent as they fell asleep in each others arms.

Earth

The night was clear with a soft waxing moon, soon to be full. The clouds had retreated to the horizon once more, leaving the sky full of starlight. The extra light suited Shingo just fine, it helped him see just a little better into the darkness he sought to delve into. Dressed fully in his leather Lunarian armour, his sword bouncing on his hip, he dashed down the empty streets of Tokyo. Searching for the pack of spider demons he had caught sight of hunting near Ichinohashi Park.

The monstrosities had cut and run into Juban park, further down the street and he had lost track of them. He counted at least four skittering shadows fading down that wooded path.

Now he was relying on his inner sense to guide him, the hours of focus training, Master Aciaus had put him through had really helped hone this subtle skill to sense evil.

He moved silently as he turned a bend around a large cement embankment. Casting his gaze upward to the top, hearing the telltale scratching of talons against the pavement above.

Heart beating fast he pressed himself flat against the cement wall, the square indents engraved on the surface digging into his back, as he searched above for the beasts. He was in a disadvantage down on the sidewalk, and if he wanted to get on top of the embankment then he would have to backtrack.

Side stepping along the wall he slowly made it back to the short stairwell that led up to the higher sidewalk. Once there he listened again for that soft scratching, this time a ringing sound echoed out to him along with the harsh tones of a man roaring a battle cry. The sounds of combat shot him into action, he leaped up the stairs and over the small iron fence that blocked the small wooden area. The small green space ran the length of the upper part of the embankment, so he didn't have a great amount of ground to cover.

Urging himself onward as fast as his young legs could go, skidding into a clearing his sword poised to strike. Coming across an older man about Mamoru's age, all in black leather with wild brown hair, taking on two spider demon's his katana sword already dripping with green blood.

Shingo paid him a curt nod, lunging forward to take on the remaining demons that had been hanging back to wait for an opening to attack the lone fighter.

After several parries and lunges with his sword he found himself back to back with the taller man.

His own sword dripping with green gore, the demons retreating a few feet away to gather for a combined strike.

"Yuichiro!" Shingo stated in greeting as he recognized the man, admiring how fluid his fighting style was. Like he had been practicing sword play for years.

"Shingo!" Yuichiro called over his shoulder, never taking his gaze off the demons.

With a growl of fury the four spiders charged, hoping to over power the two young men.

Yuichiro leaped into the charge, swinging his sword high, severing the neck of the closest demon. While Shingo ducked in low, thrusting his sword deep into a demons gut. Then pulled it out, swinging his leg out in a forward arc ,while in his crouch. The act created a momentum within his compact body to swing himself out on the other side of the beast as it came crashing down on the grass. It looked like some crazy break dancing move, but with a weapon. Shingo chuckled at his ingenuity, as he stood up.

Yuichiro landed hard on the grass, ducking into a roll as the demon behind the one he killed lashed out with its claws.

Suddenly a screaming hiss cut the air, a glowing yellow bolt embedded itself in the forehead of the demon. Yuichiro rose up as the demon before him, shuttered in a death throe and slumped to the grass. Shingo heard the arrow fire off, and stopped in mid thrust tracking the owner into the branches of a line of trees just north of their position.

"Shingo!" Yuichiro charged at the boy, shouldering him aside as the demon he was fighting lunged for his throat. Taking advantage of the boys momentary distraction. Shingo gasped in fright as he caught the demons talons out of the corner of his eye aiming for his throat. Then Yuichiro's shoulder rammed into him, throwing him aside like rag doll.

Another bolt rang out, shattering the night once more, the demon before the two men slumped to the ground unmoving. Leaving one demon left, it was bleeding profusely from Shingo's thrust to its gut. Yuichiro turned on the remaining spider, glaring it down with cold eyes. Just as he was about to stalk over to it and finish it off, it hissed in fear then dashed away leaping off the embankment. Another echoing blast as another shot ran out, catching the beast in mid air. It was dead before it struck the pavement below, with a wet sound.

With the battle over, the new warrior in their midst leaped to the ground from his cover within the branches of a huge oak tree.

"Ryo!" Yuichiro exclaimed in shock, while Shingo could only gawk with surprise.

"These things hunt in packs of seven, so we still got work to do tonight gentlemen." Ryo stood with a wide battle stance, in a pair of black jeans and a dark navy muscle shirt, that allowed full movement of his arms for his cross bow.

With a smirk, he reattached the bow to his shoulder belt, adjusting the large brown belt of pouches at his waist that was bulging with bolts.

Yuichiro nodded, reaching down and helped Shingo to his feet. Soon they were racing deeper into Juban, following Ryo who was moving swiftly like a predator. This young man had been at this a-lot longer then them.

"How did you get involved in this?" Shingo called, as he took up the rear of the small group.

"Long story, my friend. Lets just say for now that I am on your side, but I have ties to the dark realms. Things are coming that your sister will not be able to handle." Ryo called back, face set in a hard glare as he reviewed the vision that had set him on this course over two years ago. He had a-lot to do before confronting the Guardian's with his information about what was going on behind the scenes within hell. He knew at that point his relationship with Ami would most liking be over, so he was in no rush to involve the girls quite yet.

Moon

The strange half light of morning moved into her room through the open sheer drapes, illuminating the stone floor into a sharp white. Usagi silently eased herself away from Mamoru, once standing she lightly brushed down her golden hair with a hand, the side that was pressed up against him frizzing up.

Then silently moved to a simple doorway beside her four poster bed that led to her private bathroom. To her great relief she noticed a small dark stain between her legs, so similar to the blood she had shed that spring afternoon when she gave Mamoru her virginity. With a small sigh, feeling slightly disappointed that Chibi Usa was still years away, she missed that little trouble maker. She washed up and finished her business in the bathroom, conjuring up the new items she needed.

This would be their last day on the Moon, for this week. She needed to know more about her Crystal. Upon entering the main room once more she noticed her white training gi was set out over the arm of a plush pink chair in the corner, lying next to it was a tan coloured gi she assumed was Mamoru's. Sighing as she stared at it, torn between going for more training or back to her mother for instructions. How would she use her time wisely.

"Are you going to go see your mother again then?" Mamoru asked, moving off the bed.

Usagi jumped startled by his voice.

"Gomen(sorry.)" Mamoru stated with a smile full of good humour.

"Lost in my thoughts," Usagi mumbled, then with more strength spoke up. " Well, yes, but I think I will wear my gi in case I have time to train today." She smiled up at him, grabbing the garment and dashing back towards the bathroom. She planed on putting her hair up in her original Odango style once more, it was much easier to control when she as working out. Training was pretty mute, since she couldn't transform into Moon but maybe there would be something else she could learn

"Oh, Mamo-chan. I'm not pregnant." Usagi stopped before the door, casting him a bright cheerful smile, before retreating within.

Mamoru chuckled, very thankful. From now on, he was going to be more careful with her. They were just to young to become parents just yet.

Usagi quietly entered the kitchen, casting her friends a small smile. Who were all dressed to train and eating a nice breakfast at the kitchen table. Makoto rose as she entered, passing her an inquiring look. They all wanted to know what was going on with the crystal, with the Queen and her new transformation.

Usagi raised a hand to have her sit back down and grabbed an apple. "Later, I promise I really got to go back and talk to the Queen some more." She nodded to her friends who acknowledged her with warm smiles, then she left the room taking a big bite of her pilfered fruit.

Dressed in his tan gi and heading down to the yard with the rest of the girls. Mamoru was ready to learn, and eager to see their equipment. Once Mamoru saw the dirt track on the practice field, he cast Uranus a smirk and then sped away.

Uranus laughed uproariously giving chase, maybe Mamoru would be a challenge. The rest of the group sat on the stone fence, watching the race with interest. Mamoru was able to keep pace with Uranus for most of the revolutions around the track, he had the speed and a great deal of stamina but in the end he admitted defeat leaving the track. Uranus having to rub it in, cast him a smug half salute with two fingers to her temple and finished one more circle just to spite him.

Sweating and out of breath Uranus joined the group in the central training area as the tall dark and imposing figure of Master Remus shimmered into view in his red Gi. He stood with his arms clasped behind his back, merely staring silently at his chatting students.

As soon as the girls saw him form, they dashed into a line up, standing tall with their hands at their sides. After a second of realizing what they were doing, Mamoru followed suit.

Remus stopped at the end of the line as he took in Mamoru. "Well, well...I have never met a male Guardian before. This is very rare...very rare indeed." Remus chuckled, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. He took a step back looking Mamoru up and down, judging what he had to work with.

Mamoru was feeling very much like a spectacle in the zoo, and started shuffling his feet in his nervousness. "Master has there ever been male Guardians before me?" He asked, respectfully.

"Yes, over time a few have been called. But they have never been able to fully grasp their powers." Remus mussed, a twinkle in his eye as he gazed back up at Mamoru's worried face.

"It seems only natural that the earth and the moon ascended at the same time." Remus nodded.

"Why is it so hard for the Male Guardians to use their powers?" Mamoru asked, crestfallen, trying to keep the man on track. This may be another dead end in finding a way to increase his powers.

"Well, the Star Seed is a piece of the Goddess of light or dark, its female based chi. It really isn't compatible within a male body, who has the opposite flow of energies. The yin and yang principle, my boy." Remus mused, patting him on the shoulder. "But accidents do happen in nature." He finished bemused.

Mamoru groaned at the comment, then swallowed his pride returning to his questions trying to remain light hearted.

"Sooo, will you have to turn me into a girl so I can use my powers." Mamoru chuckled.

"We could do that, the Pillar of Prayer would be able to reorganize your body." Remus smiled broadly.

Suddenly Mamoru's smile faltered as a strange image of himself transforming into a girl as he powered up, bringing back odd images of Seiya turning into Star Fighter crossed his mind.

Shuttering in dread, Mamoru's face paled as he looked at the laughing Master before him.

"I think I can work with what I have, My boy." Remus patted him on the back reassuring him, then turned back to the girls as if counting.

"I am missing one of my Senshi?" He crossed his arms, a very angry look crossing his usually stiff features.

"She said she would come by later, she needed to talk to the Queen first." Hortaru offered helpfully, trying to be a good student.

Remus merely nodded, settling everyone down in a meditative cross legged position and began to instruct them to reach inward towards the heat of their star seeds. Once everyone was settled and deep into their trances, the colours of their powers glowing around their bodies he left the field in search of his wayward trainee.

Reaching the Prayer Room, Remus listened in on the serious conversation happening within, for but a moment before entering. The queen as telling her daughter stories about her early regency and how she handled the problems of state. He laughed softly, she sounded so confident in front of her daughter. But in reality it took her a long time to find her stride as a Queen, the earlier years were filled with trail and error. Her daughters reign would be no different, but she did have something Queen Serenity lacked. She had a strong group of friends to help her along.

He moved to stand at the entrance, his arms crossed over his ample chest glaring at Usagi's back. The small girl was sitting on the cold stone floor next to the Queen deep in discussions over the golden broach set before them.

"Master Remus?" Queen Serenity noticed him first, acknowledging him with deep respect. She rose to her feet, as Remus wrapped an arm around his waist and bowed in greeting.

"My Queen, I have come to gather your daughter for her training session, she feels she does not need." He growled, keeping a stone cold stare down at Usagi.

Usagi gathered herself off the floor. "I am sorry, Master, but I broke my crystal I can not transform. I am hoping Mother will be able to help me heal it?" She quickly approached him, offering the broach with the broken crystal up for his inspection.

Remus put up a hand, pushing the broach gently away. "I do not need to see that little trinket, Moon."

"Trinket..." Usagi had never heard anyone view the Silver Crystal so lightly.

Queen Serenity laughed, light and joyous, her voice echoing off the walls like little bells.

Usagi turned back to her mother with disbelief, tucking her broach away into the pocket of her white gi's pants.

"Come with me child." Remus, placed a guiding hand on her shoulder and led her away.

"What do you know of your Crystal, my dear." he continued compassionately.

"Not a-lot, I have read a bit about it in the archive, its alive, its as old as the universe itself, but mostly its just a bunch of names of all the previous owners through out time. " Usagi sighed, her hand straying into her pocket to lightly caress her broach.

"In Essence it is just an Ancient Relic, passed down through the Lunarian Royalty. In the time before record it was known as the Tear of Creation, once it fell into the hands of the Lunarian Royal family it became the Legendary Silver Crystal. Its said to be a Crystalline tear from the Goddess of Creation, shed at the time she had cast her two daughters into the Cosmic Core of the Cauldron." Remus smiled down at her, as they walked the narrow outer corridors. The light from outside filtering through the ornate pillars, breaking the shadowed corridor with sharp shards of light.

"So this could be a Greater Aspect of Light?" Usagi glanced up to him hopeful.

"No." He smiled back, trying to be a patient teacher." It is just a trinket, a touch stone to focus the powers of the Goddess Selene.

Usagi sighed, hunching her shoulders in defeat. How was she going to ascend the other guardians to their next level of power. "I need the other Guardians to increase their powers, do you know were or what is the greater aspect of light?" She asked, casting her gaze out to the stone gardens beyond the pillars.

The ancient statues of her ancestors staring back at her, cold and without answers to her endless questions.

"The Greater Aspect of Light was lost eons ago. It was the power of Life, it has reseeded into the cosmos. A fragment of it lives within all of the beings in the universe. But it no longer has a true form." Remus mussed.

"Why did it disappear?" Usagi inquired, her hopes dwindling even more.

"It was long before our solar system was created, Your Majesty. I don't know why." Remus smiled down at her.

"Do you know why the Silver Crystal is a living thing?" Usagi stated, keeping her questions coming.

Remus laughed, feeling she should know it already. "Because it is a fragment of the Creator, coming from someone so powerful why would it not be alive."

"How do I heal it?" Usagi nearly whined up at Master Remus, as they left the Palace behind, heading out through a large archway and into the vast stone yard ahead. The somber training grounds looming before them in only a few strides.

"I wouldn't know, I deal with the elements of Star Seeds not Crystals. Why don't you ask it?" Remus smiled warmly down at her as they crossed over the grey sand.

Usagi stopped in her tracks, shaking her head and chuckling softly. It was such an obvious conclusion, she wondered why she didn't think of it herself.

Soon Remus had her sitting in line with the rest of the Senshi. She gingerly settled down beside Mamoru surprised to finally see his Guardian Aura glowing around his calm form.

He sat with his back straight, hands resting on his crossed arms, head bowed low, deep in concentration. A thin glow of deep crimson surrounded his body, pulsing with the beat of his heart.

As she sat beside him, she couldn't help but smile with pride in only a morning he had been able to tap the energies of his Star Seed. He would be taping into his power and throwing attacks like the rest of the girls in no time.

"Master Remus, I can't transform with the crystal so damaged." Usagi stated sadly, as Remus squatted before her. He merely patted one of her odango's affectionately, shaking his head as he settled down before her on the sand.

"As I've said, Your Majesty. The Silver Crystal is just a touch stone, for your Goddess powers it has nothing to do with your Star Seed." Remus explained one more time.

Gently clasping her tiny hands in his, he stared into her clear innocent blue eyes searching them for the silver flecks that bespoke Selene's powers. Usagi kept her eyes locked with the fathomless violet depths of her Master's, swallowing nervously a couple times under his steady gaze.

"What are you looking for?" She whispered.

"The signs of the Goddess..." he whispered back, "Close your eyes, and focus your thoughts on the energies you feel when you are in your Guardian form.

Usagi did as she was told, closing her eyes and searching within herself for the calm, sweet warmth that her Star Seed gave off. Slowly she fell within herself, her inner mind receding deeper beyond the shallow layers of her consciousness, towards the core of her being.

As she dove within her soul, to the soft misty atmosphere she had retreated to once before. Long ago when her friends had been trapped by the Cherry Blossom Cardian, the dim hazy realm rose up around her spirit. Usagi floated lightly within the warm half light of her soul, her spirit glowing faintly. Her body displayed nude in the purity of her true self, her golden tails floating about her as if submerged under a vast ocean.

She silently twisted her slender body around, to take in her surroundings with awe.

"I know this place..." she spoke in a hushed tone.

Faintly two balls of light, appeared before her hands. One glowed a strong pink, while the other was fluttering a soft silver as if fighting to stay lit. She knew immediately that they were the two powers she held within her heart.

"I am so sorry, little one." she clasped the flickering silver orb in her gentle hands and pressed it softly to her breast.

Remus jumped to his feet, back pedalling fast as Usagi's body was consumed in a silver fire. The sudden surge of great power, woke the other Senshi and they bolted to their feet rushing to Remus's side shouting questions. Usagi began to float upward above the training yard, the light growing more intense till her slender form could barely be seen through the all consuming silver light.

"Usako, I told you to leave that crystal alone!" Mamoru screamed up at her, unrestrained rage and fear masking his once calm face. Knowing it was out of his control yet again, he ducked his head down seething. "Damn that girl!" He hissed.

All the girls stared up at their leader in fear, not knowing what was happening, worried that it was going to result in Usagi getting badly hurt or worse yet again.

"Master Remus, what is going on with her...is it the Silver Crystal?" Mercury placed a trembling hand on her Master's arm, drawing his attention from Usagi.

"Yes, she is communing with it. That was not what I had instructed her to do." He kept his voice level, but inside he was afraid. He had never seen such a strong bond with the Tear of Creation before.

Usagi curled her nude form around the weak Silver ball of light, she clutched to her breast, weeping for what she had done to it. Slowly, gently, glowing white ripples spread out from her fetal pose, cascading through her soul.

"Hello, again Mistress." A sweet, soft voice that sounded like the whispers of the summer breezes echoed to her.

"Hello." Usagi called back, smiling warmly as she finally felt the pure gentle energies of her Crystal.

"How can I heal you?" She inquired, her voice seeming to echo softly through her soul.

"You already have." It responded quietly, giggled softly.

Usagi pulled the light away from her breast, finding it glowing strongly, pulsing in tune with her heart and soul.

"How?" Usagi breathed, her blue eyes bright with hope, tears shimmering at the edges at the miracle before her.

"Your Love...you offered me some of your life energy when you pulled me to your heart. I am still very weak, please do not ask anything of me for a while, Mistress. I need to rest." The Crystal called back to her, its voice sighing like an eternal whisper.

Usagi smiled wider, releasing the ball of silver light back into its rightful place within her. Casting a peaceful look over at the pink glow that was her Star Seed she bid them farewell, suddenly feeling very weak.

Mamoru raced forward as the light faded from Usagi's body and she fell from her floating position high above the stone yard. He reached his arms out wide, catching her limp body as it fell. Usagi was tired but still conscious. She yelped in fright as she fell, wrapping her arms around Mamoru's neck as she felt his strong arms latch around her waist. As soon as her body touched his, his healing chi entered her revitalizing her once more.

She grinned brightly down at his angry face, giggling with glee. The joy spreading through her being was to great to be concerned with Mamoru's irritation with her. With out thought she pressed her lips against his, pulling away to his surprised face exclaiming. "I healed the Crystal!"

The Girls cheered, their faces full of joy for her. This was big news, they had all been worried that the coming battles would not be won if the Silver Crystal was destroyed.

Mamoru brought her in for another deeper kiss, happy and relived for her. He squeezed her tight with his arms wrapped around her waist for a moment before setting her down on the sand.

Usagi's happiness was quickly dashed as Master Remus charged upon her, his face furious.

"I did not, tell you to commune with the Silver Crystal. You did not follow my orders!" He literally screamed in her face.

Usagi cringed from him, squeezing her eyes shut in fear.

Mamoru was moving quickly to push the older man aside and protect his beloved from his fury.

"Laps now!" Remus ignored the pompous young man, pointing her to the track, before storming off to cool down.

Usagi slouched her shoulders, trudging off to the dirt track to start her punishment. Mamoru made to go after Master Remus to give him a piece of his mind.

But Rei reached out for his arm, holding him back with a stern look. "If you want to keep learning about your powers I would not get on his bad side, he is very passionate about what he teaches. She did something very dangerous, something she wasn't yet trained to handle that's why he's mad. Let him cool down. I'll find out why he was so scared for her."

Mamoru watched his blonde Goddess dashing down the track, away from him, her twin tails flapping merrily behind her uncaring about what had happened, just happy with the outcome. With a sigh, he lowered his gaze from the sweet image she made, his Usako never thinking about the future or consequences always living in the joys or sorrows of the moments. How was he ever going to get her to understand the bigger picture beyond her heart.

Rei wandered away from the others, while they were sparing. Honing their attacks against large groups. Mamoru stood away from them watching Usagi running over the section of hills in the distance, lost in his thoughts.

Rei found Master Remus sitting against the targeting stones on the furthest edge of the training ground. He was leaning against the heavy stone, eyes closed, taking deep breaths with his hands clasped in his lap. Attempting to calm his intense feelings though meditation. Rei knelt before him, her own hands clasp respectfully, waiting for him to open his eyes. Her memories from the moon placed this man as someone she respected like a father. While she had been growing up away from her family and her culture, feeling alone or misunderstood by the other girls she could always find a comforting place with Master Remus.

Once he felt her pressence he slowly opened his deep purple eyes, staring at her cold and composed. "Tell me, Eris does she do these rash things often. Just getting an idea in her head and going after it with out any further thought."

"She calls it following her heart." Rei smiled, wiry at him. Not even bothering to correct him, he seemed lost in the past.

Remus threw his head back and laughed loudly, the bitterness clear in the clipped tones.

"So much like Serenity, she followed her heart a lot too. Then one time she followed that heart to earth and it killed us all." Remus stated bluntly.

Rei's blood suddenly ran cold.

They spent the rest of the day learning how to tap their star seeds without the need of the henshin devices. How to call upon the levels of their powers so their attacks could be less or more powerful, depending on what they needed. By the end of training, Mamoru was beginning to feel his star seeds attacks, but just as he felt he could grasp them they would slip away and fade. He was starting to understand that tapping into his own Guardian powers was going to be difficult, his chi did not mesh with his star seeds energy. They were like oil and water, never truly able to combine.

They were preparing to leave the training field, when suddenly something caught Venus's eye off in the distance. A sharp glint, shining against the sand far off from the palace. Feeling drawn to it, she merely wandered away from the others. Mamoru noticed her walking off and followed, at a respectful distance not understanding what was happening but wanting to be close by if needed.

As she drew closer, the shimmering solidified into a small dome that rose up above the sand dunes. It shimmered in the half light of the day. Soon that dome grew into a small gazebo set underneath, carved with small glyphs along the archways, deep within lay a simple block of stone. Embedded within the stone was the hilt of an ornate silver sword.

The slender hilt was carved with symbols. A crescent moon just below the arms, pointed downwards towards the ornate etched hilt, with a silver stone embedded above. Another larger version of the crescent moon shape was pointed towards the heavy blade.

Venus stood uncertain at first, as she stared down at what she knew was the Sword of Sealing, forged eons ago. The Scared sword sworn to protect the Royals of the Silver Millennium. This was the sword of legend, the tool that would mend the cracks in the Lords seal. Her sword...as the original leader of the Senshi this was her birthright.

"Even if you bring that to her, she will not accept it." Mamoru called to her, noticing how she leaned against the archway to the sanctuary, uncertain as to how to proceed.

"I have always followed her, honoured her decisions. " Venus sighed sadly.

"If things go wrong, and Usagi can't do what needs to be done..." Mamoru started to explain his worry about his beloveds unwillingness to kill the Lord of Nightmares.

"I know this Mamoru-san." Venus nearly spit the words back at him. She never wanted to be in this position, of betrayal. With a deep groan of self hatred, Venus moved to the stone, grasping the hilt and with one sure pull freeing it from the stone with a sharp echoing ring. The sword glowed a bright yellow, pulsing with her soul as it synced with her energies once more, then merely faded away within her to be called forth when or if it was ever needed.

After the bitter deed was done, Venus sat heavily down on the floor within the entrance. Her legs sprawled over the soft grey sand before her, her pride the lowest it had ever been.

"I find myself doubting her abilities to pull us through this. "Venus admitted, casting Mamoru a pitiful look.

"I understand, Venus." Mamoru sat beside her, staring off towards the faint shadows of the training field in the distance. "She has been quite reckless so far, I hope when the time comes she can make the right choices."

They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts about the coming battles.

"I dream of him, Mamoru-san..." Venus spoke in a near whisper, her voice wavering slightly with heavy emotions of loss, of a longing she did not fully grasp.

Mamoru turned to her, his face kind, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder drawing her in for a companionable embrace. "The other girls do too."

"It is so hard, I fought against him, watched him choose death before allowing Moon to heal him. I never knew who he truly was... I hated him...yet I loved him. " She sighed, casting her shimmering eyes up to the white haze of the sky. " He was always so stubborn." Venus, lightly rubbed stray tears away from her cheeks.

"I have been trying to get the courage to ask if sometime you could take me to Elysian so I could talk to him. " She asked, looking up at him with hope shimmering in her soft blue eyes.

"No problem, though you do know that Beryl destroyed their cycle of rebirth when she sealed their spirits within those stones." Mamoru stated sadly, "They will never have a mortal life again. But their spirits are happy in Elysian. You need to find a mortal man to love, Venus. Kunsite can't be there for you anymore." Mamoru passed her a bitter sweet smile.

"I know...I understand that." Venus huffed, her voice shaking more. Not wanting to show weakness in front of Mamoru she rose to her feet and strode away. It was hard to move on, when your true love haunted your dreams every night. She was comforted in a weird way knowing the other girls dreams were plagued the same way. Perhaps they could work through this hurt together...

A while later and the group was headed once more down the broad stairs to the dock yard below. Everyone hadn't packed much since they were only here for a couple days. Most were wearing the same outfit they had worn the other day. But Rei was in a long white button up shirt that was untucked with a red vest over top and jeans.

Usagi wore a yellow lace gypsy top and beige kaki shorts and tennis shoes. Mina had decided to pack a white sun dress filled with a small blue rose bud pattern. As they hit the stone dock that led towards the crystal platform that would connect them to the mainland. Their attention was drawn to the vast assortments of statues and chests now protruding out from one of the storage domes.

"Thats new." Mako commented, getting a death glare from Mina. Mako was in jeans, and her green hoody.

"Wow, there is so much it doesn't all fit inside." Hortaru breathed in awe, dashing down a side staircase to the storage yard below eager to explore the gifts. The youngest girl wore a dark lavender sundress with a short skirt and black dolly shoes.

Usagi groaned, allowing herself to be pulled aside by Mina to check out the thousands of gifts now being sent to her from all over the galaxy. Usagi was usually quite excited about receiving gifts, but these were far more extravagant then what she was used to. Blushing and becoming more and more nervous as she took in the chests of jewels, barrels of wines, strange assortments of trinkets and perfumes.

All with tokens of well wishes, inquiring when her coronation would be, and each worlds oaths of fealty. One token caught her eye, a fiery jewel encrusted incense burner it's ornate golden metal surface and elegant lines so very similar to the one Princess Kakyuu had. She picked it up lightly, reading the note attached to it, as a wide smile brightened her worried features.

"Seiya." Usagi breathed wistfully. Mako and Ami looked over her shoulder reading the note for themselves. Ami wore jeans and her white long sleeve shirt with the blue vest.

"The Starlights are coming back?" Mako glanced over to a surprised Ami. They could have spent much more time going over all the gifts but the sun was setting on earth and they needed to get back. Usagi packed the incense burner in her duffle unwilling to leave it behind.

Wandering back onto the dock behind her friends, casting the palace behind worried glances she soon made her way back to Mamoru's side. He had never bothered to go with her to check on her gifts, not really wanting to be a part of the giggling crowd of girls. He had stayed back on the dock with Haruka and Michiru.

As she came near, he took her hands lovingly in his, giving her a small smile.

"I have to return to Elysian, there is much I have to prepare for before we can fix that seal to the Dark Realms." He stated softly, searching her tearful face fondly.

Usagi merely nodded, not trusting her voice. She hated saying goodbye.

"I'll see you soon, the full moon should be rising in a few days." He quickly bent low, kissing her lightly. She leaned up into his kiss, whimpering quietly as he faded away from her in a golden glow.

Giving her worried friends a strong smile, she called forth her powers of Eternal Moon and joined them in the teleport home.

Usagi stood staring at her usually comforting home, from the concealment of the trees across the street. It seemed to loom over her, as if a locked dark cell. Grounded for a whole month...Groaning she bowed her head in defeat and crossed the street. Silently she crept onto the yard, heading up under her balcony to make a timely jump, then sneak back into her room.

"Mom, wait. I told you Usagi been pouting all weekend. Do you really want to go in there, she is just going to whine and cry at you to release her from her punishment." Shingo pulled on his mother's arm, as she wriggled it free, irritation towards her stalling son apparent on her face.

"Leave me, Shingo. I am tired of her acting like a child. The girl has been nothing but selfish and irresponsible. I need to talk to her right now, I will not have her hiding up in her room. " Ikuko turned on her son, her normally gentle features twisted in anger.

Shingo moaned, pressing a hand against his face bracing himself for the backlash from his mom when she found an empty room.

Ikuko slowly opened the door to Usagi's bedroom.

Usagi managed to jump just high enough for her hands to grasp the balconies railing, swinging a leg up, she was just beginning to climb the rest of the way over the railing when her bedroom door opened wide.

"Eeep..." Usagi yelped, staring with guilt at her mother in the doorway, her face turning from shock to rage in seconds. Usagi had one leg wrapped around the railing, just beginning to haul herself up.

"USAGI!" Ikuko bellowed, hands on her hips. Catching her daughter sneaking back into her room with her duffle slung over a shoulder.

Usagi braced herself for the onslaught of angry rantings from her mother, standing tall on her balcony, head bowed twiddling her fingers before her. These next few minutes were not going to be pretty, and it would take all that she had in strength not to break down in tears for disappointing her mother yet again.

Ikuko charged into the room ready to have it out with her delinquent daughter, when a little deep pink haired girl skipped up beside her. She had pigtails and heart shaped odango's, wearing a cute little dusty blue dress a white apron front with little pink rabbits printed on it. Ikuko turned at the soft tapping sound of her new charge, as the little girl blew a hand full of sparkling pink dust in her face.

Ikuko blinked rapidly trying to remove the dust out of her eyes, her mind slowly going blank. "I'm hungry Ikuko Momma, please can you make me a snack?" The little girl asked in a sweet high voice, that sounded so innocent.

Ikuko blinked a couple more times, then turned on her heel with a lost expression and left the room to do as she was commanded.

"Chibi?" Usagi stated, in awe by how her mother was so easily brainwashed yet again.


	19. Chapter 19

Abaraxas:Based off a Islamic Demon

Chapter Eight:Chibi too, Chibi Fro

Shingo slid past his mother in the doorway to Usagi's room, casting her uncertain looks as the older woman hummed a merry tune, her blue eyes dark and unseeing as she left. He was wearing a pair of grey cut off sweat pants and dark red shirt with a yellow happy face ironed on.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shingo bent low to ask Chibi.

Chibi nodded, turning back to face Usagi with a cheerful grin.

Usagi merely dropped her duffle on the floor and flopped down on her bed. This last month and half had sent her on one crazy ride, and it wasn't stopping soon. Pressing her palms into her eyes, she groaned then resigning herself to meet this next complication head on. Forcing her limbs to move, she rose to a sitting position on her pink comforter.

Chibi giggled merrily, climbing up onto the bed to sit beside her, staring up at the older woman with a bright smile.

Usagi glanced down at the pink haired child and couldn't help but smile happily back.

"She showed up this morning with her little friend. Mom answered the door, and she had her and dad brainwashed in seconds. Her dust doesn't seem to work on me, though." Shingo leaned against Usagi's bedroom wall near the door.

"Her friend?" Usagi asked, casting Chibi a questioning look.

As if on que a little face peeked around her doorframe, dark blue eyes searching for security, long black hair hanging in a knotted mess around small shoulders.

Chibi jumped off the bed,and dashed to the other girls side, pulling her struggling form into the room.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Usagi called, giving the scared girl her sweetest smile and knelt on the carpet of her floor trying to look less threatening.

The dark haired girl stood in a stained and wrinkled pair of jean overalls, and a black t-shirt her socks flopping clumsily half off her tiny feet. She stood uncertainly before Usagi, hands clasped in front of her as if waiting for the blonde girl to exact some kind of punishment upon her.

Chibi smiled encouragingly at her friend, unceremoniously pushing her in the back. The dark haired girl stumbled forward falling into Usagi's lap. Usagi giggled, as the small girls face pressed into her beasts, her tiny hands gripping her upper arms trying to brace herself. With out thinking Usagi wrapped her arms around the small girls shoulders and hugged her gently.

The dark haired Chibi didn't know what to do, she was completely taken off guard. The sudden loving, tender embrace she was receiving was the first she had ever had. It felt good, really, really good. With a moan she encouraged more from Usagi, clasping her tiny arms around the young woman's neck, rubbing her cheek deeper into the crook of her neck.

Usagi complied holding the girl closer, giving her as much comfort as she could. Lightly brushing her hand down the tangled mass of dark hair. Whispering nonsense of soothing comfort as the little girl snuggled into her, so very content. Making Usagi giggle in amusement.

"Everything is going to be just fine, sweetie. Don't worry." Usagi whispered in her ear with as much sincerity as she could.

The dark haired chibi finally cracked an easy smile, as she pulled away from her embrace. But for only a second, snuggling against her again with a sigh of relief.

In the next instant the doorbell was chiming downstairs. Shingo groaned, and waved curtly as his sister. "That's my study buddy." He stated bitterly, heading out of the room.

"So what am I going to do with you guys?" Usagi pulled the little girl away, picking her up and setting her on her bed. Both girls sat on her pink duvet, watching her with interest as the blonde dug a brush out of her duffle. With a comforting smile, she crawled behind the dark haired girl on the bed, knelling behind her and began to brush out the tangles as gently as she could. The dark haired girl sighed happily at the soft touches, Usagi was giving her. Chibi giggled beside her, kicking her legs cheerfully her friend unfortunately wasn't very loved back were they came from. This was probably the first time she had ever felt anything close to a mother's touch.

"When your ready I would really like an explanation as to why your here and what you were doing at the Lords Castle." Usagi cast Chibi a stern look, before going back to her task.

Chibi nodded, understanding, then jumped off the bed to head downstairs for some snacks.

"Don't go..." The dark haired girl called, her voice cracking in fear. Chibi rolled her eyes, then climbed back up on the bed. Chaos was being such a big baby.

"So what am I going to call you guys." Usagi asked.

"My true name is Cosmos." Chibi answered.

"Chaos." The dark haired girl stated, bitterly.

"Well that in itself is going to need some explaining." Usagi raised her elegant eyebrows at the two girls. Who both nodded in unison.

"Hi!" A overly excited, bright voice shouted to them from the doorway.

Usagi looked up, finding the light blonde girl with the pink tints standing in her room smiling brightly at her. She was in a plain blue jean skirt and a white tank top with a black collar.

"Hi." Usagi smiled back at her. "Amaya isn't it."

"Hai." Amaya nodded and bowed respectfully.

"Com'on your here to study, not to chat with my oneesan(big sister)." Shingo grumped from out of view down the hall.

"Nice to meet you, I really like your locket." Amaya pointed to her silver heart shaped locket around her neck before disappearing after Shingo.

Usagi swallowed, casting the retreating girl an odd look. The locket was very important to her safety, she didn't like someone else having an interest in it. Pushing the worry aside, she finished brushing Chaos's hair. Then happily led both girls downstairs for snacks, she was rather hungry herself.

As she past the living room doorway she caught sight of her mother mumbling around a floor lamp in the corner.

"How long till she comes back to her senses?" Usagi inquired with worry to Cosmos.

Cosmos merely shrugged not really knowing, moving into the kitchen to climb up onto a chair at the table to dig into the platter of little cakes that were set out. Chaos climbed up into a chair across from her, and reached for the same cake Cosmos was going for.

"Mine!" Cosmos shouted.

"No!" Chaos shouted back.

Usagi quickly went to her mothers side, guiding her to the couch with a small smile. Watching her mother have a hushed conversation with the lamp was freaking her out. She turned on the TV, to entertain her. Passing her another weak smile, her mother returned the smile a bit drunkenly. Then returned to focusing on the TV her hands clasped on her lap, upon the white apron tied around her waist. Usagi then left the room, finding to her dismay that the two girls had gotten into a food fight and the cakes were smashed and smeared all over the table, the walls and the roof.

"What happened!" She cried, casting her horror filled eyes over the mess.

The two girls merely pointed at each other, more cake remains covering each girl from head to foot, icing dripping off their little noses and hair.

Groaning, and hunching her tired shoulders she retreated into the bathroom to run the small girls a bath.

Ushering the two troublemakers into the bathroom several minutes later, she quickly helped them out of their clothes and placed them in the water. It didn't take long for the little girls to start fighting once more.

Usagi had left the room briefly to gather two towels from the laundry, when she returned the bathroom was soaked. The two girls were screaming and splashing, kicking at one another the water cascading over the tub and onto the floor.

"Stop!" Usagi cried in further horror, slipping on the floor and landing hard on her butt. The bottom of her kaki shorts soaking through in seconds. The two girls ignored her cries, to caught up in their battle.

"Shingo!" Usagi screamed in a panic for her brother needing his help.

Shingo thundered out of his room and downstairs, finding his sister drenched from head to toe, holding two naked preschoolers by their tiny elbows away from each other at arms length.

"Towels." She moaned, her golden hair plastered to her shoulders dripping a steady stream upon the already wet hard wood floor. The two girls each hung by an arm from Usagi's gripping hands, scowling at each other.

"This is not a good start." Usagi moaned tiredly, as Shingo ran away to gather as many towels as he could.

The rest of the night was crazy, Usagi got out of her wet clothes into a pair of pink cotton collared pj's and pants. She couldn't get at her homework no matter how hard she tried.

After cleaning the bathroom and the kitchen, chasing after the two little girls who couldn't be in the same room with one another for longer then a minute before fighting. Her mother was a mess, completely out of it. Having odd conversations with thin air, or merely wandering around the house like a zombie. She some what thankful her father was out of town for another week, having to babysit him in this state as well would have pushed her right over the edge.

In a little while Usagi couldn't stand it any longer. She Had to put her mother to bed. Helping the older woman into her night clothes and tucking her in.

"I'm sorry for everything Momma." Usagi sighed, kissing the older woman on the forehead, as she pulled the dark blue comforter on her double bed up under the older woman's chin.

Ikuko smiled up at her daughter still very out of it, bidding her farewell with a curt wobbily wave.

Usagi turned out the light and closed the door, leaning against it on the other side with a moan of regret. She hated when her family got caught up in her problems.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Amaya opened Shingo's door, catching Usagi leaning against her mothers door.

She smiled warmly up at the blonde, approaching her slowly, reaching for her locket tentatively.

"That is so pretty..." she whispered.

Usagi clutched her locket quickly, before the younger girl could reach it.

"Thanks." She answered nervously, dashing up the stairs to the attic to check on how well the two Chibi's were doing at getting dressed.

Amaya watched her leave, glaring at her back then trotted downstairs. Finding a broom closet just down the hall, she quickly hid herself within to wait until everyone was asleep. She had to complete her mission tonight, the Lords patience was at its end, her life was forfeit if she didn't get that locket.

Usagi was met with a clothing typhoon as she entered the attic. The floor, desk and chair was covered, the small closet lay empty the hangers twisted into a knotted bunch still hanging off the rod. She figured it had started with arguing about what to wear then escalated into using the clothing as weapons.

Rolling her eyes in disgust she confronted the two combatance currently going at it, in their nighties on the small bed of Chibi Usa's. Cosmos was in a pink cotton nightshirt and pants with lace trim, while Chaos was in a similar nightshirt and pant set in baby blue.

"Enough!" Usagi screamed, gathering up the clothes from the floor and discarding them in the wicker hamper in the corner of the room. The two girls stopped this time hearing the exhaustion in her shaking voice.

"Gomen,(sorry)" they responded in unison.

Usagi sighed, sitting down between them. "Ok, we have got to work together here, girls. No more fighting." Usagi pleaded, the two girls sat close to her.

"Good." Usagi smiled reaching around Cosmos to grab a book from the desk set before the bed. The two girls snuggled in beside her, as Usagi wrapped an arm around each holding the book in her lap as she read them a bedtime story. The same story of the sleeping Princess and her true love that she had read Chibi Usa so long ago, when she had been their age.

After the story, she tucked the girls in, kissing each on the forehead tenderly before bidding them good night. Turning off the desk lamp on her way down the stairs.

Once she was gone, Chaos lightly pressed her small fingers to the place Usagi had kissed.

"Cosmos, can we stay here forever?"She asked, her voice trembling. She never felt loved before, it was the best feeling.

"We don't belong here." Cosmos stated with a sigh, rolling away from her friend to go to sleep.

Chaos lay, staring up at the plain white ceiling, tears flowing down her little cheeks. The home she came from was a lonely, hated existence with only Cosmos for companionship. She liked having a mother, now that she knew what a wonderful person Usagi was she didn't want to give her up.

Cosmos stated they were only here to hide under the White Moons protection, until they had rested up enough to make the journey home...to the far future.

As Usagi entered the comfort of her own room, finding Luna sitting at her low table, her half done homework lying in a mess all over it. With a groan that was near tears she flopped back on her bed, trying to find the energy to get back at the books.

Luna chuckled knowingly. "Go to sleep, I will wake you early to finish the work in the morning."

"Thanks, Luna." Usagi mumbled, scrambling under her covers. Falling fast asleep in seconds, so much had happened to her today it was exhausting.

Luna padded over to the wall and leaped up, slapping the light switch and turning off the light. Then moved to the open bedroom window and leaped out. She had to do one final patrol of the neighbourhood before she could sleep. The little gremlins she had been stalking for weeks had disappeared and that sent red flags flying in the back of the felines mind. Something big was going to happen soon...

Amaya crept out of her hiding place, as soon as the house grew quiet. Slowly taking to the stairs, moving as lightly as she could down the dark hall. She took a deep breath as she entered Usagi's room, crawling over to the side of the woman's cot. She stared down in confusion at the serene pose of the goddess of the white moon. The blonde lay on her side, her long golden blonde hair trailing away down her blankets, a hand tucked under her pillow, the other slid halfway under her soft cheek, breathing deeply.

Amaya sat back on her knees, watching the beautiful woman sleep. Her thoughts fighting with each other in her mind. The locket shimmered in the warm moonlight streaming in from the window, dangling from her slender throat, tantalizing her with how easy it would be to just take it. She just had to reach out, it was the locket or her life. But as soon as she got the locket, she wouldn't be able to stay in the realm of light she would have to return home to the darkness.

She wanted to stay, there was so much to see, to do, the people here were nice and kind to her. Home only had her back in servitude to an arrogant demon general. She would be trapped again, following the Armies of hell all over the dark realms. Long days of work, of beatings when she wasn't fast enough to hide. She didn't want to go back to that. Being a human in the dark realms was a hard existence, they were the lowest caste. Here she could have a life, dreams and maybe love? Amaya turned her gaze back to Usagi's door thinking of Shingo. With a sigh she moved silently away from Usagi's bed, she wasn't going to take the locket. She was going to defy the Lords orders and stay in the realm of light, this was her chance to escape.

Usagi's hope for a quiet morning finishing her homework was quickly dashed, by the thunder of little footsteps stampeding down the hall at six thirty in the morning. With a groan of frustration she rose from her table, casting her sleeping feline curled up on her messy comforter a bitter look. A loud thump from downstairs had her moving swiftly out of her room.

She found the little trouble makers, scaling the cupboards in search of cereal. Dashing to their side before they fell, she quickly grabbed each one an set them back on the floor. Pointing to the kitchen table sternly. They complied happily, and soon all three were eating bowls of cereal in silence.

Once done, she set them up in the living room with a cartoon so she could return to her studies. She made it only to the top of the stairs before hearing them arguing over the remote. Hanging her head and whining she trudged back downstairs to deal with the argument.

Several minutes later, she had found a program they both liked and placed them on separate sides of the room. Chaos was on the love seat, while Cosmos sat on the couch against the back wall. Feeling confident that this arrangement was going to last she headed back upstairs to find that it was now after seven and she had to get ready for school. Letting out a disgruntled sound of exasperation, Usagi cast her face to the roof with a look of exhaustion. Then dug out her uniform and packed her leather bag. When she headed downstairs to brush her teeth her mother was up.

"Usagi, dear. I need you to get the girl's ready for daycare, then I need you to pick them up after school. I am going out of town for the week to meet up with your dad on location in Kyota." She stated from the kitchen.

"Fine." Usagi grumped, liking that the warden would be out of town, and she could wave off her grounding but now starting to dread being in charge of the two little girls all week.

She rushed the girls out of the door, dressing them in jean overalls, white sneakers, the only difference was the colour of t-shirts. It was a quarter to eight by the time, Usagi was handing the girls off at the small community daycare in Minatu-ku. She had only fifteen minutes to get across the ward to Juban High before first bell.

A young care giver met her at the iron gate of the play yard, which was full of colourful plastic equipment. She was a gentle woman with short brown hair and soft brown eyes, wearing a frumpy orange button up plaid shirt and jeans, and black dockers. Usagi bid her hello, then pretty much threw the two chibi's at her and dashed away. The daycare worker stood in shock, holding the two girls watching the young woman race away. With her long free flowing blonde hair and tails flying like a cape behind her, with a cloud of dust exploding behind her fast moving feet.

Usagi scrambled into her homeroom seat, sweating and out of breath. Mina chuckled from her desk next door. Watching in amusement as Usagi flopped her head down on her arm in complete exhaustion at her desk. "So what's new?" Mina inquired in a laughing tone.

"Tell you at lunch..." Usagi mumbled into the crook of her arm, sucking in deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

The school day went as expected, boring and tedious. She filled the girls in on her new guests at home, and the Silver Crystals heritage. They made plans to have a meeting with Rei, and she was to bring the girls tomorrow. Usagi ended up getting a detention for not finishing her homework, so she had to call Shingo to pickup the girls from daycare.

After her detention, she wandered off school grounds feeling relaxed and strangely free. Shingo was looking after the chibi's she wasn't in any kind of rush... the little devil that sometimes plagued her popped up on her shoulder. And with a sly giggle she head off the crown to enjoy one more hour of Chibi free time.

The sliding door chimed brightly as Usagi breezed into the Fruits Parlour above the arcade. The crowds had thankfully thinned out to a manageable level over the weekend. She quickly caught sight of Mako and Ami sitting at their usual booth in the front corner. With a wave she jogged over to them and slipped into the back of the booth.

"Your usually Usagi-chan?" Unazuki inquired as she passed the booth.

Usagi nodded, cupping her chin in a raised hand from the table, sighing.

"Hi!" A bright cheerful voice alerted the three friends to the new comer standing before their table.

"Amaya right?" Usagi smiled brightly.

"Yeah." She smiled back, rocking on her heels. "I am waiting for my friends to show up but their not here yet. I feel stupid sitting by myself, and I recognize you as Shingo's sister. Would you mind if I sit with you for a little while?" Amaya asked, hope shining in her blue eyes.

"Sure, no problem." Mako invited her to sit.

With a giggle she took a seat right next to Usagi. Usagi passed her a nervous smile and scooted further away. Her nervousness was soon cast aside, when she realized the girl really meant her no harm her interest in the locket was innocent. They had a wonderful conversation, finding Amaya an easy going girl who was trying to enjoy as much of Tokyo and its culture before she had to go home.

Usagi and the girls made plans to show Amaya some of the fun things to do in the city and the best places for treats. Amaya was ecstatic she couldn't wait, she was going to meet Usagi and Mako after school on wednesday to check out more of the great places in Azabu. As her friends arrived she thanked Usagi and girls profusely, hugging them over and over, causing them to blush considerably. Then skipped away with her friends, cheerful and content.

With the summer evening falling quietly, Usagi took the long route back home through Juban park, wanting her time off to last a little longer. The shadows lengthened along the wooded path, as she past the small green space with the fountain, admiring the couples briefly who were sitting on the benches. Holding hands, or sneaking small kisses. With a sigh of longing she averted her eyes, she still had a week till the full moon. It was difficult to wait, Mamoru was never far from her thoughts. She often dwelled within the memories of his touch, his smell, his kiss all the small intentions of love he bestowed upon her when they were together.

The air was cooling now, as the world moved into the middle of august. The autumn breezes teasing the trees as she wandered home. Mamoru's birthday had come and gone, without her even offering him well wishes. So caught up in everything she had forgotten. He was twenty one now, she had bought him a book of poetry and his favourite designer chocolates. They sat on her desk, ready to go with her to Elysian.

She promised she was going to make it up to him when they saw each other next.

As her house rose into view up the street, she sighed heavily her small vacation from her responsibilities over.

She wasn't prepared for the disaster that greeted her when she entered through the front door. Papers were littering the hall, all scribbled with crayons. Strange sticky smears from something sweet, covering the lower half of the walls. Staring in shock she watched as the two little chibi's raced from the kitchen and into the living room, squealing at the top of their lungs. Each with a wooden spoon filled with a lumpy goop that was now splattering over top the papers and floor and all over the girls as well. Shingo tore after the little girls, his whole body covered in flour, smears of dough on his black t-shirt and jean shorts. He looked exhausted and stressed as he ran past her screaming at them. She felt slightly guilty for leaving the troublesome twosome under his care, he really didn't have a clue how to take care of kids.

"Wow..." A sweet voice rose up behind her.

Usagi jumped with a yelp, not expecting anyone. She found Amaya laughing at the front door, her leather satchel gripped tightly in front of her, dressed in her school uniform.

"Sorry, Usagi-chan." she smiled warmly.

"Oh, thank god, Study buddies..." Shingo breathed in relief, as he rushed back into the hall, he guided Amaya upstairs casting his sister a smirk over his shoulder as they headed up stairs.

"They are all yours, sis." He commented cheerfully.

Usagi groaned, sinking to the porch in dread. She now had a huge mess to clean, a supper to prepare, baths and bedtime before she could even start her homework. Which was increased now due to detention.

This was so putting parenthood in perspective for her. Strange thoughts of remaining celibate, crossed her mind briefly but were soon dashed away. She enjoyed Mamo-chan's attentions way to much to stop making love to him. Soon her thoughts strayed to more passionate memories of their encounters over the last month, her cheeks burning from the erotic images playing in her mind. Unable to reign the thoughts in, she giggled with embarrassment at being so swept away by the hot images. The pleasant thoughts were soon dashed as she felt the bottom of her school skirt soak through from some strange puddle she had just sat in.

"Ewwww." Usagi jumped up, glancing behind at the wet smear on her skirt then down to the sticky puddle that looked like honey. Now she had to hand wash her skirt for tomorrow as well, slipping off her shoes, she retreated up stairs to change. The thoughts of how much work she had to do tonight was making her want to cry. She slipped into her room whimpering patheticly.

Chaos and Cosmos watched her disappear up stairs feeling horrible about the mess. They decided to try and clean it up. Surprising Usagi when she came back downstairs. They picked up all the papers, shoving them in the trash. Only arguing a little bit. Then they tried to do the dishes, Shingo had attempted to make them a snack of pancakes. But the girls started arguing over who got to mix the batter, hence the race around the house with the spoons. The counters were a disaster of spilled dough, the bowl lying on the tile floor half empty.

They had just started to try and mop up the dough on the counter with a towel when Usagi returned. She smiled happily at their attempt, ushering them both out of the room to finish cleaning. The girls wandered over to the cleaning closet, dragging out the mop and pail figuring they could clean the sticky hall. Once in the bathroom the arguments began again, as they tried to fill the pail. Fighting over who was going to use the mop which looked like fun. They forgot the water running and it overflowed the sink, screaming and frantic the two girls tried to cut the water but forgot which way the taps turned. Usagi had to run to the rescue yet again, finding the bathroom soaked once more and the two girls drenched as well. They stood dripping in their clothes looking guilty.

"It never ends..." Usagi wailed, in near tears.

The two girls left her quietly and headed upstairs to change clothes.

"So what do I do now?" Amaya lay on her stomach on the floor of Shingo's room, chewing on a pencil her work book opened before her.

Shingo leaned in close to see her work, Amaya took a deep breath savouring his scent as his head drew near her. He smelled clean like vanilla, she noted. She had been spending almost as much of her free time with him as her friends. He had always been kind, and patient with her. She looked forward to making him smile, to making him laugh. She was enjoying every moment with him.

"Shingo?" She asked quietly, as he checked her answer and drew away. He was lying on his stomach beside her doing his own homework.

"Yes?" He asked with a small smile.

"Do you think that maybe we could do something together that isn't studying?" She drew off her stomach to sit on her knees.

"What do you mean?" Shingo sat up as well, oblivious as to were this was going.

Amaya reached and clasped his hands in hers, staring up at him an eager shine in her wide blue eyes.

"Amaya, I..." Shingo started, trying to draw back as she leaned forward, leaning out to far she lost her balance and fell on top of him. Shingo fell backward, instinctively wrapping his arms around the waist of her Junior high skirt. She giggled as they fell, pressing her lips softly against his. Shingo moaned, his first kiss but it wasn't with whom he wanted. He quickly gathered himself and pushed her aside, getting uncertainly to his feet. Amaya gasped at the sudden rejection, her eyes tearing up.

"What's wrong." she asked her voice trembling.

"I just don't see you like that." Shingo, rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"oh..." Amaya breathed, gathering up her books and quickly left his room, embarrassed and very hurt.

Shingo listened sadly as her feet retreated down the stairs.

Usagi had just finished mopping up the bathroom, when Amaya dashed down the stairs. She was about to greet her when she noticed the tears falling down the sides of her face. Usagi stopped, glancing up towards her brothers room as the young girl quickly slipped on her shoes and dashed out the door.

The two Chibi's had retreated to their room after supper, wanting to give Usagi some time to herself to relax and finish her homework. They had been trying very hard to play quietly and not argue. Engrossed in a colouring book, on the floor of their room when small noises drew their attention. Cosmos and Chaos crawled up onto their bed, a strange sound alerting them once more. Moving together to stare out their attic window watching solemnly as Shingo dressed in his armour snuck out of the yard to patrol the city for onii, they had been watching him all week. Like clockwork he would leave the house after dark to hunt demons.

The next day came filled with grey clouds and light showers, the warmth of the sun a fleeting thing. Causing Usagi to carry her pink umbrella with the white rabbit handle, and her soft green rain jacket. She picked up the Chibi's after school and jumped on the Sendai zaka bus. They had a meeting at the shrine in which the two girls were going to explain why they were here. Usagi sat serenely on the green plastic bus seat, watching the rain drizzle against he glass. Cosmos and Chaos sat on either side of her, casting each other worried glances. They had a long story to tell, and one that didn't put them in a good light.

As the bus began to slow, Usagi quickly adjusted the girls pink and blue rain coats, double checking that the yellow rain boots were on tight. Before giving each girl a warm smile and offering them her hand.

Chaos took her hand with adoring blue eyes, all this kindness and attention to her well being was overwhelming. In the last couple days she had began to seek Usagi out, staying close to her in the hopes she would lavish just a little motherly attention upon her. Cosmos had sighed and let her be, understanding her need for Usagi.

The trio slowly made their way down the sidewalk, Cosmos running ahead to jump in the puddles. Her pig tails bouncing happily as she darted from puddle to puddle, her laughter bubbling in the air, brightening both Usagi's and Chaos's mood. Though Chaos kept her urges to do the same under control, holding Usagi's hand tightly, relishing the contact. Usagi was the closest thing she had to a mother, she was quickly becoming the most important person in her life.

Soon the little girls were settled around Rei's low table, happily snacking on cookies and drinking juice.

It was right after school so all the girls were still in their uniforms, lounging around the Miko's room in light conversation, waiting for Yuichiro to finish his chores.

A little while later the older man with wild brown hair apologized for making them wait, entering Rei's room in his white and blue shrine robes. He sat comfortably next to Rei on her bed, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist. Rei past him a small kiss of greeting, before turning to Usagi to start the meeting. Rei wasn't allowing him to fight with her, but she had conceded that he had to at least be in the loop with what was happening.

"Well I filled Haruka and Michiru in with the new details over the phone last night. Michiru is checking with her mirror to find out what happened with the oni, since we haven't heard a report of any attacks in days. " Usagi began, not noticing how Yuichiro was squirming slightly.

He the other two men had been killing the spider demons nightly for days. They had figured out that they come out to hunt just after dark, and always near an old apartment complex. So far things were going smoothly. He was busy reading all the demonology books he could find, wanting to be prepared for what he might encounter. Rei knew none of this, they had been fighting about him joining in her battles. He had relented and told her that he had stopped fighting just to appease her, he just couldn't deal with her being mad at him. He knew that if she found out, she would most likely set him on fire with her rage.

"Well, let's hear why you guys are here then." Ami spoke up from her spot at the table. Mako and Mina sat on the other side, waiting patiently for the little girls to start their story.

Chaos swallowed hard, deep blue eyes wide in fear at all the eyes staring at her. Cosmos, reached under the table and gripped her tiny hand, squeezing it encouragingly. Seeking to offer her companion her support.

"This is all my fault..." Chaos blinked rapidly, clearing her eyes of tears. Her little voice shaking, as they rolled down her chubby cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Usagi frowned.

"At the beginning of our senshi training we were rivals." Cosmos interjected. "Over time that rivalry turned to war, and that war destroyed our universe." the pink haired girl spoke with a calm and pose beyond her years.

"I was known as Sailor Chaos...the Guardian of Balance. I am a Dark Senshi, my power draws upon the aspect of darkness. My duty was to keep the powers of Chaos and Order in check so neither power could control the universe. In time my hatred for Cosmos began to rule my actions and Chaos consumed me." Chaos sighed, picking at a cookie.

"I banished her to the beginning of time were she could do no further damage." Cosmos spoke up.

"I caused havoc through out the eons, till Sailor Galaxia tried to seal me away within herself." Chaos swallowed, seeing the perplexed faces around the room.

"I am known as Sailor Cosmos the Guardian of Hope. I am a Senshi of the Light, my power draws upon the aspect of life. We come from far in the future. " Cosmos smiled slightly.

"When you healed Sailor Galaxia you purged the Chaos consuming me. Leaving only the essence of who I am to wander the galaxy. I was lost and confused for a long time, but I managed to find my way back here and bond with many humans using their life forces to grow stronger. But when I had reclaimed my original form, my star seed reigniting within me. I was still terrified of you." Chaos pointed a tiny finger at Usagi. "So I made a pact with the Lord of Nightmares that if he was able to distract your Guardian's then I would be able to destroy the Silver Crystal." Chaos swallowed hard, bowing her head unable to meet Usagi's hurt look.

The woman who had been the closest person to a mother to her, was looking at her with such sorrow.

"I'm so sorry... he used me to get at your crystal. I weakened you and allowed that demon to nearly possess you." Chaos whispered, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at her lap, squeezing Cosmos's hand tightly. This was the hardest thing she had ever done.

The girls sat in silence absorbing the amazing story. Usagi was the first to move, she crawled over to the hurting child and drew her up in a tight embrace, tears of her own streaming down her face. Chaos's blue eyes grew wide in surprise, reaching her tiny arms to hug Usagi back nervously. Comfort? Usagi was wanting to take away all her pain. Was this forgiveness?

"Are you evil?' Rei stated, a cold stare penetrating Chaos. The little girl drew away from the needed comfort, rubbing her tears away.

"No, just because my powers are drawn from darkness it doesn't make me evil. Evil is a choice. You have three Dark Senshi in you court already, do you not trust your lives to them?" Chaos stated back at Rei.

"Who?' Venus blurted out.

"Saturn, Pluto and Mars. Pluto's father was a God of Darkness...Chronos." Cosmos reached for a cookie.

"Wow..." Makoto breathed having a hard time taking it all in.

"My powers do not draw from the darkness..." Rei began to argue, her voice faltering as she sensed the truth of Cosmos's words. She was the Senshi of War...

The conversation drew long into the night. Dawn found the girls fast asleep around Rei's room. Even Yuichiro had fallen asleep on Rei's bed. Rei remained awake through out the night, her mind in turmoil.

The fact her powers were drawn from darkness terrified her. She spent her whole life protecting people from the evils that lurk under surface of this world. Could she be turned to evil more easily then the other Senshi? Was she truly good? Did a demon live inside of her like her Grandfather?

Sitting out on the patio beyond her room, she watched the stars fade and the sky warm lightly brushing tears from her eyes. Onjisan(grandfather) found her at dawn, and silently sat beside her. He needed to have a long talk with her about the Hino line, and his remaining link to the dark realms. Rei listened to him finding little comfort. In the fact that she had ties to the Dark Realms. In the end the small man merely drew her up in an embrace, comforting her as he did when she was a small child.

The next day, Amaya did not meet up with Usagi and the girls at Crown. She avoided them for most of the week. Until Usagi decided she would sort things out by going to the Junior high right after school, she was really worried about her. She had looked so heartbroken.

Usagi lay in wait out of sight, behind a tree in the courtyard of the school watching the main doors for her target. The day had been rather hot, and still, the cool breezes that had been blowing for the last few days missing. She was just starting to enjoy the shade under the oak tree, when the light pink haired girl she had been waiting for wandered past her hiding spot.

Feeling proud of her covert mission being a success, Usagi fell into step behind Amaya as she exited the School grounds.

"So, how have you been." She smiled, watching with a giggle as the shorter pink haired girl jumped with a start. Turning around quickly, to meet a very cheerful Usagi.

"Fine." Amaya stated, with a fake smile. Turning back to continue to walk away.

"Did you forget our plans this week?" Usagi inquired innocently.

'No, I just didn't feel like hanging out with friends." Amaya cast her a sideways glance, focusing on her locket once more. Her perspective had changed this week, with Shingo's rejection and the little visit from the Lords lap dog, that accursed Monk.

It didn't improve her mood any. Now she was in a big mess, the Lord had captured her family and had them in the dungeon awaiting execution. She had no choice now, but she really liked Usagi. She had always been kind to her. But it was Usagi or herself that would have to be sacrificed. Maybe if she gave the monk the locket then she might be able stay on earth, at the least she would save her family? All these thoughts raced through her mind, every second for the last few days. She had been avoiding Usagi knowing that if she saw her again she would have to make her choice.

"Want to go to 10 ban land?" Usagi asked an eagerness in her voice.

"Sure." Amaya smiled back, it sounded like fun and it would be easy to take the locket there in the crowds.

"I have to pick up my little sisters first, I promised to take them to the amusement park if they were good in daycare this week." Usagi stated, happily. Grasping Amaya's hand in hers and skipping away down the street. She loved going the 10 ban land, and having money to waste on rides and treats was always a perk too.

The sun was slipping low in the sky, when they reached the park. It was friday, so the park was open late for the weekend crowds. The lights on the rides were just starting to glow as they paid their admission. Usagi and Amaya had not bothered to change out of their uniforms, wanting to get to the park before dark. Usagi held tightly onto two small hands, attached two very excited little girls.

Usagi had chosen matching outfits for the girls today, except in different colours. She wanted to be able to see them through the crowd if one of them bolted. They had been nothing but trouble all week, but they were just little kids and they had good hearts so she took all the extra work in stride. Cosmos was in a pink jumper with a white shirt while Chaos was in a light blue jumper with a black shirt.

She barely made it two steps, when the girls were pulling her separated directions yelling and screaming at each other. Amaya laughed at the spectacle, of the gentle Usagi trying to coral the two girls to agree on one place to go first.

They ended up playing a few games, waisting a good deal of Usagi's allowance to try and win a giant purple stuffed bear with a huge yellow star on its forehead. Finally they had to give up, Amaya distracted the little girls with a large cone of cotton candy so they didn't cry about leaving the game.

Usagi mouthed a thank you as they made their way back to the midway to find some rides to go on.

The horizon had deepened into dusk, the clouds slowly turning black as night set in. They found themselves in a blue cab on the ferris wheel, staring in awe at the setting sun. Enjoying the view of Tokyo's vast assortment of towers shimmering around them as the last rays of the sun faded away.

Usagi glanced around her, turning backwards to reach for Chaos who was trying to standup in the seat. The blonde girl's gaze caught on a familiar figure in the glass of the cab hanging just below them. A tall girl with a brunette ponytail. Wearing a very alluring emerald sun dress, with a low neck line and black strap sandals that wove up her shapely legs. She was being overwhelmed by another wild haired brunette man. In jeans and a black t-shirt. He had taken her up in a passionate embrace and they were literally devouring one another. Usagi blushed, knowing she should stop looking but unable to pull her eyes away.. This familiar girl who was kissing so fiercely with the strange man, enthralled her.

"Usagi-san?" Chaos tugged on her elbow in confusion.

Usagi turned to the little girl, who's deep blue eyes stared up at her wanting to know why she was so intent on the cab below. Usagi merely gave her a warm smile, before turning back to the cab below.

"Usagi-chan?" A familiar voice echoed to them faintly from below. She turned to find Makoto staring up at her, her cheeks glowing red as she realized her closest friend had just been watching her make out with her secret boyfriend.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi's jaw dropped in shock, taking in her tall friend and a very handsome young man who had his hands wrapped around her waist possessively.

When the ride ended, Usagi quickly tracked Makoto down past the long lines for the Ferris Wheel. Needing answers, and just being a little bit of busy body who just wanted gossip material. Makoto was in a quiet conversation with her boyfriend, when the smaller girl literally hopped between them.

"Hi!" She waved, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Makoto rolled her eyes, knowing that this was coming.

"Shinozaki, this is Usagi-chan." Mako introduced the bubbly blonde, with a short inclination of her hand.

Usagi took the young man in with a swift glance, grinning even broader. As she realized who he was. And the fact that he had grown into a hunk.

"Hello." He rumbled, offering a hand.

Usagi couldn't help it, she blushed crimson giggling like she was fourteen all over again.

Then leaned backward into Mako. "I want details. Soon." She whispered, then made her escape not wanting to ruin Mako's date.

Usagi returned to Amaya's side, still giggling over her friends good fortune. As she approached the girl standing off near a vendor cart full of helium balloons, she noticed she was staring strangely at her locket again.

Finally fed up with the younger girls obsession she asked the question. "Why are you always staring at my locket?"

"Uh...no reason I just like it...I guess." Amaya shrugged her shoulders trying to gain her courage to snatch it. One quick pull and it would be in her hands...

As they walked away, Usagi took the two little girls hands. Amaya had her opportunity, she walked up next to Usagi, moving in closer then normal. With a snap of her hand she darted in front of Usagi, clasping the locket. It let off a small boom of sound as she clutched it, sensing the dark energies flowing in her body. Suddenly it grew extremely hot burning her palm. Amaya cringed at the intense pain, smelling her flesh burning, but she would not let go.

Usagi stopped instantly, staring down at her in shock and dread, releasing the little girls to clasp onto Amaya's wrist. If that locket broke free the Lord could control her once more. She knew that even though the darkness cast by Chaos was gone. It had only been a key for the Lord to sync his powers to her soul. That connection remained, that demon could tap into her soul and overwhelm her quickly without the lockets protection. She couldn't let him turn her into a Oni.

Chaos and Cosmos stood frozen, watching the stand off nervously.

"Stop, don't take it." Usagi breathed, searching Amaya's tearful blue eyes with her own trying to find the goodness within the girl.

Amaya stood frozen, chest heaving with emotion.

"If I don't my family will die..." she pleaded softly.

Usagi swallowed, never letting go of her wrist.

"There is always another way." She insisted, wondering what this girl connection was to the Lord of Nightmares.

"Let her go Amaya!" Shingo's voice echoed to them, eyes cold as he stared her down. Their was no compassion in his shout.

Amaya turned, releasing Usagi with a resigned sigh. Hanging her head in defeat. "I never wanted to hurt you anyway." She whispered.

Usagi turned up from her observations of Amaya to find Shingo dressed in his Lunarian Armour, sword released in his hand, stalking towards them from a few meters away.

"What are you doing?" Usagi hissed at him as he stood before them.

"My duty." He muttered back sternly.

Usagi had hoped he had given up on his plans on protecting her. Seeing him dressed up in his armour and more in likely patrolling the streets she knew he had only gotten worse with his ideas of a soldier's glory.

"Go home." She stared darkly at him, he averted his gaze from her.

"Well, well. Ain't this a pretty sight." The monks taunting voice floated down to them from high on the ferris wheel before them.

Usagi glanced up to find him standing on one of the cabs, glaring down at Amaya.

"You have disappointed me for the last time. Daysas(slave).

"I will not betray her. This world is to beautiful for Abraxsas to destroy it!" Amaya screamed up at the monk defying him with her hatred.

Shingo glanced at Amaya then the monk oni in confusion.

Chaos and Cosmos had scampered under the red cloth skirt of a nearby gaming booth watching the confrontation with worry.

The monk merely shrugged his shoulders, then cast a ball of black energy at Amaya. The crowds screamed and parted as the energy thundered down upon them.

"Look out!" Shingo lunged at Amaya pulling her to the ground a few yards away. As the ball of demon energy exploded into the ground sending great chunks of dirt and dust to rain down upon the two young people and the surging crowds. Usagi hoped the little senshi had found cover, as she used the terrorized people as a cover to find a place to transform, ducking away behind a gaming booth as the dust settled.

Shingo pulled Amaya to her feet, literally dragging the unwilling girl behind him. Through the crowds, heading towards an old broken down fun house. Ducking inside the gloom of the entrance, he squatted down pushing her behind him as he kept his eye on the floating monk who was searching threw the hysteria in an amused manner.

"Let me go, Shingo." Amaya hissed.

"No, let my sis..." He started, faltering over his words, then corrected. "Sailor Moon handle him." Shingo whispered back, over his shoulder.

Amaya groaned, and crawled away deeper into the dark fun house to get away from him. She couldn't allow her family to bare her punishment. Shingo didn't notice right away, his attention on the defender of Love and Justice who had just appeared behind the monk shouting her declarations.

"...on behalf of the Moon I shall punish you!" Eternal Moon finished her motto with its signature final flourish. Glaring up at the Monk, spinning her ivory tier before her, reminding herself to use only Sailor Moons powers.

The Monk laughed darkly, cracking his knuckles with anticipation. "The Lord loves when I bring him your energy, princess. It breaks the seal so easily." He smirked, moving in a flash to stand before her, hands lunging for her throat.

Moon screamed in fright, still spinning the tier before her creating a shield of energy that sent the monk backwards into a gaming booth. The booth collapsed around him as he struck hard. The wood and plushies falling over his sprawled form.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter screamed to the sky, finishing her power kata and sending forth a ball of lighting toward the destroyed booth.

The monk growled low in his throat, scrambling out of the stuffed animals and leaping aside as the bolt exploded behind him.

"Damn!" Jupiter cursed, dashing beside Moon.

"I am not here to play with you." He hissed, floating up above the park.

Moon closed her eyes calling on the energies to form her wings so she might go after him. Jupiter jumped back as the large white wings unfurled from Moon's back, casting the area in a cloud of feathers.

"Be careful." Jupiter clasped a hand on her small shoulder, giving her blue eyes a steady concerned stare.

Moon smiled confidently back, and nodded, before leaping onto the air. Her wings pumping in mighty thrusts to gain height swiftly.

"Amaya! Were did you go?" Shingo called blindly, as he crawled through the darkness within the narrow tunnels of the fun house.

"Leave me be." Amaya called back.

Shingo quickly moved forward faster, following the sound of her voice.

"Why are you after my sister?" He called out again needing her to speak so he could track her down.

"I have orders to take her locket, for the Lord of Nightmares." Amaya called back, her voice breaking.

Shingo moved through a corridor and into another, his hands patting along the metal walls.

"Why does this Lord of Nightmares want my sister?" Shingo knew already, but needed to keep her talking.

"He needs her power to break the seal, so his armies can invade this world then resurrect Abraxsas." "Amaya responded.

Her voice sounded closer, Shingo smiled. Then he heard a thump as she ran into a wall in the dark followed by a stream of curses he would have never realized someone so sweet would know.

Chuckling he followed the curses deeper into the labyrinth.

"I never knew their were humans in the dark realms, I thought only demons lived there." Shingo stated, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Humans are the slaves of the Gods, Shingo. It has been that way since the beginning of Gods may have disappeared, but their powers still remain within the chosen few. Who still treat my people like cattle." Amaya admitted bitterly.

"Who is Abraxsas?" Shingo called out once more, getting closer to her position.

"He is older then time, older then creation. He seeks the universe to return to the purity of silence." Amaya called out.

"Is he a god." Shingo was right in front of her this time, he could see her face in the faint shadows. She had been crying, the wet tracks down her cheeks were fresh.

Her wide blue eyes shimmered in the faint light flooding in from the neon coloured glow of the parks rides. They had made it threw the labyrinth, to a balcony on the second level. The back wall was full of warped mirrors, while the front was just a black metal railing, above he had a full view of the battle raging high above the park.

Balls of dark fire shot through the sky, trying in vain to strike down an angel who moved with a speed and agility that out manoeuvred anything the monk tried. The angel cast balls of light back at the oni, who dodged as many as he could, a few clipping him casting him down closer to the ground. Only to have Jupiter cast lighting up at him when he drew in range. He could hear the oni's shouts of frustration and it brought a broader smile to his face.

He returned his attention back to Amaya, finding her searching his face, she gave him a small smile.

"He is older then the gods, his power is infinite." She whispered.

Shingo swallowed how in the world would they fight something like that?

"You can't save me, but you could save my people. Free the humans from the dark realms, show them the light once more." She reached out and took his face in her hands. Her eyes were hopeful, her smile sad.

"You have to let me go." She continued, then scrambled to her feet and leaped over the railing.

Shingo cried out to her, racing to the railing in time to see her land and stumble slightly forward, regain her feet and start running towards the battle.

Shingo cursed then leaped off the balcony to go after her.

"Lackey!" Amaya screamed up to the sky. "I am here!"

The monk cast his cold gaze down to the scarred ground beneath him, finding the Lords chosen slave standing, with a defiant glare. She stared up at him, she arms stretched wide awaiting her punishment.

He chuckled and shook his head, descending towards her.

"Moonlight Crystal Cascade!" Moon exclaimed, sweeping her tier in a wide arc, casting a white beam of light toward the monk.

He wasn't watching Moon and caught the attack in the back. With a shout he rocketed into the ground.

Moon descended before Amaya, glaring at the hole her attack had made with the monks body.

"Don't interfere." Amaya pushed past her.

Moon blinked in confusion but soon ran after her.

With exaggerated groans the monk slowly crawled out of the hole, his robes smoking. Rubbing his head ruefully he smiled smugly at Moon.

"Sweet girl, you have gotten stronger I think." he moaned again, clearing his head.

"Well Daysas(slave) your choice is made then?" he stopped staring cold at Amaya.

"Yes." She stood still waiting for the strike that would end her.

"No!" Moon rushed in front of her as the Monk cast his ball of dark energy. Moon stood strong in front of the smaller girl, taking the brunt of the attack. It struck like a bolt of lighting, writhing upon her slight body like a living thing, seeking to suck her life force from her. Moon held steady, eyes closed tight to concentrate on forcing her energies into a shield to cause the darkness to recede around her.

"Sailor Moon, I don't want you to save me!" Amaya screamed angrily at her.

Moon glanced back dumb founded. "I will not allow you to die."

"If I do not die, then he will kill my family." She needed to get Moon to understand. "My life is of no consequence."

"He could easily kill your family after he's done with you." Moon growled, evil was evil in her mind.

"No, even though we come from a place of darkness we are not with out honour." Amaya pushed in front of her. "You must weigh the numbers, the many versus the few. Usagi." She finished, raising her head high, arms wide.

Moon stood behind her, watching as the Monk charged his attack. The world seemed to slow before her as the ball of black energy shot out of his palms, enveloping the sweet young girl. Moon never made a move to save her, accepting the girls choice to sacrifice herself so that her family could live.

She never cried out, merely stared straight ahead, accepting her fate.

Moon heard Jupiter screaming her name, Shingo calling out to Amaya, it all seemed so far away. She stood, watching as Amaya was consumed by the dark fire. Leaving only smoking ashes to blow away on the wind.

The monk never laughed or gloated, merely floated up into the night sky and shimmered away.

Something broke within her, she had allowed the monk to kill an innocent person, had stood by and let it happen because she had for the first time counted the measure of a human life. The one versus the many...Amaya was that unlucky one.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nine:The Secrets of Elysian

Moon hung her head in defeat, the cool night air blowing up against her skin sending shivers through out her body. Her mind was rolling with turbulent thoughts, the final images of Amaya's death replaying in her minds eye. A silent reaper falling upon her idealism cutting it to shreds. She couldn't save everyone, sacrifices could not be avoided. Taking a shuttering breath she allowed her Star Seed to power down. Her transformation faded away, leaving a depressed Usagi in its wake.

"Usagi-chan?" Jupiter reached her side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The blonde never looked up, rolling her shoulder away from her grip bitterly. Then walked away, her stature bent, confidence low.

Jupiter let her transformation fade, as Shingo raced up to the side of her, out of breath and seething.

"She just allowed him to kill Amaya, how could she!" He cried in barely contained rage.

Makoto glared daggers down at the young man beside her. Shingo ducked his head, his face red with anger.

"Look at her." Makoto hissed, waving a hand towards the retreating young woman.

"Nani? (what.) Shingo asked confused.

"Just look at her, does she look like she wanted that to happen?" Makoto stated, moving away from him. Her own rage over the battles outcome a writhing storm of self loathing and regret. Lately, she just hadn't been there for Moon. Never fast enough, or strong enough to be useful.

Shingo watched Makoto retreat over to a stand of trees set at the back of the park and start exacting her fury upon the their rough trunks. Running through complicated kata's of punches and kicks, screaming her rage. The elegant dress ripping along the side as she flung a high kick at the bark, sending chunks into the shadows around her.

Shingo turned away from her battle within the trees to trail after his sister. He watched her moving slowly out of the park, head low the glow of the street lamps illuminating her sorrow as she past underneath them. She never lifted her head from studying her stride, lightly brushing away stray tears from the corner of her eyes. Finally finding a bench she sat down heavily, resting her head against the back to focus on the half moon floating in a sky of stars.

Shingo sat lightly beside her, not speaking a word. She never turned to acknowledge him.

"I want you to go home, and stay home." Usagi grumbled.

"I can't." Shingo stated, staring down at her with a hard unreadable expression.

"You never listen to me." Usagi continued with a tired sigh.

"Nope, I'm my own man." Shingo smiled smugly.

Usagi began to laugh loudly at that comment.

Shingo glared darkly at her.

"Are you hunting demons?" Usagi rolled her head to face him, a serious look in her cerulean blue eyes.

"Yes, I've killed quite a few actually." Shingo admitted proudly.

"By yourself, are you nuts!" Usagi sat up suddenly, shocked.

"No, Yuichiro and Ryo are out there with me." Shingo admitted lamely

"Yuichiro and Ryo?" Usagi breathed. She didn't know Ryo was involved in this, and Yuichiro had promised Rei he would not get involved.

With the upset look Usagi as giving him, he knew he said something he shouldn't have and he cringed in regret.

"Ack, Baka! Chibi's!" Usagi jumped to her feet, distracted from the new information by suddenly remembering the small girls still all alone in the slightly wreaked amusement park.

Shingo watched his sister race away back into the park to hunt down the little girls, her twin tails flapping behind her retreating from. With a sigh of relief he rose off the bench and continued his route towards the Odyssey Apartment complex to exact some revenge on spider demons.

His heart was burning, and he felt like crying. He had just started to get to know Amaya. She had been a really nice girl, she didn't deserve what happened to her. He promised himself that night that he would spend the rest of his life trying to free her people.

"Mako?" A deep concerned voice floated to her, pulling her away from her attacks on the now mostly bald tree trunk. Makoto looked down at her bruised and blooded fists, tears ebbing from the corner of her deep green eyes.

"Shino-chan..." She whispered, staring at the shadows at her feet not knowing how to explain her out of control behaviour.

Shinozaki knew her secret, had known it for years. He quickly moved to embrace her, a large hand cradling the back of her head as she sobbed into his chest. Over whelmed by the last few months, all the worry and stress ebbed out of her as she cried in his arms. Shinozaki leaned down and place a tender kiss upon her lips as her tears faded.

"I will always be here for you. Jupiter." He whispered.

Mako drew away from his embrace staring wide eyed at his revelation.

The walk home was silent, Usagi held onto the chibi's tiny hands lost in her own thoughts. Cosmos let the woman have her peace understanding the tragedy that had befallen Amaya. Chaos though was nervous and worried, she didn't like it when Usagi wasn't being her normal happy self.

"Usagi?" she tugged on her hand, casting her a bright smile. She felt bad that Amaya had died, but thankfully it hadn't been Usagi.

Usagi sighed and glanced down at the little girl, smiling in a tolerant way. Cosmos cast her a dirty look, wanting her to remain quiet.

"Please, be happy." Chaos pleaded.

"Leave her alone!" Cosmos let go of Usagi's hand, and reached around and pinched Chaos in the arm.

"Ouch!" Chaos whined, letting go of Usagi and rubbing her sore arm.

"Meanie!" She shot back.

"Insensitive!" Cosmos exclaimed.

"Girls, please no fighting." Usagi smiled down at two little girls who were now in each others faces in yet another intense confrontation.

"We can't help it." They pouted in unison.

Usagi giggled softly at their pouting, then grabbed their hands once more heading down the sidewalk.

While the two girls stuck their tongues out at each other blowing raspberries. Usagi rolled her eyes in exasperation.

After she tucked the girls into bed, she called up the senshi to setup a meeting at Crown Fruits for tomorrow afternoon after school. Explaining to them to bring their boys. Tomorrow more complications would be coming to light, but she needed to know what the boys had been doing and how Ryo was involved in all this. Her parents were due home tomorrow, so she hoped to hand the chibi's over to them for the day. Her mother had forgotten about her grounding, she hoped her father had as well, she hated having to disobey them. Finding time for them to have a good talk was bordering on impossible now.

The afternoon sun glared down upon Tokyo, beating at the steel and concrete with it's intense heat as if trying to melt it. Usagi was happy to find refuge within the cool air of Crown. She sat at their regular booth in the corner, absently circling her straw in her vanilla milkshake. Still dressed in her uniform she had headed straight to Crown. Strangely she had been the first to arrive and had plenty of time to lose herself once more in her troubled thoughts.

Shingo arrived next in his dark blue school suit, sitting solemnly in a stool in front of her. He quickly started picking a napkin apart in nervousness. The quiet was soon broken, by Rei and Yuichiro who were in a heated argument. Usagi sighed feeling guilty, she knew she had started that fight last night after her phone call.

Rei was dressed in her grey uniform, while Yuichiro had put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. The angry couple slid into the booth next to the side window, glaring at one another. Mina entered sadly, hands clasped before her navy school skirt. She sat on the stool next to Shingo, never meeting his gaze. Ever since the last trip to the moon she had been out of sorts. Something was eating away at her, something she didn't like hanging over her head.

Shingo past her several questioning looks, wanting the long blonde girl to confide in him, but she remained strong and silent, as was her way. Mako arrived next in her own school uniform, Shinozaki, wearing the uniform of a dusty green suit of his own school. He held her hand tightly, pressing as much comfort as he could to her. They had stayed up all night last night talking things out. Falling asleep in each others arms in her bed just before dawn. The group looked up at him in confusion as they slid in next to Usagi.

"He knows, known for a long time." Mako stated with a tight smile.

Last was Ami dressed in her uniform as well, who charged into the restaurant nearly slamming the door in Ryo's face. Her face was red with rage, having confronted him after school over his lying. Having no choice, he had confided in her what he had been up to for the last few years, admitting to lieing to her for the last few months. The dark haired girl was having a hard time keeping the tears of betrayal back, they hung in the corners of her soft blue eyes. She squeezed in beside Mako, making no room for Ryo to sit beside her. The seats were all taken, when Ryo walked meekly up to the group. He wore the deep blue suit for Juban High, with white squeaky sneakers that were making quite a racket as he approached the table. He leaned against the neighbouring table beside their booth, staring at his shoes with disgust.

"Well, your the reason we're here!" Yuichiro growled, angry at Ryo's secrets, and Shingo's loud mouth. Which had ended up getting him in cast both of them a disgruntled glare.

Shingo avoided eye contact, clenching his jaw tight.

Ryo sighed, lifting his gentle brown eyes refusing to look at Ami. "It all started well over two years ago. I have always been able to retain some of my demonic powers of sight. Well, I started having visions of a dark haired queen, soon those visions began invading my dreams. Then one day she appeared before me, in the mirror of my room. " He gave each one a meaningful look.

"Queen Neheleina, of the dark side of the moon." Usagi breathed, in wonder. She never realized were the queen resided, but it made sense that she was in the dark realms.

"Yes, she makes quite a striking sight with those ice blue cat like eyes of hers." Ryo shook his head, remembering how frightened he was the first time he saw her. But he soon realized her eyes only took on that countenance when she was angry. Normally her blue eyes were gentle and full of good humour, over the years he had come to know the queen on a very personal level and had seen an array of emotions.

"She needed someone in the light realm, to keep a eye out for any demon activities. This crisis goes deeper then just the Lord of Nightmares wanting to escape the dark realms." Ryo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous sweat began to form there.

"Abraxsas?" Shingo commented.

"Yes, his generals are pressuring the Lord to use his escape to resurrect the dark god. They had been trying to find a way out of the Dark Realms for thousands of years now." Ryo nodded. "There are seals to the dark realms all over the universe but the Lords seal is the weakest so its the best bet to get the demon armies back into the Light. "

"So what is this Dark god?" Mako asked, reaching over to squeeze Usagi's hand trying to comfort the small woman who was looking scared beyond belief. Her soft blue eyes now glassy, small body trembling with pent up emotions.

"He is older than time. He was around when the creator was first starting the universe. He hated what she was doing by creating life. He believed that perfection was silence, and sought to destroy all her creations. She was a stronger force and sealed him away in a lone sun, far from the galaxies she had brought life to. Our sun..." Ryo stated.

The group gasped in unison, realizing that there was something so powerful sealed away in their sun explained so much about the solar flares associated with Metalia and Beryl's plan for conquest so long ago.

"So how do we destroy him?" Mina questioned, her eyes beginning to moisten from fear.

"You can't destroy him, he is to powerful, the best we can do is make sure he isn't freed." Ryo stated darkly.

"So, Queen Neheleina had caught wind of the plans of Abraxsas's four generals were making. She has been watching, waiting for them to make a move against the Realms of Light. And has formed a vast army to deal with their forces. If the seal ever breaks, she will send her army of loyal demons to block the portal to our world." Ryo finished casting a sad look at Ami, who was avoiding his eyes by staring at her lap.

"Who are his four generals?" Yuichiro spoke up.

"The four lords of the apocalypse. Death, Famine, Pestilence, and War." Ryo continued.

Rei's eyes went wide at the name of the last general, was she somehow related to that demon or the powers he laid claim to?

"With their powers combined, they will bring upon the eternal silence." Ryo finished quietly.

When everything had been explained, the group grew silent contemplating his information.

"So you have been hunting demons all over the world?" Shingo finally commented.

"Yes, the queen had me checking the conditions of all the seals to the dark realms scattered around the earth. She wanted to know which one the generals were planning to escape threw. Which ones were weakening." Ryo, moved his feet nervously, clearing his throat.

"Thats why you stopped writing to me." Ami whispered, the hurt clear in her voice. "Why couldn't you just tell me?" She spoke loudly, pushing out of her seat to stand before him forcing him to face her anger.

"I was working for a demon queen? Your a senshi, would you have understood what I was doing or would you distrust me for working for one of your previous enemies?" Ryo stated, searching her tearful eyes for understanding.

Ami bowed her head, and rushed out of Crown with as much dignity as she could muster. Ryo followed after a few minutes later.

The monk oni slowly descended through the intense afternoon light, falling softly into the shadows of an alleyway deep in Minatu-ku. He had been trailing a young man with shoulder length dark hair, wearing a Juban Junior high uniform. The young man looked sad and lost in his own thoughts.

The monk recognized the young man from long ago, he couldn't remember his name but he seemed familiar to him as if he had a very close relationship to him a long time ago. He had caught sight of the young man weeks ago, hanging around with Moon's younger brother. Since the plan with Amaya had backfired, the Lord was extremely angry and stressed. The Generals were furious with him and the time he had wasted, they wanted results and they wanted them now. This young man was a perfect pawn to use to get that locket, he was completely human and shouldn't set off the lockets protections.

The monk stood at the entrance to the alley patiently waiting for the young man to approach him.

Hiro grumbled to himself. Shingo was spending less and less time with him. To wrapped up with his older sisters group of friends and was starting to leave him behind. He was frustrated and angry with his so called best friend. Lost in his bitterness he didn't notice the older man leaning against the wall, in the shadows of the alley way till he was right on top of him.

He looked up, meeting the most familiar gentle face and cheerful green eyes. He was wearing a strange outfit, but he would recognize this man anywhere. "Father?" Hiro breathed, clasping the man in the green robes in a tight embrace.

The monk was alarmed at first with the sudden attachment of this young man, but he took it in stride deciding to use it to his advantage.

"Yes, my son how have your been?" He inquired silkily, hugging the boy back.

"Were have you been, what have you been doing?" Hiro jabbered on, as the Monk guided him away down the street to talk. He could tell this young man would do what ever he wanted him too. His blind love for his father was the key to using him like a true pawn. His master would have his treasure soon.

Saturday night

The night was warm, never really cooling off from the intense heat that day. The moon was bright, closing in on the full aspect of its glow. The stars hung in the clear sky, sparkling and twinkling merrily.

Shingo adjusted his deep blue tie around his neck for the thousandth time during his trek over to Minako's house. He had dressed up in his best navy blue suit, and tie, with black dress pants. Under an arm was a large stuffed bear, light brown, soft and very fuzzy. He had a plan, a goal and he was going to keep his eye on the prize. He had memorized every little rule she had told him, he was going to use those rules to win her over. As her humble middle class home rose into view down the street, he released a deep breath and squared his shoulders setting his courage. He strode forward, brushing a hand through is dusty blonde hair, slowly making his way around the outside of the yard to her bedroom window.

"Minako Aino!" He called up to the window. The room inside was dark, he wondered if it was to late in the night for this? He waited a few more minutes, heart thundering, feeling lost in the silence of the night.

Finally her light came on, slowly Mina came in view, her blond hair hanging free across her shoulders, in a yellow nighty with lace around a slender collar. She smiled and rolled her eye in disbelief when she saw him then slid the window aside.

"Shingo what are you doing here?" She called down to him, giggling as she saw the big stuffed bear.

Taking a deep breath he beamed a smile up at her.

"You clean up pretty good, you know." She sighed, placing her chin in a raised palm from her window sill.

"Will you go out with me?" Shingo called up.

Mina smiled widened, and she giggled more. "No." She stated with a lighthearted laugh.

Shingo merely nodded, not deterred in the least he would wear her down. He tossed the bear up to her, she caught it with a bright laugh. He past her a curt wave with two fingers to his temple and wandered away into the night.

Mina watched him go, a wistful smile crossing her gentle features. She hugged the bear to her breast, blushing as she slid the window closed and turned out the light. She took the precious bear to bed with her that night.

Having the sweetest of dreams, as she cuddled into it's soft vanilla scented fur. Artemis was cast aside that night, scowling from her window sill at the cute fuzzy intruder in his bed.

Sunday Night

Shingo again, dressed in his best pair of black dress pants, and a white t-shirt with black suspenders and dress shoes. He held a bouquet of roses and a broad smile. Attempt number two was going to go better he hoped. Again the night was clear, the moon shining down upon the young man and his true intentions of love.

He crossed over to her window and called to her yet again.

"Minako Aino!" He called to the window, which this time still had it's light on.

A few moments later Minako was smiling at the open window taking in his well dress appearance with approval.

"Will you go out with me?" Shingo asked, eyes shining with hope. Holding the red roses aloft.

"No." Mina responded with a bright smile.

"Why?" Shingo almost whined, the roses fell to his side.

"Because I am to old for you right now." Mina smiled warmly back down at him.

"Right now, huh. " Shingo mulled that over. "Ok, fine. Then in a few years when I'm all grownup. I am going to come back and win your heart!" he called back up to her, still smiling. She hadn't turned him down just told him they had to wait. He threw up the roses, and with a hop in his step left the yard.

Mina caught the roses, bowing her head to give them a lingering sniff. "You already won my heart, Shingo Tsukino."

Upon the evening of the full moon, Usagi found herself sitting on a wooden bench within Shiba Park. She was not in anything fancy tonight, a pair of white jean shorts and her off the shoulder black and white plaid princess top with the puffy sleeves and the thin white ribbon woven at the round neck line. Tied in a tiny bow in the middle of her breast to seal the top. She had on short white socks and her white tennis shoes, her hair hanging loose with two small odangos and tails.

This was the place it had all began, her attack that set the crisis in motion. Before her was the vast body of water the held the sparkling koi fish she had enjoyed that destined morning. With a tired sigh, she watched the full moon rise above the water. The soft light glowing down upon the ripples within the pond. Absently she fingered the silver locket around her neck, grateful for its protection with out it she would be vulnerable once more. Shuttering at the lurid memories of what the Lord of Nightmares had done to her, made her whole body grow cold. She never wanted to go back to that dark time, when she thought she had no choice but to die, with no friends and no future.

As she gazed over the water, a small golden thread began to weave across the glowing ripples. The golden path began to widen and glow brighter as it drew near her. Usagi stood, smiling happily she had missed Mamoru so very much. It had only been a couple days, but so much had happened. She needed his gentle comfort and his wisdom to help guide her on the right path. Closing her eyes, she sought his energies, tapping into the glowing path weaving around her slight form. As her own soft pink energies formed around her body, syncing with the golden trail of light her body shimmered away in a cloud of silver starlight.

It took only moments for the transition from earth to Elysian. As Mamoru's small dimly lit room within the temple solidified around her, Usagi spent little time standing still. He was standing next to his bed, in a pair of jeans and a white muscle shirt. As soon as she saw the tall, toned form, with messy dark hair and stormy blue eyes she nearly screamed and leaped upon him. Mamoru had a wide smile, as he caught her, tumbling backward onto his small bed. Usagi quickly wrapped her hands behind his head, moving swiftly to kiss him eagerly. Mamoru was at a loss, she was being so forceful with her affections. She was usually very soft, and subtle with her methods of showing him her love. He didn't protest against her as she deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue within his mouth. But warning flags were soon going off, as he felt her hands caressing down his stomach. His Usagi was not like this, she was demure in her affections, gentle with her kisses and shy with sexual explorations.

"Whoa, there Usako." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off, setting her on the bed beside him.

"Whats wrong?" Usagi pouted, not understanding what she did wrong.

"You need to slow down, Usa...you just got here. I have things planned for us tonight." Mamoru held up his hands to keep her at bay, laughing softly down at her.

"Ok." Usagi sighed, she was feeling kinda ashamed of her behaviour. She had started the affections before that had lead to them to making love, maybe this time she was to eager.

Mamoru nodded happily and took her hand, guiding her out of his room. She bid a hello to Nephrite who had been out in the hall, heading downstairs. He gave her a curt nod, before bellowing for Jedite who was in the courtyard juggling balls of blue fire. The shorter blonde chuckled at the easily enraged Nephrite, killing the spiritual fire that was floating around him.

"Prin...I mean Queen Serenity." Jedite bowed low, as Mamoru and Usagi past through the small courtyard.

Usagi sighed deeply, rolling her eyes she was not ready to be called queen. They moved into the shadows of the small corridor set before the courtyard, as Jedites cries of pain echoed out to them.

Mamoru shook his head sadly, "Nephrite has more then likely put Jed in a head lock. He hates it when Jed uses magic indoors. He figures the man is going to set the place on fire or explode it. Poor Neph magic makes him nervous."

Usagi giggled, Mamoru's guards sounded like they treated each other like brothers, so much like her own Guardians. An eternal sisterhood.

He led her down the vast naive into a great round room in the centre of the temple, an elegant steel sword lay on a simple wooden table just under the sky light high above the dome. The soft moonlight fell upon the weapon, creating an ethereal image. It's lines were not elegant and sweeping like the sword from the moon. The blade was broader, thicker, with magical etchings along the centre of the blade. With heavy handles in gold that jutted out straight. The black leather hilt was wrapped in small gilded gold chain links to provide a good grip. The end of the hilt was a large circular bulb, plain and simple with no engravings. In the centre of the handles, was the golden crystal, embedded in a clasp of sliver that clutched it to the sword like the talons of a bird of prey.

"What have you done?" Usagi breathed in dread at seeing his crystal trapped within the weapon.

"I bonded it to earths sword of sealing." Mamoru instructed, with a proud smile. He moved to the table and lifted the sword up for her inspection. "I found it in the gardens beyond the castle, embedded in a huge oak tree."

"Why would you force your crystal to bond with the sword?" Usagi seemed appalled that he would trap it within the sword.

"Usako, its not stuck on the sword the clasp only keeps it safe when I want to use it within the sword." Mamoru noticed her discomfort with a chuckle, brushing his hand over the crystal it shimmered off the hilt and into his hand.

She sighed thankfully. She figured if her crystal was alive, Mamoru most likely was too.

"Why did you bond the crystal to the sword?" She asked, curious.

"Well I had to figure out a way to use my Guardian powers, so I created a henshin device for myself." Mamoru smiled, his eyes shimmering in the moonlight from the skylight with excitement.

"Come!" He grabbed her hand, dashing out of the temple. He couldn't transform inside the building, incase his power build up destroyed something important.

Usagi grinned with excitement, he had finally been able to tap into his Star Seed. This was amazing, four years of struggle over. She was so happy for him.

He pulled her out of the great oak doors and along the wide outer platform a small ways. She could see the vast still pond, shimmering in the moonlight beyond the temple it seemed to stretch out forever. Elysian was warm, the sky clear and full of stars with the full moon hanging heavy over the trees. The night was beautiful, the air humming as if full of magic. She turned back to find him enveloped in a dark crimson aura, the sword held high over his head. His eyes were closed in concentration, as the energy cascaded over his body he moved with the crimson waves. His arms and legs stretching within elegant movements, a dance of power as his battle uniform shimmered into view in a blizzard of rose petals.

Usagi stood in awe, her hand clasped at her breast unable to even blink as he transformed. As the storm of roses faded away, Tux stood tall and proud in black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a black vest over top. Endymion's red cape hung from his shoulders pined over the vest with gold circular brooches. His sword hung at his hip on a black leather belt, his black fedora placed at a cocky angle on his head.

On his feet were leather boots instead of dress shoes.

"Wow..." Usagi smiled in exhilaration.

Mamoru chuckled. "Check this out." he turned to face the pond, his hand outstretched wrists pressed together. "Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" A plum of smoke shot out of his hands, billowing over the pond like a massive grey cloud.

He cast her a smug smile. "Theres more!"

Usagi laughed jubilantly, dancing up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. She stood beside him in awe as he tried out a few more attacks, they all used his own natural surrounding, be it the stones beneath the water or the sand at the shore. He could manipulate and mold the earth itself, it was amazing.

"With the crystal embedded in the sword I can focus and magnify my powers from the Golden Crystal or as a Guardian." Tux finished, powering down. Back to his white tank top and jeans.

"Just like my tier." Usagi nodded with approval.

"Exactly." Mamoru took her hand and led her towards the great stairs in front of the temple.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" He inquired, with a romantic air.

"No...I totally spaced again!" Usagi cried, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly leaned up and kissed a surprised Mamoru. "Happy birthday, Mamo-chan." She breathed against his lips, then pulled back rolling her eyes angry with herself. "I forgot your present on my desk at home." she moaned, tears now falling.

Mamoru chuckled, his forgetful little bunny. Drawing her up in an warm embrace wanting to comfort her. "You are enough of a birthday present for me, for all time. Usako." He sighed, inclining her face up with his fingers, kissing her passionately.

A few minutes later and Mamoru had taken her out onto the lake in the white gondola. He had outfitted the inner compartment with pillows and blankets so they could lay down and watch the stars. Once far enough out from the temple, he had laid down next to her. Pulling up a large white wool blanket, drawing her up next to him kissing her forehead briefly as they settled down together staring up at night sky above.

"Did you ever go to the castle Mamo-chan?" Usagi inquired softly, tucking herself closer to him, leaning her head against his chest.

"Yes, my guards and I have been taking small trips all week." Mamoru started. "The memories are coming slowly, some are pleasant some are not. I expected as much, but what surprised me most was the old library filled with strange writings. Zoisite is translating it slowly, but from what he has found out. Humans were not native to this planet."

"Really." That got her interest. "Up on earth we found out that a demon was sealed into the sun, long ago, his name was Abraxsas and the Lord is looking to release him if he ever gets out of that seal."

Mamoru looked down at her in worry. "I wonder were the humans came from, the ones from Elysian, I mean. I think the earth above was populated by the humans from here and maybe even the solar kingdoms." He mussed, the eternity of starlight consuming his thoughts as he held her closer.

"There are humans in the dark realms, and portals are all over the universe for them to escape to our dimension." Usagi informed him, leaning her head back to look up at his confused face.

They discussed all kinds of theories as to how the humans came to the earth. This solar system was never meant to be populated, this was supposed to be Abraxsas's prison away from all life. But now, there was humans to protect and this all mighty demon was her responsibility to keep sealed away. As the night wore on their conversations drew silent.

The boat rocked slowly against the shallow current, the soft call of night birds echoing over the serene water lulling her near sleep. Mamoru's chest was so warm, his heart beat so strong and soothing it was hard to keep her eyes open. Mamoru watched her lovingly, brushing his fingers through her silky hair, tracing the soft lines of her cheeks. Admiring the purity of her beauty. Slowly she fell asleep, a couple small whines escaping her pouting lips as unconsciousness claimed her.

Dawn was still an hour away when Usagi roused herself from the comfort of Mamoru's arms. She found him sleeping soundly, a smile of contentment on his face. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, my prince."

"I love you very much too." Mamoru opened his eyes, in time to wrap his arms tightly around her as she straddled his middle.

"Usako?"He breathed, not wanting to take advantage of her. He had no protection and he just didn't want to hurt her. "Please, Mamo-chan I want this." She started, pleading with him. Not wanting him to reject her again.

"We can't, I have no protection." he cringed, as she innocently shifted her weight in the rocking boat, rubbing against his crotch in just the right way.

"I don't care about protection. We live very dangerous lives, and I want to enjoy what makes me happy when I can. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but right now I am with you and I want you to make love to me. I want to show you how much I love you, need you, want you...Please Mamo-chan." She leaned over him, pulling her light plaid shirt over her head revealing her white lace bra.

Mamoru took a deep breath, staring up at her innocent blue eyes full of life and love. He loved her so much, wanted her just as much. Cursing himself for a fool, he was going to pay for this pleasure he just knew it. He grabbed her, swinging her under him. Usagi squealed as he placed her beneath him, slowly kissing her neck, rubbing the softness of her thighs. Coaxing sensual moans and soft words of encouragement from her sweet lips. In time they had both discarded their clothes somewhere about the confines of the boat. Mamoru pulled the large blanket around their naked bodies, covering every inch of her slender body with his sweet kisses, making love to her tenderly as the dawn light began to brighten the skies of Elysian. As they released together, crying out their love as if one voice. The warmth of the sun falling on the blanket, she giggled with contentment, reaching her hand up to cup his face. He stared down at her beautiful blue eyes, and bright smile as she began to shimmer away.

"I love you, Usako." He called to her.

"Always yours , Mamo-chan." Usagi called back, her voice echoing through the realms as earth called her back once more.

Usagi materialized within the private confines of her bedroom, right were she had willed herself when earth had pulled her away. Luna looked up from her place on Usagi's bed, blinked a couple times in shock, realizing her mistress was naked. Usagi blushed at her cats sudden interest in her state of nakedness. She quickly dressed in her high school uniform and headed downstairs for breakfast. She had just finished the most romantic date ever and she was still humming contentedly.

As she reached the kitchen, her father gave her a curt nod. She grab a bowl and a box of cereal sitting at the table across from him.

"Morning, Poppa." She smiled sweetly.

Kenji merely grunted an acknowledgement, his face hidden in the paper. Usagi blinked a couple times, at what point in their relationship were they reduced to brief moments of speech. She remembered her father and her used to have such a close relationship. She had memories of snuggling with him on the couch watching movies, long talks in the summer over pointless things. Now they barely said two words to each other?

Swallowing her disappointment, she finished her cereal she had to get to school. Soon she promised she would fix her relationships with her parents. Right now though she didn't have the time.

"Bye, Poppa." She leaned down and kissed his temple before dashing to the porch to put on her shoes and disappear once more.

Kenji sighed, as he watched his grown daughter heading out into the world once more. He had lost her a long time ago, he just had to hope she had a good head on her shoulders and could kept herself safe.

Hiro leaned against the side of a stone fence a few blocks away from the Tsukino home. He was dressed in his Junior high uniform, laying in wait for his prey. Nervous and anxious he waited in the narrow dirt alley between two middle class morning light was scattered through the tree's lush canopies. The gentle shadows dancing upon the sidewalk, deepening into the alley he was hiding in.

His dad was back in his life, which was what he had been wanting for months. All he had to do, to keep him spending time with him was to take Shingo's older sisters locket. Not a big deal he thought, stealing wasn't so bad. He didn't understand why his dad would want some piece of jewelry from some girl he didn't even know. He didn't spend much thought on it he just wanted his dad back and this was just what he had to do.

He heard her soft humming before he saw her. Dancing on his toes he prepared himself to lunge out and rip the locket from her throat. As if in slow motion, he watched as she moved into view of the alley he was in. He jumped at her, she turned blue eyes wide in fear. He screamed for courage. Grasping the locket with one hand and tore it free. Dashing away down the block, around the bend and out of sight.

The Lord of Nightmares was not fooling around with her anymore. The four generals were out to destroy him if he didn't get that seal broken soon. He stood in the dimness of his throne room, torches burning along the walls, casting strange moving shadows across the black floor.

A large sigil was carved in the stone, with two major bands of power, and him in the centre. The outer band had large glowing runes, each segment with a human slave bound and gagged on the floor as a sacrifice. The outer band was large enough for twenty adult humans. The second band was slightly smaller, with etching of a different type glowing with the energy from the humans contained in the outer band.

The Lord suddenly felt her essence once more, with a most evil smile he raised his hands in the air and began to chant. The humans screamed around him as he sucked their energy away, boosting his powers ten fold. Their bodies writhed in pain, their skin turning grey and shrivelling up around their bones as they turned black. Looking like rotting corpses before turning to dust. The Lord of Nightmares cast his head back as the massive amount of energy entered his body, his black eyes glowed red as the sacrifices increased his powers. With a scream of success he sent his powers through the crack in the seal.

Usagi felt him enter her body in an intense cold blast of energy, ripping at her soul with his power, bending her spirit to his will in seconds. She screamed out in agony, her back bending backwards as the power struck causing her cries to echo painfully through the air. She sought to fight against him, with her own will, to push him out of her. With a whimper of misery and dread, she crumpled to the cement sidewalk. Crawling into the seclusion of the alley to fight this spiritual battle.

Mina, Ami and Mako wandered down the sidewalk on their way to pick up Usagi for school. Having a in depth conversation that involved delving into Mako's love life. The taller girl blushed deeply, seeking to change the subject by directing it at Ami wondering if she had made up with Ryo.

"Kill me..." Usagi whimpered as she heard her friends, she reached out to them with a trembling hand. Her bleary eye sight barely taking in the three sets of black dolly shoes and white socks.

"Usagi!" Mako rushed to her side, cradling the small girl in her arms. Noticing with cold dread that her locket was gone, and the dull silver glow of the crystal was pulsing around her body. The crescent moon flickering upon her forehead weakly.

"Please I can't fight him, he's to strong. You have to end it." Usagi pleaded, tears streaming down her face as she cringed and attempted to curl up again in Mako's lap.

Mako looked up at Ami, her green eyes wide with horror. Ami was still dressed in her uniform but with the extra training from Remus she able to call forth her computer to analyze what was happening to Usagi. Mina stared down at the writhing form of her best friend, her eyes cold, lips set tight facing the most difficult decision of her life. Swallowing hard, she called forth the Sword of Sealing from within her. The elegant blade formed in her outstretched hand, the central stone glowing yellow as it synced to her energies. She remained in her high school uniform as well, able to call only on what was needed.

Mako turned in further horror, as she moved toward Usagi the sword clutched in her hand.

"No, you are not going to kill her!" Mako moved Usagi off her lap tenderly. Then jumped to her feet, standing in front of her best friend, blocking Mina from going the sweet moments she had with the beautiful girl over the last four years, streaming through her head.

"We can't let her turn into a demon, he wants her powers to break the seal. Run the numbers Mako, its her or the world!" Mina screamed back at the brunette, tears streaming down her face. She hated what had to be done, hated herself for having the courage to do what needed to be done. She would never forgive herself. Her own mind wallowing in all the sweet memories she had with Usagi.

Usagi screamed out once more, long, piercing and full of utter misery. Ami's eyes widened in fear, Mako turned around with dread. Mina dashed past her, sword angled at her side, prepared to thrust it threw her friends gut. The glow from the Silver Crystal that had been pulsing around her body, seeking to protect her slowly dimmed as a void of darkness consumed her body. The three girls stood in shock, faced with a writhing black mass floating within the dirt alley.

As the darkness faded away, Usagi floated before them giggling in a strange cackling way, her long hair floated about her as black as night with silver tints glowing at the tips. Her uniform was gone replaced with a black flowing gown. Her once wide open blue eyes were angled and sharp, her pupils glowing red. With an evil grin, she charged balls of dark energy in her palms and cast them at her close friends. They screamed in fright as the immense amount of energy struck them, sending them tumbling across the street. Ami hit a light pole, her body bending the metal as she slumped unconscious to the street. Mako and Mina slammed into the glass of a bus stop, it shattered around them as they lay sprawled amid the shards.

Two great black wings exploded out of Usagi's back and with a few stretches of them, she had ascended into the sky. Hovering over the streets of Tokyo, she scanned the steel horizon. To the north Tokyo Tower stood tall and proud. A small boy sat on the top of the observation deck, still in his rocket ship pj's. His dark hair flying in the wind, he looked up at her with red glowing eyes, gave her a smile and a nod. She looked to the south, finding a little girl with long blonde hair in a teddy bear t-shirt and jean overalls standing on the roof of a apartment complex. She giggled at Usagi, her eyes glowing red.

Usagi quickly tracked down five other children standing on the highest points of Tokyo, waiting to receive their gifts. Resolute with her lords plans for this world, she urged her wings for great speed, shooting higher into the sky before traveling north to the arctic and the seal. The silver crystal screamed out to the universe, as the darkness tainted it's existence turning it black. If Usagi wasn't pulled back into the light soon, it would be reborn in darkness, becoming the Phantom Crystal.


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note:Just bear with me...

Chapter ten:Welcome one and all, to the End of the World

The morning sun filtered in through the kitchen windows, warming the occupants at the table. Chaos and Cosmos sat devouring bowls of cereal, that had soon become their favourite food. They were ready for another fun filled day at daycare. Dressed in matching jean shorts of soft blue or pink plaid folded cuffs. Their shirts were different colours as well, Cosmos in pink with white lace around the collar and cuffs. While Chaos was in yellow with white lace along the round collar and cuffs. They were kicking their feet and talking softly around huge mouthfuls of breakfast. Shingo sat at the head of the table, in his school uniform munching on a piece of butter toast, an arm lounging off the wooden back of the chair.

Ikuko was rummaging in the hall closet, getting ready to start a day of cleaning and Kenji had already left for work. The day had started out so normal...

Chaos noticed the shift in evil energies first, dropping her spoon full of cereal back into her bowl with a clatter. Cosmos was out of the chair before her, Shingo on the girls heels. They raced down the sidewalk, coming across the girls confrontation with Usagi at is fatal conclusion. The three girls went flying across the street, striking the lamp post and bus stop with a deafening explosion of glass. A dark Usagi shot into the sky, and floated over head briefly before shooting across the sky disappearing over the ocean.

Shingo scrambled over to Mina's side, clasping her hand in his for a moment, then pushed his raging emotions aside. Deftly flipping up the cover on her orange communicator, he began to alert the rest of the Senshi that his sister had turned into an Oni.

The little girls stood nearby, holding hands and casting each other nervous worried looks. Chaos let go, giving Cosmos a small smile as she faced her one true friend.

"I have to fix this." She stated, then closed her eyes concentrating on her star seed ,a dark blue symbol of abstract scales formed on her forehead. As her long dark bangs and hair fluttered wildly around her as her power built.

Cosmos shielded her head with crossed arms, bending low and back up slowly out of her power wave. Up onto the grass behind the shattered bus stop.

As the deep blue energy rose up around Chaos's small body, pulsing with her heart beat, intensifying as it glowed around her arms and legs. The dark energy writhed over her body like the tendrils of smoke, billowing and surging around as her power built even further. With a blast of energy the clouds of deep black smoke exploded from her, leaving a stunning young woman in its wake.

Shingo stared in awe as Chao's transformation completed. The woman wore a battle fuku similar to the rest of the Guardian's. It resembled an Eternal fuku, with puffy arms in dark blue. Her multi colored skirt was black, dark blue and red. The fabric wings were a dark blue as the sleeves of her outfit and her long form fitting boots were that same colour, the trim in red. Her thin ribbon that hung around her waist was a dark blue, fluttering behind her as she cast her stormy grey blue eyes to the sky.

She held a set of silver scales in her left hand. The Guardian of Balance. Her hair hung down her back in waves of midnight, her fringe still wild and partially in her eyes. The once cute face was lengthened into the elegant lines of a grown woman, with exotic features that were not from this time and place. She never said a word, as the deep blue angel wings stretched from her back then leaped into the air. Pumping them mightily to gain altitude and sped away after Usagi, a hard determined glint in her eyes. This was all her fault and she was never going to be able to live with herself if she didn't make it right.

Cosmos watched her go, nibbling on her lower lip with anxiety. She cast her gaze over to the sun, feeling the demon within begin to awaken from his long slumber. The day of reckoning had arrived, the future would be decided before the moon rose this evening.

The freezing blasts of wind, whipped around Usagi as she sped over the snow covered wasteland. Her dark wings beating at the air, propelling her forward at incredible speeds. Her dark hair fluttered behind her, glowing red eyes squinting against the ice pellets. That sought to lodge themselves against her face, as she skimmed over the permafrost covering the now barren yellow frozen grasslands.

She could sense the pulse of the silver and golden crystal's powers just below the surface of this frozen land, she was getting close. A few moments later, she landed gracefully upon the hard grass, feeling it crunch under her slippered feet. With a smug grin she cast her face upward to the grey sky, full of swirling clouds that were threatening a great storm any moment. Rolling her shoulders in anticipation, she reached her hands before her summoning her crystal tier. The once ivory staff, had darkened into a deep grey, the crystal lotus spinning, a murky unknown blackness writhing within it's once pure glass surface.

Closing her eyes she sought out the most familiar energies, syncing her darkness to it, smiling smugly as she heard the little crystal scream in agony as she forced it to do her bidding. Pushing her energy within its core, forcing the struggling crystal to increase her powers. Slowly the power built within the rod, she could feel it vibrating down the shaft, clutched in her hands. As it reached its peak, the screams increasing as the power strained the little crystals weakened form. She cast the tier before the frozen ground, a dark wave of energy exploding from the summoning bulb. Thundering into the ground, the concussive force casting huge chunks of earth into the air. Creating a swirling cloud of frozen ice and cold dirt to float like smoke through the air. Within moments as the dust settled she finished her assault on the hard ground, ceasing her efforts proud of the massive crater in the yellow tundra. Happy with her work, she carefully grasped the hem of her long dark dress, clutching it high on her hip as she descended into the hole.

Chaos flew with all her strength towards the arctic, urging her wings to push the wind behind, streaking across the ocean her dark blue aura glowing around her slight form like a beam of light. The water parted beneath her, shooting into the sky as she skimmed low over the sea trying to make up lost time. Avoiding the strong wind currents, raging in the gathering storm high above within the sky.

The great ethereal seal lay beneath her feet, the runes of both Lunarian and Elysian glowing silver and gold across it's circular mass of thick heavy stone. Chuckling lightly, she raised her tier over her head once more forcing the crystal to enhance her powers. Spinning the now jet black staff over her head, she summoned her malevolent chi. Setting the ever darkening crystal within aglow. Relishing the new screams of pain, as she sent her powers at the seal in a cascade of black beams of light. The dark shower fell upon the seal, as she began to float off the stone. Sending forth a greater effort against it's magic barrier. The tier spun faster, the beam striking harder rending the stone which bellowed under the strain. The stone began to become twisted and cracked under her constant pressure of magic.

Chaos hit the tundra, her speed finally slowing, as she homed in on Usagi's dark form floating high above a huge crater of disturbed earth. She stretched her wings out wide, catching the wind as she stopped her charge. Hanging in the sky before the crater as a deafening boom, echoed up from the hole. Seven different coloured glowing shards shot from the crater, they flew high over her head, speeding away towards Tokyo. She flapped her wings to keep herself aloft, as Usagi rocketed into the sky, a great beam of gold and silver light chasing after her into the rolling cloud bank. Chaos shot into the sky after her, as the seal finally exploded beneath her, casting large chunks of stone into the air. tThat carved into the tundra beyond as they landed. Chaos disappeared into the storm above as unearthly roars echoed from the hole, as the armies of hell began to amass below.

Tokyo

Ryo raced onto the scene, scrambling up next to Ami's limp form. He gingerly cradled her in his arms, lightly smacking her on the cheek trying to rouse her. Ami moaned, blinking her eyes as she tried to focus on Ryo. The world was spinning, and her head ached.

"Ryo?" she mumbled, slowly gathering her wits.

"Oh, thank goodness. You had me scared there for a bit." Ryo breathed in relief, giving Ami a soft embrace.

Shingo had managed to drag Mina and Mako onto the grass nearby and was attempting to wake them. Cosmos stood at arms length looking nervous and overwhelmed.

"Usagi?" Ryo called to Shingo.

"Yes, she's turned." Shingo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, a massive headache was forming. So over come with stress and worry as the worst possible outcome had come to pass.

Ryo nodded, passing Ami a comforting look before racing away, he needed to find a reflective surface to talk to Queen Nehelenia. Quickly finding a store window a few blocks away he focused on his reflection, casting his energies into the clear surface calling through the realms for the queen to appear.

"I all ready know, my scouts returned a few minutes ago reporting the breach in the seal." Came her cold voice.

Ryo opened his eyes to greet a very dangerous looking queen with flowing black hair, and glowing ice blue eyes with slitted pupils. She stood in the reflection, dressed in ornate full grey metal armour, a helm held under her arm with a thick blood red tassel flowing out of the top.

Ryo nodded to the queen, as she sought to cut the connection.

"Good luck." He called to her.

She merely nodded, her face grim. "Good luck to you too."

The Dark Realms

The Lord of Nightmares stood, tall on the edge of his ebony balcony, scanning the writhing mass of thousands of demons below. They roared up at the rending seal above, anticipating their release as the energies once locked within the glyphs began to glow silver and gold. The Lord took note of Abraxsas's generals among the mass of demons, sitting proud on the backs of the their demon steeds. War was a massive humanoid demon, clad in glowing black armour with a fierce looking helm upon his head. It covered most of his face, except his square jaw that had two yellowish tusks jutting out. His eyes glowed red beneath the shadows of his helm. His steed was as black in skin as he was, tall and muscular hovering over the heads of his army snorting flame from its leathery muzzle. War wrapped a meaty fist around the hilt of an angry looking mace full of spikes, bouncing it against his thick shoulder in anticipation.

Death was a slender demon, in flowing black robes he sat upon a steed made of bones, it's eyes hollowed out orbs of darkness. The demon wore a white mask of bones, that resembled that of a human skull, a long scythe clutched in his slender fingers. Pestilence, hunched low over his tan steed, its flesh writhing with disease, poisonous foam frothing around its pink mouth. The flanks oozing with pus and blood from seeping wounds. The demon himself was clothed in tattered robes of dull green, the cloth rotting around his wrinkled flesh. His eyes glowed a sickly green, from a leathery mask of a face, his mouth full of sharp teeth. He loved to laugh, throwing his head back and cackling to the dark sky sending shivers of despair through the human soldiers. Last was Famine, a gaunt creature wearing a loose bag of sickly yellow flesh. With black hollow eyes, in tan leather armour that hung strangely off his bones. His steed looked just as starved, with rib bones protruding from its chest, and hollow black eyes. They had amassed a vast army, arrayed with thousands of human foot soldiers, clad in the coloured leather armour of the general they were under. Black for War, Green for Pestilence, Tan for Famine, Dark Grey for Death. Hundreds of Gremlins and Hell hounds to start the charge. Behind were the more formidable Spider Kumi demons, then the larger Mung demons. The sliming mass of mute, flesh that slithered about in a humanoid form their mucus highly poisonous. He caught sight of two Goliaths, looming over the writhing horde. Giant spirits that preyed upon the flesh of the living. Long in the legs and arms, which dragged upon the ground. Covered in patches of hoarse grey hair, their massive faces a grinning white mask with glowing red eyes. Their howls could drive one insane. The Lord admired these generals and how much sway they had over the demons who lived in this realm. They must have had to pull many favours with other Haakai(lords) of hell to take there own soldiers away from their palaces.

As a rending scream echoed over the shadowed landscape, he turned his face to the sky, his silver hair blowing wildly in the sudden clean wind rushing into the darkness from the realms of light.

"It is done." The monk spoke quietly at his elbow, his gentle face grinning snidely up at the now clearing sky. Where once it was a black void, began to swirl with grey clouds.

The Lord smiled broadly, then leaped off the balcony, his dark robes billowing around his legs as he summoned his powers around him. As he ascended into the swirling storm, tracking his beautiful demon's energy just beyond the a deep chuckle of anticipation he synced his dark energies to hers, allowing her to pull him from this realm of death and into the light once more.

Tokyo

The shards of power that had exploded from the seal soared over the towers of the great city. Their trajectories changing as they were called towards the seven children standing around the city. The Monk shimmered from each child's side helping them guide the shards, as they each reached out with their little hands, catching a shard of glowing crystal stones from the air. Pushing that shard to their chests, allowing it to burrow within their souls. Each child began to glow with the shards individual coloured energy, changing them, making them stronger physically and spiritually. The could now use those stones to create demonic powers to call their own. Each becoming a Prince or Princess of Abraxsas. And the Monk was charged with raising them and training them to rule the realm of light in the future...Plans within plans...

Arctic

Chaos soared up to Usagi, her face set with hard determination. The demon Usagi floated within the storm, focusing inward, not noticing the Senshi approaching at great speeds from below.

"Scales of balance, bind and..." she began her chant to purge Usagi, calling forth dark energies into her palms as a tall man with long silver hair shimmered before Usagi.

He laughed deeply, taking the small woman up in his arms, kissing her deeply, his slender fingers sliding possessively over hers on the staff of her dark tier.

Chaos growled low in her throat, at the sick desire wafting from the demon, he stank of ill deeds done to her most treasured person. She could feel that he had hurt Usagi, in more ways then just corrupting her soul.

"Void of Darkness, Strike!" She cast a massive beam of black energy towards the demon with silver hair. It struck him square in the back, sending him screaming and spinning away into the thick clouds above. He never recognized her as his charge and co-conspirator in this wretched scheme to control the Silver Crystal. Nor did he care, he just wished to protect his claim to the Crystal and keep his new toy within his powers.

Chaos took advantage of her success, lunging for Usagi, clutching her temples in her hands. A dark muti faceted crystal rose from within her breast, hovering just before her glowing with unbelievable powers.

"Within the spirit were shadows lie, I seek to balance the darkness of the innocent and within me bind them. Scales of Balance, Bind and Purge!" She began her chant of focus, then screamed out her healing words of power.

Her blue eyes glowing with great power as she summoned the black scales to float between them. The two angels fluttered lightly on the wind, their dark wings beating against the storm, locked together by the threads of love. Chaos' heart refused to let her go now that she was in her grasp.

Chaos pushed her will threw Usagi's wide red eyes, the world fading around her as she delved into the woman's spirit to purge her of the darkness that consumed her.

"Usagi!" She cried into the blackness, moving deeper through the silence till a small silver light flickered far ahead. Chaos moved faster, feeling her body shuttering under an attack by the Lord of Nightmares back in reality. She had to purge Usagi's soul of this evil before her body gave out. She made that promise to herself as the attacks began to hit her even harder and faster. The Lord was assaulting her with everything he had, seeking to destroy her with the wrath of his strikes.

Speeding forward she was met with a very warm sight, a spirit with long blonde odango and tails, with a hint of silver within the strands crouched in front of a small glowing pink spirit. The stronger spirit dressed in a silver lace and silk gown, cast her an angry look. "You can not have her!" The woman with a soft voice raged.

"I am here to help her. I am glad you shielded her, when she was attacked. If not she might not have survived." Chaos stated with a meaningful half smile, moving forward cautiously.

"I was a coward before, and abandoned her, this time I will protect her." The silver spirit whispered, brushing a loving hand down the cheek of the pink female spirit cowering behind her.

"I need to touch her, before I can purge her body of this darkness." Chaos, placed a comforting hand on protecting spirits shoulder, needing her to back away willingly.

Serenity slowly complied, clasping her hands nervously before her as Chaos knelt before the terrorfied glowing pink spirit of Usagi. "Its going to be ok, Usagi." She whispered, groaning as another barrage of dark energy crashed into her back from the world beyond. She could feel her body beginning to shutter and twitch from the assaults. She knew her body was in a worse state, but until her spirit returned to it she would not feel the full brunt of her crippling injuries.

"Usagi, I need you to focus on who you are, on your dreams, your loved ones. All the reasons you want to stay in this world. As I draw the evil from you, it is going to hurt...a lot! If you don't find something to live for your body will give out and you will die." Chaos stared down at the sweet glowing face of Usagi's spirit.

Usagi nodded and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the slender neck of Chaos's navy blue spirit allowing her powers to invade her more deeply. Chaos focused her energies upon Usagi, grasping on the dark tendrils that had bonded to her soul and began to rip them free, binding each thread to her own soul. As was her purpose, she held the powers of evil, of Chaos in check. Taking on the evil within her own crystal, containing it. So it could not threaten the Realms of Light. She allowed the power struggle of Light and Dark to remain balanced so peace would reign in the far, far future.

The demon Usagi screamed in agony, bending her back in an ungodly manner. Her small frame shuttering in great pain, as Chaos purged her soul. The Silver Crystal cried out along with its mistress as the darkness was drawn out of its core. Chaos hung from her bond with Usagi, her hands pressed tightly against the small woman's temples. Chaos's fuku was torn and burnt, her back smouldering wings nearly destroyed, lying broken and twisted on her back. Blood oozed from the countless burns upon her skin, staining the uniform along her sides, and dripping down her bare legs.

The Lord of Nightmares screamed in frustration to the storm, sending balls of black fire upon her one after another in an endless barrage of his rage. Chao's body rocked and jolted from the dark blasts, yet she never released Usagi.

Time seemed to slow again as the darkness reseeded from the tier, a sharp cracking sound echoed from the bulb once again. As the staff lightened to grey then back to ivory. Usagi's form glowed silver once more and as the power faded Eternal Moon floated before her. Eyes once more wide and beautifully blue. Features once more soft, hair glowing a golden blonde, streaming out behind her glorious white wings.

Moon stared in horror as Chaos gave her a weak smile, finally sub coming to the assault, falling away limply towards the tundra below.

"Nooooo!" Usagi screamed, folding her wings to her sides to dive after the new Senshi.

The Lord growled in fury, shimmering away.

Usagi felt her cheeks growing red and frozen by the ice in the air as she fell out of the storm clouds. The wind roared in her ears at her great speed, she could see the dark haired woman falling below, unconscious and out of control. Her long arms and legs floated above her body, her dark hair a wild cape fluttering away from her.

In the next instant, the Lord shimmered just below Chaos, catching her in his arms. Usagi sucked in a cold breath, spinning her tier forward. "Moonlight Crystal Cascade!" she shouted in a panic.

The Lord of Nightmares glared up at her uncaring over her weak attack, with out the Silver Crystal's amplification they were useless against a demon as powerful as he was.

He pushed the white beam away with a flick of his hand, focusing his dark powers upon the weak struggling young woman in his grasping arms. Chaos moaned in his tight embrace, her head rolling to the side completely exhausted. The Lords long nails digging into her forearm drawing blood as he held her at arms length. With a feral growl he surged his power within her, drawing out all of her energy in an instant. Chaos made no sound, as he consumed her body and soul. She could hear Usagi screaming her name, casting her attacks futility at him. As her skin turned black, then withered away into dust. At the last Chaos smiled with satisfaction, accepting her fate. The only thing to remain was a deep dark blue star, that shot away from the Lord back into the void space. Once more her Star Seed would return to the Cauldron to await the day she was reborn again.

The Lord of Nightmares gloated at how easy it was to consume such an incredible power.

"The power..." he breathed, noticing how his dark glow was pulsing more intensely around his body. He felt like a god, like he could control the world with a flick of his fingers. The Senshi's energies was amazing, she dwarfed the Silver Crystals power considerably. The amount of power he had absorbed finally dawned on him, she had ascended beyond a mere Senshi...she had been a Greater Aspect of Darkness!

He was now more powerful then a god!

Usagi choked back her sobs, her vision blurring with tears. The Lord scowled up at her, then seemed to stop seeing her as if something was speaking to him. Usagi was still connected to him on some small level and could barely make out the rumbling voice.

"Come to me my son, you are ready to stand beside the greatness of those beyond the gods." The dark foreboding voice boomed through both their minds.

"Abraxsas?" Usagi whispered, her whole body shivering with dread.

The Lord ignored her, casting his body in a dark glow, shooting upward into the sky heading into space.

Usagi swallowed in terror, she was all alone and the only one who could stop him from releasing that all powerful being. Breathing hard, her heart hammering in her chest. Setting her resolve, she stretched her wings, gripping her tier tighter ascending after the Lord. Her blue eyes were focused, determined and hopeful. She could do this alone, she could save everyone.

Tokyo

"We got demons!" Uranus screamed into Ami's communicator. The sounds of a great battle echoing behind her panic ridden face. "Out in Juban...near an apartment complex. Look for the huge monster hovering over the tower you can't miss us. " She finished bitterly, cutting the feed to dash off into combat. Neptune's screams the last echoing sound on the communication.

Ami swallowed hard, casting her eyes full of fear up towards the city ahead. It look less then a second to see the massive humanoid form lumbering between two great towers. This demon put the giant chicken to shame, it was a tall as Tokyo tower.

"Oh my..." Ami breathed, then reached above herself, calling upon her star seed. No longer needing her words of focus or the henshin wand.

Water surged around her slender body, she danced within its power wave taking in it's elemental force. As her blue fuku formed with the long flowing blue bow. She cast Ryo a cocky smile over her slender shoulder, shaking her hips in a tantalizing manner, the blue crystal on her tiara glowing with energy.

Ryo laughed at the teasing beauty before him, shaking his head as she giggled. They had made up quite quickly, Ami saw the logic of his actions and did not hold a grudge. Life could be complicated she understood that. He reached out to her, as she ran into his arms, this might be the last time she saw him they were both going into a battle so fierce they could lose their lives.

She leaned up, pressing herself against him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she guided him down for a long and passionate kiss. A few moments later she pulled away enough to speak quietly.

"I love you..." she whispered, lightly brushing a gloved finger against his bruised lips.

"And I love you, Ami...forever." Ryo drew her up once more into a deep kiss, almost refusing to let her go.

Reluctantly a minute later he did, and they were charging down the street together.

Shinozaki had noticed the huge demon on his way to school, he never said a word, just changed his course running a few streets back along Mako's route to school. He soon caught sight of Shingo leaning over two girls on the grass across the street. He ran out of the dirt alley and onto the street, narrowly missing getting hit by passing traffic.

"What happened?" he shouted, kneeling before Mako.

"Long story but we got to get these girls up, they got demons to take care off." Shingo cursed, clapping Mina on the cheek again.

Shino was less gentle. "Mako wakeup, hon!" He clasped her around the shoulders and shook her sharply.

"Mwaahhh!" She cried out casting her arm up fiercely in defence. Knocking Shino aside quite easily onto his butt.

"We got demons, big time. " Shino pointed up towards Juban, from his rudely sitting position. Completely unfazed by his girlfriend over powering him.

Mako scrambled to her feet, giving him a curt nod before calling her Star Seed to life. Her body was instantly bathed in a storm of lightening, as she moved with the current of power, her arms and legs stretching to receive her fuku. The long pink bow flowed down from the green skirt, she cast her final pose, giving Shino a bright smile.

He sighed in awe, she made quite a sight in the tiny skirt and form fitting fuku.

He quickly rose to his feet, taking her up into a tight embrace. "Be careful." he whisper against her lips.

"I will." she responded, kissing him deeply before pulling away and running down the street. Shino watched her disappear on the steel and cement horizon.

Cosmos had been standing under the trees beside Shingo, meekly watching them disappear into battle one by one. She had just felt Chaos's life ending, and she was more terrorfied then ever.

Shingo glanced down at Mina's sleeping form once more, thinking strange thoughts, finally he merely shrugged and leaned over her elegant face. Slowly, ever so slowly he moved into her, lightly pressing his lips against hers. He had wanted to kiss her for the longest time, he didn't know if this was right but it sure felt great. Suddenly Mina's lips moved and pressed against his. Shocked his blue eyes flew open as she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing into a more passionate embrace. She giggled as she drew away from him, noticing his happy yet alarmed expression.

"Meet you at the battle, my prince." She whispered, gathering herself off the ground. Shingo stood silently, as she called upon her powers, her body bathed in light. As it faded she stood with a beaming smile in her orange skirt, and white battle fuku. With the long yellow ribbon at the back, and layered arm clear arm guards. Spinning her heart chain arrogantly in a hand from her hip.

"Be quick or there will be no demons for you to kill." She commented, then turned on her heel and ran away from him. Shingo nodded, then dashed back to the house to get into his Lunarian Armour.

Shino watched the whole thing, and nodded he was going to gather up something to use as armour and join his Mako in her battles, he could protect her, and this planet as well.

"Go home!" Mars screamed out once more, as Yuichiro stubbornly kept pace with her.

"Never!" He growled back, dressed in his black leather, his bow staff and katana bouncing against his broad back.

"Please!" she nearly broke down in tears, suddenly stopping on the sidewalk.

Yuichiro turned to her, standing before her, alarm all over his face. She was always furious and angry never breaking down into tears before him. "I don't want you to die...I couldn't bear it." her breath hitched, tears rolling down her exotic face. As she moved into him, her hands gripping at his shirt. Yuichiro gathered her up on his arms, holding her close while she cried.

"And I couldn't bear it if you died, thats why I fight. If I can be the one you need, the one who could save you then I need to be around just in case." He brushed dark stray hair from her face, as he searched her deep soulful eyes to understand. After a moment she merely nodded, resigned to him joining her battles. She leaned up and kissed him fiercely, her slender hands grasping his upper arms tightly.

"I love you, Yui-chan. I have always loved you...always remember that." She whispered against his lips.

"I always will, I've loved you since I first saw you...my dark angel." He chuckled at her dirty look, kissing her once more before they ran off in companionable silence towards the battles in Juban.

The Dark Realms

The hills beyond the valley of the Lords castle, was surging with shadows as Queen Nehelenia marched her army forward to meet the Lords soldiers below. She had a second army, slightly smaller amassing on the other side of the valley. Her strategy was of the hammer and anvil, to surge upon the enemy from both sides, cutting off their retreat and the portal as they were squeezed between her soldiers advance.

She stood on the crest of the hill, scanning the ocean of demons and foot soldiers below. As they amassed before a great glowing vortex of energy, spinning down from the sky above.

Queen Nehelenia sat atop her hell steed it was strong and all black, scrutinizing the armies amassed before her. Her army was vast, she had as much pull with the various Lords of the dark realms as the General of Abraxsas did. She had all the ranks of humans and demon soldiers ready to charge the Lords armies below. All outfitted in the dark grey plate armour of the Dark Moon. With a nod, she lifted her sword above her head, the red tassel on her grey helm flying in the wind. Her dark flowing hair a black cape upon her back, her steel grey armour shining in the half light cast from the broken seal above.

"Attack!" she shouted to the sky.

The army surged forward, screaming their war cries towards the armies below. She noticed with pride that her purple banner with the eye glyph was fluttering down the hills on the other side as the other half of her army surged into the Lords forces. This was going to be a glorious battle, she grinned smugly. She was a demon queen, a warrior queen...the immortal Queen of Reflections let all who defy her, fear her rage. She screamed to the sky, kicking her steed hard in the flanks. It whined in pain, lurching forward before thundering past her foot soldiers and into the attacking mass of the Lords army. With in seconds her sword was covered in the gore of the fallen, her armour splattered with blood, grinning with pure battle lust, her blue cat eyes glowing brightly.

"For Serenity!" She screamed out to her forces, urging their loyalty towards the White Moon.

They cried out in unison, a great roar of loyalty, born from the amazing legends whispered within the dark realms of the mighty queen of light. "Serenity! Long live the White Moon, Long live Queen Neheleina!"

Wave after wave of battle hardened soldiers squeezed in upon the forces of War, Pestilence and Death cutting them off from Famine who managed to push his forces through the portal. Before the Queens armies blocked the swirling vortex. Beginning to hack down his fellow generals armies, with a fury unheard of in long eons of the dark realms. Famine watched as his fellow generals began to retreat the surging masses. Nehelenia's army out numbering and out maneuverings them. Famine shook his head and left them to their fate, the last of his army to shimmer through the portal.

Elysian

Mamoru, gathered his sword and transformed into Tux as he raced out of his chambers in the temple. He had felt his Usako change, felt her pain and fear as she was turned. He felt sick, a cold sweat beading upon his face as he quickly gathered up his sword from his desk. As he charged out of his room he felt the evil surging onto the earth.

Helios was already waiting for him out on the platform in the front of the temple, ready to pull down the veil once more. All of this had taken less then a few minutes to transgress, now he felt her whole once more and fading away from the earth. He guessed she was heading towards the sun to stop Abraxsas from being released. He needed to get to earth and alert the Senshi so they could go after her.

"Take us with you?" Kunsite approached him dressed in his armour, as he dashed into the lower courtyard.

"Nani(what)," Tux barely broke stride, as his Guardians followed in his wake. All were dressed in their armour, capes flapping angrily at their backs, as they strode with purpose after their prince.

"If you bond us to humans, you will make them stronger and allow us to reenter into the cycle of rebirth once more. " Zoisite stated, ethusiasticly.

"I know that, I have been studying that method of bonding with the golden crystal but it way more complex then bonding stones to a locket!" Tux shouted back. He just wasn't ready to preform that complex of a bonding yet.

"We need to be useful, my prince, we need to fight with them. " Jedite urged.

"We can't just stand by like weak little nursemaids here in Elysian hoping you return alive. Your protection is our responsibility." Nephrite grabbed his shoulder and spun him around in anger.

Tux glared at the wild brunette man, seeing the hard resolve in his eyes.

"We are all willing to take the chance that it might go wrong and our spirits are lost to the ether." Neph growled.

"We hope you manage to pull us through and bond us properly though." Jed interjected with a wiry smile.

"Fine, but you have all been warned. " Tux stated, holding out his hand as the four Guardians glowed with their respective colours reforming into their stones once more. Tux ruefully tucked them into the pocket of his black dress pants and headed out of the temple.

Tokyo

Tux reformed in a golden light amid the chaos of Juban. Buildings once more were burnt and gutted, cement and rubble scattering over the streets. The screams of the trapped or hunted citizens of Tokyo was accented by the cries of the Senshi's attacks.

He raced through the ruined streets, Tux's enhanced speed and agility carrying him over the broken walls and burnt our cars with leaps and bounds. Jumping from lamp post to lamp post along a street that was bathed in fire was child's play to him. Casting his gaze to the left, he heard Uranus call. "Space Sword Blaster!" her deep cry echoed through the inferno as a spider demon wailed a death cry, careening over the edge of an apartment complex into the fires below. She took note of Tux down on the street below, jumping across the street on the lamp posts, and cast him a curt nod before retreating out of sight once more.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury cast her water blast at the burning street reducing it to smouldering ashes in seconds. Tux leaped from the lamp post at the end of the street, racing up before her.

"Where's Ryo?' He asked.

"Further west. " She pointed further down the cross section of the street near a parkade.

"You have to gather the Senshi, Moon's headed to the sun. " He stated with fear, Mercury blinked and swallowed hard. She nodded mutely before leaping up onto the roof tops to deliver the message via the communicator. They would have to find a safe place to teleport.

Tux watched her disappear above him then dashed down the street. Closing in on the parkade, finding Ryo standing on the edge of the last level, his cross bow firing into a neighbouring street. Leaping against the girders, he was soon standing proudly beside the younger man. Ryo spun on his heel as Tux landed, training his bow at his chest. Tux raised his hands in surrender.

"Damn it man!" Ryo cursed, his heart in his throat.

Tux merely chuckled, with a small smile.

He quietly made Ryo his offer of bonding Zoisite within his soul, too make him stronger, and allow Zoi to reenter into the cycle of rebirth. Ryo accepted eagerly, liking the idea of being more powerful and able to protect Ami better.

Tux reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yellow fragment of crystal, known as Zoisite. He asked Ryo to take off his shirt, then pressed the crystal up against his bare chest between his ribcage.

Bowing his head,and closing his eyes to focus his golden crystal, he muttered words of power upon the crystal fragment.

"A cycle ended, a cycle renewed. Upon the breast of the chosen, flesh willingly given, soul to share. I bond the forgotten to be reborn once more." It glowed to life, heating up and searing Ryo's chest. Ryo grimaced, biting his cheek as the stone embedded itself into his skin. Once the stone was adhered to his flesh, Tux pulled his hand back then clapped his hands together shouting "Become one!"

The crystal flared a blinding pulse of light, then sank within Ryo's body. Instantly the young man could feel another soul invading his mind. Memories of a past life flooded him, it was overwhelming. Ryo cried out, clutching his head and falling to his knees all the knowledge, power and additional lifetime of another soul consuming him. After a little while he was able to separate the two identities he became Zoisite reincarnation.

Tux clasp him on the shoulder, stating that Zoi's powers would be weak for little while but if he wanted to call upon them he just had to reach within himself and allow Zoisite to rise to the surface of his mind. It seemed easy enough, Ryo was curious to try it out, but he would wait till Zoi was stronger.

Tux leaped all over Juban, tracking down the men and bonding his general's souls to their bodies. Yuichiro took on Jedite, while Shinozaki whom he found beating a Mung demon to death with a golf club dressed in his green and white football uniform took on Nephrite. He felt it was a really good fit.

The last man in the group was also the youngest and he felt nervous offering Kunzite's soul to him, who had been the eldest and wisest of his Guards. Usagi would most differently not approve, but he needed Kunzite at his side in this world. Sighing with regret at how hurt she might be by his actions he decided to go ahead and offer Shingo, Kunzite's soul anyway. If the boy was stronger and had improved fighting powers he might stay alive longer, so in a way he could convince himself he was doing the right thing.

Shingo took the offer gratefully, standing proud and strong before him, a soldier. The young man never flinched by the pain of bonding or the surge of memories. He watched with pride as the young man, raced away to hunt down more demons, his sword already dripping with blood from previous kills. Tux finished his task, feeling quiet drained. He slipped into the shadows of an abandoned building to rest and rebuild his chi, before entering the fight once more.

High up within the seclusion of a tower's roof the seven remaining Senshi gathered, to plan and teleport to the sun.

"Ok, lets get to Moon!" Uranus dashed into the circle of Senshi, clasping her hands with the others.

"Wait!" An gentle woman's voice intruded upon their group, as a beautiful senshi appeared in the middle of their circle in a flurry of cherry blossoms. She was gorgeous, with long deep pink heart shaped ordangos and tails. She wore an eternal fuku of plush pink sleeves and skirt, with plush blue and yellow under skirts underneath. She held a tier similar to Moons, ornate and pink with a deep pink crystal within the swirling blub that looked like a star with a thousand spines.

"You would be no help to her in your current forms." Sailor Cosmos, stated with a sad smile.

"I will give you my powers so you might ascend to your eternal forms. " She finished her tier glowing with bright pink energy.

The Senshi unclasped their hands, closing their eyes waiting for the power to fall upon them.

"I am sorry, Saturn but you are too young for this power, please back away from the others." Cosmos lifted a stopping hand toward the youngest Senshi.

Saturn stared up at Cosmos with hurt confused eyes, slowly backing away from the group. Uranus and Neptune gave her sympathetic looks.

Cosmos nodded to Saturn, thanking her easy compliance. She then focused within the core of her being.

Drawing up the immense power from her Cosmic Crystal, the final most powerful form of the Silver Crystal. Thrusting her tier before her, she cast the power outwards to bath the six remaining senshi in a blinding wave of light. As the light faded the senshi remained glowing within their own star seeds powers, rejuvenated and ascending to the next level of power.

Hands raised above their heads the Senshi called upon this new power rising within them. Like a great storm breaking upon the lands, they cried to the heavens as one.

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

Saturn watched the older girls surge with greater powers, their elements exploding around them as they transformed. She was amazed as well as jealous. She understood that being in a immature body her powers were not dependable but she still felt left out. With a sigh, she sought take out her anger upon the demon horde currently hunting threw the streets of Tokyo. She leaped off the tower, dashing down the street and out of sight ignoring the six angels ascending into the sky, speeding away to help Moon.

Cosmos sank to her knees, her powers exhausted. She had accepted her fate, realizing she had to be strong like Chaos. This was the only way to save her friends, to save her future. Staring up at the clear blue sky above, her own blue eyes beginning to fill with tears she took a long breath as her life force began to flicker. She had given Serenity's Guardians everything she had. This body would fade, and her star seed would return to the cauldron to be reborn when the universe was ready for her. In a shower of soft lights, Cosmos flickered away into nothingness. Her pink crystal fading back into the flow of time to awaken at a later date, its true birth in the future.

Time Corridor

A barren island made of stone, floating within the faint light, of the swirling vortex of time. In the centre sat a great monolith, of circular stone. A woman with long dark green hair was pinned down upon it's surface, screaming and pulling at her chains.

"Father! You must let me go!" Pluto raged against her glowing restraints. Her Father the God Chronos had interceded upon her return to earth. Locking his insubordinate daughter up against a binding Seal. A large circular stone, engraved with time runes that bonded her body and powers. Pluto writhed against the chains at her wrist and ankles, she was pinned in a star fish fashion against the stone.

"You have caused enough trouble by allowing that dark queen to travel into the past and communicate with the demon boy!" A loud echoing voice boomed through out the vortex, causing the swirling clouds above to shutter under its great power.

"This is not how it is supposed to play out, father." Pluto pleaded with the god.

"You are not reaching far enough into the future to see the true paradox forming there. This needs to happen." He thundered back.

"What about Crystal Tokyo!" Pluto raged, tears forming at the corners of her maroon eyes.

"Crystal Tokyo is no longer a bench mark for the future, it is only a stepping stone. The changes to that time line would be minimal." The timeless god responded.

"Minimal...there will be a new Neo Queen Serenity!" Pluto growled, pulling at her glowing chains once more.

"Father!" She screamed at the void in futility.

Tokyo

Saturn hunched down low, her glaive raised in a defensive pose before her. In her haste and blind fury at being cast aside by Cosmos she had run into a full pack of spider Demons. All Seven of them had her surrounded, in a badly damaged parking lot near a strip mall. She had already gotten bitten on the left arm, which was seeping badly. Her Fuku was torn from their talons, and she had numerous cuts along her cheeks and legs. This pinch she was in was not looking good.

The demons gloated, growling low in their throats the leader gave short motions with his black hands and clicks to his group giving them orders to attack once more.

Saturn stood up, proud and strong if this was her end, she would meet it like a warrior.

Spinning her glaive before her, she narrowed her dark purple eyes 'lets end this'. She thought bravely.

With a rending scream the spiders leaped into the air, falling upon her in a horde of tooth and claws.

"Star Serious Laser!" A burst of light connected with a demon, cutting a hole right through its torso. The demon gurgled in shock before striking the pavement in front of Saturn lifeless.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker leaped in front of Saturn casting her attack, which was many balls of light at another demon, causing it to explode before it reached the ground. Sending chunks of flesh and gore over the rest of the pack. She stood, in her black leather two piece uniform, smirking down at the now cowering demons, her long brunette pony tail flapping in the wind. The golden band around her forehead catching the sun causing it to flash into the demons sensitive eyes painfully.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Star Healer finished off a couple more demons with a blast of light. As she dashed up next to Saturn, looking as formidable as her sisters in her own leather outfit, glowing band about her more gentle face and flowing silver tail.

The last four spiders, raced away whining. Leaping and scrambling over one another to get away. They soon disappeared within the maze of debris littering the parking lot from the remains of the Shopping strip.

"Were's Moon and the others?' Star fighter cut to the chase, rounding on Saturn with her questions. Her face was full of worry at not seeing her beloved princess, and finding when they made landfall that the city was overrun with demons. Her dark ponytail whipped around her shoulders in the wind, her exotic face stricken as she stared down at Saturn. She stood silent, waiting for the young girl to respond, a hand braced on a hip of the leather outfit.

"You caught us in the middle of a major Crisis, She and the others are currently flying to the Sun to destroy a powerful Demon and hopefully stop the resurrection of another greater dark power." Saturn stated, her face impassive. While inside, her belly was roiling with anxiety. Her momma and poppa were up in space about to engage in a major battle, one she was worried would be to much for them to handle.

"We had come to pay our respected to the new Queen. Since we found you in the middle of a battle, I guess we'll just help out a bit till Moon and the others get back. " Star Fighter, grinning cockily, hand still on her hip. As she cast her gaze over her shoulder, her dark pony tail caught the wind and flew off to her side. She was very worried about her golden haired princess, but she couldn't dwell on that now. She had proven to her the last time they fought she could handle herself well in a fight. She would stay positive, things would work out.

"Well lets find a partner to play with then." Star fighter glanced around the devastated buildings, finding a massive demon lumbering by with long legs and arms dragging behind its lanky body. A gruesome white boney face swivelled around scanning the area for more buildings to destroy.

"He looks like fun!" Star Fighter exclaimed merrily, racing away over the debris.

"I hate her as leader...I really do." Star Healer groaned bitterly, running off to catch up to her.

Star Maker past Saturn a glance, "Coming?" then dashed off after her team.

Saturn grinned, gripping her glaive tighter as she ran after the Star Lights, she would focus on what needed to be done here one earth and hope she would see Haruka and Michiru soon.

The Sun

The Lord of Nightmares floated within the glowing inferno of the Suns outer corona. His arms spread wide, eyes closed in concentration focusing his senses outward to commune with the Great God of Silence... Abraxsas.

Moon pushed her wings to pump harder, she had no hope to keep up with the Lord when he reached the cold confines of space. She was soon left, flying far behind his dark energy trail. Her Star Seed glowed a soft pink around her slight form as she sought to find the cosmic currents to help propel her faster. Griping her tier close to her body, her blonde tails flowing over her back, her Eternal fuku whipping against her slender legs she urged herself to move faster.

Seeking the subtle winds of eternity that moved through out the cosmos. Only creatures with the ability to tap into the magic surrounding them could feel those currents. That could easily propel a senshi from galaxy to galaxy as they traveled, helping to conserve their energy. With a few swift strokes of her wings she found a current, floating within it's fast moving magic allowing her wings to rest and glide easily through the cosmic star scape stretching before her. Far off in the distance she could see the yellow ball of fire that was Sol.

The Seven Senshi hit the darkness of space, Mercury floated in her blue accented Eternal fuku, her white wings stretched wide as she searched for Moon's energy trail. Her body glowed under her Star Seeds barrier, as her soft blue eyes scanned the endless star scape before her. The rest of the Senshi floated nearby, their own white wings fluttering. Their various coloured Eternal Fuku's moving with the cosmic breezes that surrounded them. Soon they were in flight once more, charging further from the earth heading towards the sun, and their destiny.

Moon cast her wings wide, breaking her flight as she hovered before the Lord. His face was serene, long silver hair flowing about his shoulders in a wild mass. His dark robes fluttering around his legs, the intense glow of the sun at his back, casting the front of him is deep shadows.

"Moonlight Crystal Cascade!" Moon spun her tier over her head, sending white balls of energy at him once more. They merely bounced off him, fading away into the darkness around her.

She breathed hard, her chest heaving with dread. She didn't want to touch him, but her tier was to weak to help her and she couldn't enhance her abilities with the damaged crystal. What was she going to do, she could feel the powerful god Abraxsas awakening behind the Lord. Dark swirling storms of sun spots began to form on the raging surface of the sun.

Crying in fright she felt desperate, lunging for him. Her tier disappearing within her, she pressed her slender hands against his face invading him with her healing powers.

He moaned slightly as her spirit entered him.

Moon floated silent, within the man's mind as his ancient life rushed through her spirit. He had been a serious human, intellectual and driven. He sought out magic tombs all over Elysian searching for that ultimate power. A goal to become the most powerful being in the kingdom. He had found love in a gentle woman, with short blonde hair who worked as a maid in the Castle of Elysian.

She always came in second to his constant research, which caused nothing but friction in their relationship. But he did love her, and needed her companionship to stop him from letting his obsessions with magic from taking over his whole being. But the inevitable happened, she left him, seduced by the King of Elysian...Endymion's Father. He was a lone king, never taking a wife but sleeping with many woman throughout the kingdom. Even the Goddess Gaia was not immune to the kings charms, or steamy good looks. She bore him a son the Crown Prince Endymion, placing him in his care as an infant unable to bear the shame of giving birth the a demi god.

The Lord of Nightmares soon spiralled out of control as his true love turned from him, creating the plague to destroy the kingdom which ended up in his exile within the dark realms. He was not a good man, or a honourable man in the least...Moon was questioning if she should attempt to heal him even if she was powerful enough to do it, it would kill her...was he worth it?

The rest of the Senshi arrived, finding Moon locked with the Lord, the both of them glowing within the silver light of Selene.

Mercury activated her computer and visor, as she floated before the sun the light glowing against her gentle face. She stared at the surging black sun spots, taking readings with growing dread.

"Abraxsas is being reborn, the god was sucking the Lords energy to achieve it's ends. The lord is full of darkness, more powerful then anything we've seen before. " Mercury stated, tapping on her controls.

"Alright then we kill him." Venus stated, calling back the sword of sealing from within. The elegant silver weapon formed in her hand, the jewel in the hilt glowing yellow mimicking the pulsing glow from its twin within her tiara.

Venus gave her white wings a mighty flap, propelling herself forward at a great speed the sword held out from her, ready to impale the man through the side. She would strike hard and fast, piercing his heart before Moon could say anything about it.

"Venus!" Mars shouted as a spout of black fire, shot out of the surface of the sun headed straight for her.

"Sacred Spirit of Flame!" Mars cast her eternal pillar of fire at the black mass.

"Eternal Thunder of Life!" Jupiter added her greater power to Mars attack, increasing her flames power with her own. The flaming column was now glowing with the crackling energies of lightening. Rushed the spout of dark fire, quickly engulfing it. As several other black bursts raced out of the suns corona, speeding for the Senshi intent on incinerating them. They screamed in alarm, moving into action sending their attacks towards the sun beginning a fight for their lives as Abraxsas sought to protect his energy source.

More pillars of darkness charged towards Venus, Abraxsas desperately trying to keep the Senshi away from his power source. Uranus let fly with her new attack.

"Infinity Rage of the Skies!" With a spin of her body, and tossing a ball of roaring wind towards the darkness blowing it away from Venus's path. Neptune was right behind

"Immortal depths of the Oceans." Holding a massive ball of spinning water, with glacier ice spears surging within. Raised it over her head with both hands, casting it towards more dark fire pillars, the sought to engulf Venus.

Jupiter and Mars worked in tandem with the Outers keeping a path to the Lord of Nightmares open, for the Senshi of Love.

Moon sensed Venus closing in, she screamed out to her. "Stop!, Wait!. I may be able to heal him."

"No more are going to die!" She raged, realizing that her friend was not stopping, not obeying her orders.

Venus's face was a mask, set in a composed coldness, her eyes determined. She thrust the sword into the Lords side up to the hilt. He screamed as it pierced his heart, his dark fathomless eyes shooting open as Moon lost her connection. Suddenly she was cast aside by a blast of power from within his own body.

She glared at her friend, as Venus backed off from the lords twitching body. Moon felt betrayed. Her leadership ignored by her most trusted soldier.

The power within the Lords body was overloading, his mind dieing he could no longer control its levels. Abraxsas screamed as the energy began to pulse away from him, denying him his new life.

"This isn't good guys!" Mercury shouted over the unearthly roar of power that was building within the Lord of Nightmares. "We got to get away from here, if we get caught in the blast we are done for."

Abraxsas roared over the building power bomb from the Lord, seeking revenge against the little Solar Senshi who defied him.

Venus cast an uncertain look back at Moon who soared beside her, as they attempt to fly away from the Lord who was now surging with out of control power. Great pulses of dark power moving outward from his body, spreading into the star scape as great ripples. Moon watched in horror as all the dark power reseeded from his body, his eyes reforming into the clear blue as he reclaimed his humanity in the last few moments of his life.

"I'm sorry!" Venus wailed to Moon, noticing that what she had done. Had made things worse. Moon never looked at her, focused on escaping the power wave.

The massive pulses of power was going to strike them any second now, as the senshi urged their wings to pump faster trying to outrun the wave of darkness. Abraxsas's rage exploded from the core of the sun, a massive wall of black fire looming over the Senshi. Moon sensed the great evil before it fell upon them, she turned back to face it, her Guardians shooting past her.

They screamed for her as they realized she had stoping retreating. Turning back, they watched in horror as the wall of evil fire fell upon them. Each girls terror was set in glowing relief from the light of the sun, as their last moments crashed down around them.

The Lords body was consumed first as the fire absorbed him, he never cried out, never had the chance to utter a word as he ceased to be. Moon floated before her most treasured friends, spinning her tier before her urging her powers through the crystal asking it for forgiveness. Choosing to sacrifice it and herself to save them. A silver light rose from the bulb of the tier growing in both size and strength as it enveloped the girls. The Crystal screamed a death cry as Moon forced the last of her power through its core.

They could feel the great heat from the suns fire as it struck them, Moon and the Senshi screamed in pain as it penetrated through her shield. The agony was blinding as the Great god of Silence sought to punish them. Moon managed to block a little of his power, but not enough to save them. The fire ripped through their bodies, incinerating their wings instantly. The intense fire roared over their bodies, killing all the nerves on their skin leaving them numb and tingling as the fire slowly began to ingulf their bodies. The jewels on the Senshi's tiara glowed fiercely attempting to safe them, but to no avail soon their power was drained and they were flickering near death.

Moon hung limply in the black inferno, tears dripping off her cheeks to float away on the cosmic winds. Her fuku as burnt and tattered to shreds, what skin that was exposed was red and blistered. Her golden tails fluttering wildly, buns pulled partially free. Casting stray strands over the tragic expression on her face. Her white barrets broken and hanging loose with the mass of flowing hair. She cast her shimmering blue eyes around her, finding her dear friends floating nearby. Their arms and legs hung limply, wings burnt and broken, the remains of their fuku's smouldering under the fires assault. Their faces starting to turn red, and blister from the heat. Each had their eyes half closed, drained of energy and accepting their fate, tears of their own falling from their eyes.

Uranus, reached for Michiru, grasping her hand once more, a subtle gesture of deep love. They turned to face one another searching each other eyes in their last moments of life.

Mars closed her eyes, calling out to Yuichiro in her mind, "I am sorry..."

Mercury breathed deeply, closing her eyes to meet death silently thinking of Ryo with regret. There was so much they would never be able to do. So many wasted years...

Jupiter raged against the inevitable, moving her dieing body so she could face the sun with a scowl of hatred. Her mind screamed back towards the earth to Shinozaki, bidding him farewell.

Venus groaned with regret she had caused everyones death, her lack of trust in Moon had destroyed them all. She was a failure as a Senshi, as a friend. Tears streamed from her eyes, as she grimaced in misery.

Moon refocused herself inward, seeking the Silver Crystal, it still remained within the swirling bulb of her tier. She held it to her breast, her visage within the dark inferno looking like the funeral pose of a dead queen. Slowly she sought the shards of the crystal within the bulb, reaching for the last of its powers. "This is the end of me, Mamoru...I promise, I will find you again in my next life and we will fall in love again." She sobbed silently, reaching out to Mamoru along their link, sending her final message of love to him back to earth.

The Silver Crystal shards glowed to life for the last time, enveloping her body as it faded away within its light. The light then overwhelmed the rest of the dieing Senshi, their bodies fading away within its immortal light. It was then the pulse of great power from the Lords death, reached them exploding their remains into the solar system as a cloud of silver star dust.

As the dark fire fell silent receding back within the sun, Abraxsas's consciousness fading once more within his immortal prison. Seven glowing shards of power floated within the dark lonely void of space, each glowing with an energy all its own...Pink, yellow, blue, red, emerald, aqua, and sky blue. The shards of the Silver Crystal obeying its mistress's final wish shot away from the sun falling into the atmosphere of earth. Seven falling stars, streaking across the sky heading beyond the sea.


	22. Chapter 22

Interlude: Requiem

Tux leaped to the roof of an apartment complex as the Japanese army stormed the streets of Juban. He watching in awe at the tower's edge, as they mowed the demons down with their automatic weapons. Moving as a mass of walking death. The sun was beginning to set against the steel horizon of the city, the dim evening light absorbing the bright light of day as if a blanket was snuffing it out. Casting the streets in warm shadows, as night began to set in.

Tux felt her last words, it froze him in every way. Floating to him on the eternal winds as the warmth of the day faded away. He suddenly forgot how to breath, his chest constricting tight. Her soft sweet voice echoed in his mind with her final thoughts of their love, an angels final lament upon the stars. It was then that he saw the shooting stars, crossing the darkening sky over Tokyo. Heading over the sparkling sea. He felt her within one of those stars, her soul lying within an eternal sleep.

"Usako..." He barely spoke her name, his voice failing, as silent tears fell down his face. Blinking in disbelief that she was gone he could only stare at the dieing light on the horizon. Standing stone still, upon the roof, staring blindly out to the sea. He couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't move as the full grief fell upon him. His heart froze while his soul screamed out at the unfair fates.

He would never be the same again, he had lost his heart and only true purpose for living that evening. He remained watching the undersides of the clouds on the horizon slowly lose there glow as the sun fell into the sea and darkness claimed the sky. The moon held no warmth for him as it rose over the dark waters, the stars shining coldly upon the broken man.

Shinozaki, finished off a spider demon as he heard the echoing blasts of gun fire. Rising from the bashed and bloody body of his latest kill, he dropped his golf club and raced away, into the shadows of the night. As the days moved on, with Makoto disappeared he sought out her friends to find out what happened. Mamoru was the bearer of her fate, as he then began to fall into a rage over her death. Getting into fights, and soon kicked out of school. His life spiralled out of control soon after, landing him in jail for several years.

Ryo lay in concealment, of a apartment buildings roof, firing off a stream of bolts at a horde of hell hounds. That had a couple cornered in a parking lot across the street. Several sharp blasts from his weapon and the ghastly beasts lay prone at the relieved couples feet. It was then that his vision of Ami's death arose in his minds eyes, silently the tears fell from his gentle brown eyes. He dropped his bow at his side, losing himself within the tragic vision of her last battle. Barely breathing, as a cold sweat drenched his body so overwhelmed by his horrid last vision of her.

He then fell into a deep depression, obsessing over his studies he never looked for a new girl to love. Seeking to lose himself within the long halls of academics as the years past.

Yuichiro, slashed at the belly of a Kumi Spider demon, keeping it at bay as he sought to protect a group of human soldiers huddled at the back of an alley. Yuichiro had to laugh at how easy it had been for the human's forced into the Demons's army to just cut and run once they entered the city. A few got caught, but most had disappeared into the maze of streets and buildings. He quickly beheaded the dark skinned demon, about to turn back and comfort the scared soldiers behind him. When a sudden jolt of dread struck him. Blinking in confusion, he knew something had happened to Rei. He left the soldiers without a word and retreated to the Sacred Fire, seeking her fate within the flames. Onji-san already knew she was gone, when he got back to the temple. He was sitting cross legged in the corner of the fire room, silent tears falling from his ancient eyes. Yuichiro had to see for himself, it took him the rest of the night to make the connection to the universe to see her final moments but needed to know if she was really gone. He left the next day, seeking to cure his grief alone in the wilderness of Japan.

Shingo wandered home late that night, his armour soaked with blood and gore. Once he got in the yard he hosed himself and his sword down. Casting his eyes up to the soft glowing moon hanging heavy in the sky, wondering were his sister and the Senshi were? With a tired sigh he snuck back into his room, and climbed into bed. The Army had taken care of the demons in record time. The gaunt yellow skinned demon General had retreated to the dockyard, herded there by the Japanese infantry. Shingo had watched smugly from the roof of a storage building. As the demon general had given up, shimmering back to the dark realms on his hell steed. They had won!

Hortaru, lay in her bed back in the comfortable middle class house she shared with her Momma Michiru and Poppa Haruka. She had felt them fade that evening, she knew they were gone yet she just couldn't seem to cry, or grieve she couldn't feel anything at all. A frozen shroud of ice had fallen over her heart, she merely trembled beneath her blankets. Merely staring at her plain white ceiling in the ghostly half light of her room, with her many lamps glowing a soft white around her. She wondered oddly how long it would take the police to realize she was living all by herself, at the tender age of twelve.

That night Mamoru lay awake back in his apartment, wallowing in the silent darkness of his bedroom. To drained to dress, he merely crawled upon the sheets in his dark green boxers. Curled up within the softness of his bed, under his dark blue duvet. Staring blankly towards his barren white walls, the blue of his eyes dull and lifeless.

His mind rewinding through all the beautiful memories he had made with his Usako over the last couple of months. The tears never ceased, as he sought to hold onto every fragment he had left of her. He had begun a box, it sat on his night stand filled with trinkets of her he had found around his apartment. Holding his pillow tightly against his chest, he sobbed silently against it,as the smell of her met his nose. Breaking him even more then he already was. She was really gone...he would never again hear her sweet voice, feel her soft creamy skin or run his hands through her silken hair. Never look into those bright blue eyes full of adoration, that was just for him. Never take her up in his arms again and kiss those waiting lips, and tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her.

It was the next morning that he met judgment by his rival, as he past by Seiya on the streets near Usagi's house. The dawn light had filtered into his room, invading his pain with its' brightness and eager warmth. He wished for none of its comfort, eyes swollen and red from spending the night grieving.

He quickly dressed in his jogging clothes and headed out to try and run the restlessness away. He had never ran so hard or so fast in all his life, by the time his route took him around the park to Usagi's home he was quite winded and sweaty. As he rounded the corner, she was standing there. Staring up at Usagi's balcony, hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans. Dressed in her red t-shirt with the silver zippered pockets on either breast. He would recognize that long dark brunette pony tail anywhere. He didn't wish to deal with her right now, so tried to avoid her by crossing the street. But it was to late, Seiya had noticed him. She crossed over to his side at the crosswalk, waving him down with a happy grin.

"Hey, Mamoru? Have you seen, Odango?" She questioned cheerfully.

Mamoru swallowed, his throat stinging with grief. Then sighed deeply, casting his eyes downward in sorrow. "Seiya, she died yesterday." he whispered in one fast breath.

He never got the chance to look the girl in the eyes, as her fist connected with his jaw sending him flying across the pavement. With a groan, Mamoru shook his head to clear it thinking ruefully for a woman she was awfully strong. But this fight was just what he needed, jumping to his feet he took a defensive stance. As Seiya charged him, screaming her grief at him.

Shingo was confused, Usagi hadn't come home last night and the parents were bordering on hysteria this morning. They had already reported her missing to the police, he needed to find out what happened to her last night. Once dressed in his uniform he headed out to school, as he left the yard he caught sight of two adults fighting intensely down the street. They were out for blood, going hard core with punches and kicks, throwing each other against the white brick privacy fences of the neighbourhood.

As he drew near he realized it was Mamoru and Usagi old friend Seiya?

"Whats going on!" he yelled at them. It stopped the fight instantly.

Mamoru let go of Seiya's collar, his face bloodied from a broken nose, his stormy blue eyes swollen as two black eyes began to form. Seiya turned to face Shingo as well, her face was in little better shape, with a cut lip and a black eye swelling shut. Their clothes were ripped and wrinkled with blood splatters along their collars.

Shingo shook his head ruefully, and handed Mamoru his handkerchief, so he could press it up to his nose to stem the blood. "Shingo we need to talk." Mamoru ushered the young man away, glaring back dangerously at Seiya as they crossed the street heading into a narrow wooden path along the edge of the park.

"I am not done with you, Prince!" Seiya bellowed at them in rage. Tears flooding down her flushed cheeks.

Shingo never broke down and cried when Mamoru explained that she had died along with all her Senshi, and he had felt her leave this world last evening. The young man merely nodded, his face an unreadable mask and walked away. Shingo wandered aimlessly towards school,not knowing were else to go. As he crossed into Juban, getting near to the Junior High several students past him on the sidewalk bidding him a cheerful hello. He waved back absently, passing them a small fake grin that did not reach his eyes. His beloved sister and his first love were gone... dead... never coming home again...it was a cold weight falling upon his heart. His whole body ached, shoulders hunching as inwardly he began to seethe.

"Shingo?" A deep voice called him out of his dark thoughts.

Shingo looked up to see Hiro standing guiltily before him, his hands deep in his pockets.

"I'm sorry I took this." He pulled out Usagi's locket, handing it to Shingo his face sad, seeking forgiveness. He had hoped by his actions his father would stay around but he never did come back, and Hiro had realized he never would. He wanted to put things right with Shingo, his only friend.

Shingo's took the locket as if not seeing it at first, as if on auto pilot. Then his face twisted into rage, Hiro had stolen Usagi's locket and started the tragic chain of events that lead to her death. Shingo screamed his fury at the suddenly terror stricken boy before him. The dark haired young man, who had once been his closest friend raised his hands in defence as Shingo let lose his grief filled wrath.

He struck the boy across the face with his fist, screaming "This is all your fault!" As he then tackled Hiro to the cement, strattling his bulky stomach, striking blow after blow upon his face, beating him into a bloody pulp. The boys blood splattering his fists and his uniform. He was still screaming when a teacher hauled him off Hiro's badly beaten and unconscious body minutes later.

Seiya had wandered around Tokyo all day, as the sun set once more he found himself in Juban reliving all the wonderful memories he had of his brief time with Usagi and the girls. He had past the High school, then Crown arcade and Fruits. Moving through 10 ban land amusement park, were his 'date' had been with Usagi long ago. Everything in this town reminded her of Usagi, it was slowly killing her. It was late in the night when she caught sight of Mamoru through the windows of a bar, sitting on a stool nursing a drink.

When she had left her guise of the high school boy Seiya she had changed back to her regular self. The female warrior Seiya, she had also become older around the same age as Mamoru. She entered the dark atmosphere of the bar with out any protest from the bartender, sitting on a stool beside the brooding dark haired man. Mamoru's face looked like a piece of beaten meat, and she laughed at that. Her laughter caught his attention and he glared menacingly up at her. She looked just as badly off, with an eye swollen shut, a deep bruise covering the left side of her face and her lower lip cut and jutting out slightly with a bruise.

"Want to finish the job then." he mumbled bitterly, his pronunciations slightly slurred with drunkenness.

"No, I realized it wasn't your fault. You were fighting back on earth, same as me. We trusted that she would come home to us." Seiya stated sadly, circling her finger over her head to get the bartenders attention. It had taken all day for her to work though her hatred of Mamoru, he was supposed to keep her safe. But the realizations came slowly, that Usagi would alway do as she pleased damn the consequences. Thats what had made her special, made her a queen.

The bartender was a stout man with an ample belly and a bald head with heavy black eyebrows. He was large enough to be a bouncer at the bar as well, Seiya noted. She ordered, a bottle of whiskey and a small glass. Mamoru and her bonded that night, with the memories of Usagi and the girls. As they got roaring drunk falling asleep in the park they had both spent so much time in with the golden blonde odango.

Rebirth

Dallas Texas, U.S.A.

The sky deepened in colour, as the sun sank beyond the rolling hillside. The first stars of night twinkling just above the wash of bright colours at the cusp of those hills.

Set within the quiet countryside, was an old homestead. A small square farm house, with peeling white paint and a long veranda stretching along the outside. A large red barn sat behind the small home, with a large paddock, with four horses grazing lazily.

A small girl with long flowing dark brown hair sat on the top step of a wooden stair just beyond a simple poorly painted screen door out on the veranda. She was still wearing her silk princess dress from her first pageant, fingering the silver tiara she had won, with the diamond rhinestones set in the front. She had a cute sweet beauty, with soft golden eyes that sparkled with mischief.

She loved to watch the summer sky over the prairie, waiting for the first stars to come out so she could make a wish. She had been proud of winning her tiara but she hadn't won the pageant, she had not been crowned queen. As the first star shone within the deep purple of dusk, she closed her eyes wishing to be a winner. As she opened them once more a brighter, more shiny star caught her attention. It twinkled a soft yellow, pulsing in the dark sky as it moved towards her. She left her tiara on the deck, prancing out onto the waving grass of her sprawling front yard. Watching the star float downward as if a fire fly, coming closer to her. With a warm smile, her golden hazel eyes filled with wonder. She greeted the little crystal light, spreading her arms wide to invite it to her. The light flashed before her chest, fading within her heart and soul, becoming one. Her hair flared white, burning to a soft corn wheat blonde, her golden eyes turned an innocent soft blue. She giggled sweetly, as the warmth flooded her body and she skipped back to her simple home.

Somewhere within the Navajo Nation, Arizona

The darkness of night fell over the messa, as the Nightway ceremony began. The fires were lit, and children gathered as the first of the songs and chants began to tone through the red sand stone valley. The most scared healing ritual of their people was as romantic as it was eerie.

A small naked little girl slowly slipped away from the roaring fires and the tonal chants moving out toward the cusp of the cliff. That over looked the expanse of a great dessert valley below. Her hair was dark, blowing in the wind, just long enough to toss about her tiny shoulders. Her dark eyes that were near black and almond shaped stared up at the twinkling stars in awe. She had felt drawn away from the crowds of her people, drawn to the starlight beyond. She watched transfixed upon the sky as one star moved away from the rest, it pulsed with a red light.

Slowly sinking from the soft moonlight sky towards her outstretched hands. As the glowing crystal rested within her tiny palms she press the little star to her bare chest. It flared within her, her whole body pulsing in a red glow as it joined with her soul. Her hair grew incredibly long down her back, her dark eyes now alluding a violet tint. Smiling happily, she returned to her people unknowing of the powers she had just invited into her soul.

Seattle, U.S.A

Summer heat brought the rains once more, a torrential down pore that flooded the streets and pelted the windows. As if nature itself was crying, deeply and with a great sorrow. A little girl, sat on the cushions of a bench set into a large circular bay window, watching the water flood down the cement hill below her front yard.

She was quite small for her age, with short red hair that hung in a wild mass over her ears. Her eyes were a large piercing green that seemed to reflect the world back towards anyone speaking to her. She had a picture book opened before her on the cushions, her gaze focused upward into the grey clouds above. A small blue light flickered and glowed to her, calling her outside.

She complied, to preoccupied with keeping her eyes on the little light to put on her jacket or boots. Running down the steps of her home and out onto the cement walk before her heritage villa. In her white shorts and soft blue t-shirt with puffy sleeves and lace trim, plain white ankle socks soaking instantly as the rain fell upon her. She cast her face up into the blinding water, as the blue crystal light fell into her outstretched hands. She smiled fondly down at it, as it flared to life within her hands. She pressed the light to her chest, as the warmth spread throughout her body. Her hair darkened to a near blue, as her eyes changed to a deep blue. This was a new day for her, she knew it. Her boring little life was nearing its end.

Somewhere over the central highways of the U.S.A.

The evening sky stretched over the rolling hills beside the flat, winding highway. The traffic glowed like shooting stars, as they streamed down the wide expressway. The moon floated serenely in the dark clear sky amid the eternity of starlights. Casting the land below in a soft silver shadow, giving the flat grassland and stretching black top of the winding hwy a mystical aura.

A young girl, leaned out of the cab of a black semi. Her short black hair trailing behind her boyish face, her dark brown eyes squinting, as the wind struck her. The night was falling along the blurry landscape of hills and telephone poles, she could hear her father screaming at her to get in the truck. But she loved the wind, blasting against her face, roaring in her ears, it was exhilarating.

She barely noticed the sky blue star rocketing towards her from the horizon, just ahead of the truck.

Blinking in confusion for a moment as it hovered before her face, she smiled at the pulsing crystal raising her chest up from the door frame. Allowing the little light to fade within her. As the heat from the star flared within her body her short hair shone briefly turning a platinum blonde, her dark eyes brightening to a soft blue.

The star had called to her and she had invited it within her soul happily. Seconds later, the semi screamed to a stop on the side of the road as a frantic heavy set man exploded out of the cab. In loose fitting jeans, and red lumberjack shirt. With wild black hair, a red round face full of bristling salt and pepper hair, and dark blue eyes. He raced around the cab and pulled his suddenly changed daughter out to the roadside to find out what happened to her.

Los Angeles, U.S.A

Two lights shone quietly within the deep purple of dusk, falling over the great steel towers of a huge city. Its lights an eclectic barrage against the night sky, blocking out all other light that sought to glow above it's sprawling mass. A emerald light flew west, heading into the poor neighbourhoods, while an aqua light headed east towards Beverly Hills.

A small girl, wandered the streets of Pico Revera keeping her head down trying not to attract any attention to herself. She wore a pair of jeans, with the knees worn out, the hems ripped with a pair of old navy sneakers peeking out from the baggy cuffs. She had a plain t-shirt of off white with a rainbow printed on the front. Her hair a dull brown, up in a pony tail at the back, her dark brown eyes downcast watching her feet walk.

Hands stuffed in her pockets, listening intently for danger. These streets were tough, but home was tougher. She could hear the dealers calling on the corners, along with the Pimps and whores. The lamps above flickered over head as she made her way down the broken street to a run down basketball court. Slipping through the rusted out fence, the court was empty and silent, compared to the busy street beyond. Glancing backwards over her shoulder she watched the brightly coloured low riders and street racers rolling down the pavement their occupants cat calling from open windows.

Something had drawn her here to the broken pavement of this court, she glanced up as a small light fell from the red glowing sky. She reached out her hands, catching a pulsing emerald crystal. It flared warmly in her palms, as she pressed it into her chest inviting it to join her. Her dull hair brightened to a warm auburn, her plain eyes turning a striking green. She felt stronger, more self assured in her abilities to take care of herself finally she started to feel save in her own life.

The elegant grand homes of Beverly Hills stretched over the lush hills, the trees rustling in the slight winds of summer. A young girl sat out back of her mansion, at the edge of her peanut shaped pool. In a simple white swim suit, kicking her feet in the water. She had long light blonde hair, that fell over her shoulders and light blue eyes that were wide and innocent. She watched the sky, deepen into night as an aqua light fell towards her. She reached out and caught the falling star in her hands. It flared in her hands, a warm and strong glow. She pressed the light into her chest, cheerfully inviting this soul home. Her eyes deepened to an aqua green, while her hair began to fill out and curl into waves, an aqua tint hidden within the blonde.

North Dakota, U.S.A

A very small girl, ran from her middle class home, slamming the front screen door as she sought to escape the screaming and fighting within. The house was a plain, unassuming middle class home. Sitting on a short street in a small city near the boarder. The night was coming on fast, the lamps glowing to life as she ran blindly down the street. Tears streaming down her chubby cheeks.

She was a plain girl, with long mouse brown hair and dull green eyes. She ran out her raging home, without shoes, her socks flopping half off her feet as she ran. She was in her favourite dress, of light blue with pink flowers accenting the cotton fabric. Lace lined the hemline just above her knees, and the puffy sleeves. Clutched in her arms was a worn and ragged brown bunny plush, its little black eyes old and scratched. The fur was nearly worn away from much snuggling and love, it was the most precious thing to her.

She was quite small even for her age, and scared of everything. Gentle and sweet, unable to hurt anyone. Even though it seemed nothing ever went the way she wanted it too, she never felt anger or bitterness. She ran till the street ended and she found herself facing the bald prairie, the grass blowing in the wind as it howled over the hills beyond.

Casting her watery eyes up to the stars shimmering above, she found a small pink light floating down from the heavens towards her. She cocked her head to the side, finding this small light curious. It called to her, softly, sweetly burning with an inner power she would never understand. Reaching her tiny hands out, never dropping the stuffed rabbit that was pinned in her armpit, she caught the shimmering crystal. It flared in her palm, and she nodded pressing it within her breast smiling happily as its warmth coursed through her being. Her hair glowed with a silver aura, turning a dusty blonde, with golden highlights. Her green eyes brightened to a cerulean blue, full of light, life and endless love.

"Hello there, little one whats your name?" A gentle voice echoed within her, sweet and pure.

"Serena." She spoke quietly, skipping back into town all her anxiety and sadness falling away. A new friend had entered her life, and this power was going to fix everything.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note: The gang were lost the summer of 1997, now its the start of a new School year in 2009.

Using the Last name Silvers, I read it somewhere in a fic long ago, great fic too. And this is to pay homage to the author who invented that last name for Serena.

**Eternity**

Chapter one:Everything changes

Twelve years later...

A vast city, spread out over the desert landscape, defying the natural order that people could thrive in such an unforgivable landscape such as this. Towers stretched to the sky, well helicopters fought for space amid the cities various complex buildings. Keeping an eye on the rising traffic below, as the occupants of this city began to come alive clogging the cement and steel arteries, off to their very busy lives. The sun shone brightly through the glass and steel sprawl, beating down upon the world below. The sidewalks slowly filling with the work force that kept this massive creature known as Los Angeles alive.

The city of Angel's, of new beginnings, and dreams...

Serena groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling the pink comforter over her head. The bright sun was invading her room from the large window along her wall, that currently didn't have any blinds. They had just moved in yesterday, her life was still packed away in an assortment of boxes. Scattered about her room the only thing she and her mother had set up was her bed. A simple silver iron four poster bed, with an elegant back board of twisting metal roses and vines. She had a thing for roses, bunnies and anything romantic.

"Serena get your butt out of bed, you got school!" Irene's voice echoed up from the bottom of the stairs, irate and frustrated at her lazy daughter.

Serena groaned louder in protest, pulling the blanket down, revealing a young woman of sixteen. With light long blonde hair, tinted with gold, with bangs that hung low to frame her face, a stray strand falling over her pert nose. Her eyes were a soft cerulean blue, wide and innocent. With a small sweet face, that held a gentle grace that could catch the eye.

"Coming Mom." She moaned, throwing the blanket aside angrily, emerging in nothing but a short powder blue t-shirt and lace panties. Rubbing her eyes, tiredly she trudged out of bed. Digging into various boxes tracking down some clothes, her toothbrush and paste. It was going to take all week to unpack. As she straightened up from the cardboard box, she grimaced at the tacky gold and white striped wall paper in her room.

That had to go, she would have to try and get her mom to take her to a home store and buy some paint. It would take a little work but she could get this place the way she liked it soon.

Several minutes later and she was trotting down the narrow stairs, her slender hand sliding down the deep coloured wooden banister to the front foyer below. Her hair had grown quite long when she was little and she never seemed to keep it short for long. So she had long since taken to a strange hairstyle, of two long ponytails on either side of her head.

She was dressed in a pair of light wash jean clam diggers, with the cuffs rolled up high. A light form fitting white, pull over style cotton hoody with a large front pocket, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The neckline of the shirt was low, showing the straps of a pink tank top, revealing just a little cleavage, with several silver chain necklaces hanging from her throat. She placed a touch of lavender perfume around her neck, a little natural colored makeup around her eyes, of browns and greys. She never liked looking to dressed up with caked on makeup, she thought girls who went to far with the makeup or the clothes looked like clowns that had escaped from the circus.

Serena dashed through the small dinning room to the left of the stairs, heading into the little english style kitchen with the small oak island cutting it in half. Her mother stood over the coffee pot at the cupboards behind the island, grumbling about it not working right. She was a small woman like her daughter with shoulder length mouse brown hair, and dusty green eyes, her face was elegant and gentle.

Dressed well in a grey pants suit, with a dark blue silk shirt underneath. She was an assistant in a law office here in Beverly Hills. Having just divorced and pulled her daughter to other side of the country in an attempt to keep her away from her husband's influence. In her eyes he was a despicable man, with nothing to offer, be it financially or morally for her daughter.

"So are you driving me?" Serena asked, grabbing a piece of toast off a plate on the island.

"I would have, twenty minutes ago." Irene stated, casting her daughter a dark look.

At that Serena glanced up at the round clock hanging on the plain white wall near the narrow doorway, catching the time with fright. It was eight forty-five, only fifteen minutes to get to school.

"Mom, why didn't you get me up earlier!" She raced out of the room, scrambling into the large hard wood living room to snatch her pink backpack from beside their old green couch.

The living room had beige walls with wood trim. It was simple and homey, with a large window set at the front of the house. A red brick fireplace against a side wall. Small wooden end tables on either side of the couch, with a long slightly beat up matching coffee table in the middle. A matching plush green chair flanked the couch on the far side of the room, with a black Ikea entertainment centre set in front holding a large flat screen TV. The room was filled with warm light, falling across the furniture and floor cheerfully.

"Lunch!" Irene screamed, dashing out of the kitchen, catching her daughter as she headed out of the heavy oak front door. Serena ducked her head back into the room, her arms full with her backpack and her plain wooden long board in the other. Her mother shoved the brown paper bag into her mouth, and patted her head lightly.

"Have a good day!" She smiled, with slight laughter at her flustered daughter.

Serena glared at her mom briefly before disappearing out of the house.

Soon she was skating at a good pace down the empty sidewalk of her street. Further up the block, she caught sight of a black cat sitting primely on the top of a stone wall, with a white tom. As she drew near it almost looked like those two felines were having a conversation and looking right at her. Casting them a strange look as she past them on her board, she soon dismissed that strange encounter,heading up to the moving traffic on the busy street that would lead her to Beverly Hills High School.

As she ramped off the sidewalk, she weaved herself behind a white pickup truck hitching a ride. The other traffic on the fast moving street payed little attention to the small blonde girl, hanging off the tailgate on her long board, crouching low so the driver could not see her. As the beige sandstone campus rose into view, the tree lined cement walk speeding past her. She released her grip, turning the board off the busy street and into the parking lot set beside the vast green lawn. Bouncing the board up onto the sidewalk, she kicked it up in her hand then proceeded to walk the rest of the way up the lawn to the walkway.

As she neared the campus she quickly took note of the clicks, milling out front of the main doors. Trying in vain to find kids she could relate to. The kids were classed easy, in her eyes you got the upper crust, rich kids with the designer clothes and better then thou attitudes. Then the middle class that took up most of the populace. The goths, the emo's, the nerds, then the artsy kids, the jocks then the skaters. She could relate any of those, but the jocks.

Though she could not see any skaters out on the grass. With a sigh, she slunk across the busy campus unnoticed and through the main oak doors unhindered. So far this day was turning out to suck.

After getting her locker number from the office, she headed down the long main hall off from the front doors to track it down and unload her back pack and board. A few minutes later, she was deep in unpacking her metal locker door blocking her view. When a small voice echoed to her from behind the door.

"uhm, Hello. I guess we're neighbours this year." The voice was soft, and gentle ringing like small bells.

Serena quickly pulled her locker door closed to greet a mousy young woman. With a sweet face and soft blue eyes, with short dark hair that had a blue tint. Her face was gentle and round, and she was nervous, very nervous. Dressed in a simple pair of beige dress pants, and white collared shirt that buttoned up the front that she left untucked. On her feet was a pair of comfortable black dockers, she looked every bit the booky type.

"Serena." She smiled warmly at her, wanting to alleviate the girls awkward nervousness.

"Amy...its not my real name but its the one I like." She smiled back, stuttering slightly.

"Well, thats different?" Serena responded with a little laugh.

"Its my middle name, I hate my first." She scowled at her feet, losing her courage.

'Thats just fine." Serena placed a hand on her shoulder wanting to draw her back from her shyness.

"Ohhhh, Amy, looks like your mom still shops and the wonderful world of Walt-Mart huh?" A snide voice pulled their gazes up. To find a slender corn wheat blonde girl, with long flowing hair. Dressed in a red mini dress, that was way to tight around her bust and curves.

She had her hair pulled back on the sides with a red bow, wearing heavy makeup and cheery red lipstick. She sneered down at Amy and Serena for a moment as two other blonde haired girls wearing sundresses, who resembled clones, moved in behind her laughing at her joke. They quickly moved away their high pitched laughter echoing down the halls.

Serena glared at their backs in disgust, watching them disappear around a bend in the hall. As she turned back she found Amy staring at her shoes, her eyes wet.

"Who was that, what a bitch?" She commented, grinning encouragingly down at the shy girl.

"That was Adamina Karlek, she's the queen of BHHS everybody just calls her Mina though. As in Mean...a" Amy sighed bitterly, turning to her locker to get her books.

Serena turned back to glance down the hall, worried about what kind of kids she was going to run into today. The halls were pretty full of all types, she wondered how well they all got along? She did not like arguing or fighting of any kind.

The morning classes past in a blur of boredom. Soon, she found herself once more on display in the central courtyard of the high school. Walking through the shadows of a small stone arch into the blinding light of the inner court yard, she was greeted with dozens upon dozens of kids staring strangely at her. Clearing her throat, Serena ducked her head, moving across the cement area full of picnic tables to the grass beyond. Thankfully she saw Amy, sitting under the shade of a large birch tree, absently reading a book set beside her.

"May I sit with you?" Serena inquired warmly, pointing to the grass beside her.

"...Why? I mean Hi! I mean sure,...no problem." Amy stuttered uncertainly, swallowing her mouthful of sandwich.

Serena giggled, at the nervous girl, shaking her head. She was going to pull this girl out of her shell this year, for sure.

She quickly sat beside her, unfurling her paper bag to greet her simple lunch of a ham sandwich and an apple. 'Not a lot of food...mom. I'm a growing girl. ' She complained in her mind, then sighed she was going to have to track down a good place to get a plate of fries after school.

"Do you know of anywhere, cool to hang out at, or some skateparks?" She inquired of Amy, as the dark haired girl continued to chew on her sandwich.

"Well, there's no skate parks around here." Amy smiled weakly.

"Well that explains why everyone is looking at me like I'm some kinda freak." Serena mumbled, realizing she was standing out like a bad rash, showing up on campus with a skate board.

"We have a club, La Luna out west." Amy offered with a shrug.

"Club?" Serena asked, curious.

"Well, its got live bands, and good food." Amy smiled softly.

Serena nodded absently, catching sight of a familiar black cat, slinking through the crowds at the far corner of the crowded courtyard.

"Whats wrong?" Amy asked, trying to figure out what Serena was looking at so intently.

"I think I am being stalked by a black cat..." Serena stated in a hush.

Amy gave her a weird look, about to say something when she was rudely interrupted by two boys who had thundered in upon them.

The first to arrive was a taller young man, with a roguish look on his tanned face, he had wild black hair that hung over his eyes and ears. With the most piercing blue eyes, that seemed to bore right into you. He was tall and well toned, in a pair of loose jeans that hid his strong physic. A black t-shirt with a red plaid shirt, both shirts hanging untucked over top his hips. He had worn out sneakers, that were hanging off his feet awkwardly.

He moved to sit in front of Amy, diving for the last half of sandwich in her blue fabric lunch box. Amy cried out indignant at his rude stealing, as scowled up at him in frustration. The dark haired boy gave her a sweet looking pout. Amy relented, rolling her eyes, as he devoured his pilfered sandwich. His blonde friend laughed cheerfully, roughly sitting cross legged in front of Serena. Pulling out a paper bag lunch of his own. He had short dusty blonde hair and soft blue eyes, with a gentle warm face that seemed easy going. He was in a pair of long black and white basketball shorts, and a white muscle shirt with a nike symbol on the chest, white socks and worn black sneakers.

"Thanks Amy." The dark haired boy, quickly stuffed the sandwich in his mouth, before noticing Serena beside his long time friend.

At first his intent gaze was unnerving, and Serena giggled slightly casting her gaze down to her apple.

His subtle charm was soon destroyed when he opened his mouth to greet her.

"Nice pony tails." he smiled smugly at her. "Getty up, horsey."

Serena glared at him with sudden hate.

"Darien." His grin widened, as he reached to offer her his hand to shake.

"Serena." She stated coldly, not taking his hand and turning her head to greet his blonde friend

"Andrew." The blonde nodded at her, chewing on a piece of peach. Which was currently dripping in his hand, soaking into the grass beside his bare legs.

The conversation was shallow between Serena and Darien, she was to upset by his snide comments about her hair to offer more then one or two word answers to his questions. She did find out that Amy and Darien had been friends for years, meeting in middle school and Darien was a senior, along with Andrew.

Their conversation fell silent as a ruckus of taunts and yells, over took the courtyard. Serena and the rest turned to find the rest of the student body in the courtyard gawking at two girls. The girls were taking on a group of four boys, which looked like jocks from the football team. The taller of the girls had short light blonde hair that looked almost platinum, with light sky blue eyes. She had an elegant boyish quality, it didn't help that she even dressed like a boy with ripped jeans and a white muscle shirt with tan work boots.

Her friend was slightly shorter, with a gentle maternal face, slightly tanned by her latino heritage. Currently twisted up in anger. She had long auburn hair tied up in a pony tail at the back, and warm emerald green eyes. Wearing a pair of tight hipster jeans, and a black tank top that fell over her shoulders, and green sneakers. The two girls were taking on the boys, in an all out war of punches and kicks. Using karate moves Serena couldn't even name. She had never seen two more formidable woman in her whole life.

Within a few minutes the fight had been reported and several teachers including the principle. Who was a tall no nonsense looking black man in a grey suit, raged onto the scene.

"Lita, Amara. Office, now!" He shouted at the two girls, pointing out of the courtyard through the main archway. While the other teachers held the now bloody and beaten boys away. The boys kept cat calling and swearing at the two girls, as they were restrained by the teachers. While the two girls smirked and flipped them the finger, as they swaggered out of the courtyard, ignoring the dripping blood from their noses.

"Wow, that was something." Serena commented breathless in awe.

"There foster's stay away from them." Darien glared at the retreating girls backs, dislike clear on his face.

"Nothing but trouble those two." Andrew intoned, watching the girls leave.

Serena then noticed a very graceful young woman, sitting at a table full of cheerleaders. All wearing the black and white uniform with the red accents, of the schools football team. The short black mini skirts and belly shirts, with BHHS printed on the front in red lining. She was watching Amara with a worried expression. She was tall and slender,with light blonde hair tinted with an aqua green. Her eyes were a shade of aqua as well, and currently moist with tears as she watched the blonde girl leave. A younger girl beside her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was exotic, with deep tanned skin and almond shaped eyes that were almost violet. With long black hair, that trailed down her back.

By the end of school, Serena was on a mission to find a place with good junk food. She boarded away from the parking lot at the High School, noticing the girl Amara on a cherry red honda street bike, with Lita hanging on behind speeding away from the school. She slowly made her way west from the school heading into the more commercial streets of Beverly Hills, hitching rides behind trucks as she made her way downtown. Rocketing down the street, behind a black pickup. She caught sight of a fancy sign hanging off a retro dinner that looked like it was out of the sixty's near the end of the block. A simple oval building with windows framing the outside and glass doors in the front. The sign was a huge neon, monstrosity with lightbulbs framing it's oval shape. The sign read "Royal Diner", it looked perfect! Serena grinned excitedly, weaving away from the truck towards the sidewalk as it turned to take the joining street at the end of the block.

She was moving too fast, missing the incline of the sidewalk and hitting the curb. Her misjudgment of her turn, led to disaster, the nose of her board slammed into the cement throwing her forward into the moving crowds on the sidewalk.

Screaming in fright, she soared into the broad chest of a tall man knocking him flat on his back. Dazed she lay on top of the unfortunate man, clutching her head, blinking away the double vision. When she was coherent enough she glanced up at the man's face her words failing as she openly gapped at his ruggedly handsome face.

He was perfect, with thick black hair and stormy blue eyes. His chest was broad, arms strong and long toned legs, she was sure his butt was amazing as well. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt that had been tucked neatly into his pants a moment ago. Yet now one side hung free, showing her a hint at the tight abs beneath.

Serena swallowed in awe as she stared into his deep blue eyes, the man was staring at her with just as much awe and what looked like a fierce need. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight. His other hand gripped the back of her head and drew her willingly down to his eager lips.

"Usako!" He whispered, his voice cracking with intense emotions, his heart finally whole once more. Slamming against his chest with pent up excitement, his mind humming at finally having her back in his arms once more.

Suddenly Serena found herself being kissed with a hunger and abandon she had never before felt and strangely she was eagerly meeting this man's love with her own as if she had known him forever.

Her hands moved into his hair, gripping its thick, silky texture in her slender fingers. Meeting his passion with her own, moving her tongue with his. A heat forming the centre of her belly, with an intense desire for him she had never felt with any other man before. Inside she was screaming at herself for this public display of complete sexual abandon. Coming to her senses, she pulled away from him as much as she could considering he still had his arms wrapped around her middle.

"Serena...my name is Serena." She breathed, cheeks flaring red. As he rose to his feet, finally letting her go.

"I'm sorry..." The man nervously rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling lamely at himself.

"No problem, its kinda been a strange day, making out a total stranger in public totally fits." Serena giggled at herself, turning around and grabbing her banged up board from the curb.

"So I'll see you around then." She smiled awkwardly up at the handsome stranger.

"Yes, my names Mamoru by the way." The man responded, smiling brightly down at her

Serena gave him the sweetest smile, then moved past him to lose herself in the crowds.

Mamoru watched her go, his eyes tearing up, after so many long years he had finally found her again. She was within that girl, her soul was alive! He had seen his beloved Usako staring lovingly back at him from behind that girls eyes. Serena...she looked very similar to Usagi but not quite her twin.

Luna and Artemis chuckled from their hiding place on the roof of a nearby building. They had been trailing Serena all day, having finally tracked down Sailor Moon's Star Seed once more. They had been searching the world for her, since she disappeared years ago.

"That was inevitable." Artemis passed Luna a smirk, as the passionate introduction ended on the street.

Luna merely nodded, she would approach the girl tonight.

The curtain of night fell over the city, blanketing the quiet residential streets of Beverly Hills. The street lamps slowly began to flicker to life, with a soft white warmth, reducing the lengthening shadows along the sidewalks. A lone dark feline, trotted down the empty tree lined streets. The anticipation of a long awaited reunion burning in her tiny breast. Her senses following the gentle energy trail of Moon's Star Seed, as she crossed a darkened street, ignoring the loud uproar of barking from behind a white fence as she past by.

Moving through an alley with swift paws,the stones scraping as she leaped up onto the plastic white fence that lined the yard of Serena Silvers. Luna pranced down the wide chunky fence, casting her eyes into the small yard with approval. It was lush and green with several flowerbeds along the fence line, it had one oak tree in the far corner and a large open patio framed the back door. The windows above the kitchen were glowing warmly as she approached, leaping from the fence to the wooden shingled half roof, that merged the lower story with the upper.

She quickly darted around the roof coming to the side of the house, Serena's room was in the back corner, just above the kitchen. One window faced the side the other the backyard. Luna ducked her head up to stare through the open window, finding her new charge lounging on her bed, plugged into an ipod listening to music, while she hunched over her homework on her bed. The room was scattered with brown boxes, a few empty ones flattened and leaning against the white armoire in the back corner. Luna chuckled, at the chaos, leaping into the room landing on a box top then rebounding onto the bed in front of the startled girl.

"What the?" Serena cried out, ripping her white ear buds out in fright.

Luna regarded her silently for a moment assessing her, she looked similar to Usagi, slight and small in stature. Extremely long blonde hair, hanging from two pony tails and sweet blue eyes. But most of all she could feel the Star Seed burning within the girls breast. This whole situation was a big case of deja vu to the native Mau. Luna sighed and sat primely before the new Sailor Moon, smiling warmly up at the now nervous girl. "Hello." Luna greeted her with a calm voice.

Serena screamed, and threw a small pink fussy heart pillow. That had been beside her on the bed at the cat.

It struck Luna hard in the face, as the pillow fell back to the sheets Luna regarded the now scared girl with a growl, and a less then amused look.

"That was not necessary." Luna sighed again, pressing her paw to her temple she needed to explain herself better.

"My name is Luna, there is a lot to explain, but lets just say that I am here to prepare you for the future." The dark furred cat began, as Serena slid off the bed, kneeling on the floor clutching her pink comforter is dread.

"This is yours." Luna did a back flip, as a gold circular brooch appeared from thin air and landed on the bed, it had a crescent moon on the bottom and a light blue round stone on the top.

"What is that?" Serena pointed her voice shaking with fear.

"Its your transformation Broach." Luna smiled. "You are the new Warrior of Love and Justice, the Guardian of the Moon...Sailor Moon."

"No way..." Serena breathed tentatively picking up the broach. She flipped the cover open as she sat beside Luna on the bed mumbling. "This has been such a strange day, talking cats now..." When she opened the broach it was empty.

"It's missing a piece?" She turned to Luna, her face concerned. Inclining the empty broach towards the dark cat.

"Yes, that is a mission I will be charging you with. You must find the Silver Imperium Crystal." Luna nodded.

"Ok, nice...so now I'm taking orders from a cat." Serena shook her head in disbelief.

"Try it out." Luna tapped the broach in her hand with a paw. "Ok, sure I'm game. Just like in the comics, huh." Serena stood up, looking blankly down at Luna. Being a super hero would be neat, cool outfit, cool powers...was there any more to it?

"What do I say, to activate this thing?" She asked, shaking it roughly.

"Moon Prism Power!" Luna called out to her, not liking how rough she was being with the broach. She hoped this girl would be more conscientious of it then Usagi was.

Serena nodded, she was a super hero huh...weird day.

Raising the broach over her head she called out.

"Moon Prism Power!" Suddenly ribbons of light shot out of the broach engulfing her body in pink light.

Six girls from around the city of L.A suddenly felt a charge of warm energy burning within their breasts. Each stopped what they were doing, curious by the sensation. The powers of the shards within them shot from their bodies speeding through the city to bathe the broach in Serena 's hand. Within the broach a ghostly image of the Silver Crystal formed. Serena moved with the ribbons of energy surrounding her. As soft blue boots formed on her feet, a short soft blue mini skirt with a red under skirt peeking out underneath barely covering her hips. The white hoddy she was wearing shortened to just under her breasts, the cuffs stretching tight along her arms, covering the top of the hands. The sleeves narrowed into a peek with a silver ring attached, to loop over her index fingers. Her hood hung low over her back, her neck line was a low v neck allowing the upper part of her breasts to show alluringly. A silver tiara shimmered over her forehead, as her long bangs fluttered aside as it appeared. The jewel within the tiara was glowing a bright pink, similar to the energies currently hovering around her body. The circular armour that had been on Usagi's Odango's was replaced with a smaller version over the top of her ponytails. The baubles where a soft blue, with a silver crescent moons accenting the sides. As the glowing power faded, Serena struck a idyllic pose she felt just fit her persona as Sailor Moon.

Skipping to her bedroom door, she pushed it closed to reveal a full length mirror behind. She giggled when she saw her image. Luna smiled with pride, slightly shocked that the uniform was slightly different from Usagi's. But the uniform is based on the fashions that was currently in mind when the Senshi transforms for the first time. The boots and mini skirt was the only reminders of Usagi soul, living within this girl.

"I look cool." Serena commented, turning back to Luna.

Luna cried out in alarm, noticing the belly piercing Serena had, a simple ring of silver with a soft blue jewel attached.

"What?" Serena inquired innocently, glancing down at her flat belly.

Suddenly she heard screaming in her head, as if dozens of people were all crying out in fear all at once.

"What was that?" Serena glanced around her room confused.

Luna perked her ears, feeling the energy of a powerful Senshi powering up nearby.

"We got trouble, follow me." Luna never waited for her to protest, dashing out of the window.

Serena groaned, she didn't want to go fight anyone. Becoming a super hero wasn't such a good idea anymore.

"Wait up, Luna!" Serena wailed running as fast as she could in her new boots, racing after the black feline down the dark sidewalk. The night wind blowing against the small of her bare back, sending shivers up her spine. The trees rustled above, as she cast her frightened blue eyes about. Expecting a big bad to jump out and get her now that she was powered up to fight evil. Her mind was racing down thousands of bad thoughts as she followed her little friend down another street closing in on her High School. As she mounted the short cement steps before the front lawn she could hear the screams coming from the large gym off to the side of the school. She stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move further her knees quaking in terror. She knew that super hero's fought terrible big, ugly, fierce monsters and she was not ready to deal with that.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing come on!" Luna screamed at her, from further down the cement walkway.

"I can't Luna..." Serena stared down at her, her bright blue eyes wide with fear.

"Yes, you can...you have too." Luna leaped at her, landing on her shoulder. Serena glanced to her side, finding a pair of claws gleaming in the moonlight, and an enraged furry face glaring down at her.

"Now stop being such a little crybaby, Usagi and lets go!" She screamed at her, threatening the claws once more.

Serena never corrected the cat, that she had called her the wrong name. To lost in the fear of the moment. With the urgency that she was needed and had to find the courage to move her feet. With a groan, Serena leaped into action, racing down the wet evening grass rounding around the large sand stone building and pulling open the heavy metal doors hoping this was all a bad dream or maybe a prank.

She was not expecting to see five heroic men doing battle against a mob of demons. She crossed into the bright lights of the gym, swallowing hard as she weighed the situation.

The gym was painted in the colours of the basketball team, black and white. A mural of a panther was covering a whole back wall. The bleachers were strewn with the bodies of the teams spectators. The teams themselves lay sprawled on the court. The walls and bleachers was splattered with blood.

A horde of large overly muscular dogs prowled around the basketball court. They had squished in muzzles, black eyes, and huge protruding teeth. Their faces and backs covered in large spikes. The demon dogs growled and attacked the four men, charging at them with a fury born from the need to kill. A strange woman, floated in the centre of the gym, wearing a long rotting dress of grey, her face was a mask of rotting flesh with glowing yellow eyes, that were glaring death upon the four men below. The men were all dressed in different versions of armour.

The smallest of them was a man with sandy blonde hair, his hair was long hanging around his strong shoulders. He wore grey leather, with heavy metal padding underneath. Black metal gauntlets accented his writs, along with heavy black boots and shin guards. A gleaming silver sword, glowing with ice blue energy was clutched in his large hands. Dripping with the blood of the slain. As he moved with a hunters grace among the attacking horde of hell hounds. His face had a gentle quality, yet his blue eyes seemed hardened from having seen to much tragedy in his life.

One man stood on the top of the bleachers, had a cross bow in hand. Dressed in dark blue leather armour, long black gloves that rose up his arms to this elbows. He had long dark brown hair that was tied in back in a pony tail. He scanned the dogs with a practiced eye, his soft brown eyes focused.

A bellow caught her attention, she scanned to the left finding a large man with wavy brunette that hung to the base of his back. Dark brown eyes glaring down at the attacking hound that had wounded him in the calf a moment ago. He held up a massive steel mace, its head a club of sharp angles covered in gore. He wore full metal armour of dark grey, with a heavy breast plate full of runes. The hell hound growled as it leaped away, only to get the mace slammed down on the top of its bulbous head crushing it with a sickening crunch.

The most fluid of the warriors was a tall lean man, with shinning katanas. He wore all black leather, with a half mask of leather cloth, and cowl, only his cunning deep blue eyes shining behind. He moved with a fluid grace through the hell hounds, carving a swath of death as he swung his blades.

The floating Demon howled, throwing her head back, talons grasping for the unconscious crowds slumped on the bleachers. Smoky energy rose up from their bodies, rolling and billowing above the bodies for a moment before receding toward the terrifying woman in the tattered dress.

Moon cringed and covered her ears at the echoing howl, her blood turning cold as more fear crept into her heart. "We got to take her out!" Shouted the dark brown haired man on the bleachers.

"That would be nice, but kinda busy with the hounds!" The large brunette with long wavy hair growled back taking out two more hounds with his mace, sending blood and gore air borne.

The dark brown haired man aimed his cross bow letting fly, the bolts ricocheted off the woman as she held up her hand to ward them off. The three men on the ground ducked and dived to avoid getting hit, cursing and swearing in frustration.

Moon wailed as a bolt struck the wall beside her, sending chunks of mortar at her face. She was utterly terrorfied. Her wailing was amplified by her circular armour sending the waves towards the wraith further ahead. The rotting woman screamed in agony, clutching her head. The four warriors cried out as well, holding their heads while the remaining hounds howled along with her.

"Be strong, Sailor Moon." A soft strong voice, floated to her. She stopped her sobbing, opening her eyes to find a tall, handsome man standing on the top of the basketball net. He had thick ebony hair with a black fedora perched to the side, a heavy red cape flowing around his well muscled body. Black dress pants, and leather boots, with a white dress shirt and black vest. On his arms was black gauntlets and gloves, a heavy sword at his hip. He stood tall and proud a hand on his sword, ready to enter the fight.

"Tux about time you showed up!" The grey armoured man called up with a smug smile, running a hand through his long dusty blonde hair.

The man known as Tux smiled down at him then leaped into the battle, his sword ringing free as he descended onto the shining wooden floor.

"Throw you tiara, shout Moon Tiara Magic!" Luna called from her feet. Serena glanced down from the raging battle, nodding silently to her cat then pulled her tiara free. It glowed a bright white in her palm, as she moved to toss it like a frisbee calling out.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" The white glow shot from her palm, rocketing towards the ghastly woman carving her in half. The demon barely made a sound as she was sliced in two.

Moon stared in awe as the two pieces of the woman hit the gym floor, disintegrating into dust all the smokey energy she had taken floating back to the people she had stolen it from. The five men finished off the last of the hounds. As the last hound was gutted the corpses began to bubble and decay into nothing. Soon there was nothing left in the gym to show that a great battle had been waged.

The four men moved past her solemnly, disappearing out the gym doors. They each patted her shoulder companionable silence, grinning down at her. The dusty blonde, stopped for a moment his blue eyes full of tears, his smile bitter.

"Good to see you again." He whispered, disappearing out the door seconds later.

Moon glance back to find the man called Tux, but he had left along a different route. She sighed longingly, that man was so mysterious. As the people began to come around, Moon left the gym as well. Minutes later she was wandering down the sidewalk, the full moon hanging in the dark sky casting a soft glow upon her as she headed home.

"So this is going to become normal then?" She asked the dark feline, trotting beside her.

"No, It gets much stranger." Luna commented lightly.

Moon rolled her eyes, what had she just gotten herself into.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: The story will be taking a more serious route, there will still be humour, romance, a bit of sexiness and the idealism of the anime/manga. But it's based more on modern society and the evils there in. Just a warning not for the more squeamish, but I will lead you in gently.

Club La Luna: loosely based on The Bronze:BTVS

Chapter two:What lies beneath...

Shrouded within the darkness of nightfall, Luna made her first patrol around her new neighbourhood. Checking out the small places in which she could hide if needs be, testing the smells on the wind as she skulked through the narrow dirt alleyways between the streets. Her ears swivelling at all the new sounds, memorizing them all so she could pick out any that were not normal in the future. It was long after midnight before she felt comfortable enough with the area to retreat back to Serena's side to sleep.

With light practiced leaps she was on the lower roof below Serena's open window once more. Silently she slipped into the young woman's room, padding softly along the pink bed spread towards the small form curled up underneath. She sat for a moment, staring sombrely down upon the face so similar to Usagi yet so very different. Her new mistress, the bearer of Sailor Moon's Star Seed. With a sigh of quiet acceptance she moved into her side, noticing with disgust the mangy stuffed rabbit she was snuggling. Luna settled herself down near her belly, casting her face upwards to be warmed by the moonlight glowing through the back window beside the bed. Silent tears falling down her furry cheeks. This was the first time since Usagi had disappeared that she really felt she was truly gone. She had missed Usagi's warm embrace when she slept over the years, strangely she had hoped Serena would snuggle with her when she came to bed. Instead it seemed the young woman didn't even know she was there, Luna growled, casting a bitter look back at the stuffed bunny, plotting its demise.

Serena moaned, nudging Luna rudely with her hip as she rolled over in her sleep. "mhhhhhm Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." Her barely lucid voice finishing with a girlish giggle.

The sudden Japanese caught Luna's attention, she was reliving Usagi's memories. But from the slight ways she was squirming her hips, Luna suspected the dream was pretty erotic. She remembered Usagi having similar dreams concerning that masked man, long ago. Chuckling she hopped up to Serena's pillow, watching her smile drunkenly and drool against her pillow. The dark cat remained awake that night monitoring her random mumblings, and subtle twitches.

"Time to get up?" Luna lightly patted Serena on the forehead with a dark paw.

The girl moaned, rolling onto her side, tucking the blankets under her chin. The sun had barely risen over the horizon, the cluttered room still bathed in the subtle shadows of predawn light.

Luna chuckled darkly, undeterred by her resistance, after long years fighting this same battle with Usagi she had come up with a few tricks. The feline padded lightly down the bed, finding the round mound of Serena's butt sticking out slightly as she had curled up on her side. Releasing her claws on either paw with methodical practice, she raised them up to the tender flesh beneath the blanket and began to kneed viciously.

"Ouuuuch!" Serena jumped out of bed, howling in pain and grasping her now scratched up bottom.

Luna blanched at the risque outfit Serena had emerged with from the blankets. She couldn't believe that is what she decided to sleep in. She was only in a loose white t-shirt and a pair of hot pink lace bikini panties that barely hid any of her womanhood.

Luna blushed and cast her eyes downward in embarrassment..."You need pajamma's." she whispered.

"I never wear pajamma's anymore, silly cat. Pj's are for little kids, anyway I like sleeping this way its comfortable." Serena grumbled back, rubbing her butt ruefully. She was quite awake now.

"Well anyway," Luna cleared her throat. "It's time to start your training, so first we work on Endurance. So find something to jog in." Luna commanded.

"The sun isn't even up!" Serena noticed, wailing at her furry drill sergeant.

Luna tapped her back paw with irritation, glaring up at the young woman mutely flashing her claws once more. Usagi had complained but never with as much vehemence as Serena did. Luna had to sit and listen to her whine and complain, and curse while digging threw her boxes to find a pair of cotton track shorts that barely covered her shapely butt.

That was as much effort as she provided, slipping the shorts on her hips, not bothering with a bra or changing out of the white t-shirt she had slept in. Grumbling that her breasts were so small she could run a little bit with out the support. Tying her hair back up in its twin tails she turned back to her cat and gave her a snide look, waiting for her approval.

"Serena, find a bra." Luna growled bitterly.

"No, I'm fine how far are you going to make me run on our first time out anyway?" Serena sighed in disgust.

"As far as you can." Luna stated bluntly.

Serena waved her off and headed out of her door. Luna rolled her eyes, she was a stubborn one. Going to be a lot of hard lessons in the beginning then.

Soon, Luna had her at a good pace, down the sidewalk headed to up to La Cienega Park. It was a small scenic park near her home, that sported two large baseball fields and a large building with picnic tables on the north side. A simple jogging track circled the whole park, shaded by small groves of trees around the outskirts. By about three blocks, Serena was panting and out of breath sweat dripping off her temples, her bangs hanging wet and matted along the sides of her face and she was now wailing.

"My boobs hurt..." She moaned, regretting not wearing a bra now.

Luna rolled her eyes, they might not even make it to the park only a block away.

Serena saw the park, and narrowed her blue eyes in determination she had never ran before but she was going to at least make it to the park. Pushing herself, she ducked her head down and sped the half block and across the empty street and threw the trees. Holding her arms up in triumph, she finally slowed to a stop, bracing her hands on her hips and bending low to catch her breath.

"That was pathetic." Luna hissed, trotting up beside her.

Serena glared down at her new pet. "I've never jogged before so lay off."

Luna sighed, and turned her back on her new charge with disgust. She figured Usagi ran all the time to school, so she must have been in better shape then this girl when they had first started. "We got a lot of work to do, if you want to stay alive against these demons, you are going to have to be in as good shape as Usagi was." Luna grumped, jumping onto a wooden bench under the shade of a set of three birch trees.

"That name again, you called me her name yesterday?" Serena sighed, moving to the bench curious to here about this mystery girl.

"Who was she?" Serena leaned back against the bench.

"She was the last Sailor Moon, and a very precious person to me." Luna sighed, passing her a slightly sad smile.

"Do I dare ask what happened to her?" Serena cringed, already realizing she died in battle.

"Her Star Seed choose you..." Luna stated, avoiding the question, it hurt to admit Usagi was gone. Watching as her charge began to breath rapidly taking it all in, as she stood once more and began to pace.

"She died in a great battle, long ago. Along with six of her Guardians. Their Star Seeds fell to earth, and it looks like the Moon choose you as its Guardian. " Luna smiled, proudly up at Serena. From the girls dreams last night she knew that there was more inside Serena, that Usagi may still be alive at least in some small way.

"You need to find the other Guardians and also find the Silver Crystal before the Armies of the Dark Realms seek to conquer the earth once more. " Luna finished, watching with sympathy as Serena sank back onto the bench completely overwhelmed.

"Well gee, Luna anything else I need to know.. that should be cake."She mumbled bitterly. Luna sighed bitterly and bid her farewell for now. Stating she had business to attend to, namely of the white furred variety. She had to check on poor Artemis, who was having trouble getting in contact with his own charge.

Serena sat on the bench, mulling over all the new complications in her life. As the sun began to burn against the horizon, with the warming dawn the birds started to come alive in the trees, chattering to each other and rustling through the branches. A warm wind rose with the sun, announcing to the world that it was going to be another hot day in California.

"Good Morning."A deep voice she recognized drew her out of her thoughts, finding the young man she had collided with yesterday. Sitting contentedly beside her smiling down at her fondly. He was dressed much better, in a black and white nike jogging outfit. She felt slightly embarrassed, and strangely shy of her loose white shirt, and grey cotton booty shorts. It also didn't help that her belly was on fire, thanks to the man's earthy musk, deep and rich it was driving her crazy. She wanted to grab him and kiss him like they did yesterday. She had never been so instantly attracted to a man before, she wondered if this was love at first sight? Yet now she hesitated, unsure how to act around him, so she remained aloof.

"Morning." She sighed, leaning back against the bench to stare up at the branches.

"Jog here often?" Mamoru questioned with a small smile.

"Nope first time, my ca...I mean my cathy...my mom thinks I'm fat." Serena glanced away cursing herself she almost told him she had a talking cat. That would not do, he'd think she was crazy. In the end her stumbling statement made her sound lame.

"Well thats not nice of your mom, I think you look just fine." Mamoru reached over and brushed his fingers lightly, almost tentatively down her cheek. He couldn't help himself, Usagi's soul, her inner self was inside this girl. Every time he was around her, it was like being with Usako again. Yet she wasn't quite her...having a piece of Usagi so close yet not really having all of her hurt deeper then all the years of loneliness he had endured. He should just get up and leave...right now. But his body would not obey his rational mind, the wounds to his heart starting to heal in her pressence.

Serena could't stand just sitting there and not touching him, she leaned over taking the first step, and kissed him softly. Her hands wrapping around his neck instinctively as she deepened the kiss. Mamoru groaned, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth as he leaned into her, encircling her waist with his arms. A need growing within him, to take this girl right here. Realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were poking him in the chest with her arousal. His crotch immediately tightened, this was to much. She looked to close to Usagi, felt like Usagi, smelled like her sweet lavender scent, her eyes were identical to his beloved. She was here, she was willing...hell this girl was more then willing she was throwing herself at him.

With a groan of longing, he slipped a hand under her shirt lightly brushing the tender underside of her breasts with his fingers. Mamoru wondered if this was going to far, Usagi had been very shy, very nervous about this sort of foreplay in the past. She would usually end up blushing and pulling away, giggling like the innocent school girl she was. But as soon as she realized how pleasurable it could be, she was eager to engage. Still shy and uncertain with her seductions, she would alway let him lead. A willing partner in their love making, yet always the submissive lover. Still learning and finding her courage towards the pleasure of lovers.

Serena moaned, as she felt him touch her intimately, shifting her chest closer so he could play with her breasts easier. Mamoru was suddenly jolted back to reality by her boldness, Usagi would have not have let him get this far after only meeting him twice. This was not Usagi!

He pulled his hand back, standing up in a rush, suddenly feeling like he had abused this strange girl and cheated on Usagi at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He stumbled out, face red and suddenly soaked by a cold sweat, he then rushed away down the track.

Serena sat shocked, and humiliated on the bench as he disappeared down the dirt track. She had thought he liked her, now she thought she had moved to fast for him and he thought she was a slut.

"'Damn it..." She mumbled, tossing her head back over the bench as tears formed in her eyes.

The morning just kept going downhill from there. Serena had to run all the way back home, to get ready for school. Scrambling through her boxes to find an outfit and dashing out the door, late again. So rushed she had forgotten her lunch. Feeling embarrassed of herself, she pretty much thrown herself at Mamoru. She had decided on a long soft blue tank top that hung low and loose over her hips and a pair of hipster dark wash jeans, that narrowed tightly down her leg with her black and white DC sneakers. She made it to her locker before Darien found her.

"Ye Ha!" He grabbed her twin tails, like they were reigns and gave them a little whip. He was in a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with a poorly ironed on picture of a Western style pistol and a rose criss crossing.

"Leave me alone, Darien." Serena sighed tiredly, slamming her locker door closed trying ignore his taunts.

Amy had been in her own locker nearby, and was giving him a dark look at his teasing. She wore a pair of beige slacks and a dark blue silk shirt with long sleeves,and cute little white floral print vest. Her outfits always seemed to be to refined for her age. She seemed to stand out like a sore thumb, among the sea of sun dresses, mini skirts and jeans. Serena noted she had to take this girl shopping and improve her outfits just a little bit, maybe if she could blend in a bit in the halls she wouldn't be bullied so much.

With a groan, Serena bid Amy farewell and walked down the hall towards her homeroom.

Darien never let go, hanging onto her tails as she made her way threw the school, smirking at all his friends down the halls as he pretended to hang onto the reigns of a horse. Serena had had enough, of enduring the school's laughter at her expense. By the time they reached her homeroom her fury was at it's breaking point. With a growl of rage, she slammed her elbow backwards hoping to hit him hard in the stomach...instead to her utter modification she ended up nailing him right in the crotch.

Her blue eyes went extremely wide in pure shock as she felt his hardness slam into her elbow. Then his squeal and moan as he crumpled weakly to the floor of the doorway to her class.

"Ohhh, right in the nuts." Darien groaned in pain.

Serena hastily twirled around, cheeks flaring, hands flying to cover her mouth feeling horrible.

"I'm sorry Darien, I meant to hit your stomach." She wailed in humiliation.

"Well if you weren't so damn short, then sure I would have preferred the stomach. " He moaned in patheticly, gritting his teeth while curled up on the floor with his hands between his legs.

Serena made to kneel down beside him, but he quickly got to his feet and waved her off, hobbling away in embarrassment to his own classroom.

Serena rolled her eyes, as she caught sight of Mina at the end of the hall giving her a disbelieving sneer.

Her two blonde clones snickering and pointing at her, with a mischief gleaming in their eyes. With a further groan of disgust, she retreated to her desk, to try and fade away. Instead she ended up being a hallway celebratey for the rest of the morning, getting cat calls from both the girls and boys about low blows and how Darien was never having kids thanks to her.

By lunch her cheeks were so red from constant blushing she couldn't calm them down. Needing to be alone, she wandered up to the second floor to hide in the library. As she entered through the glass doors, to the more shadowed, quiet world of books she noticed how large and spacious the BHHS library was.

The main room had high ceilings, covered in glass skylights allowing the bright afternoon sun to filter in upon the simple tables and chairs below. Bookshelves lined the walls of the vast room, with a staircase against the north wall that led up to the second story of the library. Where most of the books were stored, along with several small study rooms. Serena past the L shaped front desk of the Librarian, as she moved past the desk. A stern elderly old maid, glared at her as she entered into the main area of round tables beyond. Serena gave her a warm smile, wanting to put the old woman at ease, that she wasn't one to cause trouble.

The old woman wasn't interested in friendly, she shook her finger at her and scowled more. Serena bowed her head quickly leaving her presence to find a secluded table to setup camp for the lunch hour.

There wasn't a lot of kids hanging out in the main room, mostly the nerds hunched over books or milling around a larger rectangular table playing one of those long and involved role playing games with the figurines. They were all looking at her as if she was invading their turf, with a groan she avoided eye contact as she lightly slid into a back table. Soon she was happily, absorbed in her sketchbook her ipod on the table with her earbuds plugged in lost in a world of her own. Until the bane of her existence showed up yet again.

He didn't notice her, and she was thankful. She watched from her hunched position over her sketch pad as Darien crossed the room to a table nearby, lightly flipping the long dark hair of the cheerleader she had seen yesterday. The tanned skinned, dark haired beauty looked up from her notes, twirling her pen with a warm smile of greeting as Darien sat down beside her. She was yet again in her cheerleading uniform, looking exotic and sexy with deep violet eyes that bore into Darien. Serena tried to avoid watching them, but she seemed drawn in to ease dropping, catching every subtle movement the girl with the dark hair did to keep physical contact with him. Touching his hands every chance she got, squeezing his shoulder, leaning in and whispering in his ear. They seemed to be working on something together, and they were both quite excited over it. Serena quickly picked up on the vibes that the girl really liked Darien, but Darien was completely oblivious...typical guy.

Soon the girl was parting ways, gathering up her books and bag off the table. Serena quickly looked away but not in time, Darien caught her staring and smiled in that infuriatingly smug way of his. Rising from the table and heading her way.

"Hey there ponytails." He commented, sitting himself down beside her, attempting to lean in and look at her drawing.

Serena quickly pulled the pad to her chest, glaring at him as she pulled out her ear buds. Darien shrugged and pulled back to lean lazily in his yellow plastic chair.

"So who were you talking to?" Serena asked, wanting to get the subject directed away from her drawings.

"Oh, that's Raye we got a gig coming up at La Luna on Friday. She's our lead singer, and I play lead guitar" Darien stated nonchalantly.

"Your in a band?" Serena asked impressed.

Darien arched his back, stretching out his shirt so she could look at the picture better.

"War of Roses" He inclined the wording at the bottom of the fabric with his fingers with a broad proud smile.

"Cool." Serena gave him a rewardingly brilliant smile.

"You should come." He leaned forward, trying to close a little distance between them.

Serena's heart suddenly beat faster, as he pulled in near. She quickly looked back down at her sketch pad avoiding eye contact. His deep penetrating gaze was so hard for her to handle.

"Yeah, I'll try." Serena mumbled, what was wrong with her. She was a complete slut with an older man, then she turns into a blushing school girl around Darien? All nervous and giggling...her life, and her behaviour was getting way to confusing.

After Darien left, she noticed how the group of role players were getting very heated over the game. A shorter boy, with thick glasses and dark spiking red hair was right in another boys face. Who was lean, with boyish cut blonde hair, a thin face with green eyes. Screaming at him, over rules and regulations. Telling him his dark lord would seek vengeance against him if he didn't agree to his terms over the last battle. His tirade didn't go unnoticed, and soon the old maid was escorting the irate teen out of the library while his friends laughed at him.

Serena felt the whole situation was a bit unnerving.

Mamoru's Mansion

Mamoru needed to distract himself from his troubled thoughts over Serena, so he locked himself up in his study checking on the security operations around the world. His office was a refined room, filled with wooden bookshelves full of old tombs from Elysian. A leather black couch sat on the far side of the room with a simple wooden coffee table in front. One wall held two large picture windows, broken up in small squares of an english design. Outside in the back grounds of his estate, his four Guards were busy training. Sparing and swearing at each other as they tried out a new combat strategy.

The Lord of Nightmares portal had been left open to the realms of light, with Usagi dead there was not way to seal it. As the years had past, the portals to the Dark Realms around the world had begun to weaken as well. Nehelenia's army had remained at the site of the first open portal to keep the demons contained, and so far she kept the opening secured. But she couldn't be everywhere and the other portals were leaking demons as well. So he had set up teams in every continent to deal with any demons entering the realms of light.

First was Japan, he waited impatiently before his computer screen at his black antique desk. The flat screen sat scrolling through his rainbow swirling screensaver as it connected to the server in Japan. A moment later the screen blinked to life. With an older woman with red curly haired, laying around her shoulders. Her warm brown eyes staring back impatiently.

"Mamoru-san?" She inquired unsure as to why he was calling.

"Naru, I was just checking for a report?" Mamoru inquired with a curt smile, Naru was one of his closest friends and trusted confidant.

"Mamoru I can handle things here,I don't need you to check up on me." Naru stated with a strained smile.

"I know, I just need someone to talk too." He smiled bitterly, knowing that Usagi's old best friend was one of the most observant people he knew.

She had known that Usagi was Sailor Moon early on, and had moved to Ropongi High School with Umino to stay out of her way. She didn't want Usagi to worry about her anymore, since she seemed to be a magnet for getting involved in her battles. When she had switched schools, it had hurt Usagi for a long time, but as always she accepted it and moved on. After Usagi's death, Naru got in contact with him wanting to know the real reason for her disappearance. What had started out as a friendship with him. Soon turned into her forming a combat team of her own to protect Tokyo in the Guardian's place. Mamoru soon took it upon himself to start up operations world wide.

Hortaru had grown into a formidable Senshi and was in charge of Europe. She had small teams setup all over that country. The four sisters of the Dark Moon had taken up arms once more, forming a team of their own currently posted in the middle east. It seemed that in Usagi's absence all the people she had touched with her love had taken it upon themselves to protect what she held dear. He was amazed, that even in death she was a powerful leader.

"I found her." Mamoru stated, watching Naru's expression.

"Her Star Seed?, Sailor Moon has awakened once more?" Naru smiled happily.

"Yes, but Usagi's there too, inside of her." Mamoru stated hopefully.

"A piece of her you mean?" Naru commented back, keeping him grounded.

"Mamoru-san, she's gone, her body is gone. She is not coming back, stop hurting yourself." she finished, her own eyes tearing up.

"I know this, Naru...but when I am around the new Sailor Moon, she is so much like her. I can feel Usako's energies within her." Mamoru's own eyes were becoming blurry, as his sadness sought to consume him once more.

He had kept it together, barely, just after Usagi's death. Realizing that Hotaru was all alone, and Shingo wasn't doing very well at home. He took it upon himself to raise Hotaru and be a Big Brother to Shingo. Hotaru had moved into the apartment, and for a time taking care of her was a good distraction to avoid dealing with Usagi's death. But soon Setsuna came back and took over Hotaru's upbringing. Hortaru move out, leaving him all alone once more.

He was still a big brother to Shingo, but with his apartment empty again. It was hard not to start dwelling on all that he had lost. It was at that low point that he began to drink, and drink heavily anything to make the pain of losing her go away.

"Maybe a piece of her soul has been left in her, like the Princess's soul was attached to Usagi. But that soul is a dormant thing Mamoru-san." Naru sighed sadly, wiping a tear away.

"I know this, I do, but I miss her so much." Mamoru leaned away from the desk so Naru couldn't see, pulling out a flask from his top drawer, taking a long swig. He had been needing a bit more "therapy" lately, with all his conflicting emotions concerning Serena and Usagi.

Years past, and Naru had just graduated from university and had checked in on him, finding him a raving drunk. She took it upon herself to save him and with an iron hand and kind heart she brought him back from the brink of self destruction.

It was then he returned to Elysian, spending many years mastering his crystal and ascending his Star Seed, intent on being ready for what every evil was coming next. When he got back to earth, his Guards who had dealt with their own demons to some degree, over the years had tracked him down. It was at that point he started forming his armies to protect the earth.

"Are you attracted to her?" Naru questioned lightly.

"Yes." Mamoru stated, with a longing sigh.

"Look, I think you should pursue her. She is the closest you will ever get to having Usagi back. Get to know her, maybe you guys will be compatible?" Naru smiled confidently at him. "I got to go, Umino has planned a combat drill this morning with our northern team. Good luck Mamoru-san, If you need me I'm here." Naru then cut the feed. Leaving Mamoru staring at his annoying screen saver again, pondering his next move with Serena.

Sunset Blvd

It took Luna most of the morning to get across Beverly Hills, to the row of mansions down Sunset boulevard. Soon she was standing outside the massive iron gates, staring at a large European style mansion. The house was carved out of Limestone and onyx marble, with large Corinthian columns accenting the front porch. The doors and windows were long, and rounded on top accented in french cherry wood moldings. The home looked like it should be in a fairy tale book, then a modern city. A princess definitely lived here.

She hopped up onto the stone fence, padding down the long yard, in search of her white companion. Finding Artemis on the fence sitting under the branches of a over hanging tree in the corner of the yard. Luna sat beside him, scanning the quiet green landscape beyond wondering why he was having such trouble getting into the house.

"Artie so what's the problem?' Luna sighed, giggling slightly at his frustrated look.

"This." He commented bitterly, tossing a rock into the yard.

Suddenly two large black poodles came charging out of the bushes nearby, barking the growling menacingly up at the two cats.

Luna paled, those two were down right vicious.

"I see your predicament now." Luna watched the two beasts with tense, worried eyes. "Any idea's on how to get past them?" Luna turned to him, finding him giving her a sly look.

"Live bait." He whispered to her darkly.

"No way!" Luna backed up, not liking his train of thought.

"Luna, you are faster, and more agile then I am. I just need you to distract them for a couple minutes so I can get across the yard." Artemis attempted to convince her, his blue eyes pleading.

Luna shook her head fiercely, casting the snarling dogs sideways looks of dread.

But within minutes she relented and was tearing across the yard, screaming while two poodles laid chase. Artemis took his chance and dashed from the tree across the yard and over the cobblestones out front of the grande porch, scrambling up the stone stairs and under the shadows of the the columns. Feeling very smug with himself, he sauntered over to the front door that had a dogy door installed beside it.

Chuckling he turned to enter through the plastic black flap, coming face to face with a snarling large white poodle.

"Crap!" Artemis screamed, tearing away from the door back to the safety of his tree with the dog barking and snarling on his heels.

With a great leap he was back on his stone fence, shaking his tail arrogantly at the jumping dog that just couldn't make it high enough to bite him.

His arrogant display was short lived, when Luna clouted him upside the head as she finally made it back to his side on the fence. Very pissed off at having to run across the half acre of lawn for her life and him not getting inside the bloody house.

West Hollywood

Serena convinced Amy to join her at the Royal Diner for a plate of fries and gravy after school, wanting company and to ask her if she was up to some shopping on the weekend. She wanted to find a way to gently turn her fashion sense around.

Amy watched in awe as Serena dived into the plate of fries with a reckless abandon. The girl was starving, not having eaten all day. She had gravy dripping off her fingers, which she sucked clean stuffing as many fries as she could in her mouth to try to sate the hunger. Amy was worried if she reached for a fry she might get her finger chomped off, so opted to hug her glass of coke instead and stare at her new friend strangely.

Serena paid it no mind, till a familiar voice echoed to her from the front doors.

"Come up for air Pony tails." Darien commented, with a laugh. Sitting himself down into the black leather booth they were in.

"You coming to La Luna on Friday? Ames." He quickly ignored her death glare, focusing his questions on Amy.

"No, I...I don't think so. I've go homework, and the kids who go there don't really...really like me much." Amy stuttered out nervously, blushing and playing with her fingers.

"Aww, just ignore them." Darien smiled, waving off her worry.

"Yeah, Amy they are not worth your time, you have to learn to seize the day. You only have one life, so try and find as much happiness as you can." Serena stated with a broad grin, elbowing the shy girl meaningfully in the side.

Darien grinned back her, sharing her view point.

Skate boarding home that night, Serena noticed how the people on the streets seemed more angry and easier to enrage. She had almost gotten into a few fights with complete strangers just because she was skateboarding past them. By the time she got home she was nervous and anxious, it had been a long day. She felt she should talk to Luna about what she felt around town.

Next morning, Luna had her up and at the crack of dawn. This time Serena wore a bra and black spandex running shorts and a grey sports tank top. She was going to prove to Luna that she could be as good a Senshi as this Usagi was. With a determined shine in her blue eyes, she was off towards the park once more. Luna could barely keep up, she was ginning with pride while running beside her new charge. Serena made it to the park in record time, taking to the dirt track she moved into a sprint making it only a few meters before her legs tangled and she hit the ground skidding harshly on the stones.

"Are you ok?" Luna panted up next her, finding her charge groaning and sitting up tears ebbing in her eyes.

"Ouchies!" She wailed, making a big deal of her bloody scratches on her knees. Hobbling over to the grass. "I hate this, I have never been good at sports." She flopped on the grass, panting and out of breath, a couple tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You will get better at it, just don't give up." Luna licked her cheek in sympathy, Usagi had the same difficulties in the beginning.

"I won't Luna, I take my responsibilities seriously." Serena turned to her little trainer, with a grim smile.

Her tears finally falling, smudging the dirt on her cheeks, leaving tiny trails.

Luna smiled down at her, with a nod, she was gaining some respect for Serena.

Serena had talked to her last night about the rise in anger on the streets she observed and the cat pledged to look into it. She bid Serena farewell again, needing to find a paper to check if there had been any strange reports of violence on the rise in the city.

Serena sighed deeply as her cat left, staring up at the warming sky, wondering more about what was happening around town. Her thoughts were soon cast aside as a shadow fell over her, glancing down from the sky she smiled happily to find Mamoru leaning over her. A bright smile of his own on his handsome face, he also held had a twinkle of mischief in his stormy blue eyes.

"Morning." He commented, he had decided that he was going to give his attraction to Serena a fighting chance. He would try and come to terms with losing Usagi, and move on with her reincarnation. He was tired of being alone, and unfulfilled with life. He had spent every moment since she died, grieving her, that he had stopped living as well. It was time to find happiness again.

"Morning." Serena whispered, with a sly smile, this was an opportunity but she wasn't going to make the first move this time.

It took only a moment and Mamoru seized it, cupping the side of her face with a strong hand, bending low to place a soft kiss on her lips. Serena smiled around his kiss, responding in kind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and drawing him down on top of her. She could feel all of his tight muscles against her small frame as his kiss deepened, trusting his tongue inside her mouth inciting her to thrust her hips into him. She pushed against his tongue with her own, her fingers grasping his hair eagerly meeting his advances with her own. He slowly explored her body on top of her clothes, as she did his. He lightly caressed up her side, moving his hand to her slender neck. His thumb rubbing small circles along her collar bone, as he devoured her lips. She moved her small hands downward along his flanks, till she lightly began to grasp his butt. Causing him to push his strained crotch against her, she cried out in pleasure as she felt him against her own sex, for the first time.

Her loud cry of pleasure broke his lust, and he pulled away again, the contrasting memories. Of all the soft sounds Usagi used to make when they made love was like a bucket of cold water.

"I'm sorry." He stated huskily, rubbing a hand through his hair not wanting to see the hurt and disappointment on Serena's face.

"I...what, did I do something? " She moaned, gathering herself to sit beside him.

"No, nothing. I just think maybe we are going to fast." Mamoru grinned back at her bitterly.

"ok?" She stated breathlessly, the simple response sounding dumb in her ears. "Well, maybe we should try and date first? Theres going to be a concert at a club on friday would you like to go with me?" She finished hopefully.

"Sure that sounds great." Mamoru then rose to his feet. "What club?"

"La Luna." She smiled back if a bit strained, taking his offered hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Great I will see you there on friday at eight?" He offered, with an encouraging nod.

"It's a date, then." Serena smiled brightly...so much like Usagi.

Mamoru swallowed hard as he saw the resemblance, holding back his tears with a fake smile, then dashed away to finish his jog. Moving on was going to be very, very, hard...

Serena was quite pleased by how her last encounter with Mamoru ended, deciding to dress up a little more. She wore one of her favourite mini dresses, of white with a short flowing skirt, it tied around the back of her neck, hanging low to accent her cleavage. She also wore a silver necklace, with a crescent moon dangling between her breasts. She saw the necklace yesterday on her way home. At a sidewalk booth at a nearby market and had to have it.

At school, she was attracting just a little attention from the boys. But even more so from Darien, who she caught staring at her in awe more then a few times during the day. It pleased her to know end, to fluster him with subtle flirty intentions. Brushing against him in the hall, smiling coyly over her shoulder as she ate lunch with Amy. She wondered if he would stop tormenting her, now that he saw her as something desirable. After lunch the emotional state of the school did a one eighty. Serena kept to herself, trying to avoid confrontations all afternoon. The populace at BHHS was on the verge of near war. Everyone was on each others nerves and small fights were breaking out all over campus. Everything went south after school, she was just leaving out a side door when she noticed the red headed nerd with the thick glasses, pounding his forehead against the outer gym wall. She wandered across the yard, glancing back at the parking lot behind her as more fights were breaking out by the vehicles.

Turning back to the young man, she noted he had been at it for a while, his forehead was beaten to a pulp, blood oozing all over the small wounds and staining the wall. As Serena approached him she overheard his absent mumblings. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it." He repeated to the rhythm of his pounding, his eyes squeezed shut.

Then came the earth shattering scream, Serena glanced up to the roof of the gym as a one of Mina's blonde haired clones came crashing down. The girl screams fell silent as she slammed into the roof of a parked car behind Serena. She lay brokenly on the dented roof of a red economy sedan, face cast aside in peace, blood dripping from her fingertips as she bled out from the trauma of her shattered back.

Serena let out a deep breath of shock, shooting her gaze up from the girls dead body to the roof of the gym. Finding another blonde haired girl, staring down at them both, wearing a skimpy red sundress with a low neckline, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind, a dark smoke wafted away from her body. Serena couldn't make out the face, but the barely there outfit gave her a good idea who it was.

"Mina." She whispered as the blonde killer disappeared beyond the edge of the roof.

She thought she should try and go track her down, being a super hero now. But the red haired boy began to scream in fright, his fragile emotional state snapping from the confrontation with the falling body. He bolted from the gym towards the busy street the school was built on.

"Nooooo!" Serena screamed, at him, dashing after his quickly retreating form trying to catch him before he ran onto the street. It took only seconds, her heart thundering in her ears as she tried to grab for his arms. She missed, and he made it onto the street. She cringed, squeezing her eyes shut and ducking her head to the side unable to watch as a large cargo truck's breaks squealed then the tell tale wet smack of a body hitting the heavy metal grill.

Serena shuttered all the raging emotions over the last few minutes rising to the surface, falling to her knees great sobs of sorrow, regret and confusion issuing from her. She sat on the sidewalk crying hard, clutching at the neckline of her dress as the police and ambulances arrived to deal with the aftermath. What was going on? She repeated in her mind, trying to find reasons why two of her classmates were now dead.

The next morning she was given the news that the boy who committed suicide, had killed his friend the day before. Luna was convinced that this was a new plot from the enemy...the Dark Realms had set up shop in Los Angeles.

Friday came faster then she would have liked, Luna was training her hard every morning. After seeing two people she knew die for no good reason she was deeply committed to avenging their deaths by purging the city of all evil and to protect the innocent. Luna was beaming, Serena was not a lazy girl when she put her mind to something she committed all that she had to that pursuit.

As the night fell once more over the city, the police sirens screamed through the streets. Violence and homicide was at an all time high.

Serena took a long time getting ready for her date, the first since breaking up with her long term boyfriend back in North Dakota. She had put her hair up high on her head, letting it fall in waves down her back. She wore a white mini skirt that laid flat, and just covered her hips and an over the shoulder tank top in a swirling blue pattern. A solid piece of fabric accenting the breast by cutting the shirt in half just under the bodice. Wearing light makeup, some lavender oil around her neck and white sandals she was ready.

Irene caught her at the door, wishing her luck. Then she was in a yellow cab heading to west Hollywood to Club La Luna, her broach tucked in a pocket of her skirt just incase.

The club wasn't high class by any means, she noted, as after she payed her fee at the door to a large Neanderthal looking man in all black. He opened the heavy rusty metal door, with a grunt. She gave him a wary look before hastily entering the smoky room beyond. As she entered into the crowds, she soon realized that most of the school was here to see Darien's band. She wandered aimlessly through the crowds feeling nervous, by the stares of the other kids in the room. Some girls were at the bar, setup on the far side of the room near the side door. Ordering drinks casting dark looks her way and whispering, she knew it wasn't complements. The group of boys at the pool table at the back were ogling her staring eagerly for her to draw near. She quickly changed course, running square into Amy, nearly spilling her drink.

"Sorry!" Serena responded, as Amy backed away, pulling her spilling glass of pop away from her body.

"No problem." She smiled tightly at her, the nervous anxious energy floating like a thick fog around the girl.

"Relax, calm down Amy." Serena smiled sweetly at Amy. Guiding her over to a tall round table with two stools beside the bar. Amy noticeably relaxed as she sat visiting with Serena, till Mina arrived with a clone in tow. Amy again did not fit with the rest of the kids at the club, in black dress pants,with white dress shirt and dark blue cotton vest. Standing out like a middle aged fashion tragedy, and so had attracted the harpies attention once more.

She moved in on Amy like a lion stalking prey, sneering at her outfit. "Really? A Cotton vest? You look like you should be working in a mortuary." Mina laughed arrogantly, passing the clone conspiratorial looks.

Amy blushed and stared down at her folded hands upon the table, her blue eyes tearing up once more.

"You know Serena, your upward momentum in the social sphere of BHHS is greatly determined by who you spend your time with." Mina commented darkly, her back to Amy, ignoring her on purpose.

Serena glared up at her, as if urging her to make a bad comment about her own fashion choices just so she could lay into her slutty barely there black dress and the gaudy heavy gold chains around her neck.

"I hang out with pretty good company, thank you. At least Amy here is a real person. Your little clone over there doesn't seem to have much of a personality. Does your friend take batteries or do you plug it in at night?" Serena commented back with vehemence.

Mina huffed and charged away, her clone glaring daggers back at her.

"Thank you." Amy gave her the first confident smile she had seen from her. "Your my very first Girlfriend you know." she whispered at the end. Just then Darien, Raye and two other boys who looked to exotic to be human entered the stage. Serena was in awe by the two boys, they both had long silver hair and seemed to be twins, with slightly curving eyes of an ice blue. They both wore long black dress pants, and white gothic ruffled shirts. Darien as well was in black pants with a ruffled dress shirt, but his was untucked with the collar partially open and dress shoes with a gleaming red axe(guitar) hanging off his shoulder.

One of the brothers stood behind a Digital piano, while the other toted a black guitar similar to Darien's. Last on the stage was Raye, dressed in a short black and deep crimson period style dress that seemed from the early eighteen hundreds. It flowed down her curved figure in waves of black lace,to just below her hips, with a deep red corset. Long boots with a large chunky heel, rose up her legs to near her knees, all black with shiny silver buckles. Around her neck was a long silver chain with a huge gaudy unk. She looked every bit the goth princess.

Serena was impressed, even more so, when they started to play. They were unbelievable! Raye had the voice of a dark angel sweet and eerie at the same time. They sang covers from Evanescence, Dido, and a few more heavier bands like Linkin Park. It was during the cover My Immortal, that Mamoru appeared at the door. Serena's quiet conversation with Amy died instantly. Amy caught Serena's awe, and glanced around finding a dark, stranger enter the club. His ebony hair hung just over his dark blue eyes, that seemed to pierce the soul. He was handsome and cold as he breezed into the crowds searching for someone. Wearing a pair of black jeans, and white tank top with a black leather coat over top. A silver chain hung around his neck, he moved with a hunters grace strong and confident he took Amy's breath away.

Soon he caught Serena's eye, his cold demeanour warming as she rose from her stool. As if transfixed upon his stormy gaze, moving swiftly into his arms. He lightly guided her onto the dance floor, each embracing the other tightly as they moved slowly together to the music.

Darien noticed her dancing with the a strange man, her sweet face pressed up against his broad chest. She looked gorgeous with her light blonde hair pulled up, falling down her back and shoulders in a cascade. His anger rising within him, that she was with another man. Who was that guy, and why was she with him. He glared down at the man, vowing to find out who he was and what he meant to Serena.

Mamoru sighed deeply, as she snaked her arms tightly under his arms, grasping his shoulder blades with her tiny hands. While he leaned his own face into the top of her head enjoying the feel of her soft hair and the smell of lavender. Their bodies swaying slowly together, carried away by the mournful melody of the song. His own arms circling her smaller waist, closing his eyes and seeking to just feel her energies, to escape within the ethereal aspects of Serena that were just Usagi's. Trying to embrace what was left of his beloved Usako.

Four men entered the club after Mamoru, his guards who were never far from his side. Yuichiro in all black, jeans, t-shirt and jean jacket, his black hair cut short revealing a strikingly handsome face with deep blue eyes, hardened and cold. Ryo who had grown his dark brown hair out, tied back into a ponytail. In dark green kaki pants and an untucked white dress shirt. His brown gentle eyes sad, and haunted by to many long years.

Amy turned as he entered the club, sensing something she could not name as she saw him. He didn't notice her, preoccupied by a set of girls trying to get him out on the dance floor. Amy returned her gaze back to her drink, to shy to approach him. She watched Serena dancing in the dark mystery man's arms, completely enraptured with him. She was slightly jealous.

Shingo entered with Shinozaki, casting their eyes about the crowds memorizing the exits. Shingo wore a black muscle shirt that showed off his strong chest and thick arms. He was the tallest of the group, even if he was the youngest. With a strong and gentle face, his dusty blonde hair was long, hanging in a wild mass around his shoulders. Wearing a pair of worn ripped jeans with heavy black boots. Shinozaki, had grown his dark brown hair out as well but it hung in thick waves, and also over his dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of jeans as well and a black tank top style shirt that molded tightly to his thick chest. With a gold chain hidden under the collar, and tan hide cowboy boots.

A young woman went unnoticed at a back table in the club, she had dark hair and eyes as black as coal. Wearing a dark purple mini dress and long black boots. Sitting in an unassuming corner, absently shuffling cards. Before her sat a pair of young girls, giggling and happy waiting to hear their good fortune. The cards were dealt, they waited eagerly as the dark eyed girl glanced up at them whispering words of power as she cast her spell once more. The girls left her presence angry and enraged with each other. Moving a few yards away they started to throw punches and pull each others hair screaming obscenities at one another. The spell caster grinned at her work, casting a nod to a robed figure lurking in the shadows near the back door. She sat eagerly in her booth, watching the violence breaking out through out the club. The wraith hidden in the back hall, before the doors absorbing all these human's delicious murderous energy.

It took less then five minutes for the club to break out into chaos. Mamoru sought to protect Serena from the onslaught of raging bodies. Spreading his arms wide, using himself as a shield to push her back into a corner. This place getting out of hand fast, he quickly sent a message along his mental link with his guards to try and gain control of the crowds. Soon whistles from all four corners of the club began to ring out as they communicated to each other how to control the masses.

Serena needed to find a place to transform, but there were people fighting everywhere. As Mamoru guided her back she soon found herself beside the stage. Quickly she slipped away behind the platform into the small storage area that was full of junk and cobwebs. But nice and dark, she should be able to transform unhindered and unseen here. Pulling her broach out of her pocket she raised it over her head calling out. "Moon Prism Power...makeup!"

Out in the club six girls stopped their movements once more, their bodies immobile as the energy of the silver crystal was shot from their souls. Shooting across the dance floor to disappear behind the stage, a moment later and a light was pulsing in the obscurity of the back stage.

The dancing or brawling crowds were reduced to a hush, as the life energy was gathered from them, draining their will. Darien stood in shock as Raye froze on the stage, a red aura pulsing around her body then shooting behind the stage, along with a prism of other coloured energy from around the club.

"What the hell was that." He whispered, to stunned to move himself.

His fellow band mates, eyes narrowed as they sensed the energies of the white moon once more. They glared at each other communicating telepathicly, then glanced out to the crowds to find their little sister and warn her.

"To late..." She whispered back, her small voice echoed to them bitterly.

The dark haired demon girl stood on her leather bench, glaring back at Shingo and Ryo who had tracked her down when hell broke loose. They had transformed into their armour, weapons drawn to kill her. Shingo transforming into Kunzite, with a glow of soft purple energy, appearing in his light grey leather and black gauntlets, his silver sword at the girls throat. Ryo transforming into Zoisite, in a flash of yellow energy. Appearing in dark blue leather and long black gloves, his cross bow aimed at the girls heart. Shinozaki had transformed into Nephrite, with a flash of jade green energy, reappearing in dark grey plate mail, thumping his vicious looking mace against his other hand threateningly. Yuichiro transforming into Jedite, in the glow of light blue energy, reappearing in full black leather with his cowl and half mask, two katana swords raised to kill. They had the wraith backed up against the door, bleeding and groaning in pain, clutching an oozing wound at his side. His ghastly twisted face and glowing red eyes dimming as he bleed to death in front of the two battle hardened warriors

Transformed into her uniform of a short blue skirt with a red underlay, and mid drift form fitting white hoody, the loose hood falling down her back, and heavy blue boots. Her pig tails accented with the small light blue baubles with the silver crescent along the top, she was ready to do battle once more.

Sailor Moon darted out from behind the stage, moving easily through the exhausted crowds on the open floor. Leaping up onto the upper metal balcony that hung over the dance floor.

"Pitting friends against each other will not be tolerated, On behalf of the Moon I will Punish you." She stood tall and proud in her pose, smiling smugly down at the now hushed crowds. Her smile fell as she noticed the four warriors had again arrived before her and took care of most of the battle. The wraith in the back of the club was starting to fade, but what was with the young girl being pinned against a booth by two of the warriors.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She yelled down at them, her hand raised to her tiara in case she had to defend the girl she really didn't know if these guys were on her side or not.

"She is a demonling of Abraxsas, Sailor Moon." A warm, heavy hand fell on her shoulder she looked up into the handsome face of Tux. His fedora placed at and angle on his head, she couldn't make out his features very well considering the shadows, smoke and strobbing lights this high over the dance floor. On there last encounter he had been on the far side of the gym and she hadn't gotten good look at his face either. Her attention was taken away from him, as the demonling cried out. She shot her gaze back to the eating area of the club finding the tallest warrior looming over the girl with his weapon at her throat pressing the tip into the girls soft skin drawing blood.

"Princess Merith, do you surrender?" Kunzite growled his sword pressing ever deeper against the girls throat. She moaned and shied away from the blade, glaring down it's length at the young swordsman.

"Aid me, my slaves of hate!" She cried to the people affected by her spell, which spurned them to new heights of fury. About two dozen kids surged upon the men, screaming in rage. Bearing broken chair legs, broken bottles anything they could use as weapons. The rest of the kids backed away no longer spurned into violence by the pack mentality of a mob, and to drained of energy to care.

Sailor Moon didn't know what to do, she stood nervously on the metal balcony as Tux leaped into the fray trying to keep the smaller mob back from his guards, with the flat of his sword.

"What do I do, what do I do?" Moon danced up on her toes, the only attack she knew was offensive. She needed something to heal the negative energies coming from those kids.

A blinding silver light flared to life before Moon, she stared in amazement as a figure formed within the light. Everyone stopped yet again to watch the new spectre appearing above them.

A woman in a simple white flowing dress, with long tails and odango's of pure gold, her face elegant ,eyes wide and innocent glowing a soft blue. She smiled affectionately down at Moon, filling the warrior of love and justice with courage. As the spirit reached out her slender hand towards Moon. A small white rod appeared, with a large silver crescent moon above. Moon reached for it, enthralled by the spirit hovering before her. As her fingers clasped the cool surface it solidified into a true object. The spirit merely faded away, glancing briefly down at Tux her expression turning regretful and so very sad.

Tux could only stare in wonder as his true love appeared, then disappeared in moments. His heart felt raw and bleeding as she left him once more, as she looked down upon him in great despair.

Moon held the wand to her breast the words of power flaring in her mind, raising the wand over her head she cried out "Moon Healing Escalation!" She circled the wand, the ghost of the Silver Crystal flaring within her broach once more, appearing within the Crescent of the wand, as the power of Selene bathed the club below in sparkling silver star dust.

Princess Merith, slipped under the booth during the distraction of the golden haired spirit, crawling away into the crowds and out the side door.

As the healing light faded, the five warriors and Sailor Moon had disappeared. Leaving a crowd of exhausted kids, and a half dozen unconscious. Darien stood in confusion on the stage with his band wondering at what they had just witness tonight. It was all so unreal.

Moon stood on the flat roof of the club, searching for the warriors who had aided her. The streets lay empty, the pavement shimmering in the soft light of the moon overhead. The wind picked up and a breeze tossed her light blonde twin tales over her shoulder, as she cast her worried blue eyes upward towards the sky. This war had been going on for a long time, and it seemed she was coming in during the middle of it. She had many questions for Luna when she got home.


	25. Chapter 25

Warnings:Swearing, and mild sexual abuse ahead.

Chapter three:Frenemies Perhaps?

It had been a strange night. After years of learning to live without her, there she was clear as day, looking as solid and real as ever. Shingo laughed bitterly, brushing a hand through his long hair as he leaned against the rough bark of the oak tree he had sought refuge under. The half moon was high, glowing down upon him with a gentle light. The sky a haze of red, he could barely make out a few stars hiding near the moonlights soft embrace. He had powered down as soon as the group got back to the mansion, leaving him in the jeans and black tank top he had worn to the club. He never said a word to the others, merely wandered away into the shadowed grounds to think. Mamoru had disappeared into his study, he doubted he would see him for the rest of the weekend. If he was feeling sad about seeing her again, Mamoru was going through hell right now.

"Thought I'd find you here." Yuichiro groaned as he sank to the damp grass next to his young friend. They were all the same age now, being affected by their brief time near the Silver Crystal, Mamoru had explained that they would not age past twenty-two and after a thousand years they would merely fade away. Yuichiro thought that was way to long to live, he hoped that he got killed in battle way before that.

"We got pizza back at the house if you want." Yuichiro, leaned back against the grass. Staring adoringly up at the sky.

"She sure was something, wasn't she..." He breathed, crossing his hands under his head, as he stared in wonder up at the near full moon. He had changed out of his black clothes and into a pair of dark green comfy pants, that looked worn and had small holes along the pant legs from to much washing. The pants had the Dragon Ball Z logo on the hip, and a plain white -t-shirt. Shingo rolled his eyes as he saw the pants Yuichiro was wearing.

The man loved Dragon Ball and would go on whole marathons for weekends. Shingo hoped he wasn't planning on taking over the entertainment room in the basement this weekend. They all had vices that they had learned to live with being comrades for years, but that anime was by far the most annoying to Shingo. He held the rest of his rant in check, knowing it would make his blood boil if he allowed it.

"Do you think she is truly gone still?" Yuichiro asked, his voice hopeful that seeing Usagi's spirit meant the rest of the girls, his Rei was not truly gone. Shingo remained silent, staring at the moon. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts and not rehash out all the what ifs, the guys had been arguing over for the last decade.

"I never told the parents, she was dead. I mean how do I even explain how I knew she was dead with out telling them the whole crazy story about the moon? They assumed she had been kidnapped, along with the girls, there was set of seven little kids taken at that same time too. Dad was so negative, figured they were all kidnapped for some sex ring in another country. Neither of them moved on, the house just slowly went silent. I moved out as soon as I could, joined Mamoru and I have never looked back. I guess dad died a couple months ago, massive heart attack. I should really go home and see mom." Yuichiro let his friend babble on, knowing how cathartic it could be to voice the sadness that time laid so heavy on the heart.

"I am not getting my hopes up." Shingo finally turned to him, a bitter smile on his matured, gentle face.

"Right." Yuichiro, mumbled his hopes dashed by Shingo 's negativity. The light of hope had dimmed in Shingo's eyes over the years, now he was a man of truths. And the truth right now was that his sister and the girls were gone. He had never had a chance to love Minako, and had never tried to find another love...he didn't care about that stuff anymore.

Yuichiro hadn't tried to find anyone either, to him no one could replace Rei, she had been his perfect girl. He had decided to pledge his life to combat, his passions bent only toward bettering his technique with the sword. He could live with that till he met Rei again in the afterlife.

Ryo was the same way, devoted to his pursuit of knowledge. He had kept up with his schooling, got a masters, then a doctorate and now had a PHD, in several fields. He kept himself busy studying the Demon texts from Elysian if a new ugly showed up to fight, he would know what it was. Shingo joked that Ryo was their walking Pokidex for the demon world.

Shinozaki, was just the same, he never wished to find anyone either, angry at himself for waisting so many years not telling Mako how he felt. He had loved her since Junior High, but never moved the friendship beyond that to scared she would reject him. When he finally got the nerve, the two had only a couple weeks to love each other before she was killed. He hated himself for his weakness, and sought to correct that weakness by making his body stronger. He was devoted to working out, lifting weights and hand to hand combat. Over the years he had turned his body into a huge, well toned machine. He kept trying to push his muscle building further always trying new drinks to help build more. He was like a mad scientist in the kitchen. They all kept busy, each one hoping secretly that the Silver Crystal had been able to preform a miracle and save the girls. So far this was the first sign of hope that the girls lived on.

Serena had returned to the club to find Mamoru, but he wasn't there. She hoped to see him tomorrow morning on their rendezvous point at the park for their morning jog. The thought of seeing him sent her body tingling with anticipation, and her belly on fire with a desire she didn't understand but was eager to explore.

Soon the police and ambulances arrived at the club. She had tracked down Amy, who was tired but not as bad as most of the others. She noticed the dark looks, Darien was casting her from the stage as he gathered up his bands equipment. She didn't know what she had done wrong to piss him off, but she also didn't care about it right now.

Still worried about Amy, she walked her home. Stoping at the Royal Diner, for a burger and fries along the way. She was coming to realize that after a fight, she was extremely hungry. Amy had merely sat there making small talk, as she watched her new friend devour her late night "snack" with gusto. Serena found out the girl was middle class same as her, living in a nice apartment with her mom, near Sunset blvd in West Hollywood. They had a great talk during the walk, real girl bonding. They were both from broken homes, Ami's mom was a social worker, her dad had died a few years back from cancer.

Serena made a plan to go shopping tomorrow, then left Ami at her front entrance. The apartment complex was clean and well maintained, a white limestone tower that rose out of view into the sky. Amy said she would borrow her mother's car and she would pick her up at ten am. Serena gave her a small hug, which Amy nervously responded back with a weak embrace. She knew Amy was excited so was she. With a giggle she bid her farewell and walked home, it took her well past midnight to get from West Hollywood back to Beverly Hills. Plenty of time to think and plan her questions for Luna.

Serena silently closed the front door behind her, tip toeing lightly up the wooden stairs, and down the dark hall. With a tired sigh, she slipped into the shadows of her room stubbing her toe on a box. Cursing under her breath as she hopped to the right, tripping sideways over another box screaming in fright as she hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Serena, your late, we will talk in the morning!" Irene's bleary voice thundered from the next room over.

Serena groaned pitifully from her prone position sprawled on the floor at the foot of her bed. She really needed to finish unpacking, she was such a procrastinator.

"Klutz attack?" Luna's furry face hovered over her head from the end of the bed.

"Nope, just my normal bad luck... If something can go wrong, It will go wrong for me." She muttered darkly, all the ill luck memories surfacing in her mind. Shaking her head as she stood up, she pushed the negative thoughts away she wouldn't let them plague her, life was to short to be sad. She quickly undressed throwing her clothes around the room, grabbed a short form fitting t-shirt and slipped it on. Pulled her hair out of it's styled cascade, then climbed under the covers. Way to tired to comb out the knots.

Luna padded up next her, her warm brown eyes staring gently at her.

"I had quite an interesting night." Serena started telling her about the Princess of Abraxsas, and Tux and his gang. When she got to the part about the apparition, her voice faltered.

She recognized that woman from long ago. She had thought she was her Guardian Angel, she had always looked out for her. During the hard times when her parents were fighting non-stop, she rarely came home hanging out at the parks or playgrounds around the small city they lived in. The golden blonde spirit would keep her company, and they would talk about everything. When she was to overcome with sadness by the fighting in her home, and was crying in the night, that spirit would lay with her and seek to wrap her arms around her. The spirit's pressence always made the sadness and pain go away, she never felt alone. But as she got older and more able to deal with the bad stuff life dished out, her angel seemed to fade away. Until tonight...

Luna listened to the whole story, tears misting her eyes. When Serena finished her tail, she spoke quietly. "That was Usagi, the first Sailor Moon. She came to give you your crescent moon wand, your most powerful weapon. She lives in you, Serena, as does her powers." Luna tapped a paw against her head and her heart for emphasis.

Serena mulled that over for a bit, understanding that Usagi's spirit was a part of her, she didn't mind because over the years she grew to truly love this sweet compassionate soul. She felt all most honoured that such a wonderful spirit had chosen her heart to live in.

"When I powered down the wand disappeared?" After a few minutes Serena kept up the questions, she was worried she would never see it again.

"Yes, your battle suit, and your weapons return within you until you call them forth again. " Luna smiled knowingly.

"So how will I find my other Guardians?" Serena inquired, worried.

"Star Seeds, call to other Star Seeds. Your Guardians are nearby, they just need to awaken." Luna smiled back warmly.

"And this Silver Crystal? I see a ghost of it every time I transform, how do I get it to become solid like I did with the wand?" Serena sighed, adjusting herself on her side to get more comfortable.

"That I do not know." Luna sighed, sadly.

"So tell me all about this Royalty of Abraxsas?" Serena, gave Luna a light pet from her head to her bum, repeating the action affectionately. Luna sighed enjoying the girls attentions, wiggling her flanks deeper into the comforter to settle in for a long talk. This long talk into the night was just like it had been with Usagi... It made the feline miss her old mistress even more.

Mamoru's Mansion

Come morning, Shingo knew what he was to find in Mamoru's study. Carrying a large mug of coffee, he made his way from the large open kitchen on the main floor. Down a narrow hall from the mansions sunk in entertainment room, that was set beside the kitchen. To a set of dark oak, double doors as the very end. The hall was empty, soft wood panelling, with hard wood flooring the only decoration was the black iron lamps. The only doors were the set at the end, for his study.

Shingo was dressed in a pair of blue comfy pants and a white muscle shirt, thinking that today we wasn't even going to dress. He was taking a personal day, to lump on the couch and brood.

The heavy door creaked loudly as Shingo pushed it aside. With a tired sigh, scratching an itch absently in his long hair at the back of his head. He surveyed the damage, bitterly. The soft morning sun was filtering in through the two large european style windows, casting the room in a warm glow.

Mamoru was a strong, compassionate person, with a great intellect. A fierce warrior, and decisive leader. He had come a long way over the years, building an army of his own all over the world to keep the demons at bay. He had mastered his golden crystal, and ascended his Star Seed into his Super Transformation. Yet in only one night, seeing her for only a couple seconds had brought him to his knees in despair once more. She had always been his only weakness, there was just no moving on from his deep and only love for her, no future without her.

Shingo found the floor covered with tombs from Elysian, notes scattered about in small piles. All pertaining to resurrection, or creating living puppets...routes of magic no one should pursue. Mamoru was sprawled over his leather couch, still in his clothes from last night, an empty whiskey bottle dangling from a limp hand. The coffee table was filled with photo albums of her and the girls as young woman back in Tokyo. A box of treasures littered the table beside the albums, her various necklaces, heart locket, various small objects from their trip to Kamakura.

Shingo noted that, his wedding ring hung off a silver chain around his neck, he had never stopped wearing it. On his chest was the fated star locket, that foretold their never ending love. It's inner core of power glowing faintly as it spun threw it's slow, gentle tune. A sign of hope, since it had been silent for so many years.

Shingo set the mug down on the table, noticing the poetry book Usagi had bought Mamoru for the final birthday she had been alive for. The book was amid the chaos on the table, a note from her, in her gentle curving kanji. 'I will love you forever, and for always. My Mamo-chan.'

Shingo had gathered up a lot of things from her room after her death, and given them to Mamoru hoping they would give him some comfort. Now he was thinking being surrounded by her in these little ways was not comfort but a dagger to twist in his wounded heart.

Shingo sighed once more with regret, and sympathy for his leaders great pain. Then silently left the room.

Suburban Beverly Hills

Serena rose early, her commitment to being a good protector of the innocent, making her push aside her exhaustion from talking most of the night. But she had the whole story now, about Usagi, or so she thought. She had been an amazing warrior and the queen of the Moon. She wondered if that role fell on her shoulders now?

Luna had kept her peace concerning Mamoru's relationship with Usagi, she did not want to taint his current attempt with her reincarnation, to find happiness.

She completed her jog, disappointed by not seeing Mamoru then headed home to get ready for her shopping spree with Amy. Having a quick shower to clean off the sweat. Then opting for comfortable, she was in a pair of low cut jeans, with a wide black belt. A form fitting white round neck shirt, that curved low over her bust. Her light blonde hair back in their pig tails and her black and white DC sneakers and large white leather purse and she was ready. She placed her broach in her purse, getting used to taking it everywhere. Dashing down the stairs to find her mother staring up at her annoyed. Irene was in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt that was full of paint. She had been remolding by painting in the basement, hating the bright red colour it was when they moved in. With a heavy sigh, Serena realized she had forgot about her 'conversation' about being late. She trotted down the last few steps to stand meekly in front of her mother's irate glare.

"Serena, dear. Why were you late?" Irene glowered at her, her gentle face smudged with paint. They were about the same height. Irene only a few inched taller, her shoulder length mouse brown hair splattered with beige paint as well. Serena was a small girl, always had been. Small in size, shape, and height always looking like she was still a kid. Serena was used to people viewing her as a cute little thing and used it her advantage when she could. "I am really sorry mom, I was walking a new friend home and I got a little lost on my way home." She gave her mom the widest eyed, most innocent look she could.

Irene rolled her eyes knowing this tactic, a shoved a cheap black cell phone in her hand.

"Call next time. I worry." She waved her daughter off, heading back into the kitchen.

Serena nodded with a serious air, tucking the phone into her purse, as she left the room. Heading out through the front door, just as a silver soft top convertible rolled up to the curb. With a very nervous looking Amy sitting in the drivers seat, trying to look relaxed as she smiled at Serena's approach.

"Wow nice ride!" Serena exclaimed, settling herself beside her friend.

"Its my mothers pride and joy." Amy commented, patting the black leather dash for emphasis.

Serena giggled, patting Amy on the shoulder. "Take a deep breath, you look like you are going to faint." She commented soothingly.

Amy chuckled too, she had tried to look more her age in a pair of jeans and a plaid cardigan, yet the old lady rounded white collared shirt underneath killed the outfit. Serena sighed she had her work cut out for her today.

The mall was in West Hollywood, huge and bright, filled with all the middle class trendy stores. That these two middle class girls could afford. It had two levels built in a huge circle, with a central courtyard on the ground level with a large circular sunroof above allowing a little natural light into the confined halogen filled atmosphere.

Soon they were wandering around, fooling around in all the clothing stores a fashion show of their own making. Laughing and joking at the outfits they saw, and the slutty clothes they tried on just for fun. Serena was smart and somewhat sly in her endeavours to loosen up Amy's wardrobe. Threw all the fun she made kind comments about certain shirts and skirts, some sneakers and sandals and soon Amy had bought a few pieces to adjust her wardrobe. Serena even got her to change out of the sweater and blouse . Into a soft blue cotton shirt that hung low over her hips and formed to her curves, with slender sleeves that had slits cut along the upper arms and just below the elbow, the fabric narrowing at the wrists. She was fitting in already and getting a few admiring stares too. Serena noted as they walked down the mall towards the food court for lunch, the court was on the second level, tucked into a back wing of the mall.

The court was full of life, with crowds milling around the various fast food venders. It was the basic modern day market, the restaurant signs glowing bright and gaudy inviting your patronage, while the small children screamed and ran about driving their parents nuts. The teenagers moved in packs around the plastic tables laughing and joking with one another. Serena loved it, the chaos was exhilarating, while Amy was shivering with fear beside her. She hated crowds, loud confined places made her break out in hives.

"I can't go in there." She backed up, speaking in a hushed voice, blue eyes wide in fear.

Serena rolled her eyes, her new friend was quite a recluse.

"I will be beside you, Ames." Serena smiled encouragingly, grasping her hand in hers for support.

"You want to make more friends, be more socially accepted right?" She inquired, with a tight smile.

Amy merely nodded, squaring her shoulders. She had been a social outcast her whole life, with Serena's help and support she could do this. She always dreamed of having a group of close friends, to have lots of fun with them. Her life up to this point had been boring, planned and quiet. No more...! Amy squared her shoulders, casting Serena' a bright courageous smile of her own.

Soon, Amy had gather up a salad, while to her dismay Serena again grabbed the junk food option of a huge slice of pepperoni pizza. She was going to have help her new friend find some better eating habits. She literally hear her arteries clogging.

It took some strategic manoeuvres but soon they had managed to snag a table near the edge of the court, by the heavy metal railing that over looked the bottom floor of the mall.

"What do you mean...Harmony was supposed to meet me here over an hour ago?" A high frantic voice echoed out over the court, sounding both hurt and pissed off at the same time.

Serena lifted her head from her pizza, oil dripping off her chin. She caught the shrill voice of Mina floating threw the havoc of other voices in the eatery. Casting her gaze around she soon found the cranky, self involved blonde leaning against the railing past the crowds to the left. She was hunched over her cell phone, her honey blonde hair draped on either side of her face so her emotions remained hidden. She was in a white mini dress, its neckline was pulled down over her shoulder in a strange shawl like piece of material. It was a very elegant looking dress, for wandering the mall in.

"When did this happen...She told me Melody was still sick on friday night. I don't believe it...oh, god..." Her voice quaking, a hand fluttering to her mouth as she broke down in silent sobs.

Even though Serena was unsure if she liked this girl, she was not going to let anyone hurt alone. She bid Amy farewell, stating she would be right back in a moment. Amy noticed Mina, and cast her a strange look. Wondering why her friend wanted to even acknowledged such a mean and unsavoury girl. She was just going to invite cruelty upon herself.

She watched Serena approached the blonde tentatively. Moving to stand beside her, silently waiting for her to finish her phone call.

Mina sighed brokenly, closing down the call and placing the phone back into the small white clutch in her hand. As she looked up she did a double take to her side finding Serena leaning against the black metal railing looking calm and collected.

"You alright?" She asked, calmly not looking at Mina but staring straight ahead.

"What do you care?" Mina sobbed, brushing her streaming tears away with her fingers.

"I noticed your clones aren't here." Serena commented, still not staring at her, letting the girl find her own inner strength before confronting her.

"Their names were Harmony and Melody. They were sisters...ones dead and now the other is in custody for killing her sister." Mina stated, shuttering as she took a deep breath.

"The girl who fell off the gym roof, last week." Serena moved her gaze to the side subtly, noticing how deeply hurt Mina was over the whole thing. The girl on the roof must have been the sister then. They did then to dress a-like, mimicking what ever Mina was wearing.

"Yes, I guess Harmony got really mad at her sister and threw her off the gym roof. That is so out of character for her, they fought a lot but they were never violent with each other. The Police's investigation led them back to Harmony. She admitted everything last night..." Mina stated then gave her a strange look. "Why am I even telling you this stuff?"

"Because you need a friend." Serena smiled warmly, turning to her and embracing her lightly.

Mina was stiff in her arms for only a moment before melting into her, sobbing uncontrollably. The taller girl clutched at Serena, as bawling like a hurt child. While Serena rubbed her back soothingly, whispering comfort. Her mind was exploding, the spell that the Princess of Abraxsas had cast over the populace of the city. Had really destroyed more lives then just the ones killed. This royalty of Abraxsas was powerful how was she going to fight them?

When Mina had calmed down, Serena ushered her back to their table, catching another even more surprised look from Amy. Who really couldn't think of a worse thing she could have done, then force her to spend time with her bully.

Amy was surprised though by how nice and sweet, and caring Mina could be. Mina past her a few compliments over her new shirt. Was actually interested in her as a person. The conversation was light and shallow while Serena and Amy finished their lunch. They had just started to gather up their trays to head out for more shopping, when a group of girls walked past their table. Serena recognized the long dark haired girl as Raye, and rest of the cheerleaders from BHHS. Mina jumped to her feet, casting Serena and Amy a small smile dashing off to join the sports elite. Attempting upgrade her companionship for the afternoon.

Serena shrugged, grabbed Amy's hand who was shaking her head and stumbling trying to hold her up from going up to the cheerleaders. She was terrorfied to join the "Cool kids" in school. Serena bid her to relax, and urged her on as she pulled them up behind the group. Being from a small city in the Mid West, everyone in her school had been friends, making her quite naive about how cutthroat a larger school population might be. The group of girls stopped and looked behind to greet the newcomers. They didn't recognize them at first, but were not snide or disapproving just aloof.

"Serena isn't it." Raye offered, "Darien's My little "Pony Tails" She giggled, flipping her dark hair over a shoulder arrogantly.

Serena glared at her, suddenly not liking her to much.

"And..." the older aqua green tinted blonde girl inquired of Amy, with a warm gentle smile.

"Oh, don't bother. She doesn't really matter, she would never fit in with us. Amy is kinda socially retarded." Mina waved her hands dismissively at Amy, as if shooing a fly away.

Amy's smile faded, she blinked in confusion as to how someone who was just so nice to her could be so cruel the next. Tears started to mist her blue eyes, as Serena glared up at the taller blonde in distaste. She watched in total disbelief as the group merely moved away threw the crowds completely forgetting the two of them.

"What a two faced, piece of ..." Serena started to rant.

"Forget it." Amy whispered, lowering her head in shame and frustration.

After that confrontation Amy didn't feel like shopping to much anymore and took Serena home. Serena tried to cheer her up but nothing worked. Serena bid her farewell and that she would see her at school on monday, and to cheer up, Mina wasn't worth worrying about.

After an hour of lazily unpacking a couple more boxes, Serena had enough of it and needed to unwind. It had been a long and stressful week, she quickly dug out her purple apple laptop and jumped on Google Maps to find the closest skate park. With a groan, she found Stoner Park near the east edge of Beverly Hills it was so far away she would have pay for a taxi again, after the shopping trip today her allowance was nearly gone. But she really needed a good grind on the ramps, she missed it. This place was like moving into a whole new alien world to her she wanted something comforting. In her old town, skateboarding had been very popular. She had taken to it early as a child. Instantly falling in love with it. It was the only physical thing she was half decently good at.

She dug out her black felt helmet with the pink bunny face painted on the top, and her short board by the Alien Factory. It was all black except for a rainbow swirled racing stripe down the middle. She had saved up for it for months and had just manage to buy it before the move so this would be it's maiden voyage. Feeling excited about the afternoon, she packed her pink backpack with her water bottle, a bag of her favourite potato's chips and a 2 litre of pepsi. Stuffing her new cell phone, and her broach in the front pocket and she was off in the taxi once more.

It was late in the afternoon, the sun sinking low over the horizon of middle class homes when she left the taxi at the street. She smiled with delight, the skate park was perfect, with inclines, rails, steps and a ripping half pipe. Pulling her board out, tossing her pack on the side of the cement she was off. Soon taking to the half pipe, pulling some ollies off the edges finally feeling content with life. There was a couple other teens fooling around with more moderate tricks off the rails and steps. Pulling off tail grabs and ollies, to intent with practising to pay much attention to the only girl on the course.

"Pony Tails?" A annoying deep voice floated to her from the upper edge of the cement, on the half pipe, killing her zen moment instantly.

With a squeal, she lost her footing on a jump and face planted on the top of the cement, her board finishing the decline without her.

"You suck, Darien." She mumbled into the cement, before rising up on her palms and giving him a death glare. Her light blonde pony tails falling over her shoulders to hide her blushing face. As she regained some composure, she looked up to find Darien on an old rusty blue bike.

Darien was straddling the seat of an beat up blue bmx bike nearby, laughing his butt off at her. He was in a pair of jean cargo shorts and dusty green t-shirt with an ironed on picture of some anime sci-fi fighters she didn't know.

Serena ignored him and ran after her board attempting to reclaim her happiness, by rolling away to the rails, but no avail. He kept pace with her around the course doing his own tricks off his bike. There was always a known rivalry with skate boarders and bmx bikers so knowing what camp he was on only fuelled her distaste of him. She kept glaring darkly at him, while she tried to board, while he smiled brightly back at her. Looking completely oblivious to her anger.

"What do you want!" She finally gave up, stopping at the top of the cement on the half pipe, kicking her board up into her hand.

She was so exasperated with him following her around.

"Nothing really, just want to hang out with you." Darien commented, balancing on his bike, pushing his pedals back and forth to keep himself upright.

Serena smirked back at him, liking that he wanted to be with her, yet still annoyed by his companionship.

"Alright, fine let's hang out." she jumped on her board, speeding down the pipe pulling tricks off the ramps and rails leaving Darien a few yard behind. Pulling his own bike tricks after her, spinning his handle bars, bouncing off his back tire and ramping off the stairs to swing whole the bike underneath his feet.

Hours later they were worn out, Serena retreated to the grass to find her pack for a drink, leaving her board there. Then wandered back to the half pipe with the water, siting on the edge and dangling her feet off the ramp, while she took a long swig from her water bottle. Darien followed quietly behind, sitting beside her letting his legs dangle over the edge as well.

"I really like your band." Serena commented, passing her water to him. While absently brush her long sweaty bangs aside, tucking the wild fringe behind an ear. Only to have the whole unruly mass flop back into place over her brow a few moments later.

Darien brushed some of his sweaty dark hair back, grasping the bottle with his other hand, giving her a thankful smile.

"Thanks." He breathed before taking a long drink.

"Soooooo, who was that guy you were dancing with." Darien inquired with a smirk. Trying to be casual when in truth his gut was twisting hoping she wasn't dating him yet.

"Oh, Mamoru, he's just a friend. " Serena smiled slyly back at him, knowing those kind of hidden questions. Part of her was thrilled to have two guys interested in her, it was exciting. While another part was raging at her for being fickle, Mamoru was a great guy she should be happy and not seek the attentions from another. Then again she was also confused about Mamoru because he seemed so hot and cold towards her. He made her nervous and sometimes feel quite unwanted.

Darien released a thankful breath, passing her a glowing smile.

Serena laughed, he looked so cute in the soft evening light, with his tussled black hair and pink cheeks from racing around the park. He had a well toned chest and strong arms that would feel great around her waist, she thought. His eyes were so deep, and intense you could get lost in them. His lips perfectly formed, he had a mischievous glamour about him that drew her in. She wanted to kiss him, be in his arms and hear his heart beat with hers. What she felt for Darien was so different, from what she felt for Mamoru. Her attraction to Mamoru was hot, and intense, fuelled with a need to devour him with her kisses, a flaming passion she could not understand. While Darien was a slow burn in her stomach, full of girlish butterflies and nervous, almost awkward attempts towards affections. Darien was a boy, a cute irresistible, dark haired thief of her heart , whom she hated one moment and loved the next. Immature and fun loving, while Mamoru was a handsome, mature man who could treat her well and love her as a mature young woman. He was brooding, and romantic and a very dark mystery to her.

They past the next hour in friendly conversation, covering all the bases, old friends, schools, interests, pets and music. By the end of the hour, Serena figured she knew about as much about Darien as his best friends did.

The conversation continued down more quiet paths about dreams and goals, with the sun setting and the deeper half light of twilight falling upon them. Serena finally noticed that Darien had moved right next to her, his shoulder brushing up against hers. Suddenly she felt her cheeks flaring, and her stomach doing nervous flips. She turned to face him, finding him smiling softly back at her searching her eyes for a sign to move forward. She smiled encouragingly at him, wondering what kissing him would be like.

"I think I like you." He whispered, nudging her shoulder with his.

"I think I like you too, but no more Pony Tails." She answered nudging him back with her own shoulder, ending her affirmation with a warning look.

Darien began to chuckle, as lightening illuminated the low clouds and thunder roared across the sky. It took less then a second for the the rain to fall upon them.

Screaming Serena dashed away, with Darien laughing at her heels. Serena wrapped her arms over her head in a vain attempt to keep her head dry. They were both drenched before they reached her board and his bike at the far side of the park. Darien dragged his black backpack out from beside a stone near the cement ramps, quickly unzippering it and digging inside. He pulled out a red plaid Hurley hoody, turning back to Serena. Finding her drenched, her skate board over her head as a shield, her shirt soaked revealing more of her breasts then he had ever seen before. Suddenly his face was burning, and he had a hard time averting his gaze from the pert nipples he saw.

Serena noticed his wide eyed stare at her chest, and flushed herself, pulling her board down to shield her breasts. Glaring threateningly back at him.

"Here." Darien mumbled, thrusting his hoody at her. Clearing his throat, seeking to calm himself.

"Thanks." Serena muttered, turning her back to him as she shuffled on the huge coat. Once on her tiny frame, it hung heavy around her slender shoulders and bunched at her wrists, hanging low over her hips. She cast him a sweet smile, pulling up the hood that hung low over her forehead, before retreated away to grab her backpack.

"Lets get out of this!" Darien raced back to his bike, as Serena hopped on her board. Quickly moving down the cement walk that led away from the park. A few minutes later and the street was near flooding, and Serena's board's little wheels were near useless.

"Hop on." Darien yelled through the heavy downpour. He had a set of metal spokes on his back wheels for passengers. She quickly tucked her board behind her own pink back pack, climbing on behind him her small hands clutching his soaked dark t-shirt at the shoulders. As he pushed onward from the suburban landscape and into the more commercial area's on that side of Beverly Hills.

Soon a large red sign came into view as they rounded a bend in the street, it was a simple plastic awning with yellow letters. A small Chinese place, called "The Lucky Dragon." Darien pulled up beside the large windows, Serena hopped off the back as he leaned the bike against the restaurants front entryway. He quickly went to a large window, cupping his hands on either side of his face he glanced inside to find it empty the owner just preparing the tables for the supper rush. A small elderly woman setting the tables caught sight of Darien and rushed over to the doors. She pushed the glass door open, beckoning the wet teens inside.

Serena thanked her, but she seemed not to understand english. She was a stout, round woman barely under 5 feet with kind eyes so dark they seemed black. She was dressed in a long black skirt and a cherry red dress shirt, tucked tightly into her skirt and black slippers. Her dark hair was pulled up into a bun on top of her ancient head with two chop sticks poking out. Darien reached behind and grabbed Serena's hand, wanting to her stay close. Serena felt her heart pickup speed as his warm hand held hers. They quickly followed the old woman past the table and threw the kitchen to a small table set in the back by the freezer and huge pantry. The table was small with two old wooden chairs set on either side, and a red table cloth with a gold weave of a dragon thrown over top. Darien sat in one chair while Serena sat down in the other.

"Thank you, Grandmother." Darien called, as the old woman wandered back into the main kitchen.

"Your chinese?" Serena gaped.

"Half, my mother is chinese, my dad's american." Darien smiled warmly back. "This is my grandmothers restaurant, I spent a-lot of my childhood running around back here." He answered, casting his gaze about the cluttered kitchen fondly.

It didn't take long for this little adventure to start feeling like a first date. Darien's grandmother returned with two bowls of war wonton soup to warm them up. Laughing and discussing their childhoods, they ate happily and dried off. Darien kept reaching for her hand, giving it a warm squeeze through out the meal, making her blush every time he touched her. As soon as they were dry, the old woman allowed them to go find a table in the main area. Shooing them out of the kitchen, with loud nattering sounds Serena could not figure it out, but Darien understood and was laughing lightly at what his grandmother was saying. The main room was filling in with customers, the asian waitresses busy milling around the tables. They wove their way to a window booth, as his grandmother appeared once more with two glasses of coke and two fortune cookies. Smiling happily at one another they cracked their cookies, Serena glanced down at her message, she blue eyes widening in surprise. (you will find love, if you look in the right places.) She glanced up watching Darien reading his own, admiring him yet again. He turned out to be a very kind, sweet and fun person to be with. Not the smug, arrogant jerk she had first thought him to be.

Her thoughts were soon dashed away as she caught sight of something dark, peeking out of an alley a few blocks away. It's deep red bulbous eyes glowing, as it scanned the sidewalk.

"oh,no..." Serena breathed. "Got to go the bathroom, I'll be back soon. Ok." She scrambled out of her seat and headed to the washroom set on the other side of the room without even looking back at Darien. Leaving him sitting in confusion as she disappeared into the bathroom.

The bathroom was small white and clean, with three stalls and three sinks, and a small window set high on the wall.

"FML(fuck my life)!"Serena cursed, how was she going to squeeze through that narrow window?

There was nothing to it, this was her only way out unseen. "Moon Prism Power!" She raised her hand over her head, calling upon her Star Seeds energies. It quickly came to life, wrapping her slender body in its pink ribbons of power. Her clothes disappeared, as the warmth of the light enveloped her leaving her in her battle outfit once more.

With the white tight fitting hoody, that only reached to the top of her flat stomach, blue mini skirt and boots with the red underskirt. Her blue baubles with the silver crescent accents in her hair. Striking a quick pose, the pink jewel on her silver tiara glowing with power she was ready for combat.

Her blue boots, made a smart clicking sound as she hopped up on the white masonite counter. Reaching over her head, to push the window open, she could feel the white mid-drift with hood she wore riding up to the point her boobs felt like they were going to fall out the bottom. Suddenly she was rethinking her outfit, big time. She may look sexy, but it really was very impractical to wear in battle. With a grunt she heaved herself up to the window and began to shimmy through, her legs dangling into the bathroom. If anyone was to enter the room right now they would get a real good look at her white lace panties under her blue mini skirt. Moon grumbled and cursed her way outside and was soon dashing down the damp street.

Thankfully the rain had stopped, and the air was crisp and clean, the world seemed to shine under all the puddles as if the rain had washed away the grime that built up on the city streets. The sky overhead was still filled with rolling dark clouds, the street lamps glowing white to keep some light on the sidewalks. She rounded the corner and moved silently into the deeper shadows of the alley, her fingers pressed to her tiara ready to let fly at a moments notice. As she reached the end of the dirty narrow corridor, she found once again one of Tux's guards in combat, already mortally wounding something that looked like a dark green glob in humanoid form.

"Ewww!" Moon commented, horrified by the disgusting mucus oozing all over the demon.

The Guard was the one with the long dusty blonde hair. His grey armour already covered in slick ooze from striking the slimy mass. The Demon gurgled at them in contempt, hurling globs of greenish ooze towards them. They ducked and dodged the attacks easily, moving with a grace the demon did not possess.

"Welcome, Moon. First lesson, this is a Mung Demon. Its slime can poison and paralyse so don't get it on your skin." The Guard called back to her, finding her panting and sweating from dodging the beasts attacks.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Moon let fly with her glowing white disc, it struck the demon threw the chest, cutting it in half. With a sickening sucking sound the hole she had made filled in. Reforming the monster gurgled arrogantly back at her unfazed by her attack.

Moon glared back at it, catching her tiara as it flew back to her hand. Her expression twisting in disgust as it was full of sticky grey mucus, she held onto it refusing to place it back on her forehead. But having to quickly drop her only weapon as the slime began to numb her naked fingers. With a yelp she wiped her hand on her skirt.

"These guys take a little more work to kill then a wraith." The Guard chuckled, he urged some of his own life force into the blade of his sword setting it a glow with soft blue energy. When he had built enough power within the Kunzite crystal embedding in the hilt he released a barrage of balls of pure chi. They struck the demon, exploding it from within into a shower of goo.

Moon screamed, wrapping her arms over her head and jumping backwards to get away from the flying gore.

As the goo settled on the greasy now steaming cement of the alley, she noticed the Guard was gone. Casting her gaze upward she caught him, staring down at her from the roof a smirk on his face. His blue eyes shining with mirth as he leaned over the edge.

"What's your name?" She called up to him.

"Kunzite." He called back before disappearing.

With a sigh she turned away from the now sizzling ooze around her, frustrated, just once she would like to get the jump on those men and beat them to the monster first. She wasn't getting much combat practice.

Moon dashed back to the restaurant, leaving her tiara behind. Knowing from Luna it would fade away as her armour did reforming again when she powered up. Moving back into the shadows of the alley that the restrooms was facing. She sighed in dread up at the narrow window, then cursed once more. Deciding against trying to squeeze threw and powered down right in the alley.

Acting non nonchalant Serena waltzed into the "The Lucky Dragon" threw the front door. Giving a now very confused Darien a warm smile before sliding back into the booth in front of him. A couple hours later and he was pedalling up to her front door.

Serena climbed off the back of the bike, the adventure coming to an end.

"Well thanks for the ride home. " She moved to his side, smiling brightly. Feeling very nervous she clutched her hands behind her back, rocking on her toes. Had this turned into a date, or was it just friendly she didn't know how to proceed.

"No problem, I got practice tomorrow with the band you want to hang out more tomorrow afternoon?" He asked hopeful, waggling his dark eyebrows mischievously.

"Sure, You guys were great!" Serena stated with excitement, she gave Darien her phone number, beginning to unzip his red hoody.

"Naw, its still chilly out. You keep it, I'll get it back from you another day." He stated,typing her number to his silver cell phone. Then like lightening he moved in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Pedalling away before she could utter a word. Serena lightly touched her cheek, her heart beating fast as she watched him bike away into the darkness of her street. Her relationship with Darien looked like it was going to start changing.

With a giggle she nearly skipped back to her stone front porch and into her house.

Adamina Karlek's Residence

Artemis sat on the stone fence, watching the moon floating high over head, the rain clouds rolling underneath retreating to the horizon once more. He had been watching the limestone mansion for nearly a week trying to find an opening to no avail. The grounds were dark, long shadows trailing along the lawn, created by the small round lights installed into the grass. The Poodles never seemed to go inside, as if they were trained guard dogs they merely patrolled the fence line day and night. He growled low, as a black curly nemesis padded by his section of the fence, merely snorting at him in distaste as he past by.

Adamina's room was huge compared to the small closet type space she had back in Dallas. It had a four poster bed, fine oak dressers and end tables. A huge walk in closet full of all the designer clothes from Rhodeo Drive. The room was painted in light yellows and oranges, with the similar drapes down her large bedroom windows. The cloth on her canopy was a soft orange, almost a cream tone, with throw pillows in yellow.

About a year ago an oil company had found oil on one of her father's section of land and he came into lots of money fairly quickly. He had uprooted his mother and two older sisters and moved them to Beverly Hills. He was not a money conscious man, and soon over spent his earnings. Her parents relationship sank, and he moved back to Dallas. Her mother though liked to have money, always a princess at heart this was the lifestyle she liked. When the marriage started to fall apart, her mother soon latched onto another millionaire who's mansion they currently live in.

Her mother had always set her three girls up competing with one another for her affections. They had to earn her love through success. Her eldest sister was gorgeous, excelling in dance now she was a backup dancer on a T.V show here in Los Angeles. Her middle sister was practically a genius and was finishing college to become a brain surgeon. Mina on the other hand, was never a success at anything. She tried hard, when she was a preschooler in beauty pageants, but never got first place. She tried singing but her voice was never as good as the next girls in singing competitions. She tried dance, again she could never get the lead. Then at last sports, she was very good at soccer, very quick and agile but her teams never seemed to win the competitions. She was a good player, but the rest just didn't seem to be able to play well with her, she wasn't a team player. So she had always struggled with getting praise and love from her mother, which had made her a prime target for her mother's current boyfriend.

He was a predator, and been at the game for a long time. He was a high ranking Lawyer, Tom Hanely. A very kind, handsome, unassuming man who seemed to merely fade into the crowds out in public. He never stood out, never made waves in the community, friendly and well liked by the neighbourhood. He understood upon his first meeting with the sister's who the weakest was. He had began giving Adamina what she craved, attention, gifts, praise until he knew she trusted him, loved him more then her own mother. Then he started into the next phase, touching her seductively here and there as she moved around the house. She had been shocked, and told him to stop at first but as the months stretched on she began to shrug the caresses off, retreating to her room to get away from him.

Which is exactly where he wanted her tonight. She was grieving for a couple of close friends, her only friends she had made so far. Now she was alone, and depressed. Perfect, he would start off comforting her then move in to the final phase of his seduction.

He slowly opened the door to Adamina's room, finding her sitting on her bed, her hair brush in her lap, head down cast staring blindly at her feet. She was dressed in her light orange silk night shirt and shorts her hair down from its bow hanging loose around her shoulders.

Adamina's thoughts were jarred aside as she felt the mattress compress beside her. Turning up she found Tom sitting beside her, and the door to her room closed and locked. His dusty green eyes staring at her with compassion. He had short light blonde hair, that was styled smartly in a very conservative way. He had a round, kind face with a body to match, a slight stomach hanging over this grey cotton shorts and poking out just a little from his white t-shirt.

Adamina's heart began to pound, a nervous tingle beginning in her gut as he rubbed her back. Making soothing sounds as he began to move his hands lower. She swallowed, she really didn't like him touching her like that. But what could she do, she was in a bad situation here how did she escape with out drawing attention to herself or him. Her sisters were down the hall in their own rooms, her mother was reading in the master at the end of the hall. She didn't want to hurt her mother, by telling her what her boyfriend had been up to for the last few months.

Mina's soul began to surge forth from within, she had always protected the tender hearted little girl who had given her a home in her heart. Giving her the inner strength to push through all the adversity in her life so far. Now Adamina needed her strength more then anything.

"I have to go..." she whispered, attempting to stand up.

Tom grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"I think maybe you should stay." He whispered back, pushing her lightly down on the mattress, his hand gliding under her shirt.

"Tom, please this isn't right. What about my mom?" Adamina protested, as she now felt his hand brushing against her bare breast.

"What about her, she doesn't need to know. I find you so beautiful, I want to show you how much I love you." He cooed, placing his lips harshly upon hers.

Adamina attempted to cry out, as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Artemis heard the muffled cries from his position on the fence, he was linked to Mina's energies in the same subtly ways Luna was linked to Moon's. Mina was literally screaming into his link, full of hate and rage. Something was happening in that house and he needed to get to his new charges side now!

With a growl of courage the white tom, leaped from the fence his fear replaced with a desperate need to save his most precious person, his Venus! He could hear the barking at his heels, feel the hot breath of the two black poodles on his flanks. They were attempting to bite him, to seize him by his tail but he was to fast, to quick in his zig zags through the lawn. He made it to the cobble stone pad out front, as the white poodle exploded from the dog door.

"I am a warrior of Mau, I will not be stopped!"Artemis bellowed to the universe. Suddenly he could feel a warm surge of energy enveloping his small body. He had always been a scholar, a cat of knowledge and military strategies. This power that the universe had bestowed upon him was that of strength and courage. He could feel his muscles becoming larger, more toned, rippling with adrenaline. With a scream he leaped at the dog, his claws unsheathed, he had become a warrior calling upon the ancient energies that moved through the universe that could be called upon when one was in great need.

His back paws landed on the beasts muzzle, his front paws digging into the top of the dogs head. It yelped, as he pushed his back paws down, thrusting it's face into the stones as he did a front flip over the dogs skidding body. A black poodle came at him from the right, Artemis hissed, thrusting a back paw full of razor sharp claws at his snarling face slashing its mouth and pushing its face aside. It yelped in pain, as Artemis landed, kicking stones up at the last dog behind him as he sped faster then ever up the steps and into the dog door.

Artemis barely registered the marble foyer and large red carpet staircase, as he raced upstairs. Rounding the upper balcony, and heading down a long corridor listening for Adamina's faint whimpers and feeling Mina's rage echoing through the link. He came across an ornate white door near the middle of the hall and knew that this was the right door. He ran right into it, butting it open with his head as he dashed inside stopping dead and beginning to laugh.

Venus's energy wave was thick in the room, charged streams of light swirled around the four poster bed casting its occupants in a powerful orange glow. Adamina lay topless on the bed,in only her white cotton panties, her hair flowing wildly around her head as the symbol of Venus glowed upon her brow. She glared in hatred up at a naked terrorfied middle aged man, who was straddling her waist, her Venus's Love Me Chain wrapped around his erect member. The chain was glowing hot, burning him as she charged her energies into it. Artemis could smell the burnt flesh in the air, that man was going to have a scar to remember.

"Leave this girl alone, never look at her, or touch her again!" Mina's voice hissed in fury at the man, echoing threw Adamina with a goddess like thunder.

He merely nodded mutely, to stricken to do much else. Mina released the chain, as it loosened the man tore out of the room ignoring the white cat at his feet. Artemis braced himself, curling up into a ball as the man tripped over him. Landing on his stomach, he never slowed down though, racing back to his feet and out the door.

Artemis chuckled as he watched him go, then leaped up onto the bed. Finding Adamina, staring at the top of her bed's cream coloured canopy, the symbol of Venus still glowing but not as brightly.

"Mina?" Artemis inquired, as he padded up next to her head.

"Good to see you, old friend. Train her well, ok?" Mina's voice echoed out of the young girl. Adamina turned to Artemis, her blue eyes so much like Minako's. Mina's voice faded away, as did the symbol. Leaving a very confused teenager, staring at a talking cat.

Artemis swallowed his grief as Mina's soul faded back into the depth of Adamina's heart.

"Hello, you have finally awakened Venus. I am your companion and teacher Artemis. You have been charged with a sacred duty to protect this planet." Artemis began his speech, so similar to the one he gave years ago.

Adamina merely blinked, her world as an average girl ending with this conversation with a talking cat.

Serena was up early again, continuing her training, up to two full laps around the park and was quite pleased with herself. She had purchased a couple real jogging suits form Lu Lu Lemon with Amy on Saturday. Deciding to wear her pink tracksuit, pink was her favourite colour. She was even starting to feel the toning of her body from her extra exercise. Mamoru never showed again, she was still disappointed at not seeing him but less now that she felt a connection forming with Darien. She finished her jog, heading back home her mind wandering along strange paths towards Kunzite. She really needed to talk to those Guards and figure out what they knew about the enemy. By the time she got home, she had her first text from Darien.

(Good morning.) it said.

(Good morning.)She responded, typing in her phone as she sat on the stone stairs of the front patio.

(I will pick you up around 1 then?) he asked.

(I'll be waiting. =) )Serena typed, tucking the phone into the pocket of her pink jacket.

She spent her time, doing her homework and munching on a bag of Doritos. Luna slept on her bed, patrolling most of the night she was very tired.

About an hour before Darien was to arrive, Serena jumped in the shower and found a perfect outfit to wear. She wore a pair of light wash jean clam diggers, with a long hip hugging shirt, tight to her slender form with white and black stripes. It had a low round neck that showed just a little cleavage, with her silver moon necklace hanging low over her chest. She gave her light blonde hair a good brushing keeping it loose to hang low around her hips. She wanted to keep Darien's attention away from Raye while they practiced. Putting on her black and white DC sneakers she stuffed a little money in her pockets, before heading over to her night stand to grab her broach.

"Oh my god, Luna!" Serena shouted, alerting Luna instantly. The dark furred cat, jumped to her feet padding over to her along the bed. Staring in shock at the broach on Serena's black end table.

The broach had ascended to its next level of power. A same circle shape, in pink, with a gold star etched in the middle with the four guardian stones along the edges.

"Well, looks like the broach has gotten more powerful." Luna smiled happily.

"How?" Serena cast the cat an odd look, she hadn't done anything.

"I don't know know either, but I will try and find out." Luna hopped off the bed, leaping up to the window sill and ducked out of the room.

Serena watched the cat leave, then tentatively tucked the new broach into the pocket of her jeans.

She waited out on the porch, sitting on the wooden swing that was hung at the end of the patio. Texting Amy, who was telling her a story about her mother's car breaking down saturday afternoon and having a little adventure in South Central Beverly Hills. She had met a great guy, his name was Greg she couldn't wait to introduced him to her. Serena was thrilled for her, Amy said she loved his friends and they had spent all day yesterday together.

As a red mustang pulled up to her house, she bid Amy goodbye telling her to meet up in front of the school on Monday. Scrambling out of the bench, she dashed down the steps approaching the car with a bright smile, tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear as she bent to open the door.

Darien leaned over the seats and opened the door, grinning broadly up at her. Serena ducked into the low riding car, closing the door behind her.

"So we are off to Raye's this weekend. We rotate houses every weekend, because the parents don't want the noise all the time." Darien commented with a small laugh as they drove away.

Soon they were driving out of Beverly Hills into an area just outside called Miracle Mile, the area was in old Hollywood. The buildings she first saw reminded her of the mid 1920's, all retro, and full of nostalgia. As they past by the commercial strip, small middle class neighbourhoods greeted them. Filled with an eclectic display of homes, some modern some ranging back into the 1920's in a retro style of mexican pueblos. The neighbourhood was friendly and full of young families, the sidewalks full of kids on bikes, or out with chalk. A warm cheerful atmosphere, that drew Serena in.

"This place is nice." She smiled back at Darien, as he pulled the car into a long drive set beside a Mexican style home, with a red tile peaked roof, and beige sandstone. At the end of the drive was a large two car garage. One of the large doors was pulled open, revealing the bands equipment set up and ready to go, along with an old worn out blue retro plaid couch from the eighties set against a far wall. There was a few wooden boxes around the couch, with pop bottles and large bowl of chips set on top. A large petrified tree stump, was set in front of the couch to serve as a coffee table.

Darien got out first, while Serena followed shyly behind. He ushered her to the old couch, before retreating to get his guitar from on top of a white chest freezer along the back wall. Serena glanced around the garage, taking in the thousands of posters of various bands ranging in spectrum from R&B to Death Metal. She saw a Madonna poster and various retro bands like Poison and Guns&Roses. These guys looked very versatile in their tastes. Darien began to tune his guitar, casting her stiff nervous posture on the couch comforting smiles.

"Relax Sere, my band is not going to bite. I think they'll like you." He commented, while adjusting his spokes on the guitars neck.

(Sere)...She liked that nickname. It was a-lot better then Pony Tails.

Strange tonal voices drew her attention to the open door of the garage, finding Raye in a red tank top and short jean booty shorts arguing with an ancient looking native woman. Dressed in a colourful square neck top and loose flowing white pants. Finally Raye raised her hands in defeat, allowing the old woman to win the argument with a decisive snort. The old woman then turned on her heel and headed back to the house.

"You are all staying for supper, Grandmother's orders." Raye stated sourly, shaking her head.

Serena laughed, she never had any grandparents so seeing this warm hearted argument between Raye and her Grandma was like a window as to what her own grandparents might have been like.

"Serena right?" Raye waved lightly at her. "I'm Raye Ko'" She nodded briefly at Serena, moving to Darien's side to converse about their new gig a few weeks away.

Serena politely sat silent on the couch, feeling left out and bored. Until the two brothers arrived, they roared up in a black BMW, the stereo blaring out gangster rap. The beats echoed and rebounded inside the garage. Causing Raye to press her palms to her ears, she quickly dashed out of the garage and starting screaming at the two smirking boys inside the sports car. They pretended not to hear her, making motions and shaking their heads.

Serena laughed as how irate Raye was with the noise, the earth shattering swears echoed from the cars music, making her even more angry. She pounded on the windows, and kicked their tires. Finally the boys cut the music, turning off the engine and climbed out only to each get a cuff behind the head from Raye. Each was in black jeans with matching dull blue dress short sleeve shirts, which were untucked.

"We got tons of little kids around here, you know better then to blast that kinda music!" She raged, as her grandmother emerged from the side door, shouting at her in Navajo. Raye shouted back, explaining the situation and pointing at the silver haired brothers now laughing uncontrollably in the garage.

"You guys, that wasn't nice." Darien stated with a dark look. Knowing Raye's grandmother was cursing her out about the practice's here.

"But funny, damn funny, man." One of the twins, commented while bending over in laughter. Watching with mirth as Raye got told off by her grandmother in the tonal language of the Navajo.

When Raye returned, she punched both in the arms hard before they moved away to their positions.

"Oh, these two trouble makers are Edwin." Darien started the intro's, the twin behind the digital piano, raised a hand.

"An Lucius." The twin with the grey base guitar nodded towards Serena.

Serena waved back, she very much enjoyed her afternoon listening to the band practice and joined in with the playful verbal back and forth they participated in. They all loved to torment each other between takes.

"Do you sing?" Raye asked, slumping onto the couch next to her as the dim light of evening fell outside the garage.

"You do not want to hear me sing." Serena giggled, leaning forward to take a sip from her can of coke. That had been resting on the stump that had been levelled flat on the top so that they could use it as a coffee table.

"Ok, lets here you sing then." Darien cried with mischief, leaping over the stump, pouncing on her. Straddling her hips as she leaned back startled by his sudden assault. He quickly grabbed at her sides, digging his fingers into them starting to tickle her. Serena squealed, as his fingers dug in mercilessly.

Her stomach was flipping with excitement, heart pounding in her ears by his close physical contact. His musky smell that reminded her of coffee and chocolate invaded her as he leaned over her. She could make out his gleeful blue eyes as she squinted in mirth. He continued to tickle her enjoying the panting and squealing sounds she made, as she writhed beneath him. Completely oblivious to the dirty looks they were getting from Raye. Who quickly exited the garage to check on supper, not wanting to be around Darien and Serena while they fooled around.

"Get off, you are going to make me pee!" Serena wailed, tears falling down her cheeks, wiggling her hips against him to dislodge him. Darien's laughter suddenly died, as she thrust her hips up against him in just the right way. He quickly scrambled off of her, not wanting her to feel how turned on he was getting.

"Fine you win, but your singing sounded great." He smirked, turning from her to hide himself, as he grabbed his guitar from its stand. He had been quietly admiring her all day, sneaking glances at her when she wasn't looking. He loved her soft blue eyes, and how they twinkled when she laughed. Her silky light blonde hair, that seemed to shine in the sunlight. He was getting to know her now, finding her easy to talk too, fun to be around. Sweet in demeanour and full of tenderness towards others. He was falling hard, and he knew it.

The evening past with a great meal out in Raye's backyard, they had a big BBQ feast with the rest of her family from around the area. The twins left right after supper stating they had to get home, grounded by their father over a recent prank.

Darien watched with fascination, as Serena quickly befriended every little cousin of Raye's. They seemed to gravitate to her like she was a magnet. They loved being around her, playing with her hanging off her every silly story and song as she played with them. By the end of the evening Raye was leaning against a tree aloof from her family fuming at how quickly Serena had encroached upon her territory.

Late in the evening, Darien politely pulled Serena away from the kids, by wrapping his arms around her waist and hauling her out of the yard yelping in fright. The adults laughed at the silly sight of the two teenagers grappling playfully with each other as he dragged her away.

Serena lounged in her seat in Darien's car on the way home, her belly was full of good food and she felt she had made three new friends so she was quite content with her life right now.

"I had a really good time." She rolled her head towards Darien, as he slowed to a four way stop within a more up scale neighbourhood as they crossed back into Beverly Hills.

"No problem, I did to." He smiled brightly back at her, his gaze lingering a bit longer then normal.

Serena giggled, turning her head to stare out her window and hide her blush. She had been hot in the cheeks for most of the day, thanks to Darien's 'Attentions'.

Soon he was stopping in front of her house once more. She sighed sadly wishing the ride could have been longer.

"Well, this is my stop. " She sat forward, reaching for the door handle.

"I'll see you at school then." Darien cast her a small smile, regret in his blue eyes that she was leaving so quickly.

Serena turned to him for a moment waiting to see if he was going to make the first move, because she was way to shy to make it. The feelings she had for him were way to intense, he made her knees weak and her mind hazy.

Darien searched her eyes with his own, then slowly leaned forward, grasping her upper arm with a strong hand. Serena swallowed her eyes growing wide with anticipation. His movements seemed to linger, as he grasped her chin with his other hand guiding her towards him. With a soft sigh, closing her eyes as she drew near. She felt his lips softly press upon hers. She melted into his kiss, shocks of electricity shooting through out her body by the passion flowing between them. As quickly as the kiss began it ended, when Darien pulled away, brushing a hand fondly threw her bangs, resting his hand on her cheek for a moment. With her eyes still closed she leaned into his hands, moaning with need, as he moved his hand down through her free flowing hair with longing.

"Bye..." She breathed, wide eyes searching the depths of his. Unable to form proper words, as she pushed the door open sliding out of her seat. She closed the door behind herself, turning around with a giddy smile as Darien's voice floated to her from inside.

"Bye, Sere." Darien called to her through the open passenger window, waving as he drove away.

Serena sighed with satisfaction, as she watched him fade away down her street. Still in awe by how good of a kisser he was. Now her mind was racing at other kinds of kissing she could expect from him and if this relationship was going to go any better then the strange one she had with Mamoru.


	26. Chapter 26

Warnings:mild swearing

Chapter Four:Of Bikers and Brethren

Serena was again immersed in a vivd dream of four girls fighting along side Usagi, of evils defeated and new greater evils to replace them. She was beginning to understand that these dreams she was having were more then mere fantasies but her predecessors memories. Tux was a major player in these dream battles, she knew that his connection to Usagi was greater then any of the other fighters. They loved each other, were linked body and soul to each other. Every morning she would wake with more questions, becoming lost to the day before confronting Luna.

As the pre dawn light filtered once more into her room, Serena rolled out of bed with a tired groan hunting down her jogging clothes.

Luna was not getting used to the skimpy, t-shirts and panties that Serena wore to bed. Once again the cat was trying to avoid eye contact, as Serena pranced around in her revealing bed clothes trying to find something to run in.

"You really need to finish unpacking." Luna commented dryly, as she stared out the back window. The soft pre-dawn light was warming the sky, with the sound of birds waking calling to each other amid the trees.

"I know, just haven't found the time." Serena grumbled, finally shimmying into a pair of pastel blue running shorts. Pulling on a black spaghetti strap tank top and zipping up a blue matching hoody. She quickly pulled her hair up into a single ponytail at the back and shoved her broach, and i-pod in the side pocket of the thin cotton coat and she was gone.

Once again Mamoru never showed at the park, Serena finished her run, pushing herself to complete three laps around the wide dirt track. Now she knew he was avoiding her, and it hurt. What did she do wrong on their date? With a shuttering sigh, she finished her jog, wiping away a few stray tears feeling so very confused about everything. Her love life was now a big twisted ball of mixed feelings, she did not want to lose Mamoru, yet she was thrilled to have started a relationship with Darien. But she couldn't date two guys!

She really liked Darien, yet her feelings for Mamoru seemed to run a bit deeper, so his avoidance of her really hurt. It felt like her heart was breaking, why was he being so cruel to her?

When Serena made it back to her front porch she pushed her dark thoughts over Mamoru aside to deal with later, she had school.

An hour later, and she was out the door with her light wooden long board. Her hair back in its usual hairstyle of two pony tails, wearing a tight form fitting purple t-shirt with an white image of the playboy bunny on the front, and Darien's plaid red hoody. Tight hipster jeans with a wide black belt and her pink backpack over her shoulder. Her broach tucked into the front pocket of her pack just in case. She headed down the street at a leisurely pace, she didn't wear her helmet when on her long board not feeling it was necessary when she was not doing tricks, she was pretty confident with her balance. She took her time getting to school, having the time to go via foot power and not hitching rides on the moving traffic to get there quickly. The front lawn was just beginning to fill with students, as she rolled up to the first set of steps. Kicking her board up, she leaned against the small beige stone wall beside the steps to wait for Amy.

Serena absently watched the campus come alive, sports cars roaring into the parking lot on the one side of her. Masses of pretty blondes exiting, pink convertibles, a few on motor bikes. It seemed everyone had wheels except her, she again was the only one arriving on a skate board she wondered if this was something she should be embarrassed about? The morning was getting hot, so Serena pulled off the hoody and tied it around her waist.

"Hey there Pony Tails." Darien's smug voice floated to her from on top of the stone wall.

She glanced up to find him, sitting beside her, his sneakers dangling near her face. He was in a pair of baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt with a dark blue plaid button shirt untucked overtop.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" She growled, letting his name calling slide hoping it was just a slip.

He leaned over and whipped a pony tail against the back of her head playfully. Serena cast him another dark look and moved a few meters away out of his reach. Darien shrugged, looking out at the surging traffic moving before the school.

A few minutes of awkward silence later the hushed din of the front campus was deafened by the thunder of many motor cycles roaring up the street. Serena and Darien stared in utter disbelief as a group of bikers, on large roadster Harley's pulled up to the front of the school. They all wore black helmets and full leather pants, boots and jackets looking tough and angsty. A biker near the curb, cut his engine, pulling off his helmet. The biker, was a young man about their age with a dark brown mullet. His eyes were a soft brown, but his left was slightly marred by a pink scar running down threw his eyebrow to his eyes upper lid. The passenger was a girl, who slowly got off the back. She was looking every bit as tough and angry as the rest. In a pair of tight black jeans, and a low cut top in dark blu. That was slightly hidden underneath the black leather jacket she wore, with the biker's logo on the back. The logo was of a bright red sun, with gothic style letters that read Warriors of Sol. The girl slowly pulled off her black helmet, letting her short dark hair with the bluish tint fall free. She handed her helmet to the young man, and turned to face Serena and Darien with a bright smile.

"Morning, guys!" Amy stated happily.

Serena and Darien's jaws dropped, there sweet, unassuming little book worm had joined a biker gang!

Serena smiled tightly, rushing over to Amy and guiding her back to the stone wall so they could talk.

"What the hell, Amy..." She inquired in a hushed stressed tone.

"This is Greg." Amy waved at the young man oblivious to Serena's concern, who smiled warmly back.

"We seriously need to have a talk about this." Darien hopped off the wall, standing in front of Amy as if shielding her from the biker gang.

"I don't understand?" Amy stated with mild confusion, these guys had been nothing but perfect gentlemen with her all weekend and she had a great, and exciting time with them. She was finally living the life she always wanted, she had lots of friends and they did wild and crazy stuff together her life wasn't boring and planned anymore.

"Hey Babe I got to go, get over here and give me some lov'in before I take off, ok." The young man, called to her in a deep rumble. Amy giggled, and raced over into his arms falling into a deep kiss that looked more like a mini make out session.

Serena and Darien cast each other questioning looks, this was not good.

The Bikers were barely down the street, when Darien rounded on Amy.

"Are you kidding me!" he cried out in exasperation.

Amy looked at him in confusion, she was a naive sheltered person who had never experience much in her life so had no misgivings about whom she was associating with.

"Amy, a biker gang?" Serena intervened a bit more compassionately.

"What's wrong with them, they have been nothing but nice to me." Amy waved them off, heading into the school with her dark blue backpack slung lazily over a shoulder.

"Oh, boy..." Darien groaned in exasperation, rubbing his temples as if a headache was coming on.

Serena and Darien tried to explain that they could get her into a lot of trouble, that they usually were not the most up and up sorta people. Amy was not convinced, she felt she knew them better and that they should butt out of her life. They pulled back with their opinions, stating silently to each other that they would keep an eye on Amy make sure she wasn't in over her head with this Greg guy.

Raye had been giving Serena dirty looks all day, but the sweet blonde never seemed to notice not really spending to much time around her and the cheerleaders to busy trying to fix Amy. Darien was acting like an immature pain, teasing her and playing with her pig tails in the halls. She was getting quite frustrated with him, it was like he was two different people. When it was just her, he was a kind, gentleman, now that he was hanging around with Andrew and the twins he seemed as smug and arrogant as ever.

Mina wasn't the same either, Serena noted. The blonde, was subdued not even wearing her more provocative dresses. She was in a plain yellow round neck t-shirt and boot cut jeans, with a pair of tan cowboy boots underneath. She kept to herself all day, barely speaking a word. Which was sending warning flags, Serena 's way. She tried to catch up to her all day, finally tracking her down outside of the gym after school.

She found her merely staring up at the roof, lost and reflective. Serena again, began with the same tactic with Mina, approaching her silently standing at her side waiting for her to open up. She had worked out Mina's issues in her mind over the weekend. Figuring she wasn't a mean person just really angry about things. Her own father was much the same, life just didn't seem to go his way most of the time and he took it out on the other people around him. Serena felt Mina needed a second chance.

"They were the only friends I've made here."Mina glanced over to Serena, speaking softly as she turned back to the gym. "I just don't understand what happened."

Serena did, Merith, the Princess of Abraxsas had cast a spell that filled people full of hate causing them to lash out against each other, with some being driven to murder. She kept her peace though, Mina was a civilian in this war and didn't need to know.

"Sometimes bad things happen, we just have to find the strength to push on." Serena commented, leaning in close to the taller girl, giving her a warm smile as Mina turned back to her.

"Your right, Serena." Mina sighed, draping an arm around the smaller girls shoulders. They walked off into the campus parking lot in companionable silence.

Heading into West Hollywood in Mina's old vintage yellow BMW Beetle, Serena convincing her to join her for a snack at the Royal Diner. Mina needed a friend, and Serena was going to change this girls mean habits with her unconditional friendship.

The diner was starting to get some praise around the high school and now many more kids were coming by to hang out there. Serena and Mina had to wade threw a small crowd outside the front doors, before entering the restaurant. The inside wasn't packed with kids yet, but it was still quite full. The girls found a booth near the windows, and were soon sharing a plate of fries with lots of ketchup. Mina introduced her to using Mayo and vinegar on her fries, which Serena had to agree was quite good.

They chatted lightly, getting to know one another. Mina found her sweet and easy to talk too, soon confiding in her about coming to money quickly, moving from a poor rural area outside of Dallas to the rich opulent lifestyle of Beverly Hills. Serena listened to her new friends, lonely tale of life here only making two friends because she just couldn't seem to fit in. How she missed her farm and her horses, how her parents split.

Serena understood that drama, and soon they were reminiscing about divorce and the constant arguing between parents. It was close to evening, with the sun setting low over the middle class houses in her neighbourhood when Mina dropped her off at home. Mina drove a yellow vintage BMW beetle, with full black leather interior. Serena bid her farewell and that they would hang out more at school. Mina's mood had improved a great deal with having Serena around. With everything that had happened to her last weekend Mina felt it was time to start over, time to change herself, she was not her mother, and she was done trying to impress her. She was just going to be herself and be happy with who she was.

September faded away along with the last of the summer heat, the rains replaced the sun as October began. Serena had kept up her routine of her morning jogs, and Mamoru never showed, she was missing him more and more. New more confusing dreams were replacing the ones of battle, falling more upon a dark haired man's touch. His voice whispering fondly in the dark and many, many soft kisses that were full of passion and promise. So not seeing him was hurting her more everyday, left with lingering thoughts of how she must not have been what he wanted in a girlfriend. Wondering in what ways she had been inadequate, worried if those same qualities were now ruining her chances with Darien who seemed to be treating her more like a friend lately then a romantic interest.

Amy was changing, and not in a good way. Mina had been trying to mend her ways, seeking Amy's friendship, but Amy was not giving her a chance. She was becoming hard to talk too, full of angst at the world and a tough as nails demeanour. She was reflecting an attitude similar to the young women who were fighting on her first day of school. Fed up with how Amy as acting Serena decided it was time to find out more about this gang...Warriors of Sol.

Luna found her pacing her room that evening, mumbling to herself about her friends strange behaviour and how maybe it might have something to do with the enemy. Working out all the angles as to how it might have come to be and how she was going to sneak into the gangs clubhouse, hideout or what ever it was.

Luna listened with amusement to her charges strange stressful rantings before interjecting.

"Serena, do you even know where these guys hang out?" Luna smiled and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"No." Serena mumbled, sitting heavily down on her bed. Over the last few weeks the boxes had disappeared, and her room had gotten a pink paint job. All her clothes placed in the antique armoire and matching dresser. Her light wooden roll top desk, was setup in a corner with her purple Apple laptop sitting on top glowing merrily. The walls were covered in posters of unicorns, rabbits, kittens and rock bands, even one of War of Roses she had stolen from a wall at La Luna recently. She went to the club regularly on Fridays, to listen to Darien's band play, and hang out with Mina now that Amy was missing in action thanks to her new boyfriend.

Luna leaped to the floor then up into Serena's wooden desk chair, her paws patting on the keys of her lap top with sharp concise clicks.

Serena merely shook her head still in awe that she owned a cat who could talk and use a computer.

"Well, looks like these bikers...Warrior's of Sol, you say. Their territory is in West Hollywood. I figure if you wander around down there you will run into one of them eventually then just follow him back to his,... their liar..what would you call it? Hang out, club house..what?" Luna chuckled, shaking her head she found the thought of biker Amy so far fetched it was laughable.

Serena knew she would never keep up on foot, so she called in reinforcements. A half hour later, Mina rolled up to the house in her yellow Beetle. Her fashion had changed along with her attitude, she wore a tight form fitting t-shirt in a soft yellow with white lace along the neckline and sleeves, boot cut jeans, her cowboy boots and a tan wicker cowboy hat with the brims rolled up on either side, her large sunglasses perched on the hat.

"So what's up?" She called to Serena as she climbed into the car.

"I want to track Amy down, find out about this biker group she is hanging out with. " Serena also wore a white t-shirt and light jean overalls and her black and white DC sneakers. Mina nodded and they were off, spending most of the evening patrolling down west hollywood with no luck. They made it fun anyway, cranking the music in her Beetle and dancing in their seats. A couple more hours past, as the moon rose a single star glimmering above the red haze of the street lamps. Serena considered that the first star of the night and she closed her eyes to make a wish. She needed all the help she could get lately with how screwed up her life was getting.

"You do that too?" Mina noticed her making the wish, and stated in shock.

"Wishing on the first star, been doing it since I was a kid." Serena smiled sweetly back at her. They laughed together enjoying having something new in common.

As they approached the next red light, Serena saw the cherry red Harley Davidson sitting just in front, of the silver SUV that was in front of them.

"Mina, theres one let follow him." She pointed at the biker as he turned down a side street from the light. His leather jacket, snapping in the breeze as he picked up speed, the red sun logo almost glowing under the street lamps.

Mina nodded seriously and the chase was on, the biker led them through West Hollywood down Sunset blvd. Deep into the rich mansion's down a long side street near Bel Aire before slipping threw a large black iron gate. Mina rolled up to the gate, as they watched the Harley roar up the dirt narrow road into a grove a trees heading to a large red brick mansion set high on a hill.

"How do we get in?" Mina sighed, tapping her steering wheel nervously with a finger.

"We don't, you go home, I want to wait here Amy will come out eventually then I will talk to her." Serena gave Mina a small hug of thanks and left the car.

Mina shrugged not liking her friends plan but accepting it. She gave Serena a last warm smile as she closed the door, then backed out of the gate and drove off down the street. She turned the corner far down the block, parking the car discretely between two other BMW cars. Leaning over she reached into her large jean purse, that she had tucked by Serena's seat and pulled out her orange transformation pen. Mina wouldn't be able to investigate this biker gang, but Venus could. Artemis had been training her in secret for weeks, to move silently, to investigate with speed and stragedy when confronted with the enemy. This was her chance to put what she had learned from her furry guardian to practice, his first mission as Venus!

Serena stared up at the large red brick wall, how was she going to climb over that? After a moments thought she knew she had to transform into Moon. With a resolute nod, she ducked behind some bushes across the street and dug her broach out of the front pocket of her overalls.

"Moon Crystal Power...Make up!" She called out her new words of Power, feeling the broach releasing it's energy to envelope her. She moved with the energy ribbon's, as her battle suit formed. Angel wings spreading as a shadow behind her. The symbol of the moon glowed warm on her forehead before her silver tiara came to life to cover it. She looked exactly the same, though now she had a light blue choker with a silver crescent moon around her neck, and dangling silver crescent moon earrings. She felt the symbol of the moon flare to life on her brow, before her tiara formed overtop. The surge of timeless power that entered her this time was intense and a bit over whelming.

The same mid drift tight white hoody,with the long sleeves that flowed over the top of her hands, blue mini skirt and blue boots with silver trim, and her light blue baubles with the silver crescent accents covering her pig tails. The broach spun in her hands, pinning itself between her breasts, as the light faded. She struck a pose with a smug grin then dashed out of cover. Leaping clear over the fence, landing in the deepening shadows of the other side in a crouch. She listened for guard dogs or human guards, before racing into the trees heading up the hill to the mansion above.

Moon peeked above a large bush, taking in the large mass of bikes, and various other vehicles parked out front on the large circular drive. The driveway was simple cement, with a large water fountain in the middle. The Mansion stretched out on either side of a main foyer. It was two stories high, in red brick. With large european windows the foyer jutted out the middle, with only one set of double oak doors. The mansion looked like it belonged in London more then Beverly Hills. It wasn't built in any of the more conventional materials or methods of the States. It looked old fashioned, and conservative.

She watched bitterly as a set of guards, leading doberman's on chain leads, moved past the foyer patrolling around the mansion. Another set was making their way into the shadows along the side of the home.

"Not good..." Moon breathed, ducking deeper into her cover within the thick bushes. The whispers she felt from her Star Seed began once more within her. Just as she had felt what her new words of power were to transform a new subtle power echoed within. She lightly pulled up the hood on her uniform finding it much larger then normal, falling low over her forehead like a cowl.

"Moonlight Mirage." she whispered, the warm energy of the moon flowed over her body, as she shimmered out of view blending with the environment as if a mirror was shielding her, reflecting the world back at whomever looked her way.

Moon crept around to the side of the building, keeping to the shadows beneath the canopy of trees lining the mansion. She never noticed the orange mini skirt, slipping into an open window on the second floor just above her, having climbed up a nearby tree to invade the manor. To focused on concentrating on being silent, and not breaking her cover by snapping a twig or stumbling over some stones.

Moon slipped around back, peeking into the dark windows trying to find were they were all gathering.

Soon she came upon a study, the walls filled with books, a large modern black Masonite desk sitting along one wall with a computer screen and a large ledger book open in front of it. A heavy set man sat behind the desk, intent on the screen. He had short black thinning hair on top, with a long pony tail trailing down his back. A soft round face, that seemed kind and joyful, with warm green eyes that shined with laughter. He wore a long white robe, with a yellow sash around his neck and a heavy hood draped over the sash.

The edges of the sash was embroidered with seven golden markings, Moon sought to memorize them incase they were a clue Luna could use against the enemy. This man was making this place seem less like a biker gang and more like a cult. Her worry over Amy just multiplied ten fold. Moving forward into the next set of windows, which were larger then the rest she had encountered. She found a very large meeting room, that had glass double doors that led out to a huge cement patio with an elaborate garden beyond. The trees and bushes swaying in the night breeze beyond the small cement walls, and winding stairs that led into the garden just down the slight hill past the large patio.

The room was empty of all furniture except for a vast black podium setup on the far side on a large dais. The walls were a dark marble, with long slender black pillars that led to the main part of the mansion at the far side of the room. The great room was filled with leather clad bikers, and people in yellow robes milling around talking quietly.

"Brothers and Sisters!" The heavy set man, strolled into the room from the double doors that led from his study next door. The crowds turned with bowed heads, greeting him with profound respect.

Moon ducked low, her bright blue eyes the only thing visible in the shadows surrounding her, watching the man cross the room from just above the window sill.

Second Story

Venus kept to the deep shadows of the room she entered, listening to a hushed conversation happening in the next room over.

"I hate being in lock down as much as you do. Edwin. But since Merith got carried away when Father was in England and got the White Moons attention we can't have any fun with the humans. "

Venus's soft blue eyes widened, this is the enemies hideout. Artemis had been hunting for this place for months.

"Your right, Lucius. I don't want the same beat down father gave Merith yesterday when he got back. "

"Have you checked on her?"

"No, she is so full of rage right now, I doubt I could even get in her cell door with out getting blasted to bits by her dark energies. "

"I am soooo bored, annoying Raye is getting old man, I need some excitement. We have been laying low for years, father worries to much."

"I know man, I know but I eves dropped on father's last report to the Generals, and it looks like Saturn just destroyed our older brother, in London. "

"She's killed three of us now."

"Dad wants us to lay low, till the planetary alignment, that's when our plans will come to fruition and the Generals can lead the armies to earth."

"But I am sooooo bored, that's months away."

The voices fell silent, Venus waited a few more minutes waiting to see if the boys would tell her anymore about the enemies plans. When nothing was forth coming, she headed out of the room , as she moved into the dim light of the hall, her battle uniform came into view. Similar to Moon's, with a gold tiara, her orange jewel glowing softly. An orange mini skirt, and cowboy boots, a choker of orange around her long neck. Her top sleeveless, white with a folded down collar, that formed a low v-neck that hinted at her cleavage underneath. With small white buttons running down the middle. Her love me chain, was wrapped around her waist ready for combat at the flick of a wrist. She moved silently down the hall, her blonde hair tied back in an orange bow swishing with her hips as she slipped into the darkness of another open room to continue her investigation.

Dungeon

Princess Merith sat in the darkness of her cell, in the lower recesses of the mansion, finishing her punishment for drawing attention to her family weeks ago. She lay curled up in a corner, her body still aching from the brutal beating her father had given her upon his return. He had been in Europe checking on her elder brothers operations, there to gather followers for the great sacrifice later that year. Her father had been growing a cult to Abraxsas for over a decade now, needing to prepare the realm of light for his masters the four generals of Abraxsas. The cult was world wide, but over the years a warrior of the white moon had killed two of her older siblings a brother who was the high priest in the middle east, and a sister in Japan. Now another brother had fallen, to the Guardian Saturn's Glaive of death.

The operations in those countries soon fell apart and now too, Europe was suffering without a leader. The rest of the Princes, and herself were not yet adults so could not be sent to those countries to take over. Her father was already furious about loosing another demon Prince. Finding out that in his absence and against his orders, Merith had been using her demon powers to play havoc with the humans in Los Angeles only enraged him more. Her last three remaining brothers had watched silently as their father publicly beat her with black fire, and his bare hands until she was bloody and unconscious then he made her eldest Gil drag her down to the dungeons and leave her to rot. Gil was the eldest in the last grade of High school, he was a large man heavy set with beady blue eyes and a round face, with dark blonde hair that sat on his head like a mop.

The dungeon was were she remained, her anger writhing to near insanity. She would make that old man pay for humiliating her, for hurting her so badly. But she was trapped with no way to free herself, so she waited when she was finally let out then she put the plan of revenge she had been obsessing over in the darkness to work.

Outer Courtyard

Moon kept an eye on the fat priest with dark hair as he moved through the crowds, shaking hands and patting backs giving his followers all the praise they needed to feel worthwhile. He moved up to the podium a broad sweet smile on his face, as he turned to greet his followers they fell silent, staring up at him with baited breath for his words.

"Brothers and Sisters, I bid you welcome. We have grown strong over the years, our following nearing a national phenomenon. You all have done well in cultivating out ranks, " he nodded to the people in robes. "and protecting out interests." He nodded to the Warrior of Sol."This is our newest Initiate Ceremony, soon we will have many more followers within the ranks of BHHS and their families. We are welcoming a new sister to our ranks tonight. " he began, his voice warm and soothing, waving a hand to the side to beckon the new member forward.

Moon's breath caught, as her face grew pale. Amy moved into view at the front of the crowds, walking in a daze, slowly up to the dais the priest was on. She was in a plain white robe, with strange runes embroidered along the hem and v style neck line. She looked lost and nervous as the priest gathered her small hands in his larger pudgy ones. She didn't look like this was her idea, that she wanted to join this crazy cult.

Softly the priest began to chant,his hands gripping Amy's shoulders, the followers echoing his ancient words of power. A dark aura began to glow around Amy, whose back stiffened and eyes flew wide as something evil began to invade her body.

Ami's soul roared to life, she couldn't let this evil take over her young charges life. She had been taking care of her for years, keeping her on the right path in life. Fuelling her curiosity towards knowledge instead of seeking dangerous thrills. Amy always wanted excitement, she felt her life was too boring. Yet Ami tried to influence her be more logical, more aware of the consequences to her thirst for danger. She had kept her safe for a long time, and she was needed now more then ever.

Moon moved to the glass doors, swinging them open harshly, they banged against the moldings alerting all within the room of her pressence. She flipped down her hood, her body shimmering into view instantly.

"I will not tolerate, this evil growing in my city. You can not force someone against their will, I am the Guardian of Love and Justice, on behave the Moon I shall punish you!" Moon stood her ground, hands on her hips glaring up at the priest on the dais.

The priest past her a smug look before returning to his chanting. Suddenly he cried out in pain, as the symbol of Mercury flared to life against the girls forehead. Her dark hair flew wildly about her sweet face as the power built within her. The Guardian of Wisdom was awakening once more.

The crowds surged towards Moon, screaming in fury, the bikers began to pull out knives and billy clubs hidden in their coats.

"Oh Crap!" Moon yelled, now rethinking her direct approach.

She was about to cut and run, when a sudden explosion rocked the mansion. The mob fell to their knees as the floor cracked and swayed under some great pressure beneath. Moon took the advantage and leaped over the mass of now frightened people. Clearing the crowds, and racing towards the dais. As another rumble shook the mansion. The crowds screamed in fright, believing it was an earthquake, the people in robes scrambled over each other trying to get out of the mansion. While the bikers remained, made of sterner stuff, they rounded back on Moon, swearing her death by their hands. Moon cast them a dark look over her shoulder, she had no time to waste with them. Charging her tiara, she reached for it as it began to glow, scowling back at the bikers.

"Stay back if you know whats good for you!" she warned, feeling the energy wave around Amy magnifying while she fooled with these annoying guys. They cursed at her louder, drawing courage from each other, stalking forwards knives and clubs ready to strike.

Moon cast her glowing disc away from herself. "Moon tiara magic!" She screamed, sending the disc at a black pillar shearing it in half. The pillar crashed down in front of the men, with a thunderous bang. They jumped back in fear, rethinking attacking her, giving her wary looks from behind the cracked and broken marble pillar.

Moon turned back to deal with the Priest, as a cold blast of ice covered water shot from Amy's pinned hands at her sides. The water swirled and rushed around the man, who watched the living water in fright, as it flowed downward wrapping around his ankles and freezing his feet into a block of ice.

He cried in horror as he was pinned to the dais, releasing Amy. Moon jumped to her rescue then, quickly gathering the stunned girl in her arms and leaping away. She made it to the hall, just past the black pillars that bordered the room as the floor gave way the Warriors of Sol falling into the hole with screams of terror.

"I'm ok, put me down." Amy breathed. "Were's Greg, he asked me to meet him here, then I got jumped by a bunch of guys in robes and drugged." She growled in cold fury, her voice breaking with bitter betrayal.

Moon placed her on her feet, glancing at her battle outfit in awe. Amy stood with a soft white sweater made in a light cotton material, with a low round neckline and long slender sleeves that bunched at her wrist. The sleeves had slits in the upper arms and lower arms, revealing some of her creamy white skin, making the outfit look more alluring. A dark blue mini skirt, and dark blue boots similar to hers with light blue accents. A silver tiara sat on her forehead with a glowing blue jewel in the centre.

"I doubt he is even here, " Moon commented bitterly, knowing how these things went. Greg probably got into the gang as a full member when he seduced Ami here.

Ami glared at her, slowly realizing for herself what her precious Greg had done.

"Which Guardian are you?" Moon asked quietly, drawing her away from her anger.

"Mercury." Amy smiled with pride, this was what she was missing in her life. Being a protector of this planet was what she had been craving her whole life.

The two defenders watched in horror as the floor gave way, the bikers falling through, their terrorfied screams silenced deep in the darkness. As another fierce shutter moved through the foundation at their feet. Then an explosion of dark fire erupted from the hole, catching the walls on fire. Moon and Mercury ran for it, as the black fire roared behind them moving through the hall towards all the lower rooms as if it had a mind of its own.

"Bubble Spray!" Mercury uncrossed her arms, shooting a wave of water at the fire as it sought to over come them. Her attack pushed the fire back a few feet, but it surged forth once more.

"We got to get out of here!" Moon screamed over the roaring inferno that was charging threw the rooms on either side of them.

"This way!" A voice bellowed to them, as they reached a broad staircase that led up from the corridor to the upstairs. Moon felt this voice was trustworthy, her inner self stating it was a friend. With a nod, she reached for Mercury's hand and they dashed up the stairs out of the heat from the strange fire.

As they rounded the stairs to the upper level, they just caught sight of soft cornflower blonde hair fluttering into a room further down the hall. Moon chased after the blonde, dragging Mercury behind her. She could feel the heat in the floor from below, they needed to get out of this mansion before it was consumed. Dashing into the dark room the blonde had disappeared through, Moon took a second to find the open window.

With a nod she moved to the window on the far side of the room, sliding one leg out at a time to a thick branch that was hanging just below the sill. She moved along the branch in a half crouch, casting worried looks down at the dark inferno eating up the lower story of the mansion, the fire exploding through the windows. She cast her eyes back finding Mercury moving along the branch behind her, moving slowly and concise, as she balanced along the branch as if on a tight rope. She didn't know who had saved them, but she was thankful. They ran from the mansion, the intense heat falling away, replaced by a cool breeze that sent shivers down their skin. As they disappeared into the under brush of the trees that lined the hilltop leaving the evil to consume itself. With the moon rising high in the clear star covered sky.

The Mansion

Merith shot out of the chasm, her eyes glowing red with fury. Her dark jeans, soiled with her own blood, her black silk and lace top fluttering around her slender form as her emotions amplified her powers

"Oh Father?" She sang into the dark inferno. The Priest stood on the dais surrounded by fire, glaring up at his floating demon daughter, his last daughter. She was the youngest of his children and the most volatile, now sixteen she was coming into the most dangerous and powerful manifestation of her inner demonic energies. She had long dark hair, and a gentle face with round open eyes that had been innocent once.

He couldn't beat her, couldn't even scratch her if she fought back. He was only a low level oni, created from the heart of a human host. He kept the children in line through instilling a great fear of him, when they were young and defenceless.

"Merith..." He smiled up at her, trying to coax her down to talk. "I have to punish you so you will learn to obey me. Our mission is too important for you to give into your demonic urges." he explained calmly, casing her a sincere smile.

"Yet you are allowed to vent your own rage upon me father?" She growled down at him, her face was still full of bruises, two black eyes shadowing her face, along with dried blood from her cracked skull along her cheeks and under her nose.

"Well...I " the Priest began, trying to find words to explain his lost control with her earlier.

He glanced to the corridor beyond the walls of fire, finding his three sons leaning against the black pillars unafraid of their sisters wrath, smug smiles covering their faces as they witnessed their father's fear. They were not going to aid him, in calming Merith down.

"I think that from now on we will do things our own way." Merith smiled darkly down upon the now trembling priest.

"What about the Generals, our duty was to prepare the energy sacrifice so they could drive their armies past the Queen of Reflections. " The priest relented, trying to reason with her about their greater purpose.

"We will be ready before the alignment." Merith, commented with out emotion, charging a ball of dark fire in her palm, and sent it rocketing towards her father. In seconds he was screaming and writhing within the flames as they consumed him. Merith laughed, long and hideously as her father died, slowly, painfully and without remorse.

"Thank you brothers for freeing me." She smiled down at the three boys who smiled back just as happily.

"Finally with him out of the way we can have a little fun." Lucius commented with amusement, his eyes sparkling with pent up mischief. They were going to have a lot of fun with Los Angeles till the alignment.

As her fathers body was reduced to ash, Merith reclaimed the fires she had sent through the mansion back within herself, leaving the home untouched by it's heat. The last remaining members of Abraxsas's royal family left the large room, heading off to enjoy themselves.


	27. Chapter 27

Warning:Mild swearing

Chapter Five:Living on the Edge of Reason

"Mamo-chan..." Serena muttered in her sleep, as once again the mystery man with dark hair began to caress her in her dreams, kissing her softly driving her passions to new levels of pleasure. "More..." she sighed, rolling over under the covers, snuggling her stuffed rabbit to her chest.

Luna watched her with sad brown eyes, she felt for her, Usagi was missing Mamoru so very much her soul was bleeding very personal memories into Serena 's dreams.

These erotic dreams were replacing the ones about her old comrades, and becoming stronger ever since Serena had started having feelings for the boy Darien. Luna was on the up and up about that confusing relationship as well, the boy had been treating her poorly as of late. Picking on her at school, to carry favour with his buddies. Mamoru hadn't been around in weeks, and she was feeling hurt and self conscious about being worthwhile as a girlfriend. She was having a tough time right now, Luna was sympathetic, but she knew that things would work themselves out some how. Mamoru had to work out some of his own issues with learning to love this new version of Usagi. The Future Kingdom was uncertain right now, but she had pledged to make sure Serena understood that Mamoru was her only choice for love. Slowly she had been letting the girl in on how complex her life was right now, Serena was absorbing it all in with no problems, but Luna wasn't going to overwhelm her.

As the predawn light once more filtered through the pink cotton curtains, Serena moaned and rolled out of bed moving on auto pilot now as she dressed in her pink jogging outfit, of black running shorts, a grey running bra and her pink lu,lu lemon track jacket. Tucking her new broach into one of the front pockets she headed out. After nearly a month of endurance training she felt her body was taunt and strong, able to run for an extended amount of time. Luna had been searching for a training ground now that both Mercury and Venus had been awakened. Serena hadn't met Venus yet, but soon Artemis had confided in her, soon she would be ready to reveal herself to the rest of the team. As Serenity's body double, she had to learn a great deal about the princess and the Silver Millennium protocols, also as the leader of the senshi in Moon's absence she had to train privately for a while just like Serena. To ensure that she as always just a little more prepared for battle then the rest of the team.

The air was cooler in the mornings, now that fall was taking hold on the weather. Serena kept up a good pace, down the sidewalk towards the park. Her light blonde ponytails bouncing behind her, as she pushed herself towards the dirt path that circled around the park. The fluttering shadows of the tree lined street, flowed under her thundering feet, as she made good time. This run had become routine over the last month, taking less and less of her energy to complete. She now used her i-pod to listen to music as she jogged, happily immersing herself in the energetic beats of her favourite techno trying to refocus herself from self damaging thoughts over Mamoru and Darien's lack of interest in her.

Serena had her head down, reflecting on the strange cult she had found at that mansion the other night. Not looking ahead but at her pounding feet. As she hit the dirt path in the park, she ran full speed into a human wall. With a yelp she rebounded hard, falling back onto her butt.

"Sorry." She muttered, casting her eyes up to find a tall, dark and very happy looking Mamoru standing over her, offering her his hand.

"I'm sorry too." He rumbled in his smokey voice, his thick dark hair falling over his dark blue eyes in a very provocative manner.

Serena's heart which was already beating fast, was almost jumping out of her chest. Suddenly unsure and nervous, she merely smiled back up at the handsome shadow looming over her, ripping her ear buds out.

"Were have you been?" She blurted out, as he took her by the hands and lightly pulled her to her feet.

"I had business out of country for the last few weeks, I just got back yesterday." Mamoru stated, moving aside to reveal a tall woman, with long dark hair and exotic violet eyes that were deep and dark. The woman was the same age as Mamoru with sharp features, and high cheek bones that made her look stern yet strangely beautiful. She was in a deep lavender jogging suit, with white stripes down her pants for visibility. Serena strangely felt that maybe this woman had replaced her in Mamoru's affections, a bitter jealousness invaded her as she glared up at the strange woman.

"Hello, Hotaru Tomoe." She offered a hand to the smaller, woman with a warm smile.

Mamoru had confined in her all about Serena, having Usagi's soul, and her Star Seed.

As Serena took her hand, she could feel the similar energies as her own Star Seed coursing through her. With her soft blue eyes going wide in shock, she pulled her hand back from the woman. Hotaru had allowed Serena to feel her Star Seed, if she had wanted she could have concealed that hidden power but she wanted Moon to know she was around to help.

"Who are you?" Serena breathed, reeling from the intense flood of power she had felt from the woman.

"A friend." Hortau smiled brightly, turning on her heel and jogging away knowing Mamoru needed some time with Usagi's reincarnation.

Serena turned back to Mamoru, with a strange look, figuring that if he knew a person like Hortau then he was involved with this war as well. Mamoru smiled warmly down at her, grasping her hand in his.

"Sorry I disappeared on you. I had urgent business with Hortau in Europe. My cooperation over there was in the middle of a hostile take over and needed my guidance." He stated with a grim air and weak smile.

"Right?" Serena commented lightly, letting Mamoru lead her off the track to sit on a wooden bench. A few minutes of awkward silence took over between them. Serena staring at her hands, while Mamoru lounged in the bench staring up at the warming sky.

"What are we?" Serena finally inquired, her eyes glistening with tears, as she turned to him. All her worries over his feelings welling up within her, a wave threatening to fall over her calm resolve. Knowing that if he rejected her in any way she would shatter right then and there.

"I hope, we can become more then friends." Mamoru breathed, brushing his fingers lightly down the side of her face.

Serena moaned in longing, leaning her cheek into his touch the flames of passion washing over her once more. His touch was enough to send her over the edge of reason. Why did he have this power over her, were these feeling hers or Usagi's. His voice, his smell, his touch was so familiar...

"I dream of you..." she whispered in awe, leaning her face upwards against his hand, searching his dark blue eyes.

Mamoru leaned forward, cupping the sides of her face with his strong hands, pressing his lips against hers. Sending a tingling thrill through out her body as she felt his love, pure and unrestrained.

A few moments later, she pulled away gasping for breath, trying to reclaim her sense of self as Usagi's soul began to surge forth within her. Serena suddenly realized his connection.

"You knew Usagi!" She nearly screamed, thrusting out of his grasp and leaping to her feet. This wasn't real, these feeling were not hers! She felt used, betrayed how could he not tell her, he had been apart of this whole twisted war before she was involved. He must have known Usagi's soul resided in her body, he had used her to reclaim his connection to the first Sailor Moon. She was more aware of her Star Seed, and Usagi's presence within her now she could separate herself from the other powers that resided within her.

Mamoru sat, stunned for a moment then sighed with regret. "We have a-lot to talk about, Serena. Let me take you out for breakfast and I will tell you everything."

Serena nodded mutely, following him out of the park to hear the last of this twisted tale of fate.

Over an hour later, Mamoru dropped her off at High School in his black Porsche. She climbed out, not speaking a word to him. He had dropped her off at home briefly to change, then drove her here. So she was dressed in her jean overalls, and a plain white t-shirt and white sneakers her outfit of choice when she was depressed.

"Come by my mansion after school, I wrote the phone number and address in your phone, there is much more to tell you and show you." He called to her from inside the car.

Serena merely nodded, her mind churning. She was going to be a queen in the future, married to Mamoru, have a young daughter who would continue the legacy of Sailor Moon. Usagi's legacy was not hers...

Her and Mamoru had been in love for centuries, He was the reincarnation of the Prince of Earth, while she was the reincarnation of the Princess of the Moon. Usagi had fallen in love with him decades ago, they were to be married but she had died before that could happen. But she didn't feel that she was in love with him? Usagi was the one in love with him, it was her feelings she felt when she was around him.

Darien had felt right to her, yet he was another confusing situation. But now she knew that even if she had feelings for Darien, that she couldn't act upon them because it would affect the future she was destined for. Serena bowed her head, as she walked down the long cement walk towards the front doors, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

Her sadness was soon pushed aside, as she confronted utter chaos within the halls of the school. Kids were running around out of control, the boys wrestling around slamming into one another, knocking girls out of the way. Girls were arguing and cat calling each other, instigating fights of their own. She caught several couples hiding out in classrooms, making out. A group of boys ran past her with wet toilet paper wads, tossing them up to the roof as they ran by. Where in the world were the teachers! Serena thought?

She tried to stay out of everyones way, avoiding getting involved in the disputes. Everyone was acting as if they had lost all there inhibitions, as if they were drunk. This was crazy and she knew that the enemy was involved.

"Serena is that you?" A soft voice echoed to her from within the lockers.

Serena stopped beside her locker, looking around confused as to where the voice was coming from.

"Amy?" Serena called, "Were are you?"

"I'm in here..." Amy muttered, bitterly.

"Were?" Serena was worried now.

"In my locker..." Amy muttered sadly.

Serena moved in front of Amy's locker, looking into the grate, to find soft blue eyes staring back at her.

"How did you get it there." Serena, attempted to keep her laughter quiet.

"Lucius pushed me in, and Edwin locked it." Amy sighed with defeat.

"What's your combination, I'll get you out." Serena asked, as she swivelled around to protect the locker from a group of boys, racing down the hall with spray paint. The group left lines of blue, red and yellow paint streaming down the lockers and walls.

"Were the hell are the teachers!" Serena cried in vain.

"They locked themselves in the teachers lounge." Amy muffled voice answered.

"Nice." Serena commented darkly, turning back to Amy's metal lock.

"Well, your combination?" Serena started to question, as two strong arms twisted her around, slamming her into the lockers beside Amy's. Serena barely had time to register who was assaulting her, when Darien pushed himself against her, holding her arms at her sides, while he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She suddenly could feel all of him against her, his arousal pressing hard against her stomach, as he pinned her brutally against the hard metal wall.

Amy heard the echo of Serena's body slamming into the lockers, then her plaintive yet eager moans. Followed by Darien's as he ravished her mouth with his own. "I think I'll just stay in my locker, thanks." Amy sighed from the inner shadows, thumping her head against the back of the metal compartment with a small thud.

Serena squirmed under Darien's assault, feeling his hands gripping her wrists tightly. Her whole body was on fire with his passion, her head swimming with need for more of him. Slowly reclaiming her senses she pulled her head away, twisting her face to the side.

"Darien what's going on?" She breathed, trying to get her heart to calm down.

He was flushed, and sweating his blue eyes slightly glazed over. Wearing his baggy jeans and black War of Roses t-shirt untucked, flowing loosely over his square hips.

"This is what I should have been doing with you for the last few weeks, I am such an idiot!" He cursed himself, placing a tender hand on her chin and guiding her lips back to his. She leaned into his kisses, encouraging more passion, by thrusting her tongue into his mouth savouring his taste. This was bliss, this was a burning flame that swelled within her own heart, this is what she wanted and could not have.

"No, Please no more. " Serena whimpered near tears, using her extra strength from her Star Seed to push him off. Sliding to the side, sucking in cool air to keep her tears back.

"We can't do this, it's to late. Darien. I'm seeing Mamoru now. "She choked back a sob, attempting to jog away from him.

"What, when!" Darien chased after her, grabbing her wrist and swinging her around. Then roughly pushed her into a class room, closing the door behind him.

"Just this morning, I met him in the park were I jog and we hit it off. You were not treating me well, like you wanted me in any other way then as a friend. So I thought you weren't interested." Serena backed away from him, her hands up to guard against any further attempts at kissing her.

"Truthfully...you were a real ass! Darien!" She finished with a scowl.

"Fuck!" Darien hissed, "I am such an idiot! I didn't know how to handle things, I found out later that Raye liked me too. I didn't want to screw up our friendship, she doesn't like you very much. So I thought I could slow us down, but now I've lost you. Huh" Darien finished, ducking his head in frustration. Brushing his hands through his air, making it look wild and unkept.

"Raye doesn't like me?" Serena nearly whined, what had she done to Raye. Unable to get past that point in his confession.

"I won't let you go!" Darien jumped at her, wrapping his arms around her waist pushing her backwards over the desk behind her, smashing her lips with his once more. Serena moaned into his mouth as he devoured her, his tongue lashing out towards hers for a moment. Then trailing kisses down her cheek to nibble on her earlobe, then proceeded to suckle at her neck, in the soft part just behind the ear. Driving her wild with his affections, tickling the now hot and sensitive flesh with his warm breath. Making her whole body begin to shiver with longing. Then his fingers began to invade her overall bib, caressing a breast tenderly. His thumb rubbing alluringly over an arouse nipple, drawing even more needful sounds from her.

Serena was suddenly feeling over come by him, as he dominated her over the desk. Panting against his ear trying to reclaim her sanity, as she found her fingers brushing into the thick black hair. As he was pressing his lips closer to her heaving chest, wanting him to kiss her there in the sweet spot between her breasts.

"Darien, dude, you got to see this the cheerleaders are skinny dipping in the pool!" Andrew darted into the room, banging the door open in his excitement. He stood in a pair of black and white running shorts and grey gym shirt the read BHHS. Not doubt having been in gym class when all this chaos broke out.

"Really!" Darien's head flew away from her chest, his blue eyes twinkling with anticipation. "Alright, lets go!" He was off her and gone, leaving her whining and frustrated and unfulfilled against the desk.

After a moment she collected herself, straightened her shirt and re tucked it down. Figuring she was just saved by testosterone, and should feel lucky that could have gone further then she would have liked.

She needed to get back to Amy, darting out of the classroom, she collided with Lucius.

"owww..." Serena whined from her sprawled position on the floor, her sudden contact with the Demon Prince infecting her with the same spell he had cast on the whole school. He had been a touchy feely kinda guy all morning infecting the whole school before first period was up. He was enjoying himself immensely, and had a huge grin on his sweet looking face, silver hair wet with sweat from running around the school. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and a white dress shirt untucked, with black nike sneakers.

"Oops, sorry Sere." he chuckled, climbing to his feet and racing away after a set of guys who were throwing him the bird playfully, setting up plans to break into the school cafeteria for junk food.

Serena ignored him, picking herself up and rushed back threw the halls. Hearing Amy's off key singing before she neared the lockers. Amy had been shoved into her locker earlier by Lucius and his brother so she had been enduring this spell longer and was feeling a bit more drunk.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen...Nobody knows my sorrow!" She bellowed in her best baritone, to the masses milling beyond her small metal cell.

"Amy are you alright?" Serena peeked into the girls locker, finding her red in the face and sweating.

"Ohhhhh, I am doing just great, Sere!" Amy slurred out in a sing song voice.

"Ok, good. Tell me your combination then." Serena instructed not catching the sarcasm, taking the small metal lock in her hand.

She was just starting to listen to Amy rattle off a set of numbers when, a set of five naked men, including Darien raced past her towards the pool. "Oh no, you don't !"Serena raced after her naked and highly intoxicated love. Leaving Amy, calling with panic after her once again.

She chased him down threw the halls, ducking and weaving through the crowds, starting to feel weird herself, hot and sweaty her mind becoming hazy and slow. She knew she was becoming infected by the spell, but she didn't seem to care.

She watched as Darien and the rest of the boys, darted into the boys changing rooms, before the aquatic facilities set on the other side of the school. Serena quickly glanced threw the large glass windows, finding the whole Cheer team including Raye, splashing and wading in the large rectangular pool, naked as the day they were born. Looking every bit like a gaggle of mermaids intent of seducing young men.

A cold dread of losing Darien to Raye, formed in her stomach, causing it to flip sickeningly. Then thoughts of Mamoru fluttered about in her mind as well, but she was lost to the moments of what was happening now and Darien was hers! She growled low in her throat, darting threw the swinging doors to the boys locker room uncaring about the consequences. The plain white room was empty and echoed eerily as her sneakers slapped against the wet poorly painted blue cement.

She entered cautiously, ducking into the locker area not wanting to see to much. She found two boys roughing each other up, against a far wall, naked and wet from the showers. Neither were Darien... she could not go past them to nervous to see the front of them. She had seen a man, so to speak before, she was no virgin. But she had only seen one, and she really wanted to limit how many she did see in her life time. She wanted to maintain at least in her own mind a sense of dignity with herself over such matters.

The only naked men she wanted to see, were the ones she felt connected to emotionally, those two were strangers and she was happy to keep them that way. With a groan of frustration she ducked back out of the lockers, headed to the girls side further down the hall. A minute later and she was peeking around the entry wall from the girls locker into the pool area. She saw the cheerleaders fooling around in the water with a group of four guys. Splashing and grappling with each other in a seductive manner, she searched the men finding to her surprise and relief that Darien was not in the pool, but then were was he?

She once again back tracked to the boys lockers, silently entering the locker area, searching the dim empty room for the missing boy. Moving slowly around the lockers, toward the set of four shower stalls she glanced into each one. Finally finding him sitting on the floor of the last stall, a white towel wrapped around his waist, his knees drawn up under his chin looking forlorn.

She quietly entered the stall and sat beside him, waiting for him to open up, she was never one to force someone to share their feelings until they were ready.

"I really wanted to join those guys out there you know. But I just can't get you out of my mind, it felt like I would be cheating on you if I went out there and enjoyed myself." He cast her a bitter smirk.

"I'm glad you didn't go, you would have regretted it even if we aren't a couple." Serena sighed, leaning back against the tiles. Stretching her legs out flat, her hands pressed flat on the floor at her sides. Darien slumped to the side, resting his head on her lap, sullen.

"I really screwed things up with us, didn't I. I had weeks to make you mine and I never took the opportunity when I had it..." he muttered, falling asleep in her lap.

Serena could only sit there, watching him sleep, brushing his dark hair tenderly with her fingers, admiring him. He really was a good guy after all, loyal and sweet. She so wished they would have had a chance to find out if their relationship could have gone somewhere or not. With a heavy sigh, she leaned her head back, gazing up at the simple white roof. She had a destiny now, a responsibility to the future. Mamoru was a great guy too, handsome, kind, and romantic she knew more about him thanks to Usagi then she did about Darien. Things could workout well between herself and him, she had to give it a chance to find out if they could fall in love as deeply as before. Usagi was a part of her, a blending of souls. But she had nagging doubts about their love, it seemed so artificial, while with Darien it felt so right.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, carefully setting Darien's head on the tile floor, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Then departed the stall, Amy still needed her help and Darien would be fine hidden in the shower stall.

"Amy!" Serena called, as she dashed back in front of her locker. "Are you still there."

"Where would I be!" Amy ranted back bitterly.

"Sorry, sorry, ok what are your numbers?" Serena sighed, grabbing the dial lock again.

Amy took a breath about to call out her combination, when another group of boys ran down the hall, rolls of paper towels set on fire in their hands, screaming in victory as they set the halls garbages into mini inferno's. By tossing the mini torches into the metal bins as they ran by.

Serena closed her eyes, she didn't see that, she didn't see that focus on Amy, on Amy...

"Serena whats going on?" Amy's worried voice echoed to her, as the bellowing faded away down the hall.

"Nothing, Amy, your numbers again." Serena asked for the thousands time.

"Venus, Love Chain Encircle!" Serena's gaze shot around, at the power she felt within those words. Watching in horror as a Guardian, ran down the hall chasing four football players in full gear. The boys yelled in fright down the hall, their black and white jersey's wet with sweat as the glowing chain circled over their heads trying to trap them. The guardian had long cornflower blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, shimmering with mischief. Wearing a orange bow in her hair, a gold tiara on her brow with a orange jewel. Matching orange mini skirt, and choker. Orange cowboy boots, with a white sleeveless collared shirt. Running after them, swinging a glowing heart chain over her head as if she was roping cattle.

"Oh my god!" Serena screamed, chasing after the new Guardian intent on roping the young men. She could seriously hurt those boys with her energy chain, she had to stop her. Once again leaving Amy, trapped in the little metal coffin.

"Oh for Christ's sakes!" Amy screamed in fury. "Mercury Star Power Makeup!" Suddenly the insides of the locker began to glow with a blue light, the metal creaking and groaning from the power contained within its small confines. "Bubble Spray, Freezing!" the locker groaned loudly, as ice crystals formed against the inside of door, tiny icicles drooping from the grate. With a scream, Mercury kicked the door, sending it grinding off its hinges, rending it sideways as she attacked. With as much dignity as she could muster, she strode out of the destroyed locker and walked down the hall in her battle uniform. Of a thin white sweater with the low neckline, and slender sleeves that bunched at her wrists, slits cut in the upper and lower arms to reveal her soft skin. A dark blue mini skirt and boots, with light blue bordering the top, and a dark blue choker on her slender neck. The silver tiara shining upon her brow as the blue jewel glowed with built up energy. Her face beet red, damp with sweat her dark hair plastered around her face. A dark look in her eyes, she had a set of twins to find and some revenge to carry out.

Serena searched the chaos of the crowds in the halls, for the Guardian she saw, finding all number of depravity happening within the classrooms and shadowed alcoves about the school, giving her a permanent blush. She ran past a closed classroom, finding the young woman she saw on her first day of school standing guard. She was very tall, with full, curly auburn hair pulled up into a pony tail. Her kind face, twisted into a dark scowl against anyone who approached her. She was in a pair of black jeans and a dark green tank top with split sleeves that hung in several threads down her powerful shoulders. Serena never stopped to question what she was protecting behind that door, more pressing concerns over a certain cowgirl Sailor Guardian rounding up football players somewhere on campus.

"Michelle..."Amara had tracked her down, leading her into a classroom to talk. Her little foster sister, Lita was guarding the door so that they would not be interrupted. They needed to have a heartfelt talk, if their relationship was going to last. Amara felt hot, and her mind slightly unfocused, someone had brushed up against her as they past her in the hall that morning leaving her feeling out of sorts. It was then that she had gotten the courage to pull Michelle aside to talk.

Amara lightly pushed Michelle up against the blackboard, pinning her there with a hand leaning against the wall by her head. The light blonde with wavy aqua hair was just a little shorter then the dusty blonde girl. She stood her ground against her, staring up into her sky blue eyes, with aqua green of her own searching her lover for the reasons of this encounter. Michelle was feeling bold, and a bit lazy with her thoughts. She had managed to escape the skinny dipping escapade, by hiding out in the classroom making out with Amara for the last hour.

Michelle was in the cheerleader outfit of black, red and white, her hair falling around her shoulders. Drawing Amara in, to playing with her silky hair, lightly within her fingers. As Michelle cupped her elegant face in her own small hands, drawing her back into a passionate kiss. Michelle as well had run into Lucius that morning, as he had grabbed her elbow as she entered the school with the gang of cheerleaders after morning practice.

Amara as usual wore a pair of ripped jeans, her beige riding boots and black t-shirt with an open light blue zippered hoody. Her short dusty hair, flying wildly around her ears, looking slightly unkept yet beautiful. Her face marred by a few scratches along a cheek from an earlier fight outside of school. She never seemed to avoid getting into a scuffle with others here and there.

"We have been dating for nearly a year." Amara brushed a hand down her gentle face, as she pulled away from their kiss. Michelle sighed an moved her head into the caress.

"Yes..." Michelle breathed huskily.

"I can't do this alone anymore, I need you to tell the school we're a couple." Amara stated, pulling her hand back, staring seriously into her green eyes, as she intwined her fingers with Michelle's.

"I can't, you know they would never understand." Michelle whined.

"I can't stand how those jocks hit on you, and you do nothing!" Amara pulled further away, stalking in front of her.

"I don't encourage it!" Michelle shot back.

"But you don't' stop it either!" Amara shot back, her thin elegant eyebrows angled in anger.

"Amara please, we are doing just fine as we are. Secret Lovers..." Michelle reached for her, needing to feel her next her own body once more.

"I am honest with myself, Michelle. Everyone in the school knows, I like girls. I have to put up with those neanderthals on the football team teasing me, but me and my sister but them in their place. I fight to be true to myself. Why can't you take a chance, try being yourself instead of this fake person you try to be for everyone. I don't want to be alone in this anymore, I want you by my side!" Amara's soft blue eyes were glistening with frustrated tears.

Michelle stood there, hands at her sides, face down cast. If she came out as being a lesbian, her whole world would come crashing down around her. Her family wouldn't understand, the cheerleading squad may kick her off the team even though she was the leader. Ray Ko could easily take her place as the leader, the semi finals for the cheer competition was coming up, could she really give cheering up, for Amara? She could lose all her friends, her popular standing in the school populace...everything she had worked for.

"Michelle...I love you." Amara whispered, realizing Michelle was not going to move forward with her.

"But I don't think we can be together anymore." She moved to the door, knocking twice to alert Lita the conversation was over.

"Amara wait!" Michelle leaped off the wall, raising a waiting hand.

"I'm done waiting, Michelle the next step is yours." Amara whispered with regret as Lita opened the door and she slipped out.

"I love you too..." Michelle whispered after her, tears flowing down her face as a cold lump formed in her throat. Her heart beating fast, face growing hot as more tears followed, sorrow slowly crept in as she fell to the floor sobbing. Amara was making her choose, to give up her whole life as she had known it. How could she just give everything up for love, for her...

Serena was hot, she pulled at her t-shirt as sweat trickled down her neck to fall between her breasts. Her mind was covered in a fog, she could barely think, or remember what she doing. The world was beginning to spin she needed to sit down and rest. Groggily she made it to the wall to sluggishly slide to the floor, finding herself in the main foyer of the school resting against the glass trophy case. She watched her vision of the kids racing back and forth around her swim and sway. She was feeling very sick...very shaking and unfocused.

Vaguely she heard the front doors slam open, and four sets of heavy boots charge past her. Then gentle hands were on her shoulders, warm deep blue eyes staring worriedly into her own. A handsome rugged face smiling encouragingly, with thick dark hair falling slightly over his eyes.

"Serena, you have to pull yourself together we have to get this place under control." Tux stated softly, pulling her to her feet. He was in full form, in his suit, with the dark red cape, and black vest and pants, his fedora sitting smugly to the side of his head.

"Tux...Mamoru...I don't feel so good..." Serena mumbled, leaning against him, as he wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her away, to find a secure place to access the spell she was under. He managed to get her into the auditorium next to the main foyer. Before she dashed to a little garbage next to the front door and dry heaved for a few minutes.

Tux leaned against the cherry red theatre seats, waiting for her to stumble back to him. She wasn't drunk, it was just the spell.

"Come here, Serena." he beckoned, grasping her shoulders with his large strong hands, guiding to a chair to sit. She complied, slumping forward, hands clasped between her knees seeking composure, her emotions were so raw right now she was having a hard time staying calm.

Tux, cradled her face between his warm hands pressing his healing chi softly into her body. Serena moaned with comfort as the golden energy flowed into her.

"I am going to need you to heal yourself, my gift is for physical healing this spell affects the spirit and that's Moon's domain." Tux muttered, still drawing his focus back towards himself, and out of Serena's body.

"How?" Serena groaned, barely able to make words.

"You need to tap into the energies of the Silver Crystal, your Lunarian side, find Serenity's powers within you. Focus those powered within yourself." Tux took her hands in his. Giving her his strength, Serena' could feel his pressence within her, supporting her, empowering her. Their connection was intense, a destined love, a future...

She reached within, finding the silver glow that linked her to Serenity to the Silver Crystal. Yet it felt like it was Usagi within her heart, that she was urging it to come to life. Her body began to glow with a silver light as the crystal began to heal her spirit. Six girls around the school stopped for just a moment as a burst of energy surged within them. Mercury and Venus knew it was the Silver Crystal within them coming to Moon's aid. The rest who's guardian's were still asleep within their souls, stood in confusion unsure what was happening to them once more.

The Silver light flared around her, flashed a blinding pulse once. Tux shielded his eyes by casting his face to the side as the light nearly blinded him. As quickly as the light had shone it faded way, leaving Serena clear headed and her skin cool once more.

"Better?" Tux, squeezed her hands.

"Better." She whispered, with a small smile.

Seconds later they were running side by side through the chaos of the halls, coming up with a plan to get the school under control.

"How did you know the High school was in trouble?" She called, casting him a laughing smile.

"We have a link, I can sense when you are in danger, and need me." He smiled back, his blue eyes warm and full of love.

Serena's breath suddenly hitched, she could feel his love for her... or Usagi as a wave of warm energy that connected them on a spiritual level. A link far beyond that of mortal couples that surged within her heart. This was again the great feelings of destiny she felt between them. Were did Usagi end, and Serena begin...

"I will get my Guards to round up the school and lead them to the Football field, If you get up the roof of the school you should be able to heal the whole populace in one go." Tux stated, heading off down a side hall, speaking into a wrist communicator as he disappeared into the crowds.

Serena sighed, turning on her heel and back tracking to the side stairs that would take her up to the roof.

The Gym

"Please we're sorry!" Edwin wailed, as another barrage of ice spears shot towards him. He was in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a black vest accent sewn in the front. His wore white tennis sneakers, squeaking and sliding on the ice beneath his feet.

Lucius was already pinned to the wall of the gym, a huge ball of ice surrounding his middle keeping him from moving. He dug at the ice with his hands with no avail, screaming and cursing at Mercury who was laughing merrily as she played target practice with his twin.

"Oh shut up!" Mercury cried tiredly, sending a blast of ice to cover Lucius's mouth, his curses falling to disgruntled mumbles.

"Ok...Bored now." Mercury sighed, grinning evilly at Edwin who stood by the bleachers, eyes wide with fear. Mercury spun on the tips of her toes, spinning a blast of freezing water between her hands into a torrential current. With a low laugh, she hurled the raging water at Edwin. He let out a yelp as the water surrounded him, freezing him in a block of ice. Satisfied with her punishments, Mercury sauntered out of the gym, threw a side door to the outside, leaving the brothers to melt free slowly.

Her head was spinning, sweat flowing down her flushed face, the world was swaying as she made it down a corridor between two sets of bleachers towards the football field.

"Whoa, there Mercury." Ziosite, had been herding students out onto the field, when he caught sight of her wobbling out of a set of gym doors. He caught her just as she was about to collapse in the corridor between the large outdoor bleachers. Dress in his dark blue armour, Zoi was moving faster then a mortal man and soon made it to her side as she crumpled towards the ground.

As she fell into his arms, her power faded away leaving an unconscious Amy, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight dark blue shirt that flowed over her hips. Zoisite caught his breath, feeling the centuries falling away to reveal his long lost love...Maia. Ryo's soul who was blended with Zoi, when he transformed, could also feel Ami's presence within this new version of Mercury. Her soul greeted him warmly, as he held her. His heart mending slightly at the thoughts that he could try again with her reincarnation the same as Mamoru was trying with Moon. Zoi cradled Amy close to his chest, leaping up into the bleachers to set her down somewhere safe.

Serena burst threw the heavy metal doors to the roof of the school, scanning the landscape below for the football field. The dull screaming and yelling drew her attention to the far side of the flat roof, finding the large green field surrounded by bleachers and a massive score board a few meters off from the large outcropping that was the gym. She could see the small figures of Tux's guards herding massive crowds of disgruntled teens onto the field, by sword point or magic fire, whatever would get the mobs attention and keep it. Venus was patrolling the far side of the field, moving in a swaying drunken line back and forth her Love Me Chain glowing hot as she swung it over her head threatening any who got to close. It took close to an hour before Tux leaped up the roof from below, nodding that they got them all and were ready for her.

Serna smiled smugly at his great power to just jump onto the roof of buildings.

"Nice trick." she stated with a smile.

"You can do that too." He smiled back at her now astonished look.

Moon chuckled not truly yet understanding the extent of her powers, eager to push her limits and find out what all she could do. She pushed those thoughts away she had a job to do.

"Moon Crystal Power!" She screamed to the sky, raising her hand with her new broach over her head. The ghost of the crystal formed a bit more solid within the broach, with Mercury and Venus both awakened she was becoming more powerful.

Tux took his leave for the moment, retreating to a far corner of the roof as she transformed. The energy ribbons from the broach soon engulfed her, angel wings stretching from her back then fading away. The moon symbol flaring briefly on her brow as her tiara formed over her forehead. Sailor Moon stood proud and poised her wand replaced by the beginnings of her heart moon sceptre. A long pink shaft with the markings of her Guardians, a large red round ball with a golden crescent on one side, below the ball was a red heart with white wings accenting the sides, the top accented with a red and gold crown.

Darien had been wandering the halls, in a hazy state, the spell still affecting him even after his brief nap. He had caught sight of Serena, as she headed up the stairs towards the roof, he was quick to follow. He pushed the heavy door open in time to see her slender being, engulfed by her Star Seed's energy. Standing in awe as her clothes faded away to briefly reveal her elegantly nude form, her battle uniform coming to life within the blinding light of her transformation. As the beautiful heroine from the club stood in all her glory, he stumbled away the world spinning, slumping down the red brick wall near the door trying to keep his eyes open, his mind reeling with disbelief.

"Now Sailor Moon." Tux encouraged, not noticing the young man keeping his eyes on Moon knowing that this was going to sap most of her energy to heal thousands of people.

Moon nodded, staring out at the massive crowds, milling in the football field drunk and out of control.

"Moon Cleansing Elimination!" Moon waved her wand over her head, finishing with a flourish towards the field beyond. The pure powers of the Goddess Selene exploded from the crown at the tip of her sceptre in a wave of sparkling light. It flew over the field falling in a rain of light, anointing all the teenagers below, who raised their faces towards the light. The drops of purity fell upon their brows, sending a flood of silver light through out their beings purging the dark forces writhing within them. With a mass sigh, that was heard high up on the roof they all collapsed to the turf.

Zoisite sat on a bench on the bleachers, with Mercury curled up in his lap, watching as Mercury's body was healed by Moon's powers. As the light began fading, listening to her sigh with relief as the negative energies were released from her soul. Kunzite had caught sight of Venus, and ran to her side, catching her in a tender embrace as Selene's energy faded from her body. Venus collapsed face first into Kunzite's outstretched arms, a goofy smile on her face as she sensed his familiar energy.

"Hello, there." she mumbled, falling asleep.

"I've missed you too." Kunsite smiled, drawing her down with him to the turf, letting her sleep off her healing, in his lap. Shingo's soul was smiling as well, he could feel Mina within this new Guardian it was good to have her back in some small way, as it was to feel a piece of her sister once more within Serena.

Darien felt the warm pure energy from Moon's healing coursing through his body, he watched with deep exhaustion as his heroine crumpled to the roof completely drained. Her companion in the red cape, tux and fedora moved to catch her. Holding her tenderly against his chest as he drew them to the cement floor of the roof. He slowly knelt, with her leaning against his chest, clutching at his dress shirt as she tried to remain conscious. "You did well Serena, very well." Tux smiled, with pride, brushing her light blonde fringe away from her eyes tenderly, as he stared down at her exhausted half closed eyes with deep affection.

Moon's transformation faded back into Serena as she fell asleep in Tux's arms, her face pressed into his chest, enjoying the comfort of his arms around her. She could feel him press his healing energy into her body, seeking to replace the energy she had lost. He was a good man, a loving man, someone she could depend on.

Darien closed his eyes in defeat, letting unconsciousness claim him, how could he compete against a man like that. His dreams were filled with anxious images of Serena in the arms of someone else, loving someone else, saying the sweet things lover speak off in the dark, knowing he had missed his chance with her.

Inside the Gym

"Was it worth it Lucius?" Edwin stuttered his face slick and frozen, his head finally free of the ice, while the rest of his body remained incased. Small dark flames were licking from his palms within the block of ice, as he tried to melt the rest away. But Mercury's magic ice was powerful and it was taking a long time.

"Very, much so brother." Lucius chuckled, dark flames from his own upturned palms licking at the band of ice around his middle. Lucius had a very satisfied smile on his face, while his twin glowered back at him in distain.


	28. Chapter 28

Mamoru's mansion- Loosely based of (The Manor) in Los Angeles

Chapter Six:Another day, Another Demon

Serena's eyes fluttered open, lazily refocusing on the strange room that surrounded her. The walls were a simple beige that blended into the dark wood moldings. The room was large, with great european style windows on the outer walls, and on either side of the bed she was lying on. Dark moldings dividing the glass, into small squares that allowed the dim evening light to filter in. The dust mots floating in the air, shimmered under the faint light of the windows. The front wall, had a huge wooden bookcase filled with books, two plush black leather chairs sat in front with dark wood end tables and a small white ornately carved coffee table. Just in front of the bed, before the two leather chairs was a large black leather couch. Two simple silver floor lamps hung behind each chair. Just beyond the reading area,to the right was a large patio door that lead to a private stone deck, secluded from the yards below by a small garden, great branches overhanging the stone railing.

Serena rolled from her side to her back, then leaned upwards onto her elbows,checking out the bed she was currently residing in. It was a large king size mattress within a dark wood sleigh style frame. Matching end tables sat on either side, with small black round lamps on top. The sheets were a dark blue silk, soft and warm, she flopped back down,the pillow her head rested on had that heavy duck down feel that seemed to cradle her head perfectly. With a sigh, she rolled onto her stomach pressing her face into her pillow, instantly inhaling Mamoru's musky earthy sent that reminded her of the world freshly cleaned after a summer rain. Usagi's soul drew comfort from that familiar smell, she smiled softly, her guardian angel as she thought of Usagi soul, was happy.

With a soft lingering moan, she rolled onto her back to stare up at the plain white roof to review the days twisted events.

Thinking about how hurt Darien was, only made tears moisten her own eyes, with a groan she wanted to push that burden away for now. She would try and figure things with him later, maybe they could be happy as just being friends.

Pulling the sheets aside, Serena sat up once more dressed in her jean overalls, the room swaying as a wave of dizziness came over her. Pressing a palm into her forehead she managed to control the strange exhaustion that was overwhelming her. "Thats the after effects of using the Silver Crystal's powers on a huge scale." Mamoru's voice floated to her from the doorway of his bedroom. He entered in a pair of black dress pants and a white untucked plain dress shirt. Moving silently across the room in bare feet.

She turned her face up to greet him as he sat beside her on the bed, offering her a cool glass of water.

"You have to be careful, if you use to much of your own energy within the crystal it will kill you." He stated darkly, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders and guiding her tenderly to her feet. He helped her walk over to the plush leather chairs in the corner.

Serena sank into her chair, leaning forward to set her glass down on the coffee table, still not taking a drink worried with her nauseous feelings she would not be able to keep it down.

"I don't have the crystal." She sighed, leaning into the large leather cushion behind her.

"Really?" Mamoru was surprised, she was using the sceptre.

"When I call the energy forth, a ghost of the crystal forms in my broach. As more of the Guardians are awakening its getting stronger and so am I." Serena groaned closing her eyes, she never felt so tired before.

"Well Venus and Mercury's energy is depleted the same as yours? As if they were linked to the Silver Crystal as well, when you healed everyone...strange." Mamoru muttered, he thought the seven crystals that had fallen to earth long ago were the Guardian's Star Seeds? It seemed that it was more complicated then that.

"Your reincarnation was not normal..." Mamoru started working out the problems verbally, not holding anything back from Serena anymore.

"What do you mean." Serena muttered, slowly opening her eyes.

"When a Guardian is killed, the Star Seed returns to the Galaxy Cauldron to be reborn in the heart of a newborn girl within it's chosen Solar System. " Mamoru smiled.

"Moon's crystal came to me as a small child, and asked to blend with my soul." Serena eyes went wide with shock. She remembered hearing Usagi, within that glowing pink crystal asking for her help.

Mamoru nodded, "The other crystals did the same thing, bonding with little girls on this side of the world."

"You and the rest are from Japan...yes?" Serena stated, her dreams making more sense.

"Yes," Mamoru got to his feet. "You need to eat, after you will feel better..." he rose to his feet all of Usagi's favourite foods coming to mind. "What do you like to eat?" He stopped beside her, a hand on her shoulder.

Serena sighed, sensing his sadness as he thought of his true love, their link was growing. "Strangely, most of the same stuff as Usagi. She had good taste buds." Serena chuckled with mild humour.

"No, she was addicted to sweets." Mamoru laughed with her, retreating out of the room to find her something sweet and something healthy like a sandwich to compliment the junk food.

As he entered the huge open kitchen just past the sunken entertainment room, he found Ryo busy building a sandwich at the black marble island set in front of the fridge. While Shingo was diving into the fridge to find some fruit and yogurt.

"How are the other girls doing?" He inquired, noticing Ryo's smile and the dark veil that had covered Shingo's attitude finally lifting.

"Hungry!" Ryo exclaimed, disappearing through one of the two large archways from the kitchen with a plate full of sandwiches and a tall cup of cold water.

Shingo dumped a tray of blueberries, strawberries and peaches on the counter with a tub of vanilla yogurt. Grabbing a tall parfait flute from the upper level of the cupboard by the sink, beginning to assemble his perfect treat.

"If the girls are going to be around more often we are going to have to start stocking the fridge with more of their favourite foods." Shingo smiled, grabbing a large spoon to start digging into the yogurt.

Mamoru opened the junk food cupboard above the large silver double door fridge, with dismay.

"Yuichiro!" He yelled with irritation, knowing the young man had polished off the last of the chocolate and chips. During his anime marathon a few weeks back and had not replenished the supply.

"I got to go get some sweets from the convenience store, can you make me up one of those parfaits and give it to your sister." Mamoru stated with a sigh.

"Yes, but she is not my sister." Shingo commented bitterly.

"Your sister lives, Shingo. Inside of her, she knows who you are. If you want to have a relationship with Usagi again you need make peace with the fact that Serena is as close as your going to get to your Oneesan again." Mamoru put a comforting hand on his broad shoulder and gave him a small reassuring squeeze.

Shingo sighed and bowed his head, then nodded he had been fighting against the fact that Usagi would never come back as she had been. Making friends with Serena, was only going to put the nails in the coffin of that fact.

He made Mamoru his fruit parfait and left it on the counter, he wasn't ready to talk to Serena yet. He retreated to happier company with Adamina in his own rooms, presenting the exhausted girl with his yogurt, as he entered his doorway.

She was in a pair of jean daisy dukes, and a sleeveless red vest, her blonde hair tied back with a red bow. Lounging on his large brown couch, in front of the huge wall mounted flat screen TV.

She clapped her hands with glee, sitting up ,this was her most favourite treat and took it eagerly from him as he sat down beside her. He had a large room similar to Mamoru's, with spacious floor space, warm windows. His patio doors overlooking the sunny pool area beyond. Instead of books, Shingo had his own entertainment unit against far wall of his room. With a large L shaped brown swede couch in front, his bed just behind. Which was a king size, mounted in a heavy oak frame, the backrest had a large swede cushion sewn into the wood.

He had left Adamina on the couch, watching one of her design shows on TLC. He sat happily beside her as she devoured her treat, her energy coming back slowly, along with the deep blush to her cheeks thanks to his small caresses against her arms and cheeks while she ate.

He understood, that he could feel his Mina within her, that this was his second chance. Mamoru had been stating that very same thing, Serena was his second chance to be with his sister.

"I'll be back in a little bit, ok?" Shingo took his leave, Adamina nodded absently returning to her show.

Shingo silently opened the door to Mamoru's room, finding since his rooms were on the opposite side of the mansion they were much more shady in the late evening. He found Serena sitting on the leather couch, an open photo album in her lap, lightly brushing tears away from her face.

"Hi?" He moved to sit beside her, passing her tear stained face a warm smile, as he set the parfait on the table.

"Your Kunsite, right?" She whispered, turning her attention to him, as she set the album beside her, reaching for the fruit and yogurt cup she was starving.

Shingo glanced down at the album , finding it full of images of Usagi and the girls when they were much younger. Laughing, sight seeing at temples, playing or fooling around with each other at the beach.

"When I am transformed into my Guard state, yes." He started. "But plain old human me is called, Shingo...Tsukino."

Serena sucked in a cold breath, setting down her half eaten parfait back on the coffee table. Usagi's soul coming to life within her as she stared at the mature version of her little brother.

"Shingo..." Serena breathed, lightly drawing her fingers down his strong square cheeks, to his well formed chin. She could see in her memories a young man, a little boy, a baby never a man.

"Usagi?" He inquired wondering to what extent his sister's soul could come forth. Startled by how familiar Serena sounded to his own flesh and blood Oneesan when she said his name.

"No, still me, still just Serena, but I feel her, she is very happy to see you again, very much in shock at how you look. " Serena stated softly, feeling his disappointment.

With a bitter chuckle, she turned back to the photos, setting the album back on her lap. "The fact that I can not be Usagi, disappoints Mamoru too." She whispered, wiping more tears away, it made her feel so inadequate.

"Serena, I'm sorry. I know my sister is gone, I want to get to know you...yes, only because I know a part of my sister is in you. I want so badly to see her again, to have her live again. But I understand that she is a blend of you, and knowing you is getting my sister back in some small way." Shingo stumbled over his words trying to get her to understand.

Serena placed a comforting hand on his knee with a smile, "I understand...but its not just a piece of her soul. All of her soul is in me...Shingo. Technically, Luna states the Guardian's soul is not meant to be reincarnated only the soul of Serenity is in that cycle." Her expression sobering into deep contemplation.

Shingo blinked, in confusion how did that work?

Serena saw his confusion and laughed loudly. "I don't understand either...but her reincarnation within me is not normal. Something happened that day she died to cause this strange chain of incarnations. The other girls will probably say the same thing, that the whole guardian's persona is within them not just a piece of their soul that is left within the Star Seed."

"Can you become my sister?" Shingo breathed.

"No, I don't think so...you want to get rid of me that badly?" Serena commented sadly, blinking back tears. Everyone loved Usagi, needed Usagi, none of these people wanted her around she seemed just a means to an end. To achieve the perfect future. A poor quality replacement for the true princess of the moon. Usagi cast a long and bold shadow, she knew she would never be able to live up to. She was just the replacement...

"I'm sorry, no...Serena I don't really know you yet. I would never accept sacrificing you just to have my sister back." Shingo saw the hurt, and quickly wrapped her up in his arms. Not truly understanding how deeply Serena felt unworthy.

Serena gave a lingering sigh, so secure and warm in his arms, the sibling bond was strong. She let out a few sobs, grasping his shoulders as she worked through the pain.

"We have all accepted that the girls are gone, long ago we accepted their deaths. You guys are like a second chance for all of us to fall in love again." He brushed away her tears, with his fingers, smiling brightly down at her. Trying to encourage her not to give up on Mamoru or the rest of them.

Serena nodded bravely, returning to the photo's "Can you tell me more about these pictures?" She pointed to an odd one, an extreme close up with Usagi's face full of sticky marshmallow a very content smile on her face.

"Well, I wasn't there, but this album was the last vacation the girls took together..." Shingo began, explaining Mina's odd photos...the girl never had good timing.

A while later, Mamoru pushed the door open hearing Shingo and Serena's happy laughter as he entered.

"Things are going well then?" He inquired, placing a plastic 7-11 bag on the coffee table. Sitting down in a leather chair in front of the couch.

"Yummies!" Serena giggled, smelling the nacho's with cheese before he pulled the hot plastic container out.

Mamoru had bought the nacho's for himself, Usagi was usually one for sweet candy then the salty junk food. With a soft chuckle he handed the nacho's to her, accepting the difference in his new love. Shingo made his leave, wanting to head back to Mina to resume his subtle courting.

Mamoru watched in mild amusement as Serena inhaled the whole platter of chips, with the same zeal Usagi used to eat rice balls with. The aftermath was the same as well, Usagi would have pieces of sticky rice all over her cheeks, well Serena now had cheese. With a happy contented look, she leaned back against the cushions of the couch.

"Serena..." Mamoru couldn't help it, she was so much like his love. He moved to her side on the couch leaned forward just like old times, and began to suck off the cheese, intermixed with sensual kisses at the corner's of her mouth.

Serena giggled, as his tongue tickled her cheek, grasping his shoulders as she pushed him away slightly.

"What happened to taking it slow..." she breathed her heart racing from his soft kisses.

"But your so tasty?" Mamoru chuckled low in his throat, trailing kisses down her chin to the soft underside of her neck.

Serena moaned huskily, as he softly grasped her waist with both hands, guiding her to lay back along the couch cushions.

"oh, hell..." Serena moaned with resignation. Her fingers flying into this thick dark hair as she pulled him away from her neck to her lips, kissing him deeply and passionately in the same manner as Usagi used to. She had to admit she was highly attracted to him. Even if Usagi's emotions played a strong role in influencing her passion towards thoughts of love. She knew in time she would fall for this strong, compassionate, and romanticly mysterious man. It wasn't a burning flame of passion like what she felt for Darien, but a low simmering heat that could be easily brought up to an inferno with the right encouragement, ...and damn Mamoru knew how to inflame her senses. He dove into her mouth with his tongue, seeking to overcome her. She met his advance with one of her own, gripping his butt with her hands, drawing him lower upon her, pressing him into her groin.

Mamoru gave into the passion he felt radiating from them, pulling her hair free from it's confines so he could run his hands threw it, admiring how soft and full the strands felt falling through his fingers. She moved with his caresses, arching her back under his fingers as he massaged the soft spot just above her butt, kissing her hungrily as he did so. Serena could feel Usagi's soul, humming in delight as Mamoru kissed her, touched her lovingly, in all the small ways he used to with her. Serena gave into the passion, suckling at his neck as he unlatched the bib on her overalls, pulling her t-shirt over her head and casting it aside. With soft fingers he began to knead at one of her breasts, while licking lightly between the mounds, the other arm encircling her waist and drawing her off the couch to strattle his waist.

Serena soon found herself loosing all control to the passions, Usagi's soul energy was bursting from her every pore as Mamoru slipped a hand under her bra. She was grinding herself into him, moaning softly, as she arched her back. Feeling his hardness between her legs, setting her belly aflame with need. Mamoru gripped her waist with his strong hands, massaging his fingers into the softness at her hips. Mamoru had sensed Usagi surging forth under his menstruation, he had closed his eyes long ago during this session of love, wanting to pretend that it was her. He felt ashamed, as if he was using poor Serena who didn't deserve a man with such a fickle love for her. Yet he was so lonely for his Usagi, so miserable with out her he needed her so much like an addiction. He gave into the illusion of believing Serena was her once more.

"Usako...I love you." He muttered, as he suckled at her neck once more, his thumbs caressing her nipples gently.

"Whoa...wait." Serena drew away, the passion instantly cooled.

Mamoru came to his senses, as Usagi's soul reseeded within her once more. "Mamoru..." Serena pulled back, small hands on his shoulders her sweet blue eyes staring down at him wet with disappointed tears. She was beginning to understand that he may never be able to love the side of her that was Serena. How could she be destined to be with a man who could not love all of her.

"I'm sorry..." Mamoru shook his head, brushing a nervous hand through his hair. "We really need to take this slow. I am sorry I lost my control." He lightly pushed her off of him to the couch, standing up. Moving to stare out his patio doors at the tranquility of his garden,just behind the stone railing. "I never want to hurt you, Serena. I want to fall in love with you just as I did with Usagi...I just find it hard to separate you when I feel her so strongly." he admitted, his face heating with shame at his hurtful and quite pathetic actions. He was being so unfair to her.

Serena stood from the sprawled and discarded position he had left her in on the couch, when he had moved away. Not bothering to dress, letting the jean bib fall to her waist, merely adjusting her bra back in place. She move behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pressing her gentle face into his back, seeking to give him comfort.

"I understand...what does Usako mean?" Serena whispered, with honest curiosity.

"My little rabbit..." Mamoru stated sadly, as he pressed his forehead into a his raised arm against the glass, a few tears escaping his stormy blue grey eyes.

The High School was closed for the rest of the week to clean it up and get it habitable for students. Mamoru had given them each communicators and they were now joining in on the almost nightly battles with demons. The battles had helped both Venus and Mercury to ascend their powers to the next levels, now they when they transformed then called out for their Star powers, their transformation pens having ascended to a larger more powerful stick.

The battles as Kunsite liked to state them were Demons' 101, he or the other guards would let the girls handle them. Giving advice or instructions on their weaknesses, soon they were able to pick out what breed they were fighting, be it a mung, or kumi which really frightened Serena. They were too fast, and very deadly she almost got gutted a few times by a pack of them.

The Guards would charge in and save the girls if the battle started going south. The men played the Princes in shining armour, always nearby to come to the rescue. Mina and Ami were not immune to the romance of fighting along side the men and were soon falling for Ryo and Shingo. Serena couldn't help it either, Tux was an amazing fighter. Seeing his powerful Guardian attacks took her breath away, he had ascended to his super form, able to use the earth itself to fight for him. Creating a large stone golem or a horde of smaller golems if needs be to fight along side him. They were strong brutal warriors that just kept fighting till they had killed the opponent they had been sent against, just like their master. Tux never gave a measure in battle, he had a steely focus on killing his demon or demons.

Moving with a practised grace with his sword, taking on the hordes with powerful kata's, his movements killing with precision. Leaving the dead monsters at his feet, with a cool stony resolve. His golden crystal glowing through the darkness, casting his grim features in a god like relief as he fought. Amid a battle, when he had come to her rescue yet again she would find herself staring in awe at his power, with admiration for his skill and soon affection for how he was always there when she needed him most.

So Serena and the girls had found a new routine. Serena would meet Mamoru at the park, he would greet her with a tender kiss and soft squeeze of her hand. Before they would jog off together along the path chatting lightly about simple things, slowly getting to know each other. He would then take her out for breakfast, then back to his mansion for the day to train with Hortau and the guards.

Mamoru's mansion was an amazing sprawling complex of beige sandstone, and white marble, built in a french chateau style. With peeked grey roofs, it was two stories, with a basement and an attic, small peeked windows set in the roof to allow light and air to circulate in the smaller third story.

A huge multi car garage was attracted to the north side of the mansion, the back yard was at least 4.6 acres of land, with a large pool area out back, and extensive training grounds for his Guards training and now too for her and the girls.

Beautiful big trees and lush sculpted shrubs filled the yard, concealing it from any neighbours nearby. Mamoru had a wonderful small garden full of rose bushes and oak trees just outside of his patio doors.

She had not yet explored nearly half of the mansion, the afternoons pretty full with training she never got past much of the kitchen for fetching cool drinks for the girls. Or swimming in the pool to relax after Hortau was threw being a drill sergeant with their training. She was much tougher then Luna, and didn't have a smile to save her life, she was all work and no fooling around. She had them meditating to find their star seeds powers, trying to get them past using the transformation devices. Which was a lost cause at this time, they were just to new at their powers.

Then target practice with their attacks against huge blocks of lime stone. Moving into hand to hand combat and sparing with each other by the end the afternoon. By that point their focus was gone and Venus, Mercury and her were exhausted...while Hortau seemed not even winded which pissed them all off. How could she be so strong, and have this seemingly unlimited endurance?

She was the most brutal on Moon, since her star seed was ascending faster then the rest she expected more from her, and also she was the leader and future Queen. Venus and Mercury would stand aside, watching with utter disbelief as the older dark haired woman would get right in Moon's face when she didn't' attack fast enough with her tiara or with enough power. Always jumping on her for the slightest mistakes, Moon had kept strong all week with her brutal training methods but this was the last afternoon before the weekend. She was already mentally and physically exhausted from previous days of training and nights of battle, she just didn't seem to have the strength to with stand Saturn's harsh words anymore.

"Again...Moon, your reaction time is slow. You need to move faster, between yours attacks do not wait for your disc to come back to your hand, using your kicks if needs be to keep the demon at bay!" Saturn, was in her full super Fuku of dark lavender, with long flowing ribbons at the back. Serena remembered her as a young girl battling beside Usagi. This role reversal was a little disconcerting at first, but she was the older warrior so Serena had taken her teaching seriously but why did she have to be so brutal with her.

Moon cringed, as Saturn finished her current tirade just inches from her face. Standing on trembling legs, in her battle uniform of her white mid drift hoody with the over large hood at the back. Long sleeves that draped over the tops of her hands. Pinned down by a silver ring on her middle fingers. Matching boots and skirt, with a slender blue choker on her neck and metal silver and blue baubles over her pony tails. Accented with the crescent moon. A silver tiara on her brow with the pink jewel of her sacred powers.

"O...Ok, Saturn Sensei." Serena stumbled out, her whole body shaking from exhaustion and stress.

Venus and Mercury came up behind her, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. Venus dressed in her white sleeveless button vest, orange skirt and cowboy boots. With matching choker and gold tiara with her orange jewel in the middle. Mercury dressed in her light long sleeve sweater with the slits on her upper and lower arms. Dark blue skirt and boots similar to Moon's with a silver tiara imbedded with a blue jewel.

Moon didn't need their comfort, she needed to be stronger but she was finding it hard to meet Saturn's expectations. She bitterly shrugged off their hands, moving a couple steps away to face Saturn once more.

"Again!" Saturn's Glaive formed in her hands, her long dark hair fluttering to the side as a gust of wind blew threw the stone training ground. Mamoru had built for the him and his Guards to practice in.

The stone under her blue boots made sharp clipped sounds, as she prepared her stance. Focused herself on Saturn, a hand raised to her Tiara as she squared off against her teacher once more. Saturn moved fast, her movements with her weapon quick and precise.

"Focus..." Saturn shouted, as she curved her glaive down ward then back up in a figure eight arc, lunging in close to Moon. Moon yelped in surprise, jumping backward.

"Do not Retreat!" Saturn screamed. "Glaive Surprise!"

Before Moon could land on the ground, a wall of power impacted on her body sending her flying yards away. Moon screamed in fright as she was send back into the air. With a groan of frustration she twisted herself around to land on her feet.

"Moonlight Mirage." She muttered, pulling up her hood.

"It does not work in daylight!" Saturn groaned, then moved at top speed blinking out of sight for a second to reappear in front of her.

"How do you move so fast!' Moon wailed, as her glaive met with the tender spot under her chin.

"Dead..." she muttered, a dark look in her violet eyes.

"You need to learn your powers, Moon. You have more then these little tricks at your disposal." Saturn powered down back to Horatu a sad, disappointed look on her sharp elegant face. The woman was in a pair of black track pants and a white tight tank top with a small nike symbol over a full breast.

Serena's face began to crumple, Hortaru made her feel so worthless.

"You are pathetic compared to Usagi!" Hortau muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

That comment broke her, Serena choked out a sob, thrusting a knuckle into her mouth to bite down on her more harsher cries. Scrambling to her feet and dashing into the trees that lined the battle ground, disappearing into the vegetation with muffled cries of pure defeat.

"That wasn't necessary!" Venus stalked up to Hortau, glaring at the woman who was the same height as her.

"She is trying really hard, you are so vicious on her!" Mercury commented darkly, rounding on Hortau as well.

Hortau gave them each a dark look, forcing them to back down and move out of her way. She then left the stone yard, with strength and purpose never losing her powerful demeanour as she headed past the yard, into the tree line in the opposite direction as Serena.

Moon climbed up into a large oak tree, wanting to hide from from the voices of her friends who were looking for her. Once within the concealing branches, she hung her legs off either side of the large branch, resting her back against the rough bark allowing the tears to fall silently, her sobs muffled by a grasping hand to her mouth. The heavy weight she felt with being the Guardian of the Moon, the future as a queen. Unable to live up to Usagi's legacy. A legacy she felt forced upon her and the loss of Darien breaking her to pieces. She had been calling him, and texting him for days with no replies he was ignoring her...

The deep heart breaking sobs, shuttered through her as she allowed the burdens she felt to surface. She understood her responsibilities to everyone, pushing aside her own wants and needs so that she could be there for the world. But she was only sixteen, it was to much to handle right now.

She felt her angel's pressence before she lifted her head, finding Usagi's spirit in her simple white ankle length dress straddling the branch in front of her. Her bright blue eyes shimmering with sympathy, as she stared at her sorrowful charge. "Everything will work out, Serena." Her voice whispered to her from within her own heart. "We will get through this, I am here with you always. You are stronger then you think, and I believe in you."

"How did you handle it, all this responsibility...the whole world lives or dies depending on how well you fight against the enemies." Serena whimpered out, tears flowing hard down her cheeks.

"I didn't handle it...sweetie. I died, and took most of my team with me." Usagi's voice echoed back full of remorse, as a clap of thunder shattered the calm. The rain fell down upon her, the torrential downfall mirroring her bleak emotional state. Usagi's spirit seemed to melt into the streams of rain, fading back within her heart.

"Crap..." Moon muttered, her battle suit and hair soaked in seconds. The leaves providing no protection at all. Muttering and cursing she scrambled down the tree, dashing blindly through the small forest within the mansion's grounds. As she rounded a small hill, her arms over her head, finding a small white gazebo in a clear grove at the bottom. She raced down the hill, the wet grass slipping her boots beneath her causing her to crash to the ground on her butt. The a groan, she rose back to her feet, rubbing her bruised hip bitterly as she continued her blind run towards the gazebo.

Ducking inside, the raindrops thundering against the flimsy wood roof. Wet, cold and miserable, she wrapped her arms around herself moving into the dry shadows of the small alcove. Her whole body shivering and quaking., goose flesh covering her near frozen skin. As she raised her head, she found she was not alone, her heart leaped into her throat in dread as she found Hotaru sitting on the far side of the circular bench that lined the gazebo. Her knees drawn up under her chin, staring forlorn out into the rain not noticing Moon entering the security of the small space, lost in her memories.

Moon turned on her heel, ready to sneak back out into the rain. She would rather catch a cold out there then spend time with her harsh teacher.

"You are not leaving, sit." Hortau's cold voice instructed her.

Moon nodded mutely and sat stiffly down on the bench on the far side of the round space not meeting her teachers eyes. Obeying without thought or complaint...Hortau's no nonsense tone over powering her will power.

"Power down, your civilian clothes will be dry." Hortau sighed, not looking at her, keeping her focus on the rain streaming beyond the archway.

Moon blinked in confusion then giggled with understanding, allowing her powers to fall back within her heart. With a soft glow, the ribbons of light that formed her outfit retracted back within her broach.

With a tired sigh, Serena unlatched the pink broach from her powder blue crocheted top that was in a large floral pattern loosely stitched showing a plain white undershirt underneath. That hugged her sides and fell low over her hips. She tucked it back into her dusty grey cargo jean shorts. Feeling dry and content, she leaned back against the soft wooden bench listening to it creak under her slight weight, even her pony tails were dry she loved it.

"I don't mean to be so tough on you...I just need you to be stronger then Usagi." Hortau started, never looking back at her as she opened up about the past, finally allowing the grief of losing her family to begin. Being so close to Usagi again, feeling her energies over the last few days, she was having a hard time retaining her calm distant demeanour she had perfected over the years. Serena acted so much like her, spoke in a way that reminded her of her precious friend. Her walls were finally cracking, all her grief breaking free in need of release.

"I have always been quite strong mentally, able to deal with the darkness of death. Being the Guardian of death and rebirth I guess thats natural. But losing most of my family in one day..." Hortau's stoic mask finally broke, her graceful lips pulling back into a sob of deep grief, tears flooding down her high cheek bones. Serena moved instinctively to her side, wrapping her arms tenderly around the older woman. Like Usagi, Serena always put others first, needing to heal the hurt and repair the pain.

Hortau, pulled herself into Serena's arms, clutching at her shoulders just like the child she had been so long ago. "Usagi...Sempai(respected elder student) what happened that day, why did you leave me!" Hortau practically howled in her ear so over come by her grief.

Serena had no warning, her soul was pushed aside gentle, but urgently as Usagi surged forth a warm light flooding over the young woman's body. Her clothes faded away to that of the white layered gown, her light blonde hair turned gold, forming into the odango's and tails of Usagi. Serena's face shimmered, as it changed slightly to the more round and gentler lines of Usagi.

"We were not powerful enough to defeat him, Abraxsas is older then time...Hortau. I did what I could to save them. I am sorry we had to leave you for so long...things will work out I just need you to be patient a little longer." Usagi held Hortau to her breast tightly, petting her hand down her long dark hair lovingly. Comforting her in the small ways she had done so long ago in the Moon Palace, Hortau's soul was so sweet and kind she did not deserve all the hardships that befell her. Usagi cried softly with her long time friend, fading away back to Serena as Hortau calmed down.

"Wow..." Serena breathed as Usagi's energy faded back within her heart, falling dormant inside her own soul once more.

Hortau pulled away, staring up at Serena's bright blue cerulean eyes that were identical to Usagi's. She searched her eyes for several minutes, finding no silver flecks that bespoke of Serenity's soul.

"How do you call upon the Silver Crystal..." Hortau whispered, pulling herself away from Serena.

"I don't know..." Serena answered with a weak smile.

Hortaru was full of dread, where was the princess's soul...her spirit! What happened to her...

The ride home that evening with Amy in Mina's Beetle was quiet and subdued. Serena sat in the back seat, staring out the small triangle side window lost in her thoughts. They moved down Sunset blvd, past the large stone fences with the great mansions of the rich and famous beyond. The fancy sports cars surrounding them at every traffic light, as they made their way back towards the middle class neighbourhoods of West Hollywood. The warm evening light faded into the near dark shadows of dusk, as they left the rich area behind, the traffic changing to Suv's and mini vans, with a few old rusty trucks in between. The whole ride, Serena had been tuning out Mina's incessant demands for Amy's full name.

"Com'on Amy we all know your last name is Patterson but what is your first?" Mina whined again, picking up speed out of the light. "I won't tell anyone, I just really want to know!"

"Give up Mina, she is not going to tell you. I've been trying for months." Serena crossed her arms over her chest, smiling thinly towards Mina's hopeful face in the rear view mirror.

"Conventina..." Amy sighed, glancing back at Serena who had been in a dark mood since disappearing after practice.

Both Mina and Serena blinked unable to say anything for or against such a long and strange name.

"My Mother was greek, she loved that name and my father, who is Scottish relented because she gave me a decent middle name to fall back on." Amy brushed her fingers threw her short dark hair uncertainly, at her friends silence.

"Thank god!" Mina stated honestly,passing Amy a small smile then giggled at Amy who stared at her incredulously.

Serena laughed happily at the friendly banter that started up between Mina and Amy over her strange greek name. Her mood was improving somewhat.

Raye wandered through the thick tree lined streets of Beverly Hills, in a pair of hipster jeans, and white tank top with a bright red long sleeved shirt tied up around her waist and short black leather boots with a slight heel. Heading from the bus stop towards Darien's house, further up the street. He had been depressed all week, holed up in his room with his guitar not answering his cell or his home phone. She was fed up with his little tantrum this week and she was headed over to his house to drag him back into the world of the living. She had been friends with him since they were kids, having met him at ten years of age when he had gotten lost from his hiking group in the vast wilderness near Albalone Shell Mountain in Arizona.

She had been visiting that part of Arizona with her mother and grandmother, attending the yearly Night Chant Ceremony with other tribes from the Navajo nation. She had been wandering the dry brush near dusk, in her traditional woven dress and tanned breeches and moccasins, all in her favourite colours of deep crimson and black. She had heard his moans before reaching his sprawled body at the bottom of a dried out ravine. His jeans were torn from wading through the dried shrubs and stones, his red t-shirt covered with tan dust from the sand, his white sneakers long gone his large feet pink and swollen covered with blisters. She could tell even at her young age he had traveled a long way, and was clearly dehydrated. She was only nine years of age, but she found the strength and courage to drag his larger body back to the tents and hoogans of her peoples make shift village high on the canyons hill top.

Her uncle, whom she was named after had caught sight of her first. The last of the sun's rays glowing behind her small form as she hauled a young boy on her back into the shelter of the village.

"Uncle Ray, I found him in the ravine." Raye pointed vaguely to the south. As her Uncle, a very heavy set man, with a beet red face and long black hair tied back in a long pony tail with the traditional cloth headband with the top knot at the side, of a dark blue. He also wore the ceremonial tan breeches and deer skin shirt of their people as well.

"Ok, little Raye...lets get some water into him and get a hold of his people." Uncle Ray took her burden from her shoulders, carrying the young boy away to a little hogan, the small clay dome style home of their people. Setting him down on a blanket, slowly propping up the boys head to pour water from a bucket with a ladle into his mouth. She peeked into the skin flap of the doorway, watching with morbid interest as her uncle brought the boy back to life. He had a soft face, gentle and warm with a matt of black hair that hung in an unruly mass over his forehead and ears. She liked him instantly.

He coughed and sputtered for a bit, the water soaking his shirt coating it with mud but soon he was eagerly gulping down the water. When Uncle Ray figured he was ok, he left to track down his cell phone and call the authorities to report the missing boy.

Raye sat cross legged beside him, eagerly asking him all kinds of questions, like his name, where he came from and what it was like to live in a city. She had never left the reserve, her people did not believe it was safe to leave the boundaries of the gods three Mountains.

Darien laughed at her curiosity, enjoying how innocent and sweet she was he had never met a girl like her. By the time her uncle had returned they had become fast friends, knowing almost everything about each other.

"The police will be here in the morning to pick you up child." Ray's voice rumbled from the leather hide flap.

Darien nodded, feeling nervous about spending the night in the wilderness. But this night ended up being the most magical night of his life. The Navajo's Night Ceremony was the most spiritual and powerful he had ever experienced.

Raye took him out of the Hogan towards the great fire in the centre of the make shift village, just as the warm glow of the full moon was rising over the canyons walls. The sky slowly revealing a blanket of twinkling stars. They past by numerous women finishing up their vast sand paintings near by. Before they entered the crowds near the fire. An old man, dressed in a the colour head dress and painted hide clothing marched towards the great fire. The Medicine Man raised his hands to the night sky, the fire glowing on his ancient wrinkled red face.

"In Tsegihi(White House), In the house made of the dawn, In the house made of the evening light." His Voice echoed with power, of the gods of healing and pure intent.

Darien stood transfixed beside Raye, as people brought loved ones forward that were in need of healing. Then the chanting began again, followed by powerful dancing from young men in warriors garb. He spend the night watching the ceremony next to Raye, sitting quietly till the first light of dawn warmed the canyon walls and her people fell silent the ceremony of healing ending with a quiet whisper as everyone retreated to their homes to rest.

Later that morning the police cruiser arrived, he gave Raye a tight embrace leaving her his address, they wrote to each other for years. Till her mother sent her to live with her grandmother in Miracle Mile in Los Angeles. Trying to save her daughter from the ill ways of her people on the reservation. She wanted more for her daughter, a future with out the political, or poverty stricken pueblos. She didn't want her trapped, or suffering from the addictions present within the Navajo Nation. Her Uncle Ray had drunk himself to death not long before her mother had sent her away. Raye had been thirteen when she took the long bus ride to L.A and she had never looked back.

She had met Darien again in Junior High, starting a band that next summer the both of them having a dream to make it big in the music industry. He was her best friend, her closest confidant and right now he needed her.

She stood before his middle class home, built in a modern two story style, with an attached garage and sharp inclined driveway. He had long shrubs lining the front yard, with a single oak tree at the side of the yard. Painted in simple white panels with black trim over the windows. The front door sat square in the middle of the home, with a red brick semi circled pad out front. A large window on the lower level revealed the Shield's large living room, while the large window on the other side of the black front door looked in on their dinning room. Raye moved threw the front yard, knowing from long practice which window on the second floor was Darien's. There were four smaller square windows on the front end of the home, while at the side their was only two windows. The whole home depicted a manor home you might see in the Hampton's, revealing to the public a typical white man's happy home. Raye chuckled, she knew more about the Shield family's less then typical family dynamic then anyone.

Moving to the base of the oak tree, she reached up with her long arms, grasping the lower branch and with a gymnasts grace she swung her legs up and over the branch to squat just below Darien's window. Ripping off a branch, she lightly scraped it against the windows glass above. His room was dark, and looked empty but she knew better he was in there most likely curled up in his black bean bag engrossed in a video game on his x-box. She scratched a bit harder, sending a screeching sound threw the yard.

Darien scrambled to the window, glaring down at the raven haired woman below. With a groan and a sigh, he pulled the window up allowing Raye to climb up and into his room with a practiced grace.

His room was a disaster, with clothes littering the floor, half eaten chip bags and bottles of pop scattered by his gaming area. Which was a flat screen 20 inch T.V. mounted on the dark blue painted wall and a small book shelf underneath for his games and his X-box 360. He had one large black bean bag in front. A black plastic desk sat in the corner near his door, with his lap top and a few books. His black mesh back computer chair had piles of clothes draped over it. The walls were filled with posters of bands, from all era's and scantily clad models. A double bed sat against the back wall near the front windows, cotton sheets and blue comforter a knotted mess on top. He had one plastic end table set before the bed, with a single black lamp on top. His prized possession, his cherry red Fender guitar sat on its stand near the bed with a mass of papers scattered around it, as if he had been composing a song.

"What do you want?" He groused, heading back to his bean bag. Dressed in a pair of old blue, worn out Bart Simpson comfy pants and a greasy white t-shirt she knew he had been eating in for days. With the dusty cheese stains around the collar from his nacho chips. This was Darien at his most sad...

"You..." Raye, moved in beside him sitting silently at his side for a moment casting him worried looks. She then picked up a controller and joined his fighting game.

"Which one is this?" She inquired, as she picked a fighter not recognizing the game.

"Dead or Alive 5, just came out." Darien mumbled back picking his character.

Soon they were beating each other up on his t.v., but his heart wasn't in it.

"She dump you already?" Raye commented lightly.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask her out!" Darien shouted, dumping the controller on the floor and retreating to his bed, flopping down on his back in defeat. She had been the first girl he had really liked, and she had ripped out his heart an stomped on it. But she had been sweet and gentle about it too which only infuriated him.

Raye moved in beside him, lying on her side, with her head propped up in a hand.

"Ok, so you guys never went out in all those weeks since our last practice?" She stated with surprise.

"How could I, after our last big talk." Darien sighed, brushing a hand down her dark hair. She had bared her heart to him only a few days after his little flirt session with Serena.

"You didn't have to, you know, you could have followed your heart." Raye stated bitterly, knowing she was second place in his interests.

"Your are my best friend I would never hurt you." Darien sighed, crossing his arms under his head.

"Well, I think my selfishness hurt you." Raye commented under her breath, as she watched the sadness in his eyes.

Darien looked over to her, seeing her exotic beauty and her graceful form lying next to him. She like him, he didn't know if he liked her the same way...but hell he was lonely and depressed maybe he could find happiness with her. He lightly pressed a hand to the side of her cheek, drawing her face down towards his. Raye's dark violet eyes flew open in surprise, as he lightly pressed his lips upon hers. She wanted to pull away, knowing she was only the rebound girl but she had loved him for years had wanted this for as long as she could remember.

Even if this wasn't meant to last, she felt she would enjoy having Darien for herself even for just a little while. She leaned down into him, igniting the kiss by cupping his cheek with her hand, delving her tongue into his eager mouth. Darien closed his eyes, knowing it was wrong, he imagined it was Serena pressed up against him, kissing him, making all the soft sounds of passion he was encouraging from Raye. As he hands roved over her slender body.

Mina had dropped Serena off after Amy, waiting at the curb till her friend slipped threw her front door. Serena caught sight of her mother, sitting curled up in her large green chair, reading a book contentedly.

Neither spoke to each other, Serena to tired and depressed to acknowledge her mother, and Irene was too engrossed in the book to truly notice her daughter was home.

With a low sigh, Serena closed the door to her small bedroom behind her. Slumping on her bed, when she noticed Luna wasn't home yet from patrol. Her cell phone sat sullenly on her night stand with no texts from Darien. With another bitter sigh, she picked up her phone swiping his name once more, typing lightly for a few moments sending another futile text.

(Please talk to me, Darien. I want to be friends.)

A few minutes past, while she stared at her small glowing screen, willing him to respond.

Darien watched Raye slip out of his bedroom window after their little make out session, feeling worse then ever. Bitter and upset at his poor decisions, Raye knew he was using her but she just didn't seem to care. He rather felt like a horrible friend for doing this to her, she deserved someone who truly loved her.

The screen of his cell phone that had laid discarded on his end table came to life. He snatched it up, while he lay on his bed, bringing it to his face to read the text. With a groan he began to type his response.

(Leave me alone!) Then tossed the offending device to the floor with his anger.

Serena read the text, sucking in a cold breath as tears of deep hurt formed in her eyes. She had a hard time with people hating her. With arguing and fighting between others it all pulled at her heart, leaving it bleeding within her. With a shuttering breath, she pulled her window open and slipped out. She needed to find some action, any kind of demon would do. She needed to vent out some hurt and frustration.

An hour later, she was transformed into Moon. Once more in her white mid drift hoddy and blue skirt with matching boots. Her blue choker tight over her slender neck, blue baubles with silver crescent's gleaming in the lamp light. Hunting the dark streets of West Hollywood's bar scene hoping to run into a demon lurking in the alleys. They liked to prey on the drunk or love sick that left the bars. The Guards had taught her all the hot spots in the city the demons liked to hunt in. She knew she shouldn't be hunting by herself, that she hadn't trained enough to take on a demon by herself, yet tonight she felt rash and dangerous.

Slipping into an alley behind La Luna, she felt the evil before she caught sight of it. A long rotting robe hovered in the farthest depths of the heavily shadowed corridor of the alley. Moon crouched low behind a greasy yellow rusted out metal dumpster, hearing the sounds of heavy love making.

The wraith floated silently behind the writhing couple, pressed up against the brick wall behind the club. Absorbing their sexual energy, like a starving vampire, great plumbs of smokey like filaments floating from the couple and into the wraith. The man, a thick heavily muscled man with short blonde hair was eagerly thrusting into a slender woman with short shoulder length blonde hair. His pants pulled down to his ankles, her black dress discarded in a pile near her feet.

Moon chuckled, the wraith was completely absorbed in the energy coming off the two mating humans, drunk by the amount of energy he was getting.

Moon sighed, this was too easy. She charged her tiara, setting her silver weapon a glow with bright searing energy.

The Wraith turned on her, as he sensed her energy surge. His soulless black eyes falling upon her with confusion, his gross rotting face twisted in a drunken grin. With a howl of fright, he took to the sky, shooting away from her like a bullet.

"Damn!" Moon cursed, leaping to the roof tops in pursuit.

The couple stopped their writhing movements instantly. The naked woman who was pinned to the brick wall, her legs wrapped around her partners naked butt stared in shock at the brief glimpse of a girl leaping out of view to the rooftops.

"What?" The man asked, his light blonde hair slightly damp from his exertions.

"Nothing..." The woman stated, encouraging him to continue with a deep kiss, to over come by their passion to care about the brief faceless shadow she had seen at the edge of the alley.

Moon chased the Wraith down, leaping from roof top to roof top. Lunging forward with her long legs over the flat surfaces attempting to over come the wraiths great speed. The demon was fast, faster then any wraith she had encountered so far, which was only three. Cursing under her breath she let fly with her Tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The silver glowing disc shot from her hand, humming in the dark sky towards it target as it floated over the great glowing sign of a large movie theatre. Moon landed on the roof of the adjoining building, guiding her weapon with her mind toward its target. The wraith cast her a dark, hateful glance over the shoulder of his rotting grey robe just as the disc struck him square in the back. He wailed once more before being reduced to star dust, his remains sparking the small yellow light bulbs embedded in the movie theatres sign.

Moon sighed with pride, one down maybe she could find another she still had some anger to burn out. Dashing with all her speed, she continued her hunt from roof top to roof top, slowly finding herself with the Historic neighbourhood of Miracle Mile. Passing over the roof tops of the grande buildings of old Hollywood. Noticing the simple white neon sign of Miracle Mile in the distance as she moved into the poor suburban area off the main commercial strip. The rainbow of lights fading behind her quickly moving form as she crossed into the deep shadows of poorly lit streets.

Moon stopped within the shadow's of an alley, finding herself on Raye's street. The neighbourhood took on a whole different look and atmosphere in the darkness of night. The happy children playing on the sidewalk were replaced with roaring street racers flying up the street. Then two black low riders, rolled up the street young men screaming out the windows dressed in dark colours, except for the dark blue head bands on their heads. The tell tale rag's of street gangs...

Moon watched the cars patrolling up the dark street, most the lamps dead or flickering. She was unfamiliar with gangs, but she knew the two black sedans rolling up and down the street were looking for someone.

With a dull roar, the yellow metro bus rolled to a stop at a small glass bus stop just up the street. Moon ducked her head around the mouth of the alley, watching with dread as an old woman in a Navajo multi coloured weaved box dress with the square collar approached the folding doors. Her grey hair tied up in a stiff bun on her ancient face as she left the bus. Followed out by a young native boy of about sixteen, dressed in sagging Dickie jeans. Purple boxers showing above the waist line and a black t-shirt, his head covered with a deep purple bandana a Los Angeles Kings baseball cap sitting sideways on his young head. The bus rolled away a few second later, as another yellow metro bus pulled to a stop along the other side of the street. A long dark haired woman left the bus, dressed in jeans and a red dress shirt tied around her waist, with a white tank top underneath.

As the two buses drove out of view down the street to continue there route, the dark sedans turned the corner at the top of the street, the men screaming in victory. The young man froze in terror, as he caught sight of the cars. Pulling a simple hand gun he had tucked in the waist of his pants, he pointed it with shaking hands towards the charging cars.

A young man, a few years older leaned out of the first passing car sliding out a semi Automatic assault rifle swearing at the young man. Moon caught sight that the man in the car was wearing a rag of dark blue on his head. Rival gangs, why were they hunting down this young man? Moon was frozen at the mouth of the alley, she fought demons not humans!

Raye had been lost in her thoughts over Darien, crossing the street without noticing the two cars screaming down the street towards her. In a split second she took in the scene, her Grandmother was walking home further up the street just getting home from her cleaning job at a local motel. The neighbourhood had been plagued by gang violence for the last six months. The tragic outcome was common, when outdoors after dark. Two dark cars, racing towards her, a young man with a pistol in the colours of a rival gang preparing to shoot. The muzzle of an assault rifle hanging out of the window of the closest charging car.

"Grandmother!" Raye screamed, as the short clipped shots rang out. A barrage of gun fire following, the young man in purple, rebounding in harsh spasms against the bullets impacting his body. Several shots ricocheted against the metal bus stop, the older woman crumpling to the cement under a stray bullet to the back. Rei's soul roared to life with the fury of the injustice done, her young charge was screaming with rage at the two cars heading towards her.

Rei had been taking care of her all her life, keeping her safe, giving her the confidence and strength to move to the big city and reach for her dreams. The gangs had moved into her neighbourhood months ago, bringing their violence and their drugs, destroying the families around her. Now her own grandmother the only person she had left in the world close to her was lying in pool of her own blood...maybe dead already.

Her slender body hovered just above the black ash fault. Her dark hair flying wildly around her angry face, her dark violet eyes glaring at the cars with pure fury. The symbol of Mars, glowed on her forehead as shebwas surrounded by roaring plumbs of fire. The sacred fire roared around her body, as the cars closed in.

Moon turned away from the tragic sight of the two gunned down people as she felt the new energy wave blasting from down the street. The intense fire glowing on her startled face as she watched the new Guardian awaken

"Mars power...Make up!" Raye screamed to the night sky, with her hand raised above her head. The raging fire surrounding her surged in a flurry of light and movement, then was sucked back within the young woman, leaving the Guardian of War standing tall and proud. With a gold tiara covering her glowing symbol, its red stone glowing with energy yet to be released, a red choker around her slender neck. Her long black hair blew about her in the cold wind, framing her slender form now clothed in her battle suit. Of a deep crimson corsette, that barely reached her flat stomach. A traditional straight lined Navajo design woven into the middle of the elaborate vest. A low descending neckline of the corsette revealing her breasts alluringly. A red mini skirt accented her curving hips, along with long red buckle boots that came up her calves to just under her knees, with slender box heels. She looked, sexy and deadly at the same time.

Moon swallowed in awe, watching as the Guardian pointed her fingers towards the cars as if cocking a gun of her own.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" She screamed, sending a pillar of scared fire towards the cars.

The cars screeched, and veered unable to escape the fire ball heading towards them. The two cars ignited as they raced past Mars on either side of her furious, rage filled form.

The vehicles raced away down the streets as flaming inferno's crashing into a lamp post and a stop sign, the occupants jumping out and racing away in terror. The group of young gangsters only making it a few feet before their cars exploded into the night sky sending them flying and screaming in the air to crash back onto the cement. Bruised and broken, they scrambled back to their feet.

Mars glowered over her shoulder back at the scrambling gang members, shouting.

"Leave this area tonight if you want to live!" she screamed her fury, as a deadly command to be obeyed.

Moon blinked in awe, she was so strong so confident in her powers already. She wished that one day she could be as courageous and powerful as Mars.

The young Guardian raced down the street to the old woman's side, tears streaming down her exotic yet graceful face.

Moon then had the courage to break cover and quickly made it to her side, kneeling beside the old woman. Calling for Mamoru in her mind, needing him to come to her quickly.

Mars powered down to Raye, pulling out a cell phone from her jeans and called the paramedics. Then glanced up to Moon after the call, glaring at her. "Who are you, and why didn't you do something!"

"I'm sorry...I was scared." Moon confessed with remorse.

"You are supposed to be a super hero, you are not allowed to be scared!" Raye shot back, cradling her grandmothers head in her lap.

Moon hung her head, nervously hovering her hands over the heavily bleeding woman willing Mamoru to appear. Knowing she had no way of helping, she powered down herself knowing with dread she had to show Raye her true self.

Raye sucked in a startled breath, as the glow faded around Moon, leaving Serena in her grey kaki shorts and powder blue low floral crocheted shirt, with her white tank top underneath. Kneeling before her, hands fluttering nervously over the old woman.

"Your the super hero from the club..." Raye muttered in disgust.

"Yes." Serena answered, turning her head up as she heard the sirens growing closer.

"Help is coming." she stated, as Raye's head came up hearing the noise herself.

Both girls watched with relief as the large red and white Ambulance charged up the street. Serena took a step back from Raye and her grandmother as two paramedic's exploded from the back with stretchers. One was an older man with grey hair, the other younger with long brown hair both looked haggard and worn from a long night already.

Soon they had pushed Raye aside, lifting her grandmother, then the young man onto stretchers loading them up in the back.

"What hospital are your from?' Raye cried out to them, as they started closing the double doors at the back.

"Northwestern Memorial!" The younger of the two, who had long brown hair responded with compassion, before climbing into the ambulance through the last remaining door.

_As the ambulance faded into the distance, Raye turned her hurt and rage upon Serena_

"_I hate you! I wish you would have never come to our School, or our area of L.A!" She literally screamed in her face._

_Serena cringed, drawing back from the rage flooding from her in waves._

"_I'm sorry..." Serena started with a wavering voice._

"_Save it!" Raye waved her off, storming away down the street._

"_We need to talk!" Serena screamed back, needing her to calm down. So they could find a common ground to work out their problems, this hatred towards her was breaking her heart._

_Raye turned back to her in mid stride, flipping her the middle finger. Before disappearing out of sight further down the shadowed block. Leaving Serena standing on the dark street alone and in tears..._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Seven:A birthday wish by Moonlight

Mamoru had found her, minutes later wandering in a daze back into the lights of historic downtown Hollywood. He charged up beside her in his black Porsche, the tires squealing, leaving a black mark along the cement. The intense panic she had send threw their link, had bolted him out of bed and charging out of the house in a t-shirt and black sweat pants. Rolling down the passenger side window, he called up to her.

"Serena what happened?" He asked with deep worry, breaking her trance.

Serena merely turned his way, shoulders hunched, face impassive silently moving into the vehicle as if it could protect her from the darkness she felt within her heart. Everything was getting to be so difficult in her life right now.

Serena replayed the whole sordid turn of events as she told Mamoru about their new member, and how the new Guardian hated her with a passion.

Mamoru had held her hand as they drove off, comforting her as best he could, but she had no tears left to cry. He offered to take her out for coffee so they could talk more, but she declined. Lightly squeezing his hand that was against her leg as he drove on. Encouraging him silently that she was dealing, that everything would be alright. With deep sympathy for what had happened he took her home. Serena loved him for all the support he was giving her, but this problem was hers to solve she just didn't know how to fix things with her and Raye.

"Serena, time to wake up." Luna butted the lazy girl in the nose, for the second time that morning. She slept through her usual jogging time for the third day in a row. Serena had been avoiding her duties to training, to even leaving her room all weekend. Now it was monday and time for another week of school. Luna had let her off the hook on her responsibilities knowing how upset she had been when she got back late Friday night. She had been snuggling with the dusty old stuffed rabbit non stop for days, whimpering into its worn grey fur as bad thoughts plagued over the last few days.

"I don't feel good, Luna my tummy still hurts..." Serena whined, curling up under her blankets as she pulled them over her head, wrapping her arms around her old rabbit and drawing him against her chest.

Luna rolled her eyes, Usagi's little tendencies rearing up in the girl once more.

"Serena you can't skip School...you have to track down our new Guardian and explain to her that she needs to join us in training. If what Adamina had found out about that mansion you went to on the hill is true we are running out of time." Luna groaned with exertion, pulling the heavy blanket off her curled up form. Leaving the girl shivering in her t-shirt and blue bikini style panties, nearly naked on the sheets.

"I don't want too..." Serena whined plaintively, tears forming in her eyes as Luna sat primely in front of her face.

"Be strong..." Luna sighed, thrumming her purr and rubbing up against her cheek in comfort.

Serena groaned, and rolled out of bed knowing that her sulking was over. It was time to act like the leader and future queen she would one day be. Her so called strength towards the situation lasted only as long as it took her to get dressed, in one of her new sun dresses. A simple white one, with a long hood, low flowing neckline and knee length flowing skirts. She also placed her silver crescent moon necklace around her neck, did her hair up in its usual pony tails and found a pair of black tennis shoes to make the outfit more casual.

"I don't want to do this, Luna." Serena hunched her shoulders, leaving the room dreading the day ahead. Honestly Raye kinda scared her, and Darien being angry with her was tearing her apart. She grabbed her pink backpack from the corner of her room, gathering up her things, finding her little black cell on her desk and once again her broach on her end table, which had ascended in power once more. Reforming to a red heart, with gold bands crossing over it making it look regal with a large round red button in the dead centre with a gold framing it. Serena sighed, not even surprised and stuffed it into the front pocket of her pack with out a word to Luna. Her powers grew as they found more Guardian's, it was scaring her and Luna. She wasn't getting enough time to truly get used to the power level she was before another more powerful incarnation was brought upon her. Luna was terrorfied that Serena was going to lose control of her powers and destroy or even kill someone by accident.

Adamina Kurek's Residence

Artemis sat sombrely on the plain white counter of Adamina vanity in her private washroom that adjoined her bedroom. He was busy cleaning himself as she busily brushed her teeth, already dressed for the day, in a soft yellow v-neck shirt with a frilly neckline, and boot flare jeans. Her Mp3 player mounted in her stereo in her room. Blasting out techno dance, as she got ready. It was a typical morning for the white cat, full of boisterousness and chaos. The girl reminded him of Minako in so many little ways.

He watched with disgust, as she wrapped her lips around the faucet to rinse out her mouth.

"I have gone back to that mansion you told me about, its empty...who ever lived there has moved on." Artemis growled.

"Well I hope I can track down those voices I heard, I should be able to find them at School they sounded very familiar." Adamina grumped back, stretching her arms over her head to work out some kinks in her back.

"How goes drive Tom nuts!" She giggled, as she started to groove to the music, picking up a brush and beginning to work out the knots in her blonde hair.

"Very well, besides the fact he is terrorfied of you and will not be in the same room as you. I have him believing that I can talk...which of course I can but he thinks its a figment of his imagination because of stress. I really am having a good time with this plan. " Artemis chuckled, leaping off the counter to follow a smugly smiling Adamina back into her room.

"Good I want him out of the house before Christmas." She commanded darkly. As she left her room, her cowboy boots clicking loudly on the marble floors in the hall beyond her room.

The noise of her boots echoed in the hall, the middle aged man who was sitting in his own bedroom getting ready for the day in a grey business suit, began to shake uncontrollably as the steady ominous sound of his step daughter moving about. He swallowed his fear, he needed to get her out of the house he couldn't go on like this.

Beverly Hill High School

Serena sought to hide behind her metal door of her locker once at school, barely ducking her head out to look around. She could hear the faint whispers filling the halls over all the humiliating things the students had done last week. No one was teasing each other over them, the whole student body feeling ashamed of things. Serena didn't remember doing anything to horrible that day, she just didn't feel like being noticed by Darien or Raye that morning.

When she heard Amy's frustrated groan beside her, she finally drew herself away from the confines of her locker. Noticing how dented and twisted her friends locker door was. The custodial staff merely banged out the dents and put the door back on its hinges. Amy fiddled with her lock opening it, then had to lift the door slightly at a right angle to get it to grind open with a horrid scream that echoed down the hushed halls.

With a cringe Amy opened her brutally bent locker door, delving into the shadows of her locker for her books sadly, a heavy blush on her gentle face. The soft spoken girl was in a pair of white jean shorts, with a tight form fitting round neck shirt of deep blue, with black suspenders on silver clips accenting the outfit, on her feet were a pair of black dockers with knee length white socks.

"Oh, my locker is going to be so much fun for the rest of the year." Amy groaned in disgust, moving to smile at Serena with a slight laugh.

Serena grinned back at her enjoying the brief moment of humour between them. Her happiness was brief, as she caught sight of Darien walking down the hall in a pair of tight black jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, holding hands with Raye who was dressed in her cheerleaders outfit. Very much looking like a happy couple.

Serena had to turn away, a cold lump in her throat, he had moved on. Now the two people who hated her the most, were no doubt dating their joined hatred of her bringing them together. She ducked her head down as if studying her lock on her locker, as they past by. Amy noted the uneasiness as Darien past, staring from his retreating back to Serena's nervous fiddling with her latch with sympathy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered, wrapping an arm around Serena's shoulder and guiding her away to first period.

"Not just yet, Ames but thanks for the support." Serena leaned her head on her first ever friend's shoulder, here in Los Angeles, thankful to have her in her life.

The sun was beating down on the inner courtyard in brutal waves of heat, bringing a muggy wet atmosphere around the campus fraying everyones nerves. Edwin and Lucius were having loads of fun, teasing everyone around the school especially Raye and Darien. Creating a lude song about them swimming together in the nude. It had never happened, but starting lewd rumours wasn't beyond them. They belted it out at the top of their lungs every time they ran into either of them in the hall. Raye had protested loudly against them and their immature behaviour, stating the rest of the school was handling last weeks strange day with a lot more decorum.

Darien had enough of their rude comments about his lude behaviour and Raye's by lunch. He had caught Edwin by the shirt in the courtyard just as the silver haired boy had paraded past his bench with Andrew, shouting out his annoying song once more, and punched him full force square in the nose. Causing the annoying young man to run off to the bathroom to deal with his bloody nose, the students surrounding the attack in the court yard clapped in approval of Darien. While Edwin sulked away,through the sandstone arch vowing revenge under his breath as he left the courtyard in disgrace.

Serena chuckled with Amy and Adamina from their vantage point on the grass in their lunch spot under the courtyards birch tree. As lunch period was winding down, Serena found the courage to approach Raye at the cheerleaders table. Mina and Amy watched her nervous confrontation with Raye with deep sympathy for their leader.

Darien had been sitting at a far table with Andrew leaving his new girlfriend to have lunch with the cheer girls as was her usual lunch routine. As he caught sight of Serena approaching the table from behind Raye, playing nervously with her fingers at her waist he knew that trouble was brewing. He had told Sere that Raye hated her, she should know better then to talk to her.

"Hows your Grandmother?" Serena mumbled, as she stood behind Raye.

The Cheerleaders at the table all turned up from their gossiping to stare with penetrating eyes up at her. All those eyes, waiting for Raye to make her move. They all knew how much she despised Serena, they couldn't understand what would make this low class unpopular girl even think she could come near them.

"She's fine, I thought you heard me last time. I want nothing to do with you." Raye stated acid dripping off her tone.

"I know, but it's important we talk about what happened...and..."Serena stumbled over her words falling silent as Raye stood from the table to turned to face her.

The dark haired girl's face was stone, as she stepped towards her, away from the table.

Serena could feel the stress sweat trickling down her neck, hear the roar of her heart beating in her ears as Raye moved like a stalking cat to confront her. Serena took a step back, swallowing deeply this was going south fast. "What makes you think you can even be in the same breathing space as me?" She laughed, casting a smug smile back at her cheer girls who laughed with her. The gang of girls all glaring snidely at her, made Serena feel even more vulnerable.

Adamina and Amy saw the conversation deteriorating, they jumped to their feet and started to move towards Serena to back her up. Mina was in typical cow girl form, with a pair of worn, boot cut jeans the knees frayed away, her beige cowboy boots and a soft v-neck tank top style shirt with a wide ruffle down the neck line. Amy having improved her fashion, was in a dark blue tank top,white jean shorts with black suspenders and black dockers with knee length socks.

"You are nothing but a plain faced, ugly little kid, some punk ass, Skater. Whats with the little dress? You trying to be like us, trying to finally fit in? I never see you on your little board anymore, finally realize we are all laughing at you behind your back? " Raye started to laugh loudly, drawing the attention of the kids in the court yard. "You are nothing but a piece of trash from the Mid West, give it up! We are all better then you in every way, it seems even Darien feels that way since he has chosen me over you. I at least have a woman's body to please him with, you look like a lost, sad little girl!" Raye finished poking her between her smaller breasts for emphasis. As the courtyard burst into snickers, at the blonde girls public humiliation. Everyone beginning to discuss how she did look more like a girl then a woman. Commenting on her small breasts and plain figure, even her pony tail hair style.

"You going to cry now...little girl!" Raye sneered, hands on her hips staring snidely down at Serena's shimmering blue eyes and quivering lips.

Darien rose to his feet after the last brutal comment, watching Serena's once sweet face crumple into tears as she ran out of the courtyard in disrespect. Raye stood smugly, her hands on her hips as she watched her go. Her smug look lasted only a few seconds longer, before Adamina slapped her across the face with everything she had.

Raye growled in fury, turning back to face Mina her cheek red from the impact. Amy stood a few moments longer watching the two girls argue and throw insults before moving to the table and syncing her phone up to Raye's leaving the address for their training ground and a brief message.

The Cheer squad was so busy watching the two girls verbal sparing they never noticed Amy fooling around with Raye's phone.

Darien rushed out of the courtyard after Serena, he couldn't stand to see her in pain this was all his fault once more. Raye had a viciousness to her, when she felt threatened or felt her friends had been hurt. Raye meant well, but she was just to intense about things sometimes. She reminded Darien very much of a pet guard dog who would bite and bark at anyone who threatened her family and friends.

The High Schools halls were eerily quiet, as Darien entered the cool atmosphere threw a set of glass double doors. He sighed picking a direction at random, hoping to track her down before the last fifteen minutes of lunch was up. Moving on instinct, he took to the stairs heading up to the north wing of the school were the library sat. The last time Serena had wanted to find a peaceful place she had retreated to the library, he hoped he made a good call.

The old maid glared at him, as he moved past her large wooden desk.

"Your friends up on the third floor, in study room seven." She sighed,nodding towards the narrow set of stairs off to the side of the great main room. She had seen how distressed the young girl had been when she had charged into the library minutes earlier.

Darien merely nodded his thanks, dashing for the stairs. He took them two at a time, feeling his time was running out. Taking to the warm shadowed narrow hall above with a purpose in his long stride, heading down to the end of the hall to the closed white painted door with the gold metal number seven nailed to the wood at an odd angle.

With another deep sigh, he prayed she had forgotten to lock the knob. He gripped the silver handle, twisting the knob smoothly, it was open. He quietly opened the door, and moved into the small room. That had one long slender window, along the other wall of the small room. The sharp sunlight falling into the tiny area in one long pillar of heat. The air was musty and hot, the air conditioning not keeping up.

The walls were a stale white, with odd posters accenting the walls that stated READ. With cute little animals staring with milky brown eyes. The room had only enough room for one plastic yellow table and four plastic yellow chairs. Serena sat in front of the window, chin braced in a hand plugged into her i-pod, the white wire trailing under a ponytail she had pushed forward over a shoulder, staring sadly out of the narrow glass. Not hearing him enter the room and silently approach her. He stood for a moment in front of her, taking in her pain, watching the tears roll down her sweet face, her blue eyes dim, drawn inward to troubled thoughts. Her hair glowed under the sun's soft light, as if an angel's halo. Her gentle face turned into that same cascading light, warming her features to reveal a porcelain dolls grace. He found that he was falling more in love with her with every passing breath, how would or even could he go on with out her in his life. He was a fool in every sense of the word.

He sat before her, reaching across the table and took one of her small hands in his. She jumped with a startled yelp, trying to pull her hand away with a jolt.

Darien smiled at her warmly, gripping her hand tighter in his as she relaxed. She pulled out her ear buds, blinking back the last of her tears embarrassed at her weakness in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Sere." Darien stated in a hush, brushing the tips of his fingers down her cheeks to remove the last few remains of her sorrow away.

"You don't hate me?" Her voice was raw, shaking with emotion.

"Never...I am just a stupid guy who lost what meant the most to him and is very angry right now." Darien sighed letting go of her hands, not noticing how her fingers stretched unconsciously towards his retreating hands to try and reclaim them.

He leaned back against the plastic chair, brushing a hand through his thick black hair listening to the odd squeak as the plastic back strained under his weight.

"You need to stay away from Raye, she is really going through a tough time right now." Darien smiled bitterly towards her.

"I want her to be my friend." Serena sighed, returning her gaze out the narrow window, absently watching the dust motes float in the sunlight.

"Well, maybe after a while I can try and work things out between you guys but right now just leave her be. She has a real mean streak in her, life's not been that fairy tale all you girls dream about for her. She's had it pretty rough, it's made her strong but bitter." Darien stated, staring out the window absently with her.

"Friends?" Serena asked hopeful, as she turned to face him once more.

"If thats all I can have right now, then yes. Friends. Its better then not having you in my life at all, so friends I guess...for now." Darien cast her a smug, charming grin his deep blue eyes sparkling with a hope for the future she didn't notice. As the bell rung and drew her attention away from his smiling face.

He secretly hoped that things fell threw between her and this Mamoru guy, so he could have another chance with her.

As the last bell rang through the halls, Serena grabbed her backpack and locked her locker waiting only a moment for Amy to round a corner down the hall with Adamina ready to head over to Mamoru's for their daily training session.

They slowly made their way through the busy halls, catching sight of Edwin walking next to his twin near the trophy case in the front foyer, talking in hushed dark tones about something or someone. Serena was starting to get bad vibes from those two and tried to listen in on their conversation as she past by them. They were planning a prank on a student, they both didn't like, she never caught the name or when it was going to happen but it didn't sound good. They moved through the wood and glass front door first, the glow of the afternoon sun blinding her sight of them as they walked out.

"I don't trust those guys." Serena grumbled as she pushed the doors open next, shielding her eyes with a hand as she moved into the daylight.

"Neither do I." Adamina nodded, recognizing those two boys voices from the mansion that fateful night. She had no proof it was them, but give her time Venus was known for her investigation skills.

Laughing lightly with each other, the three girls crossed the grass towards the side parking lot finding a raven haired girl standing in front of Adamina's yellow beetle. She was dressed in a short black mini skirt with a sleeveless white vest style shirt the collar folded down on her slender shoulders. Long arms crossed over her breasts, glowering down at the vintage car with disgust.

Serena swallowed the cold ice of apprehension that had formed in her throat as she recognized that it was Raye waiting for them. Amy passed both of her friends warm smiles then darted ahead taking the lead in greeting Raye.

"Impress me." Raye commented with sarcasm. As Amy gave her a curt beckoning wave on her way to the passenger side of the car.

Adamina glared at her as she moved past to unlock the car, Serena and Amy tucked themselves into the small back seat, while Raye sat in the front. They all drove to the mansion in silence, the air thick with hatred and resentment as they passed into the super rich neighbourhoods.

After the car was parked, Mina exited pushing her seat up so Amy and Serena could get out. Raye stood waiting impatiently for them on the other side of the car. Glancing around the wide cobble stone drive with the manicured trees lining the edge of the massive semi circle parking pad. Taking in the massive french chateau style two story mansion, with the large windows and simple white exterior.

As the girls walked up to the large double glass doors of the front foyer, Serena leaned in close to Amy.

"How?" she muttered in awe.

"I have my ways..." Was all Amy would say, smiling smugly towards the arrogantly swishing raven hair swinging ahead of them. Adamina opened the door, standing aside for Raye and the others to follow in behind to the cool shade within.

They headed down a long side hall, passing through the large kitchen and into the sunken entertainment area beyond the kitchen's dark marble bar. Finding Yuichiro and Shinozaki lounging on the long black couch that ran the length of the back half of the sunken area. Arguing over a playstation game, the glass coffee table filled with pop and half eaten chip bags sitting in front of them. Shino was leaning against the couches back, in a pair of grey cotton shorts and a loose white t-shirt. His long wavy dark brown hair pulled back into a long pony tail with a tan cord. His warm brown eyes glowering at the screen with resentment. Yuichiro was in a pair of black cargo shorts and a dark red sleeveless tank top that showed off his powerful chest and arms. His was busy hopping with excitement, his short dark brown, nearly black hair bouncing as he laughed manically at Shino.

The huge wall screen T.V had a racing game pulsing, rockets and gunfire rippling across the glass. The area was simple with four easy chairs flanking the large couches sides, forming a semi circle that the whole gang could watch movies together. The wall itself was filled with wooden shelves filled with video games, and Dvd's, gaming manuals and odd knick knacks of small colourful sculptures of super heros or aliens from horror movies. The floor was a dark wood, that clicked under the girls feet as they moved through. At the far side of the room was a massive window with a built in glass sliding doors that lead out to the large pool area. The side the girls past threw to get to Mamoru's corridor towards his study and rooms was filled with elaborate european windows, over looking the splendour of nature in the front gardens beyond.

Yuichiro felt her before she made it down the steps into the living area. He turned from his game in alarm, his dark blue eyes wide in shock. Shino who had been sitting beside him, chuckled glancing down to the floor.

Serena, Adamina and Amy crossed the shallow divide, waiting at the entrance to Mamoru's corridor to his private rooms smiling as Yuichiro moved to Raye's side. Raye stopped in her tracks, as Yuichiro moved into her personal space, grabbing her hands up in his.

He chuckled and blushed, then chuckled again, brushed his hand threw this short black hair, let go of her hands and backed up nervously.

"Uhm, hello." Raye commented kindly, sliding past him and moved to the girls side casting him a small giggle over her shoulder as she followed them down the hall disappearing into Mamoru's study for her intro into her knew life as a Guardian.

"Smooth, man." Shinozaki chuckled, and shook his head.

"It took me years to date her last time, man...she makes me so nervous." Yuichiro groaned in defeat, sinking back onto the couch picking up his black controller.

Adamina, Amy and Raye found places to sit on the black couch near the bookcase. Mamoru was sitting behind his large wooden desk, absorbed in his computer screen. Serena never noticed, skipping over to his side happy to see him after such a tense day. She leaned into him placing a sweet kiss to his temple. Mamoru reached a hand up to clasp hers, that was resting on his shoulder. He was in a grey suit, with a white dress shirt and dark blue tie hanging loose around his neck.

As she pulled back, Mamoru's conversation on the screen went silent. She looked on the screen, finding a young woman about his age with long raven hair tied back in an extremely long pony tail. Her deep blue eyes staring in awe towards her, her forehead crowned with a thin golden ring. Even over all the star miles, Star Fighter could feel Usagi's energies within this new vessel. Her connection to the previous Sailor Moon had been so intense she could recognize her spirit light years away.

"Usagi...?" She breathed, then glared back at Mamoru. "I really hate you...you know that. Chiba! You never keep me in the loop."

"I know," Mamoru squeezed her hand one last time, while Serena stared back at the woman in confusion her mind bringing back hazy memories from Usagi of a boy who had been an idol and a Guardian who had fallen in love with her, but she could not love him how he wanted. Because she was already promised to Mamo-chan, her heart belonged to only him.

"Star fighter?" Serena breathed the first name coming to mind. Usagi's soul began to sing at finally seeing her true friend again.

"Yes, Princess." Star Fighter answered with a warm smile. Clearing her throat, the sky behind her was glowing with gold and pink clouds as dawn came once more to her home planet of Kinmoku.

"The portals, here are fading we are being over run by demons, I need you to send me more soldiers." She turned her attention back to Mamoru her attitude again all business.

"Fine, I will see how many volunteers I can get, give me twenty-four hours Star Fighter. " Mamoru sighed, brushing a hand through his hair.

The link blinked away in a flash of white light, the screen turing dark then reforming into his rainbow twisting screen saver.

"Whats going on?" Serena moved away, her face stricken.

"After Usagi broke the seal to the dark realms all the portals were losing their strength we have demons trickling into our world all the time. Now the portals all over the galaxy are beginning to weaken." Mamoru sighed, tallying his armies capabilities here on earth. Many of the humans that were enslaved in the dark realms had been joining the ranks of his armies, knowing more about the galaxy then the simple recruits from earth he preferred to send the soldiers from the dark realms to aid other planets.

"There are more Guardians!" Serena looked in shock and fear at the same time not realizing how far reaching this war had become.

Mamoru chuckled he still had so much more to tell her about her duties. But right now it was good to stick to the crisis happening here on their own planet.

After a long and lengthy explanation of their mission and their purpose to protect this solar system. Hortau arrived to gather up the girls for training. Raye was looking a little over whelmed after Mamoru's talk, but was soon casting aside her misgivings as she began to test her powers with Hortau It took only minutes for Raye to ascended to her Star Power, her pen morphing to a longer wand, her symbol spinning within a henshin bulb on top. Raye cast the girls a smile of smug pride, as she attained her greater power so quickly.

She chuckled while the three girls stood in awe at her natural talent as a Guardian. Saturn was quite impressed. Then it came to Moon, her broach had ascend again and Saturn needed to know what her power limit was again.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena flipped her broach towards her breast, as the energy ribbons exploded from the near solid apparition of the Silver Crystal within its core. She began to spin, her pony tails circling around her as the light wave engulfed her, a heart shaped glow surrounding her ankles. Her Lunarian symbol glowed on her forehead, for a moment before her silver tiara with the crescent moon engraved in the centre flashed to life on her brow.

She struck her pose as the light faded away, giggling as the new power wave finished it communion within her body. Her transformations were so exhilarating, her senses nearly vibrating from the power. Her battle suit had not changed, more then the formation of her new Tiara.

"Ok, lets see your new attack." Saturn stated, jumping a few meters away her Glaive spinning in anticipation.

Moon nodded, spinning her Heart Moon Sceptre and her own body listening for the Star Seeds whispers.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She cast her power threw the long wand, sending a barrage of pink lights cascading towards Saturn. The older Senshi spun her glaive, casting the attack aside, sending the pink balls of light back towards the four girls.

Mars, Moon, Venus and Mercury screamed in fright dancing around the stone pad attempting to avoid the numerous balls of energy. Saturn laughed with mild amusement at the silly sight of her students jumping around in the chaos of Moons ricocheting attack.

She then ran them through the training course of sparing and target practice leaving them winded and sweating before she stated they were done for the day ordering them to go relax. In the hot tub for a little while to loosen their tight muscles before going home. After her heart felt talk with Serena last week Hortau had lightened up a bit, becoming an understanding task master, who pushed them to go farther and become stronger with patience and stern guidance. No longer did the girls see her as cruel, bitter woman out to terrorize them for fun. They were beginning to respect her.

The four girls bowed to her, then took their leave of the training grounds. Moon cast a bright smile over her shoulder back to Saturn, who nodded and smiled back before moving into a complicated Kata with her glaive. Kicking and spinning her weapon before her with all the grace of fine dancer.

The pool area was enormous, with a great oval pool with a diving board on the far end. Surrounded by beige cement with white lounge chairs, and tables with green umbrellas. The hot tub was large, in a dark blue colour sitting near the glass doors to the kitchen slash living room. A deep spa with ten jetted seats. The hot water bubbling mightily, as the girls sought to get to know each other and relax.

"Well?" Mina commented, basking in the warmth of the hot tub in her yellow tankini, head resting on the edge her blonde hair floating around her shoulders.

"Well what?" Raye muttered, all of her hurt melting away as the jets were bombarding her muscles in all the right ways. This Guardian training was way more harsh then cheering, she thought darkly.

Amy had given her info about resting in the pool after practice in her message so she had packed her swimming suit from school, which was a red one piece with grey letters of BHHS along her breasts.

Amy chuckled low as she slipped into the hot water, moaning with pleasure as the heat soothed her tired arms and legs. Wearing a dark navy one piece suit with a thin white stripe running along her flanks.

A few minutes later, Serena arrived in her soft pink bikini, the bottoms tied together with thin string bows at her hips. She carried a tray with four tall glasses of ice tea with orange wedges and small umbrellas resting on the side of the glass. She passed the glasses to the three girls with a gentle smile, Raye still glared at her never really warming up to her over the evening. Serena took it in stride, she would win her over eventually.

"To the newest member of the team." She raised her glass, both Adamina and Amy mirrored her movement.

"Welcome Mars!" All three girls cheered.

Raye hid her smile, in her upturned glass.

The girls brought in the evening with laughter and good cheer. The clouds rolling in on the horizon, glowing in warm pinks and purples.

October past quietly away, with the steady routines of school, patrol and training. Ryo and Amy were dating, slowing getting to know each other spending more and more time alone on the weekends when everyone was hanging out at the mansion. Shingo and Adamina hung out a-lot more also, going on dates to the movies and malls slowing reconnecting. Yuichiro was attempting to get to know Raye but she was keeping him at arms length still dating Darien, which seemed to be going well.

Serena was happy for her, her heart burned with regret that Darien had moved on, but she was slowly accepting that she had to move on with Mamoru. She was really trying hard to find deeper feelings for him, they were taking it slow, very slow. He had pulled back after the last depressing passionate episode when he called out the wrong name, and started courting her in the simple ways he had back with Usagi when she had been a young girl of fourteen. They would go for long walks at sunset, or he would take her shopping or to the movies. Loving touches and small kisses only, wanting to find a common ground before becoming more romantic.

Serena was starting to feel a connection to him finally, Usagi was still a huge influence in her feelings towards him but she was feeling genuine affection for him for herself now. Happily, she could finally see that Mamoru was starting to notice all of her now not just Usagi's aspects, they were really starting to have a real relationship and it warmed her heart. Darien and her remained just friends, hanging out after school once in a while, boarding and biking together a few times their friendly banter would thoughtlessly change into mild fooling around, tickling or soft innocent touches. Serena was loyal to a fault and would soon disentangle herself from the escalating situation not wanting to cheat on Mamoru or hurt Raye. Darien would blush and back off, feeling foolish himself. But so far they had managed to keep their relationship on a friendly bases.

November began with the rain once more, pelting the city with heavy down pours that seemed unending. Soon reports were on the news of the canals flooding, and worries over the sewer systems backing up. Serena paid little attention to such mundane matters of the everyday, consumed with her current extra curricular activities of saving the world. The demon pressence in the city had been on the rise, pulling her and the rest of the team out of bed at all ungodly hours. The little grey communicator, on the leather strap Mamoru had given her and the rest of the girls weeks ago was beginning to become a bane to her existence. Every time she wanted to do something as normal as doing her homework, it's shrill alarm would go off, and she was off racing threw the streets as Sailor Moon fighting the good fight.

Her birthday was coming up this friday, she hadn't told Mamoru or any of her new friends about it, not really finding the time to delve into such a shallow matter. With a shrug of acceptance that her birthday would come and go unnoticed, she figured when the day came she would do something special for herself.

The morning of her birthday was clear and warm, the sun shining forth through the clouds in an intense way she hadn't seen in days. With a thankful smile, she rolled out of bed late telling Luna last night she was taking today as a personal day. The cat never questioned or complained, stating she had been working very hard for the last few weeks and deserved some time off.

Serena dressed in a pair of old jean cut offs, that hung low near her knees, the stiff material accented with pen marks and markers filled with doodles of her own making. These pants were a memory of her past school, of fooling around in class with her old friends she had left behind. She sighed tracing the jeans crude markings lightly with her fingers, falling upon the happy memories they contained.

Before retreating back into her armoire to find a tight white v-neck sleeveless shirt. With a shuttering intake of breath she found Darien's red hoody, bunched into a pile in the bottom corner. She tentatively reached for it, shrugging it on her shoulders, zippering it up and pulling it up to her nose taking a deep breath of his sweet scent. She been trying all these weeks to keep him off her mind in that special romantic way she held dear in her heart. She was trying very hard to be a good girlfriend to Mamoru...but her heart was not in it, she liked him but he did not hold the fairy tale feeling that Darien had. With a groan of pain, she pulled the hoody off and tossed back into her armoire bitterly. Fresh tears forming in her blue eyes. She had responsibilities to the future and Darien was not in them. What was love anyway? Her parents version of love was full of hurt, pain and constant fighting. Did she really want to go down that route with Darien, take that chance finding her love for him soured by years of disappointments? It was safer to keep him as a friend, she knew her future with Mamoru was going to be safe when it came the aspects of love. Everything was already planned out for her, not surprises there.

Trudging down the stairs, she grabbed her pink backpack she had discarded in front of the entry door and headed for the kitchen. Her plan was to grab a quick breakfast then head out on a long skate, with her Alien Factory board to Stoner park. She hadn't been there in ages, she was feeling nostalgic today she needed to do some serious grinding on the half pipe. Itching to try out a 360, spin on the ramps, she had never been able to pull one off and she was feeling lucking today.

Irene sipped at her coffee on a stool at the wooden island in their small kitchen, as she entered. Dressed in her grey business suit and white silk shirt and black leather loafers.

"Morning mom." Serena called, diving into the fridge, grabbing an apple and a pre-made lunch kit.

"Morning honey, I got over time this weekend so our mother daughter birthday romance movie marathon will have to be next weekend ok." She took one last sip from her mug, before moving off her stool to discard the cup in the sink behind the island.

"no prob, mom." Serena hid her disappointment, keeping her face in the fridge.

Her mother, kissed the top of her head, "Happy Birthday...Sweetie." She cooed, then left the room

A few moments later she heard the front door clicking softly closed.

"oh well..." Serena sighed sadly, slamming the fridge door closed. Stuffing the lunch kit in her backpack and the apple in her mouth. Wandering out of the kitchen she stopped at the full length mirror that hung at the side of the archway to the quaint dinning room before the kitchen.

Well, she was seventeen today...

A slender well toned young woman stood before her, her light blonde pig tails hanging low over her shoulders reaching near her knees. Bright blue eyes shone back at her, looking slightly haunted and much less innocent as they had been months ago. Her face looked older, more mature the last of the round baby fat around her full cheeks having faded away with her steady exercise. Her breasts seemed to have increased slightly as well, she mildly grasped them and bounced them up and down in her hands with a giggle, shaking her head in laughing with regret they were the same size. Not to big, not to small they fit her hour glass body shape just fine. She looked different today, she reasoned, but in a good way. Nodding her approval, she lightly brushed the wayward blonde bangs that always hung slightly in her eyes off to the side before grabbing her board from beside the door and locking it behind her.

She took her time skating to the park, doing tricks along the way when opportunity arose. Sliding down rails, or jumping curbs her ipod blasting in her ears, black helmet with the pink painted bunny face bounce joyfully as pulled ollies as rolled along. Acquiring a few new scratches as she wiped out a few times, while attempting a few ollies off a set of stairs. Soon the cement bowl, with the rails, steps and half pipe rose ahead of her, as the noon day sun began to beat down upon her. Feeling her face becoming moist from sweat, she retreated to the shade under a large tree near the park. Watching the other skaters and bikers, fooling around as she waited for cooler times in the day. Enjoying her time, sipping at a large water bottle listening to her music eyes closed, reflecting on her life.

"Hey there Pony Tails." Darien's smug voice floated through her near dream state, pulling her back to reality in a wave of discontentment. "I am seriously going to start kicking your ass, if you keep calling me that!" She ranted up at him, her face red with anger.

Darien laughed, raising his hands in defeat. He was dressed in long baggy jeans, is black boxers peeking out the top with a loose black leather belt tied haphazardly around his waist. A tight black tank top with no sleeves hugged his broad chest, a neon green tattoo style dragon ironed on the front. He smiled brilliantly down at her, his deep blue eyes twinkling impishly as he unslung his shiny red fender guitar from his back.

Serena stared back at him curiously, as he sat cross legged in front of her, pulling out a wad of wrinkled papers from a pocket in his pants and pulled the pencil he had concealed within his mass of black hair over his ear.

"Writing a song?" Serena commented lightly, pulling out her ear buds as she leaned forward to scrutinize the lyrics.

"Yep, been working on it for weeks. I had been working on some new stuff with Raye but shes a little busy lately." He commented bitterly.

Serena chuckled, she understood what was making Raye so busy.

"This next friday a recording producer is having auditions at La Luna, they only take a band seriously if they have their own stuff." Darien mumbled. "I needed a change of locale, to fuel my creativity so I came here. How about you, just here to board?" He asked lightly, not raising his eyes from his wrinkled pieces of paper.

"Yep, but its to hot right now I am going to wait a bit." Serena commented back, not putting her earbuds back in hoping to hear him play some of his song. In a few more minutes he was strumming out a few bars at a time working out the tune. It was slow, eerily beautiful but sad, Serena thought. She was very curious as to the lyrics. Darien would not share, snatching his papers away with a playful anger towards her when she tried to peek.

Serena finally stuck her tongue out at him and snatched her board that had been sitting beside her and headed over to the park to have a little fun.

"Helmet." Darien tossed her, the black felt hard plastic bowl with a strap as she stood up.

"Right..." She sighed, he sounded like Mamoru. He had caught her hitching behind a truck downtown on her long board a few weeks back with out a helmet and almost lost his mind. She thought she could see a little vein pulsing on his forehead, as he ranted at her that she could kill herself. She had leaned up and kissed him tenderly, needing him to calm down. She promised from then on to always wear her helmet, that had appeased him and he had then kidnapped her for the rest of the day, treating her to lunch and a trip to her favourite boarding shop to buy her a new helmet, just for her long board. He truly was the sweetest man around, she hated herself that she was having such a hard time falling in love with him.

She pulled tricks, riding the rails and flipping around the inclines enjoying herself. While Darien stared at her from the shade, his eyes absorbing her every movement,how her hair shone like the sun, the gentle curves of her body as she bent and twisted with the boards jumps and turns. The intense focus in her clear blue eyes as she practised a hard move she hadn't perfected yet. Cringing with her pain, as she wiped out finding her elbows road rashed by the cement, urging her not to give up as she stood up from another fall in defeat.

He held his breath, as the sun began to slip behind the homes in the distance, the sky glowing with fading colour as she took to the half pipe yet again. Picking up speed she pivoted from one side to the other until she manage to gain enough air. Twisting her body, with the board beneath her, leaning into the spin as she spun a full circle. Then righted herself and landing smoothly back on the decline of the pipe. Never did she give up and by that evening, she finally managed to accomplish a 360 spin at the top of the half pipe.

"Yes!" Sere you finally did it!' Darien discarded his red guitar, scrambling to his feet understanding how exhilarating it could be to finally get a trick right. He dashed to the half pipe, as Serena rolled down the other side a huge grin on her face. Caught up in the moment, she raced into his out stretched arms laughing with great pride as she wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him tightly for a second. Before he raised her up in his arms and twirled her around in glee. The light faded into the shadows of dusk in the brief moments he held her aloft, drawing her down upon his chest their laughter dieing towards a silent need by feeling each other so intimately.

Serena was breathing hard, her hands pressed against his chest as she hovered above him. Darien arched his back to keep her in a tight embrace, craning his head upwards, as she unconsciously leaned down. Pressing his lips against hers, she responded eagerly.

Serena gave in to the kiss, her fingers gripping the cloth of his shirt at his shoulders as she pressed her lips into his, moaning softly. The sparks she felt when his passion was near shot threw her entire being, sending ripples of wanting, of the burning flame of love that she was just now understanding she felt. Usagi's soul fell into somber understanding, Serena's had an intense love for this boy. They may be a blending of souls, but she was the dormant half and had no right to force her to love someone she could not.

"No..." Serena cried, wriggling free and thrusting out of his embrace.

"We can't..." she whined. "What about Raye?"

"We stopped dating weeks ago, decided we make better friends." Darien sighed bitterly, brushing a nervous hand through his hair.

"I still can't..." She breathed, holding back her tears as her chest heaved. Turning from him she moved to gather her board.

"I'm sorry..." Darien apologized, as she retreated further from him yet again.

"It's ok, we just got to be careful I don't want to hurt Mamoru." She mumbled, kicking up her board, then cast him a bright smile over her shoulder.

"Care to treat me to a cupcake at your grandmothers restaurant...its my birthday." She stated happily, wanting to end the day on a better note.

Darien laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her off. "I've got something even better." He smirked down towards her curious face.

Several minutes later they were cruising down the streets in Darien's red mustang, heading to a small chinese bakery deep in L. A.'s China town. They flew down the Hollywood Freeway, weaving threw the traffic, listening to a fun mix of songs from Darien's i-pod that was plugged into his launch pad to his car stereo. Laughing and singing along, Serena was finally starting to have a great birthday. Turning off the freeway they hit central Los Angeles, taking a slower side street till they hit the commercial area of China town. The small shops sporting the red Chinese characters out front. With green awnings protecting the windows beneath from the hot sun. Darien parked the car at a meter, quickly plugging in some coins as Serena exited on her side. The evening was just beginning to deepen the shadows over the sidewalk, a cool breeze moving threw the trees along the street, while the high green metal lamps began to glow a soft white. He grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him as they made a mad dash towards a bakery down the block hoping to catch it before it closed. It was a small building at the end of a strip mall, with an oval yellow sign with red chinese characters. A small window under its old worn yellow awning displayed a wedding cake. Serena stopped for just a second to have a small fantasy of her own wedding in the future...to Mamoru. She sighed it was bitter sweet... allowing Darien to pull her into the shop. She stood nervously amid the rest of the patrons speaking a foreign language she could not understand.

Darien quickly went up to the glass display case at the back of the store, speaking fluent Chinese as he ordered a special type of cake. The balding middle aged oriental man behind the register nodded, turning to the back shelves and quickly boxed up six small cakes. Placing them in a red box, with square dividers the box top was bright red with gold lettering. Darien paid for the small cakes, with a bright smile then lead her back out.

He would not tell her were their next stop was going to be, stating that it was a surprise. She giggled and went along with it. This time he headed up on the Golden State Freeway, the lights of the city shimmering through her passenger side window as they travelled away from the looming towers of downtown toward the hills. Exiting the freeway, she could see the gleaming white letters of the Hollywood sign sitting on top a great lush hill. Laughing happily, she passed him a huge smile knowing where he was taking her. They took the winding roads up away from the city for a few minutes, parking in a small parking lot that over looked the vast sea of lights far below.

With a sigh of awe, Serena left the car mesmerized by the sight before her. It was a sea of light and movement, as the traffic pulsed below in the city as if it was a living thing.

Darien moved in beside her, grasping her hips with his warm hands,lifting her up onto this hood. She gasped in fright as she thought he was going to take advantage of her. Darien shook his head, pointing up to the sky above as he climbed up onto his hood beside her. They laid next to each other, staring up at the eternity of stars for a long time.

"Try these." Darien stated happily, drawing her away from the star light.

Serena sat up, as he pulled the lid off the box. Six small round cakes sat with a golden glaze over chinese symbols embedded in the tops. Serena gave him a lopsided uncertain smile, picking up a cake and taking a bite. The cake was soft and flaky with a soft cream cheese filling, they were delicious.

"oh...yummm" Serena moaned in ecstasy, finishing her cake in two bites, diving into the box for another. Darien's happy laughter echoed between them, in the quiet of the night. She giggled back at him, leaning back against the hood to stare up at the thousands of stars, as she polished off her second cake. The stars in her view, out shone the city lights gaudy glow below them.

They spoke softly to each other, eating what Darien called Moon cakes. He had gone to that bakery because they had the tastiest cakes, with the sweetest fillings. Moon cakes were a family tradition back in China, the symbols on top stated what the filling was inside. This bakery had changed the tradition some what creating something they called Destiny cakes. The symbols on the cakes, were that of wishes granted to those who ate the cakes. All six cakes Darien had purchase had the same symbol on top. 'Love'

As the night drew on, Serena found Darien's hand resting beside hers, as they lay there together on the hood. With out even realizing she was doing it, she clasped his larger hand in hers seeking his touch. They lay there speaking softly about everything, with an openness between them of true soul mates.


	30. Chapter 30

Darien's song loosely based on the tempo and tune of 'Sav'in me' from Nickelback.

Chapter eight: Lost within the feelings

Mamoru gripped the steering wheel just a little tighter as he pulled up to the curb in front of the school. For the last couple days a young man had been waiting for Serena when he dropped her off in the mornings. He didn't like the boy, he had seemed to have intentions towards his girl that was a bit more then just friends. He had caught him touching her lightly on the back or along her waist as they had walked up the steps to school in a subtle way he didn't like. As he saw him yet again, leaning against the stone fence that lined the front lawn he knew that he was going to have to take a moment to take his measure and let him know not to mess with him. He couldn't explain why he felt threatened by this young man, maybe it was the special shine that was in Serena's eyes when she left with him. Or the fact that he was coming to understand that they were not connecting on the same deep level he had had with Usagi. Her love for him wasn't solid, though he trusted her completely he felt uncertain about their future.

The boy could have easily been his twin in his younger days, except for the fact that he was half Chinese with eyes that dipped in the opposite direction then his. He had the same smugness and arrogant swagger to his stride, a confidence to his attitude that would draw any woman in. With an unruly mass of dark hair, that fell over his eyebrows and ears in a wild manner. His deep dark blue eyes were strong and penetrating, a full and soulful mirror to the fathomless thoughts he had.

With a sturdy build, and well toned chest and arms. Wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, that hung well from his hips, accenting his butt. He had a loose black retro t-shirt with a picture of Astro boy in white relief ironed on the front. The boy had been dressing in a manner to get her attention. Accenting the strengths of his physic. Looking casual yet well put together, trying to impress his girl in a silent way. Mamoru knew the tricks, he had been playing the game of hearts long before he had lost his to Usagi. A confrontation was coming and soon, he would leave it be today not wanting to the ruin the morning for her.

As he parked the Porsche at the curb, he decided it was time to start showing this boy who he had chosen to compete with. Leaning over, he gently inclined Serena's chin towards him. Keeping an eye on the boy as he drew near the passenger side window. Serena was oblivious to the game that was just beginning with her, as Mamoru moved in close drawing her into a deep passionate kiss, that he had not tried in weeks with her. She was surprised and slightly embarrassed, feeling Darien's pressence on the other side of the window glaring down at them, almost burning a hole through the glass with the intensity of his eyes.

After a moment, she managed to pull away from his ravenous kiss breathing deeply.

"Mamoru?" She questioned lamely, giving him a nervous smile while she sought retreat from the car. Stumbling with the door latch, quickly opening the door and sliding out, gathering up her pink back pack from behind her seat attempting to cool her cheeks from her deep blush.

"I'll see you after school." She smiled warmly, biding him farewell for now.

Mamoru nodded, admiring her slender figure in her form flattering outfit.

Serena had decided on a pair of tight dark wash jeans, with a line of rips under her knees, a long sleeve form fitting black shirt that had a see through lace design, accents running along the tops of her breasts, alluding to their smooth texture subtly. The shirt bunched at her hips, creating a sexy yet conservative look. Her black and white DC sneakers made the outfit school casual, yet it screamed just slightly at something she could wear to the clubs with different footwear.

Mamoru knew, that Serena was aware of her sex appeal she wasn't naive or shy about such things. That fact in itself made him worry somewhat about this boy...Darien his name was.

"See you then." Mamoru smiled warmly up at her, when her back was turned. He passed Darien a piercing look that spoke caution to the young man not to try and move in on what was his. He had waited to long to have even a piece of Usagi back, he would not give her up with out one hell of a fight!

Darien glared back at him with as much power as he could muster being the smaller man in this confrontation. He watched with mild satisfaction as Mamoru's Porsche sped off down the street, roaring away into traffic in an irritated and angry manner. He had been trying to rattle the man's confidence all week, finally having the courage to let him know he had competition for Serena's heart. He was ready for this war...he hoped. With a warm smile Darien turned back to Serena, a guiding hand on her elbow as they mounted the steps together. Serena never mentioned to him that she felt he had been touching her more often then usual, enjoying it yet understanding it was wrong. They were just innocent touches she convinced herself, she wasn't being unfaithful...

The dull, dusty shadows beneath the bleachers out on the football field was being disturbed by the rants and frustrated tirade of the eldest Prince's fury at his younger brothers stupidity. The older boy's cries of rage were muffled by the vastness of the metal sports arena, set so far apart from the rest of the school the small group hidden underneath would not be disturbed and could finish their little family meeting.

Gil cornered his younger brothers underneath the outdoor bleachers of the football field. The older boy was furious, he moved before the frightened twins, his round face seething and red. Lucius and Edwin cowered before him, feeling the dark energies emanating off him in waves. The twins were in jeans, and dress shoes, with white dress shirts, Lucius's was plain while Edwin had a smart black vest over top. The evil jesters of the court who would be the harbingers of destruction to their future kingdom.

Gils' beady eyes were nearly glowing a blood red with his rage. The heavy set eldest brother was in a pair of baggy kaki pants and a loose crimson red t-shirt with an ironed on image of The Flash on the front. He wasn't a popular student, enjoying comics and role playing games he hung out in the library a-lot the king of the nerds. Lucius's little fun a few weeks ago had been a waste. It had all been for nothing, with no energy gained for the generals. Gil was all for fun, but they had quotas to make every month and so far just collecting from the streets with their loyal wraiths was not bringing in enough his siblings needed to get organized. With their father gone, they were accountable to the Four Lords of the underworld now.

"We need a way to make up the energy we failed to collect last month." Gill growled, they had moved to a unassuming house hoping to buy themselves some time to fix Lucius's screwup. As of this moment the Generals had sent three blood thirsty demons to earth to hunt them down. Vicious bounty hunters known as The Sisters of the Abyss. Gil had heard horrible tails about how brutal they were if their marks couldn't pay up, how they never gave up the hunt till they had their prey. All four of them were in big time shit with the Four Generals, they needed that extra energy waiting when the Sisters finally tracked them down.

He was the oldest now, the head of the royal family and it fell on him to fix this situation.

"La Luna was a great place to collect energy." Merith leaned against a metal pole that was holding up the massive bleachers, her arms crossed over her chest glaring at her older siblings with distaste. She was again in all black, with dull black boots and a long simple black dress, thick belts wrapped around her waist. It had no sleeves, merely a loose fish net weave that ran down her milky white arms. Several thick silver chains hung from her neck, with demonic symbols dangling off the chains between her breasts. Her black eyes lined in dark makeup, with a little black curl drawn at the edge of her lower eyelid. She was deep in the gothic community in the school, inspiring both sex appeal and fear at the same time. The bondage queen of death!

"Your lame ass band is playing there this friday," Merith began with a smirk. "Why not put your powers to work there, set up a wraith out of view in the rafters and hope it doesn't break cover like mine did. You should be able to drain most of the school in one go." She shrugged her shoulders, taking her leave with a curt wave.

"Fine, then thats were I will strike. You too stay out of my way!" Gil threatened his brothers with a sharp swipe of his hand. The twins ducked and jumped away from his lame attempt to hit them, chuckling as they to retreated away.

Gil worked out his plans a little longer before heading back into the school as well.

Adamina Kurek's Residence

The heavy green shrubs that lined the drive, rustled slightly. Not by the wind, or any strange out of this world force, but by the simple movements of four animals lying in wait.

"Ok, guys you know the plan." Artemis sat between three poodles laying around him. Two black dogs panted from the heat, staring up at their leader waiting for his signal. The white poodle sat behind the talking cat, also panting waiting for its mark to leap over the hedge. Artemis had quickly become the three dogs chosen leader and alpha animal of the house after he had bested them out in the yard that fateful night. The poodles were quite obedient to him, if a bit on the dim side. They most defiantly did not make good conversationalists.

"Boss?" A black poodle growled.

"Yes, Fuzzles?" Artemis sighed the poodle had been incessant for at least an half hour.

"Is it time yet?' His brother barked lightly, tail thumping in anxiousness.

"No, Curley." Artemis groaned, peeking out of the bush to stare up the long empty drive in dismay. Tom hadn't left for work yet and it was half past eight am all ready he would be late if he didn't drive off soon. Artemis had reached an impass with driving that horrid man out of the mansion, he hadn't made any headway in weeks. The man ignored him and Adamina, and that was fine. But his mistress didn't even want to look at him, she wanted him gone. Artemis had been making him nuts, thinking he was losing things or that a cat was talking to him, calling him foul names, threatening his well being. None of it was working the man was quite stubborn. His plans now was to get her mother to start hating him, and the best way to do that was to have him hurt one of her precious dogs. The dogs hated him too, feeling he was a weak spineless male who didn't deserve to have four females in his den.

They were more then willing to help him get rid of the despicable man.

"Is he coming now?" The white poodle, dripped a spot of drool on top of Artemis's head. The cat groaned and gave his head a shake to free the moisture from his forehead.

"Not, yet Bob." Artemis muttered, suddenly hearing the engines quiet roar approaching them.

He popped his head out of the branches as the silver Audi convertible roared upon them.

"Now!" Artemis shouted, in surprise.

Bob leaped from the bushes, barking, his two brothers following suit. Exploding from the underbrush like three shooting stars, Tom screamed in fright from his position behind the wheel. The dogs of course had trouble following orders properly and two leaped into the back seat of the car. Bob landing in the passenger side of the car, his white furry muzzle growling right in Tom's insipid face.

"Sweet Jesus!" Tom screamed, yanking the wheel to the right ramping off the drive and bouncing off the road at great speed for a few meters before crashing into the beige brick and mortar front fence at the edge of the property.

The dogs had leaped out of the car before it hit, watching in silent amusement from the lawn as his air bag exploded in Toms face, snapping his head back fiercely.

Artemis watched the whole escapade with a mild shrug, that would do too. He'd been aiming for one of the dogs to fake getting struck by the mans car. Oh well not all plans go as planed.

After a lengthy visit to a medical clinic, an irritating call to his insurance agencies and a waisted day, Tom returned home with a neck brace and a new plan. He was not insane, or stupid, he knew that white cat was the one behind all the misfortune he had been having recently, he was the ring leader the mastermind...he had to get rid of him too.

Mamoru's Mansion

The heat of the day never wained as afternoon set in, it almost seemed to increase in temperature. The sun glared down on the city as if seeking to melt the various metal towers. The streets were oddly empty as the the girls drove through Bel Aire in Adamina's beetle heading over to Mamoru's for another gruelling couple hours of training. The citizens of this metropolis had the good mind to stay indoors with the cool air when the world got so very hot. Serena and the girls were not looking forward to be running and grappling on the burning stones of the training platform out back. As the car pulled up to the large round dive, Mamoru greeted them out on the front foyer, in a pair of grey cargo shorts and a white t-shirt.

"We set up some training equipment out in the garage today. " He motioned the girls to follow. Leading them down the length of the mansion for a few minutes coming onto a great muti door garage.

Raye had knew it was going to be hot, so had opted for a very short mini dress in red with a low neck line, while Amy was in white cut off shorts with a blue sleeveless vest with silver buttons running down the centre, white accent pockets on either breast.

"Do you ever wonder what he does to have so much money?" Raye muttered as she leaned close to Amy's ear.

"He's the president of a multi million dollar manufacturing company for military weapons." Amy whispered back.

Raye blinked in astonishment, her mouth going slack. She knew Mamoru was rich...but now she realized the man had more money then God!

Adamina took up the rear of the group in a simple yellow sundress, with a round collar, her cowboy boots and straw hat, with her over large sunglasses perched on her nose.

Moving to the open door set in the middle of the garage complex, Serena took note of several different styles of motor bikes set out on the stone pad out front. With an eager smile at Mamoru she dashed over to them, a feeling of having to check them out washing over her. Mamoru chuckled and followed her over, as the three girls entered the open garage to check out what training surprises lay within.

The guys had set up a couple sand punching bags, hanging from heavy chains from the rafters, four sparing dummies and a large exercise matt was set up along the far wall.

"Nice bike!" Serena commented, running a hand along the slender gas tank of a bluish silver street bike. It was vintage being at least over ten years old, with elegant lines around the front and a slender black leather seat.

"It was Usagi's, she loved riding it." Mamoru's voiced floated up behind her, Serena turned from her study of the bike to meet his sad eyes. "I guess it would be yours now." Mamoru smiled warmly.

"I...no. I couldn't I don't even know how to drive one of these." Serena back petaled nervously, raising her hands up in a stopping motion.

"Well I will teach you then." Mamoru chuckled, moving past her and pulling the bike out of lineup from the others.

So the hot, sticky afternoon fell away to cooler evening breezes, with Mamoru giving Serena lessons on how to ride Usagi's old bike. Within an hour she was roaring around the parking pad, an open black helmet hugging her ponytails, with a huge smile of pride across her face. Saturn and the other girls watched her from the cool shade within the garage, with expressions ranging from vague jealousy to grim bitter resentment. She had skipped the whole training session to hang out with Mamoru and that motor bike.

Saturn had a thin smile on her face, her mind drawn inward, as she watched Serena's delight as she rode around on the bike. It reminded her very much of her Poppa Haruka. With a long sad sigh, Saturn powered down, to a pair of black cotton shorts and a grey running bra. Stating to the girls that training was over for the day, and quietly left the garage through a side door needing to be alone with her memories.

"Wow, that was great!" Serena shut off the engine, guiding the bike onto its kick stand as she dismounted.

Mamoru chuckled happily near the front of the bike, waiting for her to fully get off the bike and pull off her helmet.

"I figured you would enjoy it." He commented, draping an arm over her shoulder as he guided her away.

"That bike is the best birthday present, I could have ever gotten." Serena sighed, casting one last loving look back at her new bike.

"Birthday, when was that?" Mamoru inquired with confusion.

"Last Friday, but I didn't tell anyone, never really got the chance with everything that's been going on." Serena shrugged, "Darien spent the day with me though, so I had a good time." She smiled up at him, oblivious to his growing dislike of her only guy 'friend'.

"Wonderful..." Mamoru commented bitterly, why did his girlfriends never tell him when their birthdays were.

The group hung out around the pool for most of the evening, Raye was in a black two piece swim suit that was open on the sides, revealing her curving hips. Serena in a white one piece suit, that was simple and sporty, lounging at a patio table with Mamoru. Raye bantered back and forth with the rest of the girls easily, out beside the pool. Amy was wearing a dark blue one piece suit, with a white crocheted sarong over top. While Adamina was in a one piece white suit with small blue flowers along the sides.

Serena left Mamoru at the table they had been sharing, to join the conversation with the girls. Raye had slowly been warming up to Serena, yet was still much more friendly with the others.

"When is your Grandma due home?" Serena asked warmly, with a concerned touch on Raye's shoulder.

"The fall did more damage then the bullet, she broke her hip so not till next monday." Raye stated with a glower Serena's way.

"Well, you can count on us to help out when she gets home." Serena smiled happily at Raye's bitterness.

Taking the bitter look in stride, letting it slide over her. She understood she hadn't done anything to help that night and deserved some of Raye's anger. Raye, gave her a strange questioning look finding Serena 's constant upbeat nature and helpful personality hard to understand. She turned quiet passing Serena clipped statements to her questions. Raye was cold and aloof around the blonde but tried hard not to be mean with her words anymore. Adamina and Amy figured it was a start, and Serena was ok with it. They had tried to get her to tell them what Serena had done to make her so sour towards her. Raye would shrug off the questions avoiding the girls further inquiries by changing the subject.

While Serena was occupied with the girls, Mamoru noticed she had left her cell on the patio table. He never changed into a pair of trunks, remaining in the grey cargo shorts and white t-shirt from earlier.

He couldn't lose her, he had never been a domineering or possessive man. But with her he just didn't feel as secure in his relationship as he had with Usagi. He could lose her to this punk kid easily, if he didn't fight to keep her. With quick fingers he brought up Darien's number and typed it in his own phone determined to have a little talk with the boy this evening.

The girls conversation slowly melted away as Shingo in a pair of dark green cargo trunks and Ryo in simple black trunks with a white t-shirt over top drew Amy and Adamina away. Yuichiro, tentatively approached Raye, he wasn't dressed for the pool either. Wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. He attempted to talk to Raye once more, as Shinozaki, crawled out of the pool nearby headed over to the diving board laughing at his friends fumbling conversation once again with the raven haired girl. Shino spent a lot of time in the pool, enjoying the cool water on these hot days. His white trunks were dripping wet, as he past the two fumbling time crossed lovers on the patio's hot cement.

Raye giggled at Yuichiro's stuttering questions, he really was kinda cute. She finally gave in, and took Yuichiro by the arm laughing lightly at his comments she was going to give this man a chance he really seemed to genuinely like her.

Ryo had Amy giggling over something on his ipad, as they sat hunched over the screen under the shade of an umbrella at the far side of the patio. Lying back in pair of white lounge chairs, the umbrella between them. Adamina and Shingo were splashing in the shallows of the pool, grappling and giggling as the young man attempted to dunk her under the water. Serena sighed as all her friends left her, and returned to Mamoru's side once more.

Shields's Residence

Darien was at his lap top,on his black plastic molded desk, lounging in his black mesh computer chair. In a pair of black comfy pants and a loose white t-shirt. Reviewing old stock media clips of the original Sailor Moon from back in Japan. He had been researching the heroine and her team ever since he found out Serena was the new version of the heroine. He knew the mysterious circumstances around the originals disappearance or death.

The media here in L.A was in a buzz now that the new Sailor Moon and her team had finally been caught fighting Demons on amateur camera. It had been posted on you tube about a month ago and gone viral. Becoming a media frenzy world wide, news crews from japan were flooding into the area hoping to catch sight or even a small interview with the heroine to find if she was the same one. Darien was trying to find out as much as he could about her alternate life, and all who were in it especially this Tux character who seemed to be quite close to her.

Caught up reading a personal account on some random forum, about a person who had been saved by Sailor Moon recently. He was laughing at the stupidity this person was spouting about her being interested in him romanticly. That she had asked him out after the supposed save, the story was making him quite popular on the forum but not in the good way.

His cell's heavy toned music drew him away from the glowing screen, absently he activated the call and brought it up to his ear not realizing who was on the other side.

"Darien?" A cold, deep voice inquired.

"This is him." Darien sighed, recognizing the voice immediately, the war had begun.

"I'm just giving you a friendly warning, to stay away from Serena." Mamoru stated not fooling around.

"What do you mean." Darien began to laugh arrogantly back at him.

"She's with me, so keep your hands to yourself if you know whats good for you." Mamoru growled back.

"We're just friends man, calm down." Darien sighed, smirking his little attentions to her in front of Mamoru over the last few days was really starting to get under the man's skin.

"I was a punk ass kid like you once, I know exactly what your up too. It won't work, save yourself some heart ache and find a new conquest." Mamoru sighed, this conversation was not going as planned.

"She is not some conquest!" Darien exploded, at his insinuations that Serena meant nothing more then a piece of ass to him.

Mamoru was taken a back by the passion in the boys voice, he had been lounging on his leather couch in his study, cell pressed up to his ear. Serena and the girls had just left, and he wanted to end this boys hopes quickly. He sat up needing to focus on the next string of words he spoke to Darien.

"Look, I'm sorry you feel strongly for her. But she's mine, even if you try to take her away from me it won't work she will never choose you." Mamoru sighed, understanding this boys pain. He had been living without his love for many years. It had shattered him in every way a man could break, having Serena in his life was slowly repairing that damage.

"Don't be so confident, man. She likes me more then you know." Darien growled, hanging up the phone and slamming it down on his desk in disgust.

Mamoru groaned, he believed him. Serena's heart was not totally his, and it would never be. He had picked up on the fact that she didn't feel the earth shattering love for him the same as Usagi had. He didn't really love her in that same way either, but she was as close as he would have, to getting Usagi back, he just couldn't let her go. How could he still work with her, if he let go, let her follow her heart to this boy Darien. His thoughts fell on the future and his daughter...an odd thought moved into his mind. Chibi Usa was a product between him and Usagi not Serena? That future may not exist, his daughter as he had known her may never exist without Usagi?

"Oh god..." Mamoru rubbed his hands down his face as the cold reality of his thoughts fell like ice on his soul. Should he let Serena go? Did he have the strength to say goodbye to Usagi forever?

Beverly Hills High School

The halls were a quiet lonely place for Amara and Lita, they kept to themselves as much as they could. They made no friends, and tried not to get to attached to anyone. Amara was dressed in her ripped worn jeans, with a dark blue plaid button up shirt, with a frayed collar, her beige work boots beating harshly against the lino on the floor. The two girls glared with threat at any student stupid enough to make eye contact or stray to close in the narrow halls.

Lita was quite tall for her age, as tall as Amara reaching eye level with any teacher in the school. She was quite strong as well, able to take on any male her age or older in a fist fight. She cut her teeth as a young girl on the streets of a Latino Ghetto deep in the East side of L.A. She had been in a gang as a drug mule while in elementary, learning the various styles of street fighting. She was from the mean streets of East Los Angeles, a child of the ghetto poverty. Raising herself on her own, her mother working two jobs just to keep food on the table. Her father long since MIA, the eldest of four kids her mother had placed her in the foster system at the age of eight not having enough money to support all her kids. Lita never blamed her mother. If living on the streets had taught her anything it was life wasn't easy. Jumping from one project to the next with long stays in shelters. You took what it threw at you and made the best of it. That difficult struggle when she was young, made her strong, made her wary of others. She hadn't seen her family since she was placed in foster care. She tried not to worry about them, yet in the silence of the night she sometimes found herself crying softly with worry over them.

Lita Meteo had long auburn curly hair, that was tied in a pony tail high on her head, falling in thick waves down her back. Her piercing emerald eyes that could stare a man down in seconds. Her face could show great kindness as well as great hatred if crossed. She trusted only one person in her life, her older sister Amara Carina. Lita wore a pair of black cargo pants, with a silver chain hanging into a side pocket from the belt loops, a tight, long sleeve black shirt, that had a low round neck to show off her ample chest. She wore black leather boots under the jeans, that stomped loudly down the hall.

Amara was a loner, had always been. She found most people she had met over the years a waste of her time and patience. Her father had been raising her on the roads of the United States, she had no mother. She died when she was born, complications with the pregnancy her dad had said. The foster system had tracked him down she was twelve, took her out of his custody feeling he wasn't providing a stable family life. She hated the social workers, avoided their monthly visits like the plague. They had no right to butt in and take her away, her father had meant everything to her. It had been six years since she saw him last.

Only two people had been able to weave their way threw her barriers to become what she deemed family. Her little sister, as she liked to refer to her Lita Meteo. They had been in the same foster home for the last five years. The parents were not the goody, white crust of society they portrayed to the community. They were lazy, selfish, self serving bastards, in it only for the money the government provided for adults who took on the rejected kids that were in the foster system. Foster's, broken souls, discarded children who had no family, no home...and no future. Well Amara and Lita had made each other their own little family. They looked out for one another, were loyal and selfless to each other. They would survive their childhood and become rich that was the goal. They had been working in the seedy underworld as thieves, or boosting cars, even dealing drugs anything that would make them some decent money. They had been hording it all away for years, it was finally starting to amount to something decent when they graduated high school they would have a good nest egg to start their adult lives with.

The second girl, the one who had hurt her most was Michelle Erwina. She had met Michelle at the Malibu State beach at the beginning of last year. She was staying at her families beach front cabin for the last few weeks of summer, escaping for long walks during the evening hours.

Amara was making good money boosting cars for a middle east drug cartel in the area and it was pure fate that had pushed them together that night. She had been transporting cars all summer, from around the area to Port Malibu to be shipped overseas. She had boosted a nice cherry red corvette, the hard top converted to a black soft top making the car a convertible and one of a kind, hard for her to pass up. She had it roaring in her hand in less then a minute, taking her out on hwy 1 to test her speed. Amara was not disappointed in the least, she had the wind screaming threw her very soul in seconds.

Relaxing and enjoying the ride, the last of the sun's rays fading on the sea beside her as she raced down the nearly abandoned highway. It was short lived, though, before she knew it she caught sight of a police cruiser's cherry glowing in the rear view mirror. She had a record at least six pages long, been accumulating the crimes from as simple as a assault, to theft and car boosting for years. If they caught her, she would be in juvy till adulthood she wasn't going to leave Lita. There was not option she had to loose the cops and herself so the chase was on and she was loving it!

She cut out off the highway onto the Westward Beach road, the cars low riding chassy bouncing off the ruts and uneven pavement like an out of control ball. Her whole being was humming in that race, laughing at the darkening sky, she launched the corvette onto a long wooden pier where the cops couldn't follow. Punching the gas, ready to take that car to the bottom of the sea. The wind was a roar of white noise, the world slowing to a pin point of perfection with a young woman with long blonde hair, wavy and tinted with an aqua green colour standing in complete shock at the very edge of the pier as the car came rocketing towards her.

Amara had memorized her in that instant, tall, slender with a beautiful hour glass shape, graceful features with wide aqua green eyes to match. Wearing a sweet adorable outfit of a white princess shirt with puffy sleeves, lacey and frilly about her ample breasts. A short flowing aqua mini skirt and white sandals.

Amara opened her door, launching herself out of the car at the woman to get her out of the way.

Michelle watched transfixed as a blonde angel propelled herself at her, wearing cut of shorts and a yellow plaid sleeveless vest. Amara managed to wrapped the aqua haired woman up in her arms, propelling them both off the piers edge and off to the side, into the foam of the sea. The woman screamed in fright as Amara tackled her, falling silent as the surf overwhelmed them. The sports car slamming into the water just a few second after them, sinking into the shadows and out of sight behind them as they struggled to the surface.

Laughing together at the exhilarating encounter, the two women swam under the pier as two police officers thundered down the wooden planks above them. Amara wadded in close to Michelle, not knowing her name yet, but giving into the instincts within her soul. She needed to be close to this person and never let her go. Michelle felt the same pull to this wild blonde woman, who seemed to hold her gaze with sky blue eyes that spoke of a fierce will, and loyalty to her heart only.

It took less then a minute before, the two women were overcome by the instant attraction to one another, giving into their passion and need. Amara had backed Michelle up against a thick wet wooden support, hidden in the soft shadows under the pier. Both standing in shallower water their bodies soaked to the bone, hair damp and dripping over their faces. Amara cupped her chin with a steadying hand, drawing her closer. Her heart was hammering faster then her breath could keep up. Michelle's chest was heaving with emotion, as her heart leaped into her throat at Amara's first touch. Their lips met softly at first, the kiss was gentle, yet full of promise, full of a future. Haruka's soul was finally at peace, finding her soul mate after so many years. Michiru's soul cried out to her one and only love, they were finally one again. Michelle deepened the kiss, solidifying the instant love between them. The red ribbon of fate threading once more around these two eternal lovers.

Amara left Lita at her locker, heading further down the hall to her own. Her mind was lost on Michelle yet again. It had been weeks since their little conversation, she hadn't spoken to her since, tried to avoid her in the halls. Amara knew it was over between them, she regretted ever saying anything. Michelle had ripped out her heart and left it bleeding on the floor that day. There was no turning back though what was done, was done she had to move on but she didn't think she could. Michelle had been everything to her, she couldn't see a future without her. Every day hurt, and seemed to drag on forever.

Amara opened her locker, as the door squeaked open a rush of air and hissing greeted her. She jumped back in alarm as a huge female blow up doll inflated in her face. A huge note in red marker was attached to the dolls breasts. Everyone around her was laughing hysterically at the gaudy plastic toy with the round red maw for a mouth and huge painted blue eyes. Amara ripped the note off, reading the message in rising fury, It was a lude limerick about being a carpet eater. With a scream she pulled her belt knife out and stabbed the doll in the chest. It deflated in seconds, she watched it die with satisfaction concealing her knife on her belt under her shirt once more.

Edwin and Lucius were playing pranks and terrorizing her for weeks, she couldn't fight back right now so had been putting up with their shit.

Her parol officer had her on lock down after getting caught shop lifting a few weeks back, one more strike and she was going away for a long time. She had stated that if she even got caught j-walking she would be sent away. Growling in fury, Amara averted her eyes from the flat plastic doll slamming her locker door shut. As the metal door moved out of her view, she caught sight of Michelle spying on her from end of the hall. Her beautiful gentle face was peeking around the corner, her eyes wet with sympathy for her true love. Amara kept eye contact for a moment waiting for her to make a move to comfort her, to do something, anything but stare and keep her distance. Michelle didn't move, Amara glared darkly back at her giving her her back and storming away. The woman had made her choice, and had to live with it as so did she.

The afternoon rolled in waves of more heat, not a single cloud hung in the sky. Serena was slowly getting used to the intense heat on this side of the country, she was in a pair of daisy dukes, of white with a plush pink sleeveless top with a hood. Her hair hanging in it's usual twin tails, her mood happy and bubbly. Showing Darien her new ride, the silverly blue motor bike Mamoru had given her. Darien was in a pair of basketball shorts of white and deep blue with a matching sleeveless tank top, a navy baseball cap sitting off to the side of his dark wild hair, and nike sneakers of all black. He put on a mask of good cheer at the extravagant gift. Nodding at the right times, and congratulating her, but not truly listening to her story. Far off at the edge of the parking lot, a scuffle had caught his eye. Serena fell silent noticing his lack of interest and his wayward look. She turned to find a fight happening far in the distance of the parking lot. Climbing off her bike, she headed forward making it only a couple steps before Darien grabbed her arms, shaking his head in warning.

"It's the fosters, leave them be." he stated darkly.

"What do you have against those girls, anyway!" Serena pulled her arm out of his grip harshly, she wasn't just going to be a witness to the brutality surrounding her anymore. She hadn't had the courage to intervene when Raye's grandmother got hurt, this time she would do something.

"Serena!" Darien shouted as she bolted down the sidewalk. She quickly crossed in front of huge chain link fence that lined the back acre behind the school. The two girls had two boys pinned against the fence, the chain was clattering and shaking as the girls kept tossing the shorter silvered haired boys against it.

"You are fucking dead!" The short hair blonde cried, slamming her fist into the gut of the silver haired boy in the white dress shirt with the black vest. He grunted with a thin lipped smile, taking the strike in silence. Then struck out with a knee to her gut. She grunted, blood spurting from her mouth from a previous assault from the young man.

The auburn girl had the other brother in a head lock, slowly squeezing her arms tighter to cut his air supply. The young man's face was bright red, as he struggled to free himself. Kicking futilely at her, and clawing at her arms.

"Guys!, guys!" Serena called, dashing up to the combatants, out of breath and nervous.

"This is none of your business!" The blonde raged at her, sending a backwards elbow into Edwin's face.

Serena cringed as the young man finally crumpled to the cement.

"Com'on sis." The blonde beckoned her sister, with a curt nod.

The auburn girl with the pony tail release the final brother, who fell to his knees sucking in air with a strained wheeze. The two girls stalked viciously past her, glaring with menace.

Serena swallowed hard, worried they were going to strike out at her next they looked so threatening and just plain dangerous.

"Your nuts!" Darien commented from behind her.

Serena turned to face him with a nervous half smile, that confrontation could have ended badly for her.

"Thanks for the save." Edwin coughed.

"You guys are idiots, picking a fight with them." Darien crossed his arms over his broad chest, casting the brothers dark looks.

"Stuff it Shields." Lucius cursed, rubbing his sore neck.

"Would be hard to play at La Luna on friday with broken fingers, guys." Darien stated bitterly.

The two boys, shoved past him each bumping their shoulders harshly against Darien's as they past.

The twin's relationship with the band was not on the best of terms, since the little hazing over Darien and Raye's naked episodes at school.

"I can't wait till after this last gig, Raye and I have decided to kick them out after." Darien sighed, casting Serena a knowing look. Serena frowned back at him, then cast the two brothers a worried look wondering if they would seek retribution against Darien and Raye after Friday.

West Hollywood

"Fire Soul Bird!" Mars let fly with a great bird of flame from her palms, it screeched to the night sky as it flared to life. Surging from her hands in a ball of heat, its wings outstretched, beak sharp and deadly. The guardian of Mars, was in full form in her battle outfit of a red corsette with Navajo designs down the middle, her long red buckle boots and mini skirt. Golden tiara gleaming on her forehead, the red jewel glowing as if alive itself. Her dark hair bellowing around her slender form as she charge more power into her attacks.

The giant dusty blue wolf, growled down from the top of a convenience store, the stale orange glow from the neon sign casting a sickly colour to its wiry fur. The demon was strange, calculating and thoughtful in its movements as if leading the four girls into a trap. Leaping off the roof and dashing down the block. The four Guardian's in pursuit, cursing and stumbling as they sought to catch up.

The call had come in from Venus fifteen minutes ago, when she had stopped at the local 7-11 to get gas. She was in the downtown area of West Hollywood right smack between everyone homes, Mamoru and the guards being the furthest out. Finding a stray dog, that looked more feral then the average hound. It had been lurking in the alley behind the store, rummaging in the trash, sniffing about as if tracking down a specific scent. As soon as it caught Adamina's scent it had lunged baring white fangs intent on ripping her throat out.

The cornflower blonde had quickly transformed into Venus, standing proudly in her battle outfit as the light of her power faded. In her white sleeveless vest, with orange mini skirt and cowboy boots. Her chain spinning in her hands as she assessed the demon, that had backed off again growling at her. In a moment she sent out a call to the other Guardians, on the small grey video communicator on her wrist.

Within minutes, Moon and Mercury had arrived on Serena's new bike. Moon in her battle uniform of the tight white mid drift hoody and blue mini skirt, with boots accented in a lighter blue and a silver crescent moon. Her silver tiara, with the crescent moon in the centre glowing under the pent up power. Mercury in her light white sweater that hugged her curves and arms, with the slits in the fabric of the sleeves to reveal her arms. A dark blue mini skirt and matching boots. Her tiara was silver as well, with a glowing blue stone in the middle.

Mars was the last to arrive, meekly exiting the orange and white public bus as Raye. But the most passionate about vanquishing this demon, transforming in a flurry of fire under the concealment of a nearby night was as hot and sticky as the day had been, making every one a little more easy to frustrate.

"Were the hell is it going!" Venus groused, casting an irritated wave at the bounding wolf, as it leaped across a busy intersection almost getting hit twice. Traffic screamed to a stop, as the rabid animal danced between the crashing cars. Leaping onto the dark green hood of an SUV, denting it in, while the trapped woman at the wheel screamed in fright, clutching her head as she ducked low in her seat.

The four guardian's dashed through the intersection, leaping over a variety of hoods from the smashed cars disappearing into the shadows of an alley on the other side of the intersection. Several people had their cell phones out, some hidden in their cars amid the accident, other's on the sidewalk video tapping the Guardians. They were becoming quite famous, quite quickly.

"What is with demons and alleys?" Moon whined, her heart moon sceptre appearing in her outstretched hand.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury let fly a ball of water from her palm, rocketing it into the darkness nodding with approval as a startled yelp greeted the girls ears.

"You got no where to go now, sweeties..." A low deep voice of a woman echoed behind them suddenly.

The four guardian's whirled around to find an older woman, her body covered in a thin layer of lavender fur with dark navy blue stripes along her curved flanks, a bushy tail protruded from her butt. Swishing lazily along the dusty alley floor. She had a wild exotic face, with bright blue eyes that narrowed sharply at the edges.

"Who are you!" Moon called, spinning her sceptre in threat. Her guardians look defensive positions behind her, powering their attacks the stones on their tiara's flaring in the darkness of the alley.

"Hmmmn, you are the white moon's guardians. We have heard many tall tales about you. But alas we are not sent here to hunt you, perhaps later we can dance together..." The wolf like woman, smiled wide, baring her sharp white fangs before leaping into the sky.

The four guardians looked to the red glow the city lights made in the low sky over the buildings catching sight of three wolf like women leaping from roof top to roof top as a blur of incredible speed. At their level of training they would never be able to keep up.

"Well thats that." Venus sighed, wiping her dirty hands on her orange mini skirt in surrender.

"Wheres the demon!" Tux and his four guards charged into the alley a second to late. Tux in his black dress pants, and white flowing shirt with vest, his red cape fluttering behind him. Fedora at its smug angle on his handsome face, his dark fringe hanging just over his well formed eyebrows. Dark stormy blue eyes serious and intent. His guards standing behind him were regaled in their armour, capes whipping in the wind, weapons in hand scanning the area for threats.

"Your a little late, guys. You missed all the fun." Raye waved them off, passing by them in the mouth of the alley with a soft chuckle. As she powered down. Back intoa pair of jeans and a sleeveless tank top of steel grey.

Moon powered down, along with the rest of the girls. As her pink light faded leaving her once more in her Lu lu lemon jogging jacket and black running shorts a spaghetti strap tank top in white underneath. Amy in a t-shirt and white cotton shorts. Adamina was the only one wearing a nice orange sun dress with a low neckline and long skirts, a white vest overtop with white sandals.

Tux and his guards followed suit, soon all nine of them were in civilian clothes blending into the sudden crowds who emerged from the stores and vehicles when the threat had disappeared. The guys had been relaxing at home, wearing comfortable outfits of jeans or sweats all in various coloured t-shirts. The group milled away chatting lightly, leaving Serena and Mamoru behind on the sidewalk the orange light of an overhanging lamp warming the darkness around them.

"I was wondering, if you aren't up to anything on friday I would like to take you out to dinner then maybe we could catch a movie?" Mamoru, draped an arm over her shoulder as they trailed behind the group.

Serena leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head into the side of his chest. "Actually, I was planning on going to La Luna on Friday. War of Roses is playing and I want to support Darien and Raye. " Serena answered happily, her statement completely innocent and naive towards Mamoru's not so fuzzy feelings towards Darien.

"Oh, well..maybe another time then." He pulled his warmth back, by striding forward and taking his circling arms back. Mamoru was so confused, part of him wanted to keep trying with her, another was at war with just letting her go. He had come to realize that Usagi as he wanted her and the future they had dreamed of was gone, and there was no way of getting it back. Why should Serena have to suffer in a relationship that wasn't real.

Serena noticed the cold shoulder he was giving her and she glared slightly at his back, wondering what this was all about.

"You could come too, you know." She commented to his back, as he moved to catch up to the group.

" Maybe I'll met you there then." He called back with a smile, finally catching up to the group and punching Shinozaki in the shoulder playfully. He needed to conceal his anger, towards her giving her attentions and support to another man. Shino past him a confused glare, not liking the sudden assault by his leader, taking it in stride when he glanced over his shoulder noticing the very confused Serena standing alone on the sidewalk far behind them.

Friday night came faster then she would have liked, a blur of battles and awkward moments with Mamoru afterwards. Serena stood before the tall mirror set behind her bedroom door. Having chosen one of her best outfits. A black dress with a short skirt and, low neckline that accented the tops of her pert breasts. Long sleeves, that were slit down the arms the fabric reattaching near her wrists. Small black heels, and her ever present silver crescent moon necklace, that hung low over her nearly bare breasts. She left her long light blonde hair free, to fall in long waves down her back, a slight application of natural makeup and she was ready to go. Darien was picking her up in a few minutes and she was just giving herself one last go over wanting to look perfect.

"Don't you think its strange to put in so much effort for a boy you are not attracted too?" Luna sighed, not liking how her relationship with Mamoru seemed to be floundering of late.

"It's his big night, Luna. It a big deal!" Serena rationalized, then grabbed her black hand bag from her desk, stuffing her broach inside before dashing out the door.

Luna leaped out the window, padding along the roof to the front watching sadly as Serena gleefully climbed into Darien's red mustang. She could almost feel Crystal Tokyo fading from existence.

The club was dark and smokey, packed to the walls with kids. A new bartender was manning the drink counter, along with the regular young white blonde man that usually made the drinks. The new young man had a mass of dark blonde hair that sat on his head like a dull mop, hanging in his beady blue eyes. He was a heavy set man, wearing the uniform of a black dress shirt and dress pants, eagerly mixing and chatting with the young men and women who ordered from him as if wanting to impress his new employers.

Serena left Darien back stages, heading over to the bar to order a coke before hunting down a seat. The lighting crew was checking the last of the lamps above on the metal balcony, when Serena finally got her drink from the new bartender, the crowds, and strobing lights distracting her so much she never noticed the strange dust he had been adding to all the drinks he made.

She wanted to be visible to Darien and Raye, to show them she was here to support them. Finding a table with several stools out front of the small dining area. She climbed onto a stool, wondering if any of her other friends would show. Soon enough Amy and Adamina had shown up, both in fine black dresses, in different cuts but each looking elegant. Ryo and Shingo on their arms huge smiles of happiness on all their faces.

Ryo was in black dress pants and a white dress shirt the two top buttons undone. Shingo was in a pair of navy blue kaki's with a white dress shirt untucked. It warmed her heart to see her friend's so happy. The girls sat on stools beside her, while the guys disappeared for drinks.

Serena was slightly disappointed that Mamoru wasn't with them, but maybe he would come later. Part of her, the loyal part wanted him by her side, but another part didn't want to share her time with Darien with him. Darien was just a friend she reminded herself, you have got to keep this in perspective. Mamoru was the right choice for her eventual lover, the only choice she had, she had responsibilities to think of and her heart was safe with him because she knew how their future was going to play out. There would be no unexpected problems with them, no worries about things not working out or him breaking her heart.

The men came back to the table with the girls drinks, just in time for the band to take the stage. A cloud of smoke wafted over the dance floor, as the lights flashed to the stage in a barrage of red and white.

War of Roses entered the stage as dramaticly as they could, Raye wearing the same gothic red and black outfit as before her boys in black dress pants and white dress shirts. Starting the performance with covers from the top ten hits on the radio currently, getting the crowds attention and the dance floor alive. As the night drew on, Serena began to glance anxiously to the door wondering if Mamoru would really not show up. This was a chance for them to spend time together and she was looking good tonight. Darien had been quite impressed with her outfit, which pleased her. Yet she felt guilty for impressing him, Mamoru should be the one admiring her. With a sigh of regret, she returned her focus to the stage. The bright lights were dimming, a central soft white glow focusing on the stage.

Raye and the others abandoned the stage, leaving Darien behind. He approached the mike, pulling it up slightly to fit to his height.

Darien cleared his throat, nervously then spoke into the mike, brushing his unruly dark hair away from his blue eyes nervously. "Hello, " He started searching the crowds, finding Serena smiling brightly at him from a table near the centre of the dining area her friends flanking her. He grinned back at her, finding his courage in her smile. "This is a song I wrote for a very special person in my life, someone I need in my life, someone I can't live without." Darien swallowed, then began to strum his guitar sending a slow, eerie yet slightly sad melody out into the crowds.

The club fell silent, listening to the deep emotion and heart felt words in his song. It was then that Mamoru entered the club silently, standing near the side door dressed all in black, with black jeans and a tight black muscle shirt with a dark jacket over top, blending into the shadows. He watched and listened to Darien's love song with both bitterness and understanding. He had made a decision over the last couple days, he wasn't going to give Serena up without a fight. She was a great girl, and he enjoyed her company if he had met her before Usagi he would have fallen in love with her. She was everything he wanted, everything he needed to be happy. He hated having to force the point face to face with Darien but the boy needed to understand that Serena was his.

Darien kept his gaze steady on Serena, who sat in complete awe at the beauty of the song, tears falling silently down her cheeks. She understood that is was about her, for her, she could feel his love radiating from him at every lyric.

"Save Me"

My world with out you is dull and bleak

On these hands and knees I'm crawling

Oh, I call for you

I am terrified of these lonely days.

This prison of my own design

All I need is you

Come please I'm calling for you

Oh, I scream for you to hear me

Hurry, I'm fallin, I'm fallin

Show me, my Moonlight Angel

How to be the last one standing

Teach me wrong from right.

I can be what you need.

Say it for me

Say that you love me

And I will be able to leave this dark life behind me.

Say if its worth saving me.

Heaven's gates will not open for me,

A broken soul, with shattered wings, I'm fallin

And all I see is you

This world has no love for me

I am on the edge of reason.

And oh, I scream for you

Come please I'm calling.

All I need is you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh, I scream for you,

My Moonlight Angel.

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Hurry I'm fallin'

The soft light faded, and Darien retreated from the stage the club was silent for a long time everyone taking in the intense emotions laced in that song. Amy and Adamina glanced at Serena who was a mess of tears, wiping them away as quickly as they fell. Her heart was breaking...the song was beautiful so beautiful. With a watery smile at her girlfriends, she left the stool wading through the crowds to find Darien they needed to have another big talk she had to make him understand that they were just not meant to be.

It took a few minutes, finding Raye having a drink at the bar, she congratulated her with a pat on the shoulder and a warm smile. Raye smiled back genuinely, Serena felt a bit of her hatred fall away in that warm look. She then waded into the crowded dance floor slowly making progress towards the back stage. What greeted her took her breath away. She heard the scuffling and curses before she rounded the back of the wooden stage, finding Mamoru pinning Darien up against the dirty brick back wall of the club by the scruff of his dress shirt. Mamoru already had a bloody lip thanks to a lucky hit by Darien. The younger man's nose was spouting blood at a good rate, splattering his white dress shirt.

"What the hell!" Serena screamed, running up besides Mamoru, clutching his shirt at the elbow in a panic pulling at him to release Darien. Mamoru reluctantly let go Darien's shirt, the young man slid down the wall to his feet. Adjusting his shirt back down trying to reclaim some dignity over just nearly getting his ass kicked and having a girl come to his rescue.

"He started it!" Darien cried, sounding like a little kid blaming his brother over a broken toy.

Serena glared up at him, then back at Mamoru, folding her arms over her breasts wanting an explanation.

"Pompous little twerp." Mamoru growled bitterly.

"Arrogant old man." Darien mutter back.

"Smug, egotistical jerk." Mamoru shot back.

"Loser!" Darien shouted not having anything better as a comeback yet.

"What are you going to offer her, a bike and a paper route!" Mamoru spouted, thrusting out his chest.

"I'm going places, I got a scout out there from Starlight records. I'm going to be famous, man. Then she is going to get everything she deserves!" Darien shouted back, thrusting out his own chest in defiance.

"I am all ready rich, little boy. I can give her her heart desires right now she doesn't have to wait. For your little dream to come true." Mamoru countered arrogantly.

"Everything but what she wants most!" Darien countered, his eyes gleaming with the truth of it.

"Oh my god, girls... I think your both pretty now please stop peacocking!" Serena pushed between them once more as they had closed quarters again and were about to start swinging punches.

"What do you see in him anyway!" Mamoru growled towards her, casting Darien a dark look.

"I could ask her the same thing!" Darien cried back, clenching his fists at his sides prepared to lunge out at Mamoru once again.

"I don't understand, Mamoru. Darien is just a friend. Do you seriously feel threatened by him." Serena pressed her fingers to her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"I would never feel threatened by a punk ass little kid like him." Mamoru stated with a low growl.

"Punk ass kid, I doubt Serena feels that way when she's kiss'in me man!" Darien shouted, aiming a low brow verbal attack against the older man's ego.

Mamoru's eyebrow's shot up in surprise, he turned to Serena his eyes growing cold, all of his worries about her not truly caring for him and being swept up by Darien coming to the forefront of his mind.

"I...I never kissed him...He kissed me!" Serena attempt to explain, her heart hammering in her chest, a cold sweat breaking out over her face as she blushed in shame. Knowing she was lieing to him, feinting ignorance over her own feelings towards Darien.

"You kissed him, when...how many times?" Darien whispered, trying to maintain some thread of decorum. As the truth of it all was shoved in his face by the look of utter shame over coming her features.

"A few times, but there were reasons." Serena whined, passing Darien a glare of hate, her blue eyes wet with held in pain and remorse. Mamoru did not deserve a girl with such a fickle love.

"Fine, I see how it is. I knew this was coming." Mamoru breathed hotly, not even looking at her bowing his head in defeat. He turned on his heel and walked away.

Serena rounded on Darien, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why did you do that!" She asked, with a quivering voice before chasing after Mamoru.

Dashing out of the side door she caught up to him as he made it to the end of the dark street. The street the club was on was not lit very well, the lamps that had working lights were flickering near death. The night was hot, heavy with moisture yet to be shed from the growing clouds above. Serena never felt the heat, her entire being had run cold at Mamoru's departure, she felt them dieing, the love they had been attempting to grow being ripped apart and cast to the winds.

"Mamoru wait!" Serena cried, dashing up in front of him pressing her hands into his chest to stop his forward momentum.

"Please..."she whispered, head bowed as tears dripped onto the cement at her feet.

Mamoru stared down at her his stormy blue eyes full of understanding and regret. He reached up and gripped her hands that were against his chest with his own. "We tried, you know this love isn't real. I love Usagi, and she loves me and no other. You were never meant for me." Mamoru spoke softly, his words like a knife in her chest.

"I don't want anyone else." Serena cried, her voice raw.

"Yes, you do." Mamoru, stared over the top of her head as she looked up to his face searching him for any sign of affection. He was unable to look at her, if he saw her pain, saw the tears he would lose his resolve and try to comfort her, try and take all her pain away with his kisses. This was the right choice. Suddenly he could hear Usagi's voice in his head. They had spent many hours in the past just holding each other, discussing metaphysical concepts such as destiny and fate. The words she had said to him so long ago rang clear in his mind (sometimes we don't understand fates plans for us, but we have to trust that things will work out as they should.)

"What about our future kingdom..." Serena breathed, her voice failing her.

"It faded way over ten years ago." Mamoru sighed brokenly, needing to focus all of his will power to pull away from her.

Serena choked back more sobs, feeling Usagi crying unrestrained within her soul. Mamoru was saying goodbye, a final goodbye.

"I can't live with myself if I force you to be mine, when you love someone else it isn't right." Mamoru stated, his final words fading as he walked away from her disappearing into the shadows as he used one of his senshi powers of concealment.

Serena was left on the street once more, crying into the night. Usagi understood her loves choice, she would have made the same one. Yet her heart was bleak as he walked away, her spirit wept for him for all she had put him through. Their road was never an easy one...

Author's note:Stay with me the hard times will be ending real soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter nine:Drunken Madness with a touch of demon

Amara had followed the twins weeks ago, finding a large yet quaint simple european stone house as their home. It was deep within the winding streets of the suburban landscape of Beverly Hills. The house was unassuming, made of grey stone with old english style windows and a small entry porch flanked by two white pillars. A two story family home, with a pool at the back and a garage at the side with a long driveway leading up to it. The front lawn boasted a huge oak tree and a white picket fence the home looked pure and good, not reflecting the truth of the occupants. It's honest visage lying to the neighbourhood that they were decent people.

Amara had to chuckle at the irony of it all, you can't tell a book by its cover.

"So this is the place, you want to steal from." Lita sat in the passenger side of the boosted black pickup, Amara had borrowed for the heist. She was prepared to go to work, in a pair of black leather pants, her black boots and a dusty green tank top, with a black hoody over top, and a black baseball cap, her pony tail pulled threw the back.

"Yep, been scoping out this place for weeks no security system so easy pickings." Amara smirked at her little sister. She was also in dark colours, with dark black faded jeans and a deep grey long sleeve shirt, the sleeves pulled up to bunch above her elbows.

Lita nodded, digging a hand into the tight pocket of her jeans to pull out her old reliable metal lock picks. The street was down a set of older crescents, so the lights were spaced far apart, it would be easy to sneak up to the house unnoticed.

They sat for a just few more minutes, as a car breezed past their parked position, it's lights illuminating the dark street for a moment. They two girls watched grimly, as the beige sedan disappeared around the bend in the crescent before silently exiting the truck. They each grabbed a worn out backpack, that was stowed in the trucks low box.

Checking one last time for traffic heading up the block, Amara gave Lita a curt nod that the coast was clear. Lita leaped over the white fence, her long legs making her look like a gazelle, as she dashed over the lawn disappearing into the shadows under the small porch roof supported by the flanking pillars at the front door.

When Amara sauntered over to the door, she found her little sister squatting in front of the gold plated knob two picks shoved into it's key hole her slender fingers twisting the thin metal picks till a soft click as heard. With a smug smirk, Lita pulled the knob and pushed the red painted door open, inviting Amara to go in first with an exaggerated flourish of her arm.

The front foyer was large, with a deep set of stairs leading up the second story built to the far side of the entryway. Lita leaped up the stairs to track down any jewels or small treasures hidden in the bedrooms. Amara remained on the first story, ducking into the dining room which was opulent and simple, with a long wooden table and fine matching chairs with white cushions. Then she moved into the kitchen, set to the side of the dinning room taking up the back of the house. Deep red mahogany cupboards, nice marble countertops a central island in the open room, filled with new appliances. A small alcove jutted out at the side of the room holding a table and benches, along the back wall was a set of glass sliding doors that lead out to the backyard pool.

This place was nice, homey and warm not what she expected from those two mean spirited brothers at all, they were so nasty and self centred, maybe they were just spoiled.

Amara passed through the kitchen through an archway and back into the main hall, finding a small study set on the other side of the hall. She ducked inside, pushing the dark wood door open with a soft squeak hoping of find a safe or some cheques to cash. The study was quite sparse with only a wooden desk set in front of a side window with a computer monitor on top. The walls held an assortment of glass photo's and certificates. Amara shrugged, running a hand through her short white blonde hair, heading for the desk, she was soon pulling the drawers open finding nothing useful. Finally amid the clutter on the desktop she found a grey book, flipping it open she noticed it was full of names and places, dates and phrases. It was strange and not worth any money but something pulled at her to take it, she tucked it into her dull, worn out green backpack. Slipping out from behind the desk, she finally mounted the courage to take a look at the photos on the wall. A couple stood, lovingly holding one another. The man had mouse blonde hair and a gentle face, the woman was a dark brunette with graceful features, dressed casual yet conservatively the typical upper middle class model of parents. In front of them was two kids, one boy with dark hair and a girl with mouse blonde, both cute and well dressed. They looked to be twins, about eight or nine. Soon a cold penetrating dread, began to shiver through her body all the pictures she saw held this happy innocent family, no where was there any silver haired twins. Amara was positive she saw the boys go into this house, followed by an older boy and a young dark haired sister. This was their house...

Amara made it back to the front of the house, as Lita scrambled down the steps, the bottom of her pack had a small bulge from pilfered jewels and such from the parents bedroom.

"All done lets get out of here." Lita hissed, swinging the bag over her shoulder. Amara never told her this place was the twins house, didn't want her to know and worry about digging themselves into a deeper war with the pranksters.

Amara nodded silently, as Lita left the house through the front door. Amara was about to leave, but couldn't what happened to that family? She moved around the dark halls, with a purpose giving herself five minutes to find them. She ducked into the garage, the flinging closets open up and down the home, finally coming to the basement door. Faced with the inevitable she swallowed back her dread opening the door, she didn't have to step more then two stairs down to find the four sprawled on the cement below. She was oddly thankful that the unfinished basement was so dark, the four bodies lay unmoving in the deep shadows still dressed for the day. She could only see the barest parts of their legs in the dim light, the father in designer slacks, the mother in a nice floral sundress, the kids both in jeans and sneakers. Amara could smell the sour, rot in the air it was enough to push her up the stairs and close the door in disgust. A new wave of horror and rage took over her being, why would those two kill an innocent family? Moving to the home phone, she called the police to the house and told them there was something they needed to see in the basement, hanging up before they could trace the call. Then dashed out of the house, leaving the front door open in her haste to escape the tragic scene.

Serena stood in a daze for few more minutes as her tears dried, staring blanking ahead at the empty darkness. They were over, done with, her relationship with Mamoru had been just a tragic farce with no happy ending. With a deep weary sigh, she turned and headed back down the street to the club, she needed to get her bag then she was heading straight home to deal fully with her breakup. As she neared the clubs dingy unassuming front, with the simple metal sign bolted to the grey brick that read La Luna. She caught sight of two jocks from the football team standing out front, each swiging on a long neck beer discussing a party happening at Malibu Beach. The jocks were typical with thick compact bodies, short dusty blonde hair, that hung in their dull brown eyes. Both in jeans and sneakers, one with a red golf shirt, the other in a white muscle shirt with the nike symbol over this broad chest.

Serena slowed as she brushed past them, taking in the location of the party, that was exactly what she needed tonight a place to have fun and escape all this drama. The two boys noticed her right away, taking in her sexy dress and free flowing light blonde hair they made clipped slurred comments about what they wanted her to do with them tonight. Serena past them a tight smile, slipping into the club. She moved to the table and grabbed up her small black clutch thankfully none of the friends or Darien were around she soon slipped back out heading home in a cab to dress in something appropriate for a party and head out on her motor bike.

An hour later, Serena found herself once again staring at her reflection in the long mirror behind her door. Luna was out on patrol, so wasn't around to talk too. She was ok with that, she really didn't want to talk right now, she wanted to run, as far away as she could from everything and everyone.

She had taken off her dress and thrown it in a disgruntled pile in the corner of her room, then slipped on a pair of tight, hipster jeans, her broach tucked into a side pocket. A black mid drift top, that fell off her shoulders, and showed off her belly button ring. A pair of heavy black riding boots finished the look. She brushed her hair out and pull it up in its twin ponytails, giving her face a good scrub since it was pale and splotchy from crying. Eyes still slightly puffy her makeup washed off since it had been slightly marred by her tears, the result was her face looking plain and unremarkable. Serena sighed, glancing over to the open armoire, noticing the ball of red cotton sitting in the dark recesses. She snatched it up and shrugged the over sized red Hurley hoody onto her shoulders. She glared at the coat hanging awkwardly off her small slender body, she was so very, very angry with Darien right now. His immature, big mouth had ruined her relationship, why did he just spout off that she cheated on Mamoru.

She never wanted to cheat on him, never wanted to hurt him, she just got caught up in the emotions. The horrible way this whole night was going and all her anguish was Darien's fault. With a sour look, and a dark gleam in her blue eyes, she decided throwing this coat into that bon fire at the beach would make her feel better. Her night set, she headed out of the front door once more, mounting her silvery blue motor bike that was parked in the drive, slamming down her black helmet and flipping the wide visor down. She was threw with guys, threw with love, they caused her nothing but pain. Her mother had nothing but bad luck when it came to love, and she figured so did she. Having bad luck and a horrid love life must be in the genies.

The bike roared to life under her slender fingers, with practised movements she turned on the front light casting a warm glow to the pavement in front of her, then backed it out of the drive. Once on her shadowed tree lined street, she kicked it into gear and charged ahead down the dark street heading out of the city. Turning onto the bright well lit street of Sunset blvd, the mansions streaming past her, as she weaved through traffic. Taking the winding exit onto Hwy 1 heading to Malibu city, over half an hour further west. Her light blonde hair fluttered behind her, the over large red hoody, flapping madly at her back as she escaped the bright haze of city, the wind butting against her as she headed into the thicker heavier transit traffic on the wide highway.

The sky was dark, and moonless filled with thick clouds that rolled over the sky. Blocking out any light attempting to find its way down to earth. Serena kept her mind focused on the long drive ahead and the huge semi's that surrounded her. She would relax and deal with the pain, and uncertain future when she got to the beach.

La Luna

Gil surveyed his hard work, as he absently washed the counter, smiling smugly as his spell took hold over the young people in the club. He had let the spell intensify slowly, worming into his victims minds like a whisper, urging them to want, to need, to obsess over just one thing. The boys who played pool refused to share the table, playing game after game the energy they placed into the competition being sapped away from the rotting demon hiding deep within the darkness of the clubs roof. He had ordered it to remain hidden, hunkered down in the metal girders out of sight and high above the crowds. The older men and women who liked to drink, were soon highly intoxicated falling over one another pushing their limits of the poison to the brink. The ones who liked to dance, never left the open floor exhausting themselves in their continuous fluid movements. The dance floor becoming a writhing mass of limbs, seeking to never let the party end.

Raye's sensed the strange energies affecting the club before the others. She had been backstage trying to talk Darien down from chasing after Serena. He was in no state to speak rationally to the upset girl. She had been at the bar and saw Mamoru storm out, followed by a stricken Serena.

Darien was pacing back and forth in front of her, mumbling about what an ass he was and how terrible he felt for his thoughtless statements. He had never intended to force her current relationship to end so brutally, he wanted to slowly show her how much better off she would be with him. Brushing his hands roughly through his dark hair, ranting to himself about his stupidity. Raye had tried to calm him, tried get him to see reason that he needed to calm down and be patient, tomorrow he would have time to talk things out with her.

Raye had moved on, realizing she liked Darien more as a friend then something romantic. She still felt bitter towards Serena the girl just seemed to have everything she had wanted, a happy family, a sweet personality that everyone was drawn too. Raye was not like that, she thought it would be nice to have people like her so easily, making close friends was always a fight for her.

As she began to feel the dark energies increasing around her, she lightly gave Darien a pat on the shoulder stating he needed to relax and that she had to go, they would talk more tomorrow.

"Go home Darien." Raye shouted to him as she backed up out of the small alcove from back stage.

Darien glared back at her, till she disappeared into the crowds. After a few tense minutes he left the back stage as well, the thumping music from the stereo assaulting his ears along with the strobing lights as he reentered the main area of the club. He growled at the dancing hordes, slipping out of the side door. As he left the club he found a group of young people from school milling at the end of the block discussing a bon fire party out at Malibu Beach. Darien thought that sounded like a good distraction, he found his red mustang further down the block and headed west to join the party and lose himself and his anger on the sand.

Raye dashed through the crowds, jumping and weaving through the outskirts of the dance floor, floundering to find her team in the surging masses.

Shingo fell silent in the middle of his hushed conversation with Adamina, near the back door of the club.

"What is it?" Adamina inquired, closing the distance between them, by pressing up against his chest in the narrow hall, wanting him to hear her over the tremendous din.

"My spider sense is tingling?" Shingo passed her a tight smile, focusing on his subtle senses. There was a wraith in the club, the haunted eerie energy it gave off when feeding on human souls was floating like a thick grey cloud over the club,within his minds eye.

Adamina became alert at that statement, scanning the waves of young people milling in the strobbing half light of the club, that were beyond their seclusion within the hall. She caught sight of Raye's, raven framed face leaping above the crowds beyond the tables searching for them.

"Alright, you keep searching for it. I got to go get Raye, she looking for us." Adamina, gave his hand an absent squeeze before dashing out of the hall and disappearing into the crowds.

"Raye!" Adamina screamed, to be heard above the noise of the music as she faced the dark haired woman out in the raging melee of the club.

"Evil!" Raye screamed back, searching the rafters, her violet eyes dark and focused, searching the gloom above for the demon.

"We can't fight like this!" Adamina grabbed her hand and hauled her away to the bathrooms, she noticed Amy leaning against a side wall deep in conversation with Ryo. She reached for the brunettes hand as she rushed past. Amy yelped in fright as she was yanked away, Adamina dragging her through the club into the small hall off from the dance floor that held the women's washrooms.

The three girls rushed into the small room, as Adamina slammed the door behind them. Raye pushed open the four stalls to make sure no one was around. Amy stood confused, as Raye and Adamina rushed up beside her pulling out their transformation wands.

"Mar Star Power!" Raye cast her wand into the air, it spun in an arc falling back into her palm with a smug half smile. The fire ignited within her, surging forth around her body as a spinning inferno.

"Venus Star Power!" Adamina thrust her wand above her head, calling the light down upon her, bathing her body in its unearthly glow.  
Amy stood for a second not understanding why they were transforming but with a shrug she went along with it, something was up and they were needed.

"Mercury Star Power!" Amy held her wand up over her head as a wave of cool water exploded around her, a surge of bubbles followed the current as it flowed around her, she danced within it's power allowing her element to bind with her human form. Once more in her white sweater that hugged her hips. With the two slits in the long sleeves, her creaming pearl white skin peeking out alluringly. Dark blue skirt and matching boots with blue choker and silver tiara. The blue jewel glowing with rising power.

In seconds the elemental energies levelled off, revealing three Guardian's battle ready in their uniforms, features set firm, eyes determined to fight for the innocent lives just beyond the their refuge. Mars smiled with satisfaction now dressed in her red corsette with Navajo patterns on the sides, her red skirt and long red boots with the gold buckles. Her gold tiara glowing in the half light of the bathroom, her red jewel flaring with power. Her dark hair flowing free down her back, swaying with her hips as she ran.

Adamina's led the charge, back into the surging mass of crowds within the deafening club. Dressed in her white sleeveless button up vest with collar, orange skirt and cowboy boots. Matching choker and gold tiara with the orange jewel surging with energy. Her long honey blonde hair was a wild cape billowing down her back as moved to confront this new evil.

While they were transforming, the wraith had become over whelmed by the energy he was absorbing, becoming drunk with it and loosing his focus. He had drifted down from the rafters, floating above the surging crowds. The young people did not notice the eerie robbed figure, glaring down upon them with black dead eyes. Its arms outstretched as it wheezed and panted in want over their writhing forms below him.

"I shall not allow evil, to feed upon the innocent. On behalf of Mars I shall chastise you!" Mars pointed an accusing finger up at the ghastly form, in the rotting robe. Venus and Mercury's raised their eyebrows in disbelief that Mars would just start spouting off like Moon did.

The wraith for it's part merely chuckled down at the three guardians, raising its arms over his head. It was then that the crowds noticed the ghoul floating in their midst. They screamed in terror, scrambling over one another to escape the club. Mars, Mercury,and Venus were trapped within the chaos, the mass of kids pressing down upon them in their great fear. Everyone was trying to find the exits, trampling over anyone who got in their way.

The three girls went back to back as the crowds fell upon them, pressing mercilessly against them. They screamed in both pain and fear as they were pinned against each other by the massive assault of pressing bodies.

A bolt echoed sharply over the pressing crowds, killing the thumping beats of the music instantly. The crowds screamed again then fell silent, as the moaning of the two heavy metal doors rang through the club.

"This way!" Kunzite shouted over the cries and screaming of terrified people. Standing in his light grey leather armour, his heavy black gauntlet covered hand holding the door open, while the other clutched a glowing silver sword aloft giving off a warm glow to call the scared kids towards him. His long dusty blonde hair fell over his stern features, falling over his well muscled shoulders in a wild mane.

"Come!" Zoisite bellowed into the crowds his long brown pony tail fluttering in the breeze from outside, standing against the back door, his dark blue leather armour reflecting the small white light from the alley's exit sign. A powerful arm was raised, his cross bow braced against the long black glove along his arm as he kept his hard brown eyes and his weapon fixed on the wraith floating above the dance floor.

Gil watched in horror as the crowds parted, flocking to the exits in a mass evacuation. The Wraith howled in rage and regret at ruining his masters plan. Then another bolt echoed over the room, shattering the glass in the bars display case.

"Don't move, Prince of Abraxsas!" Zoi shouted, threatening the young man behind the counter his glamour wearing off, as his rage clouded his judgment.

Gil leaped into the air, casting a ball of black energy back at Zoi. Zoi leaped into a forward roll, keeping his bow trained on the prince.  
"Brother!" Edwin jumped down from the metal platform above, his long silver hair fluttering behind him like a cape, as he landed before Zoi a ball of dark fire exploding from his palm.

"Zoi!" Kunzite thrust his sword down in an arc, casting a barrage of blue balls of energy from the stone embedded in his silver sword. The balls slammed into Edwin's back, knocking him sliding on his side into the tables with a scream of rage.

"Edwin!" Lucius cried in fear he felt his twin's sudden pain at being struck by Kunzite's spirit attack.

Kunzite ignored the wraith focused on protecting his comrade. Thundering across the now empty club to Zoi's side. In seconds, Kunsite had helped Zoi to his feet and they stood back to back against the three princes weapons drawn in a defensive arc across their chests.

"Mars Fire Surround!" Mars called for her new attack, drawing a circle clockwise before herself with an arm. A circle of glowing balls of fire, came to life behind her. Her raven hair flared about her focused and furious gaze, jaw set with a stubborn determination. The balls of fire let fly towards the surprised Wraith whose attention had been on his masters dire state fighting the Earth Prince's Guards. The flesh remaining on his face was a ghastly murky green, rotting off the bones under his tattered cowl, his black eyes staring almost mindless down at the battle, suddenly widened in surprise as great pain struck his back.

The barrage of fire balls struck him square in the spine, knocking him growling face first to the hard floor. He began to pull himself off the floor,with trembling legs, shaking his head to clear it.

"Venus crescent beam!" Venus pointed her finger down at the wraith as if she was shooting a pistol, a blinding beam of light exploded from the tip. Striking the ghastly creatures through the back, embedding into the floor leaving a blackened scorch mark before the Wraith.

Turning to face the Guardian's it opened its hollow maw of a mouth, an unearthly cry shaking the girls to their very being. Mars, Mercury and Venus clutched at their ears as their blood ran cold.

Green ooze, seeped from the Wraiths belly wound as it shimmered out of view, retreating back to the Dark realms with its prize of human energy.

"We really could a used Moon tonight..." Mercury grumbled, from her kneeling position on the floor. Mars and Venus who were crouching over her, merely nodded grimmly.

"Are we going to dance tonight gentlemen are you that eager to die?" Kunzite gloated, adjusting his grip on his sword.

"Not really..." Edwin stated with a cowardly smile, turning on his heel and darting for the back door his twin at his heels.

"Cowards!" Gil roared as his little brothers left him to the punishment of Endymion's guards.

"Choice is yours." Zoi raised his cross bow, to aim straight at the young man's forehead. The bolt within glowing as if the man had loaded the raw energy of a star in the recoil.

"I will tell you anything you want to know, just don't kill me." Gil raised his hands in surrender, bowing his head.

Kunsite tapped his communicator, activating the link back to the mansion.

"Saturn we got another one for you." he stated with out emotion.

"Promise you won't let her kill me!" Gil screamed, his milky green eyes wide in terror.

"I can't promise anything, either way your dead. By us or by her, at this point it doesn't really matter."

Zoi responded, having no sympathy for the terrorfied young man before him.

It didn't take Serena long to find the beach party, she parked her bike in the long parking lot, noticing the roaring inferno stretching to the sky far off along the beach near the dark water of the sea. Out in Malibu the sky was more clear, less clouds marred the sky only a few rolled over the near full moon. The warmth of its soft light reached the sand, casting it in a silver glow. The stars glimmered through the clouds, peeking out between the breaks in their crossing like children playing a game. Serena laughed at the thought of stars being small children, slowly making her way down the beach towards the fire. The party was huge and in full swing when she approached the inferno, a large black stereo was set up nearby blasting up beat dance music.

Several young men had set up lawn chairs by the fire, lounging with their friends. A couple were lucky enough to gather a girl in their lap. The girls leaned back against their men, each wearing booty shorts and tight t-shirts, their slender bare feet dangling over the sand from their precarious perch on the mens laps. The men were taking swigs from long neck beer bottles, while their hands dipped under the girls shirts to fondle their bare sides seductively. Serena rolled her eyes at the sight, not in the mood to appreciate the young passion in those touches. She milled through the crowds intent on finding the cooler, she knew was full of beer.  
"Serena?" A cool voice echoed to her from behind. Serena turned to find Andrew, standing in mild humour at seeing her. He was in a pair of baggy jeans, with white boxers hanging out the top and a white nike muscle shirt, his warm blonde hair plastered to this face from exertion.

"What have you been up too?" Serena chuckled, her smile beaming at his joyful state.

"Been playing volley ball."Andrew chucked a thumb over his shoulder.

Serena wondered how in the world he was playing volley ball in the dark. Then she noticed the four girls hovering around the net in the distance, wearing barely anything in their tiny bikini's.

"Nice." Serena rolled her eyes in disgust. "Andy, I need to find the cooler, I really need a drink." She sighed, glancing around the crowds with an eager gaze, searching.

"This way." Andy, grabbed her elbow and guided her off towards the water front.

Several coolers were setup just behind the lawn chairs, open revealing a small catch of beers in each one. With a grin of thanks, Serena snatched one up and proceeded to walk away heading away from the party to be alone.

"Hey, stay by the fire or your going to get very cold very quick." Andrew cautioned.

Serena sighed in defeat, and turned back around. Andrew grabbed a beer for himself, then the two proceeded to find a comfortable spot on the sand near the fire to swig back their brew.

"Were you at Darien's gig tonight?" Serena asked absently, as she took another deep drought from the bottle she wanted to get drunk fast.

"Yeah, he was great. Right. Did you like the song he wrote you." Andrew chuckled, nudging her with his shoulder, waggling his eyebrows knowingly.

Serena's heart sank at the mention of the loving song Darien had written for her. She was still very angry with him, he had wronged her so brutally tonight. She passed Andrew a weak smile, not saying a word but taking another drink.

Andrew paid her silence no mind, taking another drink from his bottle as well. They talked about simple things for a while before he was dragged away by a group of guys to roast hot dogs closer to the fire. The night drew on, while Serena watching the party goers with mild interest, retrieving another beer when hers was dry. Slowly losing track of time and the quantity of beers she was consuming, she just never felt she had gotten enough always needing more to drink.

She watched with alarm as Andrew who usually kept a strict diet like a model would, because he was on the basketball team and was trying to get a draft pick on a college team when he graduated. Consumed an entire package of hot dogs, then proceeded to inhale a bag of marshmallows. Then he started on his second bag. Serena's muttled mind started to turn over vague thoughts that most everyone around her was doing things in excess.

Andrew and a few other boys were eating far to much, their stomaches bulging with food. Others were drinking far beyond their capabilities to handle, falling over themselves, retching in the bushes at the edge of the beach near the parking lot. She also caught sight an older man who seemed to be fishing for young women. A mild mannered looking man with very conservative blonde hair, and fond eyes that seemed to laugh at some hidden joke. Wearing a pair of jeans and a black dress shirt hanging loose over his waist band. Slightly heavy set, with a kind round face. It didn't matter in what state the girls were in. He would seduce the chosen target and lead her away, then a little while later she would see him roveing around the crowds luring another woman away. This she did not like, on shaking, stumbling feet she followed the man, and his victim into the darkness under the near by pier, a beer bottle still clutched in her hand.

The area under the pier smelled of wet mold and mildew, the wood above creaking from the cool breeze blowing off the sea beyond. She tried to be stealthy, but her vision wasn't clear and her legs seemed unable to move without shaking. Stumbling into a slick support pole, she glanced into the darkness with watery eyes. The world spinning, her head dizzy and unfocused. She slowly found the man, pressing a young woman up against another wet moss covered pole, his hand under her white vest top groping at her breasts. She was a young tiny thing, with long strawberry blonde hair, and a sweet round face. Her hair was loose, and flowing over her shoulders, wearing a small white vest style top and black frayed shorts that barely covered her butt. He was in a plain black button up shirt, now unbuttoned and flowing down around his broad shoulders, revealing his broad naked chest. The girls small hands were pressed flat against his hairy chest as she moaned plaintively in her drunken state. The zipper on his crotch was open, the waist band hanging low over his square hips.

The young girl moaned as if near tears as the man devoured her mouth, his intentions becoming more intense as he grinded himself into her groin, spreading her legs apart with his strong hips.

"ohhh..." The girl groaned, as the man began to pull up her shirt. Intent on suckling at her breasts through her lace bra.

Serena had enough of this, she didn't know if the girl was willing or not. The man was twice her age, and she was clearly drunk.

She pulled her heart shaped broach out of her pocket, holding it out before her with both hands.

"Moon poower..." Serena mumbled, trying in vain to call on her Star Seed, with no effect.

"Power of moon..." She stuttered out again, growling when no sense of the Moon's warm energy surged forth. Growling in frustration, the man getting further along in his rape of this young girl while she fought with calling forth her powers.

Serena hissed, "Oh, Fuckit!" stalking up behind the man and clocked him upside the head with her empty beer bottle.

He grunted in shock, then crumpled to the sand unconscious a huge gash in the back of his head blood oozing from his hair line. The strawberry blonde teen, stared at her with watery green unfocused eyes. Her vest completely open, revealing a lacy white braw, and a flat belly.

"Don't go off with strange men,...Sailor Moon says." Serena giggled drunkenly, stumbling away in a nearly sideways manner, managing to stumble her way back out from beneath the pier and back to the coolers to grab another beer.

She nearly crawled back to the fire, breaking into loud roaring laughter as she caught sight of Andrew throwing up marshmallows in the shadows beyond the fire. White sludge oozing from his nose, while the remains of the hot dogs left a pink stain in the white fluff exploding from his mouth.

Is she wasn't so drunk she figured she might have thought that sight disgusting.

After another beer, she finally felt ready to throw Darien's hoody into the fire. Burning the coat was a symbolic gesture, she was going to destroy her feeling for him with this one brutal act. Those feelings had ruined the planets future, she had failed in one of her greatest responsibilities to the people of earth.

With a determined look, her eyes dimming to a cold blue. She stood and wobbled closer to the fire, unzippering the hoody as she went. Shrugging it off her shoulders, revealing her black mid drift top that fell over her slender shoulders. The light of the fire casting a warm glow over her skin, as she held the coat in her hands in ball of fabric. Stopping dead, staring forlornly down at the cotton symbol of her love for him. She swallowed hard, glancing up at the roaring flames, letting the heat burn her face for a few moments before returning her focus back on the coat.

"I need to do this..." she whispered, trying to find the courage to throw it in. Not wanting to hang onto this destructive love anymore.

"What are you going to do with my coat?" Darien's voice echoed threw her stormy thoughts.

It took a second to register that it was really him, talking to her and not some figment of her drunken imagination. She spun around nearly loosing her footing, as her feet splayed wide to keep her upright in her sudden movement.

"Nothing!" she shouted, throwing the coat at him, then stumbling away from the fire, snatching up her near empty bottle from the sand, Darien dashing at her heels. He had never changed his outfit, heading out directly from the club in his black dress pants and untucked frilly collared dress shirt.

"Leave me alone!" Serena screamed over her shoulder, as she noticed him following her away from the fire. Her heavy black riding boots grinding into the sand, her tight hipster style jeans rubbing her all wrong as she gained speed in her drunken sprint.

"We need to talk!" Darien yelled back, stumbling over the soft sand for a second as he sought to reclaim his stride and catch up to her. Dragging his coat in the sand behind him as he raced to catch up, Serena's powerful legs pulling her away from him quickly.

"I don't want to talk, I want to be alone!" Serena ranted back one more time, losing her footing and landing belly first on the sand, spilling the remains of her last beer on the ground.

"Crap..." she muttered, watching the yellow liquid draining from the narrow brown glass neck, soaking the white sand a dull black.

"Are you alright?" Darien grabbed her from behind, under her arms and helped her back to a sitting position.

"Do I look alright?" She cast him a nasty sour look, as she pulled up her knees under her chin, staring out at the rolling dark waves of the ocean, while she wrapped her arms tight around her legs to secure her knees under her chin.

"No...not really I guess." Darien whispered, sitting cross legged beside her.

They remained quiet staring out at the dark sea for a long time, while Serena cried silently. Then she finally spoke her voice was harsh and accusing.

"You ruined my entire life tonight, ruined the whole worlds future with those stupid thoughtless..." Serena fell silent, tears rolling fresh down her cheeks.

"I know I'm sorry..." Darien sighed his heart heavy with guilt. Staring mournfully at the twisting pain on her face. Her sweet gentle profile marred by great sobs, her blue eyes squinting as wave after wave of tears streamed down her cheeks.

More time past between them, the moon blanketing the sea in a silver glow, the stars shimmering like flakes of ice high in the dark sky. Then she reclaimed her voice once more.

"He broke up with me." she muttered in a wavering voice.

"I'm sorry." Darien stated, with little emotion.

"No your not." She turned to him, rolling her face to the side along the flat of her knees, a bitter smile on her lips.

"Actually, your right I'm not. " Darien smiled warmly back at her, while she laughed lightly at the honest comment.

"How many beers have you had?" He asked next wondering how rational this conversation was going to be or even if she was going to remember it in the morning.

"Lost count." She mumbled back, her eyes unfocusing, eyelids drooping as she started to relax.

Darien sighed long and loud. The serious conversation will have to wait, Serena was in no condition to listen.

"I made a decision tonight." Serena turned back to him, her eyes clear. Face a mask of somber resolve.

"What was that?" Darien inquired, interested in what kind of decisions a girl drunk off her ass would make.

"I have sworn off men, I pledge to become the next crazy cat lady on my block." Serena nodded in all seriousness.

"Really?" Darien laughed at the silly statement.

"Yep, I am going to grow really, really old all alone and wrinkled and own a thousands cats, walk around in a god awful moo, moo and smell of cat nip and moth balls." Serena stated seriously, turning back to face the ocean, her tears ebbing and drying away.

Darien couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous statements, Serena cast him a final small smile before keeping her focus on the sea.

They sat in silence for a long time, till Serena began to shiver. Away from the warmth of the fire, the wind blowing off the sea it was quite cold. She was only wearing a short mid drift shirt, her shoulders bare, so she had goose flesh all over.

"Here." Darien draped his hoody around her shoulders.

"I don't want it!" she raged stubbornly, shrugging it off, Darien let it fall to the sand behind her butt. The act of rejection his gift breaking his heart. He had really screwed up tonight, brushing a hand through his hair nervously. His midnight blue eyes searching the sand for answers to gain her forgiveness.

A scream echoed down the beach, vibrating with mortal terror. Darien and Serena jumped to the their feet, the somber night shattered by fear. Darien lunged out for her arms as she stumbled side ways upon standing up so suddenly. They scanned down the beach noticing a dark shadow floating above the group of kids hanging out around the fire. Serena swallowed, knowing that shadow with the long fluttering garment was most likely a wraith and it was draining the energy from the people far off in the distance. She glanced nervously to Darien beside her, his deep blue eyes were transfixed on the strange being hover over his school mates he had never seen a demon before. She remembered how scared she had been when she saw her first wraith.

She needed to transform, she had to figure a way to leave Darien behind so she could go fight.

"Go kill it, Serena. Before it completely drains them dead." Darien turned to her, his look serious.

"What..." Serena breathed never guessing he knew her secret.

"Go, hurry! I know everything Sailor Moon. Just go!" he pointed in a panic to the group of kids, now starting to fall to the sand near death.

Serena never questioned him further, dashing away back up the beach to the fire, plunging her hand into her pocket and thrusting her broach above her head.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" The brief few hours sitting with Darien out on the beach. Had cleared her mind somewhat, and she able to call upon her Star Seed. She spun her broach to her chest, as the spirit of the crystal formed within sending ribbons of light to bath her running form.

Darien watched in awe yet again, as sweet Serena was consumed in a warm light, replaced by the strong heroic visage of Sailor Moon. She truly was the most amazing girl he had ever known.

Moon was struggling to keep her mind focused as she closed in on the young men and women being attacked by the wraith. She could see the wisps of energy leaving the kids bodies, as they fell to the sand in exhaustion, soon to be drained to death.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" She was to uncertain to call upon her most powerful attack, so she stuck to what she was most comfortable with even if it was her weakest. She let fly with her glowing disc, it flew from her throwing hand a shooting star of the purest energy towards the demons heart. The wraith never expected that a Guardian would be out here. He had felt the Princes influence strongly from this position and had responded to finish the quota. Still suffering from a oozing wound in his belly distracting his focus somewhat. The wraith was stunned, as he turned it's ugly decaying face towards the glow with out a sound, the disc cut threw his chest vaporizing him to star dust.

Sailor Moon fell back on her butt, unable to stand any longer the world sliding sideways as she slumped onto her side on the cool sand.

"Getting drunk was sooooo, stupid of me..." Sailor Moon mumbled, her mind falling dim as unconsciousness claimed her. Serena reformed upon the sand as the light faded away, laying on her side, her light blonde tails streaming down her back unto the sand. Arms tucked under her chin, knees pulled up into a half curled position for warmth. Her chest rising and falling deeply, as her foggy blue eyes closed and sleep claimed her.

A few minutes later Darien found her asleep on the sand, in her black mid drift tank top and dark hipster jeans. He knelt behind her, draping his hoody over her shoulders to give her more warmth, as the first rays of morning brightened the surface of the water on the horizon.

Darien sat beside her, watching the colours of dawn paint the sky, a comforting hand resting on her shoulder as she slept. Were did they go from here, could he really be there for her in the ways she needed as Sailor Moon, and as Serena. Or did his selfishness just screw up her chance for happiness with the one true man who knew how to be there for her already.


	32. Chapter 32

Author note:Just wanted to thank all you readers who stuck with the fic, this last arc was kinda depressing but things will all change this chapter, so buckle up, the rides going to get intense.

Chapter Ten:Darkest before the Dawn

The strange half light of time, surrounded a lone solitary figure, who's tall slender form perched at the brink of a rocky precipice. She stood tall and proud, before the howling chasm of twisting time currents. Her battle fuku of deep purple, looked old and worn, the skirt fluttering about her long legs was tattered and frayed. She had faced long hardships and fierce battles alone, through out her journey here to the edge of time. Traveling against the time currents, towards the future was a slow progress. Travel back to her own point in the near future within the current of Crystal Tokyo would be much easier. Her deep maroon eyes scanned the swirling storm of eternal energies that howled just beyond her perch, at the edge of this barren rocky cliff. She had been traveling the time streams since she had left Hortau's side after her high school graduation, puzzling out the futures repairing where she could, accepting the changes when she could not. Chronos had said she had not looked far enough into the future, well you can not go much farther out past time then this. Beyond lay the end and the beginnings of creation, the last of the god and goddess energies swirling in a vortex of chaos, fighting for space, arguing with each other over the outcomes, wondering if they should chance starting again or merely give up and fade from existence.

Suddenly she caught sight of the threads in the torrent of winds, all that was, would or could have been time streams were caught twisting and knotting within one another. The thicker, more clear and solid threads of the past, swirling with the more cloudy thin wisps, of diaphanous strands that were the possible futures. The weave of time was destroyed here, lost and twisted upon itself. The endless power struggle of the powers that be, finally bringing all of creation to its metaphorical knees. Destroying all that there was because they could not overcome their hatred for each other.

"Oh father what have you done." Pluto sighed, seeing the destructive mess time was in.

"Leave them to sort it out." Chornos boomed, a blast of wind blowing her dark green hair out behind her.

"Father I have searched the clear threads of the past, and reviewed the more transparent, fragile threads of the futures. I do not see how forcing this change before it's time is going to save the future. She is not ready, her body is human as her mother wished her to be. The body is frail and could not withstand the change you want to happen. You are sentencing all that you hold dear to death!" Pluto shouted out to the raging winds.

"She is stronger and more resourceful that you give her credit for, dear daughter. Trust in your young queen, trust in her communion with the Tear of Creation. She has become greater and more powerful then any before her. The future will come, and it will come hard and fast upon them all I trust that with the new order I have bestowed upon them they will succeed." Her fathers voice was soft and calm, no longer filled with so much rage and fury. He trusted his plans, ignoring how much damage he had caused along the way to his new creations.

"Sometimes Father, I worry about your sanity." Pluto, cast her garnet rod before the great divide of time, the red orb within flared to life,transporting herself away from the chaos that was the end of all things back to the order and logic of her post before the gateway of time. There she chose to wait, as she had done for all eternity watching the time stream flow around her in a swirling cloud bank. Of the more solid truths that represented the far off past. The uncertain future lay just beyond the door behind her, she had not opened that door since Usagi's death unwilling to commit to the future as it was with out her. Things would proceed along her fathers course and she would wait till the proper time to intervene.

Earth

Dawn began with a rosy pink glow falling over the roofs of the suburban sprawl that was Beverly Hills. The heat of the coming day was yet to be felt, with the soft cool breeze moving lazily through the lush tree lined streets. The long shadows of daybreak, shortening as the sun climbed into the clear blue sky, the clouds that had threatened rain the previous night having retreated to the horizon once more.

Edwin leaned against the bark of an oak tree on the other side of the street from their new stolen home. His arms crossed in frustration across his chest as he watched the police and paramedics rush in and out of the house, dealing with the bodies and the crime evidence left behind. He was still quite angry with Raye kicking him and his brother out of the band. It had been one of the only normal things in his life, that he enjoyed. He had unbuttoned his white dress shirt sometime during the long nights walk back to their house. The dark grey muscle shirt, underneath fell taunt around his well built chest, as he crossed his arms tighter in rage.

"What now." Lucius sighed, leaning against the tree beside his brother. He was upset about not being in the band, but he really didn't care either way. It was just something to past the time, till the armies of hell took over the planet. He was still in his white shirt and black dress pants, his thin leather dress shoes clutched in a hand, his feet long since blistering from the endless walk.

Edwin cast him a bitter dark glare, quieting any further useless questions.

Lucius sighed again, returning to watch the police coming and going from the house. The corner had shown up and was lifting the white sheets from the four stretchers, assessing the bodies for cause of death. He was an older man, rail thin and balding with a short white band of hair across the back of his head. With a nod to the paramedics, he gave the younger men standing around him permission to take the bodies to the morgue.

Soon two ambulances pulled away, slowly making their way back to the hospital they came to deposit the bodies into the freezers till the corner could do a proper autopsy. Edwin and Lucius watched them go with out emotion. Killing a human was no more an emotional chore then killing an insect, they were demons and raised to believe that they were a greater being.

"You two, really screwed things up this time haven't you?" Merith's mocking sing song, floated to them from the higher branches of the tree they were leaning against.

Edwin and Lucius glared up into the deep green canopy above them, catching sight of their little sister sitting as regally as she could on a thick branch, her dark hair hanging loose and low down her back, her narrowed eyes glaring across the street. Wearing a black mini dress, with black fish net hose down her legs and black dolly shoes. A long silver chain with a circular totem with glyphs of hell etched in the metal hanging low to her stomach. All they could make out was the bottom of her shoes, hanging over their heads.

Merith sat on the branch high above her lowly brothers whom she felt were a couple of useless jokes for demons. With calculating eyes, she watched the police finish their investigation around the house then depart.

"Did either of you get here before the humans and retrieve the ledger?" she asked with a low warning tone.

"Nope, the cops were here long before us. Must have gotten a call, from someone there is no way they would have found out otherwise." Edwin commented.

"If we lose that ledger our lives are forfeit!" Merith raged, leaping down from her branch, her long hair fluttering behind like a cape, to land in a crouch on the sidewalk before them. She darted across the street, ducking under the yellow crime scene tape and disappeared into the shadows within the house.

"So do we go back to the mansion?" Lucius past Edwin an uncertain glance.

"Only if we managed to meet our quota." Edwin sighed, still glaring darkly at the silent house across the street.

(Brothers!) Merith's voice screamed in their heads, filled with terror.

Edwin and Lucius made a mad dash across the street and into the house, making it into the front foyer before two sets of claws grabbed them around the back of the neck and swung them hard into the front wall on either side of the doorway.

They struck with a bone jarring impact their air leaving their lungs in a gust. Swallowing hard, the two brothers cast each other wary looks, as two wolf women lifted them up the wall off their feet.

They clutched at the clawed hands digging into the soft flesh of their necks drawing blood. The demons stood tall, on hind legs as large as a humans but shaped thickly at the hips like a dogs. Their torsos were shapely and thin of that of a woman, with course fur all over their bodies. A long swishing tail hung from their shapely butt, wagging with glee at their captured prey. Each face was feral, with sharp glowing silver blue eyes and pert wolf ears that swivelled at every sound.

One female demon, holding Edwin's was a light pink colour with dusty green stripes along her back, her face was round and sweet. The other was a dusty blue with deep crimson stripes, with an exotic sharp featured face. Their heads were full of the same course fur as their bodies, but thinner still looking more animal then human. They snarled in the boys faces, waiting to hear word from their eldest sister in dealing with the female demon in the study.

"Bring them!" A deep husky female voice called to them from far within the house.

The two demon wolves, dragged the two struggling young men behind them as they lumbered back down the hall to the small room set off to the side.

Edwin glanced in dread as he was dragged into the room, noticing his sister pinned to the wall by the strong claws of the wolf packs leader. An older woman with lavender fur, dark navy thick stripes on her back, her tail swiping in an aggravated manner from her well formed butt. Her features were more human then animal, placing her above the other two wolves. Her features were sharp, with high cheek bones and slanted ice blue eyes that glowed with dark intentions.

"You lost the ledger!" She hissed, gripping Merith's throat tighter.

Merith gurgled patheticly in the taller woman grasp, her nails scratching at the fur of the woman's gripping hand futilely. Being thrown up against the wall had caused a group of photo's to fall and smash on the floor, the ones that remained, leaned at odd angles their glass cracked. Her dark hair was falling wildly over her young face, which was twisted in pain.

"The information in that book is the key to our General's conquest of this planet!" The leader raged more, throwing Merith across the room in her fury. The young girl slammed into the wall, shattering the photo's placed there. She screamed in fright as was sent flying, her voice falling dead as she struck. Merith slid down the ruined wall, unconscious, leaving a bloody trail from her back down the wall.

"We need to track down who took it." The woman seemed to have calmed down slightly after venting her aggression.

The two other women let go of them, sniffing the air in the study then with focused movements left the room along the scent trail committing it to memory.

Edwin and Lucius crawled over beside their sister, terrorfied of the older wolf woman still seething in the centre of the room.

"Are you the Sisters of the Abyss?" Lucius asked with a quavering voice.

The older woman merely smiled menacingly, showing her sharp white fangs.

Malibu Beach

The heat of the growing day, beat down on Serena's sleeping form rousing her. With a disgruntled groan, she sat up clutching her aching head. The hoody fell from her shoulders, falling to the sand in a tired lump of red fabric.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Darien smirked at her, from his position at her side.

Serena cast him a bitter look, slowly rising to her feet.

"We need to talk." Darien scrambled after her yet again, as she merely turned on her heel and left him on the sand once more.

"No, we don't." Serena sighed back, casting him a sad look over her shoulder.

"We don't work, Darien. Your song last night was beautiful, but I can't have you in my life in that way." She continued sombrely, as she headed up the empty beach towards the parking lot.

"Because I don't have super powers?" Darien shouted out in frustration.

"Because you are not a part of my destiny." Serena commented, with a tired sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Darien raced in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to stop.

"If you know all about Sailor Moon, then you've done your research on Usagi." Serena started, her blue eyes holding a clarity of timelessness.

Darien merely nodded, the aura of eternity surrounding her taking his breath away.

"She lives in me, and she is promised to Mamoru. I have a future with him, a destiny. A greater purpose, I have to fulfill as the future queen of this planet. There is a great evil coming and only my team and I are capable of fighting it, of protecting this world. There is no place for you in that future." Serena, could feel the tears beginning to fall as she voiced the burden. Usagi cried out within her soul, (don't be rash, have patience, fate has a plan please stop destroying your love.)

Darien stared at her forlornly, blinking and swallowing his further protests. She was going to give up her own happiness just to make sure everyone else on the planet could fulfill their own dreams.

"I want you to leave me alone. I thought I could have you in my life and not give into my feelings, but I am not strong enough." Serena whined, more tears streaming down her face as she thrashed out of his strong grip. Racing away from him as fast as she could. He watched her leave with sorrow in his heart, face held impassive. She climbed onto her bike, black helmet in place and roared away down the parking lot taking the exit and fading into the distance down the highway.

This was the end of them, and they never even had a start. He cast a bitter look back at the red hoody lying forgotten in the sand. Leaving it there, as he too returned to the brewing evil residing within L.A.

Beverly Hills

Serena walked quietly in the front door, right into the infuriated face of her mother.

"Where have you been! I gave you that cell phone for a reason, you were supposed to call me!" Irene raged, her anger not completely as threatening as it could have been if she wasn't in her pyjamas with a dull blue robe wrapped around her.

"Sorry." Serena mumbled, half heartedly.

"Your grounded, one week!" Irene screamed after her, as Serena silently moved past her blocking body to head up the stairs.

Serena meekly entered her room, finding Luna curled up on her bed near her pillow. The physically and mentally exhausted girl crawled onto her bed, ignoring the comfort of her stuffed rabbit for the first time. She needed to feel the warmth, and heartbeat of someone who loved her. She wrapped an arm around Luna's flank, drawing the sleepy cat under her chin in an affectionate embrace. Luna was surprised for only a moment, thrumming her purr to comfort her mistress as she cuddled up against her.

Serena fell into a restless sleep, her guardian angel plaguing her dreams with depressing visions. Of a princess killing herself on a poisoned sword because she had lost her true love. The shrill tone of her communicator jolted her awake. With a cry, she jumped up to a seated position drawing the grey square device she kept on her wrist towards her face.

"Serena here." She muttered lamely, half awake.

"Were the hell were you last night!" Raye's enraged face formed within the small screen.

Serena groaned in disgust, not needing or even wanting to deal with Raye right now. She tapped the screen lightly with a finger closing the channel with out a word to her frustrated teammate.

Serena remained holed up in her room all weekend, her mind reviewing her decisions and the future with a bleak heart. School came for another week, she dealt with Raye in a calm and reserved manner taking the girls abuse without blinking an eye. Then skipped training for the rest of the week because of her grounding punishment. Darien obeyed her wishes, keeping his distance, yet she caught him staring at her often with a sad regret in his eyes. She kept strong, kept focused on her commitment to her destiny. The next week came, with a further sorrow, when she got to the mansion for training finding out Mamoru had left the country yet again. He was in Japan with Hortau on business, when they would return was up for debate. The four guards had took on the training duties of the girls till they returned.

Serena couldn't make things right with Mamoru even if she wanted too now.

Weeks past, the month giving up its claim to December. The rains remained plaguing the days, during that first week, mirroring Serena's mood. Soon the sun's heat once more replaced the rain, bringing with it the first signs that Christmas was on it's way. The festive signs, and shimmering decorations began to appear on the lamp posts all over Beverly Hills. The store front displays were full of christmas cheer, beckoning the populace inside to shop. The specials were all over the networks, placed on an almost annoying repeat from one channel to the next. Serena was trying hard to get into the spirit of the season but with Mamoru gone, and Darien now out of her life she was having a hard time.

Friday night again was ending with another heat wave attacking the city. The air was thick and musty, filled with the oily smells of smog and decay. Amara and Lita found themselves in Korea town, a more seedy area off of Hollywood. Finishing up some business in the twenty-four hour pawn shop known as the Royal Pawn. A small dingy place set in the middle of two value shops, it had gold relief lettering above the small metal door, with its one small window at the bottom level was barred, along with the door, protecting the valuables within. Above the set of shops were a row of square windows, in which the owners of the shops, on this block had set up small apartments for their families. Life was hard in this part of L.A, everyone scrounging for whatever extra income that came their way.

Amara had cast her future to the winds weeks ago, seeing the dead family made her realize that life was short and she wasn't going to be scared of anyone or anything anymore. If her parole officer managed to catch up to her and send to prison now that she was eighteen then so be it. She was going to make sure her little sister was well enough off to take care of herself till she got back. Michelle wasn't in her life anymore, so as long as Lita was ok what did she care what happened to her.

They had been leaving a string of break-ins all over West Hollywood and Beverly Hills, cashing the booty in China town and Korea town, no one would question were the jewels and watches were coming from there.

Small bells set on the top of the door tinkled brightly, as the two girls left the shop. Amara was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, her black boots and a white sleeveless tank top with a red plaid long sleeve shirt tied around her waist, her old back pack now hanging limp and empty off a shoulder.

Lita was in a pair of leather pants, with a form fitting dark green shirt, with low neckline the ran over the tops of her breasts, and long sleeves that bunched at her wrists, her black combat boots also on her feet. She had a black jean jacket over top her shirt, with her old blue back pack slung over a shoulder bouncing limply against her shoulder.

Both girls had a healthy wad of cash tucked into their pockets and huge satisfied grins on their faces. It had been a good night so far, they were eager to go grab some breakfast and some sleep. Walking with purpose down the shadowed poorly lit street. Ignoring or maybe just so used to seeing the bottom of society so much they seemed to fade into the environment. They never noticed the homeless man sleeping on the bus bench out front of the pawn shop, his greasy tattered long coat wrapped around him. A newspaper over his grizzled face to block out the warmth of the day, that was breaking over the towers in the distance.

The two young women quickly moved up the block, keeping an eye out for muggers who might jump them from the allies they past by. The street was empty at these moments when the dark was transitioning towards the light of day.

Amara caught movement in the corner of her eye, in the shadows of an alley they had just past.

She reached out a warning hand, grasping Lita's coat sleeve at the wrist.

"What is it?" Lita hissed, casting her gaze behind her subtly.

"I saw something, lets keep moving but be on guard." Amara breathed, brushing a hand threw her hair in a manoeuvre to look behind her more carefully and assess the danger that might be coming at them.

She never got the chance to think as two huge wolves broke cover from the alley, bounding towards them at full speed, faces snarling in threat. One was pink the other a dusty blue, with dark markings along their backs.

"Shit!" Amara exploded into a full run, Lita keeping pace their boots thundering down the cement. Amara was fast, extremely fast. Lita was used to pushing herself just to keep up to her older sister. The wolves pushed them for blocks, keeping them at an intense pace nipping at their heels. The girls vaguely watched store fronts and rusted out chain link fences flash past their frantic pace down the streets. Desperately trying to find a way to escape the demon wolves lunging behind them.

"What the hell is that!" Lita screamed, heart hammering, her breath coming heavy and ragged as the wolves chased them onward. Flanking and blocking any avenue of escape trying to run the two young women to ground.

They were coming onto a crowded intersection, a small line up of vehicles sat at a stop light. The smoky exhaust billowing over the dawning street like grey clouds.

Amara veered into the street, leaping and sliding across a parked car's red hood on her hip. Lita wasn't as graceful, leaping onto the hood full force on her feet denting it in, she then leaped into the air to clear the hood and land on the street at a dead run. She caught up to her sister, as Amara reached into the open driver's side window of a parked black Dodge Charger pulling the alarmed and struggling middle aged man out. He was a business man, in a brown suit, a slight belly jutting over his belt and thinning dark brown hair. A plain square face, with dull green eyes. He cursed and swore trying to get to his feet, Amara kicked him flat in the chest knocking the wind out of him. He clutched his chest now with broken ribs, coughing up blood, while Amara opened the driver's door and slid inside. Lita jumped into the passenger side, slamming the door shut as a pink furred maw of sharp teeth and saliva growled and snapped at the window.

Amara flipped the switch on the door, rolling up the powered window with lightening speed the blue wolf leaping over the back of the car to head butt hard, into the rear glass. As the light turned green, Amara pressed the gas to the floor bursting threw the light at top speed. Lita glanced out the side window finding the wolves keeping pace, their paws digging into the pavement propelling themselves forward at incredible speeds.

"What the hell are they!" Lita screamed in panic, her green eyes wide in terror.

Amara never spoke, her sky blue eyes scanning the clogging traffic ahead, the side streets filling with pedestrians waiting for the bus. They had to get off this little street and onto something faster, something wider were she could manoeuvre. Casting her gaze back behind Lita's franticly moving head, as her little sister kept an eye on the demons flanking them on either side. She noticed the metal and cement San Bernardo Freeway looming over the smaller streets to the west. She cranked the wheel hard, Lita screamed gripping the door and dash in fright as Amara nearly brought that sports car onto two wheels with her crazy sharp turn. Ramping the car into an abandoned parking lot, crashing through an old chain link fence to jump onto a side street behind to take the next ramp up to the freeway.

The cars heavy rear end clipped the blue wolf in the front flank, it yelped tumbling away in a cloud of dust hitting a chain link fence. The wolfs companion never missed a stride as her fellow pack mate went down. Keeping pace with the car, while shouting through her mental link to her elder sister that she was losing their prey on the fast street above.

Beverly Hills

The morning was calm and relaxed, the sunlight flickering through the tree tops as Serena finished her jog. The young woman was in a light powder blue jogging jacket, zipped up tight, with black jogging shorts that hugged her thighs and white adidas sneakers. Serena had just finished up her morning jog mounting the stone steps of her patio. The small clipped voices of the birds echoing along the street, as she opened her front door. Her mother was sitting on the couch a coffee mug perched against her lips. Irene was never well put together in the mornings on the weekends, her shoulder length mouse brown hair was a fly away mess on her head. Looking frumpy in her off green bathrobe and pink fuzzy slippers. Something on the T.V had her attention and not in a good way.

"Mom?" Serena approached her mother from behind, leaning against the back of the green couch, her fingers gripping the top cushion as she caught the news report.

"This KTLA, news chopper 4, reporting on a major police chase down the San Bernardo Freeway. I report that all local traffic should seek alternate routes, the freeway has become quite dangerous. Cars have been badly damaged, even thrown clear off the road. The black Dodge Charger is going at extremely fast speeds, several L.A police are in chase, attempting to slow it down. The officer's attempts are being hindered by a three strange stray dogs that are getting in their way. The dogs are larger then anything I have ever seen and strange in colour. Their strength and speed are unheard off, merely throwing cars out of their way at a whim. They are like some kind of Devil dogs straight from an X-file! The injured and death toll is rising as this chase continues. This whole situation is out of control, I hope that strange heroine I have been watching on the internet is out there. This looks like something only she can handle , Sailor Moon if your watching please help us... Holy Shit!" The woman's voice screamed in sudden terror. As the camera man who had been filming the chase below in the chopper dropped the camera. Serena and her mother watched in horror as the camera fell end over end through the sky, casting images back of a chopper going up in flames, slamming into a group of cars on the freeway sending up a ball of fire into the sky before the feed went dead.

"My god?" Irene, brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob, while snatching up the remote to find another local station to keep watching the coverage.

She never noticed her daughter duck out the front door, her motor cycle coming to life and racing away down the block, her light blonde tails wiping behind her. Duty had called, sending her forth into an intense battle yet again. With her heart hammering in her chest, a buzz in her ears she head off towards her Destiny.

Adamina Kurek's Residence

"Be careful." Artemis sat on his mistress's bed, the yellow comforter a twisted mess after another restless sleep. Adamina had been awoken by Serena, via the communicator as she was in route to a car chase on the San Bernardo Freeway. The cornflower blonde had quickly thrown on a pair of tight jeans and white lace top, with puffy sleeves and her cowboy boots, while still talking to Serena. Multi tasking was a skill Adamina had in spades.

She cast her cat a don't you worry smirk then closed the door to her room. Artemis listened to her boot steps fade away down the wide steps, leaping to the floor and padding to the window to watch the girl jump into her yellow beetle and charge away, she was going to pickup Amy and Raye and met up with Moon on the adjoining Freeways. She was going to come down the Santa Ana Freeway in the opposite direction and catch up with Moon in the middle of the chase.

Darien Shield's Residence

Darien had been lounging in his desk chair, in a pair of dusty blue comfy pants and an old worn black transformers t-shirt with the large picture of the Auto bots symbol in gold relief on the front. His dark hair was wild on his head, a bowl of Lucky Charms perched in a hand a silver spoon in mid movement to his mouth as he watched the news feed on his lap top at his black plastic desk.

The screen glowed with the full force of the intense chase happening down the San Bernardo. A black Charger was weaving through tight traffic, two wolves keeping pace along the guard rails. A horde of Police cars, their lights strobbing through the half light of the dawn sky charging up behind. The cars ahead of the out of control Charger were attempting to get out of the way, moving to the sides of the freeway when there was room. The driver of the car was amazing, not missing an opening in the maze of moving traffic, ducking and weaving threw the semi's and mini vans as it sought to get ahead of the demons flanking the car.

Suddenly out of the right corner of the screen a light blue almost silver looking Motorcycle, swerved in front of the police cars. Increasing speed, as it wove through the middle avenue of stopped traffic ahead. Long light blonde tails flapped madly in the wind, as the roar of cycle echoed up to the camera in the chopper hovering above. He watched his only love, charge into the fray. His heart in his throat barely breathing, as she moved into a multi car pile up.

A large tow truck had smashed into a fish tailed semi, its long cargo hauler stretched across most of the hwy. The ramp at the back of the tow truck had come loose and was in an upright position, creating a perfect incline to jump over the semi's trailer. She took the bike to the ramp, gunning the engine as she hit one of the ramps skids. The bike screamed as it leaped into the air off the skids top, soaring over the back of tailer. She was out of view for but a second before a squeal of tires announced she had landed once more.

Bursting back into the camera's view the bikes tires gripping the ash fault as she shot down the freeway. The bike weaving through the moving traffic ahead, disappearing from view for just a moment again as it moved in front of a semi once more, slowly shortening the distance to the dark Dodge Charger.

San Bernardo Freeway

"Whats going on!" Lita screamed once more, as the lavender wolf let off another howl from her vantage point on top of semi trailer, she had been keeping pace beside them for the last few miles, attempting to attack their back tires. The attack slammed into the back of the car, pushing it sideways hard. Amara felt the car fish tail and quickly compensated by turning the wheel hard. As she glanced out her window in the cars veering direction, she saw a dark beige Grande Caravan mini van breaking on that side of her car, to avoid getting hit. The mousey, short dark haired mother was wide eyes in fear, her dark haired young son still in a booster seat was wailing in the back seat.

"Shiiiiiit!" Amara screamed in panic, as she gunned the engine needing to pull the back end ahead of the breaking mini van. With a screech the van slowed down in an instant, the Charger roaring ahead. As Amara's pulled ahead, the back end of her Charger swerving before the van's front grill just in time. Speeding away along the guard rail, passing several other cars in the first lane.

"You have to get out of here." Amara cast a stern look at Lita who merely shook her head in fear, they were going to fast she would never make it. Also she would never leave her sister to fight these insane creatures by herself. The battle energy pulsing in waves around Lita was slowly awakening Makoto, who had been dormant within her soul. She had been protecting this young girl subtly for years, giving her the strength to never give up no matter what befell her. Now she needed more then quiet prodding to go forth in the right direction, she needed power to protect herself and the ones she loved.

"I am going to break at the next exit, I want you to duck and roll. Then run and hide, I will find you tonight!" Amara shouted, noticing the large green sign hanging over the Freeway that stated it was merging with the Santa Ana Freeway in a few miles. She pulled the car back into the maze of vehicles, moving through the lanes as she could. Soon an off ramp came into view to her right.

"I'm not leaving you!" Lita screamed, as she felt the car slow, knowing the wolves were right on their tail.

Amara never gave her an option, leaning sideways against the window, pushing her chair as far back as it would go. She raised her booted foot off the gas directing it a Lita's face, in a half cocked fashion. In some other more compact cars this move might have not been possible, but the Charger was a huge lumbering muscle car. The inside was quite roomy, the bucket seats drawing the driver away from the wheel in a reclining position. Either she leaped out of the car or Amara was going to break her face! "Now!" Amara screamed, righting herself as she watched the two wolves closing in leaping from car to semi to truck cab behind them.

Lita moaned in dismay then opened her door and leaped out. The car was still going a good clip, so her landing was not well executed. She struck the pavement full force, rolling and bouncing along the road till she slammed into the cement embankment along the exits side. As she raised her head up in a daze, she could just make out the glowing red lights of the Charger weaving through traffic in the distance. The two wolves leaped onward ignoring her.

Lita groaned in pain feeling bruised and busted, pulling herself up on shaking legs, her arms shivering as adrenaline surged through her body. Her sister had just sacrificed herself for her, she was moving away into grave danger without her. Lita could not deal with it. She screamed to the warming dawn sky, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides,blood trickling from her nails punctures to her palms.

Her auburn hair flared around her rage filled face, her emerald eyes glowing with a hidden power. The symbol of Jupiter irrupted on her brow, as a thunder clap echoed along the freeway causing many vehicles to slam on their breaks thinking something else was attacking them. A shower of electrical light surged from her being, wrapping around her tall slender body. She hovered over the cement, the power building up sending a cloud of dust into the air about her. She moved threw her first power level, and onto her second with out stopping. The energy of her lightening swirled in a vortex around her body, as she continued to vent her rage in an unearthly scream of fury.

Santa Ana Freeway

Adamina charged up the Santa Ana Freeway, watching the oncoming traffic on the other side of the guard rails searching for the Charger and the wolves.

"Incoming from behind!" Amy shouted, she was kneeling on the back seat, staring out the curving back window. The girl was wearing a pair of jean short overalls and a white and blue striped t-shirt. Raye ducked her head out of the open window, her dark hair flying to the side as she scanned the traffic for threats. The dark haired girl was in daisy duke shorts of a dark tone, with a black tube top that hugged her breasts and curving figure. Suddenly four black motor bikes, broke from cover behind a semi hauling pipe, charged up on either side of the Beetle, each rider in the various armour of Endymion's guards. Jed in his full black leather armour, cowl and half mask. Kunsite in his soft grey leather armour and black metal gauntlets and shin guards, with black leather boots. Zoisite in his dark blue leather,black boots and heavy black leather archery gloves. Last was Nephrite in his dark grey plate, his mace jutting out from his back. The street bikes tires nearly flat from the added weight.

Adamina laughed, her sudden stress at being attacked fading into a small buzz in her mind as she relaxed. The reinforcements were flanking them as they moved through the traffic, attempting to meet up with Moon coming up on their position on the other side of the Freeway.

Michelle Erwina's Residence

Michelle skipped down the grand staircase in the foyer of her mansion, the bright morning light that had cascaded into her bedroom had got her out of bed in a good mood. She had leisurely dressed in a pair of white jean shorts and blush pink strapped tank top, a loose grey pull over that hung off one shoulder and her white tennis shoes. Her light blonde hair with the aqua tints, flowed down her back in waves. A perky smile on her gentle feature and a jump in her step she headed down for breakfast.

"Morning all." Michelle greeted her little brother, and mother in the large open kitchen set off from the foyer. It was a luxury sized room, with a long dinning table on one side, a galley style kitchen set on a dais at the other end, all in white marble and fine oak. A large screen T.V was imbedded into the feature wall behind the head of the dinning table. Her mother and little brother who were seated at the table, were staring in both fear and awe at the chase. Her mother, a short white blonde woman with an elegant face, wearing a white silk robe, with a muffin and coffee set in front of her. Her little brother, an elementary age boy, who was a picture of their father, with sharp features, blue eyes and dark brown hair. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue Pokemon t-shirt, a half eaten bowl of cereal on the table before him.

The screen displayed a horrific car chase happening down the Santa Ana Freeway. A Black Charger was rushing threw the surging traffic, attempting to out run two giant wolves, leaping on top of flanking vehicles seemed to cast balls of wind at the car trying to flip it over.

A wolf let of another howl, it crashed into the back of a large dump truck denting the back gate terribly. Stones and rocks cascaded onto the hood and front window of the Charger, before it could swerve out of the way.

Michelle gasped in fright, her heart jumping into the throat, blood running cold with utter dread as a short wild haired platinum blonde head shot out the side window, attempting to see where she was going her front window completely smashed, thanks to the bombardment of rocks.

Michelle never thought, never reasoned, her heart was screaming! Amara needed her. What had she been doing all this time, her true love could be dead in the next few minutes and she had wasted all these months away from her, because she was worried about how her family and friends might think. She had been thinking about her fathers reputation, as a politician in city hall. If having a lesbian would tarnish his reputation in the coming election, or if she would become unpopular at school like Amara was.

All of that suddenly didn't matter, what mattered was getting to Amara's side. She ran from the room, her heart thundering in her chest as she burst into the large multi car garage beside their white european mansion. She grabbed a set of keys, that hung on a wooden rack of hooks at the side of the garage door. Leaping into the drivers seat of her fathers silver BMW convertible. With an intense screeching, she slammed the car into reverse turning it out onto the large cement parking pad out front and kicked it into drive. Leaving rubber marks on the dull cement as she charged forward at top speed, exploding down the long dirt drive towards the black ornate iron gates of her mansion.

Santa Ana Freeway

Serena was closing in on the Charger, catching sight of the two wolves she had tangled with before leaping along the far guard rails attempting to out run the now crippled car.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena screamed into her helmet, unbuckling it with one hand and casting it off her head as the broach that was in her pocket appeared in the centre of her chest. The spirit of the crystal flared to life within the device, gleaming with an inner power it had not shone with before. The ribbons of power flowed over her as she gripped the handle bars of the racing bike. She could feel the surge of energy forming her uniform as she weaved between two large pickup trucks. The drivers watching in shock as a young woman made of pure light flew past them on a motor bike. With in seconds Sailor Moon had replaced Serena on the bike, with a smile of satisfaction the heroine pushed the bike for more speed disappearing along the side of the traffic near the guard rails.

Super Sailor Jupiter stood proud and very pissed off further down the freeway. As the power of her transformation faded, leaving a young woman in a thin white long sleeve shirt, tied in a knot just under her breasts revealing her flat well toned stomach. While the sleeves of the shirt were bunched up above the elbows, with a dark green mini skirt and green combat boots. Her gold tiara shimmered into place on her brow, the emerald gem glowing with a charge of power needing to be released. Two long wide pink ribbons trailed down her back from gold buttons attached to her shoulders, with oak leaves adorning her auburn hair.

Jupiter finished her transformation with a strong pose, her lightening fading within her to be called forth when she needed it. As the light faded, a low growl echoed threw her focus, calling her out of the white noise of her increasing powers to the reality at hand. She never noticed her guardian angel, fluttering high above her. Watching the confrontation with smug satisfaction, her auburn hair whipping in the breeze behind a warm gentle face with bright emerald eyes. Dark deep green wings stretched from her back to keep the wind beneath her, her emerald gown flowing over her tall form, the hem line flapping in the winds just beneath her elegantly pointed feet.

A dusty blue wolf with crimson stripe markings on her back crouched before her, snarling in rage, her teeth bared and dripping with saliva. The wolves back flank was bleeding profusely from a large deep gash. The back leg shuttering under the animals weight.

Jupiter never even missed a beat. "Oak Evaluation!" She spun on her on her toes casting a barrage of lightening arcing towards the wolf demon.

The wolf yelped, leaping to the side as the lightening exploded around it, casting chunks of pavement into the air.

"Can't keep up to the others, huh?" Jupiter laughed darkly, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She cast a ball of energy at the wolf before it knew to correct its course from the first attack.

The wolf gave an almost human scream as the ball of energy connected with its chest, torpedoing it backwards into the thin metal side of a semi trailer that had been parked directly behind them. The wolf hit full force, whining patheticly as it struck, making a huge dent in the trailer then sliding to the pavement unconscious once more. Jupiter cast its limp form a dirty look, before racing away down the cement by the guard rail using her extra speed as a Guardian to catch up to her sister. Her Guardian Angel's spirit soared high over head, following her young charge into the battles ahead.

Moon felt the surge of power explode through the core of her broach, as she over came the damaged dump truck that by now was staggering to the edge of the Freeway. With a cry of slight pain, the increase of power surprising and soon building, close to overcoming her. Her blue skirt morphed into a silver, with two stripes one yellow and dark blue along the hem line. Two wide extremely long white ribbons exploded from her shoulders, attached to her by sliver round pins. Her tiara faded away revealing a glowing silver crescent moon. With two white barrettes, which appeared just above the fringe of her light blonde bangs.

"Wonderful..." Moon commented bitterly, as she felt her tiara fade there went one of her best attacks.

Santa Ana Freeway

Adamina watched in frustration as the Charger screamed down the highway on the other side of the guardrail, Moon in pursuit behind, her new battle uniform shinning like a shooting star in the increasing sunlight. The two white ribbons fluttering behind her twisting with her two blonde tails. Adamina slammed the car to a stop at the side of the highway, jumping out, and calling forth her transformation as she dashed toward Kunzites black motor bike nearby. Back in her white sleeveless vest, orange skirt and cowboy boots. Raye and Amy followed suit, transforming before climbing onto Zoisite and Jedites bikes. Raye with her red corsette and heavy red boots with buckles and red skirt. Mercury as well dressed once more in her white sweater with the slits along the arms. Her dark blue skirt and boots. In minutes, the four bikes had found a wooden plank discarded against the guard rail from a lumber truck and took advantage of it. Ramping across the meridian to the opposite freeway, charging after Moon.

Further along the Santa Ana Freeway

Amara's mind was reeling there was no way to outrun these demon wolves, they just keep coming and attacking she felt like a deer being run till her heart exploded. The front window was smashed beyond recognition, she couldn't see out of it. She hung her head out the side window, the traffic a blur in her eyes as the wind dried them out. The wind her most treasured companion roared in her ears, blocking out all her worries and fear. It was only her and the wind, she moving faster and faster racing towards her fate. Nothing mattered anymore, her sister was safe, Michelle no longer loved her, she could go to her death with out regret.

Several Miles behind the Charger

Moon glanced to the side, finding the spirit of her Guardian Angel flying beside her. She was in her beautiful white flowing gown, her white wings outstretched,with her twin buns and long golden tails whipping behind her. Bright blue eyes cast forward, determined and focused towards the crippled car far ahead. Serena refocused her eyes to the road, feeling Usagi's fierce need to save the girl driving the car.

The black Charger

Haruka felt Amara give up, her soul screamed at the girl to stop being so fatalistic. Her life was worth fighting for. Amara cried out in shock, as her forehead flared with the symbol of Uranus. Her white blonde hair blew wildly around her head, as a cyclone of wind wrapped itself around her slight form.

A few miles behind the Charger

Moon screamed in pain as another even more powerful charge of energy burst into her broach, bathing her in silver power, as a swarm of pink butterflies made of pure energy began to flutter away behind her as she chased down the car.

The black Charger

Uranus sat with new found courage, her senses alert and tingling every moment slowing down to a focused point of her attention. Wearing a white leather jacket over her shoulders. The jacket hung just low enough to reach her hips. Underneath the jacket was a navy strapless tank top that covered her breasts and receded down her flat stomach stoping just above her belly button. A navy mini skirt, and short navy boots with white laces. Two wide yellow ribbons, fell from her shoulders from silver buttons on the leather jacket. White racing gloves with bare knuckles graced her slender hands. Her silver tiara adorned her forehead the sky blue gem shining in the warming light of dawn. As Uranus could handle great speeds with ease, she moved the wheel with one hand a precession in her timing that was beyond a mere human. The Charger nearly flew along the street, moving among the surging traffic with graceful movements. Uranus needed to see. She lashed out with her elbow towards the bent and smashed window, pushing it outward. Again, and again she attacked the broken glass moving it further away from the heavy glue seal until it gave way, falling to the side as the wind caught it sending it flipping backwards over the hood to finally shatter against the highway.

Moon was right on her tail now, the guards with Venus, Mars and Mercury just a few car lengths behind. The wolves flanked the traffic on either side of the freeway, noticing with glee that the police had closed off the Freeway ahead with a road block. The traffic was coming to a stand still, then a stretch of a mile was completely empty of vehicles. The Charger was going to break cover from the clogging traffic in seconds then they could attack unhindered.

Uranus's heart dropped into her feet, she weaved past the last big truck bursting from the clutter of other vehicles to bare highway a string of police cruisers just ahead their lights strobbing in the dawn light.

The wolves broke free on either side of the road, each howled at the Charger's backend, directing a combined blast. Uranus screamed, beginning to climb out of the open front window of the car, she was not going to survive this assault if she didn't get out of there. The attack hit with amazing force casting the car into the sky. Her Guardian Angel floated just beyond the mangled black hood, a strong elegant figure with wild dusty blonde hair, soft sky blue eyes full of affection. A long light blue gown wrapped around her slender figure, with two light grey wings spread wide to hold the wind. Her transparent arms out stretched in a motherly fashion, to make sure her charge did not fall.

Moon exploded into the open on her bike, keeping her eye on the the flying car, skidding her bike to a stop. Usagi hovered behind her, her cerulean blue eyes filled with worry as she watched the mangled car fly into air in an twisting mass.

"Flame Sniper!" Mars had surged with energy, transforming into her super state, while riding behind Jedite. Her guardian angel flew at her side, in a flowing red gown, dark hair a wild cape behind her exotic face. Her deep crimson wings outstretched as she kept pace with the bike. Deep violet eyes focused ahead with determination. Her arms stretching forward as if to clear the distance faster. Jedite's gaze shot towards the spirit as he felt his long lost love Eris at his side once more. Yuichiro's soul flared with excitement within Jedite as he felt the heat of Rei's spirit.

Raye's uniform changed as the power levelled off, two wide long black ribbons flew behind her bib, from two gold round pins at her shoulders. A flaming arrow shot forth from her index finger at intense speed. It charged towards the pink wolf with the dark green stripes. It struck the wolf on the rump, setting its fur into an inferno upon impact. It yelped in pain, its stride faltering, stumbling and tumbling into the dirt.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury let fly a barrage of water, as she transformed into her super state. To wide long light blue gauze ribbons exploded from the neckline of her sweater, attached by two silver buttons. Her Guardian Angel fluttered just behind Amy and Zoisite. A beautiful gentle spirit with short dark hair tinted blue, a long dark blue gown and greyish blue wings beating the air to keep up to the bike. Amy shot her gaze behind her, sensing the spirit who had kept her safe for her whole life fly beside her. Zoi blinked in surprise, casting his gentle brown eyes over his shoulder to find his true love fluttering up beside him. Maia?

Ryo's soul exploded with joy as finally after so many years felt Ami once more, could see her beside him smiling with a warmth that completed his heart.

The blast of water struck the lavender wolf in the flank, pushing it into the guard rail with a growl of rage.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus kissed two fingers and with a cocky wink, sent a heart of pure light energy towards the pinned wolf. She had transformed into her super form, with two long bright yellow ribbons fluttering behind her, an arm wrapped around Kunsite as he sped into the open highway. As she let fly her attack, her Guardian Angel formed beside her. A beautiful woman with long honey blonde hair that flowed like the light of the sun down her back. A long slender orange gown fluttered around her curved figure, while two soft yellow wings protruded from her back beating against the wind to keep up. Her soft blue eyes were shimmering with mirth and humour.

Kunsite glanced to his side, sensing Cythera soul come to life beside him. He stared in awe as she gave him a playful wink. Shingo's soul which was lying dormant in this form cried out to Mina, oh how he had missed her.

The Charger

The backend was struck by the wolves attacks, it slammed into the cement the back lights exploding. The power of the strike sent the car airborne, it spun in an out of control axis several feet above the cement.

Uranus hung onto the hood, as it bent under the pressure of the spin twisting away from the motor.

Further ahead on the freeway

Michelle leaped over the barricade, the police paying her no mind, to absorbed, standing in awe at the massive and unbelievable battle taking place before them. She saw the car struck by the wolves twin blasts sent skyward end over end, Amara hanging on from the hood for her life.

Michiru's soul surged forth, her heart was shattering at the sight of her one and only love facing death. She had spent her whole life inspiring this young woman to strive for excellence, to push herself beyond her own capabilities. Letting her know that she was stronger and braver then she was given credit for in her sheltered existence. Now she needed all the courage and bravery she could muster to save her beloved.

"Neptune Crystal Power!" Michelle cried out desperately as she ran. The powers of the deep oceans falling upon her slight form, bathing her in their eternal tides transforming her human body into a powerful warrior for good. Neptune dashed below the the spinning car, its shadow spinning upon the cement around her as the suns rays glinted over the twisted bent metal of the broken cars body.

She was dressed in a long form fitted white shirt, the hung low in bunching folds on either side of her hips. Long slender sleeves spread down her arms to fold over her wrists, and a low round neckline that accented the top of her bare breasts. An aqua green mini skirt, and matching dolly shoes, with long white socks rising up under the knees. With two long navy blue ribbons flowing out from her shoulders, fluttering behind her near the ground, attached by two golden pins.

Michelle stood proud as the Guardian Neptune, her Guardian angel floating behind her. Gentle graceful features cast up to the sky, her long flowing aqua hair trailing down her back. In a long light aqua gown that rippled as the waves of the ocean around her body, her soft green wings lying flat to her sides in a patient manner.

"Let go!" Neptune shouted out to her love, as the car flew over her head. Michiru felt Haurka above her, she cast the Guardian Angel fluttering behind Uranus a confident smile, speaking to her true love with no words.

Uranus glanced down, the hood now cutting threw the gloves she could feel her grip becoming slick with her own blood. She saw Neptune below her, saw the angel so much like her own floating behind.

Closing her eyes Amara released herself to her fate, falling towards the earth and her lover below. Neptune reached for her, knowing that her weight was going to send her straight to her knees. Uranus landed hard in her outstretched arms, Neptune smiled down at her only love for a second as Amara's arms wrapped around her neck. In the next instant she was crashing to the hard cement under her weight, striking her knees then falling forward onto her belly, sending Uranus sprawling in front of her with a yelp. The car soared over the guard rail, falling to the streets below sending up a fire ball a few moments later sealing its fate.

Moon screamed as she had never wailed before, the last and final blast of energy striking the core of her broach and her soul. Her outfit began to transform into its eternal form with the layered mini skirt, long silver boots that came just under her knees. White angel wings exploding from her back then fading away, her crescent symbol glowing brightly on her forehead. The broach morphing to it's eternal hear shaped form with the small angel wind accents. The heart moon sceptre morphing to its first eternal state then fading away within her as well. She fell to her knees, clutching at her breast the heat within her swelling to a blinding state. The world as it was, was fading from colour turning silver.

Venus had just dismounted the bike when a blast of power was ripped from her soul, she screamed under the intense pain as a piece of her was taken from her so brutally. The world faded to a warm yellow glow.

Mercury had been confronting her Angel, who had been smiling down at her warmly when a strong power from within herself was torn from her breast, she screamed in misery as the vision of her Angel began fading into a deep blue glow.

Mars had been stalking toward the wolf she had injured, preparing herself to charge another arrow. When a fragment of her soul was ripped clean away, she screamed in both terror and great pain, falling to her knees clutching her chest as the world faded to a red glow.

Jupiter had leaped onto the cab of a old rusty blue pickup truck in the last line of vehicles before the police blockade, watching in horror as her sister's car was sent into the sky. She was preparing to fight the two wolves hand to hand, her rage was so great when a large amount of energy was pulled from her soul. She screamed in agony, falling from the cab striking the cement on her shoulder as the world faded to an emerald glow.

Nephrite scrambled to Jupiter's side as he felt Juno' s soul coming back to life, cradling the young latino girl's head in his lap. As he glanced up to the soft faced angel hovering over the trucks cab, staring up at her beautiful face in shock. Shinozaki's heart soared within Nephrite, feeling Makoto alive again.

Uranus began to laugh, looking back at her sprawled companion and true love who had the goofiest and happiest grin on her gentle face. Then a burst of power was ripped clean from her soul, sending her down a path of blinding pain, she called out in fright as the world dimmed to a sky blue glow.

Neptune had been admiring her loves sweet smile, when something from the core of her being was torn out with out a word of warning, she screamed in agony as the power left her, the world faded to an aqua green glow.

Seconds past, as the police and crowds of spectators began to form around the barricade taking pictures and movies of the battle. The guardians all began to glow brightly within their Star Seeds energy, letting off a blinding pulse that fried all the electronics burning the eyes of all the people watching this miracle in progress. The crowds wailed in pain, clutching their heads and falling to their knees to shield themselves from the light.

The seven Guardians stood in a circle within a world of being, beyond reality. Their surroundings were a swirling vortex of their energies. Their guardian angels floated in front of each guardian, grateful smiles on their faces as a silver shimmering dust began to invade the energy currents moving around them. The dust floated into the angels in a steady stream, filling them until they glowed in a silvery light. Another flash of great power surged, leaving the seven guardian's standing back on the pavement of the Santa Ana Freeway.

As their vision cleared from the light, they found to their shock seven naked young women around their age, angel wings of their various colours still protruding from their backs. The naked women were their angels made flesh once more, each looking exhausted, kneeling in a fragile state on the cement. Staring up with wonder at the now grown children they had cared for. The guardians stared back with as much awe, unable to move for a fraction of a second, noticing the crystals upon the angels breasts. Each of the women had a tear drop shaped stones embedded between their bare breasts in the same colours as the guardian's star steeds. The woman with golden buns and tails, had a dark pink crystal much larger then the rest, that had spiked out into a thousand facets as if it was a star itself. The crystals remained for a moment before fading within the angels chests. Then they realized their outfits had changed as well, their tops were the same but the mini skirts were gone replaced by leather breaches that stopped before the knees, all in the colours of their star seed. A flowing cape of the same colours were draped over their shoulders, the ribbons of accenting colours still attached.

"Nooooo!" The lavender wolf transformed into a human woman, howled in rage. The original court of the White Moon had be resurrected. They had ascended yet again, she could smell that they were no longer human but something more powerful.

Moon and the rest of the Guardian's turned to face the threat, Endymion's guards who had been standing nearby in utter disbelief that their loves were alive again burst into action. Racing to the girls sides, weapons drawn towards the now three demon wolves stalking towards the weak and defenceless, newly reborn young women.

"Protect the Goddesses!" Moon cried finally understanding. As to what had truly happened. All the pieces falling into place in her mind. She called forth her weapon from her Star Seed. With a white glow, a long silver bow staff formed in her hand were once it had been a sceptre. She spun the bow staff up high, falling to a crouch, with a hand braced on the cement ready to leap into action. Her team followed, calling forth their weapons one by one.

Venus conjured a silver sword, with crescents adorning the hilt, a yellow stone glowing in the centre of the hilt. She stepped forward, swinging the sword with both hands.

Mars formed a red gleaming bow, an arrow of flame cocked in the energy string, a confident smile on her face and an arrogant gleam in her now dark brown eyes.

Mercury formed a whip of pure water, cracking it before her with a cold stare. Jupiter called forth a set of bolo's, one in each hand glowing with powers of lightening circling the balls. She stood tall and proud, spinning the weapons over her head ready to let fly.

Neptune stood stern, glaring at a stalking wolf a shield of pure energy glowing in her hand, it was large and round accented with the image of her goddess along the edge in aqua stone. Uranus urged her space sword once more, pulling it from it's jewelled sheath, it curved steel shining in the sunlight. She smiled smugly at the wolf, moving tentatively before her.


	33. Chapter 33

Reunions

Mamoru leaned against the cool wooden railing of the outer veranda, high up in the central pagoda of a large Buddhist temple. His organization used as their northern compound. The pagoda was built from the large forest trees found around this secluded holy site. The air was heavy with the musky smell of pine, the forests below held the deep green trees, and also the skeleton branches of cherry blossoms. Sleeping till spring, when they would bloom once more into soft pink. Below the grand tower he stood upon, two grand halls jutted out, one to the east the other to the west. The flowing tile roofs of the compound was scattered with the white powder of snow, the air whispering that more cooler weather was on the way.

Mamoru's mind was lost in a maze of troubled thoughts, crossing his arms over the thick wood railing he glared out to the lush valley that fell below the wide balcony on this side of the tower. Wearing a heavy black sweater and jeans to manage some warmth from the cold evening air. He looked out over the lush forests falling away down the mountains steep hills. He had retreated to the Guardian compound hidden in the rural prefecture of Kyoto, Japan. It was the most secure building Mamoru owned. A lost Buddhist temple, Yuichiro had found years ago high in the mountains of Higashiyama. Looking west he could see the silvery ribbon of the Katsuragawa river, moving through the deep green forests within the Yamashiro Basin. The natural world surrounding the temple was the closest the could find to Elysian here on Earth. He had spent over seven years alone, with only Helios and the priestesses for companionship. Mastering his crystal, and exploring the vast borders of Elysian.

Casting his somber blue eyes up, he found the soft light of a full moon hanging heavily in the sky above the lush expanse of the deep green forests. These were the nights he missed her the most, the nights he felt the most alone. When the moon held so much warmth in its soft light. The sky sparkling with the endless stars, stretching to infinity in the open sky.

He could vaguely hear, Naru rummaging in the kitchen below the balcony, to the west of the grounds in the quaint long house style quarters behind the main pagoda and great halls of the temple. Preparing a group meal for the trainees and small operations staff situated at this out of the way outpost. The interrogations were not going well, they hadn't gone very well with the previous Royalty of Abraxsas either. The Prince was waisting their time, hoping to be rescued by his siblings. He was spoon feeding them information concerning the War ledger the Royalty of Abraxsas had in their possession. The book had all the names of their loyal followers in earths society. And locations world wide that the Generals were going to use to bring their armies to earth. It was the key to break the invasion before it happened. They were running out of time, the alignment was just over three weeks away.

Mamoru breathed in the crisp, frozen air that floated about the temple, being so high up in the mountains the temperature rose and fell in extremes. The ice in the air, burned his throat waking him from his negative reverie. He had to make a decision, Hortau was itching to start hurting the Prince for better information, all their more humane tactics were not getting them anywhere fast.

He was about to turn back into the shelter of the tall building, when a sudden familiar energy washed over him. It was soft, warm and full of deep love, glowing with a silver light. A whispering bright melody woven within the feelings, calling to his very soul. Pulling at his long forgotten heart and healing it of the ravages of long years of loneliness. Filled with a sudden hope, a thrill coursing through the very core of his being. Mamoru turned his startled face to the full moon once more.

"Usako...?" He breathed with a shuttering voice, closing his eyes he sought within himself, taping the powers of the golden crystal. He released the golden path from his heart towards the cosmic winds sending a message of endless love and devotion towards the silver melody barely waiting for a response. She hadn't responded to their soul link in over a decade...

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi nearly screamed through the link, sending him images of a great battle waging around her. Her feelings of fatigue and great weakness overcoming his senses. She was terribly scared and helpless cowering behind a defensive wall of Solar Guardian's. Explosions were shaking the ground, powerful attacks screaming over her head as she pressed her naked form against the warm concrete. The air was thick with smoke, burning her throat and stinging her eyes. Their link had never been that powerful, it greatly alarmed him, it was so intense as if he was seeing the battle through her own eyes.

"Usako!" Mamoru screamed to the night in a panic, his body instantly engulfed in golden light. With a brief flash of intense power, Mamoru was gone.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted into the suffocating smoke, casting a torrent of water from a raised palm. Dark hair flying wildly in the burst of wind from the fires beyond the smoke, her once deep blue eyes changed back to their brilliant soft green searching the grey world for any sign of their attackers. The wolves had sought to harry them, darting around their protective wall, nipping and growling trying to wear them down. The seven goddesses's had curled up in the centre of them, their wings wrapped protectively around their bodies attempting to shield their fragile state from the fires and debris that swirled around them.

The power of the water barrage pushed the smoke back, allowing them to see once more. The three wolves had gone to ground, hiding in the destroyed lineup of freeway traffic further down the highway.

The Guardian's had managed to keep the wolves attention away from the gawking humans by the police line further up the highway. Two news choppers hovered over the freeway, taping the battle for the masses watching in the safety of their homes all over the city. The steady beat of there propellers, a constant white noise around the combatants.

"We can't dance with them all day?" Uranus screamed in frustration, casting a nervous glance over her shoulder to Haruka who was crouched behind her glaring darkly. The Guardian of the Wind stood strong, in her battle uniform of navy breeches that just reached her knees. Her almost navy blue strapless tube top hugging her pert breasts receding down her torso to just above her belly button. Long sky blue cape fluttering in the smoke, with her yellow ribbons twisting along with it. Her space sword 's sharp contours glinting in the morning light. Her silver tiara shone upon her forehead with her planet symbol etched were her sky blue jewel once was.

The newly born Goddess of the Wind hated feeling so weak, she was proud that her knight and protector had become so strong. Haruka's long slender body crouched behind the young woman her dusty blue wings hovering over her weak body. Casting her grim features in subtle shade, as many of her feathers floated towards the ground.

Uranus had retained her platinum blonde hair curtesy of her Star Seed, yet now that she no longer had the Silver Crystal fragment that held Haruka's soul her eyes had changed back to their original colour of a deep brown.

"Were did they go?" Venus growled, taking a tentative step forward, her cornflower blonde hair fluttering to the side of her hip in a gust of wind. Her new battle uniform already sporting a few new rips on the orange breeches. Her matching orange cowboy boots marred with black tar. White sleeveless vest hugging her hour glass frame while her deep orange cape billowed about her shoulders, along with the two wide yellow ribbons.

Mina sucked in a scared breath, unraveling her soft yellow wings from around her face. She was curled up tight to the cement, in a forward ball. Her whole body was trembling with fatigue, her vison watery from the smoke and fine dust bombarding her soft blue eyes.

Venus glanced behind, giving her goddess a reassuring smile. Her gold tiara shimmered upon her brow, now looking more plain with the orange jewel absent only a carved symbol of her planet remained. The young woman's eyes having changed back to their original state of a golden hazel hue. Holding the silver crescent sword before her, ever the fierce protector.

"Mercury...reach within call forth your visor it will help you see." Ami whispered her role as the Goddess of Wisdom coming easily, slowly, tentatively rising from the cement to a crouched position, her deep blue wings spreading behind her as she rose up to her feet.

Mercury glanced over her shoulder to her Goddess, finding the woman's gentle face inches from her. Her goddess slender hands clutching at the soft fabric of her dark blue cape as she stubbornly remained upright behind her. The gauze like soft blue ribbons trailing low against the cement. Mercury stood her ground in her dark blue breeches, and light white sweater that hugged her hips. Her dark blue boots taping smartly against the cement as she adjusted her position, her silver tiara glowing faintly in the morning light her blue jewel lost only a etching of her planet symbols remained. Tentatively she raised a hand up to the blue studs now adorning her ears. She merely nodded reaching within for the power she never knew she had till now, taping the earring with a finger.

With a flash of blue light, a wide visor spread over her green eyes information activating on the screen with various readings from temperature to the guardians global coordinates.

She was over come instantly by all the information coming at her at once. Taking a step back, and yelping in frustration.

"The information is a direct feed from the Moon Palaces central computer, you must learn to filter out what you don't need." Ami leaned against Mercury not trusting her shaking legs. Pressing in behind her charge still remaining shielded by her guardian's body. Ami placed a comforting hand on Mercury's shoulder giving the young uncertain girl a reassuring squeeze.

Mercury refocused upon the visor, filtering away the information she didn't need, asking within her own mind for the visor to display just what she wanted.

Mars growled scanning the debris for any sign of the wolves, she could still smell the burnt fur in the air from her last attack, she kept her bow an arrow ready, targeting the twisted and burning wall of cars ahead. Her red corsette and breeches glowing in the light of her flame arrow. Long red boots with the gold buckles shuffling upon the cement nervously. Her dark cape hung low with her deep purple accent ribbons. Her slender body shifting right and left as she trained her bow and glowing fire arrow upon the burnt out debris of cars before her.

"Relax Mars," Rei sighed, understanding the girls tension when she was first called her rage fuelled her attacks until she matured and found a better way. Mars took a deep breath listening to the Goddess of War's, advice. Her gold tiara sitting primly upon her forehead, naked of its red jewel only her planet symbol was carved into the metal.

Rei unfurled her deep crimson wings from protecting her head, rising her head up from her crouched position to scan the destruction for herself. Mars glanced behind as she heard her goddesses moving, her wings rustling in the stillness between attacks. The Guardian's hair remained long and jet black, her bronzed and exotic. Her once violet eyes, an inheritance from the bloodline of the planet Mars gone. Now that Rei's soul had been reborn once more. Mars eyes returned to the deep, dark brown that seemed almost black that she had been born with, a gift from her true Navajo heritage.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune dashed ahead of the group, her blonde wavy hair still holding it's aqua tint. Silver tiara shining in the morning light, her aqua jewel not longer embedded it it's centre. Leaving only a etching of her planetary symbol in the Tiara's point.

Outfitted in her battle uniform of aqua green breeches and her low cut, alluring white shirt with the long skin tight sleeves. The shirt bunched in folds over her hips, her long aqua green cape snapped behind her as she protecting her teammates. Her dark blue accenting ribbons flutter behind her cape as she moved with a strong and graceful countenance. Her aqua green dolly shoes, with the white ankle socks clipping smartly against the cement. Casting her power threw her shield as two wolves broke cover flanking to the left, to circle behind the group. A blinding arc of light exploded from the shields round mirror like faceplate, bathing the two feral creatures in an arcing beam of white light. They howled in fury as the attack charged behind them, leaped into the air ,separating from each other to dash away back into the debris. She quickly moved back into her position in front of the Goddess of the Deeps, casting her a warm smile, her once aqua eyes now a soft light blue once more. Michiru smiled up at her, from her crouched position on the cement, her soft green wings fluttering nervously behind her.

"What was that all about?" Jupiter shouted, spinning her glowing bolo's above her head, watching the wolves retreat once more. Her stance staggered, with green combat boots held wide. In dark green breeches and her white long sleeve shirt bunch above her elbows. With a low rounded neckline, tied just under her ample breasts revealing her flat well toned stomach. Her long deep green cape swaying in the hot breeze with the flowing pink ribbons twisting about. Her gold Tiara was absent of it's green jewel, now only her planet symbol was etched upon the surface.

"Testing your powers. " Makoto muttered, Jupiter glanced over her shoulder to the Goddess of long auburn pony tail snapping in the wind aggressively. Her eyes also reverting back to the colour she had been born with, a soft chocolate brown that held a tenderness only a few people had been lucky enough to know. Her softly tanned latino skin shadowed in a strobbing relief from the lightening glow of her weapon spinning above her head.

Makoto rose on shaking limps, her dark green wings stretching as she slowly made progress to her feet. Her emerald eyes scanning the fiery debris field for glowing reflective feral eyes, that could give away their position. Her own now incredibly long warm brown pony tail fluttering behind her wings like a ribbon.

Moon's communicator twittered to life, on her arm. Keeping her gentle bluish green eyes, that could almost be called a turquoise. On the debris field ahead as she brought the little grey device near her face.

"So, what's the good news?" she inquired, her light blonde tails fluttering in the hot wind as she turned to cast Usagi a strong smile. Her goddess of Sanctity, was huddled within her dove white wings trembling uncontrollably.

Moon stood with firm resolve before her weak Sovereign. Dressed in her new uniform of deep blue breeches and long silver eternal style boots. Her white mid drift hoody with the long sleeves that flowed over her upper hands attaching with a silver ring over her middle fingers. Her deep blue cape fluttering the wind with silver ribbon's peeking out within the flowing fabric. Her long white hood draped over top her cape, limp and in repose. Her silver tiara once more upon her brow lacking her pink jewel only a relief of the crescent moon remained.

Moon sighed bitterly as she once more caught sight of the smouldering ruin that had once been her bike, as it finally combusted into a small explosion a few yards away. Saddened that her innocent metal friend had got caught up in the battle that had decimated most of this part of the Freeway.

The new incarnation of the Goddess Selene remained in her defensive crouch, her dove white wings wrapped around her body protectively. Slowly she drew them down, revealing silvery blue eyes that seemed to glow with an inner power. Her light golden tails shimmered in the morning sun, a silver tint reflecting in the rays. The battle so far had been pretty intense, the wolves were powerful and very fast. The Guardian's had to give all that they had to keep them at bay for as long as they had, turning the highway into a war zone.

Giant craters littered the six lanes of pavement, while the evacuated traffic left on the Freeway had been reduced to flaming ruin, and twisted metal. She had never felt so weak, even after nearly killing herself with the Silver Crystal she hadn't been this drained. Weak like a kitten, they said or a new born babe. Many questions and strange thoughts wished to plague her mind, but she would not give in to them just yet, they had to get out of this pinch first.

Endymion's four guards had circled around behind the debris and were going to lure the beasts back into the open to finish them off. They had been gone for the better part of an hour, with no communication.

Kunzite's haggard yet stern face greeted Moon on the screen, his square chin boasted a long bleeding cut from their fight through the mass of broken vehicles. Long dusty blonde hair fluttering wildly around his shoulder's as he stood on the top of a trucks cab in the hot wind.

"We're closing in, Neph 's to the west, Jed's coming in on the east. Zoi's taken up a hawks eye position on the back of a semi trailer. Can't see them yet, but were moving quickly now. " Kunzite killed the screen, concentrating on the maze of debris as he moved forward.

A howl broke the silence, followed by the crashing thunder of cars being tossed into the air from the attack. The girls watched in horror as they saw the dark figure of Jed in the distance, being thrown into the air with the debris. With a shout the guard swung his two katana swords in a crossed shielding position in front of his chest a burst of blue light exploded from the blade. A soul shield, forming in front of his body ricocheting the sharp metal fragments from the cars exploding around him. His short black hair flying wildly over his deep blue eyes, as his cowl was blown back, glaring down at the sudden dusty blue wolf that had leaped out at him. His black leather armour, suddenly splattered with red blood.

The girls glanced to the north, hearing the bolt echo, before the shining star of the arrow shooting into the debris was seen in the warming morning light. A yelp then silence...Zoi's precession saving the day once more, Jed landed gracefully on the top of a dull orange mini van casting his comrade on the silver semi trailer behind a thankful look.

"Cover's blown!" Kunzite's bitter growl exploded through the communicator.

"We're coming to help you evac!" Moon called back a desperation of near panic in her voice.

"No!" Kunzite screamed back, "Your job is to protect the goddesses, this is our problem."

The communication went dead, then the howling began in earnest. The seven Guardian's watched in horror as the debris field literally went air borne. The goddess's of Love, Wisdom, Protection, and War cried out to the men they loved, unable to aid them feeling helpless as they witnessed the carnage.

Moon gripped the shaft of her bow staff tighter, her knuckles going white with the effort to stop herself from charging ahead. Glancing back at her team finding each girl shifting their feet, muscles straining to remain grounded before the helpless angels crouching behind him. Their face grim, eyes shining with fear. While the angels stared at the swirling mass of airborne steel in stunned disbelief.

"I got them in my sights, Jupiter send your bolos at a right angle to the north, at 160 degrees." Mercury came up beside Jupiter, her wide futuristic lensed visor glowing against her eyes, the flying debris mirrored against its glass surface on the outside.

"Got it!" Jupiter let fly with a lightening bolo. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She screamed as the bolo she threw transformed into a giant disc of crackling lightening, flying over the tops of the twisted metal taking out a shadow hunched against the side of a pickup truck deep in the chaos of flying debris. A yelp echoed towards them, they all cheered as the howls fell silent the debris settling along with the men. Who fell from the sky landing as gracefully as they could on truck cabs, and cars hoods. Jed and Kunzite sent a barrage of soul energy attacks towards the two wolves who had broken cover, as they landed. Nepth's bellow of rage echoed back to them, along with a growling and yelping followed by the grinding screams of rending metal.

Moon, Mars, Mercury and Venus chuckled nervously having been in combat with Neph a few times over the months. The man had anger issues when fighting demons, he seemed to turn into a raging swath of death and destruction when in battle.

A flash of golden light, caught the guardian's eyes, they whirled around weapons drawn. Finding to their surprise, Mamoru in a black sweater and jeans, crouching beside Usagi's trembling nude form. He reached for her with shaking arms, tears of joy falling down his strong face from dark blue eyes filled with utter disbelief. A man who had long since given up hope of ever being complete again, falling into the depths of a despair and having drown there years ago. Suddenly a glow with hope, and happiness his heart once more complete.

"Usako!" He stuttered, overcome with emotion and unable to voice anything more. Usagi wailed, falling into his arms, crying and clutching at him as she buried her face into the softness of his dark sweater. Hanging onto him so very tightly, never wanting to be out of his arms again.

"Mamo-chan I am soooo sorry..." she repeated in a hushed whisper over and over into his chest, slender fingers gripping his upper arms with all her strength.

He stroked her hair lovingly, sobbing quietly into the silky strands so over come with joy. In time he lightly pulled her away from his chest, cupping her cheeks in trembling hands. Placing soft lingering kisses on her forehead, cheeks, eyes and finally her waiting lips. Mumbling through his tears. "I can't believe you are alive, your here, I will never let you go again."

Usagi smiled brightly through her own tears, responding to his love, wrapping her small arms around his neck drawing him closer as she kissed him back so very thankful to be alive again. She had been just as alone through out the years, enduring their forced separation as well as she could. Her soul was finally at peace, her heart soaring once more at being in his arms. With a shuttering breath, his emotions still raw, Mamoru slowly stood. Pulling Usagi up with him tenderly, up on shaking legs that could barely keep her standing.

Pressing his face into the silk softness of her golden tresses, breathing her in once more his heart healing with her light lavender scent. He wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around her nude waist, pressing her up against him so that there was no space between them. Her white wings lifted, to allow him to hug her even tighter, her own arms pressed around his neck.

"I missed you...Usako. So very very much." He muttered brokenly into her hair, as she cried harder. The weight of the hell she had put him through, of what she herself had endured reducing her to breathless wails as she released her pain.

The goddesses stood with tears of their own falling down their cheeks, as the eternal lovers were reunited once more. Thoughts of their own true loves, at battle just yards away worried and hoping to see them safe soon. The Goddess of the Winds and Goddess of the Deeps, reached for each others hands squeezing tight, passing love between them silently.

Uranus caught the action, casting Neptune beside her a loving glance, brushing a hand tenderly across her loves cheek in a moment of deep affection the red thread of fate mending between them.

Moon sighed deeply, her connection with Usagi severed. She was very happy for them both, remembering the feelings of deep love for Mamoru that Usagi had shared with her. Her mind drifting to Darien, if she lived through this fight she was going to tell him how she felt, she was free now to follow her own heart.

"Get them out of here, take them someplace safe!" Moon called over her shoulder to Mamoru. Refocusing herself back to the battle, knowing his powers were far superior to any of them. She dashed away towards the twisted, flaming mass of vehicles her six guardian's at her heels. Charging into battle with a determination gleaming in their eyes, they would not fail, would not give up, their powers as a team were absolute.

Mamoru watched them go, cradling Usagi in his arms once more, swearing to himself that this time, this time he was never going to let go.

Mamoru knew Serena understood, she had always understood, that their love was only a mask created to protect the future. She wasn't hurt or burdened any longer, with a false love for him she did not truly feel. Their soul link was severed, but not the deep affection he felt towards her, she would always have a place in his heart. It wasn't love, nor would it ever be, she was a most treasured person to him. The woman who had repaired his heart, he would be in her debt for all eternity for bringing his Usako home once more. The six goddesses drew in close to Mamoru, as he raised the golden crystal above their heads in a his palm. Holding Usagi close with one cradling arm, he called forth its power to envelope them all. In a flash of gold, a large bubble formed around the group sealing them in an energy current for transport. As the sun shone down upon them gleaming off the golden globe and with a flash it shimmered away.

The freeway exploded into intense combat, with screams of powers cast, with howls and growls of the soon defeated. Moon stood over the body of a blue wolf, blinking in confusion. The furry body was busted and broken, blood pooling beneath it's flanks and from its open maw. Ice blue eyes squinted half closed and dim, yet it wasn't smoking or fading away like the other demons had. It was just a corpse?

She could feel tears of remorse forming in the corners of the soft green eyes, this was not how demon's died? She cast a worried glance beside her, noticing Mercury was tapping on a flat computer pad, her visor gleaming in the afternoon sun taking in as much data as she could.

Nearby Venus, nudged the corpse of the pink wolf with her boot. The pink wolf had sub come to a bolt in the neck, crumpling to the cement and suffocating in minutes. It lay in a curled up fetal position on the cement, tongue lolling out onto the dirt. Mars had moved away from the animals, to stare out at the city below the freeway. Brooding beside the guard rail unable to deal with killing animals. All nature was precious to her people, she felt like she had just sinned.

Uranus and Neptune sat on a dented in cab of a red mini van, holding hands. Contemplating the future, as super hero's and true love blossoming once again between them.

Jupiter stood aloof, arms crossed, leaning against the side of a busted up semi trailer staring at Uranus and Neptune unreadable thoughts crossing her features. As she merely watched them, her soft brown eyes darkening.

The lavender wolf had escaped, leaping over the guard rail during the battle when she realized they had lost. Badly hurt, bleeding from several deep wounds all over her body she had limped away along the streets far below losing herself amid the back alleys of an industrial sector of the vast city. She needed to lay low, to heal then she would have her revenge on behalf of her sisters.

They all walked back to Adamina's Beetle in silence, transforming back to their civilian forms amid the concealment of the destroyed freeway traffic.

Serena once more in her powder blue jogging jacket and tight black running shorts, and sneakers leading the group far ahead. Weaving through the parked cars silently. Lita trudge just behind in black leather pants, and tight dark green shirt with the low neck line and long sleeves. Her dark jean jacket gripped in a hand, slung over her shoulder. While her dark combat boots thundered down the cement. She was brooding, giving off an aura of leave me alone!

At the very back of the group walking somewhat lost in each other was Amara and Michelle. Holding hands and speaking softly. Amara in her ripped jeans and white sleeveless tank top with her red plaid button up shirt tied around her waist. Her black boots making clipped noises upon the pavement. Michelle stared up the taller Amara fondly, dressed in her white jean shorts and plush pink tank top. A loose grey pull over tunic sliding off one shoulder alluringly. With white tennis shoes and short white socks on her feet. Both were totally enraptured with each other, making poor Lita suddenly feel like the third unwanted wheel all over again.

Shingo now dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt. Had taken Adamina aside as they walked, she was once more in her white lace top with puffy sleeves and tight jeans. she knew the story about him and Mina, understood his love for her. She wasn't hurt or jealous or even envious. Just happy that his one and only love was alive again. He hugged her and thanked her for bringing Mina back to him. She could see the tears of joy in his soft blue eyes, and her smile widened.

"Go get her." She stated in a hush, grasping his upper arms urging confidence into him.

He smiled, then called upon the golden path Mamoru had left so his guards could follow him. He felt Mamoru's energy, then in a rush of soft purple light he faded away from Adamina's grasp. She smiled sadly, her arms dropping to her sides. Then headed up to walk beside Serena at the front of the group.

Ryo was the next to speak with Amy, clothed in a pair of blue plaid pyjama pants and white tank top. They hadn't gone much past close friends in the last few months so the break wasn't as hard. She also understood, having been told the story between him and the original Mercury. Standing patiently as he made his peace with her, once more in her jean shorts and white and blue striped shirt. She merely nodded her understanding as he too faded away, in a twinkling of soft yellow light.

Raye and Yuichiro were only at the bare beginnings of a relationship. Raye felt hurt, but she knew the score as well. His true love was her goddess and she would never stand between that. Once more in his black jeans and white muscle shirt,he gave her a warm hug, and a goofy smile fading towards the golden path in a glow of warm blue. Raye stood silent in her dark jean shorts and black tube top, her hand held meekly before her deep dark eyes staring down at her pavement mournful over what she had just lost.

Shinozaki hadn't had the chance to met the vessel his love resided in so wasn't in the position to accidentally hurt Lita. Dressed in a pair of black sweats and a grey adidas tank top. He faded with a cocky half salute to the girls, enveloped in a glow of deep jade green.

Night's dark shroud, fell upon the city the day's events still buzzing through the populace it would take a long time to get the Santa Ana and the San Bernardo back in proper working condition. The thousands of videos taken of the chase and battles were surging across the internet and infamy. The moon rose as a ghost in the sky, glowing down upon the quite suburban streets of Beverly Hills. Not a star could be seen this far into the city, the red haze of the thousands of lights blocking out the small twinkling creatures called stars who lived near the moon.

Serena stood on the sidewalk, casting a nervous look back at the yellow beetle on the street behind her.

Adamina leaned forward giving her a thumbs up. Amy smiled warmly up at her from the passenger side seat, while Raye slouched in the back seat looking sour with her arms crossed. She wasn't going to give Adamina Darien's address, unwilling to participate in Serena mending her ties with him. In her mind she didn't deserve Darien. She had been hurting him and abusing him for months. In the end she caved, Amy had some major blackmail material on her and had threatened to post it on the school's message board if she didn't tell them were Darien's house was.

Now she stood before his two story home, dressed in the blue jogging jacket and shorts from this morning. His perfect looking middle class home looming over her, as she nervously played with the end of one of her light blonde pig tails. Swallowing, and breathing as calmly as she could trying to figure out what she was going to say to him. She had pretty much told him to disappear back at the beach a month ago. Was there anyway to get his forgiveness or to move forward towards something...?

Adamina pulled away, leaving her standing like a statue under the bright light of a nearby lamp. With a heavy sigh, she marched into the yard, stepping lightly over the white picket fence. Keeping her breathing steady and her heart beating as calmly as she could. Heading over to the oak tree at the side of the house, Raye had stated grew under his window.

"You can do this..." Serena whispered, trying to steel her courage to climb.

She wasn't very good a climbing trees, this little manoeuvre was not going to go gracefully... With a groan she leaped, reaching her arms over her head, straining her fingers to grasp the lowest branch and missed falling to the grass on her butt.

"Ouch..." She moaned, rising back up to try again. After three or more clumsy tries, she managed to wrap her arms and legs around the branch and twist herself on top. Squaring her shoulders, she crawled down the branch to the trunk, staring up at the shadowed open window several feet above. Moving methodically and slowly, yelping and cursing as she was brutally poked with sharp branches from time to time. She finally managed to haul herself up several more tree limbs to the window sill that was at eye level with her.

After a minute, a smirking devilish face appeared at the window in a black t-shirt, his dark hair falling over his deep blue eyes in a very cute manner. He crossed his arms on the sill, staring down at her laughing at the dishevelled state of her. Leaves and twigs in her hair, cotton jacket riding up along her sides where the bark of the tree had pulled it up. Her hands and face dirty from touching the dusty bark.

"Hi." He breathed, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Hi." She breathed back, a hopeful smile on her face.

Darien laughed with relief to see her, reaching his arms out to grasp hers, hauling her up into his window. Her foot caught on the sill, dragging them both down the carpet on his floor. Darien lay chuckling even harder, Serena laying upon his chest giggling. Slowly she found some calm and turned up to meet his deep blue eyes, finding them shining with promise.

"We need to talk." she breathed, swallowing her nervousness.

"I am so glad your ok." Darien wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Serena smiled happily as she was pressed into his strong chest.

With soft laughter from both of them echoing from the open window. Floating to the silent glow of the moon hanging in the night sky, a new chapter begins in the legacy of the Silver Millennium.


	34. Chapter 34

Warning:Sex scene 18 or older please.

Reunion: Of Roses and Moonlight

The golden glow of the transport slowly faded away, the warmth with in the large bubble disappearing along with it. Instantly, the seven goddess's began to shiver from the sudden change in temperature and complete exhaustion. Mamoru dressed in dark jeans and his black sweater was accustomed to the bitterness in the air this high in the mountains. He had taken them far into the high reaches of the Higashiyama mountain. To the large Buddhist temple that housed his north Japan operations and training facility. He had wanted some privacy for the seven nude women, so had reappeared within a small common's area. Which was housed in the larger meeting hall set on the outskirts of the inner courtyard.

The room that appeared before them was furnished with three long beige plush couches, with a large square low white carved stone table set in the middle. One thick dark wooden pole sat behind the couches, receding high above them to heavy wooden beams and shadowed rafters, that held up the curving tile roof. Several long narrow windows looked onto the dark temple grounds on the west wall. Long rice dividers flanked two walls, cutting this room off from the rest of the large hall. A thick deep green rug was set under the large white coffee table. Soft under their bare feet, as the seven girls moved slowly off of the cold wooden floor behind the couches towards the more comfortable furnishings.

The girls could hear the hushed strange voices of many young people just beyond the dividers, along with the clinking of plates and chop sticks. Mamoru noticed how the girls were trembling, feeling Usagi's body shuttering against his as he held her to his side. Tenderly. He began guiding her to sit on one of the couches with him. Getting her settled in a huddled position beneath her wings.

As he rose back up he noticed the other girls had followed him collapsing onto the other couches. Heads laying heavily upon the cushions, eyes fluttering closed, naked bodies shivering from the cold. Their wings unconsciously folding over their bodies attempting to retain heat as the cold air from the mountain's evening closed in around them. The windows held no light, being so far out in the deep forests on the mountain top. Snow drifted past the thin glass windows, revealing just how cold the night was going to become.

"Naru!" Mamoru shouted, racing to a rice divider and pushed it open only a tiny crack. Shouting for the woman once more as he ducked his head out into the large portion of the hall.

Quickly, a woman in her mid thirties appeared before him. Her long wavy red hair held back with silver barrettes on either side of her head. Trailing low down to the middle of her back. Wearing a dark green long sleeve sweater, and jeans, a blue floral apron tied around her waist. Her sharp green eyes looked at him startled, only the barest hint of grey underlining her eyes speaking of long nights in the past. Naru was a striking woman, her gentle youthful face, transformed with age to a strong fierce countenance that held both tenderness and voracity at the same time.

"I need seven heavy sheets." Mamoru ordered, casting worried looks over his shoulder. The Goddesses had their wings folded tightly over themselves now, slender bodies shivering with a deep chill. All he could see of his previous Usagi was her golden tails flowing down the curve of her white down feathers. Soft hisses and chattering teeth accenting the trembling plumage of the various angels hidden on the couches.

Naru gave him a questioning glare, they didn't have a lot of extra's up in the mountains. Why in the world would he ask for sheets?

Mamoru knew she wasn't going to race away and blindly obey without a reason, silently he moved aside to invite Naru inside to see for herself the urgency. She moved tentatively into the room, gasping in shock as she saw the girls then raced away. Reappearing several minutes later with an arm load of brown fleece sheets.

She set them on the square table, casting Usagi wide eyed looks of disbelief. The girl hadn't aged a day since she had died. She looked like she was still seventeen years old. Yet her countenance was powerful, huddling within her dove white wings, her knees drawn up tight, blonde tails flowing away down her back, her wide eyes closed tightly as she shivered. Quickly, Mamoru and Naru wrapped the goddess's up in the sheets, draping them over their wings creating seven beautiful hunchbacks on the couches.

Haruka and Michiru huddled into each other under their blankets seeking warmth. Mamoru quickly sat next to Usagi, drawing her into his arms once more. She sighed with longing into his embrace, her whole body trembling uncontrollably. Her teeth chattering, leaning into his chest as he rubbed her shoulders and sides with comfort, creating friction to help warm her. Naru moved away to find clothes, borrowing from the temple stores or the populace who lived within this compound to find the right sizes.

With a flash of four lights the guards appeared, wearing their casual clothes that they had been in before racing to the last battle. They all scrambled to their loves sides, frantic to have the young woman back in their arms. The girls cried softly in their arms, while his guards drew them up for sweet kisses from time to time so thankful to have them back.

Shingo moved swiftly, his skin hot from shock and overwhelming emotions. Not feeling the cold even if he was only in a pair of light grey sweats and black t-shirt. Sliding in next to Mina on the couch, pulling her shuttering body wrapped in her blanket against him. Choking back sobs, and panting with shallow breaths to keep some semblance of calm as he cradled her in his arms. Mina sobbed softly in his embrace, unable to form words. Her fingers woven into the cotton fabric of his shirt. As he hushed her, stroking her long honey blonde hair soothingly. Clasping her face in his hands, pressing soft kissed against her lips and forehead whispering how much he missed her, loved her, how everything was going to be alright.

Before casting his sister across the table on the other couch, huddling in Mamoru's arms. Holding her own blanket in a death grip up under her chin as she shivered. Tearful looks of both disbelief and silent joy at having her back. Usagi acknowledged his happiness with a pained half smile, seeing blame hidden behind the tears. Shingo pushed the bitterness deep down, passing Usagi a huge grin of pure happiness, his soft blue eyes glistening with tears. "I am so glad you came home, sis." He breathed, then cradled Mina's face with a large hand, pressing her tightly against his chest. His life after such a long time, felt like it had promise and a future once more.

Usagi smiled with a soft giggle as she watched Shingo holding and kissing Mina so lovingly, and Mina responding in kind. She was happy that her friend had found love, Shingo had turned out to be a strong man with a kind heart. She was so proud of him...thoughts of Shingo fell to thoughts of her parents wondering how they had been over the years.

Slowly as the Goddess's relaxed and found warmth once more, their wings faded in a flurry of various coloured feathers. Soon a mass of feathers floated through out the room for a few moments before shimmering away into stardust. The men quickly drew their loves into them even tighter, encircling the women's smaller bodies with their strong arms so very thankful to be holding them once more. Haruka and Michiru snuggled in close, pulling the fleece sheets tighter around themselves.

Mamoru, sighed heavily enjoying the feel of Usagi's small body pressed up next to his, her head now resting heavily against his shoulder. Her slender fingers curled into the fabric of his sweater as she clutched at him keeping as close to him as she could. His arms circled around her shoulders, keeping her locked next to him, he hadn't felt this happy or complete in over a decade.

Soon Naru reappeared, with Horatu in toe. Naru had an arm full of clothes, but had to duck aside quickly as Hortaru nearly exploded into the room. Wearing a pair of dark purple plaid pyjama pants and a yellow t-shirt with a cartoon kitten looking very angry with a set of Kanji characters off to the side.

"Momma!, Poppa!" She screamed, her demeanour having reverted back to the twelve year old girl the two women had left behind all those years ago. She dashed past the front couch, leaping across the coffee table just to get in front of her parents. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she knelt before them leaning over their laps, into the inviting arms as she hugged their combined waists. Haruka and Michiru embraced the woman back just a vigorously. Michiru had tears falling steadily, as she hugged her lost daughter.

"Oh sweetie..." Michiru breathed, leaning down pulling Hortau up to embrace her properly. Haruka , fondly brushed her hand down Hortau's dark hair, as Michiru held her tight. Her light blue eyes misty, the woman being to proud to allow the tears to fall with others present.

Usagi's was crying all over again, touched by the loving scene, her arms around Mamoru's waist embracing him tighter.

Naru, sighed with resignation, placing the clothes on the coffee table. She was soon realizing that Usagi had not recognized her, none of the other girls had either. She was in her mid thirties now, so far removed from her teen self's youthful countenance she understood how they could mistake her for a stranger. Well they had all been trapped in some limbo state all these years, she had been allowed to live her life. Her reunion with Usagi and the girls could wait. She retreated once more to gather food and drinks for them. When she returned they all had managed to find some garments to wear.

Rei in a pair of black sweats and a tight crimson sweater, while Ami found a pair of black yoga pants and a warm soft fleece pink sweater. Mina managed to make a pair of loose soft white cotton pants and a round grey woollen tunic, that fell off one shoulder fit somewhat. Lita pulled on a pair of soft green fleece overly fuzzy pants, and a white round neck long sleeve shirt. Haruka found a pair of jeans and a beige plaid buttoned top with collar, while Michiru had pulled on a pair of grey tights with blue leg warmers and a white round neck sweater, the sleeves bunching heavily on her wrists.

Usagi had been the hardest to find something that would even remotely fit, ending up in an over sized crocheted grey tunic, large tassells hanging from the hem line of the triangular heavy garment, with a pink long sleeve shirt underneath, a grey pair of sweats, with the waist rolled up repeatedly. Looking like a little doll dressed in badly oversized clothes.

Hotaru had snuggled in next to Michiru, her arms draped around her mothers waist, as Michiru embraced her against her hip with an arm. Hotaru was a little girl all over again, basking in all the love and comfort Michiru and Haruka had provided her.

Naru returned with bowls of rice, filled with vegetables and chicken along with several tea pots full of green tea and mugs. She placed the large tray on the table, setting the bowls and mugs around the table so everyone could eat at their convenience.

"Thank you for everything." Usagi smiled brightly up at the older woman she didn't recognize, as she set a bowl of rice before her on the table.

"Not a problem Usagi-chan." Naru froze drawn with shock into Usagi's strange eyes. The blue was glowing faintly, a silver tinting the blue with a great hidden power. Clearing her throat she rose up, smiling down at her long ago best friend. The wrinkles that had formed around her eyes deepening as her green eyes began to shine with tears. She had long since given up on ever seeing Usagi again.

Usagi cocked her head to the side in confusion, she recognized that voice. Mamoru chuckled knowingly beside her, loosening his hold around her shoulders knowing that as soon as his rabbit figured it out she would be leaping to her feet with excitement.

Naru waited, clasping her hands patiently before her smiling warmly down at Usagi as her friend put the pieces together.

"Naru...?" She breathed in disbelief.

Naru merely nodded, as Usagi screamed and leaped into her embracing arms, hugging her long time friend as tightly as she could. Naru laughed happily, petting the back of her golden blonde head as Usagi bawled loudly into her breasts. The young woman's mind was reeling at how much time she had lost, while healing within Serena's soul. Naru wasn't old yet, but she had matured to the point of loosing all of her youthful looks.

"How old..." Usagi began, a worried tone underlying her wavering voice.

Naru smiled with understanding. "I am in my mid thirties now, Usagi-chan." then began to chuckle softly. As Usagi's glowing blue eyes widened in shock.

"How long?" Usagi whined in dread, whirling around to face Mamoru, her golden tails whipping around at the sudden panic riddled movement.

"Twelve years or so." Mamoru stated in a hushed, almost humble tone. Knowing how much of a shock it would be for her. Usagi merely nodded, her face stunned and frozen. She had no concept of time while she had been in the Crystal shard. She knew upon reawakening that the little girl she had bonded to had grown to be a teenager she didn't really know how old Serena was. Now she could put a sense of time to how long she and the others had truly been gone and it froze her to the core. Shivering brand new, she slumped back into the couch, allowing Mamoru to wrap her up in his arms once more. Whimpering, and clutching at him once more burying her crumbling resolve into the sweet softness of the sweater once more...what had she done!

Everyone was quiet for a long time allowing it to sink in, Rei thought of her Grandfather if he was still alive, what had happened to the shrine? Yuichiro caught the lost look in her violet eyes, and drew her up in a warm embrace, a comforting hand rested against her cheek as he pressed her face into his chest. She hide her face into the white cotton of his muscle shirt as her shoulders began to quake and shutter so overcome by a sense of loss. He had a lot to tell her, when they managed some private time.

Mina also glanced to the side in thought, wondering about her own family and what might have happened to them over this many years. Shingo gripped her hand in a comforting squeeze, as she leaned into his shoulder passing him a strong smile. Ami moaned in dread, her poor mother had been alone for all these years, what had happened to her, to her father? Ryo noticed the silent tears falling down her gentle cheeks, he turned her into him him. Holding her tightly as she cried into his chest, to overcome to keep her emotions quietly within her. Ryo rubbed her back, as she released all her fear and sadness. Beginning to bathe his white tank top with her sorrow.

The serious, bleak contemplations were cut short, as Usagi's stomach made a disgruntled gurgle, breaking the silence embarrassingly for the golden blonde. Usagi giggled, apologizing to her friends quickly gathering up her bowl of rice and tentatively eating the contents. Soon the rest of the group followed suit. They may all have the powers of Goddess's now, but those said powers still resided within the frail bodies of human women who had daily needs.

After the small meal, the couples slowly retreated away to contemplate the future in the private of the Guards quarters. Mamoru led Usagi away, through the main dining area noticing that now that she was fed, and relaxed a soft silvery glow was beginning to thrum over her milk white skin. An aura of purity, that drew the eye. The small group of trainee's in pajamma's who had been lounging on the couches, watching T.V in the larger area beyond. Grew quiet staring up at Usagi with an awe as if seeing something unearthly. The attention was unsettling, especially for Usagi who was nervously picking up speed, ducking her head as they moved through the set of dining tables to the double doors at the end of the grande hall.

The hall itself was a simple building, held up by large wooden posts that were set in two long rows down the length of the building. The roof rose high over head with thick rafters, the simple grey tile that was the roof held in deep shadow. It had long windows set along the outer walls, and very little decorations adorning the wooden log walls that made up the building. Simple log rafters, held up a curving pagoda style roof with long flowing eaves that brushed the moisture away from the building. The room was divided with long rice paper dividers that could be removed or pushed aside to make the hall larger or smaller as needs be. The main area had couches set in front of a large T.V with several round tables scattered in the centre, with chairs. A portion of the back of the hall was the large kitchen, a simple rice divider pulled aside, was the entrance to the kitchen. They moved quickly through the hall towards the front, ducking into the cold night through a simple heavy oak double doorway.

Her slippered feet crunched softly against the light blanket of snow covering the flat stones of the court yard. Usagi wrapped her arms around herself tightly, tucking her hands in her armpits to keep them warm. She focused on the gusts of breath she made as she breathed, feeling over come with guilt and remorse. The wishes the Silver Crystal had granted her always had such bitter sweet consequences.

Mamoru had never stopped touching her since he had gathered her up in his arms earlier that day, as they walked through the dark grounds he placed a gentle guiding hand on her back walking beside her. Casting her warm thankful smiles as she glanced up with remorse, her glowing blue eyes dim and shimmering with further tears yet to be shed. The grounds were barren, stones of various sizes imbedded into the frozen earth, a simple wooden wall with a large arch rose up a few meters away from the large dinning hall. As they past threw the arch, they came upon the living compound of the temple. Three rows of quaint rectangular cabins, set in next to one another. Forming a small village environment, the sight greeted her with a sense of warmth and comfort. The cabins looked just like miniatures versions of the dining hall, with curving tile roofs, and flowing eaves. A simple oak door adorned the front, with a small glass window set inside. A medium sized window was set just beside the front door. It was built from the same wooden logs harvested from temple. From the forests beyond the long wooden open corridor that framed the outer walls of the compound. The small avenues between the cabins, were accented with small bushes, currently brown and dead waiting for spring. There was also small items set around the cabins, just to set each apart from the others. The types of blinds in the main window, large pots for flowers or simple decorations hanging from the eaves. Wooden wind chimes, or weather vanes, she even caught sight of a couple colourful plastic statues.

Mamoru directed her to a cabin set on the outer lane of the small village, it was identical to the rest,with a worn bamboo screen pulled down behind the glass of the medium sized window. A strange statue sat to the side of his front door, it was carved from grey stone, with a simple pedestal, with several balls decreasing in size as it rose up ten levels to a long spire at the very top. Each ball had a strange glyph etched on its surface. She wished to ask what the stature was, and what it represented but she was just to cold to linger outside. She would have him explain another day.

Mamoru opened the thick oak door, ushering her inside with out a word. Usagi took in the quaint cabin, filled with all the modern day conveniences not expecting it. It was a single room, with a large beige stone fireplace set against one wall. Two soft black chairs flanked the fireplace, the stone mantle above held two wooden candle sticks and a box of matches. A simple round carved wooden table sat between the chairs, holding a silver reading lamp and a dusty book. A double bed set in a simple silver iron frame sat just behind the chairs, against the east wall,with two small bookcases flanking the bed. Each bookcase filled to bursting with books, and magazines.

The sheets on the bed were a soft navy cotton with a heavy matching comforter on top with a crimson fleece blanket folded at the end. A small round wooden table with two wooden chairs flanking it sat just before the door, with a smokey glass hanging lamp dangling from the ceiling. Set off to the far side of the cabin was a small door, Usagi moved to investigate the door finding to her happiness a small bathroom with all the modern amenities she might need to feel comfortable.

"This is cozy." She grinned moving to huddle in one of the plush chairs before the barren fireplace. Feeling very cold, as if her whole body was frozen.

Mamoru chuckled, understanding how easily she caught a chill, he quickly got a fire roaring in the fireplace filling the small cabin with warmth and flickering light.

With a small smile, he sat on the adjoining chair, missing the feel of her body against him and the comforting warmth of her breath against his neck. He wanted her to come snuggle in his lap as she used to long ago, but didn't know how to ask. The years with out her having placed nervousness in his gut. Instead he merely admired her, she hadn't changed a day since he had lost her. Her face was as angelic and perfect as he remembered, looking even more ethereal with the soft glow emanating from her. He took note of the silent tears falling down her cheeks as all the missed years began to sink in.

"I am so very sorry, for leaving you for so long...Mamo-chan." She spoke quietly, with a shaking breath. Not looking at him, keeping her innocent cerulean blue eyes focused on the flames within the fireplace. He could not avert his gaze from her eyes, he had been draw to them again and again all day. The soft blue was glowing, enhanced with a silver shine, her eyes were no longer human. Like everything about her, they looked ethereal with a hidden power just under the surface of her skin.

"Usako...what happened?" Mamoru, intoned sadly. Watching the heat of the fire flickering upon the sorrow on her face.

Usagi turned to him, her calm once more breaking into deep sobs. She scrambled into his lap, wrapping her slender arms around his neck crying in utter misery into his neck. He held her close, stroking her hair lovingly. Wanting to take away all her pain. She was doubting her actions, in that last battle, berating herself for bad choices yet again.

"I didn't know how else to save them!" She wailed, shuttering and trembling against him as she worked out the desolation in her heart. Mamoru held her close, rubbing her back comforting her in all the small ways as he had done countless times before and would do countless more times in the future as the responsibilities of ruling came heavy upon her small shoulders.

As Usagi slowly calmed down she told him the whole story of the last battle, how she had tried to save the Lord of Nightmares, how Venus intervened. That Abraxsas was so far beyond their powers to handle that they just had no way to escape him. How she had destroyed the Silver Crystal and herself trying to keep the girls safe.

"Before the Silver Crystal died, it absorbed all of us and took us safety back to earth. It needed to keep us alive, so it found us the girls souls to reside in so that one day we could all be reborn including the crystal" Usagi smiled sadly, remembering the crystal's small voice's last words to her. They had been full of regret that it couldn't save them in any better way then this, that it loved her and would miss her.

The new crystal that had been reborn within her breast was not the elegant, soft lotus that the Silver Crystal was but a strong powerhouse with a bold ethereal voice that echoed within her soul. While the Silver Crystal was a small whisper, gentle and full of grace. The Crystal that had been reborn was the Cosmos Crystal, full of the raw power of the universe. It thrummed within her like a commanding beat that mirrored the rhythm of her heart. She was frightened of this new Crystal, if something so gentle like the Silver Crystal could take her life so easily. What could something so powerful do to her or the universe if she called upon its full powers. She never voiced these fears to Mamoru, he had enough to deal with after the sad tale of her death.

They talked long into the night, his arms wrapped around her waist, her head resting in the crook of his neck basking in each others warmth, a beating of two hearts made one. She slowly fell asleep in his arms, her head slumping to the side of his shoulder, slender arms relaxing against his neck. Breathing deeply, small moans that he had missed so much fluttering softly through the cabin. He quietly carried her to the bed, pulling off her sweat pants, and the crocheted tunic so she could be comfortable. Admiring her sweet, gentle form as she curled up in her sleep in nothing but a pink long sleeve shirt with no undergarments. He chuckled at how innocent she looked in her sleep, hands tucked under a navy pillow, soft pink lips slightly parted as she mumbled incoherently. Her long slender legs curled up to her flat stomach, her womanhood just slightly revealed under the long hem of her shirt, her soft well form bottom jutting out. Shaking his head ruefully, Mamoru turned away from the erotic sight, brushing his hand through his thick black hair. He hadn't been with a woman since their last encounter in Elysian. His Usako was so perfect to him she could make a paper bag look sexy.

He gathered up the deep crimson fleece blanket and draped it over her slight form, undressing hurriedly so he could snuggled up behind her. Once in only his black boxers he crawled in behind her, leaning on an elbow, tenderly tracing his fingers threw her golden fringe, a small content smile pulling on his lips.

"I love you...my Usako. Forever and Always, please don't leave me again...I don't think I could survive it." He took a shaking breath, feeling tears forming in his eyes. All his loneliness, and despair had been cleansed away. Usagi merely moaned in her sleep, stretching her coltish legs as she found a more comfortable position on her side. He took note of her wedding rings still shimmering upon her slender finger, he pulled out the chain he wore around his neck unlatching it, slowly slipping his own wedding band from the chain and placing it in its rightful place upon his ring finger.

Adjusting himself into the mattress, he pressed himself against her slender back, a strong arm curling over her flank, drawing her back tightly against his chest. Needing to feel all of her against him, before he would allow sleep to come. Then slipping his hand under her shirt, needing to feel her soft flesh, he lightly brushed his fingers up and down along her flat stomach the contact soothing him. She trembled under his fingers, moaning in pleasure in her sleep. He quickly stopped, she was trying to sleep and he was inadvertently arousing her. He knew she was extremely exhausted, love making could wait. His sleep came quickly, it was deep, warm and completely content...the first perfect sleep he had had in many long years.

The bamboo blind set in front of the glass window, blocked out most of the bright morning light, only sending the briefest hints of the suns rays into the shadowed cabin. Mamoru cracked a blue eye open , feeling the suns vague warmth entering the cold cabin, the fire long since snuffed out during the night.

Between the blankets and his Usako, had kept him warm all night, he really didn't want to get out of bed. Snuggling his face closer to her neck, he pressed a soft kiss at the base. She moaned with discontent, squirming away. He chuckled and clutched her tightly, pulling her back against him. She moaned softly, adjusting herself against his hard stomach her butt wiggling against his crotch completely naive about what she was doing. Just trying to get comfortable in her vague awake state. Mamoru groaned with sudden lust, feeling himself harden instantly. Rolling his eyes in frustration, listening as her breath became deeper as she fell back asleep. He wanted her so badly, it had been so long since they had been intimate. He watched her sleep for a moment contemplating if he should wake her just so he could seduce her. With a tired sigh he figured he had waited over ten years for her to return, he settled back down against her to catch a little more sleep he could wait just a little bit longer.

At first the soft touches of her lips, that he felt along his chest merely roused soft moans within him, sleep still claiming his senses. As the soft movements slid lower nearing his navel, he bolted upright into a seated position, sending the love of his life sprawling off the back of the bed with a yelp.

"Mamo-chan!" She wailed in frustration. She had been kissing him tenderly, thinking she had been very erotic and alluring in her subtle ways to wake him up, she never expected to be thrown physically off the bed.

"Usako!" Mamoru scrambled out of the bed, finding his true love scowling up at him from the cold floor of the cabin. "I am so sorry..." he started falling into quiet laughter as he gathered her off the floor.

"Why is it every time I try to initiate our love, you toss me away like I'm on fire or something." Usagi began to pout, leaning into his embrace. She wasn't as naive about love play as she used to be but it always seemed to surprise him when she acted on her passions.

"I don't' know I guess I just don't expect it from you." Mamoru chuckled lightly, nervously running a hand through his hair. He really messed up a chance to make love to her. He took her hand and led her back to bed, tucking them both in under all the blankets this time. He drew her up against him, speaking soft words of love into her ear, ushering out small giggles as his breath tickled her ear. After a few minutes he rolled onto his back, drawing her up against him with a tight embracing arm. She snuggled in, head heavy on his chest listening to his heart beat. She idlely played her fingers along the taunt strong muscles of his chest as they merely talked. Working through the lost years with words of understanding, love and forgiveness. The morning past into afternoon, the afternoon giving way to evening and still they hadn't strayed from each others arms, needing the constant contact to heal two broken hearts, mending the ties of love that had been severed for far to long.

"I have to go." Usagi made to pull away from him, bracing her hands on his chest and rising up.

"Never." Mamoru chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, his superior physical strength overcoming her. Pulling her back to his chest with a thump, knocking the wind out of her slightly.

"Really, you have to let me go now." Usagi relented, wiggling in his constricting grasp.

"I told you I will never let you go again. Usako." He grabbed her chin with a guiding hand, drawing her up from his chest to face his serious stormy blue eyes.

"I have to go the bathroom...you have to let me go but for only a bit...ok." Usagi commented plaintively, glowing blue eyes pleading. Stoping the kiss she knew was coming next, if she didn't stay something. She didn't think she could hold her bodily functions for much longer, and couldn't afford a passionate delay.

"Fine..." Mamoru released her with a chuckle of defeat.

Usagi scrambled off him, casting the heavy blanket away, her long pink shirt fluttering behind her well formed butt as she bounced out of bed. Dashing through the bathroom door with out further comments, closing it lightly behind her.

With her gone from his side, he started to realize just how frozen the cabin had become. With a shiver he crawled out of the blankets and restarted the fire. Soon he had it roaring once again, as he felt two small hands encircling his chest from behind. He held her small slender hands, pressing them flat against his chest with his own, closing his eyes in contentment. A thrill shuttered through his body, as he felt her soft lips pressing into the skin along the curve of his shoulder blades.

"Usa..." He whispered in need, pulling her around to face him before the fire, finding that she let her hair down from its odango's and tails. It flowed down her back all the way to her knees in a endless wave of gold. The firelight setting her hair aglow as if an angel's halo had formed around her sweet face. The cold shroud of loneliness and despair had been lifted from his soul, as he had held Usagi once more in his arms.

This time, as he drew close he could feel only the warmth of fulfilment within him. Once again a beautiful future shone before him, as he basked within the glory of her smile, the passion within her soft blue eyes. He lightly brushed his fingers down her cheek, enjoying the soft moan that escaped her lips, as she leaned into his caress. God...he missed her. He was never able to move on, after she had been ripped so suddenly out of his life. Her death had shattered him so completely, leaving a sad, bitter soul that was dead inside.

Having her once more in his arms had brought him back to life. The man he once was, rising to the surface with a new focus, a new purpose to make sure she was never placed in a position to sacrifice herself again. He now had the power to protect her, as he had always wanted to and this time when the final decsion had to be made. When she was facing down the greatest of evils as she always would, he would be by her side a force to keep her safe, keep her alive.

The soft flickering light of the fire moved over the lover's, as Mamoru drew her face upward to meet his eager lips. She rose up on her toes to greet his longing kiss with one of her own. The kiss becoming more hot and passionate. In moments as their tongues began to dance seeking to taste each other once more.

To long...Mamoru shouted in his mind, to long to be with out her. His lust deepening with the blue of his eyes, he picked her up off the floor, his hands grasping her well formed bottom. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist, locking at her ankles around his butt. Pressing herself intimately against his groin, feeling the hardness there. Her hands clutching desperately at his bare shoulders, as he turned and pushed her up against the wall near the fireplace. The wall was gratefully warm, relaxing the tense muscles along her back, she had vaguely worried the surface was going to to be frigid.

She could feel the heat in her belly roar to life, as the lust for him grew within her. He compressed himself tight against her, his kisses escalating from soft, light pressure to a deep, penetrating need. As he began grinding himself into her core, his voice husky and thick with a lustful hunger to devour her. Mamoru began moaning softly with longing, she echoed his passion with soft sounds of her own. Slender fingers raking through his thick dark hair, leaving it a wild mess upon his head. She soon began to lose all reason, as his rapid movements against her core began to push her to the brink of release. Her voice echoing in the silent cabin, heavy with desire and need. Through shuttering breaths and rapid pants, she encouraged him.

He moved to suckle the softness at the base of her neck, she ran her fingers threw his hair with a wild need for him to kiss her lower. He complied, pulling her shirt over her head and casting it aside, leaving her nude, her pert breasts pressed against his chest the aroused nipples calling for his attention. Usagi moaned in delight, panting with pent up need, as he mouthed the soft valley between her breasts. Licking lightly as he moved to take a nipple in his mouth. She yelped in both surprise and rising passion as he began to suckle, playing gently with the other breast. She grinded herself against the firm arousal in his boxers seeking to send him further from the edge of reason, needing to feel him inside her once more. He groaned with rising need, swinging her off the wall, his hands grasping the softness of her bottom, and squeezed. Moving them to a nearby dark plush chair. He sat heavily, with her nude form straddling and writhing in his lap, from his continued sensual attention upon her breast.

Her whole body was on fire, becoming consumed by the tides of passion. Her skin tingled, as he lightly brushed his fingers over the soft skin of at the very top of her butt, causing goose flesh to appear.

"Mamo-chan..." she breathed shakily, her body shuttering from the tingling sensations he was sending up her back. Her voice a husky lust filled sound that drove him further. He moved his hands from gripping her bottom to squeezing the softness at her hips. Moving lower, lightly spreading her legs further apart with his thumbs, then slipping his fingers towards the silky skin tucked between her legs.

She cried out in both alarm and pleasure as a finger brushed against the core of her being. Sending an electric charge through out her body making her tremble under his further deeper movements. Rubbing her gently with his thumb, while his fingers drove into her pushing her further into the euphoric haze of near release.

"Please..." she pleaded, as he slipped another finger between her folds. Causing her to cry out even harder, the innocent blue eyes that had been squeezed closed in pleasure opened slowly. Half lidded with growing lust, she stared down at him rising up on her knees to give him better access. Her gentle hands roamed down his chest, then his stomach going further as he moaned in anticipation. Her slender fingers found the stiff shaft and began to lightly dance upon his length sending shivers up his spine.

"Usako..." He breathed, his finger's movements becoming faster more persistent. Feeling her core becoming moist as she was further aroused, her body blushing an alluring rose. Her hips bucked under his constant pressure within her, her muscles spasming and clenching tightly. She cried out sharply, her hands flying up to his shoulders, gripping them fiercely as she climaxed. Arching her back, as pleasure surged through her entire being. He never let her rest as she began to crumple against him, her legs trembling, unable hold her weight any longer. As she fell against him, he pressed his face between her breasts once more, lapping at the salt upon the crevice there.

Usagi was breathing heavily as she began to fall from the intense heights of passion he had send her too. She brushed a hand tenderly down his cheek, admiring him. He then drew another nipple into this mouth, suckling hard then nipping it playfully. She yelped sharply at the sudden assault, casting him a slightly disgruntled look. As he quickly stood from the chair, pressing her against him moving towards the bed. She clutched onto his shoulders, legs dangling off the floor, giggling softly. The quiet sound was a marvel to him. After not hearing her voice for so long, then suddenly surrounded by all her sweet melodies, as he pleasured her was enough to send him to release. He took the moments, of the brief steps to the bed to calm himself. He wanted this encounter to last, wanted to hold off until he was inside her wanting to watch her beautiful face mirror his own pleasure beneath him.

He softly laid her down upon the bed, shedding his boxers as he climbed onto the mattress. Hovering over her slight form, his eyes raking over her nude body taking it all in as if memorizing a work of art. Admiring her deep curves, her toned flat stomach, long elegant legs spread wide inviting him. He moved his dark blue eyes upward, to the perfectly formed breasts as they heaved with anticipation for more pleasure. Finally falling on the angelic face, of his beloved, her soft pouting lips smiling brightly up at him, her alluring blue eyes glowing with that goddess power. Her silky golden hair, falling over the bed sheets as the waves of a golden sea.

"You are so beautiful...it takes my breath away." Mamoru whispered in an awed hush.

She smiled softly at his honest compliment, then raised her arms up, beckoning him with her hands.

"Come to me..." She called with hushed heavy tones.

He leaned over her, pressing his lips upon hers with a desire, borne of deep love. She moved with his kisses, arching into his soft touches against her flanks. Pressing herself against him, again and again as he caressed her thighs, her shoulders, moving to the small of her back then, her well formed butt once more. He took his time, knowing she wanted him, he wanted to be inside her as well. Yet wanted to enjoy every inch of her, before he allowed himself the release. He took pleasure in all the soft sounds he created from her, as he suckled at her breasts, trailing his kissing down to her belly, drawing his tongue around her navel, tasting the sweetness of her soft skin. "Please..." she begged, her fingers raking through his hair, moaning and crying out to him desperately. As he sought the sweet taste of her core with his mouth. She wiggled alluringly under his suckling, crying out as he began thrusting his tongue within her folds, seeking to push her pleasure further. Their love making had never gone this far, in this intensely erotic way before. He had a raw unrestrained need to feel every part of her, just to solidify in his own mind she was real, she was here with him and not some spirit that was going to disappear back into the ether.

"Mamo-chan!" She screamed as another climax exploded through out her body. She was gasping for breath as he came up, grinning, pleased with his work upon her. Crawling forward over her shivering body, his lips hovering over her own, grinning with further mischief.

She gave him a sly smile of her own, rising up on her elbows with a breathless giggle. She reached for him once more, grasping his length in her hands and stroking downwards tenderly. Drawing a long, lust filled moan from him. Mamoru was confused for a moment she was so much more aggressive this time then ever before.

"I want you..." she breathed, kissing his neck softly, suckling on his earlobe, sending shivers down his back as her hot breath tickled the insides of his ear.

"I need you..." she repeated, kissing down his neck onto his chest, going further her tongue darting out to taste his skin. His eyes flew wide in utter shock at her boldness. His sweet, innocent Usako was moving with a purpose, a confidence in her erotic ministrations upon him.

"Usako?" He rolled onto his back, as she was not slowing in her descent.

She raised her gentle face from his well toned stomach, her eyes glowing brighter, a sparkle of mischief shimmering upon the silver hue.

"Be still." she whispered, returning to her attentions brushing her soft lips downward past his navel towards his groin.

Mamoru sucked in a cold breath, as he felt her lips upon him. Resting on his elbows, leaning his head back moaning in deep pleasure as she began to languish the tip with her tongue. Were had she learned to do this, his sweet, innocent Usako...? Suddenly he realized were these new passion filled movements had come from. She had learned this from her time within Serena. He laughed softly, suddenly releasing a deep moan as she proceeded to pleasure him, taking him deeply. He had realized that Serena was forthright sexually, that she had a knowledge towards love making. She had been assertive with what she liked, when they had engaged in passionate kissing, and caressing. He knew now that she had gone much farther then kissing with someone else, before him. Even perhaps to the point of losing her virginity and his sweet Usako had been there with her. Learning how to pleasure a man, how to push him the brink and then ease off to taunt him with the climax he so wished.

"Usako, please." Mamoru moaned plaintively, rolling his head back against the pillows, then looking down at her in happy astonishment. As his true love took him once more deeply into her mouth. All the while applying suction and pressure upon him, driving him wild with drawn out pleasures. He couldn't stand it any longer, he lunged for her as she squealed in fright not expecting him to grab her. She grinned bright as the Cheshire cat as he rolled her beneath him, knowing she had been taunting him...teasing him with the near release he had felt.

He kissed her hard, bruising her lips with his rising lust, he needed to feel all of her right now. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, she began to respond to his passion, as he pressed himself into her folds, causing her moan to turn into a whimper. Once inside, feeling her grasp him smoothly as if he had always belonged within her. He lost all reason, driving deep, pumping into her with an urgency to satisfy the hunger.

"Mamo..." she panted, unable to finish her words, her breath shallow and quick. As he thrust within her harder rocking her body up and down beneath him. She hung onto his shoulders as he took her fiercely. He had always taken her softly, gently moving within her as if he might break her if he acted to rough. The ferocity of his thrusting, was overloading her senses. She was becoming lost to the currents of rising passion, as her body lost control. The goddess powers within her began to surge forth, suddenly forming a link between them. They both cried out sharply, instantly sharing in each other 's mounting pleasure. Usagi stared up at him adoringly as she bounce beneath him, her blue eyes glowing more intensely with a silver shimmer as if a thousand stars were sparkling behind.

Mamoru's own pleasure began to grow in intensity, an all consuming fire that exploded within him as his climax mounted. Usagi writhed beneath him as he pushed forcefully within her repeatedly. As if attempting to punish her with the intensity of his thrusts, for all the pain, loneliness and sorrow she had put him through. Each drowning within the constant waves of intense pleasure they were sharing.

"Don't stop...please, don't stop, never stop loving me." She cried out to him, nearly sobbing, tears falling as she basked in the intense sensations he was mounting within her. Her cries holding a deeper level of feeling, that Mamoru understood. Lost to the passion, she could only hold onto him, slender arms wrapped around his neck, as he took her hard and fast.

Mamoru was lost within her glorious glowing blue eyes, seeing forever mirrored back to his very soul. Suddenly he felt her clamp down upon him, pushing him towards his own release.

"Usako!" He cried, arching his back, pressing his chest against her small form. She clutched at him, crying out as well, wrapping her arms tightly around his back as he came within her. Then she pressed soft kisses against his neck as he relaxed on top of her. He ran his hands threw her soft hair as he rested on top of her, leaning into her ear whispering his sweet words of undieing love for her. Worried he might of hurt her with how roughly he had taken her.

Usagi shivered under his hot breath, tears of joy falling from her eyes as the intense glow began to dim, shaking her head silently that she had not been hurt. Her goddess power, once fuelled to a frenzy by their love making fading within her once more.

He settled down beside her, feeling content, folding her to him as he wrapped them up in the blankets. They lay in each others arms, neither speaking unable to put words to the level of intimacy they had just shared with each other.

Mamoru held her close, blinking in awe as he stared unseeing, at the simple wood rafters hanging on the roof. His mind was reeling at how intense the lovemaking had been, how she had increased their pleasure, be it unknowingly with her powers. How their link was so pure now, that they seemed to share a single body when he had been inside of her. Making love to her had been the most exhilarating experience of his entire life, was this what having sex with a goddess was like?

Mamoru kissed the top of her head, smiling almost goofily, still intoxicated by the experience, the feelings of intense pleasure still vibrating within his body. His arms holding her tightly against him, one draped over her shoulder, the other snaking around her slender waist. Usagi smiled happily, listening to the rapid beat of his heart as she rested her head against his chest. Her own heart was still thundering in her ears, her insides still throbbing from the pleasurable abuse. Her flesh tingling all over, finding it hard to settle down. She contented herself with gliding her slender fingers in small circles over his smooth toned chest, her blue eyes glowing warmly replaying the wonderful experiences within her own mind.


	35. Chapter 35

**Destiny**

Chapter one:Past, Present, and Future Collide

A flurry of snow, blew through the courtyard, swirling and dancing upon the grey stones embedded into the ground. Mamoru dashed across the yard, in a pair of black sweats and a grey long sleeve dress shirt, tucking his hands under his arms as he ran. The shadows growing long along the ground as the sharp winter sun set on the horizon just beyond the outer walls of the temple. He passed through the large archway in the wooden wall that separated the living quarters from the inner courtyard. He could see the large slender grey pagoda style roof of the main dinning hall just ahead. He dashed through the simple oak main doors, nodding to the three trainee's currently finishing supper at a table near by. The young men nodded back, acknowledging their leader with quiet respect. They all wore the off brown training gi, like what the senshi wore on the moon. Mamoru's choice for the perfect uniform when training to become an elite demon fighting team. Once graduated they would wear a set of beige armour if they were training to be soldiers or a beige uniform if they were training for the more corporate side to the his army. This facility was used to train teams of four for global warfare, so these kids would be in the beige armour.

The kitchen beyond was an industrial style, monstrosity, having to feed a great many people some times. With long metal counters, several stoves and fridges, the cupboards made of plain white bristol board. It looked like something you would see in the back of a restaurant, then in a temple building. But it served a function, it wasn't here for aesthetics. A huge pantry sat on the side of the kitchen with a room sized freezer set a few meters beside it.

As Mamoru passed into the kitchen, he found Shingo packing a wicker basket with breads, cheese and various fruits, humming contentedly. Lightly brushing some of his stray dusty blonde hair behind an ear, he raised his face from his task a huge grin plastered over his face. He was in a pair of grey pyjama pants and a plain black t-shirt, his over sized brown furry monster slippers with the talons, adorned his feet. Those slippers Mamoru knew were his happy shoes, he only wore them when he was in a exceptionally good mood, and could literally live in them.

"Good night?" Mamoru chuckled knowing that smile.

"Great night, awesome day, perfect life." Shingo sighed, a lost look on his face. As he reviewed all the tender moments he had shared with Mina so far.

"I feel the same, man." Mamoru nodded, ducking behind him to grab a basket from underneath the steel counter.

"Later." Shingo, passed him a curt wave, taking his leave.

"Mina?" Shingo called softly, shivering as he closed the door to the cabin. Seeking to ward off the cold flurries that were blowing miserably outside. The cabin was strangely silent, his home was set up similar to Mamoru's with a roaring fireplace against the far wall. With a large deep blue couch set in front, a brown fleece blanket draped over the back. Two birch wood end tables on either end, with a black floor lamp standing just behind. His double bed was in a cast iron frame similar to Mamoru's, with dark green sheets and comforter.

He set the basket down on the small round kitchen table by the door, heading over to the simple white door to the bathroom finding it empty. Curious he wandered over to the couch, also finding it empty.

He then noticed her clothes were gone, she must have gone out, but were? Was sending him out for food just a ploy so she could disappear? This heart was hammering in his chest, now. An ice cold anxiety settling upon him. He spent all of last night, bonding with her, rekindling their lost love. They had talked of old times, laughed, found themselves caught up in passionate kisses and soft caresses before the fire. Moving to the bed to continue the mutual explorations of each other, finally she had fallen asleep in his arms. This morning he had caught her crying softly on the couch, muffling her sobs as best she could trying not to wake him. Finding her in such a sorrowful state, he had sat with her on the couch, drawing her up into his arms to comfort her. He didn't know what had made her so upset, figuring it was just the loss of so many years weighing on her. Now he knew it was something much more...

What was bothering her so much she would run off into a snow storm without proper clothes, she was going to freeze to death. Then he wondered if that was possible, she was a goddess now? With a frustrated groan, he left the cabin. Beginning his blind search of the temple grounds, calling her name into the white swirling void surrounding him.

Mamoru reentered the cabin, quietly. Setting a basket full of fruit, a couple homemade sandwiches and two large chocolate bars he had stolen from Umino's secret stash in the back of the pantry on the table. The cabin was silent, the fire still aglow but no sign of Usagi. Curious he moved about the cabin, finally opening the bathroom door finding her lounging in the hot bath. He saw her soft glowing arms draped over the white tub, her golden hair floating around her shoulders. As he drew near, he realized she had her face under the water with a contented look over her features.

Frantic that she had drown, he knelt in front of the tub, lunging his arms into the water, grasping her shoulders and hauling her to the surface in a panic.

"What the hell!" He screamed at her, as she meekly wiped water from her face with a swiping hand.

"Mamo-chan?" She cast him a rather deeply confused look, not understanding his fright at all.

"Why were you just laying there under the water?" He panted, clutching his heart trying to calm down after such a fierce scare.

"It's soothing..." She blinked uncertainly at him speaking softly.

"Are you trying to drown?" Mamoru whined, his deep blue eyes finally softening as the tension of the moment faded.

"No, Never...oh god. Mamo-chan." Usagi saw the stress and anxiety she had inadvertently caused, rushing to a kneeling position in the water, leaning out to wrap her soaking wet arms around his shoulders in a comforting embrace.

Mamoru embraced her back, clearing his throat to reclaim some calm. As she drew away, he stood up uncertainly.

"Sorry...I think I am just a little on edge when it comes to you." Mamoru mumbled casting her a small smile before departing the room.

Usagi remained kneeling in the tub, watched him go, worry etched on her gentle face. The link was a constant between them now, she could feel he was hiding things from her. His relief at having her back was laced with uncertainty, and a vague shroud of anger.

A few minutes later, she finished in the bathroom emerging fully dressed in her grey sweats, pink shirt and grey crocheted tunic. Hair done up in the style she wore just before her death, with the small odango's and long tails with a part of her hair flowing free down her back.

Finding Mamoru sitting in a chair before the fire, absently devouring an apple.

She moved quietly beside him, pressing her lips softly against his temple, before retreating to the other chair. He passed her a warm smile, before retrieving a plate from the kitchen table with a sandwich and a chocolate bar. She giggled happily at the food, unwrapping the bar and consuming it eagerly. Mamoru chuckled and shook his head, typical Usagi.

The meal went by silently, Mamoru lost in his thoughts, while Usagi cast him worried looks. She was about to bring up the elephant in the room, she was feeling hovering over them. When an urgent, anxious feeling struck her hard. Blinking uncertainly, she jumped to her feet the empty plate that was in her lap shattering on the floor.

"Usa...?" Mamoru rose to his own feet, startled by her sudden fear.

"I gotta go!" She cried in terror, dashing out of the cabin and into the freezing weather beyond.

"Usagi-chan, whats going on!" Mamoru chased after her, his heart hammering in his chest with rising anxiety. She was rushing into a dangerous situation, with out thinking, once again.

An hour later and Shingo had covered most every part of the temple and central pagoda. What was left terrorfied him, did she leave the safety of the temple, was she out in the storm beyond the walls within the vast forest. Shingo stood uncertainly before the massive gates at the front of the temple, leaning within the slight protections of the small portal, with the pagoda style roof above contemplating the storm raging beyond. Letting out a heavy sigh, he wagered he had to brave it hope if she was out there, that he would find her. He moved off the wall, just as his sister rushed through the gates disappearing into the white out, in nothing but her sweat pants, white ballet slippers, pink shirt and heavy grey tunic. Her golden hair flowing free swirling with the blowing snow in the air as she faded into the storm.

"Usako!" Mamoru screamed past him, disappearing in the storm dressed just as poorly. In the stormy grey dress shirt and dark pants, sneakers squeaking against the wet stones.

"What the hell?" Shingo groaned rolling his eyes in disbelief. Then dashed after them all, shouting into the swirling snow that everyone was. "Nuts! You are all Nuts!"

Usagi ran blind, through the freezing snow, the ice blowing into her eyes, her feet and fingers growing numb. She followed the soft yellow spiritual energy of one of her dearest friends, the wisp like trail floated before her watery vision. Moving threw the heavy branches of the forest, wavering like a soft ribbon in the gusts of frozen wind, falling away down a steep gully of rock and thick tree limbs. She saw Mina's soft yellow path within her mind, foreseeing her steps before she made them. Mina was gravely upset and she needed her, pulling her by the heart into the darkness of the forest. She didn't understand how she suddenly had a link to all her friends, but she could sense each one perfectly. She could vaguely hear Mamoru calling her name, lost within the white void, his deep voice full of fear and worry. She didn't wait up for him knowing he could follow her anywhere through their own soul bond. She had a greater need to fly to, a lost sister both in body and spirit was calling to her.

Usagi ran till the ice in the air began to burn her throat, feeling a sense of urgency that she had to get to Mina's side quickly. The deep green boughs of pine trees passed over her head as she ran deeper into the forest, her slippers freezing solid, losing their grip in the slick snow beneath her. She fell a couple times tripped up by loose stones or ice. Soon she came to the gully, eyeing the crevice warily she gave a resigned sigh and began her descent. As she scrambled down the rocky slope, cutting up her knees and hands brutally. Her movements were greatly slowed. Having to grasp onto long cold branches that hung over her head, upon her descent into a small gulley.

As she reached the bottom, she found Mina huddled up in an alcove of thick twisted branches. Two massive trees had sought to grow from the side of the steep slope, reaching into the hills side with their roots attempting to stay upright. The branches had twisted in a living cage against the hill. Her soft blond hair barely visible beneath the white blanket of snow laying on top of her head. She had her knees drawn up under she chin, crying softly. Dressed in only the white cotton pants and grey woollen tunic from yesterday. The symbolism of her being behind the bars of a cell, did not go unnoticed by Usagi. She was seeking some kind of punishment with this blind flight through the growing blizzard.

Usagi moved toward the twisted mass of branches, pushing into the small alcove lightly threw a break in the roots. Climbing in beside her, not having much room she found herself pressed tight against Mina as she sat on the frozen ground beside her.

"Mina-chan?" Usagi whispered, listening to her quiet cries, feeling her utter and complete sorrow.

"I am so, sorry Usagi-chan." Mina hiccuped, wiping away a torrent of fresh tears from her cheek.

Usagi remained quiet knowing where she was going with this apology, this was a talk they had needed for a long time.

"All of this is my fault, if I would have listened to you and not killed him. Then we would all have our happily ever after." Mina buried her face in her crossed arms, her shoulders shuttering under another assault of tears.

"You did what you thought was best, we all make mistakes. Me far more then anyone else." Usagi sighed softly, smiling ruefully as she leaned her head against Mina's shoulder in a companionable manner.

Mina laughed bitterly at that statement, glancing over at her closest friend who's bright blue eyes were glowing softly mirroring the snow storm swirling beyond the shelter of the twisting branches.

"It's not just that, Usa-chan, I was going to kill you too. What kind of person am I, who could just push all that you mean to me aside and take your life so coldly." Mina's voice wavered in deep pain.

"The most courageous, loyal and dearest friend I have." Usagi interlaced her arm with hers.

Mina turned to stare at her uncertainly. Her own soft blue eyes glowing with the inner light of her sweet and loyal soul.

"I asked you to take my life, I did not want to become an Oni. You had the strength to obey my wishes , no matter how much it hurt you to do it. You had the most courage and fierce loyalty to me to do as I asked. " Usagi sighed sadly as she glanced up into her friends bitter gaze.

Mina shook her head ruefully. "I still can't forgive myself." she muttered bitterly.

"I stood there and let the Monk kill Amaya, I did nothing to save her life. I chose to stand by a let her life end, because her life did not mean as much as her family's lives. Not a day goes by that I don't regret making that decision. Killing me was the same such decision, Mina. You had to choose me or the world I am proud of you. To know you had the wisdom and strength of character to end my life when I threatened the world." Usagi sighed sadly, finishing her speech, her eyes looking lost within the memories. They both fell silent for a long time, sitting next to each other. As Usagi hugged her arm, each watching the snow storm beyond the tree roots with a bitter sweet nostalgia for the past.

"Why are you way out here? " Usagi asked with concern., finally breaking the suffocating silence.

"Would you believe I actually got lost." Mina smirked back at her.

"Yes, yes I would." Usagi giggled, then reached for Mina's hand, crawling out of the tree roots dragging her friend out behind her.

"Lets head back before we freeze." Usagi smiled up warmly into Mina's flustered expression.

"When did you get to be so wise?" Mina asked softly, still reviewing the kind words Usagi had said about her.

Usagi shrugged, "I guess that's one reason why I'm queen." responded with a bright giggle, she clasped Mina's hand tighter in hers and led her into the storm.

Mamoru finally tracked the two girls down as they were reentering the temple through the pagoda style gate. He gave Usagi the darkest look possible for making him run wild with worry through the snow storm. Clasping her cold hand in his and squeezed it thankful she as ok.

"Sorry, Mamo-chan..." Usagi sighed, bowing her head in remorse feeling how stricken he was that she was going to get lost and hurt or worse.

"Mina! Thank god..." Shingo raced up out of breath. "Are you alright?" He inquired with heart felt concern.

"I will be." Mina gave Usagi a thankful smile, allowing Shingo to guide her away with an arm draped over her shoulders.

Usagi smiled at Mina happily, feeling that all was forgiven, the ties between them healed once more.

Evening fell with a bitter darkness, the sky looming above the temple in thick hovering clouds that blocked out all light from the Moon and stars. The snow flurries had ebbed, drawing back from the mountains to plague the foothills of the Tamba highlands below. While the villages sought cover from the storm, huddling in the warmth of their homes. The occupants of the temple high above within the forests of Higashiyama mountains were able to escape their shelters as the storm passed. Retreating to the large dining hall, for games, movies and a great meal fuelled with happy companionship. Naru had gone shopping in Kyoto for the day with a group of female officers, stationed at this training compound. She was due back soon, with clothing for their seven new guests.

Mamoru knew that the girls would enjoy the various outfits Naru came back with, so had asked his guards to bring the girls to the dining hall that night. For a group meal in the private room at the back of the building. All day he had been monitoring how the human's in the compound reacted around the goddess's and it wasn't positive. The officers and trainees who managed to run into one of the goddess's, soon found themselves entranced by them, unable to focus on their tasks or even speak. It was the power they gave off, the ethereal energy that glowed over their skin. They could not interact with the general populace without causing major disfunction to the day to day runnings of the compound. So Mamoru had explained to them that they must try and avoid the humans who trained and worked here in the temple.

They would cause quite a scene when they entered the hall, but once hidden behind the rice dividers of the small meeting room the human soldiers would resume their night. As expected, when he ushered Usagi into the dinning hall the room fell silent. All eyes were upon her, the soldiers both men and women in their beige gi's, stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Usagi swallowed nervously, she would been becoming quite a recluse in the last few days finding the attention disconcerting.

Still wearing the same outfit, Naru had provided. The grey sweats, pink shirt and grey tunic with the tassels, her blonde hair flowing free except for two small buns and tails. She was excited about the new clothes she would be given tonight. Mamoru wore a pair of jeans and dark blue button up shirt, with a white turtleneck underneath. Taking a deep breath she scanned the crowded hall, seeing trainee's in their beige gi's. Officers who wore more civilian type clothes, not wanting to stand out to much in the public eye since Mamoru's armies were a silent organization that protected the planet. The women wore business suits of a beige colour, with white dress shirts under beige jackets. The men were in similar attire only in slacks of beige. The only thing to set them apart from the trainee's were the golden pips set on their collars to distinguish their rank.

Usagi had been learning so much more about how large and all encompassing Mamoru's army had become over the years, as he prepared for the dark realms invasion. The fact that he even had to prepare for this all consuming war was all her fault as well. If she had been stronger and not been seduced by the Dark Lord of Nightmares then...I

n the end, she was the one to weaken all the seals over the universe. It was just another failure of hers to brood over, one of many she still berated herself about. How was she ever going to be a good queen, when she was so weak? The destructive thoughts that constantly pecked at her was slowly wearing down her confidence.

She moved silently, and purposefully threw the maze of dinning tables and gawking humans, ducking into the opening to the meeting room with a sigh of relief.

As she entered the room, she found seven medium sized totes set against the back wall, tags with elegant Kanji characters pronounced whom each bag was for. Usagi hopped on her toes, squealing with glee as if it was christmas already. Prancing over to the bags to check the tags to see which one was hers. Haurka, Michiru and Makoto who had already arrived sitting quietly on the couches, watched her childish display with happy laughter. The three still wore the same outfits as the first day, Mako in her green fleece pants and white long sleeve shirt. Haruka, in jeans and her beige plaid shirt, Michiru with her grey skin tight pants and blue leg warmers and white sweater. Shinozaki entered just behind them, a goofy look on his face. He was in jeans and a black turtleneck.

Mamoru could guess why. He passed his guard a knowing look making Shino chuckle even harder his life was so perfect nothing could take his grin away.

Usagi blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed by her enthusiasm. She left the totes, ducking her head she quickly retreated to sit on one of the couches. Mamoru chuckling at her as he followed behind. She had been taking note at how often he touched her, his hands never seemed to leave her body, or he would merely just hold her hand. His attentions were near constant and she was basking in it.

The evening past full of laughter as the group thanked Naru profusely while digging through the totes showing each other the beautiful garments within. Haruka was the only one not participating in the little fashion show, laughing with Hortaru, who was in a pair of jean overalls and a dark purple long sleeve shirt. As the other girls including the ever demure Michiru gleefully draping the new clothes over their bodies, showing off to each other. The happiness was short lived, soon falling into a strained conversation about their forgotten families. The evening unwound from the heights of joy, to a somber conversation of planning a trip to Tokyo in a couple days to reunite with their loved ones.

The chill of the night swept in with a brutal wind, that howled against the buildings, beating against the walls as if attempting to attack the occupants within. A shadow moved within the lonely howling of the wind. Slinking threw the short portico, of the main gate. It moved into the deep shadows of the long open corridor that lined the outer wall of the temple. Its eyes shone with a mirrored glow, as if a wild animal had entered this silent compound.

The creature was a lowly demon, known as a shadow elemental, a conjuring of a powerful magician. It moved with the shadows, built from the same energies with a long black humanoid body. Its muscles taunt and powerful, lean along the torso and limps. Its form was made for concealment and speed. The head barely formed, with a sharp chin and angled cheeks, with little to no features except for spiked hair that jutted out the back of its head. It had no mouth, or ears or even a nose. Only two piercing eyes, round and bleary, glowing with an animals instincts.

"Master..." It called through the cosmic strands of the universe,its voice a hushed whisper.

"I sense great powers here?" Moving down the corridor, coming to the small village of cabins. Clutching at a wooden post that held up the outer corridor, its glowing eyes searching the cabins beyond.

"Seven goddess's, and a Guardian..." It hissed within it's mind, sending it's master it's covert findings.

"Do not engage them, just find the stones." A cold, deep and calculating voice echoed back to the creature.

The shadow merely nodded, unable to resist it curiosities, moving from the corridor with long strides into the dark courtyard. It's long feet padded softly over the snow, barely making a sound. Its extra long limbs hanging low, long disfigured hands dragging along behind its body. It was attracted to a warm ethereal power, thrumming from the nearest cabin. The rest of the powers in the camp were nothing compared to this one bright star. It needed to see this power, so great it dwarfed the energies of the Four Generals of Abraxsas.

Slinking up to the cabins outer wall, he pressed his palm against the frozen wood. Within his mind, the wall faded away as he linked his energies to the shadows within the cabin. Silently inside the cabin, two shimmering mirrored eyes searched from the dark shadows lingering beside the fireplace, a silent witness to the human males current copulation with the Goddess Selene.

A dark haired man, lay under the seducing form of the Goddess, with long flowing golden hair. She strattled him, moving with an elegant grace upon him. Her slender hands braced upon his well formed chest as she brought him to the heights of pleasure. Moving slowly up upon her knees, then thrusting herself back down, moaning in ecstasy as she took him within herself at a rapid pace.

"White Moon...Serenity." The Shadow elemental was an old creature, a long time minion to an eternal wizard who was alive during the Silver Millennium. He had sided with the Dark Realms during the great war ten thousands years ago. Now he was in the service of the Generals of Abraxsas.

"What are you doing, if the Goddess spots you." The deep echoing voice, hissed angrily at his minion. This creatures curious nature was going to get it killed.

"Master..." He answered in a hush, becoming inthralled by the alluring energies the goddess was giving off as she made love to her beloved. The shadow could not look away, as the love making grew more intense. The Goddess began to cry out plaintively nearing her release, pushing herself franticly upon him. Her breasts bouncing with the intense rhythm she was maintaining. The man's husky moans grew deeper as he bucked against her grinding movements, thrusting inside roughly seeking his own release. As he gripped her hips desperately.

Finally they cried out together, the goddesses trembling legs giving way as the climax vibrated throughout her body. Panting, she curled up upon his chest, closing her eyes and smiling with satisfaction. A second later, from her compromised position against his chest. Her glowing blue eyes that were almost silver, flew open and focused upon him within the shadows. Her gaze was fierce and cold, sending a shiver of dread through his dark body. She had been able to see him? Had she sensed his energy? The shadow quickly pulled itself back within it body, dashing away from the cabin in utter terror at the indescribable powers the Goddess Selene had within her. He had never in all his thousands of years felt something so powerful. The shadow, disappeared through the archway in the inner wall, heading back into the main courtyard back on it's hunt for the Stones of Abraxsas.

A soft knocking awoke, the lovers from their rest. Usagi had made love to Mamoru over and over, with a vigour last night, attempting to chase away all the doubts, and sadness she felt over the past. Trying to escape her self loathing, within the haze of euphoria created from continuous release. She managed only to exhaust herself and Mamoru. Finding thankfully sleep was silent and deep. The constant worries over her new crystal powers, and how she felt she had ruined her friends lives no longer plaguing her.

Mamoru quietly disentangled himself from Usagi and the blankets, revealing himself in only a pair of navy boxers. The frozen cabin, struck his hot skin sending shivers over his body as he made his way to the front door. Usagi whimpered sadly,as she felt his warmth shifting away from her. She had been sleeping upon his chest, as he slid away she gently fell onto the mattress clutching the blankets under her chin making disgruntled noises. Slowly opening one eye, she focused on the door listening to the conversation her beloved was having with Hortaru. Mamoru had been holding back from her for the last few days, not telling her everything about his years without her. She wasn't one to press, but she was worried about him he wasn't as happy and content as he should be. She knew he was the leader of a great army, that was world wide. That he mastered his golden crystal, and ascended his Star Seed to the Super transformation. He was a powerful force for good, in this world. But in the quiet moments she had seen his eyes hold such a haunted quality. He had under gone many hardships, with out her. Dark memories he did not wish to share.

"We are bringing him out of the hole, this morning. You wanted to be there when we did." Hortau had transformed into Saturn. Her Star Seed glowing a warm lavender around her tall, thin form. Her fuku skirt fluttered about her long legs as a gust of cold wind blew threw the courtyard. The long dark ribbons whipping in the wind behind her. She held her glaive tightly in a hand, the dark shaft taping impatiently against the stones set into the ground.

"Alright, let me get dressed. I will met you in the central Pagoda. " Mamoru answered quietly. Saturn nodded, turning on her heel, her long dark hair sent in a wild burst as another freezing gust of wind buffeted her. Usagi listened with rising curiosity as the clipped sounds of Saturn's dark boots faded away.

Mamoru quietly closed the door, moving about the cabin gathering up a pair of dark kaki's, and a long white dress shirt that had been cast aside last night. Usagi had been a force last night, literally tearing his clothes off, usurping his control of the seductions early on. He didn't know were this new alluring sexual vixen with golden hair had come from but he enjoyed her seductions upon him last night. Usagi kept her eyes closed, her mind wandering down strange roads as to what or who had been thrown into a hole, and why.

It wasn't in Mamoru's nature to be cruel to others? She had seen a darker side of him, when in battle but towards other human's he was kind and understanding. Even when they didn't have the best intentions, as in the case with Fish Eye, from the Dead Moon. He merely became aloof, and reserved, keeping the people he didn't want in his life at a distance.

She waited until she heard him leave the cabin, quickly pulling on a pair of white fleece pants, and a soft blue sweater, with a deep round neck. Not feeling she had the time to pull her hair up in its usual style, she left it flowing free. Throwing on a pair of white boots, and a white fleece jacket with a feather lined hood she was on Mamoru's trail. Jogging lightly across the courtyard, she caught sight of him leaving the village through the archway into the inner courtyard. He was striding with a purpose, hands clenched into fists, eyes cold heading towards the large central tower on the temple grounds.

As he ducked into the shadows, through the large ornate front doors of the central pagoda. The twin halls jutting out on either side like sentries protecting the main circular building between. Usagi lightly jogged up to the doors he had entered. Waiting for a breath to listen to the three voices she heard inside. One was Hortau, the other Mamoru, the third she did not recognize. Steeling her courage, she set her jaw tight, moving into the cool darkness within the pagoda. The building smelled musky, wet and stale from weathering the season's for hundreds of years. She moved silently down a long corridor towards the central room, stopping at the end of the narrow hall. Pressing herself against the damp wooden wall, she eyed the wide circular room beyond. The room stretched up through the five levels of the tower, to the domed roof above. Each level of the tower had an inner balcony circling around the room. The simple wooden rails, over looking the main room on the ground level. Massive pillars of wood rose out of view, holding up the towers many floors. The floor of the ground level was build on the stone pad, that covered the court yard. Spartan, and empty as if this whole tower was used to house only this one person? She noticed several guards, in military issue beige armour and helmets,standing within the shadows on the outer alcoves around the main room. They were all training what looked like assault rifles toward the very middle.

Mamoru, Saturn and an older man, with dull brown hair and light blue eyes stood before a trap door in the floor. He was wearing the beige slacks, and jacket of an officer, at least four pips along his collar to denote his high rank.

"Umino-san?" Mamoru, gave the older man a nod.

"Mamoru-kun." The older man, nodded back somber and with out emotion. He squatted down to the hole, pulling on an iron ring set in the wood. The trap door creaked, and moaned in protest to being moved.

Usagi's breath caught, Umino looked so different. Gone was the awkward young man, with thick glasses. Now, a strong well built man, with conservative styled brown hair, combed neat and parted in the middle with stern blue eyes that held to many hard years.

"I believe this has finally broke him, he has been screaming all night." Umino stood up crossing his arms over his chest, staring grimly down into the hole.

Mamoru and Saturn moved to the holes edge to glare down at the wretched creature within.

A young man, not yet fully grown stood within the narrow space, that was little more then a hollowed out chute. With just enough room to stand upright, his legs were shuttering and spasming from being confined in a standing position for days. He leaned heavily against the slick stone that lined the hole, craned his head up squinting into the faint light. His brown hair hung limp, plastered to his pale, splotchy face. It was dark and greasy from not being washed, his eyes staring dimly unable to focus properly. His clothes of black dress pants and dress shirt were filthy. Ripped and hanging awkwardly from a malnourished body, that looked sickly and gaunt.

"Are you ready to tell us what we want to know?" Mamoru growled, nodding for two soldiers in beige armour to come forward and haul the prisoner out of the hole.

Two young men, with black hair the hung low to their shoulders. Heads incased in a heavy beige helmets. Their faced set in stone, looking just on the brink of manhood moved from the shadows against the massive wood pillars. They quickly reached into the hole, hauling the young man up by his armpits dumping him at the feet of Mamoru.

The young man collapsed to the cold floor, his strained legs turning to water now that they were not forced to stand.

"Yes..." The young man whispered, his voice cracking and horse from his plaintive cries last night.

Usagi's heart was beating fast, weeping with sorrow for how horrible this young man had been treated. Why would her Mamoru do such wretched things? He was not like this, she thought he would never hurt another human?

"The Ledger?" Mamoru stated, his face a mask of cold detachment.

"My siblings have it...I've told you. It's at the house." He whispered in a near whine.

Saturn lashed out with a boot, slamming it into the young mans gut fiercely.

He grunted, and screamed rolling away from the assault weakly.

"We have checked the house, it's not there. Your siblings are in hiding. Were have they gone, I can only assume they have taken the document with them." Mamoru paced before the boy, who was clutching his stomach, coughing and retching up bile.

"I don't know, truly...we were being hunted by the Sisters of the Abyss." He moaned, breaking down in sobs.

Usagi had moved forward to get a clear picture as to what was happening to this young man. Moving into the vast room, hiding behind a large wooden pillar. She ducked her head around the cold column, gripping the edge with white knuckled strain. Tears began to fall, as she felt anguish for this poor boy.

No one deserved to be beaten, starved, and forced into confinement. This whole scene was breaking her heart. She kept stating in her mind, that this was not her Mamoru, this was just a bad dream. A pathetic mantra to try and convince herself that this was not happening. Mamoru was not this cruel, not this brutal to others...he was a kind, understanding man who sought to find the good in others just as she did.

"The weapon..." Mamoru hissed, feeling this line of questioning wasn't going anywhere again. Either this boy had told them everything he knew already or he was more scared of the Generals of Abraxsas then him.

"I don't know...it's in the dark realms." He muttered, grimacing in anticipation for the next strike.

It came hard, and fast from Saturn's boot to his chest, taking his breath away.

Saturn then hauled him to his feel with one hand, while back handing him brutally with the other. His head snapped back with a sickening crack. Rolling back into place, limply with a long painful groan.

"Were in the Dark realms." Mamoru, folded his hands behind his back trying to keep his patience.

"I...don't know..." He started weakly, his excuse falling silent, as Saturn threw him across the room. He screamed in fright, slamming into a wooden pillar on the far side, slipping limply to the floor. Blood dripped from the corner of the boys mouth, were he had bit his lip deeply.

"Death Blast!" Saturn, arced her glaive towards the young man. Sending a force blast slamming into his chest. The young man screamed, his body pressed hard into the wooden pillar, arms and legs splayed apart by the fierce impact.

"Who built it!" Mamoru shouted.

"I don't know." He moaned.

"Death Blast!" Saturn sent another charge, rocketed him up the pillar and slamming him hard once more to the freezing stones. He screamed under the impact, moaned as his consciousness began to fade upon slipping back down to the floor.

"Were is it being held?" Mamoru growled, knowing full well this question was not getting an answer.

"I don't know." the young man, nearly sobbed,his voice breaking.

"Death Blast!" Saturn swung her glaive, downward as Usagi's sorrowful voice screamed out. Her small form dashing in front of the blast, shielding the broken young prisoner huddled against the pillar.

Saturn and Mamoru cried out in horror as the blast struck her in her back. She gritted her teeth, arms braced on either side of the boy, glowing blue eyes squeezed shut. Saturn had gotten powerful, Usagi thought bitterly, knowing her jacket was ruined, shredded along with her sweater from the fierce impact.

"No more!" She screamed, casting her beloved, and one of her closest friends a distasteful glare over her shoulder.

"What are you doing...are you alright?" Mamoru rushed to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, taking in her dark glare towards him in stride.

"Why are you being so cruel to him?" She whined, tears flowing down her cheeks. Witnessing the brutality towards this young man was too much for her.

"He is a demon prince of Abraxsas and has information we need." Mamoru stated, rising to his feet as Usagi's glare followed him upward.

"There is a better way...there is always a better way." Usagi stated with a pained tone, turning her glowing eyes back towards the badly beaten young man.

"Mother..." The young man groaned, smiling drunkenly up at her. His face was a mess of bruises and blood. The red ickor dripping off his chin, from the cut in his lip.

Mamoru cast her a strange look. The young man stared to laugh darkly..."The Lords Whore...the lowly human oni who released the stones of chaos upon the world..."

Usagi moved away, disgusted by his verbal abuse. "You are one of the kids, waiting on the roofs of Tokyo..." She started to recall that day, when she was an Oni and not in control of herself.

The young man chuckled, sucking in a cold breath. "Yes, when you broke the seal it released the stones and created the Royalty of Abraxsas."

Usagi shuttered,clutching her breast in dread. She had created the seven demons whom Mamoru had been at war with for the last twelve years.

"No..." She breathed, guilt hanging heavy in her heart. "You don't have to be evil, not anymore." She scrambled to his side, pressing her palms against his temple, seeking out her powers to heal. The little boy he once was mirrored in her mind, she had seen him. A happy, innocent child standing in a pair of jean shorts and a red t-shirt with a cartoon truck. Standing with a beaming grin upon the roof top of red brink apartment complex. Watching the dark angel she had been shooting away over the sea. She had created him, but she could also save him.

As the silver aura surged from her crystal, flowing down her arms in a torrent of raw energy. Mamoru started to back away, fearful of the massive amount of power she was calling forth. The soft glow to her eyes, turned a pure silver as she gripped the young man's face. Mamoru sensed Serenity's aura surging forth as the crystal was called to life, yet Usagi's soul still remained dominate. It was strange, usually when the powers of the crystal were called, Serenity would take over while Usagi would fall dormant. Both souls seemed to share the power of the crystal now.

Gil, as he had been known for twelve years was silent and unmoving in her grasp. Staring in awe into her silver eyes, as if seeing himself for the first time. The silver aura that had began to thrum around Usagi, moved to cover the young man. He still never made a sound as the heat of the energy consumed the evil within his body. He began to glow as if a star itself was being born from within him as the Goddess Selene cleansed his soul, and repaired his broken body. The silver power faded away, Gil whose black clothes were nearly destroyed by his torture for days at Saturn's hand were repaired. Looking brand new, his body nearly glowed, the skin looking healed and a soft pink. His dark blonde hair was shining, along with his blue eyes, cleared of all the evil the stone had forced within his soul.

"I want my mother..." He moaned in sorrow, as she released him. He fell from his knees, a position she had forced him into when she had grabbed his head. He slumped back against the wooden pillar, not even able to gather himself as Mamoru seized the opportunity and grasp him by a shoulder turning Gil to focus upon him.

"Who is building the weapon?" Mamoru questioned, feeling the change in the Prince.

"Famine..." He whispered, eyes unfocused, the healing making him feel drunk and unsteady.

High up on the upper balcony, the shadow elemental crouched against a wooden ornate carved pole that accented the railing. His long feet draped over the wooden railing, toes clenching the wood as if it was a monkey. His strange reflective eyes stared down at the Prince in wonder, having been a witness to the Goddess Selene's great power.

"Not good master." It spoke in a hushed tone, merely a whisper of wind. The morning light was just beginning to penetrate through the pagoda's large archways on the upper floors, that led to the outer veranda. The light was not a friend to the shadow elemental, he needed to retreat out of the temple quickly.

He had managed to sneak into the small treasury in the pre-dawn light. A simple unassuming shrine building, styled like a small pagoda set in the shadows near the tower. It had been guarded by only two men. Dressed in the Earth Princes combat armour, of a darker brown. With bullet proof padding under their chests, while the arms and legs were padded with a heavy leather. Helmets similar to the civilian armies of earth adorned their heads. With a full face plate that made them look similar to a biker's helmet. Long Swords, with coloured soul stones embedded in the hilts hung from their hips. Along with energy rifles, powered by similar stones in the set in the leather grips. All of Mamoru's own design clutched in their hands. Mamoru had modified thousands of weapons, with what his had learned from stone bonding in Elysian. His army was equipped to attack on a spiritual level when confronted with Demons. The guns could also fire bullets if needs be, they could take on what ever kind of enemy should impose themselves against them.

The shadow element did not wish to attract attention, so it had slithered past them unnoticed within the heavy shadows of the fading night. Slipping threw a crack within the tiled roof, formed as the curving roof had begun to pull away from the round walls of the pagoda. The small room within had been pitch black, which was perfect for the elemental. He slipped down the wall, his long arms grasping the wooden pillar as he climbed silently from his great height to the cluster of dais's below.

Each dais held an artifact, or sacred relic kept in this forgotten temple. Only one held the three stones of Abraxsas, taken from the dead bodies of the elder Princes's and Princess. He scanned the energies within the various wooden boxes adorning the simple stone dais's. It could hear the crunching of heavy boots outside,as the men adjusted their feet and the quiet rumble of male voices talking softly.

He hovered his hideously elongated hand over the various sized metal or wooden boxes, scanning the contents within. Finding the stones within a small cherry wood box, that was simple and unassuming. With a chuckle of pride, he snatched up the box. As he lifted it from it's resting place, an energy began to surge from the pedestal it had rested upon. The Shadow darted up the wall, box braced in it's armpit as the two guards surged into the room guns drawn. They caught sight of him instantly, each trained to sense Demon energy. They let fly with their energy weapons, bathing the wall in blue beams of light. The shadow leaping off the wall over their heads, landing back on the floor behind them. The guards turned, but not in time, the shadow shot two of his long black fingers from one hand, the tips now sharpened to blade like points, piercing their hearts in one strike. The guards grunted as their hearts were destroyed crumpling to the deep shadows within the pagoda, dead before they hit the ground.

The Shadow elemental and it's master had been in search of these stones for countless years, banished to the earth realms till they were found. If it did not return to its master with the stones, its life would be forfeit. The wizard missed his family, that he had to leave behind when the General War had ordered him on this quest.

The shadow darted out of the front archway, stopping dead a few meter before the tower sensing the evil aura of a Prince of Abraxsas. If he killed this whelp it would be just one more stone for his master, and maybe a reward. The shadow chuckled darkly, it was a chance he was willing to take. He could smell the sun just beyond the outer corridor that lined the temple compound. It was nearing it's assention upon the earth, the sun would burn him if he remained. He was a being of darkness, he could not survive in the light. He quickly leaped onto the upper veranda that circled the tower, the wooden box tucked in his armpit as he lumbered on all fours at a fast yet awkward pace. He climbed up onto the inner railing just as the Goddess Selene finished her healing. Her powers were fierce some, it sent shivers of terror throughout his dark body. He set his resolve as the Prince began to divulge the General's plans for conquest, he needed to to be silenced.

A twittering sound echoed from the side pocket Umino's beige pants, the older man quickly moved away from the interrogation. Pulling out a small black cell phone, speaking in sharp anxious tones.

"Commander!" Umino dashed back to Mamoru's side, his face pale and stricken. "The Guards at the Relic housing have been killed." He whispered harshly in Mamoru's ear.

Mamoru cast him a dark look, his heart thundering in his chest. "How, did a demon get past my wards?" He hissed back.

Saturn moved closer to Mamoru to hear the hushed conversation, the group left Usagi and the Prince's side. Moving a few feet away to discuss the problem.

The Prince was groggy and half alert, he shrugged off Usagi's bracing hands, rising to his feet. Usagi remained kneeling on the cold floor, the energy loss making her feel drained.

The shadow took his opportunity. Shooting a dark finger with blinding speed towards the boys chest, it's mirrored eyes gleaming with malice in the now warming light. The sharp elongated weapon created from the creatures own body, pierced the Prince threw the chest right in the heart.

Usagi screamed, as the Prince collapsed to the floor with out a sound, dead.

Saturn and Mamoru rushed back to her side, Mamoru shouting orders to the guards stationed around the room to hunt down the demon responsible.

The Shadow Elemental felt that now was a good time to retreat, he dashed out of hiding leaping towards the large archway the lead outside to the veranda. The sunlight just starting to peek over the trees beyond, struck his dark flesh making it smoke.

Usagi caught sight of the smoke, her eyes glowing silver once more as she sought the power within the crystal. Reacting with her heart, at the Princes death. He had just been healed, he could have had a good life seen his family again. But that evil creature had taken his life, with out a care.

"Usagi...No!" Mamoru shouted, feeling her rage charging the crystal she barely understood how to use.

Usagi was beyond listening to anyone, the roar of power surging threw her was deafening. What once was a gentle silver light surged into a deep pink aura that she was quickly lost to it. Dove white wings exploded from her back, covering the area in a down of feathers. What was left of her coat was shredded falling to the stones in rags, and stuffing. Her clothes faded away in a shimmer of deep pink light, floating nude before the human guards who could not move, could not think enthralled by her power. They stood frozen watching her transform, guns limply at their sides.

Mamoru cursed loudly, calling upon his star seed before things got out of control.

Saturn leaped to the upper balcony, glaive raised to kill the demon now huddling from the sun in the shadows near the archway.

Usagi was lost to the currents of immense power, a long silver silk gown flowed over her body, the neckline falling low over top her breasts. Revealing the large spiking mass of the Cosmos Crystal. Her hair which was flowing free, flew wildly around her twisting body as her goddess transformation faded. Leaving Selene, in all her power and glory glaring death down upon the shadow huddling in the dark of the tower.

Tux leaped up to the balcony, calling to her trying to talk her down from the massive ball of glowing energy she was conjuring between her palms.

"Usagi...Serenity calm down you can't disperse that much raw power here. You would..." Tux never got the chance to finish his words, as the Goddess of Purity let loose her energy towards the cringing Shadow.

The beam of dark pink light, shot towards the demon who decided to dash into the sunshine out onto the veranda. Saturn screamed as the power struck the wooden balcony in front of her, spreading in width and length attempting to envelope the demon who was trying to escape. Saturn leaped off the balcony as it was consumed into an explosion of splinters. Tux screamed at his true love to gain control of the power before it destroyed the whole tower, leaping off the balcony as well.

Usagi could not be reached she had lost control, before she had even finished transforming. The crystal was in control of her body and her mind. It had a mission to complete, she had asked it to kill the demon and it would not stop till it was dead. The deep pink power continued to expand, taking up the whole upper story.

"Master...the stones!" The shadow leaped off the veranda, throwing the wooden box into a small shimmering portal hovering just before it. Screaming in fright as the dark pink power over came it's dark form vaporizing it instantly. As quickly as the massive surge of power exploded within the pagoda tower it had merely disappeared, fading back within Usagi. The crystal shimmered upon her breast, it's energy spent falling back within her soul. Usagi floated to the ground, her civilian clothes of white cotton pants and the soft powder blue sweater reappearing on her slight form.

With a whimper she crumpled to the stones, fighting for consciousness, the crystal having taken to much from her. Mamoru rushed to her side, gathering her up in her arms, pushing his energy into her as tenderly as he could. He was furious, scowling around what was left of the tower in disgust. The guards cowered in the remains of the ground floor, huddling amid the destroyed beams and wood from the upper balcony. The roof and four stories were gone, only the huge wooden pillars jutted out to the cold grey sky, remained.

With several flashes of various light, the rest of the Goddesses and Endymion's guards appeared around them.

The girls stood in jeans, sweaters and boots. Having sensed the battle and their sovereign's distress none had time to dress properly. Mina had a white shawl draped around her shoulders, Michiru as well in aqua green. Haruka, had a dark leather jacket over a white sweater and heavy boots.

Shingo was in a black t-shirt and jeans, with his fuzzy brown slippers. Shinozaki had turtle a neck of dark green and black jeans. Yuichiro was in all black with a long sleeve shirt and leather jeans. Ryo was in a dark blue round collared sweater and jeans. They moved in slow circles taking in the destruction with bitter wonderment.

Saturn moved to the Prince's corpse, nudging him onto his back with a toe of her lavender boot. He flopped over limp and lifeless, his eyes dim, staring blankly up at the winter sky.

Saturn's face was impassive and clinical, thrusting the tip of her Glaives curved blade into his stomach calling her powers of death to silently dissolve the boys body. He began to vaporize under a shroud of dark energy.

"How are you feeling?" Mamoru inquired, deeply worried.

"Fine." Usagi past him a tight smile, allowing him to help her to her feet. Once standing solid on her own, he let go of her shoulders taking a step back, his emotions writhing from worry to rage and not wanting her to pickup on them to strongly.

"No, Saturn stop!" Usagi screamed alarm, her face grimacing in disgust as she caught sight of her stabbing her glaive into the boys body.

She raced up to her clutching her arm to try and draw her glaive out of the body but it was to late, the Prince was gone, leaving a green stone behind.

"Why?" Usagi moaned her eyes glazed with deep hurt. Staring at the spot the body had been in horror. Hortau was so detached, from killing. From causing others pain, to suit her own ends.

"Because its my duty." Saturn turned to her, voice impassive.

"You are consumed by the death side of your powers." Usagi grasped her shoulders, searching the taller woman's violet eyes for any sign of the light that bespoke the powers of life within her.

Saturn shrugged off her grasp, seeing the pity in her blue eyes and not liking it one bit.

"I do what I have to, to keep the peace highness." Saturn muttered snidely, moving away from her.

"You have more to your powers then destruction and death!" Usagi shouted to her in vain, as she moved away from her.

Her long dark jet black hair fluttering over her slender shoulders, boots clicking resolutely on the frozen stones as she scanned the floor. Taking only a few steps away before her anger that she had been valiantly keeping in check surged forth.

"I had no one to teach me, Senpai!" Saturn turned with a fury, shouting back at her. Deep violet eyes glaring darkly down upon Usagi's now startled visage. Then growled at herself for losing her control and causing her Queen pain. She turned her back on her once again, searching the floor for the green stone. With a small sigh she found it, picked it up sombrely and headed over to the Mamoru.

Usagi took in a deep breath, Hortau was furious with her and she had every right. Moving back to Mamoru's side as well, she took in the vastness of her destruction in awe.

Usagi kept glancing around in shock "I"m sorry..." she started, breathless and terrified of her crystal even more.

Mamoru said nothing, seething at his feet needing to keep his composure or he was going release years worth of pain and rage upon her. Usagi, paled her hands flying to her breast in fear. She had never seen Mamoru so furious.

"You did this!" Shingo moved forward, his face filled with fear, that was quickly twisting to anger.

Usagi merely nodded quietly.

"Why?" Shingo wailed, his arms flapping up and down in rage.

"A demon killed the prince of Abraxsas, Usagi was angry and sought her crystal's power to kill it." Mamoru answered in a hiss, turning to Saturn who moved in front of him blocking his view of Usagi. Who's shoulders were beginning to shutter and quake under the strain of keeping her raging guilt and sorrow in check.

Saturn passed him the stone, shaking her head at his silent inquiry about the box of stones, now lost. She kept on walking, heading for the broken remains of the hall that would lead outside of what was left of the pagoda. Haruka and Michiru following behind her feeling how upset their daughter was. They three left the confrontation before it began, accepting that the years were lost and needing to keep going from here.

Mamoru's rage erupted in a bellow at the sky, the loss of those stones sealed the earths fate. He calmed himself quickly, turning to Shingo who had begun to pace. Needing to release his own raging emotions, but keeping his control by focusing on his walking

"Shingo, I need you to go to the Dark Realms, a demon has stolen the Stones of Abraxsas. You know the four kingdoms the best, track down that box before the alignment." Mamoru commanded, slipping the remaining stone into his pocket.

"Right, Koan has an interment camp set up in Saudi Arabia...outside of Medina... I think." Shingo nodded to Mamoru, stopping his pacing to plan his trip to the dark realms. He could use that portal, that refugees were currently using to slip unnoticed into the dark realms.

"No...Shingo you can't I need you. Can we wait one day? I can't see momma alone." Usagi pleaded to both Mamoru and Shingo, her blue eyes glowing faintly still very tired. Terrified of the trip tomorrow to see Ikuko, with out her brother's support she felt she wouldn't have the courage to face her alone.

"What! Usagi are you joking with me. Grow up! I have a duty to protect this earth, mom's needs comes last." Shingo cried out in rising anger. "You taught me that..." He finished with a hiss, moving towards the shattered hall. He couldn't believe his sister would be so thoughtless, so selfish.

"Shingo!" Usagi called out in a desperate pleading tone.

"No, don't be pulling any of that Oneesan bullshit on me! You were never there! I hate that Crystal! I hate that it chose you and you never learned to use it! Why did you die, why couldn't you find another way!" Shingo lost it, venting all of his pain at being alone, of having to deal with his mom and dad's pain a alone. Of never knowing what had happened to her, how all those dark emotions had festered within them for years. Slowly destroying the family from within, to the point that he never talked to his mother anymore and sought to avoid her at all costs.

Usagi choked, tears flooding down her cheeks as her brother's pain exploded over her.

"I owe you nothing. " Shingo growled, stalking out of the tower, Mina at his heels. Casting Usagi sorrowful looks.

"I'm going with you." Mina called after Shingo.

Usagi bowed her head, sobbing as he brother left. He could always cut her so deeply. Mamoru couldn't move, couldn't reach to comfort her all his own raging emotions over her misuse of the crystal preventing him. The group could only stand, and watch their leader cry each fighting with their own demons concerning Usagi.

"I'm sorry...so sorry..." Usagi whispered, raising her head to glance at her friends.

Rei cast her gaze to the side, unable to deal with Usagi's pain. She picked at the wrist of her red sweater, violet eyes tearing up as well. "My grandfather is dead. I have no idea what happened to the Shrine...you took twelve years from my life." She whispered, pulling into Yuichiro's chest weeping in fear and anguish. Ami would not look at her either, hands crossed before, gripping her wrists with white knuckled strain, staring at her feet feeling the same way as Rei.

"Leave her be, things could have been a-lot worse. We could be dead!" Makoto jumped to her aid, glaring at everyone.

"She nearly killed us all. " Mamoru's began, his eyes cold. "You commanded your crystal to destroy that demon, your power was out of control. If that demon would have gone further beyond the tower, you would have destroyed this whole temple and everyone in it. " Mamoru growled. "You never think, Usako. You just react!" he finished nearly screaming at her.

Mamoru then sighed, brushing a hand through his hair not relenting or holding back at what he felt he needed to say. Despite the heart breaking sobs, issuing from Usagi as she listened to his now stoic revelations towards her short comings.

"If you would have learned to use the Crystal, then you might have been able to use it's full powers instead of merely wishing upon it. The crystals are a tool, to increase our powers. If left to their own devises they will take the least course of resistance to full fill the wish. The Silver Crystal wanted to be reborn, it needed time to heal and it needed your souls and the other girls to feed upon to increase it's powers. The Crystal wanted to be more powerful, it took twelve years of your lives because Usagi could not control it." Mamoru stated, breathing heavy trying to remain in control of himself as he stared coldly at his beloved. Who was completely losing her resolve with the last bit of information.

She had truly destroyed all their lives, because she never thought of how to use the crystal, just called it powers forth on whims of her heart. Deep down she knew she had done her best, but her best wasn't good enough this time, the cost was just to great.

"I'm sorry..." she breathed, sobbing softly as she crumpled to the ground. Shoulders heaving, she wailed towards the stones beneath her. Curling up into a ball her body pounding the frozen earth. "I'm sorry..." she kept repeating in anguish. As she released all the loss and deep pain at what she had caused. The guilt crushing her under the stoic gaze of her friends, none could forgive or move on from the resentments, just yet.

Makoto moved to Usagi's side seeking to protect her as always. Pulling her up into an tight embrace. "I forgive you...I don't blame you for anything. Life happens Usa-chan, you need to forgive yourself." Mako whispered her words of comfort in Usagi's ear, as the girl sobbed into her breast absolutely miserable.

Mako cast Mamoru a stern accusing look, releasing Usagi back to her fetal sobbing. Knowing his truthful words were what drove her Queen to this state of utter defeat. She couldn't refute the logic, Usagi had never used the Silver Crystal wisely. Something dreadful always happened, usually just to her. But this last time she had taken all her friends with her. Yet, if she hadn't intervened, if they would have just left her behind then they might have survived, all but her.

"We could have left her behind, she was going to sacrifice herself for us, but we stopped running away. She tried to shield us, but the crystal was too weak. This is not her fault!" Mako screamed at them, protecting her queen and dear friend with those bitter yet truthful words. When no one was willing to come forward, and comfort Usagi she turned back on Mamoru. Standing up with a fierceness in her movements, a simmering fury beneath her features. Her emerald green eyes glowing with power.

"Fix her." She growled at him, as she past by, taking Shinozaki's hand and leaving the ruins of the pagoda. She was so furious with her friends she needed time to cool down, before she did something she would regret.

A few more moments past, while the others filed away all lost within their own tortured thoughts.

Mamoru stood, staring down impassively at his beloveds distress. Blinking back tears of his own, she had brought all of this down upon herself. She never listened to him, always following her heart to disaster. With a resigned sigh, he squatted down before her. Reaching to gather her up in his arms and finally offer the comfort he knew she needed.

She scrambled franticly out of his embrace, glaring at him with fury and bitterness over her shoulder. Seeking to get as far from his once comforting arms as she could, all she felt from him was a cold sense of duty. Not truly wanting to sooth her, or make all the her pain go away as he used to.

"What happened to you." she hissed, gathering herself up to her feet. He was the last comfort she wanted. He had spoken truth, but his statements of her shortcomings had hurt the most. He was supposed to be on her side, he was to help make things right not pour salt in the wounds. She knew she had caused all this pain, but she didn't know how else to save them. Why can't they see that, why can't they forgive her. Why had he been so cruel to her, how could he just have stood by while she was in such great pain.

"What do you mean." Mamoru sighed, rising to his feet with out emotion.

"The Mamoru I knew would never hurt another human, you nearly killed that boy with your torture." Usagi was disgusted with him. Thinking to herself, and you acted so cold and uncaring to me while I was in utter despair, here in front everyone.

"I am the commander of a vast army, Usako. I have responsibilites to keep the earth safe, I have had to do despicable things to keep the peace. I am not proud of them, but I do want needs to be done." He stated with out remorse for his actions.

"You could have found another way." Usagi turned her back on him, more tears flooding down her face. The pain was intolerable, her heart felt broken and bleeding. Everyone was angry with her, especially Mamoru. Makoto was the only one on her side.

"You left me, that part of my heart wilted and died. You encouraged the idealism towards people in me, you always sought the good in others. I have finally accepted long ago people are who they are, I wasn't going to put in the effort to find the good I doubted was there." Mamoru sighed, rubbing his neck a headache forming. He so did not want to get into a philosophical discussion over the validity of the good in humanity.

"So your bitterness...all the horrible things you 'had' to do...all this is my fault as well..." Her breath hitched, as more bitter sobs threatened. She turned towards the remains of the archway that led out of the pagoda, tears streaming down her face., Dashing away wailing in misery, across the courtyard disappearing within seconds amid the shadows of the broken hall.

Mamoru watched her go, his bitter resentments towards her. For leaving him for so long keeping his feet planted from comforting her, as it had this whole sordid time.

A minute later, Naru entered the remains of the building, having heard the last of the horrible verbal attack from the doorway. Umino had long since ran and got her when the confrontation between Usagi and her friends started going south. The older woman rushed up to Mamoru, who was seething. Staring at his feet, all the long lonely dark years flooding his memory, she wasn't there, she had left him to fight alone. She had broken her promise, she was going to learn the use the Silver Crystal properly before using it again. But she never did...she never kept her promises.

"Mamoru?" Naru approached him tentatively, sensing the man's writhing anger.

Mamoru turned his dark glare up to her somber face.

"You are a Baka." Naru folded her arms over her chest. "The biggest Baka I have ever had the displeasure to know."

Umino's entered the open pagoda silently, standing aloof near the hall. His eyebrows shot up, he had never seen Mamoru so angry before and his wife had just started to confront him on his own bull shit.

"What..." Mamoru hissed, taken completely off guard.

"None of this is her fault, NONE!" Naru shouted. "She is the sweetest, most caring person in the world. Not the smartest...I will confess. " Naru chuckled ruefully, falling back on some of the crazy, childish, perhaps ill thought stunts Usagi had pulled in her youth. " But she always puts others first. You were not there, in that all consuming battle. She did what she knew would work, to save them all. It was tragic that it took so long for them to come back...but they came back!" Naru, explained. Holding up a hand to silence him as he wished to protest. "All the things you did, that you felt you had to over the years had nothing to do with her not being around to stop you. You are a grown man, you make your own decisions." Naru growled up at him, she was wearing a brown sweater and beige pants with a white apron looking so much like a mother chastizing a errant child. She had been in the middle of cooking breakfast when the crisis had gone down.

"If you are wanting to drive her off, to lose her completely, and go back to the hell you've lived in for twelve years. You are doing a pretty damn good job, by blaming her for all your sins. " Naru glanced up at the cold mask upon his face before continuing. " You want to stand here and debate the right and wrongs of her decisions. Or do you want to repair this, before it's broken for good. You are wielding the knife that is cutting out you own heart by letting her run off in a great pain like that." Naru sighed in remorse, as she saw Mamoru's face falling from anger towards understanding. Face ashen, heart pounding he ripped away from her.

"Usako!" He screamed, charging out of the destroyed tower, seeking their link and following her silver energy in a wild state of mind. Disappearing threw the outer archway into the wilderness beyond.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter two:Of mothers and daughters

Mamoru ran blindly through the snow, following the silver trail floating before him. Cursing himself, and all the harsh words he had said. He had been to caught up in his fear over her reckless actions. Angry that she never seemed to truly understand how powerful she was. Frustrated by her lack of forethought, and knee jerk reactions towards the Crystals powers. The stones were lost, the tower was in splinters and his strong willed soldiers were now a cowering mess. Whispering amongst themselves about how ungodly powerful his Mistress was, how she was going to kill them all. He had so much to repair...Usako.

All of that did not matter. In the end he had realized to late, that the world could go to hell for all he cared. He could not live without her, she was everything to him. He had to find her, apologize for his cruelty and try to work things out. He was a complete and utter fool, the past was the past, it couldn't be changed so why did he feel he had to hurt her with it. He promised himself that when he found her, he would tell her everything no more holding back. No more holding all his feelings in check, because he was worried she wouldn't be able to handle how intensely he felt towards her.

The link between them was open and raw, every sob, every tear she cried as she ran. Washed over him, breaking him so completely. All this pain was his fault, he hated himself for it. She was utterly shattered inside, her heart ached, while her soul wailed in anguish at all the pain she had caused everyone she loved.

Over the years, he had left so much unsaid. Kept himself under a tight control, disciplined in his attentions towards her, be they physical or critical. It had all added up over the years, crashing down upon him in the last few days. In how brutishly he had made love to her, how unrestrained in his harsh words he had been with her just recently.

He crashed through the forest, pushing dead branches out of his way. His heart thundering in his chest, a rush of adrenaline surging through his whole being. Desperately scanning ahead he caught sight of her foot prints in the snow drifts, the wind covering them with loose snow as quickly as he saw them. The frozen wind slammed into the heat of his face, freezing the tears that ebbed from his eyes. He was loosing her, with every step she took away from him. He could no longer see her, her silver trail was fading before his eyes as if their link was being taken away as a punishment for harbouring such bitterness towards her.

The forest path arched upwards, winding through a narrow trail between the pines. Griping the large stones set along the trail he hauled himself upwards. She was just above him, moving blindly through her tears. He could hear her sobs on the wind, as he climbed after her. He needed to catch up...he needed to slow her down, anything! She was out pacing him with every step.

"Usako...please." He screamed up the incline at her.

The vague soft toned shape high above stopped for a brief moment, staring down at him threw bleary blue eyes. He stopped himself, a rush of feelings buffeting him so harsh, and intense it nearly brought him to his knees in despair.

She had cast a brutal assault through their link, all her hurt, all her pain at having lost everything and everyone who mattered to her. She felt alone, unloved and lost absolutely lost...

"oh...Usagi." He breathed in anguish, moving faster up the steep hill. His mind spinning, ears ringing from her mental barrage of anguish.

Out of breath, his throat burning from the freezing air he had been taking in as he struggled to catchup. Finally making it to the barren bluff of long frozen grass at the top of the hill. The crest of the outcropping was scattered with small snow drifts and scattered large stones. One lone birch tree sat to one side, its skeletal branches swinging in the wind. Casting his gaze around franticly, he caught sight of her sitting in the snow before the cliffs edge, merely staring into the wind. The constant wind blowing off the canyon below howled, sending her long golden hair back. It whipped about in an angry fashion, flipping and twisting against the assaulting icy breeze.

Mamoru approached her silently, sitting beside her in the snow, casting small uncertain glances her way. Seeking penance for all is pervious sins against her. She never looked his way, her glowing blue eyes staring ahead, surveying the two mountain's in the distance. Their massive rocky peaks rising into the grey, churning clouds of another mounting winter storm. Two solitary guardians that kept the Tamba basin below hidden from the outside world. This place was a wild, natural world filled with much mystic beauty, the view from up on the bluff was breath taking. Mamoru glanced over the edge of their shallow perch, to find a sheer cliff, that fell below into the rolling clouds. This place was as deadly as it was wondrous.

Her cheeks were red and burnt from the frozen wind, the constant stream of tears blowing off the corners of her eyes, which were dim and faded, lost in a painful world of her own making.

"I am so sorry, you didn't deserve what I did to you, I was cruel and uncaring with my words...my thoughtless cold actions" Mamoru reached for one of her cold hands, that was laying limply in the snow.

"Yes, I did...I deserved every bit of what I got...from everyone." She never looked at him, her words hanging in the air like a noose of her own creation. She lightly moved her hand out of his reach placing it in her lap, she could feel the frozen snow seeping into her flimsy cotton pants, feel it's ice like fingers burning the soft skin of her butt and legs. The constant sting, was a welcomed distraction from the full weight of her despair. She had a lot to atone for...intentions even done for the best of reasons, could do more harm if not thought out properly. She was going to make things right, with her friends, with her parents...her parents always forgotten.

Then she was going to learn to use her crystal properly, like she should have done years ago. She had been to caught up in the trivialities of her life, having fun with her friends, with Mamoru. Her priorities had been immature, it was time to grow up and take responsibility.

Mamoru merely sat, waiting as he watched her work things out in her mind. A patient witness to her tumultuous thoughts.

"Usako?" He breathed, reaching for he once again. She had been silent for nearly an hour, staring out into the rocky valley below. This time she allowed him to take one of her hands, turning to face him. Her blue eyes dry, face a stoic mask.

"I can't live without you." He started, needing to heal their love with the truth he kept hidden all these years. "You are everything that makes life worth living. My sins are my own, I am sorry I blamed you. You never deserved it, I was caught up in my anger. I will never allow that to happen again. You mean far to much to me. Please forgive me..." Mamoru, could feel tears escaping, falling unrestrained.

Usagi merely sat silently staring at him taking it all in as he continued bearing his soul to her for the first time without holding anything back.

Explaining his long lonely years, how his despair had nearly killed him. How Naru had saved him, gave him a purpose for living. His years in Elysian, raising his army and building his fortune. How none of that mattered. He had no reason to live until she had come back to him.

She was utterly serene, with her hands in her lap, Mamoru holding one tightly in his own. A broken man, seeking forgiveness for all the bitterness he had carried towards her for far to long. Needing to reconcile within himself those feelings of being to inadequate, to save her. To no longer blame her for the cruel choices thrust upon her so long ago.

"You have always made me feel weak, undeserving of your love. I could never truly be there in all the ways you needed me. So I pulled away, let your Senshi take over as your protectors. I kept my inadequate feelings to myself, let them fester. They turned to anger and bitterness towards you and all the power you have to change the world. I sought to provide for you a good life, by going to University to become a doctor. But that was a useless endeavour we were never meant to live normal lives. I ended up pushing your affections aside, while I placed my feelings behind a wall not wanting to deal with them. Through it all, you stayed by my side. Patiently waiting, for a kindness, a touch from me, any small token I was willing to provide. You would hold those moments to your heart and allow them to grow and flourish there." He took a breath, never breaking eye contact with her now shimmering blue eyes.

"After Galaxia, I began to pull down those walls, to show you the love I had for you. But time was against us...as it always is. I had a chance to become powerful and protect you how I had always dreamed of doing. But in the end it was futile, you died anyway despite my best efforts to keep you safe. You used that damn crystal, and it took you from me. I hated myself for all the years I waisted." He stated with a bitter sweet tone, casting his eyes aside for just a moment to gather the last of his thoughts.

"I am a horrible man for keeping my true feelings for you hidden. I waisted all those years, I will never waist anymore time, that I might have with you with petty things. The past is the past, I want to go into the future with a clean slate. I can't live without you. You are the beat of my heart, the air I breath my love and my life, Please forgive me. " Mamoru finished, the tears flowing, wet blue eyes pleading with her.

A small smile spread across her lips, her eyes shimmering with fresh tears herself. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her tight, calling on his crystal feeling her body shutter against him as the cold was now getting to her.

"I will keep all my promises, Mamo-chan. From now on, you can trust in me." She sobbed, as a golden light enveloped them.

As the light faded, a strange room greeted her. It was much smaller then Mamoru's cabin, made of grey stone. Formed into a dome, with arching windows that glimmered as if made of crystal. The roof was formed from the same crystal as the windows, allowing the winter sky to show through above. As a shallow filtered light, soft and warm within the small room.

It held a fireplace on one side, simple, carved into the stone walls like a slight alcove. The fireplace was flanked by small indented shelves of stone filled with various boxes of cereal, rice and any type of dry goods for cooking. Glasses, a large brass cooking pot and a small box of personal chop sticks sat on the lowest shelf.

A massive branch was bent and twisted into a large circle on the stone floor. Right in the middle of the small room. Within the natural circle was a simple mattress, filled with duck down feathers. Large beige fleece blankets were draped over the mattress along with two duck down filled pillows. There were no other pieces of furniture then the bed. A bookcase made entirely of tree roots adorned the back wall filled with books and ancient tomes. Everything seemed formed from the earth itself.

"What is this place?" Usagi breathed in wonder.

"This is my secret retreat here on the mountain. I come here to think, to get a break from all the responsibilities I have. " Mamoru sighed, "I used the Golden Crystal to form everything here. Built wards around the area, so that no one could find this place." Still holding her hand, he guided her through the oak front door. Just outside a large hot spring, sat a few yards away. Down a small rocky slope, it bubbled merrily steam floating as a fog in the cold air. Massive stones sat around the pool, with the lush pine forest beyond. Creating a natural wall that concealed this place from the rest of the world.

"Are we still on the mountain?" Usagi inquired, bracing herself against him, as they climbed down the damp stone slope towards the spring.

"Yes, about ten miles higher up from the temple." Mamoru smiled down at her, seeing the eagerness in her eyes to get into the warmth of the water. He knew she was chilled to the bone from sitting in the snow for so long.

"This place is wondrous, so you can control all of nature?" Usagi cast her gaze around, finding that he had moved nature around to create this hidden paradise. The large stones that lined the north side of the pool, had been pulled from the ground itself. Breaking the chill wind that rushed up from the more rocky side of the forest, where the trees were more sparse.

"Yes, my mother was the goddess Gaia. The earth itself obey's my commands. " Mamoru smiled smugly down at her, pulling her in with an arm for a quick embrace.

"I figure we both need some time, to work things out with out the complications of others getting in the way." He finished, as they moved behind a large flat stone lying on its side before the spring.

They sat on the flat stone before the water, letting the thick steam float over them, warming them slowly. Mamoru opened up to her in ways he had never before, she listened, his heart finally free around her. He explained about his operations, here on earth and within the dark realms. All that he knew about the armies amassing there, the weapon he was trying to destroy and how the demon generals wanted to use the stones to resurrect Abraxsas.

She sought to heal herself through his honesty, opening up to him how she was going to finally be responsible, towards her parents, her friends and to her duties. After a while the deep soul bearing conversation fell silent. Needing a break from the intense feelings, she rose from the stone beginning to pull the soft blue sweater over her head.

Mamoru sat on the large flat stone, he used as a bench watching as Usagi disrobed. She was blushing profusely, still so nervous about being nude around him even after all their love making. It was so cute, and alluring he wanted to reach out to her. Take her in his arms, and kiss every part of her but he held back, now was not the time. He felt he didn't deserve to have her in that way, after all the pain he had caused her. He would wait till she had forgiven him, and invited him to her once more.

She cast him a demure smile, as she strode into the steaming water, the goose flesh all over her body fading instantly in the warmth. She paddled about in the hot soothing water, while Mamoru admired her beauty, and gracefully fluid movements beneath the water. How her golden hair floated around her body, her breasts bobbing about in the water as she moved. So innocent and natural in her movements it was painful to just sit and not touch. He needed to distract himself from her erotic body, so he headed up to the hut to start a fire for when she left the water. It didn't take near long enough to start the fire, his pants were still stiff when he got back to the rock. Finding her diving under the water, her perfect round bottom protruding from the water as she moved underneath it once more. He groaned in frustration at himself, turning his back to the water he began to organize her now wet clothes.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi called to him lazily, as she resurface from dunking her head into the hot water.

Mamoru had been laying her sweater on the flat rock to dry, attempting to take his mind off how aroused she was making him. He turned to her with an inquiring look.

"Come join me, its lonely in here by myself." She smiled brightly up at him her glowing blue eyes holding the forgiveness he so craved.

With a chuckle, he rushed out of his clothes, casting them aside in haste. Then jumped into the water, splashing her in a cascade of water. As he resurfaced, grinning like a mischievous child. She glared at him playfully, as he waded towards her. Wrapping his arms around her small waist, pressing his forehead against hers. "I will never be so spiteful to you again. I will talk things out, with you. I love you to much to ever be so cruel again."

Usagi giggled, pressing a wet finger against his mouth to quiet his further apologies. "Enough. I understand, I want to move on from here too. I will never make a promise to you I know I can't keep. I am going to be more responsible, and thoughtful about my actions. Our relationship from now on will be filled with honesty, openness and understanding. Lets just start again, a fresh beginning. " She pulled in with a playful smile, kissing him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mamoru fell into the kiss eagerly, feeling a positive sensation of a new beginning with her.

They played in the water, as lover do. Splashing, and grappling with each other, their play soon changing to something more sexual. Mamoru drew her into him with a long lingering caresses along her flanks. She shuttered has she felt his soft hands brushing down her sides, cupping her bottom tenderly as he leaned into her. She grasped his shoulders, as he drew her into a soft kiss, his lips pressing against hers eagerly. The kiss changing into something more heated, as he sought her tongue with his. After a long moment, she pulled away with a laughing smile, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he gazed upon his golden angel. Wrapping both arms under her butt, he raised her high over his head, out of the steaming water. She cried out to him in alarm, bracing herself against his shoulders with her slender arms. Her glowing blue eyes staring down, pleadingly for him to pull her back down, for the air was freezing and she could feel the goose flesh forming over her exposed skin. He chuckled,buckling his knees crashing them both back down into the water. She yelped in surprise as they went down together, coming back up the surface moments later, laughing softly... together.

As the laughter faded away, leaving her admiring his deep blues eyes that held such love for her once more. She closed her eyes, moaning in delight as his thumb began to rub lightly against a nipple. Drawing her in for a long deep kiss taking her breath away. The kisses soon becoming more sensuous as he suckled at her neck, issuing husky moans of arousal from her.

She pressed her lithe body against him, her arms wrapped around his neck, smiling brightly. She began to giggle, as he circled his arms about her small waist, lightly tickling the sensitive flesh above her butt with his dancing fingers. Moments later he was holding her wrists captive behind her back, with a hand, as he drew her slightly out of the water to take a breast into his mouth. He nipped at the breast, before clamping down hard with his lips. Causing her to cry out sharply, as he sent a charge through her body from the fierce intimate contact. She arched against him, feeling his arousal against her toned stomach. He was driving her passions like a musical instrument, touching her in all the small ways she enjoyed, kissing her in the most sensitive areas along her neck. His hot breath against her cooling skin above the water sending shivers down to her very core.

In time they gently pulled their passion to the shore, leading it with a tender yet playful hand towards the bed within the small hut. Mamoru closed the door lightly, after Usagi bounded inside. They had sprinted from the hot spring, in an all out race to the front door. Mamoru had won, she cast him a disgruntled look, sticking out her tongue in a childish display. As she past him through the doorway. He chuckled at her mock anger towards him as they entered. She darted to the roaring fire he had started earlier while she was exploring the hot springs. She cast him a thankful smile, as he moved in next to her by the flickering light. She pressed herself against him, her fingers brushing lightly against his broad, well toned chest. Studying her fingers, circular movements around his nipples, a slow burn of passion igniting within her. Their love play so far had been gentle. With out a word being spoken, a silence borne from a need to just be with each other, to experience each other in all the ways words could not describe.

Mamoru, wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her pert breasts pressed up against his stomach. His larger hands, lightly rubbing the soft arch in the base of her back, urging the passion to grow. She cast her soft blue eyes up, searching his finding within their soulful depths all the answers there. He would never stop loving her, no matter what came between them, they would find a way back to each other. He would never give up on her, and she would always believe in him, no matter how dark things got. With understanding and forgiveness they would start anew. The future would come for them, and they would meet the challenge together this time.

Mamoru bent low, capturing her lips with his. Kissing her softly, tenderly pressing against her full lips. Seeking solace with the sweet taste of her. She responded in kind, gracefully brushing her lips against his, before moving towards the softness at the base his neck. She nuzzled him there for a moment, pressing a kiss into the tender skin before returning her soft glowing blue eyes upon him. He meant everything to her. He could raise her spirit up to the greatest of heights with but a look, or break her heart in a thousands pieces with but one harsh word. She understood this, she accepted that their connection was deeper then any mere mortal passion. She understood now, how much he loved her, how she had destroyed him, saved him from despair and ultimately gave him a reason for living.

He brushed a hand down her golden fringe, descending down her cheek with his fingertips. While his other hand, was lost within the layers of her flowing blonde hair. It fell in a cascade of gold, covering her nude form demurely. Blanketing her firm well formed bum as it fluttered downward to tickle the back of her knees.

He slipped his arm behind her, picking her up bridal style and caring her to the circular bed, set in the floor just before the fireplace. She kept her eyes focused on his, wanting to bask in the love she saw there. He set her gently on the soft fleece covers, climbing in beside her to suckle at her neck once more. Usagi moaned in rapture, her hands fluttering into his hair, caressing threw the dark silk a feeling of contentment falling over her senses.

As he came up from her neck, she guided him with a hand on his cheek to her waiting lips, taking the kiss more deeply by thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He responded to her with a heavy lust filled moan, pressing his own tongue within her mouth savouring her. The heated passion between them simmered on the surface, neither wanting to rush the lovemaking. He lightly brushed his fingertips down her flank, as she laid beside him. She shivered under his touch, her hips bucking against him as he sent charges of anticipation through her body. He continued his caresses downwards rubbing her thigh, pulling her leg up against his hip. Their mouths parted, breathing deeply. He smiled down at her, his dark blue eyes dancing. She meant everything to him, he meant everything to her. They were one, body and soul and nothing could come between them.

She could feel his arousal against her lower belly as he pulled her leg up, sending her body a tremble with sexual energy. Yet he never moved to draw himself inside her. She relaxed somewhat, as he drew his face downward towards her chest. Moving to suckle a nipple tenderly, keeping her leg raised against him as he rolled on top of her. She cried out in exhilaration, as he began to suck on her more deeply. A moment later he pulled off, staring down into her softly glowing blue eyes, wondering if she was ready for him.

Usagi was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling the sensual feelings he was inciting within her intensifying, under his steady gaze. It was then she felt him enter her, as he stared down with a tenderness into her eyes. She whimpered softly, as his stiffness began to arouse her from within. Bracing her hands against his chest, as he began move above her. He thrust into her gently, softly moving in and out in a long steady rhythm. Slowly drawing her into a rocking motion, with her own hips. As he kept his grip on her leg, keeping it raised against him so he could thrust more deeply. He took her onward till she arched her back, wailing softly in pleasure as she climaxed. Neither spoke, there was no loud displays of passion, just the soft moans of pleasure passing between them, accented by her cries of release. This time, there was no dark feelings hidden within the lovemaking. This time, he took her in a sense of pure unbridled passion, born from a love he knew could survive the darkness, the hurt and death to be reborn again, and burn brighter and more intensely then ever before. Thus they past the night, with Mamoru taking her tenderly from one position to the next with no words passing between them. She gave into the passions, crying out as he brought her to climax after climax. When his release finally came, she held him against her breaking down in thankful tears that all of this hatred she had felt from him was gone. Their link only held the pulse of love, of need and passion. Falling asleep in each others arms, sated and exhausted.

As the morning sun, warmed the glass roof above the bed. Usagi roused herself from his chest with a languid sigh. This was the day she put things right with her parents. Rising off his chest, she moved quietly out of the shelter, retrieving her clothes from the hot springs. The air was crisp, against her hot skin, as she dashed nude from the hut. Moving into the rolling steam that hovered around the small pool, her tingling skin soon relaxed as it warmed. She focused on dressing, trying to keep her mind from wandering down dark paths concerning the outcomes of today with her parents. Once in her white pants, and slightly torn sweater, and boots she retreated back to the shelter, carrying Mamoru's clothes with her. She left them on the edge of the round bed. Casting him a small content smile, she needed to see her parents and she wasn't willing to travel with the girls. She also did not want Mamoru's company either. This was something she needed to do alone. She left the shelter moving deep into the forest, she was going to find a way down the mountain back to the temple and ask Naru to take her down to Koyto to catch the train for Tokyo.

The walk was long and tedious, the dawn light just warming the horizon beyond the flowing sea of pine trees. She moved slowly over the loose rocks and frozen underbrush as she made her way down. She could just make out the vague outline of the temple far below. She kept the temple in sight as she picked her way down the lush slope, her mind finally beginning to wander toward thoughts of her mother. Closing her eyes for but a moment, she saw an image of her mother shimmer before her. The world flew past her inner sight, as her soul connected to Ikuko far away in Tokyo. What she saw shocked her, Usagi held her breath in deep sadness upon seeing how old and worn her mother looked. She was sitting alone at a small kitchen table, staring out a small window set beside the table. Nursing a muffin and a cup of coffee. Wearing a worn white robe, her dark hair lying limp and dull over her narrow shoulders, peppered with grey. Her blue eyes were dull, sad, and deeply haunted.

"Momma..." Usagi breathed in anguish, more then anything, wanting to be by her side. As suddenly a strong pull yanked her out of reality. Speeding her along the miles, as a force beyond her understanding took control. She felt the crystal surging to life within her, charging through her. Usagi screamed in terror, as with a blink of light she appeared on an empty street. The air in Tokyo was cold and wet, the streets looking fresh from a recent rain. She quickly glanced around the empty street. Noticing that the street was lined with small apartment complex's that were identical to each other. Squat, unassuming structures of white walls and black balconies. The towers of Azabu stretched to the sky beyond the apartments.

Sucking in deep breaths, she clutched her throbbing breast, knee's growing weak. Nearly breaking down in tears as she nearly lost control of her powers once again over merely a stray thought. She stumbled into a glass bus stop nearby to gather herself. She hadn't even wanted to transport herself, she hadn't even reached for her crystal yet it came to life anyway at the slightest whim.

She would have to contact Mam...never mind she groaned in dread. He had sensed her surge in power and had woke up back in the mountains and he was angry... very, very angry. Usagi groaned mournfully, pressing her hands to her face as a ball of burning anxiety formed in her gut. Mamoru was going to transport here in a matter of minutes.

A flash of golden light announced the end of her bleak contemplations. He stood in his dark kaki's and white dress shirt,and black boots. Glaring around himself searching for her. Catching sight of her cowering in the bus stop, he stormed into the glass alcove, grabbing her up by her upper arms glaring with pent up fury. "You promised me!" He growled, completely disgusted with her lying. Hauling her out of the glass booth, and dragging her out of sight into a shadowed alley.

"I never tried to use my crystal, I'm really scared. Mamo-chan...Please. " she sobbed, pleading for him to understand. As he dragged her out of sight, she glanced up at his fury in further dread.

"Usako! How can I ever trust you again!" He braced both hands on either side of her head,blocking any retreat. As she cringed against the brick wall between his arms. "I would have transported you here." he relented not understanding why.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't even seek out my crystal this time, I just closed my eyes and thought about my mother. Then she appeared in my mind, I wanted to go to her side because she was just so sad and that was enough to call the power forth." Usagi, bit her lip. Her power was so unbelievable now. The slightest touch of her souls wants would bring the crystal's power to life, she had to be so careful now.

"Usa... you need to be more careful. " Mamoru calmed himself, rubbing the back of his neck, his shoulders sore from the sudden stress. There was no way to sever her contact with the crystal, it was a part of her, like an arm or a leg. He just needed her to understand how out of control her powers could become is she wasn't careful.

"Go see your mom, I'll wait down here." He gave a lingering sighed, giving her hand a squeeze before retreating away to the glass booth to wait. She watched as he sat heavily down on the bench, leaning against his knees hands clasped tightly together, staring darkly at his boots. He was just so very scared for her, for the world...

She hung her head in shame,"Baka." she mumbled to herself, feeling horrible. Why couldn't she make better decisions? See the consequences of her actions.

She moved past the bus stop, finding the apartment building she was in front of was were her mother currently lived. She never realized that after all these years her parents wouldn't be in the house any longer. It was a simple structure, of low rent studio apartments. Painted a plain white, with small balconies in black. Rising up only five stories, with one small window set within the balcony and a white masonite door. The front foyer, was a simple glass door, leading to an alcove that housed a wall of metal postoffice boxes. The other wall, was the buzzing panel filled with hand written kanji denoting the owners of the apartments. It looked old, the white plastic under the glass was stained a dull yellow. Why were her parents living in such a run down apartment complex? She took a deep breath, her heart beating against her breast rapidly, a cold sweat beginning to form on the back of her neck. Her stomach was churning with anxiety, what was she going to say? She hadn't aged a day...she was still seventeen. She was finally going to have to tell them the truth about everything. Groaning in resignation she reached for the silver handle on the glass doors and froze. Letting go, she paced back down the street to nervous to enter the building. Mamoru looked up from the bench as she past by, noticing her blue eyes wide and full of panic, mumbling nervously trying to convince herself to open the door.

"Usako?" He moved to her side, taking her hand, passing her a strong smile. "You need to do this." He passed her as much courage as he could with his pressence, pulling her lightly back to the front door.

"I can't do it..." She whined, staring forlorn at the door as if it was going to bite her.

"Usagi..." Mamoru sighed as he pulled the door open for her, forcing her to take the first step.

Usagi bowed her head and entered the small foyer, casting Mamoru a sad look. This was going to be the hardest few minutes of her life.

Taking a deep breath, she scanned the resident panel finding the apartment was under her mothers name which was curious, her father usually put his name on things? Swallowing her fear, she pressed the black button set by her mothers name wanting to start this encounter before she ran away again.

"Hello?" Her mothers voice echoed out of the speaker, crackling in static.

"Momma?" Usagi nearly broke into tears, as she called her name onto the cold, unfeeling speaker.

"Oh, God!" Ikuko screamed, recognizing her daughters voice. The inner door buzzed open, Usagi grabbed it not looking back for support from Mamoru and entered the building. A set of orange carpet stairs greeted her as she moved thought the glass inner doors. The thunder of footsteps echoed down the narrow staircase, she barely made it to the foot of the stairs when her mother rounded the last level.

She was in a long simple cut beige dress, with little blue flower buds in a scattered pattern on the cotton fabric. Ikuko nearly leaped down the last flight, gathering Usagi up in her arms in a tight embrace. Knocking the wind out of her, Usagi wailed in her mothers arms crying like a hurt little girl. While Ikuko sobbed heartbrokenly as she held her lost daughter once again.

"Usagi, what happened to you?" she yelled in anguish, pulling away, her face a mess of tears. Searching her daughter's startling appearance with awe. "You are so young...your eyes, what is wrong with your eyes!"

Mamoru watched the greeting with tears in his own eyes, he would never have the chance to reconnect with his own parents, he didn't even remember them. With a heavy sigh, he shoved his hands in his pockets and moved away from the apartment. He had time to kill, while Usagi spoke to her mother.

Ikuko pulled, Usagi up the stairs, her questions flooding out in waves. Usagi chuckled, grasping her mothers boney hand, noting how loose her skin was now. She had aged so much in the last ten years. She was nothing like she remembered her. Her heart ached at how old, and worn out she looked.

Once inside the small apartment, Usagi held back more tears as she realized how far down the poverty line her mother had fallen. The apartment was small, very small. Her living room and bedroom were the in main area. The old couch from the house was set against the wall by the front door, a small t.v, set in a black stand sat before the couch. With the old worn wooden coffee table in the middle. Her double bed was set into a small alcove on the other side of the room with her dresser shoved in at the end of the bed. With barely enough room to move from bed to dresser in between. The walls were covered with family photos from the house, she noted sombrely that none went further then her seventeenth birthday. The kitchenette sat on the other side of the room, with old bright orange counter tops. A narrow area, with the bare necessities to cook with, a stove, sink, fridge and microwave taking up the rest of gaudy countertop. Her kitchen table was a worn circular thing, with two wooden chairs set beside it. Sitting on the back wall of the kitchen area, with a small window beside it.

She could not see any other doors that might denote a bathroom, she figure her mother must have to share a communal bathroom on this floor. Her mother kept the run down place as clean and tidy as she could, but no matter how much she cleaned she could not erase the fact that is was a low rent studio.

"Momma what happened?" Usagi moved into the dingy apartment, sitting heavily on the couch. Her hands clenching painfully in her lap.

Ikuko sat beside her, sighing deeply, taking her hands up in hers once more. "I need to know what happened to you first." She nearly broke down into tears again. "Why do you look the same as the last time I saw you?, why do your eyes glow so strangely?"

"Its a long story." Usagi sighed, casting her eyes away from her mothers pain unable to deal with it.

She began slowly, starting from the beginning moving her mother through the years, the battles and her death as gently as she could. The morning sun, crawled along the sky towards noon before the long and evolved story completed itself. She brushed her fingertips against her breast, then called forth her crystal. Seeing confusion on her mothers face, as she finished her story she knew she needed proof. As the pink star like amulet, shimmered out of her daughter chest Ikuko held her breath, her hands flying to her mouth in fear. Usagi then reabsorbed the crystal back within her soul, turning back up from staring at her chest to her mother's blank face.

Her mother sat in stunned silence, swallowing hard, blinking in complete disbelief. Then her once gentle face twisted into rage, she struck without warning, slapping her only daughter with all her might across the cheek. Jumping to her feet in her fury, fuelled by years of being kept in the dark. Worrying about her daughter, fighting with her husband, defending her daughter's delinquent ways. All the lost years when she didn't know what had happened to her. Her once happy family falling apart around her, because she could not let go of the mystery concerning her daughters disappearance. Obsessing over Usagi, and forgetting her son in the process.

Usagi's head snapped to the side in shock, as her mothers hand connected. Leaving a red, swollen mark across her cheek. Tears ebbed from her glowing blue eyes, trailing down her stinging cheek as she absorbed her mothers anger. She rubbed her abused face with tender fingers, swallowing over and over to keep her calm. While her mother paced before her. She was growling and mumbling at her hands, which she was currently twisting before her. Her mother had never been violent with her, in all her life. To have brought out so much rage within the gentle soul that was her mother was breaking her heart. She should have told her years ago, she had just been to caught up in the battles, in being a teenager to place her parents first. She regretted it now more then anything.

"Momma?" Usagi whined, rubbing her cheek, silent tears falling seeing her mother in such a distressed state was unbearable.

"I can't believe you!" Ikuko screamed, back at her. "The hell you put your father and I through!" She raged at her. Her face turning a bright red, nearly burning against the contrast of her dark wavy hair.

"I'm sorry." Usagi replied lamely, clutching at her sweaters hem at her waist, twisting it in her hands nervously.

"Were you in a fight recently, your sweater is all ripped at the back." Ikuko was suddenly calm once more, almost cold. Seeing her daughter's clothes were damaged, a dark vision of her being hurt or killed flashing through her mind. She was having a hard time processing it all.

"Yes." Usagi whispered meekly, sucking her lips into a thin line, then nibbling on her lower lip feeling very nervous now. Her mother was not acting right, she was pulling away becoming aloof and cold towards her.

"Where's Poppa?" Usagi finally asked, "Is he still working for the Azabu paper?" she swallowed in dread, as her mothers face began to crumple back into tears.

"He's gone, dear...he died over two months ago. A heart attack." Ikuko then rushed to her daughter's side, as her beloved child fell into heart wrenching sobs.

"No..." Usagi moaned in sorrow. " I never got a chance to fix things." she clutched at her mothers shoulders, wailing in regret. Ikuko held her tight, the joined pain at losing him bringing them close once more.

The afternoon past, with Ikuko holding Usagi close, cradling her head against her breast as they lounged on the couch catching up on each others lives. The long over due bond repaired, through a shared sorrow. Ikuko was not pleased at being left in the dark about her daughter's second life, but she accepted it wanting to work on a relationship of honesty now. Usagi agreed, giving her mother a loving kiss on the cheek before departing her company at the front door. Stating she needed to make peace with her father before she headed back to Mamoru. Ikuko commented to her upon her departure that she always like that boy, and not to screw it up. Usagi chuckled at her mother, kissing her on the cheek lightly one last time before giving her a sad smile of regret before slipping out the front door.

Usagi wandered the cold streets of Azabu, casting her gaze around absently. Noticing how much it had changed over the years. All the buildings she remembered were gone or renovated beyond recognition.

The people she stumbled into, moved away from her apologies, staring at her in awe. Usually stumbling into others themselves, as they left her pressence. She hated standing out so much, like a freak of nature. Casting her head down, she sought some where to hide. Noticing she was near the Crown Arcade she picked up her speed, rounding the last corner stoping in shock. Tears stinging her eyes as she caught sight of a night club, in its place. A flashing red kanji sign, hung were the Crown Arcade sign used to hang. She pressed her face into the large glass windows of her old hang out. Within the long glass windows, showed a huge dance floor with flood lights hanging from metal rafters. Pulling back, she moved a few feet up the street to check on the The Fruits Parlour. The stone patio was barren and empty, the outer stairs leading up to a bar. It had been adapted to a bar type lounge for the dance club. Releasing a strangled breath, she watched it form into a frozen cloud before her face. The sun was sinking into the towers, the grey clouds rolling across the sky casting a premature shadow over Azabu. The darkness suited her, keeping her head down she moved away from her past beginning the long walk to Yanaka Cemetery, near Tokyo University.

Evening was setting in, as she crossed into the grey elaborate rows of grave stones. A cool wind blew through the stones, biting against her skin, casting her long golden hair about her shoulders in disarray. The ornate pillars rising from pedestals, with elegant Kanji names written upon the stones, flowed over the hills of the cemetery a small silent city upon itself. Focusing on her boots, crunching on the frozen grass, casting her gaze up to the markers from time to time as she made her way deeper. She never noticed the long dark haired woman, standing a few rows up with a taller man with short dark brown hair. Lost in her own sorrow, she never noticed when Rei's own sadness overlapped with hers as she passed by.

Rei leaned into Yuichiro, tears flowing down her elegant face. She was in all black, with a low v neck sweater, a dark turtle neck underneath. Black dress pants, and boots. The only colour was her red, winter jacket with the heavy hood. Yuichiro wore all black as well, with jeans, boots and a black button up shirt. His winter jacket was a dark grey, with a heavy collar.

She had been standing silent in his arms, while she prayed softly to her grandfathers spirit bidding him farewell. The Shrine was still standing, thankfully her father had not ran it into the ground. Handing it over to another family, who was running it with honour. She was pleased that in the end her father had shown some character. He wasn't just a pompous, selfish politician. She was rethinking connecting with him, but not just yet maybe when this crisis was over. There was just to much bitterness between them, it might be better to move on with life without him.

Another's sadness floated into her inner senses, fluttering past her a few rows behind. Curious as to who's emotions had invaded her mind, she cast her head back finding Usagi moving quickly through the row of stone pillars. Her head down cast, golden hair flowing over her shoulders, hiding the tears sliding down her face. She only wore the remains of plush blue sweater from yesterday, the skin on her back peeking out from the long rips, pink from the frost. She had her hands tucked into her armpits for warmth her breath a small puff of frozen vapour before her

Rei followed in her footsteps, seeking out the reason she was in the cemetery... who had she lost? Yuichiro noticed Usagi, and let Rei trace after her alone. They needed some time to work things out. He waited at Grandpa's stone, watching with his hands stuffed in his pockets as Rei approached her best friend a few rows away.

Usagi found her father's marker, reading the white etched Kanji along his simple grey tombstone. Tears flowing unchecked down her round cheeks. "Hi, Poppa." She whispered, brushing a hand tenderly down the cold pillar of stone. The frost clinging to the rough edges burning her fingertips.

"I hope you are happy were you are. I'm sorry I shut you out of my life, it's my fault that our relationship died. I was a selfish, self centred girl who couldn't see beyond my own problems. I will never get the chance to tell you how much I love you, how much I will need you as my life goes on. " She lost her voice, shoulders shuttering violently. Collapsing to her knees on the frozen earth, falling against the stone her whole body heaving with great sobs. As the grief overwhelmed her.

It was then she felt two warm hands gripping her shoulders, seeking to comfort her as they twisted her body away from the grim stone marker. Turning her watery vision towards the bracing hands Usagi found Rei's small smile of sympathy and understanding shining down to her. Her smile was warm, comforting and forgiving. The dark haired girl swiftly crouched her dearest friend.

"I'm sorry." Usagi fell into her arms, releasing her sadness over what she had done to her closest friend.

"I'm sorry too." Rei wrapped her up in her arms, holding her little bunny to her breast releasing her own pain and loss. She had spent the last couple days reviewing all that had happened to her, all that she had lost. Remembering all the good times with her loved ones, and Usagi's love and kindness played a major role in her memories. She could not lose the blondes friendship, it would break her. Usagi was like a sister to her, she was family. They had gotten through so much together, and they would find their happy ending together.

The girls held one another tightly, crying together, speaking softly while repairing their bond as the darkness of night fell over the city of stones.

Mamoru found her late into the night, sitting on a wooden bench. Now wearing a fleece lined red winter coat, snuggled into its down filled collar with the heavy hood cast down over her back. Given to her from one of her best friends who knew how easily she caught a chill. Mamoru watched how she was staring at the rows of tomb stones blindly. Lost in her thoughts, in her sadness, in her regrets. The sharp white light of a lamp hung over her bench, casting her tear streaked cheeks aglow. Creating an eerie shine over her somber face.

"Usako..." Mamoru sat beside her, gathering her up in his arms wordlessly. Warming her chilled body with his own. He didn't know what had happened today, but he knew she had gone through a lot of emotional turmoil. She never said a word for a long time, absorbing all the warmth and comfort his body provided.

"Let's head back to our paradise." Mamoru leaned down, giving her a bright smile, kissing her cheek lightly.

"No." She muttered, casting her face up to the ghostly glow of the full moon hanging between the rolling clouds high above.

"I want you to take me to the Moon Palace, its time I learned to use my birthright properly. I have much to do and not enough time to learn." She moved to stand from the bench staring sombrely down at him. Her blue eyes were stern, and shone with a determination. She had come to realize that only the future lay ahead of her now, and she had to be prepared to face it.

Mamoru nodded, standing up, taking a small hand in his, while he gripped his golden crystal with the other. In a flash of golden light they were no longer upon the earth.

As the golden light faded, the outer sanctuary of the pillar of prayer came into focus. The pale white stone walls rose around her. Carved archways, with moon glyph etched upon the surface. The dome like ceiling rising out of view.

Usagi smiled happily at his accuracy in teleporting. She had figured she had a mile long walk ahead of her, she was already pretty tired and was not looking forward to it. She was grateful that he got them so close to the pillar of prayer.

Mamoru caught her proud glance, smiling broadly at how he had surprised her. She let go of his hand, striding through the small archway in the long outer wall, entering the small inner room before the Pillar. Mamoru followed silently behind a few moments later. As he entered the room, he found Usagi in conversation with Queen Serenity. The crystal pillar pulsed violently, an intense white glow emanating from it's smooth surface. Casting the small room into a blinding white shine, that hurt the eyes.

Queen Serenity stood regally in her white silk gown, her silver hair in its odango's and tails trailing to the floor. Hands clasped before her, patiently listening to Usagi.

"So you have merged with my daughters soul now?" The past queen stated. "You have truly ascended into your role as queen. My darling." she smiled softly, nodding in ascent as Usagi drew her focus inward reviewing her own soul for the first time. She could not feel the separation between herself and the princess any longer. The memories, the feelings toward Endymion, all were present within her own soul. The princess's individual personality was absent from her inner self. She now wondered when her traits would come to the surface. She still felt like Usagi, would that fade over time, would Serenity become stronger as the years past? She had thousands of questions to ask the queen about this new merged state she found herself in with the princess of the moon. But they would have to wait, she had a mission to learn to use her crystal.

"I have little time to learn to use my new crystal." Usagi began, urging forth the Cosmos Crystal from her breast.

The Queen sucked in a breath of shock. "That crystal should not exist..." she muttered, backing away from her in terror.

"What do you mean?" Usagi cried in fright, sensing the queen's great fear towards her.

Mamoru dashed to her side, grasping her hand, providing support. He sensed how scared she was right now, never seeing the queen so off guard.

"You were never meant to have that kind of power...this is all wrong." Queen Serenity clutched her breast, staring at the Cosmos Crystal with a stricken look.

"Well, I somehow managed to ascend the Silver Crystal to this state and I need your help to learn how to use it!" Usagi lost her calm, shouting at her less then helpful past mother.

"I can't help you." Queen Serenity stated in a hush, her soft blue eyes starring with dread up at Usagi.

"Aie, ya!" Usagi screamed feeling completely at a loss as to what to do. She was a bomb waiting to go off. A danger to everyone on earth as things stood now. What was she going to do.

"Mother..." She wailed, at the queen. Letting go of Mamoru's hand beginning to pace. Mamoru tried to reach for her to calm her frantic state of mind. If they calmed down then maybe they could think of something, maybe the archive had the answers.

"You could enter the pillar." Queen Serenity sighed resigned, casting her gaze towards the glowing tower of crystal stretching out of view to the roof high above.

"It holds all the knowledge in the universe. An ancient power older then the Silver Crystal itself, but if you are not careful you could lose yourself within it's endless facets. " Queen Serenity cast her only daughter a cautionary look.

Usagi was quite for a moment, reviewing the new information, coming to a startling conclusion."The pillar is the Moon's great archive." Usagi laughed bitterly, it had been under their noses the whole time. Everything came from the pillar, the energy that powered the palace, the information that was downloaded onto their pads. It controlled everything, it had provided Luna with the henshin devices that started this whole saga.

Queen Serenity smiled with pride that she figured out the last secret to the palace. Waiting patiently for her to make a decision.

Usagi turned to Mamoru, sensing his unease at losing her to the flowing energies within the pillar. He stared down at her in fear.

"This is the only way for me to learn how to use the power of this Crystal." she stared up into his dark blue eyes, pleading with him to understand. She could see he was fighting within himself if he should let her go without a fight.

"It is so dangerous. Usako." he breathed, moving to her, drawing her to him and holding her tight. Pressing his face into her soft hair, taking in her subtle floral scent. He was finding it hard to let her go, he had just got her back, they had just repaired their relationship the future had been shining so brightly, now this.

"With the alignment coming, and the war about to start. You are going to need all the powerful warriors you can get to save this solar system from the Silence. You have got to let me go." Usagi pleaded attempting to pull out of his grasp with slight wriggling, but he held onto her even tighter.

"Mamo-chan..." she whispered,leaning her forehead against his chest feeling his warmth and the softness of his white dress shirt. After a moment he pulled back a little bit, to stare forlorn down into her determined eyes.

She cupped his cheeks in her slender hands, smiling up at him with love and understanding.

"You have to let me go." she repeated, pushing up on her toes to place a tender kiss on his lips. Trying to urge some confidence in her abilities to keep her promises.

"I can never let you go." He whispered back to her, great worry in his wavering voice. He was not a positive man, he believed if you tempt fate it will attack, and take everything you hold dear.

"I will come back to you, I promise and from now on I will always keep my promises." She smiled encouragingly up at him, needing him to release her.

He held on to her, fighting his inner war against his heart and his mind. She needed to learn to use her crystal, she needed to leave him to do so. He had to trust in her, believe in her abilities not to become lost with in the crystal pillar.

With a moan of defeat he loosened his grasp around her waist. She spun away from his arms, her hand lingering in his as she drew away from him. She had yet to keep a promise to him, a cold fear sank into his gut, festering into a penetrating anxiety. He felt his eyes beginning to water, as he watched her pass the queen, her head held high. Very much looking like she was trying to be strong, as she went to her fate. Approaching the pillar tentatively, she stopped just before its shining surface. Reflecting one last time upon this course of action, she was easily overcome by the vast energies of her birthright entering the pillar would be no different. Could she handle it?

Mamoru stood tall, shoulders stiff,back set in a rigid line. He needed to trust in her, now. Blinking back tears, as a morbid shroud began to blanket his attitude once more. He had just said goodbye to his beloved, yet again. Left to wait, and hope that he would see her again. This time, knowing she was alive but just out of his reach was going to slowly kill him. He was resigning himself to a fate worse then death, but he would wait in this spot till she returned to him. He would have confidence in her, trust that she could overcome what ever the pillar threw at her and come back. He kept his gaze steady upon her, as she took her last fateful step, shimmering away within the crystal pillar.

She stood for a moment before the pillar, collecting herself, preparing her body for the assault of energy she knew was coming when she moved into the light within the pillar. The crystal pillar hummed, it's light strobing fiercely before her, her skin tingled with the massive aura of energy hovering around the ancient relic.

Usagi took a deep breath as if preparing to go under the current of a raging river. Closing her eyes, setting her courage she took the last step into the crystal pillar. The comforting warmth of the eternal energies of the universe enveloped her, drawing her from reality, casting her into the void of Eternity.

Literally taking her out of time itself.


	37. Chapter 37

Ballad: adapted from the ballad in J.R.R Tolkien's Lord of the Rings

Chapter Three:Dimensional Travellers

Saudi Arabia

Known as "the radiant city". The second holiest city in all of Islam, the burial place of the Islamic Prophet Muhammad. It had the three oldest mosques in Islam, along with many holy sites. A city of ancient heritage, with a rich history bathed in blood. The wars caused this city to suffer, from considerable destruction of its heritage. The endless wars between the Muslims and Jews through out the area last to this day, yet now it has been reduced to a war of words. A city mixed with both modern and ancient buildings, domes and spires rising up to kiss the sky, along with the modern towering skyscrapers.

The sun shone high overhead, casting its strength upon the dusty streets, baking in the grim and thick smells even more. Shingo strode ahead on the cracked and broken sidewalk, in a beige pair of kaki shorts and white short sleeve button up shirt. His long dusty blonde hair tucked into a tattered navy baseball cap. A fully loaded hikers pack, bouncing off his shoulders with a sleeping bag rolled up on the very top. On his feet was a pair of heavy duty hiking boots, with cleated soles to dig into the earth. Mina taking her cues from him, dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a red short sleeve shirt, that hugged her hips, with a pair of beige hiking boots similar to his. Her backpack was not as large or as full, yet hanging heavily from her shoulders anyway. Her soft blonde hair was tied back in a red scrunchy, in one long tail, that whipped back and forth as she darted forward to keep up to Shingo's quick pace.

They had transported to the out skirts of the city, she could see the shimmering outline of domes and spires wavering in the heat along the horizon. The area was lonely and deserted, with only pieces of trash to flutter by in the hot wind. In the distance she could barely make out a sea of white tents, stretching along the dessert.

"Is that the camp? She scrambled up to Shingo's side, pointing ahead eagerly. Her feet hurt from the long walk threw the rundown streets across the vast city and the sun's glare was starting to give her a headache.

"That's it." Shingo stated briskly.

Mina sighed, he had been lost in his thoughts, only giving her one or two words answers since his fight with Usagi yesterday. She understood he was angry with her, but he seemed to hold a grudge against her that ran much deeper then just his heated words. She let it be, for now but if he didn't confide in her about what was bothering him so deeply concerning his sister then she would press the point. She wouldn't accept, her love and her best friend fighting for long.

"So whats the plan once we get into the Dark Realms?" Mina asked, quietly, casting him an uncertain look out of the corner of her eye.

"I start tracking who the Demon transferred the box of stones too, through that portal. " Shingo grimaced, then scowled at his feet.

She was getting used to Shingo being older then her now. He was in his twenties, while she still remained seventeen. Yet at times, his matured soft features seemed to look so much older.

"How long were you in the Dark Realms before Mamoru found you?" Mina asked sombrely.

"Years, Mina. I left to keep my promise to Amaya right out of high school. Started building a network to free the human slaves, that is still working to this day. The Dark Realms are nothing like here, it's like another world. " Shingo reached for her hand, she grasped his tenderly watching a haunted shadow cross his soft blue eyes.

"You need to stay close at all times. You are going to stand out like a beacon there. " Shingo stopped, turning to face her, brushing his hand threw her pony tail, admiring the glow of her skin. Staring intently into her gentle blue eyes, that seemed to glow softly just as Usagi's did.

"I know." Mina sighed, ducking her head casting her eyes from his serious gaze. The intensity of his look sometimes unnerved her.

They walked the rest of the way to camp, hand in hand. Lost in their own thoughts, the end of the world was coming for them, they both sensed it.

Within the Pillar of Prayer...a place between.

Usagi floated absently within the light, once more nude in the purity of her true self. Her golden hair floating around her as if under the currents of a great deep sea. Her brilliant blue eyes, glowed softly the silver sheen glimmering in the faded light. There was no up, no down nothing but the twilight world, a thick fog swirling around her. She tried to focus on something, but the half light was endless, the rolling clouds all consuming. The silence laid heavy, hanging like a smothering blanket around her. She wanted to call out yet dared not make a sound, uncertain as to what her voice might call down upon herself. So she waited for this immortal power to make the first move.

"Usagi?" A cool, deep, calm voice echoed out to her.

Usagi gasped, clutching her breast startled as a tall form began to materialize from the swirling fog. The faded light, shining through the parting cloud bank illuminating the form of a man.

"Poppa!" She cried with joy, dashing towards the forming body of her father.

As she closed in, her heart leaping within her chest. Her misting eyes taking in with joy, the image of the father she had lost. A hope filled her whole being. He was here, alive. She still had a chance to make things right.

Kenji turned towards her, looking just as he had when she had been taken away. Dark hair cut in its smart conservative style. Black rimmed glasses perched on his nose, soft brown eyes shining happily as he took in his daughters eagerness to reach his side. He was wearing the very same clothes, he had worn that fateful day that she did not come home. His dark slacks, and soft blue dress shirt with the open pocket over his heart. He smiled warmly as he turned to greet her lithe charging form, opening his arms wide to receive her.

Usagi's nude body glowed with an inner light, her mind unconsciously forming her old high school uniform that final day replaying within her memories. Seeking to reclaim that day, to change their fate. She slammed into his strong chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, tears flowing down her glowing pink cheeks. "I can't believe your here!" she sobbed, holding tight.

Kenji chuckled softly, brushing a tender hand down the back of her head, smiling at her with a fatherly admiration.

"I am not your father in the sense that you want, my dear." He began gently.

Usagi gasped, pulled away instantly as she realized this man did not feel like her father, her inner sense of him. His soul was not there, he felt like the energies that swirled around her, like the pillar itself.

As more tears flowed, she held her cries inside, taking in the pillars explanation of why she was seeing her dead father.

"I needed a way to communicate with you, his image was foremost on your mind. Your thoughts, your memories of him exist within this avatar but his soul. He has become one with universe once more, perhaps one day he will be reborn. " The avatar spoke in her fathers voice, moved his hands as he gave voice to his words in the small ways he had in life.

She stood frozen, swallowing in pain at the tragic half life of her precious Poppa. The pillar meant well, it just did not understand the emotions tied to the creatures of life. An immortal power, of logic, reason and knowledge.

"Do you wish me to take on a different form?" Kenji cocked his head to the side in confusion at the amount of sadness issuing from the young girl.

Usagi stood in shock, her mind reeling she desperately wanted his apparition to be her true father. He was just a memory made flesh. She would never have true closure with her father, but this creation would give her just a little more time with him. She found the thought of spending her time within the Pillar with her memories of her father comforting.

"No, he is fine." She breathed, wiping her tears away.

Medina, Saudi Arabia

"Shingo, are you insane!" Koan paced anxiously, in front of the open flap of the sheer white tent. The tent itself was sparse, with a long wooden table with papers strew all over it. And three plastic chairs set up behind. Another table was set up at the back corner, with a radio and various other electronic equipment for communications. The woman was nearing her forties and still looked sharp and exotic. Her dark hair was cascading down her shoulders in a thick wavy mass, standing out sharply against her light lavender mini sundress and tight white shorts. She stopped her pacing, moving to brace her hand against the table, at her two guests sitting in a couple of the plastic chairs behind. Her deep violet eyes held Shingo's in a stern glare for a few moments, before blowing out air in exasperation and moving back to pacing once more. Koan had been so happy to see Mina, hugging her so tightly she thought the woman had cracked a rib. Asking questions about the other girls, especially Usagi. But her happiness was short lived, as soon as Shingo open his mouth.

"Koan, I...we will be fine. Mamoru needs those stones back, If the Generals get a hold of even one they can power that weapon up and kill thousands of humans. " Shingo, brushed a hand nervously through his hair.

"I know that, but the humans are now evacuating the Dark Realms in droves. They know what the generals are up too. The Realms of light are being flooded with exiles, all over the universe!" Katsy growled.

There were Interment camps all over the universe, as all the weakened portals were being used to escape, by the human population. Her camp was growing by the hundreds, daily her two other sister couldn't keep up to the numbers. Supplies were running low, and Mamoru's talks with the UN had floundered years ago. They had pretty much stated if he wasn't going to let the earth governments armies be involved then he was on his own. Mamoru had long since drew a line about how involved he allowed others, that were not a part of his inner circle. He realized that the other countries would soon try and use the magic's within the dark realms to their own ends. So Mamoru funded his endeavours by only leaking certain's types of mystical weapons to the countries he trusted. He keep the power on earth balanced, while juggling the building chaos within the Dark Realms. He was a sly, shrewd man when dealing with the politics of keeping the earth at peace, and the dark realms under reasonable containment.

"Ever since the Generals managed to conquer the Dark realms, and began ruling it as four kingdoms. Things over there have been getting steadily worse. Queen Nehelenia is over run with exiles up on the dark moon as well, she is screaming at us for help. I am really regretting offering to be Mamoru's liaison with the Queen of Reflections...she is near impossible to work with. " Koan kept pacing, growling under her breath in frustration at the dark queens stubbornness. She was a queen in every sense, she wanted what she wanted and would give no quarter.

"Look, I just need an in." Shingo started, standing from his chair to get her attention. "Just get us through the portal. I can handle myself over there, I don't need any more support from you then that!"

"I got none to give even if I wanted to." Koan sighed, casting her gaze to the side as Beither and Calaveras entered the tent. Both were in full white coveralls covering over their everyday clothes, with large white cloth head gear under their arms. They waited patiently for their older sister to finish her conversation. Bertier had her light blonde hair tied up under a french style cap. While Calaveras, had her reddish brown hair in a long braid that trailed down near her calves.

"I'll have you taken to a secret portal after lunch, I got a camp to run." Koan cast them an absent wave over her shoulder before exiting with her sisters.

"Why were they wearing containment suits?" Mina inquired, nervously.

"Some times the human's leaving the portals are under enchantments and need to be purged before release into our realms. Dangerous spells have killed many of our own people over the years. Not all of the dark realms human population like the White Moon. Some are very scared of us, they are taught to fear us. But most see us as their saviours." Shingo moved away from the chair to review if he had everything he might need in his pack to survive within the dark realms. They would be there till they retrieved the crystal stones, or until the alignment.

"Where's Petz?" Mina asked innocently.

"She died, killing the eldest Prince of Abraxsas several years back. Koan has been taking care of everything here, and her sisters." Shingo sighed sadly.

Mina blinked back tears, releasing a long tattered breath.

The place between...

"The Cosmos Crystal? Curious, you should not have it in your possession." Kenji mused, staring at the pink star glowing on Usagi's breast. "Your purpose was to evolve the human race, and your descendants so that their weak bodies could with stand the Cosmos's Crystal's great power."He stroked his chin thoughtfully fully as he stared down at the glowing crystal in her outstretched palms.

She braced both hands on either side of the crystal, trying desperately to maintain contact with the powerful force. Holding onto control of it was like, trying to grab a koi in a pond, her grasp kept slipping. It kept trying to take over her mind, her body as if it felt it was the master. Breathing heavily, her chest heaving, the fight for dominance with the crystal was taxing every part of her.

Kenji nodded to her that he had gotten a good sense of the crystal and she could release it back within herself. Usagi sighed tiredly, pulling her hands back to her sides allowing the Crystal to sink beneath her chest once more.

"Why? Or How did I get this Crystal if it's not meant to be mine?" Usagi whined.

Realizing that Sailor Cosmos was a far off descendant of hers. It made sense, the Guardian looked very much like her.

"Hard to say, the why of it. The how is an easy one to answer, when your star seed transferred over to the girl Serena, The silver crystal was allowed to ascend unhindered. Like twins in a womb, both require sustenance from the mother but have to share so neither reach their full potential. " Kenji mused.

"What is the Cosmos Crystal?" Usagi inquired, pushing on with her questions.

"It is the fully evolved form of the The Tear of Creation, containing all the energies of the universe. It is the Greater Aspect of Life. The most powerful force to every exist." Kenji explained with a small smile, as Usagi's jaw fell in awe, her eyes tearing in fright.

"...Sooooo, I have become the most powerful force in the universe." Usagi breathed, her heart thundering in dread in her chest.

"Yes." Kenji nodded.

"I can't handle that..." Usagi groaned, bracing a palm against her forehead. Face stricken with worry. She remained silent for a long time, working it all out.

"Ok, then how do I use it with out destroying everything." Usagi sighed, clasping her hands before herself to be patient.

"Your body can not handle it's powers, if you use its full capabilities it will consume you." Kenji commented with out emotion.

"The Silver Crystal was not any different." Usagi shrugged bitterly.

"After its done consuming you, it's powers will rage out of control and consume this Galaxy. It requires a firm hand to guide it. A mind as strong as it is powerful. " Kenji finished with a stern look at her for interrupting.

"oh..." Usagi groaned. What the crystal needed was the exact opposite of what she was. Her heart was far stronger then her mind, she was a gentle soul not a commander.

"So then teach me what I need to do to keep my control over the power, keep it contained at least. I don't have to use the crystal powers for anything I just need to keep it safe." Usagi smiled, confidently at her father.

He thought it over for a moment then nodded. Thus the training began, with Usagi learning to control her emotions, and her thoughts so that the crystal would not be affected by them. Then came the long task of maintaining a strong focus to the ebb and flows of the energies contained in the universe. Thus keeping a lock on the crystal's powers by suppressing its aura within a cage created from her own soul.

With no concept of time, Usagi's training continued, along with coming to terms with her relationship with her fathers memory. He would never truly hear her apology for what she put him through as a teen. But as she grew confident with her powers over the crystal, she felt that maybe somewhere he was looking down on her and was proud. In this realm beyond time, she had neither to eat or to sleep. Focused on only the training the years passing as she grew from a girl on the brink of womanhood, to a confident, graceful, and elegant, mature woman of Twenty-one.

"Your training is complete...you should be able to at least keep the crystal's powers contained within you. If the need arises you can pull out as much power from it as is needed, but with caution." Kenji stood grinning before her with pride. Her connection to the Crystal was so pure, so clear and powerful that she learned the techniques with ease. Her training taking a shorter period of time then expected.

"Thank you for everything." Usagi wrapped her arms around the memory of her father. Drawing him into a tight embrace. Spending so much time with each other over the years she had found a strange sense of peace with her father. He chuckled, petting her head affectionately. It was time for her to go, she was all grownup and ready to lead her own life.

Focusing on the path of energy that would lead her back to the palace, she gave the avatar on last warm smile before allowing the swirling clouds within this twilight world to envelope her. Moving away from him with a finality, holding back her tears, this was the last moment with her father.

Saudi Arabia

"You have got to be kidding me...you want me to wear this!" Mina exclaimed, eyeing the dull beige cotton dress, with puffy sleeves and a thick wool cooper petty coat that Shingo was handing her.

"Yes, we need to blend in and that's what the women wear." Kunsite eyed her distain with a sparkle in his soft blue eyes. He was in his grey armour, now with a black cape adorning his shoulders. Adjusting his black gauntlets he cleared his throat, with a sly smile.

"Turn around, we are not that familiar yet." Mina commented dryly, raising her eyebrows, and circling a finger for him to obey.

Kunzite turned around with a shrug. He had accepted that she was taking their relationship slowly. He was just glad to have her back in his arms again, he would never pressure to go further than she was willing.

Within the hour, they were packed into Berthier's little blue hatchback, that barely ran and sounded sick when she hit the gas. It was old, rusting around the tires and Mina swore held together by sweat, gum and the Ayakashi sisters sheer will. It bounded down a dirt road deep in the desert, shuttering and bumping along with no shocks, throwing the young goddess trapped in the back seat around sickeningly.

Mina sat in the back seat, a death grip the back of Kunsite's ripped leather bucket seat in front of her. Staring out at the dust clouds rolling past them on the dry endless landscape of dunes. Listening to Kunsite's serious conversation with the Ayakashi Sister. She was informing him of all the news, the refugee were bringing from the four dark kingdoms. From what she could make out, it seemed the dark realms was similar to a medieval world. Bertier was dressed in a casual white t-shirt with a blue band across the breasts, and jean kaki shorts. The older woman looked worn and stressed, her ice blue eyes tired.

"The portal is deep inside the ruins of Medain Saleh, in Al Madinah. I drew you a map." Berthier, pulled a wrinkled piece of paper out of a pocket of her jean kaki's shorts. Handing it to Kunsite with a bitter smile.

"Things aren't as high tech out here as I would like." Bertier comment dryly.

Soon she was slamming on the brakes, pressing Mina up against Kunsite's seat. Mina cast her a disgruntled glare, as she peeled herself off the back of the seat.

They quickly unloaded their packs, from the back hatch, slinging them over their shoulders. Bertier never turned off the engine or waited to see if they made it to the portal. Spinning the truck around and charging away back to the camp, kicking up dust behind her truck.

Mina swiped the air in front of her, trying to clear the air of exhaust and swirling sand.

"Is it just me, or has her attitude changed over the years. I remember her as being nicer." Mina moaned.

"It's not that, their just stressed. The alignment is less then three weeks away. Their worried, and they don't like me much either. " Shingo smirked, grasping her hand and leading her towards the sandstone ruins.

The ruins were carved into the side of a barren hill, with a line of small rectangular doorways. The face of the hill, carved to look like a ancient building with elaborate square arches and pillars. Shingo lead her into the darkness of a doorway heading deeper into the tomb like structure. The air was stale and mouldy, the musty scent of time thick around them as they followed the narrow corridor. After several twists and turns, they entered a large room, the bright light from on top of the hill filtering through small cracks in the roof. An ancient fresco, the paint peeling and nearly gone greeted them. The image was near indecipherable, a hand here, part of a head in cowled robes. Shingo led them past the room through an even more narrow passage, they had to slide sideways to shimmy through. On the other side, was pure darkness. Kunsite pulled a torch from a side clip on his backpack, lighting the flashlight with a flick. He cast the light around the cavern they had entered, finding a small reservoir down a crumbling set of stairs. Taking careful steps, down the decayed stairway he led her down before the water.

"What now?" Mina whispered.

"Now we dive." Kunsite pulled an alarmed Mina behind him into the freezing water. Mina never protested, following him with blind trust as they dove under the water kicking into the blackness.

Her lungs were soon burning, but the dark void remained around her. There was no turning back, she could not longer tell which was up or down. Gripping Kunsite's hand tighter, she remained kicking through the water. Suddenly the darkness was enveloped in a shimmering light, it passed over them in a tingling sensation. As it faded away, she was greeted with cool air as Kunsite pulled her through a long narrow mirror made of ice and into a frozen cave.

"What the hell!" Mina exclaimed, sucking in grateful breaths.

"Portals, are all reflective surfaces." Kunsite chuckled.

"We are going to freeze." Mina chattered through clenched teeth, her dress soaked to the bone. Her light blonde hair beginning to stiffen under the punishment of the frigid air.

Kunsite chuckled again. Igniting a palm with soul fire, moving the warmth over her body in slow easy stokes. Once she was dry, he worked on himself feeling quite drained by the end of it.

Taking up her hand once more, he led her out of the cave and into a deep forest now in the dead of winter. The snow lying heavy on the ground, as they picked their way down a shallow goat trail towards a small village far below the steep foothills they were on. Mina cast her gaze over a shoulder finding a massive mountain range stretching to the dull grey sky. There was faint light in the sky, hazy and obscured by the thick clouds.

"This is as bright as it gets here, stop trying to find the sun there isn't one really." Kunsite chuckled.

Mina turned back to him, giving him a confused look.

"The dark realms are but a mirror to the realms of light. The sky merely glows a dull blue and provides little in the way of warmth or light. There is a moon, but it's dark and grey, Neheleina rules there, she is the fifth kingdom and the only loyal subject to the White Moon in this reality. The General's have conquered this whole realm. " Shingo continued his rambling knowledge of the Dark Realms, as they picked their way downward towards a vast valley. The four lower kingdoms ruled by the Generals of Abraxsas, were ruled by an iron fist. The populace forced to work towards the ascension of Abraxsas. Yet rebellion and escape had always been prevalent. He went into detail over the various types of creatures and demon's that resided within it's dark boundaries. Mina was soon overcome by information, as the miles down the foothills of this mountain range fell behind them.

She could see a village sprawled behind a circling wall. From her vantage point high on the hill they moved onto as they left the forest behind. The vague light was falling cold, as evening set in within this alien world. Mina ever courageous and strong of will, had been listening to her heart thunder in her chest all day. This new world was so far beyond a mere change in countries, as she did during her times as Sailor V. Her mind was full of trepidation and nervous feelings, yet she felt a sense of safety in Kunsite's company.

It had taken some getting used to, the soul of the man that had caused her nothing but pain in his latest incarnation, now reborn in the body of the boy she had fallen in love with. She had forgiven the man his foley of becoming brainwashed by Beryl once again, knowing that in the last tweleve years he had been trying to atone for his sins. Had slowly become the honourable guard he once was. His stoic nature softened by Shingo's slightly goofy personality. It would take the pure heart, and fun loving attitude of a Tsukino to loosen the seriousness in Kunsite. She had to admit the two souls made a good mesh. Her hand never left his, as they made their way down the hill towards the gates far below.

A large log barrier, walled the small village in, protecting it from the wilds beyond. Two large guard towers stood, before the main gate maned by volunteers in the community.

"Hold!" A stiff voice shouted to them, as they stood before the thick log gate.

"Night is drawing close, we are travellers in need of lodging!" Kunsite shouted up, casting Mina a confident smile.

Silence followed, as a wolven face glanced over the edge of the right tower railing high above. A canine face of pure black, with glowing mirror eyes. The wolf blinked a few times, focusing on the strangers below, slowly lowering the wooden bow and arrow he had trained on them.

"Shitennou..." He breathed, taking in Kunsite's armour, disappearing for a moment. The gate began to pull inward, groaning low and eerie from lack of use.

"Hail, Heavenly King." The wolf reappeared, a toothy grin pulling on his lips, eyes sparkling.

Mina cast Kunsite a surprised look. Kunsite merely shrugged, his title's here in the Dark Realms were numerous. He even had ballads and songs written about him, but he wasn't going to go into much detail it was embarrassing how famous he had become over the years.

The village was quite small, with only a smattering of wooden homes scattered over the frozen grass. The main street had only a few amenities, a store, and a hotel with a pub underneath. The village looked like it was right out of a fantasy story, all built from the local wood found in the forests near by, with stones cemented together to form the base of the buildings. Looking quaint, simple and medieval.

"Why haven't they ever developed Technology?" Mina inquired, as she took in the primitive surroundings. The street was narrow and barren, with no sign of horse or carriage, or any kind of ancient modes of transportation.

"They have its just gone along a different route, towards the magic side of things." Shingo smiled, leading her up to the large oak doors to the Innl. "We'll stay here tonight, mingle with the locals, gather some information about this demon who was sent to find the Stones." Shingo whispered conspiratorially, towards her out of the corner of his mouth. As they soon found themselves immersed in a crowded, main dinning room set up below the suites. It was a small room, with a bar at the back, a hearth taking up one whole wall and a scattering of small table, and sets of booths against the front windows. As they entered the villagers, fell silent staring at the long lost Hero. And a strange glowing woman who's aura flowed about her gentle form full of the light of love.

Mina merely nodded, her face cast in a serious mask. Steeling herself for a long night trying to avoid being stared at.

The Moon

A week had past, slow and tedious. After only a few days, the remaining Goddesses and Guards had teleported up to the Moon, having tracked down Mamoru's energies. Worried about what had happened to their royal couple. They found, Mamoru sitting peacefully, on a nest of blankets against the inner wall of the prayer room. Looking utterly stressed and exhausted. He had set up a small encampment there in the room, stating he was waiting for Usagi to return. He explained that she had entered the Pillar of Prayer to learn to use her new Crystal, and that he did not know when she would return. Stubbornly he was going to stay in this room till she was home, he needed to be there the second she came back.

They all helped with the vigil for Usagi, keeping Mamoru company. Reviewing the times with Usagi with both sadness, joy and laughter. Each coming to terms with the lost years, and choices made, by her and by themselves. It was time to move on, to forgive and accept their new fate. Because in the end she meant everything to them. She was the light that guided them. Her actions even though were tragic, were done out of love and with the best intentions. None of the girls could go back to the grey unfulfilled days without her, and none could see a future with out her.

Her entrance back into their reality was neither dramatic or full of grandeur. The Goddess Selene, merely stepped out of the pillar as if moving from one room to the next in existence. Mamoru was deep in conversation with Haruka, absently scratching at the fuzz growing over his face from not shaving for a week. He rarely left the room, only for food, and bathroom breaks other then that he waited patiently for her. Wearing a black dress shirt and jeans, his hair falling in a mess around his head. Haruka was in a pair of navy track pants and a plain white t-shirt.

Both standing against the far wall, leaning into the white stone comfortably. Haruka had her back turned to the pillar, when Usagi stepped into the room. Mamoru caught sight of the small golden blonde now standing in the simple long flowing white silk dress The attire she wore when the aura's of Goddess energy surrounded her. The sleeves flowed down her shoulders, in layers of silk as if a shawl was cast over her. The neckline fell alluringly low, the tops of her breasts showing creamy and perfect. Her golden hair falling free down her back, her pearl barrettes with the darts, sitting just above her fringe. Glowing blue eyes staring serenely about the room, her hand clasped before her.

Mamoru was less then calm and collected upon seeing her, meekly standing in the room once more as if nothing had happened. Instantly his heart was pounding with excitement and great relief. The blanket of negative thoughts finally falling aside.

"Usako!" He bellowed, rushing past Haruka. With thundering steps, he embraced her as a drowning man would embrace a life preserver. Which she was to him, in every sense of the word. Lifting her off her small feet, he held her to him firmly. His large arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist, slightly dwarfing her small hips. She smiled brightly down at him, bracing her arms against his chest, as he twirled her around in his joy. Her laughter floated around the small room, full of light and love a melody that healed. Usagi, grasped his cheeks in her hands, leaning down an placing a soft kiss on his lips. Drawing away with a content smile, lightly brushing her fingers through his dark hair. She had missed him greatly, it felt so right to be back in his comforting arms.

"You are kinda fuzzy." She giggled, rubbing his stubble playfully.

"You look older?" Mamoru breathed in awe, noticing that all the innocent girlish features she once had had faded. Were now tempered, into a graceful purity of the curves of her cheeks. Her wide eyes, matured and elegant, glowing softly with the silver shimmer still just under the surface.

"It's been four years, for me." She whispered, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes. As she gave voice to the time that had past.

"Only a week has past here." Mamoru breathed, drawing her in for a long sweet embrace, kissing her neck over and over in his relief to have her home.

Usagi sighed deeply, her arms wrapped tight around his neck, giggling as his lips and fuzz tickled the soft flesh of her neck.

"Never let you go." Mamoru whispered playfully, not loosening his grasp upon her.

Usagi smiled as she nuzzled into his neck, hanging on to him just as tightly around his neck.

As soon as he placed her back on her feet, Haruka moved swiftly to her side a broad smile on her face. Usagi's stiffened instantly as the dusty blonde moved towards her, warm smile or not. After the confrontation at the temple, she felt quite nervous around her Senshi.

"Glad you made it back, Koneko(Kitten)." Haruka knelt respectfully before her queen, grasping her small shoulders with her hands. She gazed up at Usagi, the goddess tones in her sky blue eyes shimmering within her serious stare. "Don't you ever doubt for one second that I was ever angry with you. I believe that sometimes things move out our control in life, and we have to make the best of it, Michiru feels the same way. " She ended her words with a bitter sweet smile.

Usagi nodded, silently. Even though she had aged several years, Haruka's intensity always made her feel like a little girl. Haruka quickly stood and drew her in for a tight embrace, leaning her cheek into her queen's golden hair, taking in her sweet scent allowing it to fill her with hope as it always did.

She made her leave, watching with a soft chuckle, how Mamoru reached for his beloved as she drew away.

Several minutes later they departed the inner sanctuary, Usagi in the lead, Mamoru behind a hand on the small of her back. Speaking softly to one another, Usagi filled him in on her years of training and her hopes that she would be able to maintain her control. Her worries that her human body was not strong enough for this crystal because it wasn't supposed to exist yet. How that since she was the bearer of the Cosmos Crystal she had become the Greater Aspect of Life in the Universe. The greatest power the Realms of Light had ever known. Mamoru took it all in with silent wonder, and deep anxiety.

The Dark Realms

Mina and Kunsite found themselves a table in the corner near the large stone hearth. In a small booth carved of wood, set before a simple window set in the thick log wall. They kept to themselves as much as they could, but villagers kept coming up to the table, wanting to have a short word with Kunsite petitioning him to guide family to the portal of Heaven. He promised that shepherds were in the Realms to help the human's who wished freedom, to lead them to the portals. That they had to go through the proper channels to seek aid, that he was here on a specific mission. But was open to listen to any stories or rumours about the Abraxsas General's. The villagers around the room stares kept lingering upon Mina, making her nervous beyond belief. She had always wanted to be an idol, to have the adoration of the masses. Yet the looks she was receiving were not adoration, they were filled with an underlying envy, even perhaps a lust for her power. Some looked at her with nervousness or fear, other's with awe. Not every person on the room was human, their was a scattering of creatures. Some looked more animal in nature, some straight out of a mythological book. Other's were dark and leathery with glowing red eyes and horns of the typical concepts of demons.

The owner, a stout middle aged man, lean and wiry with curly black hair and coal black eyes kept passing their table making sure they were fed and happy. He wore dark grey slacks, and a white cotton shirt with a white apron tied loosely around his middle. He had been tending the tables and the bar, keeping a close eye on their booth all night.

Mina would smile tightly up at him when he would interrupt their conversations with the villagers who had sought an audience with Kunsite. She had suspicions he was gathering information.

"I don't trust him." She leaned in over the table, her petty coat pulling uncomfortably at her waist. Leaning back, she adjusted it down in frustration, casting Kunsite a glare for forcing her into this constraining dress.

"You need to find me something, I can move in." She muttered darkly, up at him.

Kunsite smiled, his eyes shining with laughter. She was so cute when angry.

The milling crowds fell silent, as a small silver haired boy trotted up to the hearth. His hair hung low over his shoulders, wearing a pair of tan breeches and a white dress shirt a small red vest adorning his tiny chest. He had the strangest pointed ears, with what looked like small horns growing out of his temples. He bowed briefly, pulling out a lyre from behind his back. His eyes were a deep crimson, dark and soulful.

Mina took in a breath at the exotic child, he looked like Peruru yet more demonic. Softly he began to strum his instrument filling the bar with gentle music. Soon his sweet voice accented the flowing melodies with a ballad, his deep red eyes darting to Kunsite and Mina in the corner with meaning.

White Moon, White Moon! O Lady of Heaven!

O Queen beyond the Seas of Dreams.

O Light to us who wander here.

Amid the world of shadows deep.

Serenity! O Selene!

Clear are thy eyes and sweet thy breath!

White Moon! White Moon! We sing to thee

In a dark land far beyond the Sea of Dreams.

O stars that shine in the Sunless sky

With gentle hand by her were saved,

In warm fields now bright and clear

We see your silver blossom bloom!

O Selene! O Serenity!

We will remember, we who dwell

In this far land beneath the Sea of Dreams

Thy starlight on the sky's of heaven.

The song ended, leaving the crowds hushed and tearful. All wishing for the salvation of the white moon to take them away for the darkness. Mina swallowed, never realizing till now how deep the White Moon was ingrained as legend to the people of the Dark Realms.

As the little boy began another song, more lively and up beat. Mina leaned over the table once more.

"Tell me about the songs and legends they sing of us?" She whisper to Kunsite, her eyes filled with wonder.

Kunsite sighed, leaning back the myths and legends of the White Moon kingdom and Elysian were heavily ingrained into all the creatures of the Dark Realms. A supposed land of plenty, in which they all strived to find before dieing.

"The Dark Realms stretch from one end of the galaxy to the other. The human's are the Goddess of Creations most favoured creature. She bestowed them upon her greater creations the God and Goddesses of the Realms of light and dark like loved pets. Those God and Goddess took care of their humans as they saw fit. " Kunsite had a bitter look, turning his cup of water with his thick fingers searching for more words.

"Their are several levels of Being, the lowest or Hell is the Dark Realms, above that is the reality known as the Dreaming. That is were our souls go when we sleep. Above that is Elysian, before the beginning of time there was a great exodus from the Dark Realms of Humans. Led by a great man known as Endymion. Not the same Prince we know." Kunsite stated, seeing the shock in Mina's eyes.

"A long faded descendant of Mamoru's. He led thousands of slaves from here to the dreaming, stumbling unto the gates of Elysian. There they built a kingdom, with Endymion as their king. As the eons past and the population grew, wars began. Endymion sent his only son, Adam to led a hundred souls from Elysian to the fabled realm of Light. So after Wandering through the dreaming for a hundred years he managed to find the gates to Earth. So humans found themselves once more in the Realms of Light. But the Goddess of Creation had already sealed her opposite, the God of Silence into our sun. There was never supposed to be humans in this solar system, we are to far out from all other populations in the Galaxy. She had no choice but to send God and Goddess to this system to rule and guide over the humans on earth. Adam did not trust the Gods and Goddess who attempted to rule over his kingdom on earth, seeking aid from his Father who had attained Godhood himself, with the aid of the Golden Crystal." Kunsite explained sombrely, keeping his gaze locked with Mina's.

"The Goddess Selene...Serenity's mother attempted to keep peace, between her Silver Millennium among the stars and the earth, also attempting to integrate the dark realm Kingdoms in this solar system. The gods of the Dark Realms wanted nothing to do with her, fearful she would change their comfortable way of life, with their slave caste. Earth and Elysian were no different, they had just escaped from one set of gods and did not want to be ruled by another set. In the end, the people were so fearful of the White Moon she had to place a ban on them hoping to watch over them silently and wait for them to evolve before trying again. But the damage was done, the songs of salvation were beginning to spread through the slave caste. Rebellion and civil war had begun in Elysian. Over the thousands of years, it ingrained in the culture." Kunsite took a breath and a sip of water. Before continuing. " The humans in the Realm of Darkness, have songs and legends of the Goddess of the White Moon, she is their Savior. Things have gotten so bad under the heavy fisted rule of the Generals that even the indigenous creatures are seeking out the portals to earth. " Kunsite sighed, closing his eyes to listen to the little boys latest ballad and settle his heart. He felt horrible for the people here in the dark realms, but he couldn't save them all. If the General's got a hold of all the stones, they would activate the weapon and kill every human in the realm.

They had yet to find any leads to who stole the stones, but they now knew who ever it was. Was headed to Famine's kingdom so that is were they would go, hopefully they would cross paths with the demon before then.

Mina sat silently, listening to the boys eerie singing, his voice was near Angelic but echoed strangely in her ears. Their long history to the gods was extensive, it could take years of research to learn it all. The future lay uncertain, the alignment only weeks away, they were in a race now. They had to get those stones back.


	38. Chapter 38

Warning..Swearing

Chapter four:Itei!(pain)

The strange half light of the Moon's daylight shone through the stained glass windows, that framed the large built in table set in the massive kitchen in the living quarters. Mamoru stood at a green marble counter, casting sympathetic looks up at Usagi as he fixed her a light snack. His beloved had calmed her powers, resuming her regular clothes of white pants, and slightly ripped blue sweater. Her red coat cast aside on the bench nearby. She was absently playing with the ends of her golden hair, casting nervous looks out of the windows set behind her. Three of her best friends were out in the training field beyond, testing out their new goddess crystals. Their crystals were no where near as powerful as Usagi's, focused only on bringing down the four elements they were now the masters of.

He could feel that she wanted to go down to them, to make things right. It was killing her not knowing if they had been able to forgive the years she had taken from them. She knew a few of them had forgiven her, or never blamed her at all. Yet Ami's feelings were still a mystery, she was Usagi's special friend. The first Senshi she had found, the sweetest most gentle soul that she cherished the most.

"Go to them Usako." Mamoru slid onto the floor at the corner of the sunken table, passing a plate of cut fruit and cookies towards her. She shook her head vigorously, absently putting a cookie in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully as Mamoru watched her with sympathetic smile.

"I can't..." She cast a mournful look behind herself, returning to finish consuming the cookies. She had been taking note, again of how often Mamoru had been touching her. Be it holding her hand, or merely brushing his fingers against her skin. It was a near constant that she felt his hands upon her. She had to admit she was enjoying it immensely. For the longest time, their relationship had seemed almost platonic in nature. Everything had changed after Galaxia, and intensified after their long talk by the hot springs. His touching had been increasing ever since, almost becoming a incessant.

After her treat, she cast one last look over her shoulder, finding Mako and Rei heading back to the Palace from the training grounds. Ami was not with them. With a heavy sigh, she gave Mamoru a strong smile and slid out of the table heading down for a fateful talk with her best friends. Mamoru never followed, knowing this too was something she had to do alone.

A dull ache began when ever she was out of his pressence, he accepted that he couldn't be with her always, but now on he was going to try to be next to her as often as he could.

Usagi rushed down the outer stairwell, that ran down from the balcony at the end of the corridor stopping just in the shadows of one of the large stone pillars. She stood casually beside the pillar, one of hundreds that held up the circling balcony above this section of the palace.

Mako was in her green training gi, while Rei was in her red version both had their hair tied back in pony tails. Talking quietly, and sipping from water containers. They never noticed her right off, to caught up in the hushed conversation about their new powers and how unbelievable they were. Nervous about how taxing it was on their energy when they used them. They were starting to understand how difficult being a bearer of a crystal could be, both physically and mentally. They knew now, the hard road their leader had walked for all those years having such great power, at such a great cost. She had never complained, never wished to press the responsibility on others. Merely accepted the consequences, placing all others above herself.

"Hi..." Usagi lifted a hand giving them a small smile and a slight wave. Her heart pounding in anxiousness.

Mako and Rei stopped instantly at the sound of her voice.

"Usagi-Chan!" They cried out, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Usagi yelped in happiness as she was grappled into their arms.

"We are so glad you made it back." Mako exclaimed, a huge grin on her gentle face. Squeezing her tighter, while pressing her face into the top of her golden hair. She was so relieved to have her back.

"Me too." Usagi breathed, her nervousness fading. She hadn't seen her friends in years, and feeling the walls between them falling away she wept happily into Mako's chest, clutching her even tighter. Rei rubbed her back with comfort, tears of her own flowing down her cheeks. It felt good to move on and not let the past drag down their close friendship.

As her thankful tears faded and Usagi pulled away, the two girls quickly assessed the change in their leader.

"Wow..." Rei breathed, finally seeing how much older she was.

"I guess you were gone a-lot longer then we think...huh." Mako past her a small smile, holding her hands as she surveyed the more mature Usagi.

Usagi nodded and giggled nervously, her friends unblinking stares unnerving her.

They talked over what had been happening while she was away, and how crazy their powers had become thanks to their planet crystals.

"Abraxsas's armies don't stand a chance now!" Mako grinned smugly. "Your wish is working out for the best, Usagi-chan. It was a big sacrifice all those years lost, but power wise we didn't stand a chance against Abraxsas then. Now though, watch out!" Mako laughed, with Rei joining in.

Usagi smiled happy that they were finding the good.

"Were's Ami?" She inquired, swallowing her fear at confronting her closest friend.

"She went to the observatory, been charting the planets trajectories for the last week." Rei pointed out into the grey dunes just past the training field. "Follow Uranus's colonnade, you should see the huge dome at the crest of a large hill." Rei finished with a comforting smile, as Usagi gave them both a nod of thanks and took her leave. Heading out on the long walk, her mind in turmoil as to what kind of greeting she would receive from Ami.

The observatory was a massive white stone dome, that sat alone on the top of huge hill of sand far beyond the borders of the palace. Usagi glanced up sadly to the long row of stairs that wove around the dome to a great balcony high above. Taking a deep breath, pulling her head up from hanging in worry at her feet. She was going to face Ami with strength and courage. She mounted the long climb, keeping her worries at bay and focusing on getting through this encounter as positively as she could.

As she reached the upper balcony, a large finely carved archway greeted her. The entryway accented with images of all the planets, their symbols etched in the centre. She admired the beauty of the carving for a moment before silently slipping into the shadows within the dome. Moving with a somber grace, Usagi scanned the interior finding no massive telescope taking up the majority of the room. Just a long circular balcony, with a short stone walk heading into the centre of the room. She moved to the simple stone railing, glancing over to find a deep bowl underneath with a shimmering expanse of space twisting the shifting beneath. She could make out the dark cosmic landscape of their solar system, moving lazily within the bowl. The planets revolving around the glowing orb of the sun, in their endless dance. Millions of stars twinkling like a blanket surrounding the planets.

Usagi was astonished by the eerie beauty of their small piece of the universe. It was so real, as if she could just fall right into space itself. Pulling her gaze away from the majestic sight, she found whom she was searching for.

Ami sat in her blue gi, at the edge of the plank that overlooked the expanse of space below. She dangled her feet of the edge, kicking them sluggishly. Her head bent towards the fathomless image of eternity, blue eyes lost in her thoughts. Usagi swallowed, suddenly feeling very nervous. She quickly took control of her emotions, restraining them behind a binding wall. She did no want the crystal to start intervening, with her wish to make things instantly right between them.

Silently, she crossed the short platform, settling herself beside Ami. Casting the sweet natured girl, a small smile of hope, her eyes shimmering as tears threatened once more at being ignored. Ami did not look up, or greet her in anyway.

"Time is just an unrelenting cog, isn't it." Ami muttered, her own eyes growing wet her emotional calm under assault by her tortured thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Usagi whispered, wanting to reach out and pull Ami into her arms and comfort her. She was in such great pain.

"Every second, leads onto a minute, the minute unto the hour, passing into a day then a week, moving towards a month till years have past with out thought or notice." Ami spoke in a hushed tone, her voice wavering.

"Ami?" Usagi, reached tentatively for her shoulder.

Ami fiercely shrugged her reaching hand away, passing her a dark glare as she shifted herself sideways against the corner of the plank to face her.

"That Crystal took twelve years from me..." Ami hissed. "I should be angry, but I'm not." Her anger deflated as quickly as it came. The young woman began to seal up her true emotions, hating looking so vulnerable in front of others.

"You don't act like your not angry." Usagi stated morbidly.

"I am angry with them, my mother was to busy with her work have any kind of relationship with me. My father to caught up in his art to visit. Then ...poof. It was to late." Ami moaned, pressing a hand to her mouth to quell the sob that wished to issue forth.

"Ami?" Usagi reached again, this time the short haired girl crumpled into her embrace, clutching at her shoulders. Loud, heaving sobs assaulting her body as she poured out all her sorrow and regret.

"Their both gone!" Ami wailed, her hot tears falling into the soft material at the breast of Usagi's sweater.

Usagi held her tighter, a bracing hand against the back of her head, tears of remorse flowing from her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she breathed, her own voice quivering in misery for her beloved friend.

Ami cried herself into silence, pulling away just enough, to lean her head against Usagi's shoulder. She still kept her arms wrapped around the golden blondes waist, while Usagi had an arm resting around her shoulders holding her tight. They both stared at the eternity of their piece of the Cosmos, swirling beneath their feet.

Ami spoke softly, of how her parents had passed. How she had come to terms with what had happened to them, that she understood that Usagi had done all that she knew she could to save them and in the end that was what truly matter. Because you can't always control what fate has in store for you. She was grateful to just be alive. It was long into the evening before the two girls wandered back to the palace, hand in hand a friendship mended and healed.

L.A

Dawn was breaking upon the earth, the fiery red horizon bearing another day of unbearable heat.

The seven guardian's cries of battle shattered the calm morning, sending birds into the sky from the trees in the back grounds of Mamoru's mansion.

"Flame Sniper!" Mars finished a forward roll, avoiding an attack from Uranus, swinging her arms around an arrow of flame nocked and ready for release. Mar's rather liked her new battle suit, with the blood red corset, long dark red cape, with gold buttons that attached two black ribbons. Her red breeches that just reached her knees and calf high gold buckled red boots. She had begun to braid her now extremely long black hair, with a matching red ribbon. Looking sexy and deadly at the same time. Her deep brown skin glowing in the light of her flame arrow, dark near black eyes squinting at her opponent.

Uranus glowered at her, with cold brown eyes, her space sword held defensively. The great winds she was summoning into her next attack, ruffling her platinum blonde hair, and billowing her navy cape, with accented yellow ribbons, wildly. Her navy tank top in shadow, which hugged her slender form just barely covering her ample breasts. Her navy breeches, had woven cross hatching along the sides, matching the navy boots she wore.

Her soulful brown eyes narrowed, as the arrow raced towards her. She cried out in alarm at Mar's great speed at her counter attack and leaped to the side, landing ungraceful on her side,sending up a cloud of dust.

The rest of the team stood at the edge of the stone platform, preparing their own strategies for when they would spar next. Moon stood slightly bored, leaning heavily against her silver bow staff. Yawning, the silver and light blue crescent accented baubles in her light blonde hair shining in the morning sun. Her soft green eyes dull, still filled with sleep. Dressed for practice in her white hoody that hugged her sides, reaching just below her breasts, the long sleeves falling over the tops of her hands in a triangle, that attached to her middle finger on a silver ring. Her long silver cape, fluttering in the wind, the pink ribbons twisting with the cape. Her dark blue breeches, reached down to her knees while the long silver boots covered the lower half of her legs, the light blue accents shining in the half light of dawn.

Mercury clasped her hands behind her back, her bright green eyes full of patience. Her soft white sweater, with the slits in the upper and lower arms, grown wider to reveal more skin with her arms pressed behind her. The deep blue breeches reaching low to her knees, dark blue cape hanging along her back with the accenting light blue ribbons. Her dark blue boots similar to Moons but not as long, accented with light blue. Her whip was hanging off a hip, glowing and shimmering as water moved over its surface.

Venus was watching the combat with unwavering focus, eager to try out some of her new moves, lightly fingering her silver sword with the crescent shaped hilt. Prepared for battle in her white sleeveless vest, orange breeches, and matching cowboy boots. Her long orange cape hanging elegantly from her shoulders, with her soft yellow ribbons twisting in the wind.

Jupiter stood stoic beside her, arms crossed over her large breasts. She was dressed in her Guardian uniform, of a white long sleeve shirt tied under her breasts and long green breeches and combat boots. A long deep green cape with pink ribbons attached. She absently swung her bolos on either side of chest, with simple spinning of her wrists since her arms were crossed. They glowed and crackled with lightening, impatient to release their energy.

Neptune, cast Jupiter nervous looks as she stood beside her. Uranus's little sister had been becoming quiet agitated around her, since she had rekindled her love with Amara. She was dressed in her uniform as well, with the long white shirt the bunched over her hips, and on her wrists, with the low neckline that showed her breasts. Aqua breeches that reached down to her knees, and black dolly shoes and white socks. A long aqua cape, with navy ribbons. She leaned forward on her massive reflective round shield, with an aqua stone silhouette of her goddess along the edge, that was braced in the dirt in front of her.

Luna sat on the very top of a large boulder on the back quarter of the sparing area, surveying the attacks. Her soft brown eyes taking in all the subtle movements the new Senshi made to gain the upper hand. She had been working out their strengths and weaknesses for the last week. Artemis lay on another boulder nearby, moaning softly in pain he had been having stomach problems lately and it was starting to worry Luna. Who was casting him concerned glances out of the corner of her eyes.

Several flashes of light illuminating the lawn a few yards away from the training platform. Announced to the group of Guardian's their wayward Goddesses had finally returned. The Guards stood proudly in jeans and t-shirts of various colours, expect Shinozaki, who preferred muscle shirts. Ami in a white pair of shorts and soft blue tank top. Rei in flowing red skirt and black vest. Mako in jeans and tight orange t-shirt with a cartoon of a stick man with a crazy face, kanji written beside him. Michiru in a simple white sundress, Haruka in jeans and pale blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up. Hortaru in a dark lavender tunic that hung of her shoulders and jeans.

The group of seven girls and two cats moved to greet them. Serena stood with a wide smile, as her cat meowed loudly, tears streaming down her dark fur as she leaped into the arms of her first Mistress. Usagi knelt low to receive her long lost cat. Managing to find a new shirt while up on the moon, she now wore her white pants and her old pink hoody, the zipper hanging low revealing more of her bust then she felt comfortable with but had little choice in clothes. Her soft giggles turned to sharp cries of pain, as Luna clutched her shoulder with her claws, her raspy tongue raking harshly over her cheeks.

"Enough, Luna...I've missed you to." Usagi wailed, pulling the affectionate feline away from her face.

Her cheeks now raw and pink from Luna's kisses. Luna purred, curling up in Usagi's arms content to stay there all day if it was possible.

Artemis staggered over to the goddesses, Mamoru and the guards. The world beginning to sway, his footing wavering he was about to greet them and question were Mina was when blackness began to consume him.

"Artemis!" Venus shouted in distress watching her cat faint to the grass. Scrambling to his side, the others circling around her, anxiety clear on their faces. The cornflower blonde quickly scooped him up in her arms, the quick movement upset his already nervous stomach.

With a loud croak, he threw up all his cat food over Venus's uniform front.

"Ewwwww!" Venus wailed in disgust, holding Artemis away from herself, gripping him under the arms.

"Gomen..." Artemis mumbled weakly, falling into Japanese in his near delirium. Venus hadn't a clue what he said, to worried about him to care.

"What wrong with him?" She cried, setting him back down on the grass, her nose scrunching up at the acidic smell of the cats vomit on her uniform shirt. Artemis slumped limply against the grass where Venus had set him,his blue eyes rolling back as more nauseous feelings over whelmed him.

Mamoru, moved to the white tom's side, brushing his hands down his small body, his palms glowing with a gold aura. He traced the sickness to his stomach, placing his hands tenderly on his belly. He had managed to find new clothes on the Moon, having left a set there years ago. Now he was in jeans, sneakers and a black dress shirt looking well dressed and very rugged with a half grown beard adorning his face, black hair hanging low over his deep blue eyes.

"Oh...Artie..." Mamoru moaned in pain, feeling the poison coursing threw the cat. " He has been gravely poisoned. This is going to take a bit, I will bring him in after I have stabilized him." Mamoru commented absently, already focused deep within the felines body healing and purging the sickness.

Adamina flopped down on the grass in front of Mamoru's hunched over form, crossing her legs a shimmer of light announcing she had powered down. Leaving her in a pair of jean booty shorts, and soft yellow t-shirt with lace trim along the sleeves and long v-neck, beige cowboy boots firmly on her feet. Serena, knelt beside her a comforting hand on her shoulder, having powered down herself to her powder blue Lu Lu Lemon track jacket and black running shorts, with heavy white sneakers.

Usagi moved to kneel beside Mamoru, placing a hand on his knee, supporting him with own energy as he called upon his healing with the Golden Crystal, grasped tightly in a fist. He other hand pressed against the cats belly, causing Artemis to moan and cry out plaintively as the poison was slowly diluted.

Mamoru couldn't purge the poison, it wasn't how his healing worked, but he could lessen its affect with aid from the crystal. Artemis had quite a fight ahead of him, till the poison cleared from his system.

Luna crouched beside his white head, purring softly in comfort, her soft brown eyes tearing with worry.

"Who would want to kill Artemis?" Luna commented sadly.

Adamina scowled, down at her cat, crossing her arms in growing rage.

The rest slowly moved away to leave the small group to their vigil over Artemis. The remaining guardian's powered down to their average clothes. Amy in a pair of navy shorts and blue striped t-shirt, white tennis shoes. Lita to a pair of jeans, worn and torn at the knees with a dark green army tank top. Raye was in tight black shorts, multi coloured sneakers and a bright red mini dress. Michelle was in a white lace baby doll top with puffy sleeves, and tight jeans. Amara wore her jean jacket, a white tank top and worn jeans, that were splattered in grease, and as always her beige riding boots.

An hour or so later, Mamoru cradled Artemis in his arms carrying him towards the mansion. Usagi walked quietly off to the side, casting Serena worried looks, Luna cradled in her arms. Serena took it in stride, rubbing Adamina's back speaking comforting words as they marched past the lawn and onto the stone pad beside the pool.

"He is going to have a tough night, but we'll take care of him." Mamoru cast Adamina a confident smile over his shoulder. She merely glared at her feet.

"I got places to be." She stated with a voice full of venom, striding away from the pool area towards the side of the mansion. Heading towards the front to her car, over due visions of revenge flooding her mind.

Mamoru set Artemis on the leather couch in his study, Luna hopped up on the cushions, curling up next to the hurting Tom. Artemis moaned in his sleep, his feet twitching nervously. It was going to be a long night, but Luna was committed to be by her beloved's side.

Mamoru sighed, brushing a hand nervously threw his hair as he reentered the sunken living room. His blue eyes widening shock, face growing pale in distress as he took in the chaos of his home. Clothes of all shapes and colours adorned the couch and coffee table. Rotting food scattered over the island, and back counters of the kitchen, an empty pizza box was open on the coffee table. Bottles of coke sat beside the couch, along with half eaten bags of chips. The Seven Guardian's sat around the large couch, or on stools at the island that overlooked the Entertainment area. The Goddess's were spread out similarly, his guards sitting next to them or standing behind the couch, each keeping a hand near their beloved's.

"What happened, it looks like a female bomb has gone off in here." Mamoru commented bitterly, picking up a discarded pair of tight jeans from the arm of the couch. Only to find to his embarrassment a lace white bra hidden underneath. Blushing he dropped the jeans back down, as if they were on fire. "Do I dare walk threw the rest of this house?" He moaned in dread. Mamoru had thought he had lightened up a little about his neurotic tendencies to like things looking clean and pristine. But the utter chaos before him, was sending him over the edge.

"Well..." Serena started with a meek voice.

Mamoru found her straddling a stool behind the black marble island, twiddling her fingers before her on the counter a guilty look all over her face. He cast her a dark look, wondering were this apologetic tone was coming from.

"Lita and Amara needed to leave a bad situation in their foster home, so I gave them my spare key so they could live here. You guys were gone, and I didn't see the harm." She cast him a sweet innocent look with her soft green turquoise eyes. It was such a Usagi move, his anger began to melt somewhat.

Usagi who was sitting beside her, began to giggle in guilty understanding at Serena's attempt to charm Mamoru. She knew how stay in his good graces, thanks to her Goddess.

"Then Michelle got kicked out of her house, cause she got in a real bad fight with her parents." Serena continued with a sigh. "Raye needed help taking care of her grandmother, and their area is under a gang war right now. So they moved in too." Serena finished with a meek pouting half smile, her big green eyes looking upward at the dark haired man pleading for forgiveness.

Mamoru groaned, swiping a hand down his face, in resignation

"Please clean the house." He nearly whined, casting Usagi a mournful look before turning on his heel and retreating back down the hall. He was going to lock himself away in the tidy surroundings of his study till things were put right with the rest of his house.

Everyone burst into an uproar of laughter at Mamoru's great distress over a messy house.

"Did you see the vein!" Serena shouted, over her laughter. Her friends on the couch nodded, wiping tears from their eyes before they stood and began to clean up. Usagi cast Serena a stern, yet playful scowl, understanding about that popping vein on Mamoru's temple. Over the years, her mischievousness had gotten that vein to pop more then once. She retreated after him a few minutes later, wanting to check on Artemis and make sure her Mamo-chan was going to be able to survive living with five more in his mansion.

She entered the room quietly finding him sitting behind his desk, typing on his computer, holding a tense conversation with someone.

"Look I sent you all the soldier's I can spare, sorry I haven't gotten back to you." He stated, eyes cool.

Curious, Usagi moved to his side to look over his shoulder at who he was talking to. Her breath hitched, a bright grin lighting up her face as she saw Seiya in a small communication's window on the screen.

Seiya looked very agitated, huge fires burning behind her. Her face smudged with grit and ash from fighting all evening. Her cold blue eyes softened, and shimmered with tears as she caught sight of Usagi behind Mamoru.

"Princess...I mean Queen Serenity...Usagi-chan." She stuttered it had been a lifetime since they had seen each other let alone spoken. She didn't know the words, there was just to many to say.

"Seiya-san!" Usagi cried, hands flying to her mouth to hold back sobs, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Wow you look amazing!" Seiya commented, taking in the glow of her eyes, how golden her hair looked in her free flowing style with small odangos and tails. But most of all her the womanly elegance she now possessed.

Usagi blushed, under her compliment, and adoring eyes. Her smile widening, while Mamoru past Seiya a dark scowl.

Seiya's happiness soon, twisted into a sour rage toward Mamoru. "I am so going to transport over there and Kick your Ass, Chiba! Do you seriously get some sadistic joy of never filling me in on what is going on over there!" She ranted, while Mamoru snickered softly. Rising Seiya's ire intentional or not was a subtle past time of his for years. They were quite close friends, thanks to the shared grief they had over Usagi. Seiya tried to get his hackles up every time she could as well.

Usagi eyes went wide in nervous shock, as Seiya began to curse and rant Mamoru out for a good five minutes while her beloved merely smirked and snickered at the woman's rage. They most defiantly had a strange relationship.

"I am going to get my team some place safe, then Usagi-chan and I are going to have a long over due talk. I have missed you so very much." Seiya grinned, in that charming way of hers that could make any woman swoon. Usagi merely nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Mamoru groaned, as the link faded he had work to do. Usagi and Seiya were going to tie up the computer all night.

Adamina Karlek's Residence

Tom's study was a heaven of egotistical, splendour. Filled with smug photo's of him shaking hands with all the most prominent people in L.A. Two large bookcase flanked the heavy oak desk, filled with all the hottest novels, magazines and study texts on the trendiest concepts, all for show. Adamina swore he hadn't lifted the cover on any of them. Two large windows took up the back wall behind the desk, only the barest of sheers falling down their length. She leaned back in his worn wooden desk chair, her boots resting on the plastic cover that protected the desktop. Scowling at the pristine white door willing him to show his arrogant fat face so she could start this confrontation. Lightly playing with an ornate gold letter opener, that resembled a medieval sword between her fingers.

With a satisfied smirk, she heard his footsteps approaching the door. She remained silent, and aloof in her position behind the desk, as her step father breezed into the study still dressed in a beige suit from court. He never even noticed her lounging behind his desk as he closed the door softly behind him.

"You poisoned my cat." Adamina growled, her voice full of venom.

Tom jumped back in terror, pressing himself up against the door. Adamina watched with pride, how his skin turned ashen and beads of sweat began to form over his forehead. He looked so much like a trapped animal, she was going to enjoy this role reversal.

With deft precession she threw the letter opened at his face, with a dull thunk it struck the wood beside his cheek imbedded in the wood deeply. It only intensified the man's terror, chest heaving, he stared at her the whites of his eyes nearly glowing in the dull evening light within the study.

"You poisoned my cat!" She rose from the chair, nearly shouting. As she stalked up to him, inches in front of him.

Tom pushed himself further against the door, his hand fumbling for the door knob attempting to escape.

"I want you to leave this house, I am sick of looking at your disgusting face." Adamina hissed, thrusting her face inches from his. Being shorter she ended up growling her threat near his chin.

"This...this...is my house." Tom stuttered, his face turning red with rage. Dull green eyes flaring with the same hidden fire, he won his court cases with.

"This is my house now." Adamina pulled away, crossing her arms over her breasts with a smirk.

"You are a demon..."Tom whispered, seeing the yellow aura of Adamina charging her powers glowing around her body.

Tom opened the door, needing to seek safety away from the girl who wished to destroy him. Adamina would not let him leave, she lunged out at him, a hand against the door blocking his retreat.

"I will give you five minutes to gather your things, if not I will forcefully remove you from this house." She shouted up at him, causing him to tremble. As she removed her hand, he swung the door open and darted off down the hall.

Crossing her arms once more with a satisfied grin, she watched her one time attacker nearly pee himself in fear as he scrambled to get away from her.

Tom prowled his bedroom, his mind spinning he had started this war a few weeks ago fighting back in small ways against Adamina and her evil cat. Slowly placing drops of arsenic in that cats food, watching in pleasure as the white tom became ill. Slowly poisoning the girl's Mothers thoughts towards her baby daughter. Convincing Adamina's mother that her daughter was going down a bad road, with friends who would only lead her to drugs, prison or worse. Her mother had sought to defend her daughter from his accusations, yet as time went on his arguments became more logical and insistent. Her daughter was staying out later, and keeping secrets she knew. They had never had a close relationship, but now their relationship was almost non-existent.

The master bedroom was huge, with a white marble fireplace set against a whole wall. Flanked by two long windows, two plush white chairs sat before the fireplace with a small black table in between. A king size bed, adorned in navy blue sheets with a duck down comforter took up most of another wall. End tables of golden wood sat on either side of the bed, with a painting of black stallion neighing, rearing into the wind, hanging over the wooden bed frame. The painting was quite masculine, and arrogant. The rest of the room was taken up with two dressers and a massive vanity, covered with beauty products.

He could not attack Adamina outright, not with her mother and sister's around...could he? The girl had emasculating him for months, making him feel weak and scared. He was too stubborn just to move out. He needed to reclaim his power, but she was too strong for him to take on hand to hand he needed an advantage. He was clear out of his mind at this point, the cat tormented him all day, haggard him in his sleep, attacking him in his dreams. The dogs hated him now, and went out of their way to try and bite him when he left the house. He had been steadily becoming paranoid, nervous, and strained for weeks. It was affecting his job, his relationship with Adamina's mother. He needed her gone, now!

With a nervous laugh, Tom crossed over to his night stand pulling open a front draw. With a proud smile, his eyes shining with confidence he raised a sturdy, Smith and Wesson revolver with a black grip. It's muzzle gleamed as a fragment of the dieing light from outside struck the metal, through the long windows behind him. He had six shots so he had to make this count. Her mother and sisters were still out Christmas shopping they shouldn't be home quite yet. He had to make it look like a suicide...he was the strong one, he was the man of this house! He would get his respect back!

With his courage set, he thundered out of the bedroom ready to hunt down that demon girl and be rid of her. Adamina, heard his bellow finding it curious she walking gingerly from the huge open kitchen were she was preparing something to eat, at the central island. Moving silently down the side hall past the dinning room and into the large front foyer. As she crossed into the open, a shot rang out. She ducked, wrapped her arms over her head, glancing up to see Tom, his face bright red, green eyes gleaming with malice. Standing proudly at the top of the grand staircase a pistol aimed at her head.

Adamina dived to the side of the stairwell, tearing away down the side hall. She needed to get that gun away from him, she needed to transform. She vaguely thought about calling the girls in for backup, but this was her problem she needed to deal with it herself.

Slipping into the bathroom down the hall she quickly dug her Henshin wand out of her jeans pocket.

"Venus Crystal Power!" She raised it above her head, the warm light of her Star Seed coming to life within her.

The bathroom door slammed open, Tom raised the gun at the glowing, naked girl spinning in the confines of the room. He had to stop her before she finished her demonic transformation. He cocked the hammer, a shot rang out. Adamina never heard the gun fire, her body was absorbing her inner powers of light. Her battle uniform of a white vest, orange breeches, and cape with yellow ribbons flaring to life over her dancing body. The bullet struck the wave of power moving over her, ricochetting around the room. The bullet screamed around the small room, trying to find a target to strike.

Tom swore, diving to the floor. As the light faded around her, Venus noticed her step father lying on the floor. With a dark smirk, hands on her hips. "I like you on the floor like a scared dog!" She laughed sourly, then kicked her cowboy boot forward connecting with his nose.

"Fuck!" Tom rolled away, clutching his nose, but not losing his grip on the pistol.

"Venus, Love me Chain." Venus called forth her secondary weapon, that now exploded from her palm. Twirling it smugly in her hands she stalked after her step father, who had darted away back to the main foyer, blood gushing from his nose.

As she entered the large open area of the foyer, she couldn't see him it was quiet and empty. Casting her golden hazel eyes about, she searched for him. Another shot rang out, followed by the shattering of glass. Venus looked up at the elaborate crystal chandelier that hung high up on the roof, in time to see it fall above her head. With a cry of alarm, she dove to the side, sliding along the marble floor a few feet in her momentum. She managed to move off the floor into a kneeling position, when she felt the cold metal of the guns muzzle pressed against her temple. Tom had been hiding out of sight in the archway to the dinning room, she had moved right into this clutches.

Breathing heavy, she glanced up finding her own fighting skills had been automatic,her chain was wrapped tightly around his fat neck. Slowly loosing oxygen he fell to his knees before her, green eyes bulging, his lips and chin marred by dried blood.

"I almost had you." He breathed with a smug smile.

"You will never have me, you perverted son of a bitch!" She screamed in his face.

The conclusion to their battle was cut short, as the front door creaked open, along with the chaos of their dogs barking in greeting. Venus shot her gaze over her shoulder, the archway they were in was just off to the left from the front doors. Whom ever entered the house would see them clearly in a second now. She powered down, back to her civilian clothes of jean shorts and her yellow t-shirt with lace trim. Tom's face was blue, almost grey, his bent legs beginning to fold as he slumped to the floor unconscious. She quickly gathered herself off the floor, wondering briefly how she was going to explain the damages and the gun he still had gripped loosely in his hand.

"Oh, Lord Almighty!" Adamina groaned, casting a nervous look over her shoulder as she caught sight of her mother entering the house, followed by her two older sisters. Her western drawl had seeped into her voice from the extreme stress of the situation. She quickly kicked the gun away, it spun in a wild arc across the dinning room landing underneath a large white sitting chair set in the corner by the set of long windows. The dinning room was simply set up with a long table in the middle on a green carpet. With six wooden chairs flanking the table. A smaller replica of the foyer's crystal chandelier hung in the centre of the table. With two white chairs in either corner of the far side of the room, with three long european style windows set in the middle. Long green velvet drapes hung low over the windows, giving the room some elegance.

"What the hell!" Adamina's mother screeched from the foyer.

Adamina cringed this was going to go bad...she just knew it.

With a resigned sigh, she moved out of the archway to confront her mother and try and explain the mess. Her mother was a short woman, slight in build with a stern beauty. Her hair was curled and dyed a white blonde falling around her shoulders. Wearing clothes that were far to young and revealing for her age. A bright low cut shirt of blue silk, and tight hip hugging leather pants in white. White high heels and heavy makeup, her blue eyes nearly smoking in her rage as she glared down at the broken shards of crystal all over the foyer.

"Mother." Adamina approached her meekly, casting her two uncaring older sisters a small look. They were both in their twenties, with long blonde hair flowing straight down their backs. Her eldest in a pair of jeans and black cotton sleeveless vest with leather boots on slender heels. She had a aristocratic beauty, strong in features yet unassuming. She rolled her eyes, at the mess moving up the stairs with her bags not caring in the least what had happened to the house. Adamina sighed, as she watched her oldest sister leave she never did care much about anyone but herself.

Her other sister, had a little more compassion. She had conservative good looks, with a lithe slender body and barely any breasts. Wearing a tight white shirt, and flowing black skirt with long black boots. She cast Adamina a questioning look, then paled as she caught sight of Tom a few yards away. With a dirty look towards her baby sister, she dashed away, to tend to the injured man.

"What did you do...what happened?" Her elder sister wailed, shaking Tom's shoulder to try and rouse him. He merely groaned, remaining unresponsive.

Her mother cast her an accusing glare, scrambling to her boyfriends side. "I have had enough of this constant war, between you two!" Her mother screamed up at her, as she knelt beside Tom. Her favoured daughter, kneeling on the other side of him had pulled out her cell phone and was calling the paramedics.

"How did you cause so much damage! How could you hurt him!" Her mother raged onward, her face going red in fury. "He's has done nothing but take care of us, provide us with a nice home, bought you anything you wanted...why do you hate him so?" She wailed unable to grasp her daughter's hatred towards the man she loved.

Adamina swallowed, did she tell, it was embarrassing to admit. She felt ashamed, and weak when confronted with those abusive memories with out her anger and need for revenge to hide behind.

Squaring her shoulder's she made an attempt to tell her mother the truth about her boyfriend. "He's a sleaze, mom! Why can't you see it!" She raged back. In the end avoiding the chance to reveal the truth of what he had done to her. Falling back on calling him horrid names, the subtle hints going right over her mothers head yet again. She had no clue what Tom had been doing to her, what he had tried to do to her. If her Guardian Angel hadn't protected her that night, he would have taken her innocence. In a brutal life scaring encounter.

Her mother could only glare up at her, her eyes full of frustration and disappointment. She knew the fighting had gone out of hand tonight, she couldn't trust her daughter to be home with her boyfriend any longer. She had been putting up with their silent war for months. Tom couldn't be in the same room with her daughter, he hadn't spoken a word to her for weeks and the same went for Adamina.

Her daughter would bad mouth him to her, and Tom would bad mouth her daughter when they were alone. Something had to change or she had no chance of saving her relationship with him.

"OUT!" She bellowed, rising to her feet and stalking towards her now cowering daughter. She had made her choice, she was not going to lose her luxury lifestyle because her daughter couldn't get along with Tom.

"Mom?" Adamina was shocked, tears threatening to fall. Her own mother was casting her out of the house, she had chosen Tom over her. She felt so betrayed, so unloved.

"You have been nothing but trouble to him, I am tired of the fighting. I think you need to realize how good you have it here, and start showing him some respect and thanks for all that he has done for you and being on the street for a few days might wake you up!" She screamed, pointing up the stairs.

"Pack a bag, I want you gone before the ambulance gets here!" She screamed a finality in her cold tone.

Adamina's lip quavered, her heart breaking at her mothers selfish cruelty. Casting her sister a pleading look for help, only to find her sister merely looking away not getting involved.

Adamina never spoke a word, she dashed upstairs, before the tears fell. Not giving her mother the satisfaction of seeing her pain. Then slammed her bedroom door, she had her duffle packed in minutes, slipping out of the front door unnoticed by her family. Who were to caught up taking care of Tom, worrying about Tom...choosing that miserable bastard over her!

Lita slid down the wooden floor in floppy white socks, mop in hand trying make the cleaning fun. Slowly working through the massive oak foyer in Mamoru's Mansion. A grand staircase sat in the middle of the room leading up to the rooms above. The front of the foyer was filled with wide, european windows with dark crimson drapes falling to the floor. The foyer was open and empty, with white stone pillars set on either end, broad archways set just behind that led either to the west or east wing. Lita loved it here, for the first time in her life she felt she had a home. Surrounded by the love of her sister, and annoyance of her girlfriend. With new friends she was getting quite attached too. She even had a kindly old grandma who was teaching her to cook, and dotting on her like she really was a granddaughter like Raye. Her Goddess was back, and they had started to talk and reconnect. The comfort her Angel made flesh provided her, could not be described. The bond she felt with her was deeper then anything she had ever felt.

Lita was in a pair of dusty green pyjama pants with a dull orange shirt with a sunflower ironed on the front. She couldn't be happier and more content in her life right now.

A soft knock echoed to her, as she slide past the large front black double doors. Curious, she leaned the mop handle against the front window moving to pull the silver iron handle to open the door. She was greeted with the saddest sight she had seen in a while.

Adamina stood on the cement pad out front, a white duffle hanging off her shoulder. Her golden hazel eyes moist with tears, her cheeks already drying from a previous cry on the way here.

"Do you guys have room for one more?" She cast her sad eyes upwards, crumpling into Lita's arms. The weeks that Mamoru and the others had been away, the Guardians had quickly formed a very strong bond.

"Oh, man...honey." Lita breathed, guiding Adamina into the house, and closing the door quietly.

Usagi was in the middle of wiping down the dark marble island, that stood before the sunken living room. Helping the girls clean to pass the time while she waited for Seiya to call back. Turning up from her task, hearing soft crying before Lita led a tearful Adamina onto the brown couch.

The girls mournful cries, were breaking her heart she wanted to rush to her side but her friends were soon gathering around her. Serena had been loading the dishwasher behind Usagi when Adamina entered. She rushed across the open kitchen, leaping over the back of the couch gathering her dear friend into her arms. Soothing words and questions whispering from her.

Lita sat on the other side, holding one of Adamina's hands. In moments, Amy had emerged from the dinning room set on the other side of the sunken living room. Sitting on the coffee table, taking in Adamina's story quietly, tears of her own glistening in her green eyes. Raye slipped in from the pool area, through the patio doors. Feeling her friend sadness, being spiritually attuned had been a power bestowed upon her as Mars. The power strengthen by the close spiritual link to the universe she had by being Navajo. Quietly sitting beside Amy her soft brown eyes full of concern, hands twisting in her lap nervously. She had a hard time with dealing with sadness from others, she was trying to remain calm and not let the rage grow in her heart. As she listened to her friends horrible treatment by her family. Amara and Michelle sat a few paces away on the side of the couch listening to the girls tragic story.

Usagi could feel tears threatening, as she watched the touching moment of fierce loyalty and friendship transpiring before her. It was then she felt a hand grip her shoulder in comfort, turning she found Mako smiling down at her softly. She reached up and held her hand that rested on her shoulder.

Rei moved in on the other side of her, wrapping her arms around Usagi's waist, leaning her head on Usagi's other shoulder. Ami sighed, coming in beside Rei, bracing her chin in a raised hand on the island.

"Kinda reminds you of us." Mako grinned dreamily, casting Usagi a knowing look.

Usagi sniffled, nodding her head, her emotions soon overcoming her.

Rei sighed, giving Usagi a squeeze of understanding with her circling arms.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter five:Girl time

Mamoru was busy typing up a report to send out to the teams world wide. About Kunsite entering the Dark Realms, telling them to keep an ear out for reports coming back with the refugee's about his actions. When a tone trilled from the screen, announcing a incoming feed from Kinmoku.

With a groan he rolled his eyes, he needed to send this report first. Enduring the constant drone of the video feeds alarm, he quickly finished typing his report and sent it out. With a strained smile, he activated the feed meeting Seiya's furious glare.

"Chiba! You suck." She stated, raising her dark brows in a threatening manner. The shadowed metal walls of an underground bunker could be seen over her shoulder. She was finally out of her combat uniform, and in a red kimono with yellow accents, and black blossoms of fire spiralling over the silk. "I don't want to talk to your sorry ass, go get Odango!" She commanded, crossing her arms over her breasts stubbornly.

"Hey Chiba!" Yaten waved casually, as she crossed behind Seiya in the background. Dressed in a pair of black pants and a white blouse, slightly open revealing her white silk bra, and flat pale stomach. Completely uncaring that his face was probably on a huge screen on the wall in their compound. Blushing like mad, at seeing a cute half naked woman with silver hair just strutting around with out a care in the world.

Was he not there in the room in some way, did the Starlights not even see him as a man?

"Holy crap, Chiba. Breath!" Seiya chuckled, at seeing how uncomfortable he was. "Yaten put some clothes on before you make old man Chiba's head explode! He is way to sexually restrained to handle seeing you half naked!" Seiya called to her team mate, playfully. Mamoru could hear Yaten's bubbly laughter off screen.

"I am not! I am just a one woman man, if you know what I mean." Mamoru commented back, waggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

Seiya scowled, having the knowledge her crush would never love her as she wanted being pushed into face cooled her further taunting comments. "Get Odango!" She muttered, casting her gaze downward tears of loss forming in her dark eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw it in your face." Mamoru sighed, brushing a hand threw his dark hair. He had hurt her, he knew it.

"Look, if you really have taken that step with her, a little advice from another woman...pay attention to her needs. Take her to heaven, Chiba, she deserves nothing less. " Seiya commented, with a serious air.

Mamoru stared at her confused at what she was getting at. Shrugging he rose from the chair to retrieve Usagi.

Darkness fell over the large windows that over looked the pool area. The soft glow of the crescent moon peeked above the tree tops on the back grounds, as a cool breeze rose to play with the leaves. The sunken living room was filled with the bright melodies of female laughter. The Goddess's and Guardian's lounged on the large rooms surrounding couch, bonding and giggling as women do.

"Question, how in the world can we even understand each other?" Lita commented, "I don't speak Japanese, and I am sure as hell, that none of you speak english?" She smirked down at the goddess's from her lounging position behind the large couch. Arms crossed over the plush back as she past her knowing smile over the room.

Ami raised her hand meekly, stating silently she could speak english fluently.

"She also speaks, German and Italian." Usagi stated with pride at her genius friend.

"It must be a Goddess, Guardian thing because of our soul connections." Rei nodded, from her position on the couch turning to her guardian sitting beside her for confirmation.

"Sounds plausible." Raye nodded, slumping back against the back cushions.

Rei could not break her stare with her Guardian. "It is so eerie that we have the same name."

Raye laughed, " I believe it's only a coincidence. I get my name from my uncle"

Ami turned with a incredulous look to her own guardian currently devouring a chocolate chip cookie. She was sitting cross legged on the floor a few feet away. Amy met her Goddess's look, crumbs covering her cheeks as she chewed contently.

"Not my first name." Amy swallowed. "Just the one I like." she smiled brightly up at her Goddess, attempting the statement to be a compliment.

Amy who felt much older then her counterpart, leaned over and ruffled the girls short dark hair in admiration before rising to her feet making a quiet departure.

The Guards had disappeared when the women had started cleaning, currently down in the basements gaming room arguing over the pool table. Ami had retreated down there, to find Ryo, wanting to spend some quality time and continue their research into the planetary alignment. She stopped a few steps down, the white carpet stairway. Finding Shinozaki had Yuichiro in a head lock, arguing over the last shot in their pool game. Ryo was sitting on a brown leather stool, in front of the carved wooden bar at the far side of the room enjoying the argument even adding a few choice jibes here and there. Ami didn't wish to intrude upon their "Man" time and quietly disappeared.

Mamoru entered the living room quietly, moving behind the couch. The girls watched his silent progress with sly smiles, wondering what he was up to. Usagi sat beside Serena, her stomach flipping in anticipation as to what Mamoru was going to do. He noticed the eager looks and felt like being a little playful, his house was put back to rights and he was happy.

Stopping just behind Usagi, he leaned over her head slowly, rubbing his hands down her slender arms, his thumbs lightly brushing against the sides of her breasts as he moved down. Usagi began to blush profusely at the slight seductive touch in front of all the others. The girls giggled, while Serena began to blush even brighter. Turning away from the seductive sight remembering for herself what Mamoru's light fingers had felt like. She made a promise, to herself right then, that she was going to head over to Darien's right after their big talk, she needed a little "therapy" from her boyfriend.

Mamoru kissed the top of Usagi's head tenderly. "Seiya's looking for you." He muttered softly.

"Seiya!" Rei and Mako exclaimed jumping to their feet from the other side of the couch.

"Come on, then!" Usagi giggled, darting away from the living room with her dear friends at her heels.

Adamina stood soon after her mood slightly improved from the girl talk, and support, slinging her duffle over her shoulder.

"You ok with one more moving in Mamoru?" she commented bitterly.

"Me Casa, Su Casa." Mamoru shrugged non committal.

"Can I watch Artie tonight?" Adamina inquired, her hazel eyes hopeful. Artemis was her responsibility and her closest companion. His furry presence seemed to cure all her woes in the past, she didn't think she could sleep in a strange room with out him at her side.

"No problem." Mamoru nodded, pointing to a beige throw pillow set in the corner of the couch. "Grab that, we can place Artemis on the pillow, be more comfortable for him. When we move him."

Adamina nodded, grabbing the beige pillow and following Mamoru out of the living room.

After Adamina had left with Artemis, Luna at her heels. Mamoru, placed himself on the leather couch with a good book. Staying out of the way, while the girls caught up with the Starlights. The evening soon disappeared, leaving only Usagi, talking and giggling with Seiya. The night drew onward, the happiness in Usagi's voice lulling Mamoru to sleep.

Usagi glanced up from the monitor several hours later, noticing Mamoru slumped on the couch, a book in his lap his head slumped over the back, mouth hanging open soft sounds of deep sleep issuing threw the room.

"He's asleep." She giggled, turning back to the monitor. Seiya chuckled back at her, her dark blue eyes shining. It had been a great talk, they had caught up with each other and reconnected as the closest of friends.

"Go to him then." Seiya smiled bitterly, long since accepting that Usagi was not meant for her.

"Night Seiya-chan." Usagi gave her warm smile, reaching for the mouse to disconnect the channel.

"Usagi-chan?" Seiya began having one final thought.

Usagi paused her movement, casting her eyes down to the screen thoughtfully.

"Be patient with him, it takes him a while to loosen up." Seiya smiled warmly, cutting the link on her end.

Usagi past the dark screen a confused look not understanding her final words. With a sigh, she moved to the couch, picking up the book from his lap and setting it on the coffee table. Turning on the leather cushion, kneeling beside him she silently admired his smokey good looks, even with a near beard on his face he was still sexy. With a giggle, she brushed her fingers threw the long fringe of hair over his eyes.

"Mamo-chan?" She breathed, trying to rouse him gently. "Lets go to bed."

Mamoru sighed, in his sleep mumbling. "Silly, bunny ..." His head rolled to face her, a drunken smile on his face as he slurred his speech.

Usagi couldn't resist, smiling with mischief she brushed her fingers down his cheeks.

"What's the silly bunny doing?" she cooed softly

"The bunny keeps hopping away..." Mamoru pouted.

Alarmed, this dream was close to Mamoru's fears about her never coming home again.

"If you call to the bunny, she will always come home." Usagi felt tears at the edges of her eyes as she consoled her hurt Mamo-chan.

Soon a smile spread on his lips, "My bunny!" He sighed blissfully, happy his bunny had come home in his dreams.

Usagi couldn't resist, she leaned subtlety over him and kissed him softly on the lips. The touch roused him immediately,wrapping his arms tenderly around her waist drawing her tight.

Usagi pulled away slightly, pressing up from his chest by her hands, grinning happily at him. "Bed...Mamo-chan."

"Right." He released her, groggily rising to his feet. Keeping her hand in his, he lead her out of his office.

The oak door to his private rooms, creaked softly as Mamoru breezed into the darkened room, pulling Usagi in behind him. Not wanting the light to be to bright, he moved towards the silver floor lamp set beside his reading area near the fireplace. Deftly his pulled the silver beaded chain, casting his bedroom in soft light. Usagi smiled knowingly, casting her gaze about the refined room with it's leather couch and chairs, fireplace and grande bookcase in the corner. The private stone balcony, and elegant windows with deep blue velvet drapes. But it was the bed that drew her attention, a wooden sleigh bed, with dark blue silk sheets and a white duck down duvet. With a sigh of longing, she moved towards the bed taking initiative towards a need that had been building within her since she got back yesterday.

Climbing onto the bed, in her white pants, socks and pink hoody, casting him a seductive glance as she climbed onto the bed. Moving to kneel before him as he approached with a confused look. With a sly smile, she slowly began to unzip her hoody, the white lace and silk bra beginning to peek out for his approval.

"Usako?" Mamoru's heart began to pound, his groin straining against his jeans instantly. She was being so erotic, so alluring in her slow teasing movements. He was having a hard time getting accustomed to her new forth right attitude in initiating love making.

With heavy breaths, his eyes darkening. A rising hunger to devour the silky pale skin coming into view foremost in his mind. The hoody fell over her shoulders, bunching around her elbows. He lunged for her then, grasping her upper arms firmly. He slowly bent low towards the valley between her breasts. As he began to kiss the crease, the soft bristles of his beard brushed the sensitive skin along the sides of her breasts. She began to wiggle in his grasp, breaking out in loud uncontrollable giggles. He tried to keep the sexual energy alive, with slow meaningful caresses with his tongue, but her girlish giggling was slowly killing the mood.

"Usako?" Mamoru pulled back, a laughing smile on his face.

"Ohhhh, Mamo-chan your beard tickles." She cooed, rubbing the tops of her breasts. To kill the strange tingling lingering there.

Mamoru sighed, pulling away.

"No...lets try again..please." Usagi pleaded, grabbing his arm so he could not leave the bedside.

Mamoru relented taking another route to entice her lust. He leaned into the softness of her neck, Usagi moaned anticipating the rush of tingles he sent threw her body when he suckled there. Just as his lips began to caress her hot skin, his whiskers began to distract her with ticklish sensations. Biting down on her lower lip to try and contain the giggles only made her body tense up. Mamoru noticed and pulled back again, she fell into to another fit of laughter, rubbing at her neck vigorously were he had been kissing her.

"Oh...I can't handle your fuzzy face go shave." Usagi sighed, pouting just a little as he moved away shaking his head.

Mamoru then placed a wicked smile on his face, gently unzippering the hoody the rest of the way. She gave him a confused look, but let him slide the jacket down, helping him pull her arms out.

"Mamo-chan?" She breathed, his thumbs were rubbing small circles against her collar bone, enticing her.

Mamoru grinned a sparkle in his dark blue eyes, slowly he guided her on her back on top of the comforter. She complied, a strange look passing over her face.

Mamoru chuckled mischievously then leaped at her and straddled her small waist. Usagi squealed in mock fright as she finally figured it out.

"Noooooo...Mamo-chan." She cried pleading for release, as he brought his whiskers back down to the crease between her breasts. Chuckling, he began waggling his fuzzy chin against her soft flesh. Usagi's fingers wove tightly into his dark hair attempting to push his face up, laughing and giggling like mad.

She writhed under his assault as he began to tickle her neck with his chin, next. Squealing in delightful torture, she twisted beneath him needing desperately to free herself. Mamoru was laughing heartily now, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He pulled up from his current assault, taking in her heaving breasts, as she attempted to catch her breath, the shine of mirth in her glowing blue eyes enticing him further. Unable to resist, one more go at her, he grabbed her around the shoulders and flipped her on her stomach.

"Mamo-chan?" She wailed in mock dread, as his fuzzy chin came down on her back bone. "Noooo." She cried out breathless, wiggling against him, squealing and laughing at the top of her lungs. He tickled her from the base of her neck down to the curve before her butt, driving her nuts with thousands of small sensations crawling over her backside. Then worked his way back up yet again, rubbing his fuzzy chin,and cheeks all over her sensitive back.

Usagi squealed loudly, unable to handle any more tickling she clutched the side of the bed that was over her head, pulling herself forward, attempting to free herself, her butt bucking against his groin as she tried to claim freedom.

Mamoru chuckled huskily, his senses lost to the passion, pulling away to watch her sexy writhing beneath him, her perfect butt thrusting into the air, as he held her legs tight with his thighs. Her butt rose up once more, followed by her moans of frustration as she wiggled against him. As her butt came up, he slapped it,hard! Usagi yelped, at the sudden pain from her backside, casting him a surprised look over her shoulder. She couldn't believe he had just done that. He had struck her...on the ass!

Mamoru dark blue eyes calmed instantly, gathering his senses he climbed off her, clearing his throat nervously.

"Alright, I will be right back." Mamoru sighed, avoiding eye contact as he moved to the other side of the room, slipping through a simple wooden door into the bathroom. Brushing his hands threw his hair on either side of his head in frustration, he looked at himself in the mirror. Do I like to hurt her? Does it get me off to rough her up when we make love? No...get a hold of yourself Chiba. I don't know what I was thinking, I was out of my mind striking her like that. She an angel, a wonderful, beautiful flower and you handle flowers gently. Needing to stop the vicious circle of thoughts, Mamoru focused on ridding himself of his beard.

Usagi, pouted a little, rubbed her smarting bottom in confusion. His slap had hurt, she didn't really like pain? But it also felt kinda good, it had sent that tell tale charge of electricity up her spine that told her she was becoming aroused. Thinking no further on it, she always let her heart guide her when she made love to Mamoru. But next time he got a little rough, she wasn't going to make him feel bad about it like she just did. Quickly shedding her clothing, casting them anywhere in her haste. Pulling back the blankets, and climbed into bed. She sat quietly for a few minutes, knees drawn up under her chin, feeling chilled without him near. She could hear a slight clattering in the next room, as he found what he needed.

With a sigh, Usagi flopped back onto her pillow, her arms stretched over the mattress. Slowly the softness of the sheets, and spreading warmth beneath her body began to lull her. Her eye lids closed sluggishly, moaning in protest she fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Mamoru left the bathroom, his face warm, and once more soft. Chuckling bitterly, as he noticed his naked bunny fast asleep in their bed. Her golden hair flowing free about her pillow, head slightly slumped to the side, full lips pouting. Her angelic form displayed in her naked beauty, just for him to appreciate. Thoughts of Seiya strangely floated up into his mind. She loved Usagi, cherished her with every fibre of her being. Felt the same passion for her, as he did. Yet she would never have Usagi in the ways she gave herself to him. He felt very lucky, she had chosen him, and slightly proud that he had won her heart. Smiling with gratitude, Mamoru quickly disrobed, climbing into bed in nothing but his navy boxers. Pulling the sheets and heavy comforter over them, he rolled onto his side to just silently watch her sleep allow her pressense to lull him. He lightly petted her hair on the pillow, brushing his fingers along her hairline, tucking hair behind her ear. She was his, body and soul. He was never going to hurt her. Making love to her, should be gentle and sweet.

An enticing smell announced morning had begun within the Mansion. Usagi sighed, sniffing the smell of what she thought was pastries cooking in the oven. Rolling to her side, opening her eyes lazily, she found her true love breathing deeply beside her. His dark hair wild, head cradled against his pillow, a strong arm bent underneath. Soft morning light cascading over his handsome features, from the balcony doors across the room. She could hear the sharp chatter of birds in the trees, set behind the stone railing off his patio. It was a warm, quiet morning, with wonderful smells enticing her out of bed. The perfect start to a day.

With a soft giggle, she placed a tender kiss onto the tip of his nose. He moaned in his sleep, a smile crawling across his perfect lips. Content, she shifted onto her back basking in the wonderful aroma's coming down the hall from the kitchen. Supper last night had been less then fulfilling, and this new smell was calling to her. With a sigh, she sat up, deciding to leave Mamo-chan to his rest.

Her slender hand gripped the sheets, and began to pull them away from her nude body. As a husky voice called to her.

"Is my little bunny hopping away again?" Mamoru mumbled.

Usagi gasped, turning back to face him. "You were not asleep last night, you made up the whole bunny thing? Just to play with me?" She huffed, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Actually no...I was dreaming about a bunny, but it wasn't a sad dream at all." Mamoru opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows in an inviting manner.

"oh..." Usagi blushed, realizing the dream had been erotic and very much with her as the star.

"I believe we had plans last night that got postponed?" He commented slyly, rising up on an elbow and reaching for her hips with the other, sliding her against him. The navy sheets rustled above them, as she got comfortable on her back beside him.

Usagi giggled, a slow burn of desire begin to flame within. Mamoru smiled seeing the passion in her eyes, he leaned down towards her perfect lips. Usagi quickly clasped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Mamoru was confused, he pulled back giving her a incredulous look.

"Morning breath..." She moaned behind her hands.

"Oh, I don't care." He stated exasperated, he did not want their love making to be delayed any further by tedious things. He pulled her hands away a little roughly, devouring her lips with his, silencing any further protests.

She moaned against his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his arousal, against her hip, her body responding to him instantly. Arching, and twisting her back to press her own sex against his, encouraging him onward. He moaned in need, suckling at her neck to sate some of his passion not wanting to give in just yet.

Usagi snaked her arms under his, brushing her fingers lightly down his back, sending tingling sensations through out his body. He replied in kind, his fingers drifting down her flank, across her flat stomach achingly sluggish in his small circles. The sheets concealing his seductions, as he moved painfully slow towards the smooth folds between her legs.

As he made contact, she arched and cried out, her fingers flying into his hair. The sheer anticipation of the act, was enough to send her to her first climax. Mamoru chuckled with pride, while she smirked bitterly up at him. Feeling, slightly weak willed at how easily he turned her on.

"You are such a tease." She breathed, blue eyes shining with unbridled lust as she felt his fingers delve deep within. Pressing down upon her with his thumb, while twisting and dipping within her.

He pushed her passion to the brink, with one hand, while he shed his boxers with the other. She closed her eyes under his ministrations, basking in the feelings he was enticing within her folds. Moaning in delight and writhing under his hand, spasms beginning to tremble within her. She wanted to tease him back, to kiss and nibble his chest, his strong neck. But he gave her no openings, taking her to the brink with his fingers, making her mind hazy as she was quickly losing herself within the feelings. He would not let her calm down, to find her senses, as he then began thrusting himself within her.

"Mamo-chan!" She arched against him as she felt his length, press within her, sending her to immediate climax once more.

He moved within her, a slow steady pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck,her fingers playing in his hair, placing tender kisses against the straining muscles along his neck.

Mamoru felt her inner folds trembling against him, it was sending his passions out of control. As she brushed her sweet lips on the hot skin upon his chest, her small tongue darting out against his nipple, his control began to crumble. Increasing his pace, and the strength of his thrusts he yearned for release. Closing his eyes he basked in the sexual charges, vibrating through his body. She moved perfectly beneath him, rocking her hips with his thrusts, encouraging him to take her more strongly. Literally dancing beneath him, her back arching, legs encircling his hips holding him to her so very tightly.

"Usako..." He breathed losing control, as her soft breasts pressed up against his chest once more, as she held herself against him. His thrusts increased in both speed and strength yet again.

Usagi felt her body bending under his power, her insides throbbing under the fierce assaults. Every thrust sent a charge vibrating up from her core throughout her very being. His passion was wild and pure, sending her own towards the edge. She couldn't help but whimper in pleasure as she adjusted her hips to meet his more smoothly, wanting him more deeply.

Mamoru caught the whimper, interpreting it as pain. He cursed himself for losing his senses once more. His power weakened, pace slowing as he opened his dreamy blue eyes, controlling his passions. Meeting her confused cerulean ones with remorse, her fingers gripped the back of his neck, nails scratching his skin as she sought to control her disappointment. She knew he was holding back, pulling his pure emotions behind that damned wall. Why was he so scared to make love to her, with strength and vigour?

Mamoru smiled encouragingly down at her, wrapping his arms around her back tightly. He kept her impaled upon him, as he drew her off the sheets sitting up in the bed. Her legs were still wrapped around his middle, as he continued to thrust within her from a sitting position. Usagi went with it, enjoying the new position as she was bounced upon his lap taking him deeply. A few moments later, they released together, Mamoru holding her tightly against his chest as she cried out intensely in ecstasy, her fingers woven fiercely into the back of this dark hair.

Kitchen

"Ok, Lita...make hole." Grandmother Ko spoke in broken english, sitting on a stool at the island, her long black hair tied up in a tight bun on top of her head. Wearing a deep red cotton robe, her ancient tanned face smiling sweetly up at Lita. Who stood beside her, in pair of combat pants and green army tank top. A large mixing bowl before her on the marble counter, full of flour. Mako, who had been frying flat bread on a table top grill behind them on the back counter, moved to the young woman's side. Standing on the other side of the girl, in a pair of Shinozaki's comfy pants and one of his white t-shirts. The Guards were going to head back to the Moon and Temple to retrieve the goddesses clothes, which in recent travels had been discarded here and there.

Lita and Mako were the same age, yet Mako had an older, big sister aura around Lita. She was also slightly taller, and more strongly built, thanks to the years of battle she had endured. She knew that Lita would fill out the same as the years past for her as a Senshi.

Lita cast Grandma Ko, and Mako a nervous look before digging her fingers into the four making a well.

Mako handed her an egg from the near by styrofoam container, with an encouraging smile, Lita loved to cook she just had no confidence.

Usagi entered into the dining room, dressed in her white pants that she had been forced to live in for days, since her boyfriends clothes were far to big for her and so was any one else's for that matter. Being petite was such a pain some times. She had opted for one of Mamoru's black t-shirts though, her slight body was swimming in it but at least it wasn't that ripped sweater. The cotton material hung off her right shoulder, draping down her body like a sheet masking her curves. She had quickly wrapped her long mass of golden curls up in a pony tail, it swished behind her as she made exaggerated movements with her hips, still feeling quite tender between her legs.

She had followed the smell of good food from Mamoru's rooms that lay further down the hall. His rooms were just off the dining room set at the back of the mansion. As she entered the bright dinning area, the sun glaring through the wide windows that over looked the pool. She found Michiru and Michelle seated on the far end of the table surrounded by plates of fried flat breads. Bowls of fruit, glasses of juice and jams, honey and syrup. Haruka and Amara were in a hushed conversation beside the aqua haired women. She passed them a warm smile, as she approached. Haruka raised her elegant face from Amara, lifting an accusing eyebrow as she neared a chair on the other side of the table. Usagi blanched, her slender fingers gripping the wooden chairs upper arch in embarrassment. Blushing deeply she ducked her head, and moved towards the kitchen realizing that Haruka had heard her scream of release from Mamoru's bedroom just a few moments before.

After a nice large breakfast, that felt like a big family get together. The Guards teleported away to retrieve the girls clothes. The Goddess's headed out with their Guardians to do some training on the back grounds. The outer's heading off elsewhere to train, since their charges had different responsibilities then the inners, they wanted to train them differently.

Adamina skipped breakfast, to stay by Artemis's side while he recovered. He was conscious now, but very weak. She skipped out on training that afternoon as well, sitting on the bench cushion's of her room's large bay window watching the Guardian's training with their Goddess's out on the lawn. She was highly entertained, watching as the elemental energy fired back and forth the Goddess's giving their Guardian's pointers as to how to use their attacks more accurately. But nothing was more funny then watching Usagi try and help Moon focus her attacks. Serena seemed like a hopeless student, when it came to her powers. Hand to hand she was fine, with perhaps being quicker then most of the inner Senshi. But her powers...her energy attacks were always out of control.

"Itei!" Dressed in a white training gi, Usagi stumbled landing hard on her knees,she quickly rushed back onto her feet and ran for her life across the lawn. As another one of Serena's attacks went sideways. Her twin golden tails flapping madly behind her as the silver ball of energy roared at her heels. "Focus!" Usagi wailed back, flattening herself against the grass being unable to out run the attack she sought to have it miss her instead.

"Sorry!" Serena screamed, as the ball disappeared into nothingness, after it howled over Usagi's prone form. Leaving her Goddess panting and out of breath on the grass, staring in utter disbelief at how horrible her names sakes concentration was. She doubted she had been this bad, with Moon's power back in the day? Moon ran up to Usagi in full uniform, of her white mid drift hoody, blue breeches, and long blue boots and blue and silver baubles on either pony tail. Her long silver cape fluttering around her body as the wind caught it, the accenting light blue ribbons twisting about.

"Rini!" Usagi moaned,using her nickname for Serena. She had been calling her name all afternoon and slowly it had just shortened and mutated into an endearment.

Moon offered her a hand, to help her to her feet.

Usagi confront her gently. "You have got to focus on how much power you want in the attack. Not just the trajectory...though a little more focus there would help too."

"I have as much power as you did in your Eternal Transformation...you had years to learn to focus your powers. I've had months..." Moon whined, they hadn't fought a battle since the Freeway. But her training wasn't going as well as the others. She was frustrated with herself, she was trying hard but the power over whelmed her when she called it forth.

She was more powerful then the other Senshi, which made her attacks more unpredictable. Yet her skill set was that of Usagi's back when she was only fourteen. But Serena was stubborn, and had an extremely strong will she would learn how to fight properly, and use her powers to aid her friends she just had to work harder.

Usagi took a deep breath, grasping Serena's hand as she stood. She past the younger woman a tight smile of reluctant understanding. She had been more of a hinderance to her friends in battle once to. Had the same problems of being the most powerful, worst fighter in the group.

"I think we need to work on your focus, more. " Usagi led Moon back to the others.

Mako was in her green gi in the middle of hand to hand combat with Jupiter. Jupiter's green power aura as humming over her uniform, from the girls intense concentration on the fight. Dressed in her white button up shirt, tied under her bust. The long sleeves bunch up on top of her elbows. Her dark green breeches, and combat boots, deep green cape snapping back and forth with her sharp movements. The accenting pink ribbons twisting in the cape as it moved.

Mako was calling out encouragement or reprimands when she eventually got the better of her with a leg sweep sending the Senshi onto the butt.

They both chuckled, Mako offered her a hand up as Usagi and Moon approached.

A few feet away Rei in her red gi, was finishing up a manoeuvre with Mars. Mar stood in her uniform of pure red, corsette, breeches and high buckle boots. With her deep crimson cape flowing down to the grass from her shoulders, along with her black accenting ribbons. Her deep brown eyes unblinking and focused upon her goddess, the flaming bow in her hands, an arrow ready to let fly.

Mars was targeting Rei's hands, rolling back and forth as she fired, trying not to stand still for long. For if she did her goddess would send a fire ball towards her as a warning.

Rei would hold her hands out at her sides, Mars would aim for the dead centre of her palms. As the arrows struck, Rei would absorb the fire within herself. Then adjust her hands to new positions.

"All right, faster!" she shouted to her guardian, a hot gust of wind blasted through her hair as the arrow let fly.

Mars was sweating, Rei had been pushing her limits all afternoon. She loved a challenge but she was getting exhausted by the constant attacks. As Rei absorbed the last arrow, it flared with a build up of erratic energy, a spark landing in the Goddess fluttering hair. Rei called a stop, smiling contently she turned away from her guardian. Walking up to the girls nearby. Suddenly Mars dashed from behind her and started attacking the back of her head with her hands.

The girls jumped back in surprise, as Mars smacked Rei's head vigorously sending her goddess forward onto her knees. "Baka! What the hell!" Rei screamed, indignantly. Glaring daggers back at Mars.

Mars grimaced sheepishly. "I set your hair on fire..." She admitted meekly.

Rei wailed in anguish, Usagi leaned over Rei's head sombrely surveying the damage with a snicker.

"Please tell me I am not bald..." Rei breathed in dread, tears threatening to fall.

"No, but nicely singed...Kinda a layered look." Moon commented, glancing at the back of Rei head from the other side. Happy she wasn't the only guardian who had trouble controlling their powers.

Mars was so embarrassed, she was beet red, glaring at her boots.

Rei sighed relieved, layered she could deal with. Catching how ashamed Mars was she moved quickly to the girls side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Mars looked up into her goddess's violet eyes searching for forgiveness. Rei placed a hand next to her ear, whispering an embarrassing story about one of the times she screwed up an attack. It had cost poor Usagi greatly that training session, it was the first time they realized their fukus' were not impervious. She had been arguing with Rei, over something petty which had been their way back then. Rei had gotten frustrated with her stubbornness and thought to retaliate by setting her skirt of fire. Her entire fuku had gone up in flames in seconds, leaving a very cold and very naked golden haired girl. Her skin grey and covered with soot, a heated blush simmering underneath the dirt. Shivering in both fury, humiliation and also chilled, in back quarter of the Shine. Cursing Rei with all the colourful language an innocent like her could think of. Needless to say, the Senshi all had a good laugh that autumn evening.

Usagi crossed her arms glaring, knowing what story was being told by the merry looks she was receiving from both Rei and Mars.

As Ami and Mercury approached, having finished a set of counter attacks with her whip, versus Amy water balls. Mercury was in battle form in her white cotton sweater with the slits in the sleeves, he deep blue breeches and boots. Long dark blue cape, and powder blue ribbons.

Ami passed her queen a questioning look, as the guardians of water kept a respectful distance beside her goddess.

Soon their Goddess's began discussing how the training was going and where to go next.

Several minutes later, found the girls sitting on the grass, beneath the shade of a large oak tree. A cool breeze playing with all the girls hair, sending shivers up their backs.

The four Goddess's were sitting cross legged in front of their Guardian's. Who were in the same pose, holding their Goddess's hands. The Guardians had powered down to their regular clothes. Serena in a pink tunic that hung off one shoulder, and jean knee length shorts, and her beloved DC sneakers. Rei in a black low hip hanging skirt with a white belt, and red spaghetti strap top. Amy in a pair of jeans, and plain powder blue long sleeve shirt that hugged her hips. Lita in worn dark blue jeans that had the knees ripped out, and sleeveless button up shirt in camo green.

The girls gripped their goddess's hands, before them. Their eyes closed, reaching within themselves for the inner power that dwelt in their hearts. Each guardian began to hear their respective Goddess, within their own minds, an eternal whisper echoing within their own souls. A rekindling of the connection they had shared when they had been one only a few weeks ago.

(Rini?) Usagi voice floated into Serena mind, gentle and sweet like small bells ringing in a summer breeze.

(Usagi?) Serena whispered back in complete disbelief.

(We are going to work on focus, now...I learned this from my master back on the moon and now I will teach you.) Usagi's voice breathed with confidence within Serena's soul. (I want you to fall within yourself, search for the powers of your Star Seed.) Her goddess finished.

Soon all four young guardian's bodies were glowing with their respective star seeds auras. The Goddess's pulled back from their minds, smiling at their charges with pride and admiration.

This was a good start at getting them in closer contact with their powers.

The heat of the day, slowly gave way to cooling breezes as the girls retreated to the pool. As was their ritual after training, they lounged in the hot tub now with four more close friends. Giggling and talking of old times, the goddess's cementing their deep bonds with their charges. The young Senshi laughed along with them, an understanding passing between them that their goddess's were the only women on the planet who could truly understand the anxiety and pressure they felt at being defenders of the world, and the intensely close friendships they all shared as a result.

The diluted rays of sunshine, streaming through the windows in his study pulled Mamoru away from his computer screen. He spent the whole day, locked up in this room handling his operations world wide. Pinching the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut against the screens glare he turned his chair away from the desk. Mamoru had been in conferences all day with his teams world wide, he had sent them on a witch hunt to check all the safe houses and compounds the Royalty of Abraxsas had lived in over the last decade, trying in vain to track down that ledger. Needing a break, and missing his Usako like crazy, he needed a little of her joyful mood to perk up his flagging spirit. With a sigh, he rose out of his wooden desk chair groaning as his muscles screamed at him for not being used for hours. Dressed in a pair of grey pleated pants and white dress shirt, needing to look professional since his was on video feeds most of the day.

He slowly meandered down the hall, the bright laughter drawing him towards the wide glass patio doors set on the other side of the sunken living room.

He moved to approach the doors, suddenly feeling quiet nervous as he noticed Serena and Usagi speaking conspiratorially, between each other as if sharing secrets. They were both basking in the heat of the hot tub, set a little apart from the rest of the girls. Their soft skin wet and glistening in the fading light, silky long hair floating about their slender bodies. Their tails of gold and light blonde, that seemed all most platinum, twisting with each other, as the water rippled past them. They caught sight of him leaning against the glass, passing him warm smiles, their eyes sparkling with hidden secrets.

"You know they are talking about you." Yuichiro commented, as he moved beside him. Dressed in a pair of black swim trunks, ready to join the girls.

"I know." Mamoru sighed, not realizing how weird it would feel that his beloved, and ex-incarnation were best friends. He understood that every touch, every kiss he had shared with Serena was being shared with Usako through their soul bond. But now that their were separate entities once more, it felt like he had been cheating on Usagi.

"So you dealing with it all, ok? " Yuichiro commented lightly, with a smirk.

"Dealing yes, well, no." Mamoru grumbled back, casting the man beside him a bitter look. He knew Usagi didn't feel that way, it was just a strange thought that filtered through his mind as he watched them whisper and giggle at his expense.

It was just such a girl thing...his Usako was not belittling him, or spreading rumours about private things he hadn't already shared with Serena. She wasn't like that, he knew they were complimenting him sharing in what it felt like to be with him. Innocent and sweet, she was like that. Serena on the other hand, she was just sweet and he wondered what kinds of things she had been sharing, because he had never seen Usagi blush that brightly before.

He passed them a warm smile in response, deciding to end further conversation between the two for today. He wanted his Usako all to himself now, he had shared her long enough. Striding out onto the patio, he offered Usagi his hand, finding her in a very alluring soft pink bikini as she rose out of the water to take his hands.

"Have a good night." Serena cast him a knowing smile her tone laced with inner meaning.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, giving her a dirty look. "You are a bad influence on her." He scolded good naturally.

"I know, but you'll thank me later." Serena called after them in a laughing tone.

Usagi giggled, over her shoulder at Serena as Mamoru guided her away from the girls.

The morning shone warm and bright, Mamoru was reluctant to let go of his angel who was snuggled peacefully under the covers next to him. They had spent another blissful night in each others arms, watching movies till late in the living room. Snacking on all of Usagi's favourite junk food. Leaving the mess behind for tomorrow they had retreated back to his room to engage in more romantic endeavours, falling asleep in each other arms, till the morning light gently woke them.

The soft warmth of the sun caressed the bare skin of Usagi's shoulders, nestled under the navy cotton sheet. Her pillow was soft under her head, Mamoru's warm breath brushed against the back of her neck. As she lounged on her side against his strong chest. Comforted by the weight of an arm draped over her side, she moaned in pleasure another perfect morning. With a resigned sigh, she shifted away from him hearing his moan of protest at her movement. Giggling she slowly rose to a sitting position, about to slip her legs out from the sheets when he wrapped his arms around her middle tightly and pulled her back down against him. Usagi, yelped at the sudden forcefulness of her beloved, laughing merrily at his playfulness.

She wiggled against him, struggling in his arms slowly manoeuvring herself back into a position to escape the bed only to have him pull her back.

"Mine!" He cried out possessively. Lunging for her with a growl.

Usagi squealed, giggling in protest as he pulled back down onto the mattress for the third time. She wiggled and writhed attempting to extract herself from his arms yet again.

"Mamo-chan...Rini is going to be waiting for me. We planned this day yesterday, I have got to get ready." Usagi sighed, rolling around to face him, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I'm not sharing..." Mamoru pouted patheticly, a smile creasing his face after.

Usagi sighed, giving him an exasperated look. Mamoru relented, releasing his grip on her hips. Resigned to enjoy the sight of her slight naked figure moving about the bedroom. The soft glow of the morning sun kissing her silky pearl skin, enticing him to draw her back to bed for more love. He kept his passions restrained, pouting as she covered herself in a white lace princess top that hung over her shoulders, and hip hugging jeans, that had a pink ironed on heart just over her left hip. And tan strap sandals, that wove over her delicate ankles. As she disappeared into the bathroom to pin up her hair and brush her teeth perhaps put on a little makeup.

He sat up, hanging his legs over the edge of the bed needing to get dressed himself. Yet unable to move, sighing he needed to get some control of himself. Watching her going off with her friends, without him at her side was starting to grow the ache in his chest. Chuckling ruefully shaking his head, he was addicted to that woman. No doubt about it.

He was staring down at his feet, the sheet draped over his waist deep in thought over the intensity of his passions of Usagi. When she gripped his chin rising his eyes up to meet her loving gaze. Her hair was done up in it's usual style of two small odango's and tails, a great deal of her locks hanging loose over her back. She climbed into his lap, straddling him. Slowly wiggling her bottom down on his legs, a wiry smile crossing her full lips. "I won't be gone long...be happy." She leaned forward on her knees, looming gently over him, her golden tresses falling over her shoulders curtaining his face on either side. He basked in the glowing brilliance of her wide innocent eyes as she slowly leaned close to press soft kisses onto his lips.

God she was perfect! Mamoru screamed in pure ecstasy in his mind, wrapping his strong arms tightly around small waist. This was one of those perfect moments, he wanted to remember with exact clarity.

"Hey, there love birds." Serena ducked her head into the bedroom, noticing the sweet moment between the two lost lovers. Her heart was soaring at the beautiful sight. Her mind falling back on sweet memories she had been sharing with Darien these last few weeks. Everything was finally perfect in her life, she was gloriously happy to have her freedom to love whom ever she choose. She had been able to help Mamoru heal his wounded soul as well.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, with a sigh he picked Usagi off his lap setting her back on the floor in front of him.

"Perfect timing, Serena." He growled with bitterness.

Serena made the cutest, almost impish sound. "Don't worry, Mamoru I won't keep her long. Then you guys can finish what you started. I know you two got a pink haired little girl to make." Serena commented with good humour. Not at all ashamed that it had once been her responsibility to create that child.

Mamoru groaned, Usagi blushed casting Serena a mortified look. Serena merely giggled, ducking her head back out of the room to wait for Usagi.

Mamoru had no say, as Serena and Adamina took Rei and Usagi hostage for a girls day out on the city. Ami backed out, needing to finish her calculating with Ryo. The two had been holed up in Ryo's room since last night and Serena and Adamina were giggling ad commenting to Rei and Usagi as they left the Mansion that their quiet little genius was up to more then just astronomy...they figured the two were studying some anatomy as well.

Rei giggled brightly catching the joke, while Usagi stood with a confused look for a moment. Slowly it dawned on her, she ducked her head and blushed, giggling softly. She climbed into the back of the yellow Beetle, finding Amy already sitting in the middle. The dark hair girl was dressed in jeans and a dark blue long sleeve top that fell off her shoulders. She waved meekly, as the Goddess moved in next to her. Rei manoeuvred in beside Amy on the the other side, wearing short white skirt and an elegant red top with low round neckline. Soon they were all laughing and singing along with the music from Adamina's ipod. The cowgirl was ready for a morning of fun, wearing her well worn cowboy hat, a button up vest in blue plaid and a pair of black daisy dukes. Serena was in grey kaki's, a silk silver tank top that hung low over her breasts, her silver crescent moon necklace dangly lightly against her chest.

Artemis was feeling better, so Adamina made a hasty retreat, feeling that Luna needed some alone time with her Tom. She was giving her kitty time to love his beloved Luna. She had noticed by the dark cats worry and silent vigil curled up beside her Artie how much she loved him.

Usagi and Rei had agreed to go shopping with the girls as long as it was only few small stores, in which they could remain in a controlled environment. Usage had explained that because of the Goddess aura that surrounded them they could not move very easily in crowded places and personally all the unwanted attention they received from their now unnatural beauty kinda made them nervous.

They had first gone out for breakfast at a small outdoor bistro that was surrounded by gardens. The Goddess's only had a few intent stares from the small crowd of customers as they sat down at a far table. Their server was a young man only a few years older then Serena, he was having the most trouble, becoming rather clumsy around Usagi and Rei. He had short sun blonde hair and soft blue eyes, a sweet almost feminine features. Dressed in black pleated pants and a white t-shirt with matching vest. A white apron with the logo of the bistro on the front. He couldn't keep his eyes off the two girls, so drawn and enchanted by their aura's. His nervous attempts to serve them was rather comical, Serena and Amy were starting to understand now hard it was for their friends to lead any kind of normal life.

After floundering at his job for a good twenty minutes, spilling more then enough coffee on other customers, and dropping countless cups and dishes he managed to gather himself enough to give them their orders and drinks. Then refusing to even look in their direction as he tended to the other tables.

Faire Fro Fro, Studio City

Now they were standing before a quaint store. It was small, almost cute with a wide front window displaying a range of nighties from conservative cotton to more risque silk lingerie. A lime green awning over a simple red door greeted the girls as they swiftly entered the establishment. Perusing the racks, Serena slowly led them over to the lingerie urging them along with encouragement from the two owners to try on some more sexy outfits.

After a few minutes of playful arguing and fire red blushing from the two Goddess's they relented.

Usagi picked out a could silk nighties, that hung just below her hips barely covering her ass. Rei approved, finding some silk bed clothes for herself. Serena and Adamina figured what they picked was not enough, playfully locking them both up in the dressing room. Returning with outfits, that were lacking in both material and shame. The more conservative and shy, Goddess's complained about looking like hookers and that they couldn't possibly wear any of this stuff.

Amy sat on a pink couch out in the main area of the dressing room, blushing a deep crimson as the two gorgeous women paraded around in skimpy outfits, giggling and blushing themselves. Usagi and Rei had to admit as soon as they got over the nervousness of wearing the lingerie they were enjoying themselves.

"Ok, try this one." Serena called out, as a pink camisole, was quickly draped over the top of the changing room stalls door.

Usagi was nervously shifting on her feet, within the stall, surveying her curvy form in a very revealing white lace baby doll mini dress and silk garter, with matching hose that ran up to just above her knee. Her cheeks were flaring bright red at seeing herself in something so sexy. But Serena had stated that every girl should own at least one piece of lingerie, it was good to feel sexy and they should be proud to have such hot little bodies.

It was nice little boutique, the women who ran the store were barely in their thirties and very easy going. Able to relax the more conservative, girls. Who were now tucked away in the changing area, while Serena and Adamina were brining them cute or sexy pieces to try on.

Amy hung out on the plush pink couch set in the small changing area's lounge, meekly enjoying the two Goddess's small parades when they had managed to pour themselves into some rather skimpy ensembles.

Usagi grabbed the pink outfit, hanging it up with the others she had tried on earlier.

"Ready?" She called to Rei.

"I don't know about this one."Rei responded, her voice trembling in embarrassment. Hidden behind a yellow plastic door of a changing cubicle next door.

"Com'on Rei, you have looked gorgeous in everything so far." Adamina responded, settling in beside Amy on the couch. Serena was immersed in a rack nearby, raised her head from the silk tops as she heard the dressing room doors creak.

Slowly, both Rei and Usagi emerged from the their respective dressing rooms. The girls jaws dropped instantly.

"I think we found our winners!" Serena responded, moving away from the racks to take in the delicious sight of the two Goddess's in the most complementary outfits so far.

Both girls were blushing deeply as they turned to admire themselves in the wall length mirror set up against the back wall of the lounge area.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." Rei muttered to Usagi out of the corner of her mouth. Taking in the deep crimson bodice with matching panties and fish net hose.

Usagi was blushing just as profusely in her white baby doll lingerie.

"I think you are going to drive Yuichiro-kun crazy in that outfit." Usagi giggled, at her boldness.

Rei blushed even deeper, thinking about how she was finally ready to take that next step with him. Shopping for sexy clothes was only solidifying that decision.

"Look who talking! Mamoru-san has never seen you in something so erotic before. Do you think you guys will even make it to the bed before he's ripped all that off you?" Rei muttered, surprised by her open words. Usagi moaned with longing thinking about Mamo-chan's reaction.

"American's sure are bold about this stuff." Usagi whispered, casting the girls behind her nervous looks.

"I like it." Rei nodded. But she was always the strongest of her friends, personality wise.

"I am going to have so much fun, teasing him tonight." Usagi giggled, dashing back into her cubicle to hide after responding so eroticly with Rei.

Rei laughed in disbelief at her friend, shaking her head and retreating back into her own cubicle.

Neither one of them were little girls anymore.

A few moments later, Usagi heard Rei speaking softly to her from the other side of her stall.

"Usagi-chan..." Rei's voice was soft and serious.

Usagi moved to the other side of the stall, pressing her ear up to the wall. She had not even started to undress yet, curious as to Rei' serious tone.

"What's the matter Rei-chan?"

"Things are going to get real serious soon, aren't they?" Rei stated morbidly, pressing herself up against the wall, casting her violet eyes up to the glowing light above.

"Yes, Seiya has been fighting waves of demons already. He doesn't know how much longer the Starlights can keep Kinmoku free. The war is galaxy wide now, all the star soldiers are fighting right now." Usagi sighed, leaned her back against the stall on the other side, keeping her tears at bay.

"These kids have no idea how bad the fight is going to get." Rei whispered, darkly.

"No, but did we truly understand the consequences of being Guardian's when we went into our first major battle?" Usagi responded sadly, remembering how her friends had laid down their lives just so she could get to Beryl.

"I think we need to have a meeting, let them know whats going on." Rei stated, her voice iron strong.

"I agree...I think this talk is long over due." Usagi breathed then cried out in fright. Finding Serena's face peeking into her stall from beneath the door. She had slide her torso under the crack of the door, smiling brightly up at her goddess.

"Whats the big secret?" She whispered with sparkling eyes.

"Rini!" Usagi growled at her playful intrusion, tapping the side of her head with a bare toe shooing her out of the stall.

"Usagi are you alright?" Rei shouted out in concern,

"Fine...I can't take myself seriously in this thing!" Usagi wailed, needing to get dressed.

Mamoru's Mansion

"What are ya, do'in" Haruka amused voice floated to Amara, as she raised her head from detaching the small motor in Grandma Ko's red scooter. She had grease smeared down one cheek, dressed in a pair of grey coveralls. The scooter itself was looked like a glorified wheel chair with a huge metal basket over the front wheel. The back end having two sets of wheels on either side.

Haruka was in jeans, heavy boots and a black leather coat with a white turtle neck underneath. She headed out to the garage to borrow a street bike for a long over due ride. When she noticed her young guardian, hunched over the motorized scooter.

"Grandma hates how slow this thing goes, I got a more powerful motor out of golf cart." Amara never went into detail, that she and Lita had snuck into the garage at the Beverly Hills country club and stole the motor last weekend.

"So do you know anything about motors?" Haruka squated down beside her charge with an amused smirk.

"I know how to start at motor with out a key. Does that count?" Amara passed her a smart ass look.

Haruka laughed bitterly and shook her head, her ride would have to wait. Setting her jacket aside and rolling up the sleeves on her white turtle neck, she gave Amara's platinum blonde hair a vigorous ruffle before retreating to the tool shelf to assess what she needed to help the young woman. Re-tuning and mounting an engine seemed like a worthy endeavour today. Amara cried out indignantly at the hair tussle casting Haruka a mock scowl. She really enjoyed her Goddess's company, it was like having an older sister.

Mamoru greeted the girls at the front door when they returned. Dressed in black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a dark blue tie hanging loose around his neck. Passing Usagi a small smile as he clasped her hand in his.

"We need to have a meeting, right away." He stated, his eyes blazing with untold worry and anger.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Usagi past Rei a knowing look, she knew from just talking with the Guardians yesterday during training they really didn't know what they had signed up for when they accepted the henshin devices.

Rei saw more in Mamoru's eyes, something had happened, something terrible.

Serena, Amy and Adamina followed the rest blindly, casting each other nervous glances.

When they entered the sunken living room, they were greeted with the rest of the Guardian's. A video feed had been set up on the T.V displaying Ami and Ryo up at the observatory. Ami was flowing white blouse with long sleeves and a pair of navy slacks. While Ryo had opted for jean's and black t-shirt. The shadows and light played upon the white stone walls behind them, from the swirling cosmos within the viewing bowl below them.

The girls found places on the couch, the rest of the Guardian's and Guards were already present sitting around the room. Mamoru moved to pace in the large space directly in front of the t.v., reviewing all he needed to say before beginning his briefing.

"I have never called you all in for a meeting before. You needed to focus on your training, get used to your powers. But we have run out of time, you need to know whats going on, and what is going to happen because we don't have many days left." He brushed a hand through his hair, beads of stress forming on the back of his neck and forehead.

Serena cast Usagi a very worried glance, she had just been getting used to being a super hero? What was going to happen now, she had never seen Mamoru so flustered and scared. He had always been a steady rock for her, he gave her courage and strength to go out there and fight the good fight. It was really scaring her, seeing him so frightened.

Usagi sensed her Guardian's rising fear. Serena had sat beside her, unconsciously seeking her support when met with uncertain circumstances as she did as a little girl. Usagi reached over and clasped her shaking hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze of support. Serena moaned, she hadn't felt this scared since her first battle. And it just kept getting worse.

The rest of the group waited with baited breath for Mamoru to continue, each with fear on their faces, uncertainty for the future clear in their eyes.

"You sure you guys have checked every inch of that mansion, Venus found?" Mamoru asked, Yuichiro and Shinozaki. Needing a better answer.

"The ledger is not there Mamoru, and neither are the Royals." Shinozaki grumbled from his position behind couch near the patio doors, crossing his arms over his chest. He was still dressed in all black, from his little caper last night with Yuichiro. Yuichiro stood beside him in black jeans and matching t-shirt.

"Whats this ledger?" Amara inquired, having left her overalls behind in the garage. The clothes she started out with this morning revealed. A plain sky blue hoody, with a black nike symbol emblazoned on the front and grey sweats. Sitting near the edge of the couch, that backed the patio doors.

"It has the General Abraxsas's game plans for the earth, all the portals they are going to use to invade and who they have in their camp among our own people. People of power who could cripple our defence against them." Mamoru's unblinking stare bored into Amara.

"Does it have a bunch of strange writing in it?" Amara scowled up at him folding her arms over her chest. Michelle was sitting beside her, in a sun dress of soft blue, twiddling her finger nervously in her lap. Her gentle gaze ping ponging back and forth between the two.

"Yes..." Mamoru breathed, watching the gears of recognition pass over Amara's face. Suddenly his hope was rising.

"I got something, I found at Edwin and Lucius's old place." She jumped to her feet, dashing away to her rooms.

"Are those trouble makers these Royals?" Michelle inquired, swallowing her fear.

"We think so." Adamina spoke up quietly from her position straddling the left hand arm of the long couch. Nervously adjusting her cowboy hat, further back on her head.

"We were going to investigate them, but since they and their older brother and younger sister have all but disappeared. " Raye sighed, standing in the kitchen, in a red t-shirt that hugged her hips and jeans. Hands on her hips in irritation.

Amara flew back into the room, from a side hall waving a grey book in front of her.

"Is this it?" She cried breathlessly.

Mamoru's grabbed it out of her offering hand, flipping the pages, a smile of relief creeping over his face.

"Yes!" He hissed eagerly, giving Amara a bright smile which started to fall after the first couple pages . All that could be seen was endless scribbles of crayon.

"What the hell..." Mamoru sighed, squinting his eyes trying to make something of the pen marks below the crayon.

Amara craned her neck forward, shaking her head with a sigh.

"Cody..." She stated, giving Lita a bitter look. "He coloured all over the ledger."

"What!" Lita jumped to her feet, wearing low cut jeans that hung off her hips and a white t-shirt with a panoramic garden of roses ironed on the front. She slipped around the coffee table to glance over Mamoru's shoulder to see the destruction.

"He is such a little trouble maker." Lita growled.

"Who's Cody?" Serena asked, now confused.

"Just some little kid in foster care with us, loves to draw and colour but the adults we were living with would never spend the money to get him a stretch book so he would end up taking out his creativity on whatever was lying around. " Lita cast Amara a dirty look, knowing her older sisters's sloth like habits.

Amara glared right back, stomping back to her seat beside Michelle on the couch. Lita moved into the kitchen, leaning her hip against the island, arms crossed in irritation at her sister.

"I'll see what I can make out of this tonight. Thanks Amara this going to help. A lot!" Mamoru, past the angry girl a proud smile wanting her to feel that this truly mattered. She did good and needed to be positive.

"Well we need to track down the last of royal's, we need the stones they have within them." Mamoru quickly moved on.

"Stones?" Lita inquired darkly, not liking that these bad guys were caring magic stones within them, it was to similar to how she had been carrying a piece of the Silver Crystal inside herself.

"Their are seven Stones of Abraxsas. His powers were striped from him before his imprisonment in the sun forming those stones. My father used those powers to seal the dark realms away from the light thousands of years ago. Stone binding was ancient magic from Elysian, as the moon kingdom used Crystals to enhance their magic. The humans from Elysian were not powerful enough to handle crystal energy so they were able to use stones of various properties to enhance their magic by bonding them to people or objects. The four generals of Abraxsas want to harness the powers of the stones to charge a weapon of mass destruction against all the humans in both the dark and light realms. The planets are going to align soon, when they do the seal within the sun that keeps Abraxsas contained will weaken. The generals are going to use the energy collected across the universe to resurrect the God of Silence. "

Mamoru took a breath, his explanation of the end of the world concluded. He didn't look at the stunned and terrorfied faces surrounding him, turning his back to them to confront Ami and Ryo.

"You guys know exactly what date and time the planets will be lined up?" Mamoru sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A very large headache was starting to form behind his eyes.

"Yes, " Ami began, glancing over to Ryo beside her with trepidation. "At dawn...the day after Christmas."

"Well at least we get Christmas before we all die!" Raye commented bitterly, tears of great fear shimmering in her deep brown eyes.

Rei moved to her side, from her position sitting next to Usagi and gathered the terrorfied girl into a quick embrace wanting to offer the proud woman support but not embarrass her. Raye responded to the comfort quickly clutching her goddess, holding onto her control just barely as a small whine issued from her lips.

Usagi cast Rei a knowing look, understanding how scared all the guardian's would be right now. She gave Serena' s hand one last squeeze, before standing up and moving up next to Mamoru. Assuming her role as Queen, as easily as Mamoru took to becoming the leader of a Galaxy wide army. They were both born to rule, born to guide others into a better future.

She moved in beside him, clasping his hand firmly in her own seeking to offer him her strength to conquer this coming crisis. If they were together, they could always overcome.

"None of us are going to die, if we all fight together we can overcome this." Usagi began to lift their flagging spirits. With soft strong words of encouragement. "I know things look bleak right now, but we are striving to get the upper hand. We have the ledger now, so we will plan a counter attack maybe keep the armies contained somewhat." She cast Mamoru a searching look, wondering it that was his plan.

Mamoru nodded, it was a least a part of his plans to keep the earth safe.

"We are all powerful, each one us has a strength and a strong will. As long as we believe we can defeat the Generals we will." Usagi finished with a confident smile, that grew upon everyone else. Mamoru was in awe at how she could rally people under her banner so easily. She just radiated so much positive energy one could not resist falling under her spell.

Usagi glanced around the room, suddenly noticing Hortau was missing. Turning with growing dread towards Mamoru. Mamoru had explained to her about how he used Hortau as a blood hound of sorts to find evil when it went into hiding. She had tracked down all the previous royal's over the years, a one woman hunter and executioner.

"Please tell me you didn't send her out to kill the last three Royals?" She whispered heavily to him, her eyes tearing up at his growing silence. He had opened up to her about all the less then honourable things he had felt he had to do over the years to keep the earth save. She had accepted that he had done those things so far out of character, had accepted he had changed become less forgiving towards humanity more dark in his thinking. She had hoped to save him from doing further harm to his soul, with acts she knew were evil. Even if he thought he had no choice, killing is never the answer.

"Mamoru I thought you would talk to me, I thought you understood I wanted to try and save those kids." She held her voice as steady as she could, seeing the resolute look in his eye. He felt killing those kids was his only course of action. He convinced himself that they were pure evil and not worth saving.

"Usagi, you need to understand. We have no more time, I need to get those stones and this is the only way." he reached for her hands as she pulled them away. His eyes pleading with her for further understanding, for the forgiveness she so readily bestowed upon the less then worthy.

"No!" Usagi jerked her hands away from his reaching grasp, glaring heatedly at him. "You are killing her, Mamoru! Do you not understand she can not continue to give into her dark powers, she needs to reclaim some of the powers of light that she has forsaken. Your killing her! " Usagi nearly screamed in his face in her desperation, her eyes blazing with her goddess power.

Mamoru held her fierce gaze, his stormy blue eyes searching her brilliant ones. Trying to find some shred of understanding.

"You promised me, that you would always be honest with me, your holding back again, keeping secrets!" She hissed, "When did she leave?"

"Usagi, I make the decisions I know you can't make. My soul is already tarnished with more murders then I can count. I only want to protect you, keep your soul safe from these damning choices." Mamoru kept his emotions locked away under steel blue eyes. Declaring his condemnations of himself with thick venom within his tone. The war he had been fighting...alone. Had never been a just one.

"There is a better way." Usagi pleaded, tears finally falling. It was her fault that the kids had been turned evil, her weakness that had sent four kids to their deaths already. She would have no more death on her conscience. She had listened to the darkness he had lived through for all those years she had been gone. Had seen the raw bleeding wound to his soul, she had caused. Seen how the loneliness and unending battle he had waged keeping the Dark Realms contained. It had molded him into a cold leader, who thought only with logic and tactics having forgotten his heart long ago. She had only wanted him to give her a chance to heal those wounds, to seek her counsel so that they could move into the coming war together as the true rulers of this planet. Yet, he had cast her aside, as if how she thought, how she fought to counter the darkness was not worthy.

Brushing the tears aside angrily she sought to move away from him, to take matters into her own hands. He snatched her hand as she move past him, causing her to stop, casting him a heated glare over her shoulder.

"Usako. " He warned, knowing what she was planning. "You can't just go running off, your aura is to distracting to the other humans. You could cause a-lot of chaos out there."

"I am not under your command, Mamoru, and neither is Hortau. She is my Senshi, you have no right to give her orders any longer." Usagi hissed, trying to free her wrist out of his grasp to no avail. He held tight to her, keeping her steely gaze locked tight with his cold one. A silent battle between two lovers, two would be rulers who had yet to figure out a balance. His heart was breaking for hurting her. He didn't know if his decision was right, but it seemed like the only one he had. She needed time to think, to realize how much it was killing him to have twisted Hortau into the cold killer she was. He was never given good choices sometimes and sacrifices needed to be made to win this war. Not everyone was going to live, to see this perfect future they had been shown as kids.

"I thought we were a team, Mamoru. In the future I saw us ruling this world together. I never saw it as a dictatorship!" She finally lost her cool, and shouted it back at him. All her anger and betrayal echoing within the shrillness of her declaration. He released her immediately, and she ran, still keeping the tears back. Fighting her raging emotions, keeping them contained lest her powers go out of control. Disappearing down the hall towards the front doors.

Serena jumped to her feet, and dashed after her.

"I'll keep her safe!" she called back to Mamoru as she too disappeared down the hall.

The group had listened to the whole heated conversation, the events soon to come weighing heavily upon them.

Yuichiro and Shinozaki moved to stand next to him. Not approaching to closely, noticing the seething rage boiling under his cool gaze. He hated how stubborn she could be, he had explained to her that he had no other choice but to kill those kids. He understood her pain, how she blamed herself for their dark fate. She would never believe they couldn't be saved until she saw it for herself. Damn-it! If she got hurt out there, he would never forgive himself.

"When are you going to tell her about Shingo?" Yuichiro asked, his face grim.

"When she gets back, she needs to cool off. I'll tell her everything when she gets home." Mamoru sighed, leaving everyone staring after him. He needed to think, needed to steady himself. He knew when he sent Hortau out it would hurt Usagi. He been preparing himself all day for her anger and pain, in the end it was a useless effort. He felt like the worst villain, for what he was doing. Their road was never easy...

Yuichiro watched him moving slowly down the hall back to his study, his shoulders hunched head downcast in dark thoughts. The ledger handing limping at his side as he disappeared into his study at the end of the hall. Worrying about the battle ahead, his decisions so far and what actions he would be taking in the future. Nervous if Usagi could or would just keep on forgiving him, for all the grim decisions he would have to keep making behind her back. There would always be sacrifices in war, he prayed his relationship with her wasn't going to be one of them.

"Heavy is the head who wears the crown." Shinozaki commented sadly.

Yuichiro cast him a strange look. Shinozaki had a big heart, but thoughtful words were not often gracing his lips.


	40. Chapter 40

Destiny Chapter Six:Tux and Tails

The night had come, while they were in the meeting. Usagi raced out the front door, the cool wind grasping her long golden hair casting it over a bare shoulder. Serena was right on her heels, dashing to her side slightly out of breath. She swallowed nervously, as she noticed the steel gaze within her Goddess's eyes, her cerulean blue flaring with a silver glow.

"Usagi?" Serena spoke tentatively, uncertain if she should touch her. She had never seen the gentle girl look so very strong and commanding. A whole new aura was humming around the slight body. The energies that were just Usagi began to meld with this new more powerful energy.

"I am searching for Saturn's energies..." Usagi muttered, focused within her own powers. She could home in on any of her Guardians or Goddess's a power she knew could go both ways.

Serena remained silent, watching the power building around her Goddess. As quickly as she had froze, she was launching herself down the wide stone parking pad at full speed. Serena lunged after her, struggling to keep pace to her great speed. When they got to the stone fence that lined the front of property, Usagi leaped into the air as if she weighed nothing. Her clothes fading away, a long silvery white gown flowing over her body as two dove white wings exploded from her back.

Serena cried out, shielding her face with an arm as she was dusted in glowing white feathers. The feathers disappearing into stardust within in moments.

"Oh...Com'on Usagi!" Serena screamed in irritation, as her Goddess took to the sky leaving her behind.

Serena danced on her toes, fretting nervously she needed to be by Usagi's side that was her greatest purpose. To be her guardian, to protect her and fight for her. She just couldn't be left behind!

Closing her eyes, she sought out her star seed. Calling it forth, feeling the warm energy wave travel over her body. She transformed into her Guardian form, with the mid drift white hooding, blue breeches and long silver boots. Reaching further inward, she drew out more power. Her dark blue cape fading away. The ghost of angel wings that had shadowed her transformation became real. Sprouting from the back of her white mid drift hoody, in a silver glory. Cascading the grass around her in silver feathers.

"Ah, ha!" Serena exclaimed pumping a fist in the air in triumph. "Ok...I can do this..." Serena urged herself, dancing on her feet for a moment nervously, before crouching low spreading her wings wide. She gave a mighty flap, as she jumped high into the air, using the extra strength bestowed upon her by becoming the Guardian of the Moon.

Soon she was ascending into the air, careening almost drunkenly in the sky as she tried to get used to flapping her wings in unison. Screaming and wailing in fright, as she got used to the strange sensations of flying.

By the time she had gotten the hang of it, and could move in a straight line through the air, Usagi was long gone.

"Damn it!" Serena screamed to the sky, calming her further tirade. She took a deep breath, listening to the steady beat of her heart, the rhythm of her wings rising and falling in the wind. Slowly, a silver trail of energy appeared in her mind...She was tracking her Goddess a power she never knew she had.

With a smirk of pride, Serena charged through the air soaring along the silver trail towards Studio City.

The lights of the great city of Los Angeles flowed below her in a blur of wind. Serenity soared above the great towers of light, her inner senses guiding her threw the labyrinth of glowing buildings. Moving deeper into Studio City, passing over the various movie lots. Diving between the great twin beams of white light from Universal Studio's. Twisting her body with her wings folding close against her sides, she fell towards the lot like a stone. Pulling out of the dive, by stretching her wings wide, taking several mighty flaps against the rising ground to slow her descent. Landing softly on the flat roof of an old looking apartment building. The street before her looked like an inner city block one might find in New York.

"Serenity." Saturn's somber voice echoed to her, as she landed. The dark senshi sensed that the predominate power imitating from the angel was that of her future queen and not just Usagi. A strange combination of both of their souls, that formed the Goddess persona of Selene.

The Goddess's flowing silver gown, fluttered around her ankles as her wings settled against her back. The gown was simple, silk folds falling over her shoulders in waves along her upper arms, the gown cascading down her slender form and over her curving hips in waves of silk. She looked both regal and angelic, an inner strength thrumming around her being.

"Saturn, We need to talk. I can not allow you to hunt humans any longer." Serenity commanded, turning on her heel to met Saturn's steely gaze.

The Senshi of Silence leaned against a red brick chimney. Dressed in her super transformation Fuku, with the long crimson ribbon at the back. Her glaive braced limply against her shoulder, accessing the goddess of Selene with a calculating glare in her lavender eyes. Her long dark hair, fluttered around her shoulders like the cape of some moonlight avenger.

"I know my place, Queen Serenity." Saturn bowed, falling to one knee a bitterness in the movements of supplication.

"Saturn, get up." Serenity sighed, catching the unflattering way the senshi had responded to her leadership.

"Yes, Your majesty." Saturn rose, her face flat and impartial. "Do you wish me to return?"

"Yes, I do but I need you to try and reach for the other side of your powers first?" Serenity moved gracefully in front of the taller woman with dark flowing hair. Placing her hands on the woman's shoulders, searching her cool gaze for any sign of respect toward her queen, and dear friend. All she found was a weak pity for her. It abruptly shocked her.

"Why?" Serenity breathed, her eyes watering in despair.

"You are weak, and I find myself embarrassed to be ruled by such an idealistic fool." Saturn responded with out emotion.

"You can't just forget that you are also the Guardian of Rebirth?" Serenity pulled her hand back, her face creased with confusion, stubbornly drying the tears in her eyes refusing to let them fall.

"I haven't forgotten, that side of me is weaker and does me no good in a battle." Saturn stated, grasping her glaive her inner senses alerting her that her prey was drawing near.

"Saturn...I forbid it!" Serenity, crossed in front of her, as the Senshi moved to the edge of the building.

Saturn sighed, turning to face her ruler with a frustrated air.

"I do not want to go against your wishes, majesty. But in my heart I know that this is the only way to win this war. I take no joy from snuffing out the lives of others, but that is my purpose. Since time incarnate, I am the one who delivers the final blow. The Guardian who's power is to destroy what is today so that tomorrow may flourish. " Saturn had made her peace with this grim task years ago.

"There has got to be another way, I do not want any more lives lost." Serenity pleaded with her, pulling on her arm to get her attention away from the street in front of the building.

"Mamoru had tried countless methods over the years, he was unwilling to send his soul down the path to hell by killing another human. I on the other hand, took control of that decision, killing the eldest royal against his wishes. Showing him that it was the only way to stop their madness in the world. I couldn't see him suffer any longer, knowing how brutal that battle within was for him. He always aspired to be as honourable as you, in the beginning. But the constant death toll keeping these demon children alive began to weigh upon him. In the end he sent me out to get the rest of the stones at any cost. There is no way to separate the flesh, from the stones bond to the soul, except through death. " Saturn watched stoically, as what she was telling Serenity began to sink in. Her graceful features, mirroring back to her, utter disbelief.

"I am sorry..." Saturn comforted her, with a curt nod, placing a hand on her shoulder. Then leaped off the roof, doing a back flip flourish towards the ground her glaive in hand.

Serenity stood frozen on the buildings edge, barely registering the screams of a young woman echoing from a near by alley. Saturn had found her prey the final assault had begun. "Death Blast!"

She couldn't handle it, her very soul was breaking. She leaped off the building, her wings extending to guide her slowly to the earth. Folding back out of the way as she dashed into the alley, finding a young woman with long black hair, in jeans and a crimson silk shirt that hung off her shoulders and long sleeves that bunched on her wrists. Pinned against the back wall of the alley. Saturn looming over her, glaive poised to stab her in the gut.

"Stop!" Serenity raced down the shadowed alley, a cold feeling falling over her, chilling her to the bone. She stopped in mid stride, as a darker shadow fell over herself, Saturn and the young girl.

Sucking in an ice cold breath, as the shroud of pure black engulfed the alley.

"Moonlight Cascade!" Moon's voice rang out through the darkness, a huge sliver disc rocketing into the forming void within the alley.

Serenity cast her glowing blue eyes behind her, finding her Guardian standing proudly at the mouth of the alley. Her wings fading in a cloud of silver feathers. Her silver cape exploding from her back, to replace the wings, the soft blue ribbons moving wildly in the rush of wind rebounding back to her from her attack in close quarters. Smiling broadly, smugly lifting the tip of her bow staff from the cement, spinning it in her hands for a moment before allowing it come to rest against her shoulder.

The energy disc dissipated the darkness, connecting with a black robed figure, that had been hidden within. The robed demon hissed in fury as the silver disc impacted into his stomach, sending him careening into the back wall near Saturn.

"Death!" Saturn screamed, instantly ignoring Princess Merith her glaive poised to strike the new opponent.

"Wasn't expecting the little Moon brat!" Death rose to his feet with a dismissive statement, with as much dignity as he could muster. He was extremely tall, a grim spectre of a demon with long black robes and a heavy cowl. His face hidden in deep shadow only blood red eyes glowing with fury towards the three warriors of the White Moon.

Moon dashed in front of Serenity, blocking her Goddess from the General's glare. Her silver bow staff gripped tightly in her hands, held in a defensive stance.

Merith took her opening and crawled away, moving as silently as she could down another back alley, that crossed with the one she was currently in. Saturn cast her a small glance, memorizing her retreat for later. She had spent the day tracking the royals dark energy to the Universal lot. They had been hiding out in one of the abandoned buildings on this old New York set. She would find her later and finish the job, right now faced with a real threat of the General Death, she had a bigger crisis to deal with.

"Get Serenity out of here." Saturn's cold lavender eyes never left the General's pressence as she issued her orders.

Moon cast a glance back at her Goddess, realizing that when she transforms into her Goddess state she becomes their Queen...Serenity. This was the first time she had ever met Usagi's second soul. She was daunted to say the least. Serenity stood behind her, chin raised in defiance to the General's wrath. A silvery pink glow thrumming around her body as she pulled energy from her crystal preparing to fight.

"What about you!" Moon screamed back, her heart thundering in her ears. She had never faced a more deadly looking demon before. He radiated an intense energy of dread and foreboding that could reduce a common human to crushing despair and insanity. The temperature in the alley was falling considerably due to his dark powers.

"That is of no consequence, Senshi! He will not hesitate to kill our queen. I will hold him off while you escape." Saturn called back, frustrated that Moon wasn't moving and keeping this debate going.

"You heard the lady..." Moon took a step back expecting Serenity to back up with her, instead she ended up bumping right up against her Queen. A charge of electricity from Serenity's power build up, snapped at her body. She yelped in pain, leaping forward, rubbing her smarting backside ruefully.

"Uhmmmm...She's not moving!" Moon screamed franticly back to Saturn who was still in a staring match with Death.

"Figures..." Saturn muttered bitterly.

Death chuckled,his rumbling voice echoing in the rising darkness of the alley, standing to his full height of eight feet causing the three woman to crane their head up to meet his red eyes.

Saturn took a step back, sensing the vortex Death was conjuring in front of himself.

"He going to pull us into a void!" Saturn kept back stepping as the swirling vortex of darkness expanded from the core of Death's body.

"Serenity's on it!" Moon leaped to the roof top, Saturn soon following.

The two Senshi leaned over the roof top, as their Queen formed her own silver shield thrusting it towards the void filling it with her pure light.

"Wow..." Saturn breathed, as Serenity's great power seemed to consume the darkness as if it was nothing.

"Mamoru told me her power is not stable." Moon cast Saturn a dark look. Saturn sighed, blinking back tears. Things never change she thought bitterly.

"Then we got to deal with Death ourselves and get Serenity to back down. Other wise she is going to lose control then the whole planet is doomed." Saturn stated, leaping back into the alley now that the void had dissipated.

"Oh...Goodie." Moon grumbled, nervous about using her powers and screwing up and getting her fellow Guardian hurt or killed.

Saturn fell in front of Serenity, lasing out with her glaive towards Death. Moon landed behind the powerful demon, preparing an attack of her own. He growled in irritation, casting a hand backwards sending a force pulse towards Moon. She never had a chance to defend as the attack sent her screaming into the brick wall at the end of the alley.

Moon grunt upon impact, her neck snapping back, head slamming hard into the solid stone wall sending dark spots exploding across her sight. She slid to the ground, bow staff held limply in one hand, trying in vain to remain conscious.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn screamed, as the dark wraith like demon cast a force blast her way.

Serenity glared summoning power to her hands, the crystal was straining against her mind seeking to over come her control. She kept it's powers contained, focusing so intently on exactly what she wanted, how much she wanted to draw out, and what she wanted that energy to do. Yet is was as much an inner battle against the crystal's will, as it was to attack the demon before her.

The Silent Wall shattered, the force pushing Saturn back several feet. She blocked part of the force with her Glaive, reflecting it back. The power slammed into the sides of the buildings on either side of the alley, compressing the brick inward with a crunching echo, sending deep cracks up the buildings towards the roof.

Darien Shield's Residence

Darien strummed out a frantic tune on his guitar, rising up and down the cords. He was still dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, his black boxers peeking out above the waist. His favourite black t-shirt sporting the gun and rose emblem of his band ironed on in white.

His life was perfect, he was dating the most amazing girl. They had just started auditions for new band mates, and so far found a keyboardist in his buddy Andrew and another guitar player in a guy called Chad. He was a grungy looking surfer boy from Malibu but boy could he play.

Darien was focused on the sounds he was creating from his instrument, when a sharp pain began to pierce into his brain. He cried out, dropping his guitar and clutching his head in agony. The instrument made a dull complaint as it struck the carpet, Darien staggering blindly to his bed. A wave of temporal energy shocking his body as he curled up on his unmade bed. He felt sick, the world swirling into a dizzy spin. Before he could realize what was happening the strange ethereal energy washed through him, a droning roar filling his ears as he faded away.

Mamoru's Mansion

"Mamoru what's happening?" Shinozaki rushed to his leaders side, finding him bent over in great pain, staggering down the hall from his office.

"She needs me..." Mamoru breathed, grimacing as another flash of shared pain exploded through his body.

Serenity was under a relentless attack, she wasn't able to block the thousands of hits her body was failing, her mind loosing control of her powers. The intense damage she was taking was leaking through their link, hurting Mamoru in a mirror effect of her wounds. With a shout of rage, he teleported to her side in a flash of gold light, transforming into Tux as he disappeared.

Shinozaki had no way to follow him, no way to know where he went.

"Damn it!" He cursed, punching the wall in frustration. He allowed himself only a moment of emotional release before dashing off to gather the others.

Universal Back Lot

"Void of Oblivion!" Death screamed to the night sky, his shroud falling away to reveal a glowing white spectre. His face a mask of bone, glaring down upon his victims with hollowed red orbs. His skeletal hands raised above his head as he summoned another more powerful blast of dark matter. His true demonic form at its more powerful.

He had left his brothers back in the dark realm, not trusting their low level demon lackeys to retrieve the last three stones. It just over a week to the alignment if they were to succeed they needed those stones. He was taking matters into his own claws, so to speak.

Saturn knelt on the flat roof of one of the studio buildings, her glaive raised high focusing the last of her strength into an Silent Wall. Her body was quaking in exhaustion but she would not give in. Serenity had taken on most of the fight, and most of the damage. Her pure silver dress was in shreds, her body still glowing silver, standing proud behind Saturn. She refused to allow the cosmos crystal to form outside of her body. Her deep cerulean eyes glared determinedly up at the spirit of Death itself, her palms pressed flat against each other, pulling more power from her crystal. As she pulled her hands apart, a globe of pure celestial Chi took shape. It's silver light surging against her palms, fighting against her control needing to be set free.

Moon had taken a severe hit to the gut, protecting Serenity when she had been recovering from a pervious attack. She lay sprawled just behind her goddess, her uniform in torn ruins, bleeding out from a gash along her side, her eyes dimming as she slowly lost her battle with life.

Darien shimmered into existence at the corner of the roof, the roaring vortex that had summoned him here fading away. Standing in confusion for but a moment he took in the Guardian's in defensive positions in the far corner, casting his dark blue eyes upward to see the hovering spectre of Death. Swallowing back his intense fear he glanced back down to the Guardian's noticing Moon laying in a pool of her own blood behind them. The demon was giving off an aura of pure evil, freezing his very soul. The sight of his beloved dieing spurned him on past his intense fear.

"Serena!" He screamed, dashing towards the girls. His body fighting against the evil aura, shivering and sweating as he forced himself to move closer into the battlefield.

Death laughed with manic glee, letting fly the massive ball of darkness towards the boy.

"No!" Serenity, cast her ball of light from her hands, allowing it to rage towards the void attempting to send it off course.

Darien screamed, shielding his face with crossed arms as both balls of energy exploded beside him sending him airborne towards the far end of the roof.

Tux appeared on that end of the roof, his cape billowing in the rush of wind from the explosion of attacks. Squinting his eyes through the glare of silver light, he could barely see a body propelled into the sky, heading his way. Screaming, it's arms and legs pin wheeling as it was propelled out of control.

Not even thinking, just reacting Tux dashed into the path of the out of control body leaping into the air to catch a young man.

"Nice save. Man." Darien mumbled bitterly, wrapping his arms around Tux's neck nervously.

Tux merely cleared his throat, landing quickly and placing the young man back on his feet.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of a battle?" He shouted at his once rival.

"I have no idea, one minute I'm playing guitar in my room, next I am in this war zone." Darien groaned, quickly ignoring his saviour dashing forward towards the girls once more. Needing to get to Serena's side. His heart was in his throat, dread at her tragic condition a ball of acid rolling in his chest.

"Damn it ! Kid stay beside me!" Tux screamed, dashing off after Darien. His red cape flying madly behind him, as he closed the distance easily. Passing the young man a threatening glare, out of the corner of his stormy blue eyes. As he guarded Darien's approach to the girls, keeping focused on the General Death. Conjuring several stone rose daggers between the fingers of his left hand.

Death began to chant low in his throat, his hands falling low then rising up slowly, his bone jaw clacking menacingly as he summoned a horde of living shadows.

Then a dozen pillars of smoke rose into the air, swirling around their masters outstretched arms, waiting for orders.

"Those shadows are fast, real fast. They attack as one, like a flock of deathly birds." Saturn called over her shoulder to Tux. As the two men joined them, Tux stopped for just a moment to access his love. She was breathing heavily, her focus so intense upon her powers it was as if she was seeing nothing else. She was cut up pretty bad, blood seeping from wounds along her arms and legs but nothing life threatening.

Moon on the other hand was barely alive. Her body limp, lying face down arms and legs fanned out like a broken doll. Her light blonde tails swirled away from the back of her head, the ends damp with red blood as it pooled beneath her.

Darien scrambled to her side, rolling her off her stomach to see the full extent of the gut wound she was suffering from. He cradled her head in his lap, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. She was so cold, her skin was clammy and pale. He was losing her, he could feel it. Her breath was shallow, chest barely rising. Then Tux was at his side, pressing his hands into the oozing blood filled wound on her belly. A golden aura began to glow around his hands, pulsing with the beat of her heart as he began to urge the organs to heal the skin to mend.

Serenity, noted that he was healing Moon and needed defending. She moved silently to stand in front of him, protecting him as he had always protected her in the past.

"Death Blast!" Saturn screamed, as the mass of shadows converged upon Serenity yet again.

The goddess screamed out, as her skin was sliced viciously once again as several shadows landed their strikes. Most were blasted away with Saturn's attack, yet not defeated they merely dispersed once hit only to reform a few feet away.

Barely able to take in breath, Serenity knew she had to end this before she lost her control, already the crystal's power was draining her near exhaustion. She was terrorfied to use more of its power, yet she needed something big to destroy that General.

Darien watched with joy, as the soft pink colour began to glow on Moon's cheeks once more. Her wounds healed, breathing deeply once more. He gave Tux a thankful smile, leaning down and kissing her tenderly on the lips. His worst fears were realized tonight, she nearly died and there was nothing he could do.

Serenity wailed in pain, as she was attacked by a horde of shadows. Tux leaped to his feet, casting his stone roses at the General. They struck his glowing skeletal body, not being a very powerful attack they vaporized on contact. But they were enough of a distraction, to break his concentration leaving the shadows hovering uncertainly in the sky.

"Death Blast!" Saturn sent her force pulse, knocking the shadows into a million tiny wisps.

With an echoing ring Tux unsheathed the sword of sealing from Elysian. The Golden crystal began to glow with his energy. Out of the corner of his eye, Tux caught sight of a few stones and a brick flying into the sky, towards the General Death. The debris vaporized upon impact with the spectre, whom began to laugh at the useless attack. It's voice dry and wispy as if a corpse was releasing it's last breath.

"Don't throw stones at it! Thats only going to piss it off, and draw attention to yourself." Tux groaned, casting Darien who had sought of aid them a distasteful glare.

"Get Moon out of here you can help in that way." Tux inclined with a dark gloved hand the prone form of Moon still lying on the roof. Darien nodded, glaring back at Tux there was no love lost between the two men.

Death was frustrated it was a stale mate, he was waisting his time and would have to retreat. But the human would be an easy kill that would perk up his spirits.

"Void of Oblivion!" He charged his attack, sending it towards Serenity once more. She had been his prime target and soon she would be so worn out, then he would rip her crystal from her corpse.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn leaped in front of the Goddess, erecting her shield, not noticing the second attack heading for Darien.

Tux had been dashing to aid Saturn, his sword charging to cast an attack through the Golden Crystal. When the shadows spun into a dark spike, shooting towards Darien's exposed back.

"No!" Serenity saw the attack, she dashed in front of Darien not having enough time to shield herself she was going to take the strike for him.

Tux sensed her fear before she moved, glancing over his shoulder noticing the spear of darkness.

Time slowed, while Tux's thoughts raced, she was not going to die again! He was still closer to Darien so he shifted his direction mid stride. Moving ahead of Serenity, leaping in front of Darien's retreated back. Thrusting his sword in a descending arc. He deflected the attack shattering the now hardened shadows. They exploded into sharps of razor sharp stone, slicing his body and tearing his dress clothes. Tux attempted to shield himself from the mass of shrapnel by transforming into Endymion and his stronger plate mail. A glow of gold surrounded his body, as the shrapnel hit.

Serenity screamed in anguish as through their link she felt the fated shard pierce his heart. Endymion crumpled to the roof, a dagger of stone jutting from his armoured chest.

"No, no,no,no..." Serenity crawled over to him, uncaring that her own wounds were causing rivers of blood to stream down her arms and legs, her tattered gown barely covering her beaten body. Her vision swaying in the tears now streaming from her eyes, she could feel him dieing. Cradling his head in her lap, she rocked back and forth in her anguish, brushing his hair our of his eyes with shaking fingers.

"You have to heal yourself, Endy..." Serenity breathed, bending down and kissing his damp forehead, he was already becoming cold.

Saturn held her shield against Death, focusing all that she had left to protect her Queen and dieing Prince. If this was his last moments she wanted her Queen to be able to say goodbye with out interruption.

Death cackled, proud that he had managed to kill the Golden Prince. That was prize enough for him today. He shimmered back into the Dark Realms, to rest. He would begin the hunt anew upon the next evening.

Saturn sank to her knees, her energy gone. Glaive clattering to the rooftop, she cast an exhausted look over her shoulder at the tragic sight of her Queen's mourning. Taking a deep breath to control her own sorrow, Mamoru had been her closest companion for over a decade. A brother, and mentor and her truest friend. She crawled over beside him, taking one of his limp hands in hers, her lavender eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Endy raised a shaking hand, to brush his love tenderly along the bottom of her cheek.

"I can't the damage is to severe." he whispered breathlessly.

Serenity's voice shattered into heart rending sobs. Her mind reeling that this couldn't be the end for them. They had just had a major fight he couldn't leave her now, he couldn't leave her!

Darien's sorrow filled face, emerged beside her, casting sad eyes down at the Prince. Serenity looked up, startled at how similar he looked to Endymion. Then the Cosmos Crystal began to hum within her breast. (Release the Star Seed, allow the Golden Crystal to ascend unhindered)

Serenity's eyes flew wide in shock, this was the first time the powerful crystal had bothered to sound quietly within her breast, usually it thundered for her to release its full powers.

"Do you want to protect her?" Serenity cast Moon a loving glance, returning her now clear eyes upon Darien. Taking on a Star Seed was a serious commitment, he had to understand that.

"More then anything?" Darien stated back to her, his eyes unblinking, a fierceness in his gaze.

Serenity nodded, she pressed her palm against Darien's chest, her other palm pressed against the dark blue armour on Endymion's chest. Saturn knelt silently in awe, as her Queen began to glow with a blinding silver light. Serenity waited, keeping her power in check, her emotions under tight control as her beloved slipped away under her fingertips. He took one last shuttering breath, his heart becoming still, chest falling quiet. Endymion's armour faded away leaving the corpse of Chiba Mamoru in its' wake.

She wanted to scream, yet she had to maintain her contact with her powers, with his Star Seed to get the transfer to work. She felt the Star Seed detach from Mamoru's soul, seeking to return to the cauldron to wait for resurrection once more. She wrapped her pure energies around it's core, holding it to this reality, channeling it through herself towards Darien's soul.

Darien screamed in great pain, his voice echoing with an all consuming agony as Serenity pulled Earths Star Seed from Mamoru's breast. Her palm began to glow a dark crimson, flowing up her arm through her own breast, as she transferred the seed into Darien's body. Her face was serene, eyes closed focusing all of her power into this one act. Slowly Darien's screams fell silent, as Mamoru's body began to glow with a brilliant golden light far superior to the light he shone with before. Darien collapsed onto the roof, his body twitching and heaving,as it conformed to the new entity within his soul.

Serenity slowly drew the power back within herself, opening her wide blue eyes to stare sternly at her Senshi.

"Do not continue to hunt the Royals of Abraxsas, I will not have more deaths. I will think of something." Serenity glared at Saturn with an air of majesty, needing the stubborn Senshi to obey with out further retorts as before.

"You are dooming us all." Saturn cast her eyes away unable to look at her queen, as she verbally rebelled against her.

"I will have no more of your continuing revenge against innocent human's. Saturn, do you understand." Serenity's voice, was strong and full of authority.

Saturn remained silent, glaring at the ground.

"I need to you to watch over them, protect them till I get back." She continued, feeling she had the young woman's understanding.

"Never!" Saturn jumped to her feet, screaming at her with venom and bile in her tone. That was asking way to much of her.

"You will do as you are commanded, Guardian of Saturn." Serenity stood, her voice firm and commanding, glaring down at her insubordinate Senshi.

Never in all her life, had Saturn ever heard such force in Serenity's voice. She stood blinking uncertainly, her will failing in relation to the power imitated from her queen.

Saturn relented once more, falling to one knee. "As you wish my queen." She muttered bitterly.

Serenity nodded stiffly toward her now subordinate Senshi, with out another word she knelt before Mamoru. Transporting away with her prince to keep him safe. Give him a tranquil and hidden place to rest, while she hoped and prayed this wasn't the end for them.

The Time Corridor

Pluto stood strong, her garnet rod held across her chest watching the ripples of change moving in towards the future door behind her. She had encountered those very same ripples, during her years of travel to the edge of time. She had known that when Chibi Usa had stolen the time key and went to the past, she began a series of events that would forever change her own existence.

"Father we can't let the future change anymore!" Pluto called out to the void swirling around her, watching the glowing ripples moving quickly across the void towards her.

"You can not let them hit the future door, I have no issues with the changes." Chronos commented back lightly to his daughter. His ethereal voice booming through the time space corridor.

"Father, we must...I can't do this alone..." She wailed to the silent void.

"You care to much about a fragment of time, my dear. Crystal Tokyo will be just fine. The distortion will be minor to the time line. The important changes have already happened, the greater future is secure. " Chornos sighed.

Pluto hung her head in remorse, keeping the ripples at bay was beyond her powers alone. She stood silent, face a solid as a mask of ice, as the first of the waves struck the door. A shimmering ethereal energy, that roared upon impact.

The future door, which had been cracked during the temporal storm began to crumble slightly along the sides under the pressure of the waves.

Casting her gaze up to the rolling mists of time that floated above the glowing corridor she could just make out the second wave of ripples. The energies within, glowing on the edge of the horizon. Caused by Neo Queen Serenity, who had snuck Chibi Usa past her post one evening, sending her back to the past under the guise of training with her past self. By the time she had returned from her "Errand" the queen had sent her on, it was to late to stop the temporal shift. At the time she felt the changes would be minor, so did not protest her queen further. The second wave slammed into the door with more force, causing the door itself to shutter and quake upon impact. A deep resounding crack, rippled across the surface of the doors, the outer edges crumbling away.

Pluto stood, tears flooding down her face. She was regretting her leniency with the taboo's of time, when again the Queen sent Chibi Usa back, setting in motion the temporal shift caused by Eternal Moon, when she healed Neheliena. The third wave was the largest change to slam into the door, it's raw force caused the door to shiver and fade. Becoming slightly transparent as another door slightly different shimmered in ghostly relief over top. The two doors fought for their right to exist, taking turns becoming more solid then shuttering, beginning to fade. Back and forth they fought, one solid one a ghostly relief against the other.

Pluto stood transfixed on the battle, tears streaming down her cheeks. She would not be able to save the future as she knew it, but she would save Chibi Usa. If nothing else, she would make sure that little girl made it into the world.


	41. Chapter 41

Authors note: The chapter contains Graphic content.

Chapter seven:The truth about Good and Evil

Darien awoke to find the sun cresting over the Hollywood sign far in the distant hills. The fiery glow setting the ghostly letters a bright crimson. A new day was dawning for him, he now possessed the power to protect his true love. He had crawled over to her sleeping form, laying her beautiful head in his lap. Admired how absolutely gorgeous she was to him, brushing his hand tenderly through her pony tails. Memorizing the peace she embodied when asleep.

Now he looked down at his hands, wondering what kind of powers he possessed and how to use them. He wondered if Mamoru was truly dead? He worried about the future, and the battles he would now face along side Moon.

Serena let out a pained moan, rousing him from his dark thoughts. With a sigh, he brushed his fingers down the cheek lovingly. Slowly, groggily she blinked her soft green eyes open. Focusing upon his smiling face, with a thankful grin of her own.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." she placed a shaking hand to her temple sitting up.

"A demon truck..." he stated sourly.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, suddenly becoming fully alert. Sitting up sharply, glancing around franticly for Serenity and Saturn.

"Long story...breakfast?" Darien rose to his feet, offering her a hand up.

"Sure." She sighed, her stomach growling she was alway up for food after a battle. Offering her his hand, he pulled to her up. As she got her feet underneath her, he drew her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. Serena giggled despite their serious circumstances. He leaned in pressing his lips to hers, placing a hand to the back of her head to keep it near, as he deepened the kiss. So very thankful she was alive.

Higashiyama Mountains

Serenity's brilliant silver light blossomed within the small round stone cabin, hidden high in the Higashiyama mountain. As her light faded, the exhausted goddess, in her tattered silver gown, quickly took in her surroundings. The cabin was the same, if a bit more dusty. An aura of tranquility, humming around her. The magical barriers that kept this place hidden from the world were still in place. She had teleported directly onto their large round bed within the cabin. To weak and drained from combat, and her hasty teleport she moaned softly, crumbling to the fleece sheets next to her dead prince.

Barely able to move, she shakily sought to rest her hand against his chest. As a golden barrier hummed to life around his body when she sought to touch him. It burned her fingertips, with a cry of pain she drew back, tucking her hand under her pillow. To exhausted, and numb to fall into her anguish, she closed her heavy eyes seeking her final refuge from pain...sleep.

Crystal Tokyo

Pluto finally managed the courage to pass through the broken future door. Her worry over Small Lady's future pushing her forward. The echoing halls of the Crystal Palace remained the same, yet a timeless fog was beginning to form, billowing through marble pillars. Rolling and churning through the archways, slowly finding its way through the Palace's barrier and into the streets of Tokyo.

Pluto sighed heavily, gripping her garnet rob tighter, her boots tapping sharply on the marble floor as she searched for her Queen. She needed answers, and perhaps hope that this new future would be better and not worse then what they were leaving behind.

Several minutes of anxiousness past, as she wandered the hallowed halls of the Crystal Palace. Slowly making her way from the lower corridors up into the higher levels. The echoing taping of her feet her only companion.

She noticed the long hem of her white silk gown of state, fluttering in the wind just beyond an archway at the end of the hall. Squaring her shoulders, and setting her courage to accept what ever changes had already occurred and what ever answers the Queen may provide as to why she also tampered with the time line...twice!

Pluto breezed onto the white stone balcony, finding the regal form of Neo Queen Serenity standing primely next to the railing. Her slender hands resting on the worn stone rail, her once golden tails now a bright pink fluttering away from her narrow shoulders as an ethereal wind of change blew around her. Her normally bright blue eyes, were dull and sullen having darkened into a deep purple. Her strange appearance was from the slow tainting of the Cosmos Crystals powers upon her weak body.

She gazed adoringly down upon the majestic landscape of her precious city. The towers and buildings shimmering under the rising temporal storm brewing over the skies of Tokyo. Pluto cast her somber face towards the raging clouds mass, the temporal energies surging and humming within, merely lurking in the sky waiting to crash upon the city and change it forever.

"Why did you do it?" Pluto inquired, unable to hold back a couple tears, which flowed down her cheeks unhindered, she felt no shame in her sadness. The reality she had fought for, back in the past with the queens younger self was coming to an end. This Crystal Tokyo would die, not with a scream or a cry of rage in battle but quietly and without notice to the people who lived within it's change. Like turning a page in a book, the new future would overwrite the past as the page turned.

"After the Dark Moon Family attacked, I began to review many of my past mistakes. Realizing my short comings as a person, as a ruler. Chibi Usa had already changed our future, when she cast the first stone into the depths of history. I had a long talk with your father, about my plans to further adjust the timeline. He listened, and offered advice, slowly I began to see a great truth in his words." She stated, not turning to face Pluto, but striving ahead with her stoic explanation.

"Time is not a linear thread, but a eloquent tapestry, finely woven with the choices and outcomes of our lives. I only wished to improve our tapestry, Pluto." Serenity turned then to face the Senshi of Time, her face still young and full of life. Yet her eyes held a depth of wisdom that only a very long life span could produce. "I do not regret my choice." She whispered, turning back towards the growing storm of change. Though deep down she anguished over the crucible she was sending her younger self through.

"What of your daughter, her soul is no longer defined. She may not be there, when this new future takes hold." Pluto pushed on, the red ball within her garnet rod glowing to life from her intense emotions.

"I would never allow myself to forget her!" Serenity spun back upon her, glaring at her with contempt that she would even question her intentions. She would never do anything that would harm her only child. Her love for Usagi was absolute. "I am the most powerful being to ever exist, Pluto. She...the me of the past will not allow her memory to fade. After all the long the years of sacrifice and injustice the universe had bestowed upon me. I trust it will keep my one true aspect of joy intact. Usagi will survive the changes. I trust myself, and your father, fully. My decisions in the past have not always been correct but I stand by them. As I stand by my tampering now. Everything will work out... " Serenity calmed, returning to watch the clouds. Her golden crown, adorning her head caught the light of the sky, glinting through the swirling cloud mass. The red jewel set in the centre shimmering blood red in warmth of the sun light.

"My father is the Dark God, of Time Eternal, your majesty. His advice is not to be heeded, I believe he has used you for his own purposes. I fear your trust in him will destroy everything you hold dear. " Pluto cast her gaze downward, unwilling to meet her queens stern gaze after blatantly opposing her choices. Pluto's trust in her had never been as solid, as it was with the decisions of the King. Serenity had gotten into many arguments with Pluto and Saturn over the years over her decisions. In the end they would relent to her wishes because in the end she was the queen and they were merely soldiers.

Serenity never allowed her hurt emotions to show, long ago accepting that these two Senshi did not trust her as a competent leader. She had fallen from grace in their eyes, and she had never been able to reclaim it.

"Evil is a choice, Pluto. There is as much Evil within the citizens of the Light Realms as there are Demons living within the Realms of Darkness. " Serenity sighed heavily, never looking at her Guardian.

She had nothing further to state of the subject and remained silent. Pluto slowly gave up hoping her Queen would confide in her about her true intentions, and merely left back to her post. They did not have a close relationship anymore and hadn't for hundreds of years.

Serenity cast her head down, taking a deep resigned breath as the storm was now falling upon them.

Higashimaya Mountains

Untold hours later, Usagi weakly opened her eyes. The energies of the Cosmos Crystal had finally receded within her soul once more, leaving her back in her human form. Dressed once more in her white off the shoulder princess blouse, low hanging, form fitted jeans, and white tennis shoes. Her hair was once more back in her usual style of small odango's and tails, with a part of her hair flowing down her back.

She rose on a elbow, to stare forlornly upon her prince...her Mamo-chan now encased in a golden coffin of stone. She could just barely see his prone form, dressed in his civilian clothes of black dress pants, and a plain white dress shirt. That hung untucked over his strong hips, his feet bare. The stone seemed to shimmer and glow from an inner power. She pressed a hand against the stone, it flared briefly, pulsing under her touch as if alive.

"Stay with me Mamo-chan...You can't leave me." Usagi breathed, her voice losing strength as another powerful wave of anguish and loss flowed over her. With her head falling low, her shoulders quaking under the assault of fresh tears. She couldn't go on with out him, she felt like there was no air, no air to breath. Keeping her palm pressed up against the stone, feeling his energies surging within she curled up as best as she could near the stone. Her body heaving, gasping for breath as she drowned within her grief once more. Repeating. "I love you, I need you, I can't do this alone." Like a mantra to keep her sane.

Mamoru's Mansion

Shinozaki, Yuichiro, Rei ,Mako and Lita had headed out last evening to track down Moon and Usagi. The Goddess's knew that Mamoru had died, Serenity had teleported away with him and they could no longer feel her pain. But life continued at the Mansion. With no way to help or no targets to fight, they each sought to distract themselves until the limbo of worry came to a conclusion.

"Grandmother, Please, slow down!" Raye stood in the morning sunshine, in a black pair of shorts and a bright red spaghetti strap tank top, and black flip flops. She spun around, as her Grandma's cried in glee on her red scooter zipping back down the cobble stones doing another loop around the parking area.

Raye clutched her dark hair as the wind created by her grandmothers speed, made her hair fly over her scowling, disapproving face.

Haruka and Amara leaned against the rough beige stucco of the garage laughing companionably, with each other. Haruka was in jeans and a white tank top with a powder blue cotton jacket over top. Amara was still in her pajamma's a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank -top. Each holding a similar pose of their arms crossed over their breasts, casting each other knowing looks. Enjoying the bit to tightly wound Raye fussing and fluttering over her grandmother, as she raced around enjoying her new speedy Scooter.

Raye would stop her frantic dashing after her grandmother to cast the two girls looks of death.

Adamina, watched the scene with amusement, from her open car door. She had her cowboy hat on her head, a long sleeve button up shirt in a pink plaid, and a pair of boot cut jeans and her cowboy boots. With a sigh she slipped into her car, on her way home to pick up a few more items from her room.

She manoeuvred the car slowly around Mrs. Ko, as she zipped in front of her. Causing Raye to scream in fright. The old woman new what she was doing, Adamina was traveling to slowly to hit her, she just wanted to torment her over protective grand daughter.

Adamina shook her head, when she rolled past the frantic dark haired girl picking up speed as she headed down to the gate.

Adamina's old Residence

Tom chuckled in a strange, disconnect way. Blinking his dull blue eyes, pacing within the confines of his study. Brushing his hands through his dusty blonde hair, repeating the tired actions over and over his mind spinning in manic circles.

A soft creaking then a click of the front door opening and closing pulled him back into reality. He silently ducked his head out of the study, hearing the click of boots moving through the foyer, then silenced slightly into a soft thumps of someone mounting the steps, going upstairs.

A strange confused look crossed his worn face, he breezed from the room hunting the new prey to enter his web. He had been wearing the same clothes for days, a sour smell floating around him when ever he moved. His white shirt stained from whatever he had consumed in the last few days, old black track pants with white stripes and worn black sneakers. He chuckled softly to himself needing a new game to hunt.

Adamina busied herself in her room, stuffing some more of her possession into another white duffle bag. She was trying to avoid everyone, just wanting to get in and get out.

"Aaadamiiiinnna..." A cool sing song voice floated up the main stairs, slinking into her room filling her with sudden nervous worry.

She ducked behind the bed, her instincts kicking in. That was Tom's voice and he didn't sound right at all. She crawled under her bed, as she caught sight of his dishevelled state. He hunched into the room, a weird manic smile on his face, eyes shining with crazy.

"I know your in here, my sweet girl..." He chuckled softly to himself as if he had just made a joke to himself.

Adamina swallowed her fright, he looked crazed. Thumping her head against the wood flooring she realized she forgot her Henshin Pen back in her room at the Mansion. (Stupid,Stupid,Stupid)

With her heart thundering in her ears in anxiety, cool sweat trickling down her back she kept an eye on Tom while he prowled around her room searching for her. Her mind reeling, were was her family? It had been way to quiet when she had entered the house.

Lost in her thoughts for but a moment she lost track of him. Swallowing the nervous ball of terror in her throat she quickly scanned the small crack of her room she could see from under her bed.

"Heeeellooo, there girly." His sing song, whispered to her from the corner of her eye.

Adamina screamed, thrusting herself out of the other side of the bed. Scrambling to her feet, stumbling into the wall in the corridor beyond her room as she tore away from the manic laughter of her Step Dad.

Several minutes later, she was hiding in the shadows of a broom closet on the main floor. Huddled silently in the small confines, her knees drawn under her chin debating calling the girls into this situation. She would have to come clean, about her relationship with Tom. Reveal all her shame, about what he had done to her. Was she ready to confront the humiliation of those memories publicly?

Making small whining sounds, she fought with herself for several minutes. Before taping the grey communicator, on her wrist , alerting her team about her crisis. Michelle answered the summons, listening to her brief call for help. Adamina never went into to much detail, just stating her step father was acting strange...that he was trying to hurt her and she needed backup. Michelle listened to the short explanation, knowing there was more going on but unwilling to press the point yet. Stating they would be on their way and stay safe, stay hidden. Adamina nodded, swallowing the growing fear, shivering down her spine as she stretched her hearing to listen for his heavy foot falls. She had never been so terrorfied before, the demons she had destroyed couldn't hold a candle to the raw evil emanating from the psycho roaming her old house.

"You, my dear...you and your little cat reaalllllly, screwed up the plans I had for my life." His voice floated through the door, along with a metal scratching, scraping seductively down the walls outside her closet. Adamina, bit down on her lip, pressing her hand tight against her mouth to hold in the scream she wished to release. Her whole body was trembling with fear.

"I just wanted you to make me happy, you could have done that, you know. I really only loved you, my dear. Your sisters were vapid, meaningless whores to me..." He growled.

Adamina gasped, not realizing he had abused her sisters too.

"Your old pathetic, wrinkled up prune of a mother sucked in the sack...literally!" He howled in laughter at his joke, scraping the knife down the hall in a back and forth motion. Increasing the fear in his prey, he knew she was hiding somewhere down this hall.

Adamina screamed in her mind...where was her family! Tom must have done something to them? She had to find them.

Waiting till things went quiet, she took several deep breaths, before turning the knob on the closet and bolted out. Screaming in terror as his feet thundered after her, laughing manically as he lunged towards her with a huge butcher knife.

"You ruined my life! I lost my job, my house, my fortune, the police have a warrant out for my arrest...you demon Bitch! I wish I had never met your stupid mother!" He screamed at her, as he rushed down the hall after her.

Adamina cast him a terror filled stare over her shoulder as she bolted down the hall, sliding sideways through a joining archway heading toward a large oak door not caring were she was going just needing to get away. Tom roared his fury at her heels, she grabbed the handle of the door swinging it open. Her gut dropping to her toes, as she stare at the plush carpet stairs leading down to the basement.

"Shit!" she screamed, as a piercing flame shot through her shoulder.

Gasping in shock, she turned, finding his leering face inches from her ear. Glancing down she saw the tip of the knife blade jutting out of her shoulder.

"Die!" He hissed, kicking her square in the arch of her back.

Adamina screamed in both pain and terror as the world tumbled in front of her. The knife pulled out, she could feel her shoulder go numb, as blood rushed out to cover her shirt. Crashing into the stair's she tumbled down into the basement. Her head smashing against the wall, knees and elbows scraping the carpet as she fell head first down into the darkness. Finally coming to rest at the bottom, her vision doubled and blurry, she watched him laughing madly down at her before slamming the door closed. With a soft click, sealing her doom she lay stunned in the darkness giggling morbidly that this might be the end of her.

Higashimaya Mountains

Usagi knelt beside the bed, keeping a silent vigil over her beloved. Hands bowed against her lips, elbows braced on the edge of the fleece blankets. Lost in her thoughts, as she pressed a palm against the golden stone coffin that had sealed him away. She could feel the golden crystal's healing energies seeking to save him, to preserve him. She didn't know how long he would remain within the healing womb. She could not remain at his side indefinitely, there was a war to fight. She had been lost planing her next move, reviewing what needed to be done before the alignment struck.

When a sudden wave of great grief and hatred washed over her. The feelings were not her own, but one of the Guardian's. She was needed, on a deep spiritual level this girls soul was reaching out for salvation.

Usagi closed her eyes focusing her powers upon the feeling, suddenly being drawn away along the connection. In flash of silver light, Usagi faded away and Serenity took hold, teleporting away to the target of the intense feelings.

As the room came into view, Serenity gasped in fright. She had teleported into a dark basement, the walls were bare concrete. Cracked and aged, as the foundation had settled over time. With barely enough light to see more then a few feet ahead, she moved silently towards the prone figure with long light blonde hair, that trailed wildly down her back. Wearing cowboy boots and boot cut jeans, the knees damp from kneeling. Her pink plaid long sleeve shirt hung loose and untucked around her hips, a huge dark stain spreading over her left shoulder.

The anguish she felt in the room was immense almost suffocating. Serenity moved slowly up to the girl realizing in growing sorrow it was Adamina.

The room was cold, and damp, a subtle iron smell was thick in the air. As she neared the young woman, her breath hitched taking in the tragic scene that had caught Adamina's attention.

Two young women were tied up on the cold cement floor in the back corner, their wrists bound behind them, bound ankles and wrists were rubbed raw from their desperate struggles. Laying nude, cold and exposed in large pools of their own blood, they each had blonde hair like Adamina's. One of the women had long hair, the other shoulder length, both slightly tainted with congealed dark ichor. Their faces were slightly hidden in shadow, turned away into the damp wall. Serenity could still make out that at one time they might have been quite beautiful women. Their bodies were riddled with bruises and deep cuts, leaving ugly marks on the pallid skin. Faces swollen and discoloured from many beatings, their beauty had been destroyed and now lay frozen in a ghastly visage of death. The two younger women had tell tale bruises and deep gashes along their breasts and thighs. This bespoke of a cruel penetrating torture that had later taken their lives.

An older woman sat naked nearby on a worn wooden chair. Her hair might have been full and wavy but now hung limp around her bare shoulders. The older woman looked untouched by the more extreme treatment. Her body riddled with severe bruises and cuts. Her face was heavily discoloured and her lips dry and cracked. Her eyes were forced closed by the painful swelling.

Serenity moved to Adamina's side, her gown glowing silver, eyes burning with a righteous light. She placed a steadying hand of the younger girls shoulder. "He's a monster..."Adamina whispered in disgust, unable to rip her gaze away from her sister's and mothers bodies. Silent tears falling down her cheeks, her left shoulder oozing blood. Most of her shirt had been stained, encrusted with a dried crimson. Her chest was burning, breath was ragged with rage. The fingertips of her left hand dripped with the life leaving her body, her arm shivering in agony.

She never bother to compress the wound, enjoyed the burning it provided her. Keeping her focused on her rage, her revenge.

"I am sorry..."Serenity began, falling silent as the older woman began to cough and shutter to life.

Adamina dashed to her mother's side, cupping her face in her hands, guiding her mothers gaze up to hers.

"Mother?" Adamina croaked, tears flooding down her face in a new wave.

"I should have let you explain...I should have never kicked you out." She began, never opening her swollen bruised eyes. Giving her daughter a tired smile.

"He has lost his mind, you have got to get out of here...know that I am sorry for what I've done to you, know that I do...love you." She only had enough life left to confess and apologize for her mistakes. Her breath shuttered once more in her chest, before she succumbed to her injuries. Her head slumping forward as her chest fell still.

Adamina broke down, falling to her knees into soul breaking sobs. The three corpses of her family sprawled before her a silent testament to the evils that lurk even within the human soul.

Serenity couldn't cry, her mind to filled with fury. A human had done this evil. A human!

A strong burning smell floated into the dark cellar of the basement, Serenity burst into action, grabbing Adamina's arm pulling back to her feet.

"We have to get out of here." She shouted in alarm, dragging Adamina's sobbing form behind her.

Racing up a shallow set of wooden steps, bursting through a plain wooden door. They emerged into a fully furnished basement. It looked like an average entertainment room with couches and tables and a big screen TV. The cellars, little torture chamber hidden discretely under the guise of an average home.

The raw rage and disgust coursing through Serenity was turning her stomach, causing her to retch slightly as she sought reclaim her focus. She never let up her pace, knowing from the thick blooms of smoke billowing into the basement that the mansion was on fire. Assending the longer carpeted stairs, she used her extra strength bestowed upon her once in Goddess form to kick the door open. It shattered outward, breaking from the frame in a thunderous crack. Racing into the grey world of smoke and fire, Serenity dragged Adamina after her. The young woman coughed and wheezed as the smoke choked her.

Ripping her arm away from Serenity, as soon as they got upstairs she screamed into the vacant shadowed hall.

"Tom, I am going to find you and you are going to pay!" She shouted her threat, into the raging fire crackling above her in the second story.

"Adamina..." Serenity breathed in sudden pain, her mental link with the Guardian blinding her. Pure raw fury exploded into her mind. She could only watch, clutching her head in great pain as Adamina tore off into the smoke to kill her step father.

Tom had set fire to the upper story first, wanting the flames to consume his life one level at a time. He sat sombrely in the dining room. On one of the blush white chairs set in the corner of the elegant aristocratic style room. He leaned forward on his knees, his pistol poised to fire upon the girl as she came into view. He heard her epitaph, listened to her boots clicking furiously down the side hall. Quietly he counted down from twenty, as her soft blonde hair came into view in the archway he compressed the hammer.

Serenity was just reclaiming her senses, when she felt the killing intent, her eyes flared a pure silver with a flash she disappeared.

Adamina, could barely see, her vision blurred by tears and burning smoke. She knew she had to hurt him, make him suffer the same way he had made her family suffer. She ran blindly into the opening of the dining room, a thunder clap echoed from the smoke. Gasping in surprise, as a sharp flash of light lit up the shadows, her hazel eyes growing wide in sudden fear. Realizing perhaps to late that she was about to be shot dead.

Serenity flashed back to life within the smokey confines of the dining room, a startled middle aged man sat on a white chair with a hand gun poised towards her. Adamina dashed into view behind her, crying out in fear as the gun went off. Serenity narrowed her glowing silver eyes. A flash of red within the dark pupil of her eye flared. Borne of the Cosmos Crystal great powers was an ember of justice coming to life. With her golden hair flying wildly behind her, her gown beating around her slender frame as her power built. She raised her palm up, sending a force pulse towards the bullet. It clattered to the floor, a useless hunk of metal.

The dusty haired man stood dumb struck before the goddess of sanctity, her aura sending his human senses into a stupor. The gun fell to the floor with a dull thump as it hit the giant green throw rug. His focused his barely sane eyes upon her as they dimmed. The rage filled face falling slack as he stared in rapture up the avenging angel hovering before him. Serenity had killed before, when confronted by true evil she had taken on the taint of murder upon her own soul...Beryl...Death Phantom, Emerald. Each had been humans corrupted by evil, so fully there was no way to purify them.

"He's mine!" Adamina screamed, rushing into the room. Serenity froze the man with her eternal gaze, then turned for a just a moment to meet Adamina's charge. She paid the rage filled girl a sympathetic look, shaking her head sadly, then cast her hand up teleporting her out of the house.

Adamina screamed in blind fury at her as she was enveloped in a ball of silvery pink light.

Serenity then returned her cool gaze upon the pathetic wretch of a man. With out any trace of emotion on her face, she floated before him her white wings spread wide. He stared solemnly up into her angelic face, trapped in her thrall. She placed her hand upon his breast sending a charge of deep pink light into his body. He faced her judgement with out a sound, as he was consumed by the holy light.

As soon as his body had disappeared into the ether, Serenity left the burning home in a flash of silver light herself.

Finding Adamina, on the cobble stones out front. Collapsed on her knees staring blankly at the raging inferno roaring through her old palace like home. Her tears left tracks down her cheeks from the grey soot covering her face and clothes. Serenity padded silently to her side, gathering her up in her arms. Adamina clutched at her gown on her upper arms wailing like a lost child, as her human world was consumed in flames.

Serenity remained rocking the girl like a mother, comforting her with soft words, and gentle caresses.

Until the rest of the girls arrived. Amy, Raye, Amara and Michelle raced up to Adamina, gathering her away from Serenity absorbing her grief into their warm embraces. Serenity rose and walked off to met Haruka and Michiru a few yards away. She barely greeted them, her emotions raw and in need of release from the crisis unfolding. When she felt Saturn's hatred and rage ram into her mind. Eyes flying wide with the realization that she was killing the Royals. She had gone against her wishes! The queen she was becoming screamed in righteous fury. She glared at Haruka and Michiru unable to control her emotions fully. Her eyes flared a bright silver, and in a flash she teleported away. Haruka glanced at Michiru knowing through their goddess link that Serenity was so full of rage she wasn't thinking straight. Rarely was their queen ever pushed to the brink of such dark emotions. They were genuinely terrorfied for whom ever was on the receiving end of her fury. They both transformed into their goddess forms, with flowing Aqua and Sky Blue silk gowns, their accenting wings exploding from their backs. Taking to the sky, the followed Serenity's silver path back towards Studio City.

A confrontation was coming to a head they needed to be around to either help or contain their sovereign to make sure she didn't do anything rash she might regret later.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Eight:Redemption

The Royal's hideout was an old sand coloured brick apartment building on the old New York set, on the back lot of Universal Studio's. The building itself was only a shell, mirroring in a way the Royals themselves. Shells to keep an evil stone safe, living sacrifices for a demon God to live again. Taken by the Lord of Nightmares as small children, kidnapped from their loving homes by his minion the Monk. They were anointed with his evil powers, forced under his thrall to take on the Stones of Abraxsas. Growing up under the Monks rule, learning the ways of demons. Of chaos, corruption and destruction the very essence of their God Abraxsas. Their young souls, blackened and twisted as the years past. A human shell, nourished with evil energies.

Any purity or goodness they may have had as children. Before their sacrifice was made to Darkness, was up for debate. But Serenity had not given up on them, the last remaining three were her last chance for redemption. Their tragic fate was all her fault, and it was killing her slowly inside.

As the silver light faded away, she rushed into action. Finding Saturn blasting all three of the kids against the far wall of the hollowed out building. The kids had been hiding here for the last week or so. They had sleeping bags, with backpacks set beside them and little else. Their sleeping area hidden in the far shadows of the set. It was a sad and pathetic existence they had been reduced too.

Her need to claim leadership of her wayward Senshi had forced her queen state that had remained dormant within her. Since she had awakened the Moon Palace at the tender age of seventeen.

Causing her royal self to surge forth with new force. Her entire life had changed within the last twenty four hours, she had lost her beloved. In his absence she knew it was her responsibility to finish the war he had been fighting. Been betrayed by one of her trusted Senshi, all of it had forced the Royal change within her.

She now stood in her most powerful form, with a long silver gown accented with crescent moons along the bodice and her golden crown of state upon her head. Her features were cool and calm as she took in her surroundings. Her golden hair once more in her old hairstyle of Odango's and tails. She was not going to stand for her Senshi's insubordination. A lesson needed to be taught, that even if her decisions were not the best she was in charge.

"Enough!" Neo Queen Serenity stormed into the combat. Holding the three kids against the wall with an energy beam that glowed with a hint of pink mixed with silver. While casting another bean at Saturn wrapping it around her waist and sending her skyward.

Saturn glared down at her sovereign with a darkness to her features. She was still writhing within the battle fury. Her mind still viewing the world within that dazed red haze of aggression.

The three kids remained silent, blood dripping off their faces, tainting their clothes. Merith was now in a black sundress, with netted stockings frayed and ripped. Her eyes glowing a dull red, near the end of her energy. Her two older brothers were in little better shape,looking like beaten dogs. Each in jeans, Edwin in a white t-shirt with worn lettering in navy blue. Lucius in a black t-shirt, simple with a round neck. They wore no shoes, their bare feet red and swollen from running over the broken glass and sharp stones littering the broken cement floor.

Each kid looked exhausted, both mentally and physically, hanging limply in the Queen's silver power.

"How dare you disobey me!" Serenity screamed up at Saturn.

"Darkness Blade!" Saturn called out, swinging her Glaive into the stream of silver light, a dark energy trailing from the blade. It sliced through Serenity's energy beam easily, releasing herself.

The Senshi fell from her great height, landing in a crouching position in the shadows. Her long black hair a trailing blanket over her Super Fuku Transformation. Her face twisted in hate, soul poisoned by a need for revenge against these kids. Her dark powers she had been nurturing slowly consuming her sweet nature, leaving only a husk of the good heart she once had.

"Yes...I didn't follow your orders...your majesty." Saturn spat at her, with a growling hiss. As if calling her by her title was a dirty word. She stood seething, her glaive poised across her breast. Deep purple eyes nearly glowing with build up of dark energy.

"The Earth has no time for your need to find the good in those demons." She finished, brandishing her Glaive in a ready stance, all most eager to take on her leader.

Serenity merely stared at her, eyes a cool deep blue. Taking her measure of threat, gauging how best to handle her. She was so focused on her hatred of these kids, it was consuming all the light within her heart.

"I don't want to fight you...but I will, if I must." Neo Queen Serenity stated with a fierceness in her tone. Committed to ending this in what ever fashion Saturn chose.

"Saturn!" Haruka shouted, descended into the hollowed out building through a gaping hole in the roof that had been caused at the beginning of this confrontation...no doubt. Most likely made when Saturn began her attack on the Royals. Michiru landed just behind her, taking in the dark scene with bitter sympathy. For both her daughter in combat with Serenity and the young badly beaten teens pinned against the wall. How did things degrade to such an extent. She had been talking things out with Hortau over her bitterness towards Usagi. She had thought she had gotten through to her.

Saturn didn't even glance back at her parents, her hatred fully engaged upon her Queen.

"Fine by me!" Saturn moved forward in a battle stance. "Death Blast!" She swung her glaive.

Serenity cast a shield, a silvery pink wall rose from her flattened palm. Her golden tails whipping behind her, gown fluttering in the winds caused by her own build up of power.

Saturn moved at a great speed, ducking under the shield thinking she had the upper hand. As she crouched low, swinging herself under the glowing silver wall. Rising to a standing position, thrusting the tip of her Glaive towards Serenity's gut.

Serenity had kept track of her every move, waiting for her to come close enough, springing her trap. Swinging her arm low, she batted the glaive away. Releasing her restraint on the Royals, to grasp Saturn on the shoulder. She brought her other hand down to hold on tight of her other shoulder, then teleported them away in a ball of light. Taking the battle away from potential victims.

As the light cleared, Saturn glanced around her new surroundings sourly. Finding herself standing a few meters away from her queen, in a defensive stance with her Glaive. On the shimmering ballroom floor of the Moon Palace. The white marble balconies hung around the edges of the wide open room, with two grand staircases curving away from the walls on either side. Wide curved windows adorned the far wall, accented into long rectangular segments. Sitting under the balconies, giving the two women a good view of the elegant grey stone courtyard beyond.

"Nice choice of venue." Saturn stated snidely.

"It seemed poetic." Neo Queen Serenity stated, standing serene and strong a few paces away. Glancing around the elegant room with a small smile of fond remembrance.

"Well this place has no effect on me anymore. It's just a memory, long buried. " Saturn growled.

Spinning her glaive threateningly, as she approached her would be leader once more.

"Saturn you are letting the dark side of your powers control you. You need find a balance once more. " Queen Serenity relented, raising her hands to defend herself. A silvery pink light glowing upon her palms once more.

"Death Blast!" Saturn screamed, sending as much power as could into her attack. "You are weak, and I have no respect for weak leadership!" She roared with venom, nearly spitting her hate upon her queen.

"Strength is not alway portrayed by force, Saturn. Compassion, and understanding for ones enemies takes greater strength then merely killing them." Serenity instructed, batting her attack away with little effort. "You have more power within you then just the darkness, why have you not cultivated your powers of rebirth...of light?" Neo Queen Serenity shook her head sadly. Hortau's soul was so imbalanced.

Saturn glared darkly at her queen, not liking how useless her attacks were.

"Because the light side of me is weak, and untrustworthy. I have no use for weakness." She growled.

"You are the only Senshi of your kind...your powers draw from both realms. You need to find your balance or you will be possessed by the darkness within you." Serenity relented needing her to understand how close she was to losing her soul.

"They are evil, why can you not see that!" Saturn exclaimed, her voice rising in frustration. "They have killed, and killed, innocent people for years. Collecting their energies for their master's the Generals."

Her body was shaking with rage, the metal tip of her glaive shaking in her trembling hands.

"Yes, I understand that. But their's souls are not evil, they were little kids, corrupted by the stones to become evil. It wasn't their choice...There is a difference between possession and being evil by choice!" Serenity guarded herself in silver pink light, as Saturn moved in for an assault with her glaive. They danced in mortal combat, the queen's arms glowing as she shielded her skin from the sharp blade of Saturn's weapon. Saturn screamed at her, raged upon her, swinging her weapon high, running through kata's trying to break her guard for one good strike. Serenity gave as good as she got, casting the weapon aside with speed and skill.

Serenity felt Saturn wasn't trying to kill her, she was so angry she wasn't thinking straight. She was just hurting, and wanted to inflict that hurt on Usagi..the girl she blamed for all the horror she had to endured for the last ten years.

"Merith killed my lover..." Out of breath, tears now falling down her sharp features. Her long dark hair flying wildly around her shoulders. "I couldn't save him, I tried to use my powers of rebirth but it was to late. After I murdered the eldest Royal, it was as if my light powers were sealed away from me." Saturn sobbed, swing her Glaive hard at her Queen. Releasing her anger towards herself, her failures as a Champion of Justice.

Serenity had grasped the handle of the Glaive, breathing hard herself, as Saturn began her confession.

"I owe her death. Serenity." Saturn wept, her shoulders shuttering violently.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru." Serenity gasped, seeking to draw in air defending against Saturn had taken a lot out of her.

Saturn screamed at her jumping away, her body now seething with rage.

"I don't want your sympathy!" She shouted, her dark purple eyes flaring with hatred.

"I want her dead! And you are standing in my way!" She finished. "Darkness Blade!" The tip of her glaive began to glow with a black light of demonic power.

Serenity charged her hands with the power of healing, Hortau's soul had been bathed in the demonic side of her powers to long, she was turning evil herself. Serenity now knew she was deluding herself, Saturn would kill her if given a chance now, so fuelled by hatred and rage.

Serenity cried in anger at herself, She was not going to lose her. What ever it took, she would bring Hotaru back to the side of good, of light and love.

Saturn charged, her whole body beginning to glow with dark energy. Her purple eyes turning crimson. She moved with a speed unheard of, covering the vastness of the ball room floor in a matter of seconds.

"Saturn, I can't let you kill them. I have to heal their souls, and retrieve the stones without killing them." Serenity stated, as Saturn thundering into her defence. Her glaive swinging with blinding speed.

"It's my fault they turned evil, my weakness has caused all this horror. If I had been a stronger person, more in control of my powers back then I could have saved myself from becoming possessed by the Lord of Nightmares. " Serenity used the her backs of her arms to deflect the glaives strikes away.

"I need to fix this, and I can't do it without you." Serenity finished, her face calm committed to her next action. She was never one to play it safe. Usually the most drastic of actions she took would result in a beneficial ending. She grabbed the blade of the glaive with the flats of both hands, thrusting it into her gut.

The blade sliced cleanly into her belly, her blood surging forth to stain her silk and lace gown. The crimson flood of her life's blood, staining the gown dripping onto the floor from the low hem. Pooling around her white slippered feet. Saturn held tight to the dark handle, chest heaving, eyes wide, staring at her Queen in complete bewilderment. The dark aura began to disappear, the red in her eyes fade as she comprehended bleakly her Queen intentions.

Then Serenity lifted a shaky hand sending a pulse of energy from her palm. Thrusting Saturn away from her with a blast of silvery pink light. She needed to place herself beyond hope, into a state of near death that may not have a return. It was the only way to push Saturn through her emotional barriers, holding her light powers sealed. She just hoped Saturn still wanted her alive...

Saturn screamed in fright as she was sent into the air, landing over a side balcony and out of view.

Serenity broke down admitting her greatest failure to date, clutching the staff of the piercing weapon with one hand. Not holding back her tears any longer, she released all her pain upon Saturn.

"I'm sorry Saturn...I'm sorry for everything!" She cried out, pressing a palm to her face attempting to pull herself together. Her legs shaking, body shivering, growing cold and clammy from blood loss.

"Serenity..." Saturn powered down, her rage ebbing by her Queen's broken cries. Her tragic sacrifice to pull her back from her dark powers igniting the pure light that had remained dormant for years. Lost and cast aside by her bitterness. In a flash of dark purple light, Hortau stood leaning against the balcony in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

She watched in anguish of her own, as Serenity crumpled to the floor of the ball room. Powering down herself, back to her jeans and white lace top, that fell off her shoulders. Leaving the shattered young woman known as Usagi once more.

Her body shaking, as great sobs of pain issued forth. Echoing within the empty vastness of the ballroom, still clutching Saturn's glaive, which had penetrated deep into her belly. "I am sorry, Hotaru...I am so very, very sorry for being so weak." She whispered through her heart breaking cries.

The cold darkness Hortau harboured within her heart for so many years began to lighten, at the sight of the woman she admired most cowed and shamed on the floor. Sitting in a pool of her own blood, dieing for her. Seeking only to save her soul, forcing her to reclaim the powers of rebirth.

Slowly, tentatively Hortau made her way to Usagi's side. She had always been like an Oneesan to her, a big sister that always looked out for her. When she had died, and left her alone it had been the greatest of betrayals to her. She had always believed Usagi and her parents would always be there for her. Suddenly she was on her own, with no guidance and her bitterness had drawn her deep within the darkness of her powers. She had been left with Setsuna who was more of a teacher then a loving parent. Thrown into a war as soon as she became of age, loved and lost. Drowning within her negative emotions.

Hotaru gathered Usagi up in her arms, seeking to comfort her most precious person.

"I am such a failure..." Usagi whispered, voicing her bleakest thoughts. Glaive still protruding from her gut, her hand grasping the hilt limply.

"No, your not. You are just like the rest of us. A young woman trying to do better, trying to become stronger to be the queen we all need. " Hotaru sighed, cradling her dear friend against her breast. Grasping the hilt of her Glaive and cringing as her queen's blood bathed her hand. Usagi screamed in agony, as Hortau pulled the blade out, in one swift gesture. The blade slide out smoothly, then she set it aside quickly. Once the blockage was freed, her mentor's blood gushed from her gapping wound, a torrent of deep red. Hortau remained calm, retaining her control, even though her heart was breaking. Usagi was taking the ultimate risk, just to have her find her healing powers. She laid Usagi gently on the marble floor of the ballroom. Staunching her oozing belly with her hands.

"Back then we all placed you on this high pedestal expecting perfection from you. When you fail to meet our high standards we are discouraged, and take out our own insecurities out on you. It was never fair to you. You bear the most responsibility towards our perfect future, we should be their to support you not criticize you. I am the one who has failed you. I should have kept your light alive in my heart all these years, not wallow in my darkness." Hortau sighed, keeping up her monologue of apology, while Usagi cried her heart out, casting her face to the side. Her features going slack, skin now grown taunt and pale. Her bright eyes, loosing their light as death came to claim her. The red pool of blood grown in size now surrounding her head, tainting her golden tails.

"I will be there for you now, My Queen." Hortau closed her eyes, reaching deep within herself. Falling within her own soul, tapping the core of her being for that flickering light. She needed to find her powers of healing, desperately searching for the near silent whispers of it powers. She had never wanted anything more then she did right now. Like a fish in a pond, she grasped the powers of light holding onto it with all that she had. Whispering a prayer that could heal her Queen, and redeem herself as a Senshi for Love and Justice once more.

Her palms began to glow with a pure white light, filling Usagi's now cold body with warmth. The heat of her healing, surged threw out the core of her being. Sending the spark of life, back into her heart. Healing her wounds, and her soul as the light consumed her body. As the white flare of life faded, Usagi lay before her whole once more. Her skin a soft pink, chest rising in a deep steady rhythm. The blood that had tainted her clothes and filled the marble floor back within her body. She was whole once more.

Hortau broke down into heart felt tears of her own, so very thankful that Usagi had shown her the way home once more.

"Usagi-chan!" She cried in anguish, pulling the prone girl up from the hard floor, cradling her to her breasts. Holding tight, as Usagi laughed and cried with her. Clutching at her shoulders needing her to hold even tighter. Hortau did it, she had saved her. She was so thankful to be alive, even though a part of her mourned the embrace of death. She believed her Mamoru waited for her on the other side. Her inner strength would not let go of life though, she had to much to accomplish to many people depending on her powers. Mamoru would have to wait a little longer for her.

Hortau was the comfort, now for a broken young woman who was overcome by the weight of her loss, and responsibilites. A reversal of ten years ago, when it had been Usagi comforting Hortau over her tragic past within the Silver Millennium.

Universal Studio's

The moon was high, hanging over the olden day movie lot a silent observer to the young lives becoming reclaimed. A blinding flash of silvery pink light, strobed through the glass windows of the hollowed out building announcing the return of Saturn and Neo Queen Serenity.

Haruka and Michiru had stood guard over the exhausted teens. The three hadn't put up much of a fight at the beginning. Merely slumping to the dirty floor, looking defeated in every sense of the word. The two goddess's had been discussing in worried tones what was happening to their daughter and Sovereign. When the light of teleportation illuminated the building once more.

As the light cleared, they found Neo Queen Serenity in all her royal glory standing next to Saturn. Who still wore her Super transformation, with the clear three layer arm guards and long dark purple ribbons. Her Glaive braced loosely in a hand.

Haruka took one look at how close they were standing to each other and knew the fight was all over.

"Worked things out now?" she commented, raising a blonde eye brow questionably.

"Yes, Poppa all worked out." Saturn smiled, affectionately at Haruka.

"Well, then what are we going to do about these three?" Michiru inclined, with a sigh.

"Save them." Saturn stated with compassion.

Neo Queen Serenity, smiled proudly at the taller Senshi. She had reclaimed the respect of her last Guardian, it was now time to take on the leadership of Mamoru's army. She felt at this moment nothing was impossible.

They started with Edwin, he weakly batted at Serenity as she knelt before him. His eyes glazed and half seeing, as she laid her hands upon his chest. She looked upon his badly beaten state with remorse. His face was bruised and discoloured, dried blood covering most of his lower jaw from a broken nose.

"It's going to be ok, now. " Serenity soothed the boy with her calm voice.

Saturn stood somber behind, waiting. As a silver aura with slight deep pink undertones engulfed the young man. He screamed a strangled death cry, as one of Serenity's hand reached into his chest and pulled out a sickly green stone.

He slumped over, like a broken doll as Serenity rose to her feet. Silently she moved away from him, handing the stone to Haruka to hold. Saturn then moved in crouching before corpse, pressing a hand over his heart and another over his forehead. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her new powers of resurrection. The boy's body was then consumed in white light, as the white aura faded his was left moaning and breathing deeply. His face and body healed from the wounds she had inflicted earlier.

"I want my mommy..." He whined, falling to the floor and curling up in a ball. The evil purged from his body. He was able to reclaim his humanity, his mind blank from all the horrible things he had done while in thrall to a demonic power.

Lucius's healing and resurrection followed, leaving the more vile of the twins sobbing into his knees. Feeling lost and alone. Serenity had purged his memories as well, wanting to give each boy a fresh slate. To pursue their true selves as humans.

Merith was the last, Serenity took a moment with Saturn before continuing. Needing to know if she could go through with forgiving the evil she had inflected upon her.

"Are you ready to do this?" Serenity took up Saturn's hands, squeezing them tight.

"I understand now, that she was just child. Corrupted and twisted by the evil stone within her. The monk had raised her to be evil, to do the Generals bidding. She had no choice in becoming the monster she was." Saturn sighed, giving Serenity a small weak smile. "I still can't forgive her for killing him, for all the pain she put me through. But she is a human, used by evil. She does deserves a chance to become who she was meant to be."

Serenity embraced her quickly. Returning to kneel in front of the slumped dark haired girl. Her injures were far more severe then the boys received. Her face was swollen beyond recognition, discoloured and bloodied. Her body was shivering with internal injuries, slowly losing the battle with life.

As the golden haired goddess came into view, Merith raised her face from staring morbidly at the cement. She had nothing left to give, her fight was nearly gone. Saturn had beaten her and her brothers so severely they were barely hanging on to life as it was. She glared with hatred at Serenity, raised to despise the White Moon.

Gathering her last bit of defiance, she spat in Serenity's face. Haruka jumped to her side, a fist ready to pummel the girl. Serenity raised a staying hand against the dusty blondes chest, shaking her head. Needing her protector to calm down. Haruka glared death down at Merith, how dare she disrespect her Queen, someone who was trying to save her soul.

Haruka rose back up, grumbling bitterly as she moved away.

Serenity sombrely wiped the spit off her face with a hand.

"I would rather die then be saved..." Merith breathed raggedly, hissing out the words. The hint of her eyes, beyond the swelling, glowing red. Her dark hair was wild and matted with blood, framing her beaten face like a dark shroud.

"I am not giving you a choice, dear girl. You were meant for doing good things not evil. I can feel it in my soul." Serenity smiled encouragingly, placing a hand on her heart. Merith moaned in frustration, gripping her wrist weakly and attempting to pull her hand away.

Serenity then placed her other hand on her forehead. Closing her beautiful blue eyes, drawing forth her healing powers in a surge of holy light from her palms. Soon Merith was consumed in the light, her body a pure white glow within the healing cocoon.

"Nooooo!" Merith cried out, fighting back against the purge with what reserves of dark power she had left. A dark aura thrummed around her body, shooting from the hand that was gripping Serenity's wrist.

A dark power sought to envelope Queen Serenity, pushing her silvery pink light from Merith's body. The Darkness creeped up Serenity's arm, striking and crackling at her sacred energy causing it to retreat inside her body.

"Neo Queen Serenity!" Saturn screamed. As the Darkness claimed her Queen. With a great surge of black light both the White Moon Queen and Merith disappeared.

Serenity stood in a world of darkness, it was cold and unfeeling with no concept of direction.

The Queen swallowed nervously, pulling a little power from her crystal to form a ball of pink light in her palm. She waved the ball of light about, finding that even it's power could not break the darkness.

"I was given the strongest of the seven Stones...Hate." Merith's voice echoed out to her.

"With it I have caused, mayhem and death since I was quite young. I was my fathers favourite, he had staked his hopes upon me to please the Generals. I could kill so easily, compared to my other siblings."

"It wasn't your choice!" Serenity called out into the void, seeking to console the girl whom seemed to have given up on herself.

"No, you don't understand." Merith sighed. Suddenly thousands of images began to flood around Serenity. All the horrors she had caused over her last twelve years, how she relished in the pain and chaos. One image stood out the most, a young man of about twenty with light blonde hair and kind soft blue eyes. His face was handsome in a sweet and caring way. He was laughing, standing in what looked like a park. By the tree and shrubs behind him. Wearing a pair of jeans and white shirt with a grey jacket over top.

"I hated the White Moon...Hated Saturn for killing my older brother in cold blood." Merith began.

"He wasn't even allowed the honour to fight back." Merith hissed with seething rage.

"He had killed a young woman named Petz, who was defending a group of refugee's. He had a quota to make and she was standing in his way." Merith sighed. "That was a mistake...Saturn was done trying to save us after that. She was on a new mission...To kill us all."

Silence followed for a few minutes. "She killed him while he slept, like an assassin. I was sleeping on the couch in his room. I was only little then, but it was the catalyst I needed to become the killer my father wanted. I remember hearing his bed creak, thinking he was getting up for a drink I opened my eyes. The room was dark, I could barely make out the shadow hovering over his body. But as the moon was revealed by a passing cloud through his open window. I saw her...the dark angel of death. In the battle fuku of the White Moon. With long dark hair, that flowed like a river down her back. Her eyes similar to mine, a dark purple...I knew she had darkness within her as well. She had thrust her blade into my brother gut as he slept. He never made a sound, as he died. I didn't want her to know I was awake, and I really didn't want to see my brother dieing to I closed my eyes pretending it wasn't happening." Merith's spirit shuttered at the memories as they flowed around her and the Future Queen.

"When I woke the next morning, he was gone. Only a bloody mattress remained to convince me of his murder. I vowed then to make her pay." Merith growled. As the image of a small girl sobbing before the soiled remains of a slept in mattress and bed sheets.

Serenity was having a hard time not falling into tears of deep sympathy and remorse. All this horror was her fault.

"Several years later I got my chance for revenge. Father moved us to London, after my brothers death. It was by chance I found her again at the University. My good luck she had found love in a human man." Merith cast her a dark smile, her eyes still gleaming with mirth over the hell she caused Hotaru.

"I was barely into Middle School then, but I was obsessed with making her pay. I spent the rest of the year praying on him, twisting his heart towards cruelty and malice. Enjoying all the heart ache and pain he inflicted upon her." Merith chuckled, as her memories once more moved around them. Of her stumbling on purpose into the young man. Casting her spells upon him, watching and waiting with anticipation as the man began to play cruel mind games with Hortau.

"I would enthrall him to do such hateful things to her, then release him so he could repent for his sins and draw her back for more pain. After a while I tired of the game, I had broken her heart and darkened her soul with the twisted games I made him play. " Her grin grew as the final most brutal images began to play.

"In my final act, I made him attack her. Granting him dark powers, so he could kill her. She refused to fight him, allowing him to beat her nearly to death. It was a pathetic conclusion to my revenge. I was tired of my little toy as well so I merely had him kill himself a day later, by making him jump off the London Tower Bridge." Merith cast her face down, as the man's body fell through the air disappearing into the wide channel of water below...only to be tracked down Hortau several hours later when he washed ashore on a remote stretch of beach.

Merith's voice was calm without remorse for torturing Hortau for months.

Serenity had watched her dear Hortau's months of agony, as her lover played with her heart. Breaking her love in every way it could be. Turning him into an evil manipulative monster, who enjoyed all the pain he inflicted on her both emotionally and physically.

Serenity was sobbing silently, at how evil Merith was even as a young girl.

"I do not want to be saved." Merith sighed, as a glowing red stone came to life before Serenity's hands.

"I enjoy my powers, I can not live as a human again. I would rather be dead." She stated honestly, with a grim expression.

"I'm sorry..." Serenity whispered, accepting the girls choice. Anguishing over how she couldn't save her. Two out of Seven wasn't a very good redemption for her soul.

The dark light faded away, leaving Serenity kneeling in bitter tears before the corpse of Merith against the dirty brick wall.

"Oh, Thank God!" Michiru breathed, a hand on her chest feeling her thundering heart.

Haruka nodded, dashing to Serenity's side and taking up the sobbing queen in a comforting embrace.

Saturn stood slightly confused, as Neo Queen Serenity shook her head, stopping her with a hand. When she went to resurrect the girl.

Saturn merely nodded, backing up to rub Serenity's back and comfort her.

Serenity moved away from Haruka, taking Saturn up on her arms. "She showed me everything she put you through. I am so sorry, Hotaru!" She breathed, holding her close.

Saturn sighed, absorbing her sovereigns comfort as she embraced her. It had been a long time ago, the wounds would never fully heal but she had found peace with that part of her past.

After a few moments, Serenity gathered herself once more. Pulling away from Saturn to speak with Haruka and Michiru.

"I need you two to get these boys home, to their parents." She inclined the two broken souls cowering in the shadows.

Serenity looked mournfully down upon them, her heart breaking at how confused and lost they looked.

Edwin and Lucius sat against the back wall, their knees drawn up under their chins looking like terrorfied little kids. Black and White t-shirts still stained with blood, their eyes staring dull and unfocused. They had forgotten over ten years of their lives. They had no idea were they were or who they were.

"We will find their homes." Michiru nodded, giving Serenity a warm smile. She knew her Queen had more pressing things to attend to.

Serenity nodded mutely, watching as Haruka and Michiru tenderly took the boys by the hands and led them out of the darkness of the building. She knew they were in good hands, her friends would complete their mission and then return to her.

"Take me to him." Saturn called to her, breaking her painful thoughts over destroying two young lives.

Serenity nodded, pulling her sad gaze away from the silver haired boys being led away.

Taking up Saturn's hand, they disappeared in a flash of silver light. Moments later, the inside of the small round stone cabin faded into view. Saturn never even looked around to gauge her surroundings. As soon as she saw Mamoru incased in his golden coffin she rushed to his side. Kneeling beside the round bed, that had been formed from a living tree. She placed her hands upon the golden stone, sending her powers of resurrection within. The stone began to glow with a white light, as Saturn sent all that remained of her energy towards her dearest friend and mentor.

Serenity climbed onto the bed, sitting cross legged on the other side of the stone coffin. Adjusting her skirts to remain dignified. Thus she waited, slowly sinking onto the bed on her side, her knees curling up with a silent need for comfort. Fighting her exhaustion until she could no longer fight it and fell asleep. Several hours later, she felt a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Yes." She moaned, rising up from the bed to meet Saturn's tired eyes.

"I have done all that I can. He will revive now, but it will take time." Saturn smiled softly, as she helped Serenity to her feet.

"Thank you." Serenity's voice wavered just a little, she had hope now that one day she would reunite with her love.

Saturn nodded, casting the glowing white coffin an encouraging look. Soon her Queen's Eternal Partner would reawaken. She had sensed that his Golden Crystal was ascending to it's greatest power. When he came back to her, he will have become the King of Earth.

"Lets head back, to L.A...I have a war to win." Serenity smiled brightly at Saturn, casting one last lingering look at her loves glowing cocoon. Before leaving his side in a flash of silver light. There was much to do and not a lot of time to do it in.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter nine:Darkness Rising pt1

Usagi sat on the black leather couch in Mamoru's study, surrounded by all kinds of books, maps, and loose papers. Feeling lost and over whelmed, she had changed as soon as she got home. Knowing she had long hours of research ahead of her. Sitting nervously in a pair of loose white cotton pants and a black long sleeve cotton shirt with a round collar. The patio doors, that lay just behind her, were dark. A hint of the moon's soft glow behind the heavy clouds. The wind rushing through the branches outside a hushed whisper against the glass windows. It was late into the night by the time she and Hortau had gotten back to the Mansion. Now it was nearing morning, they had been pouring over all Mamoru's battle plans, and army regiments for hours. Figuring out were he had left off in deciphering the ledger and where they were headed in the next few days.

Hotaru was now moving around the study, in a pair of lavender striped pyjama pants and a white short sleeve t-shirt. Moving to Mamoru's large wooden bookshelf, finding the worn shoe box, stuffed at the end of a row of books. She lightly pulled off the cover, rummaging inside the mementoes thoughtfully. Pulling out the last item she wished to show Usagi. Knowing that this was something she would like to have back. Moving silently behind her mentor's back, she leaned over the back of the couch, attaching her long lost heart shaped locket around her neck.

"I think it's about time you have this back." She commented adoringly, moving to sit beside her on the couch, casting her a small smile.

Finding Usagi's bright blue eyes brimming with tears, as she fingered the familiar shape and weight of her locket. Which still shimmered with all the protective stones, Mamoru had bonded to the silver metal years ago.

"Domo Arigato, Hotaru-chan." Usagi whispered, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. She knew this act by Hotaru meant so much more then just returning a treasure to her. They were a family once more, united and strong.

"Usagi-chan?" Rei ducked her head in the room, opening the door a crack. Finding her best friend who had been MIA for the last two days once more on the couch. "Oh thank god!" She breathed, dashing into the room, throwing her arms around Usagi's neck holding her close. Rei was in a pair of red shorts and a button up matching short sleeve shirt. Her hair braided in a french style at the back of her elegant head.

Usagi fought with an onslaught of tears, as Rei held her. Her dark haired , 'sister' always drew such intense feelings out of her when she embraced her.

Usagi held her close for a moment, until Mako dashed into the room next. Dressed in dull green loose cotton pants and a black tank top. Huge pink fuzzy slippers on her feet.

"War rooms in here guy!" She called down the hall briefly, before moving to Usagi's side enveloping her in a quick hug. Usagi felt so safe and comforted in Mako's strong arms. She couldn't help but let out a long soothing sigh.

Moments later, Raye rushed in,her tanned skin looking splotchy,dark hair a mess, having just been woken up. In a white cotton pyjama nighty that hung low around her knees. Then Amy was next in white cotton track shorts and cute little t-shirt with lace around the collar and sleeves. She had been sleeping over since, Usagi disappeared.

A few moments later Lita strode into the room, soft brown hair up in it usual pony tail just like her Goddess, dressed in a camo army pants and a black square neck tank top. Her coppery tan skin glowing from enjoying her morning cooking with two of her most favourite people. Now carrying a tray with a bowl of homemade mini muffins, a pitcher of juice, and glasses.

Amy and Raye noticed that the coffee table was filled with a controlled chaos of papers and books. Quickly set some the books and papers on the floor near the table, making room for the breakfast tray.

Usagi was beginning to smile brightly, as all her girls gathered around her. The ranks had grown, considerably but the closeness remained. Sister's in battle, in crisis they banded together. Planned as a sisterhood, to attack with one heart, and win the day.

"Heard our Leader's back." Amara muttered, rubbing her tired brown eyes. Wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black sports bra. Michelle moved into the room at her heel, in a silk and lace nighty that fell just over her bum. A pair of matching shorts underneath.

"Serena, hurry up!" Adamina crossed into the room next, carried a large pot of tea. Wearing a pair of cotton shorts of blush pink and a white t-shirt.

Usagi gave Adamina a strong smile, her eyes shimmering with sympathy for what she knew the girl was going through, silently.

Adamina smiled back softly, giving her a nod of acknowledgment. Now was not the time to grieve, they had a war to win. She would work through her loss a little at a time. She had a new family to draw strength and support from. With all her dear friends around, she knew she would never be alone.

Serena scrambled after her, tripping on the entryway with a yelp. The mugs flying everywhere. Her light blonde hair up in her twin tails, trailing to the floor like streamers. Dressed in her jean overalls and a white t-shirt. She had been a wreck for the last few days, feeling so sad for Adamina and worried about what had happened to her Goddess.

Everyone either laughed at her sudden klutz attack or grimaced. Usagi smiled knowingly, she was similar, it was never wise to rush her or Serena.

"Rini?" Usagi rose from the couch, as Serena moved up to kneel on the floor. Keeping her head down facing the wood flooring, hiding her growing tears. As she twisted her hands in her lap fighting to retain her composure.

Usagi saw the tears, and quietly moved to her side. Wrapping her up in a tight embrace. Serena hung to her sobbing quietly, speaking in hushed tones against Usagi's ear as she sought to hide her face into her Goddess slender neck. Hiding the golden curtain of her goddess's free flowing hair.

"I failed you..." she repeated over and over. Feeling so very humiliated and worthless at getting so badly hurt. When it was her job to protect her Goddess not the other way around.

Usagi petted the back of her head soothingly. "No you didn't, every battle we learn how to fight our enemy better. You will get him next time." She encouraged her, helping her Guardian dry her tears. With her undieing support, love and comfort. She believed in Serena's powers, she just needed some confidence in her own abilities.

Several minutes later, Serena gathered herself away from Usagi and they returned to the low table. The girls found places on the couch, chairs or floor and soon they were discussing plans to protect the planet, based on what Mamoru had gotten out of the ledger and his armies positions around the earth.

Yuichiro and Shinozaki stood solemnly in the entry way, both dressed in only a pair of dark boxers. Yuichiro ran his hand through his short dark hair letting out a tired sigh. Shino leaned his massive shoulder into the door frame, his soft brown hair hanging wild around his shoulders.

"We need to tell her about Shingo." Yuichiro commented darkly.

"I know, but not right now. Lets talk to her after their meeting." Shinozaki moved away from the door with Yuichiro following silently.

The Dark Realms-Several Weeks Earlier

Kunsite watched the young demonic boy, with the long silver hair. Finish his latest ballad, with a sense of nostalgia. Sipping at his water absently. The light from the fire place flickering across the boys sweet face, his small horns nearly glowing as he retold a heroic tale of the "Good Shepherd". A mighty hero, who had defeated many demon lords to lead thousands of humans to the legendary eternal portal of the moon. As the tale came to an end, the boy cast Kunsite a knowing smirk. Retreating from his homemade spot light in front of the fire. Moving softly towards their table, his red eyes glowing with a warm happiness.

"Good Shepherd, you have returned." Standing before the table, in his tan breeches that barely reached his knobby knees. White dress shirt and small red vest. He lightly placed his lyre back into it's sheath at his back, smiling broadly at Kunsite.

"It's good to see you Perrin." Kunsite stated warmly. "Please stop referring to me like that."

Perrin giggled, casting his strange red eyes upon Mina. "Goddess of the White Moon." He breathed, bowing slightly with a hand over his heart.

Mina blushed, having never been revered before. Casting her eyes to the side slightly, his deep red pupils a bit disconcerting to look at.

"What brings you so far inland?" Kunsite inquired, finishing his water. Casting the bartender a side long look as he caught him speaking in hushed tones to a man, dressed the dark leathers of a soldier for hire. His vest piece studded with silver bolts and old dented shoulder guards. He was a large man in his mid forties, with an ample amount of grey in his hair. A long sword hanging from a hip, with a worn brown leather handle. His face was grizzled, with a smattering of a salt and pepper beard that never seemed to grow in right. His nose had been busted at one point, never mending in its proper place, leaving the tip slightly bent. With dark coal eyes, holding years of struggle behind them.

Perrin ignored the question, catching Kunsite's meaningful look towards the bar.

"There is a price on the heads of all White Moon Shepard's. Been that way for years. Bounty Hunters and retired soldiers have been making good money off 'm. General War has dwindled your numbers greatly in the last few years, but it still hasn't stopped the great exodus. Human's have been escaping through every portal they can find. They don't seem to care were their destination is, be it another planet, or even to the Dreaming. As long as they get out of the Dark Realms. " Perrin sighed.

"Do you know much about the weapon, Famine is building." Kunsite asked, sensing their time was short. The battle hardened man across the room was shifting in his stool, preparing to make his move against them.

"He call's it the machine of Freedom...spouting lies about it merging the energies of the Light Realms with the Dark. " Perrin scoffed.

"Do many believe him?" Kunsite frowned, his hand sliding from the table to palm the gold hilt of his sword.

"Some." Perrin, licked his teeth, casting his head down his pointed ears twitching as he heard the soldier shift in his seat.

"Head to the Port City of Lilith, the Starlit Dancer is currently docked there." Perrin muttered as if conspiring with a traitor. Sensing the soldier about to make his move, his small hand reaching underneath the brown leather case his Lyre was housed in. He tiny hand grasping a small hilt confidently.

"He still hasn't given that ship a better name...it's so girly?" Kunsite groaned, beginning to slip out of the booth casting Mina a knowing look. Grabbing his large leather pack with one dark gauntlet hand, the other glove reaching for Mina.

The next few seconds flashed in a blur in front of Mina, who was slightly unprepared for it. A grinding sound of a stools feet scraping against wood. Then Perrin pulled out a dagger from behind his tiny back, casting it underhand with speed and accuracy towards the old man. The blade met it's mark, empaling itself into the man's belly.

The old man grunted in surprise, his dark eyes wide filling with rage. With a ring, he had unsheathed his sword. By that time Kunsite was out of the booth, grasping Mina's hand in his heavy black leather guantlet, dashing for the front door. Disappearing into the twilight streets, leaving the young boy to fend for himself against the soldier.

"Coward!" Mina screamed at him, wriggling her wrist in his straining grasp. Her thin beige skirts whipping behind her fast stumbling feet. The useless puffy sleeves of her shirt providing no protection from the cold air. The thin red vest ridding up miserably up her sides. As Kunsite dragged her behind, his grey leather armour creaking in the cold, sword held at the ready gleaming in the lantern light as near dark set in around the empty street.

"Perrin can take care of himself!" Kunsite shot back, leading her down a dark alley and out of sight as the thunder of hoof beats echoed to them down the dirt street.

"There's a price on your head...yes. " Mina hissed, crouching behind Kunsite pulling on her long beige skirts in frustration as a cold wind blew up her bare legs.

Kunsite crouched in front of her, the cold wind stiffening his grey leather armour. Every time he shifted in his heavy black boots, his grey greeves and leather chest armour would make a dull creaking.

The wind blew his long dusty blond hair about his heavy grey leather shoulder guards.

He felt her shivering behind him, the air was cold and crisp this high up in the mountains. He released her hand. "We are going to be spending the next few night out in the wilderness so we are going to need a couple heavy cloaks." Kunsite sighed, he was soft he admitted it. He hated sleeping outside knowing there was a warm bed in town only made his mood sour. But he was a hunted man, they had to lay low till they reached the city of Lilith.

With the decision made, they broke into the local store, just up from the inn. Taking two dark cloaks, one blue, one black. Mina also found a pair of long brown leather pants, heavy black boots. A white cotton shirt and a wide black leather belt with small pouches attached. Feeling much better about her attire, she wrapped her blue cloak about herself. Slipping her beige pack back on, casting Kunsite a smirk leaving the shadowed confines of the small store happy and satisfied. Kunsite left several gold coins on the front counter, taking his leave as well.

Once outside the towns limits, slipping through a break in the tall log storm fence. They disappeared into the deep forest beyond. They didn't speak, wanting to listen for any sounds of pursuit on either foot or horse back. Kunsite concealed their tracks, having Mina move ahead of him. The lush pines of the forest pressed up close against them as they moved in deeper. A wall of dark green with branches and brambles in their path. The last of the pathetic dull light was fading away, full night would be upon them soon.

"Kunsite we can't travel in this, in the dark!" Mina whined, casting her worried gaze back over her shoulder towards him.

Kunsite the eternal soldier had a determined, cool veil over his features as he scanned the thick trees surrounding them.

"This way." he stated with a hush, leading her through a narrow breach in the trees. The ground soon becoming more rocky as it inclined upward. He kept casting his eyes back, searching the darkness spreading around them. The path was little more then a goat trail, weaving through the trees in a frustrating near transparent path. Only the slight flattening of grass or beaten down dirt announcing its pressence.

Soon a clearing spread out before them, on the other side lay the largest pine tree Mina had ever seen. Its massive branches stretched to the heavens and beyond. Kunsite lead her to the tree, brushing aside a few great boughs, inclineing for her to enter with a courteous wave of his arm.

Mina chuckled, then sighed hunching down and crawling beneath the trees's great boughs. He followed close behind. It was dark inside the tree's protection. Musty, and thick with the sharp scent of pine.

Kunsite cast a flare of blue soul fire from a palm, while he rummaged through his pack searching for his flint and steel to start a fire. Mina dropped her pack to the ground next to her, before kneeling on the cold earth. Wrapping her thick clock tightly over her slender body, watching the cloud of breath issuing from her mouth due to the cold air.

After finding his flint, Kunsite moved around the trees massive trunk reappearing with kindling and logs, gathering some dry grass to help the fire along. Within minutes he had a nice warm fire going, filling the interior with soft flickering light.

Mina as surprised to see a large pile of straw set just a few paces away from the fire, bunched up around the rough bark of the tree. She quickly moved into the straws added warmth, dragging her pack in next to her, staring sombrely at the fire. Kunsite pulled his pack into the straw next to her. As he settled himself down beside her, before his body was engulfed in a flash of deep purple. Leaving Shingo in its wake, dressed in jeans, beige hiking boots and a loose white t-shirt, with a heavy black jean jacket. His dusty blonde hair remained its same length, near his broad shoulders.

Mina glanced around their little enclosure amazed that it wasn't catching on fire. The boughs seemed fireproof, reaching out from the trunk bare, except for branches and needles at the very ends. Hanging heavy above them, a canopy of deep green.

"This world is nothing as how I would have expected it." Mina sighed, as Shingo raised his arm over her head inviting her in to snuggle against his side. She absently complied, moving in close, her arm resting against his strong chest, fingers playing against his chest.

"Expecting fire and brimstone?" He stated with a chuckle.

"Yep." Mina laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder to gaze up lovingly at the man before her. Last she saw of him he had only been a boy. Now he was a strong self assured man, who carried himself with a sense of arrogant confidence that she found very appealing.

Shingo smiled softly down at her, placing a tender kiss to her forehead. "It sure is good, having you in my arms. These last few days have been heaven for me. I have dreamed of holding you for years." He sighed in contentment, leaning his head against the top of hers. They remained basking in each others embrace for a long time. Till Shingo finally broke the spell.

"Hungry?" Shingo asked after a few minutes.

"Not yet, I'm happy right here." Mina sighed, closing her eyes enjoying in his soft scent, the feel of his muscled against her cheek.

"Me too." Shingo commented, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

Their perfect moment was soon destroyed by the rustling sounds of someone entering their private seclusion.

Shingo began to power up, a dark purple glow thrumming to life around his body. Mina began to charge two beams of yellow light in her palms, scrutinizing the tree's heavy skirt for any signs of who it was. Suddenly, Perrin stumbled in next to the fire a very satisfied look on his young face.

As he settled himself next to the flickering light, he cast them both surprised looks at their threatening powers glowing. Shingo released a breath and settled back down against the tree trunk. Mina laughed lightly, allowing the glow in her palms to fade. Settling in comfortably next to Shingo, who began to rummage in his pack again. Pulling out an iron pot and few freeze dried vegetables and chicken packets, and two bottles of water. In no time he had a pot of soup boiling near the fire on a flat heated rock.

Mina had been staring nervously at the young boy for some time, noticing he had some red substance caked into the corners of his little mouth.

"Are you hungry?" She finally inquired, unnerved by the boys little smirk.

"No, I already ate. " He chuckled.

Shingo laughed lightly along with him, sharing in a joke. Mina glared at Shingo, wanting to know what was going on.

"Perrin is a succubi." Shingo stated absently, stirring the soup with a large wooden spoon.

Mina frowned not catching on.

"I feed off the blood of the living, devouring their flesh every six months." Perrin sighed, wiping the dried blood from the corners of his mouth non nonchalantly.

Mina's stomach turned sickeningly, realizing the boy had eaten the soldier that had attacked them.

Perrin travelled with them for the next couple days as they made their way out of the highlands, into the coastal prairies heading south towards Lilith. A strange dark sea began to flank them, casting cold breaths of wind to toss their cloaks as the walked across the grasslands. That overlooked the cliffs that rimmed the rocky beach far below. Far in the distance they could see the shadows of buildings and high watch towers ascending into the murky sky.

"How are we going to get into the city?" Mina asked, jogging up beside Kunsite.

"The main gate should be filled with heavy traffic during mid day, We'll just slip in then. " Kunsite sighed, adjusting his pack that was much lighter from days of travel.

True to his word, the main gate was packed with carts filled with travellers, goods for trade. Soldiers from human to demon from this province milling about inspecting the carts. They merely just walked right through the chaos onto the long, cobble stone streets of Lilith beyond the massive stone and wood gates. The twin wooden watch towers that loomed above them as they crossed into the main thorough fare lay barren of any guards.

"Why is security to lax in this city, that town we went through was more air tight?' Mina leaned in close to Kunsite, hissing her question.

"The council in Lilith is Loyal to Nehelenia, they play themselves as bumbling idiots to the Generals. This is a main port for smuggling human's up to the dark moon, or to open portals to the light realms.

The generals know it I'm sure, but they have never attacked or killed the leaders here. I think they need this port for their own ends. " Kunsite cast the moving crowds of commoners, calculating stares gauging for threats coming from around them.

"Perrin would you mind inquiring around for a Demon or a wizard that might be caring a package for Famine?" Kunsite glanced down at the young demon boy, his tone serious.

"White Moon business then...that's why your back." Perrin scoffed, dashing off into the crowds to work his magic with the populace. If this demon was in the city he would know about it by evening.

With his little soldier headed out on his mission, Kunsite led Mina through the city towards the vast bay filled with ships.

She followed him dutifully, through the narrow stone paths along the dock yards. Tasting the salt in the air from the sea, brushing her blonde hair absently behind an ear as she stared about in awe. At the massive ships docked around the ramshackle, poorly constructed wooden docks. The ships resembled those of colonial ships of old, but they lacked any sort of riggings or masts. Merely wooden decks, with cabins set along the back. Kunsite was scanning the various ships looking for a particular one. After a long walk along the docks, he finally found it. A vast ship in dark wood, the berth at the back had elaborate deep green windows. With a large main deck, a slightly slanted upper bow and a larger stern deck that housed more an likely the wheel. It looked like a magnificent boat dark, foreboding like a pirates vessel. With sharp angles which would make it in the Schooner class of vessels and quite quick and agile.

A large wooden plaque sat just under the dark green windows set at the back of the ship, Carved and painted in white letters 'Starlit Dancer'.

With a smug grin, Kunsite clasped her hand in his, pulling her down the wide worn dock towards the huge gangplank that led up to the ship. The plank was filled with humans and demon sailors, hauling crates and sacks, packing the ship for a long journey. Dressed in long flowing pants or breeches and loose dress shirts, sporting bandanas or scarfs to keep the sweat off their faces while they worked.

"Your Majesty, Good ta see you again!" As soon as they hit the main deck, a rough booming voice echoed down to them from the stern.

Kunsite began to laugh loudly, letting go of Mina to jog up a narrow ladder at the end of the deck. Up onto the upper deck. Dashing over to a large heavy set man, in long black breeches and a loose white shirt his thick neck adorned with layers of gold chains and pendants. He had a merry round face, covered in a bright red beard. With deep blue eyes that sparkled with life.

"My boy!" He clapped Kunsite on the back several times, knocking the breath out of the smaller man.

Mina slowly made her way up to the stern deck, moving silently up to Kunzites side.

"Oh, ho...who is this vision?" The captain let go of Kunsite as soon as he saw Mina. Clasping her small hands up in his thick meaty ones. His ample cheeks a flame with approval for the beautiful blonde.

"What kind of spell did you have to cast upon her, to make her fall in love with a miserable mongrel like you?" He joked, laughing deeply his whole body shaking with his mirth.

"Mina, this blow hard is Captain Maxwell Thorne." Kunsite inclined the robust man before her, who still had her hands trapped in his.

He brought them up to his full pink lips, giving each a kiss before letting go. Mina giggled, quite taken with the large man's jovial attitude.

"I need transport to Famine's kingdom." Kunsite stated, all business now that the introductions were over.

"I am on a run to the Dark Moon, my boy. I can'a spare the travel time to deviate from course to the Great Desecration. " Captain Thorne stated, his once bright blue eyes turning dark.

Kunsite sighed heavily, staring at the captain sternly. Crossing his arms over his chest in contemplation.

"Do not make me force you, captain. I am on a serious mission for the White Moon." Kunsite hissed.

"So am I, Nehelenia has been evacuating the humans here on the lower reaches quite regularly up to the Dark Moon for nearly a year now. Trying to save as many as she can. I have a hull full of refugees, they come first." Captain Thorne stated back, just as forceful.

Kunsite relented, "Alright, but after we drop them off then will you take me to Famine?" He offered his hand to shake on the promise.

"Yes." Captain Thorne responded shaking Kunsite's hand fiercely.

Captain Thorne then gave Mina a tour of his ship, proud of every crack in the deck and every stale musty board in the hull. When he ushered her through the hull, it was hard for her to keep control of her emotions. The hull was dark, hot and smelled heavily of sour sweating bodies. The people were crammed into every square inch of the compartment, dressed in little more then rages. Some were better dressed, but only slightly. The humans in the dark realms really were the lowest ranking populace. They huddled down on the wood flooring with only the clothes on their backs, and very little else. The children held close, eyes straying away from her pressence in a timid fashion.

"Captain?" She questioned in a hushed tone.

"Slaves, servants, some are beggars mostly farmers this trip." Captain Thorne sighed, then faced the mass of the down trodden.

"Be at peace my friends, we set sail by dawn. You will be well on your way to the promised land before weeks end." He smiled encouragingly at them.

The crowds broke into hushed voices filled with hope, their eyes brightening instantly. Minutes later, Captain Thorne sought to usher her out of the hold.

"Are you a Goddess of the White Moon?" A quiet voice chimed at Mina's elbow just as she reached the stairs.

Mina leaned down to face a young girl of barely five, with long dark hair and soft brown eyes. Wearing a white dress nearly grey from constant wear. With a small blue apron front, and no shoes. She had a sweet round face, smudged with grime. Mina brushed her fingers down her cheek tenderly. All the other humans had been overcome by her goddess aura and would not approach her. This little girl showed such courage and strength to be able to over come her unconscious goddess energies.

"Yes, I am the Goddess of Love. Sweetie." Mina responded with a warm smile.

The little girl giggled with slight embarrassment, dashing away from Mina, her little cheeks burning.

Mina had no idea why her reaction was so strange, turning back to the Captain to ask why, she found him blushing just as boldly. Giving him a strange look, he merely cleared his throat ducking his head and starting up the stairs with out another word.

Mina followed feeling slightly concerned, the goddess of love seemed to have a particular kind of reputation in the Dark Realms.

Mina spent the rest of the day seeking to avoid the crew, who upon learning she was the Goddess of Love would look at her in varying degrees of embarrassment. Or shame at themselves for the thoughts they had running through their minds. Finally she had enough and sought to hide in her shared room with Shingo, in the crew quarters.

Which was were Shingo found her that evening, sitting on the edge of their bed staring out of their small round port window, deep in contemplation. Her long soft blonde hair trailing away down her back, pooling around her butt. As she sat on the bed, her legs curled to one side, demurely together. Dressed for bed in a long silk night gown of soft gold, the neck line trailing low rounding over her collar bone. Her arms left bare, the straps hanging loose over her shoulders.

The walls on either side of the room held small round lamp that cast a soft white glow upon the small, sparse area. There was only enough room for a simple double bed set against the outer wall, with a wooden dresser set beside it and small round table and two chairs against the far side. The bed held only one heavy wool quilt in deep greens the patches frayed and worn. Two pillows in white cotton cases and matching sheets.

He slipped into the room, approaching her silently, taking a moment to absorb the sense of regret and sadness falling over Mina like a shroud.

"Mina?" He asked quietly, crossing over to the bed to sit just behind her. His hand caressing down the silk of her blonde hair. Wanting to draw her back from her thoughts, back to him.

"Do you ever think of the Silver Millennium?" She breathed, blinking her sweet blue eyes rapidly attempting to keep the tears contained within.

"Sometimes...mostly I try not to." Shingo sighed, her lover of a thousand years ago lived within his soul. His memories were a part of him, his abilities as well. He was haunted by his betrayal to his Prince, by how easily he was corrupted by the darkness. This time, within Shingo's soul, he felt stronger more confident to maintain his honour as a true warrior for good.

"It seems Cythera has grown quite an interesting reputation here in the Dark Realms. " She cast him a bitter smirk, over her counterpart of thousands of years ago.

Shingo couldn't help but chuckle. "That's an understatement." He commented lightly.

Mina cast him a sour look.

"You used to be quite a wild one." Shingo sighed with fondness.

"I am reflecting upon that...honestly. I think I was more of a slut." Mina groused, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. More just confident in your sex appeal. " Shingo rubbed her back soothingly.

"Really?" Mina smirked, as Shingo guided her to meet his waiting lips.

Slipping his other arm along the back of her shoulders, turning her body into his embrace. As he kissed her passionately.

Mina molded herself into his arms, as he laid back against the pillows, drawing her partially onto his chest. Mina slipped her slender arms along his chest, gripping his shoulders. Opening her mouth just enough to invite him to invade her mouth with his tongue. The passion continued to build between them, as she drew a leg over his crotch. Her nightly slipping up seductively as she moved her leg to encircle his waist. Shingo took the initiative, moving his hand to her thigh and caressing upward to mold his palm around her well formed butt. Giving it a light squeeze, causing a heady moan from Mina.

Mina pulled away from his kisses. "I think I am starting to feel some of that love goddess confidence." She smiled, slowly brushing her lips down his chin to nip at the softness of his neck.

Shingo couldn't help but yelp as he felt her teeth, giving her butt a slap in retaliation. They had been engaging in this foreplay for days, when ever they had time to themselves. It had yet to come to it's final conclusion, and he was anxious to make love to her. His heart felt wishes to finally claim her as his, body and soul hadn't been far from his thoughts since she had come back to him.

She cried out at the sharp treatment to her butt, by pulling away from his neck. Twisting herself up upon his groin, grinding herself into him. As he gripped her hips, near growling with growing lust as she move like a seductress upon his hard length. Teasing him with the prize that lay just beyond the fabrics separating them.

A soft knock invaded their games, wrenching them back from the passion they were engaging in.

Both sought to ignore the irritating noise, as Shingo trailed his hands eagerly up and down her sides encouraging her to slide her hips upon his length. Mina braced her hands against his the taunt muscles of his chest, smiling down at him with mischief gleaming in her blue eyes.

But the knocking would not let up, it repeated itself over and over. An annoying rhythm that was slowly breaking the mood.

"Go away!" Shingo yelled at the closed door.

"Can't go away, Heavenly King, I've found your wizard." Perrin's small voice muttered snidely from the other side of the door.

That got their attention, Shingo slipped out from beneath her, nearly tossing her aside in his haste. Transforming into Kunsite as he rushed the door. Mina sighed in frustration, climbing off the bed and with a flash of yellow light transformed into her full Goddess form. A long flowing orange gown, with sheer flowing waves of silk cresting her shoulders.

Her golden chain of hearts glowing around her waist, with her hair flying free down her back like a cape. Her blue eyes now shimmering with a hidden power just under the surface, even in her human form she was never able to hold back her aura completely. But when she allowed her power full reign over her body. Her beauty became unearthly, with a glow to her skin that enraptured any who beheld her.

Kunsite cast her a proud smile, taking in her ultimate beauty and grace. He had never stood a chance against her, she was just to magnificent he was destined to fall in love with her.

As they hit the main deck, Captain Thorne shouted out to them from the upper stern.

"Be back by dawn my boy, or I will leave your sorry carcass here in Lilith!"

Kunsite past him a curt nod, thundering down the gang plank towards the wide dock. Following Perrin's silver white hair that seemed to glow in the darkness of the wharf. Mina dashing at his heels, keeping him in sight as they disappeared into the night.

Racing through the dark cobble stone streets of Lilith, Perrin lead them at a gruelling pace. Through narrow back streets, poorly lit and thick with the smells of rot and waist. The buildings were run down and poor looking, with beat up exteriors in need of repair.

"You always take me to the best places, Honey." Mina commented with dry humour, her slippered feet padding lightly along the slippery stones.

"Only the best, sweetie." Kunsite smirked over his shoulder at her, his dark cape flapping around his shoulders as he kept a fierce pace.

Soon they rounded a corner watching as Perrin dashed up to the dirty front glass of an inn. A large wooden sign creaked above a thick oak door. A badly painted top hat and white feathers adorned the wooden sign. Strange glyphs were painted in red on top of the pictures.

"The Hat and Feathers, your kidding." Kunsite sighed, panting for breath and grouching a little bit more bitterly for a moment.

"That's important why?" Mina commented raising her eyebrows questionably.

"This is a brothel..."Kunsite stated darkly.

Mina merely blushed, the started to giggle ruefully.

"Be my guest, I shall wait out here and watch your back, make sure he doesn't escape. " She inclined with a small smile. Staring ruefully at the beaten down looking establishment, with the smoky windows.

Kunsite shook his head, ducking into the front door. Perrin sought to dash after him.

"Oh, no you don't young man!" Mina cried, grasping him by the shoulder and holding him back.

Perrrin turned his sweet face up to her with a bitter glare. "Lady Mina...I am over three hundred years old. I have been laying with women longer then you have been born." He stated with a laughing tone.

She released his shoulder instantly.

Chuckling he ducked inside the inn after Kunsite. Leaving her blinking and shivering in the night. "That's just creepy." Mina squeezed her eyes shut willing the strange images to little Perrin making love to women out of her mind. Shuttering in disgust.

Perrin led Kunzite down a narrow dark hall set at the back of the building, filled with small doors in which the ladies waited on beds in small rooms for their patrons. The owner allowed the two men to pass without complaint, even though he wasn't a honourable man. He was loyal to the White Moon.

Perrin stood before one of the last doors on the hall, merely staring at the wooden number etched beside the frame.

"Stay out here incase he gets away from me." Kunsite whispered, with a resigned breath he turned the knob and slipped into the dark room.

The room was faintly lit by the flickering glow of the fire, in the near by stone hearth. The walls were old and peeling, filled with cracks. The room was sparse, barely six feet square with a simple bed set along on side. The old stained covers were bunched and twisted around the naked forms of the two people. A young mouse blonde woman, who might have just reached maturity, and an old man with long white hair. Kunsite moved with a hunters stride over to the bed side, scanning the wooden stand next to the wooden head board. Seeing a leather black pouch set to the side of the small table.

With a satisfied smirk, he lightly snatched up the pouch, the stones clicking softly. Tying the pouch onto this sword belt.

The wizard was an old man, with long grey hair that fanned over a sharp bony face. He was fast asleep, his bare slightly emaciated chest rising and falling.

Kunsite fought with himself for a moment, the warrior's logic told him to kill this man in his sleep. He would be one less enemy to worry about. Another more compassionate part of his soul, sought a resolution in which he would not have to take a life in cold blood.

"I can't let you leave with those stones, my friend." The old man muttered, cracking one wrinkled green eye open to access the thief before him.

"I can't let you give these to Famine." Kunsite growled, releasing his sword. Thankful that this situation was going to resolve itself in battle. The ring of his blade coming free of it sheath, jolted the whore out of her sleep. She bolted upright, her dull brown hair wild about her shoulders. She cast him a blank look, then wrapped the sheet about herself ducking into the corner of the poorly lit room. Used to these situations happening once and while, and knew just to stay out of way.

Leaving the wizard bare on the mattress, he quickly snapped his fingers in a flash of dark green light a simple brown robe appeared over his gaunt naked flesh. Raising a hand, a twisted wooden cane flew from beside the hearth and into its masters grip.

"Shall we dance then." The Wizard raised a well manicured eyebrow, casting him a meaningful look before rising off the bed. Spinning the cane with a flourish, he began to mutter an incantation.

Kunsite felt the essence of dark puppets as twin shadows rose from the hearth. They lumbered before the wizard, in strange lunging movement with their long limbs and dark featureless faces.

"So a shadow mage? Or is this just your only trick?" Kunsite growled letting off a war cry a he came at the two shadows with full force. His sword shining in the orange glow of the small room, as he fought the two flanking shadows.

"Not my only trick, just the one I prefer to use in close quarters." The wizard chuckled, as his Shadow puppets quickly gained the advantage backing Kunsite against the door. One held his sword aloft within his own grip, while his partner laid waist to the armour along his torso with it's claws.

Kunsite sought to kick it, while wrestling his sword out of the others grip. Twisting and grappling with the shadows, seeking an advantage.

"Well, looks like you are having all the fun?" Perrin commented, smashing the door in with a sharp kick to the metal knob. Kunsite was pushed forward off the door and into the nearest attacking shadow.

Knocking one aside while the other landed sprawled on the floor.

"Bout time you came to the rescue...Robin." Kunsite smirked at Perrin. Who didn't get the joke at all, standing poised in the open door two daggers in each tiny hand, his face impassive. After a second his face lit up with recognition. Kunsite and him had spent many years swapping stories of hero's. Kunsite got to learn about how revered the White Moon and Elysian's were. While Perrin got to learn a lot of pop culture on Earth.

"Well the odds are even now...Batman" He cast his daggers with blinding speed. Taking one shadow in the throat, while the other embedded itself in it's gut. Kunsite swept his sword down, beheading the other shadow while it was distracted.

Kunsite positioned himself before the door, while Perrin dispatched the last shadow. Retrieving his daggers and flanking the Wizard.

"Well, whats next old man." Kunsite mocked, noticing the beads of sweat on the older mans brow. Conjuring those shadow had taken a lot of his energy. Or the man was drunk, perspiring due to the alcohol in his system.

"I can't let you take those stones. I have a family to protect." He scowled at Kunsite, spinning his cane as a weapon moving forward into a battle stance. Muttering an incantation as he went.

"I don't want to hear you sob stories, old man. I've got my own family to protect." Kunsite commented dryly, moving forward to met the wizards advance.

Mina had gotten tangled up for a little while with the admiring humans in the main bar out front of the Hat and Feathers. Just as she had finally gotten enough courage to enter such a seedy atmosphere. She was now racing down the shadowed hall, towards the open doorway. Her heart beating fast, as she picked up on the ring of steel echoing from the ongoing battle.

She rounded in front of the broken doorway, just in time to watch the bitter end of the battle. An nude old white haired man, had a dagger protruding from his forearm, an energy shield in front of his boney torso. Soon floundering, as Kunsite attacked it with a single minded vigour. It was the only thing keeping Kunsite's heavy sword strokes at bay.

With a flick of her wrist, her chain came loose from her gown. Charging it with her energies, she snapped it towards the wizard. Sending a shower of light to bathe the room, as the very tip cracked the air. It was enough of a distraction, the magic shield broke and Kunsite's sword sank deep into the man chest.

The wizard wasn't much of a fight, either his heart hadn't been in it and had wanted a quick death or he just didn't have the skills for magical combat. Or he was just plain drunk...

Either way, Kunsite felt shame over the kill. He pulled his sword free, leaving the room with out a word. Mina followed, casting him odd looks. "What about Perrin?' She commented.

"He's a growing demon." Kunsite stated, waving off her concern as they left the inn.

Mina cast one last disgusted glance over her shoulder, down the dark hall. Hearing wet sucking sounds coming from the back room. The whore wrapped only in a sheet stood silently in the hall now, her head turned sideways watching the demon boy feast upon the wizards corpse with a strange fascination.

Mina shuttered, this place may not be a land of pure evil but dark monsters still lived within it's boundaries.

Shingo remained on the main deck for the rest of the night, hands braced on the railing, merely staring up at the faint starlight in the black sky. The cold air whipped his white t-shirt about his well toned chest. His jeans providing little protection against the damp wind, soaking the heavy material causing it to cling uncomfortably against his legs. He had sent Mina to bed, stating he had business to deal with, with the Captain. She had believed him and went to sleep. Several hours later, as the stars began to fade she found him in deep contemplation on the main deck.

"A penny for your worries?" She asked, quietly moving in beside him dressed once more in the beige breeches and white dress shirt and cloak.

"It's a penny for your thoughts." Shingo commented over his shoulder.

Mina waved him off. "What's bothering you? We have the stones, soon we will be headed up to the Dark Moon and catch the first portal home." She sighed wistfully, wanting to get out of this forsaken realm as quickly as she could.

"Thinking about my sister. How does she do it...remain so honourable and pure after so many battles?" He inquired, not meeting her compassionate gaze.

Mina side stepped between him and the rail, positioning his arms to circle her waist as she leaned her back against him seeking to offer some support.

"She has killed before, if thats what your asking?" Mina began, resting her head against his shoulder casting her soft blue eyes up to survey the darkness in his face.

"It's always as a last recourse with her. She always try's to find the good, trying to redeem the most Evil of villains before giving up and destroying them." Mina finished.

"Or herself..." Shingo offered bitterly.

Mina merely nodded. "She was trying to save the Lord of Nightmares when I intervened. The battle may have gone completely differently. If I would have just believed in her. But all her reckless actions, had placed my loyalty in her abilities in doubt. " Mina sighed, resigned to the past yet still feeling guilty for her decisions.

"Perhaps." Shingo commented, sensing her coming depression over the topic and placed a kiss to her temple.

"I have learned now, that I need to trust in her, and her powers." Mina nodded. "Her way may not always be the fastest way to a resolution. But she follows her heart, and nothing in this universe can compete with that woman's love and compassion. With that backing up her actions, she is most certain to win every battle. It's my job to protect her, to do the dirty work behind the scenes. Like you Shingo. So that in the end the odds are in her favour, so she can preform her miracles." Mina turned in his arms, cupping his face in her hands and placing an adoring kiss upon his lips.

"Our duty is to always Protect her, no matter the cost to ourselves." She finished. Thinking to herself even if that means bathing our souls in the blood of the enemy.

As the light of daybreak, shone upon the dark horizon. Perrin raced on board, just as the gang plank was pulled into the hull. He disappeared through a small door set beneath the stern deck, seeking the shadows of the cabins as the light of day began to bathe the horizon.

The doors on either end of the main deck flew open, with dozens of sailors dressed in the common clothes of leather pants and shirts of all style and colour raced onto the deck.

"Lets head up to the stern and out of the way." Shingo commented, taking her hand.

They watched from the upper rail, as the main deck split in half. Two massive sections of deck pulled aside, giving a echoing mournful moaning as they disappeared into the deck. Revealing a large compartment just above the main hull.

"Alrighty boys, lets get this bird airborne then." Captain Thorne called out to his crew, as he maned the large wooden spoked wheel set in the centre of the upper deck.

The crew milled around the massive open hatch, as a giant black balloon began to inflate. Fluttering into the air on thousands of strong riggings from underneath. As the balloon soared high over the boat, it began to catch the wind, pushing it forwards away from the dock. Within minutes they were far out on the bay, with the port city of Lilith just a vague shadow against the backdrop of grassy cliffs.

As the balloon finished it's inflation, Mina stared in awe at the shear size of it. It dwarfed the ship, looking more like a long cylinder shape, like a blimp. With a glittering silver nose cone in the front, that resembled a shooting star. Dozens of sailors had mounted the vast spider web of nets and riggings below the balloon inspecting every inch of her surface before calling out to the captain that their portion of the ballon was in good condition.

"Alright then, lets set sail for the Dark Moon." Captain Thorne began to issue orders to his crew, his voice thundering from the wheel.

"Fill the inner envelope my boys!" he called, as three men rushed into the hold. Two reemerged with long hoses, heading up the long nettings, For and Aft of the ballon and attaching the hose into plugs.

The men gave a thumbs up to the man in the hold. A loud rumbling motor echoed from below, within seconds the boat began to lift slightly from the water, skimming the white foam that floated just above the waves.

"Secure the Ballonets!" Captain Thorne cried, as several men ascended onto the great black ballon itself checking over the long stiff ribs that ran along side of the ballon from the nose cone.

"Secure the curtains and check those cables, gents. I don't want a repeat of our docking disaster last time we arrived at the bay of Karai Serene." He bellowed. The crew bellowed back an acknowledgment, several men working in unison, tying down the balloon with heavy cables to even thicker metal hooks on the deck. As the hatch door sealed once more, with an unearthly groaning. Giagantic nets were cast from the top of the balloon and secured to the deck. Before the small army of men climbed down from their great heights.

"Pull up our mooring weights, Mr, Isaias!" Captain Thorne called to the man standing on the upper bow deck. A large absurdly muscled man, with flaming red hair and a wild beard dressed in black cloth shorts that revealed way to much of his well muscled thighs. The huge barrel chest laid bare except for a small red vest. The monster made flesh, hauled up two huge weights on ropes on either side of the bow. Setting them tenderly on the deck, before wiping his brow of dripping sweat.

The nose of the ship was soon pointed upward, as Captain Thorne, pulled back on a leaver set beside the wheel.

"Cast off my lads!" He shouted as the ship, rose into the air. Mina dashed to the side rail away from Shingo completely amazed with the ship. With her long blonde hair fluttering behind her, she looked over board against the stern. Finding two massive engines attached underneath, looking like the engines of a jet plane. They roared to life, with a thrumming whine.

Just above the engines a little further back of the ship were two long fins jutting out at sharp angles on either side of the hull. A long rutter hung at the very back, remaining straight and rigid as the Captain guided the flying ship into the unbelievable heights of the murky skies over the Dark Sea. As they cleared the clouds, a glowing navy moon hung heavy just above them. Looking eerie and full of sorrow, nothing like the warm soft light the White Moon gave off. The back drop of stars twinkled all around them as they left the vague light of day below for the dark space between. Mina looked down wondering if she would see an alternate earth or planet below. Only a vast mass of clouds swirled below, as if the Dark Realms were an immense flat island floating aimlessly in a void of stars.

''There are stranger things in heaven and hell than what is written in our text books." Mina mumbled, wondering if she got the quote right, though not really caring either.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter ten:Darkness Rising prt2

The voyage across the stars so far, had been uneventful. They had been soaring across the deep twilight star scape for near three days now. The crew maintained the balloon, kept the decks clean and tended to the hull full of refugees. All and all the trip was dull and full of routine. Both Mina and Kunsite were enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Having been jumping from one crisis to another for so long, Mina needed a break to wallow in the normal boredom of the day to day.

She helped care for the displaced poor, huddling in the shadows of the lower decks. Their awe and wonder of her began to fade slightly with her continued pressence among them. She would sing songs and tell tales to help pass the time with them. Listening in turn to the tales and songs of their home lands. Finding to her embarrassment that the folk tales and songs about Venus the Love Goddess were usually bawdy style drinking songs or sexy limericks.

After another long evening below decks, Mina climbed the long wooden ladder up to the main deck. Dressed in her beige breeches and white dress shirt, with the loose flowing arms, and black leather boots. Her spirits high, and bright, the humans below having come to love her as she was in her new incarnation. Slowly she had been able to repair their misguided idea's about the Love Goddess. Seeing her now as not some erotic sex goddess but as a strong warrior woman, who had ideals and a keen mind. She was a real person to them again, not some two dimensional character from times forgotten.

As she crossed into the twilight world on the above decks, she found Shingo helping the crew maintain the nettings holding the great balloon. He was in a pair of black breeches and boots, a tight black shirt that showed off his strong arms. He was hanging from the heavy riggings high above her, shouting out orders as if he was a commander to the crew. They obeyed with out comment, holding great respect for the Heavenly King. She craned her head up, admiring his fluid movements through the nets and cables. Enjoying the sight of his ripped muscles flexing, curling and straining as he carried his body through the ropes and nets.

Mina felt her cheeks heat up as she watched him, a tingling sensation fluttering through her body. She was naturally attracted to him, on every level. But watching him move with such strength and grace all her more carnal desires were now surging through her. Several minutes later he swung down a rope back to the deck, with a smug smile on his face, brushing some of his sweaty blonde hair out of his eyes. He caught her hungry look, chuckling softly. The fact that he had inadvertently turned her on, made him even more bold.

Slipping his hands around her waist he pressed her up tight against his groin, swinging her around with a throaty laugh. Mina laughed joyfully, clasping her arms around his neck, her long hair swinging to circle them. Her hands gripping his slick taunt shoulders, inhailing the sweaty musk that was his alone. The smell and feel of his strength beneath her hands driving her desire for him deeper.

"Do you think the crew can survive with out you for a little while?" Mina leaned her mouth against his ear, speaking softly allowing her lips brush against his earlobe. Giggling as he shivered under her touch. His soft blue eyes fell on her own, the depth of love radiating from them, rising her need to finally commit to him fully. She finally felt ready, she needed to follow through with this desire now, before her more logical mind convinced her other wise.

"I don't care..." He answered in a husky voice, setting her back on her feet, to clasp her smaller hand in his. Leading her away to their cabin, casting her an excited smile over his shoulder. Mina laughed as she was led away, her stomach jumping with anticipation.

Their cabin was dimly lit by the soft wall lights, casting the small compartment in a gentle glow. As soon as Shingo had the heavy wood door closed, sealed and bolted. He turned back to face her, with a hungry smile. He found to his delight a very seductive smile gracing her lips. Then she lunged for him, clasping the neck of his dark shirt in tight fists. Drawing him close, for a passionate kiss. Shingo chuckled happily, enjoying how enticing Mina was being. Shingo twirled her towards the bed, as she giggled lovingly against his lips. Falling onto the bed together in a tangle of arms and legs. Shingo drew up on an elbow, gazing down upon her graceful beauty. Brushing his fingers lightly down her cheeks, returning her adoring gaze, and soft smile.

"You are the most wonderful girl in the world." Shingo commented lovingly.

"No, just the luckiest." Mina stated, her beautiful blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

As if in a trance, Shingo bent over her, gathering her up in his arms. Anointing her face with numerous sweet kisses, finally pressing his lips upon hers. His fingers working deftly to shed her of her white blouse.

Mina loved the feel of him unbuttoning her shirt, the fabric tickling her hot flesh as he pulled it down her arms. She had never been intimate before, her body beginning to tremble uncontrollably. Her courage was being spurned by the dangerous circumstances they were in. By how madly she had fallen in love with the young man hovering over her. The once goofy, uncertain boy whom she had taught to love, in the end never realizing he was meant to only love her. Now a strong, steel hardened warrior who shared in her sacred duties to protect Serenity and the White Moon Kingdom of the future.

Shingo's hands moved upon her flesh, rubbing up her curving side as he left her blouse bunched around her hips. Slipping in behind her back, unclasping her bra. She arched her back to help him, deepening the kiss they shared. Thrusting her tongue inside his mouth seeking to quench some of her desires. He drew her bra away with a finger, breaking the passionate kiss. Drawing away to stare down upon her. His soft blue eyes filled with desire, as he admired the perfection of her full breasts. His deep passionate kisses, leaving her heaving for breath. Her breasts rising and falling eroticly beneath his heated stare. Mina felt an electric charge of anticipation coursing through her, as she took in his hungry looks towards her bare breasts.

She ran her hands down his face tenderly, until they came to rest on his shoulders. Her eyes filled with love, as he lowered himself upon her breasts, finally sating one long held fantasy. Mina gasped in pleasure as his other hand drew over to caress her other breast, his fingers dancing and enticing her. Drawing the other small pink nipple into the warmth of his mouth, which drew a wave of shivers threw out her body. Mina shuttered against him, her fingers moving into the wild blonde hair against the back of his neck. As he suckled softly upon her for a moment more, rising up to pull off his dark shirt casting it to the floor in haste. As he eyes met hers, he felt his heart soar with the loving approval he saw upon her face. His gaze never left hers, as he moved to unbutton her breeches with trembling hands. She in turn boldly unbuttoned his, the movement giving him courage. Leaving them both in only their lower undergarments, he leaned over her, finding she was trembling as much as he was as he sought her lips with his once more. The kiss was deep and passionate, filled promise.

"I love you Shingo..." Mina breathed, trembling beneath him as he divested himself and her of the last of their clothes.

"I have been waiting for you for so long." Shingo responded, his body feeling both hot and cold at the same time as his excitement at finally being one with her took hold.

Then slowly he eased himself inside her, moving as gently as he could not wanting to lose control of himself. Mina slipped her hands up beneath his strong arms that were braced on either side of head. Drawing him against her, as her body rocked softly under his thrusts. Tilting her head back in rapture as the tight feelings of her body getting used to him eased. Transforming into waves of increasing pleasure as he moved within her. He took the invitation, pressing his lips gratefully against the satin flesh of her neck, anointing her with long passionate kisses. Driving their passion onward, as she moved from holding him to caressing his soft hair on the back of his neck once more. Her breathing becoming short as the heat she felt within her stomach raged into an inferno. His movements becoming more insistent, thrusting harder, deeper. His voice near her ear moaning huskily as his desires for her over came him.

"I love you Mina, I need you always..." He whispered, his voice breaking bathing her neck with years of lonely tears. All of her delicious soft sounds echoed around them, within him. His soul crying out to her. Hearing her call out his name over and over, in a state or rapture. As her sweet voice cried out in release, her body clenching down upon him, they became complete. Hearts beating together in the same intense rhythm. Riding the wave of their passion onward over and over, as they made love again and again. Finally exhausted they retreated under the covers, basking in each others embrace. Falling into a relaxing sleep, the silent star scape outside their window hiding a destiny of destruction. Their love would be all to brief as the war sought to drag them back from their state of bliss to the ravages of heart ache once more.

The ship was rocked heavily to port, the echoing concussion blast thundered over the upper deck. Mina bolted up screaming in terror at the sudden assault invaded her sleep. Shingo was in motion in seconds, out of bed and pulling up his black trousers. Hopping franticly out of their room in only his pants, Mina was at his side in only a few minutes, once more dressed in her beige breeches and white blouse. She found him on the main deck, staring off to port into the lonely depths of space.

"What we got, Smithy?" Captain Thorne called up to a young sailor, who was hanging just below the balloon in the thick netting that held it down to the deck. A simple brown leather spy glass raised to his eye, staring into the stars just behind the ship.

"We got two Man o' Wars, Capt'n, their flying the flags of brigands." He shouted back, his voice thick with a strange accent.

"Damn, Lunar Pirates!" Captain Thorne growled.

As Shingo and Mina dashed unto the upper deck from the back ladders.

"Pirates!' Mina shouted in alarm, her blood running cold. As she crossed to the back rails on the stern. Staring out vaguely searching the dark twilight of stars for any sign of the ships. Only a slight flash of light in the dark, showed their positions. Followed by the thunder of the concussion, breaking through the void towards the ship. As another bombardment of shells, struck the Dancers stern.

Mina gripped the railing with white knuckled terror, as the ship shuttered and shook, lurching to the side. Before a bloom of smoke wafted up from beneath the hull moments later.

"Captain they got the aft engine, she's bleeding out." a round, balding man with white long wispy hair, scrambled onto the upper deck. His face beet red, with sweat pouring over his thick face, that had loose jowls hanging around his thick neck. His eyes were a strange grey colour as if he might be blind, yet he saw as well as any. He was in crimson breeches and a tan shirt with a long beige vest full of strange white threaded designs and tassles on the hem. His feet covered in thick black leather boots.

"Damn it! Jefferies, they'll have us in a few minutes." Captain Thorne roared, dashing off to the aft rails on the upper steering deck, to stare down morbidly at the destroyed engine that was sputtering sparks and fire. A sparkling blue smoke trailing away from the ship, giving those two war ships in the distance a path to follow.

"Alright, we got no choice then. " Captain Thorne sighed, as Shingo transformed into Kunsite in a flash of deep purple. Moving to stand beside the Captain, regaled once more in the grey leather armour and dark cloak. "Rally the boys, the weapons are stored down in the storage compartments. Get all the men of age out of the hold, they may be just farmers and slaves but if they want freedom they are going to have to earn it today." Captain Thorne stared seriously at Kunsite, his face impassive. He regretted having to ask civilians to fight but they would need all the man power to over come two enemy ships.

He found it strange that two giant war ships were flying the flags of pirates, usually those thieves sought faster vessels. Corvettes or Schooners, where their primary types of ships, wanting to be quick upon their plunders of merchant vessels and be able to out run Nehelenia's heavier war ships that defended her kingdom. Something about this coming attack was greatly unsettling.

Mina called forth her goddess powers, as Kunsite disappeared down into the hold with several other members of the crew to gather weapons and more fighting men. She stared off the back railing, once more in the long yellow gown, the aura of power now glowing around her very being. Her long blonde hair billowing in her ethereal energy waves, as the great war ships began to gain on them.

They were huge, behemoths of metal panels and cherry red wood. Four levels of hatches along the hulls were opened, the round muzzles of cannons peeking out of the dark recesses of the ships. Each ship had a similar balloon set up as the Starlit Dancer, only bigger. The ships were shaped along a more square design, looking more wedged shaped then elegant like the Dancer. Their lines strong and sharp, built to kill and destroy there was nothing graceful to their looks.

Mina could only swallow her rising fear, her heart beating a crescendo in her ribcage. This coming battle was going to be costly, if they even managed to win.

Within minutes Kunsite had returned with a small army of men, old and young. Some barely reaching manhood, which tugged on her heart. The old men were resigned, while the young seemed frightened , wide eyed and innocent to the coming carnage. Kunsite outfitted them with pieces of leather armour, not enough to make a suit unfortunately. Rapiers and muskets with heavy pouches of bullets were held tight in trembling hands. A troupe of sailors mounted small swivel cannons bolted to the railings on the upper stern and bow. Taking positions behind them to act as sharp shooters and hopefully take out most of the boarding parties before their decks became over come.

"Thar, They be!" The look out hanging from the nets, shouted to the rag tag crew on the decks now outfitted with weapons. A resounding drum beat began to pound from the hull, as several hatches were pulled aside great cannons pushed forward to defend the Dancer on both the stern and aft sections of her lower hull.

The deafening roars of the Man o War's engines thundered around their decks, causing the wood to shiver as the great ships closed in on either side. Mina stood strong on the upper stern, her yellow gown flowing around her. Light blonde hair flying wild with the waves of her powers, as she stared unblinkingly upon the two wood and iron monsters flanking the Dancer.

Kunsite stood on the main deck with most of the crew, his sword raised in a defensive angle, blue eyes cold as he sought to figure out how the great ships were going to attack first.

Would they seek to board them first, try and capture the Dancer. Or would they cripple the ship with Sangrel, bags of shrapnel from the cannons and destroy the balloon? Or merely blast them out of the sky with cannon balls?

Kunsite's blood ran cold, as they two war ships merely maintained their course beside the Dancer not starting any kind of attack. His small army was nervously shifting around him, weapons clattering in their hands, casting him uncertain looks.

"Hand over the White Moon Shepard and the Goddess, we will let you pass!" A deep voice resounded over their decks.

Kunsite cast Mina a frightened glance, she returned his distress back. How did these pirates even know they were on board?

Captain Thorne, growled from his position behind a swivel cannon on the upper aft deck.

"What the hell..." He muttered.

Kunsite moved to the centre of the deck, beckoning Mina to his side with a silent look. Mina nodded, leaping from the upper deck, her power allowing her to float lightly down beside him.

"No! Don't you dare just give yourself up, we have no idea who these pirates are or why they want you?" Captain Thorne shouted in rage from the upper stern, glaring at Kunsite with a father's worry.

"I will give you five minutes to make your decision, if isn't the correct one I will command my fleet to blast your little ship into splitters!" The echoing voice, vibrated over the decks once more.

"You have to many innocent souls on the Dancer, Captain. I can't allow you to fight for us!" Kunsite shouted up to him. As Perrin dashed up from below decks, a dagger in each hand. He cast his young face about the armed men on the deck, and the two flanking wars ships with a nervous air.

Kunsite moved towards him, a grim look on his face. Placing a comforting hand on the little demons's shoulder, he stared deeply into Perrin's blood red eyes seeking to commit his trust in his long time friend. "I need to ask you a favour?" He whispered sternly.

Perrin stared up into Kunsite eyes, a uncertain almost guilty look on his face.

Mina caught the strange look passing over the demons's face and narrowed her eyes, questioning him suddenly.

"I need you to get these, stones to my sister in the Realm of Light, she is in a city called Los Angeles." He untied a velvet pouch from his sword belt, handing it over into the little demons small hands. Perrin looked down uncertainly to the tiny package, hearing the stones clink heavily in his hand.

"Good Shepard?" He breathed, casting him one last worried look.

"Please, Perrin. The whole universe is now in your hands. You need to get these into the right hands." Kunsite pleaded, his words carrying a meaning towards Perrin. A hope that he could be trusted as a true friend. Mina smirked, Kunsite had caught the strange look from Perrin as well.

They couldn't be certain, that it had been the little demon who had ratted them out to the Generals. Kunsite was trusting him anyway, years of friendship out weighting his trepidation.

"On my life, King of Heaven." Perrin mumbled, tucking the stones away into the leather case at his back that held his lyre." He moved away, casting Mina a small smile before dashing off below decks to hide.

A plank was thrust from the aft war ship, slamming down onto the railing of the Dancer. Captain Thorne scowled, at the boarding party of four armed guards. Clad in the black and silver plate armour of General War's army. All four were demons, over various types. The shortest was a goblin, with small tusks jutting from its thin lips. Small beady black eyes, blinking absently as he scrambled at the back of the four, his movements hindered by the heavy plate. The leader was a Kappa, a dark vampire demon who looked very much like a human with long black hair that flowed down his back. His face was sharp, elegant and cold, with black eyes that stared impassively at the armed farmers and slaves on the Dancer's main deck. Behind him was his two guards, Horde Demons. Thick muscled, green skinned creature who thrived on war. They filled out the plate mail in the most threatening way, their muscles rippling as they walked. Two living mountains, each with a large battle axe mounted at their backs. Their faces had a green tint, looking simple in thought, with watery blue eyes and pushed in flat noses.

"Don't fight them, Captain. " Kunsite took Mina's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze and headed into the guards custody.

Captain Thorne's jaw worked with fury as he watched them being led off down the plank to the War ship off the Dancer's aft deck.

The Kappa prodded Kunsite forward along the dark main deck of the enemy ship, his swords tip digging into the Kings back.

"Where is General War? I wish to speak to him before we are chained." Kunsite shouted venomously back at the Kappa demon.

"He will come to you soon enough, human." the Kappa hissed, poking his sword into Kunsite back armour a bit more forcefully.

Mina cast the demon meaningful glares over her shoulder, all ready her strategic mind was at work finding ways for them to escape their custody.

The deck shuttered, as the ship lurched forward with the massive engines kicking to life.

The Kappa led them down the vast deck towards a hatch in the other side, that would lead them down into a hold within the massive hull.

The Goblin pushed the hatch aside, with much grunting and effort. As soon as the hatch was opened, the Kappa prodded Kunsite in the back once more. Kunsite cast the vampire an acid glare, his blue eyes flashing with a promise that as soon as he got free this demon was first on his kill list.

Kunsite guided Mina ahead of him, she looked uncertain for a moment to the black hole they were being forced into. With a deep resigned sigh, she turned and began to descend the ladder propped up against the hatch. As Kunsite began to mount the ladder, the war ship let fly with it's cannons. The air exploding in fire and concussion echoes.

"No!" Kunsite screamed, jumping off the ladder, fighting like a wild thing against the two Horde Demons who were trying to stuff him back down the hole. He could hear the screams of fright echoing from the Dancer as it's decks were pummelled with iron balls. With a frustrated growl, a horde demon released his axe. Smashing its wide flat side down upon Kunsite's head.

Kunsite grunted mutely, crumpling off the top of the ladder and into the darkness.

"Kunsite!" Mina cried in horror as her lover fell before her looking limp and lifeless.

The hatch was quickly sealed above her, left in the darkness, she cradled Kunsite to her lap. His power faded away, leaving Shingo moaning half lucidly. Her hands fluttered over him, finding that his chest as bare, hot and sweating from his concussion. Brushing his long hair out of his eyes lovingly, tucking it behind his ears, finding the left side of his head was wet with his blood. Silently tears began to flow for all the innocent lives perishing beyond her cage. The sorrow fell down her cheeks, her stomach burning with acid, swallowing back the gorge of utter despair. As her ears rang in dread with the screams from the crew of the Dancer echoing beyond the darkness. The wood of the hatch she was trapped in, vibrating under the repetitive bombardment it was sending into the smaller ship. Slowly her mind went numb, surrounded by the endless thunder of the destruction of the Dancer.

Los Angeles-Present day

Queen Serenity, sat as straight as she could in the black leather desk chair, behind Mamoru's desk. Adjusting her golden Tiara, over her golden Odangos and Tails, which were just starting to tint a soft pink from her connection to the Cosmos Crystal. Making one last unconscious brush of her billowing while silk skirts. She had just finished a long and gruelling conference call with the various governments around the world. Mamoru's contacts to the worlds governing bodies ranged from cordial to down right obstinate. She relayed the information she had about the coming attacks, and the alignment. Seeking their aid in the coming war in a few more days. She had spoken to them in the form of Usagi, dressing in a formal grey business suit informing them that she was Mamoru's associate. Now she was about to confront his own forces around the world, who were loyal to him and the future rule of the White Moon.

She was going to represent the White Moon for the first time, as it's sovereign and was extremely nervous. Rei sat on the leather couch, smiling encouragingly at her. Dressed in a dark business suit and white blouse. She had been the closest resource she had to dealing with governments, so had called her in as an aid when she got into trouble with the red tap and lingo. Being the daughter of a politician in the Japanese Diet she knew a bit about how these negotiations worked.

Serenity sighed deeply, swallowing the cold lump of anxiousness lodged firmly in her throat and quickly tapped the connecting key to the video feeds around the world. With a series of blings, over a dozen small windows opened on the computer screen. One window held Naru...Serenity was so thankful to see a familiar face. The rest were strangers, clearing her throat she dove into her prepared briefing.

Hours later, Serenity stood stiffly from the chair. Groaning in fatigue as she moved out from behind the desk. The sun was setting just beyond the stone patio, the windows in the study darkening. Casting long shadows into the somber room.

Rei stood from the couch, as her queen took off her crown tossing it onto the leather cushions of the couch. In a flash of silver light, her dress faded away into the ether, leaving Usagi once more in her grey dress suit and white blouse. The crown had become a solid thing over the course of a few days. She figured in time, she would be spending more time as the Queen of the White Moon then plain simple Usagi. Change was a constant to the universe, she was resigned to the future finally coming to claim her as the rightful ruler of Earth.

"Come here, sweetie." Rei beckoned Usagi to sit beside her on the couch. She complied, settling herself beside her long time best friend.

Rei grasped her shoulders, turning her away slightly. Beginning to grasp and release the tight muscles of her shoulders tenderly. Working out the kinks, with expertise.

Usagi moaned in pleasure, rolling her head back and forth enjoying Rei's treatment upon her tired muscles.

"You did good." Rei commented leaning to the side to give her a bright smile of gratitude.

"This is only the beginning..." Usagi commented bitterly.

A soft creak announced new visitors, both Usagi and Rei turned in mild surprise to see Yuichiro and Shinozaki standing in jeans and t-shirts in the doorway. Each wearing serious expressions which was not usual for the two men. Who seemed quite light hearted and easy going around others.

"What happened?" Rei stated, cutting to the chase, as the her love sighed heavily entering the room and closing the door.

"Usagi...we got news from the dark realms a few days ago." Shinozaki began, sitting before Usagi grasping her trembling hands. As she stared up into this gentle face, her expression stricken. Blue eyes misting with tears of dread.

"We should have told you sooner, but with everything that had happened to Mamoru..." Yuichiro explained, brushing a hand through his short dark hair nervously.

"Shingo and Mina, were captured by General War." Shinozaki continued, resolved to get it all out in one breath.

"We don't know if they are still alive..." He finished, watching as Usagi's face fell into sorrow, silent tears falling from her shimmering blue eyes. Shino opened his arms to embrace her, but she turned from him seeking refuge in Rei's arms. Crying softly, against her shoulder, clutching at her franticly. Her body shuttering as new waves of loss fell upon her soul. She had just lost Mamoru, now her brother and one of her dearest friends could be dead as well.

Rei glared up at Yuichiro, angry with the news not her love.

Yuichiro understood, motioning Shino to stand up. Shino cast Usagi a mournful look, he felt horrible for causing her hurt. Silently the two men left the room, leaving Rei to comfort Usagi. She soothed her best friend by rubbing her back, speaking soft words to stay positive. Things would work out, they always did. The very words that Usagi stated to herself on more then one occasion to help get her through the tough times.

Evening found her sipping a cup of green tea on the stone patio outside Mamoru's and her bedroom. She had allowed herself a brief moment with Rei to gather herself once more. Pushing the worry and pain aside, she had dove back into the duties of preparing for the war for the rest of the afternoon. Putting on the stoic brave face of a strong leader, as she continued with her discussions, now with the representatives from the U.N. Embassies.

She had skipped supper her stomach to full of acid to eat. Now she absently watched the sun sink behind the trees that grew just beyond the rose gardens. Mamoru had landscaped and grew this large garden during the years of her absence. These elegant gardens, ran along his side of the mansion, all the way over to the sister stone patio outside of his study. She had been studying the various hues of roses, trying to remember what all the colours meant. Only the deep red ones came to mind, devotion, love, passion. With a deep sigh, Usagi took another sip of her hot liquid finding no relief from her tortured mixture of emotions. Trapped in a time of waiting...waiting for word on Shingo and Mina's were abouts. Waiting for the war to begin, the alignment to start. Waiting for Mamoru to return to her side once more.

A soft creak drew her out of her dark thoughts. She turned sombrely to greet whom ever entered her room, as the soft foot falls became louder and more prominent. Heading towards the glass balcony doors.

As she looked over her shoulder, she found to her utter surprise. The gentle comforting pressence of her mother. Standing in the doorway, the warm light from inside glowing behind her. Her long dark wavy hair hung down her back, her blue eyes filled with both sadness at hearing about Shingo and relief that she was still alright. Wearing a pair of beige slacks and a light white cotton sweater. She opened her arms to her daughter, taking in the fact that she now looked to be in her twenties easily. She was slowly getting used to the strange life her little Usagi led.

"Momma..." Usagi wailed, letting go of her restraint,sobbing into her mother arms. Allowing herself to be comforted, in all the ways she truly needed.

Ikuko held her daughter, petting her wrinkled hands down the back of her golden head. Soothing her with soft words. While her warmth filled Usagi with a sense of security and strength. So too did her pressense fill Ikuko with warmth and love giving her strength to go forward and hope that her son would be in her arms soon as well.

Shedding the great weight and grim responsibility towards the world in heart felt grief into her mothers chest. Usagi still felt so unprepared to take the reins, confidence was never something she came to naturally. But she could fake it, when she had too. But with her mother she could be her true self. She spent the night in her mothers arms, talking and bearing her soul their bond strengthening even more. Ikuko became her rock to draw strength from, as she had as a child.


	45. Chapter 45

**Christmas Eve**

As the warmth of morning found Usagi, she was still fully clothed in the grey skirt and white blouse. Her head resting on a familiar lap, the comforting scent of her mother filling her very being. Ikuko's polyester pants were a strange silky texture against her cheek. She found herself curled up on the black leather couch in the bedroom, her mother sleeping sitting up, half slumped into the corner. Her tired face pressed in the back cushions.

Usagi sighed she was a grown woman, yet the childish part of her did not want to leave the comfort of her mother's lap, she could feel Ikuko's hand still resting lightly upon hear head.

The amount of comfort and security she felt couldn't be measured. With a reluctant groan, Usagi rose off of her mother's lap. Placing a tender, sweet kiss to her wrinkled cheek.

"Thank you, I love you, you are always there when I need you most. I hope one day, I can be at least half the mother you have been." She sniffed, new more happy tears of gratitude threatening to fall. She gently guided her mother to lay flat on the couch, then draped the black fleece blanket that was laying over the back cushion over her sleeping form. Silently retreating from the room to find food in the kitchen down the hall.

The couch was less than ideal for a night time rest, stretching and twisting her back. Usagi felt sore in all the wrong places. As she left the hall, and entered the sunken entertainment area she was cheerfully greeted with a room full of red, green, silvers and gold christmas decorations. A huge pine tree sat in front of the patio doors that led to the pool. All decked out with more olden style, traditional decorations and rainbow mini lights, twinkling amid the branches. Already the red underskirt was filling with presents.

"Oh...no..." Usagi breathed, she had spent no time shopping for any of her friends. A cold ball of guilt forming in her gut, as she moved behind the dark marble island where Mako and Lita were busy preparing pancake batter in a large red plastic bowl. Lita in a pair Camo comfy pants and a red t-shirt. Her whole face nearly glowing with excitement for what lay ahead today.

Mako was dressed in a pair of red santa pyjama's with a green tank top with a brown bear wearing reindeer antlers.

"Relax, fearless leader. Those gifts are for the foster kids in Lita's home." Mako laughed, seeing all the blood drain from Usagi's face. Then with a motherly sigh, Mako proceeded to pull out the half ruined hair do of her Odango and Tails. Her strong fingers making light work of getting her golden locks under control. Noticing uncertainly how much more tinted her hair was becoming, with a dark pink colour.

"That crystal is really starting to affect you now, isn't it?" She inquired, concern shadowing her emerald eyes.

"I guess, I've just accepted it actually. I am going to look like Chibi Usa soon." Usagi cracked a joke, with a small smile.

Mako gave her a strange look, before returning to the batter to help Lita.

Usagi was genuinely concerned, it was like Mako had forgotten her daughter?

She wasn't able to bring it up or dwell much more upon it, when Serena came bounding into the kitchen with a santa hat on her head with a long tassel.

"Merry Christmas, Everyone!" She nearly shouted, giving Usagi a hug from behind. Her Goddess fell into a fit of happy giggles, at the girls excitement. Clutching at her Guardian's circling arms which were around her shoulders.

"We are planning a big family dinner tonight." Mako started, clasping Lita around the shoulder in a brief hug as well.

Lita's soft brown eyes were shining with tears of delight, this was her first real family christmas. At least she figured her first wholesome one, in which the adults wouldn't be drunk, and Santa wouldn't smell like an ashtray.

Breakfast came and went in a blur of happy conversations about the festivities planned for the kids, and all the baking yet to be done. Only Rei, herself, Ikuko and the remaining Guards knew about Shingo and Mina's situation in the Dark Realms. Usagi had bid them to keep it secret till after the holiday's it would only damping everyones spirits. This was their last two days of normal before the future claimed the Earth.

Usagi disappeared after breakfast, heading into Mamoru's study to finish going over the battle plans they had prepared a couple days ago. As she passed threw the kitchen, she found Michiru and Haruka entering from the side hall. Michiru was in cotton aqua green robe, just a hint to the white silk nighty could be seen around her slender neck. Haruka was in a pair of grey cotton shorts and a black tank top.

"Thank you!" Usagi cried, embracing Michiru instantly. Her blue eyes shining with how thoughtful the two outer goddess's had been to think of bringing home her mother.

Michiru chuckled, as her little sovereign hugged her tight around the middle.

"Tis the Season, Koneko(Kitten)." Haruka commented, smirking down at her as she pulled away from Michiru.

Usagi merely nodded, wiping away a few stray tears. She figured no matter how old she might get, she would alway be a little more emotional, a little more open around her own court.

"Usagi dear?" The gentle voice of Ikuko floated in from the doorway to the study.

Usagi had left it open, not truly able to concentrate. She had placed everything into motion yesterday, with the world's armed forces. They would be assembling around the world to deal with the open portals. The first wave was to try and contain the armies on the other side, within the dark realms. When that failed they were to kill what ever came through. There was no way to keep the populace of the world safe, she just hoped the casualties were not to great.

Usagi placed the tactical papers of the European armies aside, knowing upon the morning after Christmas she would be sending a Goddess and a Guardian to each major city in the world to try and defend the populace and try to keep the city calm as the Demons invaded. If the weapon Famine was building came online, the energy wave that would wash over the realms of light would not be easily stopped. She had to hope that those stones were not in the General's possession.

With a frustrated sigh, she turned to her mother. Ikuko smiled warmly at her worried daughter, sitting beside her. Giving her knee a pat, Usagi had yet to change out of the wrinkled grey skirt and white blouse from her meetings yesterday.

"Looking over your plans over and over is not going to change how things play out, sweetie. When the battle starts you are just going to have to follow your heart. " Ikuko stated, her soft blue eyes full of confidence toward her daughter abilities to save the world.

Usagi smiled brightly she needed to hear that. There was just something in the confidence and sense of power ones parent could instill in their children with only a few kind words.

"I have been meaning to ask... the summer you disappeared." Ikuko started, clasping her left hand in hers. Staring down intently at the shining silver and gold wedding rings upon her finger.

"When did you marry that young man?" She smiled excitedly.

Usagi chuckled, at her mother's eagerness to gossip.

"I never truly did, we kinda just said our vows to each other under the full moon. The week I left on vacation with him to Kamakura." She blushed, finally revealing the truth behind her little vacation so long ago.

"I knew it!" Ikuko exclaimed, shaking a finger at her sneaky daughter. "Those girls were not there were they?"

Usagi began to giggle, shaking her head. She was an adult herself now so telling her mother the truth behind her week of love with Mamoru never scared her to admit.

Ikuko smirked at her daughter, her eyes shimmering with understanding towards her daughters great love for him.

"Were is Chiba, Mamoru?" Ikuko asked, her brows drawing up in concern as her daughter's face fell into sorrow.

"Oh, Sweetie what happened?" She exclaimed in concern, drawing her now tearful daughter to her breast once more. Usagi cleansed her worry over his slow healing within his golden crystal cocoon. While her mother soothed her, once more understanding her daughters pain. She had lost her true love as well, Kenji had meant everything to her. But at least they had been allowed a full life to love each other. Mamoru was to young to say goodbye forever.

After another heartfelt talk, Ikuko convinced her to rejoin the rest of the girls in decorating the house and attempting to bake treats. She tried cooking, only lasting about an hour before Mako sat her down on a stool at the island, stating she was the official taster.

Usagi laughed in understanding, more then happy to stay out of everyones way. She watched with joy and amusement as her friends and family bustled about the house preparing for the kids that were coming for a small party this afternoon.

Lita told them all stories of the kids in her old foster home, expressing how thankful she was to all her friends for finding time amid the end of world to make these kids last Christmas perhaps a happy one.

Usagi kept her spirits up, Lita could get depressed and wallow in her bitterness quite easily. Convincing her that her and other girls had gotten through bigger, badder battles then this one and came out alright. That this battle would come, they would fight with all that they had and come out on top as always.

She was starting to feel like the coach of a sports team, as the other Guardians migrated to hear her words of encouragement, lounging around the kitchen. She figured they needed a bit of positive thinking. She caught Rei staring at her from the corner of her eye. The priestess had a proud smile on her elegant face, that spoke volumes of how she was becoming a confident leader, slowly falling into the roll of Queen.

Serena private mission that day was to kept Usagi's spirits up, every time she caught her goddess looking a bit to contemplative, she would draw her into something festive. Be it singing carols, very badly out of tune, or even wanting to be taught a little Japanese to sing them in her own language. Usagi loved her for it, she had become her little elf of christmas joy all day. The other guardian's and Artemis were keeping Adamina occupied, knowing this was going to be a hard few days on her.

The kids came just after lunch, and they kept all the girls in great spirits filling them with the innocent joys of christmas. They opened their presents and played with the kids, forcing Yuichiro to dress up as Santa and Shino as his elf. Which gave all the girls a good laugh.

By supper everyone was in a giddy christmas state, gathered around the long dining room table surrounded by a feast of good food. Both Japanese and North American dishes were scattered about the red and green linen. Serena introduced Usagi to her Mother Irene. Who looked to professionally put together with the long beige shirt and cream silk blouse, compared to the motherly Ikuko. With her matronly white flowing skirt and dull blue blouse with the frilly trim around the neck line. Irene's dark mouse brown hair with dusty green eyes was a severe looking contrast to Ikuko's long dark wavy hair and gentle soft blue eyes. Though they looked so different, their personalities were similar. They instantly hit it off, even though Usagi's mother could only speak in broken english. Amy's mother was cheerful but aloof, looking very much the elder version of her short dark haired daughter. Meek and mild in her demeanour, wearing a pair dark green slacks and a low black cardigan. They were all shocked to find out that Amy had originally had red hair, looking more like her deceased scottish father.

Over the meal, Usagi caught the haunted looks in her mothers eyes. Family meals had alway meant a great deal to Ikuko. This was the first Christmas with out Kenji...and Shingo was missing as well. Usagi reached under the table to hold her mothers hand, supporting her with smiles of understanding. She was missing them both as well.

"When will you girls be heading out after Christmas?" Ikuko asked Usagi quietly, understanding that since her daughter hadn't seen fit to tell her about her calling in defence of the Earth,perhaps the new team of Guardian's hadn't spoken to their mother's either.

"They know..." Usagi responded, smiling warmly up at her mom.

"After our talk, I made the Guardian's sit down with their own parents. It wasn't fair what I put you through. They aren't trilled that their daughters have to fight for the planet but they understand the importance of it." She answered, her mother was beaming now nodding with tears in her eyes. She could only guess how worried Irene, grandmother Ko and Amy's mother was.

The evening passed in quite conversations, the families slowly dispersing back to their rooms. Adamina and Artemis left first. Then Amy and her mother bid everyone a good evening. Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru left soon afterwards. Followed by Michelle, Amara and Lita. Raye and Grandma Ko left, the elderly woman bidding them a Merry Christmas in broken english. Makoto and Shinozaki gave everyone an absent goodbye soon after, lost in each other as they left. Rei and Yuichiro chuckling knowingly after them. Finally Serena bid Usagi a goodnight, checking on final time that she was going to be ok till morning. When Usagi assured her she was getting through.

Ami and Ryo had remained on the moon, having a quiet Christmas to themselves keeping track of the planets. They would need to know the second the alignment was to begin so they could deal with Abraxsas if the Generals had managed to gather enough energy to resurrect him.

Usagi bid Serena goodnight with a light kiss of thanks on her cheek, taking Ikuko's hand and holding Luna close. Serena took her mother in the opposite direction to their rooms on the south end of the mansion.

While Usagi led Ikuko, and Luna to Mamoru's rooms on the north.

Mako lounged happily in the large jetted tub in Shinozaki's large bathroom. It had been a full day, her arms were sore and back ached at being in the kitchen all day. With a luxurious sigh she sank beneath the bubbles.

"Ah...there's my beautiful girl." Shinozaki's deep rumble echoed from above the water's murky surface.

Mako rose back up, wiping the soap from her eyes. Casting him a smirk, knowing exactly why he was invading her quiet time in the tub. They consummated their relationship many weeks ago back at the secluded temple.

"Shino?" She sighed, finding him only in his bright red santa boxers. Admiring her nude form with longing soft brown eyes.

"Need some help love?" He commented, grabbing a sponge from the corner of the tub.

"Always..." Mako giggled, raising her soapy arms to him, her breasts concealed behind a cloud of bubbles. She beckoned him to enter the tub with her.

Shino chuckled with anticipation. "Merry Christmas to me..." he breathed, quickly shedding his boxers excitedly and climbing in.

Mako grinned with mischief as she mounted him, arms wrapped around his massive well muscled shoulders. She loved how large and toned he had become with all his weight lifting. His wild brunette hair was such a turn on, it was like making love to a romantic adonis. He slipped low into the tub so she could position herself above his groin.

"I will love you forever..." He whispered, brushing his fingers down her cheek, caressing her slender neck. Admiring every inch of her tall, shapely figure feeling so very blessed to have gotten a second chance to make a life with her.

Mako's deep green eyes shone with a deep understanding to the love he felt, before she responded by thrusting herself down upon him. Taking him inside her with an expertise born from many sessions of love making with him. She rocked him gently at first, as he devoured her neck in passionate kisses. He smelled so much like Nephrite...that musky scent of the deep woods, a distant memory made flesh once more.

"I will always be your girl..." She moaned sweetly into his ear. Picking up her pace, driving his lust for her further. He was her best friend, her lover, her soulmate. They enjoyed each other through out the night, their love exploding like a new born star. Full of intense power, soft words and a promise towards the future.

Ryo cast his gaze up to the strange blank night sky above him. As soon as the nine planets began to draw closer together the light of the stars had been slowly fading away. Now the sky was just a void, not a single twinkle of light could be seen. It was eerie and unreal, making him shutter as he stared at it.

Ripping his eyes from the darkness he mounted the glowing white stone steps carved onto the side of the vast dome of the moon kingdoms observatory. He had a small picnic basket slung over an arm, dressed in a pair of dark dress pants and a nice crisp white dress shirt. He was to meet Ami here, dressed nicely she said to celebrate Christmas. She wanted to be near their work, and also she felt the star scape of the universe within the observing bowl was romantic. Who was he to disagree, so now he mounted the steps, basket in hand his head full of visions of how this night may end with them. A long awaited connecting, to finally being one body and soul. His guts were twisting with nervous energy, his vision's from time to time were still quite powerful. The last thing he wanted was to screw up this special time with her, this may be the last time they had together. He also had visions of the war, raging in his mind as well. It was going to be a hard won battle, the outcome for them all was uncertain. He saw a strange shadow looming over the new members of their little family. He prayed that dreadful outcome could be averted but only time would tell. Right now he was going to stay focused on his water goddess, and this wonderful night.

"Ami?" He called into the darkened observing deck, as he sealed the doorway with energy.

The only sound that greeted him was a soft giggling from the viewing platform. Chuckling at Ami's uncommon playfulness. He dropped the basket by the door, reaching out with his hands blindly.

As he neared the railing, the universe suddenly flared to life beneath him. Galaxies spiralling amid a blanket of dark space,like free forming snow globes flying wildly through out the cosmos.

"Wow..." He breathed, as he stared down into the bowl. One galaxy began to expand, sending his vision inward past its boundaries and into it's hundreds of solar systems. Picking up speed, as it took him around an outer arm of stars to their system. The sun burning in the centre, the bringer of life and harbinger of coming death. The planets slowly turning around the ball of fire, lining up like children awaiting a special present...this time the birth of the god of silence...

Ryo swallowed hard, as a light touch announced his goddess reaching his side.

"It's tough to watch..." Her soft gentle voice floated up to him.

He nodded, turning to meet her shining blue eyes, filled with worry.

"I would rather just look at you tonight." He cupped her cheek in a strong hand, guiding her gentle face to meet his.

She breathed deeply, her hand lightly compressing over his chest feeling the stampeding rhythm of his heart beat. Hers was matching his, in both speed and intensity. They had shared many a kiss over the last few weeks, rekindling their love at a slow easy pace. Till now, every part of her was on fire with a need for him. As he drew her towards him, his gentle face leaning forward to ease her into a passionate kiss.

Ami melted against him, her arms reaching behind his neck guiding him to her waiting lips. The kiss soon evolved into more. As he drew his kisses down her neck, taking her down to the upper deck of the viewing bowl. The universe glowed in its eternal glory, spinning on it endless round. Casting a soft timeless light upon the two lovers. Who's passion had gone through one trail after another, till finally finding it's way. Ryo gazed down at her pure beauty as she moved beneath him, taking him within herself with a silent grace. He moved slowly, admiring the elegance of her arching back. The feel of her legs wrapping possessively around him. Soon over come with the intensity of his feelings for her.

"Ami..." He cried in rising pleasure, urging her to open her eyes. She had kept them closed since he had made his first thrust. Only soft moans issuing from her sweet mouth to show she enjoyed his movements.

Slowly, seductively she opened her soft blue eyes. To stare up at him with such deep love, he felt tears threatening.

"Ryo...?" She breathed, her voice uncertain yet shrouded in passion. Rocking herself beneath him more insistently.

" My love for you will always endure, it will always be true..." He breathed, trying to hold off his need for release till he had expressed his heart.

"I will never leave you...stop." Ami felt tears, falling down her cheeks. Knowing were he was going, were his greatest worries lay. She did not want him to dwell there, this was a special time for them. She wanted only the sweetness of their love, the pleasures of their commitment to one another.

She increased her pace, holding onto his shoulders for support, drawing him back to the carnal feelings away from his sorrow.

"Ami!" He shouted, as he felt himself loose control.

"Ryo!" She responded, following him into climax, her back arching fiercely against his warm chest. Her slender fingers gripping his shoulders.

As he collapsed against her, she cradled his head in the crook of her neck, running her hands down the dark pony tail he wore. The most apparent fragment of Zoisite, her lost forgotten love from the the distant past.

"Tonight...just be with me." She whispered plaintively in his ear. "Just be..."

Ryo nodded silently against her shoulder, basking in the satin of her dark blue hair and her soft clean scent. With out further words, she rolled him on his back keeping him within her as she rode him softly at first, taking him harder when he was ready. He held her hips, regulating her pace as to make the next session last longer. Ami chuckled huskily, her hands braced on his broad chest intent on enjoying herself with him all night.

Yuichiro found her out on the balcony of his rooms on the upper level of the Mansion. She was hiding off to the side of the open glass doors. In just a simple deep red silk nighty, that hugged to her elegant frame quite alluringly. Falling just over her ample hips, accenting her curving thighs. She had her hands braced behind her butt, leaning against the rough stucco of the mansion. Her graceful dark features cast up to the half moon, deep lavender eyes mirroring a heart full of worry.

"Rei...what's the matter...angel." Yuichiro inquired, brushing a hand nervously through his short dark hair.

Rei turned to face him, the moon's soft light glowing over her pearl white skin giving it a ethereal glow.

"I refuse to lose you..." she breathed, approaching him slowly. Almost seductively, in her exaggerated movements. Bracing her hands upon his bare chest, as he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. Having just left the bathroom, finished preparing himself for bed. He had always been patient with her heart. Never seeking more affection from her then she was willing to give, paying close attention to her cues. She was encouraging his further advances, in a very single minded way.

"Angel...I will never,...if I can help it. " He stuttered, as she rose up on her toes, nuzzling into his neck.

He groaned in longing, wrapping his arms around her waist as she pressed sweet kisses along his neck.

"Rei...are you certain?" He breathed, knowing were she was going with this seduction.

"I have never been more certain of anything in my entire life, Yui..." She breathed against his earlobe, sending a shock of electric excitement through out his body.

"Oh...!" Rei exclaimed, eyes going wide in startled anticipation as Yuichiro picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his groin,feeling his hardness instantly against her core. Giggling as her arms wrapped around his neck for support. Her dark hair flowing in the warm breeze, acting as playfully as it's mistress.

He smirked down at her shock, taking her lips in a deeply hungry kiss. She moaned in delight as he took them to his dark cherry wood four poster bed deep within his room. Setting her down gently on the black silk sheets. Taking a moment to admire her beauty, as she lay waiting from him.

The heat of the night held nothing compared to the flames igniting between the two lovers. Yuichiro anointed every inch of her with his passionate kisses, his playful nips, sending shiver of heat through her belly. Tasting her breasts, her thighs, driving her insane with a need for him. Waging an erotic war with her body.

This was just like Jedite, everything was a tactic, even sex. Rei allowed him the advantage for a while enjoying his touch and the flurry of feelings he was igniting within her. But she was not going to give in to him for long, soon she would take the advantage. She would take what she wanted, and stop his teasing. He was beneath her busy suckling with a fierceness upon her blushing breasts, when she gripped her knees agains his hips. He was startled, knowing he was stiff and she was positioning herself perfectly. Staring up at her in shock, as she merely gave him a sly smile. Thrusting herself downward, hands gripping on his shoulders she speared herself upon him.

"Rei!" He cried in alarm...she wasn't ready.

Suddenly she went stiff, her core on fire with the sudden intrusion of his full length. Instantly regretting her rash behaviour, she had just wanted him so bad. Wanted him within her, to stop his teasing...

She whimpered, tears falling but not willing to pull off to let go of him.

"Oh...I was getting you ready..." He breathed, needing to get her to relax. He reached up grasping the sides of her face with strong, compassionate hands. Drawing her down, clasped her lips with his, thrusting his tongue within the warmth there, encouraging her to tangle with him.

She moaned, her muscles relaxing as she focused on the battle within her mouth enticing him more. Slowly he eased himself out, as he felt the tension ebb from her body.

"No!" She rolled him on top of her, grasping his butt, pushing down on him. "Don't leave me..." She pleaded, her deep eyes searching his dark blue ones for understanding.

"I don't want to hurt you more?" Yuichiro moaned, as she began to take over the seduction. Sucking on his earlobe, her fingers instant upon pressing his butt downward.

With a sigh of defeat, he eased himself back inside her entrance, moving slowly, steadily till he felt her become comfortable with him.

Rei cried his name, as he increased his speed upon her. Urging him for more, to move harder, faster issuing him commands to please her. He was more then happy to comply, enjoying her sounds of ecstasy. They made love over and over through out the night, a give and take of pleasures till they were both sated falling asleep tangled in the covers.

Serena sat on the plush white cushions of her rooms bay window, absently watching the moon through the long glass panes. Dressed in only her pink bikini panties and a short white mid drift t-shirt. Her light blonde hair flying free down her back, like waves of clear moonlight. Her turquoise coloured eyes shining with a inner light, looking determined upon strong fantasies of success upon the coming battle. Her knees drawn up under her chin, her visions soon lost to dark thoughts once more.

Her mother lay sleeping in a near by bed, making soft sounds of deep dreaming. A gentle knocking, startled her out of her waking dreams. With a yelp she shot her gaze from the silent sky. Finding a grinning Darien, staring up at her from just below the windows ledge. His arrogant, almost impish smile in place over his charming face. Those dark blue eyes that twinkled with some new mischief.

Giggling, she unlocked a side window and pushed it open. Slipping outside between the window panes, as quietly as she could. He stood before her in a pair of dark wash jeans, the knees long since ripped open the wind playing with the loose strings. A pair of black high tops, and his black t-shirt untucked with the white rose and pistol of his band's symbols.

"What are you doing here." She breathed, she had given him his present on the last day of school so wasn't expecting him.

Immediately she reached up, to cup his face in her hands as he moved into her, his large warm hands grasping her hips. Filling her with a comfort, only his touch provided. She was nearly naked in his arms, but she didn't care, and neither was she shamed by the fact. Boldly he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, devouring her for a few minutes. He was likewise comfortable with the state of her undress, having seen her in far less in the course of their courtship so far. She melted into his arms, thrusting herself up on her toes her legs trembling after a few minutes with straining in that awkward position.

"Like, I wouldn't come see you on Christmas." He breathed against her slightly parted lips, his blue eyes dancing.

Serena couldn't help but giggle happily.

"I've got something for you." He whispered, grasping her hand and leading her in the moonlight deeper into the back gardens of the mansion. Ushering her further into the trees, the silver light guiding them towards the quaint white painted gazebo at the bottom of a steep hill. He pulled her into the warm shadows within, sitting her down on the bench that ran around the inner ring of the structure.

She stared up at him with amusement, as he quickly got down on one knee. Suddenly her mirth evaporated into alarm.

Darien felt a heat down deep in his being as he knelt before her, that radiated outward to his now sweating hands. Then as he dug out a small velvet box from a pocket of his jeans, he encountered her shocked wide eyed expression. She was clutching at her heart, barely breathing.

"No!" He cried in astonishment, trying not to laugh at her. "Its not what you think. "

Serena let out her breath, feeling slightly disappointed that this wasn't going to be a proposal. But she was still in high school! Darien quickly clicked the case open, showing her a shimmering silver necklace in the shape of a Lotus flower.

"This is a lotus flower..." he began.

"I know what a lotus is!" Serena retorted in a high pitched cry, still feeling slightly foolish.

Darien rolled his eyes, even though they loved each other more then anything they still managed to get into heated words from time to time. His little manoeuvre of going on his knees had embarrassed her,and he was getting a bit of back lash for that. He took it in stride.

"It means purity, beauty and rebirth. "He kept on, moving to sit beside her slipping the sparkling diamond necklace around her tender throat.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered having calmed her humiliation, tears of joy now falling down her cheeks. She spun the flower in her fingers admiring the elegance of the piece. Then turned to him, finding him beaming proudly that she liked it. His deep blue eyes holding such love for her, it was taking her breath away.

"Come here..." She grabbed a hand full of his shirt pulling him down for a deep passionate kiss. Invading his mouth with her little tongue encouraging his lust for her, as she pushed against him ushering him down on the bench.

"You may not want to marry me just yet, Mr. Shields. But I do not want to wait for our wedding night." She stated, moving to straddle his groin, pulling off her small shirt and casting it aside in one fluid motion.

Darien had seen her topless before, enjoyed her breasts before even. But their was something about her boldness right now. She was going to take him, right here. Breathing heavily, he admired the perfection of her pert breasts with their warm pink nipples.

He groaned huskily as she ground herself into his groin, hardening him instantly. With a giggle, she slipped her hands under his shirt pulling it off.

"Sere...I..." Darien cried out almost whimpering with both nerves and need. His stomach on fire, as she stopped her seductions to stare up at him in sudden uncertainty.

"Do you want too?" She whimpered, tears threatening for a totally different reason. She was starting to feel spurned and unwanted.

"No..." Darien stuttered nervously. "I mean Yes...Yes...I want you." He kept stumbling over his words.

While she began to grump, crossing her arms over her naked breasts. Her cheeks flushing with shame, casting her gaze to the side to hide her hurt.

"I've never done this before..." he started in all honesty, giving her a small weak smile. "It seems though you certainly have." He laughed awkwardly.

"Yes..." Serena breathed, her forehead wrinkling in worry. "Is that going to be a problem for us?"

"No...never I just need you to take it slow with me." Darien stated, nodding his head for confirmation.

"No problem." Serena giggled happily, content that he wasn't casting her aside, just cautioning her to move a little more carefully with him. It was cute and sweet at the same time. Darien had no bravado with her, he was true self always with her.

Darien smirked wrapping his arms around her small form pressing her in close to his bare, hot chest. Suckling deeply at her tender throat, as she squealed in delight into the night.

Several minutes later they were both fully bare, finding themselves on the floor of the gazebo. Serena straddling him, her small hands clasped in his larger ones. Holding them over his head, her wide eyes starring down at him with a depth of love that shock him to the core of his soul.

Darien took a shuttering breath. This was it, they been fooling around of a while now. He was so stiff it was painful and she positioning herself to take him in.

"Sere..." He breathed.

"Yes..." She rocked backward slightly, taking the very tip of him into her folds.

"I love you..." He whispered, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Always yours..." She responded finishing her thrust taking all of him inside.

Darien moaned loudly at the sudden surge of sensations coursing through his body. She rocked him slowly, adjusting to him. While he admired her beauty in the silver light of the moon, she took him to the heights of release. Slowing her motions to keep him hard within her, then riding him quickly to take him up to the next level of pleasure.

"Sere...please..." he nearly begged a few minutes later into her teasing yet calculating movements upon his length.

"Wait...just a bit." She cried in a thick voice, filled with passion, gripping his hands firmly in hers.

He was in pain, but a pleasurable kind. Feeling like he was going to explode, but she wouldn't let him. Finally he felt her clamp down upon him, as she cried out his name with such urgency and ecstasy he released himself within her.

"Serena!" he shouted in breathless wonder. Then with a growl, her rolled her onto her back.

Serena yelped then began to giggle excitedly. As he held her hands over her head, pumping into her urging himself to harden once more. Soon she was panting and calling out delicate words, that came only when in the fits of passion. Darien began to speed up, taking her harder feeling the exquisite heat within her surging around him. Consuming him in the passions of making love to the woman of his dreams. He could only stare down in wonder as she moved beneath him, as if dancing within a wave of their pure feelings. Her sweet bright eyes taking in the whole of him, tears flooding down her gentle face, whispering his name over and over again.

The thrill of hearing his name in such a breathless manner, drove him to the brink. He thrust himself deep within her, crying out her name to the stars.

"Serena!" Her inner being was grasping onto him once more. As she too cried out in pleasure, with the thunder rising up, sweeping them away on the tides of release once more.

Serena unclasped her hands from his, wrapping them around his back drawing him down upon her. Her emotions so intense at that moment she needed to be held. He complied, rolling her on top of him so he could cradle her small body tightly to him, never wanting to let go. Petting her long almost silver hair in the moonlight. Panting heavily into the silk of it, basking in the essence of her soft smell. Like the moonlight itself. His mind lost as time became suspended, then he made love to her again and again not stoping till the first rays of the sun began to rise upon the horizon. Then and only then did he reluctantly let her leave his side to return to her family. They would meet again soon on the battlefield...


	46. Chapter 46

**Christmas Eve**

Usagi gave Ikuko a tender kiss on the cheek before she bid her mother goodnight. Leaving Ikuko's side as she softly closed the oak door to her room. Retreating into the larger suite further down the hall. That she shared with Mamoru, finding it so very silent and lonely. Luna kept her company, as she dressed in a simple soft white cotton shift, that fell just below her hips. Absently brushed out her long golden hair, then proceed to padded around the room wringing her hands feeling so very agitated about sleep. Mamoru had been gone for nearly four days now. Sleeping alone, after having him by her side for weeks was a strange and awkward experience. But this night...Christmas Eve she just couldn't settle down to rest all alone. She needed him more then ever...

"Usagi-chan?" Luna eloquent voice echoed softly to her, pulling her back to focus once more on the dim vacant room.

Usagi found her sitting on the dark leather couch in the room. With a tried sigh she joined her long time mentor, her closest companion. Curling up at the back of the couch, Luna settled herself down near her chin. She lightly began to pet down her head, towards her flank in the time honoured tradition of soothing herself. Luna closed her eyes enjoying the soft stroking, thrumming her purr in a low comforting rumble.

"Your Majesty, I think you need to be with him tonight." Luna stated, soberly. As if giving her permission to run and hide from the coming crisis.

"Luna, really it's been days of this now. Stop calling me that!" Usagi laughed lightly, chiding her feline once again. "I am more then just Neo Queen Serenity...I am Usagi too. At least in private with my dearest friends." She finished, scratching her cat under the chin lovingly.

"You need to get used to the title, My dear. It won't be long now till the whole world will know who you truly are. You can't just be Tsukino, Usagi anymore." Luna sighed with a touch of frustration in her tone, yet stretching her chin out more enjoying herself.

Usagi sighed deeply, resigned to it all. Then raised herself up to a seated position on the couch, casting her dark furred cat a rueful look.

"Why must you always remind me of my responsibilities." She smiled thinly.

"Because I am your advisor." She cast her a concerned look.

"I'm not ready." Usagi groaned, flopping her head back against the cushions of the couch. Truly feeling unprepared to be queen. Yet knowing she had to find the courage to continue to take charge, and lead the earth towards a better future.

"Did that ever matter in the past?" Luna chuckled dryly, the battles would come, the future would continue to race towards her all the time.

"Right..." Usagi stood with a sigh, understanding she was just a cog in the clockworks of a greater plan. Heading breezing across the room to stare thoughtfully out of the large patio windows.

"Try and sleep..." Luna jumped from the couch, padding out of the room. Taking one last admiring look upon the woman made queen. Not a fragment was left of that little clumsy, crybaby...that lazy, fool hearty heroine whom needed rescue. She met her responsibilities with poise and strength, now. Confident in her powers with the Crystal, and with her choices. Luna finally thought her job was done. With a proud smile she left, heading to find Artemis so she too could fall asleep next to her love.

A flash of Silver light announced Usagi's teleport into the small dark cabin. She hadn't been back in a couple days, to caught up day and night with preparations for the war. The room was pitch black, except for the glowing golden coffin Mamoru currently resided in. Usagi moved quickly to the fire place, the chill in the cabin was deathly cold. Only wearing her flimsy night clothes, she was utterly freezing. In a couple minutes she had built a nice roaring fire. The small, simply furnished room was soon bathed in the warm flickering orange light. With a content sigh she dashed to the bed, slipping under the fleece covers. Once settled inside the warm embrace of the mattress with her head cradled in the beige fleece pillow, she released a tired sigh. Her golden hair was fanning out behind her,as she cast her gentle face towards Mamoru. Her features reflecting a somber grace at the golden stone resting beside her. She reached over to brush her fingers lightly across the warm solid surface, feeling his heart beat echoing within. A couple silent tears streamed down her face, trailing across her nose to rain down from the tip upon the sheets. "Merry Christmas...My Love." She whispered huskily, as painful sobs claimed her once again. She then cried herself to sleep silently. Her mind filled with beautiful memories of their time together.

"Serenity..." A whispered voice from the past...full of love and promise.

A familiar touch, soft and pensive across her cheek. Then the press of his lips upon hers, strong and pleading.

"Serenity...My Usako...please wake for me..." His voice drifted into her dreams, calling her from there embrace tenderly.

With out fully waking, moving only within her passion. She never opened her eyes but wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him upon her. Her lips eagerly finding his, instantly coming awake in his embrace, braking down into more heartfelt sobs. Clutching at him in near panic, holding tight. As he returned her earnest embrace with as much emotion. Brighter, happier cries issued from her, as she pressed her face into the yielding softness of his neck. Soon the soft sounds, filled with joy overtook the silence that once reigned in the small cabin.

"Mamoru...your alright!" Usagi exclaimed, pushing him excitedly onto his back beside her. She braced herself up on a elbow. Taking in every aspect of him, admiring every facet of his face and body, shuttering and crying in relief.

He was as perfect as he was before, laying beside her contently, his well toned chest rising and falling full of life. Dark, deep eyes penetrating into her, drowning her fully. She could not resist she had to explore every part of him just to confirm for herself he was alive once more. Running her hand loosely through the thick, dark satin of his hair. Usagi released a long, shallow breath. Trailing her fingers down his ruggedly handsome face, stopping at his strong chin to linger there for a moment.

Her clear blue eyes finding his once more, searching his admiring gaze tears of joy streaming down her face. So over come with relief she could not contain the flow.

"Your back...your really back..." her voice wavered, hand shaking as she cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I worried you so." Mamoru reached up with both hands, caressing the tears away with his thumbs as he drew her back into a passionate kiss. Seeking to quell all the fears and uncertainty she had been burdened with.

"Your whole...? She whispered, trailed her fingers down from his face to the buttons of his shirt. Releasing the first few buttons, with a delicate grace. Her shaking hand sliding under the loose fabric to caress his smooth chest near his heart. Finding it smooth and flawless as always.

Mamoru's breath began to quicken, raising his larger hand to grasp hers through the cotton fabric.

"Usako...I'm ok." He soothed her, brushing his fingers down her tear stained cheek.

He found a particular sparkle in her eyes, that spoke of a need, a lust she showed only for him.

Then that same dazzling smile that took his breath away, spread on her full lips.

Without words, she gently finished opening his shirt drawing it away from his torso. Once his chest was laid bare, she moved to straddle him. Still grinning in that beautifully mischievous way.

Mamoru chuckled, his breath soon becoming sharp and shallow as she ground herself against his stiff length. Drawing him into her seduction with a cute little giggle, knowing what her slight movements with her hips were doing to him.

Mamoru groaned having enough of her teasing, he caressed as much of her graceful legs as he could reach, from his flat position on the bed. Moving to cup her ass, casting her a smug teasing look of his own before gripping her firmly.

Usagi yelped in surprise, as his strong fingers gripped her bottom. Then with light fingers, that almost tickled her now quite sensitive flesh, he began to lift the white shift off her. Usagi complied with his wishes lifting her slender arms up over her head to allow him to easily draw it up and over her. He cast it away to the floor into a crumpled heap. The golden hair cascaded back down as a cloud upon her bare shoulders. Catching the light of the fire as if a star or perhaps a halo burned above the waterfall of gold. Mamoru noted with pride, that she was wearing her heart locket. It glowed upon her neck as a jewel, all the protective stones alive within its facets.

Tracing his searing gaze away from her slender neck down towards her breasts, laid bare for his approval once more. His heart began to race with his arousal, as she was revealed in all her purity before him.

"God...You are so perfect." Mamoru whispered, rising himself up to a sitting position, allowing his shirt to fall down his arms. Quickly pulling his arms out of the sleeves, before cupping both of her sweet breasts in his hands, taking a firm nipple into the heat of his mouth. The fire in the hearth was nothing compared to the heat blossoming between the two eternal lovers.

She cried out in pleasure as she felt his tongue dart out to tease her nipple, before nipping and anointing her breast with soft plaintive kisses.

His fingers pressing into the soft, yielding rosy flesh of her other breast. Her skin began to hum under his agile fingers. Glowing with arousal as he suckled her deeply, a hand moving up to cup her slender neck. While her fingers slipped into his thick dark hair, grasping and releasing as her delicious feelings were increased.

"Mamo-chan...make love to me." She closed her eyes moaning in rising desire, as she swung her neck back against his gripping hand, that had slipped under her hair at the nape of her neck.

"I know you hold yourself back...I want you to take me..." she finished breathless with rising need.

Mamoru released her nipple, as he took his time towards were she wanted him. Tracing a finger around the elegant pink nipple of her other breast. As she began to breath more lightly, sharp and quick. Her sounds filled with a need for him, a undeniable lust that only he could bring forth.

Then he pushed her down upon his chest with the guiding hand behind her neck. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, licking at her salty skin with darting movements of his tongue. As he fell back against the mattress once more, taking her with him.

Mamoru continued, suckling heavily leaving marks of his possession of this delicate creature. Pulling away, leaving her trembling against him with need.

Usagi wove her hands into the wild dark fringe against his forehead, drawing it away so he had a unobscured view of what he was doing to her. She stared down at his blissful smile, her crystal blue eyes looking deeply into him with an incredible longing.

"I'll love you forever...Usagi." Mamoru whispered, his voice thick with the truth of it.

"I have only loved you...Always." Usagi responded her honesty shining in her eyes. Dipping her sweet blushing face into his neck. Repaying his attentions upon her with some of her own. Nuzzling against his warm skin, casting her breath into his ear. Making him shiver under her roveing fingers about his chest, as she sucked on his earlobe.

He wrapped his arms around her small shoulders, rubbing her back in slow ease strokes. She moved in subtle ways within his arms, as she strove to take her kisses lower. Her golden hair flowing through his hands, as she mouthed him hungrily down his broad heaving chest.

"Usako..." Mamoru's breath caught, as he felt her fingers upon his pants drawing them away swiftly.

"Please...Mamo-chan. I want to love you...and I want you to love me. Give into all your passions for me." She nearly pleaded, easing his boxers off soon after.

Mamoru groaned in surrender, his mind reeling at the prospect of unleashing himself fully upon her small fragile form. His head falling onto the pillows as she took him with her mouth. Lapping and drawing him deep in an intense rhythmic motion. Taking him towards the peek of ecstasy in seconds.

"No!" Mamoru nearly shouted, startling her.

Usagi pulled off instantly staring up at him with a wounded guilt in her yes, worried she had pushed him to far.

"I...don't want to give in just yet!" he heaved seeking to restrain himself. As her worried expression softened.

With a growl of possession, he lunged for her. Seiya's words echoing in his mind, listen, watch for her cues take her to heaven. He was beginning to understand now, he wasn't fulfilling her in all the ways she wished. He had to let go...as long as he paid close attention to her he wouldn't inadvertently hurt her. Twisting her beneath him, as she squealed in anticipation. He tore her panties down her slender legs in one quick motion, allowing the full extent of his passions to surge forth. His strong hands eagerly spreading her legs wide, admiring her for but a moment before dipping his head into her womanhood.

"Oh...god...oh, oh..." Usagi panted as her desires exploded, gripped the thick sheets tight in straining fingers. As he took her mercilessly with his mouth, sucking hard upon the sensitive bundle of nerves before her entrance. Taking her delicate folds into him, lapping at her, teasing her with his tongue. With quick hard thrusts, as her honey began to flow over his lips.

The currents and eddies of her passions surged within her, igniting her goddess powers. Her skin began to glow with a silver light, her blue eyes warming to pools of quick silver. A inner fire burning within and without as he took her to her first climax.

"Endymion!" She screamed, her voice echoing within the cabin.

Mamoru understood, he chuckled with satisfaction rising to hover above her lithe body. Gently easing his hands behind her waist. Moving his fingers in small circles over the small of her back urging her to lift her hips for him. Usagi complied with out protest. He felt her shiver again, as his lips finally found hers, kissing her softly at first. He could feel them trembling as he sought the heat within her mouth with his tongue, deepening his desires.

Her fingers entwining into the thick mass of dark hair, holding tight as she felt him enter her.

"Oh, you are so beautiful..." Mamoru released her lips, hovering above her. Closing his eyes, voice husky filled with lust as he felt her close around his length. "So very beautiful." As he was drawn once more into unimaginable feelings of pure connection with her. It was in this state, that he had first been consumed by her Goddess powers. Again he felt the link forming between them.

"Always yours..." Her words echoed back to him, as he drove into her with all the passion he felt for her. She danced beneath him, holding tight as he took her. Dominating her very essence with the intensity of his love.

"Don't stop...I will not break!" She cried in exhilaration, as another climax claimed her. Not wanting him to slow, or take her more gently. She needed, wanted to feel his love for her in all it's intensity. Like the fire that burned between them, raging and out of control.

Urging him, pleading for him to love her and never let go.

Mamoru growled again, lost to the currents of his passion. Her legs slipping around his waist, holding tight as she rocked urgently beneath him.

With his star seed gone, he been able to ascend to this true self once more. He felt his god like powers igniting in a golden brilliance, that covered his skin like a sheen similar to the sweat he now shed. His eyes flared with an inner fire, molten gold like the core of the earth itself.

Gathering her up in his arms, striking into her full of force and fury. She writhed and screamed in delicious bliss under his ferocious thrusts. Clutching to him as if her very life depended on retaining the contact. He held her firm against his chest, arms wrapping around her small form, as he took her in long hard thrusts.

"Serenity!" he bellowed as the rolling thunder of release took him. He loosed his seed within her, penetrating deep within her inner core. As he came down from his pleasure, his arms spasming from how tightly he had been holding her to his chest. She moaning plaintively into his chest, her inner being throbbing from the assault.

"Are you..." Mamoru pulled up from her neck, were he had hidden his face as he took her. His face full of remorse and worry.

Usagi giggled at his misplaced concern, pressing a slender finger to his lips to hush him.

"Relax, Mamo-chan...I am not a piece of glass. I've defeated a good number a big bad's in my day, I think I can handle it a little rough." Then gently, yet firmly pushed his shoulders away from her. He rolled onto his back with a thankful grin, as she followed him. Straddling his waist, taking him within her once more...but this time it was on her terms.

Mamoru moaned in delight as she rode him with an eagerness. Letting go of his control once more, as he gripped her hips. She nearly bounced upon him in her steady movements, he watched her hips swaying her softly moving breasts bathed in the soft glow of the crackling fire. Then with out thought, driven by the moment once again. He struck her ass hard with a hand.

She yelped sharply at the smarting strike upon her tender bottom. Casting his smug smile, a retaliatory chuckle, smiling slyly. Then she began to thrust herself fiercely upon his length, bracing herself upon his well formed abs, taking him in at a fierce pace.

Mamoru took in a sharp breath, as she dominated him in her own soft subtle ways. Taking the last of his control away. Her body glowing brighter as she was lost to her desires. Mamoru own body began to ignite with a flame of his own, their powers merging into a radiance with their lovemaking. They glowed like a new born star, consumed by their timeless passions for one another.

After they had sated every lustful need, every passionate dance, fulfilling each other in all the ways of true lovers. He gathered her up tenderly in his arms, kissing the crown of her head as she fell asleep upon his chest. Breathing deeply, satisfied in every way possible. Only then after he had spent several minutes admiring her, in all her angelic beauty draped over him. He pulled her up closer, seeking to hide his face in her soft neck. Taking a deep breath, inhaling her sweet lavender scent, his lips brushing the warm sweetness of her skin. Mamoru was so grateful that she had pushed him, pleaded to him to allow his passion to rule him. That he finally surrendered to it's call, to take her in all the ways he had been needing to have her. He in turn had given in to her desires, seeking to satisfy her in every way. He had never felt so complete, they had truly for the first time made pure unrestrained love to one another. Their were no longer any barriers between them.

"Marry me?" He whispered into her ear, barely above a breath.

"Yes..." she replied dreamily, the need to sleep taking over her furthers thoughts.

With a deep sustained sigh, Mamoru allowed sleep to claim him as well. His whole body still buzzing from the cataclysmic love making, he let the remainder of the those feelings fade back into the fabric of the universe.

Christmas day

The murky greyness of predawn, found her slumped over Mamoru's chest. Listening the the steady beat of his heart, the feeling of the heavy rise and fall of his breath. Never opening her eyes, as a blissful smile spread over her lips. She enjoyed the feelings of love and life that surrounded her, before an inner sense drew her within herself. In a state of shock, she rose up from the heat of his chest. Straddling his firm stomach, with her delicate thighs, she absently rubbed the flat of her stomach. Her fingertips began to tingle, then a weak vibration tickled her skin. A new life force that she now felt within her womb, had responded to the subtle touch of her powers. It was a light like no other, sweet and pure.

"Chibi-Usa..." She breathed, a new flow of tears silently began trailing down her cheeks.

"Usako...?" Mamoru mumbled absently, not fully in the waking realm. His strong hands moving to grip her hips firmly.

Usagi took a deep breath, her thoughts running rampant. Should she tell him? How would that affect him in the coming battle. She would be carrying their child into the war tomorrow?

When she didn't respond right away. Mamoru opened his eyes, searching her face for answers.

Usagi whimpered in frustration, casting her head away from his worried gaze. His dark blue eyes were penetrating into her very soul.

"Usako...?" Mamoru questioned again, his tone carrying a pleading aspect.

"I love you!" Usagi spun with unrestrained tears. Back to face him, and his now anxious concern.

"I love you too...what is wrong?" Mamoru sat up now, drawing her shivering naked body against his.

"I need to be in the battle tomorrow..." Usagi began.

"We both do, with out our powers as King and Queen, over our crystals the solar system doesn't stand a chance of surviving." Mamoru answered, his thoughts falling inward accessing the worlds survival rate if they were not involved.

"I can stay alive...I am the most powerful being in the universe...or so the Pillar of Prayer has told me." Usagi moved on, seeking to convince Mamoru as much as herself. Finding a confidence in the very statement of her superior powers. Basking in his comfort as he cradled her to his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru leaned against her head, completely confused as to why she was talking this way.

"We made Chibi-Usa, last night?" She whispered with awe.

"What!" Mamoru pulled her away from him, his voice urgent and excited.

She slid down demurely to straddle his thighs. As he tenderly pressed a strong hand against the yielding skin of her tummy. Closing his eyes, he probed her inner being with his powers. Finding with increasing joy a tiny heart beat whispering within her.

"Usako..." He grinned from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with intense emotions. Tears threatening from the corners of his deep blue eyes.

Usagi giggled, becoming engaged into his excitement. She was very happy in this moment, enjoying his eagerness to become a father. The joy was short lived, when the reality of the battle ahead took hold of them both. Their smiles faded, each falling into contemplation of the trails ahead.

"Oh...Usako..." Mamoru enveloped her once more in deep compassion, flopping back down on the bed. As she cried quietly against his chest, her arms encircling his. Gripping his shoulders with straining fingers, falling into her worry over placing her unborn child in danger within hours of her life beginning.

Dark Realms

Time had become irrelevant. The darkness of the cell permeated all, the four cold stone walls her only sense of existing. It had been that way for untold days, she figured. As soon as they were first ushered down into the bowels of this outpost on the grey plains of the dark moon. The two Horde Demons had separated them. Tossing an unconscious Shingo into a cell far from hers. At first all she could do was call into the darkness, plead for him to wake. It had taken a long unforgiving time, of constant mournful calls, her spirit sinking into despair as his silence was her only answer. Then finally, a weak groggy sound of his disgruntled curses reached her thankful ears. They had spoken for a only a small time, comforting one another. Then the two monsters had returned, and dragged Shingo's away.

She never saw him again, left in the darkness and her thoughts of revenge. Slowly developing a plan to escape. Her only visitor an elderly old hag, dressed in rages a long hood concealing her face. Who brought her a daily ration of food and water.

She would stay for only brief minutes, long enough to set her food and water in the corner. It wasn't until later, she realized this old woman was her key to freedom.

Shingo had been left to hang out on a stone outcropping, pinned to a metal stake against a cliff face. His bindings an old rusted metal chain. Wrists raised high over his head, hanging from a metal pinion ring. Bare feet in free fall over a deep canyon of stone below him, his life slowly draining away in the ravages of the gruelling days exposed to the strange elements of the dark moon. His head hung limp, bare torso and face covered in dried blood from hours of torture. The only clothing to conceal his dignity was the ragged remains of his black pants, ripped to threads around his knees.

He found himself in a odd waking dream state, his visions both real and unreal. The sky overhead was dark, sprinkled with the shine of small stars. The horizon that stretched beyond his valley of rocks, was a grey dessert of rolling dunes. So similar to his Sister's Kingdom, yet it held no light, no warmth as if the spirit of this place was as dead as he was now feeling.

"Shingo..."A soft graceful voice floated out to him.

Shingo lifted his head, revealing the true damage inflicted upon his face. Both of his eyes were blackened, swollen near closed. Dried blood covered his temples from blows to the head, his nose was swelled from a fracture, blood crusted under his nostrils. His lips shrivelled and dried out from lack of moisture. Blood crusting along the corners, his bottom lip swollen from a long ragged cut.

Shingo swallowed hard, finding Mina standing just in front of him. In her old school uniform, with the red ascot. His mind to far gone to understand that this was just a vision, their was no way for her to just be floating in the air before him. Let alone dress as she had been in her youth.

She stood smiling at him, oblivious to the venomous snake coiling around her body. A thick, massive Land Viper the most poisonous snake in the Dark Realms coiled around her waist. As if it was replacing her Love Me chain. It was a black demon snake, with flaming red eyes. It's scales shined with a deadly grace in the faint twilight of the dark moon.

"Be Still!" He shouted in a hoarse, cracking voice that echoed out to her. "I'll get it off you." the fact that he was chained to a stone cliff not even registering in his panicked mind.

"It's all right." Mina cooed back to him, reassuring him by lightly drawing her fingers down the arrow shaped dark head of the viper. Which had rose up to stare her in the face, stoic and impassive. She in turn gazed up at it with loving eyes. That she used to bestow upon him. The vison of her being turned to evil an irrational worry that had been plague his thoughts as he hung from the cliff.

"No!" Shingo shouted, a sharp burn igniting his dry throat from the intensity of his volume.

"You are going to die" He cried in horror, his body shuttering, as the massive snake began to constrict her waist. Her death becoming real before him, because he couldn't protect her. Another anguished vison made flesh before his eyes.

She remained impassive, as her face paled. Her soft blue eyes transfixed on the snakes red eyes, as he drained her soul.

"No!" Shingo screamed into the silent darkness that surrounded him. Her visage dispersing onto the cool winds that blew within the crags of stones he hung from.

"Mina, just hold on...I'm coming." He raged against his bonds, reopening the scabs upon his wrists. His life's bloods, blossoming from beneath the metal bindings to flow down his arms in rivers.

"Calm down, sweetie..." A new voice drew his focus. He turned to this left shoulder, finding his mother. Just as he remembered her, back when he was graduating high school, the last full day he had spent in her company. Their relationship had deteriorated after Usagi's disappearance. Falling into a silence, they both just began to exist in each others company.

She was consumed by her grief at loosing her precious daughter, unable to move on from the what ifs?

Kenji had tried to keep the family on track, but the constant worry and anxiety took its toll on him. He began to hide away in his work, becoming aloof to his son and the growing silence of the house.

Shingo, was consumed by his guilt over not being able to protect her. Finding solace in Mamoru's company while growing into manhood. But as Mamoru began to have a more intimate relationship with Alcohol seeking to avoid his own guilt and loneliness. Shingo was left on his own with the world once more. Staring back at him with a cruel calculating eye.

He left for the Dark Realms right after Graduation, needing to fulfil at least one promise to heal his broken heart. Forming the framework of leading as many humans into the portals to the Realms of Light and salvation. Leaving that framework in Mamoru's capable hands when he joined the ranks of his army, as one of his Guards. To which Mamoru was able to grow it into a great movement within the Dark Realms known at the 'White Moon Shepard's'.

"Mother..." Shingo muttered bitterly. Letting his head fall back to stare absently at the chasm of sharp stones that stretched below him. Completely uncaring that she was standing nearby, with regretful tears in her gentle blue eyes. Her hand clutched near her heart, dark hair a wave cascading down her shoulders. Wearing a very nice pair of beige slacks, and a white cardigan with a low v-neck.

"Oh, Shingo." She soothed, slipping her arms around his neck. "I have missed you so..."

Shingo went rigid instantly, fighting to retain control of his emotions. As his mother held him to her breast, in the same loving manner of his childhood.

Ikuko pulled back, a sweet smile on her face, as she ran her fingers through his dusty blonde hair. "You have grown so much since last I saw you?"

Shingo's mind was reeling now, struggling to focus on the sincerity of her voice. This was the most she had spoken to him in years.

"You deserved better from me..." She cast her head down in shame.

"Mother...?" Shingo breathed, his voice uncertain.

"You were always the strongest one in the family...so sure of what you wanted out of life, who you were. You rarely needed my guidance or my advice. When we lost Usagi, I was consumed with guilt, with grief. I knew something was wrong with her, she was different some how. I was worried it might have been drugs or gangs...I was a horrible mother not to have spoken to her, taken her aside and forced her to tell me what was going on in her life." Ikuko broke down into anguished tears, her small hands gripping his shoulders tight.

"Mother..."Shingo tried to intervene, as she continued to berate her poor parenting with them both.

"Mother I understand...We both didn't deal with it well." He ducked his head catching her eye. He had a lot of time to think of late, coming a many conclusions to his own poor decisions. He could have tried harder to have a relationship with her, to not wallow in his bitterness so much.

Ikuko raised her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I will forgive you, if you will forgive me...we'll start again." He smiled encouragingly.

Ikuko nodded, her face bright and thankful before the winds dispersed her around the cliffs of grey stone.

"Mommy!" Shingo screamed as her body was dissolved into floating mists that swirled away on his conjured wind. Unable to control himself, so very tired his head fell to his chest as he sobbed silently. His heart aching for all the lost years, his pride had caused.

Untold time passed as he hung in the strange twilight of the cliffs, his mind becoming more sluggish.

A soft silver glow began to form before him, a familiar figure stood within the light. Two massive dove wings stretched from her back, her small slender form covered in a wispy gown of purest white silk, with a gauze like shawl twisted around her long arms, it's tails fluttering in the wind as she reached for him. Her full golden blonde hair flowed down her back, loose and angelic. Her skin glowing and flawless in its ivory splendour. Beautiful clear blue eyes, shone with deep love. She was as Ethereal, as the sprawling Moon Palace behind her. So attractive and pure, it took his breath away.

He would have fallen to admire her, yet his rage towards her clouded his rational thoughts.

"I HATE YOU!" He shouted, with deep seeded venom from his very soul. When she had first came back into his life, he had been overjoyed and so thankful. Soon becoming so very disappointed in her lack of maturity, her knee jerk use of the great powers she possessed.

Usagi retracted her embracing arms, face crumbling into hurt, tears threatening in her wide eyes.

"You ruined everything, Stupid Usagi!" He railed against his bonds, thrashing himself against the ragged stones at his back. He blamed her for so very much of the hardships of his life, he may have just forgiven his mother but he had a long way to go to resolve his issues with this sister.

"Why were you the one chosen..." He muttered bitterly at her. "You are the poorest choice for a Savior..." Glaring at her with cold fury in his soft blue eyes.

She merely floated there, smiling down at him in that infuriating idyllic way of hers. As if his words merely bounced off her.

"We could have had a normal life! If you would have just left that cat alone!" He continued to vent his frustrations.

"Destiny is not a choice..." Her smile faltered finally, as she spoke sombrely, hands falling to clasp delicately before her. The wind of the crags, blowing through her loose skirts, casting her golden hair wildly about her shoulders.

"If I did not take up the mantle of Sailor Moon, then Queen Beryl would have taken over the world. I may not be the perfect Savior, but I never give up." Her voice was soft, full of an inner strength of will he wished he possessed. He understood in that moment why she was chosen.

"My heart is strong, and my intentions good. I only want a life of peace and tranquility for all. I understand that I and my companions, and all who believe in my ideal future have to fight for it. That the battles will continue, Shingo. You need to stay strong, as I do. You need to keep your heart focused on the goal of a peaceful future. Believe in me..." She pleaded to him, eyes shimmering with hope.

"You are more dangerous then the evil we fight against!" Shingo's eyes flashed with tears of true fear.

Fear that she would lose control of her powers and destroy everyone and everything.

"That is why I have died so many times, brother. I will never allow my powers to consume the universe. I sacrifice myself instead, it's power can not grow unchecked without an energy source. " Usagi shrugged, looking away reluctant to say more on the subject.

"That isn't fair!" Shingo screamed to the void, unable to contain himself. He never wanted those kind of choices for his Sweet Sister.

"Life isn't fair, Shingo. We all have a part to play and mine has been written for thousands of years." She sighed, resigned to her place in the fabric of the universe. The weight she carried everyday upon her heart.

"I'm sorry, I was never as strong as you..." Shingo shuttered, unable to look at her. Ashamed that he could never protect her, as she took on the horrors of the universe time and again.

"You will never be as strong as I am, but you can help me fight. You can give me power by believing in me. Trust my heart! That is what I need from you most, from the world. With that kind of power, I can preform the greatest of miracles." She confessed, smiling brightly at him. Lifting his chin with a guiding finger to meet her face.

"I love you, Usagi...I will always believe in you Serenity!" He called to her, as she was pulled away. Her smile widening, eyes sparkling with thanks. Fading away in the same manner as his previous visions, on a gust of cold wind. His heart lifted, his bitterness cleansed by the heart felt talk with his greatest hero...his unreachable idol.

With a grinding shutter, he felt his shackles release from the pinion ring. Agonizingly slow, he was hauled up the cliff face, and over the rocky lip high above.

Groaning and delirious he rolled onto his back, his arms numb and frozen above his head aching to the bone. His vison was watery, barely able to make out a woman in all black with sharp features, and long black hair of the same ungodly length as his sisters. Flowing down her back in a long pony tail.

"Seiya?" He croaked, only able to recognize anything but the ponytail.

"Nope." She chuckled, her voice husky and sultry.

He moaned in discomfort, as she unclasped his hands.

"Can you walk?" she questioned with compassion, moving to slip one of his powerful arms around her own broad shoulder.

"I can try..." He answered, crying out in agony as she moved him to his feet. He leaned bodily into her shorter frame, his feet stumbling in a drunken manner as she led him away from the rocky crags deeper into the narrow stone paths of the rocks. He didn't know if he could trust this strange woman, but she was taking him away from his confinement be it to safety or worse treatment he didn't know. He would deal with what she brought upon him when it happened. He had to trust his heart, and it wasn't guarded around her spirit. She seemed genuine, and had a good will towards him.


	47. Chapter 47

**Christmas:**

The King and Queen's Sanctuary

Usagi lounged happily nude, on the flat rock by the hot springs. She had just finished a nice long soak, and wanted to relax a bit before leaving with Mamoru back to L.A. Her tight muscles were now mercifully loose. Basking in the hot steam wafting around her, eyes closed contentedly. While she rubbed her belly in small circles with light fingers. Closing her eyes, she began humming a gentle tune to her unborn child. Her mind languidly floating from one blissful thought to another, imagining the peaceful future of Crystal Tokyo that awaited her after this crisis was concluded. Focusing on her hopes and dreams that everything and everyone would pull through this coming war.

The gentle caress of soft lips, pressing lovingly against her belly button sent a wave of ticklish shivers through out her body.

"You are amazing...my Usako." Mamoru sighed adoringly. His mind still lost in the euphoric joy that was knowing, she was carrying his child. Their little Chibi Usa was just forming within her, her little soul calling out to both of her parents. A tiny little sound, that rang softly from her belly when ever he got close. He was dressed once more in dark dress pants and white dress shirt, slightly unbuttoned near the collar giving him a casual look.

Giggling, she reached out blindly for the accosting face of her true love. Her slender fingers cupping his cheeks and drawing him upward toward her awaiting kiss. Mamoru chuckled, as Usagi drew him into the adoring kiss.

"Enjoy your swim? Usako." Mamoru smiled sweetly down at her, admiring how tranquil she seemed. Lounging near sleep in the warm stream, surrounding them in its comforting embrace.

"Yes, very much." Usagi slowly, almost lazily opened her eyes. To greet his smile, with one just as sweet.

"Time to return to the real world...my love. " Mamoru sighed, his deep blue eyes filled with cool resolve.

Usagi merely sighed, as he took her hand guiding her away from her peaceful refuge back towards the small stone cabin. Usagi leaned into him, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder's. She cast the hot springs a longing stare over she small shoulder. Wondering when they would find the time to come back here. Life was going to get ever more complicated from now on.

A lone figure stood resolute, hiding within the shadows of the large rocks along the north side of the spring. Her long dark hair fluttered in the faint winds, echoing from the other side to the stone barrier. The garnet rod, an elegant key shaped staff, glowing softly as she scanned the time stream at this point in the new time line. Smiling brightly after a moment, as she watched her King and Queen take their leave of the hot springs shoreline. Pluto could sense the small vibration intwined with Serenity's aura, Chibi Usa was alive and well. In a few months, she would join the ranks for the White Moon Family. As long as they kept Serenity happy, healthy and alive.

Pluto's smile faded, her deep maroon eyes hardening with a resolve, she would remain, help protect her Queen till this war was over.

The Dark Realms-Christmas

It took them several hours to make their way down from the looming rock formation, back down to the cold grey sands of the dark moon. Shingo leaned heavily against his new companion the whole way, an arm draped over her dark shrouded shoulder. She led him slowly but with a stern determination towards a couple or large Hell Steeds hidden away within an alcove at the bottom of the rocks. They both matched their master with coats of all black. Their glowing red eyes rolling nervously, as they approached.

Shingo lifted his head sluggishly, causing shooting pains to throb down his body. Sucking in a surprised breath as he caught sight of a beautiful young woman with long light blonde hair, her tan breeches and white shirt looking worn and grey from long days in captivity. She was laying forward on her belly over the great horses neck, sleeping soundly.

"Mina?" Shingo croaked, tears of both amazement and joy threatening at the corners of his soft blue eyes.

Mina raised her head in alarm, at hearing the strained voice of her love. Her face was smudged with dirt. Her eyes looking hollow, with heavy purplish bruises underneath a testament to her days of worry and lack of nutrition. As soon as she caught sight of him, her face brightened with hope. Scrambling somewhat uncoordinated off the horses tall frame she rushed to his side with a joyful laugh.

Shingo moved away from the stranger to catch his charging true love, who was rushing him. Her blue eyes sparkling with hope now that she saw him alive and whole again.

Mina crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his chest clutching and sobbing with happiness. Her speed and weight propelling him onto his back on the soft dust of the ground. Shingo chuckled with mirth, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"Ooooph...Gentle...gentle." Shingo groaned in pain as he landed, when she began to kiss his forehead and cheeks and lips franticly. Laughing loudly, while tears trailed down her cheeks so overcome with happiness. Not registering how beat up his face was.

The strange woman in black, leaned against the rough stone near the Hell Steeds. Admiring their love with a whimsical shine to her dark blue eyes. It was rare to see such love and devotion in this time of war.

As Mina calmed down, drawing off of him. She rose to her feet, finally feeling strong enough to confront the woman who had saved her from her cell. It had been a half lucid trek across the grey dessert for her. Being so mistreated and ill fed for weeks, she barely had the energy to stumble out of her make shift dungeon back at War's outpost.

"Who are you?" Mina scowled, her tone very distrustful.

The woman merely waved an arm across her waist, bowing with a respectful flourish.

"I am Sinobya, First Daughter to Queen Nehelenia of the Dark Moon. "

She stated with pride. "I was sent to retrieve you from General War's clutches and bring you before my mother the Queen of Reflections. I am sorry it took me so long to worm my way into his camp and sneak you out. He is a scrupulous and very suspicious Demon Lord. It took time for the soldiers to trust me enough to let me walk around the camp with out a guide or chaperone. " She chuckled bitterly.

Both Mina and Shingo's jaw dropped in amazement. They could see a vague a resemblance now if they looked hard enough to the Dark Queen.

"Shall we be off then, I would like to rest behind the Palace's Storm walls before full dark." She deftly mounted one of the Steeds. Casting them an encouraging grin, inclining with a nod of her head for them to mount the other horse.

Mina merely nodded, still to shocked to do more. Shingo leaped up with little grace, having never rode a horse before. Mina giggled as he cursed and grumbled his way up to sitting near the nervous Steeds neck. She climbed on behind him griping his waist tight. Sinobya kicked her steed into a gallop, shooting out of the alcove. Blessedly the other steed followed blindly behind it's mate, Shingo shouting in alarm and Mina clutching onto him for dear life. Her light blonde hair streaming out behind her like a cape of cornflower gold. In minutes they were clear of the stone canyon, galloping across the twilight plain of the grey dessert. Heading toward a dark looming stone gateway far to the west.

The gateway looked quite similar to the ones built up on the White Moon. With the two levels of alcoves and archways. The upper balcony held a set of archers, who kept them in their sights as they thundered through the main archway. Once past the gateway they were met with more lonely dessert.

In time a giant wall of stone rose up before them, stretching away towards the barren horizon. The massive wall of stone must be the Storm Wall, Sinobya was talking about, Mina thought lightly.

Soldier's patrolled the upper battlements along the great wall, all wearing the same dark leather armour as the ones at the gate. A single glaring eye, that looked like the symbols of Dead Moon Circus was tanned into the breast of their heavy tunics. On their heads were dark metal helmets with a blood red tassel hanging off a steeple at the very top. A soldier caught sight of Sinobya as she raced up the open main gate. He gave her a short nod, continuing his trek west down the wall.

Sinobya led them down the back streets of the large city that surrounded the Dark Moon's Palace, that sat in the dead centre of the city. The buildings near the rampart were squat stone structures, simple in architecture. The storm walls circled the city, with towers every few miles to watch the dessert. Even on the outskirts of the city the streets were paved showing that the people were well taken care of. They caught sight of shops, inns, and taverns as they rode their steeds ever deeper into the city.

As they drew inward down the cobble stone street, the saw citizen's moving about their business dressed in the plain clothes of commoners. To flowing silks and leathers of the more wealthy. A scattering of soldier's moved about the crowds keeping the peace. Nearing the palace the buildings changed in size and style. Towards a more mansion like appearance, rising to two levels but nothing larger was built. Becoming more rich an opulent as they neared the Palace.

Passing through an archway of another barrier wall, one etched with vast mosaics. Into a great area that was well maintained, with small gardens and fountains. Mina realized they had entered the outer courtyard to the Dark Moon Palace. Following the woman in all black flowing garments, down a wide stone street. Shingo cast Mina a meaningful smirk.

"Been here before I see?" Mina commented with a wain smile.

"Many...Many times..." Shingo sighed, rolling his eyes in dread. The swelling and bruises had slowly been healing, allowing his handsome features to show through once more.

Mina laughed, giving him a tighter embrace from her arms wrapped around his waist.

"The Queen of Reflections can be kinda off putting if you don't know her. " Shingo chuckled, knowing Mina's strong personality might clash badly with Nehelenia.

"What do you mean?" Mina had never even had a word with the queen only seeing her once or twice in their battles years ago.

"Well..." Shingo sighed.

"My mother's an arrogant, self righteous, self absorbed, egotistical pain in the Ass!" Sinobya called out, to them over her shoulder while riding at a loose gait a few yards ahead. "But she loves her people and her family, she is loyal to the end, loving in her own way and wise...she is the most auspicious ruler the dark realms have seen since the ancient times." Her tone was as wise cracking and snide as it was reverent.

Mina and Shingo didn't know how to take that strange mixed up statement. They kept their peace, their steed following her through the manicured hedges of the lined street to a grande stable.

Handing the horses off to a nervous young stable boy, Sinobya proceeded on foot further up a stone walk passing through another simple stone archway into the inner court yard. By this point they were close enough to the palace to start seeing the winding staircase that lead up towards a massive floating upside down mountain. It floated high up in the strange twilight sky hovering over the centre of the city, a silent observer to the streets far below. The elegant spires and walls of the dark palace was built on top of the great floating island. The various towers, and out buildings rimed the stoney island, with the main palace slightly hidden behind. It looked like a large dark city unto itself, proud and strong like a mother watching over her children.

Shingo groaned in dread as they mounted the long spiralling staircase, his muscles were tight and sore, this long climb was going to do him in. Furthering his discomfort into a burning, muscle numbing experience.

Mina past him a compassionate glance, placing a tender kiss on his cheek in understanding. She grasped his larger hand in hers, before they started the long climb after the quickly retreating figure in black.

Sinobya led them through the palace at a mad pace, passing several servants in the long dark halls. Heading up a large grande staircase built in a vast entry room as they reached the inner sanctuary of the Palace. Shingo and Mina moved close to a jog to keep up to the woman's powerful stride. Mina had barely time to take note of their route through the maze of corridors or the elegantly carved designs adorning the archways and walls. The whole palace seemed a darker mirror image of the White Moon Palace.

Sinobya burst through a set of heavy oak doors set on the far end of the upper corridor. Finding her mother hunched over a large wooden desk near the grande back windows of the Library scanning over some dusty forgotten tomb. Mina and Shingo followed into the giant room lined with books from floor to the curved basilica style roof. Covered with honey comb style clear stained glass, affording them a panoramic view of the star scape that covered the distance between the Moon and the land of the Dark Realms.

Mina's jaw fell in awe at the cosmic beauty of the sky, stopping in her tracks to admire the tranquility above them. Shingo had spent years in the Dark Moon library and wasn't overwhelmed by the view anymore. He thundered in Sinobya's wake, striding purposefully in front of the large table his hands grasping the edge anxiously.

Nehelenia was dressed for war in her dark grey plate mail, and blood red cape her helmet sat on the corner of the heavy table awaiting it's mistress.

"Mother, I have brought them." Sinobya inclined Shingo, her face a cold mask of determination and resolve. The cold demeanour of a soldier, greeting her superior.

Nehelenia flipped the page she was working on, not looking up to greet him.

"You have complicated my plans..." She grumbled with distaste.

"What are you blathering about." Shingo crossed his arms over his bare bruised chest, offering the warrior queen no respect at all.

"Mamoru did not keep his end of the bargain." She sighed, "I had to take matters into my own hands."

Nehelenia raised her cold cat like blue eyes from her reading taking in Shingo's less then threatening attire and slightly beaten body with a small smile.

Shingo raised his eyebrows inquisitively. As Mina made her way to his side.

Nehelenia paid her a small nod of acknowledgement. Mina smiled politely back, the hairs on her bare arms standing up as the demon queen gave her the creeps.

"Your Elysian Prince was to keep the Stones of Abraxsas in the Realms of Light." Nehelenia sighed, as if speaking to a ignorant child. "You were betrayed, and the stones location was leaked into War's camp. He then sent the wizard and his Shadow minion to collect them. You managed to get them back into your hands, only to lose them again." She clutched her hands behind her back, striding over to the large wall of windows that overlooked the cityscape far below.

"Yes, but I sent the stones back into the Realms of Light with a trusted friend." Shingo crossed to her side. Finding her staring off to the left of the window pane, her eyes distant reviewing her next words. Hoping that the Star Dancer managed to make it to port in one piece, when they had been taken it had been under a massive attack.

"You are a fool..." She glanced at him with a grim smile.

Shingo sought to retaliate with a smart remark, when the Queen raised a quieting hand.

"Demon's have no respect or loyalty to the White Moon. What place would Demon's hold in a human world...a human kingdom? "

"Perrin..." Shingo breathed, his jaw working with the understanding of the small demon's betrayal. He was the one who tipped off War's men to know which ship they were traveling on.

"My people in the inside of War's outpost here on the Moon, caught the little sneak making his way through the soldier's quarter to War's private compound." She cast him a compassionate glance.

Mina bowed her head as her theory was voiced allowed, feeling horrible for Shingo. Yet happy knowing that the Star Dancer had made it safely to port, other wise little Perrin would have never made it to the surface to further his betrayal to General War.

"The Stones?" Shingo questioned, his face glowing with fury.

"He didn't have them, must have hidden them at some point after he was discovered. My agent stated he had the stones upon entering the camp...then by the time he was captured they were gone. " Nehelenia commented. "I have my spy's working to track them down, this Perrin, you say was less then helpful." Nehelenia shrugged her shoulders, not truly caring about the little demon.

"What happened to him?" Shingo growled, wanting to talk to him to find out why Perrin who had been his friend for years would sell him and his people out to the Generals.

"He past a couple days back, my inquisitor was bit to zealous with her interrogation." Nehelenia cast Sinobya a meaningful look before returning her serious gaze back to Shingo.

Mina caught the look, staring up at the taller wavy raven haired woman who wore her hair in a long ponytail down her back. A dark glare of her own. Sinobya ignored her on purpose, keeping her gaze locked on her Mother and Shingo.

"My sister would make a place for the Demon's in the Light Realms...In her Kingdom." Shingo leaned his head against the cold glass, wanting to calm his anger, as he began to grieve for the easily controlled little bard.

"But the Generals have been slowly poisoning the Dark Realms with their hate, their mission of conquest of the Light Realm. The human's are useless to them, little more then energy to feed their Lord when the Seal becomes weak upon the planetary alignment." Nehelenia. "They have a crystal, A Malefic Dark Crystal that has been storing all that human energy to feed the beast. "

"Were is that crystal? " Shingo growled, his soft blue eyes growing cold and determined.

"Back in the dead centre of War's camp." Nehelenia sighed bitterly.

"Why would you even let that Demon step a toe on the dark sands of the Moon?" Mina spoke up confused.

"Because I have plans of my own coming to fruition and I could no longer allow my forces to be spread so thin around the Dark Realms. I need all my people home, it is easier to watch and figure out their plans when they are close by. " Nehelenia commented back, her voice calm and cold.

"What sort of plans?" Mina continued, paying the star chart on the table a brief glance.

"I am the only Royal left who gives a damn about the human's in the Dark Realms. I shall take them away, to a new country were they can flourish. No longer will they be cowed, enslaved or used as cattle to feed the Demon's of the Dark Realms. As you of the White Moon begin your fight to save your realm, I shall be using that as a distraction to mount an exodus far greater then that of Endymion's of Ancient times. A rouge planet...Nemesis moves between the realms every thousand years. I shall migrate thousands upon thousands of humans to that planet. It will be changing realms as the War begins, transitioning back into the Realm of Light for another thousands year cycle. There the Family of the Black Moon will build a heavenly Kingdom that will rival that of the White Moon." She smiled smugly, laughing proudly.

Shingo and Mina were silent, unsure as to how to proceed. The woman was so positive in her course, she had no guilt about not helping the White Moon in the coming war. Strangely, zealous and slightly obsessed with her creation of a Kingdom of her own in the Realm of Light.

"Momma! Momma!" A small voice shouted out from the large doorway, breaking the heavy silence.

Mina turned in amazement, as Sinobya greeted the voice with a bright smile, bending down to embrace a little preschool kid of about four years old. Who was scrambling into her waiting arms, squealing with glee. He was a wild little thing, with thick dark hair and deep blue eyes like his mother. Wearing a navy blue suit with gold accents, and a pearl white dress shirt tucked underneath the jacket. He ran into her arms, wrapping his small arms around her neck holding tight.

As he turned his face in her embrace, he graced Mina with the brightest most hopeful smile she had ever seen. He was the sweetest little kid, with a loving aura full of unnatural wisdom. Sinobya basked in his tiny embrace or a few moments before pulling away.

"Saphir...were is your brother?" Sinobya stood up, grasping his little hand in hers.

"I am here Mother." A calm, cold voice echoed out over the vast chamber of books.

Mina cast her gaze towards the doors, finding an eight year old boy in a white suit with silver accents similar to his little brothers. With long shoulder length platinum blonde hair, and sharp features. With the most piercing ice blue eyes so much like his grandmothers.

"Diamond, come here my son. I haven't seen you in ages." Sinobya called to the stoic older boy. He merely nodded giving into his mother's demands with out protest. He crossed the room and took her proffered hand in his with a small smile. Keeping his emotions walled behind a stoic resolve, wanting to seem older then he truly was.

Mina felt a strange deja vu when seeing the two boys, but she couldn't remember why?

L.A, Christmas

As his study came into view once more, Mamoru let out a lingering sigh. His hand still grasping his true loves he gave her a small squeeze leading her over to the leather couch. Usagi followed, a curious look on her face. He was once more dressed in his dark dress pants and white dress shirt, Usagi in her white nightie that barely covered her hips. He sat her down beside him on the couch, taking up her other hand in a compassionate embrace he stared into her now shining blue eyes.

"Usako...I have to tell you something about your brother." Mamoru started, dealing with a hard development he had yet to speak with her about.

Usagi gave him a appreciative smile. "I already know, Yuichiro and Shinozaki told be days ago." She gave his hands a squeeze of reassurance, as he released a thankful breath.

Reaching for her, he leaned back against the couch. Guiding her onto his chest for a snuggle, with a hand pressing tenderly against the side of her head. She moved into his arms, resting her head against his chest. Listening with great contentment to the sound of his heart beating beneath her ear. Curling her small hands just under his chin, as he smoothed down her golden hair cradling her lovingly.

She tucked her legs up on the couch, as she curled against his side, slowly closing her eyes and basking in the feel of him, the smell of him...all the small nuances that provided her with strength and courage to never give up. He kept her heart strong, he was and would always be her inner power.

"We'll get through this..." she muttered.

"Together." he responded.

They never noticed the flash of light before the large glass doors that lead out to the stone patio. It was her voice that startled them both. Mamoru and Usagi bolted away from each other glancing in alarm over their shoulders. Finding Pluto standing in all her glory in her deep purple battle fuku, with crimson bauble on her bow and chocker, her long dark hair flowing like a cape behind her. Dark violet eyes sparkling with mirth, as she approached her new king and queen. Her Garnet Rod glowing a bright red with power, as she tapped the end against the wood flooring.

"I am sorry your majesties." She gave them a curt bow, moving to stand in front of the two soft chairs that flanked the couch.

"Pluto." Mamoru grinned.

"Setsuna, we haven't seen you in years." Usagi breathed, dashing into the older woman's arms. Giving her a big hug, she had no illusions about being aloof or stoic around the Time Senshi.

Setsuna laughed happily, hugging Usagi back eagerly. A few minutes later she regained her cold demeanour and pushed Usagi away. Giving her a grim smile, telling her silently she was here on business.

Usagi merely nodded her understanding, retreating back to Mamoru's side sitting beside him. Her face a mask of serious resolve to face this new development that she knew Setsuna was going thrust her way soon.

"I am here to see that the new era of mankind comes to fruition." Pluto cast Usagi a knowing smile.

"Crystal Tokyo?" Mamoru breathed, looking to Usagi for confirmation.

Usagi nodded back to him. She had been feeling that this war would result in the formation of a new beginning of mankind. A new beginning for the whole Universe.

"The war will be wide spread over many planets, and you two will be the powers that resurrect mankind back into a new glory, a new future. I am here to make sure no more complications to the timeline get in your way." She glared threateningly down at Usagi. Usagi sucked in a cold breath unconsciously leaning into Mamoru for protection. Setsuna sighed, reminding herself that this drastic change to the time line was not this Usagi 's fault. Her future counterpart in the original timeline set all of this into motion, in hopes of creating the perfect future.

"What do you mean complications to the time line, this isn't the true course to Crystal Tokyo?" Mamoru leaned forward onto his knees, his dark eyebrows knitting together in anxiety.

"It is now..." Setsuna gave him a thin smile.

"That explains why, Mako-chan didn't remember Chibi Usa." Usagi sighed, rubbing her belly unconsciously.

"But it is strange that you two still do..." Pluto commented her face falling into contemplation.

"Our love for her is too strong, we could never forget her." Usagi offered, standing up and moving to Setsuna's side once more. Setsuna asked wordlessly if she could touch her belly, Usagi merely nodded pulling her hands away from rubbing her belly. Setsuna pressed one of her hands gingerly against Usagi's flat belly which would be growing quite round in the next few months.

"Hello, Small Lady." Setsuna breathed in awe, casting Usagi a proud smile.

"The Cosmos Crystal it flows strongly within the two of you." Setsuna commented, drawing her hand back to her side once more.

"About that, I have been thinking a-lot about my crystal, and the Cosmos Crystals ascension." Usagi nodded, turning all business.

"My father, Chronos interfered forcing your hand ten years ago. " Pluto stated darkly.

Usagi whirled around her golden hair flying around her slender shoulders, when confronted with being manipulated.

"In the original timeline, that was the point in which you froze the earth. Abraxsas was released back into the Universe and you spent the last hundred years gaining strength and power to reseal him within his own crystals." Pluto offered, clutching her rod tightly.

"But this time I killed everyone, forcing the Star Seeds to find new hosts." Usagi muttered, "Allowing my crystal to Ascend out of control within my soul till it reached its ultimate form."

Pluto nodded, her face firm and cold.

"I am never meant to harness such powers. " Usagi nearly whined, still very frightened of the crystal she controlled.

"You are correct, your body hasn't evolved enough to handle it's powers. It will consume you if you ever release it's full powers. I have no idea what my father was thinking, sending the timeline on this course." Pluto glanced up to, her eyes fierce. "But you have wielded the Cosmos Crystal once before. You proved capable to handling it well."

Usagi was confused, she crossed her arms over her chest wanting Setsuna to continue.

"When you entered the Tau Nebula to save Hortau. The Guardian's lent you their powers, forcing the Silver Crystal to Ascend briefly to that of the Cosmos Crystal. If that wouldn't have happened you would have never had to power to enter that dead zone or resurrect poor Hortau."

"I remember." Usagi breathed lost to the bleak memory, that ended with such hope.

"Your mother, "Pluto nodded towards Serenity. "And your Father." Pluto inclined Mamoru.

"Sealed the Generals into the Dark Realms thwarting their plans to resurrect Abraxsas in ancient times, using his own essence within those stones to form the seal. But the seal was weak created through fear and aggression so in time it weakened." Pluto sighed. "Even great magic must be done with the mind set to give it the proper strength." She finished, leaning into her rod for comfort.

"All of this was set into motion, when Neo Queen Serenity gave you Cosmic Powers when you were in the 30th century. It pushed the silver crystal on course to evolving into the Cosmos Crystal." Pluto informed them. "People are forgetting Chibi Usa because time has changed. She never came back to the past, because the Dark Moon Family never attacked Crystal Tokyo, because you saved Queen Nehelinia the progenitor of the Dark Moon Family. She is loyal to the White Moon, and has raised her family to be one of your most loyal subjects in the future." Pluto continued.

Usagi sat heavily on one of the side chairs taking it all in, with wide unblinking eyes.

"I changed my fate..." she whispered in disbelief that she would be so bold as to play with the chaotic powers of time.

"I hope for the best." Pluto intoned, catching Mamoru's questioning eyes.

"I shall be by your side in this next battle to ensure all goes well in the coming future."

Usagi cast Mamoru a small smile, rising to her feet and moving away out to the patio to deal with her own personal demons. The afternoon light was bright the heat stiffing, taking her breath away as she walked unseeing towards the stone railing. A cool wind blew briefly through her golden hair, tossing it playfully across her shoulder, sending a dull shiver through her body. As she drew deeply reflective, gazing mournfully upon the rose garden the stretched beyond the patio. She felt so very cold, even though it was quite hot. Completely appalled with her once future self, that she had revered for so long. Within that time line, did she think so little of her accomplishments, did she truly hate herself and that future so much. That she wished to wipe herself and all her loved ones as they were then into oblivion...


	48. Chapter 48

Description of Abraxsas by Carl Jung

The End...

As the next day began the universe held it's breath. The veil between realms had finally weakened enough to allow most portals to be activated. The four generals had built an army of demons so vast so all encompassing, that the Realm of Light shuttered as they dark forces surged onto every planet within the cosmos.

L.A. Two hours before dawn...

The world was a blanket of cool mists, swirling and ebbing around the barren streets. The only companion to the lone young man with wild dark hair riding his beaten up blue bike down the shimmering black top were the silent orange street lamps.

"I really need to get my licence this sucks!" Darien shouted. He was wearing his ripped jeans and a black turtleneck, casting nervous looks over his shoulder. As he pedalled he felt eyes watching him. He didn't know if he was just being paranoid, since he would be heading into battle for the first time today.

His new senshi senses were telling him he was being watched though, and he trusted them more then his human counter parts.

He pedalled faster down the dark empty side streets, of the sleepy neighbourhoods in Beverly Hills. Heading up to the wider more populated blvd's that would take him straight to the Mansion and his destiny.

As he turned off the narrow streets and onto a side street full of stores, gas stations and high rise apartment complexes. A set of glowing eyes were tracking his progress, keeping pace with him from the roof tops soon over taking him and speeding ahead to lay in wait.

Ice blue eyes glowed in the dreary half light of near dawn, from the deep shadows of an alley between two highrise towers. She had been hunting her prey for over a week now, memorizing his route the smell of the Guardian's leader was thick over his skin. He literally stank of her scent, it burned her nose.

Her revenge was soon at hand...

The Mansion

The study was dark, almost dreary in the predawn grey as a flash of gold and silver light flared briefly in the room. Leaving behind two sovereigns ready for war. King Endymion stood tall and proud in his lavender suit of state, a simple vest hidden just under an elegant suit jacket accented with fine jewels. A white tie was around his neck with the round golden sigil of the Elysian Kingdom pinned just underneath. With the flowing robe the colour of twilight. At his hip was the Elysian sword of sealing, the golden hand guards shining like the sun charged with his energy and ready to be called forth into battle. His royal sceptre held tight in his left hand, of a long golden shaft with simple four cornered bulb with a elegant steeple on the top. The golden crystal was perched inside the open bulb spinning the glowing bright.

Neo Queen Serenity stood at his side in her long flowing white dress, with the silver accents upon her bodice. Within her golden hair perched her shimmering heart shaped crown with the red jewel of state glowing vibrantly in the centre. She also held her sceptre it was a beautiful, elegant shaft of silver with a gentle Lotus shaped bulb. The silver layers of petals crossed and overlapped their tips coming together to form the top steeple. Hidden inside spun the deep pink cosmos crystal, throbbing and humming with unlimited power. Vibrating through the fragile cage of the silver flower petals as if seeking to break free. The intense, almost violent crystal looked strange in the graceful confines of her tier.

As the study reappeared before them they both turned to the incessant beeping coming from Mamoru's cheery wood desk. His computer screen was going off with reports of twenty seven portals opening world wide. They were nearby each Mega city in the world as expected. Their was no way they had enough defenders to send to every city, so some places the countries armies would be on their own. All ready they could hear the roars of jets flying overhead headed out to battle. The ground under their feet vibrating from their massive engines, as concussion fire exploded through the sky from battle ships out past Malibu in battle with great serpents within the sea. The earth had been preparing for this war for over ten years, with Mamoru flooding the armies with anti demon weapons and personal from his own private armies. Who were in their own way heralds to the new universal order to come into power once the war was won...

Once the sovereign's had checked in on the portals and the world's response. They connected to the universal network to check in with all the known planets with Senshi who had Mamoru's support. He knew their were still thousands of Senshi fighting all alone over the cosmos he hadn't had the chance to meet and form an alliance with. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion had given every Senshi across the known systems their support, via his communication network on his computer in his study. Wishing them luck in the coming battles. Serenity had a hard time keeping her calm reserve as she bid farewell to the Starlights. They had been dealing with incursions on their planet for years, so already their world was pretty ravaged the onslaught today would push them over the edge. Many planets would be lost, many Senshi killed in the coming hours...

Pluto stood off to the side of the sunken living room, as the Guardian's, Guards, and Goddesses welcomed back their King. Mamoru took in the well wishes, with a stoic smile. His mind too focused on the battles beginning world wide. Neo Queen Serenity stood beside Pluto, casting her sceptre strange frightened looks. Pluto acknowledge her young queen's trepidation by resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's senses the danger of evil forces nearby, the world is trembling." She stated sombrely.

"I can feel them all...it's like a sea of rage slamming against my mind." Serenity breathed, trying to maintain her calm.

"The crystal wants to fight, it is not a gentle soul but the force of creation itself. Which is not a gentle process to begin with. " Pluto kept on.

"It might kill me..." Serenity sighed, tears forming her crystal blue eyes.

"I will not allow it." Pluto stated forcefully, almost glaring threateningly down at the glowing orb within her queen's tier.

King Endymion was soon reigning in the group back to the crisis at hand. Sending out their orders, to which city they would be positioned at to keep any demon's who got past the armies out of the city limits. They would be sent out in sets of threes, one goddess, her guard and her guardian.

Serenity cast her own Guardian worried glances, finding Serena standing aloof near the back hall of the kitchen. Looking over her shoulder every few minutes tears in her green eyes. Queen Serenity silently moved away from Pluto to her young charges side.

"Rini?" She questioned, laying a hand on her shoulder. Serena was dressed simply in a pair of white sweat pants and doubled up pair of spaghetti strap tank tops of pink and white. Her light blonde hair done up in her twin tails, which was a much simpler version of Serenity's more elaborate odango's and tails.

"Darien should be here by now?" She nearly whimpered, casting her goddess a fearful stare.

Serenity moaned in sympathy, understanding the girls feelings.

"After the meeting we will go look for him." She stated, giving her a strong smile.

Serena merely nodded, returning her focus to the King.

Sunset Blvd

Darien had no time to even transform, so untrained for combat as the massive wolf lunged from the alley just as he pedalled by taking him down with a scream to the cement. He lay prone for a moment, as the massive lavender wolf lunged for his throat. Her fangs gleaming in the half light of dawn, spittle dripping over his face. Darien cried out in alarm raising an arm over his face to protect himself, while kicking and punching at it in futile effort. The wolf clamped down on his arm, sinking it's teeth in deep enjoying the bitter taste of his blood. Darien screamed, shattering the morning with his painful cry as she shook his arm fiercely nearly ripping it out of its socket.

Darien felt the fire of his star seed come to life, as his heart pounded against his chest, his flesh both hot and cold. As he was consumed in a flash of deep crimson light, sending a shock wave into the wolf casting her into the air with a yelp of pain.

He staggered to his feet, dressed in a dark black gothic style suit similar to the outfit his wore while on stage. With a crisp white shirt with ruffles down the front near the buttons, a long black jacket with tails,matching pants and a black fedora perched on his head with a full white samurai mask, with a devils grin concealing his face. A long handled war axe hung off his back, with a massive wide steel head gleaming in the soft dawn light.

"All right no more surprises then..." He panted, his left sleeve moistening with his blood, which was pooling under the thick material. He cast a rueful look down to his arm, seeing the dark spot forming around the wrist his life's blood dripping from the cuff to stain the cement. With a growl he reached up to the long black handle of his axe and pulled it free. Standing strong, his blue eyes fierce he raised the huge axe before him as the wolf lunged out of the darkness towards him once more.

"Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!" Tux cried, thrusting a hand forward casting a charge of blinding smoke towards the feral attacker. Then ducked low as the lavender monster flew over his head. He pulled off a forward roll, holding his axe close to his chest as he moved with a fluid grace to engage the beast once more.

The wolf howled in fury as the mask of dark fog obscured her view, her prey making a break for it.

Feelings of great frustration fell over her, she was losing her chance to avenge her sisters. As she landed, she kept her calm, needing to maintain her focus. Sniffing the air she soon began moving silently, stalking through the murky fog, tracking him once more. He had leaped upward onto the towers. She chuckled her prey really had no concept of strategy when it came to battle, he was merely making random choices. If it was her she would have remained in the fog, using the concealing darkness to attack not run away like a frightened sheep...

The Mansion

Pluto moved towards King Endymion in front of the wall screen TV, carrying the small velvet bag with three of the Abraxsas stones. The King backed away, giving the time Senshi the floor. Moving to stand beside his Queen near the hall.

"As the planets align, the seal locking Abraxsas away in his prison within the sun will fade. If not given enough energy he will be weak unable to reform in our realm." Pluto poured the stones into her palm. "These stones are the very essence of the demon god of silence. They are the polar opposites to the powers of the planets themselves, the powers you all lay claim to. I am hoping to have each goddess refocus the powers of these stones to help reseal the god back within the sun. You will have to travel to your own planets as they align, sync your own energies to these stones using the god's own great powers to reseal both Abraxsas and all the portals around the universe. It will be more difficult with only three stones..." Pluto sighed, a bit disappointed.

Serenity sighed as well knowing it was her fault they were four stones short. Endymion reached for her hand, giving it a warm squeeze. She cast him a small look of apprehension, thankful for his support but feeling undeserving of it.

He had long since stopped blaming her for that outcome. Now he only hoped Shingo and Mina were still alive and would one day make it back. He only wished Serenity could find it in her own heart to forgive her own foolishness.

A flash of white light lit up the living room near the patio doors. Every eye in the room turned as the light faded, leaving the priest of Elysian behind. Helio's stood in his white pants and dress suit with the silver swirling accents. His silver hair falling low over his shoulders, no longer in the body of a adolescent but now in the broad well muscled proportions of a young man.

"Helios!" Endymion greeted his long time friend with a broad smile. Leaving his loves side to clasp the young man's hand and pat his shoulder companionably.

"Good to see again too, My King." Helios rumbled out with pride, his voice now deep and powerful. Even though his voice still carried the gentle undertones it always had.

"I have done as requested, and tracked down the weapon in the dark realms. I found it positioned on the Dark Moon. Which makes sense from there they could point the energy stealing cannon in any direction over the known universe. While I was there, a young demon friend of young Shingo's gave me a present. He stated he knew me from many stories he had heard from the young Tsukino over the years. " Helios smiled proudly, digging into a pocket of his white pants drawing out a black velvet bag. Handing it over to an astonished King with a small smirk.

"Did you see Shingo?" Endymion asked hopeful.

Helios shook his head sadly. Endymion merely nodded leaving his side to give the remaining stones to Pluto. The Time Senshi was more then pleased to receive the stones. "Now all we need is the last goddess." She sighed sadly, pouring the last four stones into her palm.

Adamina cast Helio's a meaningful look, she could feel her goddess's nervousness, her anxious worry over the battle now raging within the Dark Realms. Her inner connection to her goddess had grown in power as well as all the Guardian's links to their own Goddess's. Adamina leaned casually against the doorframe to the dinning room. Wearing a pair of boot cut jeans, her cowboy boots and a soft yellow plaid button up vest. Her cowboy hat perched on top of the soft blonde hair, her golden hazel eyes transfixed on the priest. He was her way to get to Mina's side, she would ask for him to transport her as soon as the meeting was over.

Serenity cast Endymion a hopeful look as she saw the stones returned, eager to find out any news about her brother. Endymion shook his head sadly as he resumed his position beside her. Serenity bowed her head new more powerful worries growing in her heart. While Serena remained oblivious to her goddess distress, drowning in her own worries over a missing soul mate.

"Truly were are up against the greatest most ancient, most powerful evil that has ever lived. This demon is truly the terrible one...the sun and also the eternally gaping abyss of emptiness...magnificent even as the lion at the very moment when he strikes his prey down. His beauty is like the beauty of a spring morn...He is the monster of the underworld...He is the bright light of day and deepest night of madness...He is the mightiest manifest being, and in him creation becomes frightened of itself..."

Pluto took a breath, scanning through all the stunned and worried faces that now surrounded her. They all knew how powerful this god was, the Goddess's knew first hand having lost their first battle against him and their lives. The Time Senshi's words only put in perspective what they were up against.

"The creator had to seal him away in the time before the creation of life, because if she hadn't, life could have never flourished. If he becomes freed, all life in the universe will cease. " Pluto finished then moved towards each goddess in turn, explaining the opposite power to their own. "Our powers stem from creation, these stones draw from the underworld from the aspects of darkness and destruction. They are also the only amulets strong enough to keep the demon god and the dark realms sealed away from the light. " She moved first to Rei by the patio windows, placing a dark almost black stone into her palm. Rei stood in awe, her dark hair braided up in an elaborate knot upon her head. Wearing a pair of shinto shrine robes similar to the ones she used wear. Raye had tracked down a pair for her Goddess for christmas. It was best most meaningful gift she had received. Raye stood beside her Goddess, dressed in a pair of jean overalls and a white t-shirt her tanned Navaho complexion a glaring opposite next to Rei alabaster skin.

"Malice..." Pluto began. "your inner strength is Patience,your soul is peaceful the heavenly opposite you should be able to tame this stone to your will."

She then proceeded to Haruka, who was leaning against the island nearby. Wearing a pair of black track pants and a white tank top. Placing another dark grey stone in her palm. "Envy...your powers are that of kindness, loyalty,compassion, and integrity." She then turned to Michiru, who was standing next to her lover in a aqua turtleneck and jeans. Placing a dark blue near black stone in her outstretched palm.

"Sloth...your inner strength has always been diligence, effort and a deep sense of ethics." Pluto smiled affectionately at Michiru before leaving her side. Finding Makoto standing behind the long beige couch in the living room wearing a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve cardigan. Her auburn hair hanging loose around her shoulders in a mass of thick waves. Lita knelt on the cushions before her, turned against the back of the couch to watch the exchange. In a dusty green tank top and black jean shorts with combat boots. Her own more reddish hair tied back into a single pony tail. Her coppery tan skin and exotic latino features very much a contrast to Mako's lighter skin tones.

"Pride...your power's Mako-chan have always been a sense of humility, your bravery is unmatched and your have always been modest about your accomplishments. You will be able to tame this stone easily." She placed a dark green stone in her hand, proceeding away toward her Queen. Giving the tall goddess of protection on final small squeeze on her shoulder as she past by. Heading over to the entrance to the hall, were Serena stood beside Serenity with a sense of awe and reverence. Endymion stepped back, allowing Pluto to approach Serenity.

"Greed...You my Queen, have always and will forever be a being of charity. Your will is the fiercest I have ever known. Your benevolence unmatched by any ruler that has ever lived. Generous to a fault. And as always the bearer of great Sacrifice. This stone is yours." Pluto had a sad smile when she offered the clear blue crystal to Serenity.

Serenity held back tears, clasping the stone tight in her slender fingers. Pluto's words held great meaning for her, and great truth. But this time could not allow herself to be sacrificed, this time she had another life to watch out for.

Pluto backed away with two remaining stones...Lust and Gluttony. "I shall carry these stones to their rightful possessors. Then I shall return to your side your majesties." She moved to an open space before the patio window's her garnet rod flashing to life in hands. With a wave of her staff she disappeared in a flash of light.

Hortaru stood solemnly in the entrance of the other hall on the other side of the kitchen. Wearing a simple black sundress, arms crossed over her breasts. Long dark hair flowing free down her slender back, her face a mask of bleak understanding. In the end she would bear the final blow to the universe as was her duty. She had a dream last night, a premonition bestowed upon her from her true father...Chronos. Her path was set as it has always been since beginning of time, there was a reason she had always been locked away.

"Well, we all need to get to our posts. Then. " Serenity cast Helios a meaningful look. Wondering if the priest would remember his love? Or if his memories had been rewritten along with everyone else's? Helios caught her look, paying her a small smile and nod. When things had come to their conclusion, Serenity promised she would have a word with Helios to remind him of his true love now blossoming in her womb. Her daughter's love would not die, just because the timeline had been altered.

"Rini..." Serenity gripped her guardian's now shivering shoulders, staring into her tear stained face. The somber dawn light shone just behind Queen Serenity's golden odango's as they stood out before the front doors on the stone pad. Everyone had gathered out in the large cobble stone drive out front of the mansion. Each teleporting away to their locations around the world. Helios had offered to take Adamina to the Dark Moon to track down her own Goddess, needing to be at her side during this last battle. Leaving Serenity, Endymion, and a stricken Serena out on the barren stones.

"I need to get to him...right now!" Serena wailed, calling down the powers of the moon within herself. Queen Serenity backed off as the waves of silver light shone throughout her Guardian, transforming her into the New Eternal Sailor Moon. In her white mid drift hoody, with the skin tight long sleeves that hooked over her middle fingers. Deep blue breeches and silver knee high boots. Her silver and blue shields coming to life out front of her pony tails, her silver tiara flaring on her forehead with the crescent etching were the jewel once was. Silver long crescent earrings shining the half light her light blue cape and silver ribbons, flapping in the power waves. As her white wings exploded from her back in a cloud of feathers. She was air borne before her Sovereigns could utter a single word.

Serenity cast her Guardian a worried, stressful look as she faded away in the somber pink dawn sky heading away deeper into L.A. Something terrible had just happened...she felt it deep down in her own soul.

Moon landed lightly, spinning her silver bow staff off her back. Her wings fading away, her cape billowing behind her as the last of the supernatural fog dispersed on the wind. Serena moved tentatively into the alley, her wide turquoise eyes scanning the near darkness of the greasy floor and walls with rising trepidation. A link had slowly been building between them after Darien received the Star Seed of Earth. She could sense when he transformed into Tux, just as he could feel when she called upon her own powers. Becoming drawn to each other, as he had the night of the battle with Death. Now she moved through the eerie silence of the morning shadows, the link fluttering weakly in her soul.

"Tux..." She shuttered, moving slowly through the gloom. It was the mass of lavender fur with navy stripes along its back that caught her eye first. Then the faint feelings of his life force muffled underneath the mass of wiry wolf skin.

"Darien!" She wailed, racing toward the crumpled up heap of demon, pushing the wolfs corpse of his prone body. Finding a huge axe embedded in the beasts throat, the other side of the blade thrust into the concrete beside his badly bruised head.

"Did I win..." He mumbled faintly.

Serena's hands were hovering over his broken body, his stomach was torn open from the beasts claws. His shirt shredded, revealing a gaping bloody wound. His handsome, roguish face was covered in deep scratches that were oozing blood, his dress shirt along his arms torn to shreds. Covered in blood, legs twisted up in a broken display as if he had come crashing down from a great height.

"You won..." Serena voice shivered, her mind reeling at the consequences of this battle. The wolf she remembered as the Last Sister of the Abyss. She had got her revenge, that was for sure, her love now a broken mangled mess hovering near death. She brushed some of his wet, blood covered bangs out of his eyes. Smearing more of his blood from a gash along his temple across his brow.

"Darien you need to try and heal yourself." She sniffled, wiping away tears needing to remain calm. Smearing his own blood down her cheeks. As she clasped his hand drawing it up to her heart, his bloody hand staining hers even more.

"Fighting a Demon was intense..." He whispered, closing his eyes. Feeling so very cold and tired.

Serena choked back full sobs, tears rolling unrestrained down her cheeks, sending clear trails through the red blood marred there.

"Stay with me!" She cried, her other hand pressing against his heart. Her once clear skin upon her other hand becoming bathed in his blood.

"Rini?" Serenity's voice floated to her from the mouth of the alley.

"Over here!" Serena screamed back in a panic.

King Endymion and Queen Serenity dashed in to the alley taking in the carnage instantly. Serenity grasped Serena around her shoulders drawing her away so Endymion could do his work. The women stood anxiously nearby, while he crouched beside the cooling body of the New Tux.

Neither of them paid any attention to the dead wolf demon mindlessly cast aside into the shadows of the alley. She ended her life as she had wished in mortal combat with an enemy.

In moments Endymion had Tux's body aglow with a golden healing aura.

Serena sobbed into Serenity breast, as the Queen kept a eye out for more demons casting her gaze up to the two apartment towers that soared above them. Several more grey blurs, followed by the thunder of jet engines announced the growing battles raging further east on this countries borders. They needed to get to their own post...Tokyo, Japan.

Dark Realms

The black monolith of the Malefic Crystal stood in judgement upon the grey dessert of the Dark Moon. Masses of Demons swarmed around it's swirling ethereal pressence cackling and howling with a sense of victory as it hummed with already collected life force of the humans all over the universe. The last of the collection of energy was slow going since War had failed to retrieve any of the Abraxsas Stones. But the vast army of wraiths invading the light realms were able to obtain energy for them even if it was just a bare trickle compared to what Famine's Energy Cannon could have syphoned.

War paced before the black crystal, his dark armour mirroring the swirling vortex of human life force within the dark recesses of the crystal. His dark leathery skin rippled with tense strained muscles as he moved his massive pointed mace from on large shoulder guard to the other. His deep set beady red eyes glared bitterly at the the large black stone cannon, sitting at the crest of a large hill nearby silent and useless. His fellow generals had sent their armada's of demons and dark realm war ships into the light realms through all the weakened portals. Reports had yet to start filtering in on how the conquest was going. Over the years, War had claimed superiority over his fellow generals. They had accepted it reluctantly, and always they had fought amongst themselves secretly trying to usurp his leadership, feeling they could do a better job. It had been an endless power struggle, he enjoyed it greatly and had yet to be defeated. War a great lumbering beast of a demon, a living mountain of muscle and power. With a cruel beastial face, with yellow tusks jutting out of thin lips. He bellowed orders to the remaining demons left to guard the crystal. As he left their ranks, heading beyond their camp up to the Cannon to fester his hatred and disappointment he could not use this ultimate weapon.

The Dark Moon Castle

Queen Nehelenia could not pull herself to just abandon her home now that the time to leave was glaring at her. She had spent the morning preparing a strike team for one final attack on her hated enemies. She had one last mission to finish before she left the place of her birth forever. Now she stared out of the window in her library at the silent garden's below. All her books, maps and charts had been packed on board the royal arc which would be departing towards the rouge planet Nemesis that hovered just beyond her kingdom in the star scape. All the arc's had been packed with the necessary cargo to rebuild her kingdom, along with thousands upon thousands of human refugees. She refused to let any Demons on board. Hoping the leave them all to their doom within the Dark Realms. She had no love for demon's having had to deal with demon lords for thousands of years, frustrated with their sadistic views and weakness of character towards self destruction. To caught up now in her own personal dogma of hatred towards the whole race, long since forgotten that she was also half demon. Her mind was obsessing over her new beginning in the Realms of Light. But she needed just one more thing before she left...

Regaled in her steel grey plate mail, her large shoulder armour thrusting from her shoulders sharply. Her helm with the red tassel was braced under her arm securely. Her icy blue eyes scrutinized the contingent of decoy's all in Dark Moon armour who were now given orders to charge War's forces before the Dark Crystal. She and her team were going to use that distraction to get close to the Crystal. Queen Nehelenia had plans for that Crystal. Long long ago when she was a very young woman, she had befriended the young newly crowned queen of the White Moon. Meeting her on a diplomatic envoy to her kingdom when the idealistic queen was seeking to build a ruling council of kingdoms called the Silver Millennium. Their within the grande white stone palace the two young queens had became fast friends. Queen Serenity and Queen Nehelenia could relate to each other on so many levels. Spending hours just being young women together, bonding and sharing. Building a lasting friendship, that only ended upon the White Queens death when her precious Silver Millennium fell. Queen Nehelenia had done as much as she could to support the White Moon Queen but she had yet to build a strong lasting kingdom herself at that time...In the end her meager armies would be annihilated by Beryl and Metallia.

But a story, the White Moon Queen had told her so long ago was ringing in her mind, since War had planted that Wild dark crystal into her planet. A similar crystal...The Silver crystal had been tamed by Serenity's family eons ago. The Crystals were the living essence of long dead ancient gods, some more powerful than others. She fought with herself, wondering if she had the iron will and inner strength to tame that Malefic Black Crystal to her will? With it she would be on the same power level as Neo Queen Serenity? Then building her new kingdom in the Realm of light would be much easier.

"Mother?" Sinobya's voice floated to her from the doorway to her library.

"Yes..." Nehelenia turned from her survey of the forces, towards the worried look of her only daughter.

She tried in vain to conceal it from her face, casting it in stone yet her deep blue eyes could not hide her true feelings.

"The armada is prepared to depart." Sinobya moved into the empty library, wearing a pair of black pants and a flowing white shirt with long sleeves, a dark cape hung off on of her shoulders. Concealing her swords beneath it's heavy dark folds. Her long thick dark hair was divided into two long braids that twisted around her head to form a longer more elaborate braid down her back.

"Very good. I shall board the last arc, with my prize. " Nehelenia stated smugly,moving with power and purpose towards her daughter. Taking up her hands in hers, urging strength to her. Her eyes reformed into the pupils of a cats as she urged her more demonic powers to the surface, needing the extra power to accomplish her ends.

Sinobya was not stricken by the more feral look her mother took on when preparing for battle. Her lineage was more human then demon so she did not possess such powers.

"Be careful...please." Sinobya stared meaningfully into her mother's eyes. Seeking an understanding that she was not ready to rule, or even to build this new kingdom without her.

"I shall be by your side before you make planet fall." Nehelenia smiled, their moments of true affection were always few and far between. But the respect and love they had for one another lay just under the surface all the time.

Sinobya sighed bitterly, casting her mother a small smile as she released her hands. "I shall lead our people to freedom, mother. Just as you ask. But my children will not grow up with out their grandmother. Understand your life means more to me then your need for more power!"

Nehelenia merely nodded, her eyes narrowing at her daughter's weak words. Being more human, her daughter was always more susceptible to sentimental drivel. She had yet to realize power is what kept a kingdom safe, prosperous and strong. The ruler must have the ultimate power to bestow both fear and security for their people or anarchy would take over.

With her words said, Sinobya paid her mother one last meaningful look before departing for the Lead Arc where her children waited for her.

The armies of demonic might was surging across the earth. Clashing with the armies of earth. Jets flew threw the skies in massive dog fights with long black serpents that were death itself, along with mighty flying ships armed to the teeth...known as Man o Wars. Magic fire blossomed from the weapons of the jets, laying waist to the blimps yet not swift enough to take on the writhing black dragons. The skies all over the world lit up with a fury. The land slowly becoming devoured by the dark waves of looming Goliath's, horde demons, hell hounds, spider demons. Any thing that oozed, crawled or tore at the fabric of light surged from the portals bent on destroying the realm.

The earth met their charge with tanks, and missiles fuelled by the magic of Elysian. Foot soldier's clad in full body armour their machine guns blazing through the ranks of demons with a magic energy to repel darkness itself cast into their bullets. They laid waist to the demons, pushing back against their surge. King Endymion's own army dispersed around the universe helping as they could, keeping alive the message of the new order which would ascend to power once peace was won. They kept the faith, they urged the light of hope, pushing forward within the fighting masses. That their Saviours would come to power and save them all..stay strong... and Believe.

The very earth itself was screaming at the fabric of the universe as the armies clashed all over its surface. The Universe screamed back, under attack as well. As Guardian's sought to save their own beloved planets from the onslaught of darkness. It was a war to end all wars, the curse of the creator's two daughters coming to fruition. In a fury of blood lust and destruction. Death mounted on both sides as the day wore on. At the head of the armies through out the universe riding their hell steeds, was Famine, Pestilence, and Death itself...

If one listened to the wind now whispering through the realms, you could hear a low growling laughter of the Great Destroyer Abraxsas. His freedom was at hand, after eons of entrapment he would soon lay waist to all who lived. His rebirth was at hand, as each planet which was the lock to his prison lined up releasing the door of his cage within the sun.


	49. Chapter 49

The End... Part Two

Darien felt the golden healing energy coming from Endymion's hands, as he pressed them to his wounds. A calm numbing feeling penetrated his body, along with the God Kings voice.

(You are a stupid ill prepared idiot!)

(Thanks for the support...) Darien commented back lamely.

(How in the world did you get yourself so badly beaten by one Demon?) Endy continued with his rant.

(I have never actually fought anything or anybody before.) Darien stated truthfully. (The closest thing I could think off was to fight like they do in my video games) He groused.

(So what did you do?) Endy sighed, that was exactly how his Usagi used to fight the Youma way back when she first started her journey. Which ended pretty much with him, swooping in a saving her little butt from being pummelled.

(I don't know really, found higher ground...swung my axe, cast a few smoke bombs...then fell off the tower.) Darien groaned in pain, as Endy sealed his stomach wound.

(Ok...I am going to need a-lot more out of you today...then the moves you know from Tekken or Mortal Kombat!, kid.) Endy sighed in frustration. This kid was going to bring shame to Tux's good name pretty quickly if he didn't learn how to fight and use his great powers properly.

(Ok, I am going to finish up healing your bones here...then I want you to tap into your Psychomentry powers. Learn all about your powers, weapon's and hand to hand combat from me. ) Endy offered.

As soon as the last of the discomfort left his body, Darien did as he was told. Groggily, rising to a sitting position, his Tux outfit still ripped around the middle and along his arms and legs. He pressed his hands onto Endymion's cheeks, tapping into another one of his Guardian's powers.

The King crouched before the young man, in the twilight suit and cape, his dark blue eyes penetrating deep into the boy's very soul. Suddenly years of experiences flooded into his mind. Darien felt his very soul scream at the assault of massive amounts of information, yet he held firm to the King. His will to strong to give up, he wanted to be able to protect his love, to fight along side her, to save this planet. His dreams of being a rock star, of being famous for his music died a silent death that morning. Replaced by a new dream, loving his Angel, his Serena and protecting this planet together. He would never regret this decision and never look back.

After a few minutes, Endy helped Darien gather himself back up to his feet. Only to have Moon barrel into the newly healed young man, wrapping her slender arms around his middle drawing him into a tight embrace.

Tux moaned slightly in protest, his body still very sore and aching from the recent healing. Moon was oblivious to his discomfort, so over joyed to have him whole and alive once more. She pressed him up against the rough brick of the alley, her face hovering mere inches from his.

"You are never allowed to go into battle alone..."She mumbled, her hot breath mingling with his sharp gasps of pain.

Tux merely nodded, Moon grinned happily. "Good..." then pressed her lips upon his in a thankful, blissful kiss.

Endy moved off to the mouth of the alley, giving the lovers a little time.

Tokyo, Japan.

The devastation that greeted them as the Golden and Silver flash of transport faded, took their breath away. The metropolis lay in ruins, great inferno's moved from one district to another a swath of burning death. The massive towers lay bowed before the feet of giant demon's known as Goliath's, their bone white masks glowing through the fog of smoke. An eerie voice echoed through the destruction of the levelled city.

"Evacuation procedures, Alpha through Delta are in effect. Please proceed to designated areas within your districts."

"You think they would have thought of that before the Demon's attacked." Serena commented bitterly, her green eyes surveying the carnage surrounding them. The store fronts were gutted, display windows shattered due to looters or vandals. Craters filled the street that stretched out before them, the sky thundered with the anti aircrafts currently attempting to destroy the Goliaths, smashing the city to the ground.

"They could have been exiting the city for days...Rini." Serenity commented, her eyes shimmering with sorrow at the death thoes her home was now reduced to.

"Doubt the Diet gave them much notice..." Endymion sighed, he had been in talks for years with the governments around the world. Warning about this...Judgement Day. Seeking for them to prepare, to take the proper measures in insure their citizen's survival. He had done all that he could...now it was time to provide aid and pick up the pieces.

"Well, we're here to help...so?" Tux cast his grim face around, taking account of the huge demon's lumbering through the streets.

"We take care of the Demon's the armies can't." Endymion nodded to Tux.

While Tux watched a massive demon with a long black body, and a white death mask for a face bat several jets out of the sky. The planes exploded or dove in balls of flame into adjoining towers. Taking the already weak structures to the ground in a wave of smoke and dust. The ground vibrating as the massive buildings crashed to the ground.

"May I suggest we take care of the Psychotic...King Kong's...first?" Tux pointed to the looming bodies of pure darkness.

He barely got the words out before the eerie calm on the street was shattered by deadly screams of terror. Followed by the skittering of taloned claws on the pavement. Tux pulled out his war axe, while Moon spun her silver bow staff anticipating the coming chaos. A crowd of frantic people raced around the corner of the street, there clothes shredded and bloodied from running for their lives. A dozen black humanoid spiders chased after them, like a pack of predators on their prey.

"You got this?" Endymion questioned Tux, his face stern.

"I got this..." Tux swallowed, casting Moon a nervous look.

"Alright, then partner lets go save some innocent lives." Moon passed him a bright encouraging smile, dashing off down the street.

Tux raced at her heels, his heart in his throat, mind now humming with stragedy and fighting styles to take on multiple opponents.

Endymion's dusty brown wings exploded from his back, as he reached for Serenity's hand. Serenity gave her true love a warm smile of confidence. Her ivory white wings coming to life on the back of her silk gown in a cloud of feathers. As they ascended into the dull grey sky hand in hand, their staffs glowing with rising power. Heading off to deal with the Goliath's.

"Nothing big...just draw what you need from the crystal..." Endymion cautioned, his dark blue eyes searching for her to keep her promise.

"Yes, my love...just what I need." Serenity nodded, a grim smile on her angelic face. Her heart was twisting with dread, wondering how much of the Cosmos Crystal's power would be needed to defeat the Demon's now destroying the earth. Or how much she would need to keep Abraxsas sealed within his prison. The Crystal was already raging against her soul, seeking retribution against the evil that was slowly consuming all life within the Universe. A universe it had created, eon's ago.

New York

Lady Liberty stood strong in New York Harbour, her blind eyes staring out to the raging battles out beyond the City's limits. A massive swirling vortex raged out in the sea just beyond the harbour. Great air ships soared out of the vortex taking to the rolling clouds high above, as great shadows eased themselves into the sea. The american fleet greeted the portal to hell, with weapons fire from battle ships of all girths. Aircraft carriers remained a few miles away releasing jets into the sky to contend with the air ships. As great silver serpents rose from the water, their flanks writhing under the surface. Deadly maws of gigantic teeth hissed from the churning sea, as rising towers of doom. Leviathan's, Immortal water demons of old. Dragon's in size and wrath, their fringe of spines along the crests of their blunt heads shining in the sunlight with a blinding glow. Deep blood red eyes glaring down upon the fleet of war ships and air craft carriers. Massive anti air craft cannon's thundered out on the bay, sending a barrage of rockets at the giant water demons. Jets harassed their flanks, and heads assaulting the gigantic Serpents with anti demon weaponry. The Serpent's hissed and roared with annoyance, to massive for the ballistics to do more then ricochet off their shining scales. Long massive bodies coiling over the ships soon dragging down the fleet one by one. The American ships sub coming to a watery grave, with barely a fight. Their massive tails wiping out of the bubbling, churning water to bat the annoying jets out of the sky.

One Goddess and one Guardian, stood sombrely within the antique crown. Of the great lady who watched her people fight so valiantly against the worst odds. Behind the icon of American freedom, lay the raging inferno of New York gripped in the chaos of the hell that had come to earth. Screams and gun shots rang through the air, announcing the thousands of small skirmishes happening within the streets of the massive city.

Neptune, leaned against a green uprising spire on the statues crown. Her sweet, elegant face cast in a mask of grim emotions. Her light blonde hair, tinted slightly green, tossing in the wild winds, churned up from the battle out at sea. Her long sleeve form fitted white shirt hugged her slender frame, bunching slightly at her hips. Her aqua breeches trailing down her long legs to her sweet black dolly shoes and white socks.

Her long curly light blonde almost a soft green hair flew wildly in the salty breeze, as her sweet light blue eyes shone with sadness as she watched the fleet being over come. The burst of hot wind whipped her accenting aqua cape, and light blue ribbons behind her, as she called forth her shimmering round shield with the aqua stone carving of her Goddess in reclining relief around the bottom edge.

Michiru floated just behind her, in her flowing aqua gown. The neckline trailing low over her breasts as if the waves of the ocean receded down her slender frame. Her long thick, wavy aqua hair fluttered in the raging ocean air as her darker green eyes focus on the battle with a grim understanding.

"Well this is why we are here." Michiru raised her arms over her head, floating high into the massing grey clouds. As her aqua green teardrop crystal formed over her breast, called forth into physical being once more by it's Goddess's call.

Neptune watched in wonder, as the sea's began to pull and twist, obeying her Goddess's command to rise up as a living force unto itself. Buffeting the Serpents, who screamed in fright as massive waves began to enfold them. The water itself forming into a weapon as if it had become her living hands themselves tossing the demons back through the portal.

Michiru hovered high above in the blanket of grey clouds, her aqua hair flaring wildly around her as she called forth more power from her crystal. The aqua green tear drop that had been pressed demurely against her breast burst forth into her reaching hands. The crystal unfurled itself into a spinning conch shell, the contour's shimmering with a liquid eternal essence. As if the ocean itself was contained within the facets of the crystal itself. Michiru thrust the glowing shell before her as it flared a bright green glow, bathing her intensely focused countenance with it's great power.

(I will part the sea's, get the sailor's who still live up on the what remains of their decks. I shall carry them to safety. I will alert you when my strength has run out.)

Michiru's refined soft voice echoed in Michelle's mind. She gave the swirling storm of clouds above a determined nod. Her light aqua wings bursting from her back, as she took to the sky. Soaring over the harbour, as the sea rolled back beneath her. As she flew over the sea beyond the city, the water rose up forming a labyrinth of walls made of the ocean itself. The creatures still swimming within in, the water roaring into the heavens high above her and out of sight. The dozen or so ships in the sunken fleet lay before her, broken like toys. As she neared the first ship, a massive cruiser. She landed lightly on the twisted deck, the observation tower looming over her cast a long shadow that sent a chill up her body. She needed to get to the communications deck, see if anyone was still alive. Maybe in pockets here and there. The rest of the ships would be the same...so up to the command centre.

Neptune made it to the dented in door along the main deck that would lead her into the tower, and the bowels of the ship. When an unearthly roar vibrated through the very fabric of the reality around her. The air seemed to shiver as the cry rang out once more, louder and more terrorizing then the first. The echoing roar was soon accented by the beating of rotor blades. Neptune cast her face up to the sky, over the looming wall of ocean find several black helicopter's on the horizon. Apache's with heat seeking missiles and various other ballistic's attached under it's small wings and belly.

Then a mass of gigantic tentacles writhed through the currents held within the water walls, seeking to capture her. They were as vast and long as if they were living towers upon themselves, with massive suction cups that could overtake her whole body. Neptune screamed in sudden terror, her heart exploding with fear in her chest. Thrusting her now glowing shield before her to protect herself from the seeking tentacles.

"Deep Submerge!" She screamed, as a blast of elemental power shot out of her shield. Slicing through the water wall and connecting with the giant beast within.

It screamed in pain, it's voice an eerie keening that vibrated through the metal deck of the ship. Then her support arrived, as blast of energy fire erupted from the helicopter's now harassing the monster just beyond the water wall. Neptune ducked and weaved through the searching tentacles, sending forth her attacks as she could.

The Moon

Ami's face was cast in an eerie glow, as she leaned over the metal railing within the deep shadows of the Moon's great observatory. She was in full goddess form, with her long flowing blue gown that nearly wrapped around her ankles. A low cut neckline that hung off her shoulders demurely, the fabric shimmering with an immortal sheen. Watching the final minutes of the Planetary alignment, the eternal celestial bodies of the solar system slowly lining up. She was tapping the screen of the grey communicator Mamoru had given her weeks ago. All of the other Guards, Guardian's and Goddesses would be wearing the wrist devices. She synced the aliments countdown to all the communicator's now dispersed around the earth. An alarm would be emit when it was time for them to depart for their planets.

Ryo approached her quietly, snaking an arm around her waist as he transformed into Zoisite in a flash of soft yellow light. Standing beside her in his dark blue leather armour, with long black heavily padded gloves and dark leather boots. His cross bow latched onto a wide leather belt at his back, with a pouch of bolts hanging off his hip. His long black hair flowing down his lean back in a low pony tail. Soulful green eyes staring knowingly down into the viewing bowl below the railing.

A flash of blinding light caught their attention. Both Zoi and Ami turned to greet the new visitor's to the end of the universe. Finding Pluto standing with her Garnet rod clasped in her hand, the orb glowing a deep crimson. Mercury stood aloof at her side, powered up in her armour. Wearing the long dark blue breeches, and boots. With the soft white skin tight sweater that hugged her hips, slits cut in the fabric of her arms. One on her upper arm, the other below, showing off her pearl white skin. Her long dark blue cape with the light blue ribbons trailing low over her slight frame. Her whip flowing with her water elemental powers, hanging off her hip on a blue leather belt.

Pluto moved forward to greet Ami, with a small serious smile.

"I am here to give you your piece of the lock to seal Abraxsas back within the sun. " She pulled out a stone that shone with a crystal blue light, setting it in Ami's outstretched palm.

"This is the stone of Lust..." Pluto stopped, knowing that the more prudish Ami might need a moment to calm her blush. Finding to her surprise the young woman merely blinked, her face impassive waiting for Pluto to finish. Pluto cleared her throat, knowing that Ami had finally matured in that department.

"Your powers of wisdom, and a pure soul will give you the advantage to sync to this stone and tame it to your will. To use it to lock Abraxsas back up, hopefully into a stronger prison. You will need to be in front of your planet as they align to use it's energy to your advantage." Pluto nodded, needing to access if Ami understood.

"Fine...I shall play my part. " Ami stated, her face a mask of responsibility.

Pluto sighed, "I shall take you to your position on earth. Do what you can to help the earth forces defeat the demons."

Ami, moved to stand next to her Guardian casting the nervous girl a strong smile.

"I will protect you Ami..." Mercury commented her voice wavering, her soft green eyes warm and bright.

"Relax, we will protect each other." Ami, clasped the nervous girls hand in hers.

Mercury let out a comforting breath. As Zoi moved in behind them, soon they were once more enveloped by Pluto's transport heading deep into the cold snow of Europe to their position in Moscow.

L.A.-Mamoru's Mansion

Luna and Artemis snuggled close to each other on a beige pillow on the coffee table before the T.V. In the sunken living room. Taking in the news of darkness, panic and chaos taking hold all over the world.

Comforting each other with low thrumming purrs, seeking to stay positive as their charges waged the battle of their lives.

Ikuko moved through the kitchen, her dark hair tied up in a long ponytail. Wearing a pair of beige slacks and a nice simple blue floral button up shirt. With short sleeves, the flower's being small buds of roses. Her white silk slippers and endless whisper along the wood floor as she moved about. Losing herself within her passion of cooking. Needing to keep busy, while she waited with increasing worry over the kids now in battle world wide. Her mind falling upon her son and daughter as she gathered ingredients from the maple cupboards. The new's in english a white noise in her ears, she could only pick out a few phrases. Catching on only to the massive amounts of chaos and damage world wide as she glanced up to watch the news reports coming in.

Irene sat nervously on the long brown couch, in a pair of jeans and a white button up blouse. Biting at her nails, her soft green eyes moist with worry of her own over her daughter in mid battle in Tokyo. Watching a new's report, over the destruction of the World's government buildings world wide. It had been a combined assault by several Man O War blimps from the Dark Realms. The worlds military were now scrambling to destroy the demon's in million's of small skirmishes world wide. Unable to keep them contained within the portals, soon becoming overcome by the shear numbers and variety of powerful demon's flooding out.

Grandma Ko, was sitting in a red sack dress, with Navajo designs embroidered in gold around the collar and hem. Crocheting with a nervousness, her sticks clicking at top speed. Her old wise brown eyes, focused on the news, misting over with dread. Amy's mother leaned against the island, her eyes locked on the television. Absently brushing her dark hair behind an ear, in a nice pair of white slacks and long black cardigan with short sleeves. The elegant features, held in cold repose deep green eyes unblinking as she took in the latest battles caught on video from amateurs world wide. Waiting expectantly for any footage from Moscow.

Mexico City

The Angel of Independence, glowed in the morning light. The elegant winged symbol of this once historic and beautiful city, was the only landmark still standing unscathed. By the war zone it watched silently over. The Angel with unfurled wings and flowing robes, stood high above it's stone pillar. The wider base filled with smaller spires and stature a testament to the people who once occupied this great city. What remained of the lush square, surrounded by a round about that led around the landmark and onto wider streets lay in ruin. Craters of cement and burnt out cars, littered with the dead and dieing slowly being consumed by the fires of hell themselves. The grand towers that had flanked this historical sight lay broken and gutted, their outer glass structure shattered like broken crystals. Mexico City was burning, the populace reduced to a state of panic as the spirits of the dead floated through the streets hunting. Strange demons, barely taller then a child raced through the shadows of the streets. With wide black eyes and wide death grins, full of sharp teeth. Gutting and eating any unfortunate who accidentally came upon them. A giant red serpent of legend, his body covered in rainbow feathers. Weaved through the sky sending down rain of pure fire. Lighting up the morning in flares of explosions as he sent whole districts into raging inferno's.

Rei floated high above the carnage, her red flowing gown cracking fiercely around her ankles from the great winds roaring through the sky. Her dark hair a cape fluttering behind her dark crimson wings, violet eyes taking in the devastation of the various districts with a grim determination. Far below Mars stood on the apex of a vast cathedral's stone steeple. A hand griping along the bass of a large stone carved cross that sat at the very peak. Her red leather breeches, and dark blood red corsette gleaming in the morning light. Her dark cape flapping behind her, along with her dark purple ribbons. Her black hair braiding into a long whip that cracked in the wind. Dark brown eyes scanning the burnt out wreckage of the large parking lot that lay before the holy site. Her red bow slung over a shoulder, began to hum with her pent up rage needing to be called forth to seek vengeance against the demons who had literally annihilated this great city. Sending it to it's knees in only a few hours.

"The portal's wide open, further north. The Mexican army is gone, wiped off the planet literally. I can only find their burnt out military equipment." Jed's voice crackled over Mar's little grey communicator on her wrist.

(Well, My Goddess...any surviver's would have gone to ground by now. A great deal would have sought refuge in the many cathedrals and churches in the city.) Mar's called out to her Goddess high above with her mind.

(Go patrol, kill any demon on sight. I will quell the fires.) Rei called back, shooting away from the cathedral like a phoenix. Leaving a glowing trail of fire across the grey murky sky as she called forth her crystal from her soul.

The red tear drop emerged from her breast, swirling with an inner fire as it unfurled into a twisting shape that mirrored the raging surface of the sun itself. She held the now ascended crystal before her, her dark hair flying wildly in the rising power she was calling forth. Summoning all the fires now raging through the city, into pillar's of inferno that spiralled into the sky absorbed by the crystal. Her body glowed with the flames of life, only her violet eyes could be seen through the blinding glow her body had become. The ancient demon in which the Quetzalcoatl myth was based, writhed in the clouds high above the glowing goddess. A giant snake, covered in rainbow feathers with piercing ice blue eyes that smoked with an inner fire. Glared down at the goddess of fire with agitation, he had been feeding off all the fear those inferno's had created in the populace. As they had seen her consuming the fires, hope was seeding within the hearts of the populace. And his buffet was coming to an end. With a roar of fury he dove towards the shining star far below that was the floating Goddess. His massive maw of sharp teeth gleaming in the morning sun, his saliva shimmering against his red gums with anticipation of consuming her energy for himself.

Rei sensed his great evil, before she saw the Immortal snake break from the cloud bank above her. She narrowed her violet eyes, thrusting her crystal above her head sending all the fires from the city below upward towards the raging demon. A massive pillar of fire exploded from her crystal, the heat evaporating the clouds above instantly. Creating a premature clear sky, as the inferno bared down upon the snake.

Dark Realms

Nehelenia's army struck hard and fast, slamming into War's left over troops from all sides. Over whelming the ranks of Horde Demons in dark plate. The lines of ink coloured Spider demons, screaming and chattering in fright as her lines of mounted soldier's ran them to ground on their black hell steeds. The graceful vampire like wraiths that guarded the Monolith of the Dark Crystal, attempted a last stand as the infantry closed in, Kunsite and Mina leading the charge. The warrior, Kunsite was a quick death to any who stood in his way. His light grey leather armour, weaving through the elegant dark armoured demons, with the elven charm and flowing silver or black hair. His sword flashing in the dawning light of the Dark Moon, as the faint glow of morning crested the grey sand dunes flanking the crystal. The Vamperic like demon's took him on, moving with a grace to their fighting with dual swords or axes. The more brutal, living tanks of the Horde

Demon's flanking them as the armies clashed before the looming darkness of the Malefic Dark Crystal. A raging sea of fierce battle, the ring of metal shattering the calm, along with the screams of the victorious and wails of the fallen. The grey sands of the moon, covered with blood and gore seeping into the very soul of this satellite, recreating it to be renamed the Dead Moon in the future.

Mina soared high above, her soft yellow wings, beating at the air. Her glowing heart chain striking at the great living weapon's of horde demons like a whip of light. Casting them into the sky, screaming in death their bodies slices and gored by the quick strikes of pure light that humming along the chain. Her light blonde hair fluttered about her shoulders, her flowing soft yellow silk gown twisting about her ankles as her light blue eyes scanned the battle from high above keeping track of her lover, protecting his back as the combat turned to close quarters near the crystal.

Nehelenia wove through the ranks of fighting gutting any demon who got to close, never breaking stride as she charged the looming dark obsidian monolith. She caught sight of the first elaborate floating tents, that acted as her peoples living arc's. Assending into the grey sky far away on the horizon. Her kingdom was making their escape under the concealment of the battle. Her daughter would led her people to safety and prosperity,even if the Queen didn't make it out of this attempt to tame the dark crystal. Nehelenia knew if the crystal took her life, her daughter would be ok. She was raised to be a strong ruler, had confidence in her abilities to lead. She had two beautiful boys now who would keep her from being lonely. Either way the future would work out...

Nehelenia's heart thundered in her chest, as she thrust her sword into the gut of a pig faced Horde Demon. Pulling it back out covered in gore, her cat like eyes glowing with feral battle rage. The swirling storm of human energy humming beneath the shadowed surface of the crystal just behind the monster who stood in her way. As the beast man slipped from her blade she had a clear path to the crystal's cold as glass countenance. With a roar of satisfaction, Nehelenia sheathed her sword at her hip, pressing her hands against the crystal. Calling forth her own inner soul, syncing it with the writhing energies of the obsidian crystal. The energies within surged then arced over it's surface consuming the dull grey plate armoured queen, in a storm of pure hatred and darkness. Nehelenia craned her head back releasing a scream of fury and anguish as the unfathomable power of the crystal consumed her mind. Her body shimmering out of existence, fading into the crystal as it took her within itself.

Helio's transported to the fringe of the battle, in a flash of white energy. He stood silent, taking in the carnage with a grimness. Venus stood beside him, scanning the waging battle for her Goddess. Dressed in her battle uniform of yellow breeches, a white vest that barely covered her mid drift. Cowboy boots and her beige slightly beaten up cowboy hat now on her head. Her light blonde hair flowing free over her shoulders. Soft hazel eyes, that were nearly golden narrowed in trepidation as she caught sight of a giant demon in dark armour thundering down a hill in which a cannon of obsidian stone had been set up. A massive mace swinging over his dark head, his red eyes glowing with malice. His voice screaming to the sky, shattering the very reality around him with the force of his hatred.

Releasing her crescent sword, she dashed into the fray catching sight of her Goddess hovering near the great black crystal in the distance. The raging demon making a straight line for her.

With her face flushed with adrenaline and fear, Venus was lost to the battle as well. Swinging her sword, calling out her attacks. Sending forth balls of energy from her hands, as she fought her way to her Goddess side.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" She sent a ball of light from the tip of her sword, tossing demon's away into the sky. Creating a make shift canal to race to Mina's side, her sword was dripping with blood as she screamed in front of her hovering goddess.

Mina gasped in surprise, as Venus leaped with a forward flip just below her. Her sword raised to deflected the massive dark mace of a huge Demon. The weapon's clanged with a deafening screech, Venus straining against the giant's great strength.

Mina glared dangerously down at General War, her chain glowing with fury at the demon who had caused to much death and sorrow within the Dark Realms. He had nearly taken her life, if it hadn't been for Venus...her Guardian coming to her rescue. Mina cast her valiantly fighting sister in battle a proud grin, before casting her glowing chain of light towards War. It was time to end this...

Helio's merely disappeared in a flash of light, needing to prepare the Elysian Army for their entry into the battle raging on earth. They were a moderate army full of being's from the Dream Realms who were loyal to the new King and Queen of earth who wanted only peace. Knowing that peace had to be fought for, and that they couldn't just stand by and not help were they could. Mamoru had bid him to build a contingent of loyal beings from the Kingdom of his birth, needing the extra magical powers to help push back the demons. Helio's had been more then willing to become more then just a priest, now a commander in the King's war.

Shanghai

Jupiter stood stiffly at the very peak of the oriental Pearl, a large radio tower built at the end of the last century. With large cement try pods at the base, with a massive pink sphere at the very top. She stood upon that sphere, staring out over the flaming remains and ruins of this once prosperous and affluent city. The modern towers lay in piles of rubble, blown to bits by the fleets of Man O' War blimps from the Dark Realms. The Fleet hung in the dark horizon, bombarding the city. Explosions of fire and debris raining down from the rolling clouds. The Guardian had a bitter, grim countenance. Dressed for battle in her dark green breeches, black leather combat boots and white shirt tied up just under the large breasts. With a heavy deep green cape,accented with pink ribbons. Her brunette ponytail wiped in the rushing wind behind her as her dark brown eyes glared over the carnage spreading out before her.

Nephrite stood beside her, surveying the ruins of the towers with a calculating gaze in his own brown eyes. His dark brown hair falling wildly in waves around his large shoulders. Arms crossed over his broad barrel chest, adorned in his dark grey metal plate. Etched with long dead runes of a lost magic, from Elysian. His arm guards, leg guards and shoulder plate shone in the afternoon light as he raised his mace, bracing it against a shoulder.

"This is going to be a long fight..." He muttered, then cast his face to the sun searching for his Goddess whom was hovering high above.

Makoto floated high in the cloud mass, her dusty green wings fluttering on her back. Her long silk green gown snapping in the rising winds of her growing storm. A simple elegant affair with a low descending neckline, long skin tight fabric woven down her arms accenting her muscle tone. A now incredibly long brunette hair tied up in a long ponytail moved as whip that snapped behind her. Her emerald eyes glared with a fury, as she summoned her elemental powers. Her green tear drop shaped crystal rose from her breast to hover in her up turned palms. Flaring and crackling with energy, unfurling into a blooming rose whose petals resembled the arching bolts of lighting itself.

(I will bring down the fleet...get into the streets and start exterminating the demon's.) Makoto called into her lover's and Guardian's mind. The clouds swirling over her head, gathering into a booming thunder as she called down the storm of her rage upon the metal blimps on the horizon. The water's of the bay began to rock and turn dark as the clouds kept gathering in ferocity. Then the whole sky began to light up, as if day and night were at battle itself. Massive bolts of lightening rocketing through the sky overhead. As Lita and Nephrite disappeared into the deep shadows of the ruins of Shanghai.

Mumbai

A grande Triumph style Arch, The Gateway to India stood as a stoic guardian over what remained of it's once rising city. It's companion the Taj Mahal Hotel lay in flaming ruins, smoke billowing to the sky. The vast water in the bay surrounding both monuments was steaming away into the pale blue sky, that was slowly filling with rancid smoke. The boats over turned and sinking, or beached upon the shattered coast, that was covered with debris washed out from the burning city. The city was filled with the screams of hell, as creatures beyond description hunted through the streets. The shanti districts scattered over the city limits had been flattened by Wind Devils. The tin, garbage and dead bodies still swirling high above in the raging sky.

What stood for a military around these parts of the world wasn't very coordinated, or very high tech. Their governments not prepared for such an onslaught of surreal attackers. The portal could be seen glowing on the horizon just past the land locked side of the city. Glowing and humming, as more dark creatures surged forth as waves of hell itself. Haruka and Uranus were over come quite quickly. The general crowds and chaos through the streets were curbing their efforts to kill the mass of demons. The people had no place to really be safe, reduced to running wild amid the ruins seeking shelter in stores or abandoned Delhi tower's.

(Uranus were are you!) Haruka's exasperated voice echoed in Amara's mind. The young girl was currently cornered at the end of a wall of lumber in a long abandoned construction yard. She had found cover behind a massive burnt out crane, the massive metal gritters of the new towers skeleton were a burnt and twisted mess in front of her. Wearing her combat uniform of navy breeches, her white tube top and her dark navy cape with the yellow ribbons. Her space sword held in a tight grip in her left hand, she heaved for breath brushing some of her sweaty platinum blonde hair away from her forehead. Her soft brown eyes darting around her, searching for the pack of wind devils she had lured away from some stragglers down the block.

(In Hell, how about you?) She called back to her goddess sarcasticly. She had been dealing with one type of demon after another, feeling like some kind of executioner on a treadmill. Feeling worn out both in energy and spirit.

Then a clang announced Haruka's landing upon the bent in cab of the crane. Amara turned her attention over her head. Finding her goddess standing with a smug smirk, her hands on her hips. Her light blue gown hung off her hips, flowing about her long legs in the rising winds of her powers. With a tight, low bodice that hugged her pert breasts, accenting the slender athletic figure. Her dusty blue wings stretching from her back, her blue, near clear crystal glowing upon her breast. A cyclone of wind was rushing within the crystal, building in intensity as Haruka called forth more of her powers.

A soul numbing screaming vibrated through air, announcing the entrance of the three wind devils. Amara bolted from hiding, finding the dumps trucks, dirt and metal spinning in the air at the entrance of the yard.

"Space Sword Blaster!" She screamed, as a burst of wind shot from her blade towards the three spinning tornado's of wind and debris.

Haruka laughed all most sadly, as she saw the little puffs of wind.

(They're so cute!) she commented, casting Uranus a bright smile. Uranus for her part merely scowled up at her arrogant goddess.

(They are all yours then...) She commented, sheathing her sword and hunkering down behind the twisted metal of the crane bitterly.

Haruka cracked her knuckled with an eager anticipation. Calling her crystal forth from her breast, as it ascended into a swirling gust of crystal wind in her palms. Laughing with mirth and a sense of superiority. She called forth her own mighty wind, brushing her hands in a sweep gesture before her as her dusty blonde hair wiped madly in her rising typhoon. The three gusts of wind and debris, was caught in the deafening roar of her power sent out of sight into the sky. To land god knows were over the vast ocean beyond Mumbai, if they even survived the first blast.

Using her wind, she churned up the sands upon the ground of the yard as a troupe of Poisonous slime like demons. Oozed into the yard, their viscous bodies eating away anything in their path. Haruka raised her hands, pulling up the dirt as a massive wave of earth that overwhelmed them instantly. Leaving not a trace of them.

Pleased with the ease she could take care of these low ranking demon's, Haruka smiled smugly down at Uranus. Who almost seemed like she was pouting, drawing circles with a finger in the dirt, crouched low in the shadows of the metal crane.

Then something grabbed her ankle and began to pull her down into the earth itself. She let loose a scream, as in seconds she was submerged into the dirt up to her waist.

Haruka leaped from the cab, landing in the shadows that were now as soft as quick sand.

"DAMNIT!" Haruka exclaimed, as her slippered feet were suctioned under the dirt.

To caught up in the current crisis of life and death, they failed to notice the light of the sun begin to fade. As an Immortal darkness began to devour it, roaring with triumph as the last of the locks to his seal was broken. The universe held it's breath as the evil, silence of Abraxsas began to surge forth from his prison. His rage, echoing through the fabric of time and space making the universe tremble in fear.

The very centre of the galaxy...the Cauldron, were all the Guardian crystal's had began, started to hum. The very place were everything had its beginning...would be the place of it's final ending...or rebirth.


	50. Chapter 50

The End Part Three

New York

"Well aren't we an ugly one..." Michiru commented, hovering over the sea. Her wings beating against the wind, as she surveyed the massive grey squid like monster. With burning red eyes, and a maw of sharp teeth the size of stone columns.

Neptune was now backed up against the bent iron door to the ship's tower, casting a ball of energy from her free hand. Her clothes damp with the salt water spraying out on top of her, as the Krakken's giant tentacles shot out of the ocean walls to catch her. Her shield held in her other hand, protecting herself from the beasts strikes.

"Deep Submerge!" She screamed, her voice cracking as another ball of glowing aqua energy exploded into the wall of water, impacting on the squids left flank.

(I am here now, go send that message to the fleet.) Michiru's voice echoed in her mind, calm and collected. While Neptune had been reduced to panic down on the deck, she admired her Goddess's capabilities to maintain her decorum in the sight of insurmountable odds.

Neptune dashed through the broken door, leaving the Monster to the helicopter's energy fire and her Goddess's 'mercy'.

She took to the twisting half bolted down metal stair well inside, jogging upward carefully. Their was just to much damage to the walls to chance flight, she would tear up her wings on the jagged metal of the broken walls. Huffing and out of breath, she stumbled into the remains of the bridge. Finding several sailors in the American's dark navy combat suits slumped over the controls. She quickly moved through the mass of people who were bleeding from head trauma's and broken bones. The ones by the door were already dead, the controls drenched with water cracking a sparking. This rescue seemed to be a lost cause already. The crew here were already dead before the ship went down. Neptune grimaced as she checked for pulses on the mounting dead in the control room. As a faint groan issued from just under a control board behind her.

Neptune turned in hope and alarm, dashing to the sparking board. Crouching down she found a young man of barely eighteen dressed in not a navy uniform but the grey overalls of the airforce. His face was beaten and bloody, swelling badly around the eyes. With wild blonde hair, and a square face in need of a shave.

"Can you get up?" She questioned, her hands fluttering around his shoulders seeking a way to haul him to his feet with out further pain.

He merely groaned again, struggling to stand by gripping the crackling control board in front on him.

As soon as he got his feet, Neptune spent no time on further investigation on the command deck. The rest of the command crew was dead only this one lucky guy had managed to live.

"I need to send a message to the fleet...my Goddess in out there battling the last great demon from the portal." Neptune gazed worriedly out the cracked, slightly shattered wall of glass that served as the bridges main view to the ocean. Scanning the wall of water for the battle, finding only the solemn ocean rising out of view high above her. She could hear the monster's screams, and the arid sound of energy fire but not the battle itself.

With great reluctance she cast her eyes down to the control boards just below the large wall of windows.

"Do you know which one of these is the communication's board?" She sighed in defeat, all the monitors were dead. The screens, sparking with burnt out control boards.

"The Bridge is dead." He moaned, coming up behind her.

"So how do we send a communication to the fleet then!" Neptune wailed, in frustration and fury.

"We could try my jet. " He commented lightly.

"If it was out on the deck, it's a mangled mess on the ocean floor. There is barely nothing left of this ship's main deck. " Neptune grimaced, as she moved in close to the man draping his arm over her shoulder. Leading him out of the command area and back to the near destroyed stairs.

"Got no choice then, we head out into the debris field around this ship see if we can find a working piece of equipment. " Neptune groaned, they were running out of time fast.

When they hit the outside once more, Neptune called upon her wings. The man stared in shock as she turned into a angel before his eyes. "I should have guessed you are one of the White Moon's agents." He breathed, his wavering voice betraying his feelings of unease around her.

"Yes...I am loyal to the new order. If you hadn't figured it out yet, the world as we knew it is going to change drasticly by the end of this day. " Neptune commented, her shield fading within her as she reached a bracing arm out to the man.

"I need your help to save whom ever may be still alive out there." She pleaded, her voice stern.

The man swallowed his feelings, he was military and could control his emotions when in battle. He would work out how his felt about this new other worldly power that was aiding the governments in beating back the demons later. When all this fighting was over, the whole world would have to make a decision then. If they would allow this White Moon to lead them towards the future or cast them out and try to rebuild on their own.

"Lets go." He wrapped his arms around her waist, as her wings beat the air taking flight.

He screamed in fright at first, hanging from her waits, then found flying so freely, without being trapped in a cockpit so very exhilarating. She circled over the crash site of jets and helicopters, just past the ship scanning for anything that wasn't badly damaged.

He scanned the twisted remains as well, his hair wiping in the wind of her flight. Then called out in happy surprise.

"Down there! To the far left of that huge piece of metal sheeting!" He exclaimed.

Neptune followed his directions, finding with her own sense of relief a sealed cockpit of a jet. The rest of the airplane was a twisted mess.

"Lets try it, hopefully it was air tight enough to keep the ocean out!" She dove for the remains,her hopes high.

Michiru could feel her energy failing, holding the sea back was taking all her strength. Having to divide her attentions with combat against this unknown beast beneath the waves. Was testing her ability to maintain her dual focus...so very glad of all her years learning to play various musical instruments. It allowed her mind to bend to multiple tasks with ease.

She was unable to use the ocean as a weapon as she had with the Sea Serpents. If she was to disturb the distribution of the water. Then all the walls would collapse like a line of domino's. So she was left merely distracting the beast away from the ship Neptune was one with spears of ocean water.

(Have you sent the message?) Michiru sent a mental nudge to her Guardian, grimacing in pain. Her gentle face bathed in sweat, arms trembling to maintain her power within her crystal. Soft green wings, stretching and pulling flat to her sides, as she ducked and dodged the thrashing tentacles exploding from the ocean walls surrounding her.

A stream of frustrated swears echoed back within her mind, as Neptune was shocked by attempting to hot wire the connections to the radio in the Jet. Michiru grunted, with a thin smile sending spears of water from her crystal at the mass of tentacles searching for her. The black helicopter's had fought valiantly, Mamoru's soldier's shooting their rifles from the open hatches. In the end the Krakken had destroyed them all. Batting them into the walls of ocean like a child's toys.

Now she was on her own to keep this monster busy.

(Alright it's done.) Neptune called back, sounding exhausted herself.

Michiru nodded, the flew under a set of reaching tentacles, her wings pumping as she ascended back into the clouds.

Neptune stood for a moment on open cockpits cracked glass hatch, as her new friend and companion walked sombrely into the wall of ocean nearby. He had done as she had told him, had sent the message to the fleet. That the Goddess of the Deeps would ferry any survivors to the safety of the shores, they had to but enter the ocean... her element. That they needed to trust in this White Moon...that if they believed in their queen, their king then a miracle would happen. He decided he had nothing left to loose, and this whole day had been an adventure into insanity anyway. It was time to place his trust in beings greater then himself. So he walked into the ocean to await his salvation.

Neptune took flight once more, her shield appearing in her hands as she flew over the ocean walls searching to alleviate her Goddess battle with the Krakken so she could tend to the living.

Finding the beast lurking a few miles away near the glowing vortex of the Dark Realm portal. He was the size of a tower, with writhing tenticale's like massive, coiling pillars. His skin a sickly, purple with two beady red eyes, shadowed by his bulbous arrow shaped forehead. Glaring up ward through the thin veil of water at her.

"Man...you take ugly to a whole new level." Neptune muttered, then shouted out her first set of attacks. The Krakken roared in response, wiping his tentacles for her. She shot into the sky out of his reach, then dove back around his back sending forth more of her energy fire from her shield. Burning it's bare, and sensitive back. The beast screamed in pain, it beak already slightly cracked from it's battle with Michiru now it began to bleed as it was now suffering from internal injuries.

(I can feel them entering the ocean, it is time.) Michiru's voice echoed in her mind, Neptune kept herself high above the water as it crashed down, levelling off once more.

The Goddess of the deeps sent her power into the vast depths of the water, so that as soon as a living human entered the ocean a cocoon of air would form over their bodies. Sealing them safely away from drowning. Now that she could feel nearly a thousands souls within the embrace of the water, she pushed them like like little underwater boats towards New York Harbour. The cocoon of air would break as soon as they crawled back up on dry land.

Michiru floated out of view in the cloud bank, her whole body glowing with her powers as she held her crystal aloft. As the last of the military survivors, floated ashore she lowered her arms recalling her massive amount of energy back within herself. As the great power died away she began to hear the alarm of the alignment toning from her grey communicator.

(Neptune...It's time for me to go?) She called to her guardian, announcing her departure. Worried if her young warrior would be alright handling this monster on her own.

Neptune, blasted the Krakken once more on the back with her shield. Diving out of it's way as it twisting around to grab her, shooting out of range once more.

(I got this...go) Neptune called back in her mind, as the Krakken faded beneath the waves. Large bubbles announcing he was either giving up or taking a break from the battle.

She neither sensed nor noticed a dark figure, merely floating by the apex of the portal. His long deep twilight robe and cowl obscuring his features as he merely took in the last few moments of the battle.

(Child...of the Earth, Guardian of the Deeps?) He called to her.

Neptune's mind instantly went blank, as her thoughts of fighting dimming as she was filled with peace and purpose. (Your true purpose will soon be at hand.)

Neptune hung over the now calm ocean, her wings beating lazily as she nodded mutely to the figure who seemed to shimmer in and out of this dimension. He called to her and she obeyed, flying to his side as they faded out of reality.

Shanghai

The sky moved with lightening as if alive, booming thunder echoed over the city. As the Goddess of the Storm hovered in rage amid the fleet of Man O' War blimps. Their canon's sought to destroy her, fire blasting from there metal hides. The metal balls were easily sent careening towards their fellow ships, with but a flick of her wrists. As she used the life energy humming in the air from her lightening to repulse them. Makoto thrust her head back in arrogant laughter, enjoying how powerful and invincible she was. Hovering untouchable, her whole body glowing with her emerald energies as she held her crystal aloft. It's pulsed and strobbed in the darkness of her storm, as the ships fell from the sky one by one to flaming ruin towards the towers below.

As the last of the ships faded away below the rolling storm clouds, Makoto recalled her great powers. Her inner glow fading away, as she placed her crystal back against her breast. The tonal alarm on her wrist communicator came to life as the roaring storm fell silent. The clouds rolling back, allowing the sun to shine once more upon the ruins of Shanghai.

(I got to go...you two going to be ok?) She called down to her love and her Guardian.

Deep in the rubble near Shanghai's down town. Nephrite and Jupiter stood amid a pile of dead hell hounds. Neph's mace was dripping with blood and gore, as he kicked the thick massive head of a hound angrily with his boot.

"Why do these bastards always get a lucky bite at my shin's." He grouched, bending a plated leg into view to check the damage to his back calf. Finding it seeping blood through the tiny steel mail chains.

"Lucky I guess..." Jupiter commented bitterly, her glowing white bolo's recalling to her up raised hands. As she made her way to his side, having to step over several bulky corpse's of well muscled hell hounds.

Then Makoto's words echoed in their minds.

(Definitely, Love. You go do your thing. I expect you back in my arms before the next day dawns." Nephrite called back, his voice stern and loving.

(Neph...just know I love you. Ok.) Makoto responded, her voice waver slightly not making any commitments.

Jupiter hung her head, lightly pulling at the knotted ties of her white shirt. Her Goddess had no idea if she was going to make it back to earth of not.

They had little time to dwell on her final words, as more screams broke out further down the ruined main street of a the commercial district they were fighting in.

Neph growled in frustration, not liking her final words at all. Needing to keep himself busy, and quell his worry he ran off down the street to take out his frustration on a new batch of demons.

Jupiter leaped forward to go with him, when a dark figure blocked her path. She stood frozen, as his power consumed her conscious mind.

(Your true purpose will soon be at hand.) The timeless voice echoed in her mind.

Jupiter merely nodded, standing as if in thrall as the figure relayed her purpose as a Guardian to the Goddess of the Storm. Then she returned to his side, shimmering away to await her time to reappear.

Mumbai

"Stop struggling...you will only sink faster!" Haruka bellowed out in frustration, staring down at her Guardian. Who was screaming and raging in front of her, having sank up to her shoulders.

Uranus glared up at her reprimanding figure in distain.

"This isn't quick sand...it's like demon sand!" She screamed back, her face twisted in rage.

Then as silent as a whisper, two black meaty hands rose out of the dark shadow consuming them gripping them around the throats and hauling them up off the ground.

Haruka and Uranus kicked and struggled in the shadow demon's grasp as the faceless dark void of a human man squeezed the life out of them.

"I am so done with this!" Uranus gurgled out, as she felt her bones cracking. Thrusting both her hands into the soft sandy mass of the demon's chest she called forth her powers.

"Wait...Uranus no!" Haruka screamed out her warning but it was to late.

"Earth Shaking!" Uranus shouted, her power ripping from her embedded palms.

The demon screamed in pain as her power tore it to shreds, the concussion of her power exploding from it's body in a great pulse of pure force sending both Haruka and Uranus skyward over the construction yard. Haruka's dusty blue wings burst from her back once more, catching her sudden fall. Uranus was blasted in the other direction, her own soft blue wings bursting from her back.

(Using your power's at point blank range was Stupid!" Haruka cursed her Guardian in her mind.

(But effective.) Uranus commented back stubbornly, brushing off some black soot from her white tube top and waist of her light blue breeches.

(Stupid!) Haruka shot back, glaring at the figure of her guardian hovering on the other side of yard.

Brushing black sand off her light blue gown. Then her wrist communicator began to tone.

Haruka glanced at the small device on her arm, as the wind ruffled her short sandy hair.

(That's my cue.) She sent her Guardian, her voice resolute.

(Alright, see you soon then. You can tell all about how you kicked Abraxsas's ass, over a couple beers.) Uranus called back within her mind.

(Yeah...) Haruka returned sadly, her wings pumping at her back as she ascended out of sight into the clouds.

Uranus watched her go for a moment before cackling laughter drew her back to the yard. A demon sat on a hell steed just at the chain link gate to the yard. A rotting corpse covered in tattered dull green cloth, its face a leathery mask with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Sitting hunched over a diseased horse, it's flesh writhing, poisonous foam frothing over it's pink lips. The flanks oozing with pus and blood from seeping wounds. The demon craned it's head back, releasing another wicked laugh that sent shivers of despair through Uranus's body.

A figure swathed in dark twilight robes, with a low cowl stood at the very top of the iron skeleton of the new tower. He watched the encounter between Pestilence and Guardian Uranus patiently.

Suddenly the demon was consumed with black energy, his body and steed screaming and writhing in pain as the power consumed them. Leaving only a smoking crater were they had once stood.

"Well that was anti-climatic?" Uranus commented her feature's twisted in mild confusion and amusement.

(Guardian...) The nameless figure called down to the girl, who's was just fluttering back down to the ground. Her dusty blue cape reforming from it's ribbon state as her wings faded away.

Uranus glanced up at the faceless figure, her brown eyes falling dim as he began to speak her true purpose of being within her mind. Then he shimmered to her side, placing a fatherly hand upon her shoulder as they faded away.

Moscow

Pluto had left them in the dead centre of the city. The older cathedrals, temples and palaces of the past surrounding them. The spires rising out of view with golden rotundas beneath them. Carved from stone, the demon or angelic buttresses over their heavy time worn doors glaring down upon them with stern accusations that the end of time had begun. Ami unfurled her light blue wings, ascending into the sky from the vast square they been transported to. Her gown cracking in the wind as she hovered in the sky surveying the damage surrounding them. Finding several fires burning all over the city, the smoke rolling through the silent streets. Screams and howls echoed over the streets...along with the thunder of hooves.

(Should I go check on the military at the Portal just north of us?) Zoi offered in her mind.

(No, I see Demon's hunting in the streets. The armies around this portal are gone.) Ami responded, back solemnly.

Mercury had heard it all in her own mind.

"Well, then I guess we cleanup the mess." She gathered her water whip from her hip, cracking it menacingly before her. Then strode off down the square with a confidence she did not truly feel.

They spent the rest of the day, fighting pockets of Horde Demons, Wraiths and corralling a herd of Hell Steeds who had lost their rider's. Finding survivors as they went providing aid and support even though they could not understand each other.

Dark clouds were gathering over head, as the trio crossed over a long bridge towards the other side of the city. The canal was raging with water, thundering down the cement sides ready to burst over the banks and drown the populace. As they neared the edge of the bridge, sharp clicks rang out. Zoi and Mercury were in the lead, while Ami hovered high above already deep into the other side of the city. Scanning the coming area for survivors or Demon's.

Zoi pulled his cross bow from his back, as Mercuries whip, griped with straining fingers before her. Began to charge with her energy the water crackling with threat. Before them blocking the edge of the bridge was a strange demon on horseback. A gaunt creature wearing a loose bag of sickly yellow flesh. With black hollow eyes, in tan leather armour that hung strangely off his bones. His steed looked just as starved, with rib bones protruding from its chest, and hollow black eyes.

Zoi recognized him instantly, as the General who had lead the demon horde long ago into Tokyo during his youth.

"Famine..." Zoisite hissed, as Mercury cast him a scared glance. She had been fighting and defeating all kinds of Demons along side him and Ami all day. She had gained much in the way of confidence in her abilities. But now facing a General of Abraxsas her sense of worth as a fighter was waining.

(We got trouble back here, Aim's.) Zoisite called to his love.

(Coming back.) Ami called back, her wings stretching as she banked around the cityscape heading back towards the raging canals.

The battle was already decided, before she landed. Zoisite was laying prone against the iron railings of the bridge. Mercury standing guard over him, bombarding the Demon General with her water powers. Cracking her whip and shouting out her attacks, her voice breaking with fear.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She snapped her whip, sending forth a cloud of spray and fog to blind Famine. Who was chuckling smugly on the back of his starving horse.

"Zoi!" Ami cried as she landed, her wings folding back against her light blue gown as she scrambled to his side.

He was barely breathing, all life and strength seemed to have been sucked out of his body. His chest was barely rising, skin pale and damp with sweat.

As she made it to his side, her communicator began to tone.

"Not now!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks as her hands fluttered uselessly over his body.

"You have to go!" Mercury shouted, backing up into the fog. Her voice commanding as if she could get her Goddess to do anything she didn't want to do. "I'll take care of him." She cast her a strong look over her shoulder. Her blue cape cracking in the wind coming off the canals. The water roaring below them, churning from the Goddess surging powers.

"Not until, he's dead." Ami hissed, striding past her, disappearing into the fog.

"Ami!" Mercury cried out to her, seeking to come after her when the fog itself compressed becoming a wall of ice she couldn't break though.

(Ami!) She cried out in her mind.

(Take care of him...)Ami called back, her voice deadly calm and resolved.

Mercury groaned, racing back to Zoisite and roughly sliding one of his arms over her shoulder. She meekly retreated further into the fog, with Zoisite leaning against her. His long brown pony tail, swishing limply along his back. Stumbling and mumbling incoherently, Zoi sought to communicate to his only love. Mercury was focused, her goddess needed her to care for her lover, she'd do as she told. Hoping to see her again soon.

Ami strode with a self assurance out of the fog, meeting the Demon General glowering at her with a fierce stare of her own.

"Oh...the little white moon goddess has come to avenge her comrade?" His voice was breathless and raspy. His dark fathomless eyes staring blindly at her, leathery lips pulled back to show his rows of sharp teeth.

Ami merely stared at him, not even paying him the respect to banter back. Her crystal that had been glowing softly against her breast all day flared to life in her hands. Swirling with the water's of life, unfurling to form a never ending ripple in her hands.

Famine stood transfixed, upon the near hypnotic ripples of her crystal. All thoughts fading away as his consciousness was consumed by it's powers.

Then his body began to burn, and bubble from within as she ripped all the remaining moisture from him. His skin began to smoke and steam, as he let lose such a painful scream, it vibrated through the fog. Casting it back to the other side of the bridge with it's force.

Then dark energy began to crackle over his form and that of the horse, consuming him as his cried out for mercy into a black void. Leaving a smoking crater behind.

Mercury stood in awe at the other end of the bridge, amazed at how coldly her goddess had sought revenge against the demon. Not understanding yet , the goddess of wisdom and water had not killed the demon...at least not yet. Before he was seemingly destroyed by another greater power.

Ami never looked back, her mind reeling with dread over Zoisite but unable to remain on earth and care for him. She had a duty to protect the whole universe. Stretching her wings, she leaped into the air. Traveling upward out of the atmosphere towards her own planet to play her part in resealing Abraxsas.

Mercury wandered into the shadowed back streets of this giant city, as slowly Zoisite came back to life. With the Demon killed his powers were slowly dissipating from his body. Mercury set him down against a brick wall, deep in an alley to wait for and guard him till he was strong enough to move on his own. As she rose back up, pulling his arm off her shoulder she was met with a strange man covered in dark twilight. His face concealed behind a long cowl.

(Your true purpose is at hand...child. Come with me.) He beckoned her. She obeyed her mind going blank, Zoisite watched in horror as she walked silently up to the void of a man. Reaching out her hand, as his finger's touched hers. She shimmered out of existence before Zoisite's eyes.

Mexico City

Rei floated smugly in the smokey grey clouds, as the giant snake was consumed by his own fires. Roaring the last of his death cries, over the city.

Then her communicator went off.

(It's time...) She called out to both her Guardian and Jedite.

(Come back to me this time.)Jedite responded, his voice filled with worry.

(You can count on it.) Rei returned a small smile gracing her elegant face, as she pumped her crimson wings pushing herself upward through the clouds and her destiny.

Mars stood at the doorway of an old church, as she felt her Goddess leave the planet.

(Good Luck.) She offered, hearing the mewling and soft cries of the seven families she had saved recently. Finding them refuge in this church. She was about to leave them, to continue her hunting when a man dressed in dark twilight moved as if through reality itself into view out on the ruined street. He called to her, in a voice that lulled her mind. She did as she was told, moving towards him as if in a trance as she neared reality shifted and she shimmered away with him.

Tokyo

Serenity stood at the top of Tokyo Tower, her face twisting in pain as she focused the great power of the Cosmos Crystal upon the Bone mask of a Goliath now barrelling down upon her position. Her sceptre vibrated in her griping hands, the massive pink power attempting to break free from her constricting mind. It was an iron focus, that kept the power contained and tamed under her control. The cosmos crystal had no respect for her, or her will for a peaceful future. It wished only vengeance against Abraxsas and all the destruction his minions were causing her creation's the universe over.

Serenity held her breath, her heart racing while the cosmic power coarsed through her. She could feel poor little Chibi Usa's own heart racing as the energy moved through her small forming body. She felt guilty to have to inflect such stress upon her unborn child. But she was of her own blood she knew she was strong, she would survive this...they all would.

Endymion stood upon a tower a few streets away from Serenity, sending her strength and comfort as he sent his golden power from his own sceptre towards another Goliath.

The monster cried in fear, as Endymion's golden light vaporized him. Then the king was bounding over the roof tops, needing to get back to his Queen's side and offer her more energy to revitalize her reserves. Which were waining once more, her crystal was consuming her energy faster then he could replenish it.

(Serenity I'm coming hang in there!) He called to her in his mind, his twilight cloak glowing in the dusk light. Suit sparkling in the faded light of the coming night.

The Goliath before Serenity disappeared in a cloud of silver dust, as the crystal calmed only slightly within her lotus tier. Exhausted, her mind pounding from fighting both the demon and her own powers. She hunched over her knees, the soft silk of her white skirts no comfort. The moon was just starting to rise over the city horizon, as Endymion leaped onto the top of the iron Tower. He dashed to her side, gathering her up in his arms bathing her in his golden healing glow.

Serenity instantly felt better, her eyes clearing from exhaustion once more.

Gripping his biceps, as he cradled her to his chest.

"Oh...Kami. Endy...I don't think I do this." She muttered in rising fear.

Endymion moaned as he kissed the top of head, seeking to comfort her. His own mind was churning with dread. That crystal was never meant for her.

Then the moon turned dark, it's silver light snuffed out as the alignment took hold. Both of their wrist devices began to tone.

"It's time." He muttered, with a deep sigh.

(Rini...I got to go. ) Serenity closed her eyes, sending a message to her Guardian.

(Be safe...) Moon responded. (Remember you promised to take me shopping here in Tokyo...at least at anything left standing when all of this if over.) She chuckled lightly.

Serenity sighed, opening her eyes. Serena always tried to stay positive, something her own spirit could no longer do. Her heart was beginning to weaken from all this strife.

With her ivory wings exploding from her back she took to the night sky, with Endymion heading out from the earth to the Moon once more.

Moon had her back pressed up against the back of a large cement embankment. Her bow staff a blur of spinning might before her. Two dark skinned Horde Demon's glowered at them. Each wearing full plate mail, as black as night itself. Each boasting giant broad swords. Beside her was Tux his war axe held in a defensive stance before his chest. They had been fighting one set of demon's after another all day. Complementing each other's attacks, and defending each other. Moving through the battles as fluidly as if they were of one mind. Their hearts and mind, flowing as one. Able to interpret each other's strategies. They were the perfect pair, in and out of battle.

"Serenity and Endymion have left the planet. We're on our own." She commented to Tux.

"No worries, we will make quick work of these two." Tux responded arrogantly. All of Endymion's memories had proven useful all day. He had become a competent fighter. His skills in his powers only increasing as the hours past in combat.

Moon chuckled, acknowledging his smugness with her own. Then her eyes became unfocused as reality shifted around her. A man of twilight moved into view between the two demons, his hand beckoning her to move forward. She complied with out thought.

"Hey!" Tux exclaimed in alarm as his love began to move almost blindly towards the Horde Demon's.

The demon's growled uncertainly as their adversary merely stepped up to them. Then the veil of reality shifted and Moon shimmered out of existence.

"Moon!" Tux screamed in fright. Then the Horde Demon's lunged for him, taking advantage that they out numbered him now.

Tux met their charge with his axe, catching the first demon's broad sword on the blade of his axe, while kicking a boot out to catch the other in the groin. The demon grunted, dropping his sword and clutching his neither region in great pain. As the Demon crumpled at his feet, Tux caught sight of a Dark robed Demon on horse back down the street. The sharp clicks of the horse of bone he was riding a ticking of doom in his ears.

"Oh...Christ!" He cursed, as Death moved with an eerie grace towards him. Mounted on his skeletal horse, it's eyes burning red with hell itself. Death's face of bone a white mask, beneath the black hood. His own eyes glaring down at him with a blood red vengeance. The powerful demon made it only a few more paces before his body was consumed by dark energy vaporizing on the street before he reached him.

Tux chuckled darkly. "That was lucky..." He commented then returned his focus on the combat with the his current Horde Demon opponent. His mind reeling as to what happened to Moon.

Dark Realms

War was in brutal combat with Kunsite. His mace clashing with the small man's sword. While Venus cast her energy attacks towards his unprotected back. War was loving every moment of this battle, keeping both protector's on the defensive near the black crystal. His own forces not faring as well against Nehelenia's soldiers. He was now the last one standing, his armour scorched by Venus. Beast like face bleeding from several deep wounds, inflicted by Kunsite. Blinking mightily to keep his sight clear from blood, as his body surged with battle lust. He roared to the dark sky, slamming his mace down in a maiming arc toward Kunsite's legs.

Kunsite sought to perry with his own sword, as the mace made contact with his steel it shattered in his grasp. Sending metal shards upwards to cut his own face, Kunsite screamed in agony as the flesh of his shoulders and cheeks were sliced. His own blood oozing over the rips in his grey leather armour, staining his biceps. Blood dripping off his chin, to splatter against his chest armour.

Adamina, lost her calm as Kunsite was wounded. Screaming at the demon, as she arced her own sword down towards his exposed neck.

"You think you stand a chance against the Demon god of War!" He bellowed, rounding on Venus with a smug growl. His mace dripping with the gore of the fallen.

"I live for conquest...the art and strategy of war is my sole purpose of being. No mere mortal can defeat me!" He shouted, his beastly face even more gruesome with the splatters of blood accenting his tusks and cheeks.

Venus swallowed and took a step back, her strike missing it's target. Her blade clanging with the brutal spiked ball of his mace.

Mina was hovering high above the battle, leaving the Demon for Venus and Kunsite to handle while Pluto laid out her plans.

"Quickly, Mina the alignment is at hand." Pluto began, placing a yellow stone in her palm. "This is the Abraxsas stone of Gluttony, you have the opposing power to tame it. That of Temperance, you can reseal him within the sun if you focus your planetary power through the stone binding it to your will." Pluto finished, her maroon eyes focused.

Mina nodded she understood. Pluto nodded back then with a flourish of her garnet rod disappeared.

"We are getting out of here." Mina called down, finding Kunsite bleeding profusely and Venus struggling to keep War at bay. She would never be able to leave the planet with her love and Guardian in danger.

She called forth her crystal from her breast, it glowed in her palm. It's inner core of power pulsing and building in intensity as it unfurled into a small sun. Her body became light itself, as she dove downwards towards Venus and Kunsite. Venus called forth her soft yellow wings, as Kunsite moved beside her. Venus grasped him under his arms, launching into the air to meet her goddess who was halfway to the Dark Moon's grey sand.

War sought to strike his mace at Venus and Kunsite as they took flight. Mina sent a beam of light from her crystal, connecting with War's chest, sending him back against the black crystal. The crystal surged, around War seeking to absorbing him. He writhed, and screamed as he pulled himself with great effort away from the crystal. As he freed himself, he could only watch in frustration as his three most worthy adversaries made a retreat into the star scape hovering above the moon.

As Venus and Kunsite moved into Mina's aura of streaming light they began to feel lighter, their bodies glowing with the energies of the Goddess of light and love. Then they picked up speed, traveling over the expanse of space towards a swirling vortex of the last portal to the Realms of Light, in which thousands of floating tents were now crossing through. Mina led them back to earth. Her light a beacon in which the refugee's of the Dark Moon followed to salvation. As they crossed into the Realms of Light, the horizon of Tokyo rose out before them. The tents continued to ascend upwards towards space, while the yellow glow that was Mina, Venus and Kunsite shot across the bay towards the sparkling lights of the city.

The glow of Mina's aura surrounded Venus, as she flew onward towards the city. Her wings beating the air with a confidence, her goddess's powers filling her with power and light. She felt wonderful, while in this wave of energy. Kunsite was also beaming up at Mina who flew high above them, his blue eyes shining with love for the magnificence that was the Goddess of light and love. All that could be seen of Mina when in her greatest form, was a slender body with wings glowing near white with light. Venus had a strong grip on his underarms, her own strength to hold his weight remaining strong and steady. Then reality shifted, a man of twilight and time stood before her. Calling to her, to embrace her destiny her true purpose of being by her Goddess's side. Venus gave into his powers, her finger's releasing Kunsite as she shimmered away.

Kunsite screamed in fright as he fell from the sky, Mina heard his sudden cry. Diving after him, catching him in her arms before he smashed into the cement dockyard off Tokyo bay.

Kunsite took a deep breath, as the woman made of light set him on his feet. Standing before him for only a moment, her slender finger's trailing down his cheek lovingly. Before shooting into the night sky as if a star itself was ascending back to the heaven's.

"Come back to me..." Kunsite breathed, deeply worried about letting her go. His mind spinning as to what happened to Venus?

War noticed that Nehelenia had disappeared into the crystal, during the battle. He was unwilling to follow her, think her rash and stupid for taking on the great power of the Malefic Dark Crystal...the last essence of the Creator's dark daughter. But he could finally hear his Master's call, his prison was broken and he was pulling free. He would be to weak to take on the White Moon, with out the energy stored in the crystal. It wasn't enough to fully revive him, they hadn't made their quota. But he smiled with evil betrayal in mind. His fellow generals possessed enough energy to finish the amount they needed to resurrect Abraxsas to his full glory. So they could offer their own lives to make sure their master gained his new life, strong and with out peer.

War summoned each general back to his side, with a call through their link. They arrived writhing and screaming on their horses before the crystal. Furious that he had used his own demonic powers to force them back to the Dark Realms.

"What the Hell War!" Famine shouted, raising a boney fist at the Demon clad in dark armour.

"I have nothing to say to those who are less then worthy to serve my master." He growled, sending a force pulse of black energy at all three of them. They screamed in fury and being betrayed as they and their horses were cast into the Dark Crystal.

The crystal absorbed them eagerly, pulsing with the last of the energy it needed. Then with a deafening thunder clap, a beam of dark energy blasted from the very tip of it's facets. Ripping through the last of Neheliena's arc's. Tearing the tents to shreds, sending them careening back to the dark moon. The pulse of energy exploded through the portal, shooting through the skies of Tokyo towards the black sun.

War laughed long and heartily, finally all his years of battle were coming to

fruition. He was the last Demon standing the only one worthy to rule the Realms of light and dark...a promise Abraxsas had made in eon's past to all four demons. As he had sought his freedom during the time of the Silver Millennium. Only to be thwarted by the King of Elysion and the Queen of the White Moon. He urged his great demonic powers forth, his powerful body glowing with dark energy as he too ascended after the beam of energy to take his place at his master right side.

The Malefic Dark Crystal pulsed and thrummed as the last of the stored energy left it's facets. Then a powerful, stubborn scream echoed from within the Crystal. Nehelenia's body reformed within the darkness of the crystal, her feral eyes pulsing with black energy. The screams dying away to smug laughter...


	51. Chapter 51

Requiem

Karachi, Pakistan

The major seaport in this part of the world, and the most population. The massive city was a sprawling metropolis, the educational and economical hub of south asia. Now it was nothing more then a smoking crater. Saturn stood on the remain's of the stone monolith of the Jinnah tomb, one of the few structures to survive the blast that had taken out the city. It was a white sand stone square building with a dome accenting the middle. A somber structure both strong and sublime, Saturn stood in her Eternal fuku. Having finally ascended to the ultimate form with the guiding light of her Queen. The winds howled about her, whistling through the small rectangular windows carved into the walls of the building. Tossing her long gauze ribbons adorning her dual layered skirt, her long dark hair playing with the wind as her dark violet eyes squint as the sand assaulted them. Gripping the staff of her Silence Glaive a little tighter in her anger. She had arrived in time to witness the mushroom cloud ascending into the sky. The people laid low by their own taboo's and fear, when the Demon's invaded the rival religious factions had thought the worst, deciding for the whole populace that they would make a sacrifice of themselves to ensure the demon's never made it past Pakistan's shores. It had worked, most of the demon's and the humans had been vaporized instantly.

Now it was Koan and her sister's dressed in white fallout suits, scouring the out lying streets, and scorched wilderness finding the survivors. Who now wished they were dead, suffering extensive burns and slowly dieing from radiation poisoning. All in all a tragic ill thought plan...Saturn understood the thinking, but was bitter about it. These people were always so passionate and extreme...

She felt him before her communicator began to drone. A kindred power so like the darker half of her own. The power to silence it all...

"Abraxsas..." Saturn breathed, her dark lavender wings spread from her back. Dusting the air with loose feathers as she leaped into the air ascending to the clouds and her true destiny...which lay at the Sun. To side of the dark fathomless being currently emerging from the black smudge of sun spots, weak and defenceless like a new born babe.

The Elysian Armies

Just as the human armies and Mamoru's forces were waining in strength, new golden portals bloomed to life all over the world. Massive flying Gondola's, filled with new fresh foot soldier's dressed in gold armour and crimson capes. Their faces gentle yet elegant with pointed ears, and strange long wild hair of differing colors streaked with various tones of blue, violet or pink. Strange yet powerful creatures who called upon the similar magic, as the Four Heavenly Kings. Using swords,simple bows and of all things flutes. Small glowing spirits, and sly leathery green imp's joined their forces. With Dragon's of all colors and size took to the skies taking on the Man o War's blimps and other Demonic creatures that were currently devouring the human air force. At first the human's thought they were under attack by the Dark Realms reinforcements, and sought to fight against the Elysian Army. It took only a few miss fires to realize that these strange beings were on the side of the White Moon. The human's were starting to get used to the other worldly powers linked to that of this Mysterious Royal Court seeking to protect them, defend them and over all try and repair the damage this war was causing.

The Dark Realms

Neheliena merely walked out of the crystal, a self satisfied smirk on her lips. Her cat like pupil's widening to become softer, more human once more as he pushed her demonic half back within herself.

With a smug laugh, she turned to face the massive crystal extending a palm. The crystal called out to her bitterly, accepting her as it's mistress. She had tamed it by her greater will alone, the last remaining essence of the creator's dark daughter. But there was still another essence out there in the universe...The Sapphire Crystal...the Creator's Daughter of Light. Neheliena chuckled, at how even when the god's die they are never truly dead. The Malefic Dark Crystal began to glow and shrink becoming a sharp shimmering piece of glass in her palm.

She pressed the crystal against her breast, it sank willingly into her grey armour then deeper into her body seeding itself within her soul. Forever this power would remain in her bloodline, to be passed down from daughter to daughter. Now she could confront Neo Queen Serenity as an equal in the coming Silver Alliance. With a sigh of contentment, she raised her arms to the dark sky, calling forth the powers of her new crystal and shot upward like a dark brooding star towards the last of her Floating Arc's, returning to her Daughter's side to help rebuild her kingdom on Nemesis.

The Moon

Serenity hovered silently before the looming glow of her Guardian. Her ivory wings spread wide, head bowed in respect, eyes closed in calm focus her golden tails wiping with the currents of power. A white glow hovered over her slender form protecting her from the ravages of space. Holding her silver lotus tier close to her breast absorbing the humming energy currents the Moon was giving off to the Cosmos. Her silk and satin dress fluttering in the power waves, moving outward from the Moon's soul towards it's sovereign. In her left palm was the stone of Abraxsas, it's crystalline surface began to refract with her silver powers as she synced herself to it's core. Her bond with the other Goddess's was stronger then ever, she could sense each of them absorbing their planets powers and channeling it through their crystals into their respective Abraxsas stone seeking to bend it's will...to tame it for themselves.

Endymion floated nearby, giving his love her space. Standing vigilant over her reflective form, he was never going to leave her side not this time. His dusty brown wings pumped in the cosmic winds, dark lavender cape fluttering as a ribbon down his back. Holding his own golden staff at the ready to protect her. His grim contemplations over his beloved and unborn daughter were suddenly cast aside as he was jarred back to reality. The very fabric of the earth was screaming out to him, as a pillar of dark energy exploded from the surface of the planet rocketing towards the sun. As the energy blast faded into the star scape, he caught sight of War flying after it.

"Shit!" Endymion cursed, he couldn't let that energy beam revitalize Abraxsas. Yet he couldn't leave Serenity's side either she would need his support. The Cosmos crystal had been slowly over powering her will. She needed him to supply her with more energy when her own began to fade. Endymion cast her a nervous look, then turned in dread as War disappeared into the Star Scape. His beastly visage and black armour glowing eerily in the star light.

(Go!) Serenity called in his mind. Giving her consent for him to go after the Demon General and the Energy beam.

(I can't leave you!) He called back voice strong and passionate, tears beading at the corner of his deep blue eyes. Fighting with his duty to his love or that of all the people in universe.

(I will be ok, for a bit...If that energy reaches Abraxsas we stand no chance of defeating him!) Serenity responded her voice stern, needing him to obey her.

Endy floated in front of her now, taking in her peaceful countenance. Noticing the subtle trembling of her body as she fought against her crystal and the stone. Her will...her mind and soul fighting against two powerful energies seeking to gain control over her.

(Serenity!...Usako!) Endymion growled in frustration his heart bidding him to stay, while his rational mind was screaming at him to hurry away and syphon that energy wave away from the sun. He had horrible choices before him, the universe over his family...his only love.

(Endymion...the lives of the few matter least then those of the many!) She screamed at him. Her voice strong and compassionate pleading for him to save the universe.

(Damn you...) He hissed back, cursing fate for always forcing his hand. Turning away from her, beating his wings into the cosmic currents gaining speed and strength as he chased down that dark energy beam.

Serenity whole being was becoming drown within the waring energies. They pulled at her slowly, like carrion birds on a fresh kill. Seeking to over power her and each other. Her mind...her soul was the battle ground.

(Cosmos...I need you to help me...stop trying to destroy my mind!) She screamed in panic at her crystal. Holding its full power at bay. Sending only what she managed to syphon under her immediate control towards the stone.

(You are weak...) The bellowing roar of frustrated rage, echoed back from the Cosmos Crystal, while the dark energy of the stone pelted them both with an endless assault. Like a errant child seeking release from a punishing parent seeking to haul it physically into submission.

The power of the Cosmos Crystal was an endless pounding of a raging current against the damn of her will. It took everything she had to maintain control of only a fraction of it's power.

(Please...) she pleaded franticly to it, feeling her body bathed in sweat, muscles straining against her dual assaults. Using the Crystal was like trying to ride a wild horse, barely in control of it's movements just hanging on with everything she had.

(The Universe...my precious creations are dieing, they are crying out for me to save them and you are standing in my way...worthless, arrogant creation you can not control me! ) The crystal howled against her soul. Bombarding her with the cries of death and destruction from all over the universe. The screams of the fallen, vibrated within her mind and soul cracking that damn of stubborn will that had kept the Cosmos Crystal under her control. As cracks formed in her mental barrier, soon were widened into crevasses to which in a matter of moments imploded her will to nothing.

Serenity's twisted in pain, throwing her head back in a scream of terror as the Cosmos Crystal took over her mind and body. She was flooded with the memories of the Creator's life, her love of the God of Death...the birth of her daughters and the failure she saw within them. How none of the people she loved was able to give her happiness. How her battles with Abraxsas ended with the sacrifice of her daughters, and soon giving up her own existence to seal him within the sun. Just so the small fragile lives she had created would stand a chance to flourish.

(Vengeance is not the way! Hatred at his betrayal is tainting your powers. NOOOOOOO! I will control you...I will not die!) Serenity raged to the universe, to Cosmos herself. An arrogant, self loathing All powerful being who had lost sight of her compassion her sense of mercy completely becoming single minded by her last thoughts...her existence had been a cruel joke. All she wanted was to be happy...to be loved and cherished. All her true love did was destroy her love, all beauty she created because he could not share in her dream.

As the fetus of Chibi Usa, was bathed in Cosmos's pink light her mother unable to hold it's powered back any longer. The innocent baby curled up tight within her protective womb, as the power of the Cosmos was infused into her very soul. Her tiny soul screaming out to her mother as her very genetics were altered for all eternity. She was not longer human, now forever kissed by the power of Cosmos.

Serenity's body began to glow with the pink light of Cosmos, the stone finally falling to the crystal's power admitting defeat. Serenity cast all her love all her compassion towards the Crystal, showing it through her own memories how the war's the death would never stop. Unless she learned to forgive, to show mercy and love even to her worst enemy. Then the power of the crystal began to dim and fade from her body. Her frail form to taxed by the war of wills to continue. Serenity could feel the last few weak flutters of her heart, as her body gave out. The Crystal's anger to control her, destroying her weak human body. Her Goddess powers no match against the very essence of the creator herself. The moon's light fell silent and dead, as her body gave up. The light of the Cosmos Crystal dimmed falling back into a deep sleep, it's power source consumed by its rash fury.

Her last remaining feelings were the failing bodies of sister's sub coming to their own battle of wills, the stones were tamed yet the fight against essence of the God of Silence had killed them all. Abraxsas's essence was just to powerful, now she understood why her mother had used them as a seal for the Dark Realms and never tried to fortify the Demon Gods cage in the Sun with them. She understood that her and her Goddess's were not strong enough to control such eminence powers. The Creator and Abraxsas were the first forces in the Universe and thus the most powerful. The dual sided coin of Life and Death...

Endymion finally got ahead of the beam, after charging beside the black writhing mass of energy for the longest time. The dark sun looming before him, as the beam and him closed in together. War raged far behind unable to keep up to the King of Earths greater power and speed. Now he stood before the sun, his suit of lavender sparkling in twilight glow, his sceptre spinning at a blinding speed, the golden crystal humming in his soul as he sent the energy cascading away through out the universe. The void behind him screaming in rage and fury as once more it was denied most of it's energy source. Some managed to escape the Kings deflection and Abraxsas absorbed it like a child lapping up the remains of a treat.

"Master!" War bellowed in fury, shooting for Endymion like a missile his mace swinging towards the Kings head.

Endymion ducked the demon's strike, stoping the spin of his staff allowing the last few fragments of dark energy to enter the void within the sun. Abraxsas raged and growled out to his minion to kill the King. His soul crying out for vengeance for his denied power source.

"You are a fool!" Endymion raged, sending a blast of golden energy towards the Demon. Sending the black skinned beast, in dark armour end over end towards the abyss that was the cage of his Lord.

War bellowed back like the beast he was, prepared to engage Endymion once more. Endymion held his ground, glaring at him daring him to come forward for more. He would send this bastard into the void on his next charge.

Then a scream of endless pain ripped through his soul. Endymion cried out in anguish, as he felt her being ripped apart by the Cosmos Crystal. Clutching his head, as her final cries tore through him.

"Serenity..." He was unable to breath, his voice barely a whisper. She was gone again! and now so to was his only daughter!

War stood frozen uncertainly as he watched his greatest foe writhing in pain, the golden power of his crystal bathing his body seeking to heal the wounds to his heart and soul. A vain and hopeless attempt to free it's master from his now broken life.

War sneered about to take advantage of the King's numbing pain, and finish his life off. When a dark power more heinous and calculating began to stare upon him with a quiet terrifying grace. He knew it was his master finally breaking free of his prison. War spun away from the emotionally destroyed man to face the abyss...and the abyss stared back at him. Sending such fear and hopelessness through his soul he could not move or think. This power had no intention of let him rule anything but a universe of death and endless silence. It was the greatest consumer...only wishing to spread the silence of death upon all that lived. He had been deceived...used. When Abraxsas was fully released from the sun, there would be nothing for him rule...nothing for him to fight...just nothing not even him. Abraxsas had no intention but to absorb his life force as well, seeking only to fuel his needs for vengeance.

War growled in fury at the void, as it laughed snidely at him.

(You truly are the greatest of Fools...little demon.) Abraxsas hissed in his mind, a dark tentacle of power exploding from the abyss to wrap around his waist and squeeze him mercilessly.

War bellowed in both fright and anguish as the dark power of the greatest Demon God pulled him into the endless darkness of it's being. Absorbing him like a small morsel, using his own meager life force for it's own resurrection.

Pluto hovered before the floating remains of Neo Queen Serenity. Head bowed in defeat, she had promised to protect her to keep her alive in this battle. Again she had been waylaid between dimensions by her father. Who had twisted the timeless road to lead her astray, just long enough for this timeline to run its coarse.

(Damn You Father! What is the purpose in allowing the Royal Court to be killed once again!) She screamed into the fabric of time and space. Tears dripping from her chin, as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her garnet rod held low in her gloved hand, glowing so bright with her rage it cast her body in a red deadly glow.

Then a deep violet flash of light announced the arrival of the man of Twilight, standing beside him was the Moon's new Guardian. Dressed in her battle armour of blue breeches, her white mid drift with hood and light blue cloak. Her light blonde tails fluttering in the cosmic breeze as she move with a pensive, respectful grace. This was her true fate and she accepted it, she only wished she would have had more time with Darien...oh how she was going to miss him.

Serena's white wings beat swiftly as she moved to her Goddess's limp body. Cradling her goddess to her breast with gentle arms. The soft blonde guardian pressed her forehead against the cooling flesh of her Goddess head. As a golden crescent symbol flared to life on Serenity's brow, Moon's silver tiara faded away leaving a matching glowing crescent in silver upon her own brow. The energy's formed a beam connecting the two women in body and soul. Serena closed her eyes, biding her love a final goodbye.

The twilight man had deposited the other guardian's at their respective planets. Each young girl had formed a link to their dead goddess, their planetary symbols coming alive on their foreheads as they held their dear friends, their angels close.

Pluto turned in stunned silence to the man wreathed in twilight...

"Father what have you done?" She breathed in dread.

"I am realigning the proper timeline my dear...the Star Seeds need to be placed back into the souls of the Royal Court. It is blasphemy that mere earthlings, with no link to the silver millennium bear the star seeds. They are serving their ultimate purpose." He stated grimly.

"You used these girls as pawns to your own ends to change the future..." Pluto hissed in distain.

"For the better my dear...I am an old god. I am tired of this endless struggle against Abraxsas. The creator made us first to fight against him to keep her lower creations safe. We are merely caretakers, errant parents if you will. Tired of caring for the human's and other lifeforms, we created the star seeds from our own essence to take over our duties so we could enjoy our eternity. In the end the creator's daughters began to use our children, the Senshi as pawns in their petty wars. " Chronos sighed heavily, he was just so very tired of it all.

"You are no better then the Daughter's of light and dark. Using Serenity and the Guardian's for you own means!" Pluto spat back at him.

"Everyone is a pawn to a greater power, my dear. We are all just cogs moving in a grand mechanism. I wish only to make things better." Chronos responded sadly, then shimmered away.

Pluto stood a silent vigil, keeping to herself that Serenity had already changed her father's grande plan by transplanting Earth's star seed into another young man. She remained to observe the last piece of her father's plan play out, in the end she never had any way to affect it. She couldn't fight against time itself...but her sovereign could. She played by no ones rules but her own...she knew that in the end Serenity would make her own future.

Crossing her arms over her breast, her deep violet energy bathing her body as she waited to see how things would finally play out. Her father may be smug about bending the future to his own image, but he would be surprised when Serenity refused to play by his rules.

(One heart...One mind...One soul...Blood for Blood...A Life for a Life.) The Guardian's voices chorused through the very thin fabric of space, vibrating upon the cosmic currents their pleas echoing within the Galaxy Cauldron itself. The Creator's most powerful object, the only thing ever created from her love of Abraxsas. A melting pot of life and death itself. The Cauldron flared answering the sacrifice, with a flash of life. A blinding white light bathed the Sol System as the exchange was granted, the star seeds flew from the Guardian's bodies back towards the Cauldron to await rebirth once more.

Serenity's eyes flew open in fright as her heart began to beat once more, finding herself held tightly in frozen arms. With relief she felt Chibi-Usa's heartbeat as well. Her light was a flare of bright pink now, when before it had only been a small gentle flicker of starlight. The Cosmos Crystal began to thrum once more within the silver lotus bulb of her sceptre. Having it's energy source back, getting a second chance to fix the dieing Universe it regarded Serenity as a calm and rational entity. No longer allowing it's omnipotent passions to rule it's better judgments. It needed Serenity as Serenity needed it's powers.

Slowly she craned her head up to find Serena's calm smile bowed before her. Her soft green eyes dull and lifeless, were moments before had held such love. With her star seed taken, her weak human body was now forced to endure the vacuum of space. She looked so satisfied, so serene as the cold of space froze her face and body. Her soft blonde hair cracking as it was froze solid. Small cracks forming on her once pearl soft skin, space slowly turning her to crystal before Serenity's sorrow filled eyes.

"Oh...God..." Serenity whimpered in horror. Tenderly attempting to pull herself away from her dear girls embrace. Only to crack Serena's frozen arms, causing them to crumble away into the star scape.

Serenity nearly screamed, as her frozen, broken Guardian began to float away towards the moon. As if the celestial rock was calling it's Senshi home.

"Pluto...why!" Serenity rounded on the Senshi of Time as she noticed her floating nearby, cold and impassive towards her Guardian's sacrifice. Tears of anguish and frustration flooding down the Queen's face, as she confronted her stoic Guardian of Time.

"Their purpose was to give their lives for yours, after you had tamed the stones. As we speak the Goddess's are coming alive once more, watching their Guardian's corpse fall into the atmosphere's of their planets frozen and dead. They sacrificed themselves for you willingly..." Pluto sighed her heart and soul heavy, her face as somber as stone. Serenity's face twisted into fury...swinging her sceptre in a downward arc she transported away in a flash of white light.

Saturn floated before the abyss, staring with determination and resolve her premonitions of late guiding her to this point. Her dark powers came from Abraxsas himself, she was the Senshi of Silence...his Guardian. Endymion floated behind her, watching with grim eyes as she paid him no heed diving into the abyss with a backwards flourish, her silence Glaive shining with her powers. She also held the power's of rebirth...the creator's light. She was the balancing coin she would end this cycle of battle between the two Gods. Abraxsas laughed with satisfaction as Saturn's life was absorbed within him as well.

Serenity flashed into existence beside Endymion, her mind focused on her comment to fix it all. Staring at the abyss her blue eyes stern. Fuelled with her stubborn determination, that had seen her through all her most trying events in her life so far.

"Serenity!" Endymion breathed in awe, rushing to her side drawing her up in a thankful embrace thinking she was lost once more.

"Endymion...I have one last thing to do." She hugged him back, grasping his chin with her delicate finger's drawing him down in a passionate kiss. Then pulled away from him, with a grim smile. When the Cosmos Crystal invaded her mind, the immortal secrets of life and the universe were revealed to her. She now understood what course of action would ensure everyones happiness.

"Serenity..." Endymion started, as she raised her palm calling the stones of Abraxsas from the other Goddess's They appeared in her raised palm seven circling stars, humming to with the vibrations of the seven powers of her friends. Abraxsas's inner essence tamed to the will of the Realms of light.

"Let me go..." She pleaded, her eyes misting as she took in the fear upon his face.

"Never alone...Never again." He breathed, moving in close swiftly, pressing his lips thankfully onto her's one more time. They were in this one together, now that he was near as powerful as her she would never go into another final battle without him. She nodded, with a strong smile, leaning into his strong chest. He would always be her rock, her greatest strength. He placed his large hands upon her tiny waist enshrouding her small form with the healing strength of the golden crystal as they plunged into the abyss together. Wings of white and beige folding back, as two stars of Silver and Gold faded into the darkness.

Serenity was surrounded by the void, their was no light at all. She could not see at all, only feel. His strong arms upon her, protecting her, loving her giving all of himself to her. The evil smothering them , seeking to absorb all that they were. A hum of pure vile need to destroy all to reclaim the silence denied him long ago.

(I sense you...Creation...) Abraxsas's voice breathed all around her like a hot fire, burning her skin upon it's touch.

It was Endymion's golden healing shield that prevented the God's wrath from incinerating them both.

The Cosmos Crystal flared in her sceptre, it's eternal voice echoing through Serenity's mouth as she spoke into the darkness. Her compassionate mind binding the goddess of creation to finally see the truth of what she had done. To make right the injustice, of merely sealing away her lover when they fought instead of working out a better way.

(I made a mistake my love...we are of one body. I see that now...there can be no light with out dark. No life without death.)

Abraxsas laughed bitterly, understanding that his love would never forgive him for seeking to destroy her life. That this was the words of the White Moon Queen, speaking through the Creator's voice.

(But I can not allow you or the creator to live again as Immortal forces. Your full powers would rip the universe apart.) Serenity stated in her own voice, silencing the Demon gods tired laughter. He had barely enough energy to free himself from his prison he had no chance to fight against her. She understood that all the dark powers she had fought over the years was only a fragment of his greater self, sent free during that last battle with the creator. Chaos...Pharaoh Ninety were just small pieces of his vile soul. Sailor Galaxia had sought to contain a piece of Abraxsas within herself and failed. She needed to find a way to contain his powers in a way that they would be tamed, to be used by a creation with a conscience.

(What is your compromise White Moon?) He rumbled, not having a choice.

(I will allow you to keep a fragment of your essence, you may rule the Dark Realms your powers can do no harm to the to life ruled by your own energies. But most of your powers will be contained within the Stones. I shall create a crystal of balance from them, to share the burden of the Universe with the Cosmos Crystal. The Crystal of Chaos.) Serenity offered. (You will be free of your prison but only on my terms.)

Abraxsas was silent...as a violet light flashed before Serenity. Saturn's body reformed before her, no longer absorbed within the Demon God. He had compromised, she was the only Senshi able to contain his powers and use them properly.

(I wish my powers to be used only my own Senshi.) He answered, as Saturn's crystal formed on her breast between her dark bow. Saturn smiled dryly at her Queen, as she palmed her crystal thrusting it forward, her true purpose coming to light. She had at first thought it was to kill this god, to end it all with the dropping of her Glaive. She was now thankful that Serenity had come with a better alternative.

Serenity stared at her Senshi's star like crystal it's style and shape to very much like that of the Cosmos Crystal but dark and foreboding.

Serenity nodded in understanding. Saturn's crystal would be the vessel to hold a fragment of Abraxsas's power to one day ascend to that of the Chaos Crystal in the far future. Saturn's far off descendant would become Sailor Chaos...while her blood line would become Sailor Cosmos. It all made sense now...

"Are you ready?" Serenity asked both Saturn and Abraxsas. Saturn nodded silently, her face determined. Abraxsas merely huffed his hot breath of coal and brimstone sending a orange flare of resignation around them.

"My life has been an endless battlefield...I will have peace!" Serenity declared raising her sceptre above her head. The darkness was illuminated with the piercing light of love and purity the true essence of the creator herself. The stones flared and melted in her palm, reduced to sparkling dust. She then palmed the dust into Saturn's crystal. The dust was absorbed into the crystal, causing it to darken greatly to an almost obsidian. Saturn closed her eyes, receiving the added darkness willingly.

Serenity closed her eyes, focusing her greater powers upon Abraxsas himself. (Your greater self with be cast back into the cauldron until your future Senshi is born to handle her ultimate powers, as soldier for balance because good and evil can not be sealed away and forgotten or destroyed.)

Abraxsas accepted it, wanting only to live again in any form. So very tired of his prison, he would always hate the loud brightness of life. But he was content to rule the realm of darkness for now. As long as he was free. It would take eons to reclaim his true powers, but at least they would be in reach again. Trapped in this prison they would always be out of his grasp.

The essence of Abraxsas was divided again and again, reducing and tearing away from the Demon God fading back into the Galaxy Cauldron to be reborn a little at a time in Saturn's descendants. As they became stronger, able to control the dark powers intrusted to them.

The darkness of the sun faded away, leaving two Gods and two Goddess's hovering in the flames of the outer corona.

Endymion blinked, taking a deep breath his own powers near spent. Yet he never let go of her, his finger's gripping the white silk of her gown fiercely. Serenity floated calmly before the now ascended Goddess of ruin and rebirth. Hotaru had a humble grin, her lavender eyes sparkling with pride. Dressed in the flowing dark purple gown of her ascension. Her skin glowing with the aura of power and purity of the rest of her sisters.

A very tall, slender man floated aloof from them. Wearing a dark suit, with deep crimson silk shirt and gold accents. With piercing ice blue eyes, and long black hair that hung wild and free down to the small of his back. With a deep crimson cape and cowl adorning his shoulder's.

(You do realize that by sending most of my powers to the Cauldron you have no way to sealing the portals to the Dark Realms around the Universe.) He smirked, his narrow face with pointed chin looking eerie and elven.

(I trust you will recall your armies, at least what is left of them back into your own kingdom. In time I shall contact you to form a treaty with my new Alliances in the Realms of Light. You will have a choice then to join me or become forever set apart from the light. I doubt your subjects would agree to that in the end.) She turned to him, her face set strong. Voice filled with a confidence and a self assured sense of superior power that it humbled his arrogance. Abraxsas sneered in subtle distain at the New Queen of the Realms of Light. Nodding his head in understanding then shimmered away to his Dark Kingdom to rebuild his empire.

(Now to set things right in this Universe.) Serenity sighed, a large job ahead of her.

(You will never be alone...Your Majesty.) All her sister's appeared around her, their voices echoing in her mind as one. Her Fellow Goddess's bowed their heads, each grasping the shaft of her silver Tier as she thrust it towards the eternal star scape of the Universe itself. Serenity smiled with pride, feeling their love and loyalty vibrating through her. As they lent her their powers, revitalizing her soul with the warmth of their embrace of friendship. Then there was the undying love of her Soul Mate, who's warmth outshone them all. His belief in her empowering her more then anything else. Their was nothing out of her reach as long as he was beside her, as long as she had all her friends believing in her.

She closed her eyes, making one last wish upon her crystal. (Peace, happiness and long life...)

The light of the Cosmos Crystal exploded from the Tier bathing the Universe with its light and life. All the lives lost this day were reborn, as the creator cast her essence to the universe. What ever remained of its essence retreated back into the Cauldron to be reborn one day.

(A gift...Neo Queen Serenity, for taming my rage and showing me the compassion and love I had lost. I bid you peace and long life.) The voice of Cosmos whispered to Serenity before fading away into the Cauldron to await the future.

(Mistress...) A soft gentle voice echoed in her mind. Serenity opened her eyes in stunned joy, finding her sweet silver Crystal glowing brightly within her Tier.

(I have missed you soooo much.) She called to her crystal, as she raised her head from staring in relief at her staff. She found seven young women, in their Guardian forms floating before the Goddesses. Vibrant and very alive once more.

Serenity broke away from Endymion the brightest most joyful smile on her face.

"Rini!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around her Guardian's neck holding tight while both women cried in joy against each other's necks.

The rest of the Goddess's rushed to the sides of their Guardian's. Rei embraced Mars, both in tears. Ami brushed her forehead up against Mercery with a wide grin of gratitude. Each girl gripping each other's shoulders. Mina wrapped Venus up in a endearing embrace, her hand pressed up against the back of the girls head as Venus wept against her Goddess's breast. Mako punched Jupiter in the shoulder, receiving an odd look from the guardian before she wrapped Mako up in a tight hug. Mako laughing joyfully as she hugged her back. Michiru sighed keeping her composure, as Neptune flew into her arms a mess of sobs and tears. Michiru laughed lightly holding her Guardian tight, casting Haruka meaningful looks.

Haruka stuck out her tongue at her beloved's playfulness, not even slightly jealous of the girls close relationship with her Guardian. Haruka for her part floated non nonchalantly over to Uranus and ruffled the slightly shorter girl's boyish platinum blonde hair. Uranus smirked up at her goddess, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief. In a swift movement, Uranus craned her head upwards placing a chaste kiss upon Haruka cheek. Haruka instantly blushed brightly as everyone laughed at the stoic Goddess of the Wind becoming totally unglued by her Guardian's sudden affection. Uranus passed Haruka an arrogant smirk, crossing her arms over her tube top mockingly. Faking being hurt by their laughter, while on the inside she was roaring with laughter herself. Finding tormenting her Goddess quite enjoyable.

Endymion watched the now fourteen women giggling and rekindling their bonds, passing Hortau a meaningful glance.

"I wonder who will be reborn with my Star Seed?" She raised her dark eyebrows thoughtfully at her king. Now that she was a Goddess, her Star Seed had been sent back to the Cauldron.

Endymion began to laugh nervously...oh...God! Having to deal with Eight Women on a regular bases had been a trail. Now the new kingdom had a court of fifteen soon to be sixteen with a new little princess on the way.

"Your What!" Rei exclaimed in utter stunned surprise.

"I'm pregnant..." Serenity grinned completely and utterly happy. Casting Endymion adoring looks from time to time as her sisters and all the Guardian's began to coo and fuss over her.

Rebirth

Seven years later

A magnificent crystal palace rose out of the centre of a futuristic city. Glowing in the sun, the glass facets of the thousands of spires sending shards of light across the eight districts of the grand city. Each District had it's own crystal pillar set at what was called star points around the edge of the city itself. The pillars glowed with the energies of the Goddess powers they were synced to. Each district named for the Guardian Planet it was named after. Protecting the crystal palace in a star pattern shield of their energies. The Palace itself hummed with the energy patterns of both the Moon Palace which hung high above in the highest point of the massive crystalline structure. And that of the Elysian Castle, which sat at the bottom of the crystal facets. The massive steps descending to the lush earth itself. The very centre of the Crystalline structure was a central pillar of pure white crystal. The pillar of prayer, rose stronger and bolder then ever before syncing the Palace of the moon to the Castle of Elysian an eternal symbol of the bond between Neo Queen Serenity and her lover and Husband, King Endymion.

Frantic steps echoed through the white stone halls of the Moon Palace set at the pinnacle of the Crystal.

"Hurry up Teenie Rini!" Six year old, Princess "Small lady Serenity" hiked up her cloud of white lace and silk with her small hands as she dashed away down the glowing halls of stone columns. A leather brown school satchel bounced off her hip. Her pink pig tails flapping madly against her ears. Brown eyes, tinting just a little crimson sparkling with joy and mischief.

"Shut Up...Chibi-Usa!" Rini screamed back, a petite three year old girl with white blonde hair tied up in a long french braid. With wide innocent soft blue eyes, and a round cute face so similar to the Crown Princess she had been dubbed her body double. Wearing a pair of jean overalls and a pink t-shirt and white sneakers. "Com'on Princess...slow down!" Serena Jr. pleaded, panting and out of breath. Rini would one day begin her training to become a Guardian to her Princess, who would one day be queen of the Silver Millennium. In time she would be bestowed with her Mother's Star Seed, through the union of the Silver and Golden Crystals. In wonderful ceremony upon her fourteenth birthday, as a new line of Guardian's were now in place to protect the descendants of the Solar Goddess's. Allowing the older Guardian's to retire in peace and live out their lives no longer having to die for the cycle to begin again.

The two girls rounded a sharp corner, disappearing into a large set of wooden double doors.

The library was a huge cavern like space,with a high arching ceiling made of crystal that showed off the blue cloudless summer sky above. Walls of books surrounded the main floor, along with open balcony's and alcoves full of even more books. A long cheery wood table sat in the centre of the main floor with a black board set in front. Several wooden chair's flanked the table. With two cushions sitting on the table on either side, a deep navy one with golden tassles. The other was pink with white rainbow beaded feathers at the corners.

Chibi-Usa promptly sat on one wooden chair facing the black board, pulling out a data pad from her satchel looking out of breath but eager to learn. Rini trudged to her own chair with a deep heave of breath, pulling out her own pad from her overall's front pocket. Her pad was not shiny or well maintained as Chibi-Usa's. It was scratched, with a dusty screen, and slightly sticky spots in the corners. With a disinterested huff, Rini crossed her arms over her padd on the table waiting patiently for her teacher.

"Good Afternoon ladies." A eloquent voice echoed out to them.

Rini and Chibi-Usa turned together to greet a white cat with soft blue eyes that held years of wisdom.

"Professor Artemis." Chibi-Usa greeted him respectfully.

"Kiss ass." Rini muttered in her princess's ear snidely.

Chibi-Usa ignored her, thrusting her nose up. Rini was her best friend, and as close as a sister. But they were black and white. Completely different from each other...sometimes she had no idea how they got along so well most of the time.

A little grey kitten bounced behind the white cat, bubbly and cheerful.

She hopped up onto the table settling herself down on the pink pillow.

"Hi Diana." Rini gave the little kitten a short pet down the flank. Diana purred and arched her back eagerly into the affection.

"Hi girls." She squeaked happily.

Several minutes later four older girls appeared in the Library, the Princess's court the Amazon Quartet. The girls took their seats at the table. Rini cast them a bitter glance, mostly avoiding their smug expression's towards her. They were already in training to become Senshi with their own Star Seeds. Her fellow Inner Senshi, and their four Goddess's were still in Diapers so she didn't really have a posse for herself yet. And little Serenity was always playing peace maker between her and the Quartet.

"Ok ladies...lets start our lecture then." Artemis sat primely upon his blue pillow. His golden crescent symbol flared to life on his forehead. Surrounding the pillow in a silver glow, casting a levitating spell upon it. Soon he was on his back hunches on the pillow a piece of white chalk in his paws. Scratching on the board as he began his speech.

"Artemis...wouldn't it be easier if you just turn yourself human." Palla Palla raised her hand, her soft blue eyes laughing.

"I had a late night last night I just don't have it me." Artemis cleared his throat starting his lecture again.

"So at first the populace of Earth didn't want anything to do with the White Moon Queen and her King. Seeking to rebuild the world without them. After the great healing, only the lives were reclaimed not the buildings or technology the humans or any other civilization had. Neo Queen Serenity accepted their decsion. Planting a silver crystal seed along with King Endymion's golden crystal seed, harvested from their own crystals. In the dead centre of the ruins of Tokyo. Stating that she and her Goddess's and Guardian's would watch over them and help them rebuild their civilizations in anyway they may be needed. When the earthlings felt that they had faith and trust in her rule, then they were to places their loyalty into the scared ground in which the crystal seeds were planted. The Royal court of the White Moon retreated to the Moon Palace to watch over the earth. As promised, the Queen and her court would descend to earth and lend aid to all the countries on the earth. All the while repairing communication and treaties with the other planets once a part of the Silver Millennium. In time just over five years, all the work and commitment Neo Queen Serenity and her court had cultivate world wide. Made the palace grow to maturity, the earth had accepted her as their rightful ruler. Then with their great power both the Moon Palace and Elysian Castle ascended to Earth. Now the moon hangs so much lower to the earth, and the life energy of Elysian makes the living world so much for fertile and vibrate around the world.

We live in peace with the alliance of worlds so far discovered, along with the Dark Moon Family on Nemesis. Both the dream realms of Elysian and the Dark Realms are open to us as friendly dimensional neighbours. So far we have come along way...but we still have a long way to go and a beautiful future to strive for." Artemis grinned at his pupils, his life had turned out to be so happy and fulfilling.

Ten years later...

A ball was held at the Palace in honour of Princess Serenity finally able to call forth her own goddess crystal from her soul. She named it the Pink Heart Crystal, and it sat in a beautiful golden brooch. To which it was now adorned onto her new silver satin gown, with pearled bodice. At Sixteen, she was no longer called Small Lady, or Chibi-Usa by anyone other then her mother. She was known with dignity as Princess Serenity.

A perfect image of her mother at that age, with long flowing pink tails and oval buns. Her eyes a soft soulful brown. She carried herself with elegance and grace, able to dance across the palace's grande ballroom with confidence. Suitor's were enchanted by her, all rebuffed politely. Only one man had the princess's eye. An elegant and dignified platinum blonde man...her father's advisor Helios...

Helios and Serenity had been flirting for years, egged on by Neo Queen Serenity who had plans to one day have them marry. For now the Queen merely butted in when necessary to get things rolling in the right direction between the budding romance.

Rini lounged on some pillows, against the window ledge set on the far edge of the ballroom. Dressed nicely in a pink satin dress with a modest neckline, being only Thirteen her mother refused to allow her to dress more alluring like Princess Serenity. She pouted all alone, arms crossed over her just budding breasts. Silver blonde hair trailing down her back, falling free in waves around her shoulders. Her soft blue eyes were moist with hurt, refusing to watch Helio's dancing with Serenity. They both had romantic interest in the man for years, competing almost sisterly for his affections. In the end it seemed, Helio's had picked Serenity. Just a few moments ago, she had accidentally found her princess kissing the man quite passionately out on the main balcony off the ballroom. Now she felt horrible, always knowing Helio's saw her as a little girl and not a woman. Being so much younger then Serenity she truly never stood a chance, but she always convinced herself to be patient she would be a woman one day. Then Helio's would see how beautiful and graceful she could be. Though in truth, she was sheepish, shy klutz that still acted more like a tom boy then a lady. Sighing in regret, Rini turned her now tear stained face away from the dancing crowds to gaze mournfully out at the heavy moon and stars outside. The Crystal Tokyo skyline shimmered all most magically, sprawling out below the arching window.

"Hello?" A soft deep voice echoed out to her, drawing her back from the lonely view.

A dream elf stood before her, about her age maybe a few years older. Dressed in a similar white suit as Helios wore, perhaps he was a priest in training? With silver arms bands twisting up and around his wrists and waist. He had soft wild silver hair that crowned his head, with mirthful lavender eyes.

"You are far to pretty to be so sad?" He smirked at her, sitting down on the wide ledge just in front of her pillow.

Rini smirked at him, meekly wiping away her tears.

"My name is Peruru and I would be honoured if you would dance with me." He stood up and offered her his hand. His eyes boring into her soul, shining with his affection towards her.

Rini sighed, her heart fluttering with sudden intense feelings. Was this love at first sight? Her mother always told her stories of how when she first looked at her father Darien she just knew he was meant for her.

Rini stood on now uncertain legs and numbly let Peruru lead her onto the dance floor. This would be the start of many more dances and many more talks. She had found her own prince at the White Moon's Princess Ball.

Author's note: Well that's it! The epic thing is over (whew) If I missed anything please review. I might one day add to this story with an add on of Drabbles and short stories called "The Days Between." ...Thanks Max333 (Smirking bitterly yet happily at her friend.) you just had to have so many great ideas, you just couldn't let this Alternate Universe die peacefully (LOL)

Thanks to all who reviewed this Monster, I appreciate your words of encouragement!

Yours Truly;

Shaydoe


End file.
